Harry Potter: Vörös és Zöld volume 2
by Solana17
Summary: A Sötét Nagyúr, Ő, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén, Voldemort nagyúr visszatért. Harry és Lucy Potter minden lehetséges módon próbálják terjeszteni az igazságot, ám ezt nagyban megnehezíti a tény, hogy a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium egyáltalán nem akar hinni nekik. Emiatt lejáratóhadjáratot indítanak a testvérpár ellen, ráadásul Dumbledore-t, a legnagyobb szószólójukat sem kímélik.
1. Summary

**Summary**

A Sötét Nagyúr, Ő, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén, Voldemort nagyúr visszatért.

Harry és Lucy Potter minden lehetséges módon próbálják terjeszteni az igazságot, ám ezt nagyban megnehezíti a tény, hogy a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium egyáltalán nem akar hinni nekik. Emiatt lejáratóhadjáratot indítanak a testvérpár ellen, ráadásul Dumbledore-t, a legnagyobb szószólójukat sem kímélik. A varázslótársadalomnak csak igen kis szeglete hisz nekik - ők pedig majdnem mindannyian a Főnix Rendjének, a Voldemort ellen harcoló titkos szervezetnek a tagjai.

Harry és Lucy a Roxfortba visszatérve tovább hangoztatják a tényt, hogy Voldemort visszatért. Ám sokan bolondnak, sőt őrültnek tartják őket, ráadásul egy minisztériumi boszorkány, Umbridge vállalja el a sötét varázslatok kivédésének oktatását és átfogó reformokat tervez az egész iskolában. Harry és Lucy végül úgy döntenek, hogy a saját kezükbe veszik a sorsukat: néhány társukkal egy titkos társaságot alapítanak a kastélyban, hogy így készüljenek fel a Voldemort elleni harcra...

A Vörös Griffendél élete legnagyobb harcára készül. A Zöld Mardekár úgy érzi, minden neki dolgozik, és nem sok hiányzik már a győzelméhez. Az események messzebbre sodorják őket egymástól, mint korábban bármikor, azt azonban egyikük sem sejti, hogy a kettejük élete valójában egymástól függ...


	2. Chapter 1: Veszekedés

**Chapter 1**

 **Veszekedés**

Melegebbnek ígérkezett a nyár, mint tavaly. Widra St. Capdel kis lakossága most már naponta öntözte a növényeket, ugyanis egyre nagyobb lett a hőség és a veteményesek kezdtek kiszáradni. Sokszor állt meg a levegő, ami miatt az emberek legszívesebben ki se mozdultak volna a házaikból.

Így volt ezzel az Odúban lakó Weasley család is, ám ők ezt figyelmen kívül hagyva mégis minden nap talpon voltak és bőszen pakoltak. Alig hat napja tért vissza az öt gyerek a Roxfortból, hogy elkezdjék a nyári szünetet, de azóta még semmit sem pihentek. Ugyanis rögtön a második nap beállított hozzájuk három varázsló.

Persze, ezen semmi meglepő sem volt. Weasleyék maguk is varázslók voltak, ráadásul ők nevelték a varázsvilág egyik nagy reménységét, Lucy Pottert is. Most, hogy Voldemort, a leghatalmasabb fekete mágus visszatért, Mr és Mrs Weasley számítottak rá, hogy gyakoribbak lesznek a látogatók, mint addig. Arra azonban egyikük sem készült fel, hogy már a második nap vendégeket kell fogadniuk.

Az ominózus reggelen Lucy kivételesen korán ébredt fel. A hajnali nap még épphogy besütött a szoba ablakán, megvilágítva a Walpurgis Leányai együttes mozgó posztereit. Lucy a hátán feküdt, nagyokat lélegezve, hogy lecsillapítsa a mellkasában dörömbölő szívét. Éppen egy rémálomból riadt fel, amiben a testvérét, Harry Pottert látta a temetőben, ahová a Trimágus Tusa harmadik próbája során került. Csak ez alkalommal nem sikerült megmenekülnie. Lucy pedig nem tudott megmozdulni, csak zokogott és könyörgött, hogy haddják békén a bátyját, de Voldemort csak nevetett és olyan kaján élvezettel mondta ki a halálos átkot, hogy Lucy nem tudta eldönteni, hogy most zokogjon, átkozzon, vagy hányjon.

Lucy lassan felült az ágyában, lehunyta a szemét, és elszámolt tízig, miközben mélyeket lélegzett. Ezeket a relaxációs gyakorlatokat Hermione ismertette meg vele és úgy tűnt, használnak is, hiszen szép lassan megnyugodott. Harry biztonságban volt: a Privet Drive-on nem érhette semmi baj, hiszen a védőbűbáj, amit Dumbledore alkotott, tökéletesen működött. Csak álom volt. Harry biztonságban volt.

Mivel tudta, hogy visszaaludni már úgysem tudna, csöndben felöltözött, hogy ne ébressze fel a szoba másik oldalán alvó Ginnyt. Azonban még nem akart lemenni, hiszen a lépcső recsegésével legalább Mrs Weasley-t felébresztette volna, így ruhástul visszafeküdt az ágyába és a plafont bámulta addig, amíg Ginny mocorogni nem kezdett.

Mire a két lány leért a konyhába, a fiúk már ott voltak és bőszen tolták magukba a pirítósokat. Ha nem élt volna le velük tizennégy évet, Lucy bizonyára elfintorodott volna, hogy mekkora disznók tudnak lenni néha. Ám, mivel már hozzászokott, csak leült Ron mellé és maga elé vett három szelet pirítóst. Mrs Weasley még egyszer átkavargatta a rántottát a serpenyőben, majd hozzálátott, hogy minden gyereknek szedjen egy keveset. Fred és George lelkesen sugdolóztak valamiről, miközben egy pergamendarab fölé hajoltak - Lucy sejtette, hogy a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalatos megrendelőlapjának egy újabb példányát látja.

Mr Weasley eközben pedig már az ajtóban állt és az útiköpenyét kanyarította a vállára.

\- Este jövök, Molly - köszönt a feleségének. - Valószínűleg későn, mivel előbb még elugrom a Szárnyas Vadkanba, ahová Dumbledore hívott.

\- Mit csináltok Roxmortsban, apa? - nézett fel teli szájjal Ron.

\- Nem rátok tartozik - felelte tömören Mr Weasley. Gyorsan adott egy puszit Mrs Weasley arcára, aztán már el is indult.

\- És, mit terveztetek mára? - kérdezte az asszony, miközben mindenkinek töltött egy kis narancslevet.

\- Még nem döntöttük el - válaszolta Lucy. - Személy szerint én kviddicsezni akartam egy kicsit.

\- Jó ötlet - kapott a szaván Ron. - Fred, George, ti jöttök?

\- Most nem - felelték az ikrek, mire minden szem rájuk szegeződött.

\- Mi van? - nézett értetlenül Fred. Mrs Weasley gyanakodva vizsgálta a fiúk arcát.

\- Mi van a kezetekben? - kérdezte.

\- Semmi - dugta el azonnal a pergamendarabot George.

Mrs Weasley még egy darabig gyanakodva fürkészte az ikreket, aztán továbblépett a dolgon.

\- Mielőtt szétszóródtok, törpementesítsétek a kertet. Ez alatt a tíz hónap alatt borzalmasan elkanászodtak. Utána mehettek kviddicsezni.

Azzal felállt, felkapta a szennyeskosarat és elindult összeszedni a szobákból a ruhákat. Az öt gyerek döbbenten nézett egymásra.

\- Jól láttam, hogy az előbb szemet hunyt afelett, hogy egy megrendelőlapot csináltatok? - kérdezte Lucy Fredtől és George-tól.

\- Mégis mióta nem szekíroz titeket? - fordult az ikrek felé Ginny.

\- Fogalmunk sincs - felelte George.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy még szeretné, hogy a minisztériumba menjetek dolgozni - vonta meg a vállát Ron. - Szerintem beletörődött, hogy tényleg megcsináljátok a csodabazárt.

Miután törpementesítették a kertet, Lucy, Ginny és Ron seprűre szálltak és hosszú órákon át gyakoroltak különféle manővereket, míg Fred és George bezárkóztak a hálószobájukba. Ebéd után már az ikrek is csatlakoztak a kviddicshez, így egy hármas és egy kettes csapatot alkotva próbálták az almákat átdobni az ideiglenes kapun. Sötétedéskor tértek csak vissza a házba, és míg a lányok segítettek Mrs Weasleynek a főzésben, addig a fiúk gyorsan elpakolták a seprűket és megterítettek.

Épp nekikészülődtek a vacsorának - már mindenki leült és Mrs Weasley is elkezdte szedni a hagymalevest -, amikor a nagy falióra egyik mutatója, nevezetesen Mr Weasleyé, az „ _Úton_ "-ról az „ _Itthon_ "-ra váltott.

\- Nagyszerű, apátok is hazaért! - jelentette ki örömködve Mrs Weasley, és már szaladt is ajtót nyitni. Amikor azonban kinézett az ajtón, egyszerre ledermedt és az arcára fagyott a mosoly. Mind az öt gyerek kíváncsian fordult felé.

\- Mi van, anya? - kérdezte Ron.

Mrs Weasley nem válaszolt, csak félrehúzódott és beengedte Mr Weasleyt, aki mögött megérkezett a három látogató: a hosszú, ezüstszakállú Albus Dumbledore, a dörmögő léptű és mágikus szemű Rémszem Mordon és a kopott talárú, fiatalon őszülő Remus Lupin. Amint beléptek, mind az öt gyerek felpattant és elkerekedett szemekkel bámult a három felnőttre.

\- Á, nagyszerű! - csapta össze a tenyerét Dumbledore. - Csak nem hagymaleves? Fenséges illata van, Molly!

Mordon eközben nem zavartatta magát, hanem leült a kanapéra, lecsatolta a lábát és vizsgálni kezdte.

\- Egyáltalán nem illeszkedik, amióta az a kurafi viselte - motyogta a bajsza alatt. Elővette a pálcáját és különféle bűbájokkal igyekezett jobb állapotba hozni a műlábát.

Lupin kedvesen a gyerekekre mosolygott.

\- Rég találkoztunk. Hogy vagytok? - kérdezte tőlük.

\- J-Jól - felelte Lucy, de nem igazán találta a hangját. Fogalma sem volt, hogy mégis miért állított be ilyen hirtelen hozzájuk Dumbledore, Mordon és Lupin. Úgy tűnt, Mrs Weasley épp annyira zavarban van, mint a gyerekek.

Végül Dumbledore törte meg a kínos csöndet: Mrs Weasley-hez fordult és bocsánatkérően rámosolygott.

\- Ne haragudjon, hogy így magukra rontottunk, Molly, de ez az ügy nem tűr halasztást. Muszáj megbeszélnünk ezt a gyerekek jelenlétében, hiszen ez őket is érinti. Arthur már beleegyezett a dologba, most pedig mi azért vagyunk itt, hogy velük is megosszuk a tényeket és az elkövetkezendő napok eseményeit.

Dumbledore most kedélyesen elmosolyodott.

\- De előbb falatozzák csak be ezt a pompás illatú levest! Ne zavartassák magukat, nyugodtan fogyasszák el a vacsorát. Ráérünk utána beszélgetni.

Mrs Weasley ezidő alatt összeszedte magát: gyorsan megterített Mr Weasleynek, majd a vendégek felé fordult.

\- Esetleg valaki parancsol egy tányérral?

\- Én nem utasítom vissza - recsegte Mordon, miközben visszaszerelte műlábát a csonkjára.

\- Én is örömmel megkóstolnám - felelte Lupin. Lucy magában elismerte, hogy a férfira tényleg ráfért a táplálék; mióta nem dolgozott a Roxfortban, ismét lesoványodott.

Mrs Weasley Dumbledore felé fordult, aki csak feltartotta a kezét.

\- Nagyon kedves, Molly, de már ettem idefelé jövet.

A máskor oly zajos vacsora még sosem telt ilyen csendben. Csak a kanalak csörömpölése hallatszott, egyébként az asztalnál ülők csak megilletődötten pislogtak egymásra. Mordon Mr Weasley mellé ült le, Lupin pedig Ron és Lucy közé és egyedül ők, meg Mr Weasley nem tűntek zavartnak. Lucy azonban ide-oda kapkodta a fejét Fredről, George-ról, Ginnyről és Ronról, de az ő szemükben is ugyanazt olvasta ki, mint amit ő is érzett.

Mire a tányérok kiürültek, odakint besötétedett. Mrs Weasley a lányok segítségével elmosogatott, míg a fiúk a többi felnőttel együtt elhelyezkedtek az asztal körül. Mordon ismét leheveredett a kanapéra, Dumbledore az asztalfőn foglalt helyet, kétoldalán pedig Lupin és Mr Weasley ültek. Amint Lucyék is csatlakoztak hozzájuk, Dumbledore máris belekezdett a mondandójába, amit a gyerekeknek intézett.

\- Mind tudjátok, mi a helyzet. Tudjátok, hogy Voldemort visszatért. - A név említésére az összes Weasley megborzongott. - Ezt a tényt Caramel még mindig nem hajlandó elfogadni, azonban nem ülhetünk tétlenül. Voldemort első felemelkedésénél alapítottam egy titkos társaságot, aminek egyetlen célja az ellene való küzdelem volt. Ezt a társaságot a Főnix Rendjének hívták és most eljött az ideje, hogy újra összeálljon és harcba szálljon Voldemorttal.

\- Az elmúlt napokban ismét felkerestem azokat a tagokat, akik még élnek, ám a számunk jelentősen lecsökkent. Arthur már a Szárnyas Vadkanban belépett és remélem, maga is elköteleződik mellettünk, Molly - nézett most Mrs Weasleyre, aki csak komoran bólintott. - Tudtam, hogy mielőtt bármit is teszünk, először szükségünk lesz egy főhadiszállásra. Szerencsére ezt a problémát gyorsan megoldottuk, így most a tagok toborzása a fő feladatunk.

\- Mi is beléphetünk? - kérdezte most Lucy, mire minden fej felé fordult. Lucy a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Lupin halványan mosolyog. Dumbledore is mosolygott, de látszott rajta, hogy milyen komolyan beszélt.

\- A Rend tagjai kizárólag felnőtt varázslók lehetnek; olyanok, akik kijárták az iskolát - sandított a Fred-George párosra, akik erre csalódottan összenéztek. - Ám ez nem jelenti azt, hogy ne tudnátok segíteni nekünk. Ugyanis főhadiszállásnak egy olyan épület találtunk, ami legalább tíz éve lakatlan, így az ottani állapotok kicsit elkeserítőek. Segíthettek nekünk lakhatóbbá tenni azt, hogy maximálisan kihasználhassuk a benne rejlő lehetőségeket. Arthurral már megbeszéltem, hogy a családja vállalja-e, hogy odaköltözik a nyári szünetre. Ehhez természetesen a ti beleegyezésetek is kell - nézett végig a gyerekeken -, de elsősorban Molly: beleegyezik, hogy a hét végén átköltözzenek?

Mrs Weasley nem válaszolt azonnal. Olyan arcot vágott, mint aki mérlegel valamit.

\- Mennyire védett? - kérdezte végül. - Csak azért kérdezem, mert Lucy…

\- Emiatt nem kell aggódnia - mosolygott Dumbledore. - Már a kiválasztása előtt is jó pár védővarázslattal rendelkezett és én most továbbiakkal láttam el. Még az Odúnál is védettebb.

\- Akkor természetesen rendben van - bólintott Mrs Weasley.

\- Miért jött el hozzánk? - kérdezte hirtelen Fred. - Ezt apa is elmondhatta volna nekünk…

\- Fred! - szólt rá Mrs Weasley, de Dumbledore leintette.

\- Azért döntöttem úgy, hogy személyesen jövök el - felelte az igazgató bujkáló mosollyal -, mert a házat védő egyik legfontosabb bűbáj a Fidelius. Úgy hiszem, mint tudjátok, hogyan is működik - nézett végig a gyerekeken, akik csak bólintottak. - Nos, én vagyok a titokgazda, így azért jöttem, hogy közöljem veletek a címet. Leírhattam volna egy papírra, de nem akartam kockáztatni. A cím pedig: Grimmauld tér 12.

Grimmauld tér? A név furcsán ismerős volt Lucy számára, de nem tudott rájönni, honnan. Sokáig nem gondolkozhatott, ugyanis Dumbledore kérdést intézett hozzájuk.

\- Akkor számíthatok rátok? - kérdezte. - Segítetek nekünk lakhatóbbá tenni a főhadiszállást? Ne aggódjatok, nem egyedül dolgoztok majd, az ott élő rendtagok is segítenek majd és Granger kisasszony is hamarosan csatlakozik hozzátok.

\- Hermione is átjön? - lelkesült fel Ron.

\- Ha beleegyezik, akkor igen - bólintott Dumbledore, majd Mrs Weasley-hez fordult. - Arthurtól úgy tudom, hogy Bill és Charlie már visszautaztak Egyiptomba és Romániába. Ha úgy gondolják, őket is szívesen látom a Rendbe.

\- Szólni fogok nekik - mondta Mrs Weasley.

\- Akkor azt hiszem, ennyi lenne - állt fel Dumbledore. - Alastor és Remus gondoskodnak majd a biztonságos átköltözésről. A részleteket majd ők ismertetik. Nekem most mennem kell. Köszönöm, hogy fogadott minket, Molly.

\- Nem tesz semmit - állt fel Mrs Weasley is. - Kikísérem, Albus…

\- Egy pillanat - egyenesedett fel Lucy, mire mindenki felé fordult. Ő azonban csak Dumbledore arcát figyelte. - Harryvel mi lesz? Ő mikor költözik át?

Dumbledore-t látszólag nem érte váratlanul a kérdés, de Lucy meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy a varázsló legszívesebben hárította volna a dolgot.

\- Harry esete egy kicsit komplikáltabb, mint a tiétek - felelte végül. - Ő csak később tud csatlakozni hozzátok.

\- De mégis mikor? - ütötte tovább a vasat Lucy.

\- Amint a helyzet lehetővé teszi - ködösített Dumbledore, majd kedélyesen elmosolyodott és a többiek felé fordult: ezzel látszólag lezárta a beszélgetést, de Lucy nem akarta ilyen könnyen ejteni a témát. Ha ez a főhadiszállás az Odúnál is biztonságosabb, akkor nem az lenne a logikus, hogy Harry is átköltözik? Akkor ő mégis miért marad a Privet Drive-on? Miért nem lehet velük?

\- Akkor a legközelebbi viszontlátásra. - Dumbledore süveget emelt a jelenlévőknek, majd szépen komótosan kisétált a hátsó ajtón, miközben vidáman fütyörészett. Néhány másodperc múlva halk pukkanás jelezte, hogy dehopponált.

\- Nos - hajolt előre Mordon. Műszeme ijesztő sebességgel pörgött az üregében. - Öt nap múlva már ki tudunk takarítani annyi hálószobát, hogy mindannyian elférjetek, így akkor meg is ejthetjük a költözést. Mivel mindenki tudja, hogy Lucy Potter a Weasleykkel lakik, különösen óvatosnak kell lennünk. Remélhetőleg csendben meg tudjuk oldani, mivel senkinek sem kell tudni, hogy honnan jártok be dolgozni, a baglyok megtalálnak titeket, de mivel Tudjukki az ellenfelünk, sosem lehetünk elég óvatosak. Emiatt Lupinnal arra gondoltunk, hogy…

\- Te gondoltál rá, Rémszem - szólt közbe Lupin, mire Lucy és Ron vigyorogva összenéztek.

\- …hogy egyesével vinnénk át mindenkit. - Mordon látszólag egyáltalán nem zavartatta magát a közbeszólásokkal. - Vagy ha nem is mindenkit, de Pottert biztosan.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy szükség lenne ennyi óvatosságra, Rémszem - szólt közbe újra Lupin, de ezúttal tovább folytatta a mondanivalóját. - Voldemort most meghúzza magát. Nem valószínű, hogy megtámadná Lucyt; sem ő, sem a halálfalói. Dumbledore is megmondta, hogy ha a Kóbor Grimbusz hozza át őket, az is tökéletes megoldás lenne.

\- Sose becsüld alá az alvó kígyót, Lupin.

\- Nem vitatom, hogy szükség lesz pár rendtagra, de fölösleges egyesével átszállítani őket. Különben is, Lucy nagyobb biztonságban van, ha sokan veszik körül.

Nem tűnt úgy, hogy Mordont meggyőzték az érvek, mindenesetre engedett és nagy morogva kijelentette, hogy akkor a Kóbor Grimbuszt használják majd. Arról azonban nem volt hajlandó letenni, hogy kirendeljenek legalább öttagú kíséretet a család mellé, de ebbe már mindenki belement, így a két varázsló is lassan szedelőzködni kezdett.

\- Akkor öt nap múlva, Molly - köszönt el Mordon, majd dörgő léptekkel kiviharzott a hátsó ajtón.

\- Örülök, hogy újra találkoztunk - mosolygott a gyerekekre Lupin, majd ő is elindult kifelé. Lucy ekkor azonban előrelépett.

\- Öhm… professzor úr…

\- Hívj csak nyugodtan Lupinnak, Lucy - fordult meg a férfi. - Már nem vagyok a tanárod. És, mit szeretnél?

\- Csak annyit szerettem volna kérdezni, hogy… - Lucy mély levegőt vett, majd Lupin szemébe nézett. - Sirius biztonságban van? Rendben megérkezett önhöz?

Lupin meghökkent a kérdésen, de utána elmosolyodott.

\- Igen, biztonságban van. Nem kell aggódnod miatta, tud vigyázni magára. Most inkább a költözésre koncentrálj.

Lupin elindult kifelé, de az ajtóban visszafordult és szavait mindannyiuknak címezte.

\- Ja és még valami: Harrynek ne írjatok meg semmi lényeges információt. A baglyokat ugyanis eltéríthetik, és nem vállalhatunk kockázatot, hogy Voldemort információhoz jusson. Megértettétek?

Mind az öten bólintottak, mire Lupin biccentett egyet és ő is távozott.

Az elkövetkező napok pakolással és állandó tervezgetéssel teltek. Mrs Weasley-ék semmit sem bíztak a véletlenre, mindent gondosan előkészítettek, hogy semmi se zavarhassa meg a nyugodt és biztonságos átköltözést. Másnap érkezett egy bagoly, hogy mire berendezkednek a Grimmauld téren, Bill is visszatér, hogy itthon segíthesse a Rend munkáját. Charlie-tól a negyedik napon érkezett levél: ő is belépett, de Romániában marad, hogy kapcsolatokat építsen ki külföldi varázslókkal.

A Weasley gyerekek körében a leggyakoribb téma a titokzatos főhadiszállás pontos helye volt. A névből kiindulva azt gyanították, hogy valahol Londonban lehetett, de semmi más használható információjuk nem volt. Ginnynek, Frednek és George-nak ráadásul azt a tényt is meg kellett emésztenie, hogy az eszelős tömeggyilkosnak gondolt Sirius Black, aki elméletileg többször is a Potter testvérpár életére tört, valójában csak egy szörnyű félreértés miatt lett megvádolva és végig a jó oldalon állt. Az egyik este, mikor kaptak egy kis szabadidőt, az öt gyerek összeült Lucy és Ginny szobájában és végighallgatták Lucy beszámolóját az elmúlt két év eseményeiről.

\- Még mindig nehezen tudom elhinni, hogy végig ártatlan volt - csóválta a fejét Ginny. - Úgy értem, egyáltalán nem úgy viselkedett, mint aki az.

\- Még mindig bűntudata van - vonta meg a vállát Ron.

\- De miért? - értetlenkedett Fred.

\- Hiszen nem csinált semmit - csatlakozott George is.

\- Mert hiába nem ő árulta el a szüleimet, úgy érzi, közvetve mégis megtette - magyarázta Lucy. - Hiszen ő javasolta Féregfarkot titokgazdának. Hiába vezette jó szándék, ez a végén súlyos hibának bizonyult, amit valószínűleg a mai napig nem tudott megbocsátani magának.

\- Várj, mi? - kapta fel a fejét hirtelen George. - Azt mondtad, Féregfark?

Lucynak fel sem tűnt, hogy Féregfarkként nevezte Pettigrew-t. Olyan természetesen jött számára, mint Harry vagy Ron neve. Fred eltátotta a száját és ugyanolyan elképedten meredt Lucyra, mint az ikertestvére. Ginny értetlenkedve nézett az ikrekről fogadott nővérére, majd vissza a bátyjaira.

\- Ők még nem is tudják? - kérdezte Ron, szintén Lucy felé fordulva.

\- Micsodát? - kérdezte egyszerre Fred, Geogre és Ginny.

Lucy úgy döntött, a térképpel kezdi a magyarázatot, hiszen Ginny még arról sem tudott. Odasétált a ládájához, előkereste a most üres pergamenlapot, majd visszaült a helyére és kiterítette a földre.

\- Fred, George, ha lennétek szívesek - nézett a fiúkra Lucy.

\- Mégis mi folyik itt? - kapkodta össze-vissza a fejét Ginny.

Fred előkapta a pálcáját és a pergamenre bökött.

\- Esküszöm, hogy rosszban sántikálok - jelentette ki izgatottan és a lap közepére bökött. Néhány másodperc múlva ismerős fekete vonalak szelték át keresztül-kasul a pergament. Lucy felpillantott Ginny-re, aki leesett állal bámulta a jelenséget.

\- Ez a Tekergők Térképe - magyarázta Ginnynek Lucy. - Fred és George adták nekem és Harrynek, mikor harmadikosok voltunk. Ők még Fricstől lopták el és úgy döntöttek, nekünk adják tovább. A különlegessége, hogy megmutat minden Roxfortban tartózkodó személyt, hogy hol van, hogy merre tart, meg minden ilyesmi.

\- Hű… - Ginnytől csak ennyire futotta. Még mindig szájtátva tanulmányozta a pergament.

\- Amint a feliratból is kiderül - mutatott a kirajzolódott betűkre Lucy -, négy fiatal készítette ezt a térképet. Holdsáp, Féregfark, Tapmancs és Ágas.

\- És azt mondod, hogy… - hebegte átszellemült arccal Fred. - …hogy Féregfark valójában Peter Pettigrew? Az, aki elárulta a szüleidet?

\- Igen - bólintott Lucy. - Még a Roxfortban nagyon jó barátok voltak. Ő, az apám-

\- Micsoda? - pattant fel George. - Az apád is benne volt ebben?

Lucy csak nagy igyekezet árán tudta visszatartani mosolyát Fred és George elképedt reakcióját látva.

\- Ő volt az egyik vezéralak - mosolygott. - Ő volt Ágas. Lupin volt Holdsáp és Sirius volt Tapmancs.

\- Na ne szédíts… - George úgy hanyatlott le a padlóra, mint aki mindjárt elájul. - Lupin? Meg az apád és Sirius Black…

\- Ezt nem hiszem el… - Fred remegő kézzel túrt bele a hajába. - Éveken át hősként tiszteltük őket. Olyan lehetőségeket adtak nekünk, amik nélkül sosem lehettünk volna az iskola híres csínytevői.

\- Soha nem hittem volna - folytatta George -, hogy a példaképeink az egyik tanárunk, Lucy Potter apja és egy hírhedt gyilkos voltak…

\- Nem az - szólt közbe Ron, aki végig vigyorogva figyelte bátyjai döbbent arcát. - Sirius ártatlan.

\- Pettigrew-ra gondoltam - legyintett türelmetlenül George.

\- Sok mindent nem tudtok még - mosolygott Lucy. - Ha találkoztok Siriusszal, kérjétek meg, hogy meséljen nektek azokról az időkről. Talán ragad rátok valami tudás a nagy Tapmancsról.

Lassan a pakolás végére értek. Az indulás előestéjén Mrs Weasley kicsit idegesnek tűnt: fel-alá járkált a házban mindent vagy végignézett vagy tízszer és folyamatosan a gyerekeket kérdezgette, hogy mindennel elkészültek-e. Ám mire Mr Weasley hazaérkezett, a finom vacsora már ott gőzölgött az asztalon. A társaság vidáman ült le az asztalhoz, mindenki beszélgetett a szomszédjával (vagy az asztal túlsó felén ülővel), vagyis egy szokásos vacsora volt az Odúban. Ám mikor már befejezték és el is mosogattak, hirtelen kinyílt a hátsó ajtó és belépett rajta Percy.

\- Percy! - tapsolt kettőt örömében Mrs Weasley és a fiához szaladt, hogy cuppanós puszikkal köszöntse őt. A fiú grimaszolva hagyta, hogy az anyja elárassza szeretetével, szinte egész végig Mr Weasleyt figyelte. A varázsló szintén felpattant a kanapéról és Percy elé sietett.

\- Nahát, végre te is hazajöttél? - kérdezte nevetve.

Percy még csak el se mosolyodott. Olyan fensőséges, beképzelt arcot vágott, hogy Lucy rögtön összehúzta a szemét. Ránézésre a többi Weasley gyerekben is hasonló érzések lehettek.

\- Nem maradhatok sokáig, csak egy kis időre jöttem haza - mondta Percy, eltolva magától Mrs Weasleyt. - Igazság szerint csak azért jöttem, hogy elmondjam, hogy felajánlottak nekem egy állást a miniszteri titkárságon.

Mintha tíz fokot esett volna a hőmérséklet az Odúban. Legalábbis Lucy ezt érezte. Fred és George eltátották a szájukat, Ginny elkerekedett szemekkel bámult bátyjára, Ron sokat sejtetően összenézett Lucyval, míg Mr és Mrs Weasley ledermedtek a hírtől.

\- Természetesen elfogadtam az állást - folytatta Percy. Olyan lekezelően beszélt, mintha minimum mágiaügyi miniszternek választották volna. Minden szavából az érződött, hogy sokkal felsőbbrendűnek tartja magát a testvéreinél. - Elméletileg már a jövő héten hivatalba léphetek, méghozzá a miniszter úr mellett.

Beszéd közben végig az apjára nézett. Mintha azt várta volna, hogy Mr Weasley elismerően bólogat majd, és megdicséri őt a felfelé ívelő karrierje miatt. Ám Mr Weasley sokkal jobban elkomorodott a hírtől, mint ahogy azt Lucy várta.

\- Hogyhogy előléptettek? - kérdezte Fred. - Elvégre az első éved…

\- …nem volt valami nagy siker - fejezte be George. - Apa mesélte, hogy vizsgálat volt nálad.

\- Elvileg észre kellett volna vegyed, hogy Kupor kicsit begőzölt, és szólnod kellett volna - vette vissza a szót Fred.

Percy erre úgy felfújta magát, mint egy dühös macska, de az önelégült arckifejezése nem tűnt el.

\- Azok csak szükséges procedúrák voltak - felelte. - Nyilván csak azért csinálták, hogy eleget tegyenek a formaságoknak. A miniszter úr biztosan látta rajtam, hogy lelkes, szorgalmas és becsületes munkaerő vagyok, és látta bennem a potenciált és lehetőségeket...

\- Arra esetleg nem gondoltál - kezdte halkan Mr Weasley -, hogy Caramel esetleg csak ki akar használni?

Lucy még levegőt venni is alig mert. Látta Mr Weasleyn, hogy kezd eluralkodni rajta az indulat, de próbálta visszafogni magát. Percy meghökkenve nézett apjára.

\- Mire gondolsz?

\- Tudod, mire gondolok - folytatta Mr Weasley. - Nyilván olvasod a Reggeli Prófétát. Tudod, mi zajlik a minisztériumban…

\- A Reggeli Próféta csak az igazságot írja - szólt közbe Percy.

\- Caramel igazságát - jelentette ki Mr Weasley. - Nem értem, miért neki hiszel és nem inkább annak, aki veled nőtt fel és szinte a testvéred...

\- Aki hazugságokat terjeszt, nem a testvérem! - Percy eltávolodott az anyjától, aki próbálta lecsitítani és farkasszemet nézett Mr Weasleyvel. - Azt ne mond, hogy hiszel nekik! Szerinted miért most álltak elő Tudjukkivel? Még hogy visszatért! Nevetséges, ahogy az is, hogy Dumbledore, akit eddig mélyen tiszteltem, hitelt ad ilyen elmebeteg képzelgéseknek! Csak azért hozták fel őt, mert kezdett lecsengeni a szenzáció körülöttük!

\- Percy, hallod egyáltalán magad? - Mr Weasley füle egyre jobban elvörösödött. - Teljesen nyilvánvaló, mire megy ki az egész előléptetésed! Caramel azt akarja, hogy kémkedj utánunk és így Dumbledore után! Miért nem veszed ezt észre?

\- Inkább te miért nem veszed észre magad? - Percy is egyre jobban elvörösödött, ahogy gyűlt fel benne a harag.

\- Elég, hagyjátok abba… - próbálta leállítani őket Mrs Weasley, de mindketten figyelmen kívül hagyták őt. Lucy, Ron, Ginny, Fred és George nem szóltak semmit, csak némán figyelték a veszekedést. Még egyikőjük sem látta Mr Weasleyt ilyen dühösnek.

\- Azt hiszed, nem tudom, mit pletykál rólad mindenki a hátad mögött? - folytatta Percy. - Azt hiszed, olyan könnyű hitelt szereznem magamnak? Mindenki olyan flúgosnak tart, mint téged! Egyfolytában hallgatnom kell a dolgaidat, amióta csak munkába álltam! Egyáltalán nincsenek ambícióid és emiatt vagyunk ilyen szegények!

\- Percy! - sikkantott fel Mrs Weasley, miközben a szája elé kapta a kezét.

\- Úgy, szóval ezt hiszed? - kezdte elveszíteni Mr Weasley a türelmét. - Szóval te inkább hiszel abban, hogy Tudjukki visszatérése csak kitaláció, amit Dumbledore rosszindulatból terjeszt, mi?

\- Bolond vagy, amiért vele tartasz! - kiabálta Percy. - Nagyon rá fogtok fázni a végén, te is meg Dumbledore is! Ki fognak rúgni téged, ahogy azt a miniszter úr előre elmondta! Már így is elég gyanús vagy nekik, mert mindenki tudja, hogy jóban vagy Dumbledore-ral! Örök szégyent hozol ránk, olyat, amit senki se tud egy legyintéssel elintézni, mint a hóbortos mugli dolgaidat! Arról nem tehetek, hogy te elhiszed egy vénember és két holdkóros, magukat tragikus hősnek képzelő tizenöt éves szavait, de én nem fogok veletek tartani a süllyesztőbe! Ha árulók lesztek, nyilvánosan meg fogom tagadni ezt a családot, aminek nincs mása, csak a vérárulók bélyege!

\- Valóban? - kiabálta Mr Weasley vörös arccal. - Azt még talán el tudom nézni neked, hogy Dumbledore-nak nem hiszel, de nem tudom megérteni, miért feltételezel ilyeneket Lucyról és Harryről! Komolyan ilyennek ismerted meg őket? Azt hiszed, annyira vágynak a hírnévre, hogy képesek lennének kitalálni Tudjukki visszatérését? Mégis mi hasznuk lenne belőle?

\- Ne várd el, hogy kitaláljam az indítékaikat - mondta Percy. - Az lehet, hogy neked elég az ő szavuk, de nekem nem! Ha történtek volna gyanús események, a Reggeli Próféta biztosan megírta volna!

\- De nem írják meg, mert Dumbledore hangoztatja őket! Mindenki paranoiás lett és nem bírnak szembenézni a ténnyel, hogy Tudjukki visszatért! Komolyan tettetni akarod a vakot?

\- Én legalább hű maradok a minisztériumhoz - bólintott komoly arccal Percy. Lucy nem tudta eldönteni, hogy most a helyzeten szörnyülködjön, vagy Percy ábrázatán nevessen. - Én megpróbáltam a lelkedre beszélni, de inkább Dumbledore-ral tartasz. Hát legyen. De aztán ne csodálkozz, ha rövid időn belül kirúgnak a munkahelyedről.

Ezzel a végszóval otthagyta a társaságot és felviharzott a lépcsőn.

Mrs Weasley a padlóra roskadt és zokogva temette a kezeibe az arcát. Mr Weasley a fotelbe rogyott és a hideg verejtéket törölte kopaszodó homlokáról. A gyerekek megszólalni sem tudtak, annyira megrökönyödtek azon, ami történt.

Percy pár perccel később egy megpakolt bőrönddel tért vissza. Érkezésére Mrs Weasley azonnal felpattant a földről.

\- Percy, kérlek, maradj és beszéljük ezt meg… - könyörgött könnyes szemmel, de Percy csak kikerülte őt és egy szó nélkül távozott a hátsó ajtón. Mikor hallották a pukkanást, ami jelezte, hogy dehopponált, a gyerekek egyszerre kezdtek beszélni.

\- Egyszerűen nem tudom elhinni, hogy ennyire idióta - fújt úgy Ginny, mint egy dühös macska.

\- Mindig is tudtuk, hogy becsvágyó, de hogy ennyire - csóválta a fejét George.

\- Jó messze esett az alma a fájától - jegyezte meg keserű őszinteséggel Fred.

\- Sajnálom, hogy igaz lett, amire tavaly gondoltam - sétált oda Ron a zokogó anyjához és átölelte.

\- Engem nem érdekel, ki mit gondol rólam, de azt nem tudom megbocsátani neki, hogy így beszélt a családjáról. - Lucy, bár halkan beszélt, elérte, hogy mindenki csöndbe maradjon.

\- Menjetek fel a szobátokba - szólalt meg erőtlen hangon Mr Weasley. - Aludjatok, holnap hosszú napunk lesz.

A gyerekek egymásra néztek, halkan jó éjszakát kívántak a felnőtteknek és libasorban, egy hang nélkül masíroztak fel a szobájukba.

* * *

A kúria még sosem tűnt ilyen komornak és vészjóslónak. Mintha valamiféle sötétség fészkelte volna be magát a falak közé. Legalábbis Draco Malfoy így érezte.

Alig hat napja tért haza a Roxfortból, de még egyszer sem tudott beszélni az apjával. Szinte minden nap bent volt a minisztériumban, onnan pedig egyenesen a találkozókra ment, ahová a Sötét Nagyúr hívta össze követőit. Az anyja semmit sem árult el, bármennyit is faggatta és folyton csak az ajtóra pislogott, várva, hogy a férje hazatérjen. Ez többnyire mindig késő este történt, mikor Draco már olyan fáradt volt, hogy elaludt várakozás közben. Mikor reggel felkelt, az apja addigra már elment.

Jobb híján a Reggeli Prófétát olvasta. Alig tudta elhinni, hogy a minisztérium tényleg annyira gyáva beismerni az igazságot, hogy inkább teljes erővel nekitámad Dumbledore-nak és a Pottereknek. Dracot természetesen az utóbbi érintette jobban. Legalábbis a Lucyra vonatkozó rész. Úgy kezelték őt, mintha komplett bolond lett volna. Pedig körülötte még nem is történtek abnormális dolgok, mint például Potter közveszélyessége és a sebhelyének a fájdalma. Lucy már megint csak azért került célkeresztbe, mert Potter, és mert folyton a bátyja körül anyáskodik. Ha másért nem is, Draco emiatt végtelenül dühös volt a lányra.

Ám úgy gondolta, hogy a düh a legjobb eszköze annak, hogy legyőzze a benne rejlő gyengeséget.


	3. Chapter 2: Grimmauld tér 12

**Chapter 2**

 **Grimmauld tér 12.**

A hangulat másnap reggel ugyanolyan fagyos volt, mint az este. Bár egyikőjük sem beszélt róla, Lucy egyetlen pillantásból meg tudta mondani, hogy mindannyian hallották, ahogy Mrs Weasley végigsírta az éjszakát. Mikor Lucy és Ginny leértek a konyhába, érdekes módon az asztalon már ott várta őket a sebtében összedobott reggeli és Mrs Weasley nem volt sehol. Mr Weasley már ott reggelizett és a Reggeli Próféta új számát olvasta.

\- Hol van anya? - kérdezte Ginny, mikor leült.

\- Londonban - felelte szűkszavúan Mr Weasley. Ginny már nyitotta volna a száját, hogy tovább kérdezősködjön, de Lucy csak a vállára tette a kezét és egy pillantással közölte, hogy most nem ez a megfelelő pillanat. Ő különben is sejtette, hogy hová ment Mrs Weasley.

A fiúk nem sokkal később érkeztek meg és nekik is az első kérdésük az volt, hogy hol van Mrs Weasley. Mr Weasley végül megunta a kérdezgetést, így letette az újságot és a gyerekek felé fordult.

\- Nézzétek - kezdte. - Lehet, hogy ő most így vélekedik, de attól még a családunkhoz tartozik.

\- Percy ezt nem így gondolja - dörmögte Fred.

\- A bátyátok mindig is vakon bízott a feletteseiben - vetett egy szúrós pillantást Mr Weasley Fredre, de külön véleményt nem formált a megjegyzéshez. - És nem várhatjuk el tőle, hogy olyasmiben vegyen részt, amiben nem akar. Neki is megvan a joga a saját véleményéhez.

\- Azért nem kellett volna azokat mondania, amiket - jelentette ki Ron. - Különösen nem úgy, ahogy tette.

Mr Weasley sóhajtott egyet. Látszólag belefáradt a vitákba.

\- Srácok - szólalt meg Lucy, mire minden fej felé fordult. A lány igyekezett figyelmen kívül hagyni a tényt, hogy mostanában olyan feszülten figyelnek a mondanivalójára, mint Dumbledore-éra. - Rágódhatunk Percy viselkedésén annyit, amennyit akarunk, de attól a helyzet még nem fog változni. El kell fogadnunk, hogy ő nem hisz nekünk, és tovább kell lépnünk. Keresnünk kell olyanokat, akik hisznek és hajlandóak szembenézni az igazsággal.

Mr Weasley elképedve hallgatta végig Lucy mondanivalóját, majd halványan elmosolyodott.

\- Mikor lettél ilyen bölcs? - kérdezte végül.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy bölcs lennék - vonta meg a vállát Lucy. - Csak ismerem Percyt. Ugyanolyan makacs, mint bármelyikünk, sőt, talán ő a legmakacsabb. Mondhatunk neki, amit akarunk, attól még nem fog változni a véleménye. Most hagynunk kell őt és a feladatainkra kell koncentrálnunk.

Erre a végszóra kinyílt a hátsó ajtó és a zokogó Mrs Weasley lépett be rajta. Mindenki felpattant és azonnal odasietett hozzá. Míg Mr Weasley vigasztalóan átölelte feleségét, a fiai egymást túlharsogva kérdezgették, hogy mégis mi történt.

\- Rám csapta az ajtót! - panaszolta keservesen Mrs Weasley. - Meg sem hallgatott, csak rám csapta az ajtót!

\- De ki? - értetlenkedett Ron.

\- Percy - felelte Lucy.

A család alig tudta lenyugtatni Mrs Weasley-t és állapota miatt most a lányok léptek elő a pakolás fő szervezőivé. Lucy és Ginny párhuzamosan tették rendbe a házat, pakolták a saját dolgaikat és szekírozták a fiúkat, hogy mihamarabb hozzák le a holmijukat a szobájukból. Korábban rengetegszer késlekedtek, mert a fiúk mindig legalább kétszer kérdeztek vissza, de most látszott rajtuk, hogy nagyon igyekeznek minél hamarabb végezni. Ennek ellenére is csak akkor sikerült az utolsó poggyászt (Pulipinty kalitkáját) is a kupac tetejére tenni, mikor csöngettek.

\- Nyitom! - szólt ki Mrs Weasley, aki az órák során összeszedte magát. Arcán is csak halványan látszottak a sírás nyomai.

Az Odúba három varázsló és két boszorkány lépett be. Lucy közülük csak Mordont és Lupint ismerte, de rajtuk kívül érkezett még egy szalmaszín hajú, szögletes állú férfi, egy smaragdzöld sálas, méltóságteljes tartású nő és egy pirospozsgás, fekete hajú nő.

\- Milyen otthonos! - jegyezte meg a fekete hajú boszorkány. - Bár kicsit szűkös…

\- Biztos azért, mert sokan vagyunk - szólt Lupin, miközben integetett a gyerekeknek. - Üdv ismét! A kísérőitek rajtam és Rémszemen kívül Sturgis Podmore - mutatott Lupin a varázslóra -, Emmeline Vance - a smaragdzöld sálas boszorkány biccentett -, és Hestia Jones lesznek. - A fekete hajú boszorkány integetett. - Remélem, mindennel készen vagytok.

\- Elméletileg - dörmögte Lucy, miközben végignézte, hogy a fiúk rendesen bepakoltak-e. George kupacánál felnézett. - Hol van a seprűd, George?

\- Ó, hogy Merlin vinné el! - szitkozódott a fiú és gyorsan felszaladt a szobájába.

\- És Fred, elpakoltad _azokat_ a lapokat? - fordult most az említett felé, előre sejtve a választ.

\- Egy pillanat… - fordult sarkon Fred és az ikertestvére után szaladt.

\- A francba! - szólalt most meg Ron és ő is felszaladt a lépcsőn.

\- Ő mit hagyott ki? - kérdezte Ginny Lucytól.

A lány belekukkantott a fiú utazóládájába.

\- Ha tippelnem kéne, azt mondanám, elfelejtett váltástalárt berakni.

És valóban, mikor Ron Fred és George nyomában visszatért, két fekete talár lógott a karján.

\- Akár az anyja - hallott Lucy egy megjegyzést Sturgis Podmore-tól.

\- Meglepne, ha tudnád, mennyire hasonlít James-re - mosolygott Lupin, majd Mr Weasley felé fordult. - Nincs sok időnk, Arthur. Dumbledore körülbelül egy órát jósolt, hogy biztonságban, viszonylag feltűnésmentesen odaérjünk.

\- Épp emiatt most rögtön ki kéne hordani mindent a kertbe - recsegte Mordon és az utazóládák felé bökött a pálcájával. Azok a levegőbe emelkedtek és szépen kisiklottak a nyitott ajtón. - Arthur és Molly előre odahopponálnak a ládákkal, hogy minél kevesebb dolgot kelljen cipelnetek a Kóbor Grimbuszon. Fontos, hogy fennakadás nélkül haladjunk.

\- Arra nem fogadnék - dörmögte oda Lucy Ginny-nek, mire a két lány összevigyorgott.

\- Jól van na, azért, mert kifelejtettem a talárjaimat, nem kell mindjárt leírni! - vörösödött el Ron, mire a lányok felnevettek.

\- Csak viccelődök - csípett bele Lucy a fiú karjába.

\- Lupin, igaz, hogy maga volt Holdsáp? - hallotta meg ekkor Lucy Fred izgatott kérdését. Odakapta a fejét és azt látta, hogy Fred és George olyan csillogó szemekkel bámulták volt tanárukat, mintha egy élő legendával találkoztak volna.

\- Ezt majd ott megbeszéljük - hárított Lupin mosolyogva. - Most már indulnunk kell.

A népes csapat kivonult a kertbe. Mr és Mrs Weasley egy-egy öleléssel elbúcsúztak a gyerekektől, a kezeik közé kapták a ládákat, majd egy pillanattal később köddé váltak. Lucy a hóna alá kapta Árész kalitkáját, a másik kezébe a Tűzvillámát, és mire észbekapott, már Lupin és Mordon között találta magát. Bár az öt felnőtt elvileg mindannyiukra vigyázott, Lucynak az volt az érzése, hogy valójában őmiatta jöttek.

Lupin felemelte a jobb, pálcát tartó kezét, ami után bamm! Egy kétemeletes, harsánypiros busz fékezett le a következő pillanatban az orruk előtt. A jármű lépcsőjéről piros egyenruhás, sovány, szeplős, elálló fülű fiatalember szökkent a járdára.

\- Üdvözöljük a Kóbor… - harsogta.

\- Igen, igen, tudjuk - szakította félbe Mordon. - Gyerünk, siessetek!

Lucy érezte, hogy Sturgis Podmore és Hestia Jones hátulról finoman előretolják a busz lépcsője felé. Mikor elhaladtak a kalauzfiú előtt, annak elkerekedett a szeme.

\- Né má! Luszi…

\- Mi is tudjuk, ki ez, nem kell elmondani! - fojtotta belé a szót Emmeline Vance, aki Ginnyt terelte a lépcső felé.

Ron csillogó szemekkel nézett körül a buszon.

\- Végre kipróbálhatom ezt az izét! - örvendezett.

A berendezést szedett-vedett székek alkották. A hirtelen fékezés következtében az ülőalkalmatosságok egy része felborult, s több varázsló- és boszorkányutas is a padlón kötött ki. Ők most tápászkodtak fel, dühös morgolódás közepette.

\- Remek, van elég szék egy helyen - morogta Mordon, miután felmérte a helykínálatot. - Gyerünk, gyerünk, gyorsan üljetek le.

A csapat kikerülgette a felborult székeket és a feltápászkodó utasokat és leültek a busz farában. A kalauz kutyamód követte Lucyt és Ront, akik Hestia Jones és Sturgis Podmore közé ültek le. Az utasok tekintetükkel követték az elhaladó Lucyt, de mikor a lány leült, minden fej előrefordult.

Miközben mindenki kiguberálta a tizenegy sarlós vételdíjat a Kóbor Grimbusz vészesen inogva továbbindult. Kigurultak a kertből, rátértek az útra, majd a busz - bamm! - hatalmasat zökkent, úgyhogy valamennyien hátraestek.

Ron székestül felborult, s elejtette Pulipinty kalitkáját. A madár kiszabadult, vad csicsergés közepette repült két kört az utastérben, majd leszállt Ginny vállára. Lucy, akit egy falra szerelt gyertyatartó megmentett a hanyatt eséstől, kinézett az ablakon. Úgy tűnt, a busz az autópályán halad.

A Kóbor Grimbusz riasztóan kilengve előzgetni kezdte az autókat. Lucy végignézett a társaságon: Mordon, mint mindig, komoran nézelődött, varázsszeme ijesztő sebességgel forgott az üregében megállás nélkül. Ginny összeszorított foggal próbálta megőrizni az egyensúlyát, Pulipinty pedig ugyanezt tette csipogó jókedvvel. Fred és George láthatóan jól érezték magukat, hiszen szüntelenül nevettek Lupin meséin, aki ezek szerint mégse bírta ki az ikrek kérdezősködését a Grimmault térig. Emmeline Vance pedig fojtott hangon beszélgetett a kalauzzal és néhány galleont csúsztatott a tenyerébe.

Bamm!

A székek megint hátracsúsztak, a busz ugyanis leugrott az autópályáról, hogy rátérjen egy másikra. Hamarosan egyre sűrűbben kezdtek sorakozni egymás mellett a házak, végül pedig elérték London forgalmas főutjait. Innentől kezdve majdnem minden ötödik másodpercben felborultak a székekkel, ugyanis a busz folyton fékezett, majd újra továbbindult.

\- Most, hogy kipróbáltam - motyogta Ron, miután hatodszor is feltápászkodott a padlóról - többet nem is akarok ezen az izén utazni.

\- Még egy megálló a Foltozott Üstnél, utána a Grimmauld tér következik - jelentette vidáman a kalauz, miután odabotorkált Lucyékhoz. - Az a sálas nő, aki veletek szállt fel, adott egy kis vajsörre valót, hogy vegyük előre a megállótokat a sorban.

Lucy alig pár másodpercre pillanthatta meg a kocsmát, mert alighogy leszállt az a három ember, akik ide jöttek, a busz már robogott is tovább. Néhány perccel később pedig lefékeztek egy kis téren. Lucynak nem sok ideje volt nézelődni, mert a testőrgárda tagjai máris a busz lépcsője felé tologatták.

\- Grimmauld tér - jelentette be a kalauz, miközben a gyerekek leszálltak. Lucy épphogy megállt a járdán, kezében a seprűjével és hóna alatt Árész kalitkájával, és a Kóbor Grimbusz már nem volt sehol.

\- Gyerünk, siessetek - sürgette őket Mordon.

Lucy sétálás közben körbenézett. A környező házak sötét homlokzataikkal cseppet sem voltak bizalomgerjesztők. Sok ablak betört, az ajtókról hámlott a festék, és nem egy bejárati lépcső előtt halmokban állt a szemét.

\- Jó kis hely - jegyezte meg Fred fintorogva. - Nem ilyennek képzeltem.

\- Itt legalább senki se keresgélne holmi titkos… - kezdte Lucy, de félbeszakították.

\- Ne az utcán! - reccsent rájuk Mordon.

Az öt felnőtt körbefogta a gyerekeket, miközben egyik kezük a zsebükben pihent. Lucy sejtette, hogy mindannyian a pálcájukat fogták. Átsétáltak az úttest túloldalára és megálltak a tizenegyes számú ház előtt, amelyiknek a felső ablakán egy zeneszám tompa basszusa dübörgött ki. A lógó kapu mögött álló kiszakadt zsákok rothadó szemét szúrós bűzét árasztották. Lucy értetlenül körbenézett. Balra a tízes számú ház emelkedett, jobbra viszont rögtön a tizenhármas.

\- Innen hova? - kérdezte Lucy a felnőttektől.

\- Nem kéne már bemenni? - kérdezte George is. - Eléggé furán nézhetnek ránk a muglik.

\- Ja, seprűkkel és baglyokkal mászkálunk fényes nappal az utcán - tódította Fred. - Kicsit se gyanús.

\- Pihenjen a szátok! - reccsent rájuk újra Mordon.

\- Idézzétek fel, mit mondott nektek Dumbledore öt nappal ezelőtt - suttogta Lupin a gyerekeknek.

Lucy visszaemlékezett arra az estére. Mit is mondott akkor Dumbledore? A Főnix Rendjének főhadiszállása a Grimmauld tér 12. szám alatt található…

Alighogy idáig ért gondolatban, a tizenegyes és a tizenhármas ház között már fel is bukkant egy viharvert kapu, egy piszkos homlokzat és néhány sötét ablak. Olyan volt, mintha a két ház között sebtében felállítottak volna egy házat, s az félretolta volna a szomszédait, hogy helyet szorítson magának. A hangfalak a tizenegyes számú házban zavartalanul tovább dübörögtek. A jelek szerint az ott lakó muglik semmit sem érzékelte az egészből.

 _Szóval így működik a Fidelius bűbáj_ , gondoltaLucy, majd a többiekre nézett. Arckifejezéseikből ítélve ők is ugyanazt látták, mint ő, hiszen mindannyian tátott szájjal figyelték a semmiből előtűnő tizenkettes számú házat.

\- Ha kicsodálkoztátok magatokat, akkor gyorsan be is mehetnénk - dörmögte Mordon és elindult felfelé.

Lucy és a többi Weasley felkapaszkodtak az ódon kőlépcsőn, és rámeredtek a kopott, fekete bejárati ajtóra. Azon kulcslyuknak, levélrésnek nyoma sem volt; csak egy tekergő kígyót mintázó, ezüstkopogtató díszelgett rajta.

Lupin előhúzta a pálcáját és rákoppintott vele az ajtóra. Lucy fémes kattanások egész sorát hallotta, majd mintha lánc csördült volna. Végül az ajtó nyikorogva kitárult.

\- Rendben, fiúk-lányok, befelé! - suttogta Lupin. - De csak néhány lépést menjetek, és ne nyúljatok semmihez!

Lucy átlépte a küszöböt, és Ron oldalán megállt a sötét előszobában. Doh, por és rothadás - ezek a szagok fogadták. A ház lakatlannak tűnt. Lucy hátranézett a többiekre, akik sorban követték. Minél többen léptek be az előszobába, Lucy érezte, hogy annál előrébb tolják, befelé a házba. Mikor aztán legutolsóként Mordon is belépett és becsukta maga után az ajtót, az előszobában vaksötét lett.

\- Mi a fene…? - hallotta maga mellől Fred hangját.

\- Mindenki maradjon nyugton, amíg lámpát nem gyújtok - suttogta Mordon. A felnőttek fojtott hangú beszéde nyugtalansággal töltötte el Lucyt: olyan érzése támadt, mintha egy haldokló házában lennének.

Halk, sziszegő neszt hallott, és a következő pillanatban ósdi gázlámpák sora gyulladt ki az előszobában. Pislákoló fényük folyosószerűen hosszú, nyomasztó hangulatú helyiséget világított meg: a falakat hámló tapéta borította, a padlón foszlóssá kopott futószőnyeg nyúlt el, a mennyezetről pókhálós, fényevesztett csillár lógott alá, kétoldalt pedig megszürkült, ferdén lógó festmények sorakoztak. Lucy apró lábak kaparászását hallotta a padlószegély mögül. Csakúgy, mint a kopogtató, a csillár és a rozoga előszobai asztalkán álló kandeláberek is kígyóalakot mintáztak.

Egyszer csak sietős lépteket hallottak, majd az előszoba végén nyíló ajtóban megjelent Mrs Weasley. Örömtől sugárzó arccal sietett az érkezők elé; arcán a sírás nyomai már teljesen eltűntek.

\- Jaj, de örülök, hogy megjöttetek! - suttogta Mrs Weasley, miközben végigölelgette a gyerekeket. - Gyertek velem, Dumbledore lent van a konyhában, ott már kicsit szabadabban beszélgethetünk.

\- Miért kell suttognunk, anya? - kérdezte Ron, de Mrs Weasley leintette.

\- Majd odalent feltehetitek a kérdéseiteket, de nem ígérem, hogy mindenre választ kaptok. De most gyertek és jegyezzétek meg, hogy itt, az előszobában csak suttogva beszélhettek.

\- Miért? - kérdezték egyszerre a gyerekek, mire az összes felnőtt lepisszegte őket.

\- Addig jó, amíg minden alszik - felelte Mrs Weasley. - De most gyertek.

Az asszony lábujjhegyen elindult az előszobában, a gyerekek pedig követték. Elhaladtak egy hosszú, molyrágta függöny előtt - Lucy gyanította, hogy egy ajtót takarhat, majd miután kikerültek egy jókora esernyőtartót, ami vélhetően egy troll levágott lábából készült, el is értek az ajtóhoz, amin Mrs Weasley kilépett.

Lesétáltak egy keskeny kőlépcsőn, aminek a végén az alagsori konyhába jutottak. A tágas, kőfalú helyiség ugyanolyan nyomasztó hangulatot árasztott, mint a fenti előszoba. A távolabbi végében nagy tűz lobogott - annak fénye szolgált világítás gyanánt - s a levegőt betöltő pipafüst ködében elmosódott árnyakként rajzolódtak ki a mennyezetről lelógó súlyos vasfazekak és serpenyők körvonalai. Rengeteg szék állt egy hosszú faasztal körül, amelyen kupák és borosüvegek voltak, valamint egy rongykupacnak tűnő valami is ott hevert, mintha előzőleg itt több ember lett volna. Az asztal végénél ott ült Dumbledore, aki mosolygó arccal állt fel, amint megpillantotta a gyerekeket.

\- Nagyszerű, ezek szerint minden simán ment - nézett az utolsóként belépő Mordonra, aki csak kurtán biccentett egyet. Lucynak feltűnt, hogy a testőrök közül csak Mordon és Lupin maradtak, a többiek valahogy eltűntek.

\- Nocsak, már meg is jöttek? - lépett ki egy hosszú, fekete hajú férfi a kamrából. Lucy szíve az érkező láttán a torkába ugrott és olyan öröm terjedt szét a tagjaiban, amit már hosszú ideje nem érzett. A varázsló tekintete megállapodott Lucyn és az arcán egy csintalan kisfiúéhoz hasonló vigyor terült szét.

\- Hát már ölelést sem kapok? - kérdezte a férfi játékosan és széttárta a karjait.

\- Sirius! - kiáltott fel boldogan Lucy és mindenét eldobva a kezéből a keresztapja felé sietett. Hallotta Árész méltatlankodó huhogását, de abban a pillanatban nem tudta érdekelni. Sirius karjai közé vetette magát, a férfi pedig felkapta és megforgatta. - De örülök, hogy látlak! Mondtad, hogy találkozni fogunk, de nem is sejtettem, hogy ilyen hamar! Istenem, de örülök!

Sirius három fordulat után leengedte a földre és elégedetten végignézett a lányon.

\- Az én hercegnőm minden nap egyre gyönyörűbb lesz - jelentette ki, mire Lucy elpirult.

\- Hogyhogy itt vagy? - kérdezte türelmetlenül. - Azt hittem, Lupinnál…

\- Hallottam, hogy aggódtál értem - kacsintott Sirius -, ezért úgy gondoltam, idejövök és megleplek.

\- De most komolyan! - erősködött Lucy, aki egy szót se hitt el az előbbi mondatból.

Sirius elnevette magát, de végre komolyan válaszolt.

\- Ez a ház a szüleimé volt - mutatott körbe. - Én vagyok a Black család utolsó sarja, úgyhogy most az én tulajdonom. Mivel más hasznát nem veszem, felajánlottam Dumbeldore-nak, hogy itt rendezze be a főhadiszállást. Értelemszerűen ezzel együtt járt, hogy én is ideköltöztem.

\- Itt fogsz lakni velünk? - lelkendezett Lucy. Úgy érezte, mintha egy csapásra valóra vált volna egy álma. Tudta, hogy már csak Harrynek kellett volna átjönnie és minden tökéletes lett volna.

\- Igen - mosolygott Sirius, jót derülve Lucy lelkesedésén. - Az anyám tíz éve halt meg, azóta ez a ház üresen áll. Nem lehet tudni, miféle lények költöztek be, én pedig ismerem a ház minden zugát és anyám stílusát, így tudom, milyen védelmet állított fel. Ahhoz, hogy rendesen, veszély nélkül élhessünk itt, szükség lesz a segítségemre.

\- Ha túltettétek magatok a boldog viszontlátáson - szakította félbe őket Mrs Weasley, aki érdekes módon elég komoran figyelte őket -, akár le is ülhetnétek.

Lucy körbenézett. Dumbledore két oldalán a többi Weasley, Lupin és Mordon már helyet foglaltak és őket figyelték. Míg Ron, Lupin és Mr Weasley mosolyogtak, Fred, George és Ginny elkerekedett szemekkel bámultak rájuk. Mordon éppen a műszemét áztatta egy pohár vízben.

Lucy és Sirius cinkosan összenéztek, majd - miután Lucy összeszedte az ingóságait és bocsánatot kért Árésztól - leültek a Dumbledore jobb oldalán maradt két székre. Az igazgató gyorsan végignézett az összegyűlt társaságon, majd belefogott a mondókájába.

\- Örülök, hogy sikerült feltűnésmentesen átköltöztetnünk titeket. Nyilván rengeteg kérdésetek van, de sajnos nem mindre válaszolhatunk nektek. Ennek ellenére néhány dologgal tisztában kell lennetek, mivel most már a főhadiszálláson éltek.

\- Az időtök nagy részében Sirius vezetésével a házat fogjátok takarítani. Ennek részleteit majd ő ismerteti veletek. Erre azért van szükség, mert lesz pár olyan alkalom, mikor egyes rendtagok itt maradnak és ahhoz szükségünk lesz a hálószobákra. Egyelőre annyi szobánk van, amire nektek szükségetek van.

\- Természetesen a Rend gyűléseket is tart majd, amire azonban ti ne jöhettek el. Addig ti a szobáitokban kell maradjatok, de erről majd Molly gondoskodik. Annyit azonban elárulhatunk nektek, hogy nagy általánosságban mit csinál a Rend. Nos, a legfontosabb célunk, hogy meghiúsítsuk Voldemort terveit.

\- Mit tervez most Voldemort? - szólt közbe Lucy. - Miért nem indított eddig támadást?

\- Nagy valószínűség szerint azért, mert a visszatérése nem úgy sikerült, ahogy eltervezte - felelte Dumbledore bujkáló mosollyal. - Azzal, hogy Harry életben maradt - mivel tanúja volt az eseményeknek -, jelentősen keresztülhúzta Voldemort számításait. Hála neki, az elsők között értesültem a történtekről és így Voldemort visszatérése után egy órával már össze is hívhattam a Főnix Rendjét. Ezzel jelentősen csökkent a hátrányunk hozzájuk képest, ráadásul most Voldemortnak is ugyanúgy elölről kell kezdenie mindent, mint nekünk.

\- Ezt hogy érti? - kérdezte most Ron.

\- Ez az én elméletem - szögezte le Dumbledore -, de szerintem először újra fogja szervezni a seregét. Botorság lenne a részéről, ha egy maroknyi halálfalóval állna ki a minisztérium ellen. Voldemort mestere a titkos szervezkedésnek - bűbájjal, félrevezetéssel, zsarolással dolgozik. Annak idején, az első felemelkedésekor a halálfalókon kívül számtalan segítője volt: más boszorkányos és varázslók, akiket megfélemlített, vagy Imperius-átokkal kényszerített együttműködésre; óriások, dementorok és még százféle sötét teremtmény. Sajnos azonban van egy tényező, amit kihasználva sokkal könnyebb dolgoznia.

\- Micsoda? - kérdezte George.

\- A minisztérium hozzáállása. Hallottátok, hogyan reagált Caramel; a véleménye azóta sem változott. Sőt, kezd egyre jobban ellenem fordulni. Lassan már azt is kezdi elhinni, hogy hátba akarom támadni őt, hogy mágiaügyi miniszter lehessek.

\- Teljesen elment az esze? - fakadt ki Lucy. Bármennyire próbálkozott, képtelen volt fékezni az indulatait.

\- Egyszerűen fél - jelentette ki Dumbledore. - Nincs ereje úgy szembenézni az igazsággal, mint nektek és rajta kívül még rengetegen vannak így ezzel. Senki se hisz el szívesen egy olyan szörnyűséget, mint Voldemort visszatérése. A Rend a tagok toborzása mellett ezen is dolgozik: megpróbálunk minél több embert meggyőzni arról, hogy visszatért.

\- Professzor úr - kezdte Lucy -, nem lenne jobb, ha beszédet tartanék? Elmondhatnám, mi történt a temetőben, felsorolhatnám a halálfalók neveit…

\- Még csak az kéne - horkant fel Sirius.

\- Én sem tartom jó ötletnek - felelte Dumbeldore. - Először is, meg kellene magyaráznod, hogyan láthattad a történteket, mikor ájultan feküdtél a lelátón és a legkevésbé se szeretném felhívni Voldemort figyelmét a közted és Harry között lévő kapcsolatra. Minél kevesebbet tud rólatok, annál jobb. Másodszor, a legtöbb halálfaló a minisztériumban megbecsült ember, vegyük csak példának Lucius Malfoyt. Caramel azonnal a védelme alá venné őket, bízva a régi vallomásukban és így csak azt érnénk el, hogy téged is támadások érnének.

\- Már így is érnek - utalt Lucy a Reggeli Prófétában leírt hazugságokra.

\- Harmadszor - folytatta Dumbledore -, a Próféta semmit sem hajlandó megírni, amit tőlem hallanak, úgyhogy az emberek többségének sejtelme sincs arról, hogy mi történt. Sajnos ez ellen egészen addig nem tehetünk semmit, amíg Voldemort egy félresikerült lépéssel el nem árulja magát. Addig várnunk kell.

\- Különben is - szólt közbe Mordon, aki időközben újra visszatette a műszemét -, a kígyónak vannak olyan céljai, amiket egyedül is végre tud hajtani. Jelenleg azokra koncentrál.

\- Mint például? - értetlenkedett Lucy.

\- Sajnálom, erről nem beszélhetünk - rázta meg a fejét Dumbledore. - Ez az a terület, ahová ti már nem juthattok be. Ennyi szerintem elég is, hogy megértsétek a Rend működését. Most válaszolunk néhány kérdésetekre.

\- Miért kell suttognunk az előszobában? - kérdezte Ginny.

\- Van ott egy festmény, ami jobb, ha rejtve marad - felelte Sirius Dumbeldore helyett. - A suttogásra nem reagál, viszont a normális beszédre már felfedi magát és a rikácsolása a többi portrét is felébreszti, ami már sérti az ember fülét. Jobb, amíg nyugton maradnak.

\- Fog lakni még más is a házban rajtunk kívül? - tette fel a következő kérdést Fred.

\- Bill holnap érkezik, rajtunk kívül pedig csak Sipor, a házimanó él itt - válaszolta Mrs Weasley.

\- Van itt egy házimanó? - rökönyödött meg Ron. - Te jó ég, ha ezt Hermione megtudja…

\- Van, de anyám halála után becsavarodott, szóval már rég nem takarít - vonta meg a vállát Sirius. - Ezért is van ilyen állapotban a ház.

\- Legyetek vele barátságosak - szólt Dumbledore. - A manó árthat nekünk, még ha egyelőre nem is tűnik úgy. Ugyanolyan érző lény, mint ti.

\- Na persze - morogta Sirius, de Lucynak úgy tűnt, keresztapja megjegyzését csak ő hallotta.

\- Ezen kívül ne nagyon hagyjátok el a házat! - jelentetti ki szigorúan Dumbledore. - Lucy, te legalábbis semmiképp sem! Nem kockáztathatjuk meg, hogy valamelyik halálfaló esetleg észrevesz az utcán és egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve elraboljon téged.

\- Na, akkor te is velem együtt leszel bezárva! - örvendezett Sirius, de a hangjából valahogy hiányzott a megszokott jókedv.

\- Ezt hogy érted? - fordult felé Lucy.

\- A minisztérium tízezer galleonos vérdíjat tűzött ki a fejemre, Voldemort pedig valószínűleg már tudja, hogy animágus vagyok - Féregfark biztos elmondta neki -, úgyhogy a másik alakomban is felismerne.

\- De jó, hogy megemlíti! - csapott a homlokára Fred, mire mindenki felé fordult. Sirius felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá, de Fred csak csillogó szemekkel nézett a férfira. - Tényleg maga Tapmancs? Maga csinálta…?

\- Fred! - szólt közbe Lucy idegesen. Nem akarta, hogy a Weasley-házaspár tudomást szerezzen a térképről, mert akkor biztosan elkobozták volna.

Sirius szerencsére értette a célzást, mert halványan elmosolyodott.

\- Szóval tudtok rólunk? - kérdezte. - A Tekergőkről?

\- Egész ideúton erről faggatóztak - szólt közbe mosolyogva Lupin. - Nagyon lelkesek és tehetségesek. James is büszke lenne rájuk.

\- Maguk a példaképeink! - jelentette ki George. - Maguknak köszönhetően vagyunk most az iskola főzsiványai!

\- Fred, George, erre nem kéne büszkének lennetek! - pirított rájuk Mrs Weasley. - Főleg nem úgy, hogy Dumbledore professzor is itt van!

\- Ugyan, hagyja csak, Molly - legyintett jóindulatúan Dumbledore. - Zsiványok mindig is voltak és mindig is lesznek. Nélkülük sokkal üresebb lenne az iskola.

\- Sajnos eddig maradhattam - vette elő a zsebóráját az igazgató. - Nem hiszem, hogy sűrűn találkoznánk az ittlétetek alatt, de legkésőbb a Roxfortban viszontlátjuk majd egymást.

\- Professzor úr! - állt fel Lucy. - Meg tudná mondani, hogy Harry mikor jöhet át ide?

\- Amint a helyzet lehetővé teszi - felelte Dumbledore gondolkodás nélkül. - Jó is, hogy szóba hoztad őt: kérlek, semmi fontosat ne írjatok meg neki. Azt se, hogy átköltöztetek. Bármelyik baglyot eltéríthetik és Voldemort biztosan abban bízik, hogy valamit megtudhat a leveleitekből. Nem kockáztathatunk, hogy megtartsuk azt a kis előnyünket vele szemben, amivel rendelkezünk.

Lucy szívesen megmondta volna az igazgatónak, hogy ezt hülyeségnek gondolja, de csöndben maradt. Bíznia kellett Dumbledore ítélőképességében, ugyanakkor egyáltalán nem szívesen tette ezt. De biztosan jó oka volt rá, hogy ezt kérje, így csak csendben figyelte, ahogy Dumbledore elköszön a többiektől és kisétál a konyhából.

\- Ne aggódj, hamarosan ő is itt lesz - próbálta megnyugtatni a lányt Sirius.

\- Legutóbb, mikor ezt hittem, Voldemort majdnem megölte őt - suttogta Lucy.

\- Mindannyian aggódunk érte - szólt Lupin. - De a rokonainál biztonságban van. A Dumbledore által felállított védelmen Voldemort nem tud áttörni, és ezzel ő maga is tisztában van.

Lucyt ez nem nyugtatta meg. Annyiszor került már abba a helyzetbe, hogy a szeme láttára veszítse el a bátyját, hogy csak akkor hitte volna el, hogy Harry biztonságban van, ha a saját szemével látta őt.

* * *

Végre sikerült. Draconak sikerült elkapnia az apját, mikor az hazaérkezett a munkából. Nem érdekelték az újságok, csak azt volt hajlandó elhinni, amit az apja mondott. Most a szobájában feküdt, és a plafont bámulta. Kintről besütött a holdfény, a kúriában pedig már mindenki aludt, csak ő nem. Az apja szavain gondolkodott. Legalábbis azokon, amiket ki tudott húzni belőle.

Megtudta, hogy a Nagyúrt örömmel tölti el a tudat, hogy a minisztérium nem hisz Dumbledore-nak és hogy a Potterek ellen lejárató hadjáratot indított. Megtudta, hogy majdnem mindegyik régi követője visszatért hozzá, beleértve Pitont is. Megtudta, hogy hamarosan elkezdődik a küldetés, amelynek érdekében az összes halálfalót mozgósítani fogja.

Erről több részletet nem volt hajlandó elárulni, de már ez is gondolkodóba ejtette Dracot. Mi kellhet annyira a Sötét Nagyúrnak? Szövetségesek? Azokat erővel is tud szerezni. Hatalom? Van neki elég. Nem tudott másra gondolni, csak arra, hogy a Nagyúrnak ki kell vonnia a forgalomból a két Pottert. Elvégre még maga a Nagyúr is úgy hiszi, hogy csak ők ketten képesek megállítani őt. De Dumbledore bizonyára árgus szemekkel őrzi őket, így nagyon nehéz lesz a közelükbe férkőzni.

Ez a gondolat abszurd módon megnyugtatta Dracot. Potter sorsa nem érdekelte, de Lucy legalább biztonságban volt, hiszen Dumbledore figyelt rá. Sőt, biztosan egész nap őrök állnak majd a Weasley-lyuk körül. Nem férhet hozzá és ezt a Nagyúr is biztosan tudja…

Úgy ült fel, mintha valami megcsípte volna. Merlinre, mi a fene ütött belé? Nem gondolkodhat így! Pláne akkor nem, mikor ilyen közel van a Sötét Nagyúrhoz, aki az árulás legkisebb jelét is észreveszi. És az ilyen gondolatokat biztosan árulásnak könyvelné el.

Sokkal több önuralmat kell gyakorolnia, mint idáig bármikor. Nem csak az ő élete forgott veszélyben, hanem a szüleié is. Ha eddig nem volt elegendő motivációja, akkor most lesz: elvégre nem száradhat az ő gyengeségén a szülei halála.


	4. Mesék a nemes és nagy múltú Black-házból

**Chapter 3**

 **Mesék a nemes és nagy múltú Black-házból**

Egy hónapja tartózkodtak már a Grimmauld-téren, de Harry még mindig nem jöhetett át. Lucy kezdett egyre jobban kijönni a sodrából, és lassan már Sirius se tudta lecsillapítani - főleg azért nem, mert ő maga is egyre türelmetlenebb lett. Minél több időt töltöttek bezárva a házba, Sirius és Lucy úgy lettek egyre komorabbak és ingerlékenyebbek. Ám bőven volt tennivalójuk, így az ilyen gondolatok csak akkor ostromolták őket, mikor épp nem tudtak mit kezdeni magukkal.

Egyrészt ott volt a takarítás. Sirius vezetésével a Weasley-család végigjárta a hálószobákat és igyekeztek megszabadulni a doxiktól, a döglött pókoktól, az élő pókoktól (ilyenkor Ron mindig eltűnt és csak akkor került elő, mikor az élő pókok már Csámpás gyomrában végezték) és az egyéb ilyen kártevőktől. Ráadásul nem csak az élő dolgoktól, hanem maguktól a tárgyaktól is tartaniuk kellett, ugyanis majdnem minden meg akarta támadni őket. Ginny például majdnem elvesztette a kezét, mikor ki akart nyitni egy zenedobozt. Sirius a legtöbb ilyen dolgot egy zsákba tette, majd kidobta. Ennek azonban a házimanó, Sipor, nem nagyon örült és igyekezett minél többmindent visszalopni.

Lucy alapból sajnálta a házimanókat és együttérzett velük, de Siport egyszerűen nem tudta sajnálni. A manó nagyon öreg volt, a bőre úgy lógott rajta, akár egy elméretezett ing, s ruházatát egyetlen, ágyékkötő módjára viselt piszkos rongy alkotta. Feje tar volt, mint minden házimanóé, de denevérszerű füléből nagy csomó fehér szőr burjánzott elő. Vizenyős szeme bevérzett, nagy, húsos orra turcsi volt, akár egy disznóé. Folyamatosan motyogott, és akárhányszor találkozott Siriusszal, mindig barátságtalan jelzőkkel illette, noha ezt biztosan nem tehette volna meg. Lucy először nem értette, miért viseltet Sipor és Sirius ilyen mély gyűlölettel egymás iránt, de aztán, mikor rákérdezett a keresztapjánál, ő elmagyarázta.

\- Világéletében egy alattomos kis bestia volt - mondta. - Legalábbis velem, mivel én már a kezdetektől fogva kilógtam a sorból. Anyámat ajnározta, amíg élt, a féleszű öcsémért meg valósággal odavolt. De engem sosem szívlelt, bár ez csak azután lett egyértelmű, miután beosztottak a Griffendélbe.

Egyedül Hermione volt az egyetlen, aki barátságosan próbált viselkedni Siporral. A lány Billel egy napon érkezett meg és amint találkozott a házimanóval, mindent megtett, hogy kicsit könnyítsen az életén. Sipor nemhogy megköszönte volna a kedvességét, hanem cserébe mindig sárvérűnek nevezte - amiért Ron és Lucy nem egyszer majdnem megütötték, annyira elegük volt már belőle.

Eközben zajlott az élet a főhadiszálláson. Bár nem vehettek részt a gyűléseken, a gyerekek megtalálták a módját, hogy információkhoz jussanak. Fred és George ugyanis feltalálták a telefület, aminek segítségével elkaphattak egy-egy beszélgetésfoszlányt a gyűlésekről, amiket a konyhában tartottak. Megtudták például, hogy a Rend egyes tagjai ismert halálfalókat figyelnek és követik őket, míg mások további embereket szerveznek be a Rendbe. Azonban ezeken kívül mindig beszéltek valamilyen őrszolgálatról, amikre váltásokban került sor. Bármennyire próbáltak azonban óvatosak lenni a hallgatózással, Mrs Weasley végül mégis rajtakapta az ikreket két hét után és olyan hangosan kezdett kiabálni, hogy Lucy azt hitte, a szomszédba is áthallatszik majd.

\- Hogy lehettek ilyen felelőtlenek?! - kiabált paprikapiros arccal az ikrek szobájában, míg Fred és George lesütötték a szemüket. Most nem hopponálhattak el egy másik helyiségbe, mint ahogy azt ilyenkor mindig tenni szokták. Lucy, Ron, Hermione és Ginny átsiettek, hogy megnézzék, mi történt. - Ez nem egy ostoba játék! Mikor viselkedtek már úgy, ahogy azt a korotokhoz illően kell? Azonnal adjátok ide az összeset! Egyszer és mindenkorra függesszétek fel a…!

A mondat végét rettenetes, velőtrázó ordítás nyomta el. A gyerekek leszaladtak a lépcsőn, megelőzve Mrs Weasleyt, aki próbálta rávenni őket, hogy maradjanak a szobájukban. Mindenki azt hitte, hogy valami baj történt és egyiküknek sem fordult meg a fejében, hogy valójában ki is ordít ennyire.

A molyette függöny, amiről Lucy azt hitte, hogy ajtót rejt, magától szétnyílt, mikor leértek az utolsó fordulón. Egy pillanatig azt hitte, ablak van ott, s a mögött egy fekete kalapos öregasszony - egy öregasszony, aki úgy ordított, mintha nyúznák.

Aztán rádöbbent, hogy csak egy portrét lát - de a legvalósághűbbet és legborzasztóbbat, ami életében a szeme elé került. Az öregasszony vadul forgatta a szemét, szájából fröcsögött a nyál, s festett bőre megfeszült az arcán az ordítástól. Hangja felébresztette az előszobafalon lógó többi portrét, s azok is ordítani kezdtek. Lucy végül kénytelen volt befogni a fülét, mert belefájdult a feje a pokoli lármába.

A konyhából felrohant Lupin és Mr Weasley és azonnal a függönyhöz siettek, hogy megpróbálják összehúzni. Az azonban ellenállt, a vénasszony pedig tovább fokozta a hangerőt, s hozzá fenyegetően hadonászott karmos kezeivel.

\- Gaz bitangok! Csőcselék! Mocskos hitszegők, becstelen banda! Hitvány korcsok, takarodjatok innen! Hogy merészelitek beszennyezni atyáim házát…!

Mrs Weasley gyorsan átfurakodta magát a gyerekek között és képtől képig rohanva kábító átokkal sújtott minden egyes hangoskodó festményt. Közben Sirius is megérkezett.

\- Fogd be a szád, undok vén banya! - rivallt rá a nagy portréra. Az öregasszony elsápadt a dühtől, amint megpillantotta a férfit.

\- Tee! - bömbölte kidülledő szemekkel. - Véred árulója, banditák csatlósa, családunk elfajzott szégyene!

\- Azt mondtam, fogd be a szád! - ordította Sirius, majd Lupin mellé lépett és Mr Weasleyvel együtt hárman már össze tudták húzni a függönyt. Az öregasszony ordítása elhalkult, majd elhalt, és már csak a fülekben visszhangzott tovább. Sirius hátrasimította arcába hullott fekete fürtjeit, majd a gyerekek felé fordult.

\- Nos - szólt kissé feldúltan -, ő lenne az én drága jó anyám. Remélem, kellemes volt az ismerkedés.

\- Miért nem szedik le? - kérdezte Hermione.

\- Próbálkozunk, de valószínűleg Eternifix ragasztóbűbájjal rögzítette a vásznat, mert nem boldogulunk vele. Gyorsan menjetek le a konyhába, mielőtt megint felébred. A gyűlésnek amúgy is vége van, nemsokára vacsorázunk.

Sirius azonban nem ment vissza, hanem felsétált a lépcsőn. Míg a Weasleyk és Hermione követték Lupint, Mrs és Mrs Weasleyt a keskeny lépcsőn, addig Lucy megfordult és követte Siriust az első emeletre, ahol a férfi az eddig bejáratlan szalonba sétált.

A hosszúkás, magas mennyezetű helyiség olajzöld falait koszos, régi kárpitok borították. A szőnyegből minden lépésnél porfelhő gomolygott fel, a hosszú, mohazöld bársonyfüggönyökből pedig olyan hangos zümmögés áradt, mintha több kaptárra való méh fészkelne bennük. Sirius az egyik falikárpit előtt állt; ősöregnek tűnt, színei megfakultak, s itt-ott lyukak tátongtak rajta, valószínűleg doxik áldatlan tevékenysége folytán. Az aranyszál azonban, amellyel átszőtték, még mindig eléggé csillogott ahhoz, hogy kirajzolódjon egy szerteágazó családfa, melynek gyökerei (amennyire Lucy ki tudta venni) a középkorig nyúltak vissza. A kárpit felső szegélyén nagy betűkkel ez állt:

„ _A NEMES ÉS NAGY MÚLTÚ BLACK CSALÁD TOUJOUR SPUR_ "

Sirius az egyik kis fekete lyukat bámulta, amit mintha cigarettával égettek volna a szövetbe. Lucy lassan odasétált mellé és megnézte a körülötte lévő feliratokat. A fekete lyuk mellett egy „ _Regulus Black_ " felirat volt olvasható, aki tizenöt évvel ezelőtt meghalt, a kettőt pedig egy-egy aranyszál kötötte össze _„Orion Black_ " és „ _Walburga Black_ " nevével.

\- Sirius… - kezdte lassan Lucy. Sirius nem nézett rá, hanem a családfáját tanulmányozta. Arcán sokféle érzelem suhant át, de Lucy egyet se tudott kiragadni közülük.

\- Nem is tudom, mikor nézegettem ezt utoljára - merengett Sirius, majd rámutatott az egyik névre. - Ott van Phineas Nigellus, az ükapám... Látod? Ő volt minden idők legellenszenvesebb igazgatója a Roxfortban... Araminta Meliflua... anyám unokahúga... Megpróbálta elérni, hogy legalizálják a muglik vadászatát... És a kedves Elladora néni... Ő vezette be azt a szép hagyományt, hogy lefejezzük a házimanóinkat, mikor annyira megöregszenek, hogy már nem tudják felszolgálni a teát...

Lucy sejtette, mire gondolt Sirius. A lépcsősor aljában fatáblákra szögezett, zsugorított fejek sorakoztak a falon, amik házimanófejek voltak. Mindegyiknek olyan turcsi orra volt, mint Sipornak.

\- Néha persze születtek többé-kevésbé normális emberek is a családban, de mondanom se kell, hogy őket kitagadták - folytatta Sirius. - Engem anyám távolított el, miután megszöktem.

\- Megszöktél? - kerekedett el Lucy szeme.

\- Igen, tizenhat éves koromban - bólintott Sirius. - Elegem lett.

\- És hová mentél? - kérdezte nagy szemeket meresztve Lucy.

\- Apádékhoz - felelte Sirius. - A nagyszüleid nagyon jók voltak hozzám. Jószerével örökbe fogadtak. Szóval eleinte apádnál tanyáztam a szünidőben, aztán amikor tizenhét éves lettem, vettem magamnak saját házat. Alphard bácsikám csinos kupac aranyat hagyott rám - valószínűleg azért, mert őt is kiutálták innen. Egyszóval attól fogva a magam lábán álltam, de minden vasárnap Mr és Mrs Potter vendége voltam ebédre.

Lucynak fogalma sem volt róla, hogy Sirius ilyesmire vállalkozott alig tizenhat évesen. Lassan kezdte teljesen más megvilágításban látni azt, hogy be volt zárva ide, és hogy miért is viselkedett ilyen keserűen.

\- De… miért…? - hebegte, de keresztapja így is értette a kérdést.

\- Miért mentem el itthonról? - Sirius keserűen elmosolyodott, és beletúrt hosszú, gubancos hajába. - Mert gyűlöltem az egész társaságot; a vértisztasági mániájukba belebolondult szüleimet, akik meg voltak győződve róla, hogy minden Black olyan, mintha legalábbis király lenne... a féleszű öcsémet, aki volt olyan gerinctelen, hogy hitt nekik... Ő az.

Sirius „ _Regulus Black_ " nevére bökött. Ezek szerint a fekete lyuk, amit bámult, az ő helye volt.

\- Ő sokkal „jobb fiú" volt, mint én - folytatta Sirius - és ezt a szüleim sose mulasztották el az orrom alá dörgölni.

\- De már meghalt - jegyezte meg Lucy.

\- Igen... Az ostobája belépett a halálfalók közé.

\- Nem mondod komolyan!

\- Ugyan, Lucy, ha körülnéztél a házban, sejtheted, miféle varázslók laktak itt.

Lucy kelletlenül ismerte be, hogy Siriusnak igaza volt. Az egész ház olyan nyomasztó és sötét volt, mintha a leggonoszabb sötét varázslóé lett volna.

\- A szüleid... Ők is halálfalók voltak? - kérdezte lassan.

\- Nem, de teljesen egyetértettek Voldemort eszméivel. Úgy gondolták, hogy meg kell szabadulni a mugliivadékoktól, és az aranyvérűeknek kell átvenniük a hatalmat. Ezzel nem is voltak egyedül; mielőtt Voldemort megmutatta az igazi arcát, rengetegen találták rokonszenvesnek a nézeteit... Később, mikor kiderült, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr bármire képes a hatalomért, sokan megijedtek. De a szüleim eleinte igazi kis hősnek tartották az öcsémet, amiért belépett a csatlósok közé.

\- Egy auror ölte meg az öcsédet? - puhatolózott Lucy.

\- Nem, dehogy - rázta a fejét Sirius. - Voldemort gyilkolta meg. Vagyis inkább egy pribék, az ő utasítására. Nem hinném, hogy Regulus olyan fontos ember lett volna, hogy Voldemort személyesen végezzen vele. Abból, amit később megtudtam róla, az derült ki, hogy nagy lelkesen beállt halálfalónak, de mikor kiderült, mit várnak tőle, ki akart hátrálni a dologból. Csakhogy Voldemortot nem lehet egyszerűen otthagyni. Vagy életfogytig szolgálod őt, vagy meghalsz.

Bár a szavai mást sugalltak, Lucy kihallotta mögülük Sirius mély szomorúságát. Bármit is érzett az öccse iránt, attól még a testvére volt: egy fiú, aki azzá nőtt fel, amivé a szülei akarták és esélye sem volt egy másik életre. És Lucy tudta, hogy Sirius bármennyire nem értett egyet az öccse döntéseivel, attól még a testvére volt és szerette őt.

\- Sajnálom - suttogta.

\- Ne tedd - rázta a fejét Sirius. - Nem volt meg benne a kellő bátorság ahhoz, hogy a saját útját járja.

Bármit mondott, Lucy nem hitte el. Épp eléggé ismerte a testvéri köteléket ahhoz, hogy tudja, Siriust mélyen érintette az öccse halála. A férfi bal vállára tette a kezét, mintegy jelezve a megértését és együttérzését. Sirius jobb kezével átnyúlt és Lucyéra tette azt, majd szomorúan elmosolyodott.

\- Nem tudlak átverni, igaz?

\- Nem - mosolygott Lucy is, ugyanolyan szomorúan.

\- Mintha Lilyt hallanám - sütötte le a szemét Sirius. - Őelőle se tudtam eltitkolni semmit. Mindig pontosan belémlátott, a legmélyebb titkaimat is kifürkészte.

\- Legalább segített neked döntéseket hozni és melletted volt.

\- Pontosan. - Sirius felnézett, a szemét elhomályosították a könnyek. - És most az én kis hercegnőm bebizonyítja, hogy már sokkal érettebb nálam.

\- Valakinek muszáj érettnek lenni kettőnk közül - bólintott Lucy összeszorult torokkal.

Sirius esetlenül magához ölelte a lányt. És Lucy most először érzett valami olyasmit a férfi ölelésében, amit talán akkor érzett, mikor az apja, James ölelte magához őt kisbaba korában.

Mire ők ketten leértek a konyhába, a Weasleyk már javában vacsoráztak. Mrs Weasley szeme összeszűkült, ahogy Lucyt és Siriust követte az asztal távolabbi végébe, ahol továbbra is nyugodtan beszélgethettek. Sirius, úgy tűnt, elégnek érezte a saját családjáról szóló történeteket, mert Lucyt kérdezgette arról, milyen volt az élete a Weasleyknél. A lánynak feltett szándéka volt, hogy felvidítsa keresztapját, ezért a legviccesebb eseteket hozta elő az emlékezetéből. Szerencsére Fred és George meghallották, miről folyik a társalgás és ők is beszálltak; ami sokkal vidámabbá tette a vacsorát.

\- Nem mondjátok komolyan! - hüledezett Sirius, mikor Lucy elmesélte, hogyan kóborolt el a cikeszük az első roxforti éve utáni nyáron.

\- De igen, és nekünk fel sem tűnt - bólogatott bőszen Lucy. - Hogy azután mit kaptunk, ne is képzeld el.

\- Na igen, a fél fülemre megsüketültem akkor - tódította Fred is.

\- Te csak a fél füledre? Én mindkettőre - kontrázott George.

\- Hallom ám, miről beszéltek - szúrt oda nekik Mrs Weasley. Lucy úgy döntött, inkább a roxforti éveiről mesél, azon belül is az ikrek csínytevéseiről. Ám még bele se kezdett, mikor Ron közbeszólt.

\- Meséld el Siriusnak, hogy csináltunk zűrt Piton bájitaltanján másodikban.

\- Mit csináltatok? - fordult most feléjük Lupin is. Lucy igyekezte elfojtani bujkáló mosolyát és belekezdett.

\- Az úgy volt, hogy Százfűlé-főzetet csináltunk, hogy kihallgathassuk Malfoyt a Titkok Kamrája ügyében. És szükségünk volt néhány alapanyagra Piton raktárjából, így…

\- Te betörtél Piton raktárjába? - Sirius már majdnem sírt a meghatottságtól. - Hogy James mennyire büszke lenne rád, ha hallaná!

\- Azért ne bátorítsd - próbálta lelombozni Sirius kedvét Lupin, de neki is a mosolyát kellett elrejtenie.

Sirius megbotránkozva bámult rá.

\- Holdsáp, nehogy azt mond, hogy egy kicsit sem vagy büszke rá!

\- Ezt egy szóval sem mondtam - motyogta Lupin mosolyogva, mire Ron és Lucy hahotában törtek ki.

\- Nem én törtem be, hanem Hermione - törölte le kicsorduló könnyeit Lucy. - Én csak eldobtam egy Filibuszter-csillagszórót, ami pont Monstro üstjébe esett és az egész löttye szétrobbant.

\- Malfoy orra dinnyeméretűre dagadt! - tette hozzá Ron, miközben nevetve az asztalt csapkodta. - Craknak meg tepsiméretűre dagadt a keze!

\- Ez az én keresztlányom! - lelkendezett Sirius. - Mit szólt ehhez Piton?

\- Azt, hogy ha megtudja, ki dobta a csillagszórót, garantáltan kirúgatja - felelte Lucy. - Szerencsére nem tudta ránkbizonyítani és a lopásról se tudott semmit.

\- És ez még semmi - szólt közbe Ron. - Hallanod kellene Fred és George sztorijait, Sirius. Még Hagrid is azt mondta, hogy ők a te és Lucy apjának méltó utódai.

\- És ezt eddig nem is mesélted nekünk? - rökönyödött meg Fred, miközben az öccse felé fordult. - Ez eddig a legszebb bók, amit valaha mondtak rólunk!

\- Na most már elég legyen! - szólt rájuk Mrs Weasley. - Épp elég a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat, nem kellenek még ide régi történetek, amik miatt mindig megfájdult a fejem. Összesen nem kaptam a többi gyerekem miatt annyi baglyot, mint Fred és George miatt.

\- Ó, akkor képzeld el, milyen lehetett az én anyámnak - jegyezte meg Sirius nevetve. - Naponta jöttek neki a baglyok, annyi mindent csináltunk Jamesszel.

\- Ne is mondd - temette kezébe az arcát Lupin. - Emlékszel, mikor rivallót küldött neked negyedikben?

\- Persze, azonnal tűzbe dobtam - vonta meg a vállát Sirius. - Illetve, nem is én, hanem James dobta tűzbe.

\- Ezzel azt érte el, hogy konkrétan felgyújtotta a szőnyeget a klubhelyiségben - mesélte Lupin, mire a gyerekek ismét felnevettek.

\- Amiért megint büntetőmunkát kaptunk és amiatt megint küldtek anyámnak egy levelet - tódította Sirius. - Ezúttal azonban már nem vesződött azzal, hogy rivallót küldjön nekem.

\- Mi is kaptunk egyszer rivallót, emlékszel, Ron? - fordult a fiú felé Lucy, akinek az arcáról azonnal lefagyott a mosoly.

\- Még szép, néha még mindig hallom a fülemben - motyogta.

\- Miért, mit csináltatok? - érdeklődött Sirius.

Lucy elmesélte, hogyan nem jutottak be a kilenc és háromnegyedik vágányra és hogy emiatt hogyan kötötték el Mr Weasley autóját. A Weasley-szülők komoran hallgatták végig a történetet, ellenben az ikrek betegre nevették magukat és Sirius is harsányan kacagott.

\- Kocsival nekimenni a fúriafűznek! Hallod ezt, Remus? Mi ezt miért nem csináltuk meg?

\- Talán mert nehezen tudtunk volna hirtelen egy megbűvölt kocsit keríteni - gondolkodott Lupin. - Ó, és valószínűleg azért, mert egyikünk se tudott vezetni.

\- Ez zseniális, Merlinre mondom! Tényleg James lánya vagy, le sem tagadhatnád! - jelentette ki Sirius, mire Lucy elpirult.

Ekkor éles csengőszó harsant az előszoba felől. Rögtön ezután kitört az ordítós-visítós hangzavar, amit az előbb Mrs Weasley leszidása váltott ki.

\- Ezerszer megmondtam, hogy ne csöngessenek! - bosszankodott Sirius és azonnal felsietett az előszobába, nyomában Mr Weasleyvel és Lupinnal. Közben ismét átjárta a házat Mrs Black rikácsolása:

\- Becstelen bitangok, elfajzott korcsok, véráruló söpredékek, semmirekellő, mocskos banda…!

Szerencsére csak fél percig hallatta a hangját, mert ekkorra a fentieknek nyilván sikerült összehúzni a függönyt. Sirius, Lupin és Mr Weasley visszatért, őket pedig Bill és két idegen követte. A boszorkánynak sápadt, szív alakú arca volt, csillogó fekete szeme és harsánylila tüskehaja - igazi lázadó benyomását keltette. A varázsló vele ellentétben egy igazi minisztériumi alkalmazottnak tűnt: magas volt, sötétbőrű és átható tekintete már-már Dumbledore-ét idézte.

\- Sziasztok! - köszönt Bill, miközben hagyta, hogy az anyja arcon csókolja.

\- Elnézést a késésért, de feltartottak bennünket - magyarázta a varázsló. Mély, dörgő basszushangja volt. - A miniszter mindenáron ki akart faggatni a Sirius Black utáni hajtóvadászat legfrissebb részleteiről, mert holnap közölni akarja a Prófétában. Thonksot pedig az ügyosztályon tartották fel.

Lucyban egyszerre meghűlt a vér. Ez az ember Sirius után nyomoz? Akkor mégis mit keres itt? Keresztapjára pillantott, de ő nem tűnt idegesnek. Inkább végignézett a gyerekeken és bemutatta a két új vendéget.

\- Ő itt Kingsley Shacklebolt - mutatott a varázslóra. - Az egyik legújabb tagja a Rendnek, csakúgy, mint Nymph…

\- Csak semmi Nymphadora, Sirius! - tiltakozott a fiatal boszorkány. - Thonks a nevem. Üdv mindenkinek!

\- Gyertek csak, üljetek le, mindjárt megterítek nektek - intett egyet a pálcájával Mrs Weasley, mire két tányér repült ki a vitrinből és foglalt helyet az asztalon.

\- Én igazság szerint csak beugrottam, hogy jelentést hagyjak Dumbledore-nak - felelte Kingsley. - Utána már mennem kell.

\- Én viszont szívesen maradok - jelentette ki Thonks nagy vidáman és izgalmában felborította a széket, amire le akart ülni.

Ezután az este kellemes hangulatban telt. Kingsleyről és Thonksról kiderült, hogy aurorok, így Lucy azonnal élénk érdeklődéssel kezdte faggatni őket a munkájukról. Kingleynek hamar el kellett mennie, de Thonks készséggel válaszolt minden kérdésre. Gyorsan kiderült, hogy Thonks metamorfmágus - kedve szerint tudja változtatni a külsejét -, ami nagyon hasznosnak bizonyult az aurorképzésen és remek szórakoztatóeszköz is volt. Például, amikor malac orrot varázsolt magára, Lucy azt hitte, egy női Dudley ül vele szemben. Ezután gyakori vendéggé vált vacsorára, amikor mindig megnevettette őket metamorfmágus trükkjeivel. Lucy nagyon rokonszenvesnek találta: Thonks olyan lány volt, akivel ugyanolyan jól lehetett mulatni, mint Ginnyvel.

A telefüles incidens után Mrs Weasley hajtóvadászatot indított Fred és George összes darabja után. Azonban az ikrek már gyakorlottak voltak az elrejtésben és jópárat sikerült eldugniuk az anyjuk elől. Arról viszont - Lucy szerint bölcsen - letettek, hogy egy darabig újra kísérletezzenek a hallgatózással. Különben is, volt még sokezer másik találmányuk, amikkel kísérletezhettek.

Az egyik ilyen volt a Maximuláns termékcsoport, aminek kidolgozásában néha Lucy is besegített, mikor az ikrek elakadtak. Ezeknek az volt a lényege, hogy aki beveszi az egyik ilyen terméket, beteg lesz, de csak annyira, hogy kimehessen az óráról. A folyosón aztán bevette az ellenanyagot és kénye kedve szerint eltölthette a szabadidejét. Fred és George már kifejlesztették a Teszthalott Tablettát, az Orvérzés Ostyát és most a Rókázó Rágcsán dolgoztak. Lucy a legtöbbször arra ügyelt, hogy Mrs Weasley ne vegye észre a ténykedésüket, de mivel Fred és George már varázsolhattak (amit bőven ki is használtak), mindig elhopponálhattak, ha veszélyhelyzet állt elő.

Lucy és Sirius egyre többet beszélgettek. Amikor kettesben akartak maradni, vagy a szalonba vagy Csikócsőrhöz mentek, aki Sirius anyjának a szobájában lakott. Sirius olyan sokat kérdezgette Lucyt a gyerekkoráról, hogy a lány kezdte úgy érezni, hogy a keresztapja be szeretné pótolni azt a tizenkét évet, amikor Azkabanba kényszerült és nem lehetett mellettük. Például csak neki volt hajlandó Lucy beszámolni a visszatérő álmairól: egy hosszú, sötét folyosóról, amiből mindig csak villanásnyi képeket kapott el. Sirius azt mondta, nem kell törődni vele, de Lucy látni vélte az arcán, hogy kifejezetten aggasztja a dolog.

Egyvalami azonban egész végig beárnyékolta az egyre mélyülő apa-lánya kapcsolatot; mégpedig Harry hiánya. Sirius és Lucy igyekezték leveleikkel megnyugtatni a fiút, de a válaszokból mindig úgy érezték, hogy sosem sikerült. Ráadásul Ron és Hermione sem segítettek sokat, hiszen a leveleiket még Lucy is idegesítően ködösnek tartotta. „ _Persze Tudodkiről nem mondhatunk semmit… Azt az utasítást kaptuk, hogy ne írjunk meg neked semmi érdemlegeset, hiszen a leveleket elfoghatják… Elég sok a dolgunk, de a részletekről nem számolhatunk be… Zajlanak az események, ha találkozunk, majd mindent megtudsz…_ "

Miért kell felcsigázni az érdeklődését, ha utána azt mondják, hogy nem mondhatnak semmit? Való igaz, Dumbledore megtiltotta nekik és ez alól akkor se adott felmentést, mikor egyszer találkoztak a konyhában, a Lucy és Harry szülinapja előtti napon. Akkor is úgy tűnt, minél gyorsabban távozni szeretne és Lucynak arra a kérdésére, hogy Harry mikor jöhet át, újra kitérő választ adott. A lánynak határozottan az volt az érzése, hogy Dumbledore kerüli őt.

Mégis, úgy érezte, ő az egyetlen, aki valamivel próbálja oltani Harry tudásszomját. Rejtjelesen mindig becsempészett valami információt, például rendszeresen elmondta, hogy „ _nem történt semmi különös, mindenki jól van_ ". Harry ebből mindig tudta, hogy Voldemort nem csapott le és nem támadott meg senkit. Az álmáról is mesélt neki, noha azt is csak elrejtve, és Harry válaszából kiderült, hogy a fiú is álmodott hasonlóról. Lucy azt gyanította, hogy megint a köztük lévő különös kapcsolat babrál velük, de azt egyikük sem tudta, hogy Voldemorthoz hogyan köthetnék a dolgot.

Sirius, noha még ennyit sem írt le, de legalább próbálta átérezni a fiú helyzetét, hiszen valamilyen szinten ő maga is ugyanabban a helyzetben volt. Lucy látta keresztapján, hogy egyre nehezebben viseli, hogy bezárták őt az anyja házába, miközben mindenki valamilyen fontos feladatot végez a Rendnek. Az sem segített, hogy Piton folyamatosan gúnyolódott vele, és az orra alá dörgölte, hogy ő, Sirius, csak a takarításról tud beszámolni.

Lucy majdnem megfulladt a félrenyelt narancslétől, mikor megtudta, hogy Piton is a Főnix Rendjének tagja. Sosem bízott a tanárban, de a tudat, hogy egy volt halálfaló, akinek a bőrébe van égetve a Sötét Jegy, a Rendhez tartozott, sőt, fontos feladatokat látott el, megrémítette. Hermione próbálta csitítani a gyanakvását azzal, hogy Dumbledore bízik Pitonban, így nekik is ezt kell tenniük, de se Lucyt, se semelyik Weasleyt nem tudta meggyőzni ezzel.

Július 31-én ünnepi hangulatban telt a nap. Siriusnak feltett szándéka volt, hogy Lucynak a legjobb születésnapot szervezze, így a délelőttöt kutyaképben töltötte és engedte, hogy Lucy azt csináljon vele, amit akar. Ezt kihasználva a lány nevetve befonta a kutya fején lévő hosszú szőrt, ezután a könnyeit törölgetve pózoltak a kamerának: Lupin ugyanis mindenképp meg akarta örökíteni az eseményt, hogy utána élete végéig szekírozhassa vele Siriust. A férfi, mikor visszaváltozott, még nevetségesebb látványt nyújtott, ugyanis a fonat benne maradt a hajában, de Siriusnak esze ágában sem volt kibontani, hiába nevetett rajta az egész Weasley-család. Azt mondta, hogy végre hallotta Lucy nevetését, ami minden kínosságot megért neki.

\- Nosztalgikus - mesélte Lupin Lucynak. - Régen ugyanezt mondta, amikor még kisbabaként játszott veled. Folyton a haját piszkáltad, de eszébe se jutott rád szólni. Bármit megtehettél vele.

Mrs Weasley fantasztikus tortát sütött Lucynak: egy hatalmas kvaffot formázott, ráadásul olyan élethű volt, hogy Lucy egy pillanatra fel akarta kapni, hogy karikára dobjon vele. Az asszony ezen kívül csokorba gyűjtötte Lucy kedvenc ételeit, ahogy eddig minden évben és ünnepi lakomát készített a társaságnak. A lánynak egy pillanatra úgy tűnt, hogy Mrs Weasley és Sirius egymást túlszárnyalva próbálnak az ő kedvére tenni. Ám Lucy leghőbb vágyát senki se tudta teljesíteni: csendes megjegyzésére, miszerint Harrynek is jelen kellett volna lennie, hogy együtt ünnepeljenek, mindenki csak szomorúan és együttérzően bámult rá. Ahogy Lucy belegondolt, rájött, hogy eddig egyetlen szülinapját sem töltötte együtt a testvérével.

Két nappal később minden teljesen normálisan indult. A gyerekek felkeltek, felöltöztek, gyorsan megreggeliztek, majd elindultak takarítani. Mrs Weasley és Sirius vezényletével nekiláttak, hogy kitakarítsák az egyik utolsó hálószobát és a nap végére már majdnem készen is voltak. Ekkor azonban megjelent Dumbledore, így a két felnőtt azonnal lesietett, míg Fred és George elhopponáltak a szobájukba a megmaradt telefülekért. Ám mire visszaértek, addigra Mr Weasley már fel is sietett, hogy szóljon nekik a vacsoráról.

\- Ma Dumbledore is itt eszik, apa? - kérdezte Ron, miközben lefelé baktattak a lépcsőn. Fred és George bosszankodva süllyesztették a telefüleket a zsebük mélyére.

\- Dehogyis, csak egy gyors megbeszélés van közte és Sirius között - felelte Mr Weasley. - Ha jól tudom, arról, hogy hogyan költöztessék át Harryt.

\- Na végre! - jelentette ki fennhangon Lucy, mire mindenki egyszerre pisszegte le.

Mire leértek az előszobába, az már üres volt. A konyhában azonban ott találták a sürgölődő Mrs Weasleyt és a fojtott hangon beszélgető Dumbledore-t és Siriust. Már elhelyezkedtek volna az asztal körül, amikor fentről szapora lábdobogást hallottak, majd rögtön ezután felharsant Mrs Black ordítozása. Sirius már indult volna, hogy lecsendesítse a portrét, mikor befutott a lihegő Lupin.

\- Mundungus elhagyta az őrhelyét! - jelentette, miközben a mellkasán markolta a talárját. - Fogalmam sincs, hova ment, de Harry őrizetlenül maradt…

Dumbledore felpattant, a szeme szikrákat szórt. Lucy kicsit félve hátrált a falig, és ránézésre mindenki ugyanennyire megrémült az igazgatóban szemmel látható feszültségtől. Hermione például megszeppenten araszolt közelebb hozzá és még Mr Weasley is rémültnek tűnt.

\- Azonnal kerítsétek elő! - rendelkezett. - Talán még…

Ekkor azonban egy ezüstös jelenés suhant be a falakon át. Lucy még sosem látott ilyet, de nyomban felismerte: egy patrónus volt az. Megállt az asztalon, majd kis idő után felvette egy hiúz alakját. Mindenki dermedten bámulta a jelenséget, kivéve Dumbledore-t, akin csak az összpontosítás látszódott. Ezután a patrónus megszólalt: mély, dörgő basszushangja volt, amiben Lucy Kingsley Shackleboltra ismert.

\- A fiú varázsolt. Patrónusbűbájt hajtott végre. A miniszter azonnali hatállyal kicsapta az iskolából. Dumbledore, siessen a minisztériumba!

Azzal a patrónus szertefoszlott és dermesztő csönd ereszkedett a konyhára. Lucy fejében úgy dörömbölt Kingsley egyik mondata, mintha a férfi mellette állt volna és a fülébe ordított volna:

 _Kicsapta az iskolából. Kicsapta az iskolából._

Harryt kicsapták a Roxfortból.

* * *

Csönd. Nyomasztó csönd, mint amit a dementorok gerjesztenek maguk körül. Draco egyedül volt a kúrián, mivel a szüleinek sürgős elintéznivalójuk volt, de nem mondták meg neki, mi is az. Az estét egyedül töltötte a szobájában, ahol egész végig az ágyán feküdt és hallgatta a csöndet.

Visszagondolt az elmúlt hónap eseményeire. Már ha voltak olyanok. Az összes érdekes dolog a kúrián kívül történt, amiket az apja sosem osztott meg vele. Így jobb híján a Reggeli Prófétából próbált tájékozódni, az viszont nem írt meg semmi olyat, ami őt érdekelte volna. Tovább folytatták Dumbledore lejárató kampányát: a múlt heti számban megírták, hogy kiszavazták a Mágusok Nemzetközi Szövetségének elnökségéből, valamint megfosztották őt a Wizengamotban betöltött főmágusi tisztjétől is. Akárki akármit mond, erről az ügyről még Draco is tudta, hogy mennyire sántít. Ennyire félne a minisztérium a Sötét Nagyúr visszatéréstől, hogy mindenáron tönkre akarják tenni azt, aki a leghangosabban felszólal emiatt? Lehet, hogy Dumbledore a Nagyúr ellensége, de azt nem lehet vitatni, hogy az egyik legnagyobb varázsló, aki valaha élt. És erre pár beszari alak, akik valamiért hatalommal bírnak, megpróbálják tönkretenni a jól felépített tekintélyét.

Draco úgy érezte, hogy ezért kell a Sötét Nagyúrnak irányítania mindent. Ő legalább tényleg olyasvalaki, aki megérdemli a hatalmat. Aki tényleg vaskézzel irányítaná a varázslók társadalmát és megadná az aranyvérűeknek azt, amit megérdemelnek.

Azonban ezek miatt a gondolatok miatt igyekezett nem gondolni arra, hogy mivel járna a Sötét Nagyúr felemelkedése. Legfőképpen kinek az élete árán.


	5. Chapter 4: Robbanó bomba

**Chapter 4**

 **Robbanó bomba**

Még a dementorok sem tudtak olyan dermesztő csöndet kelteni, mint ami most a konyhára leszállt. Mindenki a köddé váló patrónus helyét bámulta és úgy tűnt, mintha megfagyott volna a világ. Lucy a cipőjének az orra felé fordította a szemét, de csak elmosódott foltokat látott, miközben egyre vadabbul remegett. Ökölbe szorította a kezét, akaratlanul is a fogát csikorgatta és igyekezett megfékezni az ereiben száguldó mágikus erőt.

\- Remus, azonnal keresse meg Arabella Figget - hallotta valahonnan nagyon messziről Dumbledore hangját. - És valaki kerítse elő Mundungus Fletchert…

Mielőtt azonban bárki is reagálhatott volna, ismét lábdobogás hallatszódott az emelet felől és nemsokára alkoholbűzzel keveredő hamutartószag áradt szét a konyhában. Ezzel egyidejűleg berohant a helyiségbe egy zömök, borostás, szakadt felöltős férfi. Az illetőnek kurta ó-lába, hosszú, csapzott, rőt haja és bevérzett, táskás szeme volt. Egyik kezében ezüstös szövetcsomót szorongatott - Lucy nyomban felismerte a láthatatlanná tévő köpönyeget -, a másikkal pedig a talárját szorongatta a mellkasánál.

\- Dumble…dore… - zihálta. - A… a fiút…

\- Hol voltál, Mundungus? - szakította félbe Dumbledore. Bár higgadtnak tűnt és nyugodt hangon beszélt, a visszafojtott indulattól mindenki távolabb lépett tőle.

Mundungus kényelmetlenül feszengeni kezdett. Nem mert az ősz varázsló szemébe nézni, ehelyett körbenézett az egybegyűlteken. Lucy kivételével mindenki őt bámulta, a felnőttek ráadásul olyan tekintettel, mintha elevenen akarták volna felnyársalni.

\- Öhm… - hümmögte. - Nos… volt néhány üst… ritka jó üzlet vót, nem lehetett kihagyni…

\- Elhagytad az őrhelyedet néhány lopott üst kedvéért?! - rikácsolta Mrs Weasley. - Magára hagytad Harryt?!

\- Nem akartam, no… de ilye jó bótot nem mindig csinálhat az ember…

\- Harry varázsolt, Mundungus - szólt Dumbledore. Arca elkomorult, miközben lassan elindult a zömök varázsló felé. Nyoma sem volt a korábbi jókedvnek és a szokásos, csillogó szemeknek. Inkább hasonlított egy bosszúálló szellemre. - Varázsolt és emiatt kicsapták a Roxfortból. Tisztában vagy vele, mit okozott a felelőtlenséged?

\- Kicsapták? - hüledezett Mundungus. - De hát az öreg Figgy azt mondta, hogy dementorok támadták meg!

Megfagyott a levegő. Az új információ még Dumbledore-t is meglepte, noha csak annyival mutatta, hogy a magasba szökött a szemöldöke. A lányok a szájuk elé kapták a kezüket, míg a fiúk eltátották a szájukat. Lucynak csak elkerekedett a szeme, miközben a fülében egyre hangosabban dobogott a vér.

\- Dementorok? - ismételte Mr Weasley döbbenten. - Mit kerestek dementorok Little Whingingben?

BUMM! A tűzhely mellett álló vitrinben egyszerre robbant fel az összes poros üvegpohár. A robbanások kitörték a vitrin üvegét is, így a szilánkok nagy csörömpölve a földre hullottak. A szekrényhez legközelebb lévő Csámpás nyávogva rohant fel az előszobába vezető lépcsőn, míg Hermione és Mrs Weasley felsikkantottak. Mindenki a hirtelen felrobbanó poharak felé fordult, kivéve Dumbledore-t, aki lassan Lucyra nézett.

A lány még mindig mozdulatlanul állt, egész testében remegett, és szinte érezte, ahogy áramlik belőle a pusztító erő. Ez volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban. Egy hónapon keresztül szajkózta folyamatosan, hogy Harrynek itt lenne a helye, hogy nincs biztonságban Dursleyéknél, akármit mond Dumbledore, de mindenki elhessegette azzal, hogy „ _biztosan csak hiányzik neki_ ", meg azzal, hogy „ _hagyd csak ránk, a Rend tudja, mit csinál_ ". És most dementorok támadták meg ott, ahol elvileg semmi baja nem eshetett volna! Hála Lupinnak, hogy Harry megtanulta a patrónus-bűbájt; mi lett volna, ha képtelen megvédeni magát…?

\- Lucy… - ölelte át a vállát Sirius, de Lucy csak megrázta a fejét és elhúzódott a keresztapjától. Lángoló tekintetű szemét Dumbledore-ra függesztette.

. Hogy hagyhatta, hogy ez történjen? - kezdte halkan. - Meg kellett volna védeniük. Át kellett volna hozni ide már akkor, amikor mondtam. Egy hónapon át sínylődött abban a házban, elzárva mindentől, és most dementorok támadták meg…

\- Lucy, nyugodj meg… - próbálta félbeszakítani Sirius, de Lucy nem tudta tovább féken tartani az indulatait. Úgy tört ki, mint az üvegpoharak, amiket a varázsereje robbantott szét.

\- Nem nyugszom meg! - kiabálta. - Egy hónapja majdnem elvesztettem őt! Voldemort majdnem megölte a szemem láttára, miközben semmit sem tehettem! Van egyáltalán bármelyikőtöknek fogalma arról, milyen érzés volt hallani az ordítását, hallani a halálfalók gúnyos nevetését, miközben ő a földön feküdt és szünet nélkül kínozták?! Van bármi elképzelésetek, milyen minden éjszaka a temető képéből felriadni? El tudjátok egyáltalán képzelni, milyen minden egyes nyarat külön tölteni az utolsó embertől, aki megmaradt neked?! De nem, a Rend mindent jobban tud, nem kell aggódnom, mert megvédik őt. Erre cserbenhagyták, és milyen véletlen, pont arra járt néhány kósza dementor! Ezek után hogyan bízzak meg bárkiben is, aki azt mondja, meg tudja védeni Harryt? Törődik vele egyáltalán valaki rajtam kívül?

\- Lucy, hogy mondhatsz ilyet? - kérdezte hebegve Mrs Weasley. - Hát persze, hogy mind törődünk Harryvel. Mindannyian aggódunk érte…

\- Nem aggódhattatok különösebben, mert akkor IDEHOZTÁTOK VOLNA MÉG NYÁR ELEJÉN! - kiabálta Lucy, majd sarkon fordult és felcsörtetett a lépcsőn. Az előszobában Mrs Black azonnal ordítani kezdett, amint elhaladt előtte, de a lányt ez a legkevésbé sem érdekelte. Felrohant a szobájába, becsapta az ajtót, majd dühében belerúgott az éjjeliszekrénybe. Ezzel azonban csak azt érte el, hogy megfájdult a nagylábujja, így elkeseredetten felnyögött, majd leroskadt az ágyára és a kezébe temette az arcát.

Hogy történhetett ez? Miért támadták meg Harryt a dementorok? Komolyan kicsapták őt a Roxfortból, és soha nem térhet vissza oda? Lucy elképzelni se tudta volna az iskolai életét Harry nélkül. Számára mindig azt jelképezte a kastély, hogy újra együtt lehetett a testvérével, hogy újabb egy évet tölthettek együtt a barátaikkal, hogy legalább az illúziója megvolt annak, hogy ők egy normális, összetartó család. És bár az összetartás nem is lehetett volna erősebb, a normális szóval még csak köszönőviszonyban sem volt a helyzetük.

Még sosem látta ilyen kilátástalannak a jövőt. Fogalma sem volt, mit tegyen. Abban sem volt biztos, hogy Harry jól volt-e; bár, a minisztérium nem zavartatta volna magát azzal, hogy kirúgja, ha valami baja esett volna. Ráadásul egyáltalán nem értette, miért történt ez az egész. Még elmélete sem volt, amit a gyűléseken megtudott információkkal alá lehetett volna támasztani. Üres volt a feje, annyira elárasztották az érzelmek.

Nem tudta, mi folyik odalent, de őszintén szólva nem is érdekelte. Nem tudta, mennyi ideje volt már fent, de senki sem jött föl utána, és minél több idő telt el, Lucy annál mélyebb letargiába esett. Harryt kicsapták. Kicsapták, mert dementorok támadták meg és megvédte magát. Elveszik majd a pálcáját és kettétörik, ugyanúgy, ahogy Hagridnak. Azután örökre el kell hagynia a varázsvilágot és Lucy soha többé nem láthatja őt. Egy pillanatig még az is eszébe jutott, hogy könnyebben elfogadná a halálhírét, de ezt gyorsan kiverte a fejéből. Legalább élt. Élt, túlélte a támadást, Voldemort támadását - mert a lány biztos volt benne, hogy a sötét varázsló áll a dolog mögött. Majd kitalálnak valamit és akárki akármit mond, ő mindenképp idehozza Harryt és itt bújtatja majd. Nem fogja elveszíteni. Harc nélkül semmiképp.

Kopogtattak, de Lucy nem reagált. Néhány másodperc múlva nyikorogva kinyílt az ajtó és Sirius lépett be rajta.

\- Hogy vagy, Hercegnő? - kérdezte, miközben lassan leült mellé az ágyra.

Lucy nem válaszolt. Összeszorult a torka, úgy érezte, ha megszólal, a semmiből előtörnek a könnyei. Így csöndben maradt, de örült, amikor Sirius folytatta a beszédet.

\- Dumbledore elment a minisztériumba - mesélte. - Nem sokkal ezelőtt küldött egy levelet, hogy Harryt egyelőre csak felfüggesztették és majd augusztus 12-én lesz egy fegyelmi tárgyalása. Addig megtarthatja a pálcáját. Dumbledore-nak most rengeteg mindent kell elintéznie, de amint lehet, elküldi Rémszeméket Harryért.

Máskor ugrált volna az örömtől, de most még csak nem is pislogott. Lucy lenyelte a könnyeket, de még mindig nem nézett a keresztapjára. Sirius azonban így is megértette őt és pontosan tudta, miről szeretne még hallani.

\- Miután elmentél, Ron, Fred, George és Ginny azonnal kiálltak melletted, hangoztatták, hogy mennyire igazad van. Dumbledore felküldte őket a szobájukba, de azt hiszem, azóta is bőszen hallgatóznak. Molly megkérte a többieket, hogy ne zargassanak, ezért nem jöttek be hozzád. Még nem vacsoráztunk meg, de ha nem szeretnél, nem kell lejönnöd. - Sirius Lucy vállára tette a kezét és enyhén megszorította. - Lucy, kérlek, mondj már valamit.

\- Miért…? - suttogta Lucy. Végre felnézett Siriusra és kétségbeesetten könyörgött egy normális válaszért. - Miért nem jöhetett át? Miért kellett ottmaradnia? Ha áthoztuk volna hamarabb, ez az egész nem történt volna meg.

Sirius csak szomorúan mosolygott, de ebből csak a szomorúsága volt őszinte.

\- Dumbledore-nak bizonyára megvolt az oka, hogy ott tartotta - mondta. - Mindig megvan az oka annak, mit miért tesz. Én se nagyon értem a viselkedését az utóbbi időben, de bíznunk kell benne.

\- Egyre nehezebben megy - ismerte be hirtelen Lucy. - Nem értem, miért csinálja mindezt és ezt egyre nehezebben viselem el. Gyűlölöm, ha nem értek valamit, ő pedig az elmúlt egy hónapban került engem, egy szót se akart váltani velem. Semmit se árul el, mintha egyáltalán nem érdekelné őt a hogylétünk…

\- Ez nem igaz. Igenis törődik veletek. Ahogy mi mindnyájan. - Sirius magához ölelte a lányt és elkezdte simogatni a haját. Lucy a mellkasának döntötte a fejét és lehunyta a szemét; igyekezett megnyugodni a férfi szívverését hallgatva. - Molly nagyon a szívére vette, hogy azt mondtad, rajtad kívül senki se törődik Harryvel. És, minek tagadjam, nekem se esett a legjobban, még ha jogos is volt a dühöd.

Lucyt elfogta a lelkiismeretfurdalás.

\- Sajnálom - motyogta.

\- Ugyan - mormogta Sirius. - Én is ugyanannyira ideges voltam, mint te. Bár a felrobbant vitrin és poharak eléggé váratlanul értek.

\- Azt is sajnálom.

\- Hagyd, úgyse használtuk őket. - Sirius kicsit eltolta magától Lucyt és cinkosan elmosolyodott. - Mindenesetre engem lenyűgözött. Nagyon sok mágia van benned, akárcsak Lilyben.

\- Csak meg kéne tanulnom irányítani, nem igaz? - kérdezte Lucy, miközben halványan elmosolyodott. - Megmondanád a többieknek, hogy nyugodtan bejöhetnek hozzám? És azt is, hogy most nincs kedvem vacsorázni?

\- Persze - bólintott Sirius, majd felállt, egy utolsó szorítás után levette a kezét a válláról, majd elhagyta a szobát.

Lucy sóhajtott egyet, majd elterült az ágyon és a plafont kezdte bámulni. Nem gondolt semmire, csak ki akarta üríteni az agyát, hogy legyen pár szabad perce. Ez olyannyira jól sikerült, hogy hamarosan elnyomta az álom és heves kiabálásra ébredt fel.

\- Merlinre, hagyj már békén!

\- Mivel dühítetted fel, Ron?

\- Semmivel, amióta elolvastam a levelet, azóta folyton csipked!

Lucy lassan kinyitotta a szemét. Nem sok idő telhetett el, mert egyáltalán nem érezte kipihentnek magát. Hunyorogva felült, miközben tovább fülelt: veszekedést hallott, izgatott csipogást, valamint dühös huhogást.

\- Tessék, Lucyt is sikerült felébresztened!

\- Én azt csodálom, hogy nem Hedvig vijjogására riadt fel.

Lucy erre egyből éber lett. Hedvig? Itt van Hedvig? Azonnal körbenézett a szobában. Ron épp a folyton csipkedő hóbaglyot próbálta lerázni valahogy, Hermione a kezét szorongatta egy nedves ronggyal, Pulipinty hangosan csipogva repkedett körbe-körbe a fejük fölött, Árész pedig méltatlankodó huhogással próbálta lecsillapítani pöttöm kollégáját.

\- Mi történt? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Harry levelet küldött nekünk - mesélte Hermione. - Körülbelül akkor érkezett meg, mikor feljöttünk hozzád megnézni, hogy vagy. Láttuk, hogy aludtál, nem akartunk felébreszteni, de Hedvig…

\- …teljesen… megkergült! - fejezte be a mondatot Ron, miközben dühösen csapott egyet Hedvig felé. A bagoly erre még hangosabban kezdett huhogni és tovább folytatta a fiú kezének csipkedését. - Először Hermionét támadta meg, aztán engem kezdett szekálni. Mi a fenét mondhatott neki Harry?

\- Hol van a levél? - kérdezte Lucy, miközben kipattant az ágyból. Azonnal az íróasztal felé sietett, amin két kibontott levélen kívül egy bontatlan is hevert.

\- Hármunknak küldött egyet, meg Siriusnak - magyarázta Hermione. - Nem néztük meg a tiédet, de valószínűleg ugyanaz van benne, mint a miénkben.

Lucy a kezébe vette a borítékot, egy mozdulattal feltörte a pecsétet és elolvasta a levelet. Szűkszavú, de annál céltudatosabb volt.

 _Dementorok támadtak rám, és lehet, hogy kicsapnak a Roxfortból. Tudni akarom, mi ez az egész és mikor mehetek végre el innen._

Lucy majdnem elsírta magát. Elképzelni sem tudta Harry helyzetét. A teljes tudatlanság, az elszigeteltség olyan érzés volt, amit soha nem élt át, Harry pedig ebben töltötte egész gyerekkorát és minden egyes nyarat. Öntudatlanul is összegyűrte a levelet, majd a többieket figyelmen kívül hagyva leült, maga elé húzott egy üres pergament és körmölni kezdett.

\- Lucy! - rémüldözött Hermione. - Mit művelsz?

\- Elmondom neki, amit tudni akar - felelte Lucy írás közben.

\- Nem teheted! - kiáltott fel Hermione. - Mi lesz, ha elfogják?

\- Akkor sem hagyhatjuk, hogy Harry bármiféle információ nélkül ücsörögjön abban a házban azok után, amin keresztülment! - fakadt ki Lucy.

Ron végre le tudta rázni Hedviget, aki felröppent a szekrény tetejére Árész mellé és onnan nézett le rájuk. Olyan szemrehányóan bámult, mintha vérig sértették volna. Ron most a sebes ujját vizsgálta, de így is beleszólt a beszélgetésbe.

\- Lucy, Hermionének igaza van - mondta. - Én is szeretnék neki legalább egy keveset megírni, de nem kockáztathatunk. Nem hagyhatjuk, hogy bármi is Tudjukki kezére jusson.

\- Különben is, megígértük Dumbledore-nak - tette hozzá Hermione. - Nem írhatunk meg semmi fontosat.

\- Néha tényleg kételkedem benne, hogy érdekel titeket, mi van vele - szaladt ki Lucy száján a mondat, amit már nem tudott visszaszívni.

Ron és Hermione pislogás nélkül meredtek rá. Lucy, bár azonnal megbánta, amit mondott, bocsánatot kérni nem volt hajlandó. Felpattant a székről, magához vette a pennát, a tintásüveget és a megkezdett levelet, majd elindult kifelé.

\- Lucy, várj - próbálta megállítani Ron, de a lány csak kikerülte és szó nélkül elhagyta a szobát.

Végig sem gondolta, hova megy, de azt vette észre, hogy az ikrek szobájának ajtaján kopog. Nemsokára nyílt is az ajtó és Fred arca jelent meg a résen.

\- Oh, Lucy - köszönt kis megkönnyebbüléssel a hangjában. - Már azt hittem, anya az. Gyere csak be.

Szélesebbre nyitotta az ajtót, de amint Lucy belépett a szobába, azonnal be is csukta. A lánynak elég volt egy pillantást vetnie az jegyzetekkel és különféle alapanyagokkal teleszórt ágyra, hogy kitalálja, miben mesterkednek az ikrek.

\- Még mindig nem tökéletes? - kérdezte George-tól, aki az ágyon ült, a legnagyobb rendetlenség közepén.

\- Nem - felelte George. - Nem tudunk rájönni, hogyan csökkentsük a hányás mértékét. Még mindig túl heves ahhoz, hogy le lehessen nyelni a másik felét.

\- Pakolj csak le - sietett Fred az íróasztalhoz és egy mozdulattal lesöpörte az ott is kupacban álló jegyzeteket. Lucy letette a pennát, a tintatartót és a levelet, majd lerogyott a székre és a kezébe temette az arcát.

\- Minden oké? - kérdezte Fred, miközben letérdelt elé. George is fölállt az ágyról és csatlakozott hozzájuk.

\- Nem - rázta a fejét Lucy. - Teljesen szét vagyok esve.

\- Meg tudom érteni - bólogatott George.

\- Elvégre nem a legjobb hír, ha az ember testvérét dementorok támadják meg - jegyezte meg Fred.

\- Hát igen, ez kifejezetten demoralizáló lehet - tódította George. Lucynak megrándult a szája széle, de ezt a fiúk a kezétől nem láthatták.

\- Úgy érzem, mindenkit eltaszítok a közelemből - motyogta. Igazság szerint úgy érezte, hogy csak meg kell osztania valakivel a problémáit és az ikrek voltak az egyetlenek, akiket még nem sértett meg személyesen. - Kiabáltam a szüleitekkel, akaratlanul is megbántottam Siriust és most az előbb nagyon csúnyán odaszúrtam Ronnak és Hermionénak. Fogalmam sincs, mi bajom van… lehet, hogy lassan kezdek megőrülni…

\- Ugyan - legyintett Fred könnyelműen, de a szeme komolyságról árulkodott. - Csak hiányzik neked Harry. Egész nyáron el voltatok zárva egymástól, ráadásul semmit se mondhattál meg neki. Én is hasonlóan viselkednék, ha George-dzsal ilyen helyzetbe kerülnénk.

\- Nem hiszem - kontrázott George. - Te inkább megszöknél.

\- Ne adj neki ötleteket.

\- Ahhoz már egy kicsit késő - mondta Lucy és hátrasimította az arcába lógó haját. - Most már hiába szöknék el. Azok a dementorok már megtámadták Harryt, ráadásul Sirius azt mondta, hamarosan áthozzák.

\- Na látod! - tárta szét a karjait Fred. - Nincs is akkor semmi baj. Harry nemsokára itt lesz.

\- Nem, Fred - rázta meg a fejét Lucy. - Én csak akkor fogok megnyugodni, ha már előttem áll. Azok után, hogy…

\- …majdnem elvesztetted - fejezte be George. - Tudjuk, figyeltünk.

\- És tökéletesen egyetértünk veled - mondta Fred. - Abban is igazad volt, hogy egyikünk se tudja elképzelni, milyen helyzetben vagy.

\- Akkor sem kellett volna kiabálnom - motyogta Lucy megsemmisülten. Érezte, hogy az idegei kezdik feladni a szolgálatot.

\- Igaz, az üveg magában elég hatásos lett volna - gondolkodott el Fred.

\- Én személy szerint megijedtem tőle - ismerte be George. - Csak úgy felrobbantottál vagy húsz poharat és a vitrin üvegét. Nem kis teljesítmény.

\- Mindezt pálca nélkül - tette hozzá mosolyogva Fred. - Valóban nem kis teljesítmény.

\- Tudod, Lucy, mi nem lenne még kis teljesítmény? - kérdezte George a lányra mosolyogva.

\- Mi?

\- Ha segítenél nekünk rájönni, hogyan tökéletesíthetjük a Rókázó Rágcsát.

Végül nem küldte el a levelet Harrynek. Az írását befejezte, bele is tette a borítékba, sőt, meg is címezte, de nem tudta odaadni Hedvignek. Túlságosan mélyen élt benne a tiltás, valamint Ron és Hermione tiltakozó tekintete. Inkább csak eltette, hogy majd akkor adja oda a fiúnak, ha megérkezett. Már ha egyáltalán szükség lesz rá.

Fred és George gondoskodtak róla, hogy kicsit jobb kedve legyen. Lucy újult erővel szállt be melléjük a kísérletezésbe és bár kicsit sem haladtak, remekül szórakoztak. A lány aznap este már nem tért vissza a lányok szobájába, hanem az ikrekkel maradt és ott nyomta el az álom. Másnap reggel elgémberedett tagokkal ébredt, ugyanis hárman szűkölködtek egy egyszemélyes ágyon, ami ráadásul még mindig tele volt pergamenekkel és üvegekkel. Ám Lucy hálás volt a fiúknak, hiszen nekik sikerült az, ami senki másnak: meg tudták nyugtatni, méghozzá azzal, amiben a legjobbak voltak. Viccekkel.

Reggel Lucynak első dolga volt bocsánatot kérni Rontól és Hermionétól, akik biztatóan mosolyogva megnyugtatták, hogy nem haragszanak rá. Reggelinél Lucy a felnőttektől is elnézést kért, mire Mrs Weasley könnyezve ölelte magához és úgy mondta neki, hogy semmi baj. Sirius csak mosolygott és amikor Lucy leült mellé, csak végigsimított a karján. De a lánynak ez többet jelentett bármilyen szónál.

Teltek a napok, eközben pedig semmi nem változott. Lucy igyekezett féken tartani az indulatait, miközben próbált nem feltűnően idegeskedni amiatt, hogy ugyan mikor hozzák már el Harryt. Ám amikor egyedül volt, gyakran elhatalmasodott rajta a feszültség és ilyenkor vagy fel-alá járkált, vagy csak feküdt az ágyán és bámulta a plafont. Igyekezett lefoglalni magát a takarítással, miközben Fred és George mellett hallgatózott a telefül segítségével, hátha kiderül, mikor indulnak el Harryért. Jó pár alkalommal érzett erős késztetést rá, hogy elküldje a levelet Harrynek, de ilyenkor mindig lebeszélte magát róla.

Négy nappal a dementortámadás után végre elérkezett a nagy nap. Egész kis testőrgárda gyűlt össze az előszobában, kiváló varázslók és boszorkányok, akik önként jelentkeztek rá, hogy elhozzák Harryt. Természetesen Rémszem és Lupin is köztük voltak, de ott volt még Thonks, Kingsley, Sturgis Podmore, Emmeline Vance és Hestia Jones is. Sirius is felajánlotta, hogy elmegy, de Dumbledore megtiltotta neki; így a férfi mogorván szerencsés utat kívánt a gárdának, azután bezárkózott Csikócsőrhöz.

Lucy aznap este teljes kész volt. Ronnal és Hermionéval várakoztak Ronnál, és egész este alig szóltak egymáshoz. Hermione idegesen rágta a körmeit, Ron pedig Lucyval együtt fel-alá járkált és néha kilestek az ajtón, hogy hallgatózzanak.

A percek csigalassúsággal teltek. Szinte mindig az órát figyelték, aminek a mutatója szinte vánszorgott, sőt, Lucy néha úgy látta, mintha visszafelé haladt volna. Ráadásul aznap este gyűlést is tartottak, így a konyha megtelt rendtagokkal, ami miatt folyton őrlődtek azon, hogy használják-e a telefület vagy sem. Fred és George a szobájukban maradtak Ginnyvel és ők vállalták azt, hogy amint lehet, megpróbálnak kideríteni valamit. Így Lucynak, Ronnak és Hermionénak a fezsült várakozás jutott.

Mikor elérkezett a szokásos vacsoraidő, Ron kifakadt.

\- Mi az isten tart ennyi ideig?!

\- Tudod, Mordon mennyire óvatos - mondta Hermione. - Biztos kerülőúton jönnek.

\- Akkor se tart ennyi ideig eljutni Walesből Londonba - mondta Ron, majd hanyatt ledőlt az ágyon. - Még egy Kométával is maximum egy óra.

\- Én még azt is kinézem Mordonból, hogy előbb elviszi Skóciába és csak aztán ide - tördelte a kezeit Lucy. - Hogy lerázza az esetleges követőket.

\- Nem épp te mondtad, hogy megérted azt, hogy ilyen mániákusan paranoiás? - nézett Lucyra felvont szemöldökkel Ron.

\- Ez most nem annyira tud érdekelni - simított végig a haján enyhén remegő ujjakkal Lucy.

Hermione kilesett az ajtón, majd csalódottan csukta vissza.

\- Még mindig semmi. Csak a telefül zsinórját láttam leereszkedni a lépcsőn.

\- Szerintetek Fredék fognak valamit? - kérdezte Ron.

\- Erről majd akkor beszéljünk, ha Harry is itt lesz - mondta Lucy. - Épp eleget titkolóztunk már előtte.

\- Istenem, annyira dühös lesz ránk - sopánkodott Hermione.

\- Te nem lennél az, ha egy hónapra eldugnának az utálatos rokonaidhoz és közben semmit sem tudnál a varázsvilágról? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- De, az lennék - bólintott kelletlenül Hermione. - De mégis, már előre félek ettől a beszélgetéstől.

\- Túlizgulod, Hermione - próbálta megnyugtatni a lányt Ron. - Harry nem az a fajta ember, aki olyan könnyen felkapja a vizet.

\- Ó, te kis naív - gúnyolódott Lucy.

\- Lucy, te is lenyugodhatnál már.

\- Nem, köszönöm, majd akkor, ha…

\- …ha Harry is itt lesz, tudjuk. Nem kell minden alkalommal elmondani.

\- Akkor nem kéne úgy viselkedned, mintha mindig elfelejtenéd.

\- Persze, ez is az én…

\- Maradjatok csöndben! - szakította félbe a vitájukat Hermione.

A következő pillanatban kinyílt az ajtó. Pulipinty csiripelni kezdett, Hermione felsikoltott, Lucy pedig leroskadt az ágyra megkönnyebbülésében. A belépő ugyanis nem más volt, mint egy átfagyott, szétfújt hajú, sovány, nagyon értetlenül néző Harry.

* * *

Komolyan, ez már vicc. Nem létezik, hogy valaki ennyire ne tudjon végigcsinálni úgy egy nyarat, hogy nem keveredik bajba. Hogy Potter miért nem bír soha megmaradni a fenekén, örök rejtély marad Draco számára. Azt azonban végtelenül szánalmasnak tartotta, hogy még a mugliknál is képes életveszélybe kerülni.

Az apja három napja mesélt neki arról, hogy Potter varázsolt a mugliknál, ahol lakik, és hogy emiatt első körben kicsapták az iskolából. Draco ezután alig hallotta, mit mondott az apja, annyira megörült a hírnek. Ilyen az élet igazsága! Nem is kellett semmit csinálnia, Potter megoldotta magának, hogy eltűnjön a Roxfortból. Draco nem is értette, minek próbálkozott eddig bármivel is, ha pár dementor a nyár végén elintézi helyette a munkát.

Később aztán lelohadt a kedve, mikor megtudta, hogy Dumbledore kidumálta a miniszternél, hogy egy fegyelmi tárgyalást tartsanak, és hogy még ne rúgják ki Pottert. Draco legszívesebben ordított volna dühében. Hát persze, miért is hitte, hogy ilyen könnyű lesz? Elvégre Potterről beszélünk, persze, hogy ott van mellette Dumbledore, aki mindig megoldja helyette a problémáit. De még bizakodhatott a fegyelmi tárgyalásban. Ám volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a vén varázsló megint elsimítja az ügyet.

De ki küldhette a dementorokat? Ez egy olyan kérdés volt, amire Draco igyekezett nem gondolni. Nem a Sötét Nagyúr, ezt elárulta az apja. De akkor ki? Ki akar még végezni Potterrel a Nagyúron kívül?

És vajon eljön-e Lucyért is…?


	6. Chapter 5: Visszatérés

**Chapter 5**

 **Visszatérés**

Hermione úgy vetette Harry nyakába magát, hogy kis híján ledöntötte a fiút lábáról, Pulipinty pedig szédítő röpködésbe kezdett kettejük feje körül.

\- Harry! Lucy, Ron, itt van! Megjött Harry! Nem is hallottuk, mikor megérkeztél! Hogy vagy? Ugye, jól? Ugye, nincs semmi baj? Nagyon dühös vagy ránk? Biztos... Tudom, hogy idegesítők voltak a leveleink, de nem írhattunk meg semmit. Meg kellett ígérnünk Dumbledore-nak, hogy hallgatunk. Jaj, annyi mindent el kell mondanunk, és neked is mesélned kell... A dementorok! Mikor hallottuk, te jó ég... Na és az a fegyelmi tárgyalás! Egyszerűen nevetséges. Utánanéztem, nem csaphatnak ki, képtelenség, van egy olyan kitétel a kiskorúak bűbájgyakorlását korlátozó rendeletben, ami életveszély esetén megengedi a varázslást...

\- Hagyd levegőt venni, Hermione! - szólt vigyorogva Ron, és becsukta az ajtót Harry mögött.

Hermione kiengedte öleléséből Harryt. A fiú tekintetével megtalálta Lucyt, aki még mindig az ágyon ült, de most elmosolyodott, felállt és szorosan magához ölelte Harryt. Közben folyamatosan igyekezett lenyelni a könnyeit.

\- Végre itt vagy… - suttogta a fiúnak. - Annyira aggódtam. Ez a négy nap kész rémálom volt…

\- Nincs semmi bajom - ölelte vissza Lucyt Harry. - Dudleyt azonban eléggé megviselte a dolog.

\- Ott volt veled? - hüledezett Lucy. - Ő is találkozott a dementorokkal?

\- Igen, és ha nem kergetem el őket, talán még a csókot is megkapta volna…

Harry folytatta volna a mesélést, de ekkor Hedvig elindult a sötét ruhásszekrény teteje felől, és rárepült Harry vállára.

\- Hedvig! - köszönt baglyának Harry.

Hedvig összecsattintotta csőrét, majd kedveskedve megcsipkedte gazdája fülét. Cserébe egy hátsimogatást kapott.

\- Teljesen meg volt kergülve - mesélte fejcsóválva Ron. - Miután meghozta az utolsó leveledet, sebesre csipkedett minket... Nézd meg!

Megmutatta Harrynek jobb keze mutatóujját, amin félig begyógyult, de jól láthatóan mély seb éktelenkedett.

\- Ja persze... - dörmögte Harry. - Ne haragudj, de tudod, nagyon számítottam a válaszotokra...

\- Hidd el, hogy szívesen megírtunk volna mindent - csóválta a fejét Ron. - Lucy meg is írta, de nem engedtük neki, hogy elküldje. Hermione tiszta ideg volt, folyton azt hajtogatta, hogy ki fogsz borulni, ha nem hallasz senkitől semmit, de Dumbledore...

\- Megígértette veletek, hogy hallgattok - bólintott Harry. - Tudom, Hermione már mondta.

Kínos csönd ereszkedett a szobára. Harry gépies mozdulatokkal simogatni kezdte Hedviget, és elfordította fejét. Lucy kicsit távolabb húzódott testvérétől és lélekben kezdte felkészíteni magát arra, ami ezután következik. Nem akart kifogásokat keresni és tudta, hogy Harryt jelen pillanatban semmilyen érv nem érdekelné. Tudta, mert ő ugyanígy lett volna vele.

\- Ezt tartotta a legjobb megoldásnak - motyogta Hermione. - Mármint Dumbledore.

\- Aha...

\- Szerintem úgy gondolta, hogy a muglik között vagy a legnagyobb biztonságban - jegyezte meg Ron.

Harry felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Ez érdekes. Titeket is támadtak meg dementorok a nyáron?

\- Nem, de... De hát épp ezért állította rád a Főnix Rendjének a tagjait... hogy vigyázzanak rád...

Lucy legszívesebben rácsapott volna Hermione szájára. Ezzel csak rontanak a helyzeten!

\- Úgy tűnik, nem nagyon vált be a módszer - jegyezte meg Harry, a tőle telhető legnyugodtabb hangon. - Végül is kénytelen voltam egyedül megvédeni magam.

\- Dumbledore nagyon dühös volt - suttogta borzongva Hermione. - Ott voltunk, amikor megtudta, hogy Mundungus magadra hagyott téged. Félelmetes volt.

\- Az semmi nem volt ahhoz képest, amit Lucy produkált - kontrázott Ron, majd Harry felé fordult. - Felrobbantott egy szekrényt, majd mindenkivel kiabálni kezdett, hogy nem is törődünk veled. Csak Fred és George tudták lenyugtatni…

\- Kösz, Ron, de én is el tudom mesélni - szakította félbe Lucy. - Igazság szerint azon csodálkoztam, hogy Mrs Weasley nem tekerte ki ott helyben Mundungus nyakát. Bár, lehet, ha nem dühített volna fel annyira Dumbledore viselkedése, én megtettem volna helyette is.

\- Én örülök neki, hogy aznap lelépett - mondta hűvösen Harry. - Különben nem varázsoltam volna, és akkor Dumbledore biztos őszig ott hagyott volna a Privet Drive-on.

\- Nem félsz... nem félsz a fegyelmi tárgyalástól? - kérdezte csendesen Hermione.

\- Nem - hazudta mogorván Harry, és Hedviggel a vállán elindult, hogy körülnézzen a szobában.

\- Miért volt olyan fontos Dumbledore-nak, hogy ne tudjak semmit? - kérdezte közönyösen, mikor elhaladt az üres portré előtt. - Vagy ezt talán... nem is kérdeztétek tőle?

Ron és Hermione lopva egymásra néztek. „ _Sejtettük, hogy így fog viselkedni_ "- ez volt a tekintetükben, s ez a reakció szemmel láthatóan cseppet sem derítette fel Harryt. Lucy bátyja szemébe nézett és úgy válaszolt.

\- Kérdeztük tőle, de nem adott egyenes választ. Mondtuk neki, hogy akkor engedje, hogy legalább valamit elmondjunk.

\- Tényleg mondtuk neki - bizonygatta Ron. - De mostanában nagyon elfoglalt. Összesen kétszer találkoztunk vele, mióta itt vagyunk, és akkor is épp csak egy perce volt számunkra. Meg kellett ígérnünk, hogy nem írunk neked fontos dolgokról, mert a baglyokat eltéríthetik.

\- Ha akarja, megtalálta volna a módját, hogy értesítsen - morogta ingerülten Harry. - Gondoljátok, hogy Dumbledore csak bagollyal tud üzenetet küldeni?

Hermione Lucyra, majd Ronra pillantott, és így szólt:

\- Erre én is gondoltam. Dumbledore nem akarta, hogy bármit is tudj.

\- Srácok, ezzel rohadtul nem segítetek - dünnyögte Lucy, majd hangosabban folytatta. - Nekünk se árult el semmit. Nekem az az érzésem, hogy kerül minket, vagy legalábbis engem. Akárhányszor találkoztam vele, mindig megkérdeztem, hogy mikor jöhetsz át, de mindig ugyanazt a választ adta: „ _Amint a helyzet lehetővé teszi_ ".

\- Lehet, hogy nem bízik bennem - mondta Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione arcát fürkészve.

\- Ne beszélj butaságokat... ! - dörmögte feszengve Ron.

\- Vagy úgy gondolja, hogy nem tudok vigyázni magamra.

\- Dehogy gondolja úgy! - tiltakozott Hermione.

\- Akkor miért kellett nekem Dursleyék házában ülnöm, miközben titeket itt mindenbe beavattak? - hadarta egyre növekvő indulattal Harry. - Ti miért tudhattok mindenről? Miért?!

\- Nem tudunk mindenről! - vágott vissza Ron. - Anya nem enged be minket a tanácskozásokra, azt mondja, gyerekek vagyunk még...

\- Basszus, Ron, nem tudnál segíteni neki elfogadni a helyzetet? - fakadt ki Lucy, de ez semmi nem volt ahhoz képest, ami Harryből tört ki: olya fékezhetetlen dühvel ordított, hogy Hedvig riadtan menekült fel a szekrény tetejére Árész mellé. Pulipinty pedig rémülten csicsergett, és még sebesebben röpködött négyük feje körül.

\- Ó jaj! Nem mehettek be a tanácskozásokra! Szeegénykék... - gúnyolódott. - De itt voltatok a házban! Együtt lehettetek! Én meg egy hónapon át össze voltam zárva Dursleyékkel! Pedig sokkal több dolgot végigcsináltam, mint ti! Ezt Dumbledore is nagyon jól tudja! Ki őrizte meg a bölcsek kövét? Ki intézte el Denemet? Ki mentett meg titeket a dementoroktól...

Harry a barátaira zúdította az összes dühöt és keserűséget, ami egy hónap alatt felgyűlt a lelkében. Lucynak az volt az érzése, hogy a fiú valójában csak Ronra és Hermionéra dühös, mert egész végig csak rájuk szegezte villámló tekintetét.

\- Kinek kellett sárkányokkal, szörnyekkel meg mindenféle undok bestiával kínlódnia? Ki látta Voldemortot visszatérni? Ki szökött meg előle...?!

Ron földbe gyökerezett lábbal állt, Hermione pedig szemlátomást majdnem elsírta magát.

\- De miért is kéne megtudnom, mi folyik a mi világunkban? Miért venné bárki a fáradságot, hogy elmondja, mi a helyzet? Miért csak Lucy volt képes arra, hogy rejtjelesen valamilyen információt eláruljon nekem?

Ron és Hermione egy emberként fordultak Lucy felé, aki ekkor értette meg, hogy Harry miért nem dühös rá. Mivel ő egész nyáron csepegtette neki az infókat, legalább azt közölte Harryvel, hogy megérti az érzéseit és próbált tenni valamit az elszigeteltsége ellen.

\- Hidd el, Harry, el akartuk mondani... - védekezett Hermione, mikor visszafordult a fiú felé.

\- Nem akarhattátok olyan nagyon, különben küldtetek volna egy baglyot! De meg kellett ígérnetek Dumbledore-nak. És ti szófogadók vagytok.

\- Igen...

\- Négy hétig a Privet Drive-on kuksoltam, a kukából guberáltam az újságokat, hogy legalább valamit megtudjak...

\- Szerettünk volna...

\- Biztos jókat röhögtetek rajtam, amíg itt ültetek mindennek a közepén...!

\- Dehogyis...

\- Nagyon sajnáljuk, Harry! - fakadt ki könnyes szemmel Hermione. - Teljesen igazad van, én is tombolnék a helyedben!

Harry zihálva rámeredt a lányra, aztán elfordult két barátjától, és járkálni kezdett a szobában. Lucy tett egy tétova lépést bátyja felé, és megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott egyet, mikor látta, hogy Harry nem taszítja el a közeléből. Végigsimított a fiú karján, aztán hagyta, hogy tovább folytassa a járkálást. A szekrény tetején gubbasztó Hedvig mélabúsan huhogott párat, aztán hosszú ideig csak a Harry talpa alatt gyászosan recsegő padlódeszkák törték meg a csendet.

\- Különben is, miféle ház ez? - kérdezte dohogva Harry.

\- A Főnix Rendjének főhadiszállása - sietett a válasszal Ron.

\- Megtudhatnám esetleg, mi az a Főnix Rendje?

\- Egy titkos társaság - magyarázta Lucy. - Dumbledore az alapítója és a vezetője. Azokból az emberekből áll, akik régen Voldemort ellen harcoltak.

Harry zsebre dugta a kezét, és megállt.

\- Kik a tagjai? - kérdezte.

\- Elég sokan... - hebegte megszeppenten Hermione.

\- Mi legalább húsz emberrel találkoztunk - mondta Ron -, de szerintünk többen vannak.

Harry rájuk meresztette a szemét.

\- É...s? - kérdezte élesen.

\- Ő... - nézett rá zavartan Ron. - Mit és...

\- Voldemort! - csattant fel Harry. Hermione és Ron is összerezzent. - Mit csinál? Mire készül? Hol van? Hogyan próbáljuk megállítani?

\- Mondtuk már, hogy a rend tanácskozásaira nem mehetünk be - felelte zavartan Hermione. - Nem tudjuk, pontosan mi a helyzet... De azért sejtünk egy-két dolgot - tette hozzá sietve, mert látta, hogy Harry arca megint elsötétedik.

\- Ugyanis Fred és George feltalálták a telefület - magyarázta Ron. - Nagyon hasznos dolog.

\- Tele...?

\- ...fül, igen. - fejezte be Lucy. - Csak az utóbbi időben nem használhattuk, mert Mrs Weasley rajtakapott minket, és nagy cirkuszt csinált. Fredéknek el kellett dugniuk az összeset, ami megmaradt. De előtte jó sok beszélgetést kihallgattunk. Megtudtuk, hogy a Rend egyes tagjai ismert halálfalókat figyelnek, szóval követik őket...

\- Mások meg további embereket szerveznek be a rendbe - tette hozzá Hermione.

\- És vannak, akik őriznek valamit - magyarázta Ron. - Mert, hogy folyton őrszolgálatról beszélnek.

\- Engem őriztek, nem? - morogta gúnyosan Harry.

\- Tényleg... lehet... - felelte felderülő képpel Ron.

\- Szerintem nem Harryről volt szó - gondolkodott el Lucy. - Az ő nevét mindig nyíltan kimondták. Valami mást őriznek.

Harry sötéten felhorkantott, és megint járkálni kezdett a szobában. Közben mindenfelé nézett, még Lucyra is, csak Ronra és Hermionéra nem.

\- Ha nem vehettetek részt a tanácskozásokon, akkor mit csináltatok? - kérdezte. - Azt írtátok, sok dolgotok van.

\- Ez igaz - vágta rá Hermione. - A házat kell takarítanunk. Réges-rég üresen áll, és mindenféle dolog elszaporodott benne. Már tiszta a konyha és a hálószobák többsége. Holnap, azt hiszem, a szalon követke... Ááá!

Két hangos durranás hallatszott, és a szoba közepén feltűnt a semmiből Fred és George. Pulipinty minden eddiginél hisztérikusabban csipogott, és odarepült Hedvig és Árész mellé.

\- Mikor szoktok már le erről? - fordult Hermione fájdalmas arccal az ikrekhez.

\- Szia, Harry! - köszönt vigyorogva George. - A te dünnyögésedet hallottuk?

\- Add ki a mérgedet, ne légy ilyen szégyellős! - mondta Fred, szintén vigyorogva. - Lehet, hogy száz kilométerre innen már nem is hallatszott, amit mondtál.

\- Úgy látszik, a Pottereknél családi hagyomány a kiabálós-kifakadás.

\- Elmehettek a fenébe - bokszolt bele George vállába Lucy, de végre elmosolyodott. Közben Harryre sandított, akinek ugyancsak megrándult a szája széle, de igyekezett ezt leplezni.

\- Látom, letettétek a hoppanálás vizsgát - jegyezte meg mogorván Harry.

\- Kitűnő eredménnyel - felelte Fred, aki egy hosszú, hússzínű zsinegszerűséget tartott a kezében. Lucy már nyújtotta is a kezét, mire Fred neki is adott egyet, így csatlakozott a hallgatózásba.

\- Akár fél percet is veszítettetek volna, ha gyalog jöttök le a lépcsőn - zsörtölődött Ron.

\- Az idő galleon, öcskös - vigyorgott Fred. - Ja igen, Harry: zavarod a vételt... A telefülét - tette hozzá, mikor Harry felvonta a szemöldökét. Magyarázatként felmutatta a hússzínű zsineget. - Szeretnénk hallani, miről folyik a szó odalent.

\- Csak óvatosan! - figyelmeztette bátyjait Ron. - Ha anya észreveszi, mit csináltok...

\- Érdemes kockáztatni, mert ez egy fontos tanácskozás - felelte Fred.

\- Lehetne halkabban? - motyogta Lucy, miközben feszülten koncentrált. - Nem hallok semmit…

\- Ekkor kinyílt az ajtó, és megjelent benne Ginny.

\- Szia, Harry! - köszönt vidoran. - Mintha a hangodat hallottam volna.

Ezután az ikrekhez és Luchoz fordult:

\- Telefül kilőve. Anya páncélozó bűbájjal kezelte a konyha ajtaját.

\- Honnan tudod? - kérdezte lelombozva George.

\- Tonks elmondta, miből lehet rájönni - magyarázta Ginny. - Meg kell dobni valamivel az ajtót, és ha nem koppan rajta, akkor az ajtó le van páncélozva. Trágyagránátokat dobáltam le a lépcsőről, és mind leesett az ajtó előtt. Úgyhogy a telefül se tud bemászni a résen.

Fred és Lucy mélyet sóhajtottak, majd összenéztek és egyszerre kirántották a fülükből a zsinórt.

\- Kár - kesergett Fred. - Kíváncsi lettem volna rá, miben sántikál az öreg Piton pajtás.

\- Piton...? - kapta fel a fejét Harry. - Ő is itt van?

\- Aha. - George halkan becsukta az ajtót, és leült az egyik ágyra. Fred és Ginny követte példáját. - Épp szigorúan titkos jelentést tesz.

\- Halálmadár - fintorgott Fred.

\- A mi oldalunkon áll - szólt rá szemrehányóan Hermione.

Ron bosszúsan horkantott.

\- Attól még halálmadár marad. Mindig úgy néz ránk, mintha fel akarna falni.

\- Bill se szereti Pitont - jelentette ki Ginny mindent eldöntő érv gyanánt.

Harry végre leült a többiekkel szemben az ágyra. Láthatóan erősebb volt benne a tudásszomj, mint a harag, mert érdeklődve nézett végig a Weasleyken. Lucy leült mellé és nyugtatásképp megfogta a kezét. Sikernek könyvelte el, hogy Harry viszonozta a gesztust.

\- Bill is itt van? - kérdezte. - Azt hittem, Egyiptomban dolgozik.

\- Irodai beosztást kért magának, hogy hazajöhessen, és segíthessen a Rendnek - világosította fel Lucy. - Azt mondja, hiányoznak neki a jó kis sírok.

\- De talált magának kárpótlást - tette hozzá Fred.

\- Micsodát?

\- Emlékszel Fleur Delacourra? - vigyorgott George. - Állást vállalt a Gringottsnál, hogy djákorholjá á nyelvet...

\- És Bill folyton magánórákat ad neki - kajánkodott Fred.

\- Fogjátok vissza a sötét gondolataitokat - szólta le az ikreket Lucy, de ő se tudta visszafogni a vigyorát.

\- Charlie is belépett a Rendbe - folytatta George, figyelmen kívül hagyva Lucy közbeszólását -, de ő még mindig Romániában van. Dumbledore minél több külföldi varázslót is be akar szervezni, úgyhogy Charlie a szabadnapjain kapcsolatokat épít ki.

\- Azt Percy is csinálhatná, nem? - kérdezte Harry.

A Weasleyk, Lucy és Hermione sokatmondó pillantást váltottak.

\- Ha jót akarsz, ne emlegesd Percyt a szüleink előtt - szólt sötéten Ron.

\- Miért?

\- Mert valahányszor elhangzik Percy neve, apa összetöri, ami épp a kezében van, anya meg sírva fakad - felelte Fred.

\- Borzasztó - csóválta a fejét Ginny.

\- Jó messze esett a fájától - mondta George, tőle szokatlan módon őszinte keserűséggel.

\- Miért, mi történt? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Percy és Mr Weasley összevesztek - felelte Lucy. - Még soha nem láttam őt olyan dühösnek. Mrs Weasley szokott mindenkivel kiabálni, nem ő.

\- A tanév vége utáni első héten történt - mesélte Ron. - Éppen indulni készültünk ide, amikor Percy hazajött, és elmondta, hogy előléptették.

Harry nagyot nézett.

\- Nem mondod komolyan!

\- Igen, mi is meglepődtünk - bólogatott George. - Percy elég cikis helyzetbe került Kupor miatt, vizsgálat volt meg minden. Azt mondták, Percynek észre kellett volna vennie, hogy Kupor süsü lett, és riadót kellett volna fújnia. De hát ismeritek Percyt, esze ágában se volt panaszkodni, amikor kiskirálykodhatott Kupor helyett.

\- Akkor hogyhogy előléptették?

\- Mi is ezt kérdeztük - sietett a folytatással Ron, aki szemlátomást örült, hogy Harry hajlandó normális hangon beszélgetni. - Iszonyúan el volt telve magával, amikor hazajött - mondjuk, kétszer annyira, mint máskor, szóval képzelheted, mennyire... és elmondta apának, hogy felajánlottak neki egy beosztást a miniszteri titkárságon. Gondolj bele: egy éve végzett a Roxfortban, és máris miniszteri almunkatársat csináltak belőle. Biztos azt hitte, hogy apa el lesz ájulva a hírtől.

\- De apa nem ájult el - dörmögte Fred.

\- Mert? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Harry.

\- Azért - magyarázta Lucy -, mert Caramel el akarja érni, hogy mindenki megszakítsa a kapcsolatot Dumbledore-ral.

\- Dumbledore neve mostanában káromkodásnak számít a minisztériumban - bólintott Fred. - Azt hiszik, Dumbledore rosszindulatból terjeszti, hogy Tudodki visszatért.

\- Caramel kerek perec megmondta, hogy aki Dumbledore oldalán áll, az szedheti a sátorfáját - folytatta George.

\- Az a baj, hogy Caramel Mr Weasleyre is gyanakszik, mert tudja, hogy jóban van Dumbledore-ral - mondta Lucy. - Különben is régóta flúgosnak tartja őt a muglimániája miatt.

\- De hát mi köze ehhez Percynek? - értetlenkedett Harry.

\- Épp most akarom mondani. Mr Weasley szerint Caramel azért vette maga mellé Percyt, mert besúgót akar csinálni belőle. Szóval azt akarja, hogy Percy kémkedjen a családja és persze Dumbledore meg énutánam.

Harry halkan füttyentett.

\- Percy biztos kiakadt ezen.

Ron keserűen nevetett.

\- Teljesen elszállt az agya. Azt mondta... Egy csomó szörnyű dolgot mondott. Hogy mióta a minisztériumban dolgozik, egyfolytában ő issza meg a levét annak, hogy apa milyen. Hogy apának nincsenek ambíciói, és azért vagyunk ilyen... érted... hogy azért nincs túl sok pénzünk.

\- Micsoda? - hördült fel Harry. Ginny úgy fújt, mint egy dühös macska.

\- Bizony - bólintott szomorúan Lucy, átvéve Rontól a történetet. - De még ennél is tovább ment. Azt mondta, Mr Weasley bolond, mert Dumbledore-ral tart, és hogy Dumbledore nagyon rá fog fázni a végén, és magával fogja rántani Mr Weasleyt is a süllyesztőbe. És kijelentette, hogy ő - mármint Percy - hű marad a minisztériumhoz. És ha Mr és Mrs Weasley árulók lesznek, akkor ő nyilvánosan meg fogja tagadni a családjukat. Aztán összecsomagolt, és még aznap este elutazott. Most itt lakik Londonban.

\- Anya teljesen kiborult - folytatta Ron. - Sírt meg minden. Még Londonba is feljött, hogy a lelkére beszéljen Percynek, de az becsapta az orra előtt az ajtót. Nem tudom, mit szokott csinálni, mikor összetalálkozik apával a minisztériumban. Valószínűleg keresztülnéz rajta.

\- De hát ha valakinek, épp Percynek tudnia kell, hogy Voldemort tényleg visszatért - csóválta a fejét Harry. - Biztos nem feltételezi a szüleitekről, hogy mindent kockára tennének, ha nem volnának biztosak a dolgukban.

\- Az az igazság, hogy a mi nevünk is elhangzott abban a veszekedésben - magyarázta szomorúan Lucy. - Percy azt mondta, nincs más bizonyíték, csak a mi szavunk, és hogy az neki nem elég jó.

\- Percy elhiszi, amit a Reggeli Prófétában írnak - szólt bosszúsan Hermione. A többiek bólogattak.

\- Miért, mit írnak? - Harry értetlenkedve fürkészte barátai arcát.

Azok fáradt pillantást vetettek rá.

\- Neked nem járt a Reggeli Próféta? - kérdezte letörten Hermione.

\- De igen.

\- És bele se olvastál?

\- Nem olvastam el az első betűtől az utolsóig - vont vállat Harry. - Gondoltam, ha lehoznak valamit Voldemortról, az úgyis az első oldalra kerül.

A Weasley összerezzentek a gyűlölt név hallatán. Hermione gyorsan folytatta:

\- Ha nem olvasod végig az újságot, akkor tényleg nem tűnik fel a dolog, de... hidd el, hetente többször is említenek téged és Lucyt is.

\- Az azért feltűnt volna...

\- Ha mindig csak az első oldalt olvastad, akkor nem - rázta a fejét Lucy. - Nem hosszú cikkek szólnak rólunk, hanem csak utalnak ránk itt-ott egy fél mondat erejéig. Mintha egy vicc lennénk, amit mindenki ismer.

\- Vicc?

\- Elég undorító, amit csinálnak. - Lucy igyekezett higgadt maradni. - Azt folytatják, amit Rita Vitrol elkezdett.

\- De hát ő már nem ír az újságnak. Vagy igen?

\- Nem, betartotta az ígéretét - rázta a fejét Hermione, majd kajánul hozzáfűzte: - Nem mintha lett volna más választása... De mégis, ő alapozta meg azt, ami most megy.

\- Miért, mi megy most? - kérdezte türelmetlenül Harry.

\- Na jó... - Lucy vetett egy pillantást a többiekre, akik szemlátomást örültek, hogy ezt a témát ő meséli el Harrynek. - Rita azt írta, hogy állandóan összeesel, és panaszkodsz, hogy fáj a sebhelyed. Emlékszel?

\- Persze.

\- Na, ez nem volt nekik elég, engem is belevettek a történetbe és most úgy állítanak be minket, mintha feltűnési viszketegségben szenvedő, holdkóros valakik lennénk, akik nagy, tragikus hősnek képzelik magukat. Időnként gonosz megjegyzéseket tesznek ránk. Ha például valami képtelen történetről írnak, hozzáteszik, hogy „ _mintha a Potter testvérek találták volna ki_ ", vagy ha valakit furcsa baleset ér, megjegyzik, hogy „ _reméljük, nincs sebhely a homlokán, különben holnaptól istenítenünk kell őt..._ "

\- Sose vártuk el, hogy istenítsenek! - fortyant fel Harry.

\- Persze hogy nem - sietett megnyugtatni Hermione. - Azt mi nagyon jól tudjuk. Teljesen nyilvánvaló, hogy mire megy ki a játék. Azt akarják elérni, hogy senki ne vegyen komolyan titeket. Bármibe lefogadnám, hogy Caramel áll a dolog mögött. Azt akarják sugallni az utca varázslójának, hogy egy ostoba kölykök vagytok, akik nevetséges meséket találnak ki, mert élvezik, hogy híresek és mindenki rájuk figyel.

\- De hát mi nem kértük... nem akartuk... Voldemort megölte a szüleinket! -fakadt ki kétségbeesetten Harry. - Azért lettünk híres, mert minket nem tudott megölni! Ki vágyna ilyen hírnévre? Gondolhatják, hogy jobban örülnénk... hogy inkább lennénk...

\- Tudjuk, Harry, tudjuk... - bólogatott komolyan Ginny.

\- Lucy már egyszer elregélte ezt a történetet - jegyezte meg Fred. - Mikor megtudta, hogy megtámadtak téged a dementorok.

\- És erről persze egy sort se írtak - füstölgött Lucy. - Valaki biztos letiltotta a hírt. Pedig elég szenzációs sztori, hogy elszabadult dementorok vadásznak az emberekre.

\- Még azt se írták meg, hogy megszegted a Titokvédelmi Alaptörvényt - mondta Hermione. - Azt hittük, arra ráharapnak, hiszen jól beleillik a képbe, amit rólad vetítenek. Valószínűleg akkorra tartogatják a patronjaikat, mikor már kicsaptak téged a suliból... Feltéve, hogy kicsapnak - tette hozzá gyorsan. - De ha betartják a saját törvényeiket, nem ítélhetnek el.

Ekkor odakintről léptek közeledése szűrődött be.

\- Ajaj. - Fred rántott egy nagyot a telefül zsinórján, aztán George-dzsal együtt hangos pukkanással köddé vált. Pár másodperccel később Mrs Weasley tűnt fel a hálószoba ajtajában.

\- Véget ért a tanácskozás, lejöhettek vacsorázni. Mindenki alig várja, hogy találkozhasson veled, Harry. Jut eszembe, ki hagyta azokat a trágyagránátokat a konyhaajtó előtt?

\- Csámpás - felelte szemrebbenés nélkül Ginny. - Imád játszani velük.

\- Aha - bólintott Mrs Weasley. - Már azt hittem, Sipor volt, ő szokott ilyeneket csinálni. Tiszta kosz a kezed, Ginny, mit csináltál már megint? Indíts, mosd meg!

Ginny elfintorodott, és édesanyja nyomában kiment a szobából.

Lucy, Ron és Hermione magukra maradtak Harryvel. Míg Ron és Hermione nyugtalanul pislogtak barátjukra, Lucy csak szomorúan simogatta a fiú karját. Harry végignézett rajtuk, és láthatóan elszégyellte magát.

\- Figyeljetek... - kezdte motyogva, de Ron megrázta a fejét, Hermione pedig csendesen így szólt:

\- Tudtuk, hogy dühös leszel, Harry, és megértjük. De hidd el, tényleg próbáltuk meggyőzni Dumbledore-t...

\- Persze, tudom - legyintett Harry. - Ki az a Sipor? - kérdezte.

\- Az itteni házimanó - felelte Lucy.

\- Tisztára lökött - tette hozzá Ron. - Nem is láttam még ilyet.

Hermione rosszallóan nézett a fiúra.

\- Sipor nem lökött.

\- Az az életcélja, hogy levágják a fejét, és kitegyék a falra, mint az anyjáét. Szerinted ez normális dolog?

\- Nem... de nem ő tehet róla, hogy furcsa dolgai vannak.

Ron az égre emelte tekintetét.

\- Hermione még mindig nem mondott le a MAJOM-ról.

\- Az nem MAJOM - háborgott a lány - hanem „a Manók Alkotmányos Jogaiért" Országos Mozgalom. És nem csak én védem Siport. Dumbledore is azt mondta, hogy legyünk barátságosak vele.

\- Jó, persze - legyintett Ron. - Na menjünk le, mert éhen halok.

A négyes kiballagott a szobából, de mielőtt elindultak volna lefelé a lépcsőn...

\- Állj! - suttogta Ron, és széttárt karjával megállította Harryt, Lucyt és Hermionét. - Az előszobában vannak. Talán még hallhatunk valamit.

Óvatosan lekukucskáltak a korlát fölött. A borongós előszoba tele volt izgatottan sustorgó varázslókkal és boszorkányokkal. A csoport kellős közepén egy zsíros, fekete hajú, nagy orrú varázsló állt: Piton professzor, a Lucy és még sokak számára legkevésbé rokonszenves, roxforti tanár. Lucy áthajolt a korlát fölött. Még mindig roppantul érdekelte, miféle szolgálatokat végez Piton a Főnix Rendjének...

A lépcsőaknában vékony, rózsaszín zsineg ereszkedett lassan a mélybe. A négyes felnézett, és megpillantották az ikreket, akik egy emelettel feljebb álltak, s azon fáradoztak, hogy a telefüllel mind jobban megközelítsék az előszobában gyülekezőket. Néhány másodperc múlva azonban az egész csoport megindul a bejárati ajtó felé, így a hallgatózás eredménytelen maradt.

\- A varangy rúgja meg! - szitkozódott Fred, és gyorsan felhúzta a telefület.

Odalent kinyílt, majd becsukódott a bejárati ajtó.

\- Piton soha nem eszik itt - magyarázta Ron.

\- Még csak az kellene nekünk - méltatlankodott Lucy. - Én addig meg se közelíteném a konyhát. Na gyerünk!

\- Ne feledd, Harry, az előszobában nem beszélünk hangosan - suttogta Hermione.

A falra akasztott manófejek előtt elhaladva megpillantották Lupint, Mrs Weasleyt és Tonksot, akik a bejárati ajtó temérdek mágikus zárát és reteszét bűvölték, hogy bezárjanak a távozók után.

\- A konyhában eszünk - suttogta Mrs Weasley a gyerekek elé sietve. - Ott az ajtó, Harry drágám, de kérlek, próbálj minél kevesebb zajt...

Bumm!

\- Tonks! - csattant fel Mrs Weasley, mielőtt még hátranézett volna. Az említett boszorkány a szőnyegen feküdt.

\- Bocsánat! - szabadkozott. - Az az átkozott esernyőtartó az oka! Már másodszor esem hasra...

A mondat végét rettenetes, velőtrázó ordítás nyomta el. Mrs Black ismét életre kelt, nemsokára pedig az egész folyosón felébredtek a portrék és újra olyan fülsértő lárma zengte be az előszobát, mint amikor Lucy először hallotta a nőt.

Lupin és Mrs Weasley nyomban odasiettek a függönyhöz, és megpróbálták összehúzni. Az azonban ellenállt, a vénasszony pedig még tovább fokozta a hangerőt, s hozzá fenyegetően hadonászott karmos kezeivel.

\- Gaz bitangok! Csőcselék! Mocskos hitszegők, becstelen banda! Hitvány korcsok, takarodjatok innen! Mit képzeltek, mit csináltok atyáim házával…

Tonks szapora bocsánatkérések közepette a helyére vonszolta a súlyostroll-lábat; Mrs Weasley feladta a függönnyel vívott harcot, és képtől képig rohanva kábító átokkal sújtott minden egyes hangoskodó festményt. Közben feltárult a konyha ajtaja és Sirius sietett ki rajta.

\- Fogd be a szád, undok vén banya! - rivallt rá a nagy portréra, majd a kép elé érve megragadta a függönynek azt a szárnyát, ami kifogott Mrs Weasleyn.

Mrs Black elsápadt a dühtől.

\- Tee! - bömbölte kidülledő szemmel. - Véred árulója, banditák csatlósa, családunk elfajzott szégyene!

\- Azt mondtam, fogd be a szád! - ordította Sirius, majd Lupinnal együtt nagy nehezen összehúzták a függönyt.

Mrs Black ordítása elhalkult majd elhalt, és már csak a fülekben visszhangzott tovább. Sirius végigsimított a haján, és keresztfiához fordult:

\- Szervusz, Harry - szólt kissé feldúltan. - Látom, megismerkedtél anyámmal.

Lucynak erős déja vu érzése volt. Ő is hasonló módon találkozott először az üvöltő portréval, mint Harry. Bátyja döbbenten meredt keresztapjukra.

\- Ő a te...

\- Igen, a drága jó anyám - bólintott Sirius. - Egy hónapja próbáljuk leszedni a falról, de valószínűleg Eternifix ragasztóbűbájjal rögzítette a vásznat, mert nem boldogulunk vele. Gyertek, menjünk le, mielőtt megint felébred.

\- De hát mit keres itt az édesanyád portréja? - kérdezte Harry, miután beléptek az előszobából nyíló ajtón, és a többiekkel a nyomukban elindultak lefelé egy keskeny kőlépcsőn. Lucy fél füllel hallgatta a beszélgetésüket.

\- Hát még nem tudod? - csodálkozott Sirius. - Ez a ház a szüleimé volt. Én vagyok a Black család utolsó sarja, úgyhogy egy ideje már az én nevemen van. Mivel más hasznát nem veszem, felajánlottam Dumbledore-nak, hogy rendezze be itt a főhadiszállást.

Lucynak nem kerülte el a figyelmét a Sirius szavainak keserű felhangja. Arra számított, hogy a férfi is ugyanolyan megkönnyebbült örömmel fogadja majd Harryt, mint ő. Nyilván azért volt megint mogorva, mert ismét Piton gúnyolódásait kellett lenyelnie.

A tanácskozáshoz rengeteg széket hordtak a konyhába, az asztalon pedig kupákon és üres borosüvegeken kívül megannyi pergamentekercs és egy rongykupacnak tűnő valami hevert. Az asztal végénél Mr Weasley ült, fojtotthangú beszélgetésbe merülve Bill-lel.

Mrs Weasley megköszörülte a torkát. Férje felkapta a fejét, s miután csontkeretes szemüvegén át az érkezőkre nézett, nyomban felpattant, és a kis csapat elé sietett.

\- Harry! - Lelkesen kezet rázott a fiúval. - De örülök, hogy megérkeztél!

Lucy megállt Harry mellett, miközben feltűnésmentesen átpillantott Mr Weasley válla fölött, és látta, hogy Bill sietve összeszedi az asztalon maradt pergameneket.

\- Jól utaztál, Harry? - kérdezte Bill, miközben vagy tucatnyi tekercset próbált egyszerre felmarkolni az asztalról. - Ezek szerint Rémszem mégse Grönland érintésével hozott ide.

\- Nem rajta múlt - jegyezte meg Tonks. Bill felé sietett, hogy segítsen neki, de rögtön az első mozdulatával rádöntött egy égő gyertyát az utolsó pergamenlapra. - Jaj, istenem... bocsánat...

\- Semmi baj - motyogta fáradtan Mrs Weasley, és egy egyszerű bűbájjal eltüntette a lapról a ráömlött viaszt. A varázspálca felvillanó fényénél Lucy egy épület alaprajzát vélte kivenni.

Mrs Weasley elkapta Lucy pillantását. Gyorsan összecsavarta a pergament, és a tekercstömkeleggel viaskodó Bill karjai közé dugta.

\- Az efféle holmikat a tanácskozás után rögtön össze kell szedni! - mondta szigorúan, majd az ősrégi tálalószekrényhez lépett, és tányérokat vett elő belőle.

Bill felemelte pálcáját.

\- Evapores! - morogta, mire a tekercsek mind egy szálig eltűntek.

\- Ülj le, Harry! - szólt Sirius. - Mundungust már ismered, igaz?

A kupac, amit Lucy rongycsomónak vélt, nyöszörgős morgással felemelkedett.

\- Szólt valaki? - dörmögte álomittasan Mundungus, és résnyire kinyitotta bevérzett szemét. - Egyetértek Siriusszal...

Azzal a magasba emelte piszoktól feketéllő kezét, mintha szavazna. Ginny és Lucy kuncogva összenéztek.

\- A tanácskozás már véget ért, Dung - mondta Sirius, miközben a többiekkel együtt helyet foglalt az asztalnál. - Megjött Harry.

\- He? - Mundungus sötéten rásandított Harryre vörös hajcsimbókjai mögül. - Nocsak, ténleg...! Jól vagy, Herri?

\- Jól.

Mundungus zavartan kotorászni kezdett a zsebében. Végül előhúzott egy kormos, fekete pipát, amit pálcájával nyomban meg is gyújtott. Nagyokat szívott belőle, és másodpercek alatt zölden gomolygó füstfelhőt gyártott maga köré.

\- Az elnézésedet kő kérnem - hallatszott a dörmögése a bűzös felhőből.

\- Utoljára szólok, Mundungus! - szólt rá mérgesen Mrs Weasley. - Légy szíves, és ne dohányozz a konyhában, főleg ne akkor, mikor enni készülünk!

\- Persze... - morogta a varázsló. - Bocsáss meg, Molly.

A füstfelhő eltűnt ugyan, ahogy Mundungus zsebre dugta a pipáját, de az égő zoknit idéző csípős bűz továbbra is ott terjengett az asztalnál.

\- Ha még éjfél előtt vacsorázni akartok, segítsetek egy kicsit. - Mrs Weasley az összes jelenlévőhöz intézte szavait. Lucy és Harry együtt emelkedtek fel, de az asszony a fiút csak leintette. - Nem, te maradj csak ülve, Harry. Fárasztó napod volt.

Tonks felpattant, és már indult is a tálalószekrény felé.

\- Mit segítsek, Molly? - kérdezte szolgálatkészen.

Mrs Weasley bizonytalanul nézett rá.

\- Öhm... köszönöm, Tonks, de te is pihenj inkább. Neked is nehéz napod volt.

\- Nem, nem, szívesen segítek! - bizonygatta a fiatal boszorkány, és nagy buzgalmában felborított egy széket.

Két perc se telt bele, és már javában folyt a munka: a nehéz kések húst és zöldséget szeleteltek Mr Weasley mágikus irányítása alatt, Mrs Weasley a tűz fölött lógó kondér tartalmát kevergette, míg Lucy és a többiek további tányérokat, kupákat vettek elő, és hideg ételeket hordtak ki a kamrából. Harry az asztalnál maradt Siriusszal és Mundungusszal. Lucy munka közben a fülét hegyezte, hogy hallja, miről beszélgetnek.

\- Találkoztál azóta az öreg Figgyvel? - kérdezte most Mundungus.

\- Nem - felelte Harry. - Nem találkoztam senkivel.

Mundungus közelebb hajolt a fiúhoz, így Lucy nem értette, mit mondott. Csalódottan folytatta az asztal megterítését.

\- Na peersze! - hallotta nem sokkal később Sirius epés szavait. - Végighallgatom Piton jelentéseit, és nyelhetem az állandó célozgatását, hogy amíg ő az életét kockáztatja, én itt ücsörgök kényelemben és biztonságban... Csak arról számolhatok be, hogy megy a takarítás...

\- Milyen takarítás? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Igyekszünk lakhatóvá tenni ezt a házat. - Sirius körbemutatott a konyhában. - Az én drága jó anyám tíz éve halt meg, és azóta nem lakott itt senki - leszámítva az öreg házimanót, de az teljesen becsavarodott, úgyhogy már rég nem takarít.

\- Sirius - szólalt meg Mundungus. Lucy épp mögötte haladt el egy tucat evőeszközzel és igyekezett minél tovább időzni. A zömök varázslót tizedennyire se érdekelt a beszélgetés, az egyik kehely viszont annál inkább. - Ez tömör ezüst, igaz?

\- Az - felelte Sirius, undorodó pillantást vetve az edényre. - Tizenötödik századi kobold ötvösök remekműve. A Black család címere díszíti.

\- Nem baj, azt le lehet szedni - dörmögte Mundungus, és megdörzsölte a kelyhet a kabátja ujjával.

\- Fred, George... Ne! Kézben vigyétek! - sikoltott fel Mrs Weasley.

Lucy, Harry, Sirius és Mundungus megfordultak - majd villámgyorsan elugrottak az asztaltól. A Fred-George páros ugyanis bűbáj segítségével feléjük röptetett egy gőzölgő raguval teli kondért, egy kancsó vajsört meg egy súlyos vágódeszkát, késsel együtt. A ragu végigszánkázott az asztalon, és épp hogy csak megállt a túlsó végén, szenes égésnyomot hagyva maga után; a kancsó felborult, és kiömlött belőle az összes vajsör; a kés lecsúszott a vágódeszkáról, s hegyével beleállt az asztallapba, épp azon a helyen, ahol két másodperce még Sirius keze volt.

\- Az ég szerelmére! - csattant fel Mrs Weasley. - Mondjátok meg, mi szükség volt erre! Elegem van belőletek! Csak azért, mert varázsolhattok, nem kell minden apróság miatt pálcát rántani!

\- Időt akartunk spórolni - magyarázkodott Fred, és gyorsan kirántotta a kést az asztallapból. - Ne haragudj, Sirius, nem volt szándékos...

Lucy, Harry és Sirius nevettek. Mundungus, aki székestül hanyatt esett, szitkozódva igyekezett feltápászkodni. Csámpás, aki eddig Sirius ölében ült, dühösen sziszegett egyet, majd bemenekült a tálalószekrény alá, és onnan meresztgette nagy, sárga szemét.

\- Fiúk - szólt Mr Weasley, miközben visszahúzta a ragus kondért az asztal közepére - édesanyátoknak teljesen igaza van. Most, hogy nagykorúak lettetek, felelősségteljesebb viselkedést várunk el tőletek...

\- Egyik bátyátok se volt ilyen kelekótya! - folytatta a sopánkodást Mrs Weasley. Egy új kancsó vajsört csapott le az asztalra, de olyan heves mozdulattal, hogy annak is kiloccsant a fele. - Nem emlékszem, hogy Bill félpercenként hoppanált volna! Charlie se varázsolt el mindent, ami a keze ügyébe került! Percy...

Gyorsan elharapta a mondatot, és ijedten pillantott a férjére. Mr Weasley arcvonásai megfeszültek.

\- Együnk! - szólt gyorsan Bill.

\- Megint ínycsiklandozó vacsorát főztél, Molly - szólt Lupin. Szedett egy tányér ragut, és az asszony felé nyújtotta.

A társaság elhelyezkedett az asztalnál, és néhány percig csak az evőeszközök csörömpölése meg a székek csikorgása törte meg a csendet. Azután Mrs Weasley Siriushoz fordult:

\- Jut eszembe, szólni akartam neked, hogy a szalonban valami befészkelte magát a szekreterbe. Szüntelenül zörög és rázkódik. Lehet, hogy csak egy mumus, de a biztonság kedvéért meg kellene nézetni Alastorral, mielőtt kiengedjük.

\- Ahogy gondolod - felelte közönyösen Sirius.

\- A függöny pedig tele van doxikkal - folytatta Mrs Weasley. - Holnap meg kellene próbálnunk kifüstölni őket.

\- Izgalmas lesz - morogta Sirius. Lucy érezte a megjegyzés epés élét, amit rajta és Harryn kívül a többiek furcsamód mintha nem vették volna észre. A két testvér épp szemben ült egymással és csak egy pillantással beszélték meg a dolgokat, mielőtt folytatták volna az evést.

Tonks, aki Lucy mellett ült, evés közben ismét azzal szórakoztatta Ginnyt és Hermionét, hogy valahányszor lenyelt egy falatot, utána megváltoztatta az orra alakját. Mr Weasley, Bill és Lupin az asztal távolabbi végében élénk beszélgetésbe merültek a koboldokról.

\- Még mindig nem nyilatkoznak - mondta Bill. - Nem tudok rájönni, elhiszik-e, hogy visszatért, vagy sem. Persze lehet, hogy egyszerűen kivárásra játszanak, nem akarnak állást foglalni.

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a koboldok nem állnak Tudjátokki oldalára - rázta a fejét Mr Weasley. - Őket is megtizedelték. Gondoljatok csak arra a Nottingham környéki koboldcsaládra...

\- Szerintem attól függ, milyen ígéretet kapnak - vélekedett Lupin. - Nem aranyra gondolok. Ha felajánlják nekik azokat a jogokat, amelyeket mi évszázadok óta megtagadunk tőlük, elég nagy lesz a kísértés. Ragnokkal még mindig nem jutottál semmire, Bill?

\- Pillanatnyilag eléggé varázslóellenes hangulatban van. Azóta is dühöng a Bumfolt-ügy miatt. Szerinte a minisztérium eltussolta a dolgot, mivel a koboldok azóta se kapták meg az aranyukat...

Bill mondatának végét elnyomta az asztal közepe táján felharsanó kacagás. Fred, George, Ron és Mundungus a hasukat fogták.

\- ...és aztán - folytatta könnyező szemmel, csukladozva Mundungus -, és aztán aszongya nekem: „ _Azannya, Dung, honnan szerezted ezeket a varangyokat? Mert az enyémeket meglovasította valami kurafi!_ " Mondom neki: „ _Ténleg, Will? Na és most mi lesz? Kéne venned másikat helyettük, nem?_ " És úgy higgyétek el, ahogy mondom, fiúk, az a trolleszű pancser megint megvette tőlem a saját varangyait, és még többet fizetett értük, mint először...

Ron öklével csapkodta az asztalt, úgy nevetett, és Lucy se tudta elfojtani a vigyorgását.

\- Köszönjük szépen, Mundungus, de nem vagyunk kíváncsiak az üzleti ügyeidre - szólt mérgesen Mrs Weasley.

\- Ne haragudj, Molly. - Mundungus megtörölte a szemét, és rákacsintott Harryre és Lucyra. - De tudjátok, Will meg Ragyás Harristől csórta a varangyokat, tolvajtól lopni pedig nem bűn.

\- Nem tudom, ki tanított téged jó erkölcsre, Mundungus, de hogy kihagyott néhány alapszabályt, az biztos - jegyezte meg élesen Mrs Weasley.

Fred és George vajsörrel teli kupájuk mögé rejtették arcukat. George nagyokat csuklott.

Mrs Weasley lesújtó pillantást vetett Siriusra, aztán felállt, hogy hozza a desszertként szolgáló rebarbarás morzsát. Harry kérdőn a keresztapjára nézett.

\- Molly nem nagyon kedveli Mundungust - magyarázta csendesen Sirius.

\- Hogy került a Rendbe? - kérdezte suttogva Harry.

\- Hasznos ember. Ismeri az összes hóhányót, ami nem csoda, hiszen ő is az. De messzemenően hűséges Dumbledore-hoz, aki egyszer kihúzta őt a pácból. Dungnak olyan hírek is a fülébe jutnak, amelyekről mi sose szereznénk tudomást, úgyhogy megéri jóban lenni vele. Molly szerint viszont túlzás vacsorára is meghívni őt. Nem tudja megbocsátani neki, hogy elcsavargott, amikor téged kellett volna őriznie.

Három adag, sodóval leöntött rebarbarás morzsa elfogyasztása után elapadt a társalgás az asztal körül: Mr Weasley elégedetten hátradőlt, Tonks - immár hétköznapi orral - nagyot ásított, Ginny pedig, miután sikerült kicsalogatnia Csámpást a tálalószekrény alól, törökülésben ült a padlón, és vajsörös dugókat gurított a macskának.

\- Lassan eltehetjük magunkat holnapra - szólt Mrs Weasley, ásítással adva nyomatékot szavainak.

\- Várjunk még, Molly! - szólt Sirius. Eltolta maga elől üres tányérját, és Harryhez fordult: - Csodálkozom rajtad. Azt hittem, ha megérkezel, első dolgod lesz Voldemort viselt dolgairól érdeklődni.

Az álmos nyugalom egy szempillantás alatt feszült éberségnek adta át a helyét. Voldemort neve fagyos szélrohamként söpört végig az asztaltársaságon. Lupin, aki épp egy korty bort készült inni, lassan leeresztette kupáját, és összehúzott szemmel felpillantott.

\- Érdeklődtem is! - felelte méltatlankodva Harry. - Kérdeztem Lucyt, Ront és Hermionét, de azt mondták, mi nem vagyunk a Rend tagjai, úgyhogy...

\- Nagyon helyesen mondták - bólintott szigorúan Mrs Weasley. - Gyerekek vagytok még.

Az asszony kihúzta magát a széken, és kezét ökölbe szorítva a karfára helyezte. Tekintetében már nyoma sem volt álmosságnak.

\- Mióta van olyan szabály, hogy csak a Főnix Rendjének tagjai tehetnek fel kérdéseket? - folytatta higgadtan Sirius. - Harry egy hónapig be volt zárva abba a mugliházba. Joga van megtudni, mi történt időközben...

\- Álljon meg a menet! - csattant fel George.

\- Harry kérdezősködhet, de mi nem? - méltatlankodott Fred.

\- Egy álló hónapja faggatózunk, de egy szót se tudtunk kiszedni belőletek! - mondta George. - Még Lucynak se mondtatok semmit!

\- Gyerekek vagytok még! Nem vagytok a Rend tagjai! - hadarta Fred magas hangon, ami érdekes módon Mrs Weasley hanghordozását idézte. - Harry még csak nem is nagykorú!

\- Nem tehetek róla, hogy nektek nem mondtak semmit - csóválta a fejét Sirius. - A szüleitek dolga erről dönteni. Ám úgy gondolom, hogy itt az ideje, hogy Harryvel együtt Lucynak is...

\- Nem te mondod meg, mi a jó nekik! - vágott a szavába Mrs Weasley, s máskor oly barátságos arcára vészjósló kifejezés ült ki. - Gondolom, nem felejtetted el, mit mondott Dumbledore.

\- Sok mindent mondott - felelte Sirius. Megőrizte ugyan udvarias higgadtságát, de érezhető volt, hogy nem fogja hagyni magát.

\- Igen, sok mindent, többek között azt, hogy csak annyit mondjunk el Harrynek és Lucynak, amennyit tudniuk kell - mondta Mrs Weasley, nagy nyomatékot helyezve az utolsó szóra.

Harry, Lucy, Ron, Hermione, Fred és George úgy kapkodták a tekintetüket Sirius és Mrs Weasley között, mintha egy Világkupadöntőt néznének. Ginny ott térdepelt egy rakás vajsörös dugó között, és tátva maradt szájjal figyelte a vitát. Lupin Siriusra szegezte a szemét.

\- Nem áll szándékomban többet közölni velük, mint amennyit tudniuk kell, Molly - felelte Sirius. - De tekintve, hogy ők azok, akik látták Voldemortot visszatérni - az asztalnál ülők megint megborzongtak a név hallatán - valamennyiünknél több joguk van...

\- Harry és Lucy nem tagjai a Főnix Rendjének - vágott a szavába Mrs Weasley. - Még csak tizenöt évesek, és...

\- És voltak annyiszor életveszélyben, mint a rendtagok többsége! - fejezte be a mondatot Sirius. - Egyeseknél még többször is!

\- Senki nem vitatja Lucyék érdemeit - mondta fokozódó indulattal Mrs Weasley. Ökölbe szorult keze remegni kezdett a karfán. - De mivel még...

\- Ők már nem gyerekek! - szakította félbe ingerülten Sirius.

\- De nem is felnőttek! - vágott vissza kipirosodott arccal az asszony. - Ők nem James!

\- Köszönöm, de tisztában vagyok vele, hogy Harry és Lucy kicsodák - felelte fagyosan Sirius.

\- Nem vagyok biztos benne! - háborgott Mrs Weasley. - Néha úgy beszélsz róluk, mintha azt hinnéd, hogy kettejükben visszakaptad a legjobb barátodat!

\- Miért baj az? - vetette közbe Harry.

\- Azért, Harry, mert ti nem az apátok vagytok, bármennyire is hasonlítotok rá! - felelte Mrs Weasley, tekintetét továbbra is Sirius szemébe fúrva. - Még iskolába jártok, és ezt nem felejthetik el azok a felnőttek, akik felelősek értetek!

\- Úgy érted, felelőtlen keresztapa vagyok? - fortyant fel Sirius.

\- Úgy értem, hogy világélétedben vakmerő és forrófejű voltál. Ezért is kéri Dumbledore, hogy maradj a házban, és...

\- A Dumbledore-tól kapott instrukcióim nem tartoznak ide! - csattant fel Sirius.

\- Arthur! - fordult a férjéhez Mrs Weasley. - Arthur, mondj már te is valamit!

Mr Weasley nem szólalt meg azonnal. Levette a szemüvegét, és komótosan megtörölte a talárja ujjával, kerülve felesége pillantását. Mikor végzett, az orrára biggyesztette a szemüveget, és csak utána kezdett beszélni:

\- Dumbledore tudja, hogy ez most új helyzet, Molly. Harry mostantól a főhadiszálláson lakik, úgyhogy egy bizonyos mértékig be kell avatnunk őt a dolgokba. Ezt Dumbledore sem vitatja.

\- Rendben, de mégiscsak túlzás adni alá a lovat, hogy kérdezzen, amit csak akar! És miért is kevertük bele Lucyt ilyen hirtelen? Hiszen ő egy hónapja lakik már itt a főhadiszálláson és eddig is jól megvolt!

\- A magam részéről - szólalt meg Lupin, s végre levette tekintetét Siriusról; Mrs Weasley reménykedve nézett rá, hátha benne végre szövetségesre lel - úgy vélem, Harry és Lucy jobban járnak, ha mi tájékoztatjuk a helyzetről - persze csak nagy vonalakban - mint ha valami zavaros változatot hallanának... másoktól.

Ezt szelíd, szinte kifejezéstelen arccal mondta, de Lucy biztosra vette, hogy ha más nem is, Lupin sejti, hogy néhány telefül túlélte Mrs Weasley razziáját.

Az asszony mélyet sóhajtott, majd még egyszer körülnézett, de egyetlen biztató tekintettel sem találkozott.

\- Rendben - szólt végül. - Látom, le fogtok szavazni. De egyet ne felejtsetek el: Dumbledore-nak biztosan jó oka volt rá, hogy megkímélje Harryt és Lucyt ezektől a dolgoktól, és én, aki a leginkább a szívemen viselem a sorsukat...

\- Harry és Lucy nem a gyerekeid, Molly - jegyezte meg csendesen Sirius.

\- De olyanok nekem, mintha azok lennének - vágta rá hevesen Mrs Weasley. - Lucyt én neveltem fel! Ki másra számíthatnának?

\- Például a keresztapjukra! - felelte Sirius.

Mrs Weasley felhúzta az orrát.

\- Hát persze... - szólt epésen. - Csakhogy elég körülményes lett volna vigyáznod rájuk, amíg az Azkabanban ültél.

Lucynak elakadt a lélegzete. Sirius már felemelkedett a székéből, de a lány csak Mrs Weasleyt bámulta. Még sosem látta így viselkedni. Ezzel megkapta a bizonyítékot arra, amit már egy ideje gyanított: Mrs Weasley és Sirius egymással versenyeznek érte és Harryért. És bár nem tudott volna dönteni közöttük, ezt a megjegyzést egyértelműen túl erősnek tartotta.

\- Molly - szólt szigorúan Lupin - nem te vagy az egyetlen ennél az asztalnál, aki jót akar Harrynek és Lucynak. Ülj le, Sirius!

Mrs Weasley remegő szájjal hallgatott. Sirius lassan visszaült, de arca falfehér volt az indulattól. Lucy megnyugtató szándékkal a férfi ökölbe szorított kezére tette a kezét. A szeme sarkából látta, hogy Harry követte a mozdulatot.

\- Ebben a témában szerintem Harryéknek is van szava - folytatta Lupin. - Elég nagyok már ahhoz, hogy eldönthessék, mit akarnak.

\- Szeretném megtudni, mi a helyzet - vágta rá habozás nélkül Harry. - És gondolom, Lucy is így van ezzel - nézett húgára a fiú, mire Lucy csak bólintott. Nem merte levenni a szemét Siriusról, aki még mindig remegett egy kicsit.

\- Vita lezárva! - szólt kissé rekedten Mrs Weasley. - Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George - induljatok kifelé a konyhából!

Az érintettek egy emberként hördültek fel.

\- Mi már nagykorúak vagyunk! - harsogta a Fred-George páros.

\- Ha Harry és Lucy maradhatnak, én miért nem? - kiabálta Ron.

\- Engem is érdekel, anya! - nyafogott Ginny.

\- Nem! - Mrs Weasley villámló tekintettel felpattant. - Szó se lehet róla, hogy...

\- Fredet és George-ot nem tilthatod ki, Molly - szólt közbe fásultan Mr Weasley. - Ők tényleg nagykorúak.

\- De még iskolába járnak!

\- A törvény szerint felnőttek - csóválta a fejét Mr Weasley.

Mrs Weasley arca immár paprikapiros volt.

\- Nem bánom, Fred és George maradjanak, de Ron...

\- Lucyék úgyis elmondanak mindent nekem és Hermionénak! - ellenkezett Ron. - Ugye... ugye? - tette hozzá bizonytalanul, és - elsősorban - barátjára nézett.

\- Hát persze! - felelte gyorsan Lucy, mielőtt Harry kinyithatta volna a száját.

Két barátjuknak felragyogott az arca.

\- Jól van! - csapott az asztalra Mrs Weasley. - Nem érdekel! Ginny - ágyba!

Ginny sem vette némán tudomásul az ítéletet. Még a kinti lépcsőről is behallatszott a hisztizése, s miután anyjával felértek az előszobába, Mrs Black dobhártyaszaggató visítása is felhangzott. Lupin nyomban elindult, hogy lecsendesítse a portrét; a beszélgetés csak azután folytatódott, hogy visszatért, becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és újra helyet foglalt az asztalnál.

\- Jól van - szólt Sirius és először Harryre, majd Lucyra nézett. - Mire vagytok kíváncsiak?

Harry először Lucy felé fordult, aki csak halványan biccentett. Ezután a fiú nagy levegőt vett, és végre feltehette a kérdéseit, amik bizonyára már egy hónapja kínozták őt.

\- Hol van Voldemort? - A névtől megint mindenki összerezzent. - Mit csinál? Hallgattam a muglihíreket, de semmiről nem számoltak be, ami mögött ő állhatna. Nem beszéltek furcsa halálesetekről vagy effélékről.

\- Azért, mert nem is történtek furcsa halálesetek - felelte Sirius. - Legalábbis mi egyről se tudunk, pedig eléggé jól vagyunk informálva.

\- Többet tudunk, mint hinné - bólogatott Lupin.

\- Hogyhogy abbahagyta a gyilkolást? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Nem akarja felhívni magára a figyelmet - válaszolta Sirius. - Az most veszélyes lenne rá nézve. A visszatérése ugyanis nem úgy sikerült, ahogy tervezte. Egy kicsit elszúrta a dolgot.

\- Pontosabban te szúrtad el neki - tette hozzá elégedett mosollyal Lupin.

\- Mivel? - csodálkozott Harry.

\- Azzal, hogy életben maradtál - mondta Sirius. - A terv az volt, hogy csak a halálfalók tudjanak a visszatéréséről. Csakhogy te megszöktél, és szétkürtölted a hírt.

\- És az az ember, akinek Tudodki a legkevésbé akarta az orrára kötni a dolgot - vette át a szót Lupin - vagyis Dumbledore, a te jóvoltodból az elsők között értesült az eseményről.

\- És az miért olyan lényeges? - értetlenkedett Harry.

\- Tréfálsz? - horkant fel Bill. - Dumbledore az egyetlen ember, akitől Tudodki valaha életében tartott.

\- Hála neked, Dumbledore alig egy órával Voldemort visszatérése után összehívhatta a Főnix Rendjét - mondta Sirius.

\- Na és mit csinált azóta a Rend? - kérdezte Harry, végignézve a jelen lévő felnőtteken.

\- Azon dolgoztunk, és dolgozunk most is, hogy meghiúsítsuk Voldemort terveit - felelte Sirius.

\- Honnan tudjátok, mik a tervei? - sietett a következő kérdéssel Harry.

\- Dumbledore-nak van egy képtelennek tűnő elmélete - felelte Lupin. - Dumbledore képtelen elméletei pedig általában helytállónak bizonyulnak.

\- Na és mit tervez Voldemort Dumbledore szerint?

\- Először is újra fel akarja építeni a hadseregét - fogott bele a válaszba Sirius. - Régen valóban jelentős erők álltak a rendelkezésére: rengeteg boszorkány és varázsló, akiket zsarolással vagy varázslattal a szolgálatába állított; hűséges csatlósai, a halálfalók, no meg százféle sötét teremtmény. Te és Lucy magatok hallottátok, hogy be akarta szervezni az óriásokat - és ők csak egy csoport a sok közül, akiket meg akar nyerni magának. Voldemort nem olyan bolond, hogy egy maroknyi halálfalóval az oldalán álljon ki a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium ellen.

\- Szóval igyekeztek megakadályozni, hogy szövetségeseket szerezzen?

\- Igen, azon vagyunk - bólintott Lupin.

\- Milyen módszerrel?

\- A legfontosabb feladat - magyarázta Bill - minél több embert... meggyőzni róla, hogy Tudodki valóban visszatért. Ők ugyanis attól fogva jobban vigyáznak magukra. De a dolog nehezebben megy, mint hinnéd.

\- Miért?

\- A minisztérium hozzáállása miatt - felelte Tonks. - Láttad, hogyan reagált Cornelius Caramel, mikor szóltál, hogy Tudodki visszatért. Hát azóta se változott a véleménye. Csökönyösen kitart amellett, hogy nem történt semmi.

\- De hát miért...?! - kérdezte elkeseredetten Harry. - Miért nem hallgat az eszére? Ha Dumbledore...

\- Ahogy mondod, itt van a kutya elásva - szólalt meg Mr Weasley, keserű fintorral az arcán. - Dumbledore...

\- Caramel ugyanis retteg tőle - magyarázta Tonks.

\- Retteg Dumbledore-tól? - nézett rá hitetlenkedve Harry.

\- Dumbledore állítólagos hátsó szándékaitól retteg - pontosított Mr Weasley. - Caramel azt hiszi, Dumbledore összeesküvést szervez ellene. Az a mániája, hogy Dumbledore mágiaügyi miniszter akar lenni.

\- De hát Dumbledore-nak eszében sincs...

\- Persze, ezt mi nagyon jól tudjuk - legyintett Mr Weasley. - Akkor se akart miniszter lenni, mikor Millicent Bagnold visszavonult, pedig nagyon sokan próbálták rábeszélni, hogy vállalja el a posztot. Caramel helyette ült a bársonyszékbe, és azóta se felejtette el, mennyien támogatták azt a Dumbledore-t, aki nem is jelentkezett az állásra.

\- Caramel nagyon jól tudja - vette át a szót Lupin - hogy Dumbledore sokkal bölcsebb és rátermettebb, mint ő. Minisztersége első éveiben folyton Dumbledore-hoz rohangált segítségért és jó tanácsért. De később, miután megérezte a hatalom ízét, megnőtt az önbizalma. Most már imád mágiaügyi miniszter lenni, és abba is sikerült beleélnie magát, hogy ő a nagy ész, Dumbledore pedig csak egy pitiáner bajkeverő.

\- Hogy gondolhat ilyet? - csattant fel Harry. - Komolyan képes azt hinni, hogy Dumbledore csak kitalálta... hogy Lucy és én csak kitaláltuk az egészet!?

\- Ha elismerné, hogy Voldemort visszatért - magyarázta Sirius - a minisztériumnak olyan súlyú válsághelyzetet kellene kezelnie, amihez hasonló nem volt az elmúlt közel tizennégy évben. Caramelnek egyszerűen nincs ereje szembenézni a szörnyű ténnyel. Sokkal kényelmesebb abba a hitbe ringatnia magát, hogy Dumbledore álhíreket terjesztve próbálja megfúrni őt.

\- Érted már a problémát? - kérdezte Lupin. - Amíg a minisztérium kitart amellett, hogy Voldemort nem jelent veszélyt, addig nehéz az ellenkezőjéről meggyőzni az embereket. Már csak azért is, mert ők se szívesen hisznek el egy ilyen szörnyűséget. Ráadásul a minisztérium folyamatosan megakadályozza, hogy a Reggeli Próféta akár egyet is lehozzon az úgynevezett „Dumbledore-féle rémhírek" közül, úgyhogy a varázslótársadalom nagy részének sejtelme sincs róla, mi történt. Ezáltal pedig könnyű prédát jelentenek a halálfalóknak, akik szemrebbenés nélkülhasználják az Imperius-átkot.

\- De ti figyelmeztetitek az embereket...! - mondta Harry, és kérdő tekintetét végigjáratta Mr Weasley, Sirius, Bill, Mundungus, Lupin és Tonks arcán. - Szóltok nekik, hogy Voldemort visszatért, nem?

A felnőttek keserű mosollyal válaszoltak.

\- Mivel engem mindenki őrült tömeggyilkosnak tart, és a minisztérium tízezer galleonos vérdíjat tűzött ki a fejemre, nem volna túl jó ötlet, ha elkezdenék röplapokat osztogatni az utcán - mondta Sirius.

\- Engem se sokan szoktak meghívni vacsorára - fűzte hozzá Lupin. - A többség valamiért idegenkedik a vérfarkasoktól.

\- Tonks és Arthur elvesztenék a minisztériumi állásukat, ha elkezdenének nyíltan agitálni - folytatta Sirius. - Márpedig nagyon fontos, hogy legyenek embereink a minisztériumban. Voldemortnak is vannak.

\- Azért néhány embert már sikerült meggyőznünk - jegyezte meg Mr Weasley. - Tonksot például - ő régen nem volt tagja a rendnek, hisz gyerek volt még, de mint auror, jó szolgálatot tehet nekünk. Kingsley Shacklebolt is remek fogás volt; ő vezeti a Sirius utáni hajtóvadászatot, ezért odabent most úgy tudják, hogy a keresztapád Tibetben bujkál.

\- De ha senki nem terjeszti a hírt, hogy Voldemort visszatért... - kezdte Harry.

\- Ki mondta, hogy senki nem terjeszti? - nézett rá Sirius. - Mit gondolsz, miért támadják annyit Dumbledore-t?

\- Miről beszélsz? - kérdezett vissza megütközve Harry.

\- Szüntelenül azon dolgoznak, hogy lerombolják a tekintélyét - magyarázta Lupin. - Nem olvastad a múlt héten a Reggeli Prófétát? Azt írták, hogy Dumbledore-t kiszavazták a Mágusok Nemzetközi Szövetségének elnökségéből, mert öregszik és már nem forog olyan jól az agya. Ehhez képest az igazság az, hogy a minisztérium emberei szavazták ki őt, miután egy felszólalás keretében bejelentette, hogy Voldemort visszatért. A Wizengamotban - a Legfelsőbb Varázslóbíróságban - betöltött főmágusi tisztjétől is megfosztották, és tervezik, hogy elveszik tőle a Merlin-díj arany fokozatát.

\- Dumbledore erre azt szokta mondani - vetette közbe vigyorogva Bill - hogy neki mindegy, mit csinálnak, csak ne vegyék ki a képét a csokibéka-kártyák közül.

\- Pedig ezen nem kellene nevetni - csóválta a fejét Mr Weasley. - Ha továbbra is nyíltan ujjat húz a minisztériummal, akár az Azkabanba is kerülhet, márpedig az ég óvjon minket attól, hogy Dumbledore-t bebörtönözzék. Tudjátokki csak addig ilyen óvatos, amíg tudja, hogy Dumbledore átlát rajta, és résen van. Ha Dumbledore-t kivonják a forgalomból, rögtön elszabadul a pokol.

\- De ha Voldemort további halálfalókat próbál beszervezni, akkor gyorsan elterjed, hogy visszatért, nem? - kérdezte nyugtalanul Harry.

\- Voldemort nem úgy gyűjt sereget, hogy bekopogtat az emberekhez - rázta a fejét Sirius. - Félrevezetéssel, bűbájjal és zsarolással dolgozik. Nagy rutinja van a titkos szervezkedés művészetében. Egyébként pedig nemcsak ezzel foglalkozik. Vannak olyan tervei, amelyeket feltűnés nélkül, egyedül is meg tud valósítani. Pillanatnyilag azokra koncentrál.

\- Mi más kell neki, mint szövetségesek? - tette fel a kérdést Harry. Lucy látni vélte, hogy Sirius és Lupin lopva egymásra pillantanak.

\- Olyasmi, amit csak lopással szerezhet meg - felelte Sirius, majd Harry értetlen arckifejezését látva hozzátette: - Egy fegyverre gondolok. Olyan fegyverre, ami legutóbb nem volt a birtokában.

Lucynak őrülten verni kezdett a szíve a mellkasában. Észrevétlenül Ron, Hermione, Fred és George felé fordult, akik ugyanolyan feszült figyelemmel hallgatták a beszélgetést, mint ő. Ez új információ volt, amiről eddig nem hallottak!

\- Legutóbb, amikor hatalma teljében volt?

\- Igen.

\- Miféle fegyverről beszélsz? Veszélyesebb, mint az Adava Kedavra?

\- Most már tényleg elég!

A közbeszóló Mrs Weasley volt; ott állt az ajtó mellett, a sötétben. Lucy nem is vette észre, hogy időközben visszatért - most karba font kézzel állt, és nem volt kevésbé dühös, mint távozásakor.

\- Indulás lefeküdni, egy-kettő! Mindannyian! - tette hozzá nyomatékosan, és külön-külön ránézett Lucyra, Fredre, George-ra, Ronra és Hermionéra.

\- Nem parancsolgathatsz nekünk... - kezdett feleselni Fred.

\- Hallgass! - torkolta le Mrs Weasley, majd remegő tagokkal Siriushoz fordult: - Éppen eleget mondtatok Harryéknek. Ha tovább folytatjátok, akár rögtön fel is vehetitek őket a Rendbe.

\- Miért is ne? - kapott az ötleten Harry. - Szívesen belépnék. Be akarok lépni! Harcolni akarok!

\- Nem.

A döntést nem Mrs Weasley, hanem Lupin mondta ki.

\- Csak nagykorú varázslók lehetnek a Rend tagjai - folytatta. - Olyanok, akik kijárták az iskolát - tette hozzá, elejét véve Fred és George közbeszólásának. - A munkánk olyan veszélyekkel jár, amelyekről fogalmatok sincs, egyikőtöknek se... Mollynak igaza van, Sirius. Épp eleget mondtunk.

Sirius vállat vont, de nem vitatkozott a döntéssel. Mrs Weasley parancsolóan intett fiainak és Hermionénak, s azok kelletlenül bár, de sorban felálltak. Harry és Lucy, látva, hogy a vita eldőlt, követték a példájukat.

* * *

Ki küldhette a dementorokat? Ki más akarja megölni Pottert a Sötét Nagyúron kívül? Lucy vajon biztonságban van?

Dracot csak ezek a kérdések foglalkoztatták. Ébren hevert az ágyán és folyton ezen a rejtélyen rágódott. Nem tudta elképzelni, ki más akarhatná a Potterek halálát, leszámítva a Sötét Nagyúrat. Hiszen ők voltak a varázsvilág üdvöskéi, a kis túlélő páros, akik megszabadították a világot tizennégy évre a legnagyobb fekete mágustól, aki valaha élt. Ki akarhatja örökre elhallgattatni Pottert…?

Mikor ezt gondolatban kimondta, beugrott neki valami. A minisztérium tehette? De ezzel megszegnék a saját törvényeiket! Egyáltalán nem lenne logikus. Akármit is mondanak a Prófétában, nem ölnék meg Pottert, hiszen azzal épphogy elárulnák magukat és a varázslók elkezdenének gondolkozni azon, hogy miért küldték volna a dementorokat Potterre. Esetleg arra a hírre adnának bizonyítékot, amit minden erejükkel próbálnak cáfolni: hogy a Sötét Nagyúr visszatért.

Draco sóhajtott egyet. Késő volt már, aludnia kellene. Ám nem tudott szabadulni az aggodalmától, hogy Potteréknek még egy ellenségük van a Nagyúron kívül. És ez főképp azért aggasztotta, mert Lucyt is érintette.


	7. Chapter 6: A közelgő és eljövő tárgyalás

**Chapter 6**

 **A közelgő és eljövő tárgyalás**

Mrs Weasley mogorván követte Lucyékat a házon keresztül.

\- Azonnal lefeküdtök, és egy hangot se halljak! - szólt, mikor felértek az első emeletre. - Holnap fárasztó napunk lesz. Ginny remélhetőleg már alszik - tette hozzá, Lucynak és Hermionénak címezve. - Próbáljátok nem felébreszteni őt.

Hermione és Lucy elbúcsúztak, majd óvatosan benyitottak a szobába. Lucy még hallotta, ahogy Fred halkan megjegyezte a többi fiúnak:

\- Persze, alszik. Futóféreg legyek, ha Ginny fél órán belül nem szed ki mindent Lucyékból, ami odalent elhangzott.

Lucy is sejtette, hogy Ginny egyáltalán nem alszik. Erre azonnal ráerősített maga a lány, aki, amint becsukódott az ajtó, azonnal felült; bár a sötétben csak a sziluettjét lehetett látni.

\- Na? - faggatózott. - Mi volt odalent? Megtudtatok valami újat?

\- A legtöbb dolgot már kihallgattuk korábban - mesélte Lucy, miközben pizsamát húzott. Hermione közben bereteszelte az ajtót. - Az egyetlen újdonság egy bizonyos fegyver volt.

Még a sötétben is látta, ahogy Ginny szemei izgatottan csillognak.

\- Milyen fegyver? - kérdezte mohón.

\- Nem tudjuk - mondta Hermione. - Sirius véletlenül szólta el magát. Anyukád megakadályozta, hogy folytassa, mert épp akkor ért vissza.

Lucy gyorsan dobott egy kis bagolycsemegét Árésznak, aki a csőrét csattogtatta és nyugtalanul suhogtatta a szárnyait, majd bebújt a hideg ágyba.

\- Szerintetek mi lehet az? - kérdezte.

\- Bármi - felelte Hermione.

\- Az Avada Kedavránál biztos nem rosszabb - szólt tűnődve Ginny. - Mi rosszabb a halálnál?

\- Lehet, hogy olyasmi, ami egy sok embert tud megölni egyszerre - találgatott Lucy.

\- Vagy egy különösen fájdalmas gyilkolási módszer - mondta szorongva Ginny.

\- Ha fájdalmat akar okozni, ott van neki a Cruciatus-átok - vetette ellen Hermione. - Annál hatásosabb fegyverre nincs szüksége.

A beszélgetésben szünet állt be. Lucy tudta, hogy a többiek is azon töprengenek, vajon miféle szörnyűségre lehet képes az a valami.

\- És szerintetek most hol van az a fegyver? - kérdezte végül.

\- Remélem, a mieink kezében - felelte nyugtalanul Ginny.

\- Ha igen, akkor biztos Dumbledore őrzi - vélekedett Hermione.

\- Csitt! - szólt hirtelen Lucy. - Füleljetek!

A lányok elnémultak. Valaki közeledett a lépcsőn.

\- Ez anya - mondta Ginny. A következő pillanatban mindhárman hanyatt vágták magukat az ágyon és dobogó szívvel hallgatóztak. Néhány másodperccel később megreccsent a padló az ajtó előtt - Mrs Weasley odakintről hallgatta, hogy beszélgetnek-e.

Árész szomorúan huhogott. A padló megint recsegni kezdett: Mrs Weasley továbbindult a lépcsőn, hogy a fiúkat is ellenőrizze.

\- Nem bízik bennünk - állapította meg sértődötten Ginny.

Az este eseményei jó sok töprengenivalóval szolgáltak; Lucy előre tudta, hogy még órákig nem tud majd elaludni. Ott volt az, hogy Harry végre csatlakozott hozzájuk, a beszélgetés, ez a titokzatos fegyver… Szívesen tovább beszélgetett volna Hermionéval vagy Ginnyvel, de Mrs Weasley most felülről közeledett, s mikor a lépései végre elhaltak, mások indultak el felfelé... Lucy tisztán hallotta, hogy soklábú, csendes léptű lények nyüzsögnek a hálószoba ajtaja előtt…

Aztán arra eszmélt, hogy összegömbölyödve fekszik a takaró alatt, és George harsány hangja tölti be a szobát.

\- Anya azt üzeni, hogy keljetek fel, reggelizzetek meg a konyhában, aztán menjetek a szalonba segíteni neki. Sokkal több doxi van, mint hitte, a kanapé alatt meg talált egy fészekre való döglött golymókot.

Fél órával később Lucy, Hermione és Ginny - immár felöltözve, reggelivel a hasukban - beléptek a szalonba. A hosszú, mohazöld bársonyfüggönyökből még mindig hangos zümmögés áradt. Mrs Weasley, Fred és George e függönyök előtt csoportosultak. Elég különös látványt nyújtottak, mivel mindegyiküknek kendő takarta az arcát, s kezükben fekete folyadékkal töltött, szórófejes üveget tartottak.

\- Kössétek be az arcotokat, és fogjatok egy-egy permetezőt - utasította Mrs Weasley a lányokat, s egy vékony lábú asztal felé mutatott, amin további öt üveg állt.

Mire Lucyék megálltak az ikrek mellett, Harry és Ron is megérkeztek. Ők is megkapták az instrukciókat és lassan mind munkára készen álltak.

\- Mi van ezekben? - kérdezte Harry, megemelve a saját flakonját.

\- Doxicid - felelte Mrs Weasley. - Sose láttam még ilyen nagy tenyészetet. Mi a manót csinált az a Sipor az elmúlt tíz évben...?

Hermione arcát már félig eltakarta a kendő, de Lucy így is látta, hogy szemrehányó pillantást vet Mrs Weasleyre.

\- Sipor már nagyon öreg, egyedül biztos nem volt képes...

\- Csodálkoznál, ha látnád, mi mindenre képes Sipor, ha beindul - vágott Hermione szavába Sirius, aki épp ekkor lépett be az ajtón. Kezében vérfoltos zsákot tartott, ami félig tele volt döglött patkányokkal vagy valami hasonlóval. - Csikócsőrtől jövök, most etettem meg - tette hozzá, Harry kérdő tekintetét látva. - Fent lakik anyám szobájában... Ja igen, a szekreter.

A patkányos zsákot egy karosszékbe dobta, és vizsgálgatni kezdte a lezárt bútort, ami folyamatosan remegett.

\- Hát igen, Molly, szinte biztos, hogy mumus van benne - jelentette ki, miután belesett a kulcslyukon. - De azért tényleg jobb lesz, ha Rémszem belenéz, mielőtt kinyitjuk. Anyámat ismerve rosszabb is rejtőzhet benne.

\- Rendben, Sirius - felelte Mrs Weasley.

Sirius és az asszony már-már túlontúl udvarias stílusából Lucy arra következtetett, hogy egyikük se tért napirendre az esti összeszólalkozás fölött.

Odalentről erőteljes, éles csengőszó hallatszott. Rögtön utána kitört az ordítós-visítós hangzavar.

\- Nem tudom, mi nem világos azon, hogy ne csöngessenek! - bosszankodott Sirius, azzal kisietett a szalonból. Miközben ledübörgött a lépcsőn, ismét átjárta a házat Mrs Black rikácsolása:

\- Becstelen bitangok, elfajzott korcsok, árulók, semmirekellő, mocskos banda...

\- Légy szíves, csukd be az ajtót, Lucy - szólt Mrs Weasley. Lucy addig halogatta a kérés teljesítését, ameddig csak merte; hallani akarta, mi történik odalent. Siriusnak nyilván sikerült összehúznia a portré függönyét, mert Mrs Black elnémult. Sirius lépteinek zaja hallatszott az előszobából, aztán megcsörrent az ajtólánc, majd kisvártatva felzendült egy mély hang, amiben Harry Kingsley Shackleboltéra ismert:

\- Hestia leváltott, úgyhogy most nála van Mordon köpenye. Gondoltam, hagyok egy jelentést Dumbledore-nak...

Lucy a hátán érezte Mrs Weasley tekintetét. Nem akarta tovább feszíteni a húrt, becsukta hát az ajtót, és visszatért a doxivadászok csapatához.

Mrs Weasley lehajolt, hogy beleolvasson Gilderoy Lockhart Kártevőkalauzába, ami a doxikról szóló résznél kinyitva feküdt a kanapén.

\- Vigyázzatok, mert a doxinak méregfoga van, és szeret harapni. Van nálam egy üveg antiszérum, de jobban örülnék, ha nem lenne szükség rá.

Mrs Weasley felegyenesedett, majd a függöny elé lépett, és intett a gyerekeknek, hogy menjenek közelebb hozzá.

\- Ha szólok, azonnal elkezdtek permetezni! - közölte a haditervet. - Gondolom, az arcunkba akarnak majd repülni, de az üvegen az áll, hogy néhány csepp anyagtól megbénulnak. Amelyik már nem mozog, azt dobjátok bele ebbe a vödörbe!

Azzal kilépett a tűzvonalból, és magasra emelte permetezőjét.

\- Figyelem... támadás!

Lucy alig kezdett el spriccelni, máris szembe találta magát egy kifejlett doxival, ami a függöny egyik ráncából röppent ki. A kis bestia fenyegető zajjal rezgette fényes, bogáréhoz hasonló szárnyait, kitátotta tűhegyes fogacskákkal teli száját, megfeszítette fekete, szőrös testét, és dühödten hadonászott négy apró öklével.

Lucy habozás nélkül az arcába permetezett. A doxi röptében mozdulatlanná dermedt, és meglepően hangos puffanással a kopott szőnyegre zuhant. Lucy felkapta, és bedobta a vödörbe.

\- Mit csinálsz, Fred? - csattant fel Mrs Weasley. - Permetezd le, és dobd ki!

Lucy somolyogva oldalra nézett. Fred egy kapálózó doxit tartott két ujja közé csippentve.

\- Értettem - szólt vidoran, és egykettőre megbénította a bestiát.

Azonban amint Mrs Weasley elfordult, egy szempillantás alatt a zsebébe süllyesztette. Lucy, készen arra, hogy fedezze az ikreket, gyorsan közelebb araszolt hozzájuk, hogy ha kell, kitakarhassa őket.

\- Doximéreggel akarunk kísérletezni a Maximuláns termékcsoportunkhoz - hallotta, ahogy George odasúgta Harrynek.

Harry gyorsan lespriccelt két doxit, akik az orrát nézték ki célpontul, majd ő is közelebb araszolt George-hoz, és fojtott hangon megkérdezte:

\- Mi az a Maximuláns termékcsoport?

\- Olyan édességek, amelyektől megbetegszel - súgta válaszul George, anyját figyelve a szeme sarkából. - Persze, nem leszel nagyon beteg, csak annyira, hogy kimehess az óráról, ha kedved tartja. Most a nyáron fejlesztettük ki őket Freddel és Lucyval. Kétkomponensű, színkódolt csemegék. Ha lenyeled a Rókázó Rágcsa narancsszínű felét, hányni kezdesz. Aztán amint elküldtek a gyengélkedőre, megeszed a piros felét...

\- ...amitől nyomban visszanyered egészséged, és a kedved szerinti élvezetes elfoglaltsággal töltheted azt az időt, amit máskülönben ellopott volna az életedből egy lélekölően unalmas tanóra. Ezzel a szöveggel fogjuk reklámozni a cuccot - suttogta Fred, aki időközben kihasználta Lucy takarását, és szorgalmasan tömködte a zsebébe a szőnyegen felejtett doxikat. - De még dolgoznunk kell a Rágcsán. Egyelőre olyan heves hányást okoz, hogy a kísérleti alanyok nem tudják lenyelni a másik felét.

\- Kísérleti alanyok?

\- George meg én - magyarázta Fred. - Lucy is ki akarta próbálni őket, de nem hagytuk neki.

\- Azzal tartanak távol, hogy én sokkal jobban kiszúrom a hibákat, mint ők és megfigyelőként többet segíthetek - suttogta Lucy. - De valójában csak túlóvatoskodják.

\- Feltűnő lenne, ha te is produkálnád a tüneteket - szólt Fred. - Az egyik teszt után, mikor George kipróbálta a Tetszhalott Tablettát, és mindketten megkóstoltuk az Orrvérzés Ostyát...

\- …anya azt hitte, párbajoztunk - kuncogott George. - Ha Lucy is érintett lett volna, kitekerte volna a nyakunkat. Így is azt gondolja, hogy miatta „párbajoztunk", annyit van mostanában velünk.

\- Kell az ész közétek - jegyezte meg vigyorogva a lány, mire Fred és George két oldalról oldalba könyökölték.

\- Szóval működik a varázsviccbolt? - kérdezte Harry, s úgy tett, mintha megigazítaná a szórófejet az üvegén.

\- Üzlethelyiséget sajnos még nem tudtunk szerezni - felelte Fred. Még halkabbra fogta hangját, mert Mrs Weasley egy percre megállt, hogy megtörölje verejtékező homlokát. - Egyelőre csomagküldő szolgálatként működünk. A múlt héten jelent meg a hirdetésünk a Reggeli Prófétában.

\- Köszönet és hála nagylelkű támogatásotokért - suttogta George. - Egyébként ne aggódj... anya nem sejt semmit. Nem olvassa a Reggeli Prófétát, mióta hazugságokat írnak benne rólad, Lucyról és Dumbledore-ról.

A függöny doximentesítése hosszú és fárasztó munkának bizonyult. Dél is elmúlt már, mikor Mrs Weasley végre lehúzta arcáról a kendőt, és leroskadt egy karosszékbe - csak hogy rémült kiáltással rögtön felpattanjon, mivel ráült Sirius döglött patkányaira.

A függöny már nem zümmögött, viszont teljesen átázott a rengeteg permetlétől. Alatta állt a vödör, tele ájult doxikkal, amellett pedig egy tál, amibe a kis bestiák fekete tojásait gyűjtötték. Ez utóbbiakat Csámpás érdeklődve szagolgatta, az ikrek pedig vágyakozva nézték.

\- Azokkal majd ebéd után foglalkozunk - mutatott Mrs Weasley a kandalló mellett kétfelől álló vitrinekre. Az üvegajtók mögött különös tárgyak egész gyűjteménye pihent: rozsdás tőrök, karmok, egy összegöngyölt kígyóbőr és egy sor megfeketedett ezüstdoboz, Lucy számára ismeretlen nyelvű feliratokkal. A legbaljóslatúbb tárgy egy jókora opálkővel bedugaszolt, díszes kristálypalack volt, ami valamilyen sötétpiros anyagot tartalmazott - Lucy lefogadta volna, hogy vér van benne.

Megint megszólalt az éles hangú ajtócsengő. A gyerekek egy emberként néztek Mrs Weasleyre.

\- Itt maradtok! - szólt ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon az asszony, és felkapta a karosszékből Sirius patkányos zsákját. Közben odalent Mrs Black megint rikácsolni kezdett. - Hozok fel nektek szendvicset - szólt még vissza Mrs Weasley, azzal kiment a szobából, és gondosan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. A szalonfogságra ítélt társaság abban a minutumban az ablakhoz rohant, hogy lenézzen a bejárati ajtó előtti lépcsőre. Egy torzonborz, vörös üstököt láttak, meg egy rakás vészesen imbolygó üstöt.

\- Ez Mundungus! - azonosította a jövevényt Hermione. - De minek hoz ennyi üstöt?

\- Valószínűleg itt akarja tárolni őket - vélekedett Harry. - Rémlik, hogy aznap este, mikor őrizetlenül hagyott engem, kétes eredetű üstökre ment el alkudni.

\- Tényleg - bólintott Fred, mikor kinyílt az ajtó, és Mundungus rakományával együtt eltűnt a szemük elől. - Fú, ez nem fog tetszeni anyának...

Ő és George átmentek az ajtóhoz hallgatózni. Mrs Black addigra elhallgatott.

\- Mundungus Siriusszal és Kingsleyvel beszélget - jelentette Fred. - De nem hallom, miről... Szerintetek megpróbálkozzunk a telefüllel?

\- Lehet, hogy érdemes lenne - felelte Lucy. - Felosonok, és lehozok egyet...

Egy másodperccel később azonban feleslegessé vált mindenfajta kémfelszerelés, ugyanis mindenki tisztán hallhatta, mit kiabál magából kikelve Mrs Weasley:

\- Nem orgazdák vagyunk, és ez a ház nem raktár!

\- Imádom, amikor anya valaki mással ordít - szólt kárörvendő mosollyal Fred, és kinyitotta az ajtót, hogy még tisztábban élvezhessék Mrs Weasley tirádáját.

\- ...hogy ilyen felelőtlen legyen valaki! Van elég bajunk anélkül is, hogy idecipelnéd a lopott üstjeidet!

\- Amatőrök, hagyják belemelegedni - csóválta a fejét George. - Ha nem állítod le időben, úgy belelovalja magát, hogy aztán órákig hallgathatod. Mundungusra ráadásul azóta különösen ki van akadva, mióta lelépett a Privet Drive-ról... Hoppá, Sirius anyukája is rákezdett.

Mrs Weasley hangját elnyomta az előszobai portrék rikoltozó kórusa. George a kilincs után nyúlt, de mielőtt becsukhatta volna az ajtót, Sipor osont be a szalonba.

A manó szokásához híven tudomást sem vett Lucyékról - úgy tett, mintha nem is látná őket. Görnyedt háttal, lassan, de kitartóan csoszogva elindult a szalon túlsó vége felé, s menet közben szüntelenül motyogott magában rekedt, mély, brekegő hangján.

\- ...bűzlik, mint a pöcegödör, ráadásul bűnöző is, de a nő se jobb, undok vén áruló, felforgatja a kölykeivel úrnőm házát, szegény jó úrnőm, ha tudná, micsoda csőcselék fészkelte be ide magát, mit mondana az öreg Sipornak, szégyen, gyalázat, sárvérűek, vérfarkasok, árulók és tolvajok, mit tegyen szegény öreg Sipor...

\- Szervusz, Sipor! - köszönt rá jó hangosan Fred, és becsapta az ajtót.

A házimanó megtorpant, abbahagyta a motyogást, és színpadiasan eljátszotta, hogy meglepődik.

\- Sipor nem látta a fiatalurat - szólt, és meghajolt Fred előtt. Aztán, még mindig a szőnyeget nézve, jól hallhatóan hozzátette: - Undok kis árulófattyú.

\- Tessék? - kérdezte George. - Nem értettem a végét.

\- Sipor nem mondott semmit - felelte a manó. George felé is meghajolt, majd ismét hozzátette a magáét: - Itt az ikertestvére is, a másik elfajzott kis bestia.

A manó felegyenesedett, mogorván végignézett a társaságon, aztán folytatta világosan érthető motyogását:

\- ...és ott az a sárvérű, hogy nem sül le a bőr a képéről, ó ha tudná az én jó úrnőm, de sírna, de sírna, és itt az az új kölyök, Sipor nem tudja a nevét. Mit keres itt? Sipor nem tudja...

\- Ő Harry, Sipor - próbálkozott Hermione. - Harry Potter.

Sipor tágra nyitotta seszínű szemét, s még gyorsabb és indulatosabb motyogásra váltott.

\- A sárvérű úgy beszél Siporhoz, mintha jóban lennék vele, ha úrnőm ilyen társaságban látná Siport, jaj, mit szólna, mit szólna...

\- Ne mondd rá, hogy sárvérű! - csattant fel szinte egyszerre Lucy, Harry és Ron.

\- Semmi baj - suttogta Hermione. - Nincs eszénél szegény, nem tudja, mit beszél...

\- Ne viccelj már, Hermione! - morogta Lucy, sötét pillantással méregetve a manót. - Nagyon is jól tudja, mit beszél.

Sipor közben Harryre függesztette tekintetét, és tovább motyogott.

\- Igaz ez? Ő volna Harry Potter? Sipor látja a sebhelyét, akkor biztos igaz, ez a fiú győzte le a vörös démonlánnyal a Sötét Nagyurat, Sipor kíváncsi lenne rá, hogyan csinálták...

\- Mind kíváncsiak lennénk rá, Sipor - morogta Fred.

\- Mit keresel itt? - kérdezte George.

Sipor George felé fordította nagy szemét.

\- Sipor takarít.

\- Jobb mesét találj ki! - szólalt meg egy hang Lucy háta mögött.

Sirius visszatért, s az ajtóban állva nézte a manót. Közben az előszoba is elcsendesedett - Mrs Weasley talán a konyhában folytatta Mundungus legorombítását.

Sirius láttán Sipor nevetségesen mély meghajlásba görnyedt, úgy, hogy malacorra összelapult a padlón.

\- Ne hajlongj itt nekem! - szólt rá Sirius. - Inkább mondd meg, miben sántikálsz!

\- Sipor takarít - ismételte konokul a manó. - Sipor utolsó erejével is szolgálja a nemes Black-házat...

\- Az utolsó erőddel inkább mosakodj meg néha - vágott a szavába Sirius.

\- Uram mindig szeretett tréfálkozni - felelte újabb meghajlással Sipor, aztán motyogva hozzátette: - Uram egy undok, hálátlan bitang, majd megszakadt miatta szegény édesanyja szíve...

\- Anyámnak nem volt szíve, Sipor - fortyant fel Sirius. - A tömény gonoszsága pumpálta a vérét.

Sipor megint meghajolt.

\- Ahogy uram gondolja - felelte fennhangon, majd jött a motyogás: - Uram arra se méltó, hogy letörölje a sarat édesanyja cipőjéről, jaj, szegény úrnőm, mit szólna, ha látná, hogy Sipor a fiát szolgálja, mennyire gyűlölte őt, mennyire csalódott benne...

Lucy legszívesebben szájon csapta volna a manót. Hermione lesárvérűzése mellett Sirius inzultálása érintette a legjobbban.

\- Azt kérdeztem, miben sántikálsz - szólt fagyosan Sirius. - Ha te takarításra hivatkozol, az azt jelenti, hogy valamit be akarsz csempészni a szobádba, hogy ne tudjuk kidobni.

\- Sipor semmit nem merne elmozdítani a helyéről uram házában. - felelte a manó, majd motyogva elhadarta a folytatást: - Úrnőm sose bocsátaná meg Sipornak, ha kidobnák a falikárpitot, hétszáz éve van a család birtokában, Sipornak meg kell mentenie, Sipor nem engedi, hogy uram meg a vérük árulói meg a kölykeik elpusztítsák...

\- Sejtettem, hogy innen fúj a szél - mondta Sirius, viszolygó pillantást vetve a szemközti falon lévő családfára. - Gondolom, anyám ezt is ragasztóbűbájjal rögzítette, de ha nem, akkor leszedem, az biztos. Hordd el magad, Sipor!

A manó a jelek szerint nem mert ellenszegülni gazdája parancsának. Beérte azzal, hogy haragos pillantást vetett Siriusra, miközben elcsoszogott mellette, és folytatta motyogós sopánkodását:

\- Visszajön az Azkabanból, és parancsolgat Sipornak, jaj, mit szólna szegény úrnőm, ha látná, mi lett a házával, aljanép szállta meg, kidobálták a kincseit, pedig kitagadta a fiát, és most visszajött, azt beszélik, gyilkos gonosztevő lett...

\- Ha még sokat motyorászol, tényleg gyilkolni fogok! - szólt utána ingerülten Sirius, és becsapta mögötte az ajtót.

\- Nincs eszénél szegény - kelt Sipor védelmére Hermione. - Nem tudja, hogy halljuk, amit motyog.

\- Tény, hogy sokáig volt egyedül - válaszolt Sirius - és mást se csinált, csak anyám portréjának a bolond parancsait teljesítette, meg magában beszélt. De világéletében egy alattomos kis...

\- Szabadon kellene engedned - tanácsolta Hermione. - Akkor talán...

\- Túl sokat tud a Rendről - rázta a fejét Sirius. - Nem engedhetjük el. Különben is, menten szörnyethalna. Mondd csak neki, hogy menjen el a házból, majd meglátod, hogyan reagál.

Sirius átvágott a szalonon, és megállt a családfa előtt. Lucy és a többiek követték.

\- Te nem vagy rajta, Sirius - állapította meg Harry, miután alaposabban szemügyre vette a családfa egyes ágait.

\- Rajta volt - felelte Lucy Sirius helyett. Hangjában annyi keserűség volt, hogy Sirius csak végigsimított a karján, majd rámutatott az ominózus fekete lyukra.

\- A kedves jó anyám eltávolított engem, miután megszöktem itthonról - hallgassátok Siport, sokszor elmotyogja a történetet.

\- Megszöktél itthonról? - ismételte döbbenten Harry.

\- Tizenhat éves koromban - bólintott Sirius. - Elegem lett.

\- És hova mentél? - kérdezte nagy szemeket meresztve Harry.

Miközben Sirius elmesélte a többieknek is a történetet, Lucy csak állt és a férfi arckifejezését figyelte. Múltkor, mikor először hallotta, túlságosan megrendítette a történet ahhoz, hogy lássa keresztapja érzéseit. Most azonban figyelt rájuk, és látta, hogy Sirius egyáltalán nem mutatott semmilyen megbánást. Csak akkor költözött egy kis szomorúság a hangjába, mikor az öccséről kezdett mesélni - de ezt a többiek szemlátomást nem vették észre.

A mesedélutánt Mrs Weasley szakította félbe; az asszony az ajtóban állt, és felemelt pálcája hegyén szendvicsekkel és süteménnyel megrakott tálcát egyensúlyozott. Az arca még mindig piros volt az indulattól. A többiek nyomban köré gyűltek, de Harry és Lucy ott maradtak Siriusszal, aki most közelebb hajolt a falikárpithoz.

\- Úgy fair, Harry, ha neked is mesélek a családomról. Ott van Phineas Nigellus, az ükapám... Látod? Ő volt minden idők legellenszenvesebb igazgatója a Roxfortban... Araminta Meliflua, anyám unokahúga, aki megpróbálta elérni, hogy legalizálják a muglik vadászatát... És a kedves Elladora néni...

\- Ő vezette be azt a hagyományt, hogy lefejezzék a házimanóinkat, mikor annyira megöregszenek, hogy már nem tudják felszolgálni a teát - fejezte be Lucy a mondatot, amire Sirius halvány mosollyal reagált.

\- Néha persze születtek többé-kevésbé normális emberek is a családban - folytatta -, de mondanom se kell, hogy őket kitagadták. Látjátok, Tonks már nem is került fel ide. Biztos azért nem fogad szót neki Sipor, pedig a házimanónak minden családtag parancsolhat.

\- Rokonok vagytok Tonksszal? - csodálkozott Harry és Lucy szeme is elkerekedett. Ez neki is új információ volt.

\- Igen, igen, az édesanyja, Andromeda a legkedvesebb unkahúgom volt - felelte Sirius, és kutatni kezdett a családfán. - Nem, Andromeda sincs már rajta. Nézzétek...

Rámutatott egy másik kiégetett lyukra a „ _Bellatrix_ " és „ _Narcissa_ " nevek között.

\- Andromeda nővérei rajta maradtak, mert ők tudták, mi a dolguk, és aranyvérű férjet választottak. Andromeda viszont egy mugliivadékhoz, Ted Tonkshoz ment, úgyhogy...

Sirius úgy tett, mintha pálcájával átkot lőne a falikárpitra, majd sötéten felnevetett. Harry és Lucy nem nevettek vele; figyelmüket a kiégetett lyuktól jobbra sorakozó nevek kötötték le. Narcissa Blacket kettős arany vonal kötötte össze Lucius Malfoyjal, a közöttük induló aranyszál pedig Draco nevéhez vezetett.

\- Malfoyék is a rokonaid! - jegyezte meg döbbenten Harry.

\- Az aranyvérű családok mind rokonságban állnak - legyintett Sirius. - Aki a gyerekeinek mindenáron aranyvérű házastársat akar, nem lehet válogatós, mert nagyon kevesen maradtunk. Mollyval is szegről-végről rokonok vagyunk, Arthur is az egyik másodfokú unokatestvérem fia. De ezen a családfán hiába keresnétek őket - a Weasleyk mind vérünk árulóinak vannak kikiáltva.

\- Ez azt jelenti, hogy velünk is rokonságban állsz? - kérdezte Lucy, miközben Sirius arcát fürkészte. A férfi most először mosolyodott el őszintén.

\- Nagy valószínűséggel. De hiába keresnéd itt a Pottereket; a Blackek szemében ők majdnem olyan rosszak voltak, mint a Weasleyk, de miután nagyapád hatalmas vagyont szerzett, kialakult egyfajta tisztelettudó távolságtartás a családjaink között. Képzelheted, mit szóltak itthon, mikor megtudták, hogy James Potterrel töltöm a legtöbb időmet a Roxfortban…

\- Lestrange…

A már oldottabb hangulatú beszélgetést ez a név teljesen megfagyasztotta. Harry motyogta ezt a nevet, és az Andromeda-féle lyuktól balra felírt nevet nézte: Bellatrix Blackét, amit dupla vonal kötött össze Rodolphus Lestrange-dzsel.

A név furcsa hatással volt Lucyra: ismerősnek érezte, s bár nem emlékezett rá, hol hallotta, kicsit összeszorult tőle a gyomra.

\- Ők az Azkabanban vannak - morogta Sirius.

Harry és Lucy kérdő tekintettel néztek rá.

\- Bellatrixot és a férjét, Rodolphust az ifjabb Barty Kuporral együtt csukták le - magyarázta kelletlenül Sirius. - Rodolphus fivére, Rabastan is akkor került be.

Lucy most már el tudta helyezni az emléket. Bellatrix Lestrange-et a merengőben látta Harryvel együtt - abban a különös edényben, amiben Dumbledore professzor gondolatai és emlékei egy részét tárolta. Bellatrix volt az a magas, fekete hajú, hosszú szempillájú nő, aki a bíróság előtt is hitet tett Voldemort mellett; büszkén vállalta, hogy bukása után is kereste a nagyurat, és bizonygatta, hogy egy napon hűsége elnyeri jutalmát.

\- Sose mondtad, hogy ő a te... - hebegte Harry döbbenten.

\- Mit számít, hogy az unokatestvérem? - vágott közbe ingerülten Sirius. - Ezeket én nem tekintem a rokonaimnak. Őt pedig aztán végképp nem. Annyi idős voltam, mint most te, amikor utoljára találkoztam vele, ha nem számítjuk, hogy láttam, amikor behozták az Azkabanba. Azt hiszed, büszke vagyok az ilyen rokonságra?

\- Ne haragudj... - szabadkozott Harry. - Nem akartalak... csak furcsa volt... csodálkoztam...

\- Nincs miért bocsánatot kérned - dörmögte Sirius, azzal hátat fordított a falikárpitnak, és zsebre dugott kézzel körülnézett a szalonban. - Inkább az a baj, hogy itt vagyunk. Nem hittem volna, hogy még egyszer bezárnak ebbe a házba.

Lucy legszívesebben magához ölelte volna Siriust és nem is engedte volna el jó hosszú ideig. Annyira fájt látnia a ketrecbe zárt állat arckifejezését, ami az idő előrehaladtával egyre súlyosabb lett, hogy a szíve is belesajdult.

\- Persze főhadiszállásnak ideális hely - folytatta Sirius. - Apám az összes elképzelhető biztonsági óvintézkedést megtette. Feltérképezhetetlen, úgyhogy a muglik nem bukkanhatnak rá - nem mintha bárki is keresné - és most Dumbledore további védő bűbájokkal látta el. Egyszóval keresve se találnál ennél biztonságosabb búvóhelyet. Dumbledore a Rend titokgazdája - vagyis csak az találhatja meg a főhadiszállást, akivel ő személyesen közli a címet. A levelet, amit Mordon tegnap este mutatott neked, Dumbledore írta... - Itt kurta, ugatásszerű nevetést hallatott. - Ha a szüleim látnák, mire használjuk a házukat, hát... sejtheted, mit szólnának, gondolj csak anyám portréjára.

Összeráncolta szemöldökét, és sóhajtott.

\- Nem lenne semmi bajom, ha néha kiszabadulnék innen, és tehetnék valami hasznosat - mondta, majd Harryhez fordult. - Megkértem Dumbledore-t, hadd kísérjelek el a fegyelmi tárgyalásra - persze Szipákként - hogy tartsam benned a lelket. Mit szólsz hozzá?

Lucy úgy érezte, mintha a gyomra lezuhant volna a kopott szőnyegre. Tegnap reggel óta egyszer se jutott eszébe a tárgyalás. Az öröm, hogy újra láthatta Harryt, hogy a bátyja végre biztonságban volt, hogy végre együtt volt az igazi családjával, teljesen elfeledtette vele az okot, ami miatt Harryt azonnal ki kellett hozni a Privet Drive-ról. Most azonban újra rátelepedett a félelem. Ránézett Harry arcára és a fiúban szemlátomást hasonló érzések kavarogtak.

\- Ne aggódj! - szólt Lucy, s biztatóan megfogta Harry kezét. - Fel fognak menteni. Hermione is megmondta: van olyan passzus a Titokvédelmi Alaptörvényben, ami életveszély esetén megengedi a varázslást.

\- De ha mégiscsak eltanácsolnak... - szólt csendesen Harry, és könyörgően Siriusra nézett - ideköltözhetek hozzád?

Keresztapjuk arcán szomorú mosoly jelent meg.

\- Majd meglátjuk...

Harry láthatóan nem elégedett meg a kitérő válasszal.

\- Sokkal kevésbé félnék a tárgyalástól, ha tudnám, hogy semmiképp nem kell visszamennem Dursleyékhez - mondta.

Sirius komoran csóválta fejét.

\- Szörnyű emberek lehetnek, ha ide is szívesebben jönnél.

Lucy már majdnem kinyitotta a száját, hogy meséljen róluk, de Mrs Weasley beléfojtotta a szót.

\- Siessetek, különben éhen maradtok! - szólt oda nekik.

Sirius mélyet sóhajtott, egy sötét búcsúpillantást vetett a falikárpitra, aztán Harryvel és Lucyval együtt csatlakozott a többiekhez.

Délután, a vitrinek ürítése közben, Lucy és Harry minden erejükkel azon voltak, hogy ne gondoljanak a tárgyalásra. Szerencséjükre a munka nagy odafigyelést igényelt, mivel a poros polcokon sorakozó tárgyak némelyike igencsak rossz néven vette, hogy el akarják távolítani megszokott helyéről - vagyis csak a szokásos háborút vívták a házzal. Siriust csúnyán megharapta egy ezüst dohányosdobozka; sebesült kezén másodpercek alatt barna kesztyűhöz hasonló, kemény burok alakult ki.

\- Semmi baj - szólt, mikor Lucy aggódva odasietett hozzá. Érdeklődve megvizsgálta a jelenséget, majd pálcája egy apró mozdulatával meggyógyította a kezét. - Ragyaragasztó por lehet benne.

Azzal bedobta a dobozkát a zsákba, amiben az eltávolításra ítélt tárgyakat gyűjtötték. Lucy látta, hogy George titokban kendőt csavar a kezére, s egy perc múlva a dobozka doxiktól dudorodó zsebében landol. A lány csak a szemét forgatta, majd visszatért a munkához.

Találtak egy riasztó kinézetű, ezüst szerszámot, ami leginkább sokszárú csipeszhez hasonlított. Mikor Harry megfogta, a bűvös eszköz pók módjára felszaladt a karján, és kis híján megszúrta a nyakát. Sirius sietett a segítségére: lekapta róla a pókcsipeszt, földhöz vágta, majd agyoncsapta a Természetes nemesség - a varázslók származástana című vaskos kötettel.

Előkerült egy zenélő doboz is, ami bús, csilingelő dallamot játszott, mikor kinyitották. Hatására mindenkin ólmos fáradtság lett úrrá - szerencsére Ginnynek volt annyi lélekjelenléte, hogy gyorsan becsukja a dobozt. Találtak egy nehéz lakatot, amit egyikük se tudott kinyitni, egy rakás régi pecsétnyomót, s egy poros dobozból előkerült egy arany fokozatú Merlin-rend. A felirat szerint Sirius nagyapja kapta, „ _a minisztériumnak tett szolgálataiért_ ".

\- Ez csak annyit jelent, hogy jó sok aranyat adott nekik - szólt megvetően Sirius, és a szemeteszsákba hajította a kitüntetést. Sipor több ízben is beosont a szobába, hogy megpróbáljon ezt-azt kicsempészni az ágyékkötője alatt, s valahányszor rajtakapták, borzalmas átkokat motyogott az orra alatt. Mikor Sirius kicsavart a kezéből egy vastag aranygyűrűt, amit a Black család címere díszített, Sipor egyenesen zokogni kezdett dühében, és olyan jelzőkkel illette Siriust, amelyekhez foghatót Lucy még sose hallott.

\- Ez apámé volt - mondta Sirius, és a zsákba dobta a gyűrűt. - A múlt héten láttam, amikor Sipor egy régi nadrágját csókolgatta, pedig érte nem is volt annyira oda, mint anyámért.

Mrs Weasley a következő napokban is alaposan megdolgoztatta a takarítóbrigádot. A szalonban, amit három nap alatt sikerült „fertőtleníteni", végül nem marad más kellemetlen tárgy, csak az eltávolíthatatlannak bizonyult falikárpit és a remegő szekreter. Mordon azóta nem járt a főhadiszálláson, úgyhogy nem derült rá fény, mi rejtőzik a bútorban.

A szalon után a csapat a földszinti étkezőt vette kezelésbe. A tálalószekrényben csészealj nagyságú pókokat találtak. (Ron sietve elment teát főzni, és másfél óráig nem tért vissza). A Blackek címerét és mottóját viselő porcelán teáskészlet Sirius jóvoltából rövid úton a zsákba került, s ugyanerre a sorsra jutott egy halom ezüstkeretes régi fotó. A képek felháborodva sivalkodtak, mikor az üvegük összetört.

Sipor árnyékként követte Lucyék csapatát, egyre vadabb dolgokat motyogott, és szüntelenül lopkodta a kidobásra ítélt tárgyakat. Sirius végül már azzal is megfenyegette, hogy ruhát kap, de a manó csak ránézett vizenyős szemével, és így felelt:

\- Uram, tegye, amit jónak lát - aztán elfordult, és jól érthetően így folytatta: - Úgyse fogja elküldeni Siport, mert Sipor tudja, mire készülnek, bizony, összeesküsznek a Sötét Nagyúr ellen, sárvérűek, árulók, hitvány söpredék...

Erre Sirius, mit sem törődve Hermione tiltakozásával, ágyékkötőn ragadta a manót, és nagy ívben kihajította a szobából.

A csengő naponta többször is megszólalt - erre a jelre Mrs Black rikácsolni, Lucy és társai pedig leskelődni kezdtek. Jobbára azonban be kellett érniük egy futó pillantással és egy semmitmondó beszélgetésfoszlánnyal, mert Mrs Weasley egykettőre visszaparancsolta őket a munkájukhoz. Piton többször is megfordult a házban, de Lucy, őszinte örömére, egyszer sem találkozott össze vele.

Egy ízben Lucy átváltoztatástan-tanára, McGalagony professzor is felkereste a főhadiszállást - igen furcsa látványt nyújtott mugliruhában - de nem időzött sokáig. Voltak azonban olyan látogatók is, akik ottmaradtak segíteni. Tonks eltöltött velük egy igen emlékezetes délutánt, amelynek során az egyik emeleti vécében találtak egy vérszomjas öreg padlásszörnyet; Lupin pedig, aki ugyan a házban lakott, de titokzatos feladatok ürügyén néha napokra is eltűnt, segített megjavítani egy állóórát, aminek volt egy olyan kellemetlen szokása, hogy szegecsekkel lövöldözte az előtte elhaladókat. Mundungusnak sikerült kissé javítania a tekintélyén azzal, hogy megmentette Ront egy szekrényből előkerült, régi, piros talártól, ami megpróbálta megfojtani a fiút.

Lucy továbbra is rosszul aludt; még mindig álmodott folyosókról és zárt ajtókról, és ilyenkor szúrni kezdett a homloka. A temetőről szóló álmok ritkultak, viszont ezek egyre gyakoribbá váltak; és nem csak nála, hanem Harrynél is. Ám ez semmi volt ahhoz képest, amit a közelgő fegyelmi tárgyalás gondolata keltett benne. A félelem ezer tű módjára szurkálta zsigereit, valahányszor arra gondolt, hogy a testvérét akár ki is csaphatják a Roxfortból. A lehetőség olyan rémisztő volt, hogy nem is mert beszélni róla, még Harry, Ron és Hermione előtt sem.

Ron és Hermione tapintatból szintén nem hozták szóba a témát, bár Lucy gyakran látta őket összesúgni és aggódó pillantásokat vetni Harry felé. Rossz óráinak visszatérő rémlátomása volt egy arctalan hivatalnok, aki kettétöri a fiú varázspálcáját, és visszaparancsolja őt Dursleyékhoz, örökre elszakítva őt tőle...

Úgy érezte, mintha téglát dobtak volna a gyomrába, mikor szerda este, vacsora közben meghallotta, ahogy Mrs Weasley csendesen így szólt Harryhez:

\- Kivasaltam a legjobb ruhádat. Szeretném, ha hajat is mosnál. A jó első benyomás csodával ér fel.

Ron, Hermione, Fred, George és Ginny elnémultak, és Harryre néztek. Harry bólintott, és megpróbált tovább enni, de nem tudta lenyelni a falatot. Lucy megfogta a kezét, egyrészt, hogy Harryt megnyugtassa, másrészt, hogy a saját érzésein is uralkodni tudjon.

\- Hogy fogok eljutni a minisztériumba? - kérdezte, nyugalmat erőltetve a hangjára.

\- Majd elmész Arthurral, ő úgyis megy dolgozni - felelte szelíden Mrs Weasley.

Az asztal szemközti oldalán ülő Mr Weasley bátorítóan rámosolygott Harryre.

\- Elüldögélsz majd az irodámban a tárgyalás kezdetéig - mondta.

Lucy Siriusra nézett, de mielőtt feltehette volna kérdését, Mr Weasley már válaszolt is rá.

\- Dumbledore professzor szerint nem tanácsos, hogy elkísérd őt, ahogy Siriusnak sem, és úgy vélem, ebben...

\- ...teljesen igaza van - sziszegte összeszorított fogakkal Sirius.

Mrs Weasley arcvonásai megkeményedtek.

\- Mikor mondta ezt Dumbledore? - kérdezte Lucy, még mindig Siriusra nézve.

\- Itt járt tegnap este, miután lefeküdtetek - felelte Mr Weasley.

Sirius villájával rosszkedvűen szurkált egy darab krumplit.

Lucy és Harry összenéztek, majd ők is újra a tányérjuk fölé hajoltak. Mindketten ugyanazt látták a másik szemében: Dumbledore a fegyelmi tárgyalás előtti estén a házban járt, és nem is akart beszélni velük! Eddig csak letörtek voltak, de ez a hír egyenesen elkeserítette őket.

Másnap hajnali ötkor úgy pattant fel Lucy szeme, mintha a fülébe kiabáltak volna. Néhány másodpercig mozdulatlanul feküdt - Harry fegyelmi tárgyalásának gondolata teljesen megbénította az agyát - aztán megrázta magát, és kiugrott az ágyból. Felvette a szokásos dolgozós ruháját, majd ránézett a szobatársaira: Hermione és Ginny is az igazak álmát aludták.

Lucy átvágott a szobán, kilépett az előtérbe, és halkan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Közben megkísértette a gondolat, hogy a nap végégre talán már nem is lesznek roxforti iskolatársak Harryvel. Gyorsan elhessegette a rémképet, és csendes léptekkel lesietett a lépcsőn. Miután elhaladt Sipor kipreparált felmenői mellett, a konyha felé vette útját.

Azt hitte, üresen találja, de tévedett: az ajtó elé érve halk beszélgetés ütötte meg a fülét. Benyitott, s megpillantotta a Weasley házaspárt, Siriust, Lupint és Tonksot, akik úgy ültek az asztalnál, mintha csak rá vártak volna - pedig tudta, hogy ez nem így volt. Mind nappali ruhában voltak, kivéve Mrs Weasleyt, aki piros, steppelt pongyolát viselt. Az ajtó nyikorgására az asszony nyomban felpattant a székről, de mikor látta, hogy csak Lucy az, láthatóan elengedett egy kicsit.

\- Jó reggelt - köszönt. - Miért nem alszol?

\- Nem tudok - felelte egyszerűen Lucy, majd leült Sirius mellé. - Különben is találkozni akartam Harryvel, mielőtt…

Nem fejezte be a mondatot, de így is értette mindenki. Sirius megnyugtatóan végigsimított a karján.

\- Nem lesz semmi baj - mondta.

\- Kérsz reggelit? - kérdezte Mrs Weasley és a választ meg sem várva rögtön elővette a pálcáját és a tűzhely felé sietett.

\- Nem, köszönöm, most nem vagyok éhes - motyogta Lucy. Az asszony csak bólintott, majd visszaült a székbe. Lucy nem tudta, hogy nézett ki kívülről, de nyilván nagyon kétségbeesett képet vághatott, mert a felnőttek nem folytatták a beszélgetést, csak ültek csendben, miközben aggódó pillantásokat vetettek rá.

Alig pár perccel később ismét kinyílt az ajtó és ezúttal Harry lépett be rajta. Mrs Weasley most ismét felpattant.

\- Reggeli - szólt, azzal elővette pálcáját, és a tűzhelyhez sietett.

\- J-j-jó reggelt, Harry - köszönt ásítva Tonks, akinek ezen a reggelen göndör, szőke haja volt. - Jól aludtál?

\- Igen - felelte Harry.

\- Én le se hunytam a szemem egész éjjel - közölte újabb borzongós ásítás kíséretében a boszorkány. - Gyere, ülj le...

Kihúzott Harrynek egy széket, s ugyanazzal a mozdulattal feldöntött egy másikat.

\- Mit kérsz, Harry? - szólt oda Mrs Weasley. - Zabkását? Puffancsot? Füstölt heringet? Sonkás tojást? Pirítóst?

\- Köszönöm, de csak... csak pirítóst kérek - felelte Harry.

Lupin mindössze egy futó pillantást vetett Harryre, aztán Tonkshoz fordult:

\- Mit kezdtél el mesélni Scrimgeourról?

\- Ja igen... szóval vigyáznunk kell vele, mert fura kérdéseket tett fel Kingsleynek és nekem is...

Lucy örült, hogy nem kell részt vennie a beszélgetésben. A zsigerei úgy tekeregtek, akár egy zsák kígyó és egy szót se tudott volna kinyögni. Mrs Weasley nemsokára néhány szelet pirítóst és lekvárt tett le Harry elé az asztalra. A fiú megpróbált enni, de láthatóan nehezére esett. Mrs Weasley leült mellé, és anyáskodva igazgatni kezdte a ruháját: eltüntette a póló címkéjét, kisimította a ráncokat a vállán.

\- ...és szólnom kell Dumbledore-nak, hogy holnap nem tudok éjjeli szolgálatot vállalni. Már most holtfáradt vagyok - fejezte be Tonks, és szavainak újabb hatalmas ásítással adott nyomatékot.

\- Majd beugrom helyetted - fordult hozzá Mr Weasley. - Én jól vagyok, és úgyis be kell fejeznem egy jelentést...

Mr Weasley ezen a reggelen nem megszokott varázslótalárját viselte, hanem halszálkamintás nadrágot s hozzá egy kopott bomberdzsekit. Most Tonksról Harryre fordította tekintetét.

\- Hogy vagy?

Harry vállat vont.

\- Pár óra múlva már túl leszel rajta - vigasztalta Mr Weasley. - Felmentenek, ne félj.

Harry nem válaszolt.

\- A tárgyalás a mi emeletünkön lesz, Amelia Bones irodájában. Ő a Varázsbűn-üldözési Főosztály vezetője. Ő fog kikérdezni.

\- Amelia Bones rendes nő, Harry - szólt Tonks. - Végig fog hallgatni, és igazságosan ítél majd.

Harry némán bólintott.

\- Őrizd meg a hidegvéred! - tanácsolta Sirius. - Légy udvarias és tárgyilagos!

Harry megint bólintott. Lucy lassan kezdte úgy érezni, hogy egy élőhalott lett a testvéréből.

\- A törvény a te oldaladon áll - szólt csendesen Lupin. - Életveszély esetén a kiskorú varázsló is használhatja a pálcáját.

Mrs Weasley eközben vizes fésűvel igyekezett kicsit szebbé tenni Harry rakoncátlan haját. Mr Weasley az órájára pillantott, majd a fiúra nézett:

\- Azt mondom, induljunk! - szólt. - Korán van még, de jobb lesz, ha a minisztériumban várakozol.

\- Rendben - felelte gépiesen Harry. Letette a pirítósát, és felállt.

Tonks vállon veregette.

\- Minden rendben lesz, Harry.

\- Sok szerencsét! - búcsúzott Lupin. - Biztos nem lesz semmi baj.

\- És ha lesz, akkor majd én elbeszélgetek azzal az Amelia Bonesszal - szólt mogorván Sirius.

Harry bágyadtan elmosolyodott. Mrs Weasley átölelte.

\- Szorítunk neked, Harry drágám.

\- Köszönöm... - motyogta Harry. - Akkor... majd találkozunk.

Lucy, aki az egész beszélgetés alatt csak csendben ült és maga elé meredt, most felpattant és Harryhez lépett. Olyan szorosan ölelte meg, amennyire csak tudta, miközben a vállába temette az arcát. Tovább nem tudta visszatartani, a könnyei előtörtek, és ő igyekezett nem összevizezni Harry ruháját. A fiú ugyanolyan szorosan visszaölelte, miközben elkezdte simogatni a fejét.

\- Nem lesz semmi baj - motyogta Lucy Harrynek, de valójában csak önmagát próbálta nyugtatgatni. - Fel fognak menteni. Nem lesz semmi baj.

\- Erős vagy, Lucy - mondta Harry. - Ha én kibírom, te is ki fogod. És ha el… ha el is tanácsolnak, akkor sem megyek sehova. Itt maradok Siriusnál és levelezni fogunk egész évben. Nem fogsz elveszíteni, így semmiképp sem.

Lucy csak bólintott, majd nagy nehezen elengedte a bátyját. Halványan elmosolyodott és úgy figyelte, ahogy Harry és Mr Weasley kisétálnak a konyhaajtón. Amint kattant a zár, egy megnyugtató kezet érzett a vállán. Meg se kellett mozdítania a fejét, hogy tudja, ki volt az.

\- Felmentik - mondta Sirius. - Tudom, hogy így lesz.

Délelőtt Lucy használhatatlan volt. Mrs Weasley megpróbálta munkára fogni, hogy elterelje a figyelmét, de a lány képtelen volt koncentrálni. Sirius, aki amúgy mindig segíteni szokott nekik, szintén szétszórtabb volt a megszokottnál, így hamarosan ő és Lucy felmentek Csikócsőrhöz és ebédig le se jöttek. Beszélgettek, a hippogriffel foglalkoztak, vagy csak ültek a fal tövében egymásnak dőlve és így próbálták megnyugtatni a másikat.

Bár egy falatot sem tudott volna lenyelni, Lucy azért lement a konyhába, hogy csatlakozzon a többiekhez. Ott azonban olyan feszült volt a légkör, hogy Lucynak kedve lett volna visszafordulni. Hermione valósággal reszketett az aggodalomtól, Ron idegesen rágta a körmét, Fred és George fel-alá járkáltak, Mrs Weasley úgy főzött, hogy a gondolatai teljesen máshol jártak, Sirius pedig csak ült a székén és idegesen toporgott a bal lábával.

Aztán kinyílt az ajtó és Mr Weasley sétált be rajta. Mögötte ott jött a szemét a földre szegező Harry, aki csak akkor nézett fel, mikor megállt Mr Weasley mellett. Érkezésükre mindenki abbahagyta, amit csinált és egy emberként fordultak feléjük. Mr Weasley Harryre nézett, aki a pillantás után tekintetével megkereste Lucyét, majd bágyadtan elmosolyodott és végül kinyögte a hírt:

\- Felmentettek.

* * *

Tudta, hogy ma volt a napja. Augusztus 12-e volt, vagyis ma tartották Potter fegyelmi tárgyalását. Draco apja már korán reggelt elment, hogy beszélgethessen Caramellel - meg persze azért, hogy az elsők között szerezzen tudomást a tárgyalás kimeneteléről.

Draco csak csendben megreggelizett, aztán az anyjával elindultak, hogy meglátogassák Crak és Monstro családját. Állítólag még Avery és Mulciber is megjelenik majd, aztán később Draco apja is csatlakozni fog hozzájuk. Ennek nyilván köze volt a Sötét Nagyúrhoz, de ezt az anyja nem akarta az orrára kötni. Azt mondta, hogy a három fiú addig majd elfoglalja magát.

Draco nem szerette, ha gyerekként kezelik, de az verte ki nála végleg a biztosítékot, hogy pont ma kellett ezt a látogatást megejteniük. Pont ma, amikor Potter tárgyalása van. Most muszáj ügyelnie magára és az elméje közelébe se engedheti azokat a gondolatokat, amelyek tartalmaznak egy bizonyos vörös hajú lányt…

Mégsem tudta megállni. Legalábbis a reggelinél és az odaúton nem. Csak azon járt az esze, hogy ha Pottert kicsapják (és ő ebben reménykedett), az hogyan befolyásolná Lucy viselkedését. Valamiért úgy érezte, hogy csak még jobban elmélyedne a gyűlölete a Sötét Nagyúr, meg úgy általában az egész világ felé. Ha elveszíti a testvérét az iskolából, automatikusan támadó állást vesz fel és mindenkinek nekitámad, aki sértegetni merészeli őt. A felbőszült anyatigris; elég csak arra gondolni, hogy viselkedett harmadikban, mikor felmerült annak a veszélye, hogy kicsaphatják Pottert…

Lassan megérkeztek, így Draconak muszáj volt megfékeznie száguldó gondolatait; még ha nem is tudott teljesen megszabadulni a szenvedő Lucy képétől, amibe akaratlanul is belesajdult a szíve.


	8. Chapter 7: Mrs Weasley nagy bánata

**Chapter 7**

 **Mrs Weasley nagy bánata**

\- Tudtam! - rikkantotta Ron, és a levegőbe bokszolt. - Te mindent megúszol!

\- Nem ítélhettek el - jelentette ki Hermione. - Nem volt tartható a vád ellened.

\- Ahhoz képest, hogy előre tudtátok az ítéletet, eléggé megkönnyebbültnek tűntök - jegyezte meg mosolyogva Harry.

Lucyról mintha egy mázsás súly szakadt volna le. Odarohant Harryhez, a nyakába ugrott, miközben igyekezett visszatartani az örömkönnyeit. Felmentették… Harryt felmentették, visszamehet a Roxfortba, nem kell elszakadnia tőle… Mrs Weasley a kötényével törölgette az arcát, Fred, George és Ginny pedig indiántáncot jártak, és kórusban kántálták:

\- Megúszta, megúszta, megúszta...

\- Elég legyen! Nyughassatok! - szólt rájuk Mr Weasley, de a mosoly nem tűnt el az arcáról. - Figyelj, Sirius! Lucius Malfoyt láttuk a minisztériumban...

\- Micsoda? - hördült fel Sirius. Lucy kibontakozott az ölelésből és döbbenten nézett Mr Weasleyre. Lucius Malfoy még mindig szabadon mászkálhat a minisztériumban, mikor egyértelműen beazonosították halálfalónak?!

\- Megúszta, megúszta, megúszta...

\- Maradjatok már csöndben!... Bizony, a kilences szinten beszélgetett Caramellel, aztán együtt felmentek a miniszter irodájába. Majd mondjátok el Dumbledore-nak.

\- Persze - bólintott Sirius. - Meg fogja tudni, ne aggódj.

\- Nekem most mennem kell, vár rám egy öklendező vécé Bethnal Greenben. Későn jövök haza, Molly, mert helyettesítenem kell Tonksot, de Kingsley lehet, hogy beugrik vacsorára...

\- Megúszta, megúszta, megúszta…

\- Fred, George, Ginny! Elég volt! - szólt emelt hangon Mrs Weasley, miután becsukódott az ajtó férje mögött. - Harry drágám, gyere és egyél egy falatot, hiszen alig reggeliztél.

Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione leültek. Lucy most először látta őket igazán vidámnak azóta, hogy együtt megérkeztek a Grimmauld téri házba. Jókedve most elárasztotta a lelkét és még sosem érezte magát ilyen szabadnak; Harry végre itt volt, felmentették és most már együtt várhatják a visszautat a Roxfortba. A borongós házat majdhogynem otthonos és vidám helynek érezte, s még Sipor se tűnt olyan csúnyának, mikor bedugta malacorrát a konyhaajtón, hogy kikémlelje, miért zajonganak a betolakodók.

\- Persze attól fogva, hogy Dumbledore megjelent, esélyük se volt rá, hogy elítéljenek - hadarta vidáman Ron, miközben nagy rakás tört krumplit halmozott mind a négyük tányérjára.

\- Igen, sokat segített - bólogatott Harry. Lucy azonban nem tudta nem észrevenni az árnyékot Harry szemében és épphogy ezt végiggondolta, Harry hirtelen a homlokára szorította a kezét, ő maga pedig valahol az agya hátsó szegletében érezte a fájdalmat, ami belehasított a sebhelybe.

\- Mi baj? - kérdezte riadtan Hermione.

\- A sebhelyem... - motyogta Harry. - Nem érdekes... sokszor van mostanában...

Lucy Harry vállára tette a kezét és elég volt egy összenézés, hogy a fiú is megtudja, amit Lucy érzett. A többiek nem vették észre a dolgot; az evés és a nagy újság, Harry szerencsés megmenekülése minden figyelmüket lekötötte. Fred, George és Ginny még mindig énekeltek. Hermione aggódva nézett a Potter testvérpárra, de mielőtt érdeklődhetett volna, Ron vidáman megszólalt:

\- Fogadjunk, hogy ma este Dumbledore is eljön, és velünk ünnepel.

\- Ne nagyon éld bele magad, Ron - szólt Mrs Weasley, miközben egy hatalmas tál sült csirkét rakott le Harry elé. - Dumbledore-nak most nagyon sok a dolga.

\- Megúszta, megúszta, megúszta...

\- Csend legyen! - mennydörögte Mrs Weasley.

A következő néhány nap folyamán Lucynak feltűnt, hogy van egy ember a Grimmauld tér 12.-ben, aki nem örül annyira annak, hogy Harry visszatér a Roxfortba. Sirius a hír hallatán gratulált ugyan Harrynek, és együtt ünnepelt a többiekkel, de aztán még a korábbinál is szeszélyesebb és mogorvább lett, még ritkábban lehetett a szavát hallani - még vele, Lucyval se igen beszélt - és egyre több időt töltött anyja szobájába zárkózva, Csikócsőr mellett.

\- Nehogy magadat hibáztasd! - szólt szigorúan Hermione, miután Harry megvallotta neki, Lucynak és Ronnak az észrevételét, ami ezek szerint az ő figyelmét se kerülte el. Néhány nap telt el a tárgyalás óta, s a négyes épp egy penészes szekrényt sikált a harmadik emeleten. - Neked a Roxfortban a helyed, ezt Sirius is nagyon jól tudja. Szerintem egyszerűen önző, azért viselkedik így.

\- Azért ez túlzás, Hermione - jegyezte meg fejcsóválva Lucy, miközben egy kitartóan kapaszkodó penészdarabot próbált levakarni az ujjáról. - Te se akarnál egyedül maradni ebben a házban.

\- De hát nem lesz egyedül! - tárta szét a karját Hermione. - Ez a Főnix Rendjének főhadiszállása! Csak már nagyon beleélte magát, hogy Harry itt fog lakni vele.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy erről lenne szó - szólt Harry, és kicsavarta a rongyát. - Mikor megkérdeztem tőle, ideköltözhetnék-e, nem is adott egyenes választ.

\- Mert nem akarta elárulni magát - mondta nagy bölcsen Hermione. - Valószínűleg bűntudata volt, mert valahol mélyen abban reménykedett, hogy kicsapnak téged, és akkor együtt lehettek száműzöttek.

\- Fejezd már be! - csattant fel Lucy a két fiúval együtt, de Hermione csak vállat vont.

\- Ahogy gondoljátok. De néha úgy érzem, Ron anyukájának igaza van, és Sirius egy kicsit tényleg összekever téged és Lucyt az édesapátokkal.

\- Szóval szerinted Sirius bolond? - kérdezte ingerülten Harry.

\- Nem, csak nagyon sokáig volt egyedül - felelt egyszerűen Hermione.

Ekkor kinyílt mögöttük az ajtó, és belépett Mrs Weasley.

\- Még mindig nem vagytok készen? - kérdezte, fejével a szekrény felé bökve.

\- Azt hittem, azt fogod mondani, hogy tartsunk végre pihenőt! - felelte dühösen Ron. - Tudod, mennyi penészt kiszedtünk már ebből a vacak szekrényből!?

Mrs Weasley megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Segíteni akartatok a Rendnek - hát tessék. Nagy segítség, ha lakhatóvá teszitek a főhadiszállást.

\- Tisztára mintha házimanó lennék... - dohogott Ron.

\- Most, hogy átérzed, milyen szörnyű életük van, talán aktívabb leszel a MAJOM-ban - mondta reménykedve Hermione, miután Mrs Weasley otthagyta őket. - Nem is rossz ötlet: mindenki tapasztalja meg, milyen rémes dolog állandóan házimunkát végezni. Rendezhetnénk egy jótékonysági takarítást a Griffendél klubhelyiségében a MAJOM javára. Az propagandaértékű is lenne, meg pénzt is szereznénk vele.

\- Bármennyit fizetek, csak fogd be a szád! - motyogta ingerülten Ron, ügyelve rá, hogy csak Lucy és Harry hallják szavait.

Ahogy közeledett a vakáció vége, Lucy egyre többször kapta azon magát, hogy a Roxfortról ábrándozik; alig várta, hogy viszontlássa Hagridot, segíthessen Frednek és George-nak eladni a Maximuláns termékeket (egyre jobban beleásta magát a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat dolgaiba, de egyik fiú se tiltakozott ez ellen), átsétálhasson a zöldségeskerten gyógynövénytanórára menet... Már önmagában annak is határtalanul őrült, hogy végre kiszabadul a bús-borongós házból, ahol még mindig minden második szekrény kulcsra volt zárva, és napjában százszor le kellett nyelni a kísértetként kószáló Sipor sértéseit - bár Harry ezeket a fenntartásait sose hangoztatta Sirius jelenlétében.

Végül elérkezett a szünidő utolsó napja. Lucy épp Árész potyadékait igyekezett eltávolítani a szekrény tetejéről, amikor Hermione két levéllel a kezében belépett a szobába.

\- Megjött a könyvlista - jelentette, és feldobta az egyik levelet Lucynak, aki egy széken állt. - Épp ideje volt. Már attól féltem, elfelejtették postázni, hiszen sokkal korábban meg szokott jönni.

Lucy besöpörte egy szemeteszsákba az utolsó darab potyadékot, aztán Hermione feje fölött a sarokban álló papírkosárba dobta a zsákot. A papírkosár nyelt egy nagyot, majd jóllakottan böfögött.

Lucy kinyitotta a levelét. Két pergamenlapot talált benne: az egyik a szokásos emlékeztető volt arról, hogy a tanév szeptember elsején kezdődik, a másik a szükséges tankönyvek listáját tartalmazta.

\- Csak két új könyv kell - állapította meg, miután átfutotta a listát. - A Varázslástan alapfokon V. Miranda Dabraktól és A defenzív mágia elmélete Wilbert Fusheltől. Szerinted ki írhatta elő a Fushel-könyvet? - kérdezte Hermionét, aki azonban csak dermedten, álmélkodó arccal bámulta a saját levelét.

\- Mi az? - érdeklődött Lucy és lemászott a székről. Hermione nem válaszolt, csak remegő kezekkel belenyúlt a borítékba és egy piros-aranyszínű jelvényt vett ki belőle: egy P betű díszelgett rajta, a Griffendél oroszlánjára festve. Lucy szintén eltátotta a száját.

\- Kineveztek… - hebegte döbbenten Hermione, majd egy másodperccel később felragyogott az arca és izgatottságában szinte felsikított: - Kineveztek prefektusnak!

\- Gratulálok! - mosolygott Lucy és hagyta, hogy Hermione boldogan a nyakába ugorjon.

Szinte el is felejtette, hogy az ötödévesek közül egy fiút és egy lányt kineveznek prefektusnak. A levél most eszébe juttatta, és tudta, hogy a lányok közül Hermione volt a legjobb választás. Ő tökéletes prefektus-jelölt volt és valószínűleg titokban vágyott is a kinevezésre. Lucyt egyáltalán nem érte meglepetésként, hogy ő kapta a jelvényt és boldogan ünnepelt együtt barátnőjével.

\- Alig hiszem el! - hajtogatta Hermione, miközben kibontakozott az ölelésből. - Alig hiszem el!

\- Miért lepett meg? - mosolygott Lucy. - Te tökéletes prefektus lennél, ezt mindenki tudja.

\- Azt hittem, téged választanak - mondta enyhe pírrel az arcán.

\- Ugyan, én túl sok bajban voltam benne - legyintett Lucy. - Tudtam, hogy te leszel az.

\- Vajon a fiúk közül kit választanak? - merengett Hermione, majd olyan gyorsan fordult sarkon és rohant ki a szobából, hogy Lucy alig bírta követni.

\- Tudtam! Én is, Harry, én is!

Harry lett a prefektus? Lucy ragyogó mosollyal lépett be a szobába, ahol ott állt a sokkolt Ron, az undorral küzdő Fred és George, valamint a zavarban lévő Harry, aki egy ugyanolyan jelvényt tartott a kezében, mint ami Hermione borítékjából került elő.

\- Nem... - Harry megrázta a fejét, és gyorsan Ron kezébe nyomta a jelvényt. - Ron az, nem én.

\- Ron az? Mi?

\- Ron lett prefektus, nem én.

Hermionének leesett az álla és Lucy arcáról is lefagyott a mosoly. Nem mintha nem örült volna Ron kinevezésének, csak egyszerűen nem értette. Igazából fogalma sem volt, hogy mit gondoljon. Teljesen összezavarodott és jobbnak látta, ha nem szól egy szót sem, csak csendben odasomfordált Harryhez és egy pillantással közölte vele, hogy megérti, miért is vágott csalódott képet a testvére.

\- Ron? - Hermionéből lassan eltűnt a lelkesedés és azt felváltotta a döbbenet. Ő azonban most kivételesen nem volt olyan okos, hogy csöndben maradjon. - De hát... Biztos? Vagyis...

Észbe kapott, és lángvörösre gyúlt az arca. Ron dacos-sértődött pillantással nézett rá.

\- Az én nevem áll a levélben.

\- Hát... nahát - hebegte tökéletesen megzavarodva Hermione. - Ez... Nahát! Gratulálok, Ron! Ez igazán...

\- Meglepő - bólintott George.

\- Nem - motyogta Hermione, és még jobban elpirult. - Nem, nem meglepő... Ron sokszor bizonyította, hogy... hogy nagyon...

A félig csukott ajtó kinyílt, és Mrs Weasley hátrált be rajta, ölében egy nagy rakás frissen mosott ruhával.

\- Ginny mondta, hogy végre megjöttek a könyvlisták - szólt a borítékokra pillantva. Lerakta terhét az ágyra, és hozzálátott a ruhák szétválogatásához. - Adjátok ide őket, akkor délután elugrom az Abszol útra, és amíg ti pakoltok, beszerzem a könyveket. Ron, neked új pizsamát is kell vennem, ez már csak a térdedig ér. Elképesztő, hogy milyen gyorsan nősz. Milyen színűt szeretnél?

\- Vegyél neki piros-arany csíkosat, hogy passzoljon a jelvényéhez - kajánkodott George.

\- Passzoljon a mijéhez? - kérdezte szórakozottan Mrs Weasley, s egy pár barna zoknit dobott Ron ruhakupacára.

\- A jelvényéhez! - ismételte Fred olyan hangon, mint aki gyorsan le akar tudni egy kellemetlen kötelességet. - A szép, új, prefektusi jelvényéhez.

Beletelt vagy két másodpercbe, mire az új információnak sikerült háttérbe szorítania a pizsamaproblémát Mrs Weasley fejében.

\- A... de hát... Ron, csak nem...?

Ron felmutatta a jelvényt.

Mrs Weasley ugyanolyat sikoltott, mint Hermione.

\- El se merem hinni! El se merem hinni! Ron, kis drágám, ez csodálatos! Prefektus leszel! Minden gyerekem az volt!

\- Mi mik vagyunk Freddel, az unokáid? - méltatlankodott George, miután anyja félretolta, hogy átölelhesse legkisebb fiát.

\- Hogy fog örülni apád! Istenem, mennyire büszke vagyok rád, Ron! Akár még iskolaelső is lehetsz, mint Bill és Percy! Ez az első lépés! Végre egy kis öröm a sok bajunk után! Annyira örülök, édes kisfiam! Jaj, Ronnie...

Fred és George hangosan öklendeztek anyjuk háta mögött, de Mrs Weasley nem vette észre vagy nem akarta észrevenni. Karját Ron nyaka köré fonta, és csókokkal borította el fia arcát, ami pillanatnyilag a prefektusi jelvénynél is pirosabb volt.

\- Ne... anya, ne... hagyd már ezt... - motyogta Ron, és igyekezett kibújni az ölelésből.

Mrs Weasley végül elengedte, és pihegve így szólt:

\- Na és mit szeretnél? Percy egy baglyot kapott, de az neked már van.

\- Mi-mit szeretnék? - hebegte Ron, olyan arccal, mint aki nem mer hinni a fülének.

\- Ezért jutalomajándék jár! - nevetett rá az anyja. - Mit szólnál egy szép új dísztalárhoz?

\- Azt mi már vettünk neki - morogta savanyú képpel Fred, szemlátomást megbánva nagylelkűségüket.-

\- Vagy kapsz egy új üstöt. A régi lassan kilyukad a rozsdától. De vehetek patkányt is, hiszen annyira szeretted Makeszt...

Ron szeme reménykedve megcsillant.

\- Anya - szólalt meg - egy új seprűt is kérhetek?

Mrs Weasley arcán árnyék suhant át; a seprű nagyon drága dolog volt.

\- Nem kell márkásnak lennie! - tette hozzá gyorsan Ron. - Csak... csak új legyen.

Mrs Weasley habozott, majd elmosolyodott.

\- Hát persze, megkapod... Na, jobb lesz, ha indulok, ha még seprűt is kell vennem. Sietek vissza... A kis Ronnie prefektus lett! Ti meg pakoljatok... Prefektus... El vagyok ájulva!

Azzal még egy csókot nyomott Ron arcára, szipogott egy nagyot, és kicsörtetett a szobából.

Fred és George egymásra néztek.

\- Nem baj, ha tőlünk nem kapsz puszit, Ron? - kérdezte megjátszott félénkséggel Fred.

\- De szívesen pukedlizünk, ha akarod - tódította George.

\- Hagyjátok már abba! - morogta mérgesen Ron.

\- Különben mi lesz? - kérdezte Fred, és gonosz vigyor terült szét az arcán. - Büntetésbe küldesz minket?

\- Imádnám, ha megpróbálná - vihogott George.

\- Megteheti, ha nem vigyáztok magatokra! - pirított az ikrekre Hermione.

Fred és George harsány nevetésben törtek ki, Ron pedig odadörmögte Hermionénak:

\- Hagyd őket...

\- Hűha, George, most lesz nemulass! - óbégatott Fred. - Ha ezek ketten ránk szállnak...

\- Hát igen, vége a szép időknek, a sok csibészkedésnek - csóválta a fejét George.

Azzal az ikrek hangos pukkanás kíséretében dehoppanáltak.

\- Szörnyű alakok! - bosszankodott Hermione, és a mennyezetre nézett. Most ugyanis a fölöttük levő szobából szűrődött le Fred és George harsány hahotázása. - Ne foglalkozz velük, Ron, csak irigykednek!

\- Nem hiszem, hogy irigykednének - rázta a fejét Lucy. Most először szólalt meg, mióta belépett a szobába, így mindenki kicsit csodálkozva nézett rá. - Mindig azt hangoztatták, hogy csak a bénákból lesz prefektus... Ne vedd magadra, Ron! - tette hozzá gyorsan. - Gratulálok, ez nagy megtiszteltetés.

\- Köszi és nem baj - felelte kissé derűsebben Ron. - Nekik sose volt új seprűjük! Jó volna elmenni anyával, akkor választhatnék... Nimbuszra biztos nincs pénz, de kijött az új Jólsep-R modell, az szuper lenne... igen, megyek is, megmondom neki, hogy a Jólsep-R-nek örülnék... Csak hogy tudja...

Azzal kirohant a szobából, így Lucy, Harry és Hermione magukra maradtak. Harrynek valami miatt nem akaródzott egyik lány szemébe se nézni. Az ágyához lépett, felnyalábolta az odakészített ruhakupacot, és elindult vele a ládája felé.

\- Harry? - szólította meg tétován Hermione.

\- Gratulálok - vágta rá Harry. Olyan szívélyesen beszélt, hogy Lucy rá se ismert a bátyja hangjára. Közben továbbra is kerülte a lányok pillantását. - Szuper. Prefektus lettél. Ez tényleg nagy dolog.

\- Kösz - bólintott Hermione. - Harry... azt akartam kérdezni... Kölcsönadnád Hedviget, hogy írhassak a szüleimnek? Nagyon örülnek majd... Végül is azt ők is tudják, hogy mi az a prefektus.

\- Persze, szívesen - felelte Harry, még mindig hátborzongatóan szívélyes hangon. - Vidd csak!

A fiú a ládája fölé hajolt, belerakta a talárkupacot, és úgy csinált, mintha még matatna ott valamit. Lucy közben azt figyelte, hogy Hermione a szekrényhez lépett, és magához hívta Hedviget. Hermione kérdőn Lucyra nézett, mire a lány csak megrázta a fejét, így barátnője szó nélkül távozott az ajtón.

Harry még mindig nem fordult meg és továbbra is kerülte Lucy pillantását. Egy darabig mozdulatlanul állt, majd az ágyához lépett és leroskadt rá. Lucy leült mellé és várta, hogy megszólaljon. Úgy nézett ki, mintha a fejében két hadsereg vívott volna csatát egymással, ám egyik se tudott felülkerekedni a másikon. Végül halkan ezt kérdezte magától:

\- Mi van benne, ami bennem nincs?

\- Ezt hogy érted? - kérdezte meghökkenve Lucy.

\- Hát… - Harrynek szemlátomást fogalma sem volt, hogyan mondja el az érzéseit. - Fred azt mondta, épeszű ember nem nevezné ki Ront prefektusnak. Ők is arra gondoltak, hogy én kapom meg a jelvényt…

\- Őszintén szólva én is ezt hittem - ismerte be Lucy, mire Harry csodálkozva fordult felé. - Egyszerűen logikusabbnak tűnt volna, hogy téged jelölnek ki.

\- De akkor is… - kesergett Harry. - Örülnöm kéne. Örülnöm kéne, hogy végre megkapta azt a figyelmet, amit megérdemelt. Nem lehetek olyan beképzelt, mint Malfoy, nem kéne ennyire hozzászoknom ahhoz, hogy mindenért engem ünnepelnek…

\- Jogod van hozzá, hogy így érezz - próbálta megnyugtatni Lucy. - Nem vagy beképzelt, és soha nem akartál híres lenni. De néha engedned kell, hogy az ilyen érzések előtörjenek, hogy utána magad mögött tudd hagyni őket. Így attól, hogy pár percig rosszul érzed magad, még nem leszel rossz ember.

Harry felnézett rá és halványan elmosolyodott.

\- Mázlista vagyok, hogy ilyen jó testvérem van - mondta végül, mire Lucy elpirult. - Weasleyék szerencsések, amiért annyi időt tölthetnek veled.

\- Egy nap együtt fogunk élni - bizakodott Lucy. - Te, Sirius és én. Mint egy igazi család.

Harry válaszolni akart, de ekkor újra felhangzott a lépcsőn Ron lépteinek zaja. Harry végre őszintén elmosolyodott és Lucy is leküzdötte meglepettségét, úgy fogadták belépő barátjukat.

\- Még épp elkaptam! - újságolta Ron. - Azt mondta, szerez egy Jólsep-R-t, ha tud.

\- Tök jó! - felelte Harry. - Figyelj, Ron... gratulálok.

Ron arcáról lehervadt a mosoly.

\- Eszembe se jutott, hogy engem választhatnak - szólt fejcsóválva. - Biztosra vettem, hogy te kapod meg a jelvényt.

\- Á, én túl sok galibát okoztam - legyintett Harry.

\- Vicces, én pont ugyanezt mondtam Hermionének - merengett Lucy.

\- Aha - bólintott bizonytalanul Ron. - Igen, lehet... na jó, essünk neki a pakolásnak.

\- Találkozunk vacsoránál - állt fel Lucy és elsietett, hogy ő is befejezze a csomagolást.

Megdöbbentő volt tapasztalni, mennyire szétszóródtak a dolgai érkezésük óta. A fél délutánja arra ment rá, hogy összegyűjtse a ház különböző részeiből a könyveit meg a többi holmiját, és aztán még mindent be is kellett pakolni az iskolai ládába. Harry az egyik alkalommal, mikor Lucynak segített megtalálni a mágiatörténetkönyvét, elmondta négyszemközt, hogy Ron ide-oda rakosgatja prefektusi jelvényét: először az éjjeliszekrényre tette, aztán a farmerja zsebébe dugta, majd megint elővette és rárakta összehajtott talárjaira, mintha azt vizsgálná, hogyan mutat a piros a feketén. A jelvény csak akkor került végső helyére - egy barna zokniba csavarva a ládába - mikor Fred és George megjelentek, és felajánlották Ronnak, hogy Eternifix ragasztóbűbájjal a homlokára erősítik.

Mrs Weasley hat óra tájban érkezett vissza az Abszol útról. Könyvek voltak nála meg egy vastag, barna papírral borított, hosszú csomag. Ez utóbbitól Ron egy szempillantás alatt megszabadította.

\- Ne most csomagold ki! - szólt Mrs Weasley. - Többen is érkeznek vacsorára, szeretném, ha mind lejönnétek.

Ron eleresztette a füle mellett a kérést. Amint az anyja hátat fordított, leszaggatta a papírt a seprűről, és hozzálátott, hogy tüzetesen megvizsgálja új szerzeménye minden négyzetcentiméterét.

A pincekonyhában Mrs Weasley széles piros szalagot akasztott ki az ételektől roskadozó asztal fölé, a következő felirattal:

 _GRATULÁLUNK!_

 _RON ÉS HERMIONE ÚJ PREFEKTUSOK!_

Lucy az egész vakáció alatt egyszer se látta ilyen jókedvűnek Mrs Weasleyt. Mikor ő, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George és Ginny beléptek a konyhába, a boszorkány e szavakkal fordult hozzájuk:

\- Arra gondoltam, ma este ne ülve vacsorázzunk, hanem tartsunk egy kis ünnepséget. Apád és Bill már úton vannak, Ron. Mindkettőjüknek baglyot küldtem a hírrel. El vannak ragadtatva.

Fred fájdalmas képet vágott, mire Lucy odasúgta neki:

\- Próbálj örülni az örömének.

Sirius, Lupin, Tonks és Kingsley Shacklebolt már megérkeztek, és mire Harry töltött magának és Lucynak egy-egy kupa vajsört, Rémszem Mordon is besántikált.

\- Jaj, Alastor, de jó, hogy itt vagy! - csacsogta vidáman Mrs Weasley, miközben Rémszem ledobta köpönyegét. - Már mióta meg akarunk kérni... Megtennéd, hogy belenézel a szalonban álló szekreterbe? Valami van benne, és nem akartuk addig kinyitni, amíg nem tudjuk, mi az.

\- Nagyon szívesen, Molly...

Mordon acélkék szeme függőleges irányba fordult, mintha a mennyezetet fürkészné.

\- Szalon... - dörmögte összeszűkülő pupillával a varázsló. - A sarokban álló szekreter? Igen, látom... Egy mumus van benne... Tegyem ártalmatlanná?

\- Nem, ne fáradj, majd később elintézem - legyintett Mrs Weasley. - Igyál egy pohárkával! Amint látod, ma este ünnepelünk... - Rámutatott a piros szalagra. - A negyedik prefektus a családban! - jelentette büszkén, és megborzolta Ron haját.

\- Prefektus, heh? - morogta Mordon, természetes szemével Ronra nézve. A másik szem befordult a fejébe, s Harry, mintha az a kellemetlen érzése támadt volna, hogy őt vette célba, gyorsan odébb somfordált.

\- Gratulálok - szólt Mordon, tekintetét továbbra is Ronra függesztve. - A hatalmi pozíció vonzza a bajt... Dumbledore bizonyára úgy gondolja, hogy ki tudod védeni a súlyosabb átkokat, különben nem választott volna téged...

Ron ijedt arca elárulta, hogy a dolognak erről az oldaláról még nem gondolkodott. Szerencsére nem kellett mélyebben belemennie a témába, mert ekkor belépett az ajtón apja és legidősebb bátyja - Mundungus kíséretében. Mrs Weasley olyan jó hangulatban volt, hogy a vén gazember megjelenése se szegte kedvét. Mundungus hosszú köpönyeget viselt, ami itt-ott gyanúsan kidudorodott, és ettől a ruhadarabtól többszöri kérés ellenére se volt hajlandó megválni.

\- Pohárköszöntő! - harsogta Mr Weasley, mikor már mindenkinek volt kupa a kezében. - Igyunk Ronra és Hermionéra, a Griffendél új prefektusaira!

Ron és Hermione széles vigyorral köszönték meg az ünneplést.

\- Én bizony nem voltam prefektus - szólt kuncogva Tonks, mikor a társaság az asztal felé indult. A boszorkánynak ezen az estén derékig érő, paradicsomszínű haja volt - ettől aztán úgy festett, mintha Lucy és Ginny nővére lenne. - A házvezető tanáromnak az volt a véleménye, hogy hiányzik belőlem a szükséges tulajdonságok némelyike.

\- Például? - kérdezte Ginny, miközben tányérjára emelt egy héjában sült krumplit.

\- Például nem tudok rendesen viselkedni - felelte Tonks. Lucy és Ginny nevettek; Hermione olyan arcot vágott, mint aki nem tudja, mosolyogjon-e - zavarában végül akkorát kortyolt a vajsöréből, hogy félrenyelte.

\- Na és te, Sirius? - kérdezte Ginny, miközben hátba veregette a köhögő Hermionét.

Sirius, aki közvetlenül Harry és Lucy mellett állt, szokásos ugatásszerű kacajával vezette be a választ.

\- Eszük ágában se volt prefektust csinálni belőlem, hisz folyton büntetésben voltunk Jamesszel. Remus volt a jó fiú, ő kapta a jelvényt.

Lupin bólintott.

\- Dumbledore biztos azt remélte, meg tudom fékezni a barátaimat. Mondanom se kell, hogy csúfos kudarcot vallottam.

Lucy jót nevetett a rövid anekdotán, Harrynek pedig szemlátomást egyszerre szárnyalni kezdett a hangulata. A lány megveregette bátyja könyökét, majd elindult, hogy körbenézzen az összegyűlt társaságok között.

Ron ódákat zengett új seprűjéről mindenkinek, aki hajlandó volt odafigyelni rá.

\- ...száztízre gyorsul fel tíz másodperc alatt. Nem rossz, mi? A seprűk világa szerint a kettő-kilencvenes Kométa csak kilencvenötöt tud tíz alatt...

Hermione kiselőadást tartott Lupinnak a manójogokkal kapcsolatos nézeteiről.

\- Ez ugyanolyan felháborító ostobaság, mint a vérfarkasok hátrányos megkülönböztetése. Abban gyökerezik, hogy a varázslók felsőbbrendűnek tartják magukat a többi varázslényhez képest...

Mrs Weasley és Bill életfogytig tartónak ígérkező vitájukat folytatták Bill hajviseletéről.

\- ...egyszerűen ápolatlan, pedig olyan csinos fiú lennél. Ugye, hogy sokkal jobban állna neki a rövid haj, Lucy?

\- Öö... nem tudom - hebegte Lucy, kissé megriadva attól, hogy véleményt kell nyilvánítania. Szíve szerint azt mondta volna, hogy semmi baja Bill hosszú hajával, de ettől még sietve hátat fordított Mrs Weasleynek, és elindult az ikrek felé, akik Mundungusszal sutyorogtak egy félreeső sarokban. Mundungus azonnal elhallgatott, mikor észrevette Lucyt, de Fred kacsintott és fejével intett Lucynak, hogy menjen közelebb.

\- Semmi baj - nyugtatta meg Mundungust. - Lucy megbízható, ő pumpálja a tőkét a cégbe.

\- Nézd, mit hozott Dung! - lelkendezett George, és egy maréknyi, kiszáradt, fekete babhüvelyszerűséget mutatott Lucynak.

A hüvelyek halk, zörgő hangot hallattak, pedig látszólag mozdulatlanok voltak.

\- A mérges csápfű termése - magyarázta George. - Szükségünk van rá a Maximuláns sorozathoz, de mivel C kategóriájú, kereskedelmi forgalomba nem hozható cikknek minősül, elég nehéz hozzájutni.

\- Tíz galleon az egészért - mondta Fred. - Megegyeztünk, Dung?

\- Tudjátok, mit vesződtem, amíg beszereztem nektek? - csóválta a fejét Mundungus, táskás, vérben forgó szemét összehúzva. - Sajnálom, fiúk, de húsz galleon az ára, egy knúttal se kevesebb.

\- Nagy mókamester az öreg Dung - fordult Lucyhoz Fred.

\- Ja, a legjobb vicce az volt, mikor hat sarlót kért egy zacskó acsarkatüskéért - vigyorgott George.

\- Vigyázzatok! - figyelmeztette őket Lucy.

\- Miért? - vont vállat Fred. - Amíg anya Prefi Ronit abajgatja, nincs mitől félnünk.

\- De Mordon talán rajtatok tartja a szemét.

Mundungus nyugtalanul körbepislogott.

\- Ez igaz - morogta. - Na jó, legyen tíz, ha gyorsan elviszitek.

\- Köszi, Lucy! - hálálkodott Fred, miután Mundungus az ikrek kinyújtott tenyerébe szórta zsebei tartalmát, és elcsoszogott az asztalhoz. A fiúk annyira hálás hangulatukban voltak, hogy egyszerre puszilták meg a lány két orcáját. - Megyünk, gyorsan felvisszük a szajrét...

Lucy kicsit megilletődötten pislogott az ikrek után. Harry, aki most mellé sétált, ugyanezt tette, de kissé nyugtalanul. A lány ekkor még csak sejtette, hogy Harry látta a vásárlást, de egy másodperccel később ez be is bizonyosodott.

\- Vajon mi történik, ha lelepleződnek? - kérdezte halkan Lucytól, akinek erre rögtön lefagyott az arcáról a zavart mosoly. Most gondolt csak bele, hogy ha Fred és George varázsviccprojektje lelepleződik - márpedig előbb vagy utóbb nyilván le fog lepleződni - akkor Mr és Mrs Weasley bizonyára felteszik majd a kérdést, hogy ki nyújtott anyagi támogatást az ikrek mesterkedéseihez. A Trimágus Tusán nyert pénzt könnyű volt nagylelkűen felajánlani erre a célra, de megérte-e, ha a dolog újabb botrányhoz, ne adja isten a Percy-ügyhöz hasonló családszakadáshoz vezet? Akkor is a lányaként fogja-e szeretni őt Mrs Weasley, ha rájön, hogy ők, Lucy és Harry indították el az ikreket a szégyenletesnek ítélt ócskaságárusi pályán?

\- Nem akarok belegondolni - felelte Harry költői kérdésére, de ekkor meghallotta a családnevét. Ő és Harry egyszerre néztek a megfelelő irányba, ahol Kingsley Shacklebolt őket - pontosabban Harryt - emlegette zengő, mély hangján:

\- ...hogy Dumbledore miért nem Pottert nevezte ki - fejezte be egyik mondatát.

\- Biztosan megvolt rá az oka - felelte Lupin.

\- De ez fontos gesztus lett volna, a bizalom jele - erősködött Kingsley. - Én biztosan őt választottam volna. Ellensúlyozni kell, hogy a Reggeli Próféta minden másnap lehoz valami badarságot Harryről.

Lucy és Harry elkapták a fejüket; nem akarták elárulni Kingsleynek és Lupinnak, hogy hallották, amit Harryről mondtak. Szinte gondolkodás nélkül követték Mundungus példáját, és az asztalhoz sétáltak. Lucy lopva egy pillantást vetett Harryre, akinek mintha egyből elment volna a kedve az egész ünnepléstől.

Rémszem Mordon megcsonkított orrával alaposan megszagolgatott egy csirkecombot, majd - miután méregmentesnek ítélte - beleharapott.

\- ...a nyele spanyol tölgyfából készült, rontástaszító lakkal van lekenve, és szériatartozék a beépített remegéscsillapító... - magyarázta Tonksnak Ron, mit tud a seprűje.

Mrs Weasley nagyot ásított.

\- Megyek, elintézem azt a mumust, aztán lefekszem... Arthur, ne engedd, hogy hajnalig fennmaradjanak. Jó éjt, Harry drágám. Te is aludj jól, Lucy.

Azzal kiment a konyhából. Harry letette a tányérját, Lucy pedig próbálta nem feltűnően az arcát fürkészni. Mielőbb azonban kinyithatta volna a száját, Mordon megelőzte a kérdéssel.

\- Jól vagy, Potter? - morogta oda neki Rémszem.

\- Persze... - felelte Harry, de Lucy tudta, hogy hazudik.

Mordon meghúzta laposüvegét, de oldalt fordított acélkék szemével közben Lucyra nézett.

\- És te, Potter?

\- Megvagyok, köszönöm - felelte Lucy.

Mordon eltette a laposüveget.

\- Gyertek ide, mutatok valami érdekeset - szólt.

Talárja egyik belső zsebéből gyűrött, régi varázsfényképet húzott elő.

\- A Főnix Rendjének egykori tagjai - recsegte. - Tegnap este akadt a kezembe, mikor a tartalék láthatatlanná tévő köpenyemet kerestem. Az a nyavalyás Podmore még mindig nem adta vissza a jobbikat... Elhoztam, gondoltam, talán érdekel valakit.

Harry átvette a fotót és úgy tette le közéjük, hogy Lucy is lássa. A képről egy csapatnyi ember nézett rájuk - egyesek integettek nekik, mások a kupájukat emelgették.

\- Ott vagyok én - mutatta Mordon, persze szükségtelenül, hiszen a képbeli Rémszem azzal együtt is könnyen felismerhető volt, hogy kevesebb volt az ősz hajszála, és a fél orra se hiányzott. - Az egyik oldalamon Dumbledore áll, a másikon Dedalus Diggle... Marlene McKinnon. Családostul megölték, két héttel azután, hogy ez a fotó készült. Ők Frank és Alice Longbottom...

Lucy gyomra görcsbe rándult Alice Longbottom láttán. Jól ismerte ezt a kerek, barátságos arcot - Neville Longbottom anyjának szakasztott mása volt.

\- ...szegény ördögök - dörmögte Rémszem. - Ami velük történt, annál a halál is jobb... Ő pedig Emmeline Vance, vele találkoztatok már. Az ott, mint látjátok, Lupin... Benjy Fenwick, vele is végeztek, apró darabokban találtunk rá... Menjetek odébb!

Rábökött a fotóra, mire a képbeli alakok engedelmesen félrehúzódtak, és előre engedték a hátrább állókat.

\- Ő Edgar Bones, Amelia Bones fivére. Elintézték a családjával együtt... Kár érte, remek varázsló volt... Sturgis Podmore, uramisten, de fiatal volt... Caradoc Dearborn, fél évvel később eltűnt, ő se került elő... Hagrid, ő egy szemet se változott... Elphias Boge, őt is ismered. Már el is felejtettem, hogy folyton ez a szörnyű sapka volt rajta... Gideon Prewett... öt halálfaló bírt csak el vele, és a fivére, Fabian... hősként küzdöttek... Na tovább, tovább...

A fényképbeli emberkék megint helyezkedni kezdtek, s most a hátsó részen állók kerültek előtérbe.

\- Ő Dumbledore fivére, Aberforth. Furcsa szerzet, akkor találkoztam vele először és utoljára... ő Doras Meadowes - Voldemort saját kezűleg végzett vele... Ott van Sirius, akkor még rövid haja volt... és... tessék, őket akartam megmutatni nektek!

Lucy szíve kihagyott egy dobbanást és öntudatlanul is Harry után kapott az asztal alatt. A képről az édesanyjuk és az édesapjuk mosolyogtak rájuk. Egy alacsony, vizenyős szemű varázsló ült közöttük - Lucy nyomban felismerte benne Féregfarkat, azt az embert, aki elárulta Voldemortnak szüleik hollétét, s így közvetve a halálukat okozta.

\- Na? - morogta Mordon.

Lucy felpillantott a varázsló himlőhelyes, sebhelyektől szabdalt arcára. Mordon szemlátomást abban a hitben volt, hogy igazi csemegével örvendeztette meg őt és Harryt.

\- Aha... - Harry megpróbált mosolyt erőltetni az arcára. - Öö... most jut eszembe, még be kell pakolnunk a...

Végül mégse kellett kitalálnia olyan tárgyat, amit ő és Lucy még nem pakoltak be, mert Sirius megkérdezte, mi van Mordon kezében, és Rémszem magyarázni kezdte neki a kép történetét. Harry és Lucy összenéztek, majd felpattantak, átvágtak a konyhán, kiosontak az ajtón, és mielőtt utánuk kiálthattak volna, felszaladtak a lépcsőn.

\- Merlinre… - hebegte Lucy.

\- Egyetértek - mondta Harry. - Téged is sokkolt?

\- Igen, de nem tudom, miért - felelte Lucy. - Sok fotót láttunk már anyuékról, Féregfarkot is ismerjük… de ez így túl váratlan volt.

\- Ahogy mosolyogtak… - idézte fel Harry és megrándult egy arcizma. - Lehet, hogy Mordonnak érdekes volt, de nekem bizarr és rémisztő.

\- Nekem is - helyeselt Lucy.

Lábujjhegyen végigmentek az előszobán, s elhaladtak a kitömött manófejek mellett. Örült, hogy végre egyedül lehet. Már majdnem felértek az első emeletre, amikor zajt hallottak - valaki sírt a szalonban.

\- Ki lehet itt? - nézett kérdő tekintettel Harry Lucyra. A lány megvonta a vállát.

\- Hahó! Ki van itt? - kérdezte fennhangon Lucy.

Nem kapott választ - de az a valaki a szalonban tovább sírt. Harry és Lucy felszaladtak a maradék lépcsőfokokon, átvágtak az előtéren, és benyitottak a helyiségbe.

A szalon sötét falának tövében varázspálcát szorongató ember kuporgott. A szoba közepe felé nézett, ahol a kopott szőnyegen, annak is egy olyan részén, amit megvilágított az ablakon beeső holdfény, kicsavarodott tagokkal egy másik ember feküdt: a halott Ron.

Egyszerre mintha az összes levegőt kiszippantották volna Lucy tüdejéből. Agya egy szempillantás alatt jéggé dermedt. Ron meghalt? Nem, ez nem lehet... Egy pillanat... ez nem lehet... Ron lent volt a konyhában...

\- Mrs Weasley? - szólalt meg rekedten Harry.

\- Com... com... comikulissimus! - zokogta Mrs Weasley, és remegő kézzel Ron holttestére szegezte pálcáját.

Csatt!

Ron holtteste Billévé változott - a fiatalember széttárt karokkal hevert a hátán, szeme üvegesen meredt a semmibe. Mrs Weasley még keservesebben zokogott.

\- Com... comikulissimus!

Csatt!

Bill holtteste eltűnt, s a helyén a halott Mr Weasley jelent meg törött szemüvegben, vérbe fagyva.

\- Ne! - nyöszörögte Mrs Weasley. - Ne... comikulissimus! Comikulissimus! Comikulissimus!

Csatt! Halott ikrek. Csatt! Halott Percy. Csatt! Halott Harry és Lucy...

\- Menjen ki, Mrs Weasley! - kiáltotta Lucy, saját és Harry holttestére meredve. - Majd valaki más...

\- Mi folyik itt?

Lupin rontott be a szalonba, nyomában Siriusszal, s hamarosan bebicegett Mordon is. Lupin először Mrs Weasleyre, majd a halott Potter ikrekre nézett, s szemlátomást rögtön felfogta, mi a helyzet. Előhúzta pálcáját, és hangosan, határozottan kimondta a varázsigét:

\- Comikulissimus!

Harry és Lucy holtteste eltűnt a szőnyegről, s a szalonnak ugyanazon a részén ezüstös színű, lebegő gömb tűnt fel a levegőben. Lupin intett egyet a pálcájával, mire a gömb füstfelhővé oszlott szét.

Mrs Weasley nyögött egyet, azután két tenyerébe temette arcát, is újra felzokogott.

\- Molly - szólt esetlenül Lupin, és odalépett az asszonyhoz. - Molly, nem kell...

A következő pillanatban már Lupin vállát áztatták Mrs Weasley könnyei.

\- Ez csak egy mumus volt, Molly - dörmögte a varázsló az asszony hátát simogatva. - Egy ártalmatlan mumus...

\- Folyton ezt látom! - zokogta bele Mrs Weasley Lupin vállába. - Folyton... holtan látom őket! Minden éjjel... minden álmomban...

Sirius a szőnyegnek arra a részére meredt, ahol az előbb még az alakváltó mumus feküdt. Mordon Harryre és Lucyra nézett, akik viszont lesütötték a szemét. A lánynak az volt az érzése, hogy Mordon varázsszeme végig követte őket, mióta kijöttek a konyhából.

\- Ne... ne mondjátok meg Arthurnak - szipogta Mrs Weasley, és kapkodva megtörölte a szemét ruhája ujjával. - Nem akarom, hogy megtudja... Hogy lehetek ilyen buta...

Lupin adott neki egy zsebkendőt, és a boszorkány kifújta az orrát.

\- Ne haragudjatok, Lucy - szólt remegő hangon. - Mit gondolhattok most rólam... Hogy még egy mumussal se tudok elbánni...

Harry és Lucy mosolyogni próbáltak.

\- Ugyan már... - motyogta a fiú.

\- A mumusnak épp ez a lényege - próbálta megnyugtatni az asszonyt Lucy. - A félelmünkre épít…

\- Azért van, mert olyan nagyon aggódom... - Mrs Weasleynek elcsuklott a hangja, és megint potyogni kezdtek a könnyei. - A fél családunk be... benne van a Rendben... kész csoda lenne, ha... ha mindannyian túlélnénk... és Per-Percy szóba se áll velünk... Mi lesz, ha történik valami? Ki se tudtunk... békülni vele. És mi lesz, ha Arthur meg én meghalunk, ki fog... ki fog vigyázni Ronra és Ginnyre?

\- Most már elég volt, Molly! - szólt szigorúan Lupin. - Más a helyzet, mint akkor régen. A rend sokkal felkészültebb, lépéselőnyben vagyunk, tudjuk, mit tervez Voldemort...

Mrs Weasley riadtan sikkantott a név hallatán.

\- Jaj, Molly, mikor fogod már megszokni, hogy kimondjuk a nevét? Nézd... azt nem ígérhetem meg, hogy senkinek nem esik bántódása. Ki ígérhetne ilyet? De az tény, hogy sokkal jobb helyzetből indulunk, mint legutóbb. Te akkor nem voltál a Rend tagja, nem tudhatod. Akkoriban a halálfalók hússzoros túlerőben voltak, és egyenként intéztek el minket...

Lucynak megint eszébe jutott a kép, szüleinek mosolygó arca. Tudta, hogy Mordon még mindig figyeli őt.

\- Percy miatt ne aggódj! - szólalt meg váratlanul Sirius. - Észhez fog térni. Csak idő kérdése, és Voldemort előbújik a rejtekhelyéről. Akkor pedig az egész minisztérium térden csúszik majd előttünk, hogy bocsássunk meg... De nekem hiába könyörögnek majd - tette hozzá keserűen.

\- Ami pedig az elárvult Ront és Ginnyt illeti - mosolygott Lupin - gondolod, hogy hagynánk őket éhen halni?

\- A legkevesebb, hogy gondoskodunk róluk azok után, amit te és Arthur tettetek Lucyért és Harryért - tette hozzá Sirius.

Mrs Weasley erőtlenül elmosolyodott.

\- Olyan buta vagyok... - motyogta könnyeit törölgetve.

Azonban Lucy, mikor tíz perccel később elköszönt Harrytől és becsukta maga után a hálószoba ajtaját, nem tudta butának tartani Mrs Weasleyt. Lelki szeme előtt még mindig ott lebegett a kép, ahogy szülei a fotóról rámosolyognak, nem is sejtve, hogy életük, csakúgy, mint oly sok barátjuké, hamarosan szörnyű véget ér. És ugyanilyen erővel villant fel a fejében újra meg újra a Weasley család férfi tagjainak és a Harry alakját öltő mumus képe.

Annyival több forog itt kockán. Annyival másabb a Főnix Rendjének világa, mint az, amiben ő, Lucy él. Az ő problémái még a házi feladatok, a vizsgák és a tanárok; a rendtagok azonban nap mint nap a halállal néznek szembe, ők egyik napról a másikra élnek, még ha ez a háború egyelőre csak a föld alatt zajlik. És az, hogy ő, Lucy eredményesen szálljon szembe Voldemorttal, nem csak azt kéri tőle, hogy ténylegesen harcoljon. Hanem azt is, hogy felnőjjön és tudja, mi mindenbe kerülhet egy ilyen háború.

Elfeküdt az ágyon és a plafont bámulta. Felnőttebbnek érezte magát, mint életében bármikor, és szinte el se tudta képzelni, hogy alig egy órája még a legfőbb gondja egy varázsviccbolt volt meg az, hogy ki viseli az iskolában a prefektusi jelvényt.

* * *

Szinte száz százalékosnak mondta volna, hogy kinevezik és nem is tévedett. Draco elégedetten vizsgálgatta a P betűt ábrázoló, ezüst és zöld kígyóval díszített jelvényt. Prefektus lett. Végre rendelkezik azzal a hatalommal, amit megérdemelt és már eddig is járt neki.

Fú, mit fog kapni Potter és Weasley, ha legközelebb találkozik velük! Most végre ő lesz a főnök, aki megtehet bármit, nem pedig Potterék. Most talán egyenlő ellenfelekként küzdhetnek meg, és így biztosan alulmaradnak majd. Ellenfelek? nevetett fel Draco úgy, mintha a puszta gondolatot is nevetségesnek tartaná. Azok a kis patkányok semmit sem értek, csak azért úszták meg eddig az összes balhéjukat, mert Dumbledore imádta őket. De ennek most vége. És a sárvérű Granger is meg fogja kapni azt, amit megérdemel, hiába imádja őt az egész tanári kar.

És Lucy? futott át a kérdés most az agyán. Vele mi lesz? Semmi, válaszolta egyből Draco a belső hangjának. Ha kell, beszól neki, de amúgy levegőnek nézi majd, mint eddig. Már így is teljesen összerombolta minden erőfeszítését, hogy úgy viselkedjen vele, mint a többiekkel. Amúgy is, Lucynak úgy tud a legtöbbet ártani, ha Pottert veszi célba. Azt pedig nem esik nehezére. Csak el kell kerülnie, hogy kettesben maradjanak. Amíg van nagyközönsége, addig nincs probléma.

Hiszen a lány már így is gyűlölte.


	9. Chapter 8: Luna Lovegood

**Chapter 8**

 **Luna Lovegood**

Lucynak nyugtalan éjszakája volt. Álmában újra meg újra feltűntek a szülei - integettek neki, de nem szóltak hozzá. Ron és Hermione koronával a fejükön álltak és nézték, hogyan zokog Mrs Weasley Sipor holtteste fölött - aztán Lucy megint egy zárt ajtóban végződő folyosón találta magát. Végül arra ébredt, hogy sajog a homloka, és hogy Ron, aki már felöltözött és valamiért a szobájában volt, beszél hozzá.

\- ...jó lesz, ha sietsz, mert anya már most a haját tépi, azt mondja, le fogjuk késni a vonatot...

A házban hatalmas felfordulás volt. Abból, amit Lucy öltözködés közben hallott, annyit sikerül kihámoznia, hogy Fred és George nem akarták cipelni a ládáikat, ezért megbűvölték őket, hogy maguktól lerepüljenek a földszintre. Ennek az lett az eredménye, hogy a ládák elütötték Ginnyt, s a lány két emeletet gurult lefelé a lépcsőn.

Mrs Black és Mrs Weasley egymást túlharsogva ordítottak:

\- ...össze is törhette volna magát, ti agyalágyultak!

\- ...undok korcsok, bemocskoljátok atyáim házát...

Lucy már majdnem menetkész volt, mikor Hermione kinyitotta az ablakot, hogy beengedje a visszatérő Hedviget. Barátnője gyorsan megvárta, amíg Lucy elvégzi az utolsó simításokat, majd együtt mentek át Harryhez. Útközben fülelte, mi zajlik a földszinten és így készen álltak a válaszokkal, mikor Harry kérdezgetni kezdett: egyébként a fiú is már a cipőjét kötötte be.

\- Hedvig visszajött anyáéktól - mondta Hermione, míg a bagoly jól nevelten átrepült kalitkája tetejére.

\- Készen vagy? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Mindjárt. Ginny hogy van? - kérdezett vissza Harry, miközben orrára biggyesztette a szemüvegét.

\- Mrs Weasley elsősegélyt nyújtott neki - felelte Hermione. - De most meg Rémszem kitalálta, hogy nem indulhatunk el, amíg Sturgis Podmore meg nem érkezik, mert így hiányos a testőrgárda.

\- Testőrgárda? - csodálkozott Harry. - Testőrök kísérnek minket a King's Crossra?

\- Téged és Lucyt kísérnek testőrök - pontosított Hermione.

\- Csak tudnám, minek - értetlenkedett Lucy. - Voldemort lapít mostanában. Attól félnek, hogy egy kuka mögül ránk veti magát?

Hermione szaporán pislogott az órájára.

\- Nem tudom... - felelte szórakozottan. - Mordon mondta... De ha nem indulunk el perceken belül, biztos, hogy lekéssük a vonatot...

\- Elképzelhető lenne, hogy lejöjjetek végre!? - zengett be az ajtón Mrs Weasley hangja.

Hermione akkorát ugrott, mintha megcsípték volna, és kirohant a szobából. Lucy gyorsan utánasietett, a szobájában felkapta Árész kalitkáját, a Tűzvillámját, meg a ládáját és Hermione után sietett. Épp Harry előtt fordult ki a szobájából és egymás után siettek le a lépcsőn.

Mrs Black portréja tombolt a dühtől, de senki nem vette a fáradságot, hogy behúzza előtte a függönyt - a nagy zsivajtól úgyis megint felébredt volna.

\- Lucy, Harry, ti velem jöttök és Tonksszal! - kiabálta Mrs Weasley, túlharsogva az ismétlődő _Sárvérűek! Korcsok! Mocskos bitangok!_ ordításokat. - Hagyjátok itt a ládákat és a baglyokat, Alastor majd gondoskodik a poggyászról... Az ég szerelmére, Sirius, Dumbledore megmondta, hogy ne csináld!

Miközben Harry és Lucy az előszobában elszórtan álló ládákat kerülgetve Mrs Weasley felé igyekeztek, egyszerre egy medveszerű, fekete kutya szegődött melléjük.

\- Mit bánom én! - legyintett dühösen Mrs Weasley. - Csinálj, amit akarsz, de én nem felelek érte!

Azzal kitárta a bejárati ajtót, és kilépett a bágyadt szeptemberi napfénybe. Harry, Lucy és a kutya követték. Az ajtó becsukódott mögöttük, és Mrs Black hangja abban a szempillantásban elnémult.

Lucy mélyet szívott az őszi levegőből. Most jutott csak eszébe, hogy egy hónapja el se hagyta a házat és nem látott napfényt. Talán ezért is volt olyan fehér a bőre; legalábbis Harrynek vagy három árnyalattal volt sötétebb és ő is elég sápadtnak tűnt a napfényben.

Miközben lefelé mentek a bejárati lépcsősoron, Harry körülnézett.

\- Hol van Tonks? - kérdezte.

Abban a minutumban, ahogy leértek a járdára, a lépcső eltűnt a hátuk mögül.

\- Mindjárt találkozunk vele - felelte mogorván Mrs Weasley, és bosszús pillantást vetett a Lucy mellett ügető kutyára.

A sarkon furcsa külsejű öregasszony lépett oda hozzájuk: apró csigákba göndörödő, ősz haja volt, s rajta olyan alakú piros kalapot viselt, mint egy torta, amire ráültek.

\- Helló - köszönt, és rákacsintott Harryre és Lucyra. Aztán az órájára pillantott. - Sietnünk kell, Molly, késésben vagyunk.

\- Tudom, tudom... - morogta Mrs Weasley, és megnyújtotta lépteit. - Rémszem az oka, azt akarta, hogy várjuk meg Sturgist... Bárcsak Arthur az idén is tudott volna szerezni kocsikat a minisztériumtól... de Caramel mostanában egy üres tintásüveget se enged elhozni neki... Hogy képesek a muglik nap mint nap varázstalanul utazni?

A nagy fekete kutya azonban szemlátomást élvezte a sétát. Vidáman ugatva körbeszaladta őket, elzavart néhány galambot, majd kergetni kezdte a saját farkát. Harry és Lucy nem állták meg nevetés nélkül, Mrs Weasley viszont olyan dühös orr-ráncolást mutatott be, hogy az Harry bevallása szerint már szinte Petunia nénit idézte.

Húsz percet gyalogoltak a King's Crossig, s ez alatt az idő alatt csak annyi említésre méltó történt, hogy Sirius Harry és Lucy szórakoztatására megkergetett két macskát. Lucy mindannyiszor megsimogatta a kutya füle tövét, valahányszor az elhaladt mellette. A pályaudvarra érve azután odasétáltak a kilences és tízes vágányok peronját elválasztó falhoz, és kivárták, amíg senki nem figyel oda rájuk. Akkor egymás után nekidőltek a falnak, és könnyedén átléptek a kilenc és háromnegyedik vágányra, ahol a Roxfort expressz gőzmozdonyos szerelvénye várakozott indulásra készen. A peron zsúfolva volt a búcsúzó diákokkal és az őket kísérő szülőkkel. Amint Lucy orrát megcsapta a mozdony füstjének jól ismert illata, megint felpezsdült lelkében az öröm... Végre visszamegy a Roxfortba!

\- Remélem, a többiek is ideérnek - szólt Mrs Weasley, aggódó pillantásokat vetve a peron végén emelkedő kovácsoltvas boltív felé, ahonnan az érkezőket várták.

\- Szép kutyátok van, Lucy! - kiáltott rájuk egy magas, rasztahajú fiú.

\- Kösz, Lee - bólintott vigyorogva Lucy. Sirius vadul csóválta a farkát.

\- Hála az égnek - sóhajtott fel Mrs Weasley. - Megjött Alastor a csomagokkal. Nézzétek...

A boltív alatt megjelent egy ládákkal megrakott kuli, s mögötte egy bicegő hordár, aki mélyen a szemébe húzta sapkáját.

\- Minden rendben - dörmögte oda Mordon Mrs Weasleynek és Tonksnak. - Nem hiszem, hogy követtek minket...

Néhány másodperccel később Mr Weasley, Ron és Hermione is felbukkantak a peronon, s mire levették ládáikat Mordon kulijáról, Fred, George és Ginny is megérkezett, Lupin kíséretében.

\- Esemény? - kérdezte Mordon.

\- Semmi - felelte Lupin.

\- Sturgisról akkor is jelentést teszek Dumbledore-nak - morogta Rémszem. - Ezen a héten már másodszor maradt el. Kezd olyan megbízhatatlan lenni, mint Mundungus.

\- Hát akkor... vigyázzatok magatokra! - mondta Lupin, és sorban mindenkivel kezet fogott. Harryt, aki az utolsó előtti volt a sorban, vállon is veregette, utolsóként Lucy pedig egy szoros ölelést is kapott. - Ti is legyetek óvatosak!

\- Úgy van: húzzátok be a nyakatokat, és tartsátok nyitva a szemeteket! - bólintott Mordon, s ő is kezet rázott Harryvel és Lucyval. - Mindenkinek mondom: jól gondoljátok meg, hogy mit írtok le. Bizalmas információ még véletlenül se kerüljön levélbe.

\- Örülök, hogy megismertelek benneteket - búcsúzott Tonks. Átölelte Lucyt, Hermionét és Ginnyt. - Ha minden igaz, nemsokára viszontlátjuk egymást.

Felhangzott a figyelmeztető sípszó. Azok a diákok, akik még a peronon álltak, most a vonatajtókhoz tódultak.

\- Gyorsan, gyorsan... - Mrs Weasley átölelte azokat, akik épp a keze ügyébe kerültek - Harryt kétszer is a nagy kapkodásban. - Írjatok... Jók legyetek... Ha itthon felejtettetek valamit, majd utánatok küldjük... Szálljatok fel, gyorsan, siessetek...

A fekete kutya a hátsó lábára állt, s a két mellsőt Harry vállára helyezte. Mrs Weasley nyomban ott termett, a vonat felé lökte Harryt, s közben rásziszegett a kutyára:

\- Az ég szerelmére, Sirius, viselkedj állat módjára!

Lucy gyorsan megölelte a kutya nyakát, egy puszit nyomott a homlokára, majd felugrott a vonatra, ami lassan elindult.

\- Viszlát! - kiáltott ki Harry és Lucy a nyitott ablakon, mikor a vonat mozgásba lendült. Ron, Hermione és Ginny ott álltak mellette, és integettek. Tonks, Lupin, Mordon és a Weasley házaspár alakja egykettőre beleolvadt a tömegbe, a fekete kutya viszont még sokáig ott loholt Lucyék ablaka alatt. A peronon álló emberek nevetve nézték, hogyan kergeti a vonatot - aztán a szerelvény bekanyarodott, és Sirius is eltűnt.

\- Nem lett volna szabad kikísérnie minket - csóválta a fejét Hermione.

\- Ne aggódj már! - legyintett Ron. - Szegény hónapok óta ki se tette a lábát a házból.

Fred összecsapta a tenyerét.

\- Na jó, nincs időnk estig csevegni - mondta. - Üzleti ügyünk van Lee-vel. Sziasztok!

Azzal az ikrek elindultak jobbra a kocsi folyosóján.

A vonat még jobban felgyorsult, úgyhogy az elsuhanó házak már csak színes villanásoknak tűntek.

\- Menjünk, keressünk magunknak egy fülkét! - indítványozta Harry.

Ron és Hermione egymásra néztek.

\- Öhm - motyogta Ron.

\- Figyeljetek... - szólt kelletlenül Hermione - nekünk Ronnal át kell mennünk a prefektusok kocsijába.

Ron nem nézett rá Harryre; egyszerre roppantul érdekelni kezdte bal keze körmének állapota.

\- Ja persze... - bólintott Harry. - Jól van, menjetek.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy egész úton ott kell maradnunk - sietett hozzátenni Hermione. - A levélben azt írták, hogy eligazítást kapunk az iskolaelső fiútól és lánytól, aztán a folyosókon kell időnként járőröznünk.

\- Jól van - ismételte Harry. - Akkor majd később találkozunk.

\- Persze... - dörmögte Ron, nyugtalan oldalpillantást vetve barátjára - semmi kedvem nincs átmenni oda. Szívesebben maradnék... De hát muszáj... Nekem ez nem öröm, én nem vagyok Percy - fejezte be dacosan.

\- Tudjuk, hogy nem vagy Percy - mosolygott Lucy. Ron és Hermione ládájukat vonszolva, Csámpással és Pulipinty kalitkájával a kezükben elindultak a vonat eleje felé. Lucy vetett egy pillantást a bátyjára: Harry kicsit elveszettnek tűnt, és szomorú tekintettel követte barátaikat.

\- Gyertek! - szólt rájuk Ginny. - Ha sietünk, talán nekik is tudunk foglalni helyet.

\- Jó, menjünk - bólintott Harry. Lucy felemelte Árész kalitkáját, másik kezével pedig megfogta a ládát. Ginnyvel és Harryvel elindultak a folyosón, s menet közben sorra bepillantottak a fülkék üvegezett ajtaján. Mindegyik szakasz tele volt. Lucy észrevette, hogy feltűnően sok diák bámulja meg őt és Harryt - sőt voltak, akik megbökték szomszédjukat, és rájuk mutogattak. Miután öt egymást követő fülkénél ezt tapasztalta, végre eszébe jutott a magyarázat: a Reggeli Próféta egész nyáron azt sugalmazta olvasóinak, hogy ők öntelt, nagyotmondó alakok.

Eltűnődött, hogy vajon a bámészkodók és akik összesúgnak a háta mögött, elhitték-e az újság meséit.

A legutolsó kocsiban összetalálkoztak Neville Longbottommal. Neville kerek arcán verejtékcseppek ültek - szemlátomást nagy nehézséget okozott neki, hogy ne veszítse el se a ládáját, se kapálózó varangyát, Trevort.

\- Szia, Harry - zihálta. - Szia, Lucy, szia, Ginny... minden fülke tele van... nem találtam helyet...

\- Honnan veszed, hogy mind tele van? - felelte Ginny, aki időközben eloldalazott Neville mellett, és benézett a következő fülkébe. - Ebben itt például csak Lüke Lovegood ül...

Neville valami olyasmit motyogott, hogy senkit nem akar zavarni.

\- Ne butáskodj már! - nevetett Ginny. - Nem harapja le a fejed!

Azzal kinyitotta az ajtót, és bevonszolta a fülkébe a ládáját.

Lucy, Harry és Neville követték.

\- Szia, Luna - köszönt Ginny. - Szabad a többi hely?

Az ablaknál ülő lány felnézett rájuk. Derékig érő, kusza, piszkosszőke haja volt, szinte fehér szemöldöke és dülledt, kerek szeme, ami a szüntelen csodálkozás kifejezését kölcsönözte arcának.

Lucy egy szempillantás alatt rájött, miért nem akaródzott Neville-nek beülni ebbe a fülkébe. A lányról lerítt, hogy nem normális, bár nehéz volt megállapítani, hogy mi utal leginkább erre: az, hogy a varázspálcája a bal füle mögött van, hogy vajsörös dugókból fűzött nyakláncot visel, vagy hogy fejjel lefelé tartja az újságot.

A lány végignézett négyükön, s végül Harryn állapodott meg a tekintete. Lassan bólintott.

\- Kösz - mosolygott rá Ginny.

Harry és Neville feltuszkolták a négy ládát meg Hedvig és Árész kalitkáját a poggyásztartóra, majd leültek. Luna némán figyelte őket fejjel lefelé tartott újságja - a Hírverő magazin egy példánya - fölött. Lucynak feltűnt, hogy a lány sokkal ritkábban pislog, mint más emberek. Merev tekintettel bámulta Harryt, aki szemlátomást most már bánta, hogy szembeült vele.

\- Jó volt a vakáció, Luna? - érdeklődött Ginny.

\- Igen - felelte álmatagon a lány, szemét továbbra is Harryre szegezve. - Igen, nagyon jó volt... Te Harry Potter vagy - tette hozzá váratlanul.

\- Igen, tudom - morogta Harry.

\- Te pedig Lucy Potter - nézett most Lucyra. A lány kicsit meglepődött; nem úgy tűnt, hogy Luna felismerte volna.

\- Így van - vonta meg a vállát.

Neville nevetett, s Luna szeme most felé fordult.

\- Hogy te ki vagy, azt nem tudom.

\- Senki - sietett a válasszal Neville.

\- Nem vagy senki! - pirított rá Ginny. - Neville Longbottom... Luna Lovegood. Egy évfolyamba járunk Lunával, de ő hollóhátas.

\- Magad azzal ékesíted, ha elmédet élesíted - recitálta éneklő hangon Luna, aztán felemelte megfordított újságját, elbújt mögötte, és hallgatásba burkolózott. Harry, Lucy és Neville elképedt pillantást váltottak, Ginny pedig a markába kuncogott.

A vonat időközben kiért a városból, s most sík mezők között haladt. Furcsa, bizonytalan idő volt; egyik percben vakító napfény áradt be a fülkébe, a másikban fenyegető, sötét felhőtömegek árnyéka vetült rájuk.

\- Találjátok ki, mit kaptam a születésnapomra! - szólt Neville.

\- Még egy nefeleddgömböt? - tippelt Lucy, arra a szerkezetre célozva, amit Neville a nagyanyjától kapott lyukacsos emlékezetének megsegítése végett.

\- Nem - rázta a fejét a fiú. - Bár egy olyan is jól jönne, mert a régi elkeveredett valahol... Nem, ezt nézzétek meg!

Beledugta iskolatáskájába a szabad kezét, a másikkal még mindig Trevort markolta, és némi kotorászás után előhúzott egy virágcserepet. A beleültetett növény leginkább kis szürke kaktuszhoz hasonlított, azzal a különbséggel, hogy tüskék helyett kelésszerű dudorok borították.

\- Mimbulus Mimbeltonia - mutatta be büszkén Neville - közönséges nevén butykor.

Lucy szemügyre vette a furcsa cseréplakót. Az egyenletesen lüktetett, s ettől egy kórosan elváltozott belső szerv benyomását keltette.

\- Nagyon-nagyon ritka növény - magyarázta lelkesen Neville. - Szerintem még a roxforti füvészkertben sincs ilyen. Alig várom, hogy megmutathassam Bimba professzornak! Algie nagybácsim hozta Asszíriából. Remélem, sikerül majd szaporítani.

Lucy tudta, hogy a gyógynövénytan Neville kedvenc tantárgya, ennek ellenére nem értette, miért van úgy oda a fiú a satnya kis növényért.

\- Van valami... érdekes benne? - kérdezte bizonytalanul Harry.

\- Egy csomó minden! - büszkélkedett Neville. - Fantasztikus védekező mechanizmusa van! Fogd csak meg Trevort...

Azzal Harry kezébe nyomta a varangyot, és gyorsan előkotort egy pennát a táskájából. Luna Lovegood kissé lejjebb eresztette fordított újságját, hogy kilásson fölötte. Neville szemmagasságba emelte a Mimbulus Mimbeltoniát, nyelve hegyét kidugva célzott, majd pennájával erősen megbökte a növényt.

A hatás nem maradt el: a kaktusz összes dudorából sűrű, bűzös, sötétzöld váladék lövellt ki, bemocskolva a plafont, az ablakot és Luna Lovegood újságját. Lucy és Ginny, akik az utolsó pillanatban lehajtották a fejüket, csupán úgy festettek ezek után, mintha nyálkás, zöld sapkát viselnének. De Harry, aki a kapálózó Trevorral bajlódott, jó adagot kapott az arcába az állott trágyát idéző szagú anyagból.

Neville, aki a derekáig zöld volt a váladéktól, megrázta fejét, hogy legalább a szemét ki tudja nyitni.

\- Bo-bo-bocsánat... - hebegte. - Most próbáltam ki először... nem gondoltam, hogy ennyire... Nem kell félni, a butykornyál nem mérgező - tette hozzá gyorsan, miután Harry nagy csomó ragacsot köpött a padlóra.

A következő pillanatban kinyílt a fülke ajtaja.

\- Ó... szia, Harry! - szólt egy meglepett hang. - Öhm... rosszkor jöttem?

Lucy felnézett és rögtön sajnálni kezdte Harryt, aki eközben fél kezébe fogta Trevort, és letörölte a zöld ragacsot szemüvege lencséjéről. Az ajtóból ugyanis Cho Chang mosolygott rá, akiért a fiú már tavaly is gyengéd érzelmeket táplált.

\- Á... szia - nyögte ki Harry.

\- Hát... csak gondoltam, beköszönök... - mondta pironkodva Cho, és már fordult is kifelé. - Sziasztok.

Azzal becsukta az ajtót, és elment. Harry nagyot nyögve roskadt hátra az ülésen.

\- Semmi baj! - vigasztalta Lucy, majd előhúzta a varázspálcáját. - Egy pillanat, és tiszták leszünk… Suvickus!

A butykornyál eltűnt.

\- Bocsánat... - ismételte megszeppenve Neville.

Ron és Hermione majdnem egy óráig elmaradtak, úgyhogy a mozgóbüfés boszorkányt is lekésték. Harry, Lucy, Ginny és Neville már elpusztították az összes tökös derelyét, és javában cserélgették csokibékás kártyáikat, mikor végre nyílt az ajtó, és belépett a két prefektus Csámpás meg a rikoltva huhogó Pulipinty társaságában.

\- Éhen halok - nyögte Ron, azzal felzsuppolta Pulipinty kalitkáját Árészé mellé, elmart egy csokibékát Harry készletéből, és ledobta magát az ülésre. Miután kicsomagolta az édességet, és leharapta a béka fejét, behunyt szemmel hátradőlt, mintha az utolsó csepp ereje is elhagyta volna.

\- Idén is két prefektust jelöltek ki minden házból - kezdte beszámolóját Hermione, aki kimondottan rosszkedvűnek tűnt. - Egy fiút és egy lányt.

\- Hármat találhattok, hogy ki lett a mardekáros prefektus - szólt Ron, még mindig behunyt szemmel.

\- Malfoy - vágta rá egyszerre Lucy és Harry. A lány úgy érezte, mintha egy lidérces álma vált volna valóra.

\- Talált - bólintott Ron, és a szájába tömte a csokibéka maradékát.

\- A társa meg az a liba, Pansy Parkinson - dohogott Hermione.

\- Fel nem tudom fogni, hogy csinálhattak belőle prefektust, mikor olyan sötét, mint egy kupán vágott troll...

\- Kik a hugrabugosok? - érdeklődött Harry.

\- Ernie Macmillan és Hannah Abbott - felelte tele szájjal Ron.

\- A Hollóhátból meg Anthony Goldsteint és Padma Patilt nevezték ki - egészítette ki a névsort Hermione.

\- Padma Patillel mentél a karácsonyi bálba - csendült egy álmatag hang.

Valamennyien Luna Lovegood felé fordították a fejüket. A lány kinézett a Hírverő alsó széle fölött, és ezúttal Ront bámulta meredten.

Ron lenyelte a falatot.

\- Igen, tudom, hogy vele mentem - felelte kissé meglepetten.

\- Padma nem érezte túl jól magát - folytatta Luna. - Egy kicsit megsértődött rád, mert nem akartál táncolni vele... Engem nem zavart volna - tette hozzá merengve. - Nem szeretek táncolni.

Azzal megint eltűnt a Hírverő mögött. Ron néhány másodpercig tátva maradt szájjal meredt a magazin borítólapjára. Aztán kérdő tekintettel Ginnyre nézett, de húga csak tömködte a szájába az öklét, hogy visszafojtsa nevetését. Ron pislogva megcsóválta a fejét, és az órájára nézett.

\- Bizonyos időközönként ellenőrző őrjáratot kell tartanunk a folyosón - magyarázta Lucynak, Harrynek és Neville-nek. - A rendetlenkedőket meg is büntethetjük. Alig várom, hogy rajtakapjam valamin Crakot és Monstrót...

\- Nem azért vagy prefektus, hogy visszaélj a hatalmaddal! - szólt rá szemrehányóan Hermione.

\- Persze, és Malfoy se fog visszaélni vele, mi? - vágott vissza epésen Ron.

\- Le akarsz süllyedni az ő szintjére?

\- Nem, csak előbb akarom elkapni a barátait, mint ő az enyémeket.

\- Az ég szerelmére, Ron...!

\- Monstrót íratnod kell - tanácsolta Lucy fogadott testvérének. - Bele fog pusztulni, mert utál írni.

Ron bólintott, majd fájdalmasan elfintorodott, úgy tett, mintha a levegőbe írna, és utánozta Monstro mély, morgó hangját:

\- Olyan... vagyok... elölről... mint a... pávián... hátulról...

Mindenki nevetett a viccen, s leghangosabban épp Luna Lovegood. Visító kacagásával felriasztotta Hedviget, aki mérges szárnycsapkodásba kezdett, Csámpás pedig ijedtében felugrott a poggyásztartóra, és onnan sziszegett a lányra. Lunát úgy rázta a nevetés, hogy újságja kicsúszott a kezéből, leszánkázott a lábán, és a padlóra esett.

\- Ez vicces volt!

Luna tátott szájjal kapkodott levegő után, s dülledt szeme könnyben úszott, úgy meredt Ronra. A fiú döbbenten nézett körül, a többiek pedig most már az ő arckifejezésén nevettek, no meg azon, ahogy Luna Lovegood a hasára szorított kézzel, előre-hátra hajladozva, véget nem érően kacagott.

\- Engem nevetsz ki? - kérdezte gyanakodva Ron.

\- A pávián... hátulról! - kacagta Luna, szúró oldalát markolászva.

Amíg a többiek Lunát nézték, Harry tekintete az újságra siklott, és nyilván megláthatott valamit, ami felkeltette az érdeklődését, mert felvette és olvasgatni kezdte. Lucyt nemigen érdekelte a Hírverő, így inkább arra figyelt, hogyan próbálta lecsillapítani a nevetőrohamát Luna.

\- Találtál benne valami jót? - kérdezte nem sokkal később Ron, miután Harry becsukta a magazint.

\- Kizártnak tartom - előzte meg Harryt a válasszal Hermione. - A Hírverő egy szennylap, ezt mindenki tudja.

\- Már megbocsáss! - fortyant fel Luna, s hangja most cseppet sem volt álmatag - de az apám a főszerkesztője.

\- Ó... - Hermione elpirult. - Persze vannak benne érdekes... tulajdonképpen egészen...

\- Megkaphatnám az újságomat? - szólt hűvösen Luna, azzal kirántotta Harry kezéből a magazint. Fellapozta az ötvenhetedik oldalt, és „csakazértis" mozdulattal fejjel lefelé fordította az újságot.

Épp újra eltűnt mögötte, amikor harmadszor is kinyílt a fülke ajtaja. Lucy arra fordította a fejét; számított erre a látogatásra, de attól még semmivel sem volt kellemesebb látni Draco Malfoy sötéten vigyorgó képét. A mardekáros fiút elmaradhatatlan csatlósai, Crak és Monstro kísérték.

\- Mit akarsz? - mordult rá Malfoyra Harry, mielőtt az kinyithatta volna a száját.

\- Udvariasabban, Potter, különben büntetőfeladat lesz a vége - felelte Malfoy, akinek ugyanolyan egyenes szálú, szőke haja és hegyes álla volt, mint az apjának. - Amint látod, én, ellentétben veled, prefektus lettem, és ez azt jelenti, hogy én, ellentétben veled, büntetést szabhatok ki.

\- Igen - vágta rá Harry - de te, ellentétben velem, egy undok féreg vagy, úgyhogy tűnj el, és hagyj minket békén!

Lucy, Ron, Hermione, Ginny és Neville nevettek. Malfoy szája sarka megrándult.

\- Mesélj, Potter: milyen érzés lemaradni Weasley mögött? - kérdezte.

\- Dugulj be, Malfoy! - sziszegte Hermione.

\- Nocsak, érzékeny pontra tapintottam? - vigyorodott el Draco. - Szóval, vigyázz magadra, Potter, mert most én vagyok a nagykutya.

\- Hordd el magad! - pattant fel Lucy.

Malfoy még egy utolsó gonosz pillantást vetett Harryre, majd Lucyra, aztán visszavonulót fújt. Crak és Monstro elcammogtak a nyomában.

Lucy becsapta utánuk a fülke ajtaját. Aztán Harryre nézett, és ebből nyomban kitalálta, hogy a fiút is megijesztette Malfoy utolsó mondata.

\- Bekapnék még egy békát - szólt Ron, akinek viszont láthatóan nem tűnt fel semmi.

Lucy nem beszélhetett nyíltan Neville és Luna előtt. Váltott még egy nyugtalan pillantást Harryvel, aztán nyugtalanul hátradőlt és a kabin plafonját kezdte bámulni.

Eddig úgy gondolta, hogy Sirius partizánakciója vicces ötlet volt, most viszont egyszerre felelőtlen, ha nem egyenesen életveszélyes kalandnak tartotta... Hermionénak igaza volt... Siriusnak nem lett volna szabad elkísérnie őket a pályaudvarra. Mi van, ha Mr Malfoy felismerte a fekete kutyát, és elmondta a fiának? Mi van, ha kikövetkeztette, hogy Weasleyék, Lupin, Tonks és Mordon mind ismerik Sirius búvóhelyét? Vagy Draco csak véletlenül választotta épp a „nagykutya" szót?

A vonat már jókora utat tett meg észak felé, de az idő továbbra is meghatározhatatlan maradt. Lusta eső pöttyözte be az ablakot, aztán lagymatagon kisütött a nap, csak hogy kisvártatva megint a felhők mögé bújjon. Mikor besötétedett, és meggyulladt a fülkében a lámpa, Luna összecsavarta a Hírverőt, gondosan elhelyezte a táskájában, és attól fogva olvasás helyett Lucyt, Harryt és barátaikat bámulta. Harry az ablakhoz szorította a homlokát, hátha megpillantja a Roxfortot, de a felhőkön nem sütött át a Hold, s amúgy is alig lehetett kilátni az esőtől csíkos ablakon.

\- Ideje átöltöznünk - szólalt meg végül Hermione, s mindenki egyetértett vele. Némi nehézség árán kinyitották ládáikat, ki-ki elővette az iskolai talárját, és belebújt. Hermione és Ron gondosan feltűzték a prefektusi jelvényt a mellükre - Lucy azt is észrevette, mikor Ron lopva rápillantott Harry tükörképére az ablakban.

Végül aztán a vonat lassan fékezni kezdett, és minden irányban felhangzott a szedelőzködő diákok jól ismert zsibongása. Mivel Ronnak és Hermionénak felügyelniük kellett a leszállást, megint elbúcsúztak egy időre, s addig Csámpást és Pulipintyet Lucyék gondjaira bízták.

\- Viszem azt a baglyot, ha akarod... - ajánlkozott Luna Harrynek, s kinyújtotta a kezét Pulipinty kalitkájáért. Neville közben Trevort igyekezett betuszkolni a belső zsebébe, Ginny pedig Csámpással viaskodott.

\- Ó... öö... kösz - felelte zavartan Harry. Átadta Pulipintyet a lánynak, s így már biztonságosabban tudta tartani Hedvig kalitkáját.

Kioldalaztak a fülkéből, s a folyosóra lépve megcsapta arcukat a friss, esti levegő. A tömeg lassan, egyenletesen hömpölygött az ajtó felé. Lucy már érezte is a tóhoz vezető utat szegélyező fenyőfák illatát. Mikor aztán végre a peronra lépett s körülnézett, várta, hogy felharsanjon a jól ismert hang, a jól ismert kiáltás: „Elsősök! Minden elsős jöjjön ide!" De hiába várt. Helyette egy egészen másféle, egy határozott női hang csendült fel:

\- Elsőévesek, itt sorakozzatok! Elsőévesek, hozzám!

Egy közeledő lámpás imbolygó fénykörében Harry rövid hajú, előreugró állú boszorkányt pillantott meg: Suette-Pollts professzor volt az, a tanárnő, aki az előző tanévben egy ideig helyettesítette Hagridot a legendás lények gondozása órán.

\- Hol van Hagrid? - fordult Harryhez Lucy.

\- Nem tudom - felelte a fiú, nem kis aggódással a hangjában. - De szerintem menjünk tovább, mert elálljuk az utat…

\- Persze...

Az állomásról kifelé menet a tömeg elsodorta őket egymás mellől. Harry és Lucy a nagy tolongásban is végig nézelődtek, hátha megpillantják Hagridot. Úgy érezték, nagy barátjuknak mindenképp ott kell lennie valahol... Hiszen annyira várták a találkozást vele... Hagridnak azonban nyoma se volt.

 _Nem mehetett el a Roxfortból..._ győzködte magát Lucy, miközben a tömeggel együtt kiaraszolt az állomás kapuján. _Biztos csak megfázott vagy valami..._

Körülnézett Ron és Hermione után. Meg akarta kérdezni tőlük, mit szólnak Suette-Pollts professzor újbóli felbukkanásához, de nem voltak a közelben, így aztán hagyta, hogy a sokaság magával sodorja őt a roxmortsi vasútállomás előtti, esőáztatta útra.

Az úton ott várakoztak már azok a ló nélküli, önjáró fiákerek - vagy száz darab - amelyek minden évben a kastélyba szállították a felsőbb éveseket. Lucy épp csak egy pillantást vetett rájuk, aztán tovább kereste Ront és Hermionét. Majd ekkor Harry arcára tévedt a tekintete, aki folyamatosan bámult valamit a ló nélküli fiákerek előtt.

\- Mi az, Harry? - kérdezte, ugyanis ez az arckifejezés kezdett hasonlítani arra, amit másodikban látott rajta. Mielőtt Harry kinyithatta volna a száját, közvetlenül mögöttük valaki megszólalt:

\- Hol van Puli? - kérdezte Ron.

\- Az a Luna hozta le a vonatról - felelte Lucy, és gyorsan barátja felé fordult, hogy kikérje a véleményét Hagrid hollétéről. - Szerinted hol lehet...

\- Hagrid? Fogalmam sincs. - Ron hangjában aggodalom csendült. - Remélem, nincs semmi baj vele.

Nem messze tőlük Draco Malfoy és kísérői, akik között ott volt Crak, Monstro és Pansy Parkinson, épp félrelökdöstek pár jámbor arcú másodévest, hogy lefoglaljanak egy kocsit maguknak. Néhány másodperc múlva aztán a ziháló Hermione is előbukkant a tömegből.

\- Malfoy az előbb undorítóan elbánt egy elsőssel. Esküszöm, ezt jelenteni fogom. Öt perce viseli a jelvényt, de máris terrorizálja a társait... hol van Csámpás?

\- Ginnynél - felelte Harry. - Ott...

Ginny felbukkant a közelükben, karján a nyugtalan macskával.

\- Kösz - biccentett Hermione, és megszabadította Ginnyt Csámpástól. - Gyertek, szerezzünk egy kocsit, mielőtt mindegyik megtelik...

\- És mi lesz Pulival? - ellenkezett Ron, de Hermione addigra már el is indult a legközelebbi üres fiáker felé. Lucy hátramaradt Harryvel és Ronnal.

\- Szerinted mik ezek az izék? - kérdezte Harry valahova a fiákerek felé biccentve.

\- Milyen izék? - értetlenkedett Ron.

\- Hát azok a lovak...

A mellettük elsiető diákok között végre feltűnt Luna, két karja közt Pulipinty kalitkájával. Az apró bagoly, mint mindig, izgatottan csipogott.

\- Tessék - szólt Luna. - Nagyon aranyos kis madár.

\- Aha... kedves - morogta Ron. - Na menjünk, szálljunk be... Mit is kérdeztél, Harry?

\- Azt, hogy mik azok a lószerűségek - ismételte Harry, miközben Lucyval, Ronnal és Lunával elindultak Hermione és Ginny fiákere felé.

\- Milyen lószerűségek?

\- Hát azok ott a fiákerek előtt! - csattant fel Harry. Lucy és Ron értetlenül meredtek Harryre.

\- Miről beszélsz? - kérdezte most Lucy.

\- Hogyhogy miről... erről, itt!

Harry a karjánál fogva megfordította Lucyt, hogy a lánynak a semmibe kelljen bámulnia. Lucy egy-két másodpercig csak nézett, aztán megint Harry felé fordult.

\- Mit kéne látnom?

\- Hát a... azt, ami a kocsirudak között áll! Ami be van fogva a fiáker elé! Itt van az orrod előtt!

Lucy azonban továbbra is csak pislogott, s Harrynek ekkor leesett a tantusz.

\- Te nem... nem látod őket?

\- Miket?

\- Nem látod, mik húzzák a kocsikat?

Ron rémülten nézett Harryre.

\- Figyelj... jól vagy?

\- Persze, igen...

Harry láthatóan teljesen megzavarodott. Idegesen kapkodta a fejét Lucy, Ron és a semmi között, ahol valamiért ő mégis látott valamit. Lucy óvatosan megfogta testvére kezét.

\- Szerintem szálljunk be - javasolta, miközben Ron további aggódó pillantásokat vetett Harryre.

\- Nem kell megijedni - csendült egy álmatag hang Harry és Lucy mellett, miután Ron eltűnt a fiáker sötét belsejében. - Nem bolondultál meg. Én is látom őket.

\- Igen? - kapott a szón Harry, és Luna felé fordult.

\- Persze - bólintott Luna. - Elsős korom óta évről évre láttam őket. Mindig is ezek húzták a kocsikat. Ne félj, épp olyan normális vagy, mint én.

A lány halványan elmosolyodott, és bemászott a fiákerbe. Harry és Lucy követték, de közben Lucy akaratlanul is arra gondolt, vajon jó-e, ha Harry olyan normális, mint Luna Lovegood.

* * *

Draco rendkívüli módon élvezte az új hatalmát. Különösen úgy, hogy Potter képébe vághatta. A fiú arckifejezése minden pénzt megért, azt pedig külön öröm volt látni, hogy ő nem kapta meg ugyanezt a bizalmat. Helyette Vízipatkányt választották.

Draco mondjuk nem nagyon tudta megérteni, miért dönthetett így Dumbledore. Hiszen Potter volt a kis kedvence, a kis túlélő, a nagy hős… de nem baj. Így még sokkal jobb. Pottert ezentúl folyamatosan emlékeztetheti arra, hogy lemaradt Weasley mögött, Weasleyt meg szekálhatja, hiszen teljesen érdemtelen a prefektusi posztra.

Mindenesetre, könyvelte el magában, legalább a formáját tudta hozni. Sikerült az, amit eltervezett, életében először. Teljesen figyelmen kívül kell hagynia Lucyt és minden erejével a testvére koncentrálni. Ha folyamatosan Pottert veszi célba, a lányt nem is fogja érdekelni, hogy nem vele foglalkozik, hiszen úgyis annyit anyáskodik már a testvére fölött, hogy azt még Vízipatkány anyja is megirigyelhetné. Draco nem is értette, miért nem jutott ez a terv eszébe eddig.

Ám volt benne egy kis kétely és egy kis félelem is; ha ez sem válik be, akkor már nem semmi fegyvere sem marad a gyengesége ellen, prefektusi jelvény ide vagy oda.


	10. Chapter 9: A Teszlek Süveg új dala

**Chapter 9**

 **A Teszleg Süveg új dala**

Harry mélyen hallgatott a furcsa látomásáról, miután beült a fiákerbe, így Lucy se hozta szóba a dolgot. Csak egy pillanatra néztek össze - Harry még mindig meg volt győződve róla, hogy azok a fura lovak ott voltak -, aztán bele is folytak a társalgásba.

\- Ti is láttátok Suette-Polltsot? - kérdezte Ginny. - Mit keres megint a suliban? Csak nem ment el Hagrid?

\- Én örülnék, ha elment volna - jegyezte meg Luna. - Nem valami jó tanár.

\- De igen, az! - vágta rá kórusban Harry, Lucy, Ron és Ginny.

Harry vészjósló tekintettel nézett Hermionéra. A lány megköszörülte a torkát, és gyorsan bólintott.

\- Öhm... igen... nagyon jó tanár.

\- Mi, hollóhátasok nevetségesnek tartjuk az óráit - folytatta zavartalan nyugalommal Luna.

\- Akkor pocsék humorotok van! - vágta rá dühösen Ron.

A fiáker kerekei közben nyikorogva mozgásba lendültek. Lunán nem látszott, hogy megbántotta volna a sértő megjegyzés. Egy ideig bámulta Ront, de csak úgy, ahogy egy nem túl érdekes tévéműsort néz az ember.

A zörgő, himbálózó fiákerek hosszú sora lusta kígyóként haladt a kastély felé vezető úton. Miután a szárnyas vadkanok szobrával díszített kapuoszlopok között begördültek az iskolai birtokra, Lucy és Harry előredőlve kinéztek az ablakon. A Tiltott Rengeteg felé pislogtak, abban reménykedve, hogy talán fényt látnak Hagrid erdőszéli kunyhójában - de a vadőrház, csakúgy, mint az erdő, beleolvadt a sötét éjszakába. Magából a kastélyból se sok látszott; a száztornyú épületóriás koromfekete tömbjén csak itt-ott ütött lyukat egy-egy ablaknyi fényesség.

A fiákerek a főbejárathoz vezető kőlépcső közelében álltak meg.

Harry elsőként szállt ki a kocsiból, Lucy pedig követte. Miután megálltak, megint fürkészni kezdték a Tiltott Rengeteg környékét, hátha mégis megpillantanak egy világos ablakot arrafelé, de Hagrid kunyhója semmi jelét nem adta annak, hogy lakott lenne. Lucy csalódottan sóhajtott, míg Harry megfordult, és megint a fiákerek előtti semmit bámulta.

Lucy nyugtalanul figyelte a bátyja arcát. Ha lehetett hinni Lunának, a Harry által látott lovak mindig is megvoltak, csak épp rejtve maradtak a többség szeme elől. De akkor most egyszerre miért látta őket Harry, és más miért nem?

\- Na mi van, nem jössz? - szólalt meg mellette Ron.

\- De... megyek - felelte gyorsan Harry, majd barátja és húga oldalán elindult felfelé a tölgyfa ajtóhoz vezető lépcsőn.

A fáklyák fényében fürdő bejárati csarnok visszhangzott a kőpadlón vonuló diákok lépéseinek zajától. A tömeg a jobb oldalon nyíló kétszárnyú ajtó felé tódult, melyen túl az évnyitó lakoma helyszíne várta őket.

A nagyteremben lassan benépesült a négy hosszú asztal, melyek fölött az elvarázsolt mennyezet most csillagtalanul, feketén ásított, hűen utánozva a hosszú ablakokon át látható éjszakai eget. Az asztalok fölött lebegő gyertyák megvilágították az itt-ott elszórtan felbukkanó kísértetek ezüstös alakját és a diákokat, akik lelkesen mesélték egymásnak nyári élményeiket, kurjantva köszöntötték barátaikat, vagy épp szomszédjuk új frizuráját vagy talárját nézegették. Lucy most is észrevette, hogy iskolatársai összesúgnak az ő és Harry háta mögött, de úgy tett, mintha hidegen hagyná a dolog.

Luna elkanyarodott a Hollóhát asztala felé, Ginnyt pedig magukhoz csábították negyedéves barátai, így a kis csapat öt főre fogyatkozott. Harry, Lucy, Ron, Hermione és Neville a griffendéles asztal közepe táján találtak helyet maguknak, Félig Fej Nélküli Nick, a Griffendél házi kísértete és Parvati Patil meg Lavender Brown között. Az utóbbi két lány nagy hangon, színpadiasan köszöntötte Harryt és Lucyt, amiből a lány rögtön megsejtette, hogy egy másodperce még róluk beszélgettek. Pillanatnyilag azonban volt fontosabb gondja is annál, mint hogy ezen bosszankodjon; szomszédjai feje fölött a terem hátsó fala mentén álló tanári asztal felé nézett.

\- Nincs itt - jegyezte meg letörten.

Harry, Ron és Hermione végigjáratták tekintetüket a tanári asztalon - teljesen feleslegesen, hiszen az óriási termetű Hagridot, ha ott van, első pillantásra észrevették volna.

\- Nem mehetett el az iskolából... - dörmögte nyugtalanul Ron.

\- Persze hogy nem ment el - jelentette ki Harry.

\- Ugye, nem lehet, hogy... baja esett? - aggodalmaskodott Hermione.

\- Nem - vágta rá Lucy.

\- De hát akkor hol van?

Harry suttogóra fogta hangját, hogy Neville, Parvati és Lavender ne hallják, amit mond.

\- Lehet, hogy még nem ért vissza. Tudjátok, onnan, ahova Dumbledore küldte.

\- Ja tényleg... igen, az lehet - bólintott Ron. Őt szemlátomást megnyugtatta a válasz, Hermione viszont az ajkába harapott, és tovább fürkészte a tanárokat, mintha remélné, hogy meglátja köztük Hagrid távollétének valódi okát.

\- Az meg kicsoda? - kérdezte hirtelen.

Lucy követte a lány tekintetét. Először Dumbledore professzoron akadt meg a pillantása. Az igazgató a hosszú asztal legközepén álló, magas háttámlájú, arany karosszékében ült. Ezüstcsillagokkal díszített, mélyvörös talár és hozzá illő süveg volt rajta. Fejét a mellette ülő boszorkány felé hajtotta, aki épp a fülébe súgott valamit.

A nő vénlánysorban maradt nagynénire emlékeztette Lucyt: kövér volt, rövid, göndör, barna hajába harsány rózsaszínű masnis szalagot kötött, talárja fölött pedig szintén rózsaszínű, bolyhos kardigánt viselt. Mikor aztán kissé a diákok felé fordult, hogy igyon egy kortyot kupájából, Lucy fakó, békaszerű arcot s a dülledt, táskás szemeket látott.

\- Ez Umbridge! - suttogta döbbenten Harry.

\- Kicsoda? - nézett rá Hermione.

\- Ott volt a tárgyalásomon. Caramelnek dolgozik!

\- Jó kis kardigánja van - vigyorgott Ron.

\- Caramelnek dolgozik! - ismételte homlokát ráncolva Lucy. - Akkor meg mi a manót keres itt?

\- Nem tom...

Hermione összehúzott szemmel végignézett a tanári asztalon.

\- Nem... - motyogta végül. - Nem, biztos nem...

Lucy nem értette ugyan, miről beszél Hermione, de nem kérdezett rá, mert figyelmét Suette-Pollts professzor vonta magára. A tanárnő most tűnt csak fel a hosszú asztal mögött. Átsétált az asztal túlsó végére, és leült arra a helyre, ami egyébként Hagridot illette volna. Ez azt jelentette, hogy az elsősök átkeltek a tavon, és megérkeztek a kastélyba - s valóban, néhány másodperc múlva feltárult a bejárati csarnokba nyíló ajtó, és McGalagony professzor vezetésével bevonultak rajta a megszeppenten pislogó elsőévesek. A tanárnő egy támla nélküli kisszéket hozott be magával, s azon egy ősrégi, csupa folt varázslósüveget, amelyen a karima közelében széles szakadás éktelenkedett.

A nagyterem fokozatosan elcsendesedett. Az elsősök felsorakoztak a tanári asztal előtt, arccal a felsőbb évesek felé fordulva.

McGalagony professzor letette eléjük a kisszéket, aztán hátrahúzódott. A gyertyafényben minden elsős sápadtnak tűnt. Egy alacsony fiúcska, aki a sor kellős közepén állt, még talán remegett is.

Lucynak eszébe jutott, hogy annak idején ő és Harry is milyen rémülten álltak ott, várva a titokzatos megmérettetést, melynek során eldől, hogy ki melyik ház tagja lesz.

Az egész iskola visszafojtott lélegzettel várt. Aztán egyszer csak száj módjára kinyílt a vén fejfedő karimája melletti szakadás, és a Teszlek Süveg dalolni kezdett:

 _Hajdan, mikor új voltam még,  
négy mágus összeállt,  
s eldöntötték, létrehoznak  
egy varázslótanodát,  
hol az ifjak hallgathatják  
oktatóik bölcs szavát,  
továbbadhatják a vének  
tudásuknak legjavát.  
Sokan mondták, nemes a cél,  
melyért a Négy síkra száll;  
nem hitték, hogy valaha is  
rút viszály közéjük áll.  
Mély barátság fűzte egybe  
Griffendélt és Mardekárt;  
jóban; rosszban összetartott  
Hugrabug és Hollóhát.  
De jaj, egységük víg napját  
széthúzásnak bús éjje  
követte - és erről szól  
a Teszlek Süveg meséje.  
Szólt Mardekár: „Az jöjjön, ki  
mágus szülők gyermeke."  
Szólt Hollóhát: „Azt tanítsuk,  
kinek éhes az esze."  
Szólt Griffendél: „Iskolánkba  
bátor ifjak jöjjenek!"  
Szólt Hugrabug: „Énelőttem  
egyenlő minden gyerek."  
Véleményük különbözött,  
össze mégse vesztek.  
Eldöntötték, mindannyian  
felelősek lesznek  
egy-egy házért, mely az övék:  
így Mardekár, teszem azt,  
magához hívhatott minden  
tiszta vérűt és ravaszt.  
Hollóhátnál az okosok  
hasznát látták eszüknek;  
bátor lelkű társaik meg  
Griffendélhez kerültek.  
Hugrabughoz ment a többi.  
De akkoriban még  
négy hű barát volt a négy ház,  
szent volt a szövetség.  
Sok-sok évig honolt béke  
köztük, s egyetértés;  
Mígnem végül kapzsi becsvágy,  
sima szó, kísértés  
egymás ellen fordította  
a négy büszke házat,  
és közöttük féltékenység,  
gyűlölködés támadt.  
Egy ideig már-már úgy tűnt  
a Roxfortnak vége - hiszen barát barátnak lett  
esküdt ellensége.  
Végül aztán egyik reggel  
elment a vén Mardekár;  
és az ádáz tusa nyomban  
véget is ért; haj, de már  
nem lett újra egy mi egy volt,  
s négy házunk azóta  
bús emlékét őrzi annak,  
mit elsírt e nóta.  
Így eshetett, hogy megkaptam  
kényszer szülte posztomat.  
Kár, hogy ami egyben teljes,  
négybe épp én osztom azt.  
Dalomba pár újabb strófát  
azért szövök ma bele,  
mert, bár elvégzem a munkám,  
sejtem, kárt teszek vele.  
Régi bűbáj kötelez rá,  
hogy betöltsem tisztemet,  
de oldom, mit kötni kéne - s ebből, félek, baj lehet.  
Éber szemmel lássátok meg  
mind a baljós jeleket!  
Veszély les ránk! Ártó szándék,  
zord ellenség fenyeget!  
Egység kell most, összefogás;  
ha széthúzunk, elveszünk...  
És most jöjjön a beosztás.  
Essünk túl rajta, gyerünk!_

A süveg elhallgatott, és mozdulatlanná dermedt. A teremben kitört a taps, de ezúttal beszélgetés moraja vegyült bele, ami Harry emlékezete szerint még sosem fordult elő. A diákok szerte a teremben összesúgtak szomszédjaikkal, s Lucy sejtette, miféle megjegyzéseket tesznek.

\- Bőbeszédű volt az idén - szólt Ron.

\- Az biztos - bólintott Harry.

\- Eléggé emléleztetett Dumbeldore beszédére tavalyról - jegyezte meg Lucy, de olyan halkan, hogy a zsivajban senki se hallotta meg.

A Teszlek Süveg dalaiban rendszerint az egyes házak jellemzésére és saját szerepének leírására szorítkozott. Lucy nem emlékezett rá, hogy valaha is tanácsot adott volna az iskola tanulóinak.

\- Kíváncsi lennék rá, hogy máskor is figyelmeztette-e már a roxfortosokat - szólt nyugtalanul Hermione.

\- Bizony, előfordult - felelte jól értesülten Félig Fej Nélküli Nick, s Neville-en át Hermione felé hajolt. (Neville felnyögött - rémes érzés, ha egy kísértet áthajol az emberen.) - A Süveg kötelességének érzi, hogy szükség esetén bölcs tanáccsal lássa el az iskola tanulóit...

Azonban McGalagony professzor, aki arra várt, hogy a süveghez szólíthassa az elsősöket, most perzselő pillantást vetett a sugdolózókra, s a hatás nem is maradt el. Félig Fej Nélküli Nick ajkához emelte áttetsző mutatóujját, és kihúzta magát Neville-ből. A diákok elhallgattak. McGalagony szigorú tekintete még egyszer végigsöpört a termen, aztán megállapodott a neveket tartalmazó hosszú pergamenlapon.

\- Abercombie, Euan.

A rémült fiúcska, aki már korábban feltűnt Lucynak, most botladozva kilépett a sorból, és a fejére tette a süveget. A fejfedő annyira nagy volt neki, hogy ha elálló fülei nem nyújtanak támaszt, az egész feje eltűnt volna benne. A Teszlek Süveg egy kicsit gondolkodott, aztán kinyílt a szakadás, és elhangzott a döntés:

\- Griffendél!

Lucy asztalánál tapsvihar tört ki. Euan Abercombie odabotladozott hozzájuk, és leült, de látszott rajta, hogy legszívesebben a föld alá süllyedne.

A beosztás folytatódott, s az elsősök hosszú sora egyre foghíjasabbá vált.

A nevek szólítása és a Teszlek Süveg döntése közti szünetekben Lucy egyre hangosabb korgást hallott Ron gyomra felől.

Végül, miután „Zeller, Rose" is elfoglalta helyét a Hugrabug asztalánál, McGalagony kivitte a teremből a süveget meg a széket, és Dumbledore professzor emelkedett szólásra.

Bármennyire is neheztelt Lucy az utóbbi időben az igazgatóra, valamiért megnyugvással töltötte el a látvány, ahogy Dumbledore ott állt az iskola színe előtt. A kellemetlen meglepetések - Malfoy prefektussá válása és Hagrid hiánya - ürömöt kevertek a régen várt visszatérés örömébe, hamis hangok voltak egy jól ismert, gyönyörű dalban. Annál jobban esett látni, hogy legalább ebben nincs változás: az igazgató feláll, hogy köszöntse őket, és jó étvágyat kívánjon az évnyitó lakomához.

\- Kedves elsőévesek! - szólalt meg Dumbledore két karját széttárva, sugárzó mosollyal az arcán. - Örülünk, hogy itt vagytok. Kedves felsőbb évesek! Örülünk, hogy újra itt vagytok. Vannak pillanatok, amikor helyénvaló a szónoklat. Ez nem olyan pillanat. Vigyázz, kész, falatozz!

A kellemesen rövid beszédet a diákok hálás nevetéssel és tapssal jutalmazták. Dumbledore komótosan leült, és átdobta vállán hosszú szakállát, hogy az ne lógjon bele a tányérjába - ugyanis az asztalok egy szempillantás alatt roskadásig megteltek húsokkal, zöldségekkel, kenyérrel, mártásokkal és tökleveses csöbrökkel.

\- Szuper! - szólt éhes mordulás kíséretében Ron, azzal maga elé húzta a legközelebbi sült húsos tálat, és Félig Fej Nélküli Nick sóvárgó pillantásától kísérve hozzálátott tányérja megpakolásához.

\- Mit is kezdtél el mondani a beosztás előtt? - fordult a kísértethez Hermione. - A Teszlek Süveg figyelmeztetéséről volt szó.

\- Ó, igen-igen. - Nick szemlátomást örült, hogy nem kell tovább néznie Ront, aki a kulturált étkezés szabályait teljes mértékben figyelmen kívül hagyva esett neki a sült krumplinak. - Igen, nem egy alkalommal voltam már fültanúja, hogy a Süveg figyelmeztetést intézett az iskolához. Mindig olyankor teszi ezt, ha veszélyt sejt, és természetesen mindig ugyanazt a tanácsot adja: fogjatok össze, egységben az erő.

\- Homma pubmá ep pübeg, ho vezébe bana zizsgoa? - kérdezte Ron, akinek annyira tele volt a szája, hogy Lucy azt is nagy teljesítménynek tartotta, hogy egyáltalán hangokat tudott kiadni.

\- Parancsolsz? - kérdezett vissza udvariasan Félig Fej Nélküli Nick. Hermione undorodva nézett Ronra, aki nagy nehezen lenyelte a falat felét, és megismételte a kérdést:

\- Honnan tudná egy süveg, hogy veszélyben van az iskola?

\- Fogalmam sincs - rázta szellemfejét Nick. - Megjegyzem, Dumbledore irodájában lakik, úgyhogy feltehetőleg hall ezt-azt.

\- És azt akarja, hogy a házak jó barátok legyenek? - Harry a mardekáros asztal felé pillantott, ahol Malfoy királyként trónolt udvaroncai körében. - Ahhoz csoda kellene.

\- Cseppet sem helyes ez a hozzáállás - szólt szemrehányóan Nick. - A megoldás kulcsa a békés együttműködés. Mi, kísértetek, ház szerinti hovatartozásunkon felülemelkedve baráti kapcsolatot tartunk fenn egymással. A Griffendél és a Mardekár versengése dacára eszem ágában sincs keresni a konfliktust a Véres Báróval.

\- De csak mert félsz tőle, mint a tűztől - jegyezte meg Ron. Félig Fej Nélküli Nick mélységes megütközéssel nézett rá.

\- Félek? Engem, Sir Nicholas Mimsy-Porpingtont soha életemben nem ért a gyávaság vádja. A nemes vér, mely ereimben csörgedezik...

\- Milyen vér? - szakította félbe Ron, mire Lucy nyögve a tenyerébe temette az arcát. - Azt ne mondd, hogy még most is van...

\- Átvitt értelemben mondtam! - csattant fel Nick. Feje az ingerültségtől vészesen inogni kezdett szinte teljesen kettévágott nyakán. - Engedtessék meg, hogy legalább a szavaimat szabadon megválaszthassam, ha már az étel s ital nyújtotta örömök megtagadtatnak tőlem! Mindazonáltal hozzászoktam már, hogy egyes diákok ízetlen tréfák tárgyává teszik halálomat!

\- Ron nem nevetett ki téged, Nick - szólt békítően Hermione, és dühös pillantást vetett Ronra.

Sajnos Ron szája épp megint pukkadásig tele volt, s bár annyit sikerült kipréselnie magából, hogy „debagaadalag begzsédeni", Nick ezt a jelek szerint nem volt hajlandó bocsánatkérésként értelmezni. Sértődötten a levegőbe emelkedett, megigazította tollas kalapját, majd elsuhant az asztal végére, s ott helyet foglalt a Creevey fivérek, Colin és Dennis között.

\- Ezt jól megcsináltad - korholta Hermione Ront.

\- Miért? - méltatlankodott a fiú, miután végre sikerült lenyelnie a falatot. - Már kérdezni se szabad?

\- Szörnyű vagy! - zárta le a vitát Hermione, és a vacsora hátralevő részében nem szóltak egymáshoz Ronnal.

\- Komolyan, Ron, nálad még egy teáskanál is jobban ért az érzelmekhez - szúrta le a fiút Lucy, majd zavartalanul folytatta az evést.

Harry már meg se próbált békítőként fellépni. Inkább befejezte a marhasültjét, s utána megevett egy teli tányérnyit kedvenc melaszos süteményéből.

Ahogy a diákok jóllaktak, és a zajszint újra emelkedni kezdett, Dumbledore ismét felállt. A teremben azonnal néma csend lett, és minden fej az igazgató felé fordult. Lucy a jóllakottságtól kellemesen elálmosodott. Megnyugtató volt tudni, hogy valahol fent vár rá egy meleg, puha ágy...

\- Most, hogy megérdemelt helyükre kerültek e csodás lakoma kellékei - fogott mondókájába Dumbledore - kérem, hallgassátok meg szokásos év eleji bejelentéseimet. Az iskola melletti erdő tanulóink számára tiltott terület - az elsőéveseket arra kérem, jegyezzék meg ezt, egyes idősebb diákjainkat pedig arra, hogy ne felejtsék el. (Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione lopva összemosolyogtak.) - Frics úr, iskolánk gondnoka megkért rá - saját becslése szerint a négyszázhatvankettedik alkalommal - hogy emlékeztesselek benneteket: a tanórák közötti szünetben tilos a folyosókon varázsolni. Ezen kívül még jó néhány más dolog is tilos - a teljes lista immár megtekinthető Frics úr szobájának ajtaján.

\- Ami a tanári kart illeti, két személyi változásról számolhatok be. Örömmel üdvözöljük újra körünkben Suette-Pollts professzort, aki a legendás lények gondozása órákat tartja majd, s hasonló örömmel mutatom be nektek Umbridge professzort, iskolánk új sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárát.

A diákok udvarias, de lelkesnek nem nevezhető tapsa közben Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione riadt pillantást váltottak. Dumbledore nem szólt róla, meddig marad az iskolában Suette-Pollts.

Mikor újra csönd lett, az igazgató folytatta:

\- A házak kviddicscsapatainak válogatásaira a...

Dumbledore váratlanul elhallgatott, és kérdő tekintettel Umbridge professzorra nézett. Mivel a boszorkány nem sokkal volt magasabb állva, mint ülve, az első pillanatban senki nem értette, mi történt. Aztán Umbridge megköszörülte torkát - ehhem, ehhem - világossá téve, hogy felállt és beszélni kíván.

Dumbledore arca csak egy szemvillanásnyi ideig tükrözött meglepetést. Aztán leült, és úgy nézett Umbridge professzorra, mintha leghőbb vágya lenne meghallgatni a boszorkány mondandóját.

Más tanárok nem titkolták ilyen ügyesen megütközésüket. Bimba professzor szemöldöke eltűnt borzas tincsei mögött, McGalagony pedig olyan pengevékony ajkakat produkált, mint még soha. Nem volt még rá példa, hogy egy új tanár belefojtotta volna a szót Dumbledore-ba. A diákok közül sokan somolyogtak az orruk alatt, mintha azt mondanák: ez a nő, úgy látszik, nem tudja, hogy mennek a dolgok a Roxfortban.

\- Köszönöm kedves üdvözlő szavait, igazgató úr - szólt kincstári mosollyal Umbridge.

Vékony, magas hangon, kislányosan kényeskedve beszélt, szavai hallatán Lucyt megmagyarázhatatlanul erős viszolygás fogta el. A rémes hangjától a bolyhos rózsaszín kardigánjáig már most mindent utált ebben a nőben - pedig még Pitont se gyűlölte első látás után.

Umbridge újra megköszörülte a torkát (ehhem, ehhem), és folytatta:

\- Csodálatos érzés visszatérni a Roxfortba. - Elmosolyodott, s ettől láthatóvá váltak meghökkentően hegyes fogai. - És még csodálatosabb látni ezt a sok csillogó szemet és mosolygó arcocskát.

Lucy körülnézett a teremben. Egyetlen mosolygó arcot se látott, elkerekedett szemet viszont annál többet. Mindenkit megdöbbentett, hogy Umbridge úgy beszél hozzájuk, mintha ötévesek lennének.

\- Alig várom, hogy külön-külön is megismerhesselek benneteket. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nagyon jó barátok leszünk.

A diákok hitetlenkedve összenéztek, és sokan már nem is próbálták elfojtani vigyorukat.

\- Leszek én a barátja, csak rám ne adja a kardigánját - súgta Parvati Lavendernek, és mindketten vihogni kezdtek. Erre a megjegyzésre pedig még Lucynak is vissza kellett fojtania a mosolyát.

Umbridge professzor megint megköszörülte a torkát (ehhem, ehhem), de mikor folytatta, egyszerre komolyabb hangot ütött meg, s beszéde monotonná vált, mintha betanult szöveget mondana fel.

\- A Mágiaügyi Minisztérium mindig is kiemelkedő fontosságot tulajdonított az ifjú boszorkányok és varázslók képzésének. A veletek született értékes tehetség kárba vész, ha nem építünk rá, ha nem aknázzuk ki szakszerű oktatással. Nemzedékről nemzedékre tovább kell adnunk a varázslótársadalom ősi örökségét, a tudást, melyet máskülönben mindörökre elveszítenénk. Közös kincsünket, az elődök által felhalmozott mágiai ismereteket őrizniük és gyarapítaniuk kell azoknak, akik e nemes munkát, a tanítást választják hivatásul.

Umbridge professzor itt szünetet tartott, és biccentéssel tisztelgett a tanári kar többi tagja előtt. Egyetlen kollégája se biccentett vissza. McGalagony professzor annyira összehúzta sötét szemöldökét, hogy arca kimondottan sólyomszerű lett, és - Lucy ezt tisztán látta - sokatmondó pillantást váltott Bimba professzorral.

Umbridge közben újra megköszörülte a torkát (ehhem, ehhem), és folytatta szónoklatát.

\- A Roxfort minden igazgatója és igazgatónője bizonyos mértékig megváltoztatta, megújította e nagy múltú iskolát - s ez így is van rendjén, mert ahol nincs haladás, ott pangás és hanyatlás van. Az öncélú újításnak azonban nem engedhetünk teret, hiszen botorság elvetni az idő próbáját kiállt szokásokat. A régi és az új, az állandóság és a változás, a hagyományőrzés és a hagyományteremtés közötti egyensúly tehát...

Lucy figyelme egyre inkább lankadt, s agya már csak foszlányokat fogott fel Umbridge mondataiból. A csend, ami Dumbledore beszédei alatt sosem tört meg, egyre tisztábban hallható alapzajnak adta át a helyét: a diákok összehajoltak, és sugdolózni, majd nevetgélni kezdtek. Odaát a Hollóhát asztalánál Cho Chang élénk társalgásba merült barátaival. Néhány székkel odébb Luna Lovegood elővette a Hírverőt, és olvasni kezdett. A hugrabugos Ernie Macmillan azon kevesek közé tartozott, akik még mindig Umbridge-re szögezték a szemüket, de az ő tekintete is merev és üres volt. Lucy gyanította, hogy csupán azért színlel figyelmet, mert a mellén csillogó szép új prefektusi jelvény birtokában ezt kötelességének érzi.

Umbridge professzornak szemlátomást nem tűnt fel, hogy hallgatósága nagy részét nem érdekli, amit mond. Lucynak az volt az érzése, hogy ha maga Voldemort törne be az ajtón, a boszorkány akkor se zavartatná magát. A tanárok egyébként mind feszült figyelemmel hallgatták a monológot, Hermione pedig egyenesen csüggött Umbridge ajkán, bár arckifejezése arról árulkodott, hogy cseppet sem tetszik neki, amit hall.

\- ...mert egyes reformokat igazol az idő, míg mások helytelennek bizonyulnak. A hagyományok egy részét illő és üdvös továbbvinni, de el kell vetni az idejétmúlt szokásokat. Lépjünk hát tovább, hogy beköszönthessen a nyitottság, a hatékonyság, a felelősségteljes munka korszaka, melyben megőrződik az, ami megőrzésre méltó, tökéletesedik, ami tökéletesítést igényel, és szigorú tilalom sújtja mindazt, ami káros.

Umbridge elhallgatott, és leült. Dumbledore tapsolni kezdett. A tanárok követték példáját, de többen közülük csak egyszer vagy kétszer csapták össze a tenyerüket. Néhány diák is tapsolt, a többség viszont csak késve vette észre, hogy véget ért a beszéd, s mire tapsolni kezdtek volna, Dumbledore újra felállt.

Hálásan köszönjük Umbridge professzornak igen tanulságos felszólalását - szólt, és udvariasan bólintott Umbridge felé. - Nos, mint mondtam, a házak kviddicscsapatainak válogatásaira...

\- Az biztos, hogy tanulságos beszéd volt - jegyezte meg fojtott hangon Hermione.

\- Csak azt ne mondd, hogy élvezted - felelte faarccal Ron. - legunalmasabb szónoklat volt, amit életemben hallottam, pedig Percy mellett nőttem fel.

\- Tanulságos volt, nem élvezetes - suttogta Hermione. - Sok mindent megmagyarázott.

\- Igen? - nézett rá csodálkozva Harry. - Nekem egy rakás maszlagnak tűnt.

\- De a maszlagban el volt rejtve néhány fontos dolog - felelte komoran Hermione. Most, hogy sikerült a beszéd elejét és végét megemésztenie, Lucy is egyszerre olyan aggódó arcot vágott, mint Hermione.

\- Tényleg? - csodálkoztak a fiúk.

\- Az például, hogy „az öncélú újításnak nem engedhetünk teret", hogy szigorúan tiltani kell mindent, ami káros - ismételte el a legfontosabbakat Lucy, mire mindhárman elkerekedett szemekkel fordultak felé.

\- Te ezt hogy szűrted ki belőle? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Csak mostanra fogtam fel - felelte Lucy.

\- Jó, és ez miért fontos szerintetek? - türelmetlenkedett Ron.

\- Azért fontos - válaszolt összeszorított fogakkal Hermione - mert azt jelenti, hogy a minisztérium bele akar szólni a Roxfort életébe.

Egyszerre nagy zsivaj támadt a teremben. Dumbledore a jelek szerint elbocsátotta a társaságot, mert mindenki felállt, és indulni készült. Hermione izgatottan talpra ugrott.

\- Gyere gyorsan, Ron, nekünk kell felkísérni az elsősöket!

\- Ja, tényleg! - kapott észbe a fiú. - Hé! Hé! Hahó! Tökmagok!

\- Ron!

\- Mi bajod? Olyan kis törpék...

\- Akkor se nevezheted őket tökmagnak! Elsőévesek! - kiáltotta parancsoló hangon Hermione. - Ide hozzám!

Egy csapatnyi gólya bátortalanul elindult a Griffendél és a Hugrabug asztala között. Valóban nagyon kicsinek tűntek.

\- Szerinted mi is ilyen kicsit voltunk elsőévesként? - kérdezte Harrytől Lucy.

\- Mindig is kistermetű voltam, de azért ennyire nem - felelte Harry, majd bátorítóan rámosolygott a gólyákra. Egy szőke fiúcska, aki Euan Abercombie mellett lépkedett, összerezzent, majd megbökte Euant, és valamit a fülébe súgott. Erre Euan is rémült arcot vágott, s a szeme sarkából rápillantott Harryre, mire a fiú arcára fagyott a mosoly.

\- Majd találkozunk - motyogta oda Ronnak és Hermionénak, azzal elindult kifelé a nagyteremből. Lucy alig tudott lépést tartani vele, de pontosan tudta, miért viselkedett így Harry és öntudatlanul ő maga is felhúzta magát a többiek viselkedésén. Menet közben mindketten mereven maguk elé néztek, hogy ne kelljen észrevenniük az összesúgó, bámuló és mutogató diákokat. Így szelték át a tömeget a bejárati csarnokban; a márványlépcsőn aztán begyorsítottak, majd rejtett mellékutakra tértek, hogy lerázzák a tömeget.

\- Buta voltam, hogy nem készültem fel erre - sziszegte Harry, mikor már egy néptelenebb, emeleti folyosón haladt.

\- Ne ostorozd magad - próbálta megnyugtatni Lucy, de benne is fortyogott az indulat. - Más egy hónapon át olvasni az újságban és más szembesülni vele.

\- Engem csak az zavar, hogy esélyem se volt elmondani az igazat - szorította ökölbe menet közben a kezét Harry. - Év vége volt, mindenki hazautazott…

\- Nem álltál volna készen rá. Azok után, amin keresztülmentél…

\- Nem, helyette belerángattalak téged és Dumbledore-t is. Miattam támadnak titeket…

\- Tudod, hogy úgyse maradtunk volna ki belőle. Hadd emlékeztesselek rá, hogy elájultam a lelátó közepén, miután perceken keresztül úgy sikoltoztam, mintha nyúztak volna. Voldemort visszatérése nélkül is őrültnek bélyegeztek volna.

Harrynek nem volt ideje reagálni, mert közben megérkeztek a Griffendél-torony bejáratához vezető folyosó végére. Ám mikor megálltak a Kövér Dáma portréja előtt, rádöbbentek, hogy egyikük sem tudja a jelszót.

\- Öhm... - motyogták tanácstalanul, és egymásra néztek. A festett asszonyság megigazította rózsaszínű szaténruhája redőit, és gőgös pillantást vetett rájuk.

\- Ha nincs jelszó, nincs belépés - jelentette ki.

\- Én tudom a jelszót! - csendült egy lelkes hang.

Harry és Lucy megfordultak. Neville kocogott feljük a folyosón.

\- Képzeljétek, lehet, hogy az idén meg tudom jegyezni a jelszót! Találjátok ki, mi az! - Neville meglengette a csúf kis kaktuszt, amivel a vonaton büszkélkedett. - Mimbulus Mimbeltonia!

\- Úgy van - bólintott a Kövér Dáma.

A portré ajtó módjára kinyílt, s mögötte láthatóvá vált a falon vágott kerek nyílás. Harry és Neville előreengedték Lucyt, majd a lány után bemásztak rajta.

A Griffendél klubhelyisége, mint mindig, most is hívogatóan meghitt hangulatot árasztott. A kerek toronyszoba tele volt kopott, puha karosszékekkel és rozoga asztalokkal. A kandallóban lobogó, vidám tűznél néhányan összegyűltek egy kis lefekvés előtti kézmelengetésre. Fred és George is ott volt a helyiségben - épp feltűztek valamit a hirdetőtáblára. Se Lucy, se Harry nem voltak beszélgetős kedvükben, úgyhogy épp csak jó éjt intettek az ikreknek, és már indultak is tovább a hálószobákhoz vezető lépcső felé. Ott a két testvér gyors, de szoros öleléssel elköszönt egymástól, majd elváltak útjaik.

Lucy a hálóterembe lépve ott találta Parvati Patilt és Lavender Brownt. A lányok nagy munkában voltak: azon fáradoztak, hogy fényképeket tegyenek ki az éjjeliszekrényükre. Közben sustorogva beszélgettek valamiről, de amint meglátták őt, egyszerre elhallgattak. Lucy először arra gondolt, hogy bizonyára róla és Harryről folyt a szó, aztán meg arra, hogy kezeltetnie kellene az üldözési mániáját.

\- Sziasztok - szólt, azzal egyenesen a ládájához lépett, és kinyitotta.

\- Szia, Lucy - köszönt vissza Parvati, aki élénkrózsaszín hálóruhát viselt. - Milyen volt a vakáció?

\- Egész jó - vonta meg a vállát Lucy. Nyári élményeinek részletes taglalásába nem akart belefogni, mert az reggelig tartott volna. - És neked?

\- Nekem jó nyaram volt - nevetett Parvati. - Vagy mindenesetre jobb, mint Lavendernek. Épp az előbb mesélt róla.

Mielőtt Lucy reagálhatott volna, Lavender sziszegve odaszólt a barátnőjének.

\- Minek kell az orrára kötni? Egyáltalán miért állsz szóba vele, hiszen…?

\- Hiszen mi? - húzta össze a szemét Lucy. Közben vaktában kivette a hálóruháját, mert a szemét le nem vette Lavenderről. A lány láthatóan zavarban volt, de azért igyekezett villámló szemekkel nézni Lucyra, noha a szavakat még mindig nem találta.

\- Hiszen… hiszen…

\- Ne aggódj, kisegítelek - dobta Lucy a ruhát az ágyra. - Hiszen egy hazug, öntelt, feltűnősködő alak vagyok, aki a bátyjával együtt csak kitalálta Voldemort - erre mindkét lány összerezzent - visszatérését, mert élvezzük, hogy híresek vagyunk. Jól összefoglaltam, vagy kihagytam valamit?

Parvatinak leesett az álla, Lavender azonban továbbra is gyanúsan méregette Lucyt. A lány pulzusa egy szempillantás alatt megduplázódott. Úgy érezte, mintha minden oldalról láthatatlan ellenség közeledne felé.

\- Ha esetleg mégis kihagytam egy rémisztően fontos részletet, lapozd fel valamelyik Reggeli Prófétát, abban biztosan találsz még jelzőket - vetette oda Lavendernek Lucy, majd elfordult, dühösen az éjjeliszekrényére dobta a pálcáját, átöltözött és sietve bemászott az ágyába.

Torkig volt az egésszel. Elege volt belőle, hogy megbámulják őt és Harryt, hogy mindenki róluk beszél. Ha tudnák, ha csak sejtenék, hogy milyen érzés átélni azt, amit ők átéltek... de nem, sejtelmük sincs róla, Lavender se tud semmit, és nem is próbálja használni az agyát ez az ostoba liba, gondolta dühödten.

Már nyúlt a függöny után, hogy behúzza, amikor Lavender meg tudott szólalni - és bizony, jó sok szót talált időközben:

\- Ne viselkedj már úgy, mintha pontosan tudnád, mi történt Cedric Diggoryval! Csak sikoltozni tudsz, meg Harry után rohangálni, soha semmit nem csinálsz nélküle! Fogalmam sincs, Dumbledore miért hisz nektek, de ő is vagy megbolondult, vagy hazugságokat terjeszt, ahogy ti is! Senki se tudja, mi történt a labirintusban, Harry pedig valószínűleg megőrült, veled együtt! Aki képes pálcát rántani egy védtelen mugli ellen, az…

Lucy kipattant az ágyból, felkapta a pálcáját és egyenesen Lavender szeme közé célzott vele. Bár egész testében remegett a haragtól, a pálcát tartó keze meg se rezzent.

\- Úgy?! - sziszegte vészjóslóan, mire Lavender hátrált egy lépést. - Hát hadd közöljek most valamit: rohadtul nem érdekel, mit hiszel rólam. Komolyan, magasról teszek rá. De _ne merészeld_ azt mondani, hogy Harry bárkit is bántott! Igazából nem érdemled meg, hogy elmondjam, de megteszem: Harry akkor két dementort kergetett el, teljesen egyedül, és az unokatestvérünk csak neki köszönheti, hogy nem lett belőle élőhalott!

\- Dementorok?! - visította Lavender hisztérikusan. - Dementorok egy mugli faluban?! Mennyi hazugságot tudsz még kitalálni, hogy megmentsd az őrült bátyádat az Azkabantól?

\- Mi folyik itt?

A kérdést Hermione tette fel, aki ebben a pillanatban lépett be a szobába, s most elkerekedett szemmel állt az ajtóban. Először Lucyt bámulta meg, aki az ágya mellett állt, és pálcáját Lavenderre szegezte, aztán a halálsápadt Lavenderre nézett.

\- Lucy meg akar átkozni! - kiabálta a lány.

\- Mi? - hitetlenkedett Hermione, de azért odaszólt Lucynak: - Tedd le a pálcád…

\- Majd leteszem, ha nem fogja őrült ámokfutóként emlegetni Harryt! - mordult fel Lucy. - Majd leteszem, ha nem fogja tovább szajkózni a Reggeli Próféta hazugságait!

\- Ó... - Hermione lassan bólintott. - Értem.

\- Itt mindenki megbolondult?! - nézett körbe idegesen Lavender, menet közben újabb gyilkos pillantást vetve Lucyra.

\- Lavender, most már állj le - próbálta megnyugtatni a lányt Parvati, de csak még jobban felhergelte.

\- De hát te is azt mondtad, hogy nem hiszel nekik! - nézett rá hisztérikusan, mire Parvati zavartan lesütötte a szemét.

\- Engem nem az érdekel, ki hisz nekünk és ki nem! - kiabálta Lucy. - Engem az érdekel, ki akarja _bármilyen_ módon bántani a családomat!

\- Jaj, ne gyere ezzel a szentimentális…

\- Most már igazán befoghatnád azt az ólajtó szádat - szólt közbe Hermione. Bár teljesen normális hangerőn beszélt, megdöbbentő módon Lavender ezután nem szólalt meg. Csak tátogott, mint egy hal, ahogy Hermionére meredt. - Ha még egyszer meghallom, hogy így beszélsz valakivel, büntetőfeladatot kapsz - mutatott a mellkasán díszelgő jelvényére.

Lavenderen látszott, hogy még bőven lenne mit mondania, de inkább lenyelte ezeket, Parvatival együtt bemásztak az ágyaikba és mindketten eltűntek a függönyeik mögött.

A vita ezzel véget is ért. Hermione csendesen matatott a holmijával, Lucy pedig letette a pálcáját az éjjeliszekrényre, majd bemászott az ágyba, behúzta a függönyt, hanyatt dőlt, és a párnára hajtotta fejét. Felkavarta a veszekedés Lavenderrel, akit mindig is butácska, de kedves lánynak tartott. Hány ember fogja még a fejéhez vágni, hogy hazudik és nem normális?

Vajon Dumbledore is ilyen kínokat állt ki a nyáron, miután előbb a Wizengamotban, aztán a Mágusok Nemzetközi Szövetségében is ajtót mutatták neki? Talán dühös lett rájuk, Lucyra és Harryre, azért vette semmibe őket két hónapon át? Végül is együtt kerültek ebbe a kutyaszorítóba: Dumbledore hitt nekik, lényegében az ő beszámolójukat visszhangozta előbb a Roxfort diákjai, majd a szélesebb nyilvánosság előtt. Aki őket, a Pottereket hazugnak tartja, annak azt kell gondolnia Dumbledore-ról, hogy jó- vagy rosszhiszeműen, de rémhíreket terjeszt...

Hermione is ágyba bújt, és elfújta az utolsó gyertyát a szobában. Egy napon belátják majd, hogy igazunk volt, gondolta keserűen Lucy. Csak azt nem tudta, hány hasonló támadást kell még elszenvedniük, amíg felvirrad az a nap.

* * *

Szóval ezt jelentette az, amiről az apja beszélt. Caramelnek szöget ütött a fejébe az, amit Dumbledore mondott Potter tárgyalásán - bár azt Draco nem jegyezte meg -, és a Roxfortba küldött egy minisztériumi boszorkányt, hogy szemmel tartsa az iskolát.

Draco a szobájában feküdt, elhúzott függönyök mögött és a nő szavain rágódott. A diákok többsége szemmel láthatóan nem fogta fel, miről is dumált az a varangyképű nő, de a tanárokat annál inkább nyugtalanította. Dracot ezzel szemben teljesen hidegen hagyta a dolog. Majd behízelgi magát, ahogy az apja tette Caramelnél és akkor azt csinálhat ebben az iskolában, amit csak akar. Úgyis csak addig kell megjátszania a „jó fiút", amíg a Sötét Nagyúr elő nem bújik, és át nem veszi az uralmat. Addig meg ez a rendszer tovább pusztítja önmagát.

És mindazokat, akik benne élnek, és számukra sajnálatos módon látják az igazságot.


	11. Chapter 10: Umbridge professzor

**Chapter 10**

 **Umbridge professzor**

Lavender másnap rekordgyorsasággal öltözött fel és már becsukódott mögötte az ajtó, mikor Lucy még csak a cipőjét húzta.

\- Ne törődj vele - próbálta elterelni a figyelmét Hermione. - Nem éri meg.

Parvati szomorúan feléjük pislogott, majd lehajtott fejjel követte Lavendert. Lucyt most nem igazán tudta megnyugtatni semmilyen vigasztalás.

Meddig kell még eltűrnie ezt?

\- Gyere, siessünk, a fiúk már biztos rég lent vannak - sürgette Hermione, azzal karon ragadta és szó szerint kivonszolta a szobából.

Csak félig volt igaza: Ron és Harry még a klubhelyiségben voltak, de ha a lányok csak egy fél perccel később indulnak el, már rég a folyosókat járták volna. Ránézésre Harrynek is ugyanolyan pocsék kedve volt, mint Lucynak.

\- Mi bajod, Harry? - kérdezte Hermione, mikor utolérték a fiúkat. - Olyan képet vágsz, mintha… Te jó isten!

Hermione a hirdetőtáblára meredt. Azon egy nagy plakát lógott:

 _GALLEON GALLONSZÁMRA!_

 _Zsebpénzed nem fedezi a kiadásaidat?_

 _Szükséged lenne egy kis mellékes aranyra?_

 _Jelentkezz Fred és George Weasleynél a Griffendél klubhelyiségében!_

 _Mellékállásban is végezhető, egyszerű, szinte fájdalommentes munkát ajánlunk._

 _(A kockázatokat a jelentkező viseli, a mellékhatásokért felelősséget nem vállalunk.)_

\- Mindennek van határa... - csóválta a fejét Hermione. Mérgesen letépte a plakátot, így újra láthatóvá vált az első roxmortsi hétvége időpontját közlő hirdetmény. - Beszélnünk kell a fejükkel, Ron!

Ron rémülten pislogott.

\- Miért?

\- Mert prefektusok vagyunk! - felelte szigorúan Hermione, miközben kimásztak a portrélyukon. - Az a dolgunk, hogy megakadályozzuk az ilyesmit!

\- Sok sikert Fredhez és George-hoz - mormolta Lucy úgy, hogy csak Harry hallja.

Ron nem vitatkozott, de arckifejezése elárulta, hogy vonzóbb feladatot is el tud képzelni Fred és George jobb belátásra térítésénél.

\- Szóval mi a baj, Harry? - folytatta a faggatózást Hermione. A lépcsőt, amin felfelé haladtak, hajdanvolt boszorkányok és varázslók portréi szegélyezték. A festményalakok élénk beszélgetésbe merültek, ügyet sem vetettek Harryékre. - Miért vágsz ilyen bosszús képet?

Harry nem felelt, úgyhogy Ron vázolta a helyzetet:

\- Seamus szerint Harry hazudott Tudodkiről.

Hermione sóhajtott és komoran bólintott.

\- Igen, Lavendernek is ez a véleménye - mondta. - Hallanod kellett volna, hogy nekiesett Lucynak.

\- Nem, inkább nem kellett volna hallania - rázta meg a fejét Lucy. - Még én is majdnem megátkoztam; ha Harry ott lett volna, az a liba már rég a gyengélkedőn lenne.

\- Harry is majdnem nekiesett Seamusnek - mesélte Ron.

\- Lehetne, ha nem beszéltek úgy rólunk, mintha közveszélyes őrültek lennénk? - morogta Harry, mire Ron meghökkenten fordult felé, Hermione azonban komolyan nézett.

\- Nem gondoljuk ezt rólatok - jelentette ki. - Egyébként nagyon örülnék, Harry, ha nem ugranál folyton a torkunknak, ugyanis, ha nem vetted volna észre, a ti oldaladon állunk.

Néhány másodperces csend következett.

\- Ne haragudjatok - mondta végül Harry.

\- Semmi baj. - Hermione méltóságteljesen biccentett, aztán megcsóválta a fejét. - Hát nem emlékeztek, mit mondott Dumbledore az évzáró beszédében?

Harry és Ron válasz helyett üres tekintettel néztek rá, Lucy azonban engedelmesen felelt:

\- Voldemortról beszélt, és azt mondta: „mesterien ért hozzá, hogyan kell békétlenséget, viszályt szítani. Csak úgy győzhetjük le őt, ha egyetértésünk és barátságunk kiállja a próbát..."

\- Hogy bírsz ilyeneket megjegyezni? - kérdezte őszinte csodálattal Ron.

\- Úgy, hogy odafigyelek - vonta meg a vállát Lucy.

\- Én is odafigyeltem, mégse jegyeztem meg szó szerint.

\- Nem ez a lényeg - emelte fel a hangját Hermione. - Hanem az, hogy Dumbledore pontosan erről a helyzetről beszélt. Tudodki még csak két hónapja tért vissza, de máris elkezdtünk civakodni. A Teszlek Süveg is arra figyelmeztetett minket, hogy tartsunk össze...

\- Én meg arra emlékszem, mit mondott tegnap Harry - vágott vissza Ron. - Ha ez azt jelenti, hogy jópofiznunk kell a mardekárosokkal, akkor nem kérek belőle.

\- Szerintem pedig igenis jó lenne, ha megpróbálnánk erősíteni a házak közti összefogást - erősködött Hermione.

\- Ebben a légkörben ennek az esélye egyenlő a nullával - sóhajtotta lemondóan Lucy.

Közben megérkeztek a márványlépcső aljába. A bejárati csarnokon negyedéves hollóhátasok egy csoportja sétált át. Mikor megpillantották Harryt és Lucyt, sietve közelebb húzódtak egymáshoz, mintha attól félnének, hogy valamelyik Potter megtámadja a lemaradókat.

\- Kellemes lesz ilyen emberekkel barátkozni - jegyezte meg sötéten Harry.

Követték a hollóhátasokat a nagyterembe, de már az ajtóból ösztönösen a tanári asztalt kezdték el fürkészni. Suette-Pollts professzor Sinistra professzorral, az asztronómiatanárral beszélgetett, s Hagrid ezúttal is csak a hiányával tűnt fel. Az elvarázsolt mennyezet Lucy hangulatát tükrözte: csúnya esőfelhőszürke volt.

\- Dumbledore nem mondta, meddig marad Suette-Pollts - jegyezte meg Harry, miközben a Griffendél asztala felé sétáltak.

\- Lehet, hogy... - kezdte tűnődve Hermione.

\- Hogy...? - kérdezte kórusban Harry, Lucy és Ron.

\- Hát... Dumbledore talán nem akarta felhívni rá a figyelmet, hogy Hagrid nincs itt.

\- Felhívni rá a figyelmet? - ismételte félig nevetve Ron. - Lehet azt nem észrevenni?

Mielőtt Hermione felelhetett volna, egy magas, afrofonatos, fekete bőrű lány lépett oda Harryhez.

\- Szia, Angelina.

\- Szia - biccentett a lány. - Jó volt a nyár? - Majd választ sem várva folytatta: - Figyelj, én lettem a kviddicscsapat kapitánya.

\- Ez tök jó - vigyorodott el Harry.

\- Most, hogy Oliver elment, szükségünk van egy új őrzőre. Pénteken ötkor próbáljuk ki a jelentkezőket. Azt akarom, hogy az egész csapat ott legyen. Olyan ember kell, akit mindenki elfogad.

\- Rendben - bólintott Harry.

Angelina ekkor Lucyra nézett, alaposan meglepve a lányt.

\- Ez rád is vonatkozik, Lucy. Fredéktől tudom, hogy inkább hajtó lennél, de jelen helyzetben egyelőre csak tartalék fogó vagy. Ugyanakkor nem árt, ha ottvagy az edzéseken, mert jövőre jópáran elmegyünk a hajtók közül, úgyhogy valószínűleg bekerülsz majd a csapatba és nem árt elkezdened a felkészülést.

\- Öhm… - Lucy úgy meglepődött, hogy néhány másodpercig csak pislogott. - R-Rendben.

Angelina egy mosollyal elköszönt, és már ott se volt.

\- Miért voltál úgy meglepve? - kérdezte Harry. - Eddig is tudtad, hogy tartalék vagy.

\- Még nem közölték velem hivatalosan - felelte Lucy, miközben érezte, ahogy az izgatottság szétárad a tagjaiban. - Wood sosem kérte, hogy járjak edzésekre.

\- Nem is gondoltam rá, hogy Wood elment - jegyezte meg csevegő hangon Hermione, miután leült Ron mellé, és maga elé húzott egy tányér pirítóst. - Gondolom, ez elég nagy érvágás a csapatnak.

\- Aha - felelte Harry, és Lucyval együtt leült barátaival szemben. - Jó őrző volt...

\- De azért nem árt a vérfrissítés - vélekedett Ron.

A felső ablakokon át hirtelen baglyok százai röppentek be, hogy aztán hangos szárnycsattogás közepette szétszóródjanak a teremben. Miközben kézbesítették a leveleket és csomagokat a címzetteknek, vízcseppek záporát zúdították a reggeliző diákokra, kézzelfogható bizonyítékkal szolgálva rá, hogy odakint szakad az eső.

Se Hedvig, se Árész nem volt a baglyok között, de Lucyt ez nem lepte meg: egyetlen levelezőtársuktól, Siriustól nem sok új hírre számíthattak huszonnégy órával az elválásuk után. Hermionénak viszont gyorsan odébb kellett húznia a narancslevét, hogy helyet csináljon egy ázott gyöngybagolynak, ami a Reggeli Prófétával a csőrében ereszkedett felé.

\- Minek veszed meg ezt a vacak újságot? - morogta Harry, miután Hermione bedugott egy knútot a madár lábára kötött kis erszénybe, és útjára bocsátotta a baglyot. - Én ugyan bele se nézek. Tele van hazugságokkal.

\- Érdemes tudni, mit mond az ellenség - felelte Hermione, azzal széthajtotta a napilapot, és eltűnt mögötte. Csak akkor bukkant fel újra, mikor Lucy, Ron és Harry már befejezték az evést.

\- Üres - foglalta össze a véleményét, azzal összecsavarta az újságot, és letette a tányérja mellé. - Nem írnak rólatok, se Dumbledore-ról, se semmiről, ami minket érdekel.

McGalagony professzor közeledett feléjük az órarendekkel.

\- Nézzétek a hétfőt! - hördült fel Ron, miután kapott egy példányt az ötödévesekéből. - Mágiatörténet, dupla bájitaltan, jóslástan, dupla sötét varázslatok kivédése... Binns, Piton, Trelawney és az az Umbridge egyetlen napon! Szólok Fredéknek, hogy húzzanak bele azokkal a Maximuláns izékkel...

\- Higgyek füleimnek? - szólt közbe Fred, aki épp ebben a pillanatban huppant le George-dzsal együtt Lucy mellé. - A nagyságos prefektus úr lógni akar az órákról?

\- Nézd meg, mit kell ma végigszenvednünk - dohogott Ron, és bátyja orra alá dugta az órarendet. - Ilyen rémes hétfőnk még sose volt.

\- Panaszod nem alaptalan, édes öcsém - bólintott Fred a táblázatot szemlélve. - Ha akarsz, fél áron kaphatsz egy Orvérzés Ostyát.

\- Miért fél áron? - kérdezte gyanakodva Ron.

\- Mert addig fog vérezni az orrod, amíg ki nem száradsz - felelte Fred, és maga elé emelt egy sózott heringet. - Még nincs készen az ellenszérum.

\- Akkor ezért vagy ilyen sápadt - jegyezte meg Lucy Fred arcára pillantva. A fiú csak megvonta a vállát.

\- A tesztalanyság léte ezzel jár.

Lucy belenyúlt a táskájába és némi kotorászás után elővett belőle egy kis üveget, amiben tabletták voltak.

\- Tessék, vegyél be egyet - nyújtott egy darabot Fred felé. - Serkenti a vérképződést.

Fred elképedve vette el a tablettát, majd fogott egy kupa narancslevet és felhajtotta. Az arcába nyomban visszatért a szín.

\- Ejha, mintha újjászülettem volna - jelentette ki vidáman. - Mióta vagy te Madam Pomfrey?

\- Amióta anyátok a lelkemre kötötte, hogy figyeljek rátok, ha még egyszer „párbajoznátok miattam" - felelte Lucy, mire Fredből kitört a nevetés.

\- Mihez is kezdenénk nélküled? - tette fel a költői kérdést Fred, mire Lucy csak legyintett és újra a többiek felé fordult.

Ugyanis a magánkúrálás közben észre se vették, de a társalgás már rég továbbhaladt: most épp Hermione beszélt arról, hogy az ikrek nem használhatják kísérleti nyulak toborzására.

\- Ki mondta? - hökkent meg George.

\- Én mondom - felelte Hermione. - És Ron.

\- Engem hagyj ki ebből - morogta az említett.

Hermione dühösen rámeredt, az ikrek pedig vihogni kezdtek.

\- Egykettőre meg fogsz szelídülni, Hermione - szólt kedélyesen Fred, miközben megvajazott egy zsömlét. - Ötödéves vagy... nemsokára könyörögni fogsz, hogy adjunk a Maximuláns desszertekből.

\- Attól, hogy ötödéves vagyok, miért szorulnék rá? - kérdezte Hermione.

\- Mert az ötödév RBF-év.

\- Na és?

\- Na és szépen vizsgázni fogtok - vigyorgott Fred. - Addig pedig úgy meghajtanak titeket, hogy bokáig fog lógni a nyelvetek.

\- Nálunk a fél osztály enyhébb ideg-összeroppanást kapott az RBF-ek előtt - mesélte George. - Bőgtek, hisztiztek... Patricia Stimpson naponta többször elájult...

\- Kenneth Towlernek még kiütései is lettek, emlékszel? - nosztalgiázott Fred.

\- Persze, mert beszórtad a pizsamáját Dagadox porral - nevetett George, mire Lucy majdnem kiköpte a narancslevét.

\- Ja, tényleg... Már el is felejtettem.

\- A lényeg az, hogy az ötödév kész rémálom - legyintett George. - Legalábbis ha az ember a jó jegyekre hajt. Mi Freddel azért túléltük valahogy.

\- Hát igen... Hány RBF-et is tettetek le? - kérdezte Ron. - Hármat-hármat, nem?

\- Aha - bólintott derűsen Fred. - De a mi terveinkben viszonylag kis hangsúlyt kap a tudományos fokozatok megszerzése.

\- Arról is komoly vitát folytattunk, hogy egyáltalán elvégezzük-e a hetedik évet - tette hozzá George. - Most, hogy megvan a...

Harry egy szemvillanással elhallgattatta a fiút.

\- ...hogy megvannak az RBF-eink - vágta ki magát George - minek vacakolnánk a RAVASZ-okkal? De aztán arra gondoltunk, hogy anya szomorú lenne, ha nem járnánk ki a sulit. Főleg azután, hogy Percy megszerezte a világ legnagyobb fafeje címet.

\- De azért addig se tétlenkedünk. - Fred kedvtelve végigjáratta tekintetét a reggeliző diákseregen. - Végzünk egy kis piackutatást. Felmérjük, milyen termékeket keres egy varázsviccboltban az átlagos roxforti diák, aztán kielemezzük a kutatási eredményeket, és összeállítjuk a keresletnek megfelelő termékskálát.

\- De hát honnan lenne pénzetek egy bolt megnyitására? - kérdezte szkeptikusan Hermione. - Ahhoz rengeteg eszköz meg nyersanyag kell... és, gondolom, egy helyiség is...

Harry és Lucy nem néztek az ikrekre. Harry arca lángvörösre gyulladt, ezért „véletlenül" leejtette a villáját, és gyorsan lehajolt érte. Lucy pedig szimplán a kupáját szuggerálta és úgy hallgatta Fred válaszát:

\- Ne kérdezz, akkor nem hazudunk, Hermione. Gyere, George, ha sietünk, gyógynövénytan előtt még eladhatunk pár telefület.

Mire Harry felbukkant az asztal alól, az ikrek már el is indultak, kezükben egy-egy rakás pirítóssal.

\- Ne kérdezz, akkor nem hazudunk... - ismételte tűnődve Hermione. - Mit jelentsen ez? Lehet, hogy már sikerült is kezdőtőkét szerezniük?

\- Ez már nekem is megfordult a fejemben - bólintott szemöldökráncolva Ron. - Nyáron vettek nekem egy dísztalárt, és akkor sem értettem, honnan van ilyesmire pénzük...

Harry úgy vélhette, ideje elkormányozni a beszélgetést a veszélyes kérdésről, mert témát váltott.

\- Mit gondoltok, tényleg olyan nehéz év vár ránk? Mármint a vizsgák miatt?

\- Hát, szerintem igen - felelte Lucy. - Az RBF-ek nagyon fontosak. Eredményességüktől függ, hogy milyen állásokra jelentkezhet ember. Bill azt mondta, pályaválasztási tanácsot is fogunk kapni az idén, hogy el tudjuk dönteni, mely tárgyakból akarjuk letenni jövőre a RAVASZ-t.

\- Ti már tudjátok, mihez akartok kezdeni a Roxfort után? - kérdezte pár perccel később Harry, miután kisétáltak a nagyteremből, és elindultak mágiatörténet-órára.

\- Én nem nagyon - felelte lassan Ron, és lesütötte a szemét.

\- Én aurornak mennék - vágta rá Lucy olyan határozottan, hogy a fiúk döbbenten fordultak felé.

\- Nagyon határozott vagy - mondta Harry. - Mióta tudod, hogy az akarsz lenni?

\- Amióta megtudtam, mit tett velünk Voldemort - felelte Lucy. - Kiskorom óta ez a célom; biztos akarok lenni benne, hogy senki más ne szenvedje el azt, amit mi.

Harry megértően, ugyanakkor lelkesen bólogatott.

\- Szerintem is tök jó lenne - bökte ki váratlanul Ron. - Csak hát az aurorok... az olyan elitcsapat. Aurornak csak a legjobbak mehetnek. Na és te mi akarsz lenni, Hermione?

\- Nem tudom - felelte a lány. - Mindenesetre valami értelmes munkát szeretnék végezni.

\- Az aurorok értelmes munkát végeznek! - méltatlankodott Harry.

\- Persze, de azért más is van a világon. Például ha befolyásos mozgalommá tudnám fejleszteni a MAJOM-ot...

Harry, Lucy és Ron nagyon vigyáztak, nehogy találkozzon a tekintetük...

A mágiatörténet a diákság egyöntetű véleménye szerint a varázstudományok legunalmasabbika volt. A tárgyért felelős néhai Binns professzor monoton előadásmódja hipnotizáló erővel bírt: tíz, melegben öt perc alatt garantáltan mindenki félálomba bódult tőle. A kísértettanár minden órája egyforma volt: felolvasta a mondókáját, a diákok pedig vagy jegyzeteltek, vagy bambán meredtek a semmibe. Harry, Lucy és Ron csak úgy tudták letenni addigi történelemvizsgáikat, hogy a felkészülési időben lemásolták Hermione jegyzeteit - ő ugyanis csodával határos módon ébren tudta végigülni Binns előadásait.

Ez alkalommal az óriások háborúinak ürügyén unatkoztak másfél órát. Lucy az első tíz percben még felfogott valamit az elhangzottakból; utoljára még arra gondolt, hogy a téma más tanár előadásában akár érdekes is lehetne, aztán végérvényesen leállt az agya. A fennmaradó nyolcvan percben akasztófásat játszott Harryvel és Ronnal a pergamenje sarkán, amiért Hermione megrovó pillantásokkal illette mindhármójukat.

\- Mi lenne - kérdezte a lány, mikor már kifelé mentek a teremből (Binns professzor a táblán át távozott) - ha idén nem adnám oda nektek a jegyzeteimet?

\- Akkor a te lelkeden száradna, hogy megbukunk az RBF-vizsgán - felelte Ron.

\- Megérdemelnétek! - zsörtölődött Hermione. - Meg se próbáltatok odafigyelni!

\- De megpróbáltunk - állította Ron. - Csak nincs annyi eszünk meg olyan memóriánk, mint neked, és nem tudunk olyan jól koncentrálni. Tudjuk, hogy sokkal okosabb vagy nálunk; minek kell még az orrunk alá is dörgölni?

\- Jaj, nem kell ez a rossz duma! - legyintett Hermione, de azért szemlátomást hatott rá a hízelgés, mert nem zsörtölődött tovább.

A szünetet az udvaron kellett tölteniük. Odakint finom, ködszerű eső permetezett, úgyhogy az udvar széleinél csoportokban ácsorgó diákokból csak elmosódott körvonalak látszottak. Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione beálltak egy félreeső sarokba, egy csöpögő erkély alá, felhajtották talárjuk gallérját. Épp arról kezdtek el beszélgetni, vajon mit tartogat számukra Piton az év első bájitaltanórájára, amikor észrevették, hogy valaki közeledik feléjük.

\- Szia, Harry!

Cho Chang volt az; mi több, teljesen egyedül bukkant fel. Ez igen szokatlan volt nála, mert általában egész csapatnyi viháncoló lány vette körül.

\- Szia... - köszönt vissza Harry, s lassan egyre jobban elvörösödött.

\- Látom, sikerült leszedni azt a valamit - jegyezte meg Cho.

\- Persze... - bólintott Harry. Láthatóan igyekezett úgy vigyorogni, mintha találkozásukat a vonaton viccesnek találta volna, nem pedig megalázónak. - Öö... jól telt a nyarad?

 _Szegény bátyám_ , gondolta Lucy, elnézve, hogyan sötétedett el Cho arca. _Mindig zavarba jön a közelében._

\- Aha... nem volt rossz... - felelte színtelenül Cho.

\- Ez a Tornádók jelvénye, nem? - kérdezte Ron, és rámutatott a Cho talárján díszelgő dupla arany T betűs, égszínkék jelvényre. - Nekik drukkolsz?

\- Igen - felelte Cho.

\- Már régen, vagy csak mióta bajnokok lettek? - kérdezte Ron, olyan gúnyos felhanggal, amit Lucy egyáltalán nem érzett helyénvalónak. Megpróbált valahogy figyelmeztetően rálépni a fiú lábára, de már mindegy volt.

\- Hatéves korom óta nekik drukkolok - felelte szárazon Cho. - Na szia, Harry.

Azzal otthagyta őket. Hermione megvárta, amíg a lány az udvar közepére ért, s csak akkor vette elő Ront.

\- Hogy lehetsz ilyen tapintatlan!?

\- Mért? Csak megkérdeztem, hogy...

\- Nem vetted észre, hogy Harryvel akart beszélni?

\- Na és? Mondtam én, hogy ne beszéljen vele?

\- Mért kellett cikizned a csapata miatt?

\- Én nem cikiztem, csak...

\- Kit érdekel, hogy a Tornádóknak drukkol, vagy sem?

\- Figyelj már, minden második ember, aki ilyen jelvényt hord, csak tavaly vette, miután...

\- És akkor mi van?

\- Az van, hogy azok nem igazi szurkolók. Mindig annak a csapatnak drukkolnak, amelyik éppen felfutott...

\- Becsöngettek! - szólt egyszerre Harry és Lucy, mivel látták, hogy barátaik a nagy vitatkozásban még a csengőszót se hallották meg.

Ezután elindultak Piton alagsori tanterme felé, de Ron és Hermione egész úton folytatták a civakodást, Harry pedig a gondolataiba meredt, így Lucy próbálta felkészíteni magát lélekben az elkövetkező másfél órára. Te jó ég, így kezdeni minden hetet, Pitonnal összezárva… de neki legalább ezután lyukasórája volt, nem úgy, mint a többieknek, így volt egy kis szabadideje, amikor kipihenhette a fáradalmakat.

Ez a gondolat felvidította Lucyt és erőt adott neki. Még a pinceterem ajtajának vészjósló nyikorgása se tudta kipukkasztani derűje kis léggömbjét.

Harry, Ron és Hermione nyomában besétált Piton termébe, követte őket a megszokott hátsó padhoz, aztán leült barátai közé, akik most már csak dühös mordulásokkal fejezték ki egymás iránti érzelmeiket.

\- Csendet kérek! - szólt Piton, miután becsukta az ajtót.

Az utasítás fölösleges volt; amint a diákok meghallották az ajtó döndülését, rögtön abbamaradt a beszélgetés és a mozgolódás: tanáruk puszta jelenléte is elegendő fegyelmező erővel bírt.

Piton elindult a tanári asztal felé, s közben végigjáratta tekintetét a diákokon.

\- Mielőtt hozzákezdünk az órai munkához - szólt - emlékeztetnélek rá benneteket, hogy jövő júniusban egy igen fontos vizsgán kell számot adnotok tudásotokról a varázsfőzetek készítése és használata terén. Bár sajnálatos módon a csoport egyes tagjai átlagon aluli szellemi képességekkel rendelkeznek, elvárom, hogy az RBF-vizsgán legalább elégséges szintű teljesítményt nyújtsanak mindazok, akik nem akarják, hogy... megnehezteljek rájuk.

Piton tekintete Neville-en időzött. A fiú keze remegni kezdett.

\- A következő tanévben sokan közületek már nem lesznek a tanítványaim - folytatta Piton. - A RAVASZ-ra előkészítő kurzusomon ugyanis csak a legjobbak vehetnek részt, vagyis egyesektől meg kell majd válnunk.

Piton most Harryt nézte, s szája sarka kissé felfelé görbült. Ezután Lucyra vándorolt a tekintete, aki tartotta a szemkontaktust; tudta, hogy van érzéke a tárgyhoz és ezt az RBF-en meg is fogja mutatni Pitonnak.

\- A búcsú boldogító percétől azonban még egy egész tanév választ el minket - folytatta Piton - úgyhogy akár szándékoztok RAVASZ-ra menni, akár nem, azt ajánlom, összpontosítsatok annak a magas szintű tudásnak a megszerzésére, amit a sikeres RBF-vizsga feltételéül támasztok.

\- A mai órán egy olyan bájitalt készítünk el, ami gyakran szerepel a Rendes Bűbájos Fokozat vizsgafeladatai között: a béke elixírjét. Ez a főzet a szorongás oldására, az izgalom csillapítására szolgál. De vigyázat! Aki túl bőkezűen adagolja a hozzávalókat, annak bájitala mély, sőt akár örök álmot hozhat elfogyasztójára. Legyetek hát óvatosak munkátok során!

A Lucy jobbján ülő Hermione kihúzta magát, s arca feszült figyelmet tükrözött. Érdekes módon most Lucy is nagyon koncentrált, pedig eddig sosem tette.

\- A hozzávalókat és az elkészítés módját - Piton itt intett egyet a pálcájával - a táblán olvashatjátok. - (A táblán erre feltűnt a recept.) - Mindent, amire szükségetek lesz - Piton megint intett a pálcával - megtaláltok a tároló szekrényben. (Az említett szekrény ajtaja kitárult.) Másfél órátok van a munkára. Lássatok hozzá!

A négyes jóslata helyesnek bizonyult: ennél bonyolultabb bájitalt Piton aligha adhatott volna fel nekik. A hozzávalókat szigorú sorrendben és a lehető legpontosabban kimérve kellett az üstbe szórni, s a levet az előírt számú mozdulattal kellett megkeverni, előbb az óramutató járásával megegyező, majd azzal ellentétes irányban. Az utolsó alapanyag hozzáadása előtt egy bizonyos idővel a főzéshez használt tűz lángját a recept szerinti nagyságúra kellett csökkenteni.

\- A főzet akkor jó, ha könnyű, ezüstös pára lebeg fölötte - szólt Piton tíz perccel az óra vége előtt.

Lucy verejtékben úszó arccal körülnézett a teremben. Az ő üstje fölött szerencsére ezüstös pára lebegett (meg is dolgozott érte), de Harryé sötétszürke gőzt okádott, Ronéból zöld szikrák röppentek fel, Seamus pedig kétségbeesetten élesztgette pálcájával kialudni készülő tüzét. Hermione főzetének felszínét szintén ezüstösen fénylő pára borította - Piton csupán rápillantott görbe orra fölött, aztán szótlanul továbbment - ami nem kevesebbet jelentett, mint hogy hirtelen nem tud mibe belekötni. Lucy üstjére is csak egy pillantást vetett, amit a lány egyértelmű sikerként könyvelt el, így elégedetten dőlt hátra.

Harry üstje mellett viszont megállt, és szája undok mosolyra húzódott.

\- Megtudhatnám, mi ez, Potter?

A terem első felében dolgozó mardekárosok kíváncsian felkapták a fejüket. Imádták hallgatni, mikor Piton Harryt gyötörte, Lucyból ugyanakkor olyan gyorsan távozott a higgadtság, mintha elfújták volna. Feszülten figyelt.

\- A béke elixírje - felelte pislogva Harry.

\- Mondd csak, Potter, tudsz te olvasni? - kérdezte szinte nyájasan Piton.

Draco Malfoy hangosan felkacagott, mire Lucy megpróbálta keresztülszúrni a pillantásával. Nem sikerült, ráadásul a fiú beképzelt tekintetét is állnia kellett.

\- Igen, tudok - válaszolt Harry. Ujjai ráfeszültek varázspálcájára.

\- Akkor olvasd fel az útmutatás harmadik bekezdését!

Harry hunyorogva a táblára nézett. A termet betöltő sokszínű füstködön át nem volt könnyű kibetűzni a receptet. Pár pillanatig csönd volt, majd Harry arca fájdalmas grimaszba torzult.

\- Mindent elvégeztél, ami a harmadik bekezdésben áll, Potter?

\- Nem - motyogta Harry.

\- Tessék?

\- Nem - ismételte hangosabban Harry. - A hunyorszirupot kifelejtettem.

\- Kifelejtetted bizony, épp ezért a kotyvalékod használhatatlan. Evapores!

A főzet az utolsó cseppig eltűnt, s Harry úgy állt ott üres üstje mellett, mintha az elmúlt másfél órában semmit se csinált volna.

\- Azok, akiknek sikerült elolvasni és felfogni az utasításokat, töltsenek meg egy palackot a főzetükből. Címkézzék fel, írják rá a nevüket, és tegyék le az asztalomra. Házi feladat: negyven centiméter hosszú pergamenen foglaljátok össze a holdkő tulajdonságait és a bájitalfőzésben való használatát. A dolgozatokat csütörtökre várom.

Amíg a palackját töltögette, Lucynak újra és újra vissza kellett fognia magát. Legszívesebben két üveget vitt volna ki, de Pitont nem tudná becsapni ezután a műsor után. Harry duzzogva ült a székén és mikor megszólalt a csengő, elsőként lépett ki a teremből, s már javában ebédelt, mikor Lucy, Ron és Hermione rátaláltak. A nagyterem mennyezete a délelőtt folyamán még sötétebb szürkére színeződött, s a magas ablakokon patakokban csorgott le az eső.

\- Igazságtalan volt, amit Piton tett - szólt együtt érzőn Hermione, miután leült Harry mellé, és szedett magának a krumplis vagdaltból. - Monstro főzete sokkal rosszabb lett, mint a tiéd: mikor áttöltötte, felrobbant az üveg, és meggyulladt tőle a talárja.

\- Miért csodálkozol? - morogta Harry. - Mikor volt Piton igazságos velem?

Erre aztán nehéz volt mit felelni, hiszen a vak is láthatta, hogy Piton az első év első órájától utazik Harryre.

\- Reméltem, hogy az idén egy kicsit normálisabb lesz - csóválta a fejét Hermione. - Mivel hogy... - Lopva körülnézett; mellettük kétoldalt hat-hat hely üres volt, és épp senki nem haladt el az asztal mellett. - Mivel hogy benne van a Rendben, meg minden.

\- Sárkányból nem lesz golymók - bölcselkedett Ron. - Nekem különben is mindig az volt a véleményem, hogy Dumbledore-nak nem kéne megbíznia Pitonban. Mi bizonyítja, hogy tényleg nem Tudjátokkinek dolgozik?

 _Semmi az égvilágon_ , vágta volna rá legszívesebben Lucy, de nem akart belefolyni a vitába, így csak magában tette hozzá: _Az biztos, hogy előbb bíznám az életem Mundungusra, mint rá._

\- Arra még nem gondoltál - szólt bosszúsan Hermione - hogy Dumbledore esetleg több bizonyítékot is tud, csak nem osztja meg veled?

Ronnak már a nyelve hegyén volt a válasz, de Harry megelőzte.

\- Hagyjátok már abba, jó? - csattant fel. Két barátja megütközve nézett rá, Lucy azonban csak sóhajtott (ez a tevékenység egyre gyakrabban fordult elő nála mostanában). - Öt percig se bírjátok ki veszekedés nélkül. Megőrülök tőletek!

Azzal felpattant félig teli tányérja mellől, vállára vetette táskáját, és faképnél hagyta barátait. Ron és Hermione döbbenten pislogtak utána.

\- Egyetértek vele - szólalt meg Lucy, mire barátai még nagyobb elképedéssel fordultak felé. - Tényleg idegőrlő, hogy folyton egymást marjátok. Ráadásul neki most sokkal kevesebb a türelme, mint általában.

\- Akkor se rajtunk kéne kitöltenie a dühét - jegyezte meg Hermione.

\- De nektek sem kéne minden apróság miatt veszekednetek - állt fel Lucy. - Találkozunk sötét varázslatok kivédésén - szólt és a választ meg sem várva otthagyta őket.

A lehető legrövidebb úton sietett vissza a toronyba, állva a folyamatos bámulásokat és suttogó megjegyzéseket. Mivel magában tartotta az indulatait, valósággal majd felrobbant, mire elérte a Kövér Dáma portréját. Csak arra vágyott, hogy valamin levezethesse a feszültségét, hogy addig szórja az átkait, amíg teljesen ki nem merül.

Szerencsére, mikor belépett a klubhelyiségbe, ott találta Fredet, George-ot és Lee-t, akiknek ezek szerint szintén lyukasórájuk volt. A három fiú elmélyülten beszélgetett az egyik félreeső asztalnál, miközben folyton írogattak valamit egy pergamendarabra.

\- Sziasztok! - köszönt Lucy, mikor odasétált hozzájuk.

Lee már rejtette volna el a feljegyzéseket, de az ikrek leállították.

\- Hagyd, Lucy beavatott, egész nyáron segített nekünk - mondta George és hellyel kínálta a lányt.

\- Hát te mit csinálsz itt? Nincs órád? - kérdezte Fred.

\- Nincs, de nem maradhatok sokáig, mert a következő óránk sötét varázslatok kivédése lesz - ült le Lucy. - Mit csináltok?

\- Épp az Orrvérzés Ostya ellenszerén dolgozunk - magyarázta George. - Lee azt javasolta, hogy nézzünk szét a hobbiszekrényben a bájitalteremben, de én oda be nem teszem a lábam többet.

\- Elég volt az az öt év, amíg poklot csináltunk Piton óráin - fejtette ki Fred. - Sokkal nehezebb meló volt, mint a többi tanár óráján együttvéve.

\- De Piton arckifejezése megért ennyit - mosolygott gonoszul Lee, mire az ikrek egyetértően bólogattak. - Viszont az igaz, hogy ötödév végén kitiltott minket a pincéből.

\- Tényleg, még az is volt! - csapott a homlokára Fred. - Én csak szimplán nem akartam visszamenni, de most, hogy mondod…

\- Én azt hittem, csak viccelt - ráncolta a homlokát George.

\- Úgy ismered Pitont, mint aki szokott viccelni? - nézett rá kérdőn Lucy, mire a fiúk összenéztek és nevetésben törtek ki.

\- Mondasz valamit - ölelte át a vállát Fred. - De a lényeg az, hogy nem mehetünk be a bájitalterembe, mert rögtön kirúgat minket.

\- Márpedig az értékes kutatási eredmények nélkül nem megyünk el innen - magyarázta George.

\- Igen, a…

\- Befejeztétek végre? - szakította félbe őket Lucy, mire a fiúk elhallgattak. A lánynak azonban - ezen a napon először - őszinte mosoly virított az arcán. - Na, ha hajlandóak lettetek volna csöndben maradni, már rég elmondhattam volna, hogy szívesen elhozom nektek, ami kell.

Fred, George és Lee összenéztek, majd egyszerre vágták rá, hogy:

\- Zseniális vagy!

Mire Lucy elért a sötét varázslatok kivédése teremig, már azt is kimerte jelenteni, hogy jól érezte magát. Mint mindig, Fred és George gondoskodtak róla, hogy javuljon a hangulata, és a lány megígérte nekik, hogy a következő bájitaltan után elhozza nekik a kért főzeteket.

A teremnél már ott volt Harry, Ron és Hermione is, akik látszólag már lenyugodtak; legalábbis már nem egymásra, hanem a rengeteg házi feladatra fújtak. Sok idejük nem volt a beszélgetésre, mert becsöngettek és szépen be kellett vonulniuk a terembe.

Umbridge professzor már a tanári asztal mögött ült. Ismerős, rózsaszínű kardigánját viselte, s ott volt a hajában a fekete bársonymasni, amit Harry most is egy hatalmas varangy fején ücsörgő légynek látott.

A csoport viszonylag fegyelmezetten vonult be a terembe. Nem ártott az óvatosság, hisz Umbridge még ismeretlen ellenfél volt.

\- Jó napot kívánok mindenkinek! - szólalt meg a tanárnő, miután elfoglalták a helyüket.

Néhányan motyogva visszaköszöntek neki.

\- Ajajaj... ! - csóválta a fejét Umbridge. - Ez bizony elég soványra sikerült. Hangosan és érthetően mondjátok: „Jó napot, Umbridge professzor!" Próbáljuk meg még egyszer, rendben? Jó napot mindenkinek!

\- Jó napot, Umbridge professzor! - zengte a kórus.

\- Így mindjárt más - bólintott negédes mosollyal Umbridge. - Nem is volt olyan nehéz, ugye? Most pedig pálcát a táskába, és pennát veszünk elő.

A csoportból többen fintorogva összenéztek; sosem fordult még elő, hogy a „pálcát a táskába" parancsot élvezhető óra követte volna. Lucy pennát, tintát és pergament bányászott ki a hátizsákjából.

Umbridge kinyitotta kézitáskáját, kivette belőle saját, feltűnően rövid varázspálcáját, és nagyot koppintott vele a táblára. Azon egy szempillantás múlva az alábbi szöveg jelent meg:

 _Sötét varázslatok kivédése - Visszatérés az alapokhoz_

\- Ha jól sejtem, a sötét varázslatok kivédéséről szerzett eddigi ismereteitek meglehetősen rendszertelenek és hiányosak. - Umbridge az osztály felé fordult, s összekulcsolta a kezét. - Évenként más tanár foglalkozott veletek, s közülük többen nem tartották magukat a minisztérium által jóváhagyott tantervhez. Ennek sajnálatos következményeként tudásotok messze elmarad az RBF-vizsga évében elvárható szinttől. Bizonyára örömmel halljátok, hogy a problémát orvosolni fogjuk. Idén már egy gondosan felépített, elméletközpontú, a minisztériumi elvekkel összhangban álló tanmenetet követve ismerkedhettek a defenzív mágiával. Kérem, másoljátok le az alábbiakat!

Azzal ismét rákoppintott a táblára. Az első szöveg eltűnt, s a helyén megjelentek a „tantárgyi célkitűzések".

 _1\. A defenzív mágia elméleti alapjainak megismerése._

 _2\. A defenzív mágia jogszerű használatát lehetővé tevő helyzetek felismerésének elsajátítása._

 _3\. A defenzív mágia helyének meghatározása a bűbájhasználatában._

Két percig a pergament kaparó tollhegyek zaja töltötte be a termet. Mikor mindenki végzett a három pont lemásolásával, Umbridge egy kérdéssel folytatta:

\- Mindenkinek van példánya Wilbert Fushel A defenzív mágia elmélete című könyvéből?

A csoport igenlően morgott.

\- Próbáljuk meg újra, rendben? - mondta Umbridge. - Ha felteszek egy eldöntendő kérdést, akkor az „Igen, Umbridge professzor!" és a „Nem, Umbridge professzor!" válaszok egyikét várom. Nos: mindenkinek van példánya Wilbert Fushel A defenzív mágia elmélete című könyvéből?

\- Igen, Umbridge professzor! - felelte kórusban a csoport.

\- Helyes - bólintott Umbridge. - Nyissátok ki a könyvet az ötödik oldalon, és önállóan olvassátok el „Az alapokról kezdőknek" című fejezetet. Kérem, mellőzzétek a beszélgetést!

Umbridge otthagyta a táblát, leült a tanári asztalhoz, és az osztályra meresztette dülledt, táskás varangyszemét. Lucy fellapozta a könyvben az ötödik oldalt, és hozzákezdett az olvasáshoz.

A szöveg kétségbeejtően unalmas volt, vetekedett Binns professzor előadásaival. Lucy pár perc alatt eljutott abba az állapotba, mikor már tizedik olvasásra is csak az első néhány szót fogta fel a mondatokból. Nem hitte volna, hogy a sötét varázslatok kivédése órát unalmasnak találja. Telt-múlt az idő, s a teremben néma csend honolt.

Ron a pennájával játszott, és révedő tekintettel bámulta az egyik oldal közepét. A Lucy mellett ülő Harry a diáktársait bámulta, vagy az oldalt szuggerálta. Lucy most jobbra nézett - és a csodálkozás magához térítette kábulatából. Hermione ki se nyitotta a könyvét; csak ült, és fél kezét a magasba emelve Umbridge-et nézte.

Lucy nem emlékezett rá, hogy Hermione valaha is ellenkezett volna, ha olvasásra szólították fel - de még arra se, hogy a lány ne nyitott volna ki egy könyvet, ha az kartávolságon belül került hozzá. Kérdő tekintetére azonban Hermione csak megrázta a fejét, jelezve, hogy nem óhajt magyarázkodni, és tovább fixírozta a tanárnőt, aki viszont tüntetően másfelé nézett.

Jó néhány perc telt el így, s ezalatt a helyzet csak annyiban változott, hogy már nem csak Lucy figyelte Hermionét. Szemlátomást egyre többen vélték úgy, hogy a néma párbaj jobb szórakozást ígér, mint az unalmas mondatok végtelen sora.

Mikor a csoportnak már több mint a fele Hermionét nézte, Umbridge rájött, hogy módszere nem vezet eredményre.

\- Szeretnél kérdezni valamit az első fejezettel kapcsolatban, kedvesem? - fordult Hermionéhoz, olyan arcot vágva, mintha akkor tűnt volna csak fel neki, hogy a lány jelentkezik.

\- Nem, a kérdésem nem a fejezettel kapcsolatos - felelte Hermione.

\- Akkor a türelmedet kérem. - Umbridge kivillantotta apró, hegyes fogait. - Most olvasunk, de az óra végén szívesen meghallgatlak.

\- A tantárgyi célkitűzésekről szeretnék kérdezni valamit - mondta Hermione.

Umbridge szemöldöke a homloka közepére szaladt.

\- Megtudhatnám a neved?

\- Hermione Granger.

\- Nos, Hermione, úgy vélem, a célok világosak - jelentette ki Umbridge negédesen, de határozottan.

\- Nekem sajnos nem - folytatta szemrebbenés nélkül Hermione. - Nem értem, miért nem szerepel köztük a védekező bűbájok használata.

Szavait néhány másodperces csend követte. Ez alatt az idő alatt a csoportból többen is a táblára néztek, és újra elolvasták a tantárgyi célkitűzéseket.

\- A védekező bűbájok használata? - ismételte kuncogva Umbridge. - Nos, nem hinném, hogy ebben a teremben bármi ellen is védekezni kellene. Vagy attól tartasz, hogy megtámadnak óra alatt?

\- Nem fogunk varázsolni? - kérdezte megrökönyödve Ron.

\- Az én órámon a diák jelentkezik, ha szólni szeretne, kedves...

\- Ron Weasley - mutatkozott be Ron, immár felemelt kézzel.

Umbridge professzor még szélesebb mosolyra húzta békaszáját, hátat fordított neki. Harry, Lucy és Hermione keze rögtön a magasba lendült. Umbridge egy hosszú pillanatig Harryre, majd Lucyra szegezte dülledt szemét, aztán ismét Hermionéra nézett.

\- Tessék, kedvesem. Még valamit szeretnél kérdezni?

\- Igen - bólintott Hermione. - Mire való a sötét varázslatok kivédése tantárgy, ha nem arra, hogy gyakoroljuk a védekező bűbájokat.

\- Te a minisztériumban képzett pedagógiai szakértő vagy? - kérdezett vissza higgadtan Umbridge.

\- Nem, de...

\- Nos, akkor attól tartok, nem a te dolgod meghatározni, hogy „mire való" valamely tantárgy. Az új tantervünket nálad sokkal öregebb és bölcsebb varázslók dolgozták ki. Biztonságos, veszélytelen módon fogtok megismerkedni a defenzív mágiával...

\- Annak mi értelme van? - szólt közbe Harry. - Ha megtámadnak minket, az nem lesz...

\- Nem láttam a kezed, Harry Potter! - szakította félbe éneklő hangon Umbridge.

Harry gyorsan felemelte a kezét. Umbridge ezúttal is tüntetően elfordult, de most már mindenfelé feltartott kezeket látott.

\- Bemutatkoznál? - nézett rá Deanre.

\- Dean Thomas vagyok.

\- Tessék, Dean.

\- Szerintem Harrynek igaza van. Ha megtámadnak minket, az nem lesz veszélytelen.

\- Tőled is megkérdezem - duruzsolta idegesítő mosollyal Umbridge. - Tartasz tőle, hogy támadás ér az órám alatt?

\- Nem, de...

Umbridge egy intéssel elhallgattatta.

\- Nem kívánom bírálni az iskola vezetését - mondta fanyar mosollyal - de azok közül, akik ezt a tárgyat tanították nektek, ebben igencsak felelőtlenek voltak. Mi több, akadt köztük - itt megengedett magának egy kuncogást - egy rendkívül veszélyes félvér is.

\- Ha Lupin professzorról beszél - fortyant fel Lucy - ő volt a legjobb...

\- Jelentkezünk, Lucy Potter! Tehát... eddigi tanáraitok olyan bűbájokkal ismertettek meg benneteket, amelyek a korotoknál fogva túl bonyolultak voltak nektek - sőt, akadtak köztük egyenesen életveszélyesek is. Tanáraitok rátok ijesztettek, elhitették veletek, hogy szinte naponta ér majd benneteket sötét támadás...

\- Nem így volt! - fakadt ki Hermione. - Csak azért...

\- Nem látom a kezedet!

Hermione feltette a kezét, Umbridge pedig elfordult.

\- Úgy tudom, hogy az elődöm nemcsak hogy megismertetett benneteket egyes tiltott átkokkal, de egyenesen rajtatok mutatta be őket.

\- De róla kiderült, hogy őrült - mutatott rá Dean. - Egyébként pedig nagyon sokat tanultunk tőle.

\- Előbb jelentkezünk, aztán beszélünk, Dean! - énekelte Umbridge. - A minisztérium álláspontja szerint alapos elméleti tudás birtokában le tudjátok tenni a vizsgátokat, s ezzel oktatásotok eléri célját... Mutatkozz be, kérlek - tette hozzá a jelentkező Parvatira nézve.

\- Parvati Patil vagyok, és azt szeretném kérdezni, hogy nem lesz-e az RBF-vizsgának gyakorlati része is. Úgy tudom, meg kell majd mutatnunk, hogy tényleg végre tudjuk-e hajtani az ellenátkokat.

Umbridge készen állt a válasszal.

\- Ha elsajátítjátok az elméletet, természetesen képesek lesztek elvégezni a varázslatokat a vizsgán biztosított speciális körülmények között.

\- Anélkül, hogy előtte gyakoroltunk volna? - hitetlenkedett Parvati.

\- Ismétlem, ha elsajátítjátok az elméletet...

Lucy felemelte a kezét, de nem várta meg, hogy szólítsák.

\- De hát az iskolán kívül mire megyünk az elmélettel?

Umbridge felszegte a fejét.

\- Egyelőre iskolában vagy, Potter - felelte higgadtan.

\- Akkor nem is kell felkészülnünk arra, ami odakint vár ránk?

\- Semmi nem vár rátok odakint.

\- Semmi? - vette át a szót Harry. Lucy látta testvérén, hogy mindjárt felrobban.

\- Véleményed szerint kinek állna szándékában gyerekeket megtámadni? - kérdezte Umbridge hátborzongatóan mézesmázos hangon.

\- Kinek is, lássuk csak... - dörmögte töprengő fintorral Harry. - Mondjuk... Voldemort nagyúrnak!

Ronnak elakadt a lélegzete; Lavender Brown sikkantott egyet; Neville leesett a székről - Umbridge professzor ellenben meg se rezzent, sőt gonosz elégedettség ült ki az arcára.

\- Tíz pont a Griffendéltől, Potter.

A teremben néma csönd lett. Mindenki vagy Umbridge-re vagy Harryre nézett.

\- És most szeretnék tisztázni néhány dolgot.

Umbridge felállt, és tömzsi ujjait az asztal lapjára támasztotta.

\- Azt mondták nektek, hogy egy bizonyos sötét varázsló feltámadt halottaiból...

\- Nem volt halott - javította ki mérgesen Lucy.

\- De igenis. A bátyád viselkedése máris tíz pontjába került a házadnak, ne feszítsd tovább a húrt! - darálta Umbridge, rá se nézve Lucyra. - Mint mondtam, úgy informáltak benneteket, hogy egy bizonyos sötét varázsló ismét közöttünk garázdálkodik. Ez az állítás hazug...

\- Nem hazugság! - csattant fel egyszerre Harry és Lucy. Majd Harry egyedül folytatta: - Láttam őt, megküzdöttem vele!

\- Büntetőfeladat mindkettőtöknek, Potter! - vágta rá diadalmasan Umbridge. - Holnap délután öt órakor várlak titeket a szobámban. Ismétlem: az állítás hazugság. A Mágiaügyi Minisztérium biztosít benneteket róla, hogy nem kell tartanotok semmilyen sötét varázslótól. Aki mégis nyugtalankodik, az keressen fel engem bizalommal tanítási időn kívül. Ha bárki bármilyen feltámadt sötét varázsló rémképével ijesztget benneteket, csak szóljatok nekem. Azért jöttem, hogy segítsek. A barátotok vagyok. És most, legyetek szívesek folytatni az olvasást. Ötödik oldal, „Az alapokról kezdőknek".

Azzal visszaült az asztala mögé - Harry viszont felállt. Egyszerre minden szem rászegeződött. Seamus félelemmel vegyes ámulattal nézett rá.

\- Ne csináld, Harry! - suttogta Hermione. Talárja ujjánál fogva próbálta visszahúzni Harryt a székre, de a fiú elrántotta a kezét, és remegő hangon így szólt:

\- Szóval a tanárnő úgy gondolja, hogy Cedric Diggory magától halt meg?

A csoport minden tagjának elakadt a lélegzete. Lucyn, Ronon és Hermionén kívül Harry senkinek nem beszélt róla, hogy pontosan mi történt Cedric halálának estéjén. A tekintetek Umbridge felé fordultak, aki viszont Harryt nézte - immár mosolytalan arccal.

\- Cedric Diggory tragikus balesetben vesztette életét - jelentette ki hűvösen.

\- Meggyilkolták - felelte Lucy és ő is felállt. Míg Harrynek minden porcikája remegett a dühtől, Lucy halálos nyugalommal nézett a békaarcba. - Voldemort ölte meg, és ezt maga is tudja. Ahogy ebben a teremben mindenki tudja. Csak egyszerűen túl gyávák szembenézni az igazsággal.

Umbridge professzor arca kifejezéstelen maradt. Lucy arra számított, hogy a tanárnő rájuk ordít, de nem így történt; Umbridge a legsziruposabb kislányhangját vette elő:

\- Gyertek ide hozzám, drágáim!

Harry hátrarúgta székét, megkerülte két barátját, és odacsörtetett a tanári asztalhoz. Lucy ezzel szemben olyan nyugodtan ment ki, mintha nem is büntetésért sétált volna oda. Ha Piton viselkedett volna úgy vele, mint Umbridge, valószínűleg ugyanúgy reagált volna, mint Harry. Azonban sejtette, hogy ehhez a nőhöz más taktika kell, így már rögtön elkezdett edzeni arra, hogy a későbbiekben eredményes legyen. Ez persze nem jelentette azt, hogy ne akart volna felrobbanni a dühtől, valahogy azonban mégis sikerült nyugalmat erőltetnie az arcára.

Umbridge megvárta, amíg Lucy komótosan odasétált, majd két kis tekercs rózsaszín pergament vett elő a retiküljéből. Kiterítette az asztalra, megmártotta pennáját, és írni kezdett.

Egészen közel hajolt a laphoz, így Lucy nem láthatta, mit ír. Bármi is volt az, Umbridge két példányt írt belőle. A teremben néma csend volt. Körülbelül másfél perc múlva a tanárnő felegyenesedett, összecsavarta a két pergament, majd pálcájával megérintette a tekercseket. A pergamenlapok hengerré zárultak, mintha összehegesztették volna a széleiket.

\- Vigyétek el ezt McGalagony professzornak, kedveseim - szólt Umbridge, és a két Potter felé nyújtotta a leveleket. Harry szó nélkül átvette, sarkon fordult, és Lucyt meg se várva kiment a teremből, bevágva maga mögött az ajtót.

\- Hozzátok el a cuccainkat - súgta oda Hermionének Lucy, aztán komótosan követte Harryt. A lány remélte, hogy az ő nyugodt viselkedése sokkal jobban felidegesíti ezt a nőszemélyt, mint Harry dühkitörése. Abból, amit Umbridge szemében látott, arra következtetett, hogy jól gondolta. Majd el kell mesélnie Harrynek is.

Sebes léptekkel indult el a folyosón, szorosan markolva a McGalagonynak szóló levelet. Bízott benne, hogy utoléri Harryt, mielőtt a fiú eléri a házvezető irodáját, de „szerencsére" Hóborc gondoskodott róla, hogy így legyen: ugyanis az első sarkon befordulva látta, hogy a kopogószellem tintásüvegek dobálásával tartja fel a fiút.

\- Hagyd abba, Hóborc! - kiáltott rá Harry.

\- Hohó, dúl-fúl a kis bolondgomba! - harsogta a kopogószellem. Hátrálva repült a továbbsiető Harry előtt, s vigyorogva belebámult az arcába. - Mi bántja a lelkecskédet? Hangokat hallasz? Látomásaid vannak? Vagy megint furcsán forog... - itt csúfolódva fújt egyet - ...a nyelved?

\- Azt mondta, hagyd békén! - kiabálta Lucy, és gyorsan utánuk sietett. Közben előhúzta a pálcáját és a kopogószellemre szegezte.

\- Pofix!

Hóborc a torkához kapta a kezét, miközben igyekezett hangokat kiadni, de nem sikerült: nyelve ugyanis hozzáragadt a szájpadlásához. Némán szitkozódva odébbszállt, miközben Harry a lépcsőn várta be húgát.

\- Ügyes - jegyezte meg árnyalatnyi elismeréssel a hangjában. - Hol tanultad?

\- Sirius mesélt róla még nyáron - felelte Lucy. - Egész végig vártam, hogy kipróbálhassam valakin. Azt reméltem, Malfoyon, de ha már egyszere így alakult…

\- Amúgy hogy tudtad megőrizni olyan jól a nyugalmadat? - kérdezte Harry. - Én már majdnem nekiestem annak a némbernek.

\- Ó, én is, ne aggódj! - nevetett fel kényszeredetten Lucy. - Csak úgy gondoltam, jobban tudom idegesíteni, ha nyugalmat erőltetek magamra. Ahogy észrevettem, működött is, szóval a jövőben te is erre törekedj.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy menni fog - jelentette ki Harry. - Már attól is feldühödöm, ha csak meglátom azt a varangyképét.

Közben elérték McGalagony irodáját. Lucy vállalta a kopogást, de csak azzal a feltétellel, ha Harry beszél. Nem sokkal később résnyire kinyílt az ajtó és McGalagony arca jelent meg.

\- Potter! Potter kisasszony! - nézett végig meglepetten az érkezőkön. - Mit keresnek itt? Miért nincsenek órán?

Harry dacosan kihúzta magát.

\- A tanárnőhöz küldtek minket - felelte.

\- Mi az, hogy hozzám küldték? Ki küldte önöket hozzám?

Harry és Lucy átnyújtották Umbridge levelét. McGalagony szemöldökráncolva elvette, egy pálcamozdulattal kinyitotta mindkettőt, és olvasni kezdte őket. Szeme sebesen mozgott szögletes szemüvege mögött, és egyre jobban összeszűkült.

\- Jöjjenek be!

Harry és Lucy követték a tanárnőt a dolgozószobába.

\- Nos? - fordult hozzájuk McGalagony. - Igaz ez?

\- Mi, tanárnő? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Igaz, hogy kiabáltak Umbridge professzorral?

\- Igen - felelte kelletlenül Harry.

\- A szemébe mondták, hogy hazudik?

\- Igen - bólogatott Lucy.

\- Megmondták neki, hogy Ő, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén visszatért?

\- Igen - bólintottak mindketten.

McGalagony professzor leült az íróasztalához, s egy darabig némán nézte Harryt és Lucyt. A tekintete ide-oda vándorolt kettejük között, azután így szólt:

\- Egyenek egy kekszet!

\- Tessék? - döbbent le Harry.

\- Egyenek egy kekszet! - ismételte türelmetlenül McGalagony, és egy skót kockás fémdobozra mutatott, ami az egyik pergamenhalom tetején állt. - Üljenek le!

Lucy nem értette a dolgot és ránézésre Harry sem, mindenesetre leültek a tanárnővel szemben, és vettek a dobozból egy-egy gyömbéres gyíkot.

McGalagony letette Umbridge leveleit, és a két Potterre függesztette tekintetét.

\- Óvatosnak kell lenniük, mindkettőjüknek.

Lucy lenyelte a falatot, és csodálkozva a tanárnőre meredt. McGalagony nem a tőle megszokott, pattogós stílusban beszélt, hanem lágy, kicsit aggódó hangon.

\- Ha fegyelmezetlenkednek Dolores Umbridge óráján, annak sokkal súlyosabb következménye is lehet, mint a pontlevonás és a büntetőfeladat.

\- Mire gondol, tanárnő? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Használja a fejét, Potter! - csattant fel McGalagony, visszatérve szokásos stílusához. - Nagyon jól tudja, honnan jött Dolores Umbridge, és tudja, kinek tesz jelentést.

Kicsöngettek. Föntről, lentről és minden irányból elefántcsordát idéző lábdobogás hallatszott - a padokból felálló diákok zaja.

McGalagony ismét a levélbe pillantott.

\- Itt az áll, hogy büntetőmunkát kell végezniük a hét minden napján, holnapi kezdettel - mondta.

\- A hét minden napján? - ismételte megrökönyödve Harry. Lucy csak kifújta a benntartott levegőt: rosszabbra számított. - De hát, tanárnő... nem tudná...

\- Nem tudnám - felelte kurtán McGalagony.

\- De...

\- Umbridge professzor a tanáruk, joga van büntetőfeladatot adni maguknak. Holnap délután öt órakor jelentkezzenek a szobájában. És jegyezzék meg: jobb lesz, ha vigyáznak Dolores Umbridge-dzsel.

\- De hát igazat mondtunk! - háborgott Harry. - Voldemort visszatért, ezt a tanárnő is tudja, Dumbledore professzor is tudja...

\- Az ég szerelmére, Potter! - sziszegte McGalagony, miután dühösen megigazította a szemüvegét (hátrahőkölt ugyanis Voldemort neve hallatán). - Ne azzal foglalkozzon, hogy mi igaz és mi nem! Húzza meg magát, és tartsa kordában az érzelmeit! Példát vehetne a testvéréről!

Azzal felpattant a székéből. Orrlyukai kitágultak, száját pengevékonyra szorította. Harry és Lucy is felálltak.

\- Egyenek még egy kekszet! - szólt ingerülten McGalagony, és a testvérpár felé lökte a dobozt.

\- Köszönjük, nem kérünk - utasította vissza Lucy.

\- Ne gyerekeskedjenek!

Harry és Lucy kivettek egy-egy kekszet.

\- Köszönjük... - morogta Harry.

\- Az évnyitó lakomán nem figyeltek oda Dolores Umbridge beszédére?

\- De igen - felelte Lucy. - Azt mondta, hogy meg fogják tiltani az újításokat... Az volt a lényeg, hogy a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium bele akar szólni a Roxfort dolgaiba.

McGalagony néhány másodpercig vesébe látó pillantással fürkészte a két Pottert. Végül szipogott egyet, majd íróasztalát megkerülve az ajtóhoz lépett, és kinyitotta.

\- Mindenesetre örülök, hogy legalább Hermione Grangerre odafigyelnek - mondta, és intett Harrynek és Lucynak, hogy elmehetnek.

* * *

Rendben. Az egy dolog, ha már van egy terve arra, hogyan is akarja megőrizni az imidzsét az emberek előtt. De ezt a fejében is meg kellene tennie, mert így egy óvatlan pillanatban simán lelepleződhet.

Draco a nagyteremben ült és vacsorázott. Természetesen Potterék nevétől volt hangos az egész iskola, akik a hírek szerint nekiestek Dolores Umbridge-nek, megmondva neki, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr visszatért. Állítólag Diggory is szóba került, de ez a részlet nem érdekelte Dracot. A veszekedés azonban annál inkább, különösen most, hogy látta, ahogy a két Potter besétált a nagyterembe. Szinte minden fej feléjük fordult, de ők csak leszegett fejjel siettek a Griffendél asztalához; ám a fürkésző pillantásoktól azután sem tudtak szabadulni, hogy leültek.

Draco nem tudott nem azon gondolkodni, hogy vajon mi mehetett végbe most Lucy fejében. Próbálja elmondani az igazságot, de senki se akarja meghallani. Az elkeseredett küzdelmét látva pedig még Draco is rosszul érezte magát. Az egy dolog volt, hogy nyáron folyamatosan olvasta az újságban a rágalmakat, de látni azt, milyen hatással voltak ezek Lucyra… sokkal rosszabb volt, mint képzelte.

Nem szabad, emlékeztette magát. Nem engedhetsz, vissza kell fognod magad. Gyűlöld őt, hagyd figyelmen kívül. Nem szabad, nem, nem, nem…

A mai események után Draco ezt mantrázva aludt el. Ennek köszönhetően pedig, mikor másnap felébredt, gondolatai a közelébe se mentek Lucy Potternek.


	12. Chapter 11: Béka és büntetés

**Chapter 11**

 **Béka és büntetés**

Az aznapi vacsora a nagyteremben nem volt épp kellemes élmény Harry és Lucy számára. Umbridge-dzsel vívott szócsatájuk híre még roxforti mércével mérve is villámgyorsan elterjedt, s rajtuk meg a két oldalukon ülő Hermionén és Ronon kívül szinte mindenki erről sustorgott a teremben. Furcsamód a legtöbben még titkolni se próbálták Harry előtt, hogy róla beszélnek. Épp ellenkezőleg: mintha remélték volna, hogy vagy Lucy, vagy Harry feldühödik, megint kiabálni kezd, s így tőle magától hallhatják a sztorit.

\- Azt mondták, látták, mikor Cedric Diggoryt megölték...

\- Azt állítják, hogy Potter párbajozott Tudjátokkivel...

\- Na persze...

\- Higgyük is el, mi?

\- Szerintem álmodták...

\- Csak azt nem értem - morogta dühösen Harry, miután letette kését és villáját (úgyse tudta használni őket, annyira remegett a keze) - hogy két hónapja, amikor Dumbledore mondta, miért hitték el a történetet...

\- Az a gond, Harry, hogy szerintem nem hitték el - szólt sötéten Hermione.

Ő is lecsapta kését és villáját; Lucy és Ron ugyanígy tettek, bár a fiú előtte vetett még egy vágyakozó pillantást almás lepénye maradékára. Tekintetek százai követték őket, amint kivonultak a nagyteremből.

\- Miért mondtad, hogy szerinted nem hittek Dumbledore-nak? - kérdezte Harry, miután maguk mögött hagyták a márványlépcsőt.

\- Ti nem tudjátok, milyen volt ez a dolog kívülről nézve - nézett Harry szemébe Hermione, noha a mondanivalója Lucynak is szólt. - Lucy egyszer csak sikoltozni kezdett, majd elájult és úgy nézett ki, mintha meghalt volna. Aztán te egyszer csak megjelentél Cedric holttestével, Lucy meg akkor olyan tekintettel tért magához, mintha kínozták volna... Senki nem látta, mi történt a labirintusban. Aztán jött Dumbledore, aki azt állította, hogy Tudodki visszatért, megölte Cedricet, és párbajozott veled.

\- Így is történt! - csattant fel Harry. - Ez az igazság!

\- Tudom, hogy ez az igazság, úgyhogy légy szíves, ne harapd le fejem! - kérte fájdalmas pillantással Hermione. - De gondolj csak bele: mielőtt a diákok megemészthették volna a hírt, hazautaztak, és utána két hónapon át azt olvasták az újságban, hogy ti bolondok vagytok, Dumbledore pedig szenilis.

Üres folyosókon baktattak a Griffendél-torony felé. Lucy úgy érezte, mintha a tanév első napja egy hétig tartott volna - és még nem is volt vége: lefekvés előtt házi feladatokat kellett írniuk.

Jobb szeme fölött egyre erősödő, tompa, lüktető fájdalmat érzett.

Kövér Dámához vezető folyosóra érve kinézett az egyik esőverte ablakon: Hagrid kunyhója még mindig sötét és elhagyatott volt.

\- Mimbulus mimbeltonia - mondta Hermione, megelőzve a Kövér Dáma kérdését. A festmény ajtó módjára kinyílt, s a négyes bemászott a lyukon.

A klubhelyiségben csak néhány ember üldögélt - a griffendélesek többsége még javában vacsorázott. Csámpás, aki addig a karosszékben heverészett, most felkelt, dorombolva gazdája elé kocogott, majd mikor Lucyék elfoglalták kedvenc székeiket a kandalló mellett, Hermione ölében ütött tanyát. Harry kifejezéstelen arccal bámulta a tüzet.

\- Hogy engedhette meg ezt Dumbledore!? - fakadt ki váratlanul Hermione. Lucy, Ron és Harry összerezzentek, Csámpás pedig leugrott az öléből, és szemrehányó pillantást vetett rá. Hermione akkorát csapott a szék karfájára, hogy a kárpit lyukaiból potyogni kezdett a töltés. - Hogy engedheti, hogy az a szörnyű nő tanítson minket? Ráadásul pont az RBF-évben!

\- Eddig se voltak túl jó sötét varázslatok kivédése tanáraink - vonta meg a vállát Harry. - Az van, amit Hagrid mondott: senkinek nem kell az az állás, mert azt hiszik, átok ül rajta.

\- De akkor is, hogy lehet felvenni valakit, aki egyáltalán nem hagy minket varázsolni? Hogy gondolta ezt Dumbledore?

\- Ráadásul Umbridge besúgókat akar szervezni magának - tette hozzá komoran Ron. - Emlékeztek? Azt mondta, jelentsük neki, ha valaki Tudjátokkiről beszél.

\- Ugyan, Ron, nyilvánvaló, hogy kémkedni jött! - szólt ingerülten Hermione. - Mi másért küldte volna ide Caramel?

Ron már nyitotta a száját, hogy visszavágjon, de Lucy gyorsan közbeszólt:

\- Nehogy nekem megint veszekedni kezdjetek! Inkább írjuk meg a leckét, hogy legalább azon túllegyünk...

Közben már kezdtek visszaszállingózni az emberek a nagyteremből. Harry és Lucy még véletlenül se néztek a portrélyuk felé, de érezték, hogy vonzzák a többiek tekintetét.

\- Melyikkel kezdjük? Pitonéval? - kérdezte Ron, és megmártotta a pennáját. - „A holdkő... tulajdonságai... és használata... a bájitalfőzésben" - motyogta, miközben leírta a címet. - Így ni! - s aláhúzta a mondatot, majd várakozva nézett Hermionéra.

\- Na, melyek a holdkő tulajdonságai, és mire használják a bájitalfőzésben?

Hermione azonban nem figyelt rá; a helyiség egy távolabbi része felé sandított, ahol Fred, George és Lee Jordan ült egy csapatnyi, ártatlan tekintetű elsős társaságában. Utóbbiak mind rágtak valamit, ami kétségkívül a Fred csuklóján lógó nagy papírtáskából került elő.

\- Sajnálom, de ez már több a soknál! - szólt kipirult arccal Hermione, és felállt. - Gyerünk, Ron!

\- Mi?... Hova...? - Ron megpróbálta az értetlent játszani, de gyorsan belátta, hogy ezzel semmire se megy. - Hagyd, Hermione... Nem szúrhatjuk le őket azért, mert édességet osztanak.

\- Nagyon jól tudod, hogy az nem édesség, hanem Orrvérzés Ostya vagy mit tudom én... Rókázó Rágcsa vagy...

\- Vagy Tetszhalott Tabletta - tippelt csendesen Harry.

Az elsősök, mintha egy láthatatlan pöröllyel sorban leütötték volna őket, aléltan roskadtak össze a székükön. Volt, aki legurult a földre, mások a karfára dőltek. Volt, akinek még a nyelve is kilógott. Akik figyelték Fredék mesterkedését, többségükben nevettek a dolgon. Hermione ellenben kihúzta magát, és odacsörtetett Fredhez és George-hoz, akik most jegyzettömbbel a kezükben vizsgálgatták az ájult elsősöket.

Ron félig felemelkedett a székében, néhány másodpercig habozott, aztán odadörmögte Harrynek és Lucynak:

\- Egyedül is el tudja intézni. - Azzal visszahuppant a karosszékbe és igyekezett minél mélyebbre csúszni benne.

\- Elég ebből! - támadt rá Hermione az ikrekre.

Fred és George kissé meghökkenve néztek rá.

\- Igen, igazad van - bólintott George. - Ennyi tényleg elég ebből a hatóanyagból.

\- Már reggel is megmondtam, hogy nem kísérletezhettek diákokon!

\- Rendesen megfizetjük őket! - méltatlankodott Fred.

\- Nem érdekel! Veszélyes, amit csináltok!

\- Fenét! - foglalta össze a véleményét Fred.

\- Nyugi, Hermione, nincs semmi bajuk - szólt csitítóan Lee Jordan, aki feladata szerint egy-egy piros tablettát dugott az alélt lányok szájába.

\- Nézd, már ébredeznek is! - mondta George.

Néhány elsős valóban mocorogni kezdett. Egyikük-másikuk döbbenten konstatálta, hogy a földön vagy épp a szék karfáján fekszik, s ebből Lucy arra következtetett, hogy az ikrek nem tájékoztatták önkénteseiket a kísérlet mibenlétéről.

\- Minden rendben? - kérdezte nyájas mosollyal George a lábánál heverő, fekete hajú kislánytól.

\- Igen... azt hiszem... - felelte elhaló hangon a lány.

\- Kitűnő! - bólintott elégedetten Fred, de a következő pillanatban Hermione kikapta a kezéből a jegyzettömböt és a Tetszhalott tablettákat tartalmazó táskát.

\- Ez egyáltalán nem kitűnő!

\- Dehogynem, hisz mind élnek! - vágott vissza Fred.

\- És ha valamelyikük komolyan megbetegszik, akkor mi lesz!?

\- Tuti, hogy nem lesz bajuk, mert ezeket már kipróbáltuk magunkon. Most csak azt teszteljük, hogy mindenki egyformán reagál-e.

\- Ha nem hagyjátok ezt abba, akkor...

\- Büntetőmunkára küldesz minket? - kérdezte Fred „na, arra kíváncsi vagyok" hangon.

\- Leíratod velünk százszor, hogy jó kisfiúk leszünk? - tódította gúnyos vigyorral George.

A közelben állók harsányan nevettek. Hermione kihúzta magát; szeme összeszűkült, bozontos haja szinte szikrázott.

\- Nem - felelte dühtől remegő hangon. - De megírom édesanyátoknak.

George hátrahőkölt.

\- Azt nem tennéd meg... - nyögte.

\- De megteszem! - nézett rá zordan Hermione. - Tömjétek csak magatokat az ostoba tablettáitokkal, ha jólesik, de azt nem engedem, hogy az elsősöket is mérgezzétek velük!

Az ikrek kővé dermedtek a döbbenettől. A fenyegetés szemlátomást mélyen övön alul érte őket. Hermione egy utolsó lesújtó pillantással odalökte Frednek a jegyzettömböt és a papírtáskát, aztán sarkon fordult, és visszament a kandallóhoz.

Ron olyan mélyre csúszott a székben, hogy az orra nagyjából egy magasságban volt a térdével.

\- Kösz a segítséget, Ron! - vetette oda neki fagyosan Hermione.

\- Úgy láttam, nélkülem is boldogulsz...

Hermione néhány másodpercig mozdulatlanul meredt üres pergamenjére, aztán megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem megy, nem tudok koncentrálni - szólt, és kinyitotta a táskáját. - Megyek, lefekszem.

Lucy azt hitte, Hermione a könyveit készül eltenni, de tévedett. A lány két, gyapjúból kötött, alaktalan valamit húzott elő a táskából. Letette őket a kandalló előtt álló asztalra, rájuk rakott néhány gyűrött pergamenfecnit és egy törött pennát, aztán hátrált egy lépést, és megszemlélte művét.

\- Szent szalamandra, mit művelsz? - kérdezte Ron olyan arccal, mintha erősen kételkedne Hermione épelméjűségében.

\- Ezek házimanóknak való sapkák - világosította fel mogorván Hermione, miközben gyors mozdulatokkal a táskájába rámolta könyveit. - Nyáron kötöttem őket. Varázslat nélkül csak nagyon lassan tudok kötni, de itt az iskolában majd még csinálok egy csomót.

\- Sapkát teszel ki a házimanóknak? - kérdezte Lucy, minden egyes szót megnyomva. - És szeméttel takarod el?

\- Igen - felelte dacosan Hermione, és a vállára vetette a táskáját.

\- De hát ez átverés! - háborgott Ron. - Ezzel az alattomos trükkel ráveszed őket, hogy fogják meg a sapkát! Felszabadítod őket, miközben nem is akarnak szabadok lenni!

\- Hogyne akarnának szabadok lenni! - vágta rá elpirulva Hermione. - Nehogy hozzá merj nyúlni a sapkákhoz!

Azzal faképnél hagyta a hármast. Ron megvárta, amíg becsukódott mögötte a lányok hálói felé vezető ajtó, aztán lesöpörte a szemetet a sapkákról.

\- Legalább lássák, hogy mihez nyúlnak hozzá - mondta. - Na jó... - Sóhajtva összetekerte a pergament, amire a Piton-féle dolgozat címét írta. - Ezzel nem érdemes most szenvedni, úgyse tudom megírni Hermione nélkül. Fogalmam sincs, hogy mire való a holdkő. Te tudod? - kérdezte Harrytől.

Harry megrázta a fejét, majd megdörzsölte a jobb halántékát. Sóhajtott egyet, és elrakta könyveit.

\- Én is megyek lefeküdni. Jó éjt - ölelte meg Lucyt, aztán gyorsan elsietett a fiúk hálóterme felé.

Harryt nem sokkal később Ron is követte, így Lucy egyedül maradt a kandalló előtt. Legszívesebben ő is elment volna lefeküdni, de tudta, hogy ha holnaptól kezdve minden nap Umbridge-hoz kell járnia, jobb, ha most túlesik azon, amin meg tud csinálni. Sóhajtva elővette a bájitaltankönyvét, és elkezdte írni Pitonnak a dolgozatot. Éjfél is elmúlt, mire végzett vele, de legalább öt centivel hosszabb lett, ráadásul nem is érezte úgy, hogy csak sületlenségeket írt bele. Az óriásokról szóló dolgozathoz azonban már nem maradt ereje, így csak összepakolt és ő is elment lefeküdni.

Másnap reggel még mindig ólomszürke volt az ég, továbbra is esett az eső, és a reggelinél megint hiába keresték Hagridot a tanárok között.

\- Jó hír viszont, hogy ma nincs óránk Pitonnal - hangsúlyozta Ron.

Hermione nagyot ásított, és kávét töltött magának. Derűs hangulatban volt, s mikor Ron megkérdezte, minek örül annyira, így felelt:

\- Eltűntek a sapkák. Úgy tűnik, a házimanók mégiscsak szabadok akarnak lenni.

Ron fintorogva csóválta a fejét.

\- Azért nem vennék rá mérget a helyedben. Lehet, hogy azok az izék nem számítanak ruhának. Jobban hasonlítottak gyapjas hurkákra, mint sapkára.

Hermione egész délelőtt nem állt szóba Ronnal.

Dupla bűbájtannal kezdték a napot, s azt dupla átváltoztatástan követte. Először Flitwicktől aztán McGalagonytól is negyedórás kiselőadást kellett végighallgatniuk az RBF-vizsga fontosságáról.

\- Egyvalamit véssetek eszetekbe! - mondta a pöttöm Flitwick professzor, aki, mint mindig, ezúttal is egy könyvkupac tetejére állt fel, hogy kilásson az asztala mögül. - A jövőtök nem kis részben az idei vizsgáitok eredményétől függ. Aki még nem töprengett el azon, hogy mihez akar kezdeni felnőttkorában, most itt az ideje, hogy megtegye. A vizsgákig pedig minden eddiginél keményebben fogunk dolgozni, hogy terveitek meg is valósulhassanak.

Ezután több mint egy órahosszat gyakorolták a begyűjtő bűbájokat, amelyekről a professzor azt állította, hogy mindenképp szerepelni fognak az RBF-vizsga feladatai között - kicsöngetés előtt pedig Flitwick annyi házi feladatot adott fel az osztálynak, mint még soha.

Az átváltoztatástan-óra legalább ilyen fárasztó volt.

\- Mindenkinek sikertelen lesz az RBF-vizsgája - jelentette ki szigorúan McGalagony - aki nem tanul és gyakorol lankadatlan szorgalommal. De nincs is senki maguk között, aki ne tudná megszerezni a Rendes Bűbájos Fokozatot, amennyiben veszi a fáradságot az alapos felkészülésre. - Ezt hallva Neville szomorúan felnyögött. - Jól hallotta, Longbottom - nézett rá McGalagony. - A maga munkájából egyetlen dolog hiányzik: az önbizalom. Nos... A mai órán hozzálátunk az eltüntető bűbájok elsajátításához. Ezek könnyebbek ugyan a megjelenítő bűbájoknál, amelyekkel csak a RAVASZ-előkészítőn szokás foglalkozni, viszont az RBF-vizsga anyagában a legnehezebb varázslatok közé tartoznak.

Ez nem is volt túlzás; Lucy borzalmasan nehéznek találta az eltüntető bűbájokat, noha a dupla óra vége felé belejött a dologba és már simán el tudta tüntetni a csigát, amin gyakorolni kellett. Azonban ez se Harrynek, se Ronnak nem sikerült- bár Ron azt állította, hogy az övé a végére egy kicsit halványabb lett. Hermione ellenben már harmadik próbálkozásra sikeresen elvégezte a bűbájt, s ezzel tíz jutalompontot szerzett a Griffendélnek. Ő és Lucy voltak az egyetlenek, akik nem kaptak házi feladatot; mindenki másnak tovább kellett gyakorolnia az eltüntetést a másnap délutáni óráig.

Harryt és Ront most már valóban megrémítette a felhalmozódott házifeladat-mennyiség, ezért ebéd helyett a könyvtárba mentek, hogy utánanézzenek a holdkő mágikus tulajdonságainak. Hermione nem tartott velük, mert még mindig duzzogott Ronnak a sapkákra tett megjegyzése miatt, Lucy azonban igen, de ő az óriásoknak nézett utána. Mire aztán elindultak a legendás lények gondozása órára, Lucynak megint megfájdult a feje.

Hűvös, szeles volt a délután, s a füves lejtőn Hagrid erdőszéli kunyhója felé sétálva Harry, Lucy és Ron néha egy-egy esőcseppet is éreztek az arcukon. Suette-Pollts professzor a kunyhó ajtajától mintegy tíz méterre állt, ott várta a diákokat egy hosszú, kecskelábú asztal mögött, ami gallyakkal volt teleszórva. Mikor Harry, Lucy és Ron odaértek, egyszerre nevetés harsant fel mögöttük: Draco Malfoy közeledett, elmaradhatatlan mardekáros talpnyalói kíséretében. Draco valami roppantul szórakoztató dolgot mondhatott, mert Crak, Monstro, Pansy Parkinson és a többiek még a kecskelábú asztalhoz érve is rázkódtak a nevetéstől. Lucy különösebb nehézség nélkül kitalálta, ki lehetett a remek vicc tárgya, mivel a röhögcsélők újra meg újra Harry felé pislogtak.

\- Mindenki itt van? - kérdezte Suette-Pollts, miután a mardekárosok és a griffendélesek egyaránt szép számmal összegyűltek. - Ha igen, akkor lássunk hozzá! Ki tudja megmondani, mik ezek.

Azzal rámutatott az asztalon heverő gallyakra. Hermione keze nyomban a magasba lendült. A háta mögött Malfoy kidugta metszőfogait, és idétlenül ugrálni kezdett, Hermione lelkes jelentkezését parodizálva. Pansy Parkinson erre visítva felnevetett, de a következő pillanatban már nevetés nélkül visított, mivel az asztalon heverő gallyak hirtelen felugrottak, s most már inkább fából tákolt tündérmanóknak tűntek. Bütykös karjuk és lábuk volt, kezüket két, ágacskaszerű ujj alkotta, s furcsán lapos, kéregszerű arcukban apró, barna szempár csillogott.

Most már Lucy is felismerte őket, hiszen másodikban már találkozott velük. Az ő keze is a magasba lendült.

\- Úúúúú! - ámuldozott a Parvati-Lavender páros.

Harry bosszúsan pillantott rájuk.

\- Egy kicsit csendesebben, lányok! - szólt szigorúan Suette-Pollts, s egy marék barna rizsre emlékeztető anyagot szórt az ágacskalények közé, akik mohón rá is vetették magukat a csemegére. - Nos, tudja valaki, miféle teremtmények ezek? Potter?

Hermione csalódottan leeresztette a kezét.

\- Bólintérek - mondta Lucy, elismételve Hagrid magyarázatát. - Faőrző bestiák, főként varázspálcának való fákon élnek.

\- Öt pont a Griffendélnek - biccentett Suette-Pollts. - Ezek valóban bólintérek, s ahogy Lucy is mondta, rendszerint olyan fákon találhatók meg, amelyek varázspálca készítésére alkalmas ágakat adnak. Tudja valaki, mivel táplálkoznak?

\- Fatetűvel - felelte gondolkodás nélkül Hermione, s ezzel a tudatlan többség arra is magyarázatot kapott, hogy miért mozognak a barna rizsszemnek tűnő valamik. - De ha tündérmanótojást találnak, azt is megeszik.

\- Kitűnő válasz, újabb öt pontot érdemel. Ha tehát leveleket vagy ágat kívántok szerezni egy olyan fáról, amin bólintér lakik, jó, ha van nálatok fatetű. Bár a bólintér ránézésre nem tűnik harciasnak, ha felmérgesítik, megpróbálja kiszúrni az ember szemét az ujjával, amely, mint látjátok, igen éles és hegyes, következésképpen jobb távol tartani a szemgolyótól. Lépjetek az asztalhoz, válasszatok egy bólintért - négy emberre jut egy példány - és vizsgáljátok meg alaposabban! Néhány fatetűt is vigyetek magatokkal! Az óra végéig mindenki készítsen rajzot a bestiáról, és tüntesse fel rajta az egyes testrészek nevét.

A diákok a kecskelábú asztalhoz tódultak. Harry átment az asztal túloldalra, és Suette-Pollts professzor mellé somfordált. Lucy nem hallotta, miről beszéltek, így Ronhoz és Hermionéhez szegődött, akik már valamivel távolabb húzódtak az asztaltól egy bólintérrel. Lucy pergament és pennát vett elő, hogy le tudja rajzolni a lényt, de emlékeiben még élt a három évvel ezelőtti alkalom, így még Hermionénál is gyorsabban készült el.

Persze, eközben másra is oda kellett figyelnie.

A szeme sarkában látta, hogy Malfoy odasúg valamit Harrynek, aki erre aggódó képet vágott. Ez még inkább bebizonyosodott, mikor odasietett hozzájuk és suttogva beszámolt nekik Malfoy fenyegetéséről: nevezetesen, hogy Hagrid esetleg bajba kerülhetett.

\- Dumbledore tudná, ha Hagriddal történt volna valami - jelentette ki szilárd meggyőződéssel Hermione. - Malfoy kezére játszol, ha elárulod, hogy aggódsz: abból kitalálhatja, hogy nem tudjuk, mi a helyzet. Nem szabad foglalkoznunk vele, miket beszél. Tessék, Harry, fogd meg egy percre a bólintért, hogy lerajzolhassam a fejét...

\- Igen - hallatszott Malfoy undok hangja a közelben álló mardekáros csoport felől - apám pár napja beszélt a miniszterrel. A minisztérium most már tényleg színvonalas oktatást akar a Roxfortban. Úgyhogy ha vissza is jön az a nagydarab tahó, szerintem rögtön szedheti a sátorfáját.

\- Aúú... !

Harry eldobta a bólintért: miután dühében túl erősen markolta a kis bestiát, az odakapott éles ujjaival, és két mély vágást ejtett a kezén. Crak és Monstro, akik eddig Malfoy szavain nevettek, egyenesen hahotázni kezdtek, mikor a különös lény pálcikalábain eliramodott a Tiltott Rengeteg felé, hogy aztán pillanatok alatt eltűnjön a gyökerek között.

Mikor felcsendült a távoli csengőszó, Harry zsebkendőbe csavart kezével összehajtotta vérfoltos bólintér-rajzát és dohogva indult el gyógynövénytanra; ugyanakkor Ronnal együtt vissza is kellett tartania Lucyt, aki már majdnem rávetette magát Malfoyra.

\- Ha még egyszer tahónak meri nevezni Hagridot... - morogta Harry dühösen. Lucy feladta, hogy nem átkozhatja meg a mardekárost, így csak némán füstölögve lépdelt testvére oldalán.

\- Ne keresd a bajt, Harry! - próbálta csitítani Hermione. - Ne felejtsd el, hogy Malfoy prefektus, megnehezítheti az életedet...

\- Hű, de kíváncsi vagyok, milyen a nehéz élet - dörmögte epésen Harry.

Lucy és Ron nevetett a megjegyzésen, Hermione viszont rosszallóan csóválta a fejét.

Közben libasorban átvágtak a veteményeskerten. A fejük fölött az ég szemlátomást még mindig nem tudta eldönteni, hogy zúdítson-e esőt a földre vagy sem.

\- Csak azt szeretném, ha Hagrid végre megérkezne - mondta fojtott hangon Harry, mikor az üvegházakhoz értek. - És nehogy azt mondjátok, hogy ez a Suette-Pollts jobb tanár! - tette hozzá fenyegetően.

\- Eszem ágában se volt azt mondani - felelte hűvös nyugalommal Hermione.

\- Mert ha megfeszül, akkor se lesz olyan jó, mint Hagrid! - hőbörgött tovább Harry, akit a leginkább az dühített, hogy nagyon jól tudta: Suette-Pollts órája mintaszerű volt.

A legközelebbi üvegházból egy csapatnyi negyedéves vonult ki.

Ginny is közöttük volt.

\- Sziasztok! - köszönt vidáman, mikor elhaladt Lucyék mellett.

Néhány másodperccel később, társai mögött lemaradva megjelent Luna Lovegood. Haja kontyba volt tűzve a feje búbján, s orrán barna maszat éktelenkedett. Mikor meglátta Harryt, izgatottan kidüllesztette nagy szemét, és egyenesen felé indult. A negyedévesek közül többen kíváncsian odafordultak. Luna nagy levegőt vett, és mindenfajta bevezető udvariaskodást mellőzve elhadarta mondókáját:

\- Én elhiszem, hogy Ő, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén visszatért. Elhiszem, hogy megvívtál vele, és megszöktél tőle. A minisztérium rágalmaz titeket és Dumbledore-t.

\- Öö... értem - motyogta zavartan Harry.

\- Köszönjük, Luna - mondta a lánynak hálásan Lucy. Egyszerre sokkal rokonszenvesebbnek találta a lányt, hiába viselt két darab narancssárga, reteknek látszó valamit fülbevaló gyanánt. Sajnos ezzel felhívta magára Parvati és Lavender figyelmét, akik most vihogva mutogattak a fülcimpájára.

\- Nevessetek csak, ha akartok - vetette oda Luna, nyilván abban a hiszemben, hogy Parvati és Lavender a hitvallásán derülnek - de sokáig azt is tagadták az emberek, hogy létezik a Borzalgó Baldavér meg a Morzsás Szarvú Szipirtyó.

\- Nem is tévedtek - szólt közbe bosszúsan Hermione. - Képzeld, tényleg nem létezik se a Borzalgó Baldavér, se a Morzsás Szarvú Szipirtyó.

Luna mindössze egy lesújtó pillantással válaszolt, aztán répáit vadul himbálva távozott. Most már nemcsak Parvati és Lavender rázkódott a nevetéstől.

\- Ha megkérhetlek, ne sértegesd azokat, akik hisznek nekünk! - fordult Hermionéhoz Harry, miután bementek az üvegházba.

\- Te jó ég, nehogy már megvédd Luna Lovegoodot! - fintorgott Hermione. - Ginny mesélt róla. Ez a lány csak olyan dolgokban hisz, amelyekre nincs bizonyíték. Mi mást vársz attól, akinek az apja a Hírverő főszerkesztője?

Ekkor odalépett hozzájuk Ernie Macmillan.

\- Azt szeretném mondani, Potter - szólt jó hangosan - hogy nem csak flúgosak állnak mellettetek. Például én is száz százalékig hiszek nektek. Az én családom mindig is Dumbledore-t támogatta.

\- Öhm... köszönjük, Ernie - felelte Harry kissé meghökkenve, de azért örömmel. Bár Ernie gyakran tett hangzatos kijelentéseket, Harry és Lucy pillanatnyilag hálásak voltak minden olyan ember támogatásáért, akinek nem lóg retek a fülében. Ernie szavai mindenesetre elvették Lavender Brown kedvét a vihogástól, s Lucynak az is feltűnt, hogy Seamus arcán a mogorva dacot a bizonytalanság kifejezése váltotta fel.

Immár senki nem lepődött meg rajta, hogy Bimba professzor az RBF fontosságának taglalásával kezdte az órát. Lucynak már kezdett elege lenni a témából. Ráadásul eszébe jutott róla, hogy mennyi leckét kell megírnia, ettől pedig fájdalmasan ficánkolni kezdett a gyomra. Ez a tünet csak rosszabbodott, mikor Bimba tanárnő is gazdagította a gyűjteményt egy írásbeli házi feladattal.

Másfél órával később a griffendélesek kimerülten és Bimba kedvenc trágyájától, a sárkánykomposzttól bűzölögve indultak vissza a kastélyba. Még beszélgetni se maradt erejük a hosszú, fárasztó nap után.

Lucy farkaséhes volt, de nem feledhette el, hogy öt órakor büntetőmunkára kellett mennie Harryvel Umbridge-hez. Mivel egyikük sem akart üres hassal szembenézni a további megpróbáltatásokkal, úgy döntöttek, kihagyják a kitérőt a Griffendél-torony felé, és egyenesen vacsorázni mennek. Azonban alighogy beléptek a nagyterem ajtaján, egy dühös hang rájuk kiáltott:

\- Hé, Potter!

\- Mi van? - morogta fáradtan Harry, és szembefordult a hang gazdájával, aki nem volt más, mint a szikrázó szemű Angelina Johnson, a kviddicscsapat új főnöke.

\- Megmondom, mi van! - harsogta a lány, és mutatóujjával jól mellbe bökte Harryt. Közben szikrázó pillantásokat vetett rá is és Lucyra is. - Az van, hogy pénteken délután öt órakor büntetőmunkára kell mennetek!

\- Na és? - értetlenkedett Harry.

\- Ja tényleg... - csapott homlokára Lucy. - Az őrzőválogatás!

\- Most jut eszébe! - dühöngött Angelina. - Nem megmondtam, hogy együtt akarom látni az egész csapatot, mert olyan embert kell választanunk, aki mindenkinek megfelel!? Külön ezért lefoglaltam a pályát! Erre ti nem jöttök el!

\- Nem tehetünk róla! - fortyant fel Harry. - Umbridge megbüntetett minket, csak mert a szemébe mondtuk az igazságot Tudodkiről!

\- Akkor most szépen elmentek hozzá, és kikönyörgitek, hogy pénteken elengedjen titeket - sziszegte Angelina. - Nem érdekel, mivel puhítjátok meg. Ha akarjátok, esküdjetek meg neki, hogy Tudjátokki csak a mesében létezik, mit bánom én, de legyetek ott pénteken!

Azzal sarkon fordult, és elviharzott.

\- Van egy sanda gyanúm - fordult barátaihoz Lucy, miután azok is megérkeztek a vacsoraasztalhoz. - Meg kéne érdeklődni a Porpicy SC-nél, hogy Angelina elődje, Oliver Wood nem szenvedett-e véletlenül halálos balesetet. Az az érzésem, hogy a szelleme megszállta Angelinát.

\- Szerintetek mekkora az esély rá, hogy Umbridge elengedi a pénteki büntetéseteket? - kérdezte kétkedő fintorral Ron.

\- Kisebb a nullánál - felelte Harry, és a szájába dugta az első falat báránysültet. - De azért meg kell próbálnunk, nem? Majd felajánljuk neki, hogy a jövő héten kétszer megyünk el. - Megerősítésért Lucyra nézett, aki csak bólintott. Harry lenyelte a falatot, és hozzátette: - Remélem, ma nem tart ott túl sokáig. Meg kell írnunk három dolgozatot, gyakorolnunk kell az eltüntető varázslatot McGalagonynak, ki kell dolgoznunk egy ellenbűbájt Flitwicknek, be kell fejeznünk a rajzot a bólintérről, és el kell kezdenünk azt a nyomorult álomnaplót.

\- Nekem kész van a Pitonos dolgozatom, azt oda tudom adni - ajánlotta fel Lucy, nem törődve Hermione rosszalló pillantásával. - Majd a büntetőmunka után megkapod.

\- Imádlak - sóhajtott megkönnyebbülten Harry.

Ron azonban csak nyögött egyet, és valami okból felnézett a mennyezetre.

\- Ráadásul esni fog.

\- Mi köze annak a leckéinkhez? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Hermione.

\- Semmi... - motyogta elvörösödve Ron.

Öt óra előtt öt perccel Harry és Lucy búcsút vettek barátaiktól, és elindultak Umbridge harmadik emeleti dolgozószobája felé. Mikor Harry bekopogott az ajtón, egy mézesmázos hang beinvitálta, s ők félszegen beléptek, majd körülnéztek a szobában.

Lucy ismerte a helyiséget, akkor is járt benne, mikor még Umbridge elődei használták. Gilderoy Lockhart idején a falakat a professzor arcképei borították; mikor Lupin tanította a tárgyat, a látogató mindig számíthatott rá, hogy egy ketrecet vagy akváriumot s benne valamilyen érdekes, sötét bestiát pillant meg; az ál-Mordon ténykedése idején pedig a szoba tele volt zsúfolva a legkülönfélébb bűnhazugság-leleplező eszközökkel, műszerekkel.

A helyiségre most rá se lehetett ismerni. Minden látható felületet csipketerítők és kendők borítottak. Itt is, ott is száraz virágokkal teli vázák álltak (mindegyik külön kis csipkés alátéten), az egyik falon pedig olyan dísztányérsorozat lógott, amelynek minden darabján más és más színű masnival ékesített kismacskaportré volt látható. Lucy és Harry megbabonázva meredtek a szörnyű giccsgyűjteményre, s csak akkor tértek magukhoz, mikor Umbridge megszólította őke:

\- Jó estét mindkettőtöknek!

Lucy eddig észre se vette a tanárnőt, aki virágmintás talárjában egybeolvadt a mögötte álló íróasztallal, amit hasonlóan tarka terítő fedett.

\- Jó estét, Umbridge professzor - köszönt egyszerre Harryvel.

\- Foglaljatok helyet! - mondta a tanárnő, s egy csipketerítős asztalka mellett álló két székre mutatott. Az asztalkán két üres pergamenlap feküdt - nyilván Harryre és Lucyra várva.

Harry és Lucy egyelőre nem mozdultak.

\- Öhm... - kezdte határozatlanul Harry -, tanárnő, mielőtt elkezdjük, Lucyval szeretnénk... szeretnénk kérni egy szívességet.

Umbridge dülledő szeme összeszűkült. Lucy már most elvetette a lehetőségét, hogy ez a nő valaha is elengedje őket.

\- Nocsak...

\- Tudja - vette át a szót Lucy -, Harry és én benne vagyunk a Griffendél kviddicscsapatában. És pénteken öt órakor ott kellene lennünk, amikor kiválasztjuk az új őrzőt, ezért meg szeretnénk kérdezni, hogy nem tehetnénk-e át az aznapi büntetőmunkát máskorra.

Még be se fejezte a mondatot, máris tudta a választ.

\- Ó nem, nem! - felelte a varangyarcú tanárnő olyan széles mosollyal, mintha épp lenyelt volna egy különösen szaftos legyet. - Szó se lehet róla. Büntetést kaptatok, mert feltűnési vágyatokban csúnya, valótlan meséket terjesztetek. A büntetéseket pedig nem szokás a bűnös igényeihez igazítani. Nem, nem... maradunk az eredeti tervnél: szépen eljöttök ide holnap, holnapután és pénteken is. Egyenesen hasznosnak tartom, hogy lemaradtok valamiről, ami fontos nektek. Így még nagyobb az esély rá, hogy a büntetés eléri célját.

Lucynak a fejébe szökött a vér, s úgy érezte, mintha valaki dobolni kezdett volna a fülében. Szóval Harry és ő csúnya, valótlan meséket terjesztenek, mert feltűnési vágyuk van! Nem mert Harryre nézni, de érezte, hogy ő is majd felrobban a dühtől.

Umbridge kitartóan mosolygott, és érdeklődő arccal figyelte őt és Harryt; mintha belelátna a fejükbe, és kíváncsian várná, hogy megint dühöngeni kezdenek-e. Lucy és Harry minden önfegyelmüket latba vetve elfordították a fejüket, ledobták a táskájukat az egyenes támlájú székek mellé, és leültek.

\- No lám... - szólt negédesen Umbridge - máris fejlődött egy kicsit az önuralmunk. Most pedig írni fogtok nekem egy kicsit, kedves Harry és Lucy Potter. Nem, nem a saját pennátokkal - tette hozzá, mikor Harry és Lucy a táskájuk után nyúltak. - Van egy különleges tollam erre a célra. Tessék!

Azzal átnyújtott Harrynek és Lucynak egy-egy hosszú, vékony, szokatlanul hegyes, fekete pennát.

\- Azt fogjátok leírni: Hazudni bűn.

\- Hányszor írjuk le? - kérdezte Harry, sikeresen eljátszva a készséges diákot.

\- Addig írjátok, amíg el nem érjük a kívánt hatást - felelte Umbridge. - Kezdhetitek.

Azzal leült az asztalához, és maga elé húzott egy halom javításra váró dolgozatot. Lucy felemelte a hegyes, fekete pennát, de ekkor rájött, hogy hiányzik valami.

\- Nem kaptunk tintát - szólt.

\- Nem lesz szükségetek tintára - felelte Umbridge. A hangjában nevetés bujkált.

Harry és Lucy a pergamenhez érintették a pennát, és leírták: _Hazudni bűn_.

Hallotta, hogy mellette Harry felszisszent a fájdalomtól. Lucy is csak összeszorított fogakkal tudta elérni, hogy ne adjon ki hangot. A két penna hegye élénkpiros betűket rajzolt a két pergamenre, s egyidejűleg Lucy és Harry jobb kézfején is megjelent a két szó - kanyargós, véres bemetszés formájában, melyet mintha szike ejtett volna a bőrén. Lucy rámeredt a saját sebére; nem sokáig nézhette, mert az másodpercek alatt begyógyult, s csupán enyhe bőrpír maradt a helyén.

Harry rámeredt Umbridge-re. A nő békaszáját mosolyra húzva nézett vissza a fiúra.

\- Mondani akarsz valamit?

\- Nem... - motyogta Harry.

Lucy újra a pergamenre helyezte a pennát, és megint leírta: _Hazudni bűn_. Ezúttal is érezte az égő fájdalmat, a láthatatlan szike ismét a bőrébe metszette a két szót, és a seb most is gyorsan begyógyult.

Ez így ment tovább hosszú-hosszú ideig: Harry és Lucy újra meg újra leírták a szavakat. Lucy immár tudta, hogy a két penna hegye nyomán megjelenő betűket nem tinta, hanem az ő és Harry vére színezi pirosra. A két szó mindig újra a kézfejükbe metsződött, és a seb újra meg újra begyógyult.

Lassan alkonyi homály borult a dolgozószoba ablakaira. Se Harry, se Lucy nem kérdezte, meddig kell folytatniuk az írást, Lucy pedig még csak az óráját se nézte meg. Tudta, hogy Umbridge a gyengeség jeleit várja tőlük, s eltökélte, hogy nem szerzi meg ennek a nőnek ezt az örömöt, még akkor sem, ha egész éjjel metélnie kell a kezét ezzel az átkozott pennával...

\- Gyertek ide! - szólalt meg nagy sokára Umbridge.

Harry és Lucy felálltak. Szúró fájdalom kínozta a lány jobb kezét, s mikor ránézett, látta, hogy azon az utolsó vágás is begyógyult ugyan, de a bőre lángvörös maradt. Ránézésre Harry keze is ugyanilyen állapotban volt.

\- A kezeteket!

Harry és Lucy kinyújtották a jobbjukat. Umbridge a két tenyerébe vette őket, hogy megvizsgálja. Lucy megborzongott a giccses gyűrűkkel ékesített kurta, húsos ujjak érintésétől.

\- Ejnye, ejnye... - csóválta a fejét a tanárnő. - Úgy látom, még nem sikerült maradandó nyomot hagynom. Nem baj, majd holnap folytatjuk. Most elmehettek.

Harry és Lucy köszönés nélkül mentek ki a szobából. A folyosó néptelen volt. Biztosan éjfél is elmúlt már. Harry és Lucy egy darabig ráérősen baktattak, de mikor úgy vélték, Umbridge már nem hallhatja lépteiket, futásnak eredtek.

\- Szadista nőszemély! - füstölgött Harry, mikor elérték a klubhelyiséget.

\- Legális ez egyáltalán? - vizsgálta meg Lucy a jobb kezét. A bőre még mindig piros volt.

\- Engem sokkal jobban dühít, hogy neked is végig kell csinálnod - mondta Harry, majd egy gyors öleléssel elköszönt és már fel is sietett a hálótermébe.

Mivel Harry szinte semmit se haladt a házi feladataival, kihagyta a reggelit és egyenesen jóslástanra ment. Lucy csodálkozva vette észre, hogy Ron se jelent meg a nagyteremben: így viszont sokkal több energiát kellett arra fordítania, hogy elrejtse Hermione elől a pirosló kezét. Mivel a lánynak szintén volt aznap reggel órája, Lucynak egyedül kellett befejeznie az óriásokról szóló dolgozatát.

Viszont még így is sokkal jobban állt, mint Harry.

Testvérének ez a nap szinte ugyanolyan pocsék volt, mint a tegnapi: átváltoztatástanon pocsékul szerepelt, mivel egy percet se gyakorolta az eltüntető bűbájokat. Az ebédszünetet a bólintérportré befejezésével kellett töltenie, ráadásul McGalagonytól, Suette-Polltstól és Sininstrától újabb házi feladatokat kaptak. Reménye se volt rá, hogy este meg tudja írni őket, hiszen megint büntetőmunkára kellett mennie. Annyira kétségbeesett arcot vágott, hogy Lucy már majdnem felajánlotta, hogy megírja neki valamelyiket, de tudta, hogy Harry csak leintette volna. Emiatt Lucynak is ugyanolyan vacak kedve volt egész nap.

Mindennek a tetejébe a vacsoránál ismét megtalálta őket Angelina Johnson, aki Umbridge elutasító válaszáról értesülve kijelentette, hogy egyáltalán nem tetszik neki Harry és Lucy hozzáállása. Azoktól, akik a csapat tagjai kívánnak maradni, mondta, elvárja, hogy a kviddicset egyéb kötelezettségeik elé helyezzék.

\- Büntetésben vagyunk! - kiáltott a lány után Harry. - Gondolhatod, hogy szívesebben kviddicseznénk, mint hogy annak a vén varangynak a szobájában üldögéljünk!

\- Örüljetek, hogy legalább csak írnotok kell - vigasztalta Hermione, miután Harry visszaroskadt a helyére, és étvágytalanul bámulni kezdte megkezdett marhasültjét. - Sokkal rosszabb büntetést is kitalálhatott volna...

Lucy már nyitotta a száját, de aztán mégse szólalt meg, és Harry se mondott semmit. Csak összenéztek, aztán némán folytatták az evést. Igazából egyikük sem értette, miért titkolóznak barátaik előtt. Lucy csak annyit tudott, hogy nem akarja látni megrökönyödött arcukat, mert attól még szörnyűbbnek érezné a büntetést, következésképpen még nehezebb lenne elviselnie azt. Emellett valamiért úgy gondolta, hogy a dolog csak rájuk meg Umbridge-re tartozik, s ha kívülállóknak panaszkodna megkínzatásáról, azzal elismerné, hogy legyőzték.

\- Elképesztő, hogy mennyi leckénk van! - kesergett Ron.

\- Tegnap este miért nem írtál meg egyet se? - kérdezte szemrehányóan Hermione. - Nem is tudom, hogy hol voltál.

\- Elmentem... sétálni egyet - felelte zavartan fészkelődve Ron.

Barátjára pillantva Lucynak az az érzése támadt, hogy négyük közül nem ő és Harry az egyetlenek, akik titkolóznak.

A második büntetőmunka épp olyan fájdalmas volt, mint az első.

Lucy kézfején már néhány perc után égővörösre gyúlt a megkínzott bőr, s a lány gyanította, hogy a seb már nem sokáig fog olyan tökéletesen begyógyulni: a bemetszés ott marad majd a bőrében, és akkor Umbridge talán végre elégedett lesz az eredménnyel. Mindazonáltal összeszorította fogát, és egy nyikkanással se árulta el fájdalmát. Harryvel együtt érkezésük és éjfél utáni távozásuk között csupán kétszer szólaltak meg: mikor köszöntek, és amikor elköszöntek.

A házifeladat-helyzet azonban immár egyenesen válságossá vált; Harry, miután visszatért a Griffendél klubhelyiségébe, bár halálosan kimerült volt, nem ment el lefeküdni, hanem elővette könyveit, és elkezdte írni a holdköves dolgozatot. Lucy mellette virrasztott, támaszként odaadta a saját dolgozatát, közben pedig McGalagony kérdéseire válaszolt. Fél kettő is elmúlt, mire Harry végzett a dolgozattal. Utána gyorsan lemásolta Lucy válaszait, együtt összecsaptak valamit a bólintérokról Suette-Polltsnak, majd felvonszolták magukat a hálótermeikbe, ruhástól ledőltek az ágyra, és nyomban el is aludtak.

A csütörtöki napot Harry és Lucy szinte bóbiskolva szenvedték végig, s feltűnt nekik, hogy Ron is alig tudja nyitva tartani a szemét. A büntetőmunka harmadik felvonása ugyanúgy zajlott, mint az előző kettő, azzal a különbséggel, hogy két óra eltelte után a két szó nem tűnt el többé Harry és Lucy kézfejéről, hanem nyílt, vérző sebként ott maradt.

Umbridge észrevette, hogy egyik fekete penna sem serceg már a pergamenen, és felpillantott munkájából.

\- Nocsak! - szólt, azzal felállt, és a kis asztalhoz lépett, hogy szemügyre vegye előbb Lucy, majd Harry kezét. - Jól van. Reméljük, ez már emlékeztetőül fog szolgálni. Mára elég ennyi.

Harry és Lucy kissé ügyetlenül emelték fel a táskájukat, mivel a bal kezüket kellett használniuk.

\- Azért még holnap is jönnünk kell? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- De mennyire! - felelte negédesen Umbridge. - Dolgoznunk kell még rajta, hogy elég mélyen bevésődjön ez a fontos igazság.

Lucyban addig soha még csak fel sem merült, hogy akadhat olyan tanára, akit jobban fog utálni Pitonnál, de ahogy a Griffendél-torony felé baktatott Harry oldalán, érzelmeit vizsgálva el kellett ismernie, hogy a bájitaltantanár komoly vetélytársra talált Umbridge személyében. A két Potter olyan dühös volt, hogy már beszélgetni sem tudtak, csak némán sétáltak egymás mellett. Gonosz szipirtyó, gondolta Lucy, miközben a hetedik emeletre vezető lépcsőket rótta, undok, szadista, őrült, vén...

\- Ron?

Harry meglepett hangja térítette magához; no meg az, hogy a lépcsőn felérve jobbra fordult, és majdnem beleütközött Ronba. A fiú a Langaléta Lachlan szobra mögött álldogált, új Jólsep-R 11-esével a kezében. Harry és Lucy láttán összerezzent, és megpróbálta háta mögé rejteni a seprűt.

\- Te meg mit csinálsz itt? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Öö... semmit... És ti...?

Harry összevonta a szemöldökét.

\- Ugyan már, Ron, nekünk elmondhatod. Ki elől bújtál el?

\- Fred és George elől, ha annyira érdekel... - hadarta pislogva Ron. - Az előbb erre jöttek egy csomó elsőssel. Biztos megint kísérleteznek rajtuk. A klubhelyiségben már nem csinálhatják Hermione miatt.

\- De minek van nálad seprű? - kérdezte Lucy. - Csak nem repültél?

\- Nem... Na jó, elmondom, de ne nevessetek ki! - felelte elvörösödve Ron. - Gondoltam, most, hogy van rendes seprűm... és kell egy őrző a csapatba... szóval, gondoltam, én is jelentkezem. Tessék. Nevethettek.

\- Miért nevetnénk? - sietett megnyugtatni Harry. - Jó ötlet! Szuper lenne, ha bekerülnél a csapatba! Még sose láttalak védeni. Jó őrző vagy?

Ron szemlátomást megkönnyebbült.

\- Szerintem egész jó - felelte a fiú helyett Lucy. Akaratlanul is lelkesítette a gondolat, hogy Ron bekerülhet a csapatba. - Charlie, Fred és George mindig őt állították be védeni, ha otthon edzettek a szünetben.

\- Szóval most este gyakoroltál? - nézett barátjára Harry.

\- Meg tegnap és tegnapelőtt is... de csak úgy egyedül. Próbáltam megbűvölni a kvaffokat, hogy repüljenek felém, de elég nehéz volt, és nem tudom, mennyit ért az egész. - Ron arca megint elsötétült. - Fredék betegre fogják röhögni magukat, ha meglátnak a válogatáson. Úgyis folyton cikiznek, mióta prefektus lettem.

\- Most már még jobban sajnálom, hogy nem lehetek ott - mondta fejcsóválva Lucy, miután elindultak együtt a Griffendél-toronyba.

\- A lényeg, hogy ne izgulj - tanácsolta Harry. - Csak légy magabiztos.

\- Rendben… Hé, mi az ott a kezeden?

Harry szemlátomást most már bánta, hogy megvakarta az orrát. Igyekezett eldugni a kezét, de ez csak annyira sikerült neki, mint Ronnak a seprű elrejtése.

\- Csak megvágtam... semmiség... - próbált hárítani.

Ron azonban elkapta a csuklóját, és magához húzta, hogy jobban lássa. Néhány másodpercig döbbenten meredt a véres feliratra, aztán rögtön Lucy csuklója után kapott; a lánynak esélye sem volt elrejteni a kezét. Ahogy Ron az ő sebhelyét is elolvasta, egyszerre elsötétült az arca.

\- Azt mondtátok, csak írnotok kellett.

Lucy habozott, de aztán arra gondolt, hogy Ron is őszinte volt velük. Vett hát egy nagy levegőt, és elmondta, mivel töltötték Harryvel az időt Umbridge szobájában.

\- Perverz vén banya! - suttogta felháborodva Ron, mikor megálltak a Kövér Dáma előtt, aki fejét a képkeretnek támasztva békésen szunyókált. - Nem normális! Jelentsétek McGalagonynak, hogy mit művelt veletek!

\- Nem jelentjük - rázta a fejét Harry. - Nem szerezzük meg Umbridge-nek azt az örömet, hogy panaszkodunk.

\- De hát ezt nem úszhatja meg!

\- Különben se tudjuk, mennyi beleszólása van az ilyesmibe McGalagonynak - mondta Lucy.

\- Akkor Dumbledore-nak szóljatok!

\- Nem - felelte kurtán Harry.

\- Miért nem?

\- Mert neki van elég baja e nélkül is - magyarázta Lucy.

Azt nem tette hozzá, hogy azért sem akarja egyikük sem Dumbledore segítségét kérni, mert az igazgató június óta szóba se állt velük.

\- Hát akkor... - kezdte Ron, de a Kövér Dáma, aki már egy ideje álmosan pislogva nézte őket, most rájuk förmedt:

\- Megmondjátok a jelszót, vagy virrasszak, amíg kegyeskedtek befejezni a csevegést!?

A péntek ugyanolyan borongós időt hozott, mint a hét addigi napjai. Lucy, mikor belépett a nagyterembe, már csak megszokásból nézett a tanári asztal felé - közben nem is Hagridra gondolt, hanem a rá váró hatalmas mennyiségű házi feladatra, no meg az újabb büntetőmunkára Umbridge-nél.

Aznap két dolog tartotta Harryben és Lucyban a lelket: az egyik a küszöbönálló hétvége volt, a másik az a gondolat, hogy a kezük metélése közben esetleg látnak majd valamit Ron produkciójából. Umbridge dolgozószobájának ablaka ugyanis a távoli kviddicspályára nézett. Halvány vigaszok voltak ezek, de azért némi fényt csempésztek a testvérpár éjsötét hangulatába. Sosem volt még ilyen szörnyű első hetük a Roxfortban.

Délután ötkor - reményeik szerint utoljára - bekopogtak Umbridge professzorhoz, s engedélyt is kaptak a belépésre. A két üres pergamenlap és a két tűhegyes fekete penna már ott várta őket a csipketerítős asztalon.

\- Tudjátok, mi a dolgotok, kedveseim - szólt negédes mosollyal Umbridge.

Lucy kezébe vette a pennát, és kinézett az ablakon. Ha egy kicsit eltolná jobbra a széket... Úgy tett, mintha közelebb akarna ülni az asztalhoz, így sikerült is feltűnés nélkül odébb húzódnia.

Most már belátta a kviddicspályát. Csapattársai a magasban röpködtek, a karikás póznák tövében pedig fél tucat, fekete taláros alak ácsorgott - nyilván ők voltak az őrzőjelöltek. Ilyen távolságból lehetetlen volt megállapítani, hogy melyik közülük Ron.

Lucy első alkalommal nézett össze Harryvel, aztán együtt elkezdtek írni.

 _Hazudni bűn_ , írta le Lucy. A seb a kézfején felszakadt, és újra vérezni kezdett.

 _Hazudni bűn_. A vágás elmélyült, az égő fájdalom fokozódott.

 _Hazudni bűn_. Lucy csuklóján lecsordult a vér.

Megkockáztatott egy újabb pillantást az ablak felé. Nem látta, ki védi éppen a karikákat, de azt igen, hogy nagyon ügyetlenül csinálja. Az alatt a pár másodperc alatt, amíg Lucy odanézett, Katie Bell kétszer is bedobta a kvaffot. Harry némán fohászkodott, hogy ne Ron legyen az, és újra a vértől pirosló pergamenlapra fordította tekintetét. _Hazudni bűn_.

 _Hazudni bűn_.

Ő és Harry mindig kinéztek az ablakon, valahányszor úgy érezték, hogy minimális kockázattal megtehetik. Olyankor tehát, ha meghallották Umbridge pennájának sercegését vagy a kinyíló íróasztalfiók zaját.

A harmadik jelölt elég jó volt, a negyedik szörnyű, az ötödik ügyesen kitért egy gurkó elől, de aztán beengedett egy potyagólt. Közben alkonyodni kezdett, s Lucy attól tartott, hogy a hatodik és hetedik jelölt bemutatkozását már nem fogja látni.

 _Hazudni bűn_.

 _Hazudni bűn_.

A pergamenlap pöttyös volt a rácsöpögő vértől, s Lucy kézfeje már szinte elviselhetetlenül fájt. Mikor legközelebb felnézett, már teljesen sötét volt odakint, és semmi sem látszott a kviddicspályán.

\- Lássuk, nyomot hagyott-e rajtatok a munka! - búgott fel Umbridge hangja mintegy fél órával később.

A tanárnő odalépett a csipketerítős asztalhoz, és két gyűrűs kezével megfogta Harry és Lucy karját. Ekkor furcsa dolog történt: Harrynek, aki egészen eddig egyszer sem mutatott semmilyen reakciót az érintésre, egyszerre rángatózni kezdett a rekeszizma.

Kikapta a karját Umbridge kezéből, felpattant, és a tanárnőre meredt. Lucy döbbenten nézett testvérére, Umbridge azonban széles békamosollyal nézett vissza a fiúra.

\- Fáj, igaz?

Harry nem válaszolt. Umbridge Lucyra nézett, aki időközben szintén felállt és a gyengeség semmilyen jelét nem mutatta. A nő arcáról kicsit lehervadt a mosoly.

\- Azt hiszem, sikerült megértetnem veletek, amit akartam. Most elmehettek.

Harry felkapta táskáját, és kimenekült a szobából. Lucy gyorsan utánasietett.

\- Ne ess pánikba! - hallotta, ahogy Harry nyugtatgatta magát, miközben felfelé szaladt a lépcsőkön.

\- Harry! Mi volt ez? - kérdezte értetlenül Lucy, mikor utolérte.

\- A sebhelyem! - felelte idegesen Harry. - Amikor hozzámért, megfájdult a sebhelyem!

Többet nem kellett mondania. Lucy most már ugyanolyan idegesen rohant mellette, mint amilyen Harry is volt.

\- Mimbulus mimbeltonia! - motyogta oda Lucy a Kövér Dámának, s a portrélyuk feltárult előttük.

A klubhelyiségben hangos zsibongás fogadta őket. Ron sugárzó arccal rohant oda hozzájuk, vajsört loccsintva Harry talárjára a kezében tartott palackból.

\- Sikerült, Harry! Engem választottak! Én vagyok az őrző!

\- Mi?... Jaj, de jó! - Lucy mosolyogni próbált, bár szíve még mindig vadul kalapált, és vérző jobbja is veszettül sajgott.

\- Igyál egy vajsört! - biztatta Ron, és a kezébe nyomott egy palackot. - El se merem hinni... Hol van Hermione?

\- Ott - felelte Fred, aki maga is vajsörös üveget szorongatott, és a kandalló előtti karosszékre mutatott. Hermione ott bóbiskolt, félrebillent kupával a kezében.

\- Pedig örült, amikor megmondtam neki - jegyezte meg csalódottan Ron.

\- Hagyjátok, hadd aludjon - mondta gyorsan George. Harry gyanakodva körülnézett, s feltűnt neki, hogy több elsősnek is vérfoltos az orra.

\- Gyere, Ron, próbáld fel Oliver régi kviddicstalárját! - kiáltott oda Katie Bell. - Majd leszedjük róla a nevét, és ráírjuk helyette a tiédet...

Miután Ron elment, Angelina lépett oda Harryhez és Lucyhoz.

\- Ne haragudjatok, hogy veszekedtem veletek - szólt. - Fárasztó dolog kordában tartani ezt a bandát. Kezdem úgy érezni, hogy néha igazságtalan voltam Wooddal.

Angelina Ronra pillantott a kupája fölött, és kissé összevonta a szemöldökét.

\- Tudom, hogy Weasley a legjobb haverotok, de az a helyzet, hogy egyáltalán nem olyan szuper őrző - jelentette ki nyers őszinteséggel. - Persze; ha rendesen edz, nem lesz vele nagy gond. Mivel a testvérei között sok a jó játékos, elképzelhető, hogy tehetségesebb, mint amilyennek ma mutatta magát. Vicky Frobisher és Geoffrey Hooper is jobban repült nála, de Hooper egy nyafogógép, folyton kiakad valamin, Vicky meg egy csomó más dologban is aktív. Meg is mondta, hogy ha a kviddics ütközik a bűbájszakkörrel, akkor nem minket választ. Jut eszembe! Holnap délután kettőkor tartunk egy kis csapatedzést. Ha lehet, most már ti is legyetek ott. És tegyétek meg, hogy a hóna alá nyúltok Ronnak, rendben?

Harry és Lucy bólintottak, majd miután Angelina visszament Alicia Spinnethez, leültek Hermione mellé. Ahogy letették a táskájukat, a lány felriadt.

\- Jaj, Lucy, ti vagytok azok? - motyogta álmosan. - Ugye, milyen jó? Ron csapattag lett... - Ásított egy nagyot. - Annyira fáradt vagyok. Éjjel egyig sapkákat kötöttem. Viszik őket, mint a cukrot!

Lucy körülnézett; szerte a klubhelyiségben gyapjúsapkák voltak elrejtve olyan helyekre, ahol az óvatlan házimanók véletlenül kézbe vehették őket.

\- Tök jó... - dörmögte szórakozottan Harry, majd suttogva beavatta Hermionét. - Figyelj, Hermione, az előbb, amikor büntetőmunkán voltam, Umbridge megfogta a karomat...

A lány feszülten figyelt, majd mikor Harry végzett a beszámolóval, tűnődve így szólt:

\- Attól félsz, hogy Tudodki, ugyanúgy irányítja Umbridge-et, ahogy Mógust irányította?

\- Végül is lehetséges, nem? - kérdezte szorongva Lucy.

\- Lehetséges - hagyta rá Hermione - de nem hiszem, hogy ugyanúgy beleköltözött, mint Mógusba. Most már saját teste van, nincs szüksége rá, hogy más emberekben lakjon. Az persze elképzelhető, hogy az Imperius-átkot használja.

Lucy néhány másodpercig töprengve bámulta Fredet, George-ot és Lee Jordant, akik üres vajsörös üvegekkel zsonglőrködtek. Aztán Hermione folytatta:

\- De tavaly akkor is fájt a sebhelyed, mikor senki nem ért hozzád, és Dumbledore azt mondta, hogy ez attól van, amit Tudodki éppen akkor érez. Szóval lehet, hogy az egésznek semmi köze Umbridge-hez, és csak véletlen, hogy épp akkor történt, mikor...

\- Umbridge gonosz - felelte szimplán Lucy. - Egy szadista.

\- Persze, szörnyű nőszemély, de... Harry, szerintem szólnod kellene Dumbledore-nak, hogy fájt a sebhelyed.

\- Nem akarom ilyesmivel zavarni - vágta rá Harry. - Te magad mondtad, hogy ez nem olyan fontos dolog. Egész nyáron voltak ilyen fájdalmaim. Ez mai épp csak egy kicsit volt erősebb amazoknál...

\- Harry, biztos, hogy Dumbledore-t érdekelné ez a dolog...

\- No persze! - fakadt ki Harry, egy pillanatra megfeledkezve magáról. - A sebhelyem az egyetlen dolog bennem, ami még érdekli őt!

\- Ugyan, Harry, tudod, hogy ez nem igaz.

\- Szerintem - szólt közbe Lucy -, írjuk meg Siriusnak, kérdezzük meg, mi a véleménye...

\- Ilyesmit nem írhattok meg levélben! - rémüldözött Hermione. - Nem emlékeztek, mit mondott Mordon? Nagyon kell vigyáznunk, hogy mit írunk le! Lehet, hogy elfogják a baglyainkat...

\- Jó, elég, értjük! Nem írjuk meg - vágott a szavába ingerülten Harry, azzal felállt. - Megyek, lefekszem. Mondjátok meg Ronnak, hogy fáradt voltam, jó?

\- Nem, nem, nem! - rázta a fejét Hermione. - Ha te elmész, akkor én is elmehetek anélkül, hogy megsérteném. Teljesen kivagyok, és holnap megint akarok kötni néhány sapkát. Tényleg, valamelyikőtök segíthetne, ha van kedvetek. Kezdek belejönni a kötésbe, most már mintákat is tudok.

Hermione lelkesedését látva Harry igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha csábítaná az ajánlat. Lucy már-már kuncogni kezdett az arckifejezésén.

\- Hát... nem - felelte Harry habozva. - Igazán sajnálom, de nem lesz időm holnap. Nagyon le vagyok maradva a leckékkel...

Azzal elsietett a fiúk lépcsője felé, faképnél hagyva a csalódott Hermionét, aki most Lucy felé fordult, de a lány megelőzte a válasszal.

\- Nekem is házit kell írnom és segíteni akarok Harrynek, hogy utol tudja érni magát. De kösz az ajánlatot.

És bár úgy volt, hogy Hermione a fáradt, Lucy mégis előtte ment fel a hálóterembe és már bőven az igazak álmát aludta, mikor Hermione végre feljött.

* * *

Draco kezdte úgy érezni, hogy Potter egy időzített bombává változott. Minden pillanatban úgy nézett ki, mint aki mindjárt felrobban. Nagyszerű, gondolta a fiú. Akkor már csak el kell érnie, hogy akkor sokalljon be, mikor nagy a közönség és nem mellesleg Umbridge is jelen van.

Persze, akkor a balhéból Lucy sem maradt volna ki, és így máris más megvilágításba kerül minden. A lány láthatóan nem tűnt olyan feszültnek, mint Potter, de Draco már ismerte eléggé ahhoz, hogy tudja, őt is rettenetesen dühíti az, ami körülötte zajlik. Ezen nyilván az sem segít, hogy ő, Draco folyamatosan piszkálja őket a mamlasz Hagrid miatt - de hát pont ez a célja, nem?

Erre a helyes válasz az „igen" lett volna saját magától, de ezt nem tudta őszinte szívvel rávágni. Ez persze megint azt eredményezte, hogy ismét veszekedni kezdett saját magával. Akkor ocsúdott fel, mikor Pansy Parkinson nyávogva megkérdezte tőle, hogy akkor most kimennek-e a Griffendél edzésére holnap. Draco szerencsére gyorsan összeszedte magát és bólogatni kezdett. Ezután már lelkesen belefolyt a klubhelyiségben történő társalgásba, ahol azt tervezgették, hogyan fogják szénné alázni Weasleyt, aki az új őrzői posztot nyerte a csapatban.

Ez el tudta terelni Draco gondolatait Lucyról, de nem is sejtette, hogy a lány is ott lesz a holnapi edzésen.


	13. Chapter 12: A kviddicsedzés

**Chapter 12**

 **A kviddicsedzés**

Másnap reggel Lucy elsőként ébredt. Miután kinyitotta a szemét, percig még mozdulatlanul feküdt; nézte az ágyfüggöny résén beszökő napfénycsíkban kavargó porszemeket, és élvezte a gondolatot, hogy szombat van. Így visszatekintve, a tanév első hete végtelenül hosszúnak tűnt, akár ezer összevont mágiatörténet. A szoba csöndjéből és a kinti fényekből ítélve nagyon korán lehetett. Lucy széthúzta a függönyt, felült az ágy szélén, és öltözködni kezdett. Odakintről madárcsicsergés hallatszott, a griffendéles lányok lassan, egyenletesen szuszogtak. Lucy pergament és pennát vett magához, aztán kiment a hálóból, és elindult lefelé a lépcsőn. A klubhelyiségbe érve egyenesen a kihűlt kandalló felé vette az irányt. Kényelmesen elhelyezkedett kedvenc kopott karosszékében, aztán körülnézett. A gyűrött pergamenfecnik, régi köpkövek, fiolák és cukrospapírok, melyekkel este még tele volt szórva a helyiség, mostanra eltűntek - csakúgy mint Hermione manósapkái.

Lucy, miközben kihúzta a dugót tintásüvegéből, futólag eltűnődött rajta, vajon hány iskolai manó szabadulhatott fel már akarata ellenére. Aztán megmártotta pennáját, a sima, sárgás pergamenlap fölé emelte, és homlokát ráncolva töprengeni kezdett. Egy perc múlva már az üres kandallóba meredt, de még mindig fogalma sem volt róla, mit írjon.

Ekkor lépések hangja hallatszódott, mire ijedten pördült meg ültő helyében. Aggodalma azonban alaptalannak bizonyult, hiszen csak Harry sétált le a fiúk hálóterméből: kezében tintásüveget, pennát és egy pergamendarabot szorongatva. Húga láttán elmosolyodott.

\- Látom, te se törődtél bele, hogy nem írhatunk Siriusnak.

\- Úgy érzem, valakinek ki kell öntenem a szívem, mert ezt nem bírom tovább - viszonozta a mosolyt Lucy, majd megvárta, amíg Harry letelepedett mellé. - Külön írjunk, vagy egyet közösen?

\- Egy elég, már azt is túlaggódják - felelte Harry.

Néhány percnyi tanakodás után kész is volt a levél. Úgy egyeztek meg, hogy Lucy szemszögéből írnak, hiszen Sirius neki adott azonosító becenevet még kisbaba korában.

 _Kedves Szipák!_

 _Remélem, jól vagy. Az első hetünk borzalmas volt, nagyon örülök, hogy itt a hétvége._

 _Új sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárt kaptunk, Umbridge-nek hívják. Majdnem olyan kedves, mint az édesanyád._

 _Azért írok, mert az a dolog, amiről tavaly nyáron meséltünk, megint megtörtént. Mégpedig tegnap este, amikor Umbridge-nél voltunk büntetőmunkán._

 _Nagyon hiányzik legnagyobb barátunk, reméljük, nemsokára visszatér._

 _Kérlek, válaszolj hamar!_

 _Minden jót: A te kis hercegnőd_

Többször is újraolvasták a levelet, s igyekeztek egy kívülálló szemével nézni. Arra jutottak, hogy a szövegből nem lehet kitalálni, mire célozgatnak, és azt se, hogy kinek szól a levél és kitől. Remélték, hogy Sirius megérti az utalást Hagridra is, és válaszában megírja, mikor tér vissza a vadőr. Lucy gondosan lepecsételte a levelet, majd Harryvel kimásztak a portrélyukon, és elindultak a bagolyház felé.

\- A helyetekben nem mennék arra... - szólította meg őket Félig Fej Nélküli Nick. A kísértet zavarba ejtő módon az egyik falból bukkant elő. - A mi Hóborcunk a fejébe vette, hogy megtréfálja azt, aki legközelebb elhalad Paracelsus mellszobra előtt.

\- A tréfa lényege az, hogy Paracelsus az illető fejére esik? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Bármilyen furcsa: igen - felelte unottan Nick. - Hóborc ötleteit mindig is a végtelen egyszerűség jellemezte. Megyek, megkeresem a Véres Bárót... Majd ő a körmére néz annak a csibésznek. Viszlát!

\- Viszlát - biccentett Lucy és Harry.

A sarokra érve balra fordultak, a hosszabb, de biztonságosabb utat választva a bagolyház felé. Ahogy az ablakok előtt elhaladva Lucy újra meg újra kinézett a sugárzóan kék égre, egyre derűsebb színben látta a világot. Még néhány óra, és kezdődik az első edzés... Végre igazi edzésen vehet részt, csapattagként repülhet a kviddicspályán!

\- Izgatott vagy? - kérdezte tőle Harry mosolyogva. Az ő jókedve is szemlátomást megjött a mai naphoz.

\- Miért lennék? - kérdezett vissza Lucy.

\- Mert folyton a pályát bámulod az ablakokon keresztül - magyarázta Harry. - Neked is ez lesz az első rendes edzésed, akárcsak Ronnak. Angelina komolyan gondolja, hogy jövőre bevetet teljes posztra a csapatba.

\- Nem is értem, Woodnak ez miért nem jutott eszébe soha - csóválta a fejét Lucy. - Bár az tény, hogy olyankor nem nagyon irigyeltelek, mikor sárban és fagyban kellett edzenetek…

\- Ha csapattag akarsz lenni, ezeket is el kell viselned - bökte oldalba Harry, mire Lucy nevetve-duzzogva visszabökte.

Egyszer csak valami puhán nekiütközött a lábszárának. Lucy lenézett, és megállapította, hogy Mrs Norris, a gondnok sovány, szürke macskája sompolygott el mellette. Az állat sandán ránézett lámpaként világító, sárga szemével, aztán eltűnt Sóvárgó Simon szobra mögött.

\- Nem csinálunk semmi rosszat! - kiáltott utána Lucy.

\- Lerí róla, hogy első dolga lesz jelentést tenni Fricsnek - jegyezte meg Harry.

\- Csak azt nem értem, hogy miért - csóválta a fejét Lucy. - Semmi sem tiltja, hogy szombat reggel felmenjünk a bagolyházba.

A nap már magasan járt, s mikor Harry és Lucy beléptek a madarak szállóhelyére, megszédítette őket az üvegezetlen ablakokon beáradó fény.

A kerek termet vastag, ezüstös napsugárnyalábok szabdalták át, nyugtalan fészkelődésre késztetve a szarufákon gubbasztó baglyokat, melyek közül sok szemlátomást nemrég tért vissza éjjeli portyázásáról. Harry megállt az ajtóban, míg Lucy elindult a szalmával borított padlón - talpa alatt meg-megroppant egy-egy kis rágcsálócsontváz - és tekintetével keresni kezdte Árészt.

\- Ott vagy! - dörmögte, mikor megpillantotta baglyát, aki magasan fent, a boltozatos mennyezet csúcsa alatt üldögélt. - Gyere, volna valami kézbesítendő!

Árész halk huhogással kiterjesztette nagy, mogyoróbarna szárnyait, és gazdája vállára röppent.

\- Szipák van ráírva - magyarázta Lucy, miközben a bagoly csőrébe dugta a levelet - de Siriusnak szól. Érted?

Árész pislogott egyet narancs-vöröses szemével, s Lucy ezt igenlő válaszként értelmezte.

\- Hát akkor jó utat! - mondta, és az egyik ablakhoz lépett a madárral. - Ha visszajössz, majd adok egy kis finomságot.

\- Csak el ne hízzon a nagy szeretgetésben - jegyezte meg Harry a háta mögül. Lucy hátranézett és nyelvet öltött rá.

Árész közben lökött egyet a lány vállán, ahogy elrugaszkodott, s a következő pillanatban már szárnyalt is a vakítón kék ég felé. Lucy követte tekintetével, majd miután a madár alakja beleveszett a végtelenbe, Hagrid kunyhója felé fordította pillantását. A toronyból jól látszott a kis épület, s az is, hogy lakója még mindig nem tért haza. A kémény hidegen, feketén ásított, a függönyöket senki nem húzta el.

\- Szerinted mikor jön végre vissza? - kérdezte Harry, ahogy a testvére mellé sétált.

\- Azt se tudjuk, hova ment - sóhajtotta lemondóan Lucy. - Vagy hogy egyáltalán jól van-e. Remélem, Sirius válaszol majd…

Ajtónyikorgás hangzott fel. Harry és Lucy összerezzentek, és gyorsan hátrafordultak. Cho Chang lépett be a bagolyházba, egy levéllel és egy csomaggal a kezében.

\- Szia - köszönt Harry.

\- Ó... sziasztok - zihálta a lány.

\- Sziasztok, én nem is zavarok tovább - sietett el Cho mellett Lucy, majd hátraintett Harrynek, aki egy kicsit kétségbeesett arcot vágott. - Találkozunk az edzésen!

Azzal becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és vigyorogva sietett vissza a kastélyba. Végre kettesbe tudta hagyni Harryt Choval, anélkül, hogy Ron vagy bárki más ott alkalmatlankodott volna. Csak remélni tudta, hogy Harry nem lesz túlságosan zavarban ahhoz, hogy normálisan tudjon beszélgetni vele.

Ahogy sétált visszafelé, Frics száguldott el mellette, nyomában Mrs Norrisszal; annyira sietett, hogy észre se vette a lányt. Lucy csak értetlenül nézett utána, aztán mikor látta, hogy a gondnok a bagolyházba megy, akkor kezdte sejteni, hogy az a nyamvadt macska mégis csak beárulta őket a gazdájának.

Épp Ronnal és Hermionéval egyszerre érte el a nagytermet, így hárman mentek be reggelizni. Barátai kérdésére, miszerint hol van Harry, Lucy csak annyit felelt, hogy kimentek sétálni és ő még maradni akart. Szerette volna megadni testvérének a lehetőséget, hogy ő avassa be barátaikat a Choval való találkozásról.

Harry egyébként tényleg jókedvűnek tűnt, mikor nem sokkal később csatlakozott hozzájuk: Lucy még azt is ki merte jelenteni, hogy bátyja egész héten nem volt ilyen vidám, mint most.

\- Jó reggelt! - köszönt a fiú, mikor leült melléjük.

\- Minek örülsz annyira? - csodálkozott Ron.

\- A kviddicsedzésnek - felelte könnyeden Harry, és maga elé húzott egy nagy tál szalonnás tojást.

\- Aha... - Ron letette a pirítósát, és nagyot kortyolt a töklevéből, mielőtt folytatta: - Harry, Lucy, figyeljetek... Nincs kedvetek kijönni velem egy kicsit korábban? Gondoltam, gyakorolhatnánk edzés előtt. Csak hogy... hogy... belejöjjek egy kicsit.

\- Persze, szívesen - bólintott Lucy és Harry is lelkesen bólogatott, mivel tele volt a szája tojással.

\- Szerintem ez nem túl jó ötlet - csóválta a fejét Hermione. - Mindketten le vagytok maradva a házi feladatokkal, és...

Nem folytatta, mert ekkor megérkezett a posta. A Reggeli Prófétát kézbesítő kuvik, miután majdnem beleröpült a cukortartóba, Hermione felé nyújtotta lábát. A lány gyorsan beledugta a knútot az erszénybe, és átvette az újságot, s mire a bagoly tovaröppent, ő a címoldalt nézte.

\- Írnak valami érdekeset? - érdeklődött Ron. Lucy és Harry elmosolyodtak: tudták, hogy Ron bármiről szívesebben beszél, mint a házi feladatról.

\- Semmit - sóhajtott Hermione. - Azon csámcsognak, hogy házasodik a Walpurgis Lányainak a basszusgitárosa.

Azzal fellapozta az újságot, és beletemetkezett. Harry szedett még egy adag szalonnás tojást, Lucy egy kupa töklevet kortyolgatott, Ron pedig a magas ablakokra meredve tűnődött valamin.

\- Egy pillanat - szólalt meg hirtelen Hermione. - Te jó ég...Sirius!

\- Mi történt? - Harry olyan erővel rántotta ki a Reggeli Prófétát Hermione kezéből, hogy az újság kettészakadt, Lucy pedig éppenhogy nem köpte le a vele szemben ülő Ront.

\- A Mágiaügyi Minisztérium megbízható forrásból azt az információt kapta, hogy Sirius Black, a megrögzött tömeggyilkos, bla-bla-bla, jelenleg Londonban rejtőzik! - olvasta fel fojtott hangon Hermione a saját félújságjából.

\- Bármiben fogadok, hogy Lucius Malfoy az a forrás - suttogta dühösen Lucy. - Felismerte Siriust a pályaudvaron!

\- Micsoda? - horkant fel Ron. - Nem mondtad, hogy...

\- Csss! - pisszegte le három barátja.

\- A minisztérium közleményben figyelmeztette a varázslótársadalmat, hogy Black rendkívül veszélyes... megölt tizenhárom embert... megszökött az Azkabanból... a többi a szokásos szöveg - fejezte be a felolvasást Hermione. Letette a fél újságot, és aggodalmas arccal barátaira nézett. - Most aztán végképp nem jöhet ki a házból - suttogta. - Ez az eredménye annak, hogy nem hallgatott Dumledore-ra.

Harry magába roskadva meredt letépett újságdarabjára. Az oldal egy részét Madam Malkin Talárszabászatának árleszállítással kecsegtető hirdetése foglalta el.

\- Hé! - szólalt meg hirtelen felélénkülve, s leterítette az asztalra a szakadt újságot, hogy Lucy, Ron és Hermione is láthassák. - Ezt nézzétek meg!

\- Nekem most nem kell talár - rázta a fejét Ron.

\- Nem az az érdekes - legyintett Harry. - Azt nézd... azt a rövid kis hírt!

Lucy, Ron és Hermione közelebb hajoltak az újsághoz. A nyúlfarknyi cikket az oldal alján rejtették el.

 _BEHATOLÁS A MINISZTÉRIUMBAN_

 _A Wizengamot ma tárgyalta Sturgis Podmore, Clapham, Laburnum Gardens 38. alatti lakos ügyét, akit azzal vádoltak, hogy augusztus 31-én behatolt a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium épületébe, és ott lopást kísérelt meg. A Mágiaügyi Minisztérium őrvarázslója, Eric Munch éjjel egy órakor tartóztatta le Podmore-t, miután rajtakapta, amint az belépést kísérelt meg egy, csak külön engedéllyel használható ajtónál. Podmore-t, aki a tárgyaláson semmit sem hozott fel mentségére, mindkét vádpontban bűnösnek találták, és a bíróság hat hónapi azkabani fogságra ítélte._

\- Sturgis Podmore? - dörmögte homlokát ráncolva Ron. - Nem ő az a szénakazalfejű pasas? Benne van a Rend...

\- Csss, Ron! - Hermione riadtan nézett körül.

\- Fél év Azkaban! - suttogta döbbenten Lucy. - Azért, mert be akart menni egy ajtón!

\- Ugyan már, nem azért csukják le, mert be akart menni egy ajtón! - suttogta Hermione. - Az a kérdés, mit keresett az éjszaka közepén a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban.

\- Lehet, hogy a Rend megbízásából ment oda? - találgatott Ron.

\- Várjatok csak... - szólt töprengő arccal Harry. - Sturgisnek ki kellett volna kísérnie minket a King's Crossra, nem?

Két barátja várakozva nézett rá, Lucy azonban rögtön kapcsolt.

\- Nem emlékeztek? - kérdezte. - Úgy volt, hogy ő is benne lesz a testőrgárdában. Mordon dühös is volt, mert Sturgis nem érkezett meg. Tehát nem lehetett olyan küldetésen, amivel a Rend bízta meg.

\- Vagy senki nem számított rá, hogy elkapják - mutatott rá Hermione.

\- Lehet, hogy tőrbe csalták! - emelte fel a hangját Ron, majd Hermione szigorú pillantására jóval halkabban folytatta: - Figyeljetek! Mondjuk, Caramelék gyanították, hogy Podmore Dumbledore-nak dolgozik, ezért becsalták a minisztériumba, és nem volt semmiféle ajtó meg behatolás, hanem koholt vád az egész!

Harry, Lucy és Hermione végiggondolták az elméletet. Harry és Lucy kissé nyakatekertnek tartották, Hermionénak viszont szemlátomást tetszett.

\- Nem csodálkoznék rajta, ha így lenne - mondta a lány, és tűnődő arccal összehajtotta megcsonkított újságját. Egy ideig gondolataiba mélyedt, de mikor Harry letette a villáját, egyszerre magához tért révületéből. - Na jó, szerintem először írjuk meg Bimbának a dolgozatot az öntrágyázó bokrokról, aztán ha marad időnk, még ebéd előtt elkezdhetjük McGalagonynak az Exnihil objectum bűbájt is...

Lucyt kicsit furdalta a lelkiismeret a rá váró házifeladat-mennyiség miatt, de hát az ég szikrázóan kék volt, és rá pedig ott várt a Tűzvillám...

\- Majd este nekiállunk a leckének - mondta Ron Harrynek és Lucynak, mikor seprűvel a vállukon elindultak a kviddicspálya felé vezető füves lejtőn. Fülükben még ott csengett Hermione jóslata, hogy ha így folytatják, meg fognak bukni az összes RBF-vizsgán. - És ott van az egész vasárnap is. Az a baj Hermionéval, hogy tanulásfüggő lett... - Ron egy másodpercre elhallgatott, majd homlokát ráncolva hozzátette: - Szerintetek komolyan mondta, hogy ezentúl nem másolhatunk róla?

\- Asszem, igen - felelte Harry.

\- Nyugi, rólam leírhattok mindent, amit csak tudtok - ajánlotta fel Lucy, mire a két fiú hálásan ölelte át.

\- A kviddicsedzés pedig szintén komoly munka - vélekedett Harry. - Ha benne akarunk maradni a csapatban, edzenünk kell.

Ronnak tetszett az érv.

\- Így van! - helyeselt. - Tanulni még rengeteg időnk lesz.

Elővették a labdákat az öltözőbeli szekrényből, és munkához láttak. Harry és Lucy hajtóként támadtak a kvaffal, Ron pedig védte a három karikás póznát. Lucy elégedett volt fogadott testvére teljesítményével: Ron a dobások háromnegyedét sikeresen blokkolta, s szinte percről percre ügyesebben mozgott a posztján.

Két óra gyakorlás után eltették a kvaffot, felmentek a kastélyba ebédelni (és meghallgatni Hermione újabb szemrehányásait), majd visszatértek a kviddicspályára, hogy részt vegyenek a csapatedzésen. Az öltözőbe lépve Angelina kivételével minden csapattársukat ott találták.

\- Minden oké? - kérdezte öccsére kacsintva George.

\- Aha - motyogta Ron. Mióta elindultak Harryvel és Lucyval a kastélyból, nemigen lehetett szavát venni.

\- Mesterkurzust tartasz nekünk, Prefi Roni? - kérdezte gúnyos vigyorral Fred, miután kócos feje kibukkant a kviddicstalár nyakán.

\- Dugulj el!

Ron is belebújt a griffendéles mezbe. Egészen jól illett rá a talár ahhoz képest, hogy a sokkal szélesebb vállú Oliver Woodtól örökölte. Lucy azt hitte, neki nem jut majd kviddicstalár, hiszen csak tartalék volt, de annál kellemesebb meglepetés volt látni, hogy Katie Bell kinyújtott karral felajánlott neki egy darabot. Mikor felvette, leplezetlen büszkeséggel és izgatottsággal nézett Harryre, aki feltartott hüvelykujjal szurkolt neki. Ron ezzel szemben eléggé ideges volt.

Angelina már átöltözve lépett ki a csapatkapitányi szobából.

\- Na, gyerünk, essünk neki! - szólt. - Alicia, Fred, hozzátok ki a ládát a labdákkal! Jut eszembe, beültek egypáran a nézőtérre, de nem szeretném, ha foglalkoznátok velük.

A megjátszott könnyedségből, amellyel ezt mondta, Lucy megsejtette, kik lehetnek a hívatlan nézők. Nem is tévedett; mikor az öltözőből kiléptek a napfényben fürdő pályára, füttykoncert és pfujolás fogadta őket: az egyik lelátón középtájt ott ült a Mardekár teljes kviddicscsapata, a játékosok barátaival kiegészítve. Hangjuk zengve visszhangzott az üres stadionban.

\- Azzal akar Weasley repülni? - kiabálta be Malfoy. - Ki volt az az ütődött, aki röptetőbűbájt tett arra a korhadt husángra?

Crak, Monstro hahotáztak, Pansy Parkinson visítva nevetett. Ron a lába közé kapta seprűjét, és elrugaszkodott a földtől. Harry és Lucy követték őt (a lány igyekezett megfékezni gyomra izgatott ugrálását), s látták, hogy Ron füle lángvörösre gyúlt.

\- Ne törődj velük! - mondta Harry, mikor utolérte barátját. - Majd meglátjuk, ki fog nevetni, miután játszottunk velük...

\- Ez a helyes hozzáállást, Harry! - dicsérte meg Angelina, aki a kvaffal a hóna alatt eléjük vágott, majd befordult, és lebegve megállt a magasban felsorakozott csapat előtt. - Figyelem! Bemelegítésnek passzolgatunk egy kicsit. Mindenki...

\- Hé, Johnson, ki átkozta meg a hajadat? - visította odalentről Pansy Parkinson. - Nem zavar, hogy férgek lógnak ki a fejedből?

Angelina a válla mögé dobta hosszú, afrofonott haját, és higgadtan befejezte az eligazítást:

\- Szóródjatok szét, és kezdjük!

\- Angelina, nyugodtan szólj, ha meg kell átkozzam őket - ajánlotta fel Lucy, de a csapatkapitány csak leintette.

Harry hátramenetben eltávolodott a többiektől, Ron pedig elrepült a karikák felé. Angelina fél kézzel a magasba emelte a kvaffot, s odahajította Frednek. Fred Lucynak adta tovább, Lucy George-nak, George Harrynek, Harry pedig Ronnak, aki kiejtette a kezéből.

A mardekárosok, Malfoyjal az élen, teli torokból röhögtek. Ron lebukott a labda után, és sikerült is még a levegőben elkapnia, de ügyetlenül jött ki a bukórepülésből, és félig lecsúszott a seprűjéről.

Mikor felért a többiekhez, lángolt az arca a szégyentől. Lucy látta, hogy Fred és George összenéznek - azonban rájuk oly kevéssé jellemző módon egyikük sem kommentálta a hibát, s ezért Lucy roppant hálás volt nekik.

Angelina se tette szóvá a dolgot.

\- Passzold tovább! - utasította Ront.

Ron Aliciának dobta a labdát, a lány visszapasszolta Harrynek, aki George-nak továbbított...

\- Hogy van a homlokod, Potter? - kiabált fel Malfoy. - Nem kéne lefeküdnöd egy kicsit? Már egy hete itt vagyunk, de még nem voltál a gyengélkedőn! Ez nálad egyéni csúcs, nem?

George Angelinának passzolt, aki a háta mögött továbbított Lucynak. Lucyt váratlanul érte a passz, de jó reflexeinek köszönhetően sikerült elkapnia a kvaffot, amit aztán gyorsan továbbdobott Ron felé.

Ron a labda után kapott, de nem érte el.

\- Szedd össze magad! - csattant fel Angelina, miközben Ron a kvaff után iramodott. - Koncentrálj!

A visszatérő Ron arca legalább olyan vörös volt, mint a kezében tartott labda. Malfoy és társai harsogva nevettek rajta.

Harmadik próbálkozásra Ronnak sikerült elkapni a kvaffot, de aztán - talán a megkönnyebbüléstől - olyan erővel passzolta tovább, hogy a labda félrelökte Katie kinyújtott kezét, és a lány arcába csapódott.

Ron sűrű bocsánatkérések közepette odarepült a lányhoz, hogy megnézze, nem esett-e baja.

\- Menj vissza a helyedre, túléli! - kiáltott rá Angelina. - De ha csapattársnak passzolsz, nem az a cél, hogy lelökd a seprűjéről. Az a gurkók dolga!

Katie-nek eleredt az orra vére. Miközben odalent a mardekárosok dobogtak és pfujoltak, az ikrek odarepültek a lányhoz.

\- Vedd be ezt! - szólt Fred, és Katie kezébe nyomott egy kis piros valamit, amit a zsebéből halászott elő. - Fél perc alatt rendbe hoz.

\- Figyelem! - harsogta Angelina. - Fred, George, hozzátok az ütőiteket és az egyik gurkót! Ron, indulj a karikákhoz! Harry, Lucy, ha szólok, elengeditek a cikeszt. Gondolom, kitaláltátok, mi a feladat.

Lucy az ikrek nyomába eredt, hogy magához vegye az aranylabdácskát.

\- Ron olyan béna, hogy nézni is rossz - jegyezte meg George, miután mindhárman földet értek, és kinyitották a labdás ládát.

\- Csak azért, mert izgul - kelt barátja védelmére Lucy. - Délelőtt, mikor gyakoroltunk, nagyon ügyes volt.

\- Ha csak kettesben tud villogni, nem sokra megyünk vele - morogta Fred.

Visszatértek a csapat többi tagjához. Lucy megállt Harryvel szemben és egész közel repült hozzá.

\- Versenyezzünk egy kicsit - javasolta a lány bujkáló mosollyal. - Mutassuk meg Malfoyéknak, hogy mire vagyunk képesek.

\- Benne vagyok - bólintott Harry, ugyanolyan bujkáló mosollyal.

Angelina sípszavára Lucy szabadon engedte a cikeszt, Fred és George pedig ugyanígy tettek a gurkóval. Ettől a pillanattól fogva Lucy csak a szeme sarkából látta, mit csinálnak a többiek. Az volt a dolga, hogy Harry előtt elkapja a fürge, szárnyas kis labdát. Olyan jó érzés volt a magasban száguldani, kerülgetni a póznákat, a gurkókat és a többi játékost… a Tűzvillám, mint mindig, most is pokoli gyors volt, Lucy pedig még egy kacajt is megengedett magának üldözés közben. Egyik szemét azért végig rajta tartotta Harryn, aki szédítő sebességgel cikázott a hajtók között. A langyos őszi levegő Lucy arcába csapott, s már nem hallotta a mardekárosok kurjantásait... De mikor épp belemelegedett volna a hajszába, a csapatkapitány sípszava megállította.

\- Állj! Állj! - kiabálta Angelina. - Ron! Ne hagyd ott a középső póznát!

Lucy barátja felé pillantott. Ron a bal oldali karika előtt lebegett, védtelenül hagyva a másik kettőt.

\- Jaj... bocsánat...

\- Figyeltelek: miközben a hajtókat nézed, folyton elvándorolsz oldalra. Vagy maradj középen, amíg ki nem kell ugranod védeni, vagy körözz a póznák körül, de ne sodródj céltalanul ide-oda! Az utolsó három gólt ezért kaptad!

\- Bocsánat - ismételte Ron. Arca olyan volt, akár egy lebegő tűzgolyó.

\- Katie, te meg nem tudnád elállítani azt az orrvérzést?

\- Nem, sőt egyre rosszabb! - panaszolta Katie, talárja ujját az orra alá szorítva.

Lucy megkereste tekintetével Fredet. A fiú nyugtalanul kotorászott a zsebében, elővett valami pirosat, megvizsgálta, aztán rémült arccal Katie-re bámult.

\- Jól van, folytassuk! - adta ki a parancsot Angelina. A szokásosnál kicsit merevebben ült a seprűjén, bár úgy tett, mintha meg se hallaná a mardekárosokat, akik most skandálni kezdték, hogy _Bénák, bénák!_

Ezúttal majdnem három percig sikerült egyhuzamban játszaniuk - akkor megint leállította őket Angelina sípszava. Lucy, aki épp megpillantotta a cikeszt a túloldali karikáknál, most már kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét.

\- Mi van már megint? - fordult Harry türelmetlenül Aliciához, aki a legközelebb volt hozzá a csapat tagjai közül.

\- Katie - hangzott a tömör válasz.

Lucy megfordult, és látta, hogy Angelina, Fred és George szélsebesen repülnek Katie felé. Erre ő is elindult Harryvel és Aliciával. Angelina még épp időben fújta le az edzést: Katie arca falfehér volt, s talárja úszott a vérben.

\- Gyengélkedő - szólt fejcsóválva Angelina.

\- Majd mi elkísérjük - bólintott Fred, majd hozzátette: - Elképzelhető, hogy tévedésből egy vérhúzó varázsfruttit kapott be...

\- Várjatok! - szólt Lucy, mielőtt Fred és George elindulhattak volna Katie-vel. - Van egy ötletem. Nem akarom, hogy Malfoyéknak ez maradjon meg a csapatunkról. Fred, George, ti maradjatok, majd Angelina és Alicia elkísérik őt.

\- Mit forgatsz a fejedben? - nézett rá kérdőn Harry.

\- Szeretném nekik megmutatni, mire vagyunk képesek - mosolygott céltudatosan Lucy. - Persze, csak ha Angelina belemegy.

\- Csak bökd már ki, miről van szó - szólt a csapatkapitány, aki ingerültsége ellenére érdeklődve figyelt.

\- A terv a következő: ti elkíséritek Katie-t, Harry és én pedig itt maradunk és tartunk a mardekáros barátainknak egy kis erődemonstrációt. Egy hármas meccs, de kinyújthatjuk ötösre is. Fred és George azért kellenek, hogy legyen egy kis izgalom: míg Harry és én a cikeszt üldözzük, ők próbálnak eltalálni minket a gurkókkal. Ez amellett, hogy gyakorlás…

\- …le is törli a képükről a vigyort - fejezte be elismerően Angelina. - Rendben, csináljátok. Megfélemlítésnek jó, a teljes csapat erejét majd az első meccsen tapasztalni fogják.

Azzal Angelina és Alicia lassú repülésben elindultak a kastély felé, két oldalról támogatva Katie-t. Lucy az ikrekhez fordult.

\- Fred, te velem leszel, neked Harryt kell lelöknöd a seprűről. George, te Harryvel vagy, neked engem kell hátráltatnod. Harry…. győzzön a jobbik - nyújtotta ki a kezét Lucy, mire Harry megrázta.

\- Alig várom, hogy lássák, hogyan is repülsz igazából - mondta, mire Lucy csak tovább mosolygott.

Észre se vették, hogy Ron időközben leszállt és csöndben kisomfordált az öltözőbe. Fred magához vette a másik gurkót, Lucy és Harry pedig belebegtek a pálya közepére. Nem volt értelme elengedni a cikeszt, hiszen az még mindig szabadon repült valahol.

\- Hé, Lucy! Mennyit sajnáltattad magad, hogy bevegyenek a csapatba? - kérdezte Malfoy, mardekáros társai nevetésétől kísérve.

\- Kevesebbet, mint amennyit neked kellett fizetned! - kiáltott vissza Lucy, miközben végig Harry szemébe bámult.

\- Kész vagytok? - kérdezte George a gurkóval viaskodva.

\- Igen - válaszolta a két Potter.

\- Akkor vigyázz… kész… rajt!

A két Weasley elengedte a gurkókat, míg a két Potter szélsebesen elrepült egymás mellett. Kezdetét vette a játék.

A szél süvítése miatt nem hallotta a mardekárosokat, de őszintén szólva többé nem is érdekelték őt. Lucy minden erejét megfeszítve koncentrált, kerülgette a póznákat, folyton kitért George gurkói elől, miközben nem egyszer olyan közel suhant el a mardekárosokhoz, hogy hallani vélte Pansy sikolyát. Jó néhány nyaktörő mutatványt is bemutatott, csak hogy felvágjon Malfoyék előtt. Ahogy a szeme sarkából látta, Harry is ezt a taktikát követte.

Mind a ketten a magasban voltak, mikor kiszúrták a cikeszt: az ott lebegett a pálya közepén. Lucy azonnal megcélozta és zuhanórepülésbe ment át. Érezte, hogy Harry is ott száguld mellette, fej-fej mellett haladtak és egyre jobban közeledtek a föld felé. Lucy a tengelye körüli forgással került ki egy gurkót, Harry pedig úgy, hogy ráhasalt a nyélre. Egyszerre nyújtották ki a kezüket, de most Harry volt a gyorsabb; mikor kijöttek a zuhanórepülésből, az ő kezében ficánkolt az aranylabda.

\- Szép volt - dicsérte meg Lucy, miközben visszamentek a pálya közepe fölé.

\- Ez volt az egyik legszorosabb rárepülésem - mondta Harry. - Egy pillanatig tényleg aggódtam, hogy nem sikerül.

\- Ne bízd el magad - tanácsolta Lucy, majd felkiáltott az ikreknek: - Figyeljetek, jön a következő!

A következő fordulót megint Harry nyerte, de utána Lucynak sikerült az orra elől elhalászni a cikeszt. Boldogan pacsizott Freddel, miközben megengedett magának egy pillantást a mardekárosok felé: azok már nem nevettek, hanem komoran figyelték őket. Malfoy például olyan képet vágott, mint amikor elsős korukban a Griffendél megnyerte előlük a házkupát.

A negyedik menetben ismét Lucy győzedelmeskedett, így 2-2 volt az állás. Elérkezett a mindent eldöntő utolsó forduló.

\- Nem érdekel, melyikünk nyer, mert Malfoyék arcát figyelni minden pénzt megér - súgta oda Harry Lucynak, mire a lány nevetve bólogatott.

\- Azért jót tenne a kis lelkemnek, ha legyőznélek - szúrt oda játékosan a testvérének. Harry csak a szemét forgatta.

\- Nem fogom hagyni magam.

Harry elengedte a cikeszt, majd egy perccel később ő és Lucy egyszerre indultak el a keresésére. A lány úgy érezte, ez az utolsó volt a legnehezebb mind közül - főleg azért, mert Fred és George most mindent beleadtak a terelői munkába. Miután harmadjára akadályozta meg egyikőjük, hogy az „ellenfél" fogója elkapja a cikeszt, Lucy nevetve odaszólt nekik:

\- Most már azért hagyhatnátok, hogy elkapjuk, mert így sosem végzünk!

\- Csak a dolgunkat végezzük! - kiáltott vissza Fred. - Inkább repülj tovább, mert Harry a végén még elnyeri előled a trófeát!

\- Ha győzök, jössz nekem egy vajsörrel a Három Seprűben! - szólt azért még vissza Lucy, mielőtt rágyorsított volna.

Épp megkerülte a karikákat, amikor észrevette, hogy valami megcsillant a jobb szélső pózna közelében: kis idő múlva már rájött, hogy a cikesz volt az. Gyorsan visszafordult és gyorsítani kezdett. Közben látta, hogy Harry már korábban kiszúrta a labdát és most teljes sebességgel száguldott felé. Bár Lucy volt közelebb, Harry tempóelőnyben volt, így izgalmas versenyfutás kerekedett a cikeszért.

Lucy látta, hogy Harry előbb fog odaérni, de nem akarta így elveszíteni a „meccset". Mindkét kezével elengedte a seprűt, előrenyújtózkodott és diadalmasan felkiáltott, mikor érezte, hogy az ujjai rácsukódnak a labdára. Harry gyorsan lefékezett, majd kétségbeesetten elindult visszafelé: Lucy ugyanis túlságosan előredőlt, így kezdett lecsúszni a Tűzvillámról. A lány hagyta, hogy továbbvigye a súlya, majd a bokájával beszorította lábai közé a seprűjét és így a lendület miatt nemcsak hogy lefordult, hanem körbefordult a nyélen, így sikerült minden különösebb nehézség nélkül visszaülnie. Sőt, közben még a póznát is ki tudta kerülni, így, amikor szembefordult a három fiúval, vigyorogva mutatta nekik az elkapott cikeszt.

\- Nyertem - jelentette ki diadalmas hangon. Harry, Fred és George leesett állal bámultak rá.

\- Lucy… ez valami hihetetlen volt - nyögte ki nagy nehezen George. - Még sosem láttam ilyet.

\- Ez volt a legparádésabb mozdulatod, amit valaha láttam! - ujjongott Fred, azzal olyan hevesen ölelte magához a lányt, hogy az majdnem leesett a seprűről.

\- Bennem csak az ütő állt meg, hogy a végén tényleg leesel - mondta Harry, de most már ő se tudta elfojtani a vigyorát. - Gratulálok! Ilyen mozdulatokkal a zsebedben neked kéne fogónak lenned.

\- Nem, én nem lennék olyan jó, mint te - visszakozott Lucy. Közben lassan leereszkedtek és elindultak az öltözők felé, néha lopva a mardekárosok felé pillantgatva. Azok olyan szinten sokkoltak voltak, hogy csak tátott szájjal bámulták őket. - Te sokkal hamarabb meglátod a cikeszt, mint én, ráadásul ezek a mozdulatok se sikerülnek mindig. Nem, inkább megvárom, amíg hajtó lehetek, ott igazán elememben vagyok.

\- Kíváncsi vagyok, ezek után milyen az, amikor „elemedben vagy" - mondta Harry, mire mind a négyen nevetni kezdtek. Fred és George két oldalról átkarolták Lucy vállát, aki válaszul a fiúk derekát ölelte körbe és így sétáltak végig a pályán. Legalább valami jó is kikerekedett ebből az edzésből.

* * *

Draco úgy ült ott, mint akit leforráztak. Csak bámult Potterék után, teljesen képtelenül arra, hogy megeméssze, amit látott. Szerencsére körülötte mindenki ugyanilyen döbbent volt, úgyhogy nem lógott ki közülük.

Fogalma sem volt, hogy Lucy is lejön, sőt, hogy részt is fog venni az edzésen. Az egész iskolában nyílt titok volt, hogy a lány bármikor tudja helyettesíteni Pottert, de Draco eddig egyszer sem hallott róla, hogy bármelyik edzésen megjelent volna. Most mégis itt volt, és azonnal megmutatta, mire is képes. Draco azt hitte, hogy Lucy tényleg azért nincs benne a csapatban, mert nem olyan ügyes, mint a testvére, de most, hogy látta repülni, ez a véleménye örökre megváltozott. Nemcsak hogy volt olyan ügyes, mint Potter, de messze lekörözte őt. Sokkal jobban tudta kezelni a seprűt, és még ha csak ez lett volna! De olyan gyönyörűen szárnyalt, mintha az égre született volna; akárhányszor elsuhant előttük, még a levegő is Dracoba szorult.

Aztán ott volt az, ahogy a többiekkel viselkedett. Azonnal beilleszkedett, és remekül megtalálta a hangot a többiekkel. Sőt, túlságosan is. Draco fel tudott volna robbanni a dühtől, ahogy Lucyt és a Weasley ikreket figyelte. Mindketten olyan felháborító nyíltsággal csapták a szelet a lánynak - különösen Fred Weasley -, hogy Draco legszívesebben megátkozta volna őket. És amikor látta, hogy egymást átkarolva sétáltak vissza… az a kép mintha beleégett volna a retinájába. Ő meg még Vízipatkány miatt aggódott…

Körülötte lassan magukhoz tértek, így Draconak is össze kellett szednie magát. De hiába próbálta visszafogni a gondolatait, azok csak szárnyaltak tovább, esélyt se hagyva neki, hogy rendbe szedje őket. Így Draco egész visszaúton próbálta leküzdeni az őt szüntelenül kínzó féltékenységet.


	14. Chapter 13: Percy és Tapmancs

**Chapter 13**

 **Percy és Tapmancs**

Lucy, Harry, Fred és George azonban azzal nem számoltak, hogy az öltözőben még ott lesz valaki. Márpedig a vigyorgó, nevetgélő négyest a mogorva és teljesen letört Ron fogadta.

\- Ron! - csodálkozott Lucy. - Te még itt vagy? Azt hittem, rég visszamentél a kastélyba.

Ron nem nézett rá, hanem a földet szuggerálva válaszolt.

\- Kíváncsi voltam, hogy sikerül-e felbosszantanotok Malfoyékat. Jól csináltátok, meg se tudtak szólalni.

Dicsérete olyan harmatgyenge volt, hogy Fred és George rögtön összehúzták a szemüket.

\- Nocsak, Ron, a Prefektus le van törve, mert leszerepelt?

\- Hát igen, nem mindig móka és kacagás az élet…

\- Srácok, ne most - állította le őket Lucy. - Inkább menjetek és nézzétek meg, hogy van Katie. Úgyis a ti hibátokból került a gyengélkedőbe.

\- Megsértesz minket, Lucy - vágott megbántott arcot Fred, de Lucy csak elővette a kiskutya szemeit, mire az ikrek összenéztek és egy gyors átöltözést követően távoztak az öltözőből.

\- Ne vedd komolyan őket, Ron - próbálta megvigasztalni barátját Harry. - Tudod, hogy mindig ilyenek. Bele fogsz jönni, csak most izgultál Malfoyék miatt.

\- De ha már miattuk is leblokkolok, mit fogok csinálni egy igazi meccsen? - kérdezte kétségbeesetten Ron.

Se Lucy, se Harry nem tudott válaszolni.

\- Hogy ment a kviddicsedzés? - kérdezte kissé hűvösen Hermione, miután Harry, Lucy és Ron fél órával később bemásztak a portrélyukon.

\- Hát... - kezdte Harry.

\- Rosszul - mondta fásultan Ron, és lezuttyant egy székre.

Hermione arca megenyhült.

\- Biztos bele fogsz jönni... - mondta vigasztalóan.

\- Ki mondta, hogy miattam ment rosszul az edzés? - fortyant fel Ron.

\- Senki - visszakozott meghökkenve a lány. - Csak arra gondoltam...

\- ...hogy biztos bénáztam, mi?

\- Dehogyis! De mivel azt mondtad, rosszul ment...

\- Leckét kell írnom - prüszkölte dühösen Ron, és elcsörtetett.

Miután eltűnt a fiúk hálótermeihez vezető lépcsőn, Hermione Harryhez és Lucyhoz fordult:

\- Bénázott?

\- Nem - felelte Lucy.

Hermione felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Na jó, nem volt csúcsformában - ismerte be Lucy. - De hát ez csak az első edzése volt...

\- Viszont azt látnod kellett volna, mit műveltünk Lucyval a mardekárosok előtt - vigyorgott Harry.

Miután a fiú elmesélte, Hermione majdnem olyan önfeledten nevetett, mintha ott lett volna a lelátón. Azután pedig ugyanolyan büszkén mesélt erről mindenkinek, aki meg tudta hallgatni, mintha ő maga „győzte" volna le Harryt. Ron rosszkedve azonban gyorsan lehervasztotta szájáról a mosolyt.

Aznap este se Harry, se Ron nem jutott túl sokra a házi feladatokkal. Lucy sejtette, hogy hiába volt az erődemonstráció, Ron még mindig a délutáni edzésen rágódik; néha, egy-egy óvatlan pillanatban az ő fejében is ott visszhangoztak a mardekárosok „ _Bénák, bénák!_ " kiáltásai.

A hármas az egész vasárnapot a toronyban töltötte, könyveik társaságában. Körülöttük előbb megtelt, majd kiürült a klubhelyiség. Aznap is kellemes, derült idő volt, s rajtuk kívül mindenki a szabadban élvezte az év talán utolsó nyárias vasárnapját. Estére Lucy már úgy érezte, mintha manók labdáznának az agyával.

\- Azt hiszem, többet kellene foglalkoznunk a leckékkel hét közben - dörmögte oda Harry neki és Ronnak, miután késznek nyilvánították az Exnihil Objectum bűbájról szóló átváltoztatástan-dolgozatot, és cseppet sem lelkesen elkezdték gyűjteni a Jupiter tucatnyi holdjának tulajdonságait Sinistra professzor számára.

\- Ahaaa... - ásította Ron, majd megdörzsölte vörös szemét, és a kandalló felé hajította az ötödik gombócba gyűrt pergamenlapot is. - Figyelj... szerintem kérdezzük meg Hermionét, hogy nem nézhetnénk-e meg mégis, amit írt.

Lucy a lány felé pillantott. Hermione Csámpással az ölében üldögélt, és vidáman csevegett Ginnyvel. Előtte a levegőben egypár szorgalmasan dolgozó kötőtű és egy alaktalan manózokni-kezdemény lebegett.

\- Nem érdemes - mondta csüggedten Harry. - Úgyse engedi meg.

Így aztán az este is a pergamen fölé görnyedve találta őket. Aztán a zsúfolt klubhelyiség ürülni kezdett, s fél tizenegy tájban Hermione ásítozva odasétált hozzájuk.

\- Na mi lesz? Elkészültök lassan?

\- Igen - jelentette ki diadalittasan Lucy, miközben egy utolsó pontot tett a dolgozatára és kimerülten dőlt hátra.

\- Nem - felelte vele egyidejűleg mogorván Ron.

\- A Jupiter legnagyobb holdja a Ganymedes, nem a Kallisto - jegyezte meg Hermione, és Ron válla fölött átnyúlva a készülő asztronómiadolgozat egyik sorára mutatott. - És az Ión vannak vulkánok.

\- Kösz...! - morogta inkább vádlón, semmint hálásan Ron, és kihúzta a hibás mondatokat.

\- Bocsánat, én csak...

\- Ha azért jöttél, hogy cikizd a dolgozatomat...

\- Ron...

\- Nincs időm prédikációt hallgatni, Hermione. Ha nem tűnt volna fel, nyakig vagyok a...

\- Nem-nem-nem! Odanézz!

Hermione a legközelebbi ablak felé mutatott. Harry, Lucy és Ron odafordultak. Az ablakpárkányról egy szép kuvik pislogott Ronra.

\- Ez Hermész, nem? - szólt Hermione.

\- Tényleg! - Ron letette a pennát, és felállt. - De hát miért írna nekem Percy?

Odasietett az ablakhoz, és kinyitotta. Hermész beröppent a klubhelyiségbe, leszállt Ron dolgozatára, és felemelte fél lábát. Miután Ron megszabadította a levéltől, azonnal ismét szárnyra kapott, otthagyva maszatos lábnyomát az Iót ábrázoló rajzon.

\- Márpedig ez Percy kézírása - állapította meg Ron. Visszaült a székébe, és rámeredt a címzésre: Ronald Weasley, Roxfort, Griffendél-ház. Utána barátaira emelte pillantását. - Mit szóltok ehhez?

\- Nyisd ki! - sürgette Hermione. Ron kibontotta a pergamentekercset, és olvasni kezdte a levelet. Arca híven tükrözte érzelmeinek változását: kezdeti kíváncsiságát megrökönyödés váltotta fel, azt rosszallás követte, s mikor befejezte az olvasást, már undor ült az arcára. Odalökte a levelet Harrynek, Lucynak és Hermionénak, akik fejüket összedugva olvasni kezdtek:

 _Kedves Ron!_

 _Nemrég értesültem róla (nem kisebb személyiségtől, mint magától a mágiaügyi miniszter úrtól, aki új tanárotok, Umbridge professzor közlésére hivatkozott), hogy roxforti prefektus lettél._

 _A hír őszinte örömmel töltött el, s mindenekelőtt gratulálni szeretnék Neked. Bevallom, tartottam tőle, hogy inkább Fred és George példáját fogod követni ahelyett, hogy az én nyomdokaimba lépnél. Kellemesen csalódtam hát, mikor megtudtam, hogy méltónak találtattál a felelős beosztásra._

 _A gratuláció mellett azonban jó tanácsokkal is szeretnék szolgálni Neked, ezért is küldöm jelen soraimat a szokásos reggeli posta helyett ezen az esti órán. Remélem, lehetőséget találsz rá, hogy egyedül olvasd el levelemet, s így elkerüld a kellemetlen kérdéseket._

 _A miniszter úr, mikor közölte velem a jó hírt, elejtett egy megjegyzést, amiből arra kellett következtetnem, hogy még mindig sok időt töltesz együtt Harry és Lucy Potterrel. Meg kell mondanom, Ron, semmi sem veszélyezteti jobban újonnan megszerzett jelvényedet, mint az, ha továbbra is bizalmas viszonyban maradsz azzal a testvérpárral. Tudom, meglep ez a kijelentés - bizonyára azt felelnéd rá, hogy Potterék mindig is Dumbledore kegyeltjei volt - de kötelességemnek érzem közölni veled, hogy Dumbledore már nem sokáig marad a Roxfort élén, s azok az emberek, akik számítanak, egészen máshogy - vélhetően helyesebben - ítélik meg Potterék viselkedését. Ezt most nem kívánom bővebben kifejteni, de ha holnap belenézel a Reggeli Prófétába, megtudod, mi a helyzet- és talán bátyád nevén is megakad a szemed!_

 _Komolyra fordítva a szót, nem volna szerencsés, ha az a kép maradna meg Rólad, hogy egy húron pendülsz Potterékkel. Értsd meg: a jövőd forog kockán, s ez alatt nemcsak az iskolai karrieredet értem. Mivel apánk kísérte el Harry Pottert a minisztériumba, felteszem, tudsz róla, hogy a nyáron fegyelmi eljárást folytattak le a fiú ellen. A Wizengamot előtti tárgyaláson sem tudta tisztázni magát. Csupán egy apró formai problémának köszönheti, hogy büntetés nélkül megúszta a dolgot, s többen azok közül, akikkel beszéltem, helytelennek tartják a felmentését._

 _El tudom képzelni, hogy félsz egyik napról a másikra megszakítani a kapcsolatot Potterékkel - hisz mindketten közismerten kiszámíthatatlanok, s tudtommal az erőszaktól se riadnak vissza. Ha efféle aggályaid vannak, vagy más nyugtalanító dolgot fedezel fel valamelyik Potter viselkedésében, fordulj bizalommal Dolores Umbridge-hez, akit végtelenül jóindulatú hölgynek ismerek, s aki örömmel ad majd tanácsot Neked._

 _Ehhez kapcsolódik a másik dolog, amire szeretném felhívni a figyelmedet. Mint már említettem, a Roxfort a jelek szerint hamarosan kikerül Dumbledore vezetése alól. Kérlek, Ron, vésd eszedbe: nem az igazgatónak tartozol hűséggel, hanem az iskolának és a minisztériumnak. Megrökönyödéssel hallottam, hogy Umbridge professzor mindeddig igen kevés támogatást kapott a tanári kartól a nagyon is időszerű s a minisztérium által szorgalmazott reformok bevezetéséhez (bár a jövő héttől bizonyára könnyebb dolga lesz - lásd a holnapi Reggeli Prófétát!). Summa summarum: ha egy diák most segítőkészségéről biztosítja Umbridge professzort, két év múlva jó eséllyel indulhat az iskolaelső címért!_

 _Sajnálom, hogy a nyáron olyan keveset találkoztunk. Fáj, hogy bírálnom kell szüleinket, de mindaddig képtelen vagyok egy fedél alatt lakni velük, amíg kapcsolatban állnak a Dumbledore köré verbuválódott gyanús népséggel, vagy amíg továbbra is Lucy Potter gyámjai maradnak. (Ha írsz anyánknak, kérlek, említsd meg, hogy egy bizonyos Sturgis Podmore-t, aki Dumbledore nagy barátja, nemrég fél évre az Azkabanba küldtek, mert engedély nélkül behatolt a minisztériumba. Talán felnyitja szüleink szemét, ha megtudják, hogy miféle kisstílű bűnözők vannak az úgynevezett barátaik között.) Jómagam is csak a szerencsémnek és a miniszter úr kegyes bizalmának köszönhetem, hogy nem sütötték rám a kétes elemek pártolásának bélyegét. Bízom benne, hogy Téged sem köt a tévesen értelmezett családi összetartás, és helyesen ítéled meg félrevezetett szüleink nézeteit és tetteit. Remélem, anyáék időben belátják tévedésüket - ha erre sor kerül, természetesen kész leszek megbocsátani nekik._

 _Kérlek, alaposan gondold végig mindezt, különösen a Harry és Lucy Potterre vonatkozó tanácsomat! Még egyszer gratulálok prefektusi kinevezésedhez._

 _Ölel bátyád:_

 _Percy_

Harry és Lucy felpillantottak barátjukra.

\- Figyelj, Ron - szólt Harry tettetett derűvel - ha gondolod, nyugodtan szakítsd meg velünk a kapcsolatot. Ígérem, nem maradunk erőszakkal a barátaid.

Ron a levélért nyúlt.

\- Adjátok ide! - morogta. - Hogy lehet... - kezdte dühösen, és kettétépte a levelet. - ...valaki... - Négyfelé tépte. - ...ilyen... - Nyolcfelé tépte. - ...surmó!? - Azzal bedobta a fecniket a tűzbe, majd maga elé húzta a Sinistra számára készülő dolgozatot. - Na gyerünk, dolgozzunk, mert reggelre se leszünk készen.

Hermione egy darabig nézte a fiúkat, majd hirtelen így szólt:

\- Na jó, adjátok ide!

\- Mi...?! - kapta fel a fejét Ron.

\- Adjátok ide a munkátokat! Átnézem és kijavítom.

\- Komolyan? - élénkült fel Ron. - Az életünket mented meg, Hermione! Nem is tudom, hogy köszönjem meg...

\- Köszönet helyett ígérjétek meg, hogy ezentúl nem hagyjátok a munkát az utolsó pillanatra - felelté bujkáló mosollyal a lány, és a kezét nyújtotta a dolgozatokért.

\- Örök hála, Hermione - motyogta kimerülten Harry. Miután átadta a pergamenlapot, visszaroskadt a székbe, és megdörzsölte a szemét. Lucy csak mosolyogva nézte őket, de ez a mosoly eléggé haloványra sikeredett, így inkább elfordította a fejét.

Már elmúlt éjfél. A klubhelyiségben négyükön és Csámpáson kívül egy lélek sem volt. Nem hallatszott más zaj, csak a mondatokba belejavító Hermione pennájának sercegése, amit időnként lapok zizegése váltott fel, mikor a lány kikeresett egy-egy adatot valamelyik szakkönyvből. Lucy halálosan fáradt volt, s a tetejében enyhe émelygés is gyötörte - de ez utóbbi tünetet nem a kimerültség okozta, hanem az időközben elhamvadt levél.

Hiába volt eddig is tisztában vele, hogy a Roxfortban minden második ember nagyotmondónak vagy féleszűnek tartja őt és Harryt, hiába tudta, hogy a Reggeli Próféta hónapok óta csak rosszat ír róluk, mégis csak most, Percy levelét olvasva fogta fel igazán a helyzetét.

Valami okból döbbenetes volt leírva látni, hogy Percy szerint Ronnak meg kellene szakítania velük a kapcsolatot, sőt be kellene árulnia őket Umbridge-nél. Mégis az fájt neki a legjobban, hogy a fiú szerint Mr és Mrs Weasleynek le kellene mondaniuk a gyámságukról. Az a Percy, akit kisgyerekkora óta ismer, akinek a családja sajátjaként nevelte fel, akivel szinte testvérekként éltek együtt éveken át, és akitől Harry a legmagasabb pontszámot kapta a Trimágus Tusa második próbáján - az a Percy most kiszámíthatatlan, erőszakra hajlamos embereknek tartja őket.

Hirtelen mély együttérzéssel gondolt keresztapjára, mint az egyetlen emberre, aki meg tudná érteni, amit most érez, mert ő is hasonló helyzetben van. Siriusnak tizennégy éve kell azzal a tudattal élnie, hogy a varázsvilágban szinte mindenki megátalkodott gyilkosnak és Voldemort hívének tartja...

Lucy pislogni kezdett. Miközben a tűzbe meredt, egy szemvillanásnyi ideig látott a lángok között valamit, ami nem lehetett ott... Képtelenség, gondolta. A képzeletem játszik velem...

\- Jól van, tisztázd le! - szólt Hermione, Ron felé nyújtva a kijavított dolgozatot. - Írtam hozzá egy összefoglalást.

\- Hermione, te vagy a legjobb ember a világon! - hálálkodott fáradtan Ron. - Ha még egyszer csúnyán beszélek veled...

\- Az jelzi majd, hogy újra normális vagy - nevetett Hermione. - Harry, a tied nagyjából rendben volt, csak ez nem stimmel itt a vége felé. Biztos rosszul értetted, amit Sinistra mondott: az Európa felszínét jégpáncél borítja, nem kék páclé... Harry...?

Harry időközben lecsúszott a karosszékéről, és a fakó, kiégett kandallószőnyegen térdepelve meredt a tűzbe. Lucy csatlakozott hozzá, és csak a fiú előbbi mozdulatsorából sejtette, hogy ő is látta azt, ami elvileg nem lehetett ott…

\- Öhm... Harry, Lucy...? - szólította meg őket tétován Ron. - Mit csináltok a földön?

\- Sirius fejét láttam a tűzben - felelte Lucy.

\- Én is - tette hozzá Harry.

Egyikőjük hangjában sem volt döbbenet vagy izgalom. Elvégre Sirius feje az előző tanévben is feltűnt a kandallóban, még beszélgettek is. De azért nem voltak biztosak benne, hogy most is tényleg látták őt... olyan gyorsan eltűnt...

\- Sirius fejét? - ismételte Hermione. - Mármint úgy, mint amikor beszélt veletek a Trimágus Tusa alatt? Azt most biztos nem csinálná meg, ő is tudja, hogy túl... Sirius...!

Hermione elkerekedett szemmel meredt a tűzbe. Ron kezéből kiesett a penna. A táncoló lángok között jól kivehetően felbukkant Sirius fekete tincsekkel keretezett, vigyorgó arca. Akármennyire veszélyesnek tartotta a dolgot, Lucy hihetetlenül örült a keresztapjának.

\- Attól féltem, lefeküdtök, mielőtt kiürül a terem - szólt a varázsló. - Óránként ellenőriztem, mi a helyzet.

\- Minden órában megjelentél a tűzben? - kérdezte döbbenten Harry.

\- Csak pár másodpercre, amíg körülnéztem.

\- És mi lett volna, ha meglátnak? - aggodalmaskodott Hermione.

\- Hát, azt hiszem, egy lány - olyan elsősforma - tényleg észrevett... de semmi vész - tette hozzá sietve Sirius, miután Hermione a szája elé kapta a kezét rémületében. - Eltűntem, mire másodszor is rám nézhetett volna, úgyhogy biztos azt hiszi, káprázott a szeme.

\- De Sirius, ez nagyon kockázatos... - sopánkodott Hermione.

\- Úgy beszélsz, mint Molly - vágott a szavába a varázsló. - Mindenképp válaszolni akartam Lucy és Harry levelére, és ez tűnt egyetlen használható megoldásnak. Persze rejtjeles levelet is írhattam volna, de a kódokat meg lehet fejteni.

A levél említésére Ron és Hermione Lucyra meresztették a szemüket.

\- Nem is tudtuk, hogy írtatok Siriusnak - szólt szemrehányóan Hermione.

\- Elfelejtettük mondani - segítette ki a lányt Harry. - Ne nézz így ránk, Hermione! A levelünkből semmilyen titkos információt nem lehetett kiolvasni. Ugye, Sirius?

\- Nem, nagyon jó levél volt - erősítette meg mosolyogva a varázsló. - De térjünk gyorsan a tárgyra, mert bármikor megzavarhatnak minket. Ami a sebhelyedet illeti, Harry...

\- Miért, mi van a... - kotyogott közbe Ron, de Hermione leintette.

\- Majd utána elmondjuk. Folytasd, Sirius!

\- Tudom, hogy nem túl jó érzés, mikor fáj a sebhelyed, de gondoljuk, nem kell túl nagyjelentőséget tulajdonítani a dolognak. Tavaly is sokat fájt, nem?

\- Igen, és Dumbledore azt mondta, olyankor jön rám, ha Voldemorton valamilyen erős érzelem lesz úrrá - felelte Harry, nem törődve Ron és Hermione ijedt nyögésével. - Lehet, hogy csak... nem tudom... talán épp nagyon dühös volt aznap este, mikor büntetőmunkán voltam.

\- Most, hogy visszatért, nem csoda, ha gyakrabban jön a fájdalom - mutatott rá Sirius.

\- Szóval szerinted csak véletlen egybeesés, hogy akkor fájdul meg, mikor Umbridge hozzám ért?

\- Igen - bólintott Sirius feje. - Hallottam hírét annak a nőnek. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem halálfaló.

\- Pedig elég gonosz hozzá - dörmögte sötéten Lucy. Barátai hevesen bólogattak.

\- Az lehet, de a világ nem csak jó emberekből meg halálfalókból áll - mondta fanyar mosollyal Sirius. - Tudom, hogy undok szipirtyó - Remus tudna mesélni róla.

\- Lupin ismeri? - kérdezte Lucy. Emlékezett még Umbridge megjegyzésére arról a bizonyos „rendkívül veszélyes félvérről".

\- Nem - rázta a fejét Sirius - viszont két éve Umbridge fogalmazta meg azt a vérfarkasellenes törvényt, ami miatt Remus sehol nem kap munkát.

Lucynak eszébe jutott Lupin folt hátán folt talárja, és ettől fogva még jobban utálta Umbridge-et.

\- Mi baja a vérfarkasokkal? - fortyant fel Hermione.

\- Gondolom, fél tőlük - felelte Sirius, megmosolyogva a lány ingerültségét. - De úgy tűnik, minden félember ellenszenves neki. Tavaly azt találta ki, hogy fogják be és gyűrűzzék meg a sellőket. Pedig micsoda időpazarlás sellőket hajkurászni, amíg olyan kis mocsok, mint Sipor, szabadon garázdálkodnak.

Ron jót nevetett, Hermione viszont szörnyülködve nézett.

\- De Sirius! - szólt szemrehányóan. - Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Sipor megszelídülne, ha foglalkoznál vele egy kicsit. Te vagy a család utolsó sarja, és Dumbledore professzor azt mondta...

\- Na és milyen órákat tart Umbridge? - vágott a szavába Sirius. - Megtanuljátok nála, hogyan kell kinyírni a félvéreket?

\- Nem - felelte Harry, ügyet sem vetve Hermionéra, akit szemlátomást szíven ütött, hogy nem mondhatta végig védőbeszédét. - Egyáltalán nem enged minket varázsolni.

\- Egész órán egy unalmas tankönyvet olvasunk - tette hozzá Lucy.

\- Ez beleillik a képbe - bólintott Sirius. - Minisztériumi forrásaink szerint Caramel nem akarja, hogy harci kiképzést kapjatok.

\- Harci kiképzést? - hüledezett Lucy. - Miért, mit képzel? Egy varázslóhadsereget szervezünk az iskolában?

\- Eltaláltad - felelte Sirius. - Pontosabban attól tart, hogy Dumbledore szervez magánhadsereget, amivel aztán megtámadhatja a minisztériumot.

Eltartott egy darabig, amíg Lucyék megemésztették ezeket a szavakat. Végül Ron szólalt meg először:

\- Ekkora sületlenséget még Luna Lovegoodtól se hallottam.

\- Caramel azért nem enged minket sötét varázslatok kivédését tanulni, mert attól fél, hogy a minisztérium ellen fordítjuk az átkokat? - hitetlenkedett Hermione.

\- Bizony - bólintott Sirius. - Caramel szerint Dumbledore bármi áron meg akarja szerezni a hatalmat. Napról napra súlyosabb a miniszter üldözési mániája. Előbb-utóbb elő fog rukkolni valami mondvacsinált váddal, és letartóztatja Dumbledore-t.

Ez eszébe juttathatta Harrynek Percy levelét, mert erre kérdezett most rá.

\- Nem tudod, lesz valami Dumbledore-ról a holnapi Reggeli Prófétában? Ron bátyja, Percy valami ilyesmire célozgatott.

\- Nem tudom - felelte Sirius. - Egész hétvégén senkivel nem találkoztam a Rendből. Nagyon elfoglaltak. - Keserű gúnnyal hozzátette: - Itt ülök édes kettesben Siporral...

\- Akkor Hagridról se tudsz semmi újat? - érdeklődött Lucy.

\- Nem... Már meg kellett volna érkeznie. Senki nem tudja, miért késik. - Lucyék rémült arcát látva Sirius gyorsan hozzátette: - De Dumbledore szerint nincs semmi gond, úgyhogy ne essetek pánikba. Hagrid jól van, ez biztos.

\- De hát ha már meg kellett volna érkeznie... - motyogta aggódva Hermione.

\- Madame Maxime vele volt, és jelentette nekünk, hogy a visszaúton el kellett válniuk... De semmi okunk feltételezni, hogy Hagrid megsérült vagy... Szóval semmi nem utal rá, hogy bármi baja lenne.

Lucyék arcáról azonban továbbra se tűnt el az aggodalom.

\- Idefigyeljetek: ne nagyon kérdezősködjetek Hagridról! - folytatta sietve Sirius. - Azzal csak felhívnátok a figyelmet a távolmaradására, annak pedig Dumbledore nem örülne. Hagrid kemény legény, tud vigyázni magára. - S mikor a négyes ettől se derült fel, hozzátette: - Mikor lesz a következő roxmortsi hétvégétek? Arra gondoltam, hogy ha már a pályaudvaron bejött a kutyajelmez, akkor esetleg...

\- Ne! - vágta rá Harry és Hermione, a kelleténél kicsit hangosabban.

\- Nem olvastad a Reggeli Prófétát, Sirius? - sopánkodott Hermione.

\- Ja, hogy az... - Sirius szája gúnyos mosolyra húzódott. - Folyton találgatnak, hogy hol lehetek. Valójában fogalmuk sincs...

\- Szerintünk most tényleg szimatot fogtak - erősködött Harry. - Malfoy mondott valamit a vonaton, ami utalhatott arra, hogy felismertek. Ha nem ő, akkor az apja, Lucius Malfoy. Ő is kint volt a pályaudvaron. Szóval semmiképp ne gyere ide. Ha Malfoy megint kiszúr téged...

\- Lucy! - nézett barátnőjére Hermione. - Mondj már te is valamit!

\- Mégis mit mondhatnék? - kérdezte kétségbeesetten Lucy, mire Harry és Sirius abbahagyták a másik meggyőzését. - Mindkettőtökkel egyet tudok érteni és mindkettőtök mögé be tudnék állni. Nem tudok választani közületek…

\- Mi az, hogy nem tudsz választani? - kérdezte megütközve Harry. - Azt ne mondd, hogy szeretnéd, ha Sirius kijönne ide, vállalva azt, hogy felismerik!

\- Nem akarom, hogy visszaküldjék Azkabanba! - vágta rá Lucy. - De tudom, milyen hónapokon keresztül bezárva lenni egy sötét házban, ahonnan bármi áron szabadulnál. Láttam, hogy viselkedett Sirius a nyáron…

\- Látjátok, Lucy benne lenne - emelte ki a számára lényeges információt Sirius.

\- Sirius, kérlek, ne csináld! - kérlelte a férfit Hermione.

\- Ha Malfoy, vagy valamelyik talpnyalója felismer… - kezdett bele újra Harry, de Sirius félbeszakította.

\- Jól van, jól van, megértettem - morogta bosszúsan. - Csak egy ötlet volt. Azt hittem, örülnél neki, ha találkoznánk.

\- Persze, de annak nem örülnék, ha visszaküldenének az Azkabanba! És ezzel Lucy is egyetértett.

\- Nem akarunk elveszíteni, Sirius - mondta a férfi szemébe Lucy. - Már csak te maradtál nekünk. Mindennél jobban szeretnénk veled találkozni, de ha ezzel azt kockáztatjuk, hogy esetleg megkapod a dementorcsókot…

Nem folytatta, de a kimondatlan szavak súlya ott lógott a levegőben. Sirius néhány másodpercig némán fürkészte Lucy és Harry arcát. Mélyen ülő szemei között függőleges ránc jelent meg.

\- Kevésbé hasonlítotok apátokra, mint hittem - szólt végül szárazon. - Jamesnek épp a kockázat miatt tetszett volna az ötlet.

\- Mi csak...

\- Jobb lesz, ha elbúcsúzom; Sipor megint a lépcsőn ólálkodik - vágott Lucy szavába Sirius. Lucy biztosra vette, hogy keresztapja nem mond igazat. - Majd megírom, hogy mikor tudok megint bemenni a tűzbe. Persze csak ha nem tartjátok túl kockázatosnak.

Halk pukkanás hallatszott, és Sirius feje párává hullott szét a táncoló lángnyelvek között.

* * *

A hétvége eléggé unalmas volt Draco számára. Javarészt a házi feladataival birkózott, vagy alsóbb éveseket szekált Crakkal és Monstróval. Ám valahogy már ez se tudott neki örömet okozni. Azóta érezte furcsán magát, hogy… hogy látta Lucyt repülni.

Nem, nem is maga a repülés kavarta fel, bár nem lehetett letagadni, hogy a lány volt a legjobb seprűlovas, akit Draco életében látott. Hanem az, hogy látta, hogyan viselkedett a többiekkel, azokkal, akiket ő a barátainak nevezett. Ugyanazt érezte, mint amikor a Világkupadöntőn együtt látta Weasleyékkel. Lucy boldog volt; olyan boldog, ahogy Draco az utóbbi időkben sosem látta. Pedig csak egy kviddicsedzésen vett részt - amit Weasley el is bénázott - és mégis milyen boldoggá tette őt. Draco akaratlanul is elgondolkodott azon, hogy vajon tényleg csak ennyin múlik a boldogság: hogy elég egy seprű, egy cikesz és néhány barát és az élet máris mennyivel jobb lesz.

Majdnem leköpte magát. Mióta gondolkodik ő el ilyeneken? Egy Malfoy gyakorlatias, és bár fontosnak tartották a tudást, egyszerűen meg lehetett szerezni a boldogságot: vagyon, egy olyan állás, amire a szülei is büszkék lennének és egy aranyvérű feleség. Valamint legyenek utódok, akik továbbviszik a Malfoy nevet. Draco ezen a nyáron hallotta ezt először a szüleitől, akiknek hirtelen elég fontossá vált az, hogy a fiuk jövőjéről érdeklődjenek. Draco azonban egyelőre nem akart ilyesmikkel foglalkozni.

Először le akart számolni a zavarba ejtő érzéseivel, amik azóta nem hagytak neki nyugtot, hogy először megpillantotta Lucy Pottert az Abszol úton.


	15. Chapter 14: A roxforti főinspektor

**Chapter 14**

 **A roxforti főinspektor**

Lucyék azt hitték, végig kell majd böngészniük Hermione Reggeli Prófétáját, ha meg akarják találni benne a cikket, amire Percy utalt. Ehhez képest alig röppent fel a távozó kézbesítő bagoly a tejeskancsó pereméről, Hermione máris felsikkantott, és leterítette az újságot az asztalra. A szalagcím alatti jókora fotóról Umbridge virította rájuk békamosolyát.

 _A MINISZTÉRIUM OKTATÁSI REFORMOT SÜRGET,_

 _DOLORES UMBRIDGE TÖLTI BE A ROXFORTI FŐINSPEKTOR ÚJ TISZTJÉT_

Lucy kezéből kiesett a félig megevett pirítós.

\- Umbridge? Roxforti főinspektor? Mi ez már megint?

Hermione felolvasta a cikket:

\- „ _A mágiaügyi miniszter tegnap este váratlanul közzétett rendeletével példátlanul széles ellenőrzési jogkört biztosított a minisztérium számára a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola fölött._

 _A miniszter úr már egy ideje növekvő aggodalommal figyeli a Roxfort működésének zavarait - nyilatkozta lapunknak Percy Weasley miniszteri almunkatárs. - Ezzel a rendelkezésével azoknak a szülőknek az aggályaira reagál, akik szerint az iskola az oktatás terén rossz irányba halad._

 _Az utóbbi hetekben volt már rá példa, hogy Cornelius Caramel miniszter új jogszabály bevezetésével pótolta a varázslóképző működésében tapasztalható hiányosságokat. Az augusztus 30-án életbe lépett 22-es számú oktatásügyi rendelet kimondja, hogy ha a mindenkori igazgató nem talál alkalmas jelöltet az iskolában megüresedő tanári állás betöltésére, akkor a minisztérium által kiválasztott személy kerül a posztra._

 _Ennek köszönhető, hogy Dolores Umbridge ma a Roxfort tanári karának tagja - hangsúlyozta Weasley. - Dumbledore nem talált senkit, ezért a miniszter úr delegálta Umbridge-et, aki természetesen közmegelégedésre végzi munkáját..."_

\- Micsoda? - horkant fel Harry.

\- Várj, még nincs vége - intette le Hermione.

\- „ _...közmegelégedésre végzi munkáját, forradalmasította a sötét varázslatok kivédése tantárgy oktatását, és közvetlen, hiteles módon informálja a miniszter urat a Roxfortban folyó munkáról. Umbridge ez utóbbi tevékenységének ad formális keretet a most kihirdetett, a roxforti főinspektor új tisztségéről szóló 23-as számú oktatásügyi rendelet._

 _Ezzel a rendelkezéssel új, izgalmas szakaszába lépett a miniszter úr programja, amellyel azt a folyamatot igyekszik megállítani, amit sokan a roxforti színvonal hanyatlásaként írnak le - mutatott rá Weasley. - A főinspektor, azaz minisztériumi vizsgálóbiztos ellenőrzi pedagóguskollégái munkáját, meggyőződik róla, hogy azok az elvárható színvonalon teljesítenek. A tisztséget Dolores Umbridge-nek ajánlottuk fel, aki nagy örömünkre tanári kötelezettségei mellett is vállalta a feladatot. A minisztérium lépése lelkes fogadtatásra talált a roxforti diákok szüleinek körében._

 _Megkönnyebbüléssel tölt el a tudat, hogy objektív szakmai ellenőrzés alá vonják Dumbledore-t - nyilatkozta wiltshire-i kúriájában Lucius Malfoy (41). - Minket, szülőket, akik elsősorban gyermekeink érdekeit tartjuk szem előtt, az elmúlt években aggodalommal töltöttek el Dumbledore egyes bizarr döntései, és megnyugtatónak tartjuk, hogy a minisztérium lépéseket tesz a probléma orvoslására. Kétségkívül az említett bizarr döntések közé tartoznak azok a tanári kinevezések, melyekről annak idején lapunk is beszámolt - így Remus Lupin vérfarkas, Rubeus Hagrid félóriás és a paranoiás exauror, Rémszem Mordon szerződtetése._

 _A fenti okokból közkeletű a vélekedés, hogy Albus Dumbledore, a Mágusok Nemzetközi Szövetségének egykori elnökhelyettese és a Wizengamot exfőmágusa már nem képes felelősen irányítani a nagy múltú Roxfortot._

 _A vizsgálóbiztos kinevezése az első lépés afelé, hogy olyan igazgató kerüljön a Roxfort élére, akiben fenntartások nélkül megbízhatunk - jelentette ki egy magát megnevezni nem kívánó minisztériumi illetékes. A Wizengamot két tagja, Griselda Marchbanks és Tiberius Ogden a főinspektori tisztség bevezetése elleni tiltakozás gyanánt kivált a bírói testületből._

 _A Roxfort egy iskola, nem pedig Cornelius Caramel koronagyarmata - jelentette ki Madam Marchbanks. - Ez a gusztustalan akció is csak Dumbledore lejáratását szolgálja. (Beszámolónk Madam Marchbanks feltételezhető kapcsolatáról bizonyos felforgató goblincsoportokkal a 17. oldalon olvasható.)"_

Hermione felpillantott az újságból.

\- Most már legalább tudjuk, hogyan került ide Umbridge. Caramel kiadta azt az úgynevezett oktatásügyi rendeletet, és szépen a nyakunkra ültette őt! Most pedig még arra is feljogosítja, őt hogy piszkálja a tanárainkat! - Hermione zihált az indulattól. - Ez egyszerűen hihetetlen! Felháborító!

\- Persze hogy az - bólintott Harry, sötét pillantást vetve az asztalon pihenő jobb kezére, melyen még mindig kirajzolódtak az Umbridge-féle szavak.

Ron szája viszont kaján vigyorra húzódott. Három barátja megütközve nézett rá.

\- Minek örülsz annyira?

\- Alig várom, hogy bejöjjön McGalagony órájára szemlét tartani - felelte a kezét dörzsölgetve Ron. - Akkor majd megkapja a magáét.

\- Most, hogy mondod, azt én is megnézném - mosolyodott el gonoszul Lucy.

\- Na gyerünk, indulás! - pattant fel Hermione. - Ha bejön Binns órájára, nem kéne elkésnünk.

Umbridge professzor azonban nem látogatta meg a mágiatörténet-órát, így az pontosan olyan unalmas volt, mint előző hétfőn, és nem volt ott Piton pincetermében sem, mikor Lucyék megérkeztek dupla bájitaltanra. Lucy visszakapta holdkődolgozatát; a lap jobb felső sarkában nagy, fekete E betű sötétlett.

\- Azt a jegyet írtam a dolgozataitokra, amit az RBF-vizsgán kapnátok rájuk - szólt sötét félmosollyal Piton, miközben az asztalok között sétálva kiosztotta a munkákat. - Azt akartam, hogy lássátok, mire számíthattok.

Mikor kiért a padsorok közül, hirtelen hátraarccal szembefordult diákokkal.

\- Házi feladataitok átlagos színvonala kritikán aluli volt. Ha ezt vizsgán produkáljátok, a többség megbukott volna. Az e heti dolgozatot a kígyóméreg-ellenszérumok változatairól gondosabban készítsétek el, különben kénytelen leszek a jövőben büntetőfeladattal párosítani a B érdemjegyet.

\- Vannak, akik B-t kaptak? Haha! - suttogta jó hangosan Malfoy.

Piton nem szólt rá, csak somolygott.

Lucy a fiúk felé pillantott és még épp látta, hogy Harry gyorsan a táskájába süllyesztette a dolgozatát, mielőtt a leskelődő Hermione meg tudta volna nézni a jegyét. Összeszorult szívvel fordult vissza, hiszen ezek után sejtette, hogy kié lett a B érdemjegyű dolgozat.

Eltökélte, hogy ezen az órán megmutatja Pitonnak, milyen jól is tud bájitalt főzni, úgyhogy minden lépés előtt háromszor is elolvasta a táblára írt recept megfelelő sorát és olyan erősen fókuszált a főzés közben, mint még soha. Erősítő energiafőzete ennek eredményeképp tiszta türkizkék lett, mint Hermionéé, és boldogan látta, hogy Harryé is kék volt és nem rózsaszínű, mint Neville-é. Az óra végén dacos arccal tette le a mintát Piton asztalára és lopva öklözött egyet Harryvel, mikor elmentek egymás mellett.

\- Ez most nem volt olyan nehéz, mint a múlt heti - jegyezte meg Hermione, mikor felértek a pincelépcsőn a bejárati csarnokba. - És a dolgozat is egész tűrhetően sikerült, nem?

Miután se Harry, se Lucy, se Ron nem válaszolt, Hermione tovább ütötte a vasat:

\- Persze nem számíthatunk a legjobb jegyre, ha RBF-szinten osztályoz, de így az év elején már az elégséges szint is biztató, nem?

Harry megköszörülte a torkát, de láthatóan esze ágában sem volt megszólalni.

\- Hermione, szerintem engedjük el a témát - próbálkozott Lucy. - Tudjuk, te mindig tökéletesen teljesítesz, de tiszteletben kell tartani, ha mások nem akarnak beszélni róla.

\- Ugyan, dehogy teljesítek, most is csak V-t kaptam - legyintett Hermione. - De a vizsgáig még rengeteg időnk van. Addig még sokat tanulhatunk, és ezek a jegyek nagyon jó viszonyítási alapot adnak. Lemérhetjük róluk, hogy mennyit fejlődtünk...

Közben besétáltak a nagyterembe, és leültek a Griffendél asztalához.

\- Persze boldog lettem volna, ha K-t kapok, de...

Ronnak elfogyott a türelme.

\- Hermione - szólt élesen - ha annyira érdekel, hogy milyen jegyet kaptunk, mért nem kérdezed meg?

\- Én nem... nem azért... de ha meg akarjátok mondani...

\- Én H-t kaptam - mondta Ron, miközben levest mert magának. - Most elégedett vagy?

\- Nem kell azt szégyellni - szólt közbe Fred, aki épp akkor ült le Lucy jobbjára George és Lee Jordan társaságában. - Nincs semmi baj egy jó erős H-val.

\- De hát a H... - kezdte Hermione.

\- Azt jelenti: „hitvány" - bólintott Lee Jordan. - Viszont még mindig jobb, mint a B vagyis a „borzalmas".

Harry erre elvörösödött, úgyhogy enyhe köhögési rohamot színlelve elfordult az asztaltól. Lucy lopva megszorította a kezét, jelezve biztatását. Sajnos Hermione még mindig nem szállt le a témáról.

\- Szóval a legjobb jegy a K, azaz a „kiváló" - csicseregte. - Utána jön az E...

\- Nem, a V jön utána - javította ki George. - „Várkozáson felüli". Szerintem nekünk Freddel mindenből V-t kellett volna kapnunk, hiszen már azzal felülmúltuk a várakozásokat, hogy beültünk vizsgázni.

Ezen mindenki nevetett, kivéve Hermionét, aki tovább lovagolt a témán:

\- Jó, akkor a V után következik az E, ami „elfogadható"-t jelent. Aki annál rosszabbat kap, az megbukik, igaz?

\- Aha - felelte Fred, és belemártott egy zsömlét a levesébe, hogy aztán egészben a szájába tömje.

\- Az E alatt már csak a hitvány H van... - Ron széttárta karját, mintha ünnepeltetné magát. - ...meg a borzalmas B.

\- És a T - szólt George.

\- T? - csodálkozott Hermione. - Az még rosszabb, mint a B? Mi a jelentése?

\- Troll - felelte gondolkozás nélkül George.

Harry megint nevetett, bár Lucy nem volt benne biztos, hogy George viccelt.

\- Nektek volt már olyan órátok, amire bement Umbridge? - kérdezte Fred.

\- Nem - felelte Lucy. - És nektek?

\- Épp most, ebéd előtt - mondta George. - Bűbájtan.

\- És mi volt? - kérdezte kórusban Harry, Lucy és Hermione.

Fred vállat vont.

\- Semmi különös. Umbridge végig a sarokban álldogált és jegyzetelt. Tudjátok, milyen Flitwick; nem zavartatta magát, úgy kezelte, mint egy vendéget. Umbridge nem nagyon szólt bele semmibe. Aliciát kérdezgette róla, hogy általában milyenek Flitwick órái, Alicia meg mondta, hogy nagyon jók. Ennyi volt.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy kicikizi Flitwicket - vélekedett George. - Az öreg vizsgáján mindenki simán át szokott menni.

\- Kivel lesz órátok délután? - fordult Lucyhoz Fred.

\- Nekem ezután lyukasórám van, de Harryéknek Trelawneyval lesz...

\- Nagy-nagy T betű...

\- ...és utána mindannyiunknak Umbridge-dzsel.

\- Akkor fékezzétek a nyelveteket, és legyetek jó gyerekek - csóválta a fejét George. - Angelina leharapja a fejeteket, ha még egy edzésről lemaradtok.

\- Ó, jut eszembe! - kapott a fejéhez Lucy. - Van valamim, ami esetleg érdekelhet titeket. Ebéd után gyertek a klubhelyiségbe.

Nem mert Hermione előtt nyíltan fogalmazni, de szerencsére az ikrek értették a célzást. Vigyorogva bólintottak, és gyorsan felmentek a toronyba.

Harry és Ron elsiettek jóslástanra, Hermione pedig számmisztikára, Lucy pedig követte Fredet és George-ot, akik már a szokásos helyükön vártak rá. A lány felsietett a hálószobába, és előkotorta a ládájából azokat a bájitalokat, amiket még múlt a órán csempészett ki a hobbiszekrényből, csak aztán elfeledkezett róluk. Mikor letette őket Fred és George elé, a fiúk annyira meg voltak hatva, hogy utána percekig hálálkodtak. Lucy csak nevetve hárította köszöngetésüket, miközben belevetette magát a munkába. Mire mennie kellett sötét varázslatok kivédésére, máris sikerült egy egész jó elméletet készítenie az ikreknek a Rókázó Rágcsa ellenszeréhez.

A teremben már ott találta Harryt és Ront, akik fojtott hangon meséltek valamit Hermionénak. Lucy gyorsan leült Harry mellé, aki emiatt egy mondatban összefoglalta azt, amit elmesélt a másik lánynak.

\- Umbridge bent volt Trelawney-nál. Egész órán a sarkában volt, jegyzetelt és folyton keresztkérdésekkel bombázta őt. Trelawney ezután eléggé ideges volt, és még a zabkásaevésemből is azt jósolta, hogy korai, fájdalmas halált halok majd.

Mielőtt Lucy, vagy Hermione rákérdezhettek volna a további részletekre, Umbridge (aki eddig dudorászva, csöndesen mosolyogva ült a tanári asztalnál) csöndet kért, és az osztály elhallgatott.

\- Pálcát a táskába! - adta ki mosolyogva az utasítást a tanárnő, s azok, akik voltak olyan optimisták, hogy elővették varázspálcájukat, lelombozódva engedelmeskedtek. - A múlt órán az első fejezettel foglalkoztunk. Most lapozzatok a tizenkilencedik oldalra, és folytassátok az olvasást „A főbb defenzív elméletek és azok eredete" című fejezettel. Kérem, mellőzzétek a beszélgetést!

Ezután széles, önelégült mosollyal helyet foglalt a tanári asztal mögött. Az ötödévesek egy emberként sóhajtottak, és megadóan fellapozták a tizenkilencedik oldalt. Lucy fásultan eltűnődött, vajon van-e elég fejezet a könyvben ahhoz, hogy Umbridge a tanév összes óráját végigolvastathassa velük. Épp készült megnézni a tartalomjegyzéket, mikor észrevette, hogy Hermione keze megint a magasban van.

Umbridge is látta, hogy Hermione jelentkezik, s úgy tűnt, időközben új stratégiát dolgozott ki az ilyen helyzetek kezelésére. Nem próbált úgy tenni, mintha nem látná Hermionét, hanem felállt, odasétált a lány padjához, és suttogva így szólt:

\- Tessék, Granger, hallgatlak.

\- Már olvastam a második fejezetet - mondta Hermione.

\- Helyes, akkor folytasd a harmadikkal.

\- Azon is túl vagyok. Elolvastam az egész könyvet.

Umbridge pislogott néhányat, de gyorsan feltalálta magát.

\- Nos, akkor bizonyára tudod, mit mond Fushel az ellenrontásokról a tizenötödik fejezetben.

Hermione kész volt a válasszal:

\- Azt írja, hogy az ellenrontásokat nem így kellene nevezni. Szerinte csak azért hívnak az emberek egyes rontásokat ellenrontásnak, hogy jobb színben tüntessék fel őket.

Umbridge felvonta a szemöldökét, és majdhogynem elismerően nézett a lányra.

\- De én nem értek egyet ezzel - tette hozzá Hermione.

Umbridge szemöldöke most még magasabbra szaladt, s az arca elkomorult.

\- Nem értesz egyet ezzel? - ismételte hűvösen.

\- Nem - rázta a fejét Hermione, aki Umbridge-dzsel ellentétben nem suttogott, hanem fennhangon beszélt, magára vonva az egész osztály figyelmét. - Mr. Fushel bizonyára nem szereti a rontásokat. Pedig azok szerintem nagyon hasznosak lehetnek, ha védekezésre használjuk őket.

Umbridge felegyenesedett, és most már ő se suttogott.

\- Szóval ez a véleményed... Nos, sajnálom, de az órámon Mr. Fushel véleményét tekintjük mérvadónak, nem a tiédet.

\- De... - kezdte Hermione.

\- Elég! - hallgattatta el Umbridge, azzal sarkon fordult, visszament a padsorok elé, és szembefordult az osztállyal. Derűs hangulatának már nyoma se volt. - Öt pontot levonok a Griffendél-től, Granger.

Az osztály felmorajlott.

\- Miért? - kérdezte dühösen Lucy.

\- Ne avatkozz bele! - szólt rá suttogva Hermione.

\- Granger nem idetartozó megjegyzésével megzavarta az órát - válaszolt higgadtan Umbridge. - A minisztérium által jóváhagyott módszer, amit követek, nem ad rá lehetőséget, hogy a diákok véleményt nyilvánítsanak olyan kérdésekben, amelyekről vajmi keveset tudnak. Lehet, hogy az előző tanáraitok szántak időt az ilyesmire, de ők egy minisztériumi felülvizsgálat esetén mind elmarasztaló értékelést kaptak volna - talán Mógus professzor kivételével, aki legalább a korosztályotoknak megfelelő témákra szorítkozott...

\- Persze, Mógus szuper tanár volt! - szólt közbe fennhangon Harry. - Kár, hogy Voldemort nagyúr feje lógott ki a tarkójából!

E szavakat a legmélyebb csend követte, amit Lucy tanteremben valaha is hallott. Aztán...

\- Azt hiszem, jót fog tenni neked még egy hét büntetőmunka, Potter - mondta mosolyogva Umbridge. - Természetesen a testvéreddel együtt.

\- Micsoda? - pattant fel Harry, és most sokkal dühösebbnek tűnt, mint eddig bármikor. - Lucy egy szót sem szólt, miért kell őt is megbüntetni?

\- Mert úgy gondolom, hogy ha már magad miatt nem vagy hajlandó tartani a szádat, akkor a húgodért talán összeszeded magad - válaszolta Umbridge, majd Lucyra nézett, aki rezzenéstelen arccal nézett vissza rá. Bár legbelül őrjöngött, az ilyen nyilvánvaló igazságtalanságra már felvértezte Piton bájitaltanórái. - Ugyanez igaz rád is, Lucy Potter. Szólj csak egy szót is, amivel megzavarod az órát, te és Potter együtt jöhettek hozzám.

Harry és Lucy kézfején a frissen begyógyult seb másnap reggel már megint vérzett. Az esti büntetést egyetlen pisszenés nélkül szenvedték végig, hogy Umbridge ne találjon annyi élvezetet a kínzásukban. Újra meg újra leírták, hogy hazudni bűn, s bár a seb minden egyes betűvel mélyebb lett a kezükön, egy árva hang se hagyta el az ajkukat. Mikor végeztek, Harry az egész visszaúton újra és újra bocsánatot kért, amiért őt is belekeverte, de Lucy úgy volt vele, hogy ha már így is, úgy is megbüntetik mindkettejüket, akkor legalább használják ki az alkalmat, hogy borsot törjenek Umbridge orra alá.

George-nak igaza lett: a második heti adag büntetőmunkában a legrosszabb Angelina reakciója volt. A csapatkapitány kedden a reggelinél vette elő Harryt és Lucyt, és olyan hangosan kiabált velük, hogy McGalagony professzor felállt a tanári asztaltól, és suhogó talárral odasietett hozzájuk.

\- Johnson kisasszony, hogy merészel ilyen patáliát csapni a nagyteremben!? Öt pont a Griffendéltől!

\- De tanárnő... Harry és Lucy megint összehozták, hogy megbüntessék őket!

McGalagony Harryre és Lucyra szegezte a szemét.

\- Mi ez már megint? - kérdezte vészjóslóan. - Ki büntette meg önöket?

\- Umbridge professzor - felelte szemlesütve Lucy.

\- De csak engem kellett volna… - kezdte Harry, de McGalagony félbeszakította.

\- Értsem úgy... - McGalagony halkabbra fogta hangját, hogy a kíváncsiskodó hollóhátasok a szomszéd asztalnál ne hallják; amit mond. - Értsem úgy, hogy a múlt heti figyelmeztetésem ellenére megint nem voltak képesek fékezni magukat Umbridge professzor óráján?

\- Csak én - felelte a padlónak Harry, de McGalagony ezt eleresztette a füle mellett.

\- Össze kell szedniük magukat, különben nagyon ráfizetnek! Még öt pont a Griffendéltől!

\- De... miért? Tanárnő! - Harrynek a fejébe szökött a vér. - Umbridge már megbüntetett minket, miért kell még pontot is levonnia!?

\- Mert úgy tűnik, a büntetőmunka nincs semmiféle hatással magára - felelte szigorúan McGalagony. - Nem, Potter, egy szót se többet! Maga pedig, Johnson kisasszony, a jövőben a kviddicspályán rendezze a jeleneteit, különben lemondhat a csapatkapitányi karszalagról!

Azzal faképnél hagyta őket. Angelina vetett még egy lesújtó pillantást Harryre és Lucyra, aztán ő is elment, a két Potter pedig mérgesen ledobta magát Ron mellé.

\- Öt pontot veszít a Griffendél, mert Lucy meg én minden este véresre metéljük a kezünket! Hol igazságos ez, hol?

\- Igazság már csak a mesékben létezik - morogta Lucy, miközben kedvetlenül majszolni kezdett egy pirítóst.

Ron együtt érzőn csóválta a fejét.

\- Teljesen igazatok van. McGalagony se normális.

Hermione viszont csak megrázta újságját, és hallgatott.

\- Szerinted McGalagonynak igaza volt, mi? - mordult rá Harry Cornelius Caramel fényképére, ami mögött a lány arcát sejtette.

\- Nem örülök, hogy levont öt pontot, de abban igaza van, hogy fékeznetek kell magatokat Umbridge óráján - felelte Hermione, miközben Caramel vadul gesztikulálva szónokolt a címoldalon.

Harry és Lucy egész bűbájtan alatt nem szóltak Hermionéhoz, de mikor beléptek az átváltoztatástan-terembe, egy szempillantás alatt elfelejtették neheztelésüket. Az egyik sarokban ott ült Umbridge professzor a füzettömbjével, és a nő látványa minden egyebet kiűzött a fejükből.

\- Szuper! - suttogta Ron, mikor elfoglalták szokásos helyüket. - Lássuk, hogyan kapja meg Umbridge a magáét.

A terembe lépő McGalagony professzor a legkisebb jelét se mutatta, hogy észrevette volna Umbridge jelenlétét.

\- Csendet kérek! - szólt, mire az egész osztály elnémult. - Mr. Finnigan, legyen szíves, ossza ki ezeket a házi feladatokat! Miss Brown, itt ez a doboz egér - ne butáskodjon, nem bántanak - adjon mindenkinek egyet-egyet!

\- Ehhem, ehhem - köhintett Umbridge, újra bevetve a módszert, amit Dumbledore beszéde közben alkalmazott az évnyitó lakomán.

McGalagony nem nézett rá. Seamus átadta Lucynak a házifeladatát. Lucy fel se pillantva elvette, és megkönnyebbülten konstatálta, hogy V-t kapott rá.

\- Továbbra is figyelmet kérek! Dean Thomas, ha még egyszer ezt csinálja azzal az egérrel, büntetőfeladatot kap. A többségnek most már sikerült eltüntetnie a csigát, s akinél meg is maradt a csiga egy része, az is ráérzett a bűbáj lényegére. A mai órán...

\- Ehhem, ehhem.

\- Tessék - fordult Umbridge felé McGalagony. Két szemöldökét annyira összehúzta, hogy azok egyetlen, vízszintes vonalban egyesültek.

\- Csupán arra lennék kíváncsi, professzor, hogy megkapta-e az üzenetet, amiben közöltem az óralátogatásom...

\- Természetesen megkaptam, máskülönben megkérdeztem volna, hogy mit keres a tantermemben - felelte McGalagony, és tüntetően hátat fordított Umbridge-nek. A diákok közül többen vigyorogva összenéztek. - Tehát: a mai órán továbblépünk egy nehezebb feladatra, az egér eltüntetésére. Az eltüntető bűbáj...

\- Ehhem, ehhem.

\- Nem egészen értem - szólt fagyos dühvel McGalagony - hogyan kíván képet alkotni a tanítási módszereimről, ha ismételt közbeszólásokkal zavarja a munkámat. Tudja, általában elvárom, hogy mindenki csöndben maradjon, amikor beszélek.

Umbridge olyan arcot vágott, mintha pofon csapták volna. Nem felelt, de megigazította a jegyzettömbjét, és vadul körmölni kezdett.

McGalagony közben ismét az osztályhoz fordult, és higgadtan folytatta:

\- Tehát: az eltüntető bűbáj végrehajtása annál nehezebb, minél magasabb rendű állatot kívánunk eltüntetni. A csigával, gerinctelen állat lévén, viszonylag könnyű dolgunk volt. Az egér viszont emlős, következésképpen sokkal nagyobb kihívást jelent. Ezt a varázslatot nem tudják úgy végrehajtani, hogy közben az ebéden jár az eszük. Nos, a varázsigét ismerik, lássanak hozzá a gyakorláshoz...

\- És még ő papol nekünk arról, hogy fékezzük magunkat! - suttogta Lucy Harrynek, de vigyora elárulta, hogy valójában cseppet sem mérges.

Umbridge nem szegődött McGalagony nyomába úgy, ahogy Trelawneyval tette - talán mert sejtette, hogy McGalagony úgyis visszaparancsolná a sarokba. Helyette viszont rengeteget jegyzetelt, és mikor McGalagony végül elengedte az osztályt, komor arccal állt fel a székéről.

\- Kezdetnek végül is nem rossz - mondta Ron, a kezében tartott, ficánkoló egérfarkat szemlélve. A farok végül a dobozban landolt, amit Lavender hordott körbe.

Már indultak volna kifelé a teremből, amikor Lucy észrevette, hogy Umbridge a tanári asztal felé tart. Megbökte Harryt, aki ugyanígy tett Ronnal, aki figyelmeztette Hermionét, és mind a négyen megálltak hallgatózni.

\- Mióta tanít a Roxfortban? - kérdezte Umbridge.

\- Decemberben lesz harminckilenc éve - válaszolt szárazon McGalagony, és becsapta táskáját.

Umbridge feljegyzett valamit.

\- Rendben - szólt - tíz nap múlva megkapja a felülvizsgálat eredményét.

\- Kíváncsian várom - felelte gúnyos közönnyel McGalagony, és indult az ajtó felé. - Menjenek, menjenek! - szólt rá Lucyékra, kiterelve őket az ajtón.

Lucy önkéntelenül megeresztett egy villanásnyi mosolyt a tanárnő felé, és meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy McGalagony hasonlóval válaszolt.

Azt hitte, legközelebb az esti büntetőmunkán találkozik Umbridge-dzsel, de tévedett. Mikor barátaival megérkeztek legendás lények gondozása órára, Suette-Pollts professzor oldalán ott találták a főinspektort és jegyzettömbjét.

\- Magát csak helyettesítésre szerződtették, igaz? - hallotta Umbridge kérdését Lucy, mikor Harryvel, Ronnal és Hermionéval megálltak a kecskelábú asztalnál, melyen a befogott bólintérek, mint megannyi életre kelt gallyacska, ide-oda mászkáltak fatetvek után kutatva.

\- Úgy van - felelte Suette-Pollts hátratett kézzel, előre-hátra hintázva sarka és lábujjhegye között. - Hagrid professzort helyettesítem a távollétében.

Malfoy, Crak és Monstro sutyorogni kezdtek. Harry nyugtalan pillantást váltott a többiekkel. Mindannyian tisztában voltak vele, hogy Malfoy örömmel mesélne rémtörténeteket Hagridról a minisztériumi főinspektornak.

\- Hmmm... - Umbridge halkabbra fogta hangját, de azért Lucy hallotta a folytatást. - Az igazgatótól nem kaptam erre választ... de talán maga is fel tud világosítani... Érdekelne, hol késik ilyen sokáig Hagrid professzor.

Harry a mardekárosok felé sandított, majd megbökte Lucyt, hogy figyeljen. Látták, hogy Malfoy érdeklődve felkapta a fejét, s tekintete a két tanárnő között ingázik.

\- Sajnos nem tudom - felelte könnyedén Suette-Pollts. - Kaptam egy baglyot Dumbledore-tól, hogy volna-e kedvem néhány hétig tanítani. Igent mondtam. Akkor hát... Elkezdhetem az órát?

\- Igen, legyen szíves - bólintott Umbridge, s közben feljegyzett valamit.

Ezen az órán Umbridge új módszerrel gyűjtötte az információkat: a tanulók között sétált, és kérdéseket tett fel nekik a varázslényekről. Legtöbbször helyes válaszokat kapott, s ettől Lucy kicsit jobb kedvre derült: a diákok nem hoztak szégyent Hagridra.

Umbridge, miután hosszasan faggatta Dean Thomast, végül visszatért Suette-Polltshoz.

\- Megkérdezhetném, hogy magának, aki csak átmenetileg dolgozik itt - tehát bizonyos mértékig kívülálló - mi a véleménye a Roxfortról? Elegendő támogatást kap az iskolavezetéstől?

\- Ó igen, Dumbledore kitűnő igazgató - felelte derűsen Suette-Pollts. - Elégedett vagyok a munkahelyi környezettel. Tökéletesen elégedett.

Umbridge udvariasan kétkedő arcot vágott. Apró jelet biggyesztett a jegyzetlapjára, majd folytatta:

\- Milyen anyagot készül leadni a tanév során? - feltéve persze, hogy Hagrid professzor nem tér vissza.

\- Azokra a lényekre összpontosítunk, amelyekről gyakran esik szó az RBF-vizsgán - felelte Suette-Pollts. - Nem sok dolgunk maradt - az unikornist meg az orrontó furkászt már tanulták, de esetleg foglalkozhatunk a porlokkal és a murmánccal, szót ejthetünk a krupról és az acsarkáról...

\- Nos, úgy látom, maga érti a dolgát - mondta Umbridge, és látványosan kipipált valamit a pergamenjén. Az erős hangsúly a maga szón nem tetszett Lucynak, az pedig még kevésbé, hogy következő kérdését Umbridge Monstróhoz intézte.

\- Igaz az, hogy a múltban történtek balesetek a legendás lények gondozása órán?

Monstro bután elvigyorodott. Malfoy sietve megválaszolta helyette a kérdést.

\- Igen, például én is megsérültem egyszer. Megtámadott egy hippogriff.

\- Egy hippogriff? - ismételte Umbridge, és sebesen írni kezdett.

\- Mert nem volt annyi esze, hogy betartsa Hagrid utasításait! - szólt közbe dühösen Lucy.

Ron és Hermione felnyögtek, Harry azonban elismerően bólogatott. Umbridge lassan Harry felé fordította a fejét.

\- Még egy esti büntetőmunka, mindkettőtöknek - szólt szelíden. - És még kérdezted, miért büntetlek meg téged, mikor csak a testvéred „kellene"… Nos, nagyon köszönöm, Suette-Pollts professzor. Azt hiszem, nincs is több dolgom itt. A felülvizsgálat eredményét tíz nap múlva kapja meg.

\- Remek - bólintott Suette-Pollts, s Umbridge elindult a kastély felé.

Aznap este Harry és Lucy nem sokkal éjfél előtt szabadult ki Umbridge dolgozószobájából. A kezük olyan erősen vérzett, hogy teljesen eláztatta a kötésként használt kendőt. Azt hitték, ilyen késői órán már senkit nem találnak a klubhelyiségben, de tévedtek. Két barátjuk megvárta őket. Örültek a gesztusnak, főként mivel Hermione szokatlan módon nem rosszalló, hanem együtt érző arccal fogadta őket.

\- Tessék! - szólt a lány, és két kis edényben valamilyen sárga folyadékot nyújtott feléjük. - Áztassátok bele a kezeteket. Pácolt futkárloboncoldat, biztosan segíteni fog.

Lucy belemártotta sebes kezét a jobb oldali folyadékba, és fájdalma azon nyomban enyhülni kezdett. Csámpás dorombolva odadörgölőzött a lábához, majd felugrott az ölébe, s ott összegömbölyödött. Lucy baljával megvakarta a macska fülét, és hálás pillantást vetett Hermionéra. Mellette Harry ugyanilyen megkönnyebbülten engedett le egy kicsit.

\- Köszönjük - mondta.

\- Még mindig azt mondom, hogy panaszt kéne tennetek Umbridge-re - szólt fejcsóválva Ron.

\- Nem - felelte makacsul Harry.

\- McGalagony akkora botrányt csinálna...

\- Biztos - dörmögte Lucy. - És szerinted meddig tartana Umbridge-nek rendeletet hozatni arról, hogy aki kritizálja a főinspektort, azt rögtön kirúgják?

Ron kinyitotta a száját, hogy ellenkezzen, aztán újra becsukta, mert nem jutott az eszébe ellenérv.

\- Szörnyű egy némber... - füstölgött Hermione. - Szörnyű! Amikor jöttetek, épp arról beszéltünk Ronnal, hogy ez nem mehet így tovább.

\- Javasoltam, hogy mérgezzük meg - morogta Ron, mire Lucy helyeslően bólogatni kezdett.

\- Nem... Úgy értem, nem törődhetünk bele, hogy ilyen rossz sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárunk van.

\- Mit tehetnénk ellene? - Ron ásítva vállat vont. - Ez már így marad. Megkapta az állást, és Caramel úgy bebetonozta, hogy nem szabadulunk meg tőle.

\- Az igaz, de... - kezdte óvatosan Hermione. - Arra gondoltam... - Tétovázva rápillantott Harryre és Lucyra, aztán még egyszer belevágott: - Arra gondoltam, hogy ideje lenne... önállósítani magunkat.

Lucy felpillantott futkárloboncoldatban ázó kezéről.

\- Mire gondolsz? - kérdezte rosszat sejtve.

\- Úgy értem, tanuljuk önállóan a sötét varázslatok kivédését - bökte ki Hermione.

\- Na ne! - hördült fel Ron. - Azt akarod, hogy még különmunkát vállaljunk? Harry meg én már megint el vagyunk maradva a leckéinkkel, Lucy pedig alig tud veled lépést tartani, pedig neki nincs is annyi órája! Pedig ez még csak a második hét!

\- Ez sokkal fontosabb a házi feladatoknál! - jelentette ki Hermione.

A hármas elhűlve meredt rá.

\- Azt hittem, a házi feladatoknál semmi nem fontosabb - mondta Ron.

\- Ugyan már, dehogynem! - vágta rá Hermione. Arca - Lucy nem kis aggodalmára - azt a fanatikus lelkesedést tükrözte, amit addig csak a házimanók felszabadításának témája tudott felszítani benne. - Ahogy Lucy Umbridge első óráján mondta: fel kell készülnünk arra, ami az iskolán kívül vár ránk. Gyakorolnunk kell az önvédelmet! Ha egy egész évig semmit sem tanulunk...

\- Tanár nélkül nem jutunk semmire - legyintett borúlátóan Ron. - Jó, persze, kinézhetünk a könyvekből egypár rontást, és megpróbálhatjuk gyakorolni őket...

\- Nem, igazad van, ezen a szintem már nem lehet csak könyvekből tanulni - folytatta Hermione. - Rendes tanárra van szükségünk, aki megmutatja, hogyan kell használni a bűbájokat, és segít a gyakorlásban.

\- Ha Lupinra gondolsz... - kezdte Harry.

\- Nem, nem Lupinra gondolok - rázta a fejét Hermione. - Neki épp elég dolga van a Rendben, és különben is, vele legfeljebb a roxmortsi hétvégéken találkozhatnánk.

\- Hát akkor ki tanítson minket? - kérdezte Harry.

Hermione mélyet sóhajtott.

\- Szerintem egyértelmű - mondta. - Te és Lucy vagytok az alkalmas emberek, Harry.

A kijelentést néhány másodperces csend követte. A tűz halkan ropogott, s Ron háta mögött egy fuvallat megzörgette az ablak üvegét.

\- Mire vagyunk mi alkalmasak...? - kérdezte pislogva Lucy.

\- Arra, hogy sötét varázslatok kivédésére tanítsatok minket.

Harry és Lucy rábámultak Hermionéra. Utána Ronra néztek, készen arra, hogy fájdalmas pillantást váltsanak vele, ahogy azt a lány valóságtól elrugaszkodott ötletei hallatán mindig szokták. Ron azonban, nagy ijedségükre, nem fintorodott el, hanem töprengve ráncolta a homlokát, majd így szólt:

\- Nem is rossz ötlet...

\- Mi nem rossz ötlet...?! - kérdezte Harry.

\- Hát az, hogy ti tanítsatok minket.

\- Na ne...

Harry elvigyorodott; Lucy biztosra vette, hogy testvére úgy gondolja, barátai csak ugratják. Ő azonban most belegondolt a dologba, és már nem is tűnt akkora ökörségnek, mint első hallásra. Nagyon tenni akart valamit Umbridge ellen és abba, hogy Ront és Hermionét tanítsa, még nem halt volna bele.

Harryt azonban még mindig nem győzték meg.

\- Mi nem vagyunk tanárok, nem tudunk...

\- Harry, te és Lucy vagytok a legjobbak az évfolyamunkban sötét varázslatok kivédéséből - szögezte le Hermione.

\- Mi? - Harry még szélesebb vigyorra húzta a száját. - Hiszen minden vizsgán jobb voltál nálunk...

\- Nem stimmel - szólt bele a vitába Lucy, alaposan meglepve a többieket. - Harmadikban mi voltunk a jobbak - és az volt az egyetlen év, amikor mindhárman vizsgáztunk és normális tanárunk volt.

\- Ráadásul Lucy negyedikben is jobb volt nálam, nem is kicsivel - tette hozzá Hermione. - Elsőre legyőzte az Imperius-átkot, ha elfelejtetted volna. De most nem vizsgaeredményekről beszélek, hanem mindarról, amit tettetek!

\- Miért, mit csináltunk?

Ron Hermionéhoz fordult.

\- Lehet, hogy tényleg nem sokra megyünk egy ilyen tespedt agyú tanárral - mondta huncut mosollyal, aztán a töprengő Monstrót utánozva összeráncolta arcát. - Hogy is volt... elsős korunkban... megakadályoztátok, hogy Tudjátokki megkaparintsa a bölcsek kövét.

\- Az nem a tudásunkon múlott - vetette ellen Harry. - Szerencsénk volt...

\- Másodikban - vágott a szavába Ron - te, Harry, megölted a Baziliskust és te, Lucy, végeztél Denemmel.

\- Igen, de Fawkes segített nekünk... - ellenkezett Harry, és Lucy is kényelmetlenül érezte magát most, hogy így egymás után hallotta, mit is csináltak végig Harryvel az elmúlt években. Egyszerre elment a kedve a tanítástól.

\- Harmadikban, Harry - emelte fel a hangját Ron -, elkergettél vagy száz dementort...

\- Tudod, hogy akkor is mázlim volt. Ha nincs az időnyerő...

\- Tavaly - harsogta Ron - megint megvédted magad Tudodkivel szemben!

\- Hallgassatok már végig! - csattant fel Harry. - Ez nagyon jól hangzik így felsorolva, de Lucyval minden esetben szerencsénk volt! Csak sodródtunk az eseményekkel, nem volt tervünk, azt tettük, ami épp eszünkbe jutott, és majdnem mindig segített nekünk valaki vagy valami.

Ron és Hermione somolyogtak. Harryt szemmel láthatóan egyre jobban elfutotta méreg, így Lucy úgy döntött, ideje közbeszólni. Ám mielőtt kinyithatta volna a száját, Harry már megelőzte.

\- Ne vigyorogjatok úgy, mintha jobban tudnátok! Mi voltunk ott, nem ti! Mi tudjuk, hogy történtek ezek a dolgok! Egyszer sem azért menekültünk meg, mert olyan jól értünk az önvédelemhez, hanem azért, mert a megfelelő pillanatban segítséget kaptunk, vagy mert ráhibáztunk valamire - az események irányítottak minket, nem mi irányítottuk az eseményeket... Ne nevessetek!

A futkároldatos edény a padlóra zuhant, és összetört. Harry felpattant és szikrázó pillantással nézett a barátaira. Csámpás bemenekült egy kanapé alá, Ron és Hermione arcáról pedig most már eltűnt a mosoly. Lucy gyorsan felállt, Harry vállára tette a kezét, majd nyugodtabb hangon közbeszólt, csak hogy időt adjon Harrynek ahhoz, hogy lenyugodjon.

\- Nézzétek, igazából ti csak azt tudjátok, mi volt a történetek vége, de azt nem, hogy milyen volt ott állni és szembenézni Voldemorttal. Most is csak azt hiszitek, hogy annyi az egész, hogy bemagolunk egy csomó átkot, aztán majd használjuk őket. De ez nem olyan, mint az órán, egyáltalán nem. Egyszerűen csak ott állsz, és tudod, hogy semmi más nem választ el a haláltól, csak az eszed vagy a lélekjelenléted vagy… gőzöm sincs, micsoda. Még gondolkozni se tudsz rendesen, amikor fél másodpercre vagy attól, hogy megöljenek vagy megkínozzanak, vagy a szemetek láttára meggyilkolják a…

Elcsuklott a hangja és lesütötte a szemét. Ismét eszébe jutott a temető, Voldemort és a halálfalók gúnyos nevetése, Harry véget nem érő sikolyai… Harry, ahogy ott rángatózott a Crutiatus-átok hatására… Lucy gyorsan összeszedte magát, majd folytatta, nem törődve a többiek már-már csodáló arckifejezésével:

\- Értsétek meg, arra senki nem tanít meg minket, hogy mit kell tennünk ilyen helyzetben. És ezek a küzdelmek… azt hiszitek, olyan könnyen túl lehet lépni rajtuk? Hogy ha legyőztetek egy halálfalót, majd minden úgy megy tovább, mint régen? Higgyetek nekem, ez egyáltalán nem ilyen egyszerű. Itt az iskolában csak azt tanuljuk meg, hogyan kell különféle átkokat meg védekezéseket használni, de magára a harcra senki se készít fel. Bármilyen jól hangzik, hogy tanítsunk titeket, mert annyiszor szálltunk már szembe Voldemorttal, de tudjátok, mit kértek tőlünk? Arra kértek minket, hogy felidézzünk mindent, amit legszívesebben elfelejtenénk. Hogy felidézzük a kínzásokat, a gyötrelmeket, minden rosszat, ami valaha történt velünk…

Azt vette észre magán, hogy sír. Harry egészen eddig döbbenten hallgatta, de most, mikor Lucy már végképp nem tudta folytatni, sérült karjával átölelte és magához húzta; ezzel jelezve, hogy már lenyugodott. Lucy szipogott párat, megtörölte az arcát, majd lehunyta a szemét és mélyeket lélegzett. Tíz másodperccel később felegyenesedett és szembenézett a barátaival.

Ron tátott szájjal, teljesen lesokkoltan bámult rá és még Hermionének is elkerekedett a szeme.

\- Hát nem érted, Lucy? - szólt az őszinte tisztelet hangján. - Pontosan ezért van szükségünk rád... Ezért van szükségünk rád és Harryre, mindkettőtökre… Azt akarjuk tudni, hogy valójában milyen szembenézni... V... Voldemorttal.

Hermione talán életében először mondta ki a gonosz varázsló nevét, amivel most ő lepte meg Lucyt. Ron és Hermione sokáig csak bámultak a testvérpárra, akik eközben fáradtan visszaroskadtak a székeikbe, és megosztoztak a megmaradt futkárloboncoldaton.

\- Tudom, hogy nem egyszerű - mondta csendesen Hermione. - De ti meg azt értsétek meg, hogy nekünk pontosan az ilyen tapasztalataitokra van szükségünk. Ezt senki mástól nem kaphatjuk meg, és enélkül pont olyan felkészületlenek leszünk, mint Umbridge óráival. Szóval… kérlek, gondolkodjatok a dolgon. Megteszitek?

Harry és Lucy összenéztek, majd bólintottak, de igazából egyikük se fogta fel, hogy mibe is egyeztek bele.

Hermione felállt.

\- Megyek lefeküdni - szólt megjátszott könnyedséggel. - Jössz Lucy?

\- Mindjárt, csak ezt itt feltakarítjuk - mutatott a földre, ahol Harry edényének a maradványai hevertek.

Hermione lustán intett a pálcájával.

\- Reparo! - mondta, mire a cserepek újra összeálltak edénnyé.

Ron is kikászálódott a karosszékéből.

\- Jó éjt, lányok! - mondtam azzal elindult a fiúk hálóterme felé.

\- Jó éjt! - köszönt el Harry is. Lucy úgy érezte a búcsúölelésből, hogy testvérének most különösen nehéz volt elválnia tőle. Lucy egy halvány mosoly kíséretében adott neki egy puszit, majd követte Hermionét a lányok hálóterme felé.

Ezen az éjszakán is hosszú folyosókról és zárt ajtókról álmodott, s reggel arra ébredt, hogy megint sajog a feje.

* * *

Miért kell Lucynak mindent tönkretennie? Miért tudja olyan könnyen lerombolni az elhatározását? Miért olyan érzékeny bármire, aminek köze van a lányhoz?

Draco az ágyán feküdt és gondolkodott. Egy elejtett megjegyzés Umbridge-tól és máris nyert vele egy álmatlan éjszakát. A nővel kapcsolatban csak annyival módosult a véleménye első ránézés óta, hogy tenyérbemászó, csőlátású és minden tekintetben egy amorf másolata Caramelnek. Draco egyáltalán nem szívlelte, csak elviselte és nyalizott neki, ahogy azt mindegyik mardekáros társától elvárták otthon. Muszáj volt ezt tennie, ha el akarta kerülni a büntetőmunkát.

Nem úgy, mint Potter és Lucy; és ezzel már el is érkezett a dilemmájához. Umbridge komolyan gondolta, hogy mindegy, melyikük szól vissza, mindkettejüket megbünteti? Nagyon úgy nézett ki: elvégre a történet, miszerint Potter ismét beszólt a nőnek, széltében-hosszában bejárta az iskolát, ahogy az is, hogy emiatt Lucy ugyanúgy egy hét elzárást kapott, mint a testvére, pedig ő maga egy szót se szólt. Dracot első ízben olyannyira feldühítette ez az igazságtalanság, hogy majdnem ki is mutatta; azonban még időben észbe kapott és rendezni tudta az arcvonásait.

Ám ettől még a kérdés megmaradt: mégis hogyan zárja ki Lucyt a fejéből, ha egyszer a lány mindig gondoskodott róla, hogy valamilyen módon emlegessék?


	16. Chapter 15: A Szárnyas Vadkanban

**Chapter 15**

 **A Szárnyas Vadkanban**

A következő két hétben Hermione nem hozta újra szóba ötletét, hogy Harry és Lucy sötét varázslatok kivédése órákat tartsanak nekik. A két Potternek közben végre-valahára lejárt a büntetőmunkája (de félő volt, hogy a bekarcolt felirat most már életük végéig ott marad a kézfejükön). Ron részt vett további négy kviddicsedzésen, és a második kettőn már egyszer se kiabáltak vele. Idővel mindhárman megtanulták bűbáj segítségével eltüntetni az egeret (Hermionénak és Lucynak pedig már kismacskával is sikerült a mutatvány). Aztán egy csúnya, szeles, szeptember végi estén, mikor mind a négyen a könyvtárban ültek, és bájital-hozzávalók leírását tanulmányozták Piton órájára, újra szóba került a téma.

\- Harry, Lucy - szólalt meg váratlanul Hermione - gondolkoztatok a dolgon? A sötét varázslatok kivédésén?

\- Persze... - morogta Harry.

\- Az a banya tesz róla, hogy minden óráját megemlegessük - tette hozzá dühösen Lucy.

\- Nem, én arra a dologra gondolok, amit Ronnal mondtunk...

Ron riadt-fenyegető pillantást vetett Hermionéra, de a lány csak legyintett.

\- Jó, amit én mondtam... hogy taníthatnátok minket.

Egyik Potter se válaszolt rögtön. Lucy úgy tett, mintha egy nagyon érdekes bekezdésre bukkant volna az Ázsiai ellenszérumok című könyvben, mert nem akarta hangosan kimondani, ami most átfutott a fején.

Az elmúlt két hétben Harry és ő nagyon is sokat rágódtak Hermione javaslatán. Általában akkor hozták fel a dolgot, mikor egyedül voltak és közel s távol nem volt senki. Néha, csakúgy, mint első hallásra, képtelen ötletnek tartották, máskor viszont azon kapták magukat, hogy gyűjtögetni kezdték azokat a varázslatokat, amelyek jó szolgálatot tettek nekik a sötét bestiákkal és halálfalókkal való találkozásaik során - vagyis elkezdtek közösen órákat tervezgetni...

\- Igen... - szólalt meg Lucy vonakodva, mikor már nem tudott tovább úgy tenni, mintha érdekesnek találná az Ázsiai ellenszérumokat - igen, gondolkoztunk rajta.

\- És?

\- Nem tom - vonta meg a vállát Harry, majd Ronra pillantott.

\- Én mindig is jó ötletnek tartottam - jelentette ki Ron. Látva, hogy Harry nem készül ordibálni, most már hajlandó volt részt venni a beszélgetésben.

Harry nyugtalanul fészkelődni kezdett.

\- Ugye, megértettétek, amit akkor mondtunk? Hogy nagyrészt a szerencsén múltak ezek a dolgok?

\- Persze, Harry - hagyta rá szelíden Hermione - de akkor sincs értelme tagadni, hogy jó vagy a sötét varázslatok kivédésében. Tavaly ti voltatok az egyetlenek, akiknek sikerült teljesen leküzdeni az Imperius-átkot. Harry, te patrónust is tudsz megidézni, együtt képesek vagytok egy csomó olyan dologra, amire a felnőtt varázslók közül se mindenki... Viktor is azt mondta, hogy...

Ron olyan hirtelen fordította a fejét Hermione felé, hogy beleroppant a nyaka.

\- Igen? - kérdezte a tarkóját masszírozva. - Mit mondott Vikike?

\- Kac-kac! Jaj de vicces! - vágott egy mérges fintort Hermione - azt mondta, Harry és Lucy - főleg Lucy - olyanokat tudnak, amit még ő se. Pedig ő végzős volt a Durmstrangban.

Ron gyanakodva fürkészte a lányt.

\- Nehogy azt mondd, hogy még mindig tartod vele a kapcsolatot!

\- És ha igen, akkor mi van? - Hermione hangja hűvös-dacos volt, de az arcán piros foltocska jelent meg. - Azzal levelezem, akivel akarok...

\- De ő nem csak levelezni akart veled - mondta szemrehányóan Ron.

Hermione sóhajtva megcsóválta a fejét, majd ismét Harryhez és Lucyhoz fordult:

\- Na, mi a válaszotok? Tanítotok minket?

Harry és Lucy összenéztek. Lucy úgy látta, hogy Harry kezdi megadni magát, noha még mindig voltak fenntartásai. Újabban Lucy már legszívesebben belevágott volna, hiába nem akarta egy része felszakítani a régi sebeket. Azóta már rájött, hogy nem csak a tanításhoz kell maga mögött hagynia a múltat, hanem a saját érdekében is. Hiszen csak így van esélye szembeszállni Voldemorttal…

\- Csak téged meg Ront, igaz? - térítette vissza Harry hangja a valóságba. Ekkor döbbent rá, hogy egy kicsit elkalandozott, így igyekezett a beszélgetésre figyelni.

\- Hát... - Hermione megint zavarba jött egy kicsit. - Légy szíves, ne kezdj megint tombolni... de szerintem mindenkit tanítanotok kéne, akit érdekel a dolog. Végül is arról van szó, hogy megtanulnánk védekezni Vo-Voldemorttal szemben... Szóval nem lenne igazságos elzárni mások elől ezt a lehetőséget.

Lucy eltöprengett a dolgon, aztán így felelt:

\- Nem hiszem, hogy rajtatok kívül bárki is kíváncsi lenne ránk. Ha nem tudnátok, dilisek vagyunk.

\- El se hinnétek, hány embert érdekelnek a tapasztalataitok - mondta komolyan Hermione. - Figyeljetek... - Odahajolt Harryhez és Lucyhoz. Ron, aki még mindig gyanakodva figyelte őkett, most szintén közelebb húzódott, hogy hallja a folytatást. - Október első hétvégéjén lemehetünk Roxmortsba. Mit szólnátok, ha a faluban összeülnénk az érdeklődőkkel, és megbeszélnénk a részleteket?

\- Miért nem lehet itt az iskolában összeülni? - kérdezte Ron.

\- Azért - felelte Hermione, miközben újra a kínai falókáposzta rajza fölé hajolt - mert Umbridge nem lelkesedne, ha megtudná, mire készülünk.

Harry és Lucy örömmel várták a roxmortsi hétvégét, bár egy dolog aggasztotta őket. Sirius a szeptember eleji kandallós beszélgetés óta nem hallatott magáról - bizonyára megsértődött, amiért szinte megtiltották, hogy elmenjen Roxmortsba - de Lucyék tartottak tőle, hogy keresztapjuk a veszélyre fittyet hányva mégiscsak tiszteletét teszi majd a faluban. Mihez kezdenek, ha mint nagy fekete kutya egyszer csak szembejön velük Roxmorts főutcáján, talán épp Draco Malfoy szeme láttára?

\- Végül is normális, hogy néha ki akar szabadulni abból a házból - mondta Ron, mikor Harry megosztotta aggodalmaikat barátaival. - Bujdosnia sem lehetett valami kellemes, de akkor legalább szabad volt. Most meg ott kuksolhat egy házban, összezárva azzal a lökött manóval.

Hermione csupán egy rosszalló pillantással reagált a Siport becsmérlő jelzőre.

\- Az a gond - fordult Harryhez és Lucyhoz -, hogy amíg V-Voldemort... Jaj, Ron, maradj már! Szóval amíg le nem leplezi magát, addig Siriusnak lapítania kell. Azok az ostobák a minisztériumban nem fogják elismerni az ártatlanságát, amíg be nem látják, hogy Dumbledore végig igazat mondott. De amint elkezdenek az igazi halálfalókra vadászni, rögtön kiderül, hogy Sirius nem tartozik közéjük... Hiszen például nincs rajta a Jegy.

\- Sirius nem olyan bolond, hogy ekkorát kockáztasson - vélekedett Ron. -Különben is, Dumbledore nagyon bepöccenne, ha eljönne, és Sirius hallgat Dumbledore-ra, még ha bosszantja is, hogy utasításokat kap.

Harry és Lucy továbbra is aggódó arcot vágtak, úgyhogy Hermione témát váltott.

\- Figyeljetek, Ronnal puhatolóztunk azoknál, akikről úgy gondoltuk, hogy szívesen tanulnának önvédelmet, és egypár ember tényleg érdeklődött. Azt mondtuk nekik, hogy Roxmortsban találkozunk.

\- Aha - felelte szórakozottan Lucy, akinek még mindig Siriuson járt az esze.

\- Ne aggódj érte, Lucy - mondta csendesen Hermione. - Van elég gondod Sirius nélkül is.

Hermionénak ebben teljesen igaza volt. Lucy még mindig nem érte utol magát a házi feladatokkal, bár mióta nem kellett minden estéjét Umbridge-nél töltenie, sokat ledolgozott a lemaradásból. Mondjuk, lehet jobban állt volna, ha nem segített volna minden szabadidejében Frednek és George-nak a Maximuláns termékekkel, de túlságosan élvezte a ténykedést ahhoz, hogy feladja.

Harry szintén sokat javított a helyzetén, bár még neki is kellett dolgoznia ahhoz, hogy utolérje magát. Most Ron volt állandó időzavarban, hiszen neki a heti kétszeri kviddicsedzés mellett még prefektusi feladatait is el kellett látnia.

Viszont Hermione, aki több órára járt, mint a hármas, nemcsak hogy mindig elkészült a házi feladataival, de arra is maradt ideje, hogy további manóruhákat kössön. Lucynak el kellett ismernie, hogy a lány kézimunkatudása fejlődik: egyre több elkészült művéről lehetett megállapítani hogy sapka-e vagy zokni.

A roxmortsi kirándulás napja derült, de szeles idővel köszöntött rájuk. Reggeli után sorba álltak Frics előtt, aki ellenőrizte, hogy rajta van-e a nevük azoknak a diákoknak a listáján, akiknek valamelyik szülőjük vagy a gondviselőjük írásban engedélyezte Roxmorts meglátogatását.

Amikor Harry Frics elé lépett, a gondnok mélyet szippantott a levegőből, mintha valamiféle szagot keresne. Aztán mogorván biccentett - pofazacskói beleremegtek - és Harry kisétált a napsütötte bejárati kőlépcsőre.

\- Öhm... miért szagolt meg téged Frics? - kérdezte Ron, miután a négyes sietős léptekkel elindult a roxforti birtok kapuja felé vezető széles úton.

\- Ellenőrizte, hogy nincs-e trágyaszagom - felelte nevetve Harry. - Nem is meséltem nektek...

Azzal beszámolt róla, hogyan támadt rá Frics a bagolyházban, az állítólagos trágyagránát-rendelést keresve rajta. Lucy meglepetésére Hermione kifejezetten érdekesnek találta a történetet.

\- Azt mondta, fülest kapott róla, hogy trágyagránátokat rendelsz? De hát ki mondhatta neki ezt?

\- Nem tom - vonta meg a vállát Harry.

\- Lehet, hogy az a mókamester Malfoy - vetette fel Lucy.

Áthaladtak a szárnyas vadkanszobrokkal díszített kapuoszlopok között, majd rákanyarodtak a faluba vezető útra.

\- Malfoy? - ismételte kétkedve Hermione. - Hát... igen... lehet...

Ezután gondolataiba merült, és az út hátralevő részében egy szót se szólt.

\- Hova megyünk? - kérdezte Lucy, mikor beértek a faluba. - A Három Seprűbe?

\- Öhm... nem - felelte felocsúdva Hermione. - Nem, az mindig tele van, és nagyon zajos. Azt beszéltem meg a többiekkel, hogy a Szárnyas Vadkanban találkozunk. Tudjátok, a másik kocsmában, ami egy mellékutcában van. Elég ócska hely, a diákok nem nagyon járnak oda, szóval nem kell félni, hogy kihallgatnak minket.

Végigsétáltak a főutcán; elhagyták Zonko Csodabazárát, ahol - cseppet sem meglepő módon - megpillantották Fredet, George-ot és Lee Jordant, elhaladtak a postahivatal mellett, ahonnan szabályos időközönként baglyok röppentek ki. Végül befordultak egy kis zsákutcába, s hamarosan megérkeztek a keresett fogadó elé.

A kocsma ajtaja fölött rozsdás vasrúd állt ki a falból; azon viharvert facégér lógott, egy elejtett szárnyas vadkan képével. A disznó sebéből szivárgott a vér. A három jó barát habozva megállt az ajtó előtt.

\- Hát akkor... menjünk be - szólt kissé megszeppenve Hermione.

Harry kinyitotta az ajtót, és belépett rajta. Lucy követte.

A kocsma a legkevésbé sem hasonlított a tágas, csillogóan tiszta és hívogatóan világos Három Seprűhöz. A Szárnyas Vadkant egyetlen szűk, barátságtalan és rémesen piszkos helyiség alkotta, amiben ráadásul átható kecskeszag terjengett. Az ablakok olyan koszosak voltak, hogy csak halvány derengés hatolt be rajtuk.

A kocsmát így elsősorban a durva faasztalokon égő gyertyacsonkok világították meg. A padló ránézésre egyszerű döngölt földnek tűnt, de belépve Lucy érezte, hogy kőlapokon jár - pontosabban a követ borító, évszázadosnak tűnő koszrétegen.

Lucy emlékezett rá elsős korából, hogy Hagrid említette neki ezt a helyet. „Sok fura figura fordul meg a Szárnyas Vadkanban" - mondta a vadőr, mikor arról mesélt, hogyan nyert itt egy sárkánytojást egy kámzsás idegentől. Lucy annak idején nem értette, miért nem furcsállta Hagrid, hogy az idegen egész idő alatt nem mutatta meg neki az arcát. Most viszont látta, hogy a Szárnyas Vadkanban divat az arc elrejtése. Az italmérő pultnál állt egy férfi, akinek az egész feje piszkos, szürke pólyába volt csavarva - igaz, a szája előtt volt egy rés, s azon át megszámlálhatatlan pohárnyit töltött magába valamilyen füstölgő, tüzes folyadékból. Az egyik ablakfülkében álló asztalnál két csuklyás alak gubbasztott; Lucy dementoroknak vélte volna őket, ha nem hallja erős yorkshire-i tájszólásukat. Egy női vendég pedig, aki a kandalló melletti sötét sarokban ült, földig érő, vastag, fekete fátylat viselt. Csak az orra hegye látszott, s az is csak azért, mert ott kissé kidudorodott a fátyol.

\- Hát, nem tudom, Hermione... - dörmögte Lucy, miközben átvágtak a helyiségen. A sok furcsa alak közül neki a lefátyolozott boszorkány volt a leggyanúsabb. - Nem gondolod, hogy az alatt akár Umbridge is rejtőzhet?

Hermione szemügyre vette a boszorkányt.

\- Umbridge alacsonyabb, mint az a nő - felelte halkan. - De még ha ő lenne is az, akkor se tehetne semmit. Többször elolvastam az iskola házirendjét. Egy: nem vagyunk területen kívül. Kettő: direkt megkérdeztem Flitwick professzort, hogy diákok látogathatják-e a Szárnyas Vadkant. Azt mondta, nyugodtan, csak vigyünk saját poharat. Három: utánanéztem, hogy szabad-e tanulókört alakítani meg közösen dolgozni a házi feladaton, és egyértelműen szabad. Épp csak úgy gondolom, hogy nem kell nagydobra verni, mit csinálunk.

\- Nem - felelte szárazon Harry - főleg mivel nem leckeírásra készülünk.

A kocsmáros kioldalazott egy hátsó szobából, és a pult mögött feléjük indult. Magas, sovány, mogorva képű öregember volt, hosszú szürke hajjal és szakállal. Lucynak az volt az érzése, hogy találkozott már vele valahol.

\- No...? - morogta az öreg.

\- Négy vajsört kérünk - rendelt Hermione.

A kocsmáros benyúlt a söntés alá, kiemelt három nagyon poros és koszos palackot, és lecsapta őket Lucyék elé.

\- Nyolc sarló - vetette oda.

\- Én fizetek - mondta gyorsan Harry, és leszámolta az ezüstöket.

A kocsmáros végigmérte őt - tekintete egy fél másodpercig elidőzött a villám alakú sebhelyen - aztán elfordult, és betette a pénzt egy ősrégi, fadobozos pénztárgépbe, aminek automatikusan kinyílt a fiókja. Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione fogták a vajsörüket, leültek a söntéstől legtávolabb álló asztalhoz, és körülnéztek. A bepólyált fejű férfi a pultra koppintott, mire a kocsmáros lerakott elé egy újabb pohár füstölgő italt.

Ron izgatottan pislogott a söntés felé.

\- Figyeljetek! - suttogta. - Itt azt rendelhetnénk, amit csak akarunk! Az öreg biztos kiszolgálna minket. Végre megkóstolhatnám a Lángnyelv whiskyt...

\- Prefektus vagy, Ron! - pirított rá Hermione.

Ron csalódottan legyintett.

\- Szóval kiket is várunk? - kérdezte Harry, miután eltávolította vajsörös palackja rozsdás kupakját, és megkóstolta az italt.

\- Csak pár embert. - Hermione az órájára nézett, majd aggódó pillantásokat vetett az ajtó felé. - Mostanra beszéltük meg velük, és biztos, hogy mind tudják, hol van ez a hely... Na, ezek ők lesznek!

A kocsmaajtó kitárult. Egy másodpercig porral teli, széles napfénynyaláb szelte át a helyiséget - aztán a fény útját állta az ajtón betóduló csapatnyi ember.

Elsőként Neville lépett be, oldalán Deannel és Lavenderrel; őket Parvati és Padma Patil követte, valamint Cho és az egyik vihogós barátnője. Aztán jöttek a többiek: Luna Lovegood (egyedül és olyan álmodozó arccal, mintha véletlenül vetődött volna oda), Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet és Angelina Johnson, Colin és Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, egy hosszú, fonott copfos hugrabugos lány, három hollóhátas fiú, akiket Lucy emlékezete szerint Anthony Goldsteinnek, Michael Cornernek és Terry Bootnak hívtak; utánuk Ginny lépett be, szorosan a sarkában egy magas, sovány, szőke hajú és pisze orrú fiúval, akiben Lucy a Hugrabug kviddicscsapatának egyik tagját vélte felismerni. A sort Fred, George és Lee Jordan zárták - mindhárman csodabazárbeli árukkal megtömött, nagy papírtáskákkal érkeztek.

\- Pár ember? - hüledezett Lucy. - Ez neked pár ember!?

\- Hát igen, elég nagy sikert aratott az ötlet - felelte elégedett mosollyal Hermione. - Hoznál még néhány széket, Ron?

A kocsmáros, aki épp egy poharat készült szárazra törölni egy évek óta mosásra váró ronggyal, félbehagyta a mozdulatot, és az újonnan érkezettekre bámult. Valószínűleg még sose látott egyszerre ennyi embert a kocsmájában.

\- Jó napot! - köszönt neki Fred, aki elsőként ért a söntéshez. Gyorsan megszámolta társait. - Huszonöt üveg vajsört kérnénk szépen.

A kocsmáros gyilkos pillantást vetett rá, aztán mérgesen eldobta a rongyot - mintha igen fontos munkában zavarták volna meg - és előbányászott a pult alól huszonöt poros palackot.

\- Egészségetekre! - mondta Fred, miközben kiosztotta az italokat. - Adakozzatok, mert ennyi ezüstöm nincsen...

Az újonnan érkezettek cseverésztek, a sörüket bontogatták, és pénz után kotorásztak a zsebükben. Harry és Lucy a döbbenettől némán meredtek rájuk. El se tudták képzelni, minek jött ez a sok ember - aztán Lucynak az a szörnyű gyanúja támadt, hogy valamiféle beszédet várnak tőle, és akkor gyorsan Hermionéhoz fordult.

\- Mit mondtál nekik? - kérdezte fojtott hangon. - Mire számítanak?

\- Mondtam már, a tapasztalataitokra kíváncsiak - felelte Hermione, majd mikor már Harry is mérgesen nézett rá, sietve hozzátette: - De egyelőre semmit nem kell csinálnotok. Először én beszélek hozzájuk.

\- Szia, Harry! - köszönt Neville, és leült Harryvel szemben.

Harry suta mosollyal válaszolt. Lucy ekkor jött rá, hogy a fiú figyelmét bizonyára elvonta Cho, aki rámosolygott, mielőtt leült Ron mellé. Lucy vigyorogva bökte meg Harryt, mire testvére zavart-dühösen nézett rá. Lucy még mindig mosolygott, mikor visszanézett Chora, akinek a barátnője viszont, egy vörösesszőke, göndör hajú lány, mélységes bizalmatlansággal nézett rá és Harryre, jelezve, hogy nem saját jószántából jött el.

Az újonnan érkezettek két-három fős fürtökben elhelyezkedtek Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione körül. Egyesek arca izgalmat tükrözött, másoké kíváncsiságot, Luna Lovegood pedig merengve bámult a semmibe. Miután az utolsó ember is megtalálta a helyét, a társaság elcsendesedett, és mindenki a két Potterre függesztette a tekintetét.

\- Hát akkor... - szólalt meg Hermione, a lámpaláztól kicsit cincogó hangon - sziasztok.

A hallgatóság figyelme most őrá fordult, bár a tekintetek rendszeresen visszatértek Harryre vagy Lucyra.

\- Hát... öhm... Tudjátok, miért vagyunk itt. Öhm... öö... Harry és Lucy arra gondoltak... (Harry csúnyán nézett rá.) pontosabban eredetileg én gondoltam rá... hogy jó lenne, ha azok, akik sötét varázslatok kivédését akarnak tanulni - mármint akik rendesen akarják tanulni, nem úgy, ahogy Umbridge gondolja... - Hermione hangja egyszerre sokkal erősebben és magabiztosabban csengett - ...mert amit ő tart, az nem nevezhető sötét varázslatok kivédése órának...

\- Úgy van! - helyeselt Anthony Goldstein, amire Hermione még jobban kihúzta magát.

\- Szóval arra gondoltam, jó lenne, ha önállósítanánk magunkat.

Szünetet tartott, váltott egy pillantást Lucyval, majd folytatta:

\- Ez alatt azt értem, hogy szervezzünk magunknak önvédelmi tanfolyamot. Nem elméletit, hanem olyat, ahol gyakoroljuk az igazi varázslatokat...

\- De azért az RBF-et is meg akarjátok szerezni sötét varázslatok kivédéséből, ugye? - kérdezte Michael Corner.

\- Persze - vágta rá a lány. - De szerintem annál most több kell nekünk. Valóban képesnek kell lennünk rá, hogy megvédjük magunkat, mert... - Itt nagy levegőt vett. - ...mert Voldemort nagyúr visszatért.

A reakció azonnali volt és cseppet sem meglepő. Cho barátnője felsikoltott, és leöntötte magát a vajsörével, Terry Boot egész testében összerándult; Padma Patil megborzongott, Neville pedig fura nyikkanást hallatott, amit aztán köhögésnek próbált álcázni: Közben mindenki állhatatosan és szinte éhes tekintettel Harryre meredt.

\- Szóval ez a terv - folytatta Hermione. - Ha benneteket is érdekel a dolog, meg kell beszélnünk, hogyan fogunk...

\- Mi bizonyítja, hogy Tudodki visszatért? - kérdezte meglehetősen barátságtalanul a szőke hugrabugos kviddicsező.

\- Dumbledore hisz benne... - kezdte Hermione.

\- Mármint Dumbledore hisz nekik - vágta rá a szőke fiú, Harry és Lucy felé biccentve.

\- Ki vagy? - mordult rá gorombán Ron.

\- Zacharias Smith - felelte a fiú - és szerintem jogunk van tudni, miből gondolják Potterék, hogy Tudodki visszatért.

\- Várjatok! - avatkozott közbe sietve Hermione. - Most nem ezt kell megbeszélnünk...

\- Semmi baj, Hermione - szólalt meg Harry.

Lucynak lassan derengeni kezdett, miért sereglett oda annyi ember. Hermionénak számítania kellett volna erre: sok diákot - talán a többséget - az csábította a kocsmába, hogy első kézből hallhatják Harry történetét. Csodálattal adózott Harry bátorságáért, amiért ilyen higgadtan tudott szembenézni ennyi emberrel, akik közül talán nem mind tartja hazug bolondnak. Tudta, hogy neki is be kell segítenie, amint eljön az idő.

\- Azt kérded, miből gondolom, hogy Tudodki visszatért? - ismételte Harry Zacharias szemébe nézve. - Abból, hogy találkoztam vele. Dumbledore tavaly az egész iskolának elmondta, mi történt. Ha neki nem hittetek, nekem sem fogtok, és nem akarom azzal tölteni a napomat, hogy győzködjelek titeket.

Mindenki visszafojtott lélegzettel hallgatta őt. Lucynak az volt a benyomása, hogy a kocsmáros is fülel, ugyanis már jó ideje ugyanazt a poharat törölgette a koszos ruhával - amitől a pohár csak egyre piszkosabb lett.

Zacharias nem szeppent meg.

\- Dumbledore tavaly csak annyit mondott, hogy Tudodki megölte Cedric Diggoryt, és te visszahoztad Diggory holttestét a Roxfortba. Nem árult el részleteket, nem derült ki, pontosan hogyan halt meg Diggory, pedig szerintem mindenkit érdekelt volna...

\- Akit csak az érdekel, milyen, mikor Voldemort megöl valakit, az hiába jött ide - felelte Lucy Harry helyett. Nem hagyhatta, hogy testvérét ismét Cedric haláláról faggassák. - Harry nem fog Cedricről beszélni. Érthető? Úgyhogy…

\- Te miért is szólsz bele? - kérdezte barátságtalanul Zacharias. - Hiszen te nem is voltál ott, amikor ez történt. Ájultan feküdtél a lelátón, azóta se mondta meg senki, miért is kezdtél el random sikoltozni…

\- Ott voltam - suttogta Lucy.

Mindenki eltátotta a száját. Harry figyelmeztetően megragadta Lucy kezét, de a lány csak kihúzta magát és végignézett az egybegyűlteken. Tudta, hogy nagyon kockázatos, amit csinál, de valahogy el kellett nyernie a bizalmukat, és ha ez volt az egyetlen módszer, akkor hajlandó volt megosztani ezt a részletet.

\- Hogy érted azt, hogy ott voltál? - kérdezte Fred elkerekedett szemekkel.

\- Amikor felsikoltottam - kezdte Lucy -, Harry sebhelyének a fájdalmát éreztem. Az elménk össze van kötve, mert tizennégy éve Voldemort gyilkos átka, amivel megpróbált megölni minket, összekötött minket, mikor visszapattant rólunk. Ez a kapcsolat akkor aktiválódott, mert Harry életveszélyben volt Voldemort miatt, és hatalmas fájdalmakkal kísérve kiszakította az elmémet a testemből, és átvitte a tudatomat Harry testébe. Mindent láttam, amit ő. Láttam Voldemortot, láttam a halálfalókat, láttam Cedric holttestét… Ugyanakkor nem csak az elmém, hanem a varázserőm is velem jött, így segíthettem Harrynek harcolni Voldemort ellen, bár nem tehettem annyit, amennyit szerettem volna és a szenvedéstől sem tudtam megmenteni.

Harryn, Ronon és Hermionén kívül mindenki elkerekedett szemekkel bámult Lucyra, aki most dühös pillantást vetett Hermione felé. Úgy érezte, a lány közszemlére tette őt és Harryt, mint valami furcsa torzszülötteket - és persze mindenki eljött, hátha a bolondok előadják a meséjüket.

\- Szóval, a kérdésedre válaszolva - folytatta Lucy -, azért szólok bele, mert igenis ott voltam. És sem Harry, sem én nem fogunk Cedric haláláról beszélni, mert már így is túl sok embert ölt meg Voldemort a szemünk láttára. Úgyhogy nyugodtan elmehetsz, ha akarsz.

Zacharias Smith nem állt fel, de azért továbbra is szúrós szemmel nézte Lucyt és Harryt.

\- Hát akkor... - vette ismét magához a szót Hermione (s hangja megint elvékonyodott egy kissé) - ...ahogy mondtam... ha akartok rendes önvédelmet tanulni, akkor meg kell beszélnünk, hogyan csináljuk, milyen gyakran találkozunk, és hol legyen a...

\- Igaz az - szakította félbe Hermionét a hosszú copfos lány Harryre nézve -, hogy tudsz patrónust megidézni?

A csoporton az érdeklődés moraja futott végig, átszakítva a jeges döbbenetet, amit Lucy története okozott.

\- Igen - felelte tartózkodóan Harry.

\- Inkarnálódott patrónust?

\- Öhm... - nézett kérdőn a lányra Harry - nem ismered te véletlenül Madam Bonest?

A lány elmosolyodott.

\- Ő a nagynéném - felelte. - Susan Bones vagyok. Mesélt nekem a tárgyalásodról. Szóval... tényleg igaz? Szarvas alakú a patrónusod?

\- Igen.

\- Tyű, Harry! - álmélkodott Lee Jordan. - Nem is tudtam!

\- Anya azt mondta, hogy ne terjesszük - magyarázta vigyorogva Fred. - Szerinte így is épp eléggé reflektorfényben vagy.

\- Jól mondta - dörmögte Harry, mire néhányan felnevettek.

A lefátyolozott boszorkány kicsit fészkelődni kezdett.

\- És tényleg te ölted meg a Baziliskust? Azzal a karddal, ami Dumbledore szobájában van? - folytatta Harry faggatását Terry Boot. - Az egyik festmény mesélte nekem még tavaly...

\- Igen - felelte zavartan Harry.

Justin Finch-Fletchley elismerően füttyentett, a Creevey fivérek ámulva összenéztek, Lavender Brown pedig eltátotta a száját.

\- És mikor elsősök voltunk - tódította Neville - ő és Lucy megmentették azt a bölcs követ...

\- A bölcsek kövét - javította ki Hermione.

\- Igen, azt... Megmentették Tudjátokkitől - fejezte be Neville.

Hannah Abbott szeme akkora lett, mint egy aranygalleon.

\- És azt se felejtsük el - szólalt meg Cho Chang, Harry azonnal felé fordult; a lány mosolyogva nézett rá -, hogy kiállta a Trimágus Tusa próbáit. Kijátszotta a sárkányokat, a sellőket, az akromantulát...

A diákok elismerően sustorogtak és bólogattak. Harry igyekezett szerényen mosolyogni, de nyilván nagyon jólestek neki a lány szavai. Lucy úgy érezte, tisztáznia kell pár dolgot:

\- Figyeljetek! - szólt, mire a társaság nyomban elcsendesedett. - Nem akarom, hogy álszerénynek tartsatok minket, vagy azt higgyétek, hogy lebecsülöm Harry és a saját képességeimet, de... minden esetben kaptunk valamilyen segítséget...

\- A sárkánynál nem - vágta rá Michael Corner. - Az káprázatos repülés volt...

\- És idén nyáron se segített Harrynek senki elkergetni a dementorokat - jegyezte meg Susan Bones.

\- Nem - ismerte el Lucy. - Jól van, tudom, hogy bizonyos dolgok segítség nélkül sikerültek. Csak azt akarom mondani...

\- Kimagyarázod magatokat, hogy ne kelljen semmit megmutatnotok nekünk? - vágott a szavába Zacharias Smith.

\- Van egy ötletem - szólalt meg Ron, mielőtt Lucy válaszolhatott volna. - Mi lenne, ha befognád végre a szádat?

Úgy nézett a fiúra, mintha legszívesebben páros lábbal ugrálna a fején. Zacharias elvörösödött.

\- Azért jöttünk, hogy tanuljunk tőlük, erre Lucy most azt mondja, hogy nem is tudnak semmit - felelte.

\- Nem azt mondta! - mordult rá Fred.

\- Szeretnéd, ha kipucolnánk a füledet? - kérdezte George, és az egyik csodabazáros táskából előhúzott egy hosszú, vékony szerszámot.

\- Ha kéred, máshova is szívesen bedugjuk, nekünk mindegy - tódította Fred, mire Lucy elnevette magát.

\- Haladjunk tovább! - szólt közbe gyorsan Hermione. - Először is: egyetértünk abban, hogy tanulni akarunk Harrytől és Lucytól?

A társaság igenlő morajjal felelt. Zacharias összefonta a karját, és konokul hallgatott, de talán csak mert túlzottan lekötötte a figyelmét a veszedelmesnek tűnő szerszám George kezében.

\- Helyes - bólintott megkönnyebbülten Hermione. Szemlátomást örült, hogy végre valamiben sikerült megegyezniük. - A következő kérdés az, hogy milyen gyakran találkozzunk. Szerintem úgy van értelme, ha legalább heti egy közös gyakorlást tartunk.

\- Egy pillanat! - szólt közbe Angelina. - Úgy kell intézni, hogy; ne ütközzön a kviddicsedzéseinkkel.

\- Meg a miénkkel se - mondta Cho.

\- A miénkkel se - tette hozzá Zacharias Smith.

\- Biztosan találunk olyan estét, ami mindenkinek megfelel - mondta kissé türelmetlenül Hermione. - De szerintem kevés fontosabb dolog van, mint az, hogy megtanuljunk védekezni Voldemorttal meg a halálfalókkal szemben...

\- Úgy van! - harsogta Ernie Macmillan, akinek Lucy várakozása szerint már sokkal korábban meg kellett volna szólalnia. - Szerintem is nagyon fontos dolog, talán a legfontosabb minden idei feladatunk közül, az RBF-vizsgákat is beleértve!

Kihívóan körülnézett, de mivel senki nem szállt vitába vele, folytatta:

\- A magam részéről érthetetlennek tartom, hogy a minisztérium ebben a válságos helyzetben ilyen lehetetlen tanárt ültetett a nyakunkra. Ők persze tagadják, hogy Tudjátokki visszatért, na de mégis, olyan tanárt küldeni nekünk, aki egyenesen meg akarja akadályozni, hogy védekező bűbájokat használjunk...

\- Úgy tudjuk, Umbridge azért nem akarja, hogy önvédelmet tanuljunk - szólt Hermione - mert az a rögeszméje, hogy Dumbledore magánhadsereget szervez az iskola diákjaiból, vagyis mozgósítani akar minket a minisztérium ellen.

Ettől a hírtől mindenkinek elállt a szava - kivéve Luna Lovegoodot, aki cseppet sem lepődött meg.

\- Hát igen, ez logikus. Végül is Cornelius Caramelnek is van magánhadserege.

\- Mi? - nyögte Harry, akit teljesen letaglózott a váratlan információ.

\- Van egy héliopátokból álló serege - jelentette ki ünnepélyes komolysággal Luna.

\- Nincs - vágta rá Hermione.

\- De van! - mondta Luna.

\- Mik azok a héliopátok? - kérdezte pislogva Neville.

\- Tűzszellemek - felelte Luna. Szeme a szokásosnál is jobban dülledt, s arcán a megszállottság egyértelmű jelei mutatkoztak. - Hatalmas, lángoló lények, amelyek mindent felégetnek maguk körül, amerre csak...

\- Héliopátok nem léteznek, Neville - jelentette ki Hermione.

\- De igenis léteznek! - méltatlankodott Luna.

\- Hol a bizonyíték? - kérdezte ingerülten Hermione.

\- Rengeteg szemtanú számol be róluk. Csak azért, mert te olyan szűkült vagy, hogy mindent az orrod alá kell dugni...

\- Ehhem, ehhem. - Ginny olyan jól utánozta Umbridge professzort, hogy többen riadtan körülnéztek - aztán persze jót nevettek. - Nem azt akartuk megbeszélni, hogy milyen gyakran tartsunk..

\- De igen! - kapott a szaván Hermione. - Igen, Ginny, teljesen igazad van.

\- Hetente egyszer oké - mondta Lee Jordan.

\- De csak ha... - kezdte Angelina.

\- Igen, tudjuk, csak ha nem ütközik a kviddicsedzéssel - legyintett Hermione. - Akkor most azt döntsük el, hogy hol találkozunk.

Ez már nehezebb kérdés volt. Mindenki néma töprengésbe merült.

\- A könyvtár nem jó? - kérdezte nagy sokára Katie Bell.

\- Madam Cvikker nem repesne az örömtől, ha rontásokat szórnánk egymásra a könyvtárban - felelte Harry.

\- Használjunk egy üres tantermet - indítványozta Dean.

\- Az jó ötlet - bólogatott Ron. - McGalagony biztos beenged a termébe. Harrynek is kölcsönadta, mikor a Trimágus Tusára edzett.

Lucy azonban sejtette, hogy McGalagony ezúttal nem lenne olyan készséges. Hiába mondta Hermione, hogy szabad tanulókört meg leckeíró csoportot szervezni, Lucy gyanította, hogy amire ők készülnek, azt senki nem sorolná ezekbe a kategóriákba.

\- Jól van, majd megpróbálunk termet szerezni - zárta le a témát Hermione. - Ha meglesz az első találkozónk helye és időpontja, mindenkit értesítünk.

Pergament és pennát kotort elő a táskájából, aztán egy pillanatig habozott, mintha kellemetlen bejelentést készülne tenni.

\- Arra gondoltam, írja fel mindenki a nevét erre a lapra, hogy tudjuk, ki volt itt. És szerintem... - Itt nagy levegőt vett. - nem kéne szétkürtölni, hogy mit csinálunk. Úgyhogy aki feliratkozik, egyben megígéri, hogy nem szól a dologról se Umbridge-nek, se senkinek.

Fred magához ragadta a lapot, és vidáman ráfirkantotta a nevét. Az arcokat figyelve Lucy észrevette, hogy nem mindenki lelkesedik az ötletért. Zacharias nem vette át George-tól a felé nyújtott lapot.

\- Öhm... Ernie majd szól nekem, hogy mikor találkozunk.

Csakhogy szemlátomást Ernie-nek se akaródzott feliratkoznia; Hermione szúrós pillantással nézett rá.

\- Mi... mi prefektusok vagyunk - bökte ki Ernie. - És ha valaki megszerzi ezt a listát... szóval... Ti is mondtátok, hogy Umbridge-nek nem kéne megtudnia...

\- Te meg azt mondtad, hogy ez a dolog a legfontosabb feladatunk - emlékeztette Lucy.

\- Persze, az is, csak...

\- Ernie, komolyan azt hiszed, hogy kiadom a kezemből a listát? - méltatlankodott Hermione.

\- Nem... dehogy. - Ernie összeszedte magát. - Aláírom.

Ezután már senki nem emelt kifogást, bár Lucy elkapta a szemrehányó pillantást, amit a vihogós barátnő vetett Chóra, mikor aláírta az ívet. Miután az utolsó ember - Zacharias - neve is felkerült a listára, Hermione gondosan összecsavarta és a táskájába süllyesztette a pergament. A csoporton sajátos hangulat lett úrrá: valamennyien úgy érezték, hogy titkos szövetséget kötöttek.

\- Ketyeg az óra - jegyezte meg Fred, és felállt. - George-dzsal meg Lee-vel még be kell szereznünk néhány kényesebb természetű cikket, úgyhogy mi most lelépünk. Lucy, a szokott időben várunk a szokott helyen.

\- Ott leszek - bólintott Lucy.

A társaság kettes-hármas csoportokban szállingózni kezdett kifelé a kocsmából. Cho fekete hajának függönye mögé rejtette arcát, és hosszasan bíbelődött táskája csatjával. Mivel azonban barátnője megállt mellette, karba tette a kezét, és türelmetlenül ciccegett, Cho végül kénytelen volt elindulni vele. Az ajtóból azonban még visszafordult, és integetett Harrynek.

\- Ez egészen jól ment - szólt elégedetten Hermione, mikor pár perc múltán két barátjával az oldalán kilépett a napsütötte utcára.

Harry és Ron a vajsörüket is magukkal vitték.

\- Micsoda egy patkány az a Zacharias Smith! - füstölgött Ron, sötét pillantást küldve a távolodó fiú után.

\- Nekem se túl szimpatikus - ismerte el Hermione - de ő is ott volt a hugrabugos asztalnál, mikor Ernie-vel és Hannah-val beszéltem, és nagyon érdekelte a dolog. Mit mondhattam volna neki? Végül is minél többen vagyunk, annál jobb... Michael Corner is csak azért jött el a barátaival együtt, mert Ginnyvel jár...

Ron, aki épp szájához emelte a palackot, hogy megigya utolsó korty vajsörét, most az egészet a talárjára köpte, a füle pedig a nyers marhahús színét öltötte.

\- Micsoda!? - hördült fel. - A húgom... Ginny... jár... mi van Michael Cornerrel!?

\- Szerintem Michael és a barátai azért jöttek el, mert Ginny elmondta nekik - ismételte türelmesen Hermione. - Persze azért valamennyire biztos érdekli is őket a dolog...

\- Mióta… mikor…? - hüledezett tovább Ron.

\- A karácsonyi bálon ismerkedtek meg, és tavaly év végén jöttek össze - felelte Hermione helyett Lucy.

Időközben kiértek a főutcára, és Hermione megállt a Calamus Pennabolt kirakata előtt, hogy megszemléljen néhány fácántollból készült, szép írószerszámot. - Hm... Kellene már egy új penna.

Azzal bement a boltba. Harry, Lucy és Ron követték.

\- Melyik volt az a Michael Corner? - kérdezte feldúltan Ron.

\- Az a fekete hajú fiú - felelte Lucy.

\- Annak nem tetszett a képe - vágta rá Ron.

\- Nahát, ki hitte volna? - dörmögte Hermione.

Ron kiskutyaként követte a lányt a réztartókba dugott tollak sora mentén.

\- De hát azt hittem, Ginny bele van zúgva Harrybe! - mondta szinte kétségbeesetten.

Hermione lesajnáló pillantást vetett rá, és megcsóválta a fejét, aztán tovább vizsgálgatott egy hosszú, fekete-arany pennát.

\- Az régen volt - mondta, majd Harrynek címezve hozzátette - Persze most is kedvel téged.

\- Szóval ezért hallom a hangját - fordult Harry Hermionéhoz. - Azelőtt soha nem szólalt meg, ha én is jelen voltam.

\- Aha - felelte szórakozottan a lány. - Igen, azt hiszem, ezt veszem meg...

A pénztárhoz lépett, és leszámolt tizenöt sarlót meg két knútot.

Ron még mindig ott lihegett a sarkában.

\- Ron! - szólt szigorúan Hermione, miután megfordult, és rálépett a fiú lábára - Ginny pont azért nem mondta el neked, hogy jóban van Michaellel, mert tudta, hogy jelenetet fogsz rendezni. Nagyon kérlek, hagyd abba végre a sápítozást. Nem tudom, miért kell ezen kiakadni.

\- Mi az, hogy... Ki sápítozik? Miért lennék kiakadva...

Időközben ismét kiléptek az utcára. Ron menet közben is kitartóan motyogta átkait Michael Cornerre. Hermione megcsóválta a fejét, és Harryhez fordult:

\- Ginnyékről jut eszembe... Mi van veled és Chóval?

\- Hogyhogy mi van? - kérdezett vissza gyorsan Harry.

Hermione és Lucy finoman elmosolyodtak.

\- Cho le se tudja venni rólad a szemét - bökte oldalba ismét Lucy Harryt, aki erre olyan fejet vágott, mintha egy csapásra minden álma valóra vált volna. Ezután a gondolataiba mélyedve nézegette a házakat, és mivel Ron még továbbra is magában füstölgött, Hermione úgy beszélgetett Lucyval, mintha négyszemközt lettek volna.

\- Na és mi van veled és Freddel?

\- Mi lenne? - kérdezett vissza értetlenül Lucy, majd hirtelen beugrott neki. - Ne gyere megint azzal, mint tavaly.

\- Pedig teljesen egyértelmű, hogy Fred beléd van esve - jelentette ki a legtermészetesebben Hermione.

\- Szerintem valamit nagyon félrenézel - vélekedett Lucy. - Harry érzéseit olyan könnyű leolvasni, mintha a homlokára írta volna őket, de Freddel semmi ilyen nincs. -Úgy viselkedik, ahogy szokott…

\- Csak jobban álcázza, mint Harry, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy ne érezne másképp irántad. Apróbb jelekkel elárulja magát, főleg a karácsonyi bál óta…

\- Hermione, ezt egyszer már megtárgyaltuk. Olyan nekem, mintha a testvérem lenne, hiszen együtt nőttünk fel. Ugyanúgy szeretem, mint Ront, ezt te is tudod.

\- Attól még Fred érezhet többet…

És ez így folytatódott egészen a klubhelyiségig. Ott is csak azért állt le a vita, mert Fred és George épp bemutatót tartottak Maximuláns termékekből és Hermione ezen megint felhúzta magát. Ám mivel a fiúk magukon tesztelték a termékeiket, nem tudott belekötni, így csak duzzogva leült a kandalló elé és kötögetni kezdett. Lucy végre kifújhatta magát, hogy nem kell többé Fredről beszélgetnie, és inkább csatlakozott hozzájuk a bemutatóban, hogy elterelje a gondolatait.

* * *

Kellett neki odamennie. Az istenért, miért nem tudta visszafogni magát? Miért akarta mindenáron megkeresni Pottert, csak hogy meghallja azt a mondatot?

Egyetlen pozitívuma a dolgoknak, hogy Crak és Monstro nem voltak vele. Ők épp McGalagonynál időztek büntetőmunkán, emiatt Draco egész nap egyedül volt Roxmortsban - illetve kezdetben Pansy Parkinsonnal, Blaise Zambinivel és Theodore Nott-tal, de szerencsére le tudta rázni őket. Tudat alatt mindenhol Pottert kereste, hiszen az elmúlt két hétben egyszer se tudta felbosszantani, meg azt az érzést kelteni benne, hogy tud valamit, amit ő nem. Úgy gondolta, hogy ha már ott van, Weasleynek is megadja, amit érdemel, aztán már Grangert se hagyhatta volna ki a sorból.

Azonban nem számolt azzal, hogy meghallja _azt a mondatot_. Mintha pofon csapták volna. Még szerencséje volt, hogy egy épület mögé rejtőzött, így senki se szúrta ki. Úgy vert a szíve, hogy azt hitte, kiszakad a mellkasából. Olyan erősen tört rá a féltékenység, mint még soha. Egyszerűen a legszörnyűbb rémálmát látta megvalósulni. Nem hallotta, mit felelt Lucy arra a megjegyzésre, de nem is akarta hallani. A lehető legrövidebb úton visszatért a kastélyba, elbújt az ágya függönyei mögé és igyekezett befogni a fülét, kiüríteni az elméjét, de a fejében újra és újra Granger mondata dübörgött, mint egy kikapcsolhatatlan vészjelző.

„ _Pedig teljesen egyértelmű, hogy Fred beléd van esve…_ "


	17. 16: A 24-es számú oktatásügyi rendelet

**Chapter 16**

 **A 24-es számú oktatásügyi rendelet**

Harrynek és Lucynak év eleje óta nem volt ilyen vidám hétvégéje. Jóllehet a vasárnap nagy része arra ment rá, hogy Harryvel és Ronnal házi feladatokat körmöltek - ami nem volt túl szívderítő elfoglaltság - de mivel a napos idő kitartott, ahelyett, hogy a klubhelyiségben gubbasztottak volna, kiköltöztek a tó partjára egy árnyas bükkfa alá. Hermione, akinek természetesen nem volt lemaradása a házi feladatokkal, egy gombolyag gyapjúfonalat vitt ki magával, s megbűvölt kötőtűi egész idő alatt ott csattogtak mellette, újabb és újabb sapkákat meg sálakat gyártva.

Lucyt most már határozottan elégtétellel töltötte el a tudat, hogy kulcsszerepet játszik egy olyan akcióban, amivel borsot törnek Umbridge és a minisztérium orra alá. Újra meg újra felidézte magában a szombati megbeszélés képeit: a kocsmába besereglő diákokat, akik mind tanáruknak akarták őt és Harryt; a bámulatot, ami kiült az arcokra, mikor szóba kerültek a kalandjaik... hát emberek, nem is kevesen, akik nem nagyotmondó félnótásnak, hanem igazi hősnek tartják őket! Ez a gondolat annyira fellelkesítette Lucyt, hogy még a rémesnek ígérkező hétfői nap reggelén is virágos hangulatban ébredt.

Most az egyszer egyszerre készült el Hermionéval, és már épp elindultak volna az ajtó felé, mikor vijjogó szirénaszó harsant fel. A két lány összenézett és gyorsan kisiettek, aztán meglátták az okot: a lépcső, amin le lehetett menni a klubhelyiségbe, meredek csúszdává változott. Ez azt jelentette, hogy valamelyik fiú megpróbált feljönni a lányok hálószobáiba.

\- Ez felháborító! - hallatszódott fel a csúszda tetejére Ron méltatlankodó hangja. Hermione eközben már elindult lefelé, Lucy pedig szorosan a nyomában haladt.

Közben Ron tovább folytatta mérges kifakadását.

\- Ha Hermione és Lucy feljöhetnek a mi hálótermünkbe, akkor mi miért nem...

\- Hát igen, kissé idejétmúlt szabály - szólt Hermione, aki épp akkor érkezett meg Harryék mellé. - A Roxfort története szerint az alapítók a lányokat megbízhatóbbnak tartották, mint a fiúkat.

\- Egyébként miért akartatok feljönni? - kérdezte Lucy, mikor ő is leért.

\- Hogy szóljunk nektek... Ezt nézzétek meg! - Ron a hirdetőtáblához vonszolta Lucyt és Hermionét.

A táblán egy új pergamenlap függött, de akkora, hogy eltakart minden korábban kitűzött hirdetményt: az eladó használt tankönyvek címeit, Árgus Frics intelmeit, a kviddicsedzések rendjét, a cserére felkínált csokibékás kártyák listáját, a Weasley ikrek legújabb ajánlatát a pénzhiányban szenvedőknek, a roxmortsi hétvégék dátumait és az elveszett, illetve talált tárgyak listáját. Az új hirdetményt nagy fekete betűkkel nyomtatták, s az alján a cikornyás írás mellett hivatalosnak tűnő pecsét díszelgett.

 _A ROXFORTI FŐINSPEKTOR RENDELKEZÉSE_

 _A Roxfort tanulóinak körében működő minden szervezet, egyesület, egylet, társaság, csapat és kör ezennel feloszlatásra kerül._

 _Szervezet, egyesület, egylet, társaság, csapat és kör alatt jelen rendelkezés szempontjából három vagy több diák rendszeres találkozása értendő._

 _A fenti egyesülések újbóli megszervezésére a főinspektor (Umbridge professzor) adhat engedélyt._

 _Az iskolában nem működhet semmiféle szervezet, egyesület, egylet, társaság, csapat vagy kör a főinspektor tudta és beleegyezése nélkül._

 _Az a tanuló, aki a főinspektor engedélye nélkül szervezetet, egyesületet, egyletet, társaságot, csapatot vagy kört alakít, illetve ilyenbe tagként belép, eltanácsoltatik az iskolából._

 _Jelen intézkedés alapját a 24-es számú oktatásügyi rendelet képezi._

 _Dolores Jane Umbridge főinspektor s. k._

Lucynak, miután végigolvasta a szöveget, azonnal az jutott eszébe, amit Ron megfogalmazott szóban.

\- Valaki köpött Umbridge-nek! - dühöngött.

\- Az ki van zárva - felelte halkan Hermione.

\- Ne légy már ilyen naiv! Csak mert te becsületes és szavatartó vagy...

\- Nem arról van szó - rázta a fejét Hermione. - Rontást tettem a pergamenre, amit aláírtunk. Higgyétek el, ha a társaságból valaki feljelentett minket Umbridge-nél, látni fogjuk, ki volt az, és nagyon megbánja.

\- Miért, mi lesz vele? - kérdezte felcsillanó szemmel Ron.

\- Fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy Eloise Midgeon legnagyobb pattanása is bájos kis szeplő ahhoz képes, ami az ő arcára kerül. Gyertek, menjünk le reggelizni, és derítsük ki, mit szólnak a többiek. Vajon mindegyik házban kitették a rendeletet?

Mikor beléptek a nagyterembe, azonnal rájöttek, hogy a hirdetmény nemcsak a Griffendél-toronyban volt olvasható. A teremben a szokásosnál is nagyobb volt a hangzavar. A diákok csoportokba verődve beszélgettek az asztalok mellett, és a téma mindenhol a rendelet volt. Alighogy Lucyék leültek, máris odasietett hozzájuk Neville, Dean, Fred, George és Ginny.

\- Olvastátok?

\- Szerintetek megtudta?

\- Most mit lesz?

Mindannyian Harrytől és Lucytól várták a választ. Ők először egy pillantást vetettek egymással, majd körülnéztek, hogy nincs-e tanár a közelben.

\- Akkor is csináljuk - jelentette ki Lucy csendesen, de határozottan.

\- Tudtam, hogy ezt fogod mondani - vigyorgott George, és vállon veregette Lucyt.

\- A prefektusok is benne vannak? - kérdezte Fred, Ronra és Hermionéra pillantva.

\- Persze - felelte higgadtan a lány.

\- Jön Ernie és Hannah Abbott - szólt hátrapillantva Ron. - Plusz azok a hollóhátasok meg Smith... de egyikük se túl pattanásos.

Hermione riadtan nézte a közeledőket.

\- Nem a pattanás az érdekes! Tiszta bolondok! Most nem jöhetnek ide, az nagyon gyanús lenne!... Üljetek le! - Hermione ezt már csak hangtalanul tátogta, és közben vadul integetett Ernie-nek és Hannah-nak, hogy maradjanak a Hugrabug asztalánál. - Később! Majd... később... beszélünk!

\- Szólok Michaelnek - pattant fel Ginny. - Nem normális!

Azzal elsietett a Hollóhát asztala felé. Lucy körbenézett a nagyteremben és megkereste azokat, akik ott voltak a Szárnyas Vadkanban. Szinte mindegyikükkel találkozott a tekintete, és kivétel nélkül mindannyian aggódó pillantásokat küldtek. Lucy válaszul halványan bólintott, mutatva elhatározását és ezt látva a többieket is megnyugtatta.

A rendelet valódi súlyára azonban csak reggeli után döbbentek rá, mikor elindultak mágiatörténet-órára.

\- Harry! Lucy! Ron!

Angelina szaladt feléjük, kétségbeesett arccal.

\- Semmi baj - szólt fojtott hangon Harry, mikor a lány a közelükbe ért. - Akkor is találkozunk...

\- Felfogtátok, hogy ebbe a kviddics is beletartozik? - vágott a szavába Angelina. - Külön engedélyt kell kérnünk, hogy újra összeállhasson a Griffendél kviddicscsapata!

\- Micsoda...?! - hüledezett Lucy.

\- Az nem lehet... - mondta döbbenten Ron.

\- Olvastátok a hirdetményt, nem? A csapatokat is írja! Harry, Lucy... kérlek, könyörgök, ne feleseljetek Umbridge-dzsel, különben soha többet nem enged minket játszani!

\- Jól van, jól van... - csitította Harry a lányt, aki szemlátomást a könnyeivel küszködött. - Ne félj, nem csinálunk semmit...

\- Fogadjunk, hogy Umbridge bejön mágiatörténetre! - mondta mogorván Ron, mikor elindultak felfelé a márványlépcsőn. - Binnst még nem ellenőrizte. Tuti, hogy ma bejön.

De tévedett. Mikor beléptek a mágiatörténet terembe, egyetlen tanárt találtak ott: Binns professzort, aki szokása szerint néhány centivel a széke fölött lebegett, és már várta, hogy folytathassa altató hatású monológját az óriások háborúiról. Ez alkalommal Lucy meg se próbált figyelni, csak szórakozottan firkálgatott a pergamenjére. Mit sem törődött Hermione szemrehányó pillantásaival és bökdösésével, mígnem végül egy különösen fájdalmas bökés után dühösen felpillantott.

\- Mit akarsz!?

Hermione az ablak felé mutatott. Lucy odanézett, és megpillantotta Árészt, aki a keskeny ablakpárkányon üldögélt, lábán egy levéllel, és őt nézte. Lucy nem értette a dolgot. Nemrég volt reggelizni. Miért nem akkor, a szokásos időben kézbesítette Árész a levelet? A teremben már többen is észrevették, és egymásnak mutogatták a madarat.

Lucy rápillantott Binns professzorra, aki kitartóan folytatta végtelennek tűnő felolvasását. Nem tűnt fel neki, hogy a szokásosnál is kevesebben figyelnek rá. Lucy zajtalanul felállt, legörnyedve az ablakhoz osont, és óvatosan kinyitotta.

Arra számított, hogy Árész odanyújtja majd neki a lábát, hogy aztán a levéltől megszabadulva továbbrepüljön a bagolyházba. De nem így történt.

Amint az ablak elég szélesre nyílt, a bagoly panaszosan huhogva beugrott rajta. Lucy újra Binns felé pillantott - a professzor nem nézett fel, aztán becsukta az ablakot, és Árésszal a vállán visszaosont a helyére. Ott aztán az ölébe vette madarát, és hozzálátott, hogy leoldozza lábáról a levelet.

Ekkor vette csak észre, hogy Árész kissé lógatja az egyik szárnyát, és a tollazata is borzas, rendezetlen. Sőt! Egy ponton, a hasa környékén a tollai véresek voltak, a bagoly szemei pedig nagyon gyakran csukódtak le, mintha Árész az eszméletvesztés határán lett volna. Mégis tartotta magát, megpróbált méltóságteljesen viselkedni.

\- Megsérült! - súgta oda Lucy a többieknek.

Harry, Hermione és Ron közelebb hajoltak. Hermione még a pennáját is letette.

\- Nézzétek... valami történt a szárnyával, és a hasát is felsértették.

Árész reszketett, s mikor Lucy megérintette beteg szárnyát, összerándult, de láthatóan már annyi ereje sem volt, hogy szemrehányóan nézzen gazdájára - noha mindig is önérzetes volt.

\- Binns professzor úr - szólalt meg fennhangon Lucy. A teremben mindenki felé fordult. - Nem érzem jól magam.

Binns felnézett a jegyzeteiből, és mint mindig, csodálkozva konstatálta, hogy a terem tele van emberekkel.

\- Nem érzed jól magad? - ismételte értetlenül.

\- Egyáltalán nem - bizonygatta Lucy, és Árészt a háta mögé rejtve felállt. Érezte, hogy a bagoly nekidől a hátának. - Szeretnék elmenni a gyengélkedőre.

\- Hogyne - bólogatott szórakozottan Binns. - Hogyne... hogyne, a gyengélkedőre... persze, menj csak, menj csak, Perkins...

Lucy kisietett a teremből. Miután becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, vissza akarta ültetni a baglyot a vállára, de Árész már annyira gyenge volt, hogy nem bírta megtartani magát. Erőtlenül huhogott és szinte könyörgően nézett Lucyra. A lány végigsimított a madár fején és sietve - szinte futva - elindult a folyosón, úgy fogva karjai között a beteg baglyot, mint egy kisgyereket.

Csak akkor kezdett el gondolkozni, miután befordult az első sarkon, de egy pillanatra se állt meg. Ha teheti, természetesen Hagridhoz vitte volna Hedviget, de mivel a vadőr nem volt elérhető közelségben, jobb híján Suette-Polltstól kellett segítséget kérnie. Az egyik ablakon át kinézett a széljárta parkba. A tanárnőnek nyoma sem volt Hagrid kunyhója környékén. Ha nem volt órája, a tanári szobában kellett lennie.

A tanári szoba ajtaját két oldalról egy-egy szárnyas kőszörny őrizte. A közeledő Lucy láttán az egyik károgó hangon megszólalt:

\- Nem kellene órán lenned, kis barátom?

\- Sürgős ügyben jöttem - felelte kurtán Lucy.

\- Hohó, sürgős ügyben - sipította a másik szörny. - Hogy oda ne rohanjunk!

Lucy bekopogott a tanáriba. Közeledő léptek zaját hallotta, majd kinyílt az ajtó, és szemben találta magát McGalagony professzorral.

\- Már megint büntetést kapott!? - csattant fel a tanárnő, s szögletes szemüvege vészesen megvillant.

\- Nem, nem kaptam - sietett leszögezni Lucy.

\- Akkor miért nincs órán?

\- Sürgős ügyben jött - kotyogott közbe az egyik szörny.

\- Suette-Pollts professzort keresem - mondta Lucy. - A baglyom miatt. Megsérült, nagyon rossz állapotban van.

\- Jól hallom, megsérült egy bagoly?

McGalagony válla mögött feltűnt Suette-Pollts, szájában pipával, kezében a Reggeli Prófétával.

\- Igen - bólintott Lucy, és enyhén megemelve a karjaiban fekvő Árészt. A madár már a szárnyait is csak ernyedten lógatta; az egyiket ráadásul olyan furcsa szögben, hogy rossz volt ránézni. - A többi postabagoly után érkezett meg, és nézze, milyen a szárnya, ráadásul vérzik is és annyira gyenge...

Suette-Pollts a foga közé szorította pipáját, és átvette a baglyot.

\- Hmm... úgy tűnik, valami megtámadta - szólt. A pipa kissé remegett a szájában, ahogy beszélt. - El se tudom képzelni, mi lehetett. A thesztrálok ugyan elejtenek néha madarakat, de a roxfortiakat Hagrid kiképezte rá, hogy ne bántsák a baglyokat.

Lucy nem tudta, mik azok a thesztrálok, de nem is törődött vele. Pillanatnyilag csak az érdekelte, milyen súlyos Árész sérülése.

McGalagony viszont szúrós pillantással így szólt:

\- Tudja, hogy milyen messziről jött ez a bagoly, Potter kisasszony?

\- Hát... azt hiszem, Londonból.

McGalagony két szemöldöke összetalálkozott az orra fölött. Ebből Lucy kitalálta, hogy a tanárnő a Londont Grimmauld 12-ként értelmezte.

Suette-Pollts professzor előhúzott egy monoklit valahonnan a talárja alól, a szemére illesztette, és vizsgálgatni kezdte először Árész szárnyát, majd a sebet a hasán. A bagoly fájdalmasan huhogott, de az is olyan erőtlen volt, hogy Lucy szíve összeszorult.

\- Valóban legyengült, valószínűleg a vérveszteség miatt - motyogta. - A szárnyával még nem lenne semmi gond, egy kis kezelés után már rendben is lenne, de a seb a hasán már komolyabb probléma. Elég mély, a gyomrát is felsértették, ráadásul olyan, mintha belevágtak volna…

\- Meg fog gyógyulni? - kérdezte Lucy elcsukló hangon. Akaratlanul is közelebb lépett és simogatni kezdte Árész fejét. A bagoly hálásan pillantott rá, de már alig tudta nyitva tartani a szemét.

\- Megteszek minden tőlem telhetőt - jelentette ki Suette-Pollts, majd közelebb hajolt Lucyhoz és suttogva folytatta. - Sajnálom, hogy ezt kell mondanom, Lucy, de a helyedben én felkészülnék a legrosszabbra. A baglyod túl sok vért vesztett és nagyon legyengült. Ilyen sebbel a természetben is csak egy napig húzná ki…

A kimondatlan szavak súlya a levegőben lógott. Lucy sűrűn pislogott és igyekezett visszanyelni a könnyeit. Nem akart McGalagony és Suette-Pollts előtt sírni.

\- Ekkor felhangzott az óra végét jelző csengő.

\- Üzenek, amint tudok valamit - mondta Suette-Pollts és elindult vissza a tanári felé, miután hagyta, hogy Lucy még egyszer végigsimítson Árész fején.

\- Egy pillanat, Wilhelmina! - szólt utána McGalagony. - Potter kisasszony levele!

\- Jaj, persze… - kapott észbe Lucy, de így is csak félig izgult a levél miatt. Teljesen elfeledkezett a bagoly lábára erősített kis pergamentekercsről. Suette-Pollts átadta neki a levelet, aztán eltűnt Árésszal a tanáriban. Távolodtában a bagoly szomorúan nézett Lucyra: mintha elköszönt volna. Lucy aggodalomtól dobogó szívvel elfordult, és már menni készült, de McGalagony megállította.

\- Potter kisasszony!

\- Tessék, tanárnő.

McGalagony körülnézett a folyosón. Mindkét irányból diákok közeledtek.

\- Ne felejtse el - szólt sietve - hogy az információs csatornákat figyelhetik.

\- Én... - kezdte Lucy, de a gyorsan közeledő diákok miatt inkább elhallgatott. McGalagony kimért biccentéssel elköszönt tőle, és visszament a tanáriba, Lucy pedig hagyta, hogy az emberáradat magával sodorja a udvarra. Odakint hamar észrevette Harryt, Ront és Hermionét, akik gallérjukat fázósan felhajtva álldogáltak egy többé-kevésbé szélvédett sarokban. Lucy feléjük vette az irányt, és menet közben kibontotta a pergamentekercset. A levelet Sirius írta, s az mindössze három szóból állt:

 _Ma, ugyanott, ugyanakkor._

\- Hogy van Árész? - érdeklődött aggódva Hermione, mikor Lucy odaért hozzájuk.

\- Nem jól - felelte a lány csendesen. - Nagyon sok vért vesztett és legyengült.

\- Hova vitted? - kérdezte Ron.

\- Suette-Polltshoz - felelte Lucy. - Azt mondta, hogy… hogy készüljek fel a legrosszabbra…

Lucy arcán lefolyt egy könnycsepp, amit a lány erőszakosan letörölt az arcáról. Harry egy szót sem szólt, csak vigasztalóan átkarolta. Ron és Hermione együttérző pillantásokat vetettek rá. Lucy nem akarta, hogy az aggodalom és a félelem teljesen letaglózza, így összeszedte magát és inkább másik témára tért.

\- És találkoztam McGalagonnyal is. Azt mondta...

Azzal beszámolt McGalagony figyelmeztetéséről. Meglepetésére Harryt, Ront és Hermionét nem döbbentette meg a hír, sőt sokatmondó pillantást váltottak.

\- Mi van? - csodálkozott Lucy, ide-oda kapkodva a tekintetét közöttük.

\- Épp azt mondtam a fiúknak, hogy talán valaki megpróbálta elfogni Árészt. Még soha nem fordult elő, hogy útközben megsérült volna.

\- Ki írt neked? - kérdezte Harry, és kivette Lucy kezéből a levelet.

\- Szipák - felelte halkan Lucy.

\- Ugyanott, ugyanakkor? A kandallóra gondol a klubhelyiségben?

\- Nyilván - bólintott Hermione, miután ő is rápillantott a szűkszavú üzenetre. - Nagyon remélem, hogy más nem olvasta ezt...

\- Le volt pecsételve meg minden - mondta Lucy, önmaga megnyugtatására is. - És egyébként is csak annak mond valamit a levél, aki tudja, hol beszéltünk vele legutóbb.

\- Hát, nem is tudom - csóválta a fejét Hermione. Közben a vállára vetette táskáját, mert megszólalt a csengő. - Nem túl nehéz bájjal visszazárni egy levelet... És ha valaki figyeli a Hop Hálózatot... Viszont fogalmam sincs, hogyan figyelmeztethetnénk Szipákot anélkül, hogy azt is megtudnák.

Gondolataikba merülve indultak el bájitaltanórára. Mikor azonban a pincelépcső aljába értek, kizökkentette őket töprengésükből Draco Malfoy hangja. A mardekáros fiú Piton termének ajtaja előtt állt, és egy hivatalos iratnak tűnő pergament lobogtatott. Olyan harsány hangon beszélt, hogy Lucyék a távolból is minden szavát hallották.

\- Igen, reggel rögtön elmentem Umbridge-hez, és a Mardekár csapata gond nélkül meg is kapta az engedélyt. Apám sokat jár be a minisztériumba, és jól ismeri Umbridge-et. Majd meglátjuk, hogy Griffendél is alakíthat-e csapatot...

\- Ne guruljatok be! - figyelmeztette Hermione a hármast, akik ölbe szorult kézzel, fogcsikorgatva meredtek Malfoyra. - Pont ezt akarja.

\- Ha azon múlik - folytatta Malfoy, még jobban felemelve hangját, és gonosz pillantásokat vetve Lucyék felé - hogy van elég támogatójuk a minisztériumban, akkor szerintem nincs sok esélyük. Apám azt mondja, Arthur Weasleyt évek óta ki akarják rúgni. Pottert meg apám szerint előbb-utóbb el fogják szállítani Szent Mungóba... Úgy hallottam, van ott egy külön osztály azoknak, akiknek valamilyen varázslattól megzápult az agyuk.

Malfoy ernyedten eltátotta a száját, és bamba, bámulós képet vágott. Crak és Monstro szokásuk szerint engedelmesen röhögtek főkolomposuk viccén, s Pansy Parkinson is visítva nevetett.

Harry megtántorodott, és majdnem nekiesett Lucynak: valami nekiütközött a fiú vállának. Mikor a két Potter felocsúdott meglepetésükből, látták, hogy Neville robogott el mellettük, egyenesen Malfoy felé tartva.

\- Neville, ne!

Harry a fiú után ugrott, és elkapta a talárját. Neville hadonászva kapálózott - szemlátomást iszonyatosan dühös volt Malfoyra, aki ijedten hőkölt hátra.

\- Segítsetek! - kiáltott barátainak Harry, miközben hátulról átkarolta Neville nyakát, hogy elhúzza őt a mardekárosok közeléből.

Crak és Monstro Malfoy elé léptek, és harcra készen feszegették izmaikat. Ron elkapta Neville mindkét karját, Lucy beállt a fiú elé, és megnyugtató céllal a mellkasára tette a kezét. Hármuknak együtt sikerült is visszavonszolniuk őt a griffendélesek közé. Neville arca rákvörös volt; Harry karja elszorította a torkát, így szinte csak hörögni tudott.

\- Nem... vicces... ne... Mungo... majd én... megkeserülöd...

Az alagsori tanterem ajtaja kinyílt, és megjelent Piton. Fekete szeme végigsiklott a griffendélesek során, és megállt a Neville-lel birkózó Harryn, Lucyn és Ronon.

\- Potter, Weasley, Longbottom? Verekedtek? - szólt, száját gonosz félmosolyra húzva. - Tizenöt pont a Griffendéltől. Ereszd el Longbottomot, Potter, különben büntetőfeladatot is kapsz. Befelé, mindenki!

Harry elengedte Neville-t, aki zihálva, dühösen meredt rá.

\- Nem engedhettelek oda - magyarázta halkan Harry, miközben felemelte a földről a táskáját. - Crak és Monstro széttéptek volna.

Neville nem válaszolt; fogta a táskáját, és Harryt faképnél hagyva becsörtetett a terembe.

\- Merlin szent szakálla! - szólt hüledezve Ron, miközben barátaival Neville után indultak. - Mi a fene volt ez?

Harry és Lucy nem feleltek, csak sokatmondó pillantást váltottak. Nagyon jól tudták, miért érintette érzékenyen Neville-t, hogy Malfoy kigúnyolta a Szent Mungónak azokat a betegeit, akik mágikus eredetű agykárosodásban szenvednek. Megesküdtek azonban Dumbledore-nak, hogy senkinek nem árulják el Neville titkát - maga Neville se sejthette, hogy mindent tudnak.

Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione elfoglalták szokásos helyüket a terem hátuljában. Pennát és pergament vettek elő, s a padra készítették bűvös fű és gomba című tankönyvüket. Az osztály suttogva tárgyalta Neville dühkitörését, mikor azonban Piton döngve becsukta a terem ajtaját, azonnal csend lett.

\- Amint látjátok - szólalt meg halk, gunyoros hangon a tanár - vendégünk van a mai órán.

Azzal a terem egyik homályba burkolózó sarka felé mutatott.

Ott ült Umbridge, jegyzettömbbel az ölében. Lucy felvonta szemöldökét, s rápillantott a többiekre. Piton és Umbridge: egy teremben a két tanár, akiket a legjobban utál. Nehezen tudta eldönteni, melyiknek drukkoljon.

\- Folytatjuk az erősítő energiafőzet elkészítését. Keverékeiteket úgy találjátok, ahogy a múlt óra végén hagytátok őket. Aki jól dolgozott, annak a főzete összeért az elmúlt napok alatt. A további tudnivalókat... - Meglegyintette a pálcáját. - ...a táblán olvashatjátok. Lássatok munkához!

Az első félórában Umbridge fel se állt a helyéről, csak szorgalmasan jegyzetelt. Harryt és Lucyt nagyon érdekelte, milyen kérdéseket tesz fel Pitonnak - Harryt olyan nagyon, hogy megint figyelmetlenül bánt a főzetével.

\- Szalamandravért, Harry! - Hermione elkapta Harry csuklóját, nehogy harmadszor is rossz anyagot öntsön az üstjébe. - Szalamandravér kell bele, nem gránátalmalé!

\- Ja, persze - bólintott szórakozottan Harry. Letette a gyümölcsleves palackot, de tekintete továbbra is a sötét sarkot fürkészte.

Umbridge épp akkor állt fel.

\- Na most - morogta Lucy, mikor a tanárnő megcélozta Pitont, aki éppen Dean Thomas üstje fölé hajolt.

A tanítványai elismerésre méltó tudással rendelkeznek - szólította meg Piton hátát Umbridge. - Mindazonáltal nem feltétlenül látom jónak, hogy épp az erősítő energiafőzet elkészítését tanulják. A minisztériumi irányelvek szellemében ezt a bájitalt törölni kellene a tananyagból.

Piton lassan felegyenesedett, és Umbridge felé fordult.

\- Nos... mióta is tanít a Roxfortban? - kérdezte Umbridge pergamenre támasztva pennáját.

\- Tizennégy éve - válaszolta kifürkészhetetlen arccal Piton.

Lucy feszülten figyelte őt, de közben a főzetére is nagy figyelmet fordított. Nem akarta, hogy Piton Umbridge előtt alázza meg, ezért csak a fél szemmel pislogott a két tanárra.

\- Maga eredetileg a sötét varázslatok kivédését szerette volna tanítani, igaz? - folytatta a kérdezősködést Umbridge.

\- Igen - felelte csendesen Piton.

\- De nem kapta meg a tantárgyat, ugye?

Piton szája széle megrándult.

\- Amint látja, nem.

Umbridge felírt valamit a pergamenjére.

\- De mióta itt tanít, ha jól tudom, újra meg újra megpályázta a posztot.

\- Igen - válaszolt halkan, s szinte mozdulatlan szájjal Piton. Most már nagyon dühösnek tűnt.

\- Dumbledore azonban következetesen elutasította a kérését. Sejti, hogy minek köszönhető ez?

\- Erről nála kellene érdeklődnie - felelte ingerülten Piton.

\- Fogok is - bólintott negédes mosollyal Umbridge.

Piton szeme összeszűkült.

\- Lényeges kérdésnek tartja ezt? - kérdezte.

\- De még mennyire! - felelte Umbridge. - A minisztérium alaposan meg kívánja ismerni a tanárok... öhm... személyes és szakmai hátterét.

Azzal Umbridge elfordult, odalépett Pansy Parkinsonhoz, és kezdte kérdezgetni a lányt a bájitaltanórákról. Piton szintén megfordult, s egy pillanatra találkozott a tekintete Lucyéval. A lány lesütötte a szemét, de megkönnyebbülten állapította meg, hogy a főzete pont olyan, mint amit Piton előírt.

Ám Harrynek nem volt ekkora szerencséje: olyan feszülten figyelt a kérdezgetésre, hogy a főzete zselés állagúvá vált és orrfacsaró égettgumi-bűzt áztatott.

\- Ez a munkája is értékelhetetlen, Potter - förmedt rá Piton, egy pálcalegyintéssel kiürítette az üstöt. - A következő órára ír nekem egy dolgozatot a főzet helyes elkészítéséről és a hibákról, amelyeket elkövetett. Megértette?

\- Igen - morogta dühösen Harry. Piton más leckét is adott fel nekik, és este kviddicsedzése volt, tehát ez a pluszmunka újabb átvirrasztott éjszakákat jelentett a fiú számára.

\- Lehet, hogy lógni fogok jóslástanról - dörmögte Harry csüggedten, mikor Lucyék ebéd után megálltak az udvaron. Élénk, hideg szél cibálta talárjuk szegélyét és süvegük karimáját. - Majd azt mondom, rosszul vagyok. Inkább megírom Pitonnak a dolgozatot, akkor nem kell megint reggelig ott lennem.

\- Nem lóghatsz jóslástanról - jelentette ki szigorúan Hermione.

\- Pont te beszélsz, aki le is adtad a jóslástant, mert utálod Trelawneyt! - támadt rá Ron.

\- Nem utálom - felelte méltóságteljesen Hermione. - Csak rémesen rossz tanárnak és persze csalónak tartom.

\- Most van egy kis időm, megírhatom neked - ajánlotta fel Lucy. - Persze csak vázlat formájában, de így legalább csak másolnod kell.

\- Lucy, nem…! - kezdte volna Hermione felháborodottan, de Ron lepisszegte.

\- Nem baj? - kérdezte Harry félve.

\- Dehogy, nem tart olyan sokáig - legyintett Lucy és igazat is mondott. Önmagát ismerve legfeljebb fél óra alatt összedobja a plusz feladat anyagát - az már más kérdés, hogy az igazi házi feladattal valószínűleg órákat fog szenvedni este.

\- Te vagy a legjobb kishúg a világon - ölelte magához szorosan Harry, mire Lucy csak zavartan nevetgélt. Ajánlata miatt Harry már - igaz, nem lelkesen - szívesebben elment jóslástanra.

Fred és George először furcsán néztek, mikor Lucy leült melléjük és előpakolta a bájitaltan holmiját, de mikor Lucy elmagyarázta nekik, hogy mire is készül, már nem is akarták kitagadni maguk közül. A lány negyedóra alatt (ami új rekord volt, különösen, hogy Pitonnak csinálta) elkészült a vázlattal, így ezután már nyugodtan tudott segíteni az ikreknek az új termékük, a Lázrobbantó kifejlesztésén.

Most szinte egyszerre ért oda sötét varázslatok kivédésére Harryvel és Ronnal, és Hermione is csak egy perc csúszással érkezett meg. A fiúkon látszott, hogy híreket hoznak, mert izgatott arcot vágtak.

\- Úgy tűnik, egy dologban egyetértetek Umbridge-dzsel - mondta Harry Hermionénak. - Trelawney szerinte is csaló... próbaidőre tette.

Miközben beszélt, Umbridge belépett a terembe. A fekete masnija volt rajta, és roppant önelégült arcot vágott.

\- Jó napot mindenkinek!

\- Jó napot, Umbridge professzor! - válaszolt unottan a kórus.

\- Pálcát a táskába!

Az utasítást ezúttal nem követte mocorgás, mivel már senki nem vette elő a pálcáját.

\- Lapozzatok A defenzív mágia elmélete harmincnegyedik oldalára, és olvassátok el a harmadik fejezetet! A címe: „Mágikus támadások békés kivédése". Kérem...

\- ...mellőzzétek a beszélgetést - motyogta kórusban a négyes.

\- A kviddicsedzés elmarad - mondta csüggedten Angelina, mikor Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione vacsora után beléptek a klubhelyiségbe.

\- De hát nem feleseltünk! - védekezett Harry.

\- Esküszünk, Angelina, egész órán egy szót se szóltunk... - fogadkozott Lucy.

\- Tudom, tudom - legyintett fásultan a lány. - Umbridge azt mondta, meg kell fontolnia a dolgot.

\- Mit kell megfontolnia? - dühöngött Ron. - A mardekárosok megkapták az engedélyt! Mi miért nem?

Lucy átlátott a szitán. El tudta képzelni, mennyire élvezi Umbridge, hogy a végleges tilalom rémével ijesztgetheti a Griffendél csapatát, így hát értette, miért nem akar a tanárnő első kérésre lemondani erről a fegyverről.

\- Tudod mit? - szólt Hermione. - Nézd a dolog jó oldalát: lesz időd megírni a dolgozatot Pitonnak.

\- Ez a jó oldala!? - csattant fel Harry, és Lucy meg Ron is elborzadva nézett Hermionéra. - Hogy kviddicsedzés helyett büntetődolgozatot írhatok?

Harry lezuttyant egy székre, undorodva elővette a pergamenjét, és munkához látott. Lucy rögtön odaadta neki a lyukasórában írt vázlatot, majd ő is hozzálátott a saját leckéjének elkészítéséhez. Azonban nehezére esett koncentrálnia. Bár tudta jól, hogy Sirius csak jóval később fog megjelenni, akaratlanul is újra meg újra a kandalló felé pillantott. Emellett jó nagy zsivaj is volt a helyiségben: Fred és George végre elkészültek Rókázó Rágcsával, mert most felváltva mutatták be a hatását a lelkes közönségnek.

Fred leharapta a puha rágcsa narancssárga felét, majd látványosan belehányt az elé állított vödörbe. Utána nagy nehezen legyűrte a piros színű részt, amitől azonnal abbahagyta a hányást.

Lee Jordan, aki segédként vett részt a bemutatón, időről időre kiürítette a vödröt, ugyanazt a bűbájt használva, amivel Piton a főzeteit tüntette el.

Az ismétlődő öklendezéssel, a közönség ujjongásával és az előrendeléseket felvevő Fred és George hangjával a fülében Lucy igencsak nehezen tudott a kígyómérgek ellenszereire koncentrálni. Hermione se könnyítette meg a dolgát: rosszalló hümmögései még az előbbi zajoknál is jobban zavarták Lucyt.

\- Miért nem mész és szólsz rájuk? - fakadt ki Harry ingerülten.

\- Azért, mert nem sértik meg a házirendet! - felelte tehetetlen dühvel Hermione. - Joguk van hozzá, hogy egyék azt a vacakot, és azt sem tiltja semmiféle szabály, hogy megvegye tőlük a többi ütődött. Veszélyes anyagot persze nem árulhatnának, de ez látszólag nem az.

A négyes némán végignézte, amint George sugárban belehányt a vödörbe, majd lenyelte az ellenmérget, felegyenesedett, és kitárt karokkal, vigyorogva meghajolt.

\- Nem is értem, miért csak három RBF-et szereztek az ikrek - jegyezte meg Lucy, miközben Fred, George és Lee begyűjtötték vevőik aranyait. - Hiszen nagyon jól értik a dolgukat.

\- Amit tudnak, az csak szemfényvesztés, senkinek nincs hasznára - jelentette ki becsmérlően Hermione.

\- Nincs senkinek hasznára? - ismételte fájdalmasan Ron. - Hermione, már eddig összeszedtek vagy huszonhat galleont!

Sok idő telt el, mire feloszlott a Weasley ikreket körülvevő tömeg.

Fred, George és Lee ezután még hosszasan számolták a bevételt, így aztán a négyes csak jóval éjfél után maradt magára a klubhelyiségben. Fred ment el utolsóként, büszkén zörgetve galleonokkal teli pénzesdobozát, amivel rosszalló szemöldökráncolásra késztette Hermionét. Harry, aki alig haladt a dolgozatával, úgy döntött, aznapra feladja. Lucy csak a felét tudta megírni, és ő is a szemét törölgetve rakta el a könyveit. A bóbiskoló Ron egy mordulással felébredt, és pislogva belebámult a kandallóba.

\- Sirius! - nyögött fel.

Harry és Lucy azonnal megfordultak. A tűz közepén ismét ott állt Sirius fésületlen üstöke.

\- Szervusztok! - szólt szélesen mosolyogva a varázsló.

\- Szervusz - köszönt kórusban Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione, s mindannyian letérdeltek a kandalló előtti szőnyegre. Csámpás hangosan dorombolt, a tűzhöz sétált, s a forróság ellenére megpróbálta odadugni a fejét a varázslóéhoz.

\- Hogy vagytok? - kérdezte Sirius.

\- Nem túl jól - felelte Harry, miközben Hermione visszahúzta a megpörkölődött bajszú macskát. - A miniszter megint hozott egy rendeletet, úgyhogy már kviddicscsapatunk se lehet...

\- Se titkos önvédelmi szakkörötök? - kérdezte Sirius.

A mondatot döbbent csend fogadta.

\- Honnan tudsz róla? - kérdezte riadtan Lucy.

\- Legközelebb ügyesebben válasszátok meg a találkozóhelyeteket - felelte széles vigyorral Sirius. - Hogy jutott eszetekbe pont a Szárnyas Vadkanba menni?

\- Még mindig jobb volt, mint a Három Seprű! - védekezett Hermione. - Az mindig zsúfolva van...

\- Vagyis ott nehezebb lett volna kihallgatni benneteket - nézett rá Sirius feje. - Sokat kell még tanulnod, Hermione.

\- Ki hallgatott ki minket? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Hát Mundungus - felelte csevegő hangon Sirius, majd Lucyék meghökkent arcát látva elnevette magát. - Mondjam úgy, hogy a fátylas boszorkány?

\- Az Mundungus volt? - hüledezett Lucy. - Mit keresett a Szárnyas Vadkanban?

\- Hármat találhatsz! - mordult fel türelmetlenül Sirius. - Harryt és téged figyelt, mi mást csinált volna?

\- Hát még mindig megfigyelés alatt állok? - mérgelődött Harry.

\- És most már engem is szemmel kell tartani? - kérdezte duzzogva Lucy.

\- Úgy bizony. De ne is csodálkozzatok rajta, ha ti az első szabad hétvégéteken rögtön illegális önvédelmi tanfolyamot indítotok.

Sirius ezt nem szemrehányóan, még csak nem is aggódva mondta. Ellenkezőleg, látható büszkeséggel nézett Harryre és Lucyra.

\- Miért nem fedte fel magát Dung? - kérdezte csalódottan Ron. - Szívesen beszéltünk volna vele.

\- Húsz éve kitiltották a Szárnyas Vadkanból - felelte Sirius - és a kocsmárosnak jó a memóriája. Mordon tartalék láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét elvesztettük, mikor Sturgist letartóztatták, úgyhogy Dung az utóbbi időben boszorkányjelmezben jár... de nem ez a fontos... először is, Ron: szavamat adtam édesanyádnak, hogy átadom az üzenetét.

\- Igen? - fintorodott el Ron.

\- Azt mondta, semmi esetre se járj illegálisan szervezett önvédelmi tanfolyamra, mert ki fognak csapni az iskolából, és akkor minden kapu bezárul előtted. Lesz még elég alkalmad rá, hogy védekező bűbájokat tanulj, most még korai ezzel foglalkoznod. Mellesleg - itt Harryhez, Lucyhoz és Hermionéhoz fordult - nektek is azt tanácsolja, hogy mondjatok le a csoportról. Tudja, hogy titeket nem utasíthat semmire, de kéri, higgyétek el, hogy a javatokat akarja. Mindezt meg is írná nektek, de ha a baglyát elfognák, még nagyobb bajba kerülnétek. Személyesen pedig nem mondhatja el, mert ma éjjel szolgálatban van.

\- Miféle szolgálatban? - kérdezte gyorsan Ron.

\- Az ne érdekeljen, a Rend ügye - felelte Sirius. - Szóval rám hárult a feladat, hogy mindezt közöljem veletek. Ron, értesítsd majd édesanyádat, hogy megtettem, amire kért, mert nemigen bízik bennem.

Ismét szünet következett. Csámpás nyávogva nyújtogatta a mancsát Sirius feje felé, Ron pedig a kandallószőnyeg egyik lyukát babrálta.

\- Szóval ígérjem meg neked, hogy kiszállok az önvédelmi csoportból? - dörmögte végül. - Azt akarod?

\- Dehogyis! - méltatlankodott Sirius. - Kitűnő ötletnek tartom!

\- Tényleg? - kapta fel a fejét Harry és Lucy.

\- Hát persze! - bólogatott Sirius. - Azt hiszitek, apátok behúzta volna a nyakát, és hagyta volna, hogy egy olyan banya, mint Umbridge, parancsolgasson neki?

\- De hát - kontrázott Harry - tavaly mást se mondtál nekünk, csak hogy legyünk óvatosak és ne kockáztassunk...

\- Tavaly biztosra vettük, hogy valaki a Roxfortban az életetekre tör - hadarta türelmetlenül Sirius. - Idén az a helyzet, hogy valaki a Roxforton kívül tör mindnyájunk életére, úgyhogy nagyon is jó ötlet felkészülni a védekezésre.

\- Nem félsz, hogy tényleg kicsapnak minket? - kérdezte fürkésző pillantással Hermione.

\- De hisz az egész a te ötleted volt! - csattant fel Lucy.

\- Tudom, csak kíváncsi vagyok Sirius véleményére - felelte vállat vonva a lány.

\- Inkább csapjanak ki, és legyél képes megvédeni magad, mint hogy tudatlanul üldögélj az iskolában - mondta Sirius.

\- Így van! Így van! - helyeselt Lucy a két fiúval.

\- Na és hogy működik a csoport? - érdeklődött Sirius. - Hol találkoztok?

\- Azt még nem sikerült kitalálnunk - válaszolt Harry. - Fogalmunk sincs, hova menjünk.

\- Mit szóltok a Szellemszálláshoz? - vetette fel Sirius.

\- De jó ötlet! - kapott a szaván Ron. Hermione viszont tagadóan hümmögött, mire mind a négyen ránéztek.

\- Mikor ide jártál, Sirius, négyen találkoztatok a Szellemszálláson. Mind a négyen át tudtatok alakulni állattá, és gondolom, szükség esetén befértetek egyetlen láthatatlanná tévő köpeny alá. Mi viszont huszonnyolcan vagyunk, és egyetlen animágus sincs köztünk. Nemhogy egy láthatatlanná tévő köpeny, de egy láthatatlanná tévő sátor is kicsi lenne nekünk...

\- Ez igaz - bólintott lelombozódva Sirius. - De majd csak kitaláltok valamit. Volt egy elég tágas titkos folyosó a negyedik emeleten, a nagy tükör mögött. Abban talán lenne elég hely a gyakorláshoz.

\- Az ikrek szerint az már nincs meg - rázta a fejét Harry. - Beomlott, vagy ilyesmi.

\- Aha. - Sirius töprengő arcot vágott. - Jó, gondolkodom a problémán, aztán...

Hirtelen elhallgatott; riadt kifejezés jelent meg rajta, és oldalt fordult, mintha belenézne a kandalló téglafalába.

\- Sirius? - szólt aggódva Lucy.

A varázsló azonban már eltűnt. Harry egy pillanatig döbbenten bámult az üres lángokba, aztán barátaihoz fordult.

\- Miért...

Hermione rémülten felsikkantott, és szemét a kandallóra szögezve felpattant a szőnyegről.

A lángnyelvek között egy tapogatózó kéz jelent meg - egy húsos kéz, kurta ujjain ósdi, giccses gyűrűkkel.

A négyes egy szempillantás alatt eliszkolt a kandalló elől. Lucy még visszanézett a hálószobák felé vezető ajtóból. Umbridge keze akkor is ott tapogatózott a lángok között, vakon kutatva Sirius feje után.

* * *

Tudta, hogy erős volt, amit mondott. A Szent Mungó betegeivel szórakozni már övön aluli húzás volt, még tőle, Dracotól is. De a fiú úgy érezte, nincs más választása. Jobban be kell keményítenie, mint korábban bármikor; ugyanis nem látott más utat a gyengesége legyűrésére.

Az utóbbi hetekben nagyon elengedte önmagát és megfeledkezett magáról. Hagyta, hogy a féltékenysége átvegye felette az uralmat és napokon át tartó álmatlansággal sújtsa. Emiatt olyan drasztikusan kellett belenyúlnia abba a falba, mint korábban soha. Lucy lassan már mindenhol kitöltötte a gondolatait és Draco azon csodálkozott, hogy a környezetének még mindig nem tűnt fel semmi. Valószínűleg csak annak köszönhette álcáját, hogy olyan ritkán találkozott a lánnyal, így ritkán kavarodtak fel az érzelmei. Muszáj volt ilyen övön aluli ütésekkel sújtania Lucy környezetét, hogy senki se foghasson gyanút arról, mekkora vihar dúlt a lelkében.

Longbottom reakciója azonban váratlanul érte. Annyira, hogy még hátra is hőkölt - bár azt nem mondta volna, hogy megijedt tőle. Azt pedig fel nem foghatta, miért állította meg Potter és Weasley a fiút. Hagyniuk kellett volna, hogy nekiessen, nem? Az lett volna a logikus, hiszen gyűlölték őt. De még Lucy is közéjük állt…

Állj! kiáltotta némán Draco és meglepve tapasztalta, hogy a gondolatmenete nem ment tovább. Remek, gondolta keserűen a fiú. Még száz év és talán azt is kijelentheti, hogy teljesen figyelmen kívül tudja hagyni a lányt.


	18. Chapter 17: Dumbledore Serege

**Chapter 17**

 **Dumbledore Serege**

\- Umbridge elolvasta Sirius levelét. Más magyarázat nincs.

\- Szerinted ő támadta meg Árészt? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Szinte biztos vagyok benne - felelte komoran Hermione. - Árész valószínűleg nem hagyta magát, megpróbálta megvédeni a levelet és azért végezte ilyen állapotban. Vigyázz a békádra, megszökik.

Lucy az asztal széle felé ugráló kecskebékára szegezte pálcáját.

\- Invito! - szólt, mire a béka búsan visszaröppent a kezébe.

A bűbájtanóra volt az egyik legalkalmasabb időpont bizalmas beszélgetések folytatására. A nagy zsivajban és nyüzsgésben Lucyéknak nem kellett attól tartaniuk, hogy kihallgatják őket. Ez alkalommal kecskebékák brekegésétől és hollók károgásától visszhangzott a terem, s az ablakokon hangosan dobolt az eső - úgyhogy Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione veszélytelenül megtárgyalhatták Umbridge tűzbeli rajtaütését.

\- Akkor fogtam gyanút, mikor Harry mesélte azt a dolgot Friccsel meg a trágyagránátokkal - suttogta Hermione. - Rosszindulatú tréfának túl ügyetlen volt, hiszen ha elolvassák a leveleteket, rögtön kiderül, hogy nem rendeltetek semmit, tehát meg se büntettek volna. Akkor meg hol a vicc? Aztán eszembe jutott, hogy bizonyára arra ment ki a játék, hogy valaki el akarja olvasni a leveleteket. Umbridge ilyen módon könnyedén megtehette volna: rátok uszítja Fricset, az elvégzi a piszkos munkát, elkobozza a levelet, aztán Umbridge vagy ellopja tőle, vagy egyszerűen szól, hogy ő is látni akarja - Frics biztos nem ellenkezett volna, nem szokása kiállni a diákjogok mellett. Vigyázz, Harry, agyonnyomod a békádat!

Lucy Harryre nézett. A fiú valóban olyan erősen markolta szegény állatot, hogy annak majdnem kiugrott a szeme. Gyorsan letette a békát az asztalra.

\- Ez a kandallós dolog nagyon meleg helyzet volt - folytatta Hermione. - Kíváncsi lennék, Umbridge sejti-e, milyen közel járt sikerhez. Silencio!

A kecskebékának, amin a némító bűbájt gyakorolta, a torkára forrott a brekegés.

\- Ha elkapta volna Szipákot...

Harry befejezte helyette a mondatot.

\- Akkor Szipák már az Azkabanban lenne. - Oda se figyelve meglendítette pálcáját. A békája felfúvódott, akár egy kis zöld léggömb, majd magas, fütyülő hang tört ki belőle.

\- Silencio! - szólt gyorsan Lucy, s a béka most már némán eresztette ki a levegőt.

\- Szipák többé nem próbálkozhat ezzel - mondta Hermione. - Csak azt nem tudom, hogyan értesítsük. Baglyot nem küldhetünk.

\- Szerintem enélkül sem kockáztatja meg újra. - rázta a fejét Ron - Neki is van esze, tudja, hogy kis híján lebukott. Silencio!

Az előtte álldogáló nagy, csúnya holló megvetően tovább károgott.

\- Silencio! Silencio!

A holló még hangosabban károgott.

\- A pálcamozdulatoddal van baj - szólt Hermione, kritikus szemmel figyelve Ron próbálkozásait. - Nem inteni kell vele, hanem döfni egyet.

\- A hollóval nehezebb, mint a békával - felelte sértődötten Ron.

\- Jó, akkor cseréljünk! - bólintott Hermione, és Ron elé rakta a békáját. - Silencio!

A holló továbbra is nyitogatta a csőrét, de hangot már nem tudott kiadni.

\- Nagyon szép, Granger kisasszony! - sipította Flitwick professzor. A négyes összerezzent. - És most lássuk, mit tud Mr. Weasley!

\- Hogy...? Ja... igen - hebegte elpirulva Ron. - Öhm... Silencio!

Akkorát bökött a pálcájával, hogy belekapott vele a béka szemébe. Az állat fájdalmas brekegéssel leugrott az asztalról.

Egyikük sem csodálkozott rajta, hogy Harry és Ron a némító bűbáj további gyakorlását kapta kiegészítő házi feladat gyanánt.

Az eső miatt a tanulóknak nem kellett kimenniük a szünetben az udvarra. Némi téblábolás után Lucyék beültek egy első emeleti zajos és zsúfolt tanterembe, ahol a zsibongó diákokon kívül ott volt Hóborc is. A kopogószellem révedező arccal lebegett a csillár mellett, és időnként kilőtt egy-egy tintás galacsint a diákok felé.

Alighogy Lucyék leültek, megpillantották Angelinát, aki a beszélgető csoportok között oldalazva feléjük közeledett.

\- Megvan az engedély! - újságolta a lány. - Újra összeállhat csapat!

\- Szuper! - ujjongott a Harry, Lucy és Ron.

\- Aha! - bólogatott sugárzó arccal Angelina. - Szóltam McGalagonynak, ő meg szerintem jelentette a dolgot Dumbledore-nak. A lényeg az, hogy Umbridge beadta a derekát. Haha! Figyeljetek; szorít minket az idő, úgyhogy este hétkor legyetek a pályán! Gondoljatok bele: csak három hetünk van az első meccsig!

Azzal Angelina sarkon fordult, félrehajolt Hóborc tintás galacsinja elől - ami így egy elsőst talált el - és eltűnt a tömegben.

Ron a kívül vizes, belül párás ablak felé nézett, és mosolya kissé elhalványodott.

\- Remélem, estére jobb idő lesz. Mi van, Hermione?

A lány is az ablak felé nézett, de nem úgy, mintha látna is valamit. Tekintete ködös volt, s arcára aggodalmas kifejezés ült ki.

\- Csak elgondolkoztam... - szólt.

\- Siri... Szipákról? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Nem... illetve: is - felelte bizonytalanul Hermione. - Nem vagyok biztos benne... Ugye, jó, amit csinálunk? Mert talán... Hát, nem tudom.

Harry, Lucy és Ron egymásra néztek.

\- Köszönjük! - szólt gúnyosan Ron. - Rendes tőled, hogy ilyen értelmesen elmagyaráztad a problémát.

Hermione úgy nézett rá, mintha most venné csak észre, hogy ott van.

\- Azon gondolkoztam - ismételte, már összeszedettebben -, hogy tényleg jó ötlet-e elkezdeni ezt a defenzív mágiai szakkört.

\- Micsoda?! - hüledezett kórusban a hármas.

\- A te ötleted volt, Hermione! - csattant fel Ron.

\- Tudom - bólintott kezeit tördelve a lány -, de most, hogy beszéltünk Szipákkal...

\- Ő is támogatta! - szólt közbe Lucy.

\- Igen. - Hermione tekintete megint az ablakra vándorolt. - Éppen azért jutott eszembe, hogy talán mégsem kellene csinálnunk...

Hóborc hason fekve, lövésre kész fúvócsővel beúszott föléjük. Mindannyian automatikusan a fejük fölé emelték a táskájukat, úgy várták, hogy a kopogószellem lőtávolságon kívülre érjen.

\- Tisztázzuk ezt a dolgot! - szólt mérgesen Harry, miután a táskák visszakerültek a padlóra. - Sirius egyetért velünk, ezért azt mondod, hogy mégse csináljuk?

Hermione arca kínzó tanácstalanságot tükrözött. Két kezére meredt, úgy kérdezett vissza:

\- Szerinted lehet az ő véleményére hagyatkozni ilyen dolgokban?

\- Igen! - vágta rá Lucy. - Mindig nagyon jó tanácsokat kaptunk tőle!

Elröppent mellettük egy galacsin, hogy aztán Katie Bell fülében érjen célt. Hermione odafordult, és szórakozottan bámulta Katie-t, aki felpattant, és Hóborc felé hajigált mindent, ami a keze ügyébe került. Így telt el néhány másodperc. Amikor Hermione újra megszólalt, nagyon óvatosan válogatta meg a szavait:

\- Szerintem Szipák... eléggé... meggondolatlan lett, mióta be van zárva az anyja házába. Nem érzitek úgy, hogy... szeretné, ha egy kicsit... helyette élnénk?

\- Mi az, hogy szeretné, ha helyette élnénk? - kérdezett vissza ingerülten Harry.

\- Úgy értem... nagyon örülne, ha ő alapíthatna titkos önvédelmi köröket egy minisztériumi ember bosszantására. Megviseli őt, hogy tétlenül kell ülnie... és ezért minket próbál mindenfélére...

Ron megütközve pislogott a lányra.

\- Jól mondta Sirius: tényleg úgy beszélsz, mint az anyám.

Hermione az ajkába harapott, és nem felelt. Hamarosan megszólalt a csengő - épp mikor Hóborc besuhant Katie fölé, és ráöntött egy egész üveg tintát a lány fejére.

Az idő a nap hátralevő részében se lett jobb, így Harry, Lucy és Ron egykettőre bőrig áztak, ahogy hét óra előtt nem sokkal elindultak az ázott füvön a kviddicspálya felé. Az égbolt haragosszürkén terpeszkedett fölöttük, s ők fellélegeztek, mikor végre beértek a meleg, világos öltözőbe, bár tudták, hogy nem sokáig maradhatnak e menedékhelyen. Odabent Fred és George épp azon tanakodtak, bevessék-e valamelyik Maximuláns terméküket az edzés szabotálására.

\- Nem tudnánk átverni Angelinát - súgta ikertestvérének Fred. - Tegnap neki is felkínáltam a Rókázó Rágcsát.

\- De Lázralobbantót bevehetnénk - motyogta George. - Azt még senki se ismeri.

\- És működik? - kérdezte reménykedve Ron. A tetőn még szaporább dobolásba kezdett az eső, és a szél viharosan zúgott odakint.

\- Hát persze! - felelte Fred. - Egy perc alatt felmegy tőle a lázad.

\- És pluszban még szép gennyes keléseid is lesznek - tette hozzá George. - Most épp azoknak az eltüntetésén dolgozunk.

Ron megbámulta az ikreket.

\- Nem látok rajtatok keléseket.

\- Persze hogy nem látod őket - morogta sötéten Fred. - Olyan helyen vannak, amit nem szoktunk mutogatni társaságban.

\- Viszont a seprűlovaglást elég fájdalmassá teszik...

\- Figyelem, játékosok! - csendült fel Angelina hangja. A lány a csapatkapitányi szobából lépett az öltözőbe. - Tudom, hogy a körülmények nem épp ideálisak, de mivel elképzelhető, hogy a Mardekár ellen is rossz időben kell játszanunk, használjuk ki az alkalmat, és dolgozzuk ki a stratégiát erre az esetre. Harry, ha jól emlékszem, annak idején, mikor viharban játszottunk a Hugrabug ellen, csináltál valamit a szemüvegeddel.

\- Az Hermione műve volt - pontosított Harry. Elővette a pálcáját, megkoccintotta vele szemüvegét, és így szól: - Leperex!

\- Jó lesz, ha mindnyájan alkalmazzuk a bűbájt - mondta Angelina. - Ha csak az arcunkat meg tudjuk védeni az esőtől, már akkor is jobban fogunk látni. Na gyerünk, mondjuk együtt... Leperex! Jól van, indulás kifelé!

A csapat tagjai visszadugták varázspálcájukat talárjuk belső zsebébe, vállukra vetették a seprűt, és Angelina nyomában kivonultak az öltözőből. A mély sárban cuppogó cipővel a pálya közepére baktattak.

Leperex-bűbáj ide vagy oda, a látási viszonyok rémesek voltak. Gyorsan alkonyodott, és az eső sűrű, szürke függönyt eresztett a horizont elé.

\- Sípszóra felszállunk! - kiáltotta Angelina.

Lucy sarat fröcskölve elrúgta magát a talajtól, és a szélben kissé imbolyogva a magasba röppent. Fogalma sem volt, hogyan fogja ilyen időben megtalálni a cikeszt, ráadásul úgy, hogy közben Harryvel is versenyezzen; az edzéshez használt egyetlen gurkót is alig látta - az már a második percben majdnem fejbe kólintotta - csak lajhárlendüléssel tudott az utolsó pillanatban kitérni. Az ügyes mutatványnak sajnos egyetlen tanúja sem volt - mivel a játékosok nem látták egymást az esőben. A szél megint viharossá erősödött, s Lucy a jelentős távolság ellenére is hallotta a tó hullámzó vizébe csapódó esőcseppek zaját.

Angelina közel egyórás szenvedés után végre feladta az elemekkel vívott kilátástalan harcot, és mikor az öltözőbe vezette ázott, zúgolódó játékosait, már csak félhangosan merte megjegyezni, hogy szerinte az edzés nem volt haszontalan.

Fred és George különösen ingerültek voltak. Mindketten terpeszben jártak, és minden lépéshez fájdalmasan nyögtek egyet.

\- Nekem néhány ki is fakadt - siránkozott Fred.

\- Nekem nem - felelte összeszorított fogakkal George - de lüktetnek, mint a fene... és szerintem meg is nőttek.

\- Au! - jajdult fel Harry.

Arcára nyomta a törülközőt, s alatta összeszorította a szemét kínjában. Múltkor nem, de most Lucy is érezte: az agya hátsó szegletében olyan éles fájdalmat érzékelt, ami még neki is fájt, pedig csak a lenyomatát érezte annak, mint Harry. Neki sikerült némán tűrnie a dolgot, ugyanakkor azonnal a testvére felé fordult. Tudta, hogy megint belehasított a fájdalom a sebhelybe - élesebben, mint az elmúlt hetekben bármikor.

\- Mi baj? - kérdezte több hang is.

Harry leeresztette a törülközőt.

\- Semmi... - motyogta. - Csak belekaptam a szemembe.

Lucyra és Ronra azonban vetett egy jelentőségteljes pillantást, s mikor a többiek köpenybe burkolózva, mélyen az arcukba húzott süvegben kisorjáztak az öltözőből, Ron hátramaradt vele.

\- Mi történt? - kérdezte Ron, miután a sereghajtó Alicia is eltűnt az ajtóban. - A sebhelyed volt?

Harry bólintott.

\- Ezt még én is éreztem - tette hozzá Lucy. - Olyan volt, mint régen a látomások előtt.

\- De hát... - Ron homlokát ráncolva az ablakhoz lépett, és kipislogott az esőbe. - Most nem lehet itt a közelünkben. Vagy igen?!

\- Nem - motyogta Harry. Visszaroskadt az öltözőpadra, és megdörzsölte homlokát. - Valószínűleg messze jár. Azért fájt a homlokom, mert... mert... dühös.

Gépiesen mondta ki ezeket a szavakat, s láthatóan maga is elcsodálkozott rajtuk. Lucy nem tapasztalt semmi ilyesmit, nem érezte Voldemort hangulatát, csupán Harry sebhelyének fájdalmát.

\- Láttad őt? - kérdezte rémülten Ron. - Látomásod volt, vagy valami ilyesmi?

Harry mozdulatlanul meredt maga elé.

\- Nem, nem volt látomás - felelte testvére helyett Lucy. - Csak az érzés és a fájdalom. Legalábbis nekem ez jött át.

\- Valamit nagyon akar, és az nem teljesül elég gyorsan... - válaszolta lassan Harry.

\- De hát... honnan tudod? - értetlenkedett Ron.

Harry megrázta a fejét, és tenyerét az arcára szorította. Lucy és Ron leültek a két oldalára.

\- A múltkori is ugyanez volt? - kérdezte fojtott hangon Ron. - Amikor Umbridge szobájában megfájdult a homlokod? Tudodki akkor is dühös volt?

Harry a fejét rázta.

\- Hát akkor?

Harry néhány másodpercig töprengett.

\- Voldemort legutóbb örült - felelte Ronnak. - Nagyon örült valaminek. Azt gondolta, hogy valami jó fog történni. És mielőtt visszajöttünk a Roxfortba, az utolsó este - akkor is dühöngött.

Harry felemelte a fejét, és ránézett Ronra, aki tátott szájjal bámulta őt. Lucy csak megfogta Harry kezét, mire a fiú öntudatlanul megszorította.

\- Megpályázhatod Trelawney állását, barátom - jelentette ki Ron.

\- Ez nem jóslás - mondta Lucy.

\- Valóban nem. Tudod, mit csinálsz? - Ron hangjában félelemmel vegyes ámulat csendült. - Olvasol Tudodki gondolataiban!

\- Nem, nem - rázta a fejét Harry. - Ezek csak az érzelmei. Időnként megérzem, milyen hangulatban van. Dumbledore szerint tavaly is valami ilyesmi történt. Azt mondta, az hat rám, ha Voldemort a közelemben van, vagy ha fellángol benne a gyűlölet. Hát most már azt is érzem, amikor örül.

Néhány másodpercig mindhárman hallgattak. Az eső szaporán kopogott az öltöző tetején.

\- El kéne mondanotok valakinek - szólalt meg végül Ron. - Főleg amiatt, hogy most Lucy is érezte.

\- A múltkor elmondtuk Siriusnak - felelte Lucy.

\- Hát mondjátok el neki ezt is!

\- Hogyan? - morogta bosszúsan Harry. - Umbridge figyeli a baglyokat meg a tüzet is.

\- Akkor szóljatok Dumbledore-nak!

\- Mondom, hogy ő úgyis tudja - utasította el az ötletet Harry, azzal felállt, és a vállára kanyarította köpenyét. Lucy és Ron is felöltöztek; közben a vörös hajú fiú tűnődve nézte Harryt.

\- Higgyétek el, Dumbledore-t érdekelné ez a dolog - jegyezte meg.

Lucy vállat vont.

\- Gyertek, menjünk. Nektek még gyakorolnotok kell a némító bűbájt.

Kisiettek a stadionból, és botladozva, csúszkálva elindultak felfelé a füves, sártengerré változott domboldalon. Útközben nem esett több szó köztük. Lucy azon töprengett, vajon mi lehet az, amit Voldemort annyira akar, s ami nem történik meg elég gyorsan.

Vannak olyan tervei, amelyeket feltűnés nélkül, egyedül is meg tud valósítani... Olyasmi, amit csak lopással szerezhet meg... Egy fegyverre gondolok. Olyan fegyverre, ami legutóbb nem volt a birtokában. - Lucy hosszú idő óta most először gondolkozott el azon, amit a Grimmauld téri házban hallott. Az elmúlt hetekben a roxforti események kötötték le minden figyelmét: Umbridge-dzsel vívott csatájuk, a minisztérium övön aluli húzásai... De most újra eszébe jutottak Sirius szavai, és eltöprengett rajtuk. Voldemort dühe érthető, ha még mindig nem sikerült megszereznie, amit akart. Talán a Rend meghiúsította a terveit? Megakadályozták, hogy rátegye a kezét a titokzatos fegyverre? De hol lehet az a fegyver? Ki őrzi?

\- Mimbulus mimbeltonia - szólalt meg Ron. Lucy felocsúdott mély töprengéséből, és gyorsan bemászott a portrélyukon.

A jelek szerint Hermione korán lefeküdt: Csámpás magányosan hevert egy karosszékben, s a kandalló előtti asztalon csinosnak még mindig nem mondható, kötött manósapkák sorakoztak. Harry szemmel láthatóan örült, hogy nincs ott a lány és Lucy is megkönnyebbült. Így nem kellett se újra beszélniük fájós sebhelyéről, se újra meghallgatniuk a tanácsot, hogy forduljanak Dumbledore-hoz. Ron, nyugtalan pillantásaiból ítélve, még mindig nem tért napirendre a dolog fölött, ezért Harry és Lucy gyorsan elővették bájitaltankönyveiket. Hozzáláttak, hogy befejezzék dolgozatukat, de csak tettették, hogy a munkára koncentrálnak: mikor Ron szólt, hogy felmegy lefeküdni, még mindig az első mondatnál tartottak.

Eljött és elmúlt az éjfél, s Lucy változatlanul a kalánfű, a lestyán és a cickafark felhasználásáról szóló bekezdést olvasta újra meg újra.

 _Ezen növények kiváltképpen alkalmasok az agynak gyullasztására, ennek okán gyakorta használtatnak az elmét megbomlasztó vagy zavarossá tévő főzetekben, mikoron a bűbájos vágya nem más, mint forrófejűséget kelteni s meggondolatlanságot..._ \- olvasta a régi-régi szöveget.

...Hermione azt mondta, Sirius meggondolatlan lett, mióta be van zárva a Grimmauld téri házba...

...kiváltképpen alkalmasok az agynak gyullasztására, ennek okán gyakorta használtatnak...

De a Reggeli Próféta azt írná, Harrynek agygyulladása van, ha hírét vennék, hogy a fiú tudja, mit érez Voldemort...

...az elmét megbomlasztó vagy zavarossá tévő főzetekben...

...igen, zavaros ez az egész. Miért tudja Harry, mit érez Voldemort?

Mi köti össze kettejüket? Ő, Lucy, miért érzi Harry fájdalmát? Mi ez a furcsa kapcsolat, amit Dumbledore se tudott igazán megmagyarázni?

...mikoron a bűbájos vágya nem más...

...nincs más vágya, csak aludni egy kicsit...

...mint forrófejűséget kelteni...

...jó meleg és kényelmes ez a karosszék. Az eső dobol az ablakon, Csámpás dorombol, a kandallóban pattog a tűz...

A könyv kicsúszott Lucy kezéből, és tompa puffanással a kandalló előtti szőnyegre esett. Lucy feje oldalra billent, egyenesen Harry vállára...

Megint egy ablaktalan folyosón sétált. A kép szakadozott, csak villanásokat látott. Ám még így is látta, hogy egyre jobban közeledett az ajtóhoz és minél közelebb ért, annál ritkábbá váltak a szakadozások… Csak azért, hogy utána ismét gyakoriakká váljanak…

\- Lucy Potter, kisasszonyom!

Lucy felriadt álmából, és érezte, hogy a feje alatt Harry is mocorgott. A klubhelyiségben már egyetlen gyertya égett, a tűz is csak pislákolt, de a homályban mozgott valami.

Harry és Lucy ijedten kihúzták magukat.

\- Ki az? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Dobby, uram! - felelte egy sipító hang.

Harry és Lucy a hang forrása felé pislogtak. A kandalló előtti asztalnál ott állt Dobby, a házimanó, kezében egy pergamendarabbal. Nagy, hegyes fülei között egész sapkahegy tornyosult - ránézésre az összes kötött fejfedő rajta volt, amit Hermione a hetek során a klubhelyiségben hagyott. Egymásra húzva viselte őket - úgyhogy a feje vagy egy méterrel hosszabbnak tűnt.

\- Dobby önként jelentkezett, hogy elhozza Suette-Pollts professzor üzenetét - magyarázta csillogó szemmel a manó, azzal Lucy felé nyújtotta a pergament. - Kisasszonyom, Suette-Pollts professzor a baglyodról írt.

Azzal mélyen meghajolt, úgyhogy ceruzaszerű orra a kopott kandallószőnyeget súrolta.

Lucyban egyszerre minden kővé dermedt. Remegő kezekkel vette át a pergament, a homályos fényben pedig alig látta a betűket. Érezte, hogy Harry átkarolja, és vigasztalóan simogatni kezdi a karját, de a lány figyelmét csak a levét kötötte le.

 _Kedves Lucy!_

 _Sajnálattal kell közölnöm veled, hogy a baglyod a mai nap folyamán elpusztult. Mindent megtettem, ami módomban állt, de sajnos nem tudtam megmenteni az életét - túl súlyosak voltak a sérülései. Ha akarsz, elmehetsz a tetemért, Hagrid kunyhója mellett egy fekete dobozban találod._

 _Őszinte részvéttel,_

 _Wilhelmina Suette-Pollts professzor_

A pergamen kiesett Lucy ernyedt ujjai közül és a padlóra hullott. A lány arcán egyre csak folytak le a könnycseppek és jó darabig nem tudott másra gondolni, csak arra a két szóra, ami örökre eldöntötte a versenyt Piton és Umbridge között, mégpedig a banya javára.

A baglya elpusztult. Árész meghalt. Meghalt, miközben próbálta megmenteni Sirius levelét Umbridge-tól.

Harrynek dőlt, lehunyta a szemét és szipogva törölgette a könnyeit, miközben próbálta eldönteni, hogy a gyász vagy a gyűlölet erősebb-e benne. Végül képtelen volt ítéletet hozni, csupán egy dolgot tudott: hogy ezért Umbridge még keservesen meg fog fizetni. Olyan földi pokolban lesz része, amilyet elképzelni sem tudott.

Jó néhány perc telt el csöndben, néma gyásszal a levegőben. Se Harry, se Dobby nem szólt, hanem hagyták, hogy Lucy valamennyire összeszedje magát. Lucy érezte, hogy a gyásza lassan átalakul bosszúvággyá. Meg akart fizetni annak a nőnek, aki képes volt megölni egy ártatlan teremtményt csak azért, hogy megszerezzen egy levelet. A saját, önző céljaiért elpusztított egy madarat, aki csak a munkáját végezte; Lucynak pedig erről rögtön Mógus jutott eszébe, aki Voldemort kedvéért egyszarvúakat ölt a Tiltott Rengetegben.

Könnyei lassan elapadtak, ő maga pedig újra egyenletesen lélegzett. Felnézett Harryre, aki továbbra is együttérzően nézett rá, ugyanakkor most a megértés is megjelent. Bizonyára kiolvasta a lány szándékait a szeméből. Lucy halványan bólintott, jelezve, hogy nyugodtan folytathatja a társalgást Dobbyval, ő egyelőre inkább csöndben maradna.

\- Dobby nagyon sajnálja a baglyát, kisasszonyom - szólalt meg Dobby. Lucy ismét csak bólintani tudott, de a manó így is értette.

\- Öhm... - fordult most Harry Dobby felé. - Nálad van az összes holmi, amit Hermione kitett?

Lucy jobban megfigyelte a házimanót. Látta, hogy a manó a sapkákon kívül jó pár sálat és számtalan zoknit is visel. Ez utóbbiaktól a lábfeje aránytalanul nagynak tűnt a testéhez képest.

-Nem, uram, nem - felelte a manó. - Dobby adott belőlük Winkynek is.

\- Tényleg, hogy van Winky? - kérdezte Harry.

Dobby lesütötte teniszlabda méretű, zöld szemeit, s a fülei is lekonyultak kissé.

\- Winky még mindig sokat iszik, uram - válaszolta szomorúan. - És még mindig nem akar ruhát. Ahogy a többi házimanó se. Egyikük se akar már a Griffendél-toronyban takarítani, az eldugott sapkák meg zoknik miatt. Sértésnek érzik, hogy ruhákat tukmálnak rájuk. Dobby egyedül végez itt minden munkát, uram, de nem bánja, mert mindig reméli, hogy találkozik Harry Potterrel, vagy Lucy Potterrel, és ma éjjel teljesült is a vágya! - Újra meghajolt, aztán félénken pislogva folytatta: - De Dobby úgy látja, Harry és Lucy Potternek nincs jó kedve, eltekintve a bagolytól. Motyogtatok álmotokban, uram. Harry és Lucy Potter talán rosszat álmodtak?

\- Nem érdekes - felelte ásítva Harry, és megdörzsölte a szemét. - Volt már rosszabb álmom is.

A manó néhány másodpercig fürkészve nézett rá óriási szemével, aztán lelógatta a fülét, és nagyon komolyan így szólt:

\- Dobby azt kívánja, bár segíthetne Harry és Lucy Potteren, mert Harry és Lucy Potter felszabadították Dobbyt, és Dobby azóta nagyon boldog.

Harry elmosolyodott.

\- Nem tudsz segíteni rajtunk, Dobby, de azért köszönjük.

Lucynak ekkor beugrott valami. Egészen idáig csak fél füllel hallgatta a beszélgetést, agya folyamatosan pörgött: olyan eszközökön és módszereken gondolkodott, amikkel megbosszulhatná Árészt. És hát mi idegesíthetné fel jobban Umbridge-t, mint…

\- Várj csak, Dobby! - szólalt meg határozottan, mire érezte, hogy Harry kicsit megszorítja a karját. - Mégiscsak tehetnél értünk valamit.

A manó arca felderült.

\- Mondd, hogy mit, kisasszonyom, mondd!

\- Kellene egy olyan hely, ahol huszonnyolc ember titokban gyakorolhatja a sötét varázslatok kivédését. Egy olyan hely, ahol nem talál meg minket senki... - Lucy kicsit előrehajolt, szemében még a pislákoló tűz fénye is hevesen lángolt - ...a legkevésbé Umbridge professzor.

Arra számított, hogy Dobby elkomorodik, lelógatja a fülét, és azt feleli, hogy nem tud segíteni, vagy hogy majd körülnéz, de nem hiszi, hogy talál megfelelő helyet. Ezzel szemben az történt, hogy a manó ugrott egyet, vidáman meglengette a fülét, és összecsapta kezeit.

\- Dobby tudja a legjobb helyet, kisasszonyom! - sipította boldogan. - Dobby hallott róla a többi házimanótól, mikor a Roxfortba jött! Jössz és Mész Szobának hívják, vagy más néven a Szükség Szobája.

\- Miért ez a neve? - kérdezte kíváncsian Harry.

\- Mert olyan szoba - felelte nagy komolyan Dobby - amibe csak akkor tudunk belépni, ha igazán szükségünk van rá. Egyszer a helyén van, máskor nincs ott, de ha megjelenik, mindig az van benne, amire a keresgélőnek épp szüksége van. Dobby is használta már, uram. - A manó lehalkította hangját, és bűntudatosan pislogott. - Mikor Winky egyszer nagyon részeg volt, Dobby a Szükség szobájában rejtette el őt. Volt ott vajsörre való gyógyszer meg egy szép, manónak való ágy, amin Winky kialudhatta a mámorát... és Dobby tudja, hogy egyszer Frics úr is talált ott tisztítószereket, mikor kifogyott a készletből, uram...

\- És ha épp vécét keres az ember - szólt közbe Harry - akkor a Szükség Szobája megtelik éjjeliedényekkel?

\- Biztosan, uram - bólintott Dobby. - Csodálatos szoba az, uram.

Lucy feljebb csúszott a széken.

\- Hányan tudnak róla? - kérdezte.

\- Nagyon kevesen, kisasszonyom. A legtöbben csak betévednek, mikor szükségük van rá, de aztán soha többet nem találják meg, mert nem tudják, hogy mindig készen áll, s csak arra vár, hogy segítségül hívják.

\- Ez nagyon jól hangzik - mondta elszántan Lucy. - Mikor tudnád megmutatni, hol van?

\- Bármikor, kisasszonyom! - felelte a manó, Harry örömén fellelkesülve. - Ha kívánod, akár most azonnal!

Lucy erős kísértést érzett, hogy nyomban a csodás szobához siessen. Azonban már későre járt, kimerült volt, és az Árész elvesztése miatti gyásza még mindig elködösítette az elméjét.

\- Inkább majd máskor, Dobby - felelte. - Ez nagyon fontos dolog, rendesen meg kell tervezni, nehogy elszúrjunk valamit. Nem tudnád inkább elmondani, pontosan hol van ez a Szükség Szobája, és hogyan lehet eljutni oda?

Másnap reggel Ron és Hermione értesültek elsőként Árész haláláról. Hermione a szája elé kapta a kezét és egy szoros ölelésben részesítette barátnőjét, kijelentve, hogy azonnal szóljon, ha szüksége van valamire. Ron szintén megölelte őt; ami furcsa volt, tekintve, hogy a fiú nem szokott ilyen megnyilvánulásokat tenni. Ám Lucy tudta, hogy egyedül Ron érthette meg őt, hiszen neki is volt olyan időszaka, mikor halottnak hitte - akkor még - szeretett kisállatát. A hír gyorsan terjedt a griffendélesek között, és szinte mindenki megkereste Lucyt és részvétnyilvánítása mellett suttogva megjegyezték, hogy Umbridge ezért még súlyosan megfizet. Fred és George például azonnal felajánlották, hogy bevetik valamelyik Maximuláns terméket a főinspektor ellen, de Lucy leintette őket: rendesen meg akarta tervezni a bosszút, hogy több fázisból és minél nagyobb szenvedésből álljon. De azért közölte az ikrekkel, hogy számít rájuk.

A szél vadul tépkedte a négyes talárját, mikor a sarat dagasztva átkeltek a zöldségeskerten dupla gyógynövénytanórára menet. Az órán alig értettek valamit Bimba professzor magyarázatából, olyan hangosan verte az eső az üvegház tetejét. A délutáni legendás lények gondozása órát a parkból áthelyezték egy szabad földszinti tanterembe (Lucy nagy megkönnyebbülésére, mert úgy érezte, hogy Hagrid kunyhójának a közelébe se tudna most menni), s a kviddicscsapat tagjainak nagy megkönnyebbülésére Angelina az ebédnél bejelentette, hogy az aznapi edzés elmarad.

\- Helyes - felelte halkan Harry a lánynak -, ugyanis találtunk egy helyet, ahol megtarthatjuk az első önvédelmi foglalkozást. Este nyolckor találkozunk a hetediken, annál a gobelinnél, amin A trollok Badar Barnabást verik. Értesítsd Katie-t és Aliciát, jó?

Angelinát kissé meghökkentette a hír, de azért megígérte, hogy szól a két lánynak. Lucy végig a kolbásszal és krumplipürével megrakott tányérja fölé hajolt, és csak hallgatta a beszélgetést. Mikor felpillantott, hogy igyon egy korty töklevet, észrevette, hogy Hermione homlokráncolva nézi őt.

\- Mi az? - kérdezte.

\- Semmi... csak arra gondoltam, hogy én nem bíznék Dobby ötleteiben. Harry egyszer a fél karja összes csontját elvesztette miatta, nem emlékszel?

\- Ez a szoba nem Dobby fejéből pattant ki - kontrázott Harry. - Dumbledore is ismeri - mesélt róla a karácsonyi bálon.

Hermione arca felderült.

\- Dumbledore mesélt róla neked?

\- Említette - felelte vállvonogatva Harry.

\- Akkor jó - bólintott Hermione, s több fenntartást nem fogalmazott meg a tervvel szemben.

A nap további része javarészt azzal telt, hogy Lucyék megkeresték a listára feliratkozott embereket, és szóltak nekik az esti találkozóról. Vacsora végére mind a huszonöt embert sikerült értesíteniük, aminek Lucy kifejezetten örült: már alig várta, hogy Harryvel elkezdjék a tanítást.

Fél nyolckor Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione elhagyta a Griffendél klubhelyiségét - Lucy egy bizonyos régi pergamennel a kezében. Mint ötödévesek, kilenc óráig a folyosókon tartózkodhattak, most mégis nyugtalanul nézelődve indultak céljuk felé.

A hetedik emeletre vezető lépcső tetejére érve Lucy egyszerre megállt.

\- Egy pillanat - szólt, és lekuporodott. Kiterítette a régi pergament a legfelső lépcsőfokra, megérintette pálcájával, és ezt motyogta: - Esküszöm, hogy rosszban sántikálok!

Erre az üres pergamenen kirajzolódott a Roxfort különleges térképe. Névvel ellátott apró, fekete, mozgó pöttyök jelölték rajta különböző emberek tartózkodási helyét.

\- Frics a másodikon van - jelentette a térkép fölé hajolva Lucy. - Mrs Norris pedig a negyediken.

\- És Umbridge? - kérdezte aggódva Hermione.

\- A szobájában - mutatta Lucy. - Jól van, mehetünk.

Elindultak a folyosón, s hamarosan megtalálták a helyet, amit Dobby leírt: egy üres falszakaszt azzal a jókora falikárpittal szemben, amin a trollokat balettozni tanító Badar Barnabás megpróbáltatásait örökítették meg.

\- Jól van - szólt halkan Harry. Az egyik molyrágta troll a jövevényeket észrevéve felfüggesztette a botcsinálta balett-tanár kitartó püfölését. - Dobby azt mondta, menjünk el háromszor ez előtt a fal előtt, s közben koncentráljunk arra, amire szükségünk van.

\- Így is tettek. Az üres falszakaszt egyik végén egy ablak, a másikon egy embermagasságú váza határolta; ezek között járkáltak fel-alá. Ron összehúzott szemmel koncentrált, Hermione folyamatosan motyogott valamit, Harry pedig ökölbe szorította a kezét, és leszegte a fejét. Lucy csak sétált, miközben céltudatosan ismételgette kívánságát a fejében.

Kell egy hely, ahol gyakorolhatjuk a harcot, gondolta. Gyakorolnunk kell valahol... ahol nem találnak meg minket...

\- Lucy! - szólalt meg a harmadik forduló után Hermione.

A falban gyönyörű, míves ajtó jelent meg. Ron kissé tartózkodóan bámult rá, Lucy ellenben habozás nélkül megfogta a rézkilincset, kinyitotta az ajtót, és bevezette rajta a többieket.

Fáklyákkal megvilágított, tágas terembe értek. A falakat könyvespolcok szegélyezték, a padlón - székek helyett - nagy selyempárnák feküdtek, a terem távoli végében pedig egy polcos szekrényen különös műszerek sorakoztak: gyanúszkópok, Subrosa-szenzorok és egy megrepedt malíciamutató tükör - az vagy annak szakasztott mása, amit Lucy előző évben az ál-Mordon szobájában látott.

\- Ezek jól jönnek majd, mikor a kábító átkot gyakoroljuk - szólt örvendezve Ron, és lábával megbökte az egyik selyempárnát.

\- És nézzétek ezt a sok könyvet! - lelkendezett Hermione, végigfuttatva ujjait a nagy, bőrkötésű kötetek gerincén. - Az alap átkok és ellenvarázsaik kompendiuma... A feketemágia megszelídítése... A varázsló önvédelme... Nahát! - Sugárzó arccal nézett körül. Úgy tűnt, hogy a több száz könyv végleg eloszlatta Hermione minden kételyét. - Ez csodálatos! Itt minden megvan, amire szükségünk lehet!

Azzal levette a polcról Az ártásokról ártatlanoknak című kötetet, leült az egyik párnára, és olvasni kezdett.

Halkan kopogtattak az ajtón. Lucy odafordult: Ginny, Neville, Lavender, Parvati és Dean léptek a terembe.

\- Tyűha! - álmélkodott Dean. - Miféle hely ez?

Harry belekezdett a magyarázatba, de mielőtt a végére ért volna, további emberek érkeztek, és elölről kellett kezdenie. Nyolc órakor már minden párnán ült valaki. Harry az ajtóhoz lépett, és elfordította a kulcsot. A zár jó hangosan kattant - erre a zajra mindenki elhallgatott, majd Harryre és Lucyra nézett. Hermione megjelölte, hol tart Az ártásokról ártatlanoknak-ban, és félretette a könyvet.

\- Hát szóval... - kezdte kicsit lámpalázasan Harry. - Ez volna az a hely, amit a gyakorláshoz találtunk, és hát... úgy látom, nektek is tetszik.

\- Fantasztikus! - mondta Cho, s a többiek bólogatva helyeseltek.

\- Hát ez fura! - csóválta a fejét Fred. - Egyszer elbújtunk itt Frics elől, emlékszel, George? De akkor csak egy kis kamra volt.

\- Azok micsodák? - kérdezte Dean, a gyanúszkópok meg a malíciamutató felé bökve.

\- Álságdetektorok - felelte Lucy, és a párnák között a műszerekhez sétált. - Elméletileg jelzik, ha sötét varázsló vagy ellenség van a közelben, de nem szabad feltétlenül megbízni bennük, mert manipulálhatók.

Futólag belepillantott a megrepedt malíciamutatóba - abban felismerhetetlen árnyalakok mozogtak - aztán hátat fordított a tükörnek.

\- Harryvel gondolkoztunk rajta, hogy mivel kellene kezdenünk, és hát... - Észrevett egy magasba emelt kezet. - Tessék, Hermione.

\- Vezetőt kellene választanunk - mondta a lány.

\- Harry a vezetőnk - jelentette ki Cho, s úgy nézett Hermionéra, mint egy ütődöttre. Hermione azonban nem adta meg magát ilyen könnyen.

\- És Lucy - tette hozzá Fred.

\- Rendben, de ezt rendesen meg is kell szavaznunk - folytatta. - Attól határozattá válnak, és tekintélyt ad nekik. Jelentkezzen, aki Harryre és Lucyra szavaz!

Mindenki feltette a kezét, még Zacharias Smith is, bár ő nem túl magasra.

\- Öhm... köszönjük - motyogta elpirulva Harry, miközben a párnák között lavírozva Lucy mellé sétált. A lány a szavazást látva csak elmosolyodott és kihúzta magát. Nem akart csalódást okozni nekik, akik a bizalmukba fogadták. Harry eközben folytatta: - Akkor hát... tessék, Hermione.

\- Szerintem név is kellene a csoportnak - mondta vidoran a lány, le se eresztve a kezét. - Az erősítené az összetartást és a csapatszellemet, nem gondoljátok? Lehetnénk Umbridge-ellenes Liga? - kérdezte reménykedve.

\- Vagy legyünk Mulya a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium Csoport - javasolta Fred.

\- Inkább olyan név kellene - szólt Hermione, miközben lesajnáló pillantást vetett Fredre -, amit mások előtt is nyugodtan kimondhatunk, mert nem árulja el, hogy mit csinálunk.

\- Akkor legyünk Defenzív Szakkör - mondta Cho. - Vagy csak röviden DS, és akkor senki nem értheti, miről beszélünk.

\- Igen, a DS jó - szólt Ginny. - De a jelentése Dumbledore Serege legyen, hiszen attól fél a legjobban a minisztérium, nem?

A javaslatot nevetés és helyeslő, egyetértő moraj fogadta.

\- Ki támogatja a DS-t? - kérdezte Hermione, és feltérdelt a párnákra, hogy megszámolja a kezeket. - Ez a többség - indítvány elfogadva!

Hermione felállt, a falhoz lépett, és kitűzte rá az aláírásokkal teli pergament. Aztán felírta a lap tetejére:

 _DUMBLEDORE SEREGE_

\- Jól van - szólt Lucy, miután Hermione visszaült a helyére. - Most már munkához láthatunk, ugye? Szóval, Harryvel arra gondoltunk, hogy a Capitulatusszal kellene kezdenünk, tudjátok, a lefegyverző bűbáj. Tudjuk, hogy alapvarázslat, de mi nagyon hasznosnak talál...

\- Jaj, nee... ! - szólt közbe Zacharias Smith. Karba tette a kezét, és elfintorodott. - Szerintetek a Capitulatusszal meg tudjuk védeni magunkat Tudodkivel szemben?

-Használtam ellene - felelte csendesen Harry. - Júniusban megmentette az életemet.

Smith némán hápogott. A többiek meg se pisszentek.

\- De ha alacsonynak találod a színvonalat, nyugodtan elmehetsz - tette hozzá Harry.

Smith nem mozdult.

\- Jól van - szólt Lucy. - Álljatok fel párokban, és gyakoroljatok. Nézzük meg, kinek hogy megy.

Furcsa érzés volt utasításokat adni, de még furcsább volt látni, hogy az emberek engedelmeskednek. Mindenki habozás nélkül felállt, és párt keresett magának. Amint az megjósolható volt, Neville maradt egyedül.

\- Te majd velem gyakorolsz - szólt oda neki Harry, majd ismét a társasághoz fordult. - Lucy körbejár majd a teremben és figyeli, hogy teljesítetek, valamint segít, ha kell.

\- Háromra kezdjétek! - emelte fel hangját Lucy. - Egy, kettő, három!

A következő másodpercben huszonnyolc szájból hangzott el varázsige. A teremben pálcák röpködtek szanaszét, és a célt tévesztett átkok nyomán könyvek bucskáztak le a polcokról. Körülpillantva Lucy megállapította, hogy valóban célszerű volt az alapokkal kezdeni a gyakorlást. Nem egy „tanítványuk" kimondottan ügyetlen volt: többen lefegyverzés helyett csupán meglökték vagy épp csak súrolták ellenfelüket bágyadt bűbájukkal.

Elindult a terem közepe felé. Az első ember, akin megakadt a tekintete, Zacharias Smith volt. A fiúval igen furcsa dolog történt: amikor kinyitotta a száját, hogy kimondja Anthony Goldsteinre a lefegyverző bűbájt, az ő kezéből röppent ki a pálca, és Anthony nem csinált semmit. Lucynak nem kellett sokáig küzdenie, hogy megtalálja a rejtély megoldását: Fred és George egy méterre álltak Smithtől, és felváltva a fiú hátára szegezték tekintetüket.

\- Bocs, Lucy! - szabadkozott George, mikor Lucy elkapta a pillantását. - Túl nagy volt a kísértés.

Lucy sorban megszemlélte a többi páros munkáját is, és tanácsokat adott azoknak, akik rosszul hajtották végre a bűbájt. Ginny Michael Cornerrel gyakorolt; ő maga jól csinálta a lefegyverzést, Michael viszont vagy nagyon ügyetlen volt, vagy nem akarta eltalálni Ginnyt. Ernie Macmillan látványosan, de feleslegesen nagyot lendített a pálcáján, így partnere könnyedén meg tudta előzni.

A Creevey fivérek lelkesen, de igen pontatlanul szórták a bűbájokat, a legtöbb könyv az ő jóvoltukból röppent le a polcokról. Luna Lovegood is ingadozó teljesítményt nyújtott: néha szépen lefegyverezte Justin Finch-Fletchleyt, máskor épp csak megremegett a pálca a fiú kezében.

\- Jól van, elég! - kiáltotta Lucy. - Állj! Állj!

Kellene egy síp, gondolta, és azonnal meg is pillantott egyet a közelebbi könyvespolcon. Felkapta, és jó erősen belefújt. Ők azonnal leeresztették pálcájukat.

\- Kezdetnek nem volt rossz - szólt Lucy -, de azért van még mit fejlődnötök. - Zacharias Smith mérgesen rámeresztette a szemét. - Most Harry fog körbejárni és segíteni. Folytassátok a gyakorlást!

Átadta Harrynek a sípot, aki körútra indult a teremben, Lucy pedig betársult Neville-hez. A fiú szemmel láthatóan ügyesebb volt, mint mikor elkezdték, de Lucy így is fürgébb volt, emiatt Neville pálcája felrepült a magasba, szikrát hányva visszapattant a mennyezetről, és egy könyvszekrény tetején landolt. Lucy begyűjtő bűbájjal magához hívta, és visszaadta Neville-nek.

A következő percekben néha szándékosan hagyta, hogy Neville lefegyverezze, hogy a fiúnak is legyen sikerélménye, valamint hogy eredményes legyen a gyakorlás. Ám ahogy telt az idő, Neville egyre ügyesebb lett és néha már önálló erejéből is képes volt megelőzni Lucyt, amiért a lány nem győzte dicsérni. Neville minden ilyen alkalommal fülig vörösödött, hiszen nem szokott hozzá az ilyen figyelmességhez.

Olyannyira belemerültek a gyakorlásba, hogy Lucy csak Hermione kiáltására figyelt fel.

\- Lucy! Harry! Tudjátok, mennyi az idő?

Lucy az órájára nézett, és döbbenten látta, hogy tíz perccel elmúlt kilenc - vagyis azonnal vissza kellett indulniuk a hálókörleteikbe, ha nem akarták, hogy Frics elkapja és megbüntesse őket a késői kószálásért. Harry megfújta a sípot, mire néhány másodperc múlva az utolsó Capitulatus-kiáltás is elhalt, és zörögve a padlóra esett az utolsó néhány pálca.

\- Jól ment a gyakorlás - szólította meg a társaságot Harry - de kifutottunk az időből, úgyhogy most abba kell hagynunk. A jövő héten ugyanebben az időben ugyanitt?

\- Előbb! - kiáltotta lelkesen Dean Thomas. Többen szaporán tapsoltak.

Angelina azonban gyorsan közbeszólt:

\- Kezdődik a kviddicsidény, edzenünk is kell!

Harry és Lucy összenéztek, némán vitatva meg a kérdést.

\- Akkor maradjunk a jövő szerda estében - jelentette be a döntést Lucy. - A további időpontokat majd akkor megbeszéljük. És most menjünk, mert késő van.

Újra elővette a Tekergők Térképét, és ellenőrizte, hogy tartózkodik-e tanár a hetediken. Hármas-négyes csoportokban engedte ki az embereket, s a térképen figyelte, hogy pöttyeik baj nélkül elérik-e a hálókörleteket: a hugrabugosok a konyha felé vezető folyosót, a hollóhátasok a kastély nyugati oldalán emelkedő tornyot, griffendélesek pedig a Kövér Dáma portréját.

\- Ez nagyon-nagyon jó volt - szólt Hermione, mikor már csak ő, Ron, Lucy és Harry maradtak a Szükség Szobájában.

Igen, szuper! - bólogatott lelkesen Ron. Kisurrantak a teremből, s megnézték, hogyan változik vissza az ajtó tömör kőfallá. - Láttátok, milyen gyönyörűen lefegyvereztem Hermionét?

\- Egyszer - felelte Hermione. - Én sokkal többször találtalak el, mint te engem.

\- Mi az, hogy egyszer? Legalább háromszor lefegyvereztelek...

\- Persze, ha azt is beleszámoljuk, amikor elbotlottál a saját lábadban, és kiütötted a kezemből a pálcát...

Egész úton vitatkoztak, de Lucy nem figyelt rájuk: egyrészt, mert a Tekergők Térképét nézte, másrészt mert egész végig az órán gondolkodott, és azon, hogy megtette az első lépést afelé, hogy kikészítse Umbridge-t és megfizessen neki mindenért, amit tett.

* * *

Draco teljesen szétázva, dideregve és kimerülten esett be a klubhelyiségbe. A Mardekár kviddicscsapata mögötte ballagott, mindannyian csavargatták ruhájukból a vizet és ütögették le a sarat a csizmájukról; legtöbben az ideúton, hogy Fricsnek sokat kelljen felmosnia utánuk. Draco egy szó nélkül ment fel a hálóterembe, gyorsan lepakolt, majd első útja a zuhanyzóba vezetett, hogy felmelegítse magát. Ahogy folyatta magára a vizet, a meccsre gondolt, amit nemsokára lejátszanak majd a Griffendéllel.

El nem tudta képzelni, hogy veszítsenek. Weasley annyira kétbalkezes volt minden edzésen, ahová Draco besurrant, hogy szinte biztosnak érezte a győzelmet. Ha minden támadásuk góllal végződik, hiába villogtatja Potter a tudását, akkor is nyernek majd. Ugyanakkor egy tény - vagyis inkább megfigyelés - mindennél jobban nyugtalanította.

Akárhányszor kémkedni volt a Griffendél edzésein, mindig visszatért a tekintete Lucyra. A lány keményen edzett, legtöbbször Potterrel versenyeztek, de néha a hajtók közé is beállt, a különféle formációkat gyakorolva. Draco azonnal látta, hogy Lucy mennyivel ügyesebb a hajtók között; ez pedig nagy szó volt, hiszen fogóként is simán lekörözte a testvérét. Draco nem is mert belegondolni, hogy mi lesz, ha a lány aktív csapattagként a meccseken is játszhat majd. Az egy dolog, hogy az esélyeik jelentősen romlanának a Griffendél ellen, de Lucy hamar az iskola sztárjátékosává válna, ami miatt Draconak egyre többször kellene megküzdenie a gyengesége miatti féltékenységgel.

Erre pedig a legkevésbé sem vágyott.


	19. Chapter 18: Az oroszlán és a kígyó

**Chapter 18**

 **Az oroszlán és a kígyó**

A következő két hétben Lucy úgy érezte, csodás talizmán rejtőzi a lelkében - egy gyógyerejű titok, ami tartja benne a lelket Umbridge óráin, s még arra is képessé teszi, hogy udvariasan mosolyogjon, mikor a tanárnő csúf, dülledt szemébe néz. Ő, Harry és a DS többi tagja kijátszották Umbridge-et, s megtették azt, amitől a miniszter a legjobban félt. Mikor a sötét varázslatok kivédése órákon az osztály Wilbert Fushel könyve fölé görnyedt, Lucy olvasás helyett a DS edzéseiről őrzött kellemes emlékeken merengett: felidézte, hogyan fegyverezte le Neville Hermionét; Colin Creevey-re gondolt, aki három edzést végiggyakorolt, és végül a hátráltató rontás mestere lett; maga előtt látta a jelenetet, mikor Parvati Patil a poroló átokkal porszemmé zsugorította az összes gyanúszkópot...

A DS közös gyakorlásaihoz továbbra sem sikerült állandó időpontot találniuk, mivel a három kviddicscsapat, melyekhez alkalmazkodniuk kellett, a gyakori rossz idő miatt változó napokon edzett. Lucy ezt nem is bánta: Harryvel úgy okoskodtak, hogy könnyebb megőrizni az ellenség előtt titkukat, ha nem mindig ugyanabban időpontban találkoznak.

Hermione arra is kidolgozott egy agyafúrt módszert, hogy gyorsan értesíteni tudják a tagokat, ha a gyakorlás tervezett időpontja megváltozik. Feltűnő lett volna ugyanis, ha a különböző házakhoz tartozó DS-tagok túl gyakran átmennek egymás asztalához a nagyteremben. Hermione a negyedik közös gyakorlás végén minden résztvevőnek adott egy hamis galleont (Ron nagyon izgatott lett, amikor meglátta a kosárnyi pénzt - azt hitte, Hermione igazi aranyat készül osztogatni).

\- Látjátok a számokat az érme széle mentén? - Hermione mutatta az egyik álaranyat. Az sárgán csillogott a fáklyák fényében. - Az igazi galleonokon ez annak a koboldnak az azonosító száma, aki a pénzt öntötte. A mi aranyainkon viszont a számok mindig a következő találkozásunk napját és óráját jelzik majd. Az érme felforrósodik, mikor megváltoznak rajta a számok, úgyhogy akkor is észreveszitek majd, ha a pénz a zsebetekben van. Mikor Harry és Lucy kitalálnak egy új időpontot, átírják a számot a saját érméjükön, és mivel Próteusz-bűbájjal kezeltem az összes aranyat, a többi utánozni fogja a változást.

Szavait furcsa csend fogadta. Hermione végignézett a felé forduló arcokon.

\- Nekem jó ötletnek tűnt - szólt elbizonytalanodva. - Gondoltam, ha Umbridge kipakoltatja a zsebünket, akkor se bukunk le, hiszen lehet az embernél egy galleon, nem? De ha... ha nem akarjátok használni őket...

\- Te el tudod végezni a Próteusz-bűbájt? - kérdezte Terry Boot.

\- Igen - felelte Hermione.

\- De hát... az RAVASZ-szintű varázslat - pislogott a fiú.

\- Ó... igen? - szerénykedett Hermione. - Igen... tényleg.

Harry csodálattal nézett Hermionéra.

\- Miért nem vagy te hollóhátas, ha ilyen agyad van?

\- Hát, négy éve a Teszlek Süveg is fontolgatta, hogy a Hollóháthoz oszt be - válaszolt felderülve Hermione. - De aztán mégis a Griffendél mellett döntött. Szóval akkor használjuk a galleonokat?

A többiek bólogattak, és mindenki odalépett a kosárhoz, hogy vegyen magának egy érmét. Lucy a szeme sarkából Hermionéra pillantott.

\- Tudod, mire emlékeztetnek ezek engem?

\- Nem. Mire?

\- A halálfalók Sötét Jegyére. Ha Voldemort megérinti az egyiket, mindegyikük jegye égni kezd. Abból tudják, hogy a főnökük hívja őket.

\- Hát igen - válaszolt csendesen Hermione. - Onnan van az ötlet... De fontos különbség, hogy én fémbe karcoltam a számokat, nem pedig emberek bőrébe.

\- Aha... ez szimpatikusabb megoldás - vigyorodott el Lucy, és zsebébe süllyesztette az álaranyat. - Csak nehogy véletlenül elcseréljem.

\- Én nem fogom - szólt savanyú képpel Ron. - Nincs igazi galleonom, amivel összetéveszthetném.

Az idény első kviddicsmérkőzése, a Griffendél-Mardekár találkozó közeledtével fel kellett függeszteni a DS közös gyakorlását, mert Angelina ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy a csapat szinte naponta eddzen. A mérkőzés iránti érdeklődést jócskán fokozta a tény, hogy a kviddicskupát már rég nem nyerte el senki. A hugrabugosoknak és a hollóhátasoknak se volt közömbös a találkozó kimenetele, hiszen az év folyamán mindkét csapattal meg kellett küzdeniük. Az ellenfelek házvezető tanárai - bár a higgadt sportszerűség álarca mögé rejtőztek - mindenáron a maguk csapatának győzelmét akarták látni. Lucyt az döbbentette rá, milyen fontosnak tartja McGalagony a Mardekár feletti diadalt, hogy a tanárnő a meccs előtti héten nem adott fel leckét nekik.

\- Tudtommal most amúgy is épp elég elfoglaltak vagytok - mondta szigorú képpel McGalagony. Senki nem akart hinni a fülnek, amíg a tanárnő rá nem nézett Harryre és Ronra, s hozzá nem tette: - Hozzászoktam, hogy a kviddicskupa a szobámban áll, igen rosszul esne, ha át kellene adnom Piton professzornak. Úgyhogy, ha lehet, felkészülésre használják az ajándékba kapott szabadidejüket.

Piton sem volt kevésbé részrehajló; csak hogy a Griffendél felkészülését megnehezítse, szinte minden szóba jöhető időpontban lefoglalta csapata számára a kviddicspályát. Emellett következetesen eleresztette a füle mellett a gyakori panaszokat, amelyek a Griffendél játékosait a folyosókon rontásokkal támadó mardekárosokról érkeztek. Mikor Alicia Spinnet a gyengélkedőn kötött ki, mert olyan bozontosra nőtt a szemöldöke, hogy ki se látott mögüle, Piton kijelentette, hogy a lány bizonyára hajdúsító bűbájjal próbálkozott, és válaszra se méltatta a tizennégy szemtanú állítását, miszerint a Mardekár őrzője, Miles Bletchley hátulról rontást küldött Aliciára, mikor a lány a könyvtárban ült.

Lucy derűlátóan ítélte meg a Griffendél esélyeit, elvégre Malfoy csapata ellen még sosem veszítettek, és Harry eddig mindig legyőzte a fiút. Ron ugyan még mindig nem nyújtott olyan teljesítményt, mint elődje, Wood, de nagyon keményen dolgozott, és folyamatosan fejlődött. Legnagyobb hibája az volt, hogy ha elkövetett egy baklövést, elveszítette az önbizalmát: az első beengedett góltól zavarba jött, s utána hibát hibára halmozott. Ha viszont formában volt, néha egyenesen káprázatos megmozdulásokat produkált. Az egyik edzésen fél kézzel a seprűjén lógva lábbal védett ki egy támadást, s olyan jól találta el a kvaffot, hogy gólt rúgott vele. A csapat tagjai egyetértettek abban, hogy a lövés vetekedett azzal, amit az Ír Nemzeti Klub őrzője, Barry mutatott be a lengyel sztárhajtó, Ladislaw Zamojski egyik támadásakor. Fred odáig ment, hogy megjegyezte: George és ő egyszer talán még büszkék is lesznek öccsükre, ennélfogva fontolóra veszik, hogy a jövőben elismerjék, amit négy éve kitartóan tagadnak, nevezetesen hogy rokonságban állnak Ronnal.

Ron várható teljesítményével kapcsolatban Lucy egyedül attól tartott, hogy fogadott testvérénél túl jól beválik az ellenfél puhító taktikája, s Ron hagyja magát felidegesíteni a meccs előtt. Harrynek négy év alatt sikerült felvérteznie magát a mardekárosok piszkálódásával szemben, így mikor Lucy hallotta, hogy odakiáltják neki: „Hé, Potty, Warrington megesküdött, hogy szombaton legurkóz a seprűdről!", a fiú csak nevetett egy jót. „Warrington olyan vacak terelő, hogy jobban félnék, ha két méterrel mellém célozna" - felelte, mire Pansy Parkinson képéről lehervadt a vigyor, Lucy, Ron és Hermione pedig nevettek.

Ron viszont kimondottan rosszul tűrte a sértő, gúnyos és fenyegető megjegyzések áradatát. Mikor egy csapat mardekáros, akik között nagydarab hetedévesek is voltak, a folyosón odamorogta neki: „Foglaltál már magadnak ágyat a gyengélkedőn, Weasley?", Ron nem nevetett, hanem látványosan elzöldült. Valahányszor Draco Malfoy utánozta, hogyan csúszik ki a kvaff Ron kezéből (amit egyetlen találkozásukkor sem mulasztott el megtenni), Ronnak mindig lángvörösre gyúlt a füle, és olyan remegés fogta el, hogy félő volt, azt is elejti, ami épp a kezében van.

Az október szélviharokkal és heves esőkkel búcsúzott, az érkező november pedig meghozta a reggeli fagyokat, s jeges szélrohamai alaposan próbára tették a kviddicsezők csupasz kezét és arcát. Az ég és a nagyterem mennyezete fényesszürkére változott, a Roxfort körüli hegyek hósipkát öltöttek, s a kastélyban olyan hideg lett, hogy sok diák az órák között sárkánybőr védőkesztyűjében közlekedett a folyosón.

A mérkőzés napja derűs, hideg idővel köszöntött rájuk. Lucy viszonylag hamar felébredt, és mivel Hermione még aludt, ő inkább felöltözött (természetesen piros-arany sálja és kitűzője sem maradhatott le a szereléséből), kiosont és a klubhelyiségben összefutott Harryvel és a láthatóan rosszulléttel küzdő Ronnal. Mikor megpillantotta, Lucynak egyből eszébe jutott az a régi eset, amikor fogadott testvére véletlenül csigahányás-rontást küldött saját magára. Ron akkor pontosan ilyen tüneteket mutatott: falfehér volt, kiverte a verejték, és nem akarta kinyitni a száját.

\- Sziasztok! - köszönt, mikor beérte őket. - Minden oké, Ron?

A fiú csak bólintott. Közben kimásztak a portrélyukon és elindultak a nagyterem felé.

\- Ha eszel valamit, jobban leszel - biztatta Harry a fiút.

A nagyteremben a szokásosnál pezsgőbb hangulat fogadta őket. Ahogy elhaladtak a Mardekár asztala mellett, ott egyszerre megélénkült a zsivaj. Lucy a szeme sarkából odapillantva észrevette, hogy a mardekárosok az elmaradhatatlan zöld-ezüst sálon és süvegen kívül egy-egy korona alakú ezüstjelvényt is viselnek. Valami okból többen közülük vigyorogva integettek Ronnak, s ezen a többiek jót derültek. Harry és Lucy összenéztek, majd megszaporázták lépteiket, hogy minél előbb biztos távolságban tudják barátjukat az ellenfél szurkolóitól, úgyhogy az ezüstjelvények feliratát már egyiküknek sem sikerült kibetűznie.

A piros-aranyban feszítő griffendélesek ujjongva üdvözölték őket, de Ron ebből se tudott erőt meríteni. Épp ellenkezőleg. A lelkes fogadtatástól mintha maradék önbizalma is szertefoszlott volna; olyan arccal huppant le az asztalhoz, mintha élete utolsó reggelijét készülne elfogyasztani.

\- Nem vagyok normális, hogy belementem ebbe - suttogta rekedten. - Nem vagyok normális.

\- Az nem normális, hogy ilyeneket beszélsz - pirított rá Lucy, és Ron elé tolta a gabonapelyhes tálat. - Az viszont normális, hogy izgulsz. Nagyon jó leszel a pályán, meglátod.

\- Dehogy leszek - morogta Ron. - Béna vagyok. Akkor se tudnék rendesen játszani, ha az életem függne tőle. Hogy lehettem ilyen idióta!?

\- Szedd már össze magad! - mérgelődött Harry. - Gondolj a múltkori védésedre, amikor gólt rúgtál. Arra még az ikrek is azt mondták, hogy profi volt.

Ron megkínzott arccal nézett rá.

\- Az is bénázás volt - suttogta megsemmisülten. - Lecsúsztam seprűről, és véletlenül rúgtam bele a kvaffba, amikor vissza akartam mászni.

Lucynak többé-kevésbé sikerült eltitkolnia meghökkenését. Sietve válaszolt:

\- Még néhány ilyen véletlen, és a miénk a meccs.

Megérkezett az asztalhoz Hermione és Ginny. Mindketten piros-arany sálat, kesztyűt és kokárdát viseltek.

\- Hogy vagy? - kérdezte Ginny a bátyjától, aki úgy meredt a gabonapelyhes tálka alján maradt kevéske tejre, mintha bele akarná fojtani magát.

\- Eléggé izgul - vázolta a helyzetet Harry.

\- Az biztató jel - szólt vidáman Hermione. - Vizsgán is jobban teljesít az ember, ha előtte izgul egy kicsit.

\- Sziasztok! - köszönt rájuk egy réveteg hang.

Lucy hátranézett: Luna Lovegood sétált át hozzájuk a Hollóhát asztalától. Jó páran megbámulták a lányt, sőt sokan nevettek rajta, ami nem is volt csoda: Luna ugyanis életnagyságú oroszlánfejet formáló díszsüveget viselt.

\- A Griffendélnek szurkolok - jelentette ki bizarr fejdíszére bökve. - Megmutatom, mit tud...

Pálcájával rákoppintott az oroszlánfejre, mire az kitátotta a száját, és rémisztően életszerű bömbölést hallatott.

\- Ugye, milyen jó? - mosolygott Luna. - Akartam egy félig felfújt Mardekár-kígyót is a szájába, de azt már nem volt időm megcsinálni... Hát akkor... sok sikert, Ronald!

Azzal ellibegett. Lucyék szinte még magukhoz se tértek megrökönyödésükből, mikor odasietett hozzájuk Angelina, Katie és a szemöldökburjánzásból immár kigyógyított Alicia.

\- Ha végeztetek - szólt a csapatkapitány -, azonnal gyertek le a pályára. Átöltözünk, és felmérjük a körülményeket.

\- Mindjárt megyünk - bólintott Harry. - Csak Ronnak még ennie kéne valamit.

Mivel azonban Ron a következő tíz percben se mutatott hajlandóságot az evésre, Harry úgy döntött, jobb lesz, ha elindulnak. Velük együtt Lucy és Hermione is felálltak az asztaltól, s egy alkalmas pillanatban Hermione félrevonta Harryt. Lucy, mivel látta barátnője nyugtalan arckifejezését, inkább Ronra koncentrált, akinek az arca lassan már zöld volt a rosszulléttől.

\- Ron, tudd, hogy bármi is lesz, én büszke leszek rád - jelentette ki, azzal egy puszit adott a fiúnak, majd szorosan megölelte. - Nem foglalkozz semmi mással, csak képzeld azt, hogy otthon vagyunk és Charlie-val játszunk. Jó őrző vagy és akárki akármit mond, ez mindig is így lesz.

Ron végre mutatott valami reakciót, mert visszaölelte Lucyt. A lány érezte, hogy sokan a nagyteremben ostromolják őket a tekintetükkel, de jelen pillanatban csak arra koncentrált, hogy Ront megnyugtassa. Csak az ölelésen keresztül érezte igazán, mennyire félt és izgult fogadott testvére.

Miután kibontakoztak az ölelésből, csatlakoztak Harryhez és Hermionéhoz.

\- Sok sikert, fiúk! - puszilta meg Harryt is Lucy, majd neki is adott egy bordaropogtató ölelést.

\- Kéz- és lábtörést, Ron! - mondta Hermione, azzal lábujjhegyre állt, és egy puszit nyomott a fiú arcára. - Neked is, Harry...

A váratlan gesztus egy kissé magához térítette Ront. Miközben Harryvel kifelé ment a nagyteremből, Lucy látta, hogy csodálkozva tapogatta arcát, mintha bizonyítékot keresne rá, hogy Hermione valóban megpuszilta.

\- Mit mondtál Harrynek? - kérdezte Hermionétól.

\- Hogy ne engedje, hogy Ron lássa, mi van a mardekárosok jelvényén - felelte komoran Hermione. Lucy most a legközelebbi mardekáros felé fordult, és a korona alakú jelvény feliratát most sikerült elolvasnia:

 _Weasley a gólkirály._

\- Mennyibe fogadunk, hogy ez Malfoy ötlete volt? - morogta dühösen Lucy.

\- Nem lenne kivel fogadni, úgyis tudja mindenki, hogy ő volt.

Lucy megkereste a mardekáros fiút, aki akkor állt fel az asztaltól csapattársaival egyetemben. A tekintetük találkozott, de Malfoy most nem a szokásos öntelt, arrogáns és kicsit kihívó pillantást küldte a lány felé, hanem mintha dühös lett volna rá. Bár Lucy igazán nem értette, miért érezte volna ezt Malfoy, viszonozta a pillantást.

Nem sokkal később a nagyterem felkerekedett és az első nézők elindultak a pálya felé, akik közé Lucy és Hermione is beletartoztak. Talpuk alatt ropogott a zúzmarás fű, ahogy a lejtős pázsiton a stadion felé siettek. Teljes szélcsend volt, s a napot gyöngyházfehér égi fátyol takarta el, vagyis a látási viszonyok ideálisnak ígérkeztek. A két lány Seamushöz, Deanhez, Neville-hez, Ginnyhez és Luna Lovegoodhoz társult, együtt érkeztek meg a stadionba és foglalták el helyüket a lelátó felső részében.

Szép lassan megteltek a lelátók, az izgatottság és a feszültség szinte már tapintható volt. A mardekáros tábor felől énekszó is hallatszott, de Lucy nem értette a szöveget; bár érezte, hogy ez jobb is volt így. Mikor a Mardekár csapata (akik szintén viselték talárjukon a csillogó korona alakú ezüstjelvényt) kijött a pályára, a zöld-ezüst lelátórészen kívül senki se ünnepelte őket. Ám mikor a griffendéles játékosok vonultak ki egyesével, robajló hangorkán köszöntötte őket. Lucy most nem tudott együtt őrjöngeni a többi drukkerrel: túlságosan aggódott Ron miatt.

\- Kapitányok, fogjatok kezet! - rendelkezett a játékvezető, Madam Hooch. Angelina Montague elé lépett. Harry látta, hogy a mardekáros kapitány teljes erőből megszorítja a lány ujjait, de Angelina meg se nyikkant. - Csapatok, seprűre!

Madam Hooch megfújta sípját, majd kiengedte ládájukból a labdákat. Ezzel egyidejűleg a tizennégy játékos elrugaszkodott a földtől. Ron elrepült a karikák felé, Harry pedig kilőtt a magasba, kikerült egy gurkót és nagy ívű kör mentén keresni kezdte a cikeszt. A stadion túlsó végében Draco Malfoy ugyanezt tette.

\- Johnson mutatkozik be... - hallatszott a közvetítés - megszerezte a kvaffot. Csodás hajtó ez a lány, évek óta mondom neki, mégse akar járni velem...

\- Jordan! - csattant fel McGalagony.

\- Csak érdekességnek szántam, tanárnő... Johnson kicselezi Warringtont, elhalad Montague mellett is, és... juj, hátba találja Crak gurkója... Montague elkapja a kvaffot, gyorsan ellentámadást indít... szép gurkóütést látunk George Weasleytől, sikerült fejbe találnia Montague-t. Megint gazdátlan a kvaff, nem, már Katie Bellnél van. A griffendéles hajtólány a háta mögött lepasszolja Alicia Spinnetnek, Spinnet továbbviszi...

Lee Jordan kommentárja zengve visszhangzott a stadionban. Lucy igyekezett odafigyelni rá, miközben fél szemét szokásos módon Harryn tartotta, de a szurkolók kiabálása, füttyögése és éneke miatt csak mind második mondatot értette.

\- ...kijátssza Warringtont, kitér egy gurkó elől - hű, de szép volt, Alicia! Ez tetszik a közönségnek! Hallgassuk csak meg, mit énekelnek!

Lee szünetet tartott, hogy meghallgassa a dalt, ami most tisztán és érthetően zengett fel a mardekárosok zöld-ezüst tengeréből:

 _Weasleyt nézni szinte fáj!  
_ _Lyukas kéz és málé száj!  
_ _Béna, mint egy vak sirály a gólkapó király!  
_ _Weasley a mi emberünk!  
_ _velünk van, nem ellenünk!  
_ _Ha itt van, csak nyerhetünk!  
_ _Ő a gólkirály!_

\- Alicia visszapasszolja a kvaffot Angelinának! - harsogta Lee Jordan, s Lucy, akiben fortyogott a düh a gonosz gúnydal hallatán, tudta, hogy Lee igyekszik elnyomni mágikusan felerősített hangjával az éneket. - Gyerünk, Angelina... úgy látom, már csak az őrző áll az útjában! És lő! És... úúúú... Bletchley, a mardekárosok őrzője kivédte a lövést. Előredobta a labdát Warringtonnak, aki elszlalomozott vele Alicia és Katie mellett.

Ahogy közeledett Ron felé, odalent egyre hangosabban harsogta a mardekáros tábor:

 _Ő a gólkirály!  
_ _Ő a gólkirály!  
_ _Béna, mint egy vak sirály a gólkapó király!_

\- Úgy elhallgattatnám őket! - sziszegte Lucy dühösen, ahogy Warringtont figyelte.

\- Sajnos ennyi emberre nem tudnánk alkalmazni a Silencio-t - mondta lemondóan Hermione, de ő is remegett a dühtől. Ron magányosan lebegett a pálya távoli végében a karikák előtt, farkasszemet nézve a felé száguldó, nagydarab Warringtonnal.

\- ...még mindig Warringtonnál a kvaff, lassan eléri a büntetőzónát, gurkók nem fenyegetik, csak az őrző állíthatja meg...

A mardekárosok ordítva zengték:

 _Weasleyt nézni szinte fáj!  
_ _Lyukas kéz és málé száj!_

\- ...első komoly megmérettetése előtt áll a Griffendél őrzője, Ron Weasley, Fred és George terelők öccse, aki ígéretes új tehetségként került a csapatba. Hajrá, Ron!

Az örömujjongás azonban végül a mardekárosok soraiból hangzott fel: Ron széttárt karokkal vetődött, és a kvaff a két keze között zuhanva berepült a középső karikába. Lucy csalódottan nyögött egyet.

\- Gólt szerzett a Mardekár! - kiáltotta Lee a közönség ujjongása illetve pfujolása közepette. - Tíz null a Mardekár javára. Hát, ez nem jött össze, Ron.

Odalent ismét felharsant a gúnydal:

 _Weasley a mi emberünk!  
_ _velünk van, nem ellenünk!_

\- ...és megint a Griffendélnél a kvaff, Katie Bell száguld vele előre. - harsogta elszántan Lee, de már alig-alig tudta túlkiabálni a mardekárosok mennydörgő kórusát:

 _Ha itt van, csak nyerhetünk!  
_ _Ő a gólkirály!_

\- Mi van veled!? - hallotta Lucy Angelina kiabálását. - Csináld a dolgod!

Lucy csak most fordult Harry felé, aki mintha kábulatból tért volna magához. Lucynak csak most tűnt fel, hogy testvére már több mint egy perce egy helyben lebeg, és ahelyett, hogy a cikesz után kutatna, megbabonázva nézi a pályán zajló eseményeket. Gyorsan lebukott, és folytatta a körözést. A cikesznek nyoma se volt; Malfoy is cél nélkül rótta a köröket.

\- ...és megint Warringtont látjuk a kvaffal! - bömbölte torkaszakadtából Lee. - Lepasszolja Puceynak, Pucey elhúz Spinnet mellett! Gyerünk, Angelina, szerelni tudod!... Mégse tudod... de érkezik egy gurkó Fred Weasleytől, nem, George Weasleytől... mindegy, szóval valamelyik Weasleytől, és Warrington elejti kvaffot. Katie Bell... hopp, ő is elejti, most Montague-nál van kvaff, a Mardekár csapatkapitánya szerezte meg, és már repül vele... Gyerünk, Griffendél, állítsátok meg!

Lucy, aki eddig minden meccset végigkiabált, biztatva az összes játékost, most némán állt az őrjöngő griffendélesek között, és csak figyelte a mérkőzést. Nem akart mást, csak hogy véget érjen ez a rémálom, amivé a mardekárosok változtatták ezt a meccset.

\- ...Pucey megint kicselezi Aliciát, és továbbrepül a karikák felé; Védj, Ron!

Ron most is igyekezett, de nem érte el a kvaffot, így az simán átrepült a jobb oldali karikán. A Griffendél szurkolói bosszúsan felhördültek, a mardekárosok pedig ismét éljeneztek és tapsoltak. Lucy feléjük nézett, és megpillantotta a rókaképű Pansy Parkinsont, aki a lelátó előtt állt, és a pályának hátat fordítva vezényelte a mardekáros kórust.

 _Ha itt van, csak nyerhetünk!  
_ _Ő a gólkirály!_

De a húsz nulla nevetséges hátrány volt; a Griffendél könnyűszerrel behozhatta. Néhány gól, és vezetni fogunk, mint mindig... Így biztatta magát Lucy. Mellette Hermione tiszta idegroncs volt, idegesen morzsolgatta az ujjait, és most ő se szurkolt együtt a többiekkel. Lucy meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy ők ketten az egyetlenek, akik csöndben vannak. Azt pedig tudta, hogy még sosem volt ennyire inaktív egy kviddicsmeccs alatt.

Ron azonban ezután még két gólt beengedett. Lucy látta, hogy Harry ekkor már riadtabban kutatott a cikesz után: nyilván szeretett volna minél előbb véget vetni a mérkőzésnek.

\- ...a griffendéles Katie Bell elhúz Pucey mellett, kicselezi Montague-t, szép csavar volt, Katie! Passzol Johnsonnak, Angelina Johnson átveszi a kvaffot, túljut Warringtonon, közeledik a karikákhoz, gyerünk, Angelina!... És gólt szerez a Griffendél! Negyven tízre módosult az állás! Negyven tíz a Mardekár javára, Puceynál van a kvaff...

A Griffendél szurkolótábora ujjongott, Lucy pedig majdnem megsüketült Luna bömbölő oroszlánfej sapkájától. Lucy kezdett egy kicsit bizakodni; már csak harminc pont a hátrányuk, az semmi, könnyen behozható. Harry még mindig körbe-körbe repült a pálya fölött és Malfoy is ugyanolyan céltalanul keringett...

\- ...Pucey továbbít Warringtonnak, Warrington Montague-nak, Montague vissza Puceynak - Johnson elfogja a passzt, megszerzi a kvaffot, átadja Bellnek. Ebből lehet valami! Már nem, Bellt eltalálja a mardekáros Monstro gurkója, és a kvaff megint Puceyhoz kerül.

 _Weasley a mi emberünk!  
_ _Velünk van, nem ellenünk!  
_ _Ha itt van, csak nyerhetünk!_

Lucy ekkor felpattant és Harryre szegezte a szemét, aki hirtelen bukórepülésbe kezdett... Két másodperc múlva megjelent balján a seprűjére dőlő Malfoy zöld-ezüst alakja...

Lucy ekkor szúrta ki a cikeszt: a szárnyas labda körberepülte az egyik gólpóznát, aztán eliramodott a túloldali lelátók felé. Ez az irány kedvezett Malfoynak, aki így be tudott előzni. Harry éles kanyart írt le, és máris fej-fej mellett suhantak Malfoyjal...

Lucy végre kiabálni kezdett, ordítva biztatta testvérét, és végre Hermione is úgy nézett ki, mint az eddig kviddicsmeccseken. Földközelbe érve Harry bal kezével elengedte a seprűt, és a cikesz után nyúlt... tőle jobbra Malfoy szintén kinyújtotta a kezét...

Két vad és viharos másodperc múlva a versenyfutás véget ért: Harry ujjai összezáródtak a csapkodó szárnyú kis labda körül - Malfoy már csak az ő kézfejébe mélyeszthette a körmét - aztán Harry felhúzta seprűjét, és a griffendéles szurkolótábor ujjongani kezdett...

\- Sikerült! - kiabálta Lucy boldogan és összeölelkezett Hermionéval. - Sikerült! Nyertünk, megcsináltuk!

\- Azért Ron nem volt a toppon - hallotta Seamus hangját. - Biztosan betett neki az a dal…

Luna oroszlánja folyamatosan bömbölt, Lucy és Hermione pedig kibontakoztak az ölelésből és felnéztek Harryre - majd hirtelen a szívverésük is elállt.

Az egyik gurkó Harry háta közepének ütközött, és ő orral előre lebukfencezett a seprűjéről. Lucy felsikoltott, de Harry szerencsére csak két méter magasan repült; ám azért hátborzongatóan, mikor háta a fagyos földnek ütközött. Lucy tompán hallotta Madam Hooch sípszavát, a griffendéles szurkolók felháborodott moraját, és a dühös kiáltásokat; sarkon fordult és Hermionét figyelmen kívül hagyva elkezdett keresztülverekedni a felbőszült tömegen. Először meg akart győződni róla, hogy Harry jól van-e, aztán a földbe akarta átkozni Crakot, aki a testvére felé küldte a gurkót.

Mire leért a lépcsőn, amin már hömpölygött a tömeg, a hangulat egyszerre teljesen megváltozott. Sípszót hallott, lányok sikoltozását, a tömeg üvöltését, mintha biztattak volna valakit… Lucy végre lejutott a pályára és az előtte kitárulkozó képtől egy pillanatra földbe gyökerezett a lába.

Angelina, Alicia és Katie teljes erejüket bevetették, hogy megfékezzék a felbőszült Fredet, aki szitkokat és minden olyan szót ordított, amiért otthon Mrs Weasley már rég rászólt volna. Nem sokkal távolabb pedig Harry és George ütötték minden erejükkel Malfoyt, aki néha igyekezett visszaütni, de a túlerő ellen esélye sem volt.

\- Harry! George! Elég, hagyjátok abba! - kiabálta, mikor felocsúdott döbbenetéből. Kikerülte a Freddel viaskodó lányokat és a birkózó hármas fel futott. Tudta, hogy biztosan Malfoy idegelte fel őket valamivel és nem is volt kíváncsi rá, mivel: úgy érezte, jobb, ha nem tudja.

\- Hagyjátok abba! - szólt rájuk újra, mikor odaért hozzájuk. Megpróbálta elkapni George kezét, aki újabb ütésre lendítette azt. Nem sikerült, ezért azzal próbálkozott, hogy valahogy közéjük furakodjon és leállítsa ezt a harcot. - Álljatok le, mindenki titeket néz!

Malfoy ezt a pillanatot választotta ki arra, hogy újra visszaüssön; ám Harry helyett, akire célzott, Lucy arcát találta el. Mivel teljesen váratlanul és teljes erőből érte az ütés, Lucy hátraesett; fejét beverte a földbe és az ökölcsapás miatt csillagokat látott maga előtt. Körülötte a lányok még hisztérikusabban sikoltoztak, a tömeg egy emberként hördült fel és emellett egy igen artikulátlan üvöltés is felhangzott egész közelről. Lucy oldalra fordította a fejét és még épp látta, ahogy Harry eszét vesztve Malfoyra veti magát, a földre szorítja és még jobban ütni kezdi ott, ahol csak éri.

\- HOGY MERÉSZELTÉL HOZZÁ ÉRNI?! - ordította magán kívül tombolva. - HOGY VOLT POFÁD KEZET EMELNI RÁ?!

\- Lucy! - kiáltotta valaki aggódva. George, úgy látszott, a bosszú fölé helyezte azt, hogy megnézze, mi van Lucyval, mert térdre borult mellette. A háttérben még mindig hallatszódott Harry üvöltése, de Malfoy érdekes módon egy hangot se adott ki.

\- Eresszetek már! - kiabálta még valaki és nem sokkal később Fred is aggódva hajolt Lucy fölé. - Lucy! Lucy, mondj valamit!

\- Vérzik az orra! - jelentette ki George elfehéredett arccal. - És egy csúnya monoklija is lett…

\- Obstructo! - kiáltotta el magát egy harmadik személy és Lucy csak annyit látott, hogy Harry hanyatt esik nem messze tőle.

Lucy lehunyta a szemét: túl sok minden történt egyszerre és úgy érezte, menten szétrobban a feje. Lassan a homlokára tette a tenyerét, és megpróbálta ülő helyzetbe tornázni magát: közben hallgatta, ahogy Madam Hooch kiabált a fiúkkal.

\- Miféle minősíthetetlen viselkedés ez?! Potter, Weasley, Malfoy, mindhárman felmentek a kastélyba és jelentkeztek a házvezető tanárotoknál! Indulás!

\- Vidd fel Lucyt a gyengélkedőre! - szólt még utoljára George, mielőtt - Lucy ezt tisztán érezte - feltápászkodott volna.

Lucy gyorsan kinyitotta a szemét. Először minden homályos volt és a jobb szemére nem is látott rendesen, mert feldagadt a környékén az arca. Ám azt még így is látta, hogy Harry annyira dühös volt, hogy egy szót se tudott kinyögni, csak zihálva követte George-ot. Malfoy is levonult a pályáról, egy pillantást se vetve a Griffendél csapatára.

\- Lucy! - jelent meg Hermione is. A lány konkrétan térde borult Lucy előtt. - Te jó ég, mi történt veled?

\- Malfoy behúzott neki egyet, mikor megpróbálta Harryt és George-ot leszedni róla - foglalta össze Angelina. Ő és két hajtó társa ekkor gyűltek Lucy köré, aki még mindig a karjára támaszkodott és szédülő fejét fogta.

\- Potter, azonnal menjen a gyengélkedőre! - szólt rá a lányra Madam Hooch.

\- Felkísérem! - ajánlotta fel Fred azonnal.

\- Lucy, hogy érzed magad? - kérdezgette Hermione folyamatosan.

\- Csönd kell - nyögte ki Lucy nagy nehezen. Körülötte mindenki elhallgatott és aggódva figyelték minden mozdulatát. - Csönd kell, majd szétrobban a fejem.

\- Gyere! - karolt bele Fred és lassan, óvatosan talpra segítette a lányt. Ahogy felállt, Lucy először kicsit instabilnak érezte maga alatt a pálya füvét, de aztán sikerült egyensúlyra találnia és viszonylag egyenes vonalban lesétálnia a pályáról. Azért a biztonság kedvéért végig Fredbe karolt. Csak mikor felegyenesedett, akkor látta, hogy majdnem az egész iskola összegyűlt körülötte.

A gyengélkedőre menet egy szó nem esett köztük: Lucy azt nem számította bele, hogy Fred körülbelül másodpercenként kérdezte meg tőle, hogy van. A csillagok már eltűntek és az egyenes járás is ment már neki, de a feje még mindig iszonyúan sajgott és az orrvérzése se állt el. Fred felajánlott egy tablettát, de Katie rossz tapasztalatai miatt Lucy inkább nem fogadta el. Néha, mikor kinézett az ablakon, látta, hogy a kviddicspálya kiürült, de a folyosókon, ahol ők sétáltak, senki sem járt. Mégis tudta, hogy az iskolában mindenki a verekedésről beszél.

Madam Pomfrey még sosem tűnt ilyen dühösnek. Folyamatosan motyogott, hogy „micsoda barbárság", és „hogy képesek kezet emelni egy lányra", miközben Lucy sérüléseit kezelte. A jobb szeme körüli monokli egy kenőcs hatására nyom nélkül eltűnt és az orrvérzésre is csak a vérfoltok emlékeztettek a lány talárján. Fred nem volt hajlandó elengedni Lucyt, és mikor Madam Pomfrey hallótávolságon kívül volt, folyamatosan Malfoyt szidta. Harry és George nem jöttek fel, és a griffendélesek közül se jött senki látogatóba. Közben a nap lebukott a birtok horizontja mögé, majd nem sokkal később nagy pelyhekben hullni kezdett a hó. Vacsoraidő is elmúlt, mire a javasasszony kijelentette, hogy Lucy elhagyhatja a gyengélkedőt. Fred, aki még mindig kviddicstalárban volt, gyorsan elköszönt a lánytól (miután huszadjára is megkérdezte, hogy biztos rendben van-e) és visszarohant a pályára, hogy átöltözzön.

Lucy, mivel farkaséhes volt, úgy döntött, lenéz a konyhába, hogy meglátogassa Dobbyt és kérjen egy kis ennivalót. A házimanók hajlongva és pukedlizve fogadták és mikor udvariasan elmondta a rendelését, vagy tíz manó ugrott, hogy teljesítse azt. Lucy kedvére megtömte a hasát, miközben Dobbyval beszélgetett, aztán elköszönt és a Griffendél-torony felé vette az útját.

Egy griffendélessel se futott össze, de a többi ház tagjai bőven ostromolták a tekintetükkel. A mardekárosok gúnyolódtak és szinte mindegyik belekezdett a _Weasleyt nézni szinte fáj_ című dalba, a hugrabugosok és hollóhátasok pedig mind szánakozva néztek rá, de nem szólították meg - Lucy sejtette, hogy azért, mert még mindig bolondnak tartották őt. A DS-ből senkivel se találkozott.

Mikor bemászott a Kövér Dáma portréján, szinte mellbe vágta az elkeseredett hangulat, ami a klubhelyiségben uralkodott. A hangulat mindent tükrözött, csak azt nem, hogy aznap meccset nyert a Griffendél. Bármerre nézett Lucy, csak szomorú-dühös arcokat látott, de amint az emberek felfogták, ki érkezett meg, szinte mindenki egyszerre tódult oda hozzá.

\- Jól vagy, Lucy? - Fred és George, akik egy pillanattal korábban úgy bámultak maguk elé, mintha képesek lettek volna megölni valakit, most aggódva kérdezgették.

\- Lucy! - jelent meg a semmiből Hermione és a lány nyakába vetette magát. - Fred azt mondta, nincs bajod, de annyira aggódtam! Nagyon csúnyán nézett ki a sebed…

\- Semmi bajom, Madam Pomfrey rendbehozott - szakította félbe Lucy mosolyogva barátnőjét, majd körbenézett a köré gyűlt arcokon. - Hol van Harry?

Egyszerre minden arc elkomorult. A tömeg kettényílt és Lucy megpillantotta testvérét, aki lehajtott fejjel, teljes sokkban meredt a kandallóba. Valószínűleg a csönd tűnt fel neki, mert lassan felemelte a fejét, de amint meglátta Lucyt, felpattant és odarohant hozzá.

\- Hát nincs bajod! - suttogta, miközben szorosan magához ölelte kishúgát. - Ha nem lenne az eltiltás, már rég megöltem volna Malfoyt, amiért kezet emelt rád…

\- Várj, várj, várj! - bontakozott ki Lucy az ölelésből és kérdőn meredt Harryre. Egy szó nagyon megragadta a figyelmét. - Eltiltás?

A klubhelyiségben ismét eluralkodott az elkeseredett, dühös hangulat. Az ikrek olyan hamar komorodtak el, amilyen hamar aggódóvá váltak Lucy megjelenésére, Harry pedig csak szomorúan nézett Lucyra.

\- Harry és George épp azelőtt mondták el, hogy megjöttél - mesélte Ginny, aki most visszahanyatlott a kanapéra a kandalló előtt. - Umbridge örökre eltiltotta őket és Fredet a kviddicstől.

\- MICSODA?

Csámpás - aki a repülő cikeszt üldözte eddig, amit Harry hozott el a pályáról - a kiabálás hangjára leugrott az egyik székről és bemenekült a szekrény alá. Ám senki más nem rezzent össze Lucy kiabálásától. Ugyanolyan döbbenten néztek egymásra, mint eddig.

\- Így van. Eltiltás - ismételte Angelina, aki a kviddicscsapat többi tagjával a kandalló előtt gubbasztott. - Nincs fogónk, nincsenek terelőink… Mi a ménkűt fogunk csinálni?

\- Nos, ami azt illeti, van fogónk - helyesbített csüggedten Harry. - Lucyt nem tiltották el, bár Umbridge nagyon akarta, de McGalagony abba már nem egyezett bele és végül sikerült meggyőznie. Ő beállhat helyettem és még jobban is repül, mint én…

Ám most ez a hír se volt képes javítani a hangulaton. Lucy, aki egy órával korábban még bármit megadott volna azért, hogy a kviddicscsapatban játszhasson, most csak a fejét rázta, így védekezve a szörnyű igazság ellen. Nem ilyen áron akart bekerülni a csapatba. Nem így, hogy Harryt és az ikreket eltiltották a játéktól…

\- Ilyen igazságtalanságot... - Alicia megrendülten csóválta a fejét. - És Crak, aki a sípszó után még Harryre küldte azt a gurkót? Umbridge őt is eltiltotta?

\- Nem - motyogta Ginny. - Neki csak írnia kell. Hallottam, mikor Montague röhögve mesélte a vacsoránál.

Alicia saját térdét püfölte tehetetlen dühében.

\- De Fredet, aki nem is csinált semmit, bezzeg eltiltotta!

\- Nem rajtam múlott, hogy nem csináltam semmit - vicsorgott Fred. - Ha nem fogtok le, ízekre szedtem volna azt az undorító kis szemétládát.

\- Mit is mondott Malfoy, ami miatt nekiestetek? - kérdezte Lucy. George ökölbe szorította a kezét és úgy válaszolt.

\- Ne akard tudni, mit mondott pontosan. Legyen elég annyi, hogy szokásos módon szidta anyáékat, de most a változatosság kedvéért a ti anyátokról is mondott egy-két dolgot…

Lucy csak bólintott. Most örült igazán annak, hogy nem hallotta a mardekáros fiú szavait; biztos volt benne, hogy ő maga se tudta volna visszafogni az indulatait.

\- Megyek lefeküdni - motyogta Angelina, és lassan felállt. - Talán lidérces álom ez az egész... Remélem, holnap arra ébredek, hogy még nem is játszottunk.

Alicia és Katie követte Angelina példáját, majd valamivel később Fred és George is elindult - gyilkos pillantást vetettek mindenkire, aki mellett elhaladtak - a következő távozó pedig Ginny volt. Harry, Lucy és Hermione letelepedtek a kandalló elé és sokáig egyikük se szólalt meg.

\- Nem tudjátok, hol van Ron? - kérdezte csendesen Lucy.

Harry és Hermione a fejüket rázták.

\- A meccs vége óta nem láttam - mondta Harry.

\- Szerintem bujkál előlünk - vélekedett Hermione. - De most már...

Ebben a pillanatban megnyikordult a hátuk mögött a Kövér Dáma festménye, és a portrélyukban megjelent Ron. Feltűnően sápadt volt, és hópelyhek ültek a haján, jelezve, hogy odakint elég rendesen esett a hó. Mikor megpillantotta Lucyékat, megtorpant.

Hermione felpattant a székből.

\- Hol voltál? - kérdezte aggódva.

\- Sétálni - motyogta Ron. Még mindig a kviddicstalárja volt rajta.

\- Teljesen át vagy fagyva! - sopánkodott Hermione. - Gyere, ide a tűzhöz!

Ron odaballagott. Kerülte Harry és Lucy pillantását, s a legtávolabbi székre ült le. Közben a fejük fölött ott körözött az ellopott cikesz.

\- Bocsánatot kérek - dörmögte a cipőjét bámulva Ron.

\- Miért? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Amiért azt hittem, hogy tudok kviddicsezni. Holnap kilépek a csapatból.

\- Ha kilépsz - mondta hangsúlyosan Harry - akkor csak hárman maradnak. - Megvárta Ron értetlenkedő pillantását, és csak akkor tette hozzá: - Fredet, George-ot és engem örökre eltiltottak a játéktól.

\- Micsoda!? - köhögte Ron.

Harry nem volt hajlandó még egyszer elmondani büntetésük történetét, Lucy pedig nem ismerte még olyan jól, úgyhogy a feladat Hermionéra hárult. Mikor befejezte, Ron az addiginál is keserűbb képet vágott.

\- Erről is én tehetek...

\- Ugyan már, nem te uszítottál rá Malfoyra! - csattant fel Harry.

\- Ha nem játszottam volna olyan rosszul...

\- Ennek ahhoz semmi köze!

\- Attól a daltól készültem ki...

\- Más is kikészült volna tőle - szólt közbe Lucy. Nem volt kedve elmesélni, hogyan húzott be neki Malfoy (ezt a részt kihagyták a történetből); egyrészt szégyellte, másrészt Ron akkor még ennél is letörtebb lett volna.

Hermione felállt, a vitatkozókat hátrahagyva az ablakhoz lépett, és bámulni kezdte a kavargó hópelyheket.

\- Könyörgök, Ron, hagyd abba! - fakadt ki Harry. - Elég rossz ez anélkül is, hogy te itt a bűnbakot játszanád!

Ron nem felelt, csak bámulta talárja átnedvesedett szegélyét.

\- Ez életem legszörnyűbb napja- dörmögte hosszú szünet után.

\- Ezt más is mondta már ma - felelte keserűen Harry.

\- Elhiszitek - szólalt meg kissé remegő hangon Hermione -, hogy tudok olyat mondani, amitől jobb kedvetek lesz?

\- Nem - morogta Lucy.

Hermione elfordult a sötét, hófoltos ablaktól, és fülig érő vigyorra húzta a száját.

\- Megérkezett Hagrid.

* * *

Draco vacsora után bezárkózott a hálószobába, elhúzta ágya körül a függönyt és igyekezett láthatatlanná válni, miközben törökülésben ült az ágyán. A többi mardekáros még mindig röhögve idézte fel Weasley bénázásait, néha elkezdtek énekelni, mikor megláttak egy griffendélest és kárörvendően mesélték el mindenkinek, hogy míg Pottert és a Weasley ikreket örökre eltiltották a kviddicstől, addig Craknak csak írnia kell, míg Malfoy megúszta annyival, hogy Piton kötelességtudóan leszidta. Umbridge is tiszteletét tette, de nem szólt semmi az ellen, amit a pályán tett.

Draco borzalmasan érezte magát. Senki se értette, mi van vele, hiszen hiába vesztették el a meccset, ünnepelték a Griffendél csapatának érvágását. Emiatt a fiú szinte azonnal elzárkózott a többiektől, amint alkalma nyílt rá. Gyűlölte magát és nem azért, amit a fiúknak mondott. Dühös volt és elkeseredett, hogy Weasley bénázása ellenére Potternek sikerült megnyernie a meccset. A verekedésért se érzett semmi lelkifurdalást; Potter és George Weasley estek neki, ő csak védekezett.

Ám az az egy ütés úgy érintette, mintha ő maga kapta volna. Draco a kezeit, köztük is a jobb öklét bámulta: azt, amelyikkel megütötte Lucyt. A lány persze megpróbálta szétválasztani őket; nyilván nem hallotta, amiket Draco mondott és csak le akarta állítani Potteréket. Draco nem akarta megütni. Véletlen volt, egy fatális hiba, egy hatalmas baromság, de megtörtént. Abban a zűrzavarban nem tudott rendesen célozni és Potter helyett Lucyt találta el. A fiú remegő kezeibe temette az arcát és a könnyeivel viaskodott.

Gyűlölte magát. Teljesen jogosnak érezte azt, amit azután kapott az őrjöngő Pottertől. Akkor már nem is próbált védekezni, annyira megrendítette, ami történt. Újra másodikosnak érezte magát, látta régi önmagát a párbajszakkörön, amikor az általa idézett kígyó majdnem megtámadta Lucyt. Ám ez az eset még annál is rosszabb volt. Tízszer, százszor, ezerszer rosszabb volt. Draco most a saját kezét, a puszta öklét használva bántotta őt. Nem szavakkal és a szerettein keresztül. Megütötte, mint egy utolsó mugli.

Mire a többi hálótársa megérkezett, Draco már rég aludt: ám álmában is tovább ostorozta magát azért, amit tett és egyáltalán nem érdekelte, hogy ezzel minden eddigi erőfeszítését szétzilálta. Nem érdekelte a gyengesége, nem érdekelte a megítélése, nem érdekelte semmi más.

Csak tiszta önvád maradt és a saját maga iránt érzett gyűlölet, amiért kezet emelt Lucyra.


	20. Chapter 19: Hagrid története

**Chapter 19**

 **Hagrid története**

Harry felrohant a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyért, Lucy pedig a Tekergők Térképéért. Olyan gyorsan megjárták a hálót, hogy ők és Ron már öt perce készen álltak az indulásra, mikor Hermione sálban, kesztyűben, s az egyik maga kötötte manósapkával a fején visszaért a klub elé.

\- Hideg van odakint! - védekezett a lány, mikor Ron türelmetlenül csettintgetni kezdett neki.

Kimásztak a portrélyukon, sietve magukra kanyarították a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt - a langaléta Ronnak le kellett görnyednie, hogy ne látsszon ki alóla a lába - és elindultak. Lassú, óvatos léptekkel haladtak lefelé a számos lépcsőn, s időről időre megálltak, hogy ellenőrizzék a térképen Frics és Mrs Norris tartózkodási helyét. Szerencséjük volt: egész úton csak Félig Fej Nélküli Nickkel találkoztak. A kísértet lassan siklott az egyik folyosón, és közben dudorászott valamit, ami ijesztően emlékeztetett a „Weasleyt nézni szinte fáj..." kezdetű dalra.

A négyes végül elérte a tölgyajtót, és kiléptek a néma, hófödte parkba. Lucy szíve nagyot dobbant, mikor megpillantotta a kicsi, aranyló fénykockákat és a vadőrkunyhó kéményéből felszálló füstöt. Harry eközben gyorsan továbbindult, magával vonszolva botladozó barátait. Talpukkal a friss havat ropogtatva lesiettek a lejtőn, és hamarosan megérkeztek a kunyhóhoz. Harry hármat koppintott az ajtóra. Odabent nyomban kutyaugatás hangzott fel.

\- Mi vagyunk, Hagrid! - szólt be Harry a kulcslyukon.

\- Gondolhattam volna! - felelte egy brummogó hang.

Lucyék egymásra nevettek a köpeny alatt. A válaszból érezték, hogy Hagrid örül nekik.

\- Egy perce érkeztem meg. Menj már az utamból, bolond kutya. Nem hallod, Agyar? Nyughass!

Csattant a retesz, az ajtó félig kinyílt, és megjelent benne Hagrid feje.

Hermione felsikoltott, Lucy pedig a szájára szorította a kezét, hogy ne kövesse el ugyanezt a hibát.

\- Szent szalamandra, csendesebben! - szólt rá ijedten Hagrid, kémlelni kezdte a sötétséget a gyerekek feje fölött. - A trükkös köpeny van rajtatok, mi? Na gyertek befelé, szaporán!

\- Ne haragudj! - suttogta Hermione, miután beoldalaztak Hagrid mellett a házba, és ledobták magukról a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt. - De hát... jaj, Hagrid!

\- Semmiség ez, semmiség - legyintett a vadőr. Becsukta az ajtót, majd sietve összehúzta a függönyöket. Hermione és Lucy még mindig borzadva meredtek rá.

Hagrid haja csatakos volt az alvadt vértől, s a bal szeme vízszintes réssel kettéosztott lila-fekete dudorrá változott. Arcát és kezeit sebek tömkelege borította el - némelyik még mindig vérzett. Néhány bordája is eltörhetett - Lucy legalábbis erre következtetett óvatos mozgásából. Minden arról árulkodott, hogy a vadőr nemrég érkezett meg: vastag, fekete utazóköpenye az egyik szék támláján lógott, az ajtó mellett a fal tövében pedig egy tarisznya hevert - de akkora, hogy egy teljes óvodáscsoport elfért volna benne. Maga Hagrid, aki kétszer olyan magas volt, mint egy átlagos ember, most a tűzhöz bicegett, és vízzel teli rézkannát akasztott fölé.

\- Mi történt veled? - kérdezte aggódva Harry, miközben eltolta magától Agyart, aki Lucy, Ron és Hermione után az ő arcát is mindenáron meg akarta nyalni.

\- Mondom, hogy semmi - felelte nyomatékosan Hagrid. - Kértek teát?

\- Mi az, hogy semmi!? - háborgott Ron. - Egy merő seb vagy!

\- Jól vagyok, no, higgyétek el! - Hagrid kihúzta magát, és vigyorogni próbált, de felszisszent a fájdalomtól. - A mindenit, de jó látni titeket! Hogy telt a nyár?

\- Téged megtámadtak, Hagrid! - erőltette a témát Lucy.

\- Utoljára mondom: nem történt semmi! - mordult rá a vadőr.

\- Akkor is ezt mondanád, ha közülünk látnál valakit darált hússal az arca helyén? - kérdezte Ron.

\- El kell menned Madam Pomfreyhoz, Hagrid - szólt fejcsóválva Hermione. - Némelyik sebed elég csúnya.

\- Kikúrálom én magamat.

Hagrid odacammogott a szoba közepén álló hatalmas asztalhoz, és elemelt róla egy konyharuhát, ami alól autókeréknél valamivel nagyobb, zöldes árnyalatú, véres hússzelet bukkant elő.

\- Ugye, nem akarod ezt megenni, Hagrid? - kérdezte Ron, közelebb hajolva a húshoz. - Ételmérgezést kapnál tőle.

\- Nem azért zöld, mert romlott, hanem mert sárkányhús - felelte a vadőr. - És nem megenni vettem.

Azzal felemelte a húst, és rácsapta arca bal felére. Zöldes vér csordult le a szakállán.

\- Így ni - szólt jóleső morgással. - Mindjárt nem szúr annyira.

\- Elmondanád végre, hogy mi történt veled? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Nem lehet, Harry. Hétpecsétes titok. Egy szót sem szólhatok.

\- Az óriások vertek meg? - kérdezte csendesen Hermione.

A hús kicsúszott Hagrid keze alól, és elindult lefelé a mellkasán.

\- Óriások? - A vadőr még a derékszíja fölött elkapta a hússzeletet, és visszacsapta az arcára. - Szóltam én egy szót is óriásokról? Honnan veszitek ezt? Ki mondta nektek, hogy én... Ki mondta meg, hogy hova... He?

\- Kitaláltuk - felelte bocsánatkérő mosollyal Hermione.

Hagrid gyanakodva méregette őt azzal a szemével, amit nem takart sárkányhús.

\- Szóval kitaláltátok...

\- Eléggé... nyilvánvaló volt - mondta óvatosan Lucy. Harry és Ron rábólintottak.

Hagrid a fiúkra fordította a szemét, majd egy horkantás kíséretében visszadobta a húst az asztalra, és odament a kannához, ami időközben fütyülni kezdett.

\- Ti mindig többet tudtok, mint kéne - morogta, miközben forró vizet töltött négy vödörszerű bögrébe. - És ezt nem azért mondom, hogy dicsérjelek benneteket. Minden lében kanál - másutt így nevezik az ilyen kölyköket. - De azért mosolyra rándult a szakálla.

\- Szóval tényleg az óriásokhoz mentél? - kérdezte Harry, és leült az asztalhoz.

Hagrid kiosztotta a bögréket, majd leült, és visszatette arcára sárkányhús pakolást.

\- Jól van: igen - morogta.

\- És megtaláltad őket? - kérdezte fojtott hangon Hermione.

\- Az nem túl nehéz feladat - válaszolt Hagrid -, mivelhogy nagyok.

\- És hol vannak? - kíváncsiskodott Ron.

\- A hegyekben - felelte kurtán a vadőr.

\- Akkor a muglik miért nem...

\- Páran találkoznak velük - komorodott el Hagrid. - De azokról mindenki azt hiszi, hogy leestek hegymászás közben, és szörnyethaltak.

\- Jaj, Hagrid, mondd már el, hogy mi volt! - türelmetlenkedett Ron. - Ha mesélsz az óriásokról, akkor Harry is elmondja, hogyan támadták meg a dementorok.

Hagrid beleköhögött a bögréjébe, és elengedte a hússzeletet.

A következő másodpercekben tekintélyes mennyiségű nyál, tea és sárkányvér spriccelt az asztalra: Hagrid prüszkölt és krákogott, a hús pedig nedves csattanással szétterült a padlón.

\- Micsoda? - hüledezett a vadőr. - Megtámadtak a dementorok!?

\- Nem is hallottál róla? - csodálkozott Lucy.

\- Nem hallottam én semmiről, mióta útnak indultam. Titkos küldetésen voltam, nem hagyhattam, hogy baglyok röpködjenek utánam... Dementorok, a hitvány mindenségüket! Komolyan mondod, hogy próbálkoztak veled?

\- Igen. Egyszer csak megjelentek Little Whingingben, és megtámadtak engem meg Dudleyt. Aztán a minisztérium kicsapott az iskolából...

\- Micsoda!?

\- És fegyelmi tárgyalás is volt meg minden, de előbb mesélj az óriásokról.

\- Kicsaptak az iskolából?

\- Mondd el a kalandjaidat, akkor én is elmondom az enyémeket.

Hagrid bosszúsan meredt a fiúra épen maradt szemével. Harry ártatlanul, mégis elszántan nézett farkasszemet vele.

\- Jó, nem bánom - adta be a derekát Hagrid.

Lehajolt, és kirángatta Agyar szájából a sárkányszeletet.

\- Jaj, Hagrid, ne csináld, ez nem higiéni... - kezdte Hermione, a vadőr addigra már vissza is tette feldagadt szemére a húst.

Hagrid belekortyolt a teájába, hogy erőt merítsen, aztán belefogott az elbeszélésébe:

\- Rögtön azután indultunk, hogy véget ért a tanév...

\- Szóval Madame Maxime is veled ment? - vágott közbe Hermione.

\- Igen, együtt mentünk - felelte Hagrid, s nosztalgikus kifejezés jelent meg arcának azon a kis részén, amit nem takart szakáll vagy zöld hús. - Kettesben. És annyit mondhatok nektek, hogy Olympe nem ijedt meg a rögös úttól. Pedig finom úrinő, szép ruhákban... hisz ismeritek. Féltem, hogy mit fog szólni hozzá, ha majd hegyeken mászunk át meg barlangokban alszunk, de nem, soha szóval se panaszkodott.

\- Pontosan tudtátok, hova kell mennetek? - kérdezte Harry. - Tudtátok, hol vannak az óriások?

\- Dumbledore tudta, és megmondta nekünk.

\- Bujdosniuk kell? - érdeklődött Ron. - Titok, hogy hol élnek?

\- Titoknak épp nem titok - felelte Hagrid. - De a legtöbb varázsló úgy van vele, hogy mindegy neki, hol vannak az óriások, csak jó messze legyenek tőle. Olyan helyen élnek, ahova elég nehéz eljutni, legalábbis embereknek, azért kellett Dumbledore tanácsa. Egy hónapig utaztunk...

\- Egy hónapig? - hüledezett Ron, mintha nem értené, hogy tarthat egy utazás ilyen nevetségesen hosszú ideig. - De hát... miért nem használtatok zsupszkulcsot vagy valamit?

Hagrid ép szemében furcsa, szánakozásféle kifejezés jelent meg.

\- Figyelnek minket, Ron - dörmögte.

\- Hogyhogy?

\- Te nem tudhatod, de a minisztérium szemmel tartja Dumbledore-t meg mindenkit, akiről tudják, hogy vele tart...

\- Igen, igen, tudjuk - vágott Hagrid szavába Lucy, aki inkább a történet folytatását akarta hallani. - Tudjuk, hogy a minisztérium figyeli Dumbledore-t...

\- Szóval nem használhattatok varázslatot? - kérdezte elborzadva Ron. - Egész úton el kellett játszanotok, hogy muglik vagytok?

\- Az túlzás, hogy egész úton - felelte Hagrid. - De óvatosnak kellett lennünk, mert hát minket Olympe-pal azért megnéznek emberek...

Ron a horkantás és a szipogás közé eső hangot hallatott, és gyorsan ivott egy korty teát.

\- ...szóval könnyű észrevenni minket. Az volt a mesénk, hogy nyaralni megyünk. Átkeltünk Franciaországba, és úgy tettünk, mintha Olympe iskolája felé készülnénk, mert tudtuk, hogy a minisztérium embere követ minket. Lassan utaztunk, mert ugye én nem varázsolhatok, és nem akartunk ürügyet adni rá Caramelnek, hogy lecsukathasson. De aztán sikerült lerázni a minisztérium kopóját valahol Di-Zsanban...

\- Ó, Dijonban? - csicseregte lelkesen Hermione. - Voltam ott nyaralni! Láttátok a...

Ron egy pillantással elhallgattatta a lányt.

\- Utána már megreszkíroztunk néha egy kis mágiát, és nem is volt rossz utunk. A lengyel határon összefutottunk pár bolond trollal, egy minszki kocsmában volt egy kis nézeteltérésem egy vámpírral, de különben simán ment minden. Szépen megérkeztünk oda, ahova kellett és kutatni kezdtünk utánuk a hegyekben...

\- Mikor már a közelükben jártunk, megint nem varázsolhattunk, Azért sem, mert az óriások nem szeretik a varázslókat, meg azért se, mert Dumbledore figyelmeztetett, hogy Tudjátokki is biztos elküldte a maga követeit az óriásokhoz. Vigyáznunk kellett, hogy ha halálfalók vannak arrafelé, ne vegyenek észre minket.

Hagrid szüntetet tartott, és kortyolgatni kezdte a teáját.

\- Mondd tovább! - sürgette Harry.

\- Meg is találtuk őket - folytatta higgadtan Hagrid. - Egyik este, mikor felértünk egy hegygerincre, egyszer csak ott voltak alattunk. Kis tüzek és körülöttük hatalmas árnyékok... olyan volt, mintha a sziklák mozognának odalent.

\- Mekkorák az óriások? - kérdezte suttogva Ron.

\- Átlag hat méter magasak - felelte Hagrid. - De volt köztük hét és fél méteres is.

\- És hányan voltak? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Olyan hetven-nyolcvanan.

\- Többen nincsenek is? - kérdezte Hermione.

Hagrid szomorúan rázta a fejét.

\- Nincsenek... Ennyien maradtak, pedig valamikor régen vagy száz törzsük volt szerte a világon. De már hosszú ideje több hal meg, mint születik. A varázslók is megöltek párat, de főként egymást gyilkolták le. Most meg aztán még gyorsabban fogynak. Nem bírják, hogy így egy kupacban kell élniük. Dumbledore azt mondta mi tehetünk róla. A varázslók üldözték el őket oda a világ végére, nekik, meg ha tetszik, ha nem, össze kellett állniuk a maguk védelmére.

\- Szóval megtaláltátok őket - bólintott Harry. - És aztán mi történt?

\- Először is vártunk reggelig. Volt annyi sütnivalónk, hogy nem mentünk oda hozzájuk sötét éjjel. Hajnali három körül aludtak el, mindegyik ott, ahol éppen ült. Mi nem mertünk aludni. Egyrészt féltünk, hogy valamelyik följön, és megtalál minket, másrészt meg olyan hangosan horkoltak, hogy hajnalban még egy lavina is elindult tőle. Aztán mikor felkelt a nap, lementünk hozzájuk.

\- Csak úgy? - álmélkodott Ron. - Csak úgy besétáltatok az óriások táborába?

\- Dumbledore kiokosított minket - felelte Hagrid. - Mondta, hogy adjunk ajándékot a gurgnak, legyünk tisztelettudóak.

\- Kinek adjatok ajándékot? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Hát a gurgnak, a főnöküknek.

\- És honnan tudtátok, hogy melyik a gurg? - kérdezte Ron.

Hagrid nevetett.

\- Azt rögtön láttuk - felelte. - Ő volt a legnagyobb, a legrondább és a leglustább. Fel se emelte a fenekét, a többi óriás hordta neki az ételt. Kecskét meg efféléket. Karkusz volt a neve. Olyan hat és fél, hét méteres lehetett. Biztos nyomott annyit, mint két elefántbika, a bőre meg olyan volt, mint az orrszarvúé.

\- És ti odamentetek hozzá? - kérdezte elkerekedett szemmel Hermione.

\- Inkább lementünk hozzá, oda, ahol feküdt, a völgybe. Négy jó magas hegy között volt a tábor, egy tó mellett. Karkusz ott hevert a parton, és néha ráordított a többi óriásra, hogy etessék őt meg a feleségét. Olympe-pal leereszkedtünk a hegyoldalon...

\- És nem akartak rögtön megölni, amikor megláttak? - kérdezte hitetlenkedve Ron.

Hagrid vállat vont.

\- Némelyiknek eszébe jutott, az biztos, de úgy csináltuk, ahogy Dumbledore mondta: magasra emeltük az ajándékot, és csak gurgot néztük, a többivel nem is törődtünk. El is hallgattak, és csak bámultak minket. Karkusz lábánál aztán megálltunk, meghajoltunk, és letettük az ajándékot.

\- Mit lehet ajándékozni egy óriásnak? - kérdezte kíváncsi Ron. - Kaját?

\- Nem, azt tud szerezni magának eleget. Varázslatot viszek neki. Merthogy magát a mágiát szeretik az óriások, az nem tetszik nekik, ha ellenük fordítják... Na szóval az első napon egy gubraithiai tűzzel égő ágat adtunk neki.

\- Ejha! - suttogta Hermione és Lucynak is elakadt a lélegzete. Harry és Ron ellenben értetlenül pislogtak.

\- Mivel égő ágat?

\- Soha ki nem alvó tűzzel égőt - felelte álmélkodva Lucy.

\- Ismernetek kellene a gubraithiai tüzet - hadarta mérgesen Hermione -, Flitwick professzor már legalább kétszer említette órán.

\- A lényeg az - folytatta gyorsan Hagrid, megelőzve Ron ingerült visszavágását - hogy Dumbledore megigézte azt az ágat, hogy örökké égjen - ezt nem tudja ám akárki megcsinálni! - én meg le tettem a hóba Karkusz lábához, és azt mondtam: „Ajándékot hoztunk az óriások gurgjának Albus Dumbledore-tól, aki tiszteletteljes üdvözletét küldi."

\- És mit felelt erre Karkusz? - kérdezte mohón Harry.

\- Semmit - felelte Hagrid. - Egy kukkot sem értett az egészből.

\- Na ne!

\- Nem volt gond - legyintett Hagrid. - Dumbledore sejtette, hogy ez lesz. Karkusz odakurjantott két óriásnak, akik tudtak a nyelvünkön, és utána azok fordítottak nekünk.

\- És tetszett Karkusznak az ajándék? - kérdezte Ron.

\- Miután megértette, mi az, nagyon örült neki. - Hagrid megfordította a hússzeletet, s a hűvösebb oldalát nyomta az arcára. - Úgyhogy utána azt mondtam: „Albus Dumbledore arra kéri a nagy gurgot, hallgassa meg követét, mikor az holnap újabb ajándékkal visszatér!"

\- Miért nem tudtatok már aznap beszélni vele? - kérdezte Hermione.

\- Dumbledore azt mondta, szépen, lassan csináljuk. Először is hadd lássák, hogy megtartjuk, amit ígérünk. Holnap visszatérünk egy újabb ajándékkal, és aztán másnap tényleg viszünk neki még egy ajándékot - ez jó benyomást tesz, nem? Meg hát ha van idejük kipróbálni az első ajándékot, és látják, hogy jó, akkor akarnak még. Az ilyen Karkusz-féle behemóthoz meg különben se jó egyszerre túl sokat beszélni, mert akkor megzavarodik, és agyoncsapja az embert, csak hogy egyszerűsítse a helyzetet. Na szóval meghajoltunk, és elhúztuk a csíkot. Kerestünk egy kényelmes kis barlangot éjszakára, aztán másnap megint lementünk a völgybe. Karkusz akkor már fel is ült, és úgy várt minket.

\- És akkor beszéltetek vele?

\- Bizony. Először is adtunk neki egy szép harci sisakot - koboldok csinálták, szétverhetetlen - aztán leültünk, és mondtuk, amit kellett.

\- És mit szólt?

\- Szólni nem sokat szólt, inkább csak figyelt. De voltak jó jelek. Hallott már Dumbledore-ról, és emlékezett rá, hogy az igazgató úr ellenezte az utolsó nagy-britanniai óriások lemészárlását. Úgy látszott, érdekli is őt Dumbledore ajánlata. Pár másik óriás is odajött, és hallgatta, amit mondtunk. Szóval a végén reménykedve mentünk el. Megígértük, hogy másnap reggel megint megyünk, és megint viszünk ajándékot. Csak hát aznap este befuccsolt a dolog.

\- Hogyhogy? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Ahogy már mondtam, az óriások nem szeretnek egy kupacban lenni - folytatta szomorúan Hagrid. - Mármint ilyen sokan. Nem tehetnek róla, olyan a természetük, hogy pár hetente félholtra verik egymást. A férfiak összevesznek a férfiakkal, a nők a nőkkel, a régi törzsek maradékai egymással. Nem is az ételen, a tüzeken vagy a főbb alvóhelyeken, hanem csak úgy, ok nélkül. Azt várná az ember, hogy kímélik egymást, ha már félig kipusztult a fajtájuk. - Hagrid mélyet sóhajtott. - Aznap este is egymásnak estek. A barlangunk szája a völgyre nézett, úgyhogy láttuk az egészet. Órákon át csépelték egymás, olyan zaj volt, hogy el se hinnétek. Aztán mikor felkelt a nap, a hó csupa piros volt a vértől, és a fejét a halak rágták a tó fenekén.

\- Kinek a fejét? - kérdezte rémülten Hermione.

\- Karkuszét - felelte komoran Hagrid. - Egy Golgomát nevű óriás lett az új gurg. - Sóhajtott egyet, és folytatta: - Az nem volt benne a pakliban, hogy összebarátkozunk a főnökkel, aztán két nap múlva már a következőnek kell udvarolni. Meg valamiért az volt az érzésünk, hogy Golgomát nem fog olyan türelmesen végighallgatni minket. De hát meg kellett próbálnunk.

\- Lementetek hozzá? - kérdezte elképedve Ron. - Azok után, hogy a szemetek láttára letépte egy másik óriás fejét?

\- Persze hogy lementünk - felelte Hagrid. - Nem azért kutyagoltunk annyit, hogy két nap után feladjuk! Levittük az ajándékot, amit eredetileg Karkusznak szántunk.

\- Még ki se nyitottam a számat, már tudtam, hogy baj lesz. Golgomát ott trónolt Karkusz sisakjában, és csak meresztgette ránk a szemét. Szörnyű nagy férfi, az egyik legnagyobb a hordában. Fekete haja van, ugyanolyan színű foga, a nyakában meg zsinórra fűzött csontokat hord. Úgy láttam, embercsont is akad közöttük... Én azért mindenesetre felmutattam a nagy tekercs sárkánybőrt, amit vittünk, és belefogtam a mondókámba: „Ajándékot hoztunk az óriások gurgjának..." Aztán azon kaptam magam, hogy fejjel lefelé lógatnak a lábamnál fogva. A két legénye kapott el.

Hermione felsikkantott.

\- Na és ebből hogy vágtad ki magad? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Biztos otthagytam volna a fogam, ha Olympe nem segít. De segített: úgy forgatta a pálcáját, hogy olyat még nem is láttam. Mint a villám! Szemen lőtte a két legényt kötőhártyagyújtó átokkal. El is engedtek rögtön. No de akkor már bajban voltunk, hisz varázslatot használtunk ellenük, annál jobban meg semmit nem utálnak az óriások. Nyúlcipőt kellett húznunk, és tudtuk, hogy többet nem sétálhatunk be a táborba.

\- Azt a mindenit... - suttogta Ron.

\- Három napig voltatok ott, és mégis csak most értél haza? - csodálkozott Lucy.

\- Dehogyis jöttünk el három nap után! - fortyant fel Hagrid. - Dumbledore számított ránk!

\- De hát most mondtad, hogy nem mehettetek vissza!

\- Nappal nem, az igaz. Új tervet kellett kieszelnünk. Pár napig csak figyeltük a gurgot a barlangunkból. És amit láttunk, nem volt szép.

\- Még több társával végzett? - kérdezte émelygős hangon Hermione.

\- Nem - felelte Hagrid. - Bár azt csinálta volna.

\- Hát akkor?

\- Kiderült, hogy nem minden varázslót akar kinyuvasztani, csak minket.

\- Halálfalók? - kérdezte egyszerre Harry és Lucy.

\- Bezony - bólintott Hagrid. - Ketten voltak. Minden nap megjelentek a táborban, ajándékot vittek a gurgnak, és őket nem lógatták fel a lábuknál fogva.

\- Honnan tudtátok, hogy halálfalók? - kérdezte Ron.

\- Onnan, hogy felismertem az egyiket - felelte a vadőr. - Macnair volt. Emlékeztek rá? Őt küldték ide, hogy vágja le Csikócsőrt. Őrült az az ember. Élvezi, ha gyilkolhat, ugyanúgy, mint Golgomát. Nem csoda hát, hogy jól megértették egymást.

\- Szóval Macnair rábeszélte az óriásokat, hogy álljanak Tudodki mögé? - kérdezte elkeseredve Hermione.

\- Fékezd a futkárt, Hermione, még nincs vége a történetnek! - méltatlankodott Hagrid, aki kezdeti ódzkodásához képest mostanra igencsak belejött a mesélésbe. - Meghánytuk-vetettük a dolgot Olympe-pal, és arra jutottunk, hogy rendben, a gurgnak Tudjátokki kell, de nem biztos, hogy minden óriás így van ezzel. Meg kellett próbálnunk a magunk oldalára állítani azokat, akik nem Golgomátot akarták gurgnak.

\- És honnan tudtátok, hogy melyek azok az óriások? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Hát onnan, hogy őket verték péppé - válaszolta türelmesen Hagrid. - Akiknek volt egy kis sütnivalójuk, messze elkerülték Golgomátot, elbújtak a völgy körüli barlangokban, akárcsak mi. Elhatároztuk hát, hogy éjjelenként kirándulásokat teszünk a többi barlangba, és legalább néhánynak beszélünk a fejével.

\- Éjszakánként óriásokat kerestetek sötét barlangokban? - kérdezte borzongva Ron.

\- Nem az óriások aggasztottak minket, hanem a halálfalók. Mielőtt elindultunk, Dumbledore a lelkünkre kötötte, hogy ha el lehet kerülni, ne kerüljünk szembe velük. Csakhogy ezek a halálfalók tudták, hogy a közelben vagyunk. Gondolom, Golgomát mesélt nekik rólunk. Éjjel, mikor az óriások aludtak, és mi elindultunk a barlangokba, Macnair meg a társa utánunk kutattak a hegyekben. Olympe egyszer majdnem nekik ugrott, alig tudtam visszafogni. - Hagrid bozontos bajusza megemelkedett a szája sarkánál. - Remegett érte, hogy elintézhesse őket. Tüzes egy teremtés... hiába, francia vér...

Hagrid fátyolos tekintettel a tűzbe meredt. Harry harminc másodperc nosztalgiázást engedélyezett neki, aztán hangosan megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Na és mi lett? Végül találtatok óriásokat?

\- Tessék? Ja... igen, igen, találtunk. Három nappal azután, hogy Karkuszt megölték, kiosontunk a barlangunkból, és elindultunk völgy felé. Közben persze nyitva volt a szemünk, nehogy meglepjenek a halálfalók. Bementünk néhány barlangba - semmi. Aztán úgy a hatodikban találtunk három óriást.

\- Zsúfolt lehetett az a barlang - jegyezte meg Ron.

\- Egy pixi sem fért volna el benne - hagyta rá Hagrid.

\- És nem támadtak rátok, amikor bementetek? - kérdezte Hermione.

\- Ha van annyi erejük, biztos megtámadtak volna - felelte vadőr. - De Golgomát bandája nagyon csúnyán helybenhagyta mind a hármat. Ájultra verték őket, és miután magukhoz tértek, elmásztak az első barlangba, amit találtak. Az egyik értett valamennyire a nyelvünkön, az fordított a másik kettőnek. Tetszett nekik valamennyire, amit hallottak. Visszajártunk hát hozzájuk, meg találtunk más sebesülteket is... Már úgy volt, hogy hatot vagy hetet is sikerült meggyőzni.

\- Hatot vagy hetet? - örvendezett Ron. - Az nem is kevés! És ők el fognak jönni, hogy velünk harcoljanak Tudodki ellen?

Lucy nem várta meg a választ.

\- Miért mondtad, hogy úgy volt? - kérdezte.

Hagrid szomorúan nézett rá.

\- Golgomát bandája lecsapott a barlangokra. Akik életben maradtak, utána már szóba se álltak velünk.

\- Akkor... egy óriás se fog eljönni? - kérdezte csalódottan Ron.

\- Nem. - Hagrid bús sóhajjal megfordította a sárkányszeletet. - De amit kellett, megtettük: átadtuk Dumbledore üzenetét. Sok óriás megértette, és szerintem pár nem is felejti el. Lehet, hogy azok, akik nem komálják Golgomátot, lejönnek a hegyekből, és ki tudja; talán eszükbe jut, hogy Dumbledore jót akar nekik... És még az is lehet, hogy eljönnek.

Az ablak alját lassan belepte a hó.

\- Hagrid? - szólalt meg hosszú szünet után Hermione.

\- Mmm?

\- Esetleg... nem volt... nem hallottál valamit... az édesanyádról? - Hagrid a lányra szegezte ép szemét, s Hermione ijedten visszakozott - Bocsáss meg... én csak... Nem érdekes.

\- Meghalt - dörmögte a vadőr. - Jó pár éve. Elmondták.

\- Ó... részvétem, Hagrid - suttogta Hermione. - Ne haragudj, hogy szóba hoztam.

Hagrid vállat vont.

\- Semmi baj - felelte közönyösen. - Alig emlékszem rá. Nem volt valami jó anya.

Megint csend ült a szobára. Hermione a fiúkra és Lucyra pislogott, mintegy kérdezésre biztatva őket.

\- Még mindig nem tudjuk, mitől kerültél ilyen állapotba - mondta Lucy, Hagrid véres arcára mutatva.

\- És hogy miért csak most értél haza - tette hozzá Harry. - Sirius azt mondta, Madame Maxime már rég megjött...

\- Ki támadott meg? - kérdezte Ron.

\- Senki nem támadott meg! - felelte nyomatékosan Hagrid.

A választ erőteljes kopogtatás szakította félbe. Hermione halkan sikkantott, és elejtette bögréjét, ami ripityára tört a padlón. Agyar felnyüszített. Mind az öten az ablakra meredtek; a vékony függöny mögött egy alacsony, kövér ember árnyéka rajzolódott ki.

\- Ez ő! - suttogta Ron.

\- Bújjunk el! - Harry felkapta a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt, és Hermione meg a saját fejére kanyarította. Lucy és Ron megkerülték az asztalt, és ők is bebújtak a köpeny alá. Így együtt aztán a sarokba hátráltak. Agyar dühösen ugatta az ajtót, Hagrid pedig szemlátomást teljesen megzavarodott.

\- Tedd el a bögréket, Hagrid!

A vadőr felkapta Harry, Lucy és Ron bögréjét, és bedugta a kutya kosarába, a párna alá. Agyar közben már az ajtót ostromolta. Hagrid odalépett, félretolta a lábával, és ajtót nyitott.

Umbridge professzor állt ott zöld szövetköpenyében és egy hozzá való fülvédős sapkában. Száját szigorúan csücsörítve hátradőlt kicsit, hogy szemügyre vegye Hagrid arcát. A köldökéig is alig ért a vadőrnek.

\- Nocsak! - szólalt meg jó hangosan, mintha sükethez beszélne. - Szóval maga Hagrid.

Választ sem várva besétált az ajtón, és dülledt szemét szaporán forgatva körülnézett.

\- Menj innen! - förmedt rá Agyarra, aki odaszaladt hozzá, hogy megnyalja az arcát.

Hagrid meghökkenve bámult Umbridge-re.

\- Nem akarok gorombának tűnni - szólt -, de ki a rosseb maga?

\- Dolores Umbridge a nevem.

A főinspektor szeme továbbra is a kunyhót pásztázta. Kétszer megbámulta azt a sarkot, ahol Harry, Lucy és két barátjuk állt.

\- Dolores Umbridge? - Hagrid értetlenkedő arcot vágott. - Azt hittem, maga a minisztériumban... Maga nem Caramelnek dolgozik?

\- Valóban a Miniszteri Hivatal államtitkára voltam - felelt Umbridge. Járkálni kezdett a kunyhóban, alaposan megszemlélt mindent, a tarisznyától a széken lógó utazóköpenyig. - Most én tanítom a Roxfortban a sötét varázslatok kivédését…

\- Az derék - bólogatott Hagrid. - Nem sokan merik elvállalni azt az állást.

\- ...valamint roxforti főinspektor vagyok - fejezte be a mondatot Umbridge, eleresztve a füle mellett Hagrid megjegyzését.

\- Az meg mi? - húzta össze a szemöldökét a vadőr.

\- Én is pontosan ezt akartam kérdezni - felelte Umbridge Hermione bögréjének maradványaira mutatva.

Hagrid vetett egy veszélyes oldalpillantást Lucyék felé.

\- Az? Hát az... azt Agyar csinálta. Levert egy bögrét. Azért kellett elővennem azt a másikat.

Miközben egyik kezével még mindig az arcára szorította a sárkányhúst, a másikkal saját bögréjére mutatott. Umbridge szembefordult vele, és holmijai helyett őt magát vette szemügyre.

\- Hangokat hallottam idebentről.

\- Agyarhoz beszéltem - sietett a válasszal Hagrid.

\- És a kutya válaszolt magának?

\- Hát... úgy a maga módján - pislogott a vadőr. - Mondom is, hogy Agyar szinte ember...

\- A kastélytól négy pár lábnyom vezet a kunyhó ajtaja elé - folytatta a vallatást Umbridge.

Hermione rémülten megnyikkant; Lucy a lány szájára szorította kezét. Szerencsére Agyar épp hangosan szimatolt Umbridge talárszegélyénél. A főinspektor nem mutatta, hogy hallott volna valamit.

\- Nemrég értem haza - magyarázta Hagrid, a tarisznya felé bökve. - Lehet, hogy valaki korábban keresett, de még nem talált itthon.

\- Visszafelé nem vezetnek nyomok.

\- Hát... akkor én sem értem a dolgot. - Hagrid zavartan húzogatta a szakállát, és megint Lucyék búvóhelye felé pillantott, mintha segítséget kérne. - Öhm...

Umbridge sarkon fordult, és újabb szemlekörútra indult a kunyhóban. Benézett az ágy alá, kinyitotta a szekrényt... egy ízben olyan közel haladt el a rejtőzködők előtt, hogy Harrynek be kellett húznia a hasát. Miután a főzőedényül szolgáló hatalmas üstbe is belenézett, a főinspektor megint Hagridhoz fordult:

\- Mi történt magával? Hol szerezte ezeket a sérüléseket?

Hagrid gyorsan levette arcáról a sárkányhúst, ami Lucy megítélése szerint hiba volt, mivel Umbridge így már a bedagadt szemét láthatta, nem beszélve az arcán elmaszatolódott friss és alvadt vértől.

\- Öhm... volt egy kis balesetem - felelte sután a vadőr.

\- Miféle balesete?

\- El... elbotlottam.

\- Elbotlott - ismételte szárazon Umbridge.

\- Igen... egy barátom seprűjében. Én magam nem szoktam repülni. Látja, mekkora vagyok, nincs az a seprű, ami elbírna. A barátom meg abraxán lovakat tenyészt. Látott már olyat? Hatalmas jószágok. Felültem az egyikre, és hát...

\- Merre járt? - szakította félbe higgadtan Umbridge.

\- Hogy merre...

\- ...járt, igen - bólintott Umbridge. - A tanév két hónapja elkezdődött. Helyettesítő tanárnak kellett megtartania az óráit. Egyetlen kollégája se tudott felvilágosítást adni a maga hollétéről. Értesítési címet nem hagyott. Ezért kérdezem, hogy hol járt.

A beálló csendben Hagrid Umbridge-ra meredt - immár mindkét szemével. Lucy szinte hallotta, hogyan zakatolnak a vadőr agyának kerekei.

\- Ehm... elutaztam... egészségügyi okokból.

\- Egészségügyi okokból - ismételte Umbridge, és megint ránézett Hagrid feldagadt és elszíneződött arcára, amiről még mindig csöpögött a zöld sárkányvér. - Értem.

\- Kellett egy kis friss levegő...

\- Mint vadőr bizonyára ritkán jut friss levegőhöz - jegyezte meg negédesen Umbridge. Hagrid arcának az a része, ami nem fekete vagy lila volt, most vörösre színeződött.

\- Úgy értem levegőváltozás kellett...

\- Hegyi levegő, esetleg? - szúrta be a kérdést Umbridge.

Tudja, gondolta megrökönyödve Lucy.

\- Hegyi? - ismételte Hagrid, és most nem hebegett. - Dehogy mentem én hegyre. Dél-Franciaország, napsütés, tenger...

\- Nocsak - vonta fel a szemöldökét Umbridge. - Nem mondhatni, hogy lebarnult.

\- Nem, mert... érzékeny a bőröm - vágta ki magát Hagrid, ő megpróbálkozott egy bizalmat ébresztő mosollyal. Lucy most látta csak, hogy két foga is hiányzik. Umbridge jeges pillantással válaszolt, s Hagrid arcáról lehervadt a mosoly.

A főinspektor a könyökhajlatába csúsztatta kézitáskája fülét.

\- Természetesen értesíteni fogom a miniszter urat a késéséről.

\- Persze - bólintott Hagrid.

\- Tájékoztatnom kell, hogy nekem, mint főinspektornak, kellemetlen, de fontos kötelességem tanártársaim szakmai teljesítményének ellenőrzése. Úgyhogy minden bizonnyal hamarosan ismét találkozunk.

Azzal megfordult, és elindult az ajtó felé.

\- Ellenőrzés? - ismételte meghökkenve Hagrid.

Umbridge már fogta a kilincset, úgy nézett vissza a vadőrre.

\- Jól hallotta - bólintott negédes mosollyal. - A minisztériumnak feltett szándéka kigyomlálni a tanári karból a szakmailag alkalmatlan kollégákat. Jó éjszakát, Hagrid.

Azzal kiment, és lendületesen becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

Harry le akarta dobni a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt, de Lucy elkapta a csuklóját.

\- Várj még! Nem biztos, hogy elment.

Hagrid is így vélekedhetett, mert az ablakhoz bicegett, és kissé előrehúzta a függönyt.

\- Elindult vissza a kastélyba - szólt halkan. - A ménkűbe... Ellenőrzi a tanárokat?

\- Igen - felelte Harry, miközben kibújt a köpeny alól. - Trelawneyt már próbaidőre is tette.

Hermione összehúzott szemmel nézett a vadőrre.

\- Mondd csak, Hagrid... Milyen állatokat készülsz bemutatni az órán? - kérdezte.

Hagrid arca nyomban felderült.

\- Nem árulom el előre - felelte huncut mosollyal, majd ismét a szemére nyomta a sárkányhúst. - Már jó néhány órát megterveztem. Pár dolgot direkt az RBF-évre tartogattam nektek. Majd megtudjátok! Igazi különlegességek.

\- Milyen szempontból különlegesek? - puhatolózott Hermione.

\- Nem mondok semmit - rázta a fejét vidáman a vadőr. - Meglepetés!

Hermione belátta, hogy nyíltan kell beszélnie.

\- Figyelj, Hagrid... Umbridge-nek nagyon nem fog tetszeni, ha veszélyes állatokat mutatsz be az óráidon.

\- Veszélyes állatokat? - nevetett a vadőr. - Már hogy mutatnám meg őket, ha veszélyesek lennének! Na persze meg tudják védeni magukat...

Hermione a fejét csóválta.

\- Hagrid, nagyon fontos, hogy megfelelj a felülvizsgálaton. Inkább azt tanítsd nekünk, hogy mit kell csinálni a porlokkal, mi a különbség az acsarka és a sündisznó között, szóval efféléket.

\- De hát azok unalmas dolgok, Hermione! - ellenkezett Hagrid. - Amit én mutatok, azt öröm lesz nézni. Évek óta nevelem őket. Az enyém az egyetlen megszelídített állomány egész Nagy-Britanniában.

\- Hagrid... - Hermione könyörgőre fogta a dolgot. - Umbridge ügyet keres rá, hogy elküldhesse azokat a tanárokat, akik szerinte egy követ fújnak Dumbledore-ral. Kérlek, Hagrid, taníts nekünk valami unalmas dolgot, amit biztosan kérdeznek majd az RBF vizsgán.

A vadőr azonban csak ásított, és vetett egy vágyakozó pillantást hatalmas ágya felé.

\- Hosszú volt a nap, és későre jár - mondta, azzal gyengéden vállon veregette Hermionét, aki nyögve térdre roskadt. - Ó, bocsánat... - Talárja nyakánál fogva felemelte a lányt. - Nem kell aggódnod. Hidd el, nagyon jó kis órákat fogok tartani nektek. Most pedig menjetek szépen vissza a kastélyba, és ne felejtsétek el elsimítani a lábnyomaitokat!

\- Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy felfogta, amit mondtál - jegyezte meg nem sokkal később Ron, mialatt a három jó barát már a kastély felé baktatott. Ezúttal is láthatatlanok voltak, és - Hermione és Lucy eltörlő bűbájának köszönhetően - nyomokat sem hagytak a mélyülő hóban.

\- Akkor holnap is elmegyek hozzá - jelentette ki eltökélten Hermione. - Ha kell, meg is tervezem helyette az óráit. Felőlem Trelawneyval azt csinál Umbridge, amit akar, de Hagridot nem fogja kidobatni, az biztos!

* * *

Draco zihálva riadt fel. Egész testén folyt a víz, miközben a feje még mindig tele volt rémálmának képeivel. Pár pillanatig azt sem tudta, hol van, de aztán lassan megnyugodott - ez annyit jelentett, hogy képes volt normálisan lélegezni. Felült és hátrasimította arcába lógó fürtjeit. Nem merte lehunyni a szemét, inkább egy pontot fixírozott a takaróján és igyekezett a többiek horkolására koncentrálni, nehogy véletlenül a gondolatai túlságosan letaglózzák.

Ez volt a legrosszabb rémálma, amelyet eddig átélt. Draco nem akarta újra látni, amit álmában, de a képek mindannyiszor megjelentek lelki szemei előtt, valahányszor pislogott. Látta önmagát, ahogy párbajozik Potterrel, Weasleyvel és Grangerrel… Itt még nem is zavarta semmi… de aztán Lucy is megjelent, aki ellen még tartotta magát, de tudta, hogy a lány mennyivel ügyesebb és erősebb nála… Végül közel férkőzött hozzá - Potterék valahogy eltűntek, csak Lucy maradt -, kiverte a pálcáját a kezéből, majd ráugrott és ütni kezdte. Újra és újra lesújtott, Lucy vére már teljesen belepte a kezeit, a lány sikoltozva kiabált segítségért, de Draco csak ütötte őt, miközben mániákusan nevetett… Végül Lucy elnémult, ahogy elvesztette az eszméletét, de Draco akkor se állt le… Elméje azelőtt ébresztette fel, hogy a kezeivel ráfogott volna a lány nyakára.

Draco semmit sem tehetett az ellen, hogy előtörjenek a könnyei. Némán sírt, nehogy felébresszen bárkit is maga körül. A legrosszabb az volt, hogy álmában _élvezte_ , amit tett. Élvezte, hogy fájdalmat okozhatott Lucynak, élvezte, hogy bánthatja, hogy teljesen tönkreteheti őt. Draco borzalmasan megrémült attól, amit látott, és nem csak a helyzet tiszta brutalitása miatt: hanem azért is, mert a fiú ekkor döbbent rá, hogy valójában egész idáig ezt művelte a lánnyal. A szavaival, a Potter ellen elkövetett tetteivel újra és újra megütötte őt, fájdalmat okozott neki. Rájött, hogy nem akarja ezt. Nem akarja bántani őt…

De akkor mit tegyen? Hogyan kerülhetné ezt el, mikor mindenki körülötte azt várja, hogy ezt tegye? Ha otthon is elvárják, hogy ezt tegye, csak azért, mert Malfoy? Hogyan szakadhatna ki ebből? Hogyan szabadulhatna meg…?

Nem tudta a választ, és ez keserítette el a legjobban. Mert akkor nem marad más választása, minthogy újra és újra fájdalmat okozzon a lánynak, és folytassa azt, amit eddig is tett, miközben szép lassan összeomlik a tudathasadástól.


	21. Chapter 20: Kígyószem

**Chapter 20**

 **Kígyószem**

Hermione vasárnap reggel félméteres hóban gázolt vissza Hagrid kunyhójához. Harry, Lucy és Ron szívesen vele mentek volna, de a leküzdésre váró házifeladat-hegy miatt kénytelenek voltak klubhelyiségfogságra ítélni magukat. Legszívesebben betapasztották volna a fülüket, hogy ne hallják a befagyott tavon korcsolyázó s a lejtőn szánkázó roxfortosok vidám zsivaját. A legjobban azonban a Griffendél-torony ablakainak csapódó, távrepülésre bűvölt hógolyók zavarták őket.

\- Elég! - kiáltott fel végül türelmét vesztve Ron. Dühösen felhajtotta az egyik ablakot, és kidugta rajta a fejét. - Prefektus vagyok! Ha még egy hógolyót meglátok... Au!

Gyorsan behúzta a fejét, és törölgetni kezdte arcáról a havat.

\- Fred és George - morogta keserűen, miután becsapta az ablakot. - Lököttek...

Hermione ebéd előtt ért vissza Hagridtól. Vacogott, és talárja a térdéig csuromvizes volt.

\- Na? - nézett rá Ron. - Megtervezted az óráit?

\- Megpróbáltam - felelte fásultan a lány, és lehuppant a Lucy melletti székre. Elővette a pálcáját, és kacskaringós legyintést mutatott be vele, mire a pálca hegyéből forró levegő tört ki. Hermione talárjára irányította a meleget, s a ruha gőzölögve száradni kezdett. - Nem is volt otthon, amikor leértem. Legalább fél órája kopogtattam már, amikor kisántikált az erdőből...

Harry felmordult és Lucy sejtette, hogy miért. A Tiltott Rengeteg nyüzsgött az olyan lényektől, amelyekkel Hagrid magára haragíthatta Umbridge-et.

\- Vajon mit rejteget az erdőben? Nem mondta?

\- Nem. - Hermione csüggedten csóválta a fejét. - Kitartott amellett, hogy meglepetésnek szánja. Hiába magyaráztam neki, mit akar Umbridge - mintha meg se hallotta volna. Azt hajtogatta, hogy épeszű ember nem vesződik acsarkákkal, ha kimérája is lehet... Nem, nem hiszem, hogy az van neki - tette hozzá gyorsan Harry, Lucy és Ron döbbenetét látva. - Ő maga mondta, hogy képtelenség kimératojást szerezni... Kérleltem, hogy inkább Suette-Pollts tantervét kövesse, de szerintem fel se fogta, mit akarok. Nagyon fura hangulatban van, és még mindig nem hajlandó elárulni, hogy sérült meg.

A másnapi reggelinél megjelenő Hagridot nem fogadta osztatlan lelkesedés a diákok részéről. Páran, így Fred, George és Lee, kurjongattak örömükben, és hanyatt-homlok rohantak megszorongatni a vadőr lapátkezét; mások, például Parvati és Lavender, fintorogva összenéztek, és a fejüket csóválták. Az igazság az, hogy pár roxfortos jobban szerette Suette-Pollts óráit, s nem is véletlenül: tanárnőnél ugyanis az „érdekes" tanóra nem volt szükségszerűen életveszélyes is.

Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione kedden kicsit aggódva indultak el mély hóban Hagrid kunyhója félé. Lucy nemcsak attól félt, hogy Hagrid esetleg rosszul mutatkozik be, hanem attól is, amire Malfoytól és bandájától számíthattak a főinspektori ellenőrzés során. Ráadásul, ahogy közeledtek a kunyhóhoz, Lucy az ajtó közelében egy fekete doboz körvonalait látta kirajzolódni és azután egy pillantást se akart vetni a vadőrlakra.

Hagrid azonban - és ebből a szempontból szerencsére - egy szál magában várta tanítványait az erdő szélen. Még mindig nem volt valami jó bőrben: zúzódásai, amelyek szombat este még lilák voltak, időközben zöldessárgára színeződtek, s egyik-másik sebéből változatlanul szivárgott a vér. Lucyt ez különösen nyugtalanította. Talán olyan lény támadta meg Hagridot, aminek a mérge akadályozza a sebek gyógyulását.

A baljós kép kiegészítéseként a vadőr egy tehén vagy valami hasonló állat félbevágott tetemét tartotta a vállán.

\- Ma az erdőben tartjuk az órát! - kurjantott oda vidáman a közeledő diákoknak, és fejével a fák sűrűje felé bökött. - Ott kellemesebb az idő. Meg hát a sötétet szeretik...

\- Mik szeretik a sötétet? - hallotta Harry Malfoy társaihoz intézett kérdését. A mardekáros fiú hangja kissé riadtan csengett. - Mit mondott, mi szereti a sötétet? Ti hallottátok?

Malfoy egyetlenegyszer járt a Tiltott Rengetegben, és akkkor se viselkedett valami bátran. Harry és Lucy lopva összemosolyogtak: a meccs óta ujjongva fogadtak mindent, ami Malfoynak rossz.

Hagrid derűs képpel nézett végig tanítványain.

\- Készen álltok? - kérdezte. - Helyes... A kirándulást a Tiltott rengetegbe az ötödik évre tartogattam nektek. Legjobb, ha természetes élőhelyükön nézzük meg a kis bestiáinkat. A mai témánk egy igen ritkán látható faj. Úgy tudom, az országban csak nekem sikerült megszelídíteni őket.

\- Biztos, hogy szelídek? - kérdezte az előbbinél is riadtabban Malfoy. - Volt már olyan, hogy vérszomjas állatokkal kellett dolgoznunk az órán...

A mardekárosok helyeslően morogtak, és néhány griffendéles arcáról is lerítt, hogy osztja Malfoy aggodalmát. Hagrid összehúzta a szemöldökét, és kicsit feljebb rántotta a fél tehenet a vállán.

\- Persze hogy szelídek! - felelte méltatlankodva.

\- Akkor meg mitől sebes az arca? - kérdezte Malfoy szemtelenül.

\- Semmi közöd hozzá! - fortyant fel Hagrid. - Elég a buta kérdésekből! Gyertek utánam!

Azzal megfordult, és bevette magát a fák közé. A csoport egyetlen tagja sem sietett követni őt. Lucy rápillantott Harryre, Ronra és Hermionéra, akik sóhajtva bólintottak, és elindultak Hagrid után. A többiek sorban ugyanígy tettek.

Tíz perc gyaloglás után elértek egy helyre, ahol olyan sűrűn álltak a fák, hogy koronáik felfogták a havat, sőt a fény nagy részét is. Alattuk szinte esti sötétség honolt. Hagrid nyögve ledobta válláról a tehéntetemet, majd néhány lépésnyire eltávolodott tőle, és az érkező diákok felé fordult. Azok fától fáig osonva, riadt arccal követték.

\- Gyertek csak, gyertek! - biztatta őket Hagrid. - A hússzag is idecsalogatná őket, de azért szólok nekik, hogy tudják, kik vagyunk.

A vadőr megfordult, loboncos haját hátravetve felszegte fejét, majd különös rikkantást hallatott. A hang úgy szállt a fák között, mint egy hatalmas madár torz éneke. Mégse nevetett rajta senki - a diákok megnyikkanni se mertek a félelemtől.

Hagrid megismételte a rikoltást. A következő egy perc azzal telt, hogy mindenki nyugtalanul pislogott a fák közé, az érkező vadat várva. Aztán - épp mikor Hagrid harmadszor is felszegte fejét, nagy levegőt vett - Harry megbökte Lucyt, és két göcsörtös fa közé mutatott.

Lucy semmit se látott, amit Harry szerint látni kellett volna. A fiú arcán hatalmas megkönnyebbülést látott, ami miatt sejteni kezdte, hogy talán azok a lények vannak itt, amiket Harry még év elején látott a fiákerek előtt. Izgatottan Lucyra nézett, de a lány csak vakon bámult előre és Ron is hamarosan odasúgta nekik:

\- Miért nem hívja őket újra Hagrid?

A diákok többsége Ronhoz hasonlóan értetlenkedő és félős-izgatott arcot vágott, s mindenhova néztek. Úgy tűnt, Harryn kívül csak két ember látja azt a valamit: Monstro mögött álló nyúlánk, mardekáros fiú, aki undorodó arcot vágott, és Neville, aki valami mozgást követett pillantásával.

\- Aha, ott jön egy másik is! - örvendezett Hagrid.

Lucy továbbra sem látott semmit, de már egyre biztosabban érezte, hogy nem Harry képzelődött, hanem valami különleges feltétele lehetett annak, hogy azokat a lényeket lássák.

\- Tegye fel a kezét, aki látja őket!

Harry megkönnyebbülten jelentkezett. Hagrid ránézett, és bólintott.

\- Igen... igen, tudtam, hogy te látni fogod őket, Harry - szólt komoly arccal. - Te is, Neville? És...

\- Elnézést kérek - nyekeregte Malfoy -, de megmondaná, hogy mit kell látnunk?

Hagrid válasz helyett a tehénre bökött. A diákok bámulni kezdték a tetemet, majd rémülten felnyögtek, Parvati felsikoltott. A tehén csontjairól falatnyi adagokban elpárolgott a hús.

\- Mi csinálja ezt? - kérdezte rémülten Parvati, miután bemenekült a legközelebbi fa mögé.

\- Thesztrálok - felelte büszkén Hagrid. A Harry mellett álló Hermione halk „Ó!"-val jelezte, hogy most már érti a dolgot. - Roxfortnak egész ménese van belőlük. Ki tudja megmondani...

\- De hát azok szerencsétlenséget hoznak! - vágott a szavába a rettegő Parvati. - Aki látja őket, azt mindenféle szörnyűségek érik! Trelawney professzor mondta egyszer...

\- Ugyan, dehogy! - nevetett Hagrid. - Az csak babona! Dehogyis hoznak szerencsétlenséget. Nagyon jó eszű állatok, és hasznosak is! Igaz, ezeknek itt nincs sok munkájuk, csak az iskolai kocsikat húzzák, meg Dumbledore viszi el őket néha, ha messzire utazik, és nem akar hoppanálni... Nézzétek, jön még egy pár...

Parvati egyszerre megborzongott, és még jobban a fához lapult.

\- Éreztem valamit! Itt van a közelemben!

\- Ne félj, nem bánt - nyugtatta meg Hagrid. - Na, ki tudja megmondani, hogy miért csak néhányan látják őket?

Hermione jelentkezett.

\- Hadd halljam! - nézett rá mosolyogva a vadőr.

\- A thesztrálokat csak azok látják - szólt Hermione -, akik találkoztak már a halállal.

Lucy úgy érezte, mintha megfagyott volna benne valami. Hát ezért látta meg őket hirtelen Harry: hiszen júniusban látta, ahogy Voldemort megöli Cedricet, így most már a thesztrálokat is láthatta, amiket addig nem.

Hagrid ünnepélyes komolysággal bólintott.

\- Pontosan így van. Tíz pont a Griffendélnek. Nos, a thesztrálokkal végeztünk.

\- Ehhem, ehhem.

Lucytól alig két méterre ott állt Umbridge professzor. Már ismert zöld süvege és köpenye volt rajta, s karjában dajkálta szeretett jegyzettömbjét. Hagrid, aki még nem ismerte Umbridge köhécselését, aggódva pillantott valamire a tetem közelében.

\- Ehhem, ehhem.

\- Á, jó napot! - köszönt mosolyogva a vadőr, miután végre azonosította a hang forrását.

\- Megkapta az üzenetet, amit reggel a kunyhójába küldtem? - kérdezte Umbridge. Ezúttal is hangosan és lassan beszélt, mintha nehéz felfogású külföldihez szólna. - Értesítettem benne, hogy ma óralátogatást tartok magánál.

\- Hogyne, megkaptam - bólogatott vidáman Hagrid. - Örülök, hogy megtalált minket. Hát, amint látja... vagyis hát, nem tudom... látja? Szóval ma a thesztrálokkal foglalkozunk...

\- Tessék? - Umbridge összehúzta a szemöldökét, és a füléhez emelte kezét. - Mit mondott?

Hagrid megzavarodott egy kissé.

\- Öhm... Thesztrálok! - ismételte jó hangosan. - Nagy... öhm... szárnyas lovak, tudja!

És biztató mosollyal meglengette hatalmas karjait. Umbridge felvonta a szemöldökét, és hangosan motyogva feljegyezte a pergamenjére: Óráján... primitív... jelbeszéddel... érteti... meg... magát.

Hagrid kissé elpirult, s megint a csoporthoz fordult.

\- Na... szóval... Hol is tartottam?

\- Rövid... távú... emlékezete... gyenge - motyogta mindezt mindenki számára érthetően Umbridge. Draco Malfoy olyan arcot vágott, mintha előre hozták volna egy hónappal a karácsonyt; Hermione és Lucy viszont elvörösödtek a dühtől.

\- Öhm, szóval... - dörmögte Hagrid. Vetett egy nyugtalan pillantást Umbridge jegyzettömbjére, aztán összeszedte magát, és folytatta: - Azt akartam elmondani nektek, hogyan lett az iskolának ménese. Az elején egy csődörünk és öt kancánk volt. Ez Tenebrusz... - Itt megcsapkodott valamit a levegőben, ami bizonyára az egyik thesztrál háta lehetett. - Ő a kedvencem, az első thesztrál, amelyik itt született az erdőben.

\- Tudatában van annak - szólt közbe harsány hangon Umbridge -, hogy a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium a thesztrálokat veszélyes bestiáknak minősítette?

Lucynak elszorult a torka, Hagrid viszont csak kuncogott.

\- Dehogy veszélyesek a thesztrálok! Nem mondom, odakapnak ha felbosszantják őket...

\- Látható... élvezettel... beszél... az... erőszakról... - motyogta sercegő pennával Umbridge.

\- Nem... Ugyan, dehogy! - Hagrid most már tényleg megrémült. - A kutya is harap, ha bántják, nem igaz? A thesztráloknak a haláldolog miatt rossz a hírük... Tudom, hogy sokan baljós előjelnek tartják őket, de ez alaptalan hiedelem!

Umbridge nem válaszolt. Befejezte, amit éppen írt, azután felnézett Hagridra, és hangosan, tagoltan így szólt:

\- Folytassa az órát! Én körbejárok... - Két ujjával utánozta a járást. (Malfoy és Pansy Parkinson rázkódtak az elfojtott nevetéstől.) - ...a tanulók között... (Itt rámutatott néhány diákra.) ...és kérdéseket teszek fel nekik. - Azzal a szájára bökött, a beszédre utalva.

Hagrid értetlenül meredt rá - nyilván fogalma se volt, miért beszél vele úgy Umbridge, mintha tökéletesen süket lenne. Hermionénak a könnye is kicsordult dühében, Lucy pedig már majdnem ráfogott a pálcájára, mikor érezte, hogy Harry gyorsan kiveszi a zsebéből és inkább elteszi.

\- Gonosz vén banya! - suttogta Lucy, mikor Umbridge elsétált Pansy Parkinson felé. - Tudom, mire készülsz, te alattomos, undok...

\- Öhm... na szóval... - Hagrid igyekezett újra felvenni magyarázata fonalát. - Szóval a thesztrálok... Nagyon sok jó tulajdonságuk van...

\- Áruld el nekem - szólalt meg zengő hangon Umbridge, Pansy Parkinsonhoz intézve szavait - általában érteni szoktátok Hagrid professzor beszédét?

Hermionéhoz hasonlóan Pansynek is könnyes volt a szeme, de neki a nevetéstől.

\- Nem, mert... sokszor... olyan, mintha... csak brummogna... - felelte a vihogástól elcsukló hangon.

Umbridge feljegyzett valamit. Hagrid elvörösödött arcának ép részein, de igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha nem hallotta volna Pansy szavait.

\- Öh... szóval... sok jó tulajdonságuk van a thesztráloknak. Ha az ember megszelídíti őket, úgy, mint ezeket, akkor többet biztosan nem téved el utazás közben. Prímán tájékozódnak, csak megmondom nekik, hova akarok menni, és...

\- Ha ugyan megértik, amit mond - szólt közbe fennhangon Malfoy. Pansy Parkinson ettől megint nevetőgörcsöt kapott.

Umbridge professzor elnézően rájuk mosolygott, aztán Nevillehez fordult.

\- Te látod a thesztrálokat, Longbottom, igaz?

Neville bólintott.

\- Kit láttál meghalni? - kérdezte részvétlen közönnyel.

\- A... a nagyapámat - felelte Neville.

\- És mit szólsz hozzájuk? - A főinspektor húsos ujjával a lovak felé bökött. Azok időközben a tetem nagy részét bekebelezték.

\- Hát... - Neville félős pillantást vetett Hagrid felé. - Hát... hm... jók...

\- A tanulók... nem merik... bevallani... hogy... félnek. - motyogta Umbridge, miközben jegyzetelt.

\- Nem! - méltatlankodott Neville. - Egyáltalán nem félek tőle!

\- Nem kell szégyellned. - Umbridge vállon veregette Nevillet, és megnyugtatónak szánt, ám inkább ijesztőre sikeredett mosolyt virított rá.

Majd megint Hagridhoz fordult, és hangosan, lassan folytatta:

\- Azt hiszem, bőven eleget láttam. Tíz nap múlva... (feltartotta tíz kövér ujját) ...megkapja... (Úgy csinált, mintha elvenne valamit a levegőből.) ...a felülvizsgálat eredményét. - Rámutatott a jegyzettömbre, majd legszélesebb varangymosolyával arcán elfordult, és távozott. Malfoy és Pansy Parkinson a hasukat fogva nevettek, Hermione remegett a dühtől, Neville pedig döbbenten pislogott.

Lucy csak a távozó főinspektort nézte, miközben remegett a visszafojtott indulattól. Ökölbe szorult a keze, majd nagy reccsenés hallatszott és egy hatalmas faág esett le nem messze a csoporttól; ám Malfoy és Pansy nyerítése miatt csak Harry figyelt fel rá, aki ezután megértő tekintettel fordult Lucy felé. Ha Umbridge egy másodpercet időzött volna, akkor az ág pontosan a fejére zuhant volna.

\- Hazug, álnok, rosszindulatú vén szörnyeteg! - fakadt ki Hermione fél órával később, mikor már a kastély felé taposták a havat. - Tudjátok, miért csinálta ezt? Mert pikkel a félemberekre. Csak mert Hagrid édesanyja óriás volt, úgy akarja beállítani őt, mintha valami iszapagyú troll lenne... Ráadásul ez egyáltalán nem is volt rossz óra! Azt hittem, megint durrfarkú szurcsókokat vagy hasonlókat fog hozni, de a thesztrálokkal nem volt semmi baj. Hagrid tényleg kitett magáért.

\- Umbridge azt mondta, veszélyes bestiák. - jegyezte meg Ron.

Hermione türelmetlenül legyintett.

\- Meg tudják védeni magukat, ahogy Hagrid is mondta. Persze egy olyan tanár, mint Suette-Pollts biztos csak a RAVASZ előtt mutatná meg őket, de hát tényleg izgalmas állatok, nem? Bár láttam volna őket!

\- Tényleg azt kívánod? - kérdezte csendesen Harry.

Hermione észbe kapott, és megborzongott.

\- Jaj, Harry... ne haragudj! Nem, dehogy kívánom. Butaságot mondtam.

\- Semmi baj - felelte sietve Harry.

\- Én azon csodálkozom, hogy ilyen sokan látták őket - mondta Ron. - Hárman a csoportból...

\- Ne álmodozz, Weasley - szólt egy undok hang. Lucyék most vették csak észre, hogy Malfoy, Crak és Monstro ott lépkednek a nyomukban. - Hiába néznéd végig, ahogy valaki kinyiffan, a kvaffot utána se látnád jobban.

A mardekáros hármas nagyot röhögött, s miután előretolakodtak Lucyyék között, kórusban zengeni kezdték a _Weasleyt nézni szinte jó!_ kezdetű indulót. Ron a füléig elvörösödött, Lucy pedig már fordult volna Malfoy felé, hogy lekeverjen neki egyet, de Harry elkapta a karját.

\- Ne foglalkozz velük! - harsogta éneklő hangon Hermione, aztán elővette pálcáját, és újra elvégezte a forró levegőt készítő bűbájt, hogy utat olvasszon hármuknak az üvegházak felé.

\- Eressz el, Harry, hadd öljem meg! - kérlelte testvérét Lucy, de Harry kitartóan fogta a csuklóját, miközben megvárta, amíg az éneklő hármas elsétál a kastély felé. Csak azután engedte el, miután eltűntek a bejárati csarnokban és a pálcáját is csak ekkor adta vissza neki.

A december még több havat hozott, az ötödéveseknek pedig házifeladat-lavinát. Karácsony közeledtével Ron és Hermione prefektusi teendői is megszaporodtak. Nekik kellett felügyelniük a kastély feldíszítését (- Próbáld ki, milyen úgy aranyszalagot aggatni, hogy Hóborc a nyakadra tekeri, és meg akar fojtani vele! - dühöngött Ron.), kordában kellett tartaniuk az első- és másodéveseket, akik a kemény hideg miatt az épületben töltötték a szüneteket (- Ha hallanád, milyen szemtelenek azok a kis taknyosok! - háborgott Ron. - Mi tiszteltük a nagyobbakat elsős korunkban!), és rendszeresen folyosói őrjáratra kellett menniük Árgus Friccsel, akinek rögeszméjévé vált, hogy a karácsonyi hangulat varázslópárbaj-hullámot fog elindítani a diákok között. (- Sárkánytrágya van a fejében, komolyan! - mérgelődött Ron.) Annyi dolguk volt, hogy Hermione felhagyott a manósapkák készítésével, pedig - mint mondta - már csak három darab volt neki raktáron.

\- Azok a szerencsétlenek, akiket még nem szabadítottam fel, most itt tölthetik a karácsonyt, mert nincs elég sapka! - sopánkodott Hermione.

Harry és Lucy, akik azóta se közölték Hermionéval a kiábrándító igazságot, a félkész mágiatörténet-dolgozatuk fölé hajoltak. Az egész karácsony téma kellemetlen volt számára. Tanulóéveik során most először mindenképp a Roxforttól távol akarták tölteni az ünnepeket.

Harry kviddicseltiltása, Árész halála és a Hagridot fenyegető intézkedések az egész iskolát ellenszenvessé tették számukra. Az egyetlen dolog, aminek örülni tudtak, a DS volt; az önvédelmi edzéseket azonban fel kellett függeszteni a szünet idejére, hiszen szinte minden résztvevő otthon készült tölteni az ünnepnapokat. Hermione bejelentette, hogy síelni megy a szüleivel, Ron az Odúba készült, Lucy azonban az iskolában akart maradni Harryvel. Erre a kijelentésére azonban Ron a homlokára csapott.

\- De hiszen Harry is jön! Nem mondtam? - Azzal Harry felé fordult. - Anya azt írta, hívjalak meg!

Hermione rosszallóan csóválta a fejét, Harryt viszont szemmel láthatóan egy csapásra felvidította a gondolat, hogy az Odúban karácsonyozhat, így pedig Lucy is megkönnyebbült.

Ugyanakkor némi bűntudata támadt, amiért Harry és ő a szünetben magára hagyják Siriust. Szóba hozta a dolgot Harrynél és együtt arról tanakodtak, hogy majd megpróbálják rábeszélni Mrs Weasleyt, hogy keresztapjukat is hívja meg az Odúba - bár nemigen bíztak a sikerben, hiszen Sirius és Mrs Weasley kapcsolata nem volt épp felhőtlen. Abban is kételkedtek, hogy Dumbledore engedélyezné a kiruccanást Siriusnak. Utolsó tűzbeli megjelenése óta keresztapjuk nem jelentkezett, s bár Lucy tudta, hogy Umbridge miatt mindenfajta kapcsolatfelvételi kísérlet igen kockázatos lenne, mégis fájt arra gondolnia, hogy Sirius karácsonykor egyedül gubbaszt majd anyja régi házában, vagy épp Siporral húzogatja a pukkantós bonbonokat.

A szünet előtti utolsó DS-találkozó előtt Harry korán felment a Szükség Szobájába. Lucy nem tudott vele menni, mert Angelina a találkozó előttre szervezte meg az új terelők kiválasztását a csapatba. Mire döntésre jutottak, Lucy már teljesen átfagyott, és alig várta, hogy végre a Szükség Szobájába érhessen, ahol megmelegedhetett egy kicsit a kandalló mellett. Az új terelők egyébként Andrew Kirke és Jack Sloper lettek: a nyomába se értek a Fred-George párosnak, és önmagukban sem voltak valami kiemelkedőek, de a többiekhez képest zseniknek lehetett mondani őket.

Mire felért a Szükség Szobájába, már majdnem mindenki ott volt. Lucy még mindig didergett egy kicsit, így a pálcájával gyorsan forró levegőt kezdett fújni magára. Már épp Harry felé fordult, hogy megkérdezze, ki hiányzik még, mikor kinyílt az ajtó és belépett rajta Zacharias Smith. Miután odasétált a többiekhez, Harry bezárta az ajtót, jelezve, hogy mindenki itt van.

\- Jól van, figyeljetek! - szólította meg Harry a zsibongó társaságot. Lucy befejezte a ruhája szárítását és gyorsan Harry mellé sétált. - Lucyval arra gondoltunk, hogy ma ismételjük át az eddig gyakorolt varázslatokat. Ez az utolsó edzés a szünet előtt. Nincs értelme új dologba kezdenünk, hiszen három hétig nem találkozunk...

\- Nem csinálunk semmi újat? - morogta az örökké elégedetlen Zacharias Smith. - Ha ezt tudom, el se jöttem volna.

\- Akkor nagyon sajnáljuk, hogy Harry és Lucy nem értesítettek előre - felelte neki fennhangon Fred.

Többen kuncogtak a frappáns válaszon.

\- Párokban fogunk dolgozni - folytatta az eligazítást Lucy. - Először tíz percig gyakoroljuk a hátráltató ártást, aztán elővesszük a párnákat, és újra megpróbáljuk a kábító átkot.

A társaság párokra oszlott - mint mindig, Neville maradt utolsónak. Harry kezdte a körtúrát, Lucy pedig beállt a fiúhoz gyakorolni. Hamarosan felhangzottak az első Obstructo!-kiáltások; akit eltalált az ártás, körülbelül egy percre harcképtelenné vált - addig partnere a többieket nézegette - azután folytathatta a gyakorlást.

Neville-re rá se lehetett ismerni, olyan sokat fejlődött az első edzés óta. Lucy, miután háromszor dermedt meg egymás után, úgy döntött, éles helyzetté teszi Neville számára a gyakorlást, és olyan gyorsan forgatta a pálcáját, mintha egy halálfalóval került volna szembe. A fiú ezek után alig tudott válaszolni Lucy támadásaira, aki így visszavett egy kicsit a tempóból; ám mikor Neville megjegyezte, hogy ha a DS-nek komolyan kellene párbajozniuk vele, semmi esélyük se lenne ellene, akaratlanul is kihúzta magát.

Miután letelt a hátráltató ártásra szánt tíz perc, előkerültek a párnák, és következett a kábítás. Ezt az átkot helyszűke miatt egyszerre csak a csoport fele tudta gyakorolni. Harry és Lucy dagadtak a büszkeségtől, ahogy elnézte tanítványaikat. Igaz, Neville Deanre célzott, mégis végül Padma Patilt kábította el, de nála ezt is sikerként lehetett elkönyvelni, és a többiek is nagyon sokat fejlődtek.

Egy óra elteltével Harry és Lucy leállították a gyakorlást.

\- Már nagyon jók vagytok - szólt Harry széles mosollyal. - A szünet után megpróbálkozunk pár komolyabb dologgal, esetleg akár a patrónus-bűbájjal is.

A bejelentést izgatott moraj fogadta. Aztán mindenki szedelőzködni kezdett, majd a DS-tagok a szokásos módon, kettes-hármas csoportokban útnak indultak hálókörleteik felé. A legtöbben búcsúzóul boldog karácsonyt kívántak a Pottereknek, s ők jókedvűen hozzáláttak a párnák elpakolásához. Ron és Hermione segítettek nekik, majd Harry nélkül indultak el - hiszen jól látták, hogy csak ők, Cho és Marietta maradtak a teremben. Lucy utoljára még rákacsintott Harryre, majd vigyorogva sétált el a klubhelyiségbe Ron és Hermione oldalán.

Lucy és Ron az átváltoztatástan-házifeladaton kezdtek el dolgozni a kandallószőnyegen, Hermione pedig egy levélbe kezdett, ami nem sokkal később olyan hosszú lett, hogy már lelógott az asztalról. Lucy igyekezett a feladatra koncentrálni, de nem nagyon sikerült: az agya folyton azon kattogott, hogy vajon Harry és Cho között fog-e történni valami, és ha igen, akkor annak vajon Harry fog-e örülni. Ám még így is előbb készült el, mint Ron, aki ezután rögtön elkunyerálta a dolgozatát - Hermione szemrehányó pillantásai mellett.

Fél órával később, mikor Harry bemászott a Griffendél-toronyba, a klubhelyiség már szinte üres volt. Lucy addigra, hogy lefoglalja a gondolatait, belekezdett egy varázsige-gyűjtemény tanulmányozására, amiből a DS-nek és természetesen magának akart igézőket gyűjteni. Mikor Harry lehuppant Hermione mellé, azonnal becsukta a könyvet, és érdeklődve kezdte vizsgálni testvére arcát. Döbbenet, sokk és valami bódult öröm.

\- Hol voltál ilyen sokáig? - kérdezte Lucy, miközben letette maga mellé a könyvet.

Harry nem felelt.

\- Jól vagy, Harry? - kérdezte pennája mögül kilesve Hermione.

Harry erőtlenül vállat vont. Igazság szerint fogalma se volt, hogy jól van-e.

\- Mi baj? - kérdezte Ron is, és feltámaszkodott a könyökére, hogy jobban lássa Harryt. - Mi történt?

Harry továbbra sem felelt, így Hermione átvette a beszélgetés irányítását.

\- Chóval voltál? - kérdezte kertelés nélkül. - Odament hozzád az edzés után?

Harry bágyadt csodálkozással bólintott. Ron kuncogni kezdett, de Lucy és Hermione egy szemvillanással elhallgattatták.

\- Na és... mit akart tőled? - kérdezte komolykodva Ron.

\- Hát... - kezdte rekedten Harry. Megköszörülte a torkát, aztán újra nekifutott. - Hát... öö...

\- Csókolóztatok? - kérdezett rá Hermione.

Ron egy szempillantás alatt felült fektéből. Közben felrúgta a tintásüvegét, de nem törődött vele, csak bámulta Harryt.

\- Na? - sürgette Lucy.

Harry először Ron izgatott-nevetős arcára pillantott, aztán ránézett Hermionéra - aki szemöldökráncolva fürkészte őt -, majd Lucyra - aki feszülten várta a választ -, és végül bólintott.

\- Juhééé!

Ron a levegőbe bokszolt, majd harsogó kacagásban tört ki. Ezzel sikerült alaposan ráijesztenie az ablaknál üldögélő másodévesekre. Harry bizonytalan mosollyal nézte a barátját, aki ezután fetrengeni kezdett a kandallószőnyegen. Hermione mélységesen megvető pillantást küldött Ron felé, aztán folytatta a levélírást. Lucy egy halk kuncogással reagált fogadott testvére gyerekes viselkedésére, és Harry felé fordult.

\- Na és? - kérdezte. - Milyen volt?

Harry elgondolkodott.

\- Nedves - felelte végül őszintén.

Ron erre olyan hangot hallatott, amiről nem lehetett eldönteni, hogy a tetszés vagy az undor kifejezése-e.

\- Mert sírt - magyarázta búsan Harry.

\- Igen? - Ron mosolya kissé elhalványult. - Olyan rosszul csókolózol?

\- Nem tom - felelte Harry. - Lehet.

\- Dehogy csókolózol rosszul - szólt oda Hermione, fel se pillantva a levélből.

\- Azt meg honnan tudod? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Onnan, hogy Cho mostanában folyton sír - hangzott a felelet. - Sír evés közben, sír a vécén, sír mindenhol.

\- Azért a csókolózás felvidíthatta volna - jegyezte meg vigyorogva Ron.

\- Vedd tudomásul, Ron - szólt Hermione, miközben megmártotta pennáját -, hogy te vagy a legérzéketlenebb fafej, akivel valaha összehozott a balsors.

\- Ezt most miért mondod? - méltatlankodott Ron. - Mondd meg: kinek jut eszébe sírni, mikor csókolózik valakivel?

\- Így van: kinek? - erősítette meg a kérdést Harry.

\- Nem a csókolózás közben kezdett el sírni - nyögött fel Lucy, komolyan elcsodálkozva a fiúk érzelmi inkompetenciáján. - Ahogy Hermione is mondta, mostanában mindig sír.

\- De miért? - kérdezte értetlenül Ron.

Hermione sajnálkozva nézett a két fiúra.

\- Komolyan fogalmatok sincs róla, mit érez mostanában Cho?

\- Nincs - felelték kórusban a fiúk.

Hermione sóhajtott - ránézett Lucyra, aki csak megvonta a vállát -, és letette pennáját.

\- Akkor elmondom. Nagyon szomorú, mert Cedric meghalt. Plusz meg van zavarodva, mert szerette Cedricet, most pedig Harryt szereti, és nem tudja eldönteni, melyikük a fontosabb neki. Emellett bűntudata is van, mert azt hiszi, megsérti Cedric emlékét, ha csókolózik Harryvel, meg járni kezd vele. És gondolom, attól is fél, hogy mit fognak szólni hozzá a többiek. Egyébként se tudja pontosan, mit érez Harry iránt, mivel Harry volt ott, amikor Cedric meghalt... Úgyhogy az egész dolog nagyon zavaros és fájdalmas neki. Ja, és még attól is fél, hogy kiteszik a Hollóhát kviddicscsapatából, mert rosszul játszik.

A monológot néhány másodperces döbbent csend fogadta. Aztán Ron megszólalt:

\- Egyszerre ennyi mindent nem érezhet valaki, mert felrobbanna.

\- Csak azért, mert te egy teáskanál érzelmi színvonalán állsz, nem kell másokról is ezt feltételezned - válaszolta gonoszul Hermione, és megint kézbe vette a pennáját.

\- De hát ő kezdte - védekezett Harry. - Én nem is... Odajött hozzám, és aztán csak sírt... Nem tudtam, mit csináljak vele...

Ron rémült arcot vágott.

\- Semmi gond, ne vádold magad - sietett Lucy megnyugtatni Harryt.

\- Csak kedvességet várt tőled. - Hermione összeráncolta a homlokát. - Kedves voltál vele, ugye?

\- Hát... - Harry elvörösödött. - Igen... megveregettem a hátát.

Hermione szemlátomást nagyon nehezen tudta fékezni bosszús rángásba kezdő arcizmait.

\- Az is valami - felelte. - Találkoztok majd?

\- Persze - bólintott Harry. - A DS-edzéseken biztos.

\- Tudod, hogy nem úgy gondolom - legyintett türelmetlenül Hermione.

Harry nem válaszolt, és látszott az arcán, hogy komolyan elgondolkodott a dolgon - és nem épp lelkesen, hanem inkább zavartan.

\- Nem baj - szólt szórakozottan Hermione, és megint a levelébe temetkezett -, rengeteg lehetőséged lesz még randira hívni őt.

\- És mi van, ha nem akarja randira hívni? - kérdezte Ron, szokatlanul ravasz arccal figyelve Harryt.

\- Ne beszélj butaságokat! - legyintett Lucy. - Harrynek már nem is tudom, mióta tetszik Cho. Így van?

Harry hallgatott, de Lucy tudta, hogy így volt; ráadásul a fiú még mindig a gondolataiba merült, így nem is akarta megzavarni benne. Épp elég nagy megrázkódtatást jelentett neki, hogy Cho megcsókolta.

\- Kinek írod azt a regényt? - kérdezte Ron. Megpróbált belepillantani az immár a földet söprő pergamenbe, de Hermione gyorsan válaszolt.

\- Viktornak.

\- Krumnak?

\- Hány Viktort ismerünk még?

Ron nem felelt, csak duzzogó arcot vágott. A következő húsz percben egyikük sem szólalt meg. Ron hosszú horkantások és gyakori dühös satírozás közepette befejezte az átváltoztatástan-dolgozatát, Hermione pedig a pergamentekercs fennmaradó részét is teleírta. Akkor aztán összecsavarta, és gondosan lepecsételte a levelet. Harry ezalatt a tűzbe bámult, Lucy pedig ismét beletemetkezett a könyvébe.

Megint ők maradtak utolsónak a klubhelyiségben.

\- Na, jó éjszakát - szólt nagyot ásítva Hermione, és már indult is a lányok lépcsője felé.

\- Jó éjt, fiúk - köszönt el Lucy is, és követte Hermionét a lányok hálószobája felé.

Odafent csendben átöltöztek pizsamába. Parvati és Lavender már aludtak. Lucy letette a pálcáját az éjjeliszekrényre, aztán bebújt a takaró alá. Az ágyfüggönyt nem húzta be, inkább kibámult arra a csillagos égdarabra, amit a vizeskancsós asztal melletti ablak látni engedett.

\- Jó éjszakát - suttogta Hermione a sötétből.

\- Jó éjszakát.

Lucy tovább nézte a csillagokat, miközben azt képzelte, hogy a tekintetével egyre fényesebbre varázsolja őket. Ahogy telt az idő, lassan meglátta a teliholdat… Erről rögtön Lupin jutott eszébe és összeszorult a szíve… Majd lassan lecsukódott a szeme és elaludt.

Álmában sötét volt. Majd néha felvillant előtte egy kép, mintha a merengőn át nézte volna az eseményeket, de közben bennük is volt. Sima, erős és hajlékony volt a teste... Hason csúszva haladt egy hideg kőpadlón, fényes rácsok között... A sötétben felsejlettek egy ember körvonalai... a folyosót lezáró ajtó előtt egy férfi ült, mellére bukott fejjel...

Elúszott a kép és a következő, amit látott, az az volt, hogy a férfi talpra szökkent, és pálcát húzott elő az övéből... Érezte, hogy a teste első része villámgyorsan felemelkedett a földről, és odacsapott a fejével... fogai beletéptek a férfi testébe...

Lucy arra riadt fel, hogy borzalmasan fáj a homloka. Felült, ami miatt még jobban megszédült, de ezzel nem volt idő foglalkozni. A fájdalom - ami ráadásul még mindig nem szűnt meg - csak egy dolgot jelenthetett, ráadásul Lucy valami idegen jelenlétet érzett az elméjében, nem csak azt, akit szokott…

Kiugrott az ágyból, megragadta a pálcáját, kirohant az ajtón és átszaladt a fiúkhoz. Imádkozott, hogy tényleg csak álom legyen, amit látott, hogy ne legyen valóságos, hogy ez most ne olyan látomás legyen, amit Harryvel eddig közösen láttak…

Feltépte a fiúk hálószobájának az ajtaját és legszörnyűbb gyanúját látta beigazolódni: Ron, Dean, Seamus és Neville Harry ágya körül álltak, aki dobálta magát, a teste köré rácsavarodott a lepedő, ő pedig úgy nézett ki, mintha a poklot járná meg.

Jöttére csak Neville és Seamus fordult felé.

\- Lucy?! - tátotta el a száját Seamus.

\- Ébresszétek fel! - hagyta figyelmen kívül a lány a fiú döbbent kérdését és azonnal Ronhoz sietett. Pálcáját szinte rávágta Harry éjjeliszekrényére. - Szakítsátok ki az álomból!

\- Miről beszélsz? - értetlenkedett Dean. - Egyáltalán hogy kerülsz ide?

\- Nincs erre idő, segítsetek, sietnünk kell! - hadarta Lucy, és megpróbálta Ronnal együtt leszorítani Harry vállát, hátha reagál rá. Ron nem kérdezett semmit; mintha pontosan tudta volna, hogy Lucy miért volt ott. Talán ezért is rémült meg még jobban.

\- Harry! Harry! - szólongatta Ron.

\- Ébredj fel! - ragadta meg testvére arcát kétoldalról Lucy, ami jeges verejtékben úszott.

Egyszerre felpattant Harry szeme. Tekintete még nem fókuszált, látszott, hogy félig még a látomásban volt, és Lucy még mindig érezte a fájdalmat az elméjében, ami a sebhelyet kínozta.

\- Harry! - szólította meg halkan Lucy.

Harry hirtelen az oldalára fordult és lehányta az ágy szélét. Lucynak vagy egy métert kellett hátraugrania.

\- Nagyon rosszul van - csendült Neville ijedt hangja. - Nem kéne hívni valakit?

\- Harry! - fogta újra a kezei közé a fiú fejét Lucy. - Ugye nem az volt, amire gondolok? Kérlek, mondd, hogy ez tényleg csak egy álom volt!

Harry mélyeket lélegzett, láthatóan a hányingerrel küszködött, de nagy nehezen felült az ágyban. Lucy egyszerre érezte, hogy elvágták a fájdalmat, ami az ő homlokát kínozta. Tudta, hogy a látomásnak ténylegesen vége van, de Harryt szemlátomást még mindig kínozta.

\- Édesapád... - zihálta elfúló hangon, ahogy Ronra nézett. - Édesapádat... megtámadták.

\- Micsoda!?

\- Apádat megtámadták, nagyon súlyos a sebe, minden tele volt vérrel... - ismételte Harry elkeseredetten, mire Lucy gyomra öklömnyire zsugorodott.

\- Hívok valakit - mondta Neville, és kisietett a szobából.

\- Harry, figyelj...! - szólt bizonytalanul Ron. - Csak álmodtál...

\- Nem! - csattant fel Harry. Lucy szeretett volna közbeszólni, segíteni Harrynek elmagyarázni, de egyszerűen képtelen volt kinyitni a száját. Lassan már ő is remegett, de az idegességtől és az aggodalomtól. - Ez nem álom volt... Nem egyszerű álom... Ott voltam, láttam... én tettem...

Lucy hallotta Seamus és Dean sutyorgását, de nem törődött vele. Harry még mindig verejtékezett és lázas reszketése sem múlt el. Megint hányt, de most Ronnak kellett félreugrania.

\- Beteg vagy, Harry... - ismételte konokul Ron. - Neville mindjárt hoz segítséget.

\- Nem vagyok beteg! - Harry reszkető kézzel megtörölte a száját. - Semmi bajom. Édesapádat kell megmenteni... Meg kell tudnunk, hol van. Iszonyúan vérzik... Egy nagy... egy nagy kígyó voltam.

Megpróbált kimászni az ágyból, de Ron szelíd erőszakkal visszanyomta. Seamus és Dean még mindig ott sugdolóztak valahol a közelben. Lucy végig Harryt figyelte, aki ekkor ránézett.

\- Te is láttad, igaz? - kérdezte. - Láttad…?

\- Igen - felelte rekedten Lucy. - Azért jöttem át. De most valami más volt… Nem csak téged éreztelek, hanem valaki mást is…

\- Kicsodát? - értetlenkedett Harry.

\- Nem tudom - rázta a fejét Lucy. - De ez nem fontos… Csak az a fontos, hogy megtaláljuk Mr Weasleyt.

Ron arcizma megrándult az apja említésétől, de látszott rajta, hogy még mindig nem akar hinni nekik. Lucy most nem tudta hibáztatni.

Nem tudta, hogy egy perc telt el, vagy tizenegy, csak ült Harry ágyán, még mindig a testvére vállát fogta és csak remegő tagokkal várakoztak. Aztán egyszerre lábdobogás hangzott fel a lépcsőn, majd megint Neville hangja hallatszott.

\- Erre, tanárnő!

McGalagony professzor sietett be a hálószobába. Skót kockás pongyola volt rajta, szemüvege csontos orra közepére csúszott.

\- Mi baja, Potter? Hol fáj? És maga mit keres itt, Potter kisasszony?

Harry és Lucy még sose örültek ennyire McGalagonynak. Éppen rá, a Főnix Rendjének egyik tagjára volt most szükségük, nem valami ápolónőre, aki vacak gyógyitalokat tukmál rájuk.

\- Ron édesapjáról van szó - mondta Harry, és megint felült az ágyban. - Megtámadta egy kígyó, és súlyosan megsérült. Lucy és én láttuk az egészet.

McGalagony összehúzta sötét szemöldökét.

\- Mi az, hogy látták?

\- Nem tudjuk... - felelte Lucy. - Aludtunk, és egyszer csak ott voltunk...

\- Úgy érti, álmodták?

\- Nem! - vágta rá dühösen Harry. - Én előtte álmodtam, valami egészen mást, egy butaságot... aztán ez a dolog félbeszakította az álmot. Ez a valóság volt! Mr Weasley a földön ülve aludt, és megtámadta egy hatalmas kígyó. Fröcskölt a vér, és ő összeesett... Meg kell tudni, hol van...

McGalagony professzor döbbenten meredt rá ferde szemüvegén át.

\- Ez túl bonyolult ahhoz, hogy most egy mondatban elmagyarázzuk - hadarta idegesen Lucy. - Meg kell találnunk Mr Weasleyt, minél hamarabb! Nagyon súlyosan megsérült!

\- Nem hazudunk, és nem vagyunk bolondok! - Harry már szinte ordított. - Higgye el, tanárnő, hogy láttuk, és megtörtént!

\- Hiszek maguknak, Potter - felelte szárazon McGalagony. - Vegyék fel a hálóköntösüket! Megyünk az igazgató úrhoz.

* * *

Draco most már biztos volt benne, hogy két személyisége van. Csak ezzel tudta megmagyarázni azt, hogyan volt képes olyan jól eljátszani a szerepét az elmúlt napokban, hogy senki se fogjon gyanút.

Úgy érezte, hogy amint kilép a hálóterem ajtaján, előjön belőle Draco Malfoy, a nagymúltú aranyvérű család sarja és ő pontosan úgy viselkedik, ahogy azt neki kell. Legalábbis ahogy a környezete megköveteli tőle. Aztán, mikor egyedül van, vagy mikor valami olyat tesz, akkor előtör a lelke mélyéről az az énje, amit eddig mindig elnyomott, és ami ellen mindig küzdött. De nem adhatja fel a küzdelmet. Ha ezt tenné, akkor előbb vagy utóbb teljesen és visszafordíthatatlanul bele fog őrülni. Legyőzni pedig egyik énjét sem tudja, hiszen évek óta próbálkozott már vele.

De tényleg le akarja győzni azt az énjét, amelyet nem mutathatott a külvilág felé? Draco már ebben sem volt biztos. Olyan mélységekig kellene lehatolnia a saját lelkébe, hogy arra már nem képes, pedig biztosan tudta, hogy ott van a válasz. Hogy ott van a válasz minden problémájára. De nem volt ideje arra, hogy kutatást végezzen önmagában, hiszen haza kell utaznia, ahol a szülei előtt szintén meg kell játszania magát, hogy ne jöjjenek rá arra, mit rejteget. Hogy valójában mennyire elítéli azt, ahogy viselkednie kell, még ha ezt önmagának sem merte bevallani.

Nem sejtette - és jó ideig még nem is fogja sejteni -, hogy a valódi probléma az volt, hogy senkinek sem mondhatta el, valójában hogyan éli meg Draco Malfoy szerepét.


	22. Chapter 21: A Szent Mungó

**Chapter 21**

 **A Szent Mungo Varázsnyavalya- és Ragálykúráló Ispotály**

Harry láthatóan nyomban erőre kapott az örömtől, hogy McGalagony komolyan veszi, amit mond. Habozás nélkül kiugrott az ágyból, belebújt köntösébe, és felkapta a szemüvegét. Lucy szintén felpattant és alig várta, hogy beszélhessenek Dumbledore-ral. Minden perc számított, hiszen Mr Weasley…

Gondolatban sem merte befejezni a mondatot.

\- Maga is jöjjön, Weasley! - szólt McGalagony.

Lucyék követték a tanárnőt. Elhaladtak a némán álldogáló Neville, Dean és Seamus mellett, kimentek a hálószobából, lesiettek a csigalépcsőn a klubhelyiségbe, átkeltek a portrélyukon, és a Kövér Dáma tekintetétől kísérve elindultak a holdfényben fürdő folyosón. Lucy úgy érezte, szétrobban a mellkasa a kínzó aggodalomtól: rohanni szeretett volna, és Dumbledore-ért kiáltani. Ráérően sétálnak itt, miközben Mr Weasley testéből ömlik a vér... És mi van, ha azok a fogak méregfogak voltak…? Elmentek Mrs Norris mellett; a macska rájuk nézett lámpaszemével, és halkan sziszegett.

\- Sicc! - szólt rá McGalagony, mire a macska eliszkolt a folyosó sötétjében.

Néhány perc múlva aztán megérkeztek a Dumbledore dolgozószobáját őrző kőszörny elé.

\- Bűvös Bizsere - mondta McGalagony professzor.

A kőszörny nyomban életre kelt, és félreugrott. Mögötte kinyílt a fal, és láthatóvá vált a kőből épített, mozgó csigalépcső.

McGalagony, Harry, Lucy és Ron ráléptek egy-egy lépcsőfokra. A fal döngve bezárult mögöttük, ők pedig spirális ívet követve haladtak felfelé, mintha a lépcső egy dugóhúzó szárán siklott volna. Végül megérkeztek egy fényesre csiszolt tölgyfa ajtó elé, amit griffmadár alakú rézkopogtató díszített.

Jóval elmúlt már éjfél, Lucy mégis zsivajt hallott kiszűrődni az igazgatói szobából. A hangzavar arra utalt, hogy Dumbledore legalább tucatnyi embert lát vendégül.

McGalagony háromszor az ajtóhoz verte a griffmadaras kopogtatót. Erre odabent nyomban néma csönd lett, mintha valaki varázsszóval elnémította volna a bent lévőket. Az ajtó magától kinyílt, és McGalagony bevezette a hármast.

A szobában félhomály volt. Az asztalokon sorakozó különleges ezüstszerkezetek nem zümmögtek, ketyegtek és puffogtak, mint rendesen, hanem némán, mozdulatlanul álltak. A falakon lógó festmények lakói - a Roxfort egykori igazgatói és igazgatónői - csendesen szunyókáltak kereteikben. Az ajtó mögötti arany ülőrúdon, szárnya alá dugott fejjel egy hattyú nagyságú, piros-arany madár aludt.

\- Á, maga az, McGalagony professzor... és... ah!

Dumbledore az íróasztala mögött ült. Ahogy előredőlt magas támlájú székében, arcát megvilágította az előtte heverő pergamenlapoknak szánt gyertyafény. Hófehér hálóinget, azon pedig pirossal és arannyal átszőtt, díszes mintázatú köntöst viselt, de öltözéke ellenére cseppet sem tűnt álmosnak: elevenen csillogó, világoskék szemét érdeklődve szegezte McGalagonyra.

\- Dumbledore professzor, Potteréknek... nos, rémálmuk volt - szólt McGalagony. - Azt mondják...

\- Nem álom volt - vágott közbe Harry.

McGalagony kissé neheztelve nézett rá.

\- Rendben van, Potter, mondja el maga!

\- Hát... valóban aludtunk... - kezdett bele Harry. Lucynak feltűnt, hogy Dumbledore nem nézett Harryre, hanem összefűzött ujjait szemléli, és hogy ez a helyzethez képest is bosszantotta a fiút. - Lucy ugyanúgy látta ezt, mint az eddigi látomásainkat. De nem úgy, mint egy álmot... hanem mint a valóságot... Végignéztük, mi történik... - Vett egy nagy levegőt. - Ron édesapját, Mr Weasleyt... megtámadta egy hatalmas kígyó.

Szavai mintha egy ideig még ott lebegtek volna a levegőben. Dumbledore hátradőlt, s tűnődve a mennyezetre nézett. Ron az igazgató, Lucy és Harry között kapkodta a tekintetét, arca falfehér volt a döbbenettől.

\- Hogyan láttátok a történteket? - kérdezte csendesen Dumbledore, s még mindig nem nézett Harryre.

\- Hát... nem tudjuk - felelte alig leplezett ingerültséggel Lucy. Mit számít, hogyan látták!? - Úgy a fejünkben volt az egész... - bökte ki végül.

\- Félreértettétek a kérdést - folytatta higgadtan Dumbledore. - Arra lennék kíváncsi, hogy emlékeztek-e, milyen szemszögből láttátok az eseményeket. Az áldozat mellett álltatok, vagy esetleg felülről néztétek a dolgot?

Harrynek egy pillanatra a szava is elállt a meghökkenéstől, és Lucy sem értette, miért fontos ez most. Igazság szerint ő már alig emlékezett rá, hogyan nézte végig a támadást, annyira megrendítette az, ami történt.

\- Mi voltunk a kígyó - felelte Harry lassan. - A kígyó szemszögéből láttuk az egészet.

Csend ült a szobára. Harry Lucyra nézett, akinek elkerekedett a szeme a döbbenettől. Majd a lány Dumbledore felé fordult.

\- Professzor úr, ez megint ugyanaz az eset, mint tavaly? - kérdezte remegő hangon. - Én megint csak azt láttam, amit Harry… megint működött a kapcsolat?

Dumbledore nem felelt, csak ránézett a még mindig sápadt Ronra, majd új, szigorúbb hangon megkérdezte:

\- Súlyosan megsebesült Arthur?

\- Igen! - felelte dühös nyomatékkal Harry és Lucy. A lányt hirtelen már nem is érdekelte a válasz a kérdésére. Miért ilyen lassú mindenkinek a felfogása? Mintha nem tudnák, mennyire vérzik valaki, akinek ujjnyi hosszú fogak hatolnak a testébe! És Dumbledore miért nem képes legalább egyszer a szemükbe nézni vagy legalább úgy tenni, mintha hallotta volna a kérdést?

Az öreg varázsló azonban most felállt - olyan hirtelen, hogy Lucy összerezzent - és a mennyezet alatt lógó egyik portréhoz lépett.

\- Everard? - szólt élesen. - És maga, Dilys!

Egy sárgásfakó arcú, fekete szakállas varázsló és keretszomszédja, egy idősebb, őszes fürtű boszorkány, akik eddig mintha az igazak álmát aludták volna, most azonnal kinyitották a szemüket.

\- Hallották? - kérdezte Dumbledore.

A varázsló bólintott, a boszorkány így felelt:

\- Természetesen.

\- Vörös hajú, szemüveges férfiról van szó - folytatta Dumbledore. - Everard! Riassza a megfelelő embereket, és gondoskodjon róla, hogy rátaláljanak!

A varázsló és a boszorkány bólintottak, majd kicsusszantak a keretükből. Azonban ahelyett, hogy megjelentek volna a szomszédos képben (ahogy az a Roxfortban szokásos volt), egyikük sem bukkant fel újra. Az egyik festményen csupán egy sötét drapéria maradt, a másikon pedig egy üres, bőr karosszék. Lucy észrevette, hogy a szorgalmasan horkoló és szuszogó portréalakok közül többnek is résnyire nyitva van a szeme, és őt figyeli. Most már sejtette, hogy kik beszélgettek érkezésük előtt a szobában.

Everard és Dilys a Roxfort legkiválóbb igazgatói közé tartoznak - magyarázta Dumbledore, miközben vendégeit megkerülve az ajtó mellett alvó madárhoz lépett. - Hírnevüknek köszönhető más fontos varázsvilágbeli intézményekben is őrzik a portréjukat. Mivel saját arcképeik között szabadon mozoghatnak, tájékoztatni tudnak minket másutt lezajló eseményekről...

\- De hát Mr Weasley bárhol lehet! - vetette ellen Harry.

\- Kérlek, üljetek le, gyerekek, és maga is, McGalagony professzor. - mondta Dumbledore, eleresztve a füle mellett Harry megjegyzését. - Beletelik néhány percbe, amíg Everard és Dilys visszatérnek. Kedves tanárnő, kérem, gondoskodjon székekről.

McGalagony előhúzta pálcáját, és intett egyet vele. Azonnal előtűnt a semmiből négy szék: egyszerű, egyenes támlájú, fa ülőalkalmatosságok.

Lucy leült, s a válla fölött hátranézve figyelte az igazgatót: Dumbledore mutatóujjával megsimogatta Fawkes aranysárga nyakát. A főnix azonnal felébredt. Büszkén felemelte gyönyörű fejét, és csillogó, fekete szemével Dumbledore-ra nézett.

\- Figyelmeztetésre lesz szükségünk - mondta neki halkan az igazgató.

Lángcsóva villant fel, és a madár eltűnt.

Dumbledore most az egyik ismeretlen rendeltetésű ezüstszerkezethez lépett. Felemelte, az íróasztalához vitte, majd miután visszaült a székébe, pálcája hegyével finoman rákoppintott.

A szerkezet ritmikus kattogással beindult, s a tetején kiálló vékony ezüstcsövön apró, halványzöld füstfelhőcskéket kezdett eregetni. Dumbledore szemöldökráncolva figyelte a füstöt. Néhány másodperc múlva a gép már felhőcskék helyett egyenletes füstoszlopot fújt, mely a magasba emelkedve összesűrűsödött, kanyarogni kezdett... és tátott szájú kígyófej alakját öltötte fel. Harry és Lucy várakozón néztek Dumbledore-ra, mivel feltételezték, hogy a jelenség valamiképpen kapcsolatban van beszámolójukkal. Az igazgató azonban egyre csak a kígyózó füstoszlopot figyelte.

\- Hát persze, hát persze... - motyogta. - De lényegükben egyek-e?

Lucy nem tudta mire vélni a kérdést. Összenézett Harryvel, aki alig észrevehetően ráncolta a homlokát, majd visszafordultak a szerkezet felé. A füst most két tekergő kígyóra oszlott. Dumbledore - arcán komor elégedettséggel - felegyenesedett, és ismét rákoppintott a szerkezetre. A kattogás lelassult majd elhalt, s a füstkígyók egykettőre semmivé foszlottak.

Dumbledore visszavitte a szerkezetet eredeti helyére. Lucy látta, hogy a portréalakok közül többen tekintetükkel követik őt - de ha észrevették, hogy Lucy figyeli őket, gyorsan megint alvást színleltek. A lány meg akarta kérdezni, mire adott választ a kis füstmasina, de mielőtt megtehette volna, kiáltás hangzott fel. Az Everard nevű varázsló visszatért a keretébe. Zihált egy kicsit, és igen zaklatottnak tűnt.

\- Dumbledore!

\- Mi hír? - kérdezte rögtön az igazgató.

\- Addig kiabáltam, amíg oda nem szaladt valaki - felelte Everard, s közben megtörölte izzadt homlokát a mögötte lógó drapériával. - Azt mondtam, lépteket hallottam lentről. Nem nagyon mert hinni nekem, de azért lement körülnézni. Odalent sajnos nincsenek portrék. Aztán pár perc múlva fel is hozták őt. Nagyon rossz bőrben van, mindene csupa vér volt. Átszaladtam Elfrida Cragg portréjába, hogy jobban lássam őket, mikor kimennek.

\- Köszönöm - bólintott Dumbledore. Ron arca megrándult a hír hallatán. - Gondolom, Dilys látja majd őket megérkezni...

Néhány másodperc múlva a fürtös hajú, ősz boszorkány is visszatért keretei közé. Köhögve leroskadt karosszékébe, majd így folytatta.

\- Igen, Dumbledore, elvitték a Szent Mungóba. A portrém előtt haladtak el vele. Nagyon rossz állapotban van.

\- Köszönöm - mondta Dumbledore, és McGalagonyhoz fordult: - Minerva, legyen szíves, keltse fel a többi Weasley gyereket.

\- Megyek.

McGalagony felállt, és sebes léptekkel elindult az ajtó felé. Lucy vetett egy oldalpillantást Ronra; barátja zihált a rémülettől. Lucy felállt, odasétált hozzá és átkarolta őt. Ron olyan erősen kapaszkodott bele a karjába, hogy Lucy csak összeszorított fogakkal tudta elkerülni, hogy hangosan felszisszenjen. Ráadásul úgy tűnt, hogy Ron tudatán kívül cselekedett így, mintha ösztönösen keresett volna kapaszkodót a lányban.

\- Mi lesz Mollyval, Dumbledore? - kérdezte az ajtóból visszafordulva McGalagony.

Fawkes majd értesíti, ha végzett az őrködéssel. De talán már tudja is, mi történt. Van az a remek órája...

Lucy tudta, hogy Dumbledore arra az odúbeli órára céloz, ami nem az időt, hanem a Weasley család tagjainak hollétét és állapotát jelzi. Elszorult a szíve, mikor arra gondolt, hogy Mr Weasley mutatója most bizonyára a „halálos veszély" felirat fölött áll. De Mrs Weasley ilyen későn feltehetőleg már aludt, és nem nézett az órára.

Lucy arcán lecsordult az első könnycsepp, mert eszébe jutott a jelenet, mikor a mumus a zokogó asszony előtt a halott Arthur Weasleyvé változott: az élettelen test, a félrecsúszott szemüveg, a véres arc... De nem, Mr Weasley nem halhat meg... Az képtelenség... Lucy gyorsan letörölte a könnycseppet; nem akarta, hogy lássák az aggódását. Valamiért úgy érezte, nincs joga aggódni a férfiért, hiszen valójában nem a családtagja… De aztán eszébe jutott minden, amit Mr Weasley tett érte: mikor kislány korában mesét olvasott neki és Ronnak, mikor megkapta az első seprűjét, mikor Freddel és George-dzsal állandóan megviccelték Percyt és Mr Weasley mindig rájuk szólt…

Egy újabb könnycsepp csordult le az arcán, amit újra letörölt. Mr Weasley saját lányaként nevelte fel, emiatt minden joga megvolt arra, hogy aggódjon érte. Most már azért nem akart sírni, hogy Ron ne veszítse el a reményt. Hogy lelket öntsön belé azzal, hogy erős marad.

Dumbledore eközben a hármas mögött álló szekrényben keresgélt. Elvett belőle egy megfeketedett, régi üstöt, letette az íróasztalára, felemelte pálcáját.

\- Transportus - dörmögte, mire az üst remegni kezdett, és élénken felizzott. A jelenség csupán néhány másodpercig tartott, utána kihunyt a fény, és az edény nem mozdult többé.

Dumbledore most odalépett egy másik portré elé, aminek hátterén a Mardekár két színe, a zöld és az ezüst dominált. A kép lakója egy hegyes szakállú, ravasz arcú varázsló látszólag olyan mélyen aludt, hogy Dumbledore szólítására se ébredt fel.

\- Phineas... Phineas!

A többi portréalak most már nem színlelt alvást: mozgolódni kezdtek vásznaikon, hogy jobban lássák, mi történik. Miután a sunyi képű varázsló továbbra se volt hajlandó kinyitni a szemét, némelyikük segített az ébresztgetésben.

\- Phineas! Phineas! Phineas!

A portrévarázsló most már nem színlelhetett tovább. Hirtelen kerekre tárta a szemét, mintha felriadt volna.

\- Szólított valaki?

\- Megint fel kell keresnie a másik képét, Phineas - mondta Dumbledore. - Újabb üzenetem van.

\- Menjek el a másik portrémba? - A festett varázsló magas, nyafogó hangon beszélt. Bemutatott egy hosszú műásítást, s közben tekintete végigpásztázta a termet, majd megállapodott Lucy arcán. - Nem, Dumbledore, ma fáradt vagyok a szaladgáláshoz.

Phineas neve ismerősen csengett Lucynak. Vajon hol hallotta? Nem volt ideje eltűnődni a dolgon, mert a többi portré nyomban felháborodott tiltakozásba kezdett.

\- Ez fegyelemsértés, uram! - harsogta az öklét rázva egy festett vörös orrú varázsló.

\- Tűrhetetlen engedetlenség! Szent kötelességünk a Roxfort jelenlegi igazgatójának rendelkezésére állni! - kiabálta egy törékeny alkatú, öreg varázsló, akiben Lucy felismerte Dumbledore elődjét, Armando Dippetet. - Szégyellje magát, Phineas!

\- Meggyőzzem őt, Dumbledore? - kérdezte egy szúrós tekintetű boszorkány, felemelve szokatlanul vastag és hosszú, fűzfavesszőhöz hasonlatos varázspálcáját.

\- Jól van, na - morogta Phineas, nyugtalan pillantásokat vetve a pálcára. - Bár lehet, hogy már a szemétben van a portrém. A többi felmenőjét is elintézte.

\- Sirius nem dobja ki a maga portréját, Phineas - rázta a fejét.

Lucy egyszerre rádöbbent, honnan volt ismerős neki Phineas: Sirius mesélt neki még a Grimmauld téri tartózkodásuk során. Hogy is mondta: „ő volt mindenidők legellenszenvesebb igazgatója a Roxfortban".

\- A következő üzenetet adja át neki: Arthur Weasley súlyosan megsebesült. A felesége, a gyermekei, Harry és Lucy Potter hamarosan megérkeznek a házába. Megértette, Phineas?

\- Arthur Weasley megsebesült, feleség, gyerekek, Harry és Lucy Potter mennek - darálta unottan a portréalak. - Megjegyeztem, átadom.

Azzal kioldalazott a képből, és eltűnt. Ugyanabban a pillanatban nyílt a dolgozószoba ajtaja, és McGalagony kíséretében megérkezett Fred, George és Ginny. Mindhárman hálóruhában voltak, és szemlátomást meg voltak zavarodva. Lucy egyszerre sokkal nehezebbnek érezte a feladatot, hogy erős maradjon, mikor feléjük fordult.

\- Mi történt, Lucy? - kérdezte rémülten Ginny. - McGalagony professzor azt mondja, Harry és te láttátok, hogy apa megsebesült...

\- Apátok megsérült a Főnix Rendjének végzett szolgálata közben - előzte meg a két Pottert a válasszal Dumbledore. - Beszállították a Szent Mungo Varázsnyavalya- és Ragálykúráló Ispotályba. Most Sirius házába küldelek benneteket, mert onnan könnyebb elérni a kórházba, mint az Odúból. Édesanyátok is oda érkezik majd.

\- Hogyan megyünk? - kérdezte megrendülten Fred. Lucy legszívesebben magához ölelte volna. - Hop-porral?

\- Nem - felelte Dumbledore. - A Hop Hálózatot figyelik, úgyhogy a por pillanatnyilag nem biztonságos. Zsupszkulccsal utaztok. - Rámutatott az íróasztalán békésen álló, régi üstre. - De még megvárjuk, hogy Phineas Nigellus visszaérjen... Meg akarok bizonyosodni róla, hogy a ház biztonságos, mielőtt útnak indítalak benneteket.

A szoba közepén ekkor lángnyelv villant a levegőben, s nyomban egy arany madártoll hullott lassan a padló felé.

\- Ez Fawkes figyelmeztető jelzése - szólt Dumbledore, s röptében elkapta a tollat. - Umbridge professzor megtudta, hogy nem vagytok ágyban... Minerva, menjen, és magyarázza ki a dolgot... Találjon ki valami mesét...

McGalagony egy skót kockás suhanással eltűnt.

\- Azt üzeni, szívesen látja őket - csendült egy unott hang Dumbledore háta mögött. Phineas visszatért mardekáros dísze elé. - Az ükunokám mindig is furcsa ízléssel válogatta meg a vendégeit.

\- Gyertek hát! - szólította Dumbledore Harryt, Lucyt és a Weasley gyerekeket. - Gyorsan, mielőtt hívatlan látogatónk érkezik.

A gyerekek az íróasztal köré gyűltek.

\- Valamennyien használtatok már zsupszkulcsot? - kérdezte Dumbledore. Mindenki bólintott, és kinyújtották kezüket a megfeketedett üst felé. - Helyes. Akkor hát háromra... Egy... kettő...

A dolog a másodperc töredékéig tartott: Lucy homlokába belehasított a fájdalom, mintha tüzes vasat nyomtak volna neki. Ösztönösen felpillantott Harryre, aki nagyon közel állt az igazgatóhoz és éppen Dumbledore kék szemébe nézett. Tudta, hogy a sebhely ismét felizzott, de nem tudta megérteni, miért…

\- ...három.

Lucy hatalmas rántást érzett a köldöke mögött. A padló eltűnt a lába alól, s keze mintha hozzánőtt volna az üsthöz. Teste össze-összeütközött a többiekével, ahogy együtt suhant velük a zúgó szélben, elmosódott, kavargó színfoltok között.

Aztán Lucy talpa egyszer csak a talajnak ütközött, de olyan keményen, hogy összeroskadt tőle. Az üst zörögve földet ért, és valahol a közelben így szólt egy hang:

\- Na tessék, visszajöttek az árulókölykök. Igaz, hogy az apjuk halálán van?

\- Kifelé! - csattant egy másik, haragos hang.

Harry felajánlotta a kezét Lucynak, aki a segítséggel feltápászkodott, és körülnézett: a Grimmauld téri ház félhomályos, alagsori konyhájába érkeztek meg. A tűz derengő fénye az egyetlen szál, csöpögő gyertya magányosan elköltött vacsora maradékait világította meg. Sipor már az ajtóban állt; mielőtt kiment, felrántotta ágyékkötőrongyát, és vetett még egy dühös pillantást az érkezőkre. Sirius aggódó arccal sietett feléjük. Borostás képet, hálóruha helyett nappali öltözékét viselte, s némi alkoholszag érződött rajta.

\- Mi történt? - kérdezte, miközben felsegítette Ginnyt. - Phineas Nigellus azt mondta, Arthur súlyos sebet szerzett...

\- Lucyékat kérdezd - mondta Fred.

\- Igen, én is szeretném végre megtudni, mi ez az egész - bólogatott George.

Az ikrek és Ginny Harryre és Lucyra meredtek. Sipor távolodó lépteinek zaja egyszerre megszűnt odakint.

\- Úgy volt, hogy... - fogott bele Lucy. Most még rémesebb volt számára felidézni az élményt, mint korábban, amikor McGalagonynak és aztán Dumbledore-nak számolt be róla. Próbált szavakat formálni, de képtelen volt rá: egyszerre szakadt rá a világ minden létező aggodalma Mr Weasley-ért.

\- Volt egy látomásunk... - sietett a segítségére Harry, mire Lucy hálásan pillantott rá.

Harry elmondott mindent, de ezúttal úgy adta elő a történetet, mintha valahonnan kívülről nézték volna végig a támadást, nem pedig a kígyó szemszögéből. Ron, aki még mindig falfehér volt, csupán egy pillantással jelezte, hogy észrevette a ferdítést, de nem szólalt meg.

Miután Harry elhallgatott, Fred, George és Ginny egy hosszú pillanatig még rájuk meredtek. Lucy szemrehányást vélt felfedezni a tekintetükben. Ha már azért is hibáztatják, hogy látták a támadást - gondolta - akkor jó ötlet volt Harrytől nem hangoztatni, hogy látomása során végig a kígyó fejével gondolkodtak.

\- Anya már itt van? - fordult Siriushoz Fred.

\- Valószínűleg még nem is tudja, mi történt - felelte a varázsló. - Mindenekelőtt ki kellett csempészni titeket az iskolából, mielőtt Umbridge közbeléphetett volna. Gondolom, Dumbledore ezekben percekben értesíti Mollyt.

\- El kell mennünk a Szent Mungóba - jelentette ki eltökélten Ginny, és pizsamában ácsorgó bátyjaira nézett. - Sirius, kölcsön tudsz adni nekünk egy-egy köpenyt vagy valamit?

\- Álljon meg a menet! - emelte fel a kezét a varázsló. - Nem rohanhattok el rögtön a kórházba!

\- De igenis elrohanhatunk - felelte komoran Fred. - Ott van az apánk!

\- És mit mondtok majd, honnan tudtok az esetről, ha még nem volt idő, hogy a kórház értesítse a beteg feleségét?

\- Ki a fene törődik most azzal? - heveskedett George.

\- Igenis törődünk vele! - felelte mérgesen Sirius. - Ugyanis nem akarjuk nagydobra verni, hogy Harry és Lucy több száz mérföldre lezajló eseményeket látnak vízió formájában! Van fogalmad róla, mit tenne a miniszter, ha ezt megtudná?

Fred és George arckifejezése elárulta, hogy a legkevésbé sem aggasztja őket, mit csinálna a miniszter. Ron még mindig sápadt volt, és hallgatott.

Végül Ginny szólalt meg:

\- Mondhatjuk, hogy mástól tudtuk meg... nem tőlük.

\- Igen? És vajon kitől? - Sirius a fejét rázta. - Figyeljetek, apátok a Rendtől kapott feladatát teljesítette, amikor megsebesült A körülmények épp elég gyanúsak anélkül is, hogy a gyerekei másodpercekkel a történtek után odasereglenének a kórházba... nagyon sokat árthattok az ügyünknek...

\- Nem érdekel minket a hülye Rendetek! - csattant fel Fred.

\- Az apánk érdekel, aki haldoklik! - kiabálta George.

\- Apátok tudta, hogy mire vállalkozik, és nem fogja megköszönni nektek, ha tönkreteszitek a munkánkat! - vágott vissza kisebb dühvel Sirius. - Látjátok, pontosan ezért nem léphettek be a Rendbe! Mert nem tudjátok felfogni, hogy bizonyos dolgokért érdemes az életünket adni!

\- Te könnyen beszélsz, mikor itt dekkolsz a házadban! - vágott vissza Fred. - Te nem viszed vásárra a bőrödet!

\- Fred! - sikkantott fel Lucy, és gyorsan Sirius és a fiú közé ugrott, két kezét felemelve, és messzebb tolta Fredet a varázslótól, majd keresztapja felé kapta a fejét.

Sirius arcából eltűnt az a kevés vér is, ami még volt benne. Egy pillanatig úgy látszott, legszívesebben felpofozná Fredet, de mikor végül megszólalt, hangja fegyelmezetten, nyugodtan csengett:

\- Tudom, hogy nehéz dolgot kérek, de egyelőre úgy kell tennünk, mintha nem tudnánk a dologról. Itt kell maradnunk legalább addig, amíg anyátok jelentkezik.

Fred és George, arckifejezésükből ítélve, még folytatták volna a lázongást, Ginny viszont odament a legközelebbi székhez, és lehuppant rá. Lucy ránézett Ronra, aki furcsa mozdulatot tett, valahova a vállrándítás és a bólintás közé lehetett sorolni, és ő is leült. Az ikrek még vagy egy percig izzó tekintettel meredtek egymásra, azután letelepedtek Ginny mellé. Harry leült Sirius vacsorájának maradéka mellé, a lehető legmesszebb a Weasley gyerekektől.

\- Így van ez jól - bólintott Sirius. - Addig is... igyunk, hogy gyorsabban teljen az idő. Invito vajsör!

Beszéd közben felemelte a pálcáját, mire hét palack röppent ki a tálalószekrényből. Az üvegek csúszva landoltak az asztalon, félrelökték Sirius vacsorájának romjait, és megálltak hatuk előtt. Ezután ki-ki belekortyolt az italába, s egy ideig nem hallatszott más zaj, csak a tűz ropogása meg a palackok koppanása az asztalon.

Lucy csak azért ivott, hogy kezdjen valamit a kezével. A gyomra fortyogott, minduntalan vissza akart jönni a tartalma. Borzalmas volt ez a feszült várakozás - teljesen más volt, mint amikor Harryért aggódott a Trimágus Tusán. Ott legalább mellette lehetett és bár nem tudták, hogyan fog végződni, de láthatta, hogy a testvére fizikailag jól van. Itt meg… Mr Weasleyről az volt az utolsó emlékképe, hogy vérbe fagyva fekszik, miközben az a kígyó újra és újra belémar…

Annyira remegett a keze, hogy már a poharat se tudta tartani, így letette maga elé, összekulcsolta az ujjait és azokra támasztotta a homlokát. Egy megnyugtató kéz ráfogott a vállára és fel se kellett pillantania, hogy tudja, ki az. Mégis felemelte a fejét, de csak azért, hogy a vele szemben ülő Harryre nézzen. Testvére épp egy kicsit keményebben tette le a vajsörös üveget, s annak tartalma az asztalra loccsant. Senki nem törődött vele. Aztán egyszerre lángcsóva lobbant a levegőben, s miközben a gyerekek ijedten felkiáltottak, egy pergamentekercs meg egy aranysárga főnix-toll hullott az asztalra.

\- Ez Fawkes volt! - szólt izgatottan Sirius, és felkapta a levelet. - Nem Dumbledore írása... akkor biztosan édesanyátoktól jött.

Azzal George kezébe nyomta a pergamentekercset. A fiú gyorsan kibontotta, és felolvasta az üzenetet:

\- Apa még életben van. Indulok a Szent Mungóba. Maradjatok, ahol vagytok! Amint tehetem, értesítelek benneteket. Anya.

George segélykérő pillantással nézett körül.

\- Még életben van - ismételte lassan. - Vagyis akkor...

Nem kellett befejeznie a mondatot. Az üzenetből Lucy is azt vette ki, hogy Mr Weasley állapota még mindig válságos. A sápadt és néma Ron úgy meredt a pergamenlap hátsó oldalára, mintha vigasztaló szavakat remélne találni rajta. Fred kivette a levelet George kezéből, ő is elolvasta, azután Lucyra nézett, aki most olyan erősen szorította össze a kezét, hogy teljesen elfehéredtek az ujjai.

Lucy nem emlékezett rá, hogy valaha is lett volna ilyen hosszú éjszakája. Sirius egy ponton felvetette ugyan, hogy talán le kell feküdniük, de a Weasley gyerekek arckifejezését látva nem erőltette a dolgot. Az idő nagy részében hallgatásba burkolózva nézték a viasztóban úszó gyertyakanócot, s időről időre szájukhoz emelték a vajsörös üveget. Néha egyikük-másikuk megkérdezte, hány óra.

Többször szóba került, hogy vajon mi lehet a helyzet, s olyankor mindig abban maradtak, hogy ha baj lenne, gyorsan megtudnák, hiszen Mrs Weasley bizonyára már rég megérkezett a Szent Mungóba.

Fred végül oldalra bukott fejjel elbóbiskolt. Ginny mint egy macska összegömbölyödött a székén, de a szemét nem hunyta le. Ron a tenyerébe temette arcát, így nem látszott, hogy alszik-e vagy ébren van. Harry, Lucy és Sirius, akik kívülállók voltak a családi gyászban, gyakran egymásra néztek, és vártak... vártak...

Ron órája szerint hajnali öt óra tíz perckor kitárult a konyha ajtaja, és belépett Mrs Weasley. Riasztóan sápadt volt, de mikor a várakozók ránéztek - Fred, Ron és Harry félig fel is emelkedtek székükről - erőtlenül elmosolyodott.

\- Fel fog épülni - szólt a kimerültségtől rekedten. - Most alszik. Később mindnyájan bemehetünk hozzá. Bill mellette maradt. Délelőtt nem megy be dolgozni.

Fred az arca elé kapta a tenyerét, és visszahuppant a székére. George és Ginny édesanyjukhoz léptek, és megölelték őt. Ron remegős kis nevetést hallatott, majd egy hajtásra megitta vajsöre maradékát. Lucy és Harry összenéztek és csak megszorították egymás kezét.

\- Reggeli! - kurjantotta Sirius, és talpra szökkent. - Hol az átkozott házimanó? Sipor! Sipor!

A manó azonban nem jelentkezett a szólításra.

\- Vigye el az ördög - motyogta Sirius, és megszámolta a jelenlévőket. - Akkor hát... reggeli nyolc személyre. Szalonnás tojás, pirítós...

Harry és Lucy segítőkészen a tűzhelyhez siettek. Nem akarták jelenlétükkel megzavarni Weasleyék örömét, és rettegtek a pillanattól, mikor Mrs Weasley megkéri majd őket, hogy meséljék el a látomásukat. Azonban, ahogy elővettek néhány tányért a tálalószekrényből, Mrs Weasley odalépett hozzájuk, és átölelte őket.

\- Nem is tudom, mi történt volna, ha nem segítetek - szólt elfúló hangon a boszorkány. - Talán csak órák múltán találtak volna rá Arthurra, mikor már elvérzett. De hála nektek, él, és Dumbledore-nak is sikerült kimagyaráznia, hogyan került oda, ahol volt. El se tudjátok képzelni, mekkora baj lehetett volna ebből, gondoljatok csak szegény Sturgisre...

Harryt szemmel láthatóan szörnyen zavarba hozta a hálálkodás, Lucy pedig csak zavartan lesütötte a szemét. Mrs Weasley szerencsére hamar kiengedte őket öleléséből, hogy köszönetet mondjon Siriusnak, amiért egész éjjel vigyázott a gyerekeire. A varázsló azt felelte, örült, hogy segíthet, és reméli, hogy vendégül láthatja valamennyiüket, amíg Mr Weasley kórházban van.

\- Jaj, Sirius, olyan hálás vagyok... Azt mondják, egy darabig bent kell tartaniuk, és olyan jó volna a közelében lenni... Persze akkor a karácsonyt is itt töltenénk.

\- Együtt szép az ünnep - felelte Sirius, s látszott rajta, hogy ezt nem udvariaskodásból mondja. Mrs Weasley hálásan ránevetett, és már kötötte is a kötényét, hogy munkához lásson a konyhában.

Harry ekkor megragadta Lucy kezét, aki csak értetlenül nézett bátyjára, de esélye se volt megkérdezni, mit akar, mert a fiú rögtön Sirius felé fordult.

\- Sirius - dörmögte - beszélhetnénk veled... most rögtön?

Behúzódtak a sötét kamrába - Lucy eddigre már készségesen sétált a nyomában -, és Sirius követte őket. Harry köntörfalazás nélkül beszámolt keresztapjuknak a vízió minden egyes részletéről, beleértve azt is, hogy a látomásban ők maguk voltak a kígyó.

Mikor szünetet tartott, Sirius megkérdezte:

\- Elmondtátok ezt Dumbledore-nak?

\- Persze - felelte kissé ingerülten Harry. - De ő nem árulta el, hogy mit jelent ez. Soha semmit nem mond el nekünk.

\- Ha bajt jelentene, azt biztosan mondta volna - jelentette ki.

Harryből ekkor kibukott az, ami - a hangsúlyából ítélve - a legjobban zavarta.

\- De ez még nem minden - folytatta, lehalkítva hangját. - Sirius... azt hiszem, kezdek megőrülni. Dumbledore szobájában, mielőtt elindultunk a zsupszkulccsal... egy másodpercig megint azt hittem, hogy kígyó vagyok. Kígyónak éreztem magam... Megfájdult a sebhelyem, mikor ránéztem Dumbledore-ra és... és rá akartam támadni!

Lucy csak egy csíkot látott Sirius arcából; annak többi része árnyékba burkolózott.

\- Ez a vízió utóhatása lehetett - felelte a varázsló. - Tele még a fejed az álommal, és...

\- Nem, nem az volt - rázta a fejét Lucy. - Éreztem, mikor Harry kiszakadt az álomból és ezt a fájdalmat ugyanúgy érzékeltem, mint a korábbiakat. Független volt tőle.

\- Feltámadt bennem valami... - magyarázta Harry is. - Mintha tényleg bennem élne egy kígyó.

\- Ki kell aludnotok magatokat - jelentette ki határozott hangon Sirius. - Megreggelizünk, aztán felmentek, és lefekszetek, ebéd után pedig lemehettek a többiekkel Arthurhoz. A sokk hatása alatt állsz, Harry, ha magadat hibáztatod valamiért, aminek csak a tanúja voltál - nagy szerencse, hogy a tanúja voltál, mert különben Arthur ma már nem élne. Hagyd abba az önmarcangolást!

Azzal Sirius vállon veregette Harryt, és kilépett a kamrából, magára hagyva keresztfiát és lányát a sötétben.

Lucy végigaludta a délelőttöt, ugyanakkor szinte biztos volt benne, hogy Harry nem tette meg ugyanezt. Ő és Ginny felmentek a közös hálószobájukba, s Ginny néhány perc múlva már húzta is a lóbőrt. Lucy egy ideig viszont csak felöltözve feküdt az ágyon, és érezte az elméjében Harryt, ahogy a fiú lelke háborgott, mint eddig még soha. Fogalma sem volt, miért tudta ezt, és hogy miért érezte a testvérét… de nem gondolkodhatott rajta sokat, mert elnyomta az álom.

Lucyékat Fred ébresztette fel, akik újult erővel siettek le a konyhába. Ebéd közben megérkeztek a ládáik a Roxfortból, úgyhogy a kórházi kirándulás előtt át tudtak öltözni mugliruhába. Lucy a Weasley gyerekekkel együtt felszabadult, vidám hangulatban cserélte talárját farmernadrágra és pólóra. Hamarosan befutott Tonks és Rémszem is - ők voltak hivatva védőkíséretet biztosítani számukra a városi kiruccanáshoz. A gyerekek kitörő lelkesedés fogadták őket. Nagyot kacagtak Mordon keménykalapján, amit öreg varázsló mágikus szeme elé húzva viselt, és egymás szavába vágva bizonygatták, hogy a virító rózsaszín hajú Tonks sokkal kisebb feltűnést fog kelteni nála a londoni metróban.

Tonks lelkes érdeklődést mutatott Harry és Lucy látomása iránt, Harry és Lucy viszont cseppet sem lelkesedtek a témáért.

\- Nincs véletlenül látó a felmenőitek között? - kérdezte kíváncsian a boszorkány, mikor már a metrón ültek.

\- Nincs - felelte méltatlankodva Lucy, mivel Trelawney jutott eszébe.

\- Nincs... - ismételte tűnődve Tonks. - Hát igen, amit ti csináltok, az valójában nem is jóslás. Hiszen nem a jövőt látjátok, hanem a jelent... Furcsa dolog. Viszont igen hasznos...

Egyik Potter sem válaszolt. Szerencsére addigra a belvárosba értek, és a következő megállónál ki kellett szállniuk. A tolongásban Lucy elszakadt Harrytől, és hirtelen az ikrek között találta magát Tonks mögött, aki a menet előtt haladt a mozgólépcső felé. A sereghajtó Mordon volt; keménykalapja ferdén és előrebillentve ült a fején, s fél kezét végig a kabátja gombjai közé dugva tartotta - bizonyára mert varázspálcáját szorongatta vele. Lucy folyamatosan magán érezte a mágikus szem tekintetét, de nem nagyon foglalkozott vele, mert Fred és George végig lekötötték a figyelmét.

\- Hova rejtették a muglik elől a Szent Mungo kórházat? - hallotta Harry hangját maga mögül.

\- Itt van a közelben - felelte Rémszem, miután kiléptek egy széles, boltokkal szegélyezett utcára, ami zsúfolva volt karácsonyi bevásárlásaikat intéző emberekkel. - Nem volt könnyű megfelelő helyet találni. - magyarázta. - Az Abszol úton nem akadt elég nagy telek, egy kórházat meg nem lehet a földbe süllyeszteni, mert az egészségtelen lenne. Végül aztán sikerült szerezni idefent egy épületet. Úgy okoskodtunk, hogy a beteg varázslók szépen elvegyülnek majd a tömegben.

Egy mugli vásárlók egy se hall, se lát csapata, akik úgy rohantak a közeli bolt felé, mintha begyűjtő bűbájjal húzták volna őket; Lucynak sikeresen neki is ment az egyikőjük, aki viszont azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy befogja Fred száját, mivel a fiú már készen állt rá, hogy szebbnél szebb szavakkal illesse a fickót.

\- Helyben vagyunk - szólt nem sokkal később Mordon.

Egy nagy, vöröstéglás épület elé érkeztek, melyen a cégtábla a Purgall Metell Ltd. nevet hirdette. Az áruház vevőcsalogatónak épp nem volt nevezhető: piszkos kirakataiban mindössze néhány félrecsúszott parókájú, ütött-kopott baba állt, évtizednyivel korábbi divatot idéző ruhában. A porlepte bejáraton nagybetűs tábla hirdette: Felújítás miatt zárva.

\- Gyerünk...- motyogta Tonks. Intett a fejével, hogy kövessék őt az egyik kirakathoz, amiben egy különösen csúnya női baba állt egy nejlon kötényruhában, félig leszakadt műszempillákkal. - Mindenki készen áll?

A többiek bólogatva összesereglettek a boszorkány körül. Mordon lökött egyet Harry vállán, hogy igyekezzen. Tonks egészen közel hajolt a kirakathoz, és felnézett a csúnya babára. Lélegzete párafoltot hagyott az üvegen.

\- Jó napot! - szólt. - Arthur Weasleyhez jöttünk.

Lucy eléggé furcsállotta, hogy Tonks a zajos utcán halkan bele beszél egy vastag üvegbe, és elvárja, hogy a baba meghallja, amit mond. Aztán az is eszébe jutott, hogy a kirakati babák egyáltalán nem hallanak. Annál nagyobb volt a csodálkozása, mikor a baba biccentett, és ujját hívogatóan begörbítette. Tonks könyökön fogta Ginnyt és Mrs Weasleyt, belépett velük a kirakatüvegbe, és eltűnt.

Ezután Fred, George és Ron léptek be a kirakatba. Lucy körülnézett a nyüzsgő utcán: úgy vette észre, a járókelők egyetlen pillantást se pazarolnak a Purgall Metell Ltd. csúf kirakataira, ahogy arra se figyelt fel senki, hogy hat ember köddé vált a közvetlen közelükben.

\- Menjünk! - morogta Rémszem, és magával húzta Harryt, aki húzta maga után Lucyt. Lucy úgy érezte, mintha hirtelen egy vízesés hűvös függönyén lépne át, - furcsállta is, hogy nem ázott el a ruhája.

Az üveg túloldalán nem volt se baba, se kirakatfülke. Valamiféle bejárati csarnokba vagy váróhelyiségbe kerültek, ahol sorokba rendezett, roskatag székeken megannyi varázsló és boszorkány ült. Sokan a Szombati Boszorkány egy-egy régi, ronggyá olvasott példányát lapozgatták. Némelyikük teljesen egészségesnek tűnt, másoknál szemmel látható volt a kórházi jelenlét oka: elefántormánnyá változott az orruk, harmadik kéz nőtt ki a mellkasukból és így tovább. A váróterembeli zajszint alig maradt el a zsibongó mugliutcáé mögött, mivel a páciensek közül sokan különféle furcsa hangokat adtak ki: az első széksor közepén egy verejtékező arcú boszorkány, aki szorgalmasan legyezte magát a Reggeli Prófétával, újra meg újra süvítő füttyszót hallatott, s közben gőzfelhőt eresztett ki a száján. A sarokban egy ápolatlan külsejű varázsló valahányszor megmozdult, megkondult, akár egy harang, és minden konduláskor fülön kellett markolnia magát, olyan hevesen remegni kezdett a feje.

A széksorok között citruszöld taláros boszorkányok és varázslók járkáltak; kérdéseket tettek fel a betegeknek, és feljegyezték a válaszokat a karjukra támasztott, csíptetős írótáblán. Lucy megfigyelte, hogy mind ugyanolyan jelvényt viselnek a mellükön: keresztbe tett varázspálcát és lábszárcsontot.

\- Ezek orvosok? - kérdezte tőle halkan Harry.

\- Orvosok? - szólt közbe Ron. - Azokra a muglikra gondolsz, akik vagdossák az embereket? Á, nem, ezek gyógyítók.

\- Erre gyertek! - kiáltotta Mrs Weasley, túlharsogva a sarokban ülő varázsló kongását.

Weasley-csoport az asszonyt követve beállt egy testes, szőke boszorkány asztala előtt kígyózó sorba. Az asztalon tábla hirdette: INFORMÁCIÓ, a boszorkány mögötti falat pedig különböző nagyságú poszterek borították, efféle feliratokkal:

 _PISZKOS ÜSTBEN  
_ _A BÁJITAL BAJ-ITALLÁ VÁLIK!_

 _AZ ELLENMÉREG IS MÉREG, HA  
_ _NEM KÉPZETT GYÓGYÍTÓ ÍRJA ELŐ!_

A poszterek között egy fürtös hajú, ősz boszorkány portréja lógott. Alatta egy táblácskán ez állt:

 _Dilys Derwent  
_ _a Szent Mungo gyógyítója 1722-1741  
_ _a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakkollégium igazgatója 1741-1768_

A portré-Dilys olyan figyelmesen fürkészte a Weasley-csoportot, mintha számolgatná őket. Mikor tekintete találkozott Lucyéval, alig észrevehetően kacsintott - azután kioldalazott a képéből, és eltűnt. Ezalatt a sor elején egy fiatal varázsló rögtönzött törzsitánc-bemutatót tartott, és fájdalmas kiáltásokkal tarkítva a problémáját magyarázta a szőke boszorkánynak.

\- Van ez a... Au! Ez a cipő, amit a bátyámtól kaptam... Juj! megeszi a... Áá! ...a lábamat, nézze meg, biztos rontás van rajta... Úúú! És nem tudom levenni!

A fiatal mágus egyik lábáról a másikra ugrált, mintha parázs lenne a talpa alatt.

\- De olvasni azért még tud, nem? - pirított rá ingerülten a szőke boszorkány, és az asztaltól balra lógó, nagy táblára mutatott. - Varázslati traumák osztálya, negyedik emelet. Kérem a következőt!

A fiatal varázsló eltáncolt az asztal elől, így a sor haladt egy kicsit, és Lucy már el tudta olvasni a tájékoztató táblát:

 _VARÁZSTÁRGYAK OKOZTA BALESETEK - Földszint  
_ _Üstrobbanás, pálcavisszasülés, seprűs karambol stb._

 _VARÁZSLÉNY OKOZTA SÉRÜLÉSEK - 1. emelet  
_ _Harapások, marások, égések, betokosodott tüskék stb._

 _VARÁZSRAGÁLYOK - 2. emelet  
_ _Fertőző betegségek, pl. sárkányhimlő, eltűnési viszketegség, skrofungula stb._

 _BÁJITAL- ÉS NÖVÉNYMÉRGEZÉSEK - 3. emelet  
_ _Kiütések, felöklendés, nevetőgörcs stb._

 _VARÁZSLATI TRAUMÁK - 4. emelet  
_ _Krónikus rontások, ártások, helytelenül alkalmazott bűbájok stb._

 _LÁTOGATÓK TEÁZÓJA, KÓRHÁZI ÜZLET - 5. emelet_

 _Amennyiben nem tudja eldönteni, melyik osztályra menjen, képtelen érthetően beszélni, vagy nem emlékszik rá, miért kereste fel kórházunkat, kérjen tanácsot recepciós boszorkányunktól!_

Az asztalnál most egy görnyedt hátú, hallócsöves, agg varázsló került sorra.

\- Broderick O'Menhez jöttem! - sipította.

\- Negyvenkilences szoba - felelte unottan a boszorkány. - De azt hiszem, hiába fáradt ide. O'Men úr teljesen megzavarodott; még mindig teáskannának képzeli magát. A következőt! Tessék!

Egy feldúlt arcú varázsló következett. A bokájánál fogva tartotta kétévesforma kislányát, aki a játszóruhája hátából kinyúló, hatalmas, tollas szárnyakkal csapkodva röpködött apja feje körül.

\- Negyedik emelet - mondta a boszorkány, meg se hallgatva a kérdést. Az apa és légies lánya már indultak is a jobboldalt nyíló kétszárnyú ajtó felé. - Következő!

Mrs Weasley az asztalhoz lépett.

\- Jó napot. Úgy tudom, a férjemet, Arthur Weasleyt reggel átvitték egy másik kórterembe. Meg tudná mondani...

\- Arthur Weasley? - ismételte a szőke boszorkány, és végigfuttatta ujját egy pergamenlapra írt hosszú listán. - Igen, megvan. Első emelet, második ajtó jobbra. Dai Llewellyn Kórterem.

\- Köszönjük - bólintott Mrs Weasley. - Na gyertek, gyertek!

A csapat engedelmesen követte az asszonyt a kétszárnyú ajtón, majd végig egy hosszú folyosón, ahol a mennyezet alatt - belsejükben égő gyertyákkal - üveggömbök lebegtek, akár megannyi jókora szappanbuborék. A falakat híres gyógyítók portréinak sora díszítette. Kétoldalt ajtók nyíltak, melyeken további zöld talárosok járkáltak ki-be. Az egyik ajtón át émelyítő szagú, sárga füst gomolygott ki, más ajtók mögül pedig különféle panaszos hangok hallatszottak. A folyosó végén lépcső indult; azon felsietve a Weasley-csapat megérkezett a varázslény okozta sérülések osztályára. Itt jobbra indultak el, s megálltak a második ajtó előtt, melyen tábla hirdette:

„ _Durrbele" Dai Llewellyn Kórterem. Súlyos harapások._

A tábla alatt réztokba dugott kis pergamenkártyán, kézírással ez állt:

 _Felelős gyógyító: HIPPOCRATES SMETHWYCK.  
_ _Gyógyítóinas: AUGUSTUS PYE._

\- Mi egyelőre idekint várunk, Molly - szólt Tonks. - Nem kell egyszerre olyan sok látogató Arthurnak... Előbb menjen be a család.

Lucy gondolkodás nélkül állt be a Weasleyk közé és senki sem tiltakozott; Mrs Weasley még egy biztató mosolyt is küldött neki. Rémszem egyetértése jeleként mordult egyet, és mágikus szemét jobbra-balra pörgetve nekitámaszkodott a folyosó falának. Harry is hátrább akart húzódni, de Mrs Weasley megfogta a karját, és betuszkolta őt az ajtón.

\- Ne butáskodj, Harry, Arthur köszönetet akar mondani neked.

A kórterem kicsi volt, és meglehetősen sötét - egyetlen keskeny ablaka nyílt csak az ajtóval szemközti fal felső részén. A világításról jobbára a mennyezet közepe alatt lebegő gyertyás üveggömbök gondoskodtak. A tölgyfa burkolatú falakon egyetlen portré lógott: egy meglehetősen gonosz képű varázslóé, aki a felirat szerint Urguhart Rackharrow (1612-1697), a kizsig átok feltalálója volt.

A kórteremben három beteg feküdt. Mr Weasley a helyiség végében, a kis ablak alatt álló ágyat foglalta el. Lucy kimondhatatlanul megkönnyebbült és megörült, mikor ránézett a varázslóra: Mr Weasley párnákkal kitámasztva ült az ágyban, és a Reggeli Prófétát olvasta az ablakon beeső fénynél. Az ajtó nyílására felpillantott az újságból, és mikor felismerte a látogatókat, szélesen elmosolyodott.

\- Szervusztok! - köszönt vidáman, és félredobta a Reggeli Prófétát. - Bill nemrég elment, Molly, mert várták a munkahelyén, azt mondta, később majd benéz hozzátok.

\- Hogy vagy, Arthur? - kérdezte aggódó arccal Mrs Weasley, lehajolt, hogy megcsókolja férjét. - Még mindig elég sápadt vagy.

\- Remekül! - felelte mosolyogva a varázsló, és ép karjával megölelte Ginnyt. - Ha le lehetne venni a kötéseimet, akár haza is mehetnék.

\- És miért nem lehet levenni őket, apa? - kérdezte Fred.

\- Mert valahányszor megpróbálják, vérezni kezdenek a sebeim. - válaszolta vidoran Mr Weasley. Közben felemelte az ágyszekrényről varázspálcáját, és legyintett vele, mire hét szék tűnt fel az ágy mellett. - Valamilyen ritka méreg lehetett annak a kígyónak a fogában, ami nem engedi begyógyulni a sebeket. De megnyugtattak, hogy előbb-utóbb biztosan találnak rá ellenszérumot. Azt mondják, sokkal rosszabb eseteik is voltak már, mint az enyém. Egyelőre óránként vérelfogyásgátló elixírt kell innom. Viszont az a szerencsétlen ott... - Halkabbra fogta hangját, és a szemközti ágy felé biccentett. Abban egy zöldes arcszínű férfi feküdt mozdulatlanul, a mennyezetre meredve. - Megharapta szegényt egy vérfarkas. Őt nem tudják meggyógyítani.

\- Egy vérfarkas? - suttogta riadtan Mrs Weasley. - Akkor nem kellene külön kórteremben feküdnie?

\- Két hét van még teliholdig - felelte halkan Mr Weasley. - Délelőtt beszéltek vele a gyógyítók, magyarázták neki, hogy farkaskórral együtt lehet élni. Én is győzködtem... persze nem mondtam nevet... Szóval mondtam neki, hogy személyesen ismerek egy vérfarkast, aki nagyon szimpatikus ember, és egyáltalán nem okoz gondot neki a betegsége.

\- És mit felelt? - kérdezte George.

\- Azt, hogy bokán harap, ha nem fogom be a számat - felelte szomorúan Mr Weasley. - Az a nő meg... - Rámutatott az ajtó melletti ágyban fekvő másik betegre. - ...nem akarja elárulni a gyógyítóknak, mi harapta meg. Biztos valami tiltott bestiája van otthon. Jó nagy darabot kiharapott a lábából az a valami, borzalmas szag van az egész szobában, amikor kötést cserélnek rajta.

\- Elmondod, mi történt, apa? - kérdezte Fred, közelebb húzva székét az ágyhoz.

\- De hiszen tudjátok, nem? - Mr Weasley sokatmondó mosolyt villantott Harryre és Lucyra. - Egyszerű történet: kimerítő napom volt, elbóbiskoltam, az a kígyó meg jött, és megharapott.

\- Benne van a Prófétában a hír? - kérdezte Fred, a félredobott újság felé bökve.

\- Dehogy van benne! - legyintett keserű mosollyal a varázsló. - A minisztérium nem fogja világgá kürtölni, hogy éjszaka hatalmas kígyók sétálnak a...

\- Arthur! - vágott a szavába Mrs Weasley.

\- ...sétálnak a... az emberek között. - Mr Weasley végül így fejezte be a mondatot, de Lucy biztosra vette, hogy eredetileg nem ezt akarta mondani.

\- Hol voltál, amikor ez történt, apa? - kérdezte George.

\- Az az én dolgom - felelte Mr Weasley, de a mosoly nem tűnt el az arcáról. Újra a kezébe vette a Reggeli Prófétát, és széthajtotta. - Épp Willy Widdershin letartóztatásáról olvastam, mikor megérkeztetek. Tudtátok, hogy Willy keze volt abban a nyári, böfögő wécé-ügyben? Egy alkalommal visszafelé sült el a rontása, a wécé felrobbant, és őt ott találták eszméletlenül, tetőtől talpig beborítva.

\- Mikor „szolgálatban" vagy - vágott közbe fojtott hangon Fred -, olyankor mit csinálsz?

\- Hallottátok, mit mondott apátok - suttogta Mrs Weasley. - Erről nem beszélünk nyilvános helyen. Mondd tovább, Arthur! Mi van Willy Widdershinnel?

\- Ne kérdezzétek, hogyan és miért, de ejtették a vádat ellene. - Mr Weasley rosszallóan csóválta a fejét. - Csak arra tudok gondolni, hogy valahol arany cserélt gazdát.

\- Azt őrizted, igaz? - kérdezte fojtott hangon George. - A fegyvert, amit Tudodki akar, ugye?

\- Hallgass, George! - szólt rá Mrs Weasley.

\- Na mindegy - folytatta fennhangon Mr Weasley - Willy ezúttal harapós ajtógombokat árult a mugliknak. Ezt biztos nem fogja megúszni, mert a cikk szerint két mugli elveszítette az ujját. Behozták őket ide a Szent Mungóba csontnövesztésre és emlékezet-módosításra. Gondoljatok csak bele! Muglik a Szent Mungóban! Csak tudnám, melyik kórteremben vannak...

Mr Weasley mohó pillantással körülnézett, mintha valami jelet remélne, ami felvilágosítja.

\- Nem azt mondtátok, hogy Tudodkinek van egy kígyója, Lucy? - kérdezte Fred, apja reakcióját figyelve. - Méghozzá nem is kicsi. Láttátok Harryvel aznap este, mikor visszatért, nem?

\- Elég ebből! - csattant fel Mrs Weasley. - Rémszem és Tonks odakint várnak, ők is szeretnének bejönni hozzád. Ti most szépen kimentek - jelentette ki gyerekeihez, Harryhez és Lucyhoz fordulva. - Utána majd még bejöhettek elbúcsúzni. Na indulás!

A gyerekek libasorban kivonultak a folyosóra. Rémszem és Tonks bementek, és becsukták maguk után a kórterem ajtaját. Fred felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Így is jó - motyogta, és kotorászni kezdett a zsebében. - Ne mondjatok el nekünk semmit.

\- Ezeket keresed? - kérdezte George, és felmutatott egy marék hússzínű zsineget.

\- Gondolatolvasó vagy - vigyorgott Fred. - Vizsgáljuk meg, van-e a Szent Mungóban páncélozó bűbáj a kórtermek ajtajának.

Az ikrek kibogozták az összegabalyodott telefüleket, majd kiosztották őket. Mind a hatuknak jutott egy-egy zsineg. Harry habozott, mikor Fred odanyújtotta neki az övét.

\- Vedd csak el, Harry! Te mentetted meg apa életét. Ha valakinek joga van hallgatózni, az te vagy.

Harry láthatóan ennek már nem tudott ellenállni. Megfogta a zsinór végét, és beledugta a fülébe.

\- Oké, mehet! - suttogta Fred.

A hússzínű zsinegek férgek módjára tekeregni kezdtek, és bekúsztak az ajtó alatt. Lucy eleinte nem hallott semmit, aztán olyan tisztán csengett a fülében Tonks vinnyogása, mintha a boszorkány ott állt volna közvetlenül mellette. A telefül tökéletesen működött.

\- Mindent átkutattak, de sehol nem találták a kígyót. Mintha elnyelte volna a föld, miután megtámadott téged. De hát Tudodki biztos nem hitte, hogy egy kígyó el tudja hozni...

\- Szerintem felderítőnek küldte ki a bestiát - dörmögte Rémszem. - Mivel eddig nem járt sikerrel, alaposabban fel akarta mérni, mivel áll szemben. Ha Arthur nincs ott, a kígyónak bőven lett volna ideje körülnézni. Szóval Potterék azt mondják, látták az egészet?

\- Igen - felelte nyugtalanul Mrs Weasley. - Sőt, Dumbledore mintha már várta volna, hogy Harrynek és Lucynak efféle látomásuk legyen.

\- Hát igen - szólt Mordon - mindig is volt valami furcsa a Potter gyerekekben, ez nem vitás.

\- Hajnalban, mikor beszéltem Dumbledore-ral, úgy éreztem, aggódik értük - jegyezte meg Mrs Weasley. - Különösen Harryért. Azt mondta, Lucy megint csak miatta látta a történteket. Megint az a különös kapcsolat, amit Tudjátokki hozott létre köztük…

\- Persze hogy aggódik - morogta Rémszem. - A gyerekek Tudjátokki kígyójának a szemével látták dolgokat. Persze nekik fogalmuk sincs, mit jelent ez, de ha Tudjátokki megszállta a fiút, az a lányra is veszélyt jelent...

Lucy kirántotta a füléből a zsinórt. Szaporán kalapált a szíve, s az arcát elöntötte a forróság. Ránézett a Weasley gyerekekre. Azok visszabámultak rá, fülükben a zsinórral. A tekintetükben rémület ült.

Ezután a másik oldalára fordult, ahol Harry állt. Testvére szintén kirántotta a zsinórt a füléből és úgy nézett Lucyra, mintha épp most írta volna alá a húga halálos ítéletét.

* * *

Feltűnő volt. Annyira feltűnő, hogy Draco nem tudta nem észrevenni. Reggelre a két Potter és az összes Weasley-kölyök eltűnt a kastélyból. A nagyteremben csak a hűlt helyük volt, emiatt mindenki Grangert ostromolta a Griffendélből, aki látszólag szintén tanácstalan volt. Mivel a roxforti diákok szeretnek pletykálkodni, Dracohoz is eljutott az, amit a sárvérű ismételgetett mindenkinek: mikor reggel felkelt, Lucy hűlt helyét találta és a Griffendél klubhelyiségébe érve látta, hogy az összes Weasley és Potter valahogy eltűnt az éjjel. Umbridge dühöngött, de Dumbledore látszólag kielégítő magyarázatot tudott adni neki a történtekre, mert csak magában füstölgött.

Ez a rejtély átmenetileg feledtette vele saját problémáját. Hova tűnhettek Potterék? Mi történhetett éjszaka? A tanárokon kívül ki lehet az, aki tudhatja, mi történt? Kitől kérdezze meg? A Reggeli Próféta semmi olyat nem közölt, amiért Lucyék a Weasleykkel együtt elhagyják a kastélyt...

Várjunk… Ez az egész miért is érdekli őt ennyire? Nem kellene ennyire törődnie velük, Potterékkel… De ha egyszer az egész iskola ettől hangos, akkor mégis hogyan vonja el a figyelmét a témáról?

Csak két nap, ismételgette magában. Csak két nap, és hazautazik karácsonyra. Akkor végre kiszabadul az iskolából és képes lesz elterelni a figyelmét. Nem szabad Potterékre gondolnia. Nem szabad Lucyra gondolnia. Csak így kerülheti el, hogy végleg megőrüljön. És otthon talán ki tud szedni pár dolgot az apjából, mert a tudatlanság is lassan kezdi kikészíteni. Fogalma sincs, mi újság a Sötét Nagyúrral és az ügyükkel. Túlságosan elfoglalt volt Lucyval, hogy ez érdekelje.

De ezen változtatni fog. Ha a gyengesége legyőzéséhez az kell, hogy elmerüljön a sötétségben, akkor legyen így. Csak annyit tudott, hogy nem akart tovább tépelődni önmagán.


	23. Chapter 22: Karácsony a zárt osztályon

**Chapter 22**

 **Karácsony a zárt osztályon**

Ezért kerülte hát Dumbledore Harry pillantását? Attól tartott, hogy Voldemort nézne vissza rá? Félt, hogy a zöld szemek egyszerre vörösbe váltanak, s a pupilla keskeny réssé szűkül?

Lucy akaratlanul a hazafelé robogó metrókocsiban ülve felidézte, hogy a bölcsek kövéért folytatott küzdelem során hogyan préselte ki magát Voldemort kígyóarca Mógus professzor fejéből. Önkéntelenül Harry tarkóját kezdte vizsgálni, de szinte azonnal el is kapta a fejét. Nem viselkedhet így a saját bátyjával! Harryvel nincs semmi baj! Nem lehet…

És az igazán borzalmas gondolat csak ezután jött. Felszínre bukott az agyában egy emlék, amitől a zsigerei kígyó módjára tekeregni kezdtek.

 _\- Mi más kell neki, mint szövetségesek?_

 _\- Olyasmi, amit csak lopással szerezhet meg... Egy fegyverre gondolok. Olyan fegyverre, ami legutóbb nem volt a birtokában._

Harry az a fegyver - gondolta Lucy, együtt rázkódva a sötét alagútban sikló metrókocsival. Egyszerre mintha mérget pumpáltak volna az ereibe: teste átfagyott és kiverte a jeges verejték.

Harryt akarja használni Voldemort... azért járnak őrök a nyomában. Összeszorult a szíve. Hát ennek már sosem lesz vége? Harry már sehol sem lehet biztonságban Voldemorttól? A fejébe is bele tud mászni és azt tudja mutatni neki, amit akar… Harry sehol sem szabadulhat meg tőle… Teljesen ki van szolgáltatva neki…

\- Jól vagy, Harry drágám? - szakította ki elmélkedéséből Mrs Weasley hangja. Az asszony Ginny előtt áthajolva nézett Harryre. - Falfehér vagy. Rosszul érzed magad?

A kórházi csapat minden tagja őt nézte. Harry hevesen megrázta fejét, és rámeredt egy biztosítótársaság hirdetésére.

\- Biztos, hogy jól vagy, Harry? - kérdezte ismét Mrs Weasley, mikor már a Grimmauld tér gondozatlan gyepén lépkedtek. - Borzasztóan sápadt vagy. Aludtál délelőtt? Ha hazaértünk, feküdj le, éppen. Vacsoráig még pihenhetsz egy-két órát. Rendben van?

Harry bólintott. Mikor Mrs Weasley kinyitotta a bejárati ajtót, ő azonnal bement, a troll-lábból készített esernyőtartó mellett elhaladva végigsietett az előszobán, és felszaladt a lépcsőn Ronnal közös hálószobájukba. Lucynak esélye sem volt rá, hogy megszólítsa.

\- Gyertek a szobánkba - suttogta a Frednek, George-nak és Ronnak. - Ezt meg kell beszélnünk.

A fiúk nem gondolkodtak sokat. Olyannyira nem, hogy mikor felsétáltak a lépcsőn, rögtön Lucy és Ginny szobájába nyitottak és mire maguk a lányok beértek, ők már elhelyezkedtek az ágyakon.

\- Hát, ez meglepő volt - kezdte George.

\- És akkor még enyhén fogalmaztál - jegyezte meg kedvetlenül Fred.

\- Én nem tudom elhinni, hogy igaz - túrt bele újra és újra a hajába Ron. - Biztosan nem szállta meg őt. Ott aludt az ágyában, Lucy is látta. Dobálta magát és legalább egy percbe telt, mire fel tudtuk ébreszteni.

\- Szerintem sem szállta meg őt Tudjátokki - vélekedett Ginny. - Ő mindenre emlékszik, ami történt. Mikor engem szállt meg, nekem órák estek ki az emlékezetemből.

\- Lucy, nagyon csendben vagy - szólította meg a lányt Fred, mire az összes Weasley Lucy felé fordult.

\- Ne haragudjatok - dörzsölte meg a szemét Lucy. - Csak… folyton érzem Harryt. Borzasztóan ideges, feldúlt és tanácstalan. Szennyezettnek érzi magát, úgy hiszi, nem lehet közöttünk, mivel Voldemort ilyen mértékben hatással van rá…

\- Ezt honnan veszed? - kerekedett el Ron szeme.

\- Szerintem úgy működik, mint amikor Harrynek megfájdul a sebhelye és megérzi, milyen hangulatban van Voldemort - magyarázta Lucy, de úgy érezte, mintha valaki más adná a szájába a szavakat. - Egyszerűen érzem… Az agyam egyik szegletében érzem, hogy Harry épp hogy érzi magát. Amióta pedig látomásunk volt Mr Weasleyről, szüntelenül érzem őt.

\- Lehetséges ez egyáltalán? - tette fel a költői kérdést George.

\- Láthatod, hogy lehet - mutatott Lucyra Fred.

\- Ha érzed Harryt, azt is meg tudod mondani, hogy megszállta-e őt Tudodki? - kérdezte Ron a lánytól.

\- Nem… nem tudom - vakarta meg a halántékát Lucy. - Nem én irányítom ezt a dolgot. Csak úgy jön-megy magától. Épp úgy, ahogy Harry se tudja iránytani a Voldemorttal kapcsolatos vízióit.

\- Dumbledore biztos tudja, mi ez az egész - jelentette ki bizakodóan Ginny.

\- Ugyan, ő semmit sem mond nekünk - vonta meg a vállát Lucy. - Mr Weasley előtt legutóbb nyáron beszéltem vele, amikor kiabáltam a dementorok támadása miatt.

\- Akkor meg kéne kérdezned tőle… - kezdte Ron, de ekkor Lucy felpattant.

\- Mi az? - néztek rá mindannyian.

\- Harry szökni készül - suttogta drámaian Lucy, de a koncentrációja már nem is a szobában tartózkodott. Elméjének hátsó zuga felé tartott, ami össze volt kötve Harryvel. Érezte a fiú elszántságát, a haragot, a kétségbeesést, mindent…

\- Honnan veszed? - ugrott talpra Ron is.

\- Ti maradjatok itt, én felmegyek hozzá! - rendelkezett Lucy, majd a választ meg sem várva sarkon fordult és kisietett a szobából.

Még fel sem ért a lépcső tetejére, már hallotta Harry hangos kifakadását.

\- Szóval ennyi! Maradj ott, ahol vagy! Ennyit bírtak mondani nekem azután is, hogy a dementorok megtámadtak! Maradj a fenekeden, Harry, az okos felnőttek majd mindent elintéznek! Inkább nem mondunk el neked semmit, mert úgyse férne bele a kicsi agyadba!

\- Na látod, ez az! - csattant fel egy másik hang, akiben Lucy felismerte Phineast. A portréalak még a Harryénél is emeltebb hangon beszélt. - Pontosan ezért gyűlöltem a tanári munkát! A kamaszok mindig mindent jobban tudnak, mindig mindenben nekik van igazuk! Kongó kobakú fiacskám, fel se merült benned, hogy az igazgatónak, uram bocsá, nyomós oka lehet rá, hogy ne siessen részletekbe menő beszámolót tartani neked a terveiről? Nagy önsajnálatodban nem tűnt fel, hogy sose volt még bajod belőle, ha Dumbledore utasítását követted? Nem. Nem, mert mint minden korodbeli kölyök, te is rendíthetetlenül hiszed, hogy kizárólag neked vannak érzéseid és gondolataid, kizárólag te ismered fel a veszélyt, te vagy az egyetlen, aki képes átlátni a Sötét Nagyúr tervein...

\- Szóval tervei vannak velem? - kérdezte csendesen Harry.

\- Mondtam ilyet? - tettette a hülyét Phineas. - És most bocsáss meg, de jobb dolgom is van, mint az önsajnálatodat hallgatni... Minden jót!

\- Menjen csak, menjen! - kiabálta Harry. - És mondja meg Dumbledore-nak, hogy köszönöm a nagy semmit!

Ezután csend lett. Még egy tompa puffanás hallatszott, aztán nyikorgó ágyrugók, végül teljes csönd. Lucy már emelte a kezét, hogy kopogjon, de végül meggondolta magát. Harry most nyilván senkivel sem akart beszélni. Még vele sem. Sőt, vele igazán nem. Lucy tudta, hogy Harryt az rendítette meg a legjobban, hogy Voldemort jelenléte az ő elméjében Lucyra is hatással van. Bár a lány ezt nem igazán érezte, de ha Dumbledore így vélekedik, és ezt mindenkinek elmondja, csak nekik nem…

Lucy túl zaklatott volt ahhoz, hogy visszamenjen Ronékhoz. Nem tudott volna tovább részt venni a beszélgetésben. Csak beszólt nekik, hogy most inkább egyedül szeretne lenni (valamint megnyugtatta őket, hogy Harry nem megy sehová), majd elindult és céltalanul kóborolni kezdett a házban. A felnőttek mind a konyhában voltak, de Lucy néha látta, hogy Mrs Weasley felsiet a szalonba, majd vissza, és a rendtagok is sűrűn sétálgattak az előszobában.

Azon kapta magát, hogy Csikócsőrrel szemben áll. A hippogriff rá emelte nagy sárga szemét, majd, miután kölcsönösen köszöntötték egymást, engedte, hogy Lucy nekidőljön, és úgy elmélkedjen. Bár, helyesebb lenne azt a kifejezést használni, hogy próbálta kiüríteni a fejét és nem gondolni semmire. Ám ez nem nagyon sikerült.

Fogalma sem volt, mennyi ideje ült már Csikócsőrnek támaszkodva, mikor kinyílt az ajtó, és megjelent Sirius.

\- Hát itt vagy! - szólt megkönnyebbülten. - Már mindenhol kerestünk. Vacsoraidő van, de Molly félreteszi a részed, ha nem szeretnél enni. Harry is a szobájában alszik.

Lucy nem válaszolt, csak kurtán bólintott. Arra számított, hogy Sirius ezzel ott is hagyja, de a férfi ehelyett csak becsukta az ajtót, majd odasétált hozzá és leült mellé. Csikócsőr egyből odadugta a fejét Sirius keze alá, aki gépiesen kezdte el simogatni az állatot, de közben végig Lucyt figyelte.

\- Mi a baj? - kérdezte. - Nem aludtad ki magad?

Lucy megrázta a fejét. Vívódott, hogy beavassa-e Siriust abba, hogy tudnak arról, amiről a felnőttek beszélgettek Mr Weasleyvel a kórházban. Végül, egy sóhaj keretében egyszerre szakadt ki belőle minden. Először tényleg a csak a kórházban megtudtakról beszélt, meg az ebből fakadó érzéseiről, de hamarosan már minden apró-cseprő gondját megosztotta Siriusszal. Elmesélte, hogy Umbridge hogyan próbálja tönkretenni a roxforti életét, hogyan tette ki Harryt a kvidicscsapatból, hogyan végzett Árésszal, mikor a bagoly megpróbálta teljesíteni utolsó küldetését, és hogy minden apróságért büntetőmunkára küldi őt és Harryt - mindegy, melyikük bosszantotta fel. Próbálta eltakarni a heget a kezén, de Sirius észrevette, és ahogy végigsimított a két szón, elkomorult és már-már olyan arcot vágott, mint amikor Féregfarkon akart bosszút állni a Szellemszálláson.

De Lucy nem állt meg itt. Elmesélte, hogy a kastélyban nem tud úgy végigmenni a folyosón, hogy ne fordulnának utána az emberek, hogy alig hisz nekik valaki Voldemorttal kapcsolatban és hogy hiába van a DS, hogy hiába tanítanak Harryvel, ő úgy érzi, mintha egyre jobban eltávolodna a testvérétől. És nem csak tőle, hanem mindenki mástól is; főleg Dumbledore-tól, akinél már biztosan érezte, hogy szántszándékkal kerüli őt és Harryt. Sőt, még azt is megemlítette - igaz, csak suttogva -, hogy mennyire szeretné, ha Siriusnak nem kellene bujkálnia, ha nem lennének elvágva egymástól, ha bármikor felkereshetné, mikor szüksége van rá.

Keresztapja egyetlen egyszer sem szakította félbe. Csöndben, figyelmesen hallgatta őt és amikor Lucy végleg kifogyott a szuszból, akkor sem reagált azonnal. Néhány percig elmélkedett, és csak ezután kezdett bele a mondandójába.

\- Nem tudjuk biztosan, miért is látta Harry azt, amit, ahogy azt sem, hogy te miért látod azt, amit ő. Egyáltalán nem biztos, hogy Voldemort megszállta őt, ezt még Dumbledore sem jelentette ki. És nem, nem Harry az a fegyver, amiről véletlenül beszéltem nektek - ismerte be Sirius, mire Lucy felkapta a fejét. - Az valami egészen más, és nem, ne is faggass, mert ez már a Rendre tartozik - tette hozzá cinkos mosollyal, amit Lucy viszont nem viszonzott. Ezt látva Sirius is újra elkomolyodott.

\- Umbridge ellen sajnos nem tudunk mit tenni - folytatta. - Caramel rendesen beágyazta a Roxfortba és jelenleg aki a miniszter ellen szól, azt a legjobb esetben is csak kirúgják, de akár Azkabanba is kerülhet. És sajnálom, hogy az üzenetem okozta Árész vesztét… - karolta át a lányt Sirius.

\- Nem a te hibád - motyogta Lucy. - Umbridge egy szadista, mániákus gyilkos, nem te.

Sirius szája megrándult, de nem úgy tűnt, mintha erőlködnie kellene azon, hogy visszafojtsa a nevetését.

\- Előbb utóbb be fogják látni, hogy Dumbledore-nak igaza volt és akkor biztosan eltávolítják az iskolából - vélekedett a varázsló. - Vagy ha nem, Dumbledore fogja kirúgni. Addig csak tűrnöd kell és meglátod, egyszer végleg eltűnik a Roxfortból.

\- Nem tudom, bírni fogom-e addig…

\- Ugyanez igaz arra is, hogyan látnak titeket. Voldemort valamikor hibázni fog és akkor mindenki kénytelen lesz elismerni, hogy igazatok volt. Nyilván nehéz nektek, hiszen az arcotokba kapjátok a rágalmazásokat mindenhol, ahol jártok, és ez mindkettőtöket megviseli. De amiatt nem kell aggódnod, hogy Harry vagy a Weasleyk eltávolodnának tőled. Ez az időszak mindannyiuk idegeit felemészti, de bízom benne, hogy nem sokáig kell már kibírnunk. Ezt pedig már sokszor mondtam, de Dumbledore-nak mindig megvannak az okai arra, hogy mit miért tesz.

\- Ami pedig engem illet… egy nap biztosan elismerik, hogy ártatlan vagyok. És akkor végre egy család lehetünk. Persze, csak ha mindketten szeretnétek még hozzám költözni…

\- Ezt várom azóta, hogy kiderült az igazság.

Sirius elmosolyodott, majd magához húzta Lucyt, aki a vállára döntötte a fejét és lehunyt szemmel élvezte keresztapja közelségét. Az ilyen pillanatokban érezte igazán, hogy Sirius tényleg mellette áll és hogy ő tényleg minden figyelmét neki és Harrynek szenteli. Bár a testvérének nyilván nehezebb volt megnyílnia, hiszen ő olyan közegben nőtt fel, ahol sosem mondhatta el senkinek, mi nyomja a szívét.

Lucynak később fogalma sem volt róla, mikor aludt el. Az egyik pillanatban még arra koncentrált, hogy Sirius a karját simogatja, a következőben pedig már arra riadt fel, hogy Mrs Weasley szól be kintről, hogy keljenek fel, mert ideje reggelizni. Lucynak beállt a nyaka, és ahogy felült, akkor látta, hogy Sirius se aludhatott kényelmesebben, mint ő. De amikor egymásra néztek, elnevették magukat és egymást átkarolva sétáltak le a konyhába.

A délelőttöt Harryn kívül mindenki a ház feldíszítésével töltötte. Lucy csak egyetlen egyszer ment be hozzá a szalonba, ahol a fiú magányosan üldögélt az ablak előtt, s a fehér, havazást ígérő eget bámulta. Megpróbált szót érteni vele, hatni rá, hogy ettől ő még nem lett szennyezett, és hogy ettől nem szeretik őt kevésbé; főleg azután, hogy megmentette Mr Weasleyt. Ám Harry semmire sem reagált. Sőt, mikor Lucy végső elkeseredettségében azt mondta, hogy Voldemort nem árthat neki Harryn keresztül, a fiú felpattant és még egy emelettel feljebb menekült. A lány szomorúan csóválta a fejét és inkább úgy döntött, hogy besegít a díszítésben, hogy elterelje a figyelmét.

Sirius egész nap karácsonyi dalokat énekelt, annyira boldoggá tette, hogy nem kell egyedül töltenie az ünnepeket. Hangja bezengte az egész házat, és egy idő után már Lucy se tudott ellenállni a jókedvének, így együtt énekeltek. Bár mindkettejük szemében volt egy kis szomorúság, hogy Harry nem volt köztük, de abban bíztak, hogy ha a ragadós jókedv őt is eléri, végre kibújik a vackából.

Este hat óra körül megszólalt az ajtócsengő, és Mrs Black szokás szerint visítozni kezdett. Lucy arra számított, hogy Mundungus, vagy a Rend valamelyik tagja érkezett, de ehelyett a szobájába a kipirult arcú, hópelyhekkel borított Hermione toppant be.

\- Hermione! - örvendezett a lány és boldogan ölelte meg barátnőjét. - Hogyhogy itt vagy? Azt hittem, síelni mentél.

\- Az az igazság, hogy nem vagyok oda a síelésért - felelte Hermione -, úgyhogy inkább ide jöttem karácsonyozni. De Ronnak ezt nem kell mondani. Azért bizonygattam neki, hogy a síelés jó dolog, mert kinevetett. Anyáék egy kicsit szomorúak voltak, de azt mondtam nekik, hogy mindenki, aki komolyan veszi a vizsgákat, a Roxfortban marad tanulni. Azt akarják, hogy jó jegyeket kapjak, úgyhogy végül is nem ellenkeztek… De mesélj már, mi van Harryvel?

\- Hogy érted? - kérdezett vissza a biztonság kedvéért Lucy, ugyanis fogalma nem volt róla, mire céloz Hermione.

\- Mikor megérkezett, egyből azzal kezdtük, hogy Harry bujkál előlünk, mióta visszajöttünk a Szent Mungóból - lépett Ron a szobába, nyomában Ginnyvel, aki egy tálca szendvicset egyensúlyozott a tenyerén. - Bár még nem avattuk be részletesen.

\- Szerintünk jobb, ha te meséled el neki - vette át a szót Ginny. - Hátha Harry akkor nem borul ki, mikor látja, hogy Hermione mennyire képben van.

Lucynak egyet kellett értenie velük. Miközben felsétáltak Harry és Ron szobájába, dióhéjban beszámolt róla, mit hallottak a kórházban és hogy Harry azóta kerüli őket - annyira, hogy még vele se hajlandó beszélni.

\- Igen, szerintem is azért, mert fél tőle, hogy bántani fog valahogy - bólogatott Hermione, mikor Lucy beszámolt neki erről a gyanújáról. - Várjatok itt, lehozom.

\- Tudod, hol van? - kérdezte felvont szemöldökkel Ron.

\- Süket, ha figyeltél volna Lucyra, tudhatnád, hogy elmondta - hordta le a bátyját Ginny, miközben letette a tálcát maga elé az ágyra, amire törökülésben leült.

\- Remélem, Hermionénak sikerül - bizakodott Lucy és ő is elhelyezkedett Ginny mellett. Ron jobb híján szintén ezt tette.

A szerencse végre melléjük állt. Alig egy perccel később Hermione nyitott be a szobába és nyomában ott lépdelt Harry, aki szemlátomást meglepődött, hogy Lucyékat a szobájában találja.

\- A Kóbor Grimbusszal jöttem - csevegett Hermione, és lehúzta kabátját. - Dumbledore már reggel elmondta, mi történt, de meg kellett várnom, hogy hivatalosan is véget érjen a tanítás, csak utána indulhattam el. Umbridge teljesen kiakadt tőle, hogy eltüntetek, pedig Dumbledore mondta neki, hogy Mr Weasley a Szent Mungóban van, és ő engedélyezte, hogy meglátogassátok.

Hermione leült Lucy, Ron és Ginny mellé az ágy szélére. Mind a négyen Harryre függesztették tekintetüket.

\- Hogy vagy? - kérdezte Hermione.

\- Jól - felelte Harry közömbösen. Lucynak megdobbant a szíve, hiszen a kórházlátogatás óta nem hallotta testvére hangját.

\- Ne hazudj, Harry! - mérgelődött a Hermione. - Lucy, Ron és Ginny azt mondják, mióta hazajöttetek a Szent Mungóból, bujkálsz mindenki elől.

\- Igen? Azt mondják? - Harry dühös pillantást vetett a három említettre. Ron nyomban a cipője orrára fordította tekintetét - Lucynak és Ginnynek viszont a szeme se rebbent.

\- Mert úgy is volt! - mondta Ginny. - Ránk se akartál nézni!

\- Ti nem akartok énrám nézni! - vágott vissza Harry.

\- Lehet, hogy felváltva néztek egymásra, soha nem egyszerre. - mondta bujkáló mosollyal Hermione.

\- Nagyon vicces! - morogta Harry, és elfordult.

\- Hagyd már abba ezt a duzzogást! - szólt rá bosszúsan Hermione. - A többiek mesélték, mit hallottatok tegnap a telefüllel...

\- Igen? - Harry zsebre dugott kézzel az ablakhoz lépett, és kibámult a sűrűn hulló hópelyhekre. - Jót beszélgettetek rólam a hátam mögött, mi? De nem baj, már kezdem megszokni.

\- Veled akartunk beszélgetni, Harry! - bizonygatta Lucy. - De mivel bujkálsz előlünk...

\- Mert nem akartam, hogy beszélgessenek velem! - csattant fel Harry.

\- Akkor elég buta vagy - vágta rá Ginny -, mivel az ismerőseid közül én vagyok az egyetlen, akit egyszer már megszállt Tudodki, és akitől megtudhatnád, hogy milyen érzés az!

Harry megdermedt a súlyos szavaktól. Azután gyorsan feléjük fordult.

\- Erről elfeledkeztem - mondta.

\- Jó neked - felelte szárazon Ginny.

\- Ne haragudj - nézett rá Harry. - Szóval szerinted... megszállt engem?

\- Pontosan emlékszel mindenre, amit csináltál - kérdezte Ginny - vagy vannak az emlékezetedben nagy fehér foltok?

Harry eltöprengett.

\- Nincsenek - felelte végül.

\- Akkor Tudodki nem szállt meg téged - jelentette ki határozottan Ginny. - Miután belém költözött, nekem hosszú órák estek ki emlékezetemből. Többször is előfordult, hogy ott találtam magam valahol, és nem tudtam, hogyan kerültem oda.

Harry szemmel láthatóan megkönnyebbült.

\- De hát a látomás édesapádról meg a kígyóról...

\- Korábban is voltak már ilyen álmaink, Harry - rázta a fejét Lucy. - Tavaly is megéreztük néha, hogy mire készül Voldemort.

\- Az más volt - ellenkezett Harry. - Most benne voltunk abban a kígyóban... Lehet, hogy Voldemort valahogy elvitt Londonba...

\- Remélem - szólt fáradt-lemondóan Hermione - hogy egyszer, egy szép napon majd elolvasod A Roxfort történetét, és akkor talán megjegyzed, hogy az iskolában nem lehet se hoppanálni, se dehoppanálni. Arra még Voldemort se képes, hogy kilopjon téged a hálóteremből...

\- Az ágyadban voltál - erősítette meg Ron. - Ott dobáltad magad, és legalább egy percbe telt, mire fel tudtunk ébreszteni.

Harry megint elkezdett fel-alá járkálni a szobában. Lucy remélte, hogy végre a fiú végre elhiszi nekik, hogy amit tőlük hall, nem üres vigasztalás, hanem logikus érvelés. Gépiesen elvett egy szendvicset az ágyon heverő tálról, és a szájába tömte. Ahogy Sirius énekelve elhaladt az ajtó előtt, boldogan zengve a _Jó hippogriffem, szállj az égbe_ kezdetű dalt, Harry arca végre nyugodt volt és halványan elmosolyodott.

\- Na végre! - pattant fel Lucy boldogan az ágyról. - Remélem, most már visszakaphatom végre a bátyámat!

Harry ránézett és határozottan bólintott. Erre mindannyian odaléptek hozzá és egy meleg, csoportos ölelésben részesítették.

Sirius öröme az egész társaságra átragadt. A varázslót boldoggá tette, hogy vendégei vannak s még inkább, hogy Harry visszatért. Immár nem az a mogorva házigazda volt, aki nyáron: szemlátomást célul tűzte ki, hogy vendégei legalább olyan jól, de ha lehet, még jobban érezzék magukat, mint ha a Roxfortban maradtak volna. Fáradhatatlan buzgalommal vett részt a karácsonyi előkészületekben, a díszítésben, a takarításban, úgyhogy szenteste már rá se lehetett ismerni a házra. A csillárokon immár nem pókháló lógott, hanem magyalkoszorú és ezüst meg arany szalagdíszek; a foszló szőnyegeken kupacokban állt a mágikus hó; Sirius családfáját eltakarta egy élő tündérmanókkal feldíszített karácsonyfa (Mundugus szerzeménye), a kitömött házimanófejek pedig mikulássapkában és -szakállban pompáztak.

Mikor karácsony reggelén Lucy felébredt, egy halom ajándékot talált a lába mellett az ágyon. Hermione akkor már javában bontogatta saját csomagjait, Ginny pedig már nem volt a szobában.

\- Köszönöm! - nézett Lucyra boldogan, kezében egy könyvvel, ami egy mugli regény volt. - Még nem is olvastam az Üvöltő szeleket.

\- Persze, hiszen mindig a szakirodalmat bújod - felelte Lucy, mire Hermione arcon dobta a párnájával.

\- Inkább nézd meg az én ajándékomat!

Lucy keresgélni kezdett ajándékai között, és kibontotta amelyiken Hermione kézírását találta. Egy határidőnaplóra hasonlító könyvet kapott, ami, ha kinyitották, efféle bölcsességeket mondott fennhangon: _Amit ma megtehetsz, ne halaszd holnapra._

\- Ezzel biztos nem felejted el a házi feladataidat - mondta Hermione és kedvtelve nézett a könyvre.

\- Aha… - biccentett egyet Lucy és inkább félretette a naplót, hogy a többi ajándékának szentelhesse figyelmét.

Lupin ajándéka egy gyönyörű, többkötetes könyv volt. A mágia magasiskolája - ezt a címet viselte, és szép színes, mozgó ábrák illusztrálták benne a leírt bűbájokat és varázslatokat, amik közül nem egy még a RAVASZ szintet is meghaladta. Lucy izgatottan belelapozott az első kötetbe, s rögtön látta, hogy a mű nagy igazi ínyenceknek szól, akik kedvtelésből tanulnak új varázslatokat. Harrytől egy gyönyörű virágmintákkal díszített ékszerdobozt kapott, amibe külön kis fiókok voltak az egyes ékszereknek. Hagrid szőrös, barna erszényt küldött neki, aminek az volt az érdekessége, hogy hegyes fogai voltak, és harapott. Ez a tulajdonsága bizonyára a tolvajok távol tartására szolgált - de sajnos Lucy se tudott pénzt tenni a tárcába anélkül, hogy ujjainak épségét kockáztatta volna. Tonks ajándéka a Tűzvillám kisméretű, működő modellje volt; Lucy vágyakozva gondolt saját, igazi Tűzvillámára, ahogy elnézte a röpködő kis seprűt. Rontól egy hatalmas doboz mindenízű drazsét kapott, a Weasley házaspártól a szokásos kötött pulóvert és néhány gyümölcskosarat, Dobbytól pedig egy rettenetesen csúf festményt, ami gyaníthatóan a manó saját kezű alkotása volt. Lucy inkább becsúsztatta az ágya alá, majd a következő ajándékért nyúlt, de döbbenten látta, hogy nincs több.

\- Mi az? - kérdezte Hermione, aki már javában öltözködött.

\- Siriustól nem kaptam semmit - motyogta Lucy, ahogy felforgatta a csomagolópapírokat, hogy hátha elnézett valamit, de nem; Sirius kézírásával nem találkozott.

\- Az lehetetlen - jelentette ki döbbenten Hermione, és még a pólója felhúzásával is megállt. - Kizárt, hogy elfelejtett.

\- Márpedig itt nincs semmi más - nézett most végig a kibontott ajándékokon Lucy, de ott is csak a többi, már ismert tárgyakat látta.

\- Biztosan nem felejtette el - bizonygatta Hermione. - Talán kicsit elkésett vele és már nem tudta berakni a kupacodba, mielőtt felébredtél.

\- Remélem - reagált szűkszavúan Lucy, és igyekezte visszafogni az elhatalmasodó csalódottságot és megbántottságot.

\- Gyere, menjünk át a fiúkhoz - indítványozta Hermione, miközben a kezébe vett egy kis csomagot.

Lucy még akkor is az érzéseivel viaskodott, mikor benyitottak Harryhez és Ronhoz. Abban a pillanatban, ahogy ők beléptek, hangos pukkanással Fred és George is megjelentek Harry ágyánál.

\- Boldog karácsonyt mindenkinek! - köszönt George. - Egy darabig ne menjetek le a földszintre.

\- Miért? - kérdezte Ron, akinek tele volt a szája.

\- Mert anya megint zokog - felelte Fred. - Percy visszaküldte a karácsonyi pulcsit.

\- Még levelet se mellékelt - tette hozzá George. - Nem kérdezte, hogy van apa, be se ment hozzá, semmi.

\- Próbáltuk megvigasztalni anyát - folytatta Fred, s közben megkerülte az ágyat, hogy szemügyre vegye Harry festményét, ami bizonyára szintén Dobby ajándéka volt. - Mondtuk, hogy Percy egy büdös rakás denevértrágya, és nem kell törődni vele.

\- De nem hatott - csóválta a fejét George, azzal bekapott egy csokibékát. - Most Thonks vigasztalja. Szerintem jobb, ha idefent várunk, amíg összeszedi magát.

\- Ez egyébként micsoda? - kérdezte a festményt szemlélve Fred. - Bevert képű pávián?

\- Dehogyis, ez maga Harry! - George a kép hátára mutatott. - Rá van írva!

\- A megszólalásig hasonlít - vigyorgott Fred, mire Harry hozzávágott egy kis füzetecskét. A könyv a földre esve kinyílt, és vidáman harsogta: Munka után édes a pihenés! Nyilván Hermione ajándéka volt a fiúnak.

\- Lucy, kösz a tökös derelyéket - fordult a lány felé Ron, aki egy dobozból újabb derelyéket pakolt a szájába.

\- Mi a baj? - kérdezte Harry húga arcára pillantva.

\- Harry, te kaptál valamit Siriustól? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Öhm… persze - nézett furcsán Harry, miközben áthúzta fején a pólóját. - Ő és Lupin egy többkötetes könyet adtak a defenzív mágiáról. Miért…?

\- Lucy nem találta meg Sirius ajándékát - mesélte Hermione. - Mindenkitől kapott valamit, de tőle nem.

\- Micsoda? - kiáltottak fel döbbenetükben a fiúk.

\- Az nem lehet! - hápogott George. - Hiszen Lucy az ő…!

\- Hagyjuk, légyszi - szakította félbe a fiút Lucy. - Inkább menjünk le.

A többiek összenéztek, de nem szóltak semmit.

\- Amúgy - szólt Ron, mikor már lefelé haladtak a lépcsőn -, azt kinek szánod?

Kérdése Hermionénak szólt és a kis csomagra utalt, amit a lány magánál hordott.

\- Sipornak - felelte a lány.

\- Nehogy ruhát adj neki! - figyelmeztette Ron. - Sirius azt mondta, nem engedhetjük el Siport, mert túl sokat tud.

\- Nem ruha - rázta a fejét Hermione. - Bár ha rajtam múlna, adnék neki valami normális öltözéket a koszos rongya helyett... Nem, ez egy foltmintás takaró. Gondoltam, felvidítom vele egy kicsit a hálószobáját.

Ahogy elhaladtak a szalon előtt, vitatkozásra lettek figyelmesek. Fred állította meg őket, és kérte, hogy füleljenek, ugyanis ismerős hangok szűrődtek ki az ajtón keresztül.

\- Komolyan most sikerült csak ideérned? - méltatlankodott az egyik. - Már biztosan felébredt és most azt hiszi, hogy nem kapott tőlem semmit…

\- Ha nem az utolsó pillanatban szóltál volna, talán még éjfélre visszaértem volna! - jött a gúnyos felelet.

\- Jó, de ha csak tegnap tudtam meg, hogy elpusztult a baglya! Hirtelen ötlet volt, te is tudod!

\- Tudom, de akkor ne kérd számon rajtam, hogy miért csak most értem vissza vele!

\- Ez Sirius és Lupin - motyogta Lucy.

\- Na látod - vigasztalta barátnőjét Hermione. - Mondtam, hogy csak elkésett vele. Nincs az az isten, hogy rólad megfeledkezzen.

\- Te vagy az ő kis hercegnője - figurázta ki Siriust Fred, mire Lucy belebokszolt a vállába.

\- Gyerünk, kopogj be - unszolta a lányt Ron és Harry.

\- Úgyis neked szánja - tódította George.

\- Jó, de akkor ne hallgatózzatok - kérte őket Lucy.

\- Ugyan, úgy ismersz minket? - vigyorgott Fred.

\- Jó, nem fogunk - ígérte meg Hermione, azzal leterelt mindenkit a lépcsőn. Lucy még hallotta, hogy Fred és George harsányan tiltakoznak.

Lucy bekopogott, mire a vitatkozás odabent megszakadt. Jött egy zavart „ _Szabad!_ ", ezután pedig a lány benyitott és a következő kép tárult a szeme elé: Sirius és Lupin a fotel előtt álltak, amiben egy nagy doboz pihent és zavart-döbbenten bámultak a belépő Lucyra, aki biztosra vette, hogy a két varázsló az előbb még mérgesen szemezett egymással.

\- Akkor én megyek is - szólt Lupin és gyorsan kisietett a szalonból. - Boldog karácsonyt!

Becsukódott az ajtó és Lucy ott maradt kettesben Siriusszal.

\- Öhm… Boldog karácsonyt! - kezdte határozatlanul a férfi.

\- Neked is! - viszonozta Lucy már őszintén mosolyogva. Nem akarta beismerni, mennyire megrémült, mikor látta, hogy Siriustól nem kapott semmit, és hogy mennyire megkönnyebbült most, hogy kiderült az ellenkezője.

\- Ne haragudj! - vágott rögtön a közepébe Sirius. - Az utolsó pillanatban gondoltam meg magam, hogy mást adok, mint azt eredetileg terveztem, Remust tegnap este küldtem el és megmondtam neki, hogy addig ne jöjjön vissza, amíg meg nem találja az igazit, és ez meg elhúzódott és…

Lucy Siriushoz szaladt és a nyakába ugrott. Sirius meglepődött, de boldogan ölelte magához keresztlányát. Lucyt nem érdekelte, mit kap ezek után, már a tény meghatotta, hogy a férfi tényleg így törődik vele, ráadásul az, hogy ennyire zavarban volt a késése miatt, még inkább azt bizonyította, hogy Sirius tényleg a saját lányaként szereti őt.

\- Kit érdekel ez már? - mondta Lucy, ahogy kibontakoztak az ölelésből. - A lényeg, hogy gondoltál rám. Azért remélem, az én ajándékom is tetszett.

\- Még szép! - vigyorgott Sirius. - Az a fotóalbum remek ötlet volt.

\- Mivel úgyis annyit kérdeztél a gyerekkoromról, gondoltam, képekben is mesélek neked - magyarázta Lucy. - Belenéztél már?

\- Az a kedvenc képem, mikor Ginnyvel táncoltok az Odúban.

\- Igen, nekem is az az egyik kedvencem…

Sirius hirtelen megköszörülte a torkát, mire Lucy elhallgatott.

\- Nos, ezután a kis késés után is szeretnék boldog karácsonyt kívánni - szólt ünnepélyesen Sirius, azzal a fotelben lévő dobozra mutatott. - Ez a tiéd. Rendesen becsomagolni már nem volt időm…

\- Ezek után már kíváncsi vagyok, mi ez - csóválta a fejét Lucy, Siriusba fojtva a szót és újonnan ébredő kíváncsiságával hajolt le a dobozhoz és emelte le róla a tetejét.

Ahogy belepillantott, felsikantott, elejtette a tetőt és a szája elé kapta a kezét. A két kis tappancs támaszkodott a doboz szélére és egy éjfekete kölyökkutya feje emelkedett ki a dobozból. Kíváncsian szaglászott körbe, a farkát folyamatosan csóválta és feketén csillogó szemeivel nézte Lucyt, akinek akaratlanul is kicsordultak a könnyei.

\- Te… te vettél nekem egy kutyát? - kérdezte, miközben a tenyere még mindig lefedte a száját.

\- Hát, nem volt egyszerű - mesélte Sirius, miközben a tarkóját vakargatta. - Remus nem repesett az örömtől, mikor tegnap este eléálltam ezzel az ötlettel. Egész éjjel a boltokat járta, hogy találjon olyat, aki… hát, hasonlít rám, na. Tudod, mindig is önérzetes voltam - vigyorgott.

\- Istenem, de gyönyörű… - suttogta Lucy meghatottan. Megsimogatta a kiskutya fejét, mire az állat nyalogatni kezdte a kézfejét. Lucy felnevetett, másik kezével megtörölte a szemét, majd benyúlt, kivette a kutyust, és leült vele a szőnyegre. Az ölébe vette, a kiskutya meg szinte rögtön nekiesett az arcának és össze-vissza nyalogatta. Lucy boldogan nevetett és úgy érezte, még sosem volt ilyen boldog. Bár Árész örökre megmarad a lelkében, de ez a kis jószág talán a legjobb gyógyír arra, hogy befoltozza elvesztett baglya hiányát.

\- Szia, picur - gügyögött az állatnak. - Én Lucy vagyok, az új gazdád. Nagyon sokat fogok veled törődni és játszani, remek helyed lesz nálam.

A kiskutya intelligensen nézett a lányra nagy, fekete szemeivel, majd vakkantott egyet és elindult, hogy felfedezze a szalont. Lucy nem engedte el, folyton visszahúzta és mindig a bundáját simogatta, ami egészségesen fénylett.

\- És, mi lesz a neve? - kérdezte Sirius, ahogy leguggolt hozzájuk.

\- Szerintem egyértelmű - mosolygott Lucy, miközben újra visszahúzta a kutyust. Felnézett Siriusra, mert mindenképp látni akarta a reakcióját. - Tapmancsnak hívják.

Keresztapja elkerekedett szemekkel nézett rá, majd nyelt egyet és elfordult. Lucy megesküdött volna rá, hogy könnyek csillogtak a szemében.

\- Értem - szólalt meg Sirius egy kis idő után, mikor felállt. - Csak nehogy véletlenül én is odafigyeljek, mikor hallom a nevét.

\- Ne aggódj, Tapinak fogom becézni - nyugtatta meg a varázslót Lucy, majd a karjaiba vette Tapmancsot és felállt. - Menjünk, be akarom mutatni a többieknek.

Mikor Lucy megjelent a konyhában, karjában a kölyökkutyával, mindenki lefagyott. Mrs Weasley, akinek vörösek voltak a szemei a sok sírástól, tátott szájjal bámulta a kiskutyát, míg Ginny azonnal odasietett hozzá, hogy megsimogassa.

\- De aranyos! - lelkendezett. - Siriustól kaptad?

\- Igen! - mesélte boldogan Lucy. - Tapmancs a neve.

\- Kreatív vagy - szúrta közbe Fred vigyorogva, mire Lucy nyelvet öltött rá.

\- De a beceneve Tapi, így talán elkerüljük a félreértéseket - magyarázta, miközben Siriusra pillantott. A férfi végtelen szeretettel és gondoskodással nézte őt és a kiskutyát, aki a sok új arc láttán fészkelődni kezdett és szinte mindenkit meg akart szagolni.

\- Vajon szereti a macskákat? - kérdezte Hermione, és leguggolt, hogy felvegye Csámpást.

\- Próbáljuk ki - javasolta Lucy.

A két lány odatartotta egymáshoz az állatokat. Tapmancs szaglászott és a farkát csóválta, míg Csámpás csak figyelte az új tagot. Úgy tűnt, közömbös iránta, míg a kutyus ugyanolyan érdeklődéssel figyelte a macskát, mint az embereket.

\- Szerintem átment a teszten - állapította meg Lucy.

\- És mekkorára fog nőni? - kérdezte Mrs Weasley kissé rekedten. Lucy ezen még nem is gondolkodott, így kérdőn Siriusra nézett.

\- Mekkorára nő meg?

Sirius először pislogott, aztán a tekintetével megkereste Lupint, aki az éléskamrából lépett ki egy karácsonyi pulykával és szemmel láthatóan igyekezett kerülni a feltűnést.

\- Remus, hallottad a kérdést.

Lupin megállt és kicsit félve nézett Mrs Weasley-re.

\- Ha tippelnem kéne, olyan… skótjuhász nagyságúra.

Mrs Weasley nem repesett a hírtől, de nem is borult ki, amit Lucy félsikernek könyvelt el. Letette Tapmancsot a földre, mire a kutya rögtön felfedezőútra indult, mindent megszaglászott, de semmit sem pisilt le, vagyis szobatiszta volt már most.

\- Legalább nevelt kutyát hoztatok - jegyezte meg elégedetten Mrs Weasley és visszatért a tűzhelyhez.

Ebédig mindenki a kiskutyával volt elfoglalva. A gyerekek vígan játszottak vele; Sirius varázsolt pár kislabdát a semmiből és azokat gurigatták Tapmancsnak a földön. A kutyus nagyon jól érezte magát, és csak egyszer kellett kivinni sétálni, ami láthatóan Mrs Weasleyt is meggyőzte arról, hogy nem is olyan rossz egy új állat a háznál.

Úgy tervezték, hogy ebéd után ismét bemennek a kórházba, ezúttal Rémszem és Lupin kíséretében. Már a desszertnél tartottak, mikor befutott Mundungus, akinek sikerült „kölcsönöznie" egy autót erre az alkalomra. Szükség is volt a járműre, hiszen karácsonykor nem közlekedett a metró. A kocsit - amiről Lucy gyanította, hogy tulajdonosának tudta és beleegyezése nélkül került a Grimmauld térre - ugyanazzal a tágító bűbájjal kezelték, ami Weasleyék régi Ford Angliájánál is olyan jól bevált: az autó kívülről nézve normális nagyságú maradt, mégis kényelmesen elfért benne tizenegy személy plusz Mundungus, a sofőr. Mrs Weasley kezdetben vonakodott beülni a járműbe - Lucy sejtette, hogy viaskodnak benne a Mundungusszal és a mágiamentes közlekedéssel szembeni ellenérzései - de a zimankós hideg és gyerekeinek rimánkodása végül megtette hatását, úgyhogy nagy kegyesen helyet foglalt Fred és Bill között.

A városban nem volt nagy forgalom, így gyorsan elértek a Szent Mungóhoz. Az egyébként néptelen bevásárlóutcán csupán néhány boszorkány és varázsló lopakodott a kórház felé. Miután a tíz utas kiszállt, Mundungus elhajtott, hogy egy sarokkal odébb leparkoljon, Lucyék pedig ráérősen odasétáltak a nejlonruhás baba kirakatához, majd egyenként átléptek az üvegen.

Az előcsarnokban kellemes, ünnepi hangulat fogadta őket. A lámpa gyanánt szolgáló üveggömböket pirosra és aranysárgára színezték, így azok hatalmas karácsonyfadíszekre hasonlítottak. Minden ajtót magyalfüzér keretezett, s minden sarokban mágikus hótól és jégcsapoktól fehérlő, aranycsillag csúcsdíszes fenyőfa állt. A kórházban nem volt akkora tömeg, mint legutóbb, Harryt mégis majdnem fellökte egy boszorkány, akinek mandarin volt a bal orrlyukában.

\- Családi veszekedés, mi? - kérdezte kissé gúnyosan a szőke recepciós boszorkány. - Maga már a harmadik ma... Varázslati traumák osztálya, negyedik emelet.

Mr Weasley az ágyán ült, ölében a pulykaebéd maradékával, és egy kicsit szégyenlős arcot vágott.

\- Minden rendben, Arthur? - kérdezte Mrs Weasley, miután valamennyien köszöntötték a varázslót, és átadták neki az ajándékokat.

\- Persze, persze - felelte feltűnő sietséggel Mr Weasley. - Öhm... nem találkoztatok véletlenül Smethwyck gyógyítóval?

\- Nem - Mrs Weasley gyanakodva nézett férjére. - Miért?

\- Nem érdekes - legyintett Mr Weasley, és gyorsan hozzálátott ajándékai kibontásához. - Mindenkinek szép napja volt? Miket kaptatok karácsonyra? Nahát, Harry! Ez gyönyörű! - Épp kibontotta ugyanis Harry ajándékát, ami nem volt más, mint néhány olvadóbiztosíték és egy csavarhúzókészlet.

Mrs Weasleyt szemlátomást nem elégítette ki férje kitérő válasza. Mikor Mr Weasley előredőlt, hogy kezet rázzon Harryvel, az asszony vetett egy pillantást a hálóinge alá.

\- Arthur! - Mrs Weasley hangja úgy csattant, mint egy egérfogó. - Neked kicserélték a kötésedet! Miért cserélték ki egy nappal előbb? Azt mondták, csak holnap kapsz új kötést!

Mr Weasley az álláig rántotta a takarót.

\- Te-te-tessék? - hebegte megszeppenve. - Nem érdekes... semmiség... nem fontos...

Felesége szúrós tekintetétől aztán leeresztett, akár egy kilyukadt lufi.

\- Jól van... De légy szíves, ne izgasd fel magad, Molly... Augustus Pye-nak volt egy ötlete... Tudod, ő itt a gyógyítóinas, szimpatikus fiatalember... a hobbija az... az alternatív gyógyászat... a hagyományos muglimódszerek... És hát van az úgynevezett sebvarrás, ami nagyon jól működik... muglisebeknél...

Mrs Weasley a visítás és a hörgés érdekes elegyét produkálta.

Lupin elfordult az ágytól, és odasétált a vérfarkashoz. Annak nem volt látogatója, és vágyakozva pislogott a Mr Weasley ágyát körülálló csoport felé. Bill azt motyogta, hogy elmegy inni egy teát, az ikrek pedig nyomban felpattantak, hogy vele tartsanak. Mrs Weasley nem vett róla tudomást, hogy többen menekülőre fogták a dolgot, s mikor beszélni kezdett, hangja minden szóval fenyegetőbben zengett:

\- Azt akarod mondani, hogy muglimódszerekkel kísérletezgettek rajtad?

\- Nem kuruzslás ez, Molly drágám - próbált védekezni Mr Weasley. - Csak Pye-jal gondoltuk, hogy kipróbálunk valamit... de sajnos pont az ilyen sebeknél... nem működik olyan jól a dolog, mint hittük...

\- Vagyis?

\- Hát... mondom, van egy módszer, amit sebvarrásnak neveznek...

\- Ez úgy hangzik, mintha megpróbáltátok volna tűvel és cérnával összefércelni a bőrödet. - Mrs Weasley vészjóslóan felnevetett. - De nem, ilyen ostoba még te se lehetsz, Arthur...

\- Én is innék egy teát - pattant fel Harry.

Lucy, Hermione, Ron és Ginny futólépésben követték őt. Miután becsukták maguk mögött az ajtót, odabent felharsant Mrs Weasley hangja:

\- Mi az, hogy körülbelül ilyesmit csináltatok!?

\- Ez jellemző apára - csóválta a fejét Ginny. - Bevarrni egy sebet... Megáll az eszem.

Közben az ötös fogat elindult a folyosón.

\- Mágiamentes sebeknél a varrás jól bevált módszer - jegyezte meg Hermione. - De annak a kígyónak a mérge valószínűleg oldja a cérnát. Merre lehet a teázó?

\- Az ötödiken - felelte Lucy, felidézve az eligazító táblán olvasott információt.

A folyosó végén nyíló lengőajtón kilépve egy lépcsőházban találták magukat, ahol a falon további ijesztő arcú gyógyítók portréinak sora függött. Miközben Lucyék felfelé lépkedtek a recsegő fa lépcsőfokokon, több festményalak is megszólította őket: sajátos tüneteket diagnosztizáltak náluk, és rémisztő kúrákat ajánlgattak.

Ron felettébb megütközött, mikor egy középkori varázsló drámai hangon kijelentette, hogy súlyos ragyaszóródása van.

\- Az meg micsoda? - kérdezte mérgesen, mikor a gyógyító már vagy hat kép óta szaladt mellette, félrelökdösve az útjába álló portrélakókat.

\- Haj, úrfi, az bizony a bőrnek egy rettenetes elfajzása. Idő múltával talán még a mostaninál is csúfabb s torzabb lesz tőle az orcád...

\- Nem csúf és torz az arcom! - csattant fel lángoló füllel Ron.

\- Az egyetlen gyógyír rá a varangyos béka mája, azt kötözd szorosan a torkodra, s állj holdtölte idején mezítelenül angolnahalak kivájt szemével teli hordóba...

\- Nincs ragyaszóródásom!

\- De hát orcád teli van undok foltokkal, úrfi...

\- Azok szeplők! - dühöngött Ron. - Menjen vissza a képébe, és hagyjon engem békén! - A többiek felé fordult, akik gondosan ügyeltek rá, hogy komoly arcot vágjanak. - Hányadik emelet ez?

\- Az ötödik, azt hiszem - felelte Hermione.

\- Nem, ez a negyedik - rázta a fejét Harry. - Még egyet megyünk...

A lépcsőpihenőre érve azonban Lucy egyszerre megtorpant, Harry pedig egyenesen beléütközött.

A varázslati traumák osztályára nyíló ajtó kis ablaka mögül az üvegnek préselt orral egy varázsló nézett rájuk. Göndör szőke hajú, kék szemű férfi volt; széles, bárgyú mosolyra húzott szájából vakítóan fehér fogak villantak ki.

\- Azt a... ! - suttogta a varázslóra meredve Ron.

\- Te jó ég! - sikkantott Hermione - Lockhart professzor!

A volt sötét varázslatok kivédése tanár kinyitotta az ajtót, és hosszú, lila hálóköntösében odalépett hozzájuk.

\- Szívélyes üdvözletem! - szólt. - Autogramot szeretnétek kérni tőlem, igaz?

\- Semmit nem változott - súgta oda Harry Ginnynek, aki elvigyorodott.

\- Öhm... Hogy van, tanár úr? - kérdezte kissé bűntudatosan Ron. Az ő repedt varázspálcája okozta ugyanis Lockhartnál a súlyos emléktörlődést, ami miatt a Szent Mungóba került. Igaz, Lockhart magának köszönhette a balesetet, mert rátámadt Harryre, Lucyra és Ronra. Lucy nem is sajnálta olyan nagyon a professzort.

\- Kitűnően vagyok, kitűnően! - felelte túláradó vidámsággal Lockhart, és előhúzott köpenye zsebéből egy meglehetősen kopott pávatoll pennát. - Akkor hát, hány autogramot parancsoltok? Képzeljétek, már tudok folyóírással írni!

\- Öhm... köszönjük, de most egyet se kérünk - felelte Ron.

Megrökönyödve nézett Lucyra, aki viszont a professzorhoz fordult:

\- Szabad a tanár úrnak a folyosón sétálnia? Nem a kórteremben kellene lennie?

Lockhart arcáról leolvadt a mosoly. Néhány másodpercig töprengve nézte Lucyt, aztán megkérdezte:

\- Nem találkoztunk mi már valahol?

\- De... de igen - felelte Lucy. - Maga tanított minket a Roxfortban, nem emlékszik?

\- Tanítottam? Én? - pislogott Lockhart. - Tényleg?

Aztán ijesztő hirtelenséggel visszatért a mosoly az arcára.

\- Gondolom, mindenre én tanítottalak meg benneteket, amit csak tudtok! Így van? Na, mi lesz akkor az autogramokkal? Kaptok egy kerek tucattal, hogy a kis barátaitoknak is adhassatok!

Ekkor azonban egy fej jelent meg a folyosó túlsó végén nyíló ajtóban.

\- Enyje-ejnye, Gilderoy, hát már megint elkószált?

Az ajtó kinyílt, és egy pirospozsgás, kövér gyógyítónő döcögött a folyosóra. Hajában kis aranykoszorút viselt, és kedves mosollyal köszöntötte Lucyékat.

\- Nahát, Gilderoy, látogatói jöttek? És épp karácsony napján! Milyen kedvesek! Tudjátok, szegénykét nem látogatja soha senki, pedig olyan egy drága jó lélek! Ugye, Gilderoy?

\- Autogramokat kérnek tőlem! - újságolta sugárzó arccal Lockhart. - Úgy könyörögnek, hogy nem lehet nemet mondani nekik! Csak legyen elég fényképem!

\- Mit szóltok hozzá? - A gyógyító belekarolt Lockhartba, s úgy nézett rá, ahogy koraérett kétévesekre szokás. - Tudjátok, ő valamikor híres ember volt. Reméljük, ez az autogram-osztogatás jelzi, hogy lassan kezd visszatérni az emlékezete. Gyertek velünk kérlek! Gilderoynak a zárt részlegben van a helye. Biztos akkor osont ki, amikor bevittem a karácsonyi ajándékokat. Egyébként zárva tartjuk az ajtót. Nem bánt ő senkit, de... - itt suttogóra fogta a hangját - ...félünk, hogy baja esik szegénynek. Elkóborol, aztán nem talál vissza... Kedves tőletek, hogy bejöttetek hozzá.

Ron bizonytalanul felfelé mutogatott.

\- Hát... mi igazából...

A gyógyító azonban olyan hívogatóan mosolygott, hogy a mondat végét Ron már csak elmotyogta:

\- ...teázni indultunk.

Harry, Lucy, Ron, Hermione és Ginny összenéztek, aztán kelletlen elindultak Lockhart és a gyógyító nyomában a folyosón.

\- Ne maradjunk sokáig! - suttogta Ron.

A boszorkány rámutatott pálcájával a Janus Cooka Kórterem ajtajára.

\- Alohomora - motyogta, s miután az ajtó kinyílt, karon fogva, odavezette Gilderoyt az ágya mellett álló karosszékhez.

Ebben a szobában laknak a tartós ápolást igénylő betegeink - magyarázta suttogva Lucyéknak. - Azok, akiknél egy varázslat maradandó károsodást okozott. Ők többé-kevésbé gyógyíthatatlanok, bár bájitalkúrákkal, bűbájokkal és némi szerencsével el lehet érni náluk bizonyos javulást. Gilderoy például már kezdi visszanyerni az öntudatát, O'Men úr pedig már szavakat is ki tud mondani, csak épp senki nem érti, milyen nyelven beszél... Hát akkor; beszélgessetek vele, én befejezem az ajándékosztást.

Lucy körülnézett. Mr Weasley kórtermével ellentétben ez a helyiség tele volt a betegek személyes tárgyaival. Ebből is látni lehetett, hogy a lakók hosszabb időre költöztek be. Gilderoy ágyának feje körül fotók borították a falat - mindegyikben Lockhart egy-egy mosolygó, integető képmása lakott. Több fényképet girbegurba, gyerekes nyomtatott betűk szeltek át - azokat Lockhart magának szignálta.

Miután a gyógyító leültette őt székébe, Gilderoy nyomban elővett egy újabb csomag fotót, pennát ragadott, és lázas dedikálásba fogott.

\- Tedd borítékba őket! - utasította Ginnyt, miközben sorban a az ölébe dobálta az aláírt képeket. - Nem felejtettek ám el az emberek! Még mindig rengeteg rajongói levelet kapok. Gladys Ladgeon például hetente ír. Csak tudnám, miért.

Egy pillanatra megállt, tekintete a semmibe révedt - aztán megint szélesre húzta a száját, és új lendülettel folytatta a dedikálást.

\- Biztos azért, mert olyan jóképű vagyok!

A szemközti ágy lakója, egy fakósárga arcú, gyászos tekintetű varázsló láthatóan nem érzékelte a körülötte zajló eseményeket. Szüntelenül motyogott magában, s közben a plafont bámulta. Két ággyal odébb egy boszorkány feküdt, akinek az egész fejét sűrű szőr nőtte be. Lucynak eszébe jutott, hogy három éve Hermionéval valami hasonló történt, de az ő esetében az elváltozás szerencsére nem bizonyult maradandónak. A kórterem távoli végében az utolsó két ágyat virágmintás függöny takarta el.

A gyógyító boszorkány a szőrös arcú nőhöz lépett, és néhány ajándékot adott át neki.

\- Tessék, Ágnes - szólt. - Látja, nem feledkeztek meg magáról. A fia baglyot is küldött: azt írta, este bejön magához. Örül neki?

Ágnes négyet vakkantott.

\- Nézze csak, Broderick! Kapott egy szép cserepes virágot meg egy naptárat tizenkét gyönyörű hippogriff fotóval. Ettől majd felvidul, kedvesem! - A gyógyító boszorkány letett egy meglehetősen csúnya, lengő polipkaros növényt az éjjeliszekrényre, majd a naptárat egy pálcaintéssel a falra erősítette. - És... ó, Mrs Longbottom, hát már mennek is?

Harry és Lucy úgy fordultak oda, mintha dróton rántották volna őket. A kórterem végében széthúzták a függönyt, és két látogató lépett ki az ágysorok közti folyosóra. Egyikük egy öntudatos tartású, idősebb boszorkány volt; hosszú, zöld ruhát viselt, hozzá kissé viseltes rókaprémet, fején pedig kitömött keselyűvel díszített, hegyes süveg tornyosult. - Mögötte egy fiú kullogott búsan leszegett fejjel: Neville.

Lucy azonnal rádöbbent, hogy kik fekszenek a legtávolabbi két ágyban. A két testvér először kétségbeesetten egymásra, majd körülnézett; keresni akartak valamit, amivel el tudják terelni barátaik figyelmét, amíg Neville elhagyja a kórtermet. A Longbottom névre azonban Ron is felkapta a fejét, és mielőtt Lucy vagy Harry megakadályozhatták volna, elrikkantotta magát:

\- Neville!

A fiú összerezzent, és úgy behúzta a nyakát, mintha puskagolyó fütyült volna el a füle mellett.

\- Láttad? Itt van Lockhart! Te kinél voltál?

\- Ők a barátaid, Neville drágám? - kérdezte Neville nagyanyja, és fensőbbséges pillantással végignézett Lucyékon.

Neville-en látszott, hogy a pokolban is jobban érezné magát. Nem nézett Lucyék szemébe, s kövérkés arca lassan lilára színeződött.

\- Á, látom már - folytatta a nagyanyja, és a két Potter felé nyújtotta aszott, madárlábszerű jobbját. - Titeket természetesen megismerlek. Neville mindig rajongással emleget titeket.

\- Öhm... köszönjük - motyogta zavartan Harry, miután Lucy után kezet fogott a boszorkánnyal. Neville a lábára meredt, s folyamatosan lilult az arca.

\- Ti ketten bizonyára Weasleyk vagytok. - Neville nagyanyja most Ronnal és Ginnyvel is kezet fogott. - Ismerem a szüleiteket, ha csak futólag is. Kiváló emberek, kiválóak... Te pedig Hermione Granger vagy, nemde?

Hermionét szemlátomást meglepte, hogy Mrs Longbottom felismerte, de megfogta a felé nyújtott kezet.

\- Neville sokat mesélt rólad. Tudom, hogy nemegyszer segítettél neki... Rendes fiúcska az én Neville-em - tette hozzá, csontos orra mentén gyengédnek épp nem nevezhető pillantást vetve a fiúra -, de sajnos nem örökölte az apja tehetségét.

E szavakkal fejét a kórterem végében álló ágyak felé fordította, de olyan hirtelen, hogy süvegén vészesen inogni kezdett a kitömött keselyű.

\- Micsoda? - motyogta döbbenten Ron. Lucy legszívesebben rátaposott volna a lábára, de ezt farmernadrágban nem lehetett olyan észrevétlenül megtenni, mint talárban. - Az apád fekszik itt, Neville?

Mrs Longbottom felkapta a fejét.

\- Mire véljem ezt, Neville? A barátaid semmit nem tudnak a szüleidről?

Neville nagy levegőt vett, felnézett a plafonra, és megrázta a fejét. Lucy soha senkit nem sajnált még ennyire, de ötlete sem volt, hogyan segíthetné ki Neville-t kínos helyzetéből.

\- Mi szégyellnivaló van ezen? - csattant fel Mrs Longbottom. - Büszke lehetsz a szüleidre, büszke! Azt hiszed, azért áldozták fel az egészségüket, az elméjük épségét, hogy a tulajdon gyermekük szégyellje őket!?

\- Nem szégyellem őket - felelte elhaló hangon Neville, még mindig kerülve Lucyék tekintetét. Ron lábujjhegyen ágaskodva meresztette a szemét a távoli két ágy felé.

\- A viselkedésed nem azt mutatja! - korholta unokáját Mrs Longbottom, majd felszegett fejjel Lucyékhoz fordult, s úgy folytatta: - A fiamat és a menyemet Tudjukki csatlósai juttatták ide.

Hermione és Ginny a szájuk elé kapták a kezüket. Ron visszaereszkedett a talpára, és döbbenten pislogott.

\- Mindketten aurorok voltak, a varázslótársadalom köztiszteletben álló tagjai - folytatta Mrs Longbottom. - Kimagaslóan tehetségesek, mind a ketten... Tessék, Alice drágám, mit szeretnél?

Az ágyak közti folyosón hálóinges nő csoszogott feléjük. Neville édesanyja volt - de nem az a pirospozsgás, mosolygós boszorkány, akire Lucy a Főnix Rendjének egykori tagjait ábrázoló csoportképről emlékezett, hanem egy sovány, beesett arcú, aránytalanul nagy szemű, színtelenre őszült hajú asszony. Nem akart beszélni - talán nem is tudott - csupán bizonytalanul felemelte a kezét, Neville felé nyújtva valamit, amit a markában tartott.

\- Már megint... - Mrs Longbottom fáradtan megcsóválta a fejét. - Jól van, Alice drágám, jól van... Vedd el, Neville, hadd örüljön.

Neville addigra már nyújtotta is a kezét, s anyja a markába ejtett egy összegyűrt Drubli Legjobb Fúvógumija csomagolópapírt.

\- Jól van, drágám - szólt színlelt derűvel Mrs Longbottom, és vállon veregette a beteg asszonyt.

\- Köszönöm, anya - szólt csendesen Neville.

Alice Longbottom megfordult, és halkan dúdolva elcsoszogott az ágya felé. Neville dacosan végignézett Lucyékon. Bizonyára arra számított, hogy nevetni fognak, de tévedett.

Mrs Longbottom sóhajtott.

\- Ideje indulnunk - szólt, és felhúzta hosszú, zöld selyemkesztyűjét. - Örülök, hogy megismerhettelek benneteket. Neville, dobd ki azt a cukrospapírt! Már annyi van otthon, hogy kitapétázhatnád vele a szobádat.

Lucy azonban látta, hogy Neville kifelé menet titkon a zsebébe csúsztatja édesanyja kis ajándékát. Aztán becsukódott az ajtó az öreg hölgy és unokája mögött.

\- Sejtelmem se volt róla - szólt könnyeivel küszködve Hermione.

\- Nekem se - mondta rekedten Ron.

\- Nekem se - suttogta Ginny.

Mindhárman Harryre és Lucyra néztek.

\- Mi tudtuk - szólt csüggedten Harry. - Dumbledore-tól.

\- De megígértük, hogy nem mondjuk el senkinek - magyarázta Lucy. - Ezért került Bellatrix Lestrange az Azkabanba: a Cruciatus-átokkal kínozta Neville szüleit.

\- Bellatrix Lestrange tette ezt velük? - szörnyülködött Hermione. - Az a nő, akinek a képét Sipor a fészkében őrzi?

A döbbenet csöndjét néhány másodperc után Lockhart bosszús hangja törte meg:

\- Ejnye, hát ezért tanultam meg folyóírással írni!?

* * *

Draco becsukta a szobája ajtaját, háttal nekitámaszkodott és próbálta feldolgozni, amit hallott.

Meglepően hamar túltette magát azon, hogy miért is tűntek el Lucyék a Roxfortból. Az apja elmondta neki, hogy a Weasley-családfő kígyótámadás áldozata lett, és hogy a hírt letiltotta a minisztérium, ezért nem volt olvasható a Reggeli Prófétában. A hangsúlyból, ahogy ezt az apja közölte, Draco sejtette, hogy a dolognak valamiképp köze van a Sötét Nagyúrhoz, aki egész idáig azon dolgozott, hogy a tervét megvalósítsa; mármint azt a tervét, ami nem a Potterek kiiktatásáról szólt.

A hír, ami viszont úgy meglepte, hogy az üres tányérját is elejtette, viszont az anyjától származott. Nem tudta nem észrevenni, hogy az anyja feszült, izgatott várakozással vészeli át az egész téli szünetet, de Draco akárhányszor kérdezett rá, nem kapott kielégítő választ. Ma este viszont az anyja úgy döntött, hogy beavatja őt, hiába tiltakozott az apja. A Sötét Nagyúr azt mondta neki, hogy nemsokára elérkezik az idő arra, hogy egy nagyobb, tömeges szökést hajtsanak végre Azkabanban, ami során a rég nem látott nagynénjét, Bellatrixet is kiszabadítják. Draco talán csecsemőkorában láthatta utoljára a nőt, hiszen annyi idős volt, mikor letartóztatták. Az anyja egész szünetben türelmetlenül várta, hogy végrehajtsák az akciót; nyilván mélyen belül hiányzott neki a nővére.

Draco azonban megrémült. Próbálta titkolni a szülei elől, de valójában megrémült. Mindenkitől, még a többi aranyvérű ismerősétől is azt hallotta, hogy Bellatrix Lestrange - hiába a Nagyúr leghűségesebb és legodaadóbb követője - egy őrült, aki még a családon belüli gyilkosságtól sem riad vissza, ha a Sötét Nagyúrról van szó. Draco rettegett, hogy ez nő egyből észreveszi majd, hogy valami nincs rendben vele - főleg, ha Potterék szóba kerülnek.

Elméletileg mire Bella kiszabadul, addigra ő már a Roxfortban lesz, így fél évet nyer ahhoz, hogy rendbe szedje magát. Bizonyítania kell, ha nem akarja kockára tenni a saját és a szülei életét. Ez már nem volt játék és nem a dicsőségéről és a megítéléséről volt szó.

Itt a puszta létezése volt a tét; és ezt az árat nem volt hajlandó megfizetni.


	24. Chapter 23: Okklumencia

**Chapter 23**

 **Okklumencia**

Sipor végül a padlásszobából került elő, fülig porosan. Sirius, aki megtalálta, nem tulajdonított túl nagy jelentőséget az ügynek - úgy vélte, Sipor régi kacatok után kutatott családi ereklye-gyűjteményének gazdagítása céljából. Lucyt azonban nyugtalanította a dolog.

Megkerülése óta a manó jobb hangulatban volt, ritkábban lehetett dühös motyogását hallani, és az addiginál készségesebben teljesítette az utasításokat. Lucy egyszer-kétszer észrevette, hogy Sipor gyűlölködve mered rá, de olyankor a manó mindig gyorsan lesütötte a szemét.

Lucy nem osztotta meg aggodalmát keresztápjával, akinek a jókedve karácsony után gyorsan apadni kezdett. Ahogy közeledett Lucyék indulásának napja, Sirius egyre gyakrabban kapott „búrohamot", ahogy Mrs Weasley nevezte. Olyankor magába fordult vagy zsémbeskedett, s gyakran hosszú órákra bezárkózott Csikócsőr szobájába. Keserűsége átjárta a házat, beszivárgott az ajtók alatt, mint holmi mérges gáz, és egykettőre mindenkit megfertőzött.

Se Harry, se Lucy - öt éve most először - nem örült közelgő visszatérésüknek a Roxfortba. Egyrészt nem szívesen hagyták ott keresztapjukat Siporral összezárva, másrészt az iskolakezdés azt jelentette, hogy megint el kell viselniük a zsarnokoskodó Dolores Umbridge-et, aki időközben bizonyára újabb tucatnyi rendeletet eszelt ki. A kviddics vigasztalást jelentett volna számukra - de attól Harryt meg eltiltották és Lucy is rettegett, hogy hasonló sorsra jut. Arra is jó esélyt láttak, hogy a vizsgák közeledtével a házifeladat-terhelés még tovább növekszik majd; és mindennek a tetejébe ott volt Dumbledore, aki változatlanul nem állt szóba velük. Ha nincs a DS, mondta Harry négyszemközt Lucynak, kikönyörögné Siriustól, hogy otthagyhassa az iskolát, és a Grimmauld téri házban maradhasson.

Aztán a szünet utolsó napján történt valami, ami egyenesen rémisztővé tette Harry és Lucy számára a visszatérést a Roxfortba.

Harry és Ron épp varázslósakkot játszottak Lucy, Hermione, Ginny, Tapmancs és Csámpás kibicelése mellett, mikor Mrs Weasley bedugta a fejét a hálószoba ajtaján.

\- Harry, Lucy, drágáim, lejönnétek, kérlek, a konyhába? Piton tanár úr szeretne beszélni veletek.

Egyik Potter se fogta fel először a hallottakat: Harry épp lelkesen biztatta bástyáját, ami Ron egyik gyalogjával viaskodott, Lucy pedig Tapmancsot próbálta visszatartani attól, hogy ráugorjon a sakktáblára.

\- Üsd ki! Üsd már ki, az csak egy gyalog, te szerencsétlen! Bocsánat, Mrs Weasley, nem figyeltem.

\- Piton tanár úr lent vár a konyhában. Szeretne beszélni veled és Lucyval.

Harrynek és Lucynak leesett az álluk a megrökönyödéstől. Először egymásra néztek, aztán Ronra, majd Hermionéra, aztán Ginnyre, de azok szintén csak tátogni tudtak. Tapmancs és Csámpás, akiket gazdáik az utolsó negyedórában alig bírtak féken tartani, rögtön kihasználták az alkalmat, és ráugrottak a sakktáblára. A figurák rémülten visítozva menekültek előlük.

\- Piton vár... minket? - kérdezett vissza Harry.

\- Piton tanár úr - javította ki szemrehányó hangsúllyal Mrs Weasley. - Na, gyertek, gyertek, gyorsan! Azt mondta, sietnie kell.

\- Mit akarhat tőletek? - kérdezte riadtan Ron, miután anyja visszahúzta a fejét az ajtóból. - Volt valami balhétok nála?

\- Dehogyis! - méltatlankodott Lucy. Elképzelni se tudta, mi késztethette rá Pitont, hogy utánuk jöjjön a Grimmauld térre. Talán mindketten T-t kaptak az utolsó házi feladatukra?

Másfél perccel később, mikor benyitottak a konyhába, ott találták Siriust és Pitont, akik a hosszú asztalnál ültek, és mereven elnéztek egymás mellett. Egyikük sem szólt, de a levegő szinte vibrált kölcsönös utálatuktól. Sirius előtt az asztalon nyitott levél hevert.

\- Öhhm - köhintett Harry, hogy felhívja a figyelmet az ő és Lucy jelenlétére.

Piton feléjük fordította zsíros fekete hajjal keretezett arcát.

\- Üljetek le!

Sirius hátradőlt, úgyhogy széke két első lába felemelkedett a padlóról, és emelt hangon megszólította a plafont:

\- Örülnék, ha nem parancsolgatnál a házamban, Piton.

A bájitaltantanár fakó arca csúnya szürkés-rózsaszínűre vált. Harry és Lucy leültek vele szemben, Sirius mellé.

\- Négyszemközt kellene beszélnem veletek - szólt Piton, arcán a jól ismert gúnyos félmosollyal - de Black...

\- A keresztapjuk vagyok - mondta az előbbinél is hangosabban Sirius.

\- Dumbledore utasítására vagyok itt - folytatta Piton. Ő viszont egyre halkabban és sziszegőbben beszélt. - De felőlem itt maradhatsz, Black. Felteszem, rosszul esne, ha ebből is kimaradnál.

\- Ezzel meg mit akarsz mondani? - csattant fel Sirius, és zajosan visszabillentette székét.

\- Bizonyára bosszant, hogy nem lehetsz hasznos tagja a Rendnek - felelte Piton, finoman megnyomva a jelzőt.

Most Siriuson volt a pirulás sora. Piton félmosollyal nyugtázta a bevitt találatot, és ismét Harryhez és Lucyhoz fordult:

\- Az igazgató úr óhaja szerint a következő félévben okklumenciát fogtok tanulni.

\- Mit fogunk tanulni? - pislogott Lucy.

Piton feljebb görbítette szája sarkát.

\- Okklumenciát, Potter. Az elme mágikus védelmét külső behatolással szemben. Kevéssé ismert mágiaág, de felettébb hasznos.

Lucy szíve vadul kalapálni kezdett. Védekezés külső behatolással szemben? De hát mind azt mondták, hogy Voldemort nem költözött Harrybe, ráadásul rá nincs is közvetlen hatással...

\- Miért kell ezt az okklu... dolgot tanulnunk? - bukott ki Harryből a kérdés.

\- Mert az igazgató úr jónak látja - felelte közönyösen Piton. - Hetente egyszer különórán vesztek majd részt, de nem mondhatjátok el senkinek, mit tanultok. A legkevésbé Dolores Umbridge-nek. Megértettétek?

\- Igen - bólintott Lucy. - És ki lesz a tanárunk?

Piton felvonta fél szemöldökét.

\- Én.

Lucynak olyan érzése támadt, mintha a nyakától lefelé olvadni kezdett volna a teste. Különórák Pitonnal - mivel érdemelték ezt ki? Riadtan összenézett Harryvel, majd mindketten segélykérően pillantottak keresztapjukra.

\- Miért te tanítod Harryt és Lucyt? - kérdezte ellenségesen Sirius. - Miért nem Dumbledore?

\- Mert mint igazgató megteheti, hogy másokra bízza a kellemetlen feladatokat - felelte nyájasan Piton. - Biztosíthatlak, hogy nem önként jelentkeztem. - Felállt, és láthatóan indulni készült. - Hétfő délután hat órakor várlak titeket a dolgozószobámban. Ha bárki kérdezi, bájitaltan-korrepetáláson vesztek részt. Aki látott már titeket az órámon, nem fogja kétségbe vonni, hogy rászorultok.

Azzal meglebbentette fekete köpenyét, és elindult az ajtó felé.

\- Egy pillanat! - szólt utána Sirius, és kihúzta magát a széken.

Piton undok mosollyal nézett vissza rá.

\- Szívesen társalognék még, Black, de sajnos nincs annyi szabad időm, mint neked.

\- Akkor rögtön a lényegre térek - felelte Sirius, és felállt. Jóval magasabb volt Pitonnál, aki most köpenye zsebébe dugott jobbjával szorosan megmarkolt valamit - Lucy gyanította, hogy a pálcáját. Ugrásra készen ült tovább a székén. - Ha megtudom, hogy az okklumenciaórák ürügyén gorombáskodsz Harryvel vagy Lucyval, velem gyűlik meg a bajod.

\- Megható az aggodalmad - felelte sötét mosollyal Piton -, de bizonyára észrevetted, hogy a két Potter az apjukra üt.

\- Igen, észrevettem - vágta rá büszkén Sirius.

\- Vagyis olyan önteltek, hogy lepereg róluk minden kritika - vitte be a találatot Piton.

Sirius félrelökte székét, s az asztalt megkerülve elindult a bájitaltantanár felé. Menet közben előhúzta varázspálcáját - mire Piton ugyanígy tett. Megálltak szemben egymással. Sirius sápadt volt a dühtől. Piton arca nem árult el indulatot, de látszott, hogy ellenfele minden rezdülését figyeli.

\- Sirius! - szólt ijedten Harry, Lucy pedig felpattant.

Keresztapjuk ügyet se vetett rájuk.

\- Vigyázz magadra, Pipogyusz - sziszegte. Arca harminc centire se volt Pitonétól. - Hiába mondja Dumbledore, hogy megváltoztál, én átlátok rajtad...

\- Akkor miért nem figyelmezteted? - suttogta Piton. - Talán félsz, hogy nem veszi komolyan egy olyan ember véleményét, aki fél éve az anyja házában bujkál?

\- Meséld el, hogy van mostanság Lucius Malfoy? Gondolom, boldog, hogy az ölebe a Roxfortban dolgozik.

\- Apropó, kutya - duruzsolta Piton -, tudtál róla, hogy Lucius Malfoy felismert a legutóbbi kis kiruccanásodon? Ravasz ötlet volt, hogy megmutattad magad egy biztonságos pályaudvari peronon. Pompás ürügyet szereztél rá, hogy még sokáig lapulhass a kis búvóhelyeden.

Sirius felemelte a pálcáját.

\- Ne! - kiáltotta Harry, és átszökkent az asztal fölött, hogy a két varázsló közé álljon. - Sirius! Ne csináld!

\- Azt mondod, gyáva vagyok!? - harsogta Sirius. Megpróbálta félretolni Harryt, de ő jól megvetette a lábát.

\- Igen, ilyesmire céloztam - susogta Piton.

\- Ne avatkozz bele, Harry! - sziszegte Sirius, és szabad kezével ellökte keresztfiát.

\- Elég! - kiáltotta Lucy, két kezét a két varázsló felé tartva.

A következő pillanatban egy láthatatlan erő hátrataszította mindkét férfit; Pitont ledöntötte a lábáról, Siriust pedig nekilökte a falnak, ráadásul mindkettejük varázspálcája kirepült a tulajdonosa kezéből és csörömpölve ért földet az asztal túloldalán, a lány mellett. Harry elkerekedett szemekkel bámult Lucyra, aki szinte rettegve nézte, mit művelt megint akaratán kívül. Sirius és Piton tökéletes értetlenkedéssel és döbbenettel fordultak Lucy felé, aki most lassan maga felé fordította a tenyerét, úgy bámulva rá, mintha oda lenne írva a válasz.

Mielőtt bárki reagálhatott volna bármit is, kitárult a konyhaajtó, és vidám zsivajjal betódult rajta a Weasley család, Hermionéval. A népes csapat közepén Mr Weasley lépkedett, csíkos pizsamában és esőkabátban.

\- Meggyógyultam! - jelentette be nagy büszkén. - Makkegészséges vagyok!

A következő pillanatban aztán az egész Weasley família megtorpant. Megrökönyödve bámulták a szemük elé táruló, élőképszerű jelenetet: Sirius és Piton - aki épp feltápászkodott a földről - az ajtó felé néztek; Harry ott állt közöttük, Lucy pedig még mindig a tenyerét bámulta, azon töprengve, hogy mi történt már megint.

\- Merlin szent szakálla! - fakadt ki Mr Weasley. - Mi folyik itt?

Sirius és Piton gyorsan összeszedték a pálcájukat. Lucy az egyikre, majd a másikra nézett: mindkettőjük arca mélységes utálatot tükrözött, de a csapatnyi tanú váratlan megjelenése szemlátomást észhez térítette őket. Piton zsebre dugta pálcáját, hosszú léptekkel átvágott a konyhán, és megkerülte Weasleyéket. Az ajtóból még visszanézett.

\- Hétfőn este hat órakor, Potter.

Azzal kiment a konyhából. Sirius gyilkos pillantással nézett utána.

\- Mi történt? - kérdezte Mr Weasley.

\- Semmi, Arthur - felelte Sirius. Úgy zihált, mintha futott volna. - Csak elcsevegtünk, ahogy régi iskolatársak szoktak. - Mosolyt erőltetett az arcára. - Szóval... meggyógyultál. Ez ám az örömhír!

\- Ugye? - Mrs Weasley az egyik székhez vezette férjét. - Smethwyck gyógyító addig bűbájoskodott, míg végül megtalálta a kígyóméreg ellenszerét, Arthur pedig egyszer és mindenkorra megtanulta, hogy mit érnek a mugli kuruzslók módszerei. Így van, Arthur? - kérdezte fenyegetően.

\- I-igen, Molly drágám - felelte alázatosan a varázsló.

Mr Weasley szerencsés felépülése okán a vacsoraasztalnál vidám volt a hangulat, és Lucyval is elfeledtette (igaz, csak átmenetileg) az előbb történteket. Emellett megfigyelte, hogy Sirius is igyekszik úrrá lenni rosszkedvén: mosolygott az ikrek viccein, szorgalmasan kínálgatta vendégeit - igaz, néha megfeledkezett magáról, s olyankor kiült arcára a búskomorság. Se Harry, se Lucy nem ülhettek keresztapjuk mellett - őket Mundungus és Rémszem fogta közre, akik szintén betoppantak, hogy gratuláljanak Mr Weasleynek - pedig mindketten szerettek volna beszélni Siriusszal. Meg akarták mondani neki, hogy ne törődjön Piton gúnyolódásával, mert senki nem tartja gyávának, amiért Dumbledore utasítását követve meghúzza magát a Grimmauld téri házban, Lucy pedig azt is meg akarta kérdezni, hogy az előbb tényleg az ő varázsereje taszította hátra a két férfit. Sirius arckifejezését látva azonban egyik Potter sem volt biztos benne, hogy tanácsos volna bármit is mondaniuk. Helyette inkább elmesélték Ronnak és Hermionénak, hogy okklumenciát kell tanulniuk Pitontól.

\- Dumbledore azt akarja, hogy többet ne álmodjatok Voldemortról - állapította meg tárgyilagosan Hermione. - Gondolom, ti se bánnátok, ha végre nyugodt éjszakáitok lennének.

\- Különórák Pitonnal!? - szörnyülködött Ron. - Én inkább a rémálmokat választanám!

A tervek szerint másnap a Kóbor Grimbusszal kellett visszautazniuk a Roxfortba. Reggel, mikor Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione a konyhába léptek, már az asztalnál találták két kijelölt kísérőjüket, Lupint és Tonksot. Azok fojtott hangú beszélgetésbe merültek, de Harry és Lucy láttán nyomban elhallgattak.

A sietve elfogyasztott reggeli után valamennyien kabátot húztak, és sálat kanyarítottak a nyakukba. A gondolatra, hogy el kell búcsúznia Siriustól, Lucynak kellemetlen szorító érzés támadt a mellkasában és ránézésre Harry is hasonló gondolatokkal küzdhetett. A lányt aggodalommal töltötte el ez az elválás; nem tudta, mikor láthatja viszont keresztapját, s kötelességének érezte, hogy visszatartsa Siriust a meggondolatlan cselekedetektől. Könnyen el tudta képzelni, hogy keresztapját annyira felpaprikázta Piton sértő vádja, hogy máris tervezi következő vakmerő kiruccanását a Grimmauld téri házból. Mielőtt azonban kitalálhatta volna, pontosan mit mondjon, Sirius odaintette magához Harryt, így megint nem volt esély rá, hogy beszéljen vele. Főleg, mivel épp azzal foglalkozott, hogy rávegye a hiperaktív Tapmancsot arra, hogy bemenjen az állatszállító dobozba, amit Lupin hozott előző este.

Mikor sikerült rázárnia az ajtót Tapmancsra, keresztapja felé nézett; Sirius épp komor mosollyal veregette vállon Harryt, s mielőtt a fiú egy szót is szólhatott volna, már indultak is a reteszekkel és láncokkal lezárt bejárati ajtó felé. Ott aztán a Weasley gyerekekkel körülvéve még megálltak egy percre.

Mrs Weasley magához ölelte Harryt és Lucyt úgy, hogy a két testvérnek összekoccant a feje.

\- Az ég óvjon titeket, kis drágáim!

\- Minden jót, és kérlek, ezentúl is védjetek meg a kígyóktól! - búcsúzott Mr Weasley, és mosolyogva kezet rázott Harryvel, és megölelte Lucyt.

\- Jó... rendben - motyogta Harry. Lucy tudta, hogy ha óvatosságra akarja inteni Siriust, most kell megtennie. Megfordult, keresztapja szemébe nézett, és már nyitotta a száját - de ekkor Sirius szorosan magához ölelte őt, és ezt dörmögte:

\- Vigyázz magadra, Hercegnő!

A következő pillanatban pedig Lucy már azon kapta magát, hogy arcába csap a hideg téli szél, és Tonks (aki ezúttal magas, fémszürke hajú, tweedruhás nőként jelent meg) tereli őt lefelé a bejárati lépcsőn.

A Grimmauld tér 12. ajtaja becsapódott mögöttük. Mikor Lucy a lépcső aljából hátranézett, a ház már laposra zsugorodott - mintha két szomszédja összenyomta volna - s egy szempillantással később teljesen eltűnt.

\- Gyertek! - sürgette a gyerekeket Tonks. Lucy a szokottnál nyugtalanabbnak érezte a boszorkány hangját. - Minél gyorsabban felszállunk a buszra, annál jobb!

Lupin felemelte a jobb kezét.

Bamm!

A következő pillanatban egy kétemeletes, harsánypiros busz fékezett le az orruk előtt, elfoglalva a közeli lámpaoszlop helyét is, ami az utolsó pillanatban félreugrott az útjából.

A jármű lépcsőjéről piros egyenruhás, sovány, szeplős, elálló fülű fiatalember szökkent a járdára.

\- Üdvözöljük a Kóbor... - harsogta.

\- Igen, köszönjük, tudjuk - fojtotta belé a szót Tonks. - Gyerünk, szaporán, szálljatok fel...

Azzal már terelte is Harryt a busz lépcsője felé. Mikor elhaladtak a kalauzfiú előtt, annak elkerekedett a szeme.

\- Né má! Herri...

\- Ha ordibálni kezded a nevét, úgy megátkozlak, hogy attól koldulsz! - mordult rá fenyegetően Tonks, miközben már Lucyt, Ginnyt és Hermionét tuszkolta felfelé a lépcsőn.

Ron kicsit félve nézett körül a buszon.

\- Nem hiányzott ez a busz - dörmögte.

\- Úgy tűnik, külön fogunk ülni - állapította meg Tonks, miután felmérte a helykínálatot. - Fred, George, Ginny, ti üljetek le ott hátul... Remus veletek marad.

Tonks, Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione felmentek a második emeletre ahol találtak is öt szabad széket: kettőt elöl, hármat pedig a busz farában. Stan Shunkpike, a kalauz kutyamód követte Lucyt, Ront és Harryt a hátsó három helyhez. Az utasok tekintetükkel követték az elhaladó Pottereket, de mikor a testvérpár leült, minden fej előrefordult.

Miközben a hármas kiguberálta a tizenegy sarlós viteldíjat, a Kóbor Grimbusz vészesen inogva továbbindult. A járda és az úttest között bukdácsolva megkerülték a Grimmauld teret, majd a busz - bamm! - hatalmasat zökkent, úgyhogy valamennyien hátraestek.

Lucy és Ron székestül felborultak, s elejtették állataik kalitkáját/dobozát. Pulipinyt kiszabadult, vad csicsergés közepette előrerepült az utasok között, és letelepedett Hermione vállára. Tapmancs szerencsére a dobozban maradt, de vad ugatásba kezdett. Miközben Lucy és Ron feltápászkodtak, a lány kinézett az ablakon. Úgy tűnt, a busz épp egy autópályán halad.

\- Birminghamnél járunk - válaszolta meg kimondatlan kérdését a mindig vidor Stan. - Aztán mondd, hogy vagy, Herri? Sokat voltál az újságban nyáron, de nem nagyon írtak jókat rólad. Mondtam is Ernie-nek, hogy mondom: Nem is látszott pedig dilisnek, mikor velünk utazott.

Stan átadta a jegyeket, és tovább bámulta Harryt. Szemlátomást cseppet sem érdekelte, hogy valaki dilis-e vagy sem, ha híres annyira, hogy benne legyen a neve az újságban. Közben a Kóbor Grimbusz riasztóan kilengve előzgetni kezdte az autókat. Lucy próbálta lenyugtatni a még mindig ugató kutyát, és ezt végül úgy tudta elérni, hogy bedobott neki néhány falat száraz húst.

Bamm!

A székek megint hátracsúsztak, a busz ugyanis leugrott az autópályáról, hogy rátérjen egy hajtűkanyarokkal teli mellékútra. Padkától padkáig kacsáztak, az utat szegélyező élősövénynek többször is félre kellett húzódnia. Hamarosan egy kisváros forgalmas főutcájára értek, aztán végigszáguldottak egy magas hegyek ölelte viadukton, majd egy széles, szélfútta fennsík következett. Minden váltást újabb robaj és zuttyanás jelzett.

\- Még egy megálló, aztán a Roxfort következik - jelentette vidáman Stan, miután odabotorkált Lucyékhoz. - A parancsolgatós nő, aki veletek szállt fel, adott egy kis vajsörre valót, hogy vegyük előre a megállótokat a sorban. De azért Madam Marshot még letesszük, mert nincs nagyon jól...

Az alsó szintről öklendezés majd undok loccsanás hallatszott fel.

Pár perccel ezután a Kóbor Grimbusz zajosan lefékezett egy kocsmában - illetve egy kocsma előtt, mert az épület idejében félreugrott. Stan lesegítette a buszbeteg Madam Marshot, s ezt az alsó szinten utazók a hangokból ítélve megkönnyebbüléssel nyugtázták. A busz továbbindult, egyre gyorsított, azután...

Bamm!

A hóborította Roxmorts főutcáján robogtak. Lucy kinézett a hópelyhek pöttyözte ablakon, és megpillantotta a Szárnyas Vadkant - a kocsma cégére nyikorogva lengett a téli szélben. Végül aztán a Kóbor Grimbusz megállt a roxforti birtok kapuja előtt.

Lupin és Tonks leadogatták a gyerekek csomagjait, majd maguk is leszálltak elbúcsúzni. Lucy vetett még egy utolsó pillantást a kétemeletes buszra. Az utasok az ablaknak nyomott orral bámulták őket.

\- A birtokon már biztonságban lesztek - mondta Tonks, a néptelen utat fürkészve. - Jó tanulást, fiúk-lányok!

\- Vigyázzatok magatokra! - búcsúzott Lupin, és mindenkivel kezet rázott. Harryt és Lucyt hagyta utoljára. - Figyeljetek rám... - fordult hozzájuk, amíg a többiek Tonkstól búcsúzkodtak. - Tudom, hogy nem kedvelitek Perselust... De higgyétek el, kiváló okklumentor, és mindannyian - Siriusszal egyetemben - azt akarjuk, hogy meg tudjátok védeni magatokat. Úgyhogy vegyétek komolyan a dolgot, rendben?

\- Rendben - sóhajtotta Harry, Lupin koravén arcába nézve. - Hát akkor: viszlát.

\- Lupin - szólt gyorsan Lucy -, ígérje meg, hogy biztonságban tartja, és nem engedi, hogy butaságot csináljon.

Nem kellett kimondania a nevét, Lupin úgy is értette.

\- Megígérem - biztosította Lucyt, majd megölelte a lányt.

A gyerekek ládáikat vonszolva elindultak a csúszós úton a kastély felé. Hermione arról csacsogott, hogy lefekvés előtt köt még néhány manósapkát. Még megálltak Hagridnál, akit Lucy szeretett volna megkérni arra, hogy figyeljen Tapmancsra, amíg ő órákon van. Az óriás bármiféle akadékoskodás nélkül beleegyezett és rögtön be is fogadta a kiskutyát, aki érdeklődve nézett körbe új otthonában. Agyar kíváncsian szimatolta meg új társát, és látszólag azonnal elfogadta. Lucy biztosította Hagridot arról, hogy minden délután lejön, és hogy csak azért őt bízza meg a gondozással, mert ő kint lakik és Tapmancs biztosan jobban élvezte volna ezt, mint a Griffendél-tornyot. Az elválás nehéz volt, de Harry azzal nyugtatta húgát, hogy a kutyának jó helye lesz Hagridnál.

Mikor végre-valahára a tölgyajtó elé értek, Lucy még egyszer hátrafordult. Eszébe jutott, milyen megpróbáltatások várnak rá, s azt kívánta, bár a Kóbor Grimbuszon maradt volna.

Harry és Lucy hétfője a szorongás jegyében telt. A reggeli dupla bájitaltan a legkevésbé se csökkentette félelmüket, mivel Piton pontosan olyan undok volt velük, mint máskor. Az is csak rontott a hangulatukon, hogy a szünetekben egyre-másra megszólították őket a DS lelkes tagjai: érdeklődtek, hogy terveznek-e aznap estére edzést.

Ha meglesz az időpont, a szokásos módon értesítünk mindenkit - ismételgette egyre fáradtabban Harry. - Ma este nem érünk rá, mert... bájitaltan-korrepetálásra megyünk.

\- Bájitaltan-korrepetálásra? - ismételte gúnyosan Zacharias Smith, aki ebéd után akaszkodott rá a két Potterre a bejárati csarnokban. - Akkor iszonyúan rosszak lehettek. Piton nem szokott különórákat adni.

Ron gyilkos pillantást küldött a vigyorogva távozó Smith után.

\- Mehet egy jó kis ártás? - kérdezte, s pálcájával becélzott Smith két lapockája közé. - Még eltalálnám...

\- Hagyd - legyintett Lucy. - Mások ugyanígy azt fogják gondolni, hogy teljesen hüly...

\- Szia, Harry! - csendült egy hang a hátuk mögött. Harry megfordult, és szemben találta magát Chóval.

\- Á... - nyögte ki a fiú. - Szia.

\- A könyvtárban leszünk, Harry - szólt nyomatékosan Hermione, s a karjánál fogva elvonszolta Ront a márványlépcső felé.

\- Én lemegyek Hagridhoz - szólt gyorsan Lucy és kisietett a tölgyfaajtón.

Hagrid mosolyogva fogadta, de Tapmancs még inkább örült a jelenlétének. Mielőtt lány belépett volna a vadőrlakba, belesett az ablakon: kiskutyája Agyar csóváló farkát kergette. Ám mikor megjelent, Tapmancs azonnal hozzá rohant és lelkesen összenyalta az arcát.

\- Nagyon jó kutya - mondta Hagrid. - Sirius remekül választott neked.

\- Valójában Lupin érdeme - mesélte Lucy, miközben próbálta leküzdeni Tapmancs újabb és újabb „támadásait". - Tudod, Sirius nem hagyhatja el a házat…

Fél óráig maradt, addig a vadőrlakon kívülre is kivitte a kutyust, aki remekül érezte magát. Mindig visszahozta a botot, amit Lucy dobott neki és még akkor is játszani akart, mikor a lánynak már mennie kellett. Bár még csak öt óra volt, Lucy mindenképp fel akart menni a könyvtárba, hogy kifaggassa Harryt arról, hogyan ment a beszélgetése Choval. Ott aztán megtudta a folyamatosan vigyorgó fiútól, hogy Valentin-napra randit beszéltek meg Roxmortsban. Lucy egy lelkes vállonveregetéssel gratulált testvérének.

Végül elérkezett a hat óra. Harry és Lucy, ahogy közeledtek Piton irodája elé, egyre jobban szorongtak és a várható óra kikergette a fejükből az összes derűs gondolatukat. Az alagsori szoba ajtaja elé érve egy pillanatra megálltak.

\- Kevés helyet tudok, ahol ne lennék most szívesebben - motyogta Harry, mire Lucy erőtlenül elmosolyodott.

Összeszedte magukat, vettek egy nagy levegőt, Harry kopogtatott, és együtt beléptek az ajtón.

Ismerték a homályos helyiséget; nem jelentettek újdonságot számukra a polcokon százával sorakozó üvegedények, melyekben elkocsonyásodott állati és növényi részek úszkáltak színes oldatokban.

Jól emlékeztek a sarokban álló tárolószekrényre is, aminek a kifosztásával Piton egyszer meggyanúsította őket - nem is teljesen alaptalanul. Volt azonban a szobában egy új tárgy is: a gyertyafénnyel megvilágított íróasztalon egy rúnákkal és szimbolikus rajzokkal díszített, sekély kőmedence feküdt. Lucy nyomban ráismert benne Dumbledore merengőjére. Azon már nem volt ideje eltöprengeni, hogy vajon mit keres a merengő Pitonnál, mert ekkor a szoba sötétjében felcsendült a bájitaltantanár hangja:

\- Csukjátok be az ajtót magatok után!

Lucy engedelmeskedett, leküzdve azt a szörnyű érzést, hogy a börtön ajtaját zárja magára és Harryre. Piton eközben az íróasztala mögé lépett, s mikor Lucy újra a szoba belseje felé fordult, némán rámutatott az asztal előtt álló két székre. Harry és Lucy leültek, s úgy tett a tanár is. Fekete szemét először Harryre, majd Lucyra szegezte, arca komor és megvető volt.

\- Nos, tudjátok, hogy miért vagytok itt - szólt. - Az igazgató úr megbízott vele, hogy okklumenciára tanítsalak titeket. Merem remélni, hogy ehhez több tehetséget mutattok majd, mint a bájitalfőzéshez.

\- Igyekezni fogunk - felelte Lucy.

\- Amire készülünk, nem a szokásos értelemben vett tanóra, mégse felejtsétek el, hogy a tanárotok vagyok. Elvárom a tanár úr vagy a Piton professzor úr megszólítást.

\- Értjük...

\- …tanár úr - tette hozzá Harry, mikor Lucy nem folytatta.

Piton egy percig összehúzott szemmel fürkészte Harryt, azután folytatta:

\- Amint azt drágalátos keresztapátok konyhájában már mondtam, az okklumencia az elme lezárását teszi lehetővé a mágikus behatolás és befolyásolás előtt.

Lucy dacosan Piton szemébe nézett.

\- És miért gondolja úgy Dumbledore professzor, hogy nekünk szükségem van erre, tanár úr? - kérdezte. Kíváncsian várta, hogy választ kap-e erre a kérdésre.

Piton megint csak nézte őt egy darabig, majd megvetően így felelt:

\- Erre még nektek is rég rá kellett volna jönnötök, Potter. A Sötét Nagyúr mesterien ért a legilimenciához...

\- Az micsoda? - szakította félbe Harry - …Tanár úr?

\- Hozzáférés egy másik ember elméjében lakó érzésekhez és emlékekhez...

\- Gondolatolvasás? - vágta rá Harry.

\- Nincs érzéked a finomságokhoz, Potter - susogta villogó szemmel Piton. - Többek között ezért vagy tökéletesen alkalmatlan a bájitalfőzés elsajátítására.

Szünetet tartott, nyilván hogy kiélvezze a sértést, majd folytatta:

\- A gondolatolvasás nevetséges muglifogalom. Az elme nem könyv, amit kedvére lapozgathat és tanulmányozhat az ember. A gondolatok nincsenek felvésve a koponya falára, hogy a behatoló megszemlélhesse őket. Az elme összetett, sokrétegű dolog - legalábbis a legtöbb ember elméje az. - Piton szája gúnyos mosolyra görbült. - Mindazonáltal tény, hogy a legilimencia művelője a megfelelő feltételek mellett képes áldozata elméjének mélyébe hatolni, és értelmezni tudja az ott találtakat. A Sötét Nagyúr például szinte mindig rájön, ha valaki hazudik neki. Csak aki ért az okklumenciához, az tudja elzárni, hozzáférhetetlenné tenni a hazugságát cáfoló érzéseit és emlékeit, csak az tud a leleplezés veszélye nélkül valótlant állítani a Nagyúr előtt.

\- Szóval tudhatja, hogy most mit gondolunk... - kérdezte Lucy. - …Tanár úr?

\- A Sötét Nagyúr távol van - felelte Piton - emellett a Roxfortban ősi bűbájok sora biztosítja az itt tartózkodók testének és elméjének védelmét. A tér és az idő fontos faktorok a mágiában, Potter. A legilimenciához sok esetben szembenézés szükséges.

\- Akkor viszont miért kell okklumenciát tanulnunk?

Piton végighúzta hosszú ujját a száján, s közben mereven nézte Lucyt.

\- Minden arra utal, hogy a ti esetetekben nem érvényesek a szokásos szabályok. Az átok, ami nem tudott megölni titeket, a jelek szerint valamiféle kapcsolatot teremtett köztetek és a Sötét Nagyúr között. Úgy tűnik, időnként, mikor az elmétek a legernyedtebb, a legvédtelenebb - például mikor alszotok - osztoztok a Sötét Nagyúr gondolataiban és érzéseiben. Az igazgató ezt nem tartja kívánatosnak, ezért kérte, hogy tanítsalak meg rá titeket, miképp tudjátok elválasztani az elméteket a Sötét Nagyúrétól.

Lucy szívverése megint felgyorsult. Még mindig zavarosnak érezte a magyarázatot, ráadásul egy ellentmondást is felfedezett.

\- De nekem Dumbledore professzor azt mondta, hogy az én elmém nincs összekapcsolva Voldemortéval…

\- Ne mondd ki a nevét!

\- Elnézést. Szóval, hogy nincs összekapcsolva az elmém az övével, csak Harryével. Hogy én csak közvetve látom azt, amit Harry lát Vol… az ő elméjéből. Akkor miért kell nekem is tanulnom?

\- Mert a Sötét Nagyúr a bátyádon keresztül téged is befolyásolhat, mert az elméd vele viszont kapcsolatban áll. Így ha megszállja őt, vagy bármiféle módon bejut a tudatába, akkor onnan már csak egy lépés választja el attól, hogy téged is az uralma alá hajtson. Te azt kell megtanuljad, hogyan zárd le az elméd a bátyád elől, aki nélkül téged egyáltalán nem érintenének a Sötét Nagyúr gondolatai.

\- És miért mondja Dumbledore professzor, hogy ez nem kívánatos? - bukott ki Harryből is egy kérdés. - Nem kellemes érzés, az biztos, de eddig hasznos volt, nem? Hiszen... ha nem néztük volna végig, hogyan támadja meg a kígyó Mr Weasleyt, akkor Dumbledore professzor nem menthette volna meg őt. Nem így van, tanár úr?

Piton tovább simogatta ujjával a száját, és csak nézte Harryt és Lucyt. Mikor megint megszólalt, lassan beszélt, gondosan mérlegelve minden szót.

\- Úgy tűnik, a Sötét Nagyúrnak a legutóbbi időkig nem volt tudomása a köztetek lévő sajátos kapcsolatról. Nem tudta, hogy tükröződnek benned az érzelmei, hogy osztozol a gondolataiban. A karácsony előtti látomásod azonban...

\- Amelyikben Mr Weasley és a kígyó szerepelt?

\- Ne vágj a szavamba, Potter! - förmedt rá Piton. - A karácsony előtti látomásod olyan mélységű behatolás volt a Sötét Nagyúr gondolataiba...

\- A kígyó fejében voltam, nem az övében!

\- Azt mondtam, ne vágj a szavamba!

Harryt azonban szemmel láthatóan nem érdekelte, hogy Piton dühös-e rá vagy sem. Izgalmában előrecsúszott egészen a szék szélére, s úgy ült ott megfeszült izmokkal, mintha futásnak akarna eredni.

\- Miért a kígyó szemével láttam, ha Voldemort gondolataiban osztozom?

\- Ne mondd ki a Sötét Nagyúr nevét! - sziszegte dühösen Piton.

Feszült csönd következett. Harry és a bájitaltantanár farkasszemet néztek a merengő fölött. Lucy úgy kapkodta a fejét közöttük, mintha tenisz meccset nézne.

\- Dumbledore professzor is kimondja a nevét - szólt csendesen Harry.

\- Dumbledore kivételes hatalmú varázsló - felelte Piton. - Rá nem feltétlenül jelent veszélyt a név... de ránk...

Önkéntelenül megdörzsölte bal alkarját. Lucy tudta, hogy ott hordozza a bőrébe égetett Sötét Jegyet.

\- Csak azt szerettem volna megtudni - kezdte újra Harry, ismét udvarias hangot ütve meg - hogy miért...

\- Bizonyára azért kerültél a kígyó elméjébe, mert a Sötét Nagyúr éppen ott tartózkodott - válaszolta türelmetlenül Piton. - Átmenetileg megszállta a kígyót, így hát azt álmodtad, hogy te is az állatban vagy.

\- És Vol... rájött, hogy ott voltam?

\- Úgy tűnik, igen - felelte higgadtan Piton.

\- Honnan lehet azt tudni? - faggatta Harry. - Csak Dumbledore professzor feltételezi, vagy...

\- Mint mondtam, elvárom, hogy „tanár úrnak" szólíts - szólt rá Piton.

\- Elnézést, tanár úr - hadarta Harry. - Szóval honnan lehet tudni...

\- Elégedj meg annyival, hogy tudjuk - hangzott a felelet. - Tehát: a Sötét Nagyúr előtt immár nem titok, hogy hozzáférsz a gondolataihoz és az érzéseihez. Kikövetkeztette, hogy ez valószínűleg az ellenkező irányban is működik, más szóval rájött, hogy ő is megismerheti a te gondolataidat és érzéseidet. Arra azonban remélhetőleg még nem jött rá, hogy a húgoddal hasonló kapcsolatban állsz, de Dumbledore úgy véli, jobb, ha elébe megyünk a problémának.

\- És megpróbál majd rákényszeríteni dolgokra? - kérdezte Harry, majd gyorsan hozzátette - tanár úr?

\- Elképzelhető - válaszolta jeges nyugalommal Piton. - És ezzel vissza is kanyarodtunk az okklumenciához.

Azzal előhúzta talárja belső zsebéből varázspálcáját. Harry és Lucy ijedten hátrahőköltek - Piton azonban nem őket célozta meg, hanem saját halántéka felé fordította a pálcát. Hegyét zsíros hajának tövéhez érintette, s mikor elhúzta, a pálca és a feje között nyúlékony, ezüstös szál jelent meg. Az ökörnyálszerű anyag végül elvált a halántékától, a merengőbe hullott, s ott meghatározhatatlan halmazállapotban ezüstös-fehéren kavarogni kezdett. Piton még kétszer megismételte a műveletet, aztán - minden magyarázat nélkül - felemelte a merengőt, és egy félreeső polcra helyezte. Utána visszatért az íróasztalhoz, és felemelt pálcával Harryhez fordult.

\- Állj fel, és vedd elő a pálcádat, Potter! Veled kezdek. Potter, te addig húzódj távolabb és semmi szín alatt ne avatkozz közbe - vetett egy pillantást Lucyra.

Harry és Lucy szorongva engedelmeskedett. Harry ott állt Pitonnal szemben az asztal két oldalán, míg Lucy a polcokig hátrált.

\- Megpróbálhatsz lefegyverezni, vagy bármely más módon védekezni - mondta Piton.

\- És maga mit fog csinálni? - kérdezte Lucy, nyugtalan pillantást vetve Piton pálcájára.

\- Megpróbálok behatolni az elméjébe - duruzsolta Piton. - Megnézzük, mekkora ellenállásba ütközöm. Úgy tudom, az Imperius-átokkal szemben képes bizonyos fokú védekezésre... Készülj fel, Potter! Legilimens!

Harryt meglepetésként érte Piton támadása. A szeme szinte teljesen befordult az üregébe, és Harry ordított és ordított, mire Lucynak azonnal a temető és a gúnyolódó halálfalók jutottak eszébe… Ökölbe szorította a kezét, és egy idő után már nézni se bírta, ahogy Harry dobálja magát és eldől, akár egy homokzsák; szorosan behunyta a szemét és elfordult, de Harry kiabálásától nem tudott szabadulni…

Aztán hirtelen minden elcsöndesült. Lucy lassan kinyitotta a szemét és azt látta, hogy Harry épp feltápászkodik a földről, miközben Piton kipirosodott csuklóját dörzsölgette. Lucy azonnal Harryhez sietett.

\- Jól vagy? - kérdezte aggódva, miközben testvére csuromvizes hátát simogatta.

\- Azt hiszem - morogta Harry, de azért hagyta, hogy Lucy felsegítse.

\- Szándékosan küldted rám a csalánártást? - kérdezte egykedvűen Piton a fiútól.

\- Nem.

\- Sejtettem - nézett szúrós szemmel Piton a testvérpárra.

\- Mindent látott, amit én? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Csak villanásnyi képeket - felelte gonosz mosollyal Piton. - Kié volt az a kutya?

\- Marge nénikémé - motyogta bosszúsan Harry. Lucy egy kukkot nem értett az egészből; csak azt tudta, hogy ezt nem sokáig lesz képes csinálni.

\- Nos, elsőre nem is volt olyan rossz. - Piton megint felemelte a pálcáját. - A végén sikerült visszaverned engem, bár időt és energiát pazaroltál a kiabálásra: Összpontosíts! A tudatoddal védekezz, akkor nem kell a pálcádat használnod.

\- Szívesen csinálnám - fortyant fel Harry -, ha végre megmondaná, hogyan kell!

\- Udvariasabban Potter - sziszegte Piton. - Gyerünk, hunyd be a szemed! Potter, te meg menj vissza a helyedre!

Lucy legszívesebben rákiáltott volna a tanárra, de összeszorított fogakkal engedelmeskedett. Ugyanakkor nem akarta még egyszer Harry kiáltásait hallani. Közben a testvére is teljesítette Piton kérését, igaz, előtte még vetett rá egy dühös pillantást.

\- Ürítsd ki az elméd, Potter! - zendült a tanár barátságtalan hangja. - Szabadulj meg minden érzelmedtől…

Harry arca feszült értetlenkedésről árulkodott és Lucy látta rajta, hogy majd szétveti az ideg. Ezt Piton is észrevette.

\- Nem csinálod, amit mondtam, Potter. Uralkodnod kell magadon. Koncentrálj... Próbáljuk meg újra! Háromra… egy - kettő - három - Legilimens!

És kezdődött elölről az egész. Harry üvöltése visszhangzott a falakból, Lucy úgy érezte, sehová sem tud elmenekülni előle. A fiú nagyon gyorsan térdre borult, a kezébe temette az arcát, és úgy tűnt, mindjárt sírva fakad. Épp, mikor Lucy már a könnyeivel küzdve akarta leállítani az egészet, Harry akkor ordított fel teli torokból:

\- Neeeeem!

\- Állj fel! - szólt rá szigorúan Piton. - Állj fel! Nem koncentrálsz! Nem védekezel! Engeded, hogy hozzáférjek a rettegett emlékeidhez, fegyvereket adsz a kezembe!

\- Hagyja már pihenni egy kicsit! - szakadt ki Lucyból a visszafojtott indulat. Beállt Harry elé, védekezően széttárva a karját. - Hadd jöjjek most én! Eleget kínozta már őt! Itt vagyok én, nekem is gyakorolnom kell, nem?

Arra számított, hogy Piton rárivall, hogy mégis hogy merészelt közbeszólni, ehelyett a tanár egy pillanatig pislogás nélkül, már-már döbbenten meredt rá. Aztán persze összeszedte magát.

\- Ahogy akarod, Potter - susogta. - Csak várd meg, amíg a testvéred méltóztatik feltápászkodni a földről. A végén még kárt teszel benne.

\- Lucy, nem kell… - próbálta leállítani a lányt Harry, de Lucy csak megrázta a fejét és leengedte a karját.

\- Állj félre, Harry! Nem akarlak véletlenül megsebesíteni.

Nem nézett hátra, csak Piton fekete szemeit fürkészte, amikbe most mintha egy kis érzelem költözött volna, amit nem tudott megfejteni. Emlékezett a férfi utasítására, de úgy érezte, most képtelen lenne kiüríteni az elméjét. A dühét akarta felhasználni, hogy visszaverje Pitont, és eltökélt szándéka volt, hogy nem fog kiabálni.

\- Készülj, Potter - szólt Piton. - Egy - kettő - három - Legilimens!

Lucy, bár fogalma sem volt, milyen érzés lesz, igyekezett felkészülten várni a támadást. Ám a dolgozószoba képe elmosódott majd eltűnt a szeme elől, s vakítóan élénk képek villogó, filmszerű sorozata kezdett peregni az agyában.

Ötéves önmaga együtt repül Charlie-val az Odú mellett, Fred és George kergetik őket… Találkozik Harryvel az Abszol úton… Harryvel kézenfogva állnak és egy mágikus tükörben a szüleiket nézik…

 _Nem!_ , tiltakozott egy hang a fejében. _Kifelé, kifelé, takarodj a fejemből…!_

Szúró fájdalmat érzett a térdében. Szeme előtt újra feltűnt Piton dolgozószobája, s rádöbbent, hogy a padlón térdel, és a plafont bámulja, miközben zihál. Arcán folyt a hideg veríték, de azért ránézett Pitonra, akin semmiféle érzelem nem látszott.

\- Nem volt olyan rossz első próbálkozásra - szólalt meg végül, miközben Lucy lassan felállt. Remegett, de nem akarta kimutatni. - Hamarabb kiűztél, ugyanakkor te is energiát pazaroltál a kiabálásra. Uralkodj magadon!

Lucy lenyelte a választ, helyette inkább megkockáztatott egy pillantást Harry felé, aki karbatett kézzel nézte őt. A fiú úgy nézett ki, mintha mumust látott volna és olyan görcsösen markolt bele a saját karjába, hogy elfehéredtek az ujjai.

\- Nézz rám, Potter! - szólt a lányra Piton. - Koncentrálj! Ürítsd ki az elméd!

Lucy mindenképp le akarta győzni a férfit. Mindenképp be akarta bizonyítani neki, hogy képes megcsinálni. Elvégre az Imperius-átokkal is elboldogult, nem?

\- Azt mondtam, koncentrálj! - emelte fel a pálcáját Piton. - Legilimens!

Lucyt teljesen váratlanul érte a varázslat. Ideje sem volt reagálni, újra az emlékei hatása alá került.

Lupin átváltozik a parkban, Pettigrew megszökik, Sirius majdnem megkapja a dementorcsókot… Harryt kiválasztják a Trimágus Tusára… Ron és mindenki más elítéli őket és folytonos rágalmakat zúdítanak rájuk… Harry a Crutiatus-átoktól szenved, dobálja magát a földön, Voldemort gyilkos kacaja a fülében cseng, ő pedig a sírhoz van kötözve és csak tehetetlenül nézi, ahogy a bátyja lassan belehal a kínzásokba…

\- NEEEEM! - sikított fel teljes erejéből.

Lucy a földön feküdt, egész testében remegett, miközben rázta őt a hideg és a zokogás. Fogalma sem volt, hogy hol van, csak a kínok közt vergődő Harryt látta maga előtt.

\- Lucy! - szólongatta valaki. - Lucy! Lucy, itt vagyok, nincs semmi baj!

Lucy kinyitotta a szemét. Most tudatosult benne, hogy csak Piton dolgozószobájában van, hogy az utolsó kép valójában nem is emlék, hanem egy rémálom volt, ami tavaly nyár óta kínozta őt. Maga előtt Harryt látta, aki falfehér volt és annyi aggódás volt a tekintetében, hogy Lucy újra sírni kezdett. Ahogy felült, azzal a lendülettel átölelte Harry nyakát és olyan keservesen zokogott, mintha újra átélte volna azt a pillanatot, hogy Harry visszatért a labirintusból.

\- Semmi baj… - próbálta megnyugtatni Harry, miközben a haját simogatta. - Semmi baj…

\- Láttam… - temette a fiú vállába az arcát Lucy. - Ott… ott haldo…haldokoltál…

\- Lucy, itt vagyok - ismételgette Harry. - Itt vagyok…

Lucynak fogalma sem volt, mennyi idő alatt nyugodott meg annyira, hogy abba tudja hagyni a zokogást. Harry vállába temette az arcát, és csak belefeledkezett abba, hogy a testvére ott van, mellette van, őt öleli át és most még az sem zavarta, hogy gyengének tűnik Piton előtt (akinek a jelenlétéről tökéletesen megfeledkezett). Belefáradt már abba, hogy erősnek tűnjön. Olyan hosszú ideje tűrt már; tűrte Voldemort árnyát, tűrte a megaláztatásokat, tűrte, hogy Sirius nem lehetett szabad azután sem, hogy megszökött Azkabanból, tűrte Umbridge-t, tűrte Piton beszólásait, tűrte, hogy Dumbledore még mindig figyelmen kívül hagyja őt és Harryt, tűrte a rémálmait, tűrte, hogy újra és újra el kell szakadnia a testvérétől, mindent eltűrt, amit az élet rákényszerített… De most elfogyott az ereje. Az, hogy Piton arra kényszerítette, hogy újraélje eddigi élete legmegrázóbb élményét, egyszerűen túl sok volt neki. És belegondolni abba, hogy ezt még ki tudja, hányszor kell átélnie…

De nem. Muszáj legyőznie a félelmét. Le kell győznie még most, Piton szobájában, mert ha Voldemort kényszeríti erre, ott már felkészültnek kell lennie és ott már le kell tudja győzni őt. Nem hagyhatja, hogy ennyire ki legyen szolgáltatva neki, Voldemort nem használhatja ki a Harryhez fűződő szeretetét. Ebbe nem bukhat bele, ahogy Harry sem.

Sóhajtott egyet, megtörölte a szemét és felnézett Harryre. Testvére aggódva vizsgálta az arcát.

\- Hagyjuk ezt - súgta. - Neked nem kell részt venned ezen.

\- De igen, kell - jelentette ki Lucy, és felállt. Harry döbbenten követte a példáját. - Ha Voldemorttal szemben borulok ki, ott nem lesz második esélyem. Most kell megtanulnom, hogyan kontrolláljam az érzéseimet, különben már azelőtt legyőz, hogy igazi párbajban összemérhetnénk az erőnket.

\- Komolyan azt hiszed, hogy van esélyed a Sötét Nagyúrral szemben? - szólt közbe halkan Piton. Lucy és Harry egyszerre fordultak felé; tanáruk elfehéredett ajkakkal bámulta őket, különösen Lucyt.

\- Igen - felelte teljes meggyőződéssel Lucy. - Igen, van esélyem. Harryvel le tudjuk győzni őt; amíg ő mellettem van, addig nem adom fel.

\- Lucy… - tátogott Harry úgy, mint egy hal. Zöld szeme arról árulkodott, hogy ő korántsem olyan biztos a dolgában, mint a húga.

\- Csináljuk újra - kérte Lucy, és szilárdan megvetette a lábát. - Bocsánat, hogy kiborultam. Próbáljuk meg még egyszer.

\- Nem - vágta rá tökéletesen egyszerre Harry és Piton. Harry döbbenten fordult a férfi felé, aki viszont kitartóan csak Lucyt bámulta.

\- Te ma este már nem gyakorolsz - rendelkezett Piton. - Menj fel a gyengélkedőbe és kérj valami idegnyugtatót Madam Pomfrey-tól.

\- Nincs szükségem rá - vágta rá Lucy. - Még egyszer meg akarom próbálni…

\- Mit nem értesz azon Potter, hogy nem?! - rivallt rá Piton, ami végre a szokásos modorát idézte. - Ha mindenképp így akarsz makacskodni, akkor ne kérj segítséget, de most menj fel a klubhelyiségedbe. A bátyáddal tovább folytatjuk az órát. Ő majd értesít a legközelebbi időpontról. Addig esténként, elalvás előtt csitítsd el minden érzelmedet. Legyen üres, tiszta és nyugodt az elméd, megértetted?

Lucy vitatkozni akart, de elég volt Harry szemébe nézni, hogy megértse, testvére most nem fog a pártjára állni. Kettejük ellen meg nem sok esélye volt, hiszen ha valami közös volt bennük, az a makacsságuk volt.

\- Igen - morogta Lucy.

\- Most menj! Ne hallgatózz odakintről; tudni fogom, ha így teszel.

\- Értettem - motyogta a lány, azzal megszorította Harry kezét, szó nélkül sarkon fordult és kisétált a pincehelyiségből.

Odakint aztán futásnak eredt. A rohanás segített levezetni a feszültséget, kitisztította az elméjét, ráadásul minél messzebb akart kerülni Piton dolgozószobájától, hogy még véletlenül se hallja meg Harry kiabálását. Természetesen nem a klubhelyiségbe ment, hanem a könyvtárba, ahol Ron és Hermione várták őket. Ám arra is rájött, hogy akármilyen messzire fut, ugyanúgy érzi a testvérét az elméjében. Érezte Harry frusztrációját és néha még a képek is bevillantak az agyába, amiket ő látott, mikor Piton behatolt az elméjébe. Ez a szobában nem tűnt fel neki, mivel túlságosan el volt foglalva azzal, hogy kizárja Harry kiabálását.

A könyvtárra vezető folyosón lefékezett, hogy kevésbé nézzen ki úgy, mint aki menekül. Nekitámaszkodott a falnak, a mellkasára szorította a kezét és próbált a jelenre koncentrálni, nem arra, milyen üzeneteket küld neki Harry a pincehelyiségből. Mikor nagyjából lenyugodott, lassú tempóban besétált a könyvtárba.

Ron és Hermione az Umbridge-től kapott legújabb házifeladat-halommal viaskodtak. A környező asztalok is foglaltak voltak: a lámpák világánál többnyire ötödévese ültek, egy-egy vaskos kötet vagy félig teleírt pergamenlap fölé görnyedve. Közben az ablakokon túl egyre sötétedett az ég. A papír zörgésen és pennasercegésen kívül az egyetlen zaj Madam Cvikker cipőjének halk nyikorgása volt: a könyvtárosnő az asztalok között járőrözött, s egy anyatigris éberségével figyelte, elég gyengéden bánnak-e a diákok imádott könyveivel.

Lucynak csak egy kicsit lüktetett a homloka, ahogy leült Ronnal és Hermionéval szemben. Mikor megpillantotta tükörképét a szemközti ablakban, akkor látta csak meg, hogy az arca falfehér volt és a tekintete is tele van félelemmel, amiről azonban nem volt hajlandó tudomást venni.

\- Lucy! - suttogta döbbenten Hermione, ahogy felnézett. - Mi történt? Hol van Harry?

\- Még lent - felelte tömören Lucy. Nem akart jobban belemászni a témába, inkább elővette a könyveit és ő is hozzálátott a házi feladataihoz. Pechére azonban Hermione nem szállt le a témáról.

\- Nagyon sápadt vagy. Biztos jól érzed magad? Miért jöttél fel hamarabb?

\- Hagyd már egy kicsit, Hermione - szólt rá a lányra Ron. - Te éreznéd jól magad, hogy sorozatosan megtámadnák az agyadat.

Lucy örült, hogy Ron leállította Hermionét, így belefeledkezhetett a házi feladatba. Azonban szinte percenként villantak be neki képek Harryről, mintha csak szorosabbá vált volna köztük a kapcsolat.

Alig írta le az ötödik sort, mikor Harry besétált a könyvtárba. Testvére ugyanolyan sápadt volt, mint ő és a homlokán a szokásosnál is jobban kirajzolódott a villám alakú sebhely.

Szerdán ugyanilyenkor kell lent lennünk legközelebb - hadarta el gyorsan Lucynak, mintha egy kellemetlen kötelességnek kellett volna eleget tennie.

\- Jól vagy, Harry? - kérdezte aggodalmas arccal Hermione. - Lucy nem volt hajlandó semmit se mondani, gőzünk sincs, miért jött fel hamarabb…

\- Az most mindegy - fojtotta belé a szót Harry. - Figyeljetek, rájöttem valamire…

Harry arról számolt be, hogy miután Lucy elment, folytatódott az emlékek felidézése, és az egyik ilyen során rájött, hogy a folyosó, amiről ő és Lucy hónapok óta álmodtak egy létező hely, méghozzá a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban. Harry felismerte, mikor ott jártak Mr Weasleyvel a tárgyalásán, csak eddig nem kapcsolta össze a kettőt.

\- Szóval - suttogta Ron, miközben Madam Cvikker nyikorgó cipőben elsétált mellettük -, szerinted a fegyver, amit Tudodki meg akar szerezni, a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban van?

\- Igen, méghozzá a Rejtély- és Misztériumügyi Főosztályon - bólintott Harry. - Láttam az ajtót, amikor apukád elkísért a fegyelmi tárgyalásra. Ugyanaz volt, mint amit akkor őrzött, amikor a kígyó megharapta.

\- Hát persze - szólt mély sóhajtással Hermione.

\- Persze mi? - kérdezte mohón Lucy.

\- Gondolkodj... Sturgis Podmore is be akart menni egy ajtón a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban... Ez nem lehet véletlen egybeesés!

\- Miért akart volna Sturgis betörni oda, ha a mi oldalunkon állt? - értetlenkedett Lucy.

\- Azt nem tudom - ismerte be Hermione. - Elég zavaros...

\- Mi van a Rejtély- és Misztériumügyi Főosztályon? - fordult Ronhoz Harry. - Nem mesélt róla apukád?

\- Azt tudom, hogy hallhatatlanoknak nevezik azokat, akik ott dolgoznak - felelte homlokráncolva Ron. - Mivel nem nagyon beszélnek róla, hogy mit csinálnak... Elég furcsa, hogy éppen ott tárolnak egy fegyvert...

\- Egyáltalán nem furcsa, nagyon is logikus - vélekedett Hermione. - Biztos egy szupertitkos dologról van szó, amit a Minisztériumban fejlesztettek ki. Biztos, hogy jól vagy, Harry?

Harry már két kézzel dörzsölte a homlokát, mintha ki akarná vasalni.

\- Persze... igen... - Leeresztette remegő kezét. - Csak egy kicsit... Nem valami kellemes dolog ez az okklumencia.

\- Mindenki kikészülne tőle, ha sorozatosan megtámadnák az agyát - felelte együtt érző fejcsóválással Hermione. - Lucy ugyanilyen sápadt volt, mikor megjelent. Gyertek, menjünk fel a klubhelyiségbe, ott nyugodtabban beszélgethetünk.

A klubhelyiség azonban zsúfolva volt diákokkal, és fülsiketítő zsivaj töltötte be. Fred és George ugyanis épp legújabb csodabazár-portékájuk bemutatóját tartották.

\- Íme a fejnyelő fejfedő! - harsogta George, miközben Fred egy bolyhos rózsaszín tollal díszített hegyes süveget mutatott körbe a nézősereg előtt. - Bevezető ár! Csak két galleon darabja! Figyeljétek Fredet!

Fred vigyorogva a fejébe nyomta a süveget. Elég nevetségesen festett benne - aztán feje a süveggel együtt eltűnt.

Néhány lány felsikoltott, de mindenki más harsányan kacagott-a mutatványon.

\- És leveszi! - rikkantotta George, mire Fred megmarkolta a válla fölött a levegőt, s a következő pillanatban feltűnt a kezében a süveg, a nyakán pedig a feje.

Hermione is megfeledkezett a házi feladatáról, és tűnődve figyelte az ikreket.

\- Vajon hogy működik ez a süveg? - töprengett hangosan. - Jó, persze, nyilván valamelyik láthatatlanná tévő bűbáj az alapja... Az az érdekes, hogy nem csak maga a megbűvölt tárgy válik láthatatlanná, a feje is... Gondolom, nem valami tartós hatású varázslat...

Lucyt nem érdekelte a téma, ugyanis sokkal jobban lekötötte Harry arckifejezése, aki mintha a rosszulléttel küszködött volna.

\- Majd holnap megírom - motyogta a fiú, és visszadugta nemrég elővett könyveit a táskájába.

\- Írd be a házifeladat-naptárodba! - unszolta Hermione. - Akkor nem fogod elfelejteni.

Harry lemondó pillantást váltott Ronnal és Lucyval, aztán elővette a határidőnaplót, és vonakodva kinyitotta.

\- Jobb a most, mint a majd, mert távol tart bút és bajt! - harsogta a könyv. Hermione kedvtelve nézett rá.

Harry felírta az Umbridge-féle feladat címét.

\- Megyek, lefekszem... - motyogta, azzal keresztülsétált a helyiségen, s közben elhajolt George elől, aki a fejébe akarta nyomni a fejnyelő fejfedőt.

\- Tényleg nincs valami jól - jegyezte meg Ron.

\- Sajog a feje - jelentette ki Lucy úgy, mint aki tökéletesen biztos a dolgában. Megint úgy érezte, mintha valaki más adná a szájába a szavakat. Egyszer csak éles fájdalom hasított a homlokába, mire összerándult, de rögtön utána felpattant.

\- Lucy, hová mész? - kérdezte Ron és most az ikrek is felhagytak a bohóckodással. Mindhárman aggódva figyelték Lucyt, aki egy szó nélkül felrohant a fiúk hálójába vezető lépcsőn. Hallotta, hogy Ron a nevén szólongatja és hogy utánasiet, de neki nem volt ideje ezzel foglalkozni. Pontosan tudta, mit jelent a fájdalom.

Mikor benyitott a fiúk szobájába, Harryt ott találta a földön. A fiú a homlokára szorította a kezét, miközben nevetett; olyan tébolyultan, mintha egy ördögi terve valósult volna meg éppen. Lucy egy pillanatra lefagyott: annyira meglepte ez a hang, ami a testvére torkából tört fel, hogy fogalma sem volt, mit kezdjen vele.

Szerencsére Ron feltalálta magát, aki három másodperccel később érkezett meg. Kikerülte Lucyt, letérdelt Harry mellé és elkezdte pofozgatni.

\- Harry? Harry!

Harry szeme felpattant és egy másodperccel később a nevetése is elhallgatott. Csak feküdt ziháltan a földön, Lucy pedig érezte, hogy a fájdalmat a homlokában elvágták; ugyanúgy, ahogy a kígyós eset után is történt.

Harry másik oldalára sietett, és Ronnal együtt aggódó arccal hajoltak fölé.

\- Mi történt?

\- Nem tudom - motyogta Harry, és nagy nehezen felült. - Jókedve van... nagyon örül...

\- Mármint Voldemort?

\- Valami jó dolog történt - suttogta Harry. Rázta a hideg, egész testében remegett és falfehér volt. - Bekövetkezett, amit remélt.

Harry sóhajtozni kezdett, mire Lucy simogatni kezdte a hátát, hogy ezzel is támaszt nyújtson neki.

\- Lucy megérezte, hogy baj van és felrohant hozzád, Hermione pedig kérte, hogy kövessem - magyarázta fojtott hangon Ron, miközben segített Lucynak talpra állítani Harryt. - Azt mondta, biztos nagyon védtelen vagytok most, hogy Piton beleturkált a fejetekbe, de gondolom, hosszú távon azért hasznos lesz, amit tanultok, nem?

Ron megerősítést várva rápislogott először Lucyra, majd Harryre, s közben odakísérték Harryt az ágyához. Harry fáradtan bólintott, és lehuppant a párnákra.

\- Hasznosnak kell lennie - bizonygatta Lucy, leginkább saját maga meggyőzésére. - Különben ki vagyunk szolgáltatva Voldemortnak.

\- Te jól vagy? - kérdezte Harry a húgára pillantva.

\- Csak egy kicsit fáj a fejem - legyintett Lucy. - Fontosabb, hogy te jól legyél.

\- Már miért lenne az? - értetlenkedett Harry.

\- Na jó, asszem elég jól vagytok, ha van erőtök veszekedni - kezdett el hátrálni Ron. - Lent leszek a klubhelyiségben.

Azzal kisétált az ajtón, de azért még visszanézett egy aggódó pillantás erejéig.

\- Szerinted? - kérdezte azonnal Harry, aki mintha arra várt volna, hogy Ron eltűnjön és kettesben lehessen Lucyval. - Szerinted minek örülhetett ennyire?

\- Voldemort? - kérdezett vissza Lucy, mire Harry nyugtalanul bólintott. - Fogalmam sincs. De az semmi jót nem jelent, ha ő örül.

\- Ilyen erősen még sosem éreztem - dörzsölte meg a homlokát Harry. - Még semminek sem örült ennyire visszatérése óta…

\- Hagyjuk ezt most - sóhajtott lemondóan Lucy. - Eleget foglalkoztunk már Voldemorttal ma estére.

\- Igazad van - mosolyodott el fáradtan Harry. - Figyelj csak, Lucy… Nagy kérés lenne, ha… ha itt maradnál velem ma éjszakára?

Lucy először döbbenten vizsgálta bátyja arcát, majd elmosolyodott és gyorsan elhelyezkedett mellette. Maga se jött rá eddig, mennyire vágyott a bátyja közelségére, akinek az ölelése olyan biztonságot adott neki, mint még soha. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy úgy érezte, Harry tényleg képes lenne bármitől megvédeni őt.

Mire Ron, Seamus, Dean és Neville beléptek a hálókörletbe, Lucy és Harry már rég az igazak álmát aludták, és bár mindannyian meglepődtek a dolgon, egyiküknek sem volt szíve felébreszteni Lucyt, hogy menjen át a lányokhoz. Később sem tudták, hogyan vagy miért, de a testvérpárt aznap éjjel elkerülték a riasztó álmok a Misztériumügyi Főosztály folyosójáról, ami - mint kiderült - hosszú ideig az utolsó alkalomnak számított.

* * *

Draco késő éjszakáig fennmaradt és a levelet várta édesanyjától, aki megígérte neki, hogy amint teheti, jelentkezik, ha megérkeznek az első hírek az azkabani szökésről. Csak ült a klubhelyiségben és szinte percenként pillantgatott az ablakra, hátha megjelenik benne egy bagoly. A legtöbb mardekáros már rég elment aludni, a legtovább mellette Crak és Monstro húzták, akik szintén idegesnek tűntek egy kicsit; pedig nekik az arckifejezésük ki szokott merülni a „mindjárt szétlapítalak"-kal.

Draco nem akarta senkinek se bevallani, mennyire megkönnyebbült, mikor átlépett a tölgyfaajtón. Tudta, hogy a nagynénje itt nem érheti el, és hogy fél évig biztonságban van. Viszont ezzel ultimátumot kapott; ha fél éven belül nem szedi rendbe magát, nem csak a saját, de a családja életét is veszélybe sodorja. Tudta, hogy ezt legalább ezerszer elismételte már magában, de úgy érezte, csak így tudja nyomatékosítani. Eddig semmi se vált be, akármivel próbálkozott. Akármit próbált Lucy ellen, minden befuccsolt és a visszájára fordult. Az egyetlen teljesítménye, amire büszke lehetett, az az volt, hogy senki sem sejtett semmit. Se a mardekárosok, se a többi diák, se Weasleyék, se Potter, se Lucy, se a szülei nem tudták, mennyire viaskodott önmagával azóta, hogy megismerte a Potter lányt. Akkor tehát mégsem volt olyan pocsék a színészi teljesítménye, nem?

Draconak fogalma sem volt, mikor aludt el, de egy kis kopogásra ébredt. Megdörzsölte a szemét és vetett egy pillantást az órára, ami lassan éjfélt ütött. Ezután klubhelyiség egyik ablaka felé fordult, ahol a sötétből két borostyánsárga szem meredt rá. Draco gombóccal a torkában állt fel és engedte be a baglyot. Leoldotta a levelet, megvárta, amíg a madár elmegy, becsukta az ablakot és csak azután nézte meg a címzést.

A levél neki szólt. Méghozzá az anyja kézírásával.


	25. Chapter 24: Csodabogár csapda

**Chapter 24**

 **Csodabogár csapda**

Hermione oldalba bökte Lucyt, és rámutatott a képek fölötti címre:

 _CSOPORTOS KITÖRÉS AZ AZKABANBÓL  
_ _Csodabogár csapda_

 _A minisztérium szerint Black maga köré gyűjti a régi halálfalókat_

\- Black? - hüledezett Lucy. - Nem...?

\- Csss! - szólt rá rémülten Hermione. - Ne olyan hangosan! Csak olvasd el a cikket!

Lucy már másnap reggel választ kapott a kérdésére, amivel előző este nem akart foglalkozni. A reggelin Hermione, miután kibontotta frissen érkezett Reggeli Prófétáját, és rápillantott az első oldalra, olyan hangosan sikoltott fel, hogy a közelben ülők mind felé fordultak.

\- Mi van? - kérdezte kórusban Ron, Lucy és Harry.

Hermione válasz helyett kiterítette eléjük az újságot. Az első oldalt teljes egészében tíz fekete-fehér fotó foglalta el: kilenc varázsló és egy boszorkány egész alakos fotója. A fényképalakok némelyike gúnyosan vigyorgott, mások gőgös unalommal doboltak fotójuk szélén. Mindegyik kép alatt ott állt az illető neve és a bűn, amiért az Azkabanba zárták.

 _Antonyin Dolohov_ \- a névhez tartozó, megnyúlt arcú, sápadt varázsló sötét vigyorral nézett Lucyra - _különös kegyetlenséggel meggyilkolta Gideon és Fabian Prewettet._

 _Algernon Rookwood_ \- a himlőhelyes arcú, zsíros hajú férfi egykedvűen nekidőlt képe keretének - _kiszolgáltatta a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium titkait Tudjukkinek._

Lucy tekintetét azonban már az első pillanatban a boszorkány fotója vonta magára. A nő hosszú, fekete haja - amit Lucy dúsnak és fényesnek ismert - a képen piszkos és gubancos volt. Szeme összeszűkült hosszú szempillái alatt, s pengevékony ajkain fölényes, megvető mosoly ült. Akárcsak Siriusnál, nála is érezhető volt az egykori vonzó külső, amitől valami - bizonyára az Azkaban - idő előtt megfosztotta.

 _Bellatrix Lestrange, megkínozta és a tébolyba kergette Frank és Alice Longbottomot._

 _A Mágiaügyi Minisztérium tegnap késő este bejelentette, hogy elítéltek egy csoportja szökést hajtott végre az Azkabanból._

 _Cornelius Caramel a miniszteri dolgozószobában tartott sajtótájékoztatón megerősítette, hogy tegnap a kora esti órákban tíz szigorúan őrzött bűnöző kitört a varázslóbörtönből. A miniszter hozzáfűzte, hogy a szökevények jelentette rendkívüli veszély miatt tájékoztatta a mugli miniszterelnököt a történtekről._

„ _Sajnálatos módon hasonló helyzetbe kerültünk, mint két és fél éve, s tömeggyilkos Sirius Black szökésekor - nyilatkozta tegnap este Caramel. - A két esemény gyaníthatóan összefügg egymással. Effajta tömeges kitörés csak külső segítséggel hajtható végre. Felhívnám rá a figyelmet, hogy Black, akinek az Azkaban történetében elsőként sikerült szökést végrehajtania, ideális helyzetben volt hozzá, hogy egy ilyen akciót megszervezzen. Valószínűsíthető, hogy a szökevények, akik között ott van Black unokahúga, Bellatrix Lestrange is, bandába gyűlnek Black vezetésével. Természetesen minden erőnkkel azon leszünk, hogy kézre kerítsük a bűnözőket. Ezúton szeretném fokozott éberségre és óvatosságra inteni a varázslóközösség tagjait. Kérem, semmi esetre se próbálkozzanak a veszélyes szökevények feltartóztatásával"_

\- Tessék! - szólt borzongva Ron. - Most már tudjátok, miért volt olyan boldog tegnap este.

\- Ez nem lehet igaz! - sziszegte Harry. - Caramel még ezt is Siriusra akarja kenni!

\- Szerinted van más lehetősége? - kérdezte keserűen Hermione. - Nem mondhatja, hogy: Elnézést kérek mindenkitől, Dumbledore megmondta, hogy ez lesz a vége. Az Azkaban őrei csatlakoztak Voldemorthoz... Ne vinnyogj már, Ron! Így hát most már Voldemort legveszedelmesebb csatlósai is szabadok. Caramel nem gondolhatja meg magát hirtelen, miután fél évig azt sulykolta az emberekbe, hogy ti bolond vagytok, Dumbledore meg hazudik.

Hermione kinyitotta az újságot, és olvasni kezdte a részletes beszámolót.

Lucy képtelen volt megszólalni, így hát körülnézett a nagyteremben. A többiek nem tűntek rémültnek, de még csak izgatottnak se - bizonyára Hermionén kívül nagyon kevesen járatták naponta az újságot.

Csak zsibongnak, gondolta Lucy, házi feladatokról, kviddicsről meg ki tudja, miféle butaságokról beszélgetnek, miközben Voldemort serege megint erősebb lett tíz halálfalóval!

Az asztal alatt érezte, hogy Harry megfogja a kezét. Lucy bátyja arcára nézett, aki azonban fejével a tanári asztal felé bökött. Lucy odapillantott és látta, hogy ott egészen más volt a helyzet. Dumbledore és McGalagony professzor komor arccal, összehajolva beszélgettek. Bimba professzor egy ketchupos üvegnek támasztotta a Reggeli Prófétát, és feszült figyelemmel olvasta az első oldalt; még azt se vette észre, hogy a szája elé emelt kanálból tojássárgája csöpög az ölébe. Az asztal végén ülő Umbridge egy tányér zabkása fölé hajolt. Táskás varangyszeme most az egyszer nem pásztázta a termet rendetlenkedő diákok után kutatva; mogorván kanalazta az ételét, s csak azért pillantott fel néha, hogy dülledt pillantást vessen az élénk beszélgetésbe merülő Dumbledore és McGalagony felé.

\- Te jó ég! - motyogta Hermione az újságra meredve.

Lucy olyan zaklatott volt, hogy ettől is összerezzent.

\- Mi van? - kérdezte gyorsan.

\- Ez... rettenetes - suttogta döbbenten Hermione. Kétrét hajtotta a tizedik oldalon kinyitott újságot, és letette Harryék elé.

 _A MÁGIAÜGYI MINISZTÉRIUM DOLGOZÓJÁNAK TRAGIKUS HALÁLA_

 _A Szent Mungo Varázsnyavalya- és Ragálykúráló Ispotályban alapos vizsgálat kezdődött, miután tegnap este egy cserepes növény megfojtotta betegágyában Broderick O'Ment (49), a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium munkatársát. Mr O'Ment, aki néhány héttel korábbi munkahelyi balesete következtében szorult kórházi kezelésre, a gyógyítók erőfeszítései ellenére nem sikerült újraéleszteni._

 _Mindeddig nem tudtuk elérni Miriam Strout gyógyítót, aki a kérdéses időpontban ügyeleti szolgálatot teljesített az osztályon, s akit az esetet követően az intézmény vezetése kényszerszabadságra küldött._

 _Az ügyről a kórház szóvivője nyilatkozott lapunknak:_

„ _A Szent Mungó vezetése mély sajnálatát fejezi ki az eset kapcsán. Ami történt, annál is elszomorítóbb, mivel Mr O'Men állapota a tragikus balesetet megelőző időszakban örvendetes javulásnak indult._

 _Intézményünkben szigorú előírások határozzák meg a kórtermekben tartható személyes tárgyak körét. Strout gyógyítónak a karácsonyi időszakban megszaporodott teendői közepette elkerülte a figyelmét a veszély, amit a Mr O'Men éjjeliszekrényén álló növény jelentett. Mr O'Men beszéd- és mozgáskészségének javulását látva Strout gyógyító arra biztatta a beteget, hogy maga gondoskodjon a virágról, amit ártalmatlan sóháncfűnek vélt. A növény, mely valójában ördöghurok volt, az első érintést követően megfojtotta a lábadozó Mr O'Ment._

 _A kórház vezetése mindeddig nem talált magyarázatot arra, miként került a veszedelmes növény a kórterembe, s kéri, azok jelentkezését, akik ezzel kapcsolatos információval tudnak szolgálni."_

\- O'Men - motyogta Ron. - O'Men. Ismerős ez a név...

\- Láttuk őt - suttogta Hermione. - A Szent Mungóban. Nem emlékszel? Lockhartéval szemben volt az ágya. Ő volt az, aki csak bámulta a mennyezetet. Azt is láttuk, mikor behozták az ördöghúrt. A gyógyító azt mondta, karácsonyi ajándék.

Lucy újra belepillantott a cikkbe. Elszorult a torka az iszonyattól.

\- Hogyhogy nem ismertük fel az ördöghurkot? - kesergett Harry. - Mind a négyen láttunk már olyat. Megmenthettük volna Mr O'Ment!

\- Ki kezdene el szobanövénynek álcázott ördöghurkokat keresni egy kórházban!? - mérgelődött Ron. - Nem mi vagyunk a hunyók, hanem az, aki a növényt küldte! Hogy lehet valaki olyan lökött, hogy meg se nézi, mit vásárol?

\- Ugyan már, Ron! - Hermionénak remegett a hangja. - El tudod képzelni, hogy valaki véletlenül cserépbe ültet egy olyan növényt, ami megöli, aki csak hozzáér? Ez... ez gyilkosság volt... méghozzá agyafúrt gyilkosság... ha a virágot név nélkül küldték, nem fog kiderülni, ki volt a tettes.

Lucyt szinte megdermesztette az, amit az elmúlt tíz percben megtudott. Tíz halálfaló szökött meg, egy minisztériumi dolgozót megöltek, Caramel még mindig tetteti a vakot, ők pedig semmit sem tehetnek azért, hogy valahogy megállítsák Voldemortot, aki nyilván akcióba lendült.

\- Én találkoztam O'Mennel - szólt Harry csendesen. - A minisztériumban, mikor apukáddal ott jártam.

Ronnak leesett az álla.

\- Tényleg, most jut eszembe, apa mesélt is róla! Hallhatatlan volt - a Rejtély- és Misztériumügyi Főosztályon dolgozott!

A négyes néma pillantásokat váltott, azután Hermione maga elé húzta az újságot, és becsukta. Ismét rámeredt a tíz szökött halálfaló fényképére a címlapon, aztán egyszerre felugrott.

\- Hova mész? - nézett rá csodálkozva Lucy.

\- Levelet írni - felelte Hermione, és a vállára vetette táskáját. - Nem tudom, hogy... De miért ne próbálnám meg? Csak nekem van rá esélyem.

\- Utálom, mikor ezt csinálja - mondta bosszúsan Ron, miután Harryvel és Lucyval felálltak az asztaltól, és Hermionénál komótosabb tempóban elindultak kifelé a nagyteremből. - Belehalt volna, ha kivételesen elmondja, mit tervez? Kábé tíz másodpercébe került volna.

\- Szia, Hagrid! - köszönt jó hangosan Lucy.

A vadőr a bejárati csarnokba nyíló ajtó előtt állt, egy csapatnyi, kifelé tartó hollóhátas mögött. Ugyanolyan megviselt állapotba volt, mint mikor visszatért az óriásoktól, sőt időközben egy friss sebet is szerzett az orrnyergére.

\- Jól vagytok, gyerekek? - kérdezte. Megpróbált mosolyogni, de csak fájdalmas grimaszra futotta az erejéből.

\- És te? Te jól vagy? - kérdezett vissza Harry, követve a hollóhátasok nyomában sántikáló vadőrt.

\- Persze, jól, jól - felelte könnyednek szánt hangon Hagrid. Legyintett egyet - keze szerencsére csak súrolta a szembejövő Vector professzort, így a dologból nem lett súlyosabb baleset - és így folytatta: - Nincs semmi különös, csinálom a dolgom... készülök az órákra... pár szalamandra pikkelypenészt kapott... És próbaidőn vagyok - tette hozzá végül.

\- Próbaidőn vagy!? - harsogta Ron, kíváncsi pillantásokat aratva a közelükben elhaladó diákoktól. - Bocsánat... Próbaidő vagy? - suttogta.

\- Igen - bólintott búsan Hagrid. - Nem is számítottam jobbra, megmondom nektek őszintén. Talán ti nem vettétek észre, de az óra, mikor Umbridge ott volt, nem sikerült valami jól. Na mindegy... - Mélyet sóhajtott. - Megyek, szórok egy kis erős paprikát a szalamandrákra, mielőtt még leesik nekem a farkuk. Szervusztok...

A vadőr kilépett a tölgyajtón, lebicegett a lépcsőn, és elindult vizes füvön. Lucy utána nézett, és arra gondolt, vajon hány szörnyű hírt lesz még képes ép ésszel elviselni.

A hír, hogy Hagridot próbaidőre tették, néhány nap alatt elterjedt iskolában. Harry és Lucy őszinte felháborodására azonban szinte senki sem döbbent meg tőle, mi több, egyesek - Draco Malfoyjal az élen - kitörő örömmel fogadták. Arról, hogy a Szent Mungóban furcsa körülmények között meghalt a Misztériumügyi Főosztály egy dolgozója, Harryn, Lucyn, Ronon és Hermionén kívül látszólag senki nem tudott. Viszont azon kevesek, akik olvastak újságot, szétkürtölték a halálfalók szökésének hírét, s a folyosói beszélgetések immár kizárólag e téma körül forogtak. Az iskolában olyan pletykák keltek szárnyra, hogy a szökevények némelyikét látták Roxmortsban; hogy az egész banda a Szellemszálláson tanyázik, s hogy be akarnak törni a Roxfortba, ahogy egykor Sirius Black tette.

A varázslócsaládból származó diákok mind hallottak már a tíz halálfalóról; tudták, hogy szüleik majdnem akkora félelemmel ejtik ki ezeket a neveket, mint Voldemortét, s ismerték a legendássá vált bűnöket, amelyeket a gonosztevők a Sötét Nagyúr rémuralmának idején elkövettek. Azokra a diákokra, akik rokonságban álltak valamelyik áldozattal, most rávetült a gyilkosok hírnevének fénye, így akaratlanul és morbid módon afféle pótsztárokká váltak. Susan Bones, akinek nagybátyja, nagynénje és unokatestvérei a tízek egyikének estek áldozatul, gyógynövénytanórán szenvedő arccal megsúgta Harrynek és Lucynak: sejti már, milyen érzés lehet a „híres" Harry és Lucy Potternek lenni.

\- Nem is értem, hogy bírjátok ki - ez borzalmas! - sopánkodott a lány, s figyelmetlenségében annyi tömény sárkánytrágyát szórt a gongárpalántákra, hogy azok cincogva vergődni kezdtek ágyásaikban.

Ezekben a napokban Harry és Lucy iránt is újra megélénkült az érdeklődés, vagyis a diákok megint összesúgtak a hátuk mögött, és ujjal mutogattak rájuk, de a két testvér e mögött most inkább kíváncsiságot, nem pedig ellenséges érzületet sejtett. Még olyan megnyilvánulásokat is hallottak, amelyekből az derült ki, hogy a beszélő nem elégedett a halálfalók szökésére a Prófétában olvasható magyarázattal.

A kétkedők tanácstalanságukban és szorongásukban elővették az egyetlen rendelkezésre álló alternatív magyarázatot: azt, amit Harry, Lucy és Dumbledore hirdettek az előző tanév vége óta.

Az új fejlemények nemcsak a diákok hangulatát változtatták meg. A félreesőbb folyosókon gyakran lehetett látni suttogva beszélgető tanárokat, akik nyomban elhallgattak, amint diákok közeledtek feléjük.

\- A tanári szobában már biztos nem tudnak nyugodtan beszélgetni - jegyezte meg halkan Hermione, miután Harryvel és Ronnal elhaladtak a bűbájtanterem előtt álldogáló McGalagony, Flitwitck és Bimba mellett. - Ott a falnak is Umbridge-füle van.

\- Vajon tudnak valamit, amit mi nem? - találgatott Ron, a válla fölött hátrapillantva a három tanárra.

\- Ha igen, akkor sem fogják elmondani - morogta dühösen Lucy. - Hiszen az tilos, a nemtudomhányas számú oktatásügyi rendelet értelmében.

Az azkabani kitörés utáni második nap reggelén ugyanis újabb plakát bukkant fel a házak hirdetőtábláin:

 _A ROXFORTI FŐINSPEKTOR RENDELKEZÉSE_

 _A mai naptól fogva a tanárok kizárólag olyan információkat közölhetnek a tanulókkal, amelyek szorosan kötődnek a munkaszerződésükben megjelölt tantárgyhoz._

 _Jelen rendelkezés alapját a 26-os számú oktatásügyi rendelet képezi._

 _Dolores Jane Umbridge főinspektor sk._

A legújabb rendelet a tréfák kedvelt tárgyává vált a diákok körében. Lee Jordan kifejtette Umbridge-nek, hogy az új szabály szerint nem szidhatja le Fredet és George-ot, amiért robbantós snapszlit játszanak a hátsó padban.

\- A robbantós snapszlinak semmi köze a sötét varázslatok kivédéséhez, tanárnő! Ez az információ nem kötődik a tantárgyához!

Mikor Lucy legközelebb találkozott Lee-vel, a fiúnak csúnyán vérzett a keze. Lucy futkárlobonc-kivonatot ajánlott neki.

Lucy arra számított, hogy az azkabani fogolykitörés hírétől Umbridge egy kicsit magába száll majd; azt hitte, a főinspektor szégyellni fogja, hogy ilyen katasztrofális esemény következhetett be imádott Carameljének uralma alatt. Sajnos ennek épp az ellenkezője történt: a rossz hír szemlátomást csak még inkább felkorbácsolta Umbridge beteges vágyát, hogy az iskolai élet minden mozzanatát személyes irányítása alá vonja. Nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy inkább előbb, mint utóbb szerét ejti egy tanár elbocsátásának, s csak az volt a kérdés, hogy Trelawney vagy Hagrid lesz-e az illető.

Immár minden egyes jóslástan- és legendás lények gondozása óra a főinspektor és jegyzettömbje jelenlétében zajlott. Umbridge állandó vendég lett a túlillatosított toronyszobában, és Lucy Harry és Ron beszámolóiból tudott róla, hogy a békabanya folytonos közbeszólásokkal zavarta Trelawney egyre hisztérikusabb hangú magyarázatait, körmönfont kérdéseket tett fel neki a madár- és zsigerjóslásról, elvárta, hogy a jósnő előre megmondja, mit fognak a diákok válaszolni a kérdéseire, és ötletszerűen követelte, hogy a tanárnő jövendöljön kristálygömbből, teafűből vagy épp rúnakövekből. Trelawney jó úton haladt az ideg-összeroppanás felé: míg korábban szinte soha nem hagyta el az Északi Tornyot, Lucy most rendszeresen találkozott vele a kastély különböző részein: a jósnő kezeit tördelve, magában motyogva rótta a folyosókat, és minden alkalommal átható sherryszagot árasztott. Ha nem kell Hagridért aggódnia, Lucy bizonyára megsajnálta volna őt - de így, hogy választania kellett, kénytelen volt a jósnő ellen drukkolni.

Még nagyobb baj volt, hogy Hagrid teljesítménye nem sokkal múlta felül Trelawneyét. Jóllehet a vadőr újabban megszívlelni látszott Hermione tanácsát - a legveszélyesebb állat, amit karácsony óta bemutatott, a villás farkú, kiskutyaforma krup volt - de az állandó stressz az ő idegeit is megviselte. Az órákon szórakozott volt, gyakran elvesztette mondókája fonalát, rosszul válaszolt a kérdésekre, és állandóan Umbridge felé pislogott. Lucyékkal tartózkodóbban viselkedett, mint korábban bármikor; például szigorúan megtiltotta nekik, hogy sötétedés után felkeressék őt a kunyhójában.

Ha Umbridge elkap titeket, mindannyiunknak lőttek - jelentette ki mogorván. Lucyék, mivel nem akartak ürügyet adni a főinspektornak Hagrid eltávolítására, lemondtak az esti látogatásokról. Lucy azonban rászokott arra, hogy rögtön órák után lerohant a vadőrlakba, hogy Tapmancs mindig láthassa és ő is törődhessen a kutyájával. Ám Hagrid még az ilyen lopott pillanatokat is fél órára szűkítette, hogy semmiképp se kelthessenek gyanút.

Így a két Potter csüggedten állapította meg, hogy Umbridge-nek immár szinte minden örömforrástól sikerült megfosztania őket: elválasztotta őket Hagridtól és Siriustól, elkobozta Harry Tűzvillámát, és megtiltotta a fiúnak a kviddicsedzést. Keserűségüket és bosszúvágyukat Harry és Lucy csak egy módon tudták levezetni: még több energiát fordítottak a DS-edzések előkészítésére és levezetésére.

Elégedetten tapasztalták, hogy a DS tagjait, így Zacharias Smith-t is, elszántabb gyakorlásra sarkallta a halálfalók szökésének híre. Ez a jelenség Neville esetében volt a legszembetűnőbb.

Az, hogy szüleinek megkínzója kiszabadult rabságából, furcsa, sőt kissé riasztó változást hozott a fiú viselkedésében. Neville a szünet óta egyszer se említette kórházi találkozását Lucyékkal - a négyes ezt látva szintén hallgatott a dologról - és Bellatrix Lestrange szökéséhez sem fűzött kommentárt. Általában véve hallgatagabb lett, ugyanakkor feltűnő szorgalommal gyakorolta az újabb és újabb rontásokat. Kerek arca az edzések során megfeszült az összpontosítástól; fel se vette a kisebb-nagyobb baleseteket, sérüléseket, és keményebben dolgozott, mint bárki más a teremben. Tudása olyan gyorsan fejlődött, hogy az már egyenesen riasztó volt, s a rontások visszaverését szolgáló pajzsbűbáj gyakorlásakor az egész társaságból csak Hermione bizonyult ügyesebbnek nála.

Harry és Lucy sokért nem adták volna, ha olyan eredményeket tudtak volna produkálni az okklumencia terén, mint Neville a DS-edzéseken. A további különórák Pitonnal semmivel sem voltak sikeresebbek az elsőnél, sőt, úgy érezték, egyre romlik a teljesítményük.

Mielőtt elkezdtek okklumenciát tanulni, Harry sebhelye csak hébe-hóba fájt és Lucy is csak ilyenkor érezte a bátyját - többnyire éjjel, valamint azon ritka alkalmakkor, ha Harry Voldemort gondolatait vagy hangulatát érzékelte. Mostanában viszont jóformán szüntelenül sajgott a fiú homloka, s gyakran tört rá indokolatlan ingerültség vagy épp megmagyarázhatatlan jókedv - különösen éles fájdalommal kísérve, amiből Lucy is kivette a részét. A lány ráadásul szinte már mindig érezte Harry hangulatát, még akkor is, mikor bátyjának semmilyen jelenése nem volt Voldemortról, és, mint kiderült, Harry ugyanúgy érzékelte őt, így a fiú folyton azon tanakodott, hogy melyik hangulatváltozását ki idézte elő. Lucy úgy érezte, mintha az okklumenciaórák kezdetet óta egyre jobban megnyílt volna ez a hármas kapcsolat közte, Harry és Voldemort között és mintha egyre több információ áramlott volna át egyik „állomásból" a másikba. A tetejébe már szinte minden éjjel végigmentek álmukban a Rejtélyés Misztériumügyi Főosztály előtti folyosón, hogy aztán vágyakozva megálljanak a fekete ajtó előtt.

\- Lehet, hogy úgy van, mint a betegségeknél - fejtette ki véleményét Hermione, miután Harry és Lucy beszámoltak neki és Ronnak a tüneteikről. - Talán olyan ez, mint mikor belázasodsz. Átmenetileg súlyosbodik az állapotod, aztán hirtelen meggyógyulsz.

\- Az órák Pitonnal csak rontanak rajta - jelentette ki makacs pesszimizmussal Harry. - Elegem van belőle, hogy folyton fáj a sebhelyem, és hogy minden éjjel ott kell ácsorognom azon a folyosón.

\- Valaki vidítsa már fel - kesergett Lucy, miközben mérgesen megdörzsölte a homlokát. - Vagy engem vidítsanak fel. Mivel neki állandóan rossz kedve van, nekem is az van.

\- Ha legalább kinyílna végre az ajtó! - morogta Harry. - Unom már, hogy csak állok és bámulok rá...

\- Ezzel ne viccelj! - pirított rá Hermione. - Dumbledore azt akarja, hogy egyáltalán ne álmodjatok arról a folyosóról, különben nem bízta volna meg Pitont, hogy tanítson titeket okklumenciára. Egyszerűen arról van szó, hogy többet kell dolgoznotok a sikerért!

\- Mégis, mit tehetnénk még!? - csattant fel Lucy. - Próbáld ki egyszer, milyen érzés, amikor Piton belemászik a fejedbe! Hidd el, hogy nem túl kellemes!

\- Lehet, hogy... - dünnyögte Ron.

\- Lehet, hogy mi? - mordult rá Hermione.

\- Lehet, hogy nem Harry és Lucy hibája, ha nem tudják bezárni az agyukat - bökte ki Ron.

\- Mit akarsz ezzel mondani? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Azt, hogy Piton talán nem is akar igazán segíteni nekik...

Harry, Lucy és Hermione rámeredtek barátjukra. Ron jelentőségteljes, komor pillantással válaszolt.

\- Elképzelhető - folytatta szinte suttogva -, hogy Piton igazából még jobban ki akarja nyitni Harry és Lucy agyát... hogy Tudjátokki könnyebben belemászhasson...

\- Ugyan már, Ron! - legyintett mérgesen Hermione. - Számtalanszor meggyanúsítottad már Pitont, de mindig tévedtél. Dumbledore bízik Pitonban, és Piton igenis a Főnix Rendjét szolgálja. Mért nem tudsz ebbe belenyugodni?

Ron azonban makacsul rázta a fejét.

\- Piton valamikor halálfaló volt. Mi bizonyítja, hogy tényleg átállt?

\- Dumbledore bízik benne - ismételte Hermione. - Nekünk pedig Dumbledore-ban kell megbíznunk.

A megannyi teendő - éjszakába nyúló házifeladat-írások, titkos DS-edzések, rendszeres különórák Pitonnal, a titkos találkozások Tapmanccsal - és a sok aggódás közepette gyorsan teltek a napok, s mire Lucy észbe kapott, már a január is tovatűnt. Az új hónap nedvesebb, de enyhébb időt hozott valamint felcsillantotta a tanév kviddicsszezonjának folytatásának kezdetét. Angelina újult erővel vetette bele magát az edzésekbe, de Lucy úgy érezte, hogy rajtuk már csak a csoda segíthet. Andrew Kirke és Jack Sloper csapnivalóak voltak terelőként, még úgy is, hogy Lucy nem hasonlította őket a Fred-George pároshoz. Aztán még ott volt Ron esete: a fiú az edzéseken remekül védett, ő a stresszt és a nyomást nem tudta kezelni. Lucynak pedig a Hugrabug elleni meccs volt az első, amin részt vesz, így ő emiatt izgult. Ugyanakkor ő bízott a tudásában és mindenképp győzelemmel és időrekorddal akarta befejezni a meccset; minél rövidebb ideig van Ron a pályán, annál jobb, gondolta.

Február tizennegyedikén reggel különös gondossággal öltözött fel, hiszen Angelina egész napra edzést tervezett. Hermionéval szokásos módon, a fiúk előtt értek le, ahol a diáksereg hangzavara között szépen elvegyülhettek. Harry és Ron a postabaglyok érkezésének pillanatában léptek be nagyterembe. Lucy megszokásból mindig felpillantott - aztán emlékeztette magát, hogy Árész már nincs, Hedvig pedig senkitől sem hozhatott levelet. Hermione viszont épp levelet húzott ki egy ismeretlen, barna bagoly csőréből, mikor a fiúk leültek velük szemben.

\- Na végre! Ha ma sem jött volna meg... - motyogta izgatottan a lány. Gyorsan feltépte a borítékot, s szeletnyi kis pergament húzott ki belőle. Miközben átfutotta az üzenetet, komor elégedettség ült ki az arcára.

\- Figyelj, Harry - szólt, felpillantva a levélből. - Ez most nagyon fontos. El tudsz jönni dél körül a Három Seprűbe?

\- Hát... nem biztos - felelte Harry. - Nem beszéltük meg Chóval, hogy pontosan mi lesz a programunk... de szerintem arra számít, hogy az egész napot vele töltöm.

Hermione türelmetlenül legyintett.

\- Mindegy, felőlem ő is eljöhet. De te mindenképp legyél ott délben, oké?

\- Jó... de miért?

\- Lucy, neked sem ártana ott lenned - vetett egy futó pillantást barátnőjére Hermione.

\- Meglátjuk, Angelina elenged-e - felelte Lucy. - Egész napra edzést tervezett. De miért is kéne lemennünk?

\- Most nincs időm elmondani, gyorsan válaszolnom kell erre a levélre.

Azzal Hermione kisietett a nagyteremből - egyik kezében a levéllel, a másikban egy pirítóssal.

\- Mintha bármi értelme lenne edzést tartani... - szólt csüggedten Ron. - Soha életemben nem láttam ilyen vacak csapatot, mint a miénk. Sloper és Kirke egyszerűen borzalmasak, még nálam is bénábbak. - Ron szomorúan sóhajtott. - Nem tudom, miért ragaszkodik hozzám Angelina.

\- Azért, mert ha formában vagy, akkor jól védsz! - vágta rá ingerülten Harry.

\- A hajtókon kívül csak Lucyban bízhatunk - folytatta tovább makacsul Ron. - Ha mázlink van, talán tíz perc alatt befejezi a meccset, mielőtt a mardekárosok belelendülnének…

\- Ron, te is tudod, hogy jól védsz, csak a lámpalázadat kell legyőznöd! - próbálta a fiúba fojtani a szót Lucy, egy pillantást vetve Harry komor arcára. Jól tudta, hogy bátyja bármit megadott volna érte, hogy seprűre ülhessen a Hugrabug elleni meccsen.

Ron valószínűleg észbe kapott a mérges választól, mert nem említette többet a kviddicset. Reggeli után a fiúk kissé hűvösen köszöntek el egymástól. Ron elindult a kviddicspályára, Lucy viszont még egy percig az asztalnál maradt Harryvel, hogy tanácsokkal lássa el őt élete első randijára. Harry egy teáskanalat használva tükör gyanánt megpróbálta lelapítani rakoncátlanul égnek meredő haját, míg Lucy nevetve nyugtatgatta, hogy így is jól néz ki és csak viselkedjen természetesen. Adott egy puszit a fiú arcára, vállon veregette, majd ő is elindult a kviddicspályára.

Ahogy lefelé sétált a füvön, reménykedve tekintgetett fel az égre. Bár kellemesen friss, kissé szeles idő volt, de a távolban esőfelhők gyülekeztek. Lucy bízott benne, hogy a vihar gyorsan és nagy erővel csap majd le, így Angelina talán hamarabb megkönyörül rajtuk. Az öltöző előtt meglepetésére Freddel és George-dzsal találta szemben magát.

\- Sziasztok! - köszönt, ahogy odaért hozzájuk. - Hát ti?

\- Eljöttünk megnézni az edzést - felelte Fred.

\- De Ronnak ne szólj! - suttogta bizalmasan George. - Szeretnénk látni, hogy véd, mikor nem látjuk.

\- Nem voltatok itt már akkor is, mikor bement? - érdeklődött Lucy.

\- De, csak elbújtunk - vigyorgott Fred. - Közben teszteltük a fejnyelő fejfedőt.

\- Lucynak csak most tűnt fel, hogy az ikrek zsebéből egy-egy rózsaszín süveg kandikál ki.

\- Nincs szerencsétek az idővel - nézett fel George az égnek arra a pontjára, ahol a sötét felhők tornyosultak. - Ha leszakad az ég, mi lépünk, igaz Fred?

\- Naná!

\- Köszönöm az együttérzést - szólt szarkasztikusan Lucy, de azért egy apró mosolyt megengedett magának. Otthagyta az ikreket és gyorsan besietett, hogy átöltözzön.

Mire kiért a pályára, a többiek már javában melegítettek.

\- Potter! - szólt rá Angelina a magasból. - Azonnal repülj három kört, aztán állj be a körbe.

\- Máris! - kiáltott vissza Lucy, de miközben felült a Tűzvillámra, gyorsan körbenézett. Fredet és George-ot a mardekáros öltözők mellett találta meg. Küldött feléjük egy mosolyt, majd ellökte magát a talajtól és azonnal teljes sebességre kapcsolt.

Nos, fél óra után eleredt az eső. A kövér vízcseppek Lucy arcába csapódtak, amitől azt se látta, mi van egy méterre maga előtt, nemhogy a cikeszt elkezdje keresni. Néha megállt, hogy egy pillantást vessen az órájára, de ilyenkor minden alkalommal be kellett mutatnia egy tengely körüli fordulatot, hogy elkerülje az egyik gurkót. Lassan átfagyott, de összeszorított fogakkal tűrte az időjárás viszontagságait, és közben szüntelenül a cikeszt üldözte. Nem látta a többieket, csak Angelina dühös és elkeseredett kiabálásából tudta, mikor ki volt szerencsétlen. Megnyugtatta, hogy Ron nevét csak feleannyiszor hallotta, mint Kirke-t és Sloperét.

Tizenegy körül Lucynak elege lett az értelmetlen edzésből. Az eső csak esett, ő folyton csak ugyanazt csinálta, semmi újat nem tanult, Angelina meg szinte csak a terelőkkel és Ronnal volt elfoglalva. Így összeszedte az összes érvét, és odarepült a csapatkapitányhoz.

\- Igen? - kérdezte Angelina ingerülten, miközben visszadobta a kvaffot Katie-nek.

\- Nézd, Hermione megkért, hogy menjek le hozzá a Három Seprűbe - magyarázta Lucy. Szándékosan nem említette, hogy csak délre kéne mennie. - Valami fontosról akar velem beszélni. Harryt is odahívta, szóval lehet, hogy köze van a DS-hez.

\- Menj csak - legyintett lemondóan Angelina. - Neked már úgyse taníthatok újat, főleg, hogy Charlie Weasley és az ikrek mellett edződtél. Nem vesztesz semmit, ha ezt most itthagyod.

Lucy meglepetten pislogott. Nem számított rá, hogy Angelina ilyen könnyen elengedi.

\- Köszi - mondta, majd megfordította a seprűjét és Roxmorts felé vette az irányt.

Nem lett volna értelme visszaöltöznie, hiszen úgyis megázott volna, mire leér a faluba, így csak kihasználta, hogy seprűvel van és nagyjából egy perc alatt tette meg a gyalog tíz perces utat. Mikor landolt a Három Seprű előtt, azon tanakodott, hogy eddig miért nem használta ezt a módszert. Benyitott a kocsmába, kisöpörte vizes haját az arcából és ismerősök után kezdett kutatni.

Szerencsére megakadt a tekintete az egyik félreeső asztalnál ülő Harryn és Hagridon. Beszélgetésükben szünet állhatott be, mert a vadőr csak búskomor arccal bámult vödör méretű ónkupájába, Harry pedig úgy nézett ki, mint aki nem tudja, mit is mondjon.

\- Sziasztok! - köszönt rájuk Lucy, miután átverekedte magát a zsúfolt termen, és odahúzott egy széket az asztalukhoz.

\- Szia, Lucy! - köszönt vissza Harry. - Rendesen megáztál.

\- Ne csodálkozz, úgy esik, mintha dézsából öntenék - támasztotta a seprűt az asztalnak Lucy, miközben kicsavarta a vizet a hajából. - Legalább Angelina elengedett. Szegény egyre nehezebben bírja - Kirke és Sloper borzalmasak, és akkor még nem is hasonlítottuk őket Fredhez és George-hoz. Már csak a csoda segíthet nekünk megnyerni a kupát.

\- Na meg a te zseniális repülésed - tette hozzá Harry, mire Lucy akaratlanul is elpirult.

\- Sajnos nem javítok annyit a csapaton, hogy kompenzáljam a terelők bénaságát.

\- És mi van Ronnal? - érdeklődött Harry.

\- Angelina nem szekálja annyira, mint a terelőket. Jól véd, bár ebben az esőben még azt sem olyan egyszerű.

Hagrid csuklott egyet, mire a két Potter felé fordult. Lucy csak most vette jobban szemügyre a vadőrt: arcát két friss vágás és számos új zúzódás csúfította el.

\- Hagrid…? - kezdte óvatosan Lucy. - Mondd, jól vagy?

\- Hogy én? - kérdezett vissza révedten a vadőr. - Pompásan vagyok, Lucy. Remekül.

Azzal meghúzta a vödör méretű kupáját. Harry és Lucy egymásra néztek, végül a fiú bökte ki azt, amire mindketten kíváncsiak voltak.

\- Hagrid, mondd meg végre: hol szerzed ezeket a sebeket?

A vadőr felkapta a fejét, és pislogni kezdett.

\- Heh? Milyen sebeket?

\- Hát ezeket! - felelte Lucy, Hagrid arcára mutatva.

\- Ja... ezek csak horzsolások, Lucy. Ez a munkámmal jár. - Hagrid felhajtotta maradék italát, visszatette a kupát az asztalra, és felállt. - Minden jót, Harry és neked is, Lucy... Vigyázzatok magatokra!

Azzal kiballagott a kocsmából, és eltűnt a szakadó esőben. Harry és Lucy elszorult szívvel néztek utána.

\- Hagrid titkol valamit és közben szenved - suttogta aggódóan a lány.

\- És nem fogadja el a segítséget - fűzte tovább Harry. - Mi ez az egész?

Mielőtt azonban tovább töprenghettek volna a kérdésen, valaki a nevükön szólította őket.

\- Harry, Lucy! Gyertek!

Hermione integetett feljük a helyiség túlsó végéből. Harry és Lucy felálltak, és megindultak az asztalok között. Félúton jártak, mikor észrevették, hogy Hermione többedmagával érkezett - mi több, a lehető legfurcsább partnereket hozta magával: Luna Lovegoodot és nem mást, mint a Reggeli Próféta egykori munkatársát, Rita Vitrolt, akinél bevallottan kevés embert utáltak jobban.

\- Milyen korán jöttetek! - szólt Hermione, miközben félrehúzódott, hogy helyet szorítson Harry és Lucy székének. - Azt hittem, Chóval vagy - nézett Harryre -, te meg edzésen - fordult Lucy felé. - Csak egy óra múlva számítottam rátok.

\- Chóval? - kapott a szón Rita, és Harryre meredt. - Egy lánnyal?

Közben felkapta a krokodilbőr táskáját, és kotorászni kezdett benne.

\- Ha Harrynek száz barátnője lenne, magának ahhoz se volna köze! - ripakodott rá Hermione. - Úgyhogy rakja el azt a vacakot, de rögtön!

Az említett vacak egy méregzöld penna volt. Rita olyan arcot vágott, mintha butykornyálat nyelt volna, eltette az írószerszámot; és csattintva becsukta táskáját.

\- Miről van szó? - kérdezte a székére zuttyanva Lucy, és végignézett az asztaltársaságon.

\- A prefektus kisasszony épp készült elmondani, amikor te és a testvéred megérkeztetek - mondta Rita, és belekortyolt az italába. - Beszélnem azért szabad hozzájuk, ugye? - tette hozzá, Hermionénak címezve.

\- Azt szabad - felelte higgadtan a lány.

Rita Vitrolt szemlátomást megviselte a kényszerű munkanélküliség. Egykor gondosan becsavart haja most fésületlenül lógott le szögletes arca két oldalán. Ötcentis körmeiről lepattogzott a lakk, és csillogó-villogó szemüvegén foghíjas volt a műdrágakő-berakás. Megint ivott egy nagy kortyot, majd a szája sarkából odamorogta Harrynek:

\- És mondd, csinos a lány?

\- Még egy szó Harry szerelmi életéről, és lőttek a megállapodásunknak! - förmedt rá Hermione.

Rita megtörölte száját a kézfejével.

\- Milyen megállapodásról beszélsz, Fontoska kisasszony? Ha jól emlékszem, egyszerűen iderendeltél engem. De ne félj, eljön még a nap...

Mély, borzongós sóhajjal elhallgatott.

\- Persze, eljön a nap, mikor majd megint hazugságokat írhat Harryről, Lucyról meg rólam - felelte közönyösen Hermione. - Csakhogy az minket már nem fog érdekelni.

\- Az utóbbi időben a segítségem nélkül is sok szörnyű dolgot írnak Harryről és Lucyról - jegyezte meg Rita, a testvérpárra pillantva a pohara fölött. Ezután rekedten suttogva hozzátette: - Milyen érzés ezeket olvasni? Fáj? Kétségbeejt titeket? Dühít?

\- Természetesen dühíti őket a dolog - felelte Harry helyett Hermione. - Elmondták a miniszternek az igazságot, de az olyan ostoba, hogy nem hajlandó elhinni.

\- Szóval továbbra is azt állítjátok, hogy Ő, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén visszatért? - Rita letette poharát, s keze megint a krokodilbőr táskára vándorolt. - Kitartotok a mese mellett, amit Dumbledore terjeszt? Hogy Tudodki visszatért, és ti vagytok az egyetlen tanúk?

\- Kettőnk közül csak én láttam - morogta dühösen Harry. - Lucyt csak azért keverték bele, mert a testvérem, és mert elájult, mikor érezte, hogy kínoznak engem.

Lucy értette, miért mondja el Harry így a történetet: nem hozhatták nyilvánosságra a kapcsolatot és a tudatutazást kettejük között. Minél kevesebbet tud Voldemort, annál jobb.

\- Ráadásul nem én vagyok az egyetlen tanú - folytatta Harry. - Több mint egy tucat halálfaló is látta. Soroljam a nevüket?

\- Boldoggá tennél - susogta Rita. A keze már a táskájában volt, és úgy nézett Harryre, mintha a világ nyolcadik csodáját látná. - Öles szalagcím: „Potter neveket mond"... Alcím: „Harry Potter azt állítja: a halálfalók ma is köztünk járnak". Alatta egy szép nagy fotó rólad. „Tudjukki támadásának zavart elméjű túlélője, a tizenöt éves Harry Potter tegnap közfelháborodást keltve halálfalónak nevezte a varázslótársadalom több köztiszteletben álló és prominens tagját"...

Rita a szájához emelte a purlicerpennát... aztán egyszerre kihunyt a mohó csillogás a szemében, és leeresztette a bűvös tollat.

\- De persze - folytatta, szúrós pillantást vetve Hermionéra - a prefektus kisasszony nem óhajtja, hogy ez a sztori napvilágot lásson.

\- Ami azt illeti - felelte nyájas mosollyal Hermione - a prefektus kisasszony pontosan azt óhajtja.

Rita szeme elkerekedett. Harryé és Lucyé úgyszintén. Luna ellenben álmatagon dúdolta a _Weasleyt nézni szinte fáj_ t, és a koktélját kevergette egy pálcára szúrt gyöngyhagymával.

\- Azt akarod, hogy megírjam, amit Tudjukkiről mond? - kérdezte fojtott hangon Rita.

\- Igen, azt akarom - bólintott Hermione. - Írja meg a teljes igazságot! Pontosan úgy, ahogy Harrytől és Lucytól hallja. Ők elmondanak minden részletet: Lucy elmondja, mit élt át a lelátón, Harry felsorolja, kik azok a halálfalók, akik ott voltak, leírja Voldemort jelenlegi külsejét... Szedje már össze magát! - tette hozzá megvetően, miután Rita Voldemort nevének hallatán úgy összerándult, hogy magára loccsantotta Lángnyelv whiskyje felét.

Az újságírónő letörölte kopott esőkabátjáról az italt, de közben egy pillanatra se vette le a szemét Hermionéról. Azután megrázta a fejét.

\- A Próféta nem fogja lehozni - szólt. - Ha nem vetted volna észre, senki nem hiszi el ezt a légből kapott mesét. Harryt és Lucyt rögeszmés bolondoknak tartják. Persze ha ebből kiindulva írnám meg a cikket...

\- Az úgynevezett eszelős Potterekről már épp elég cikket olvashattunk - vágott a szavába Hermione. - Abból, köszönjük szépen, nem kérünk többet! Azt akarom, hogy Harryéknek lehetőségük legyen elmondani az igazságot!

\- Ilyen sztorira senki nem vevő - legyintett Rita.

\- Csak a Próféta nem vevő rá, mert az Caramel szócsöve! - csattant fel Hermione.

Rita összehúzott szemmel vizsgálgatta a lányt. Aztán az asztal fölé hajolt, és tárgyilagosan így szólt:

\- Tény, hogy Caramel elvár dolgokat a Prófétától, de nem ez a lényeg. Azért nem hoznak le olyan cikket, ami jó színben tünteti fel Harryt és Lucyt, mert senki nem akar ilyesmit olvasni. A közhangulat mást diktál. Az azkabani fogolyszökés épp elég most az embereknek. Mindenki tiltakozik a gondolat ellen, hogy Tudjukki visszatért.

\- Szóval a Reggeli Prófétának nincs más dolga, mint azt mondani, amit a nép hallani akar - csattant Hermione válasza.

Rita megitta Lángnyelv whiskyje maradékát, majd kihúzta magát, és szemöldökét felhúzva így felelt:

\- A Prófétának az a dolga, hogy eladja magát, te ostoba.

\- Apám szerint borzalmas újság - szólalt meg váratlanul Luna. Dülledő szemét Ritára emelte, s a szájába dugta a gyöngyhagymát. - Apám fontos híreket közöl, amelyekről mindenkinek tudni kell. Őt nem érdekli a pénz.

Rita úgy nézett rá, mint elefánt a hangyára.

\- Felteszem, apád valami ócska kis falusi hírmondót szerkeszt... „Hasznos tippek muglik közt lakóknak"... „Bolhapiaci hírek"...

\- Nem - felelte higgadtan Luna, és visszadugta a gyöngyhagymát a violalikőrbe. - Apám a Hírverő szerkesztője.

Rita akkorát horkantott, hogy a közeli asztaloknál ülők ijedten összerezzentek.

\- Fontos híreket közöl, amelyekről mindenkinek tudni kell! - prüszkölte undorodva. - Kertet lehet trágyázni azzal a szennylappal!

\- Nos, Rita, itt a nagy lehetőség, hogy emelje a Hírverő színvonalát - szólt negédes mosollyal Hermione. - Luna azt mondja, az apja szívesen lehozza az interjút Harryvel és Lucyval. Úgyhogy a publikálás nem gond.

Rita pár másodpercig szóhoz se jutott az elképedéstől. Aztán harsányan felnevetett.

\- A Hírverőben!? - kacagta. - Azt hiszitek, lesz ember, aki komolyan veszi, ha a Hírverőben jelenik meg?!

\- Mondjuk úgy, hogy lesznek, akik nem veszik komolyan - felelte rendíthetetlen nyugalommal Hermione. - De mivel a kommentár, amit a Próféta az azkabani foglyok szökéséhez fűzött, nem volt túl meggyőző, sok ember elgondolkodik majd, hogy nincs-e más magyarázat is a történtekre. Ha pedig kínálnak nekik más magyarázatot, igenis kíváncsiak lesznek rá, még ha csak... - Gyors oldalpillantást vetett Lunára. - ...szóval, még ha csak egy ilyen különös magazinban olvasható is.

Rita kissé oldalra billentette a fejét, és hosszasan fürkészte Hermione arcát. Aztán hirtelen így szólt:

\- Rendben, tegyük fel, hogy vállalom a munkát. Mennyit kapok érte?

\- Apa nem szokott fizetni a cikkekért - válaszolta révetegen Luna. - A magazinunkba írni megtiszteltetés, meg hát az emberek örülnek, ha nyomtatásban látják a nevüket.

Rita Vitrol olyan arccal fordult Hermionéhoz, mintha megérezné a butykornyál ízét a szájában.

\- Azt várod tőlem, hogy ingyen írjam meg?

\- Azt bizony - felelte Hermione, és belekortyolt az italába. - Mert ha nem teszi meg, értesítem a hatóságokat, hogy maga bejegyzetlen animágus. Aztán a Próféta jól megfizeti majd a helyszíni beszámolóit az Azkabanból.

Rita arckifejezése elárulta, hogy legszívesebben Hermione orrába dugná a színes papírernyőt, ami a lány koktélját díszítette.

\- Szóval nincs választásom - szólt kissé remegő hangon. Ismét kinyitotta krokodilbőr táskáját, kivett belőle egy pergamenlapot, és szájához emelte a purlicerpennát.

\- Apa nagyon fog örülni - szólt vidáman Luna, mire Rita állkapcsán megrándult egy izom.

\- Mehet? - fordult Harryhez és Lucyhoz Hermione. - Készen álltok rá, hogy elmondjátok a világnak az igazságot?

\- Azt hiszem - felelte Harry.

\- Több ilyen lehetőségünk úgyse lesz - szólt Lucy, a pergamenen egyensúlyozó purlicerpennára pillantva.

\- Akkor kezdheti, Rita - biccentett komoly képpel Hermione, és kihalászott egy szem meggyet koktélospohara aljából.

* * *

Ahogy az várható volt, az egész iskola felbolydult az azkabani halálfalók szökése miatt. Draco igyekezett kerülni ezt a témát és inkább olyanokra fókuszált, amikben tudta hozni a formáját: örvendezni az óriás Hagrid próbaidejének, szekálni Weasleyt a Griffendél-Hugrabug meccs miatt, alsóbbéveseket terrorizálni, meg úgy általában Draco Malfoyként viselkedni. És ez meglepően könnyen ment neki.

Mióta visszajött a karácsonyi szünetről, szinte semmi köze nem volt Lucyhoz, aminek csak örülni tudott. Mikor legendás lények gondosázásán vagy bájitaltanon ültek, akkor is tüntetően figyelmen kívül hagyta, legtöbbször rá se nézett a lányra. És szerencsére Lucy se csinált semmi olyat, amivel felhívhatta magára Draco figyelmét és a fiú ezzel tökéletesen elégedett volt. Néha azért még rátört a vágy, hogy a tekintete elidőzzön a lány mélyvörös haján vagy az arcán, de ezen késztetéseit sokkal könnyebben leküzdötte, mint korábban. Na tessék, csak egy életveszélyes rokonnal kell megfenyegetni és máris milyen könnyen megy minden.

Draco éppen Roxmorts felé tartott Crak és Monstro kíséretében, mikor tekintete a kviddicspályára tévedt. A szép időben ki is szúrta a vörös talárban repkedő játékosokat, ami csak annyit jelenthetett, hogy a Griffendél egész napos edzést tart. Mintha ez meg tudná menteni őket a szombati leégéstől; főleg, ha az a kétbalkezes Weasley is a csapatban van még…

Csak akkor fogta fel, mit is jelent, hogy a Griffendél a pályán van, mikor kiszúrta a szélsebesen repülő vörös hajú lányt, aki épp egy dugóhúzóval rázott le egy gurkót, és eközben még a cikeszt is elkapta. Draco azonnal elkapta a fejét és gyorsan igyekezett másra gondolni. Figyelmét egy szembejövő elsőévessel terelte el, akire leplezetlenül ráküldött egy gumilábrontást. Crak és Monstro bután heherésztek, míg ő egy halovány mosoly kíséretében folytatta útját Roxmorts felé.

Ha ez kell ahhoz, hogy megmentse a családját... akkor legyen így.


	26. Chapter 25: Griffendél vs Hugrabug

**Chapter 25**

 **Griffendél vs Hugrabug**

Luna a maga álmatag módján kifejtette, hogy nem tudja, mikor jelenik meg a Harryvel és Lucyval készült interjú, mert az apja vár valakitől egy szép hosszú írást az utóbbi időben látott morzsás szarvú szipirtyókról.

\- ...és az nagyon fontos cikk, úgyhogy Lucyék sztorija talán csak a következő számba fér bele...

Harrynek és Lucynak eléggé nehezükre esett felidézni az éjszakát, amikor Voldemort visszatért. Rita a legapróbb részletekről is kifaggatta őket, s ők el is mondtak mindent, amire csak emlékeztek. Tudták, komolyan kell venniük az alkalmat, hogy a világ elé tárhatják az igazságot.

Ugyanakkor gyanították, hogy beszámolójukban sokan csak újabb bizonyítékot látnak majd arra, hogy ők komplett elmebetegek - főleg mivel az interjú a morzsás szarvú szipirtyókról szóló cikkek és egyéb badarságok között jelenik majd meg. Bellatrix Lestrange és a többi halálfaló szökése után azonban mind Harry, mind Lucy úgy érezte, mindenképp hallatniuk kell a hangjukat, akár elérnek vele valamit, akár nem.

Miután végeztek, Harry és Hermione felsétáltak a kastélyba, Lucy pedig a lehető legészrevétlenebbül elrepült az öltözőkig, visszavette a rendes talárját, majd követte a párost a kastélyba. Gyorsan lezuhanyzott és csatlakozott hozzájuk a nagyteremben, ahol Hermione épp a többi évfolyamtársuknak mesélte, hogy mit csináltak Roxmortsban.

\- Kíváncsi vagyok, mit fog szólni a cikkhez Umbridge - mondta éppen Dean, mikor Lucy leült Harry mellé. A mellette ülő Seamus szorgalmasan lapátolta magába a csirkés-sonkás tésztát, de Lucy tudta, hogy ő is fülel. A másik oldalon Parvati és Lavender is halkabban pletykáltak, mint eddig.

A feltűnően sápadt Neville felpillantott tányérjáról.

\- Nagyon jól tettétek, hogy mindent elmondtatok, Harry - szólt, majd akadozva hozzátette: - Nehéz volt... beszélni róla... ugye?

\- Igen - felelte csendesen Harry. - De az embereknek meg kell tudniuk, milyen szörnyűségekre képes Voldemort.

\- Így igaz - bólintott Neville. - És hogy mire képesek a halálfalói. Igen, meg kell tudniuk.

Lesütötte a szemét, és folytatta az evést. Seamus felpillantott, de amint tekintete találkozott Harryével, gyorsan elfordult. Nem sokkal később Dean, Seamus és Neville elindultak a klubhelyiségbe, így Harry, Lucy és Hermione magukra maradtak az asztalnál. Meg akarták várni Ront, aki a kviddicsedzés miatt késett a vacsoráról.

Hamarosan feltűnt a teremben Cho Chang, barátnője, Marietta társaságában. Lucy arra számított, hogy Cho rájuk, vagy legalábbis Harryre mosolyog - a lány azonban nem nézett feléjük, hanem ültében is a hátát mutatta nekik.

\- Tényleg, még nem is kérdeztem - szólalt meg vidáman Hermione, a Hollóhát asztala felé pillantva. - Milyen volt a randevúd Chóval? Hogyhogy olyan korán elváltatok?

\- De jó, hogy olvasol a gondolataimban, Hermione! - jegyezte meg Lucy. - Csak nem tanulsz titokban legilimenciát?

Hermione eleresztette füle mellett a megjegyzést.

\- Öhm... hát... - fogott a válaszba Harry, miközben maga elé húzta a rebarbarás morzsát, hogy repetát szedjen magának. - Röviden összefoglalva: kész katasztrófa volt.

\- De hát miért? - döbbent le Lucy.

Harry elmesélte, mi történt Madam Puddifoot kávézójában. Choval egészen addig jól elvoltak, amíg a fiú meg nem jegyezte, hogy délben Hermionével kell találkoznia a Három Seprűben. Akkor aztán a lány megjegyezte, hogy Roger Davis randit kért tőle, majd, miután Harry nem vette a lapot, szóba hozta Cedricet.

\- ...aztán felpattant, további jó szórakozást kívánt, és sírva kirohant az utcára - fejezte be Harry néhány perccel később, miután az utolsó falatot is eltakarította a tányérjáról. Letette a kanalat, majd Hermionéra és Lucyra nézett. - Fogalmam sem volt, mi ütött belé. Még most sem tudom.

Hermione vetett egy pillantást Cho hátára, és sóhajtott.

\- Ne haragudj, hogy ezt mondom, Harry - szólt Lucy szomorúan -, de egy kicsit tapintatlan voltál.

\- Tapintatlan? - Harry őszintén felháborodott. - Én? Teljesen jól elvoltunk, és akkor egyszer csak elkezdi mesélni, hogy Roger Davies randit kért tőle, meg hogy Cedrickel ott falták egymást abban a hülye kávéházban. Szerintetek ez normális dolog?

\- Figyelj rám! - szólt Hermione olyan angyali türelemmel, mintha egy hisztis óvodásnak próbálná a fejébe verni, hogy egy meg egy az kettő. - Akkor hibáztál, mikor a randitok közepén bejelentetted, hogy találkozni akarsz velem.

\- De-de hát... - dadogta Harry. - De hát te mondtad, hogy találkozzunk délben, és hogy vigyem őt magammal! Úgy kellett volna odavinnem, hogy nem mondok neki semmit?

\- Nem lett volna semmi baj, ha máshogy tálalod a dolgot - magyarázta Lucy. - Azt kellett volna mondanod, hogy téged is nagyon bosszant, de Hermione addig nyaggatott, amíg megígértette veled, hogy elmész a Három Seprűbe. Azzal is javíthattál volna a helyzeten, ha megemlíted, hogy én is ott leszek. Persze semmi kedved hozzá, mert inkább egész nap vele lennél, de sajnos muszáj, és könyörögsz, hogy kísérjen el, és akkor talán gyorsabban el is szabadulsz.

\- És hát az se ártott volna, ha elmondod neki, hogy milyen csúnyának tartasz engem - tette hozzá kiegészítésképpen Hermione.

\- De hát nem tartalak csúnyának! - pislogott Harry.

Hermione felnevetett.

\- Esküszöm, Harry, te rosszabb vagy, mint Ron... Nem, az túlzás... - sóhajtotta, mivel ekkor feltűnt a nagyterem ajtajában a fülig sáros és igencsak mogorva Ron. - Értsd meg: megbántottad Chót, mikor elmondtad, hogy találkozni akarsz velem. Utána féltékennyé akart tenni, hogy megtudja, mennyire szereted őt.

\- Erre ment ki az egész? - fintorgott Harry. Közben Ron lehuppant melléjük, és maga elé húzott minden elérhető tálat. - Nem lett volna egyszerűbb, ha megkérdezi, hogy jobban szeretem-e őt, mint téged?

\- A lányok nem tesznek fel ilyen kérdéseket - mondta Hermione.

\- De tegyenek fel! - heveskedett Harry. - Akkor megmondhattam volna, hogy ő tetszik nekem, és nem kellett volna megint előhoznia a Cedric-ügyet!

\- Hermione egy szóval se mondta, hogy értelmesen viselkedett - rázta a fejét Lucy. - Csak próbáljuk megértetni veled, hogy mit érzett.

\- Ki kéne adnod egy könyvet - szólt közbe a krumpliját trancsírozva Ron -, amiben leírod a fiúknak, hogy mit jelentenek a lányok lökött dolgai.

\- Ez remek ötlet! - vágta rá Harry, s a hollóhátasok asztala felé nézett. Cho felállt, és hátra se pillantva kiment a nagyteremből.

Lucy eközben Ron felé fordult.

\- Milyen volt az edzés? - kérdezte.

\- Borzalmas - felelte komoran Ron.

\- Jaj, ne mondd már! - szólt Hermione. - Biztos nem volt olyan...

\- De igen - vágott a szavába Ron. - Tragikus volt. Angelina majdnem elsírta magát. Miután Lucy elment, akkor vált világossá, hogy nélküle semmit sem érünk.

Vacsora után Ron fürödni ment, Harry, Lucy és Hermione pedig visszatértek a zsúfolt klubhelyiségbe, hogy fejest ugorjanak a házifeladat-tengerbe. Lucy épp befejezte a csillagtérképét, mikor odalépett hozzájuk Fred és George.

\- Ron nincs itt? - kérdezte körülpillantva Fred, miközben odahúzott egy széket az asztalhoz. Harry a fejét rázta. - Akkor jó. Megnéztük az edzést. A földbe fogják döngölni őket. Borzalmas a csapat nélkülünk.

\- Nem úgy volt, hogy ha elkezd esni az eső, leléptek? - érdeklődött Lucy, mire George legyintett.

\- Á, mindenképp meg akartuk nézni, hogyan teljesítenek a többiek, ha nem vagy ott - mondta, és leült Fred mellé.

\- Szinte egyből leesett a csapat teljesítménye - mondta Fred. - Csak Angelina, Katie és Alicia hozták a szokott formájukat.

\- Hogy megy Ronnak a védés? - kérdezte Hermione a Mágikus hieroglifák és logogramok mögül kipillantva.

\- Ha nem látja senki, remekül - felelte fejcsóválva Fred. - Szombaton meg kell beszélni a közönséggel, hogy ha a térfelünkre kerül a kvaff, fordítsanak hátat és dudorásszanak.

Fred felállt, és nyugtalanul járkálni kezdett. Végül megállt az ablak előtt, és kinézett a sötét parkra.

\- A kviddics volt az egyetlen dolog, amiért érdemes volt itt dekkolni.

Hermione rosszalló pillantás vetett rá.

\- És a vizsgáitok?

\- Mondtuk már, hogy minket nem érdekelnek a RAVASZ-ok - legyintett Fred. - A Maximuláns nyalánkságok sorozatgyártásra készek. Már a Lázralobbantót is tökéletesítettük. Kiderült, hogy a keléseket pár csepp futkárlobonc-kivonattal el lehet tüntetni. Lucy ötlete volt.

Lucy önkénytelenül is kihúzta magát. Lyukasóráit rendszeresen az ikrekkel töltötte, hogy szokásához híven segítse őket. Jólesett neki, hogy a fiúk honorálták az erőfeszítéseit.

George nagyot ásított, és unottan kinézett a felhős, éjszakai égre.

\- Nem is tudom, megnézem-e a szombati meccset. Ha Zacharias Smithék legyőznek minket, kénytelen leszek a tóba vetni magam.

\- Kénytelen leszel a tóba vetni Zacharias Smitht - javította ki mogorván Fred.

\- Látjátok, ez a baj a kviddiccsel! - jegyezte meg Hermione, fel se pillantva rúnafordításából. - Kiélezi a házak közötti feszültséget.

Mikor felnézett megkeresni a Spellman Szótagképtárat, észrevette, hogy Fred, George, Lucy és Harry szörnyülködve bámulnak rá.

\- Miért, nem így van? - csattant fel ingerülten. - Szerintetek ér ennyit egy játék?

\- Hermione! - szólalt meg fejcsóválva Harry - az érzelmekhez nagyon jól értesz, de a kviddicsről fogalmad sincs.

\- Az lehet, de nekem legalább nem függ a boldogságom Ron őrzői teljesítményétől - felelte egykedvűen a lány, és újra a fordítása fölé hajolt.

Lucy inkább leugrott volna a csillagvizsgáló toronyból, semmint hogy ezt bevallja Hermionénak, de miután végigszenvedte a szombati mérkőzést, bármilyen összeget megadott volna érte, hogy többé őt se érdekelje a kviddics - még úgy is, hogy részt vett benne.

Lucy az egész hetet végigizgulta, hiszen mégiscsak ez volt az első meccse, ahol élesben kellett bizonyítania a képességeit. Harry őt is és Ront is ellátta tanácsokkal, hogy hogyan kezeljék a stresszt és a lámpalázat, ám ezeket, úgy tűnt, csak Lucy tudta alkalmazni; Ron szerint azért, mert neki volt a kisebb esélye arra, hogy leégjen.

Szombaton szép idő köszöntött rájuk. Lucy már korán reggel felébredt és mivel esély sem volt rá, hogy visszaaludjon, inkább lement Hagridhoz, hogy játszon egy kicsit Tapmanccsal. Fekete kutyája szépen nőtt, már a térdéig ért, és ha lendületből rohant felé, már fel is tudta dönteni. Lucy most is csak fél órát tudott a kutyával tölteni, mert mennie kellett vissza reggelizni, hogy pár falatot még leerőltessen a torkán.

Mikor belépett a nagyterembe, legszívesebben azonnal visszafordult volna. A mardekárosok megint elővették az ostoba jelvényeiket és szüntelenül a _Weasleyt nézni szinte fáj_ t dúdolták vagy halkan énekelték és közben végig a magába roskadt Ront ostromolták a tekintetükkel. Harry, Hermione és Ginny próbálták valahogy felvidítani a fiút, de Ron csak kedvetlenül majszolta a pirítósát.

\- Jó reggelt! - köszönt Lucy, ahogy leült Harry mellé.

\- Hogy vagy? - kérdezte egyből a testvére.

\- Majd kiugrik a szívem, de ettől eltekintve semmi bajom - vonta meg a vállát Lucy és kiszedett egy kevés rántottát és szalonnát a tányérjára. - Csak azt a vackot tépném le legszívesebben a mardekárosok talárjáról.

\- Sajnos nem lehet, varangypofa épp szemlét tart - intett a fejével Ginny a tanári asztal felé, ahol Umbridge a termet pásztázta kidülledő szemeivel.

\- Mikor lesétáltok a pályára, szedjetek már le párat - kérte Lucy, mire Harry, Ginny és Hermione azonnal bólintottak. - A tömegben nehezebb észrevenni és ők se fogják tudni, ki csinálta.

\- Fölösleges - szólalt meg erőtlenül Ron. - Énekelni akkor is tudni fognak.

Erre egyikük se tudott mit mondani.

Negyed órával a meccs kezdete előtt Angelina felállt, mire a teljes csapat követte a példáját. Harry búcsúzóul megölelte Lucyt.

\- Sok sikert! - mormogta Lucy fölébe. - Tudom, hogy szuper leszel.

\- Én most már csak Ron miatt aggódom - bontakozott ki a lány az ölelésből, majd elköszönt a többiektől is és Ron oldalán csatlakozott a többiekhez.

Mikor elhaladtak a Mardekár asztala előtt, Malfoy utánakiáltott.

\- Ne pátyolgasd Weasleyt, Lucy! Úgyse mész vele semmire! A te tehetségeddel sokkal többre vinnéd egy normális csapatban…!

\- Te meg tovább élhetnél, ha befognád azt az ólajtó szádat! - ripakodott a fiúra Lucy, majd megszaporázta a lépteit, hogy még véletlenül se hallja Malfoy válaszát.

\- Az a baj, hogy igaza van - szólalt meg Ron, mikor már a park füvét taposták. - Te tényleg sokkal jobbat érdemelnél nálunk.

\- Nehogy már Malfoyra figyelj helyettünk! - háborodott fel Lucy. Az öltözőnél megállította Ront, megragadta a két karját, így kényszerítve, hogy a fiú a szemébe nézzen.

\- Idefigyelj, Ronald Weasley! Amiatt teljesítesz így, mert rájuk figyelsz ahelyett, hogy saját magadban bíznál! Túlságosan arra koncentrálsz, hogy mit gondolnak mások! Kit érdekel, ha beengedsz egy-két gólt? Hagyd magad mögött és koncentrálj arra, ami előtted van! Ne foglalkozz azzal, mit énekelnek, ne foglalkozz a többiekkel, ne törődj semmivel!

\- Te könnyen beszélsz… - kezdte Ron, de Lucy most nem hagyta, hogy belekezdjen.

\- Nem, ne gyere nekem azzal, hogy mekkora tehetségem van! Te ugyanolyan jól tudnál védeni, mint amennyire én cikeszt üldözni, ha a mások véleménye helyett inkább a saját teljesítményedre koncentrálnál! Bízz magadban - csak ennyi hiányzik belőled! Megvan a tehetséged, a szorgalmad, az akaraterőd… Önbizalom, Ron! Csak önbizalom kell!

Ron szólásra nyitotta a száját, de aztán becsukta. Lucy még mindig a karját fogta, és parázsló szemekkel bámult fogadott testvére arcába. Aztán odabentről meghallották Angelina hangját.

\- Hallottátok Lucyt! Csak önbizalom kell! Menjünk ki és mutassuk meg nekik, mit tudunk!

Lucy ezt hallva rámosolygott Ronra.

\- Látod? Hiszek magamban! Mondogasd ezt, miközben a karikák előtt lebegsz. Hiszek magamban!

\- Hiszek magamban - ismételte Ron, és bár kicsit remegett még a hangja, de a szeme legalább kezdett úgy csillogni, mint otthon, az Odúban.

Lucy még egyszer megszorította a fiú karját, majd elengedte és együtt besétáltak az öltözőbe. Ahogy átvette a kviddicstalárját és összefogta lófarokban a haját, a lány gyomra mintha dióméretűre zsugorodott volna és gurkót kezdett volna utánozni a bensőjében. Annyira aggódott Ron miatt, hogy egészen eddig el tudta felejteni azt az aprócska tényt, hogy ez az ő első meccse. Meccs, ahol bizonyítania kell. Meccs, ahol nyernie kell.

De nyerni fog. Meg fogja nyerni, megmutatja Umbridge-nek, hogy akármit csinálhat, a Griffendél mindig vissza tud vágni. Meg fogja nyerni.

Harryért. Fredért. George-ért.

Utolsóként lépett ki az öltözőből, Kirke és Sloper mögött haladva, de még így is érzékelte a különbséget a közönségtől jövő hangorkánban. Mikor őt megpillantották, mintha háromszorosára tekerték volna a hangerőt, úgy üvöltöttek fel a Griffendél szurkolói. Lucy nem látta a hömpölygő vörös tömegben Harryéket, de tudta, hogy ott vannak és ez erőt adott neki. Sóhajtott egyet, majd megacélozta az érzékszerveit és úgy állt meg Madam Hooch előtt, akinek a másik oldalán már ott sorakoztak a Hugrabug játékosai.

\- Csapatkapitányok, fogjatok kezet! - hangzott az utasítás. Angelina és egy tagbaszakadt hatodéves engedelmeskedtek. - Sípszóra felszállás! Három - kettő - egy…!

Éles hang harsant, mire Lucy ellökte magát a talajtól és mindenki mást megelőzve tört az ég felé. Hallotta, hogy odalent a mardekárosok máris belekezdenek a _Weasleyt nézni szinte fáj_ -ba, de ő ezt igyekezte kizárni és minden figyelmét a cikesz keresésének szentelni. Ám ezen igyekezetével el kellett mulasztania el Lee Jordan kommentárját; mint később kiderült, így járt a legjobban.

Akkor eszmélt fel először a cikeszkeresésből, mikor hallotta, hogy a Hugrabug bedobta a harmadik gólját. Mivel a szárnyas aranylabdának nyoma sem volt, ezért elrepült a griffendéles karikák felé, ahonnan Alicia elindította az újabb támadást.

\- Higgyj magadban! - Csak ennyit kiáltott oda Ronnak, majd a póznákat megkerülve elindult visszafelé. Nem akarta komolyabban megvizsgálni a fiú arcát, mert akkor egész végig csak arra koncentrált volna.

Az ő élete nem volt annyira nehéz, mint a többieké. Angelina, Katie és Alicia mindent megtettek, de Ron őrzői teljesítménye nélkül az ő góljaik is eredménytelennek tűntek. A terelők ráadásul olyan szerencsétlenek voltak, hogy ehhez képest még a legrosszabb edzésükön is ragyogóan teljesítettek; Sloper például egyszer a gurkó helyett Angelina száját találta el az ütőjével, Kirke pedig rémült sikollyal dobta hanyatt magát a kvaffal közeledő Zacharias Smith láttán.

Emiatt a hugrabugos terelők szinte semmi nyugtot nem hagytak Lucynak, hiszen pontosan tudták, hogy a Griffendélnek csak ő hozhatta el a győzelmet. A lányt azonban ezzel se tudták megzavarni; Lucy az összes trükköt bemutatta, amit csak ismert, és mivel ezeket annyit gyakorolta már, simán le tudta rázni a gurkókat úgy, hogy közben még a cikeszt is tudja keresni. Egy alkalommal a Vronszkij-műbukást is bevetette, amivel sikeresen megtévesztette a hugrabugos fogót, Summerbyt, aki csak a szerencsének köszönhette, hogy nem ütközött frontálisan a földnek.

\- Micsoda fantasztikus játékos! - harsogta Lee, ahogy Lucy kijött a hamis rárepülésből, míg Summerby tovább száguldott. - Évek óta mondogatják, hogy Lucy Potter kiváló játékos, de eddig egyszer sem láthattuk éles meccsen. Pedig bizony méltán léphet a bátyja nyomdokaiba! Hajrá Lucy!

Egy idő utána griffendéles tábor már csak az ő nevét ismételte, hogy elnyomják a mardekárosok éneklését.

\- Az állás 70-200 a Hugrabug javára - jelentette be Lee a játék tizenötödik percében. - Zacharias Smith-nél a kvaff, már száguld is vele a griffendéles karikák felé…!

 _Weasleyt nézni szinte fáj!  
_ _Lyukas kéz és málé száj!  
_ _Béna, mint egy vak sirály a gólkapó király!_

Lucy épp a magasban járt és könnyedén elhajolt a felé ütött gurkó elől, mikor arany csillanást vett észre a mélyben. Egy másodpercig kellett csak jobban szemügyre vennie, hogy biztosra menjen: a cikesz tényleg ott lebegett Kirke bokája mellett.

A föld felé fordította a seprűjét és látványos zuhanórepülésbe kezdett. A szél süvített a fülében, de még így is hallotta a gúnydalt, ami újra felzengett, hiszen Ron ezt a támadást is beengedte. Zuhanás közben látta, hogy Summerby is elindult a cikesz felé, ami most szélsebesen repült el Kirke közeléből és a mardekáros tábor felé vette az irányt.

\- És igen, Lucy észrevette a cikeszt, szédületes sebességgel száguld! - zengte Lee. - Summerby azonban közelebb van… vajon ki fogja elkapni?

Lucy hallotta, ahogy a nevét zengi az egész Griffendél-ház, miközben ő tovább zuhan a mardekáros lelátó felé, ahonnan viszont egyre erősebben hallotta a _Weasleyt nézni szinte fáj_ t. Ráhasalt a Tűzvillámra, így kerülve ki a gurkót, amit egyébként Sloper ütött felé, és kinyújtotta a kezét. Summerbyt már csak méterek választották el a cikesztől, Lucy azonban teljes sebességgel közeledett felé. A hugrabugos végül eltüsszentette magát és le is fékezett, így a lány pont el tudta kerülni az ütközést. Ahogy az ujjai rácsukódtak a kis fémlabdára, a magasba rántotta a seprűt, de még így is centiken múlott, hogy belecsapódjon Draco Malfoyba.

\- És győzött a Griffendél! - kiabálta Lee. - 220-210-zel győzött a Griffendél! Ki gondolta volna, hogy Lucy Potter így meg tudja fordítani az állást! És még azt pletykálják, hogy ő valójában hajtóként játszana…!

Lucy nem figyelt oda Lee-re. Megállt a levegőben és az öklében vergődő kis aranylabdát nézte, miközben zihált. Úgy vert a szíve, hogy azt hitte, kiszakad a mellkasából. Hiába nyerte meg a meccset, nem mert ünnepelni. Míg a griffendélesek tombolva skandálták az ő nevét, a mardekárosok kárörömtől remegő hangon búcsúztatták a pályáról lekullogó Ront a _Weasleyt nézni szinte fáj!_ -jal. Lucy legszívesebben leszállt volna mellé, de ekkor megérkezett Angelina, Katie és Alicia, akik olyan vehemensen ölelték magukhoz, hogy Lucy majdnem leesett a seprűjéről.

Lassan leereszkedtek a földre, ahol már várták őket a piros kokárdás szurkolók. Kiabálásuk azonban inkább hasonlított egy elkeseredett, sebzett állat üvöltésére, mint igazi győztes örömre. A tömeg szétnyílt és előreengedte az eltiltott játékosokat: Harryt, Fredet és George-ot. A fiúk arcán látni lehetett a szenvedés emlékét, de attól még vigyorogtak; nem akarták kimutatni a többi ház előtt, mennyire megviselte őket ez a meccsnek nem nevezhető lidércnyomás.

\- Nagyszerű voltál, Lucy! - mondta Harry, miközben szorosan megölelte húgát. - Vérbeli kviddicsező vagy!

\- Gyere ide! - nyúlt a lányért Fred, amint szabaddá vált. Felemelte és háromszor megforgatta. - Megnyerted nekünk a meccset! Megmentetted a napot!

\- Vegyük a vállunkra! - indítványozta George, és mire Lucy észbekapott, már az ikrek vállán ült. Amint meglátták kitűnni a tömegből, az összegyűltek éljenezni kezdtek és ismét skandálni kezdték a nevét.

A griffendélesek tovább folytatták elkeseredett ünneplésüket egészen addig, amíg fel nem értek a klubhelyiségbe. Ott azonban olyanná vált a hangulat, mintha a társaság egy temetésről érkezett volna vissza.

\- Esküszöm, a legjobb, amit el lehet mondani a meccsről a szerepléseden kívül, az az, hogy csak tizenöt percig tartott - mondta csüggedten George Lucynak. A lány az ikrek társaságában állt, akik egyedüliként igyekeztek megőrizni valamit a szokásos viselkedésükből.

\- Nem így kellene kviddicseznünk - mondta szomorúan Lucy. - A kviddicsnek a játékról, az izgalomról és a csapatszellemről kellene szólnia. A mardekárosok azonban egy tortúrává változtatták.

\- Az egyetlen szerintem, aki rajtuk kívül élvezte ezt, az Umbridge - érkezett meg Harry. - A meccs alatt kétszer is hátrafordult felém, hogy kárörvendően vigyorogjon.

\- Na igen, de aztán látta, milyen ügyes vagy és az levakarta az arcáról a vigyort - tette hozzá Fred.

Lucy Ron felé pillantott. A vörös fiú a sarokban gubbasztott egy üveg vajsörrel a kezében, és a térdét bámulta.

\- Mi lesz ezek után vele? - kérdezte Harry, mikor észrevette, mit néz Lucy.

\- Angelina még mindig nem engedi kiszállni - felelte a lány. - Azt mondja, érzi, hogy Ron többre képes.

\- Az lehet, de ha másért nem, könyörületből el kellene engednie őt - mondta Harry.

\- Olyan rossz ránézni, hogy már cikizni sincs kedvem - szólt Fred, a magába roskadt Ron felé pillantva. - De azért az a tizennegyedik nem volt semmi...

Azzal kapálózni kezdett, mintha függőleges kutyaúszást mutatna be.

\- ...ezt megjegyzem, és majd elsütöm valamelyik bulin.

Ron nem sokkal később felállt, és elkullogott a csigalépcső felé.

\- Lehetőleg olyanon süsd el, amin ő nem lesz ott - fordult Lucy Fred felé.

\- De legalább megnyertük - jelentette ki bizakodóan George.

\- Ez jelenleg senkit sem vígasztal - szólt Harry, végignézve a komor klubhelyiségen. - Megyek aludni. Jó éjt!

Adott egy puszit Lucynak, aztán ő is felsétált a csigalépcsőn.

\- Szerintem én is megyek - sóhajtotta Lucy, azzal az ikrek felé fordult. - Köszi, hogy szurkoltatok. Sokat jelentett nekem.

\- Ez csak természetes - mosolygott George.

\- Ránk mindig számíthatsz - kacsintott Fred, aztán közelebb hajolt és Lucy fülébe suttogott. - Hamarosan egy nagyobb szabású tervbe kezdünk Umbridge ellen. Segíthetnél benne, ha szeretnél.

\- Megtiszteltek - bólintott Lucy, azzal otthagyta őket.

* * *

 _Üdv ismét, vegyes érzelmek._ Ez jutott eszébe először Draconak, mikor a lelátón ülve figyelte, hogyan szállnak fel a játékosok a meccs kezdetekor. Igyekezett Weasleyre koncentrálni, akinek zöldben játszó arcát még olyan messziről is látta és próbálta elvonni a figyelmét a gúnydallal, amit most is folyamatosan énekeltek.

Egyértelmű volt, hogy Lucy nélkül a Griffendél csapatának semmi esélye nem lenne. Bár a hajtóik mindig is jók voltak, Weasley most is hozta a formáját, az új terelők pedig még nála is rosszabbak voltak. Ám Lucy teljesítménye olyannyira kiugrott, hogy már az első három percben magára vonta Draco figyelmét és nem is eresztette el. Szerencsére körülötte a többiek elég hangosan énekeltek ahhoz, hogy ne tűnjön föl senkinek, hogy ő maga nem is énekelt, annyira el volt foglalva Lucy repülésével.

Egész meccs alatt őt figyelte. A lány teljesen másképp reagált a stresszre és a szereplésre, mint Weasley; ő nyilván hozzá volt szokva a kitüntetett figyelemhez, ezért könnyebben ki is tudta zárni azt… főleg azok után, amit egész évben el kellett viselnie. De az is segíthetett neki, hogy neki sokkal, de sokkal több tehetsége volt, mint Weasleynek. Draco ezt még a szemébe is mondta, de Lucy persze megint rárivallt, hogy fogja be. Mondjuk, ez is volt a fiú szerencséje: ha a lány nem reagál a szokásos módján, talán mindenkinek feltűnt volna, hogy megdicsérte Lucy Pottert.

A zuhanórepülésnél majdnem leállt a szíve. Lucy pontosan a szeme láttára, az orra előtt kapta el a cikeszt, így tökéletesen láthatta az arckifejezését. Koncentrált, eltökélt, ugyanakkor elkeseredett volt; mikor sikerült is kicsikarnia a győzelmet a Griffendélnek, nem ünnepeltette magát, hanem olyan arcot vágott, mint aki most menekült meg a kivégzéstől, de még a sokk hatása alatt áll. És Draco most biztosan tudta, hogy ez a dal miatt volt. Amiatt, hogy a mardekárosok kikészítették Weasleyt.

Ugyanakkor azt is tudta, hogy nem tehetett mást. Muszáj volt továbbra is fájdalmat okozni neki, mert csak így védhette meg a saját és családja életét. Nem volt más út. Nem volt más lehetőség.

Nem volt más út…


	27. Chapter 26: Látó és látomás

**Chapter 26**

 **Látó és látomás**

Hétfő reggel Lucyék a postabaglyok érkezésének pillanatában léptek be a nagyterembe. Ezen a napon nemcsak Hermione várta izgatottan a Reggeli Prófétát kézbesítő madarat - szinte mindenki kíváncsi volt rá, vannak-e újabb fejlemények a halálfalók ügyében.

Köztudott volt ugyanis, hogy a szökevényeket még mindig nem sikerült kézre keríteni - bár sok szemtanú állította, hogy látta őket.

Miközben Hermione az újságot bontogatta, Lucy narancslevet töltött magának és Harrynek. Ők maguk egyetlenegy levelet kaptak év eleje óta - az is Lucy nevére jött -, így aztán mikor egy bagoly huppant le eléjük az asztalra, első gondolatuk az volt, hogy tévedés történt.

\- Kit keresel? - kérdezte Harry a madártól, majd miután kivette narancsleves poharát a bagoly csőre alól, előredőlt, hogy elolvassa a küldemény címzését.

\- Na? - érdeklődött Lucy.

\- Harry Potter Roxfort, nagyterem - olvasta fel Harry, majd csodálkozva nekilátott, hogy kioldja a levelet rögzítő bőrszíj csomóját.

Nemsokára azonban három, négy, öt további bagoly landolt az első mellett, amelyek további leveleket hoztak Harrynek és Lucynak is. A madarak tülekedni kezdtek - egyik se akarta kivárni a sorát - így aztán pillanatok alatt feldöntötték a sót, és beletapostak a vajtartóba.

\- Mi van itt? - álmélkodott Ron.

A griffendélesek kíváncsian pislogtak a két Potterre, akiket addigra már újabb hét vijjogó, huhogó, csapkodó bagoly próbált megközelíteni.

\- Lucy, Harry! - szólt izgatottan Hermione, és kihúzott egy kuvikot a tolltömeg közepéből. A madár lábára hosszú, hengeres csomag volt kötve. - Azt hiszem, tudom, mit történt... Ezt nyissátok ki elsőnek!

Lucy letépte a barna papírt - a csomag a Hírverő márciusi kiadásának egy összecsavart példánya volt. Mikor kisimította a magazint, a saját és Harry arcát pillantotta meg a címlapon. A fotóra keresztben piros betűkkel ezt nyomtatták:

 _Harry és Lucy Potter végre mindent elmondanak!  
_ _Ez történt aznap éjjel, mikor Ő, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén, visszatért_

\- Na mit szóltok? - kérdezte Luna, aki időközben odasétált a Griffendél asztalához, és befurakodott Fred és George közé. - Tegnap jelent meg. Én kértem meg apát, hogy küldjön nektek egy tiszteletpéldányt. Azok meg, gondolom - a testvérpár előtt tolongó bagolyseregre mutatott - az olvasók levelei.

\- Én is arra tippeltem - bólogatott Hermione. - Nem bánjátok, ha...

\- Dehogyis, csak nyugodtan! - felelte kissé kábán Harry.

Ron és Hermione lelkesen rávetették magukat a levelekre.

\- Ez azt írja, meg vagytok kattanva - foglalta össze az első levél tartalmát Ron. - Na, jól van...

\- Ezt egy nő írta... Azt ajánlja, menjetek el a Szent Mungóba sokkbűbáj-terápiára - olvasta fintorogva Hermione, és gombócba gyűrte a kérdéses levelet.

\- Ez egy kicsit kedvesebb - szólt bizonytalanul Lucy, egy Paisleyből érkezett hosszú levelet böngészve. - Hé, ez a nő azt írja, hisz nekünk!

\- Ez meg nem tudja, mit higgyen - jelentette Fred, aki közben szintén belevetette magát a levélszüretbe. - Azt írja, nem tűntök őrültnek, de nem tudja elhinni, hogy Tudjátokki visszatért, szóval teljesen tanácstalan. Erre pocsékolni a jó pergament!

\- Itt is van egy, akit meggyőztetek! - szólt izgatottan Hermione, s olvasni kezdte: _Most, hogy megismertem az Önök verzióját is, azt kell mondanom, a Reggeli Próféta felettébb igazságtalanul bánt Önökkel. Bár nehéz szembenézni a ténnyel, hogy Ő, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén visszatért, kénytelen vagyok belátni, hogy Önök igazat mondanak._ \- Ez fantasztikus!

\- Még egy, aki szerint futóbolondok vagytok - dörmögte Ron, és hátradobott a válla fölött egy összegyűrt levelet. - Ez viszont azt írja, meggyőztétek, és most igazi hősnek tart titeket - fú, még a fényképét is elküldte!

\- Ti meg mit csináltok? - csendült egy kislányosan affektáló hang.

Harry és Lucy felpillantottak az előttük heverő levélhalomból. Fred és Luna mögött ott állt Umbridge professzor, dülledt varangyszemét a bagoly- és levélrengetegre szegezve. A háta mögül egész seregnyi diák pislogott Harry és Lucy felé.

\- Miért kaptatok ennyi levelet, Potter?

\- Miért, már levelet kapni se szabad? - szájaskodott Fred.

\- Fékezd magad, Weasley, mert büntetőmunka lesz a vége. Nos, Potter?

Lucy először tétovázott, aztán belátta, hogy úgyse tudja titokban tartani a dolgot. Csak idő kérdése volt, hogy a Hírverő egy példánya Umbridge-hez is eljusson.

\- Harry és én adtunk egy interjút arról, ami tavaly júniusban történt velünk - felelte. - És az olvasók írtak nekünk.

Miközben beszélt, vetett egy futó pillantást a tanári asztal felé. Dumbledore Flitwick professzorral beszélgetett, neki mégis az volt az érzése, hogy egy másodperccel korábban az igazgató még őket nézte.

\- Interjút adtatok? - ismételte Umbridge, még tőle is szokatlanul magas és vékony hangon. - Mi az, hogy interjút adtatok?

\- Válaszoltunk egy újságíró kérdéseire - felelte Harry. - Tessék...

Azzal a főinspektor elé dobta a Hírverőt. Umbridge felemelte a magazint, rámeredt a címlapra, és sápadt, tésztás arca másodpercek alatt csúf, foltos lilára sötétedett.

\- Mégis, mikor...? - kérdezte elfúló hangon.

\- A legutóbbi roxmortsi hétvégén.

Umbridge szeme villámokat szórt, s úgy remegett a keze, hogy zörögni kezdett benne az újság.

\- Soha többet nem mehettek le Roxmortsba, Potter - sziszegte. - Hogy voltatok képesek... hogy merészeltétek... - Kihúzta magát, és sóhajtott egyet. - Szomorúan látom, hogy még mindig nem sikerült leszoktatnom titeket a hazudozásról. Ötven pontot levonok a Griffendéltől, ti pedig még egy hét büntetőmunkát kaptok.

Azzal a hóna alá csapta a Hírverőt, és számos diák tekintetétől kísérve eldöcögött.

Késő délelőtt hatalmas plakátok tűntek fel kastélyszerte - nemcsak a házak hirdetőtábláin, hanem a folyosókon és a tantermekben is:

 _A ROXFORTI FŐINSPEKTOR RENDELKEZÉSE_

 _A Roxfort tanulói számára a Hírverő című sajtótermék birtoklása eltanácsolás terhe mellett tilos._

 _Jelen rendelkezés alapját a 27-es számú oktatásügyi rendelet képezi._

 _Dolores Jane Umbridge főinspektor s. k._

Hermione valami okból mindig boldogan elmosolyodott, valahányszor elhaladt a plakát egy-egy példánya előtt.

\- Megtudhatnám, mi tetszik ezen annyira? - kérdezte tőle Harry.

\- Jaj, hát nem érted? - suttogta Hermione. - Azzal hogy Umbridge indexre tette az interjút, gondoskodott róla, hogy kivétel nélkül mindenki elolvassa!

Ebben nem is tévedett. Estére a Roxfort összes tanulója fejből idézte a cikket, pedig Lucy a nap folyamán a Hírverő egyetlen példányát se látta senkinél. A diákok az interjúról suttogtak az osztálytermek előtt sorban állva, ebéd közben, sőt az órák alatt is.

Hermione rúnatanra menet rövid látogatást tett a lányvécében, s utána beszámolt róla, hogy ott is minden fülkében a cikkről folyt a szó.

\- Nyilván mindenki tudja, hogy ismerlek titeket, mert miután észrevettek, elkezdtek kérdésekkel bombázni - mesélte csillogó szemmel. - És képzeljétek, úgy tűnt, hogy a lányok hisznek nektek! Végre sikerült meggyőznötök őket!

Umbridge professzor egész nap a folyosókon cirkált. Szúrópróbaszerűen megállította a diákokat, és rájuk parancsolt, hogy ürítsék ki táskájukat és zsebeiket. Nyilván az újságot kereste náluk, de a diákok túljártak az eszén: az interjút tartalmazó oldalakat megbűvölték, hogy az illetéktelen szem tankönyvlapoknak vagy egyszerűen üres pergamennek lássa őket.

A tanárok a 26-os számú oktatásügyi rendelet értelmében nem beszélhettek a cikkről, de azért megtalálták a módját, hogy kifejezésre juttassák véleményüket. Bimba professzor húsz ponttal jutalmazta a Griffendélt, miután Lucy odavitt neki egy locsolókannát; Flitwick professzor bűbájtanóra után titkon Harry és Lucy kezébe nyomott egy-egy doboz cincogó cukoregeret; Lucy pedig hangosan felnevetett, mikor a fiúk elmesélték neki, hogy Trelawney a jóslástanóra közepén hisztérikus zokogásban tört ki, és Umbridge nagy bosszúságára közölte az elképedt diákokkal, hogy Harry mégsem fog fiatalon kínhalált halni, hanem megéri az aggastyánkort, kinevezik mágiaügyi miniszternek, és tizenkét gyereke lesz.

Mikor a négyes átváltoztatástanra sietett, Cho hirtelen odalépett Harryhez, valamit a fülébe súgott, és még egy puszit is adott neki. Harry bárgyún vigyorogva sétált ezentúl közöttük, mire Lucy is megajándékozta egy puszival. Tudta, mennyire boldoggá tette Cho viselkedése a bátyját és ettől ő is boldogabbnak érezte magát.

Az átváltoztatástan-terem előtt aztán újabb kellemes meglepetés érte őket: Seamus kilépett a sorból, és odament hozzájuk.

\- Csak azt akarom mondani - motyogta a fiú, Harry bal térdét fixírozva -, hogy most már hiszek nektek. Elküldtem az anyukámnak egy példányt a magazinból.

Mikor Seamus elment, Lavender is odasétált hozzájuk.

\- Sajnálom, amiért olyan csúnyán beszéltem veled - mondta szégyenkezve Lucynak. - Bár a DS tagja vagyok, rendesen még nem kértem bocsánatot a viselkedésemért…

Harry és Lucy boldogságát ezek után már csak Malfoy, Crak és Monstro reakciója tudta fokozni. Aznap délután a könyvtárban látták a mardekáros hármast. Egy negyedik, cingár fiú is volt velük, akit Hermione elsuttogott tájékoztatása szerint Theodore Nottnak hívtak. Lucy segített Harrynek egy könyvet keresni a részleges eltüntetésről, s a fiúk egy emberként feléjük fordultak: Monstro fenyegetően ropogtatta az ujjait, Malfoy pedig odasúgott valamit Craknak. Lucy pontosan tudta, miért viselkednek így: Harry az interjúban mind a négyük apját megnevezte, mint halálfalót.

\- És az a legjobb - suttogta örvendezve Hermione, mikor kiléptek a könyvtárból -, hogy még csak nem is tiltakozhatnak, mert azzal beismernék, hogy olvasták az interjút!

Mindennek tetejébe Luna a vacsoránál beszámolt róla, hogy a Hírverő összes példánya rekordsebességgel elkelt.

\- Utánnyomást kellett rendelni! - mesélte az izgalomtól kidülledő szemmel. - Apa teljesen el van ájulva! Azt mondja, ez még a morzsás szarvú szipirtyónál is jobban érdekli az embereket!

Harryt és Lucyt aznap este hősként ünnepelték a Griffendél-toronyban.

Fred és George a veszélyre fittyet hányva nagyító bűbáj segítségével óriásplakátot csináltak a Hírverő címlapjából, és kiakasztották a klubhelyiség falára. A hatalmas Harry-arc és Lucy-arc időnként felváltva mennydörgő hangon megszólaltak, és efféléket harsogtak: _Marhák minisztériuma! Most vigyorogj, Umbridge!_

Hermione ezt nem találta túlzottan szórakoztatónak; azt mondta, zavarja a koncentrálásban, s végül korán el is ment lefeküdni. Egy-két óra múltán Lucy is belátta, hogy az óriásplakát hosszú távon nem olyan vicces. Ráadásul múlni kezdett a beszéltető bűbáj hatása, úgyhogy a képek már csak összefüggéstelen szavakat kiabáltak: _Marhák!... Umbridge!_ \- azt viszont egyre gyakrabban és egyre visítóbb hangon tették. Lucynak végül belefájdult a feje a rikácsolásba, és Harry is bejelentette, hogy elmegy lefeküdni - nagy bánatot okozva a körülötte ülő griffendéleseknek, akik századszorra is szerették volna meghallgatni a történet izgalmasabb részeit.

Lucy egy darabig még maradt, de mikor Ron is felment, már ő is el akart köszönni, ám hirtelen éles fájdalom hasított a homlokába. A fejéhez kapott, volt egy másodperce, hogy felfogja, mi is történik, mielőtt a griffendélesek szeme láttára összeesett volna.

Gyertyákkal gyéren megvilágított, lefüggönyözött ablakú szoba… gyertyák fénykörében térdeplő fekete taláros férfi, aki remegett félelmében… Lucy úgy érezte, mintha ő maga sétált volna mellé, pedig sokkal magasabb volt, mint máskor… a férfi kis híján hasra esett, olyan gyorsan állt most fel, majd meghajolt és távozott… aztán Lucy elindult egy tükör felé, amibe belenézett… halálfejnél is fehérebb arc... vörös szem hosszúkás, szűk pupillaréssel...

\- Lucy! Lucy!

\- Valaki hívja Madam Pomfreyt!

\- Nem, inkább McGalagonyt…!

\- Lucy, ébredj fel!

Lucy úgy kapott levegő után, mintha eddig víz alatt fuldoklott volna. Ahogy kipattant a szeme és felült, mindenki egyszerre ugrott el a közeléből. Lucy zihált, kezét a homlokára szorította, ami néhány másodpercig még égett, de utána megszűnt a fájdalom. Sóhajtott egyet, de a szíve továbbra is dörömbölt a mellkasában.

\- Lucy! - szólította meg ekkor valaki. A lány felnézett, egyenes bele Fred aggódó arcába. A klubhelyiségben csend volt; valaki bizonyára eltávolította a visító képeket.

\- Mi a merlin volt ez? - kérdezte George, aki a másik oldalán térdelt. - Egyszer csak összeestél…

\- Semmi… - tápászkodott fel lassan Lucy. - Semmi különös… csak megszédültem egy pillanatra…

\- Ne hazudj, jó? - kérte Fred. - A homlokodra szorítottad a kezed.

\- Harry volt az, ugye? - kérdezte George. - Az történt, amiről meséltél a Szárnyas Vadkanban, igaz?

Lucy körbenézett. A legközelebb hozzá a DS tagok álltak, akik sejtettek valamit a közte és a Harry között lévő kapcsolatról, de fogalmuk sem volt róla, hogy Harry milyen kapcsolatban állt Voldemorttal. Nem árulhatta el nekik az igazságot, még ha az ikrek előtt nem is akart titkolózni.

\- Nézzétek, nagyon fáradt vagyok - szólalt meg lassan. - Szeretnék felmenni aludni. Nincs semmi bajom… legalábbis, már nincs.

Látta a megbántottságot Fred és George szemében, de nem mondhatta el nekik ennyi ember előtt, hogy mi történt. Ráadásul még ő sem tudott mindent, hiszen a beszélgetésből semmit se hallott, és mielőtt bármit is mond, még beszélni akart Harryvel.

\- Sajnálom - súgta oda nekik, majd a tömegen keresztülfurakodva felsietett a hálószobába.

Hermione már aludt, legalábbis az ágyfüggönye el volt húzva. Lucy gyorsan átvette a hálóruháját, befeküdt az ágyába, de még órákig nem tudott elaludni. Nagyon szeretett volna átmenni Harryhez, hogy megtudja pontosan, miről is szólt a látomás, de nem akarta megkockáztatni, hogy valaki meglássa. Ráadásul ilyen még nem is fordult elő, hogy… hogy Voldemort szemével lássák a dolgokat. Az ő testében voltak, az ő arca nézett vissza rájuk a tükörből. Ráadásul attól is rendkívül félt, hogy a griffendélesek szét fogják kürtölni a hírét, hogy összeesett a klubhelyiségben, és az ájulását nem lehetett arra fogni, hogy keveset evett, hiszen előtte órákig tömte a fejébe az édességeket.

Másnap reggel azonban megkönnyebbülve tapasztalta, hogy az iskolában senki sem beszél róla úgy, mint egy elmebajosról. A griffendélesek néha aggódó pillantásokat küldtek felé, de ezt látszólag senki se vette észre. Lucy legszívesebben azonnal megkérdezte volna Harryt, hogy mi történt, de bátyja csak leintette, noha ő is épp olyan aggódó arcot vágott, mint a háztársaik. A két fiú megvárta az első szünetet és csak akkor mesélték el a lányoknak a látomás pontos részleteit. A szokásos sarokban álltak a hideg, széljárta udvaron.

\- Mázlink van, hogy a griffendélesek jó része már hisz nekünk - suttogta Ron, miközben Lucyra nézett. - Dean és Seamus rólad beszélgettek, mikor feljöttek. Azt mondták, elájultál a klubhelyiség közepén…

\- Micsoda? - fordult rémülten Hermione Lucy felé.

\- Látomásunk volt Harryvel - legyintett türelmetlenül a lány, végig Harryt szuggerálva. - De mond már el, mi történt, ezen agyalok tegnap óta.

\- Voldemort Rockwooddal beszélt, az egyik azkabani szökevénnyel - kezdte Harry. - Rockwood elmondta neki, hogy O'Men nem volt képes rá, hogy elhozzon valamit - mi azt gyanítjuk, hogy a fegyvert, amit őriznek. Azt is elmondta, hogy O'Men maga is tisztában volt ezzel, mert küzdött Malfoy apjának Imperius-átka ellen. Aztán Voldemort elküldte Rockwoodot Averyért, aki viszont rossz tanácsot adott neki az elején, emiatt hónapokat vesztegettek el, így Voldemort megbüntette… és ennyit láttam.

Lucy megpróbálta lenyelni a gombócot a torkából. Hermione hosszú másodpercekig némán meredt Fredre és George-ra, akik fej nélkül álltak az udvar túlsó végében, vevőik gyűrűjében.

\- Szóval ezért ölték meg! - sóhajtotta Lucy, mikor képes volt megszólalni. - O'Men attól készült ki, hogy megpróbálta ellopni azt a fegyvert. Biztos valamilyen védővarázs van rajta, és veszélyes megérinteni. Tudjuk, hogy O'Men azért került a Szent Mungóba, mert valami történt az agyával, még beszélni is elfelejtett. De emlékeztek, mit mondott róla a gyógyító? Hogy javul az állapota. Azt pedig nem engedhették, hogy meggyógyuljon. Gondoljatok csak bele: mikor megfogta a fegyvert, a sokktól vagy nem tudom, mitől, kikerült az Imperius-átok hatása alól. Ha visszanyerte volna a beszélőképességét, el tudta volna mondani, hogy Lucius Malfoy odaküldte ellopni a fegyvert. Malfoy könnyen találhatott alkalmat rá, hogy megátkozza, hisz mindennapos vendég a minisztériumban.

\- Aznap is ott ólálkodott, mikor a tárgyalásom volt - bólintott Harry. - Lent a... Várjunk csak! Aznap lent volt a Misztériumügyi Főosztályra vezető folyosón! Mr Weasley azt mondta, biztos arra volt kíváncsi, mi történik a tárgyalásomon. De lehet, hogy...

\- Sturgis! - kiáltott fel Hermione.

Ron elképedve nézett rá.

\- Tessék?

\- Sturgis Podmore-t azért tartóztatták le, mert megpróbált bemenni egy ajtón! - hadarta Hermione. - Lehet, hogy Malfoy őt is elkapta! Talán épp aznap, amikor találkoztál vele odalent, Harry! Sturgis Mordon köpenyét viselte, igaz? Lehet, hogy láthatatlanul őrt állt az ajtónál, és Malfoy hallotta, ahogy megmozdult. Vagy egyszerűen kitalálta, hogy van ott valaki. Mondjuk, feltételezte, hogy áll egy őr az ajtó előtt, és vaktában odaküldött egy Imperius-átkot. És Sturgis, mikor legközelebb alkalma volt rá - gondolom, mikor megint ő volt őrszolgálatban - megpróbált bemenni a Misztériumügyi Főosztályra, hogy ellopja a fegyvert Voldemortnak... Maradj már, Ron...! De elkapták, és az Azkabanba küldték!

Hermione Harryre nézett.

\- És most Rookwood elmondta Voldemortnak, hogyan szerezheti meg a fegyvert?

\- Csak a beszélgetés végét hallottam, de úgy tűnt, hogy igen - felelte Harry. - Rookwood ott dolgozott. Lehet, hogy Voldemort most őt fogja elküldeni a fegyverért.

Hermione bólogatott, de szemlátomást máshol járt az esze. Aztán hirtelen így szólt:

\- De nektek ezt nem lett volna szabad látnotok.

Harry és Lucy megrökönyödve nézett rá.

\- Micsoda?

\- Meg kell tanulnotok kizárni a fejetekből az ilyesmit.

\- Tudjuk, de...

\- El kell felejtenünk, amit láttatok! - jelentette ki határozottan Hermione. - És mostantól fogva vegyétek komolyabban az okklumenciát!

Harry és Lucy olyan dühösek lettek Hermionéra, hogy egészen estig nem álltak szóba vele - és nem is ez volt az egyetlen bosszúságuk aznap. A szünetekben a diákok, ha nem a szökött halálfalókról beszélgettek, nevetve emlegették a Griffendél csapatának szombati lebőgését.

A mardekárosok olyan hangosan és olyan gyakran zengték el a _Weasleyt nézni szinte fáj!_ -t, hogy Frics végül megtiltotta a folyosói éneklést.

A hét többi napja se alakult sokkal jobban. Harry kapott még két B-t bájitaltanból, Lucynak is a legjobb jegye E volt, pedig korábban már kapott K-t is, továbbra is aggódniuk kellett Hagridért, s a tetejébe kényszeresen újra meg újra felidézték a látomást, amiben Voldemort testébe bújtak - bár barátaik előtt mélyen hallgattak erről, mert nem akartak újabb fejmosást kapni Hermionétól. Csak egymás között beszéltek róla, de egy idő után már semmi újat nem tudtak kihámozni belőle. Szívesen megbeszélték volna a dolgot Siriusszal, de mivel erről szó se lehetett, igyekeztek elásni az emléket valahova az agyuk legmélyére.

Sajnos az agyuk legmélye már nem volt olyan jó rejtekhely, mint egykor.

\- Állj fel, Potter!

Egyik este, néhány héttel a látomásos este után, Harry és Lucy ismét a bájitaltantanár dolgozószobájában fáradoztak elméjük kiürítésén. Most épp Lucy volt a soron, akit Piton varázslata megint rákényszerítette, hogy felelevenítsen egy sor régi, elfeledett élményt - többségében azokat, amikben a többi Weasley-gyerekkel játszott kiskorában.

\- Mi volt az utolsó emlék? - kérdezte Piton.

\- Nem tudom - felelte fásultan Lucy, miközben Harry talpra segítette. Egyre nehezebben tudta különálló emlékekre bontani a kép- és hangegyveleget, amit Piton bűbája kavart a fejében. - Arra gondol, amikor a Weasley-ikrekkel megvicceltük Percy Weasleyt?

\- Nem - felelte Piton. - Arra gondolok, amelyikben egy férfi térdel egy elsötétített szoba közepén...

\- Az... nem érdekes - motyogta Lucy.

A bájitaltantanár Lucy szemébe fúrta a tekintetét. Lucynak eszébe jutott, amit épp Pitontól hallott: hogy a szembenézés a legilimencia fontos feltétele - gyorsan elfordította hát a fejét, de még Harryre se mert nézni, nehogy Piton megsejtsen valamit.

\- Hogy kerül az a férfi és az a szoba a fejedbe, Potter?

\- Ez csak... - Lucy mindenfelé nézett, csak Pitonra nem; a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Harry ugyanezt a taktikát követi. - Ez csak egy álom volt.

\- Álom? És vajon a testvérednek nem volt véletlenül hasonló „álma"?

Harry erejéből szemlátomást csak annyi futotta, hogy megrázza a fejét. A beálló csöndben Lucy kitartóan bámult egy piros folyadékban ázó döglött varangyot.

\- Emlékeztek még rá, hogy miért vagyunk itt? - kérdezte fenyegető-halkan Piton. - Tisztában vagytok vele, miért áldozom az estéimet erre a kimerítő elfoglaltságra?

\- Igen - felelte kelletlenül Harry.

\- Tehát miért is vagyunk itt?

Lucy most egy döglött angolnát vett szemügyre.

\- Hogy megtanuljuk az okklumenciát.

\- Így van, Potter. Tudom, hogy nem erősségetek a tanulás... - Lucy Pitonra nézett, de csak egy gyűlölködő pillantás erejéig. - ...de mertem remélni, hogy két hónap alatt azért rátok ragadt valami. Hány hasonló álmotok volt még a Sötét Nagyúrról?

\- Nem volt több - felelte Harry.

\- Ugyanakkor azt sem tartom kizártnak... - Piton fekete szeme kissé összeszűkült - ...hogy egyenesen élvezitek ezeket a látomásokat. Különleges és fontos embernek érzitek magatokat tőlük. Így van?

\- Nem, nincs így - sziszegte Harry, és ökölbe szorította a kezét, amivel Lucyt karolta át.

\- Nagyon helyes! - susogta Piton. - Ugyanis nem vagytok se különlegesek, se fontosak. És nem a ti dolgotok kihallgatni, miről beszél a Sötét Nagyúr a halálfalóival.

\- Hanem a magáé, igaz? - csattant fel Lucy.

Végig se gondolta, mit mond, csak dühében vetette oda a mondatot. Egy hosszú pillanatig egymásra meredtek; Harry biztosra vette, hogy ezúttal túllőtt a célon. Piton azonban nem dühödött fel, sőt, elégedettség ült ki az arcára.

\- Úgy bizony, Potter - felelte megcsillanó szemmel. - Az az én dolgom. Most pedig, ha készen állsz, próbáljuk meg újra.

\- Hadd jöjjek én - kérte Harry, maga mögé tolva Lucyt.

\- Nem, Potter. A húgodnak is gyakorolnia kell. Állj félre, vagy én raklak odébb.

Harry Lucyra nézett, aki csak bólintott, miközben megszorította a testvére kezét. Pálcáját készenlétben tartotta, és végig Pitont figyelte, míg várta, hogy Harry arrébb sétáljon. Piton felemelte a pálcáját.

\- Egy... kettő... három. Legilimens!

Száz dementor suhant a tó fölött... Lucy minden izmát megfeszítette, úgy koncentrált... a dementorok egyre közeledtek... üres szemüregük sötéten ásított kámzsájuk alatt... ugyanakkor Lucy azt is látta, hogy Piton ott áll szemben vele, az arcára szegezi szemét és motyog... sőt, Piton képe egyre tisztább lett, a dementoroké pedig lassan elhalványult...

Lucy felemelte a pálcáját.

\- Protego!

Piton megtántorodott, a pálca kirepült a kezéből - és Lucy agya egyszerre megtelt olyan emlékekkel, amelyek nem az övéi voltak: egy horgas orrú férfi egy kuporgó nővel ordítozik, miközben egy fekete hajú kisgyerek a sarokban sír... Egy zsíros hajú kamasz egyedül ül sötét szobájában, pálcáját a plafonra szegezi, és legyekre lövöldöz... Egy lány kacagva nézi, hogyan próbál egy cingár fiú megülni egy zabolátlan seprűt...

\- Elég!

Lucy úgy érezte, mintha mellbe vágták volna. Hátratántorodott, nekiütközött a mögé ugró Harrynek, így ketten estek neki a polcnak. Üvegcsörömpölést hallott. A vele szemben álló Piton keze kissé remegett, és falfehér volt az arca.

Lucy érezte a mögötte álló Harry szívdobbanásait a hátán. Hátrafordult, így vette észre, hogy az egyik üvegedény elrepedt, mikor nekiestek a polcnak, s lakója, egy nyálkás valami, forogni kezdett az elfolyó tárolóoldat örvényében.

\- Reparo - sziszegte Piton, s az üvegedény nyomban összeforrott. - Lám csak, Potter... végre mutattál valamit...

Piton elfordult, és kissé zihálva megigazította a merengőt, mintha ellenőrizni akarná, hogy még mindig benne vannak a foglalkozás előtt áttöltött gondolatai.

\- Nem mondtam, hogy használj pajzsbűbájt. De kétségtelenül hatásosan alkalmaztad.

Lucy hallgatott; érezte, hogy veszélyes lenne most bármit is mondania. Tisztában volt vele, hogy az imént betört Piton emlékezetébe - a bájitaltantanár gyermekkori emlékeit látta. Megijedt, ha belegondolt, hogy a kisfiú, aki sírva nézte veszekedő szüleit, azonos az előtte álló, sötét tekintetű férfival.

\- Akkor hát próbáljuk meg újra! - mondta Piton.

\- Most én jövök - jelentette ki Harry és beállt Lucy elé. Látszott, hogy ezúttal nem fog engedni, akármit mond Piton. Lucy érezte az agya hátsó szegletében, hogy Harryben forr a düh és a testvéri védőösztön teljesen átvette felette irányítást.

\- Ahogy akarod, Potter - morogta Piton. Lucy nem várta meg a felszólítást, gyorsan a szokásos várakozóhelyére sietett. Harry a pálcáját szorongatva állt meg az íróasztal másik oldalán.

\- Háromra - szólt Piton, és ismét felemelte pálcáját. - Egy... kettő... három… Legilimens!

Harry felüvöltött és szinte azonnal térdre borult. Lucy már szinte tökéletesen ki tudta zárni a sikolyait, de a képektől nem tudott szabadulni. Figyelte, hogyan dől hátra a testvére, hogyan rángatóznak a tagjai, hogyan fordul be a szeme… Mikor nem bírta tovább, Piton felé fordult, akinek az arca azonban egyre jobban eltorzult a haragtól. Végül felfelé rántotta a pálcáját.

\- Potter!

Mire Harry kinyitotta a szemét, Lucy már rég mellette térdelt. Harry zihált, tagjai úgy remegtek, mintha láza lenne. Lucy végigsimított a haján, és érezte, hogy a fiú tarkóján jókora púp keletkezett.

Piton eközben dühtől eltorzult arccal magasodott Harry fölé.

\- Magyarázatot várok! - mennydörögte.

\- Nem... nem tudom, mi történt - felelte Harry, miközben Lucy talpra segítette. - Ezt még sose álmodtam... Illetve az ajtóról álmodtam már máskor is, de még sohase nyílt ki...

\- Nem veszed komolyan a munkánkat, Potter!

Piton furcsamód sokkal ingerültebbnek tűnt, mint két perccel korábban, mikor Lucy belenézett az emlékeibe.

\- Lusta és hanyag vagy! Nem csoda, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr...

\- Kérdezhetek valamit, tanár úr? - szólt közbe fellobbanó dühvel Harry. - Miért hívja Voldemortot Sötét Nagyúrnak? Csak a halálfalók szokták így nevezni!

Piton nyitotta a száját, mint az acsargó kutya - és akkor egy nő sikolya hallatszott valahonnan kintről. Piton felkapta a fejét, és a mennyezetre nézett.

\- Mi a...? - morogta.

Lucy tompa dobogást hallott odafentről - a zaj minden bizonnyal a bejárati csarnokból szűrődött le. Piton most ismét ránézett, és összeráncolta a szemöldökét.

\- Láttatok valami szokatlant lefelé jövet?

Harry és Lucy a fejüket rázták. Odafent a nő újra sikoltott. Piton felemelt pálcával az ajtóhoz sietett, és kiment. Harry és Lucy egy másodpercig haboztak, majd összenéztek és követték.

A sikolyok valóban a bejárati csarnokból érkeztek. Harry egyre tisztábban hallotta őket, ahogy felfelé szaladt a lépcsőn. Mikor felért, a csarnok már tele volt: a vacsorára összegyűlt diákok tömegével tódultak ki a nagyteremből, hogy megnézzék, mi történt, s a márványlépcsőn is jó pár ember állt. Harry utat tört magának és Lucynak egy csapat termetes mardekáros között. Látták, hogy a bámészkodók első sora tágas körben állt fel. A legtöbb arcon döbbenet ült, de néhányan egyenesen rémültnek tűntek. Lucy megpillantotta McGalagonyt a csarnok túloldalán tolongó diákok között: a tanárnő olyan arcot vágott, mintha a rosszullét kerülgetné.

\- Mi folyik itt? - motyogta Lucy.

\- Nézd - suttogta Harry és a kör közepe felé mutatott.

A bejárati csarnok közepén Trelawney professzor állt, egyik kezében pálcájával, a másikban egy üres sherrysüveggel. Leírhatatlan állapotban volt: a haja égnek állt, lecsúszott szemüvege egyik szemét nagyobbnak mutatta, mint a másikat, s számtalan kendője összevissza lógott a vállán, azt a benyomást keltve, hogy teste darabokra akar szakadni a varrások mentén. Mellette két jókora láda hevert a kövön, az egyik az oldalára borulva, mintha legurították volna a lépcsőn. A jósnő a rettenettől eltorzult arccal meredt valamire, ami az irányból ítélve a márványlépcső aljában állt.

\- Nem! - visította Trelawney. - Nem! Ez nem teheti... Nem nyugszom bele!

\- Pedig számíthatott rá - felelte egy magas, kislányos hang.

Lucy kissé jobbra húzódott, s most már látta, hogy Trelawney szörnyülködő pillantásának tárgya nem más, mint a kéjesen mosolygó Umbridge.

\- Bár tisztában vagyok vele, hogy a holnapi időjárást se tudja megjósolni, azt azért előre láthatta, hogy a szánalmas és fikarcnyit sem javuló teljesítmény, amit az órákon sorozatosan nyújtott, előbb-utóbb az elbocsátásához vezet majd.

\- Nem... nem és nem! - kiabálta zokogva Trelawney. Könnyei patakokban csordultak ki hatalmas szemüvege alól. - Nem... nem küldhet el! Tizenhat éve élek itt! A Roxfort... az otthonom!

\- Csak volt az otthona - felelte Umbridge. Kárörömtől csillogó szemmel nézte Trelawneyt, aki most zokogva leroskadt az egyik utazóládára. - Egy órával ezelőttig, amikor is a mágiaügyi miniszter úr aláírta a felmondólevelét. Most pedig keljen fel, és hordja magát! Kíméljen meg minket a további jelenlététől!

Trelawney panaszosan nyögdécselt, és görcsös rángások közepette előre-hátra hajlongott ültében. Umbridge kaján élvezettel nézte kínlódását.

Lucy elfojtott zokogást hallott valahonnan bal felől. Odanézett: Lavender és Parvati egymás vállára borulva sírtak. Ezután léptek koppantak a kőpadlón: McGalagony professzor kivált a bámészkodók gyűrűjéből, és odasietett Trelawneyhoz. Aztán megveregette a jósnő hátát, s közben jókora zsebkendőt húzott elő talárja zsebéből.

\- Tessék, Sybill... nyugodjon meg... fújja ki az orrát... nem olyan nagy a baj... nem kell elmennie a Roxfortból...

\- Úgy véli McGalagony professzor? - szólt élesen Umbridge, és néhány lépést tett Trelawney felé. - Megtudhatnám, milyen felhatalmazás alapján állítja ezt?

\- Én hatalmaztam fel rá - zengte egy mély hang.

A tölgyfa ajtó kinyílt, s a szétrebbenő diákok között megjelent Dumbledore professzor. Igen hatásos volt, ahogy kibukkant a sejtelmesen fénylő ködből, bár Lucy el se tudta képzelni, mit keresett az igazgató alkonyatkor a parkban.

Dumbledore nyitva hagyta maga mögött az ajtót, és hosszú léptekkel elindult a könnyáztatta arcú, reszkető Trelawney felé.

\- Maga hatalmazta fel, Dumbledore professzor? - Umbridge szemtelen kis nevetést hallatott. - Attól tartok, nincs tisztában a helyzettel. Itt van nálam... - pergamentekercset húzott elő a talárjából - ...a mágiaügyi miniszter úr által aláírt felmondólevél. A 23-as számú oktatásügyi rendelet értelmében a roxforti főinspektornak jogában áll szakmailag ellenőrizni, próbaidőre tenni és elbocsátani minden olyan tanárt, akiről úgy véli, hogy munkáját nem a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium által elvárt színvonalon végzi. Mivel Trelawney professzor megítélésem szerint rosszul dolgozik, felmondtam neki.

Lucy meglepetésére Dumbledore továbbra is mosolygott. Tekintetét a ládáján kuporgó Trelawneyra függesztette, és így válaszolt:

\- Vitathatatlanul igaza van, Umbridge professzor. Mint főinspektornak joga van felmondani a tanáraimnak. Arra azonban nem terjed ki a felhatalmazása, hogy elküldje őket a kastélyból. Attól tartok - folytatta udvarias kis főhajtással -, hogy ez a jog változatlanul az iskola igazgatóját illeti meg. Az én kívánságom pedig az, hogy Trelawney professzor a Roxfortban maradjon.

Trelawney erre csuklásba hajló, keserű kis kacajt hallatott.

\- Nem... nem... elmegyek, Dumbledore! Elhagyom a Roxfortot... máshol keresek boldogulást...

\- Nem - felelte élesen Dumbledore. - Határozott kívánságom, hogy a Roxfortban maradjon, tanárnő.

Azzal McGalagonyhoz fordult.

\- Felkísérné a lépcsőn Sybillt, McGalagony professzor?

\- Hogyne - bólintott McGalagony. - Jöjjön, Sybill...

Bimba professzor kiverekedte magát a bámészkodók közül, és odasietett, hogy segítsen McGalagonynak. Ketten közrefogták Trelawneyt, és Umbridge-et kikerülve elindultak vele a márványlépcsőn.

Flitwick professzor felemelte pálcáját.

\- Locomotor ládák! - sipította, mire a poggyász a levegőbe emelkedett, és követte gazdáját. Ezután Flitwick professzor is csatlakozott a menethez.

Umbridge mozdulatlanul állt, és a derűsen mosolygó Dumbledore-ra meredt.

\- Megkérdezhetem - szólt hangosan suttogva - hogy mihez kezd, ha kinevezem az új jóslástantanárt, aki esetleg igényt tart majd Sybill Trelawney szálláshelyére?

\- Amiatt ne aggódjon, Umbridge professzor! - felelte mosolyogva Dumbledore. - Már találtam új jóslástantanárt, és ő nem óhajt a toronyban megszállni.

\- Talált? - rikoltotta Umbridge. - Maga talált? Emlékeztetném rá, Dumbledore, hogy a 22-es számú oktatásügyi rendelet értelmében...

Dumbledore befejezte helyette a mondatot:

\- A minisztérium által kiválasztott személy kerül a megüresedett posztra, ha - hangsúlyozom: ha - az igazgató nem talál alkalmas jelöltet. Nos, örömmel közölhetem, hogy ezúttal találtam. Ha megengedi, be is mutatnám.

Azzal az esti ködre nyíló tölgyajtó felé fordult. Lucy patadobogást hallott. A bámészkodók tömegén nyugtalan moraj futott végig, s az ajtó közelében állók hátrább húzódtak. Néhányan majdnem hanyatt estek, olyan sietve igyekeztek helyet biztosítani az érkezőnek.

A ködből egy kék szempár s a hozzá tartozó, szőke hajjal keretezett arc bukkant elő. Lucy nyomban felismerte a jövevényt, pedig csak egyszer találkozott vele: egy vészterhes éjszakán a Tiltott Rengetegben. A fejhez meztelen váll, emberi törzs és aranysárga szőrrel borított lótest tartozott.

\- Íme Firenze professzor! - fordult Dumbledore a döbbenettől dermedt Umbridge-hez. - Az ő munkájával bizonyára elégedett lesz, Dolores.

* * *

Dracoban kavarogtak az indulatok. Még mindig nem tért napirendre Potterék cikke fölött, ugyanakkor túlságosan megrendítette az, amit Umbridge csinált. Ahogy a klubhelyiség felé sétált, mardekáros társai is a bejárati csarnokban történtekről beszéltek. Dracot csak egy kicsit lepte meg a felismerés, hogy a többiek, még Crak és Monstro is ijedten pislogtak egymásra. Bár mindannyian próbálták benyalni magukat a főinspektornál, egyikük se gondolta, hogy ilyesmire vetemedne.

Mikor kijött a cikk a Hírverőben, a mardekáros aranyvérű családoknak a fele érintett volt a halálfaló kérdésben. Draco most először örült annak, hogy a minisztérium nem hajlandó elhinni a Sötét Nagyúr visszatérését, mert így a családja megítélését se fenyegeti veszély. De még sose volt ilyen dühös Potterre - az a nyomorult sebhelyes képes volt meggyanúsítani az apját azzal, hogy halálfaló… Ezért még keservesen meg fog fizetni… Ugyanakkor, a cikkből egy újabb információhoz is jutott, amire nem számított: hogy miért is esett össze Lucy a harmadik próba alatt.

Ezek szerint van valamilyen különös kapcsolat közte és Potter között. Ez megmagyarázná azt, miért viselkednek néha annyira egyformán, mintha egymás hasonmásai lennének. Potter valamennyire hatással van Lucyra; talán ez lenne az oka, hogy a lány annyira gyűlöli őt? Alapból utálná, hiszen Draco keményen megdolgozott ezért, de az a fortyogó harag, amit a szemében lát minden nap, talán Pottertől származna? Lehetséges ez egyáltalán…?

 _Ha lehetséges is, téged biztosan nem érint_ , szólt közbe az aranyvérű személyisége. _Lucy nem a te ügyed, nem foglalkozol vele, nem emlékszel? Inkább koncentrálj arra, hogy megfizess Potternek azért, amit az apád ellen tett._

Mire belépett a hálótermébe, Dracoban megszületett az elhatározás: az első adandó alkalommal kirúgatja Pottert a Roxfortból.


	28. Chapter 27: Az áruló

**Chapter 27**

 **Az áruló**

\- Most már bánjátok, hogy leadtátok a jóslástant, igaz? - kérdezte kaján vigyorral Parvati Lucytól és Hermionétól.

Két nap telt el Trelawney elbocsátása óta. A griffendélesek a reggelizőasztalnál ültek a nagyteremben. Parvati egy kanál domború oldalára pislogott, hogy ellenőrizze, sikerült-e megfelelő ívbe hajlítania szempilláját. Harryéknek néhány perc múlva indulniuk kellett az első órájukra Firenzével.

\- Én nem - rázta a fejét Lucy. - Mindegy, ki tartja, szerintem a jóslástan egy nagy vicc.

\- Én se igazán - felelte közönyösen Hermione, fel se pillantva a Reggeli Prófétából. - Nem rajongok a lovakért.

Azzal lapozott egyet, és végigfuttatta tekintetét a hasábokon.

\- Ő nem ló, hanem kentaur! - tiltakozott Lavender.

\- Méghozzá gyönyörű kentaur - sóhajtott Parvati.

\- Akkor is négylábú - felelte hűvösen Hermione. - Különben is, eddig azt hittem, sajnáljátok, hogy Trelawneyt kirúgták.

\- Sajnáljuk is! - sietett a válasszal Lavender. - Voltunk is nála odafent. Vittünk neki nárciszt - nem olyan tülkölőset, amilyen Bimbának van, hanem igazán szépet.

\- Hogy van Trelawney? - érdeklődött Harry.

\- Nem túl jól - felelte szomorúan Lavender. - Nagyon sírt, és azt mondta, ha soha többé nem láthatná a Roxfortot, az is jobb lenne, mint egy fedél alatt lakni Umbridge-dzsel. Meg is értem szegényt. Borzalmas volt, amit Umbridge tett vele.

\- Van egy olyan érzésem - jegyezte meg komoran Lucy -, hogy Umbridge ennél borzalmasabb dolgokat is fog még művelni.

\- Kizárt dolog - szólt Ron, egy tál sonkás tojásból felpillantva. - Ennél mélyebbre már nem süllyedhet.

\- Figyeljétek csak meg, bosszút fog állni Dumbledore-on, amiért a megkérdezése nélkül felvette Firenzét - mondta Hermione, és becsukta az újságot. - A félemberekre egyébként is pikkel. Ti is láttátok, milyen képet vágott, mikor a kentaur megjelent.

Reggeli után Hermione elment számmisztika-órára, Harry és Ron pedig Parvatit és Lavendert követve jóslástanra indultak a tizenegyes terembe. Lucy így elvált tőlük a bejárati csarnokban és felsétált a klubhelyiségbe. Ott a szokott asztalnál észrevette Fredet és George-ot, akik a fejüket összedugva sugdolóztak valamiről.

\- Mi az eszmecsere tárgya? - érdeklődött, Lucy, mire az ikrek úgy rebbentek szét, mint riadt madarak.

\- Merlinre, Lucy, ne ijessz már ránk így! - szorította szívére a kezét Fred, kicsit túljátszva a szerepét.

\- Már azt hittük, valamelyik prefektus az! - méltatlankodott George is, látványosa lihegve.

\- Jól van, nem kell a színjáték - ült le Lucy az üres székre. - Lee nincs itt?

\- Nincs, elment, hogy Hagridnál érdeklődjön néhány furkászról - felelte Fred. - Miért?

\- Mert ha nincs, akkor elmesélném, hogy mi is történt a meccs után, amikor összeestem - fogta suttogóra a hangját Lucy, mire Fred és George egyből megkomolyodtak és ők is közelebb hajoltak. - Szóval az volt, hogy…

Azzal elmesélt mindent, amit látott és azt is, amit Harrytől hallott. A végén arra is kitért, hogy miért nem akarta ott elmesélni nekik a történteket, így mikor elhallgatott, az ikrek megértően bólintottak.

\- Nem mondjuk, hogy nem esett rosszul, de megértjük - szólalt meg végül George.

\- Ezek után meg végképp - tette hozzá Fred. - Nem lehetett valami kellemes élmény Kígyópofa fejében lenni.

\- Én csak villanásokat láttam - hárított Lucy. - Harry jobban szenvedett tőle, hiszen neki van közvetlen kapcsolata Voldemorttal.

\- És mi lesz most? - érdeklődött Fred. - El kéne mesélned valakinek a Rendből.

\- Ugyan kinek? - tárta szét a karját Lucy. - A suliban sehol se lehet úgy beszélni a tanárokkal, hogy Umbridge ne tudja meg, Siriusnak nem írhatok, Dumbledore meg… mindegy - legyintett, és témát váltott. - Miről beszélgettetek, mikor bejöttem?

Fred és George elvigyorodtak.

\- Csak a Varangybéka-hadműveletről - súgta Fred. - Kitaláltuk, hogyan szivassuk meg a rózsaszín békát. Több lépcsős lesz a szenvedése, először csak kis dolgokkal kezdünk, utána viszont rendesen belecsapunk a lecsóba.

\- Remélem, nekem is szántatok szerepet - mosolyodott el céltudatosan Lucy, mire az ikrek bólintottak.

\- Az egyik feladatot különösen a te kedvedért találtuk ki - mesélte George. - Persze, csak ha nem visel meg lelkiekben…

\- Árész? - kérdezte egyből Lucy. Fred és George összenéztek, ebből tudta, hogy beletrafált a közepébe. - Akármit találtatok ki, tuti, hogy az én ötletem nagyobbat fog szólni.

\- Na mesélj! - hajolt közelebb Fred.

Lucy fojtott hangon beavatta az ikreket a tervébe. Mikor befejezte, George elismerően füttyentett.

\- Te beteg vagy! - mondta.

\- Nem vagy normális! - röhögött fel Fred.

\- Most mondjátok, hogy nem zseniális - nevetett vele Lucy.

\- A banya szívrohamot fog kapni - spekulálta George a kezét tördelve.

\- Az a célom - vágta rá Lucy. - Százszor megbánja, hogy velem kezdett ki. És megbánja azt is, ahogy Trelawney-val bánt. Már arra is kitaláltam a tökéletes bosszút.

\- Nem pazaroltad a szabadidőd - biccentett elismerően Fred.

Míg véget nem ért a jóslástan a fiúk számára, Lucy addig az ikrekkel maradt, hogy felépítsék a tökéletes stratégiát. Nagy szerep jut majd a láthatatlanná tévő köpenynek, a Tekergők Térképének, a Maximuláns termékeknek és az egyéb találmányoknak. Mire Umbridge rájön, mi történik, addigra már rég késő lesz. És ki tudja, talán szövetségeseket is szereznek… Hóborcot például…

Kicsöngettek, így Lucy elköszönt a fiúktól és lesietett a tizenegyes terem elé. Mire odaért, a többiek már rég elmentek, de Harry és Ron még csak akkor jöttek ki a teremből és eléggé aggódó arcot vágtak.

\- Na? Milyen volt? - érdeklődött Lucy.

\- Furcsa - írta le egy szóban Ron. - Dumbledore beültette az egész termet növényekkel, így olyan volt, mintha a Tiltott Rengetegben lennénk. És Firenze tök máshogy tanít, mint az embertanárok…

\- Nem az a fontos! - legyintette le türelmetlenül Harry. - Hanem az, amit óra után mondott nekünk…

\- Miért? Mit mondott? - kérdezte türelmetlenül Lucy.

Harry körbenézett, majd bevezette őket az egyik faliszőnyeg mögé rejtett titkos folyosóra, ahol aztán megint szétnézett, hogy biztos nem hallja-e őket senki és csak azután válaszolt.

\- Arra kért minket, hogy adjunk át Hagridnak egy üzenetet - mondta. - „A kísérlete csak kudarccal végződhet. Jobban tenné, ha felhagyna vele."

\- Mi? - pislogott értetlenül Lucy. - Miféle kísérlet? Merlinre, ugye Hagrid nem megint egy sárkányt akar titokban felnevelni?

\- Még csak az kéne! - borzongott Ron. - Nem akarok még egy Norbertet…

A Hírverő-beli cikk megjelenését követő öröm réges-régen elszállt, s a felhős márciust követő szeles április megint gondok és bajok végtelen sorát hozta Lucy számára.

Umbridge továbbra is ott volt minden legendás lények gondozása órán, így Harry sokáig nem talált alkalmat rá, hogy átadja Hagridnak Firenze üzenetét. Végül az egyik óra után szándékosan elhagyta a Legendás állatok és megfigyelésük című tankönyvét, s ennek ürügyén visszament a vadőrhöz. Mikor pár perccel később csatlakozott Lucyékhoz a nagyteremben, nem tűnt boldognak.

\- Na? - kérdezte szinte hang nélkül Hermione.

\- Semmi - rázta a fejét Harry. - Azt felelte, hogy Firenze feleslegesen aggódik, mert a kísérlet remekül halad. Különben is, vannak fontosabb dolgok, mint az ember állása…

\- Ezt mondta? - hüledezett Lucy. - Akkor tuti nem egy újabb sárkány…

\- Igen, de ezek után képzeld el, mit rejtegethet az erdőben - morogta sötéten Ron.

Amint arra a tanárok és Hermione gyakran figyelmeztették őket, vészesen közeledtek az RBF-vizsgák. Nagyjából minden ötödévesen mutatkozni kezdtek a stressz hatásai. Hannah Abbott volt az első, aki nyugtató elixírt kapott Madam Pomfreytól, miután gyógynövénytanórán sírva fakadt, és zokogva közölte, hogy abba akarja hagyni az iskolát, mert úgyis minden vizsgán meg fog bukni.

Harry és Lucy csakis a DS-nek köszönhették, hogy többé-kevésbé meg tudták őrizni az önbizalmukat. Néha úgy érezték, nincs is más értelmes része az életüknek, mint az a néhány óra, amit a Szükség Szobájában töltenek. Az edzések levezetése kemény, fárasztó munka volt, számukra mégis csodálatos élményt jelentett minden alkalom. Dagadtak a büszkeségtől, ha végignéztek társaikon, és ahogy összenéztek, mindketten arra gondoltak, hogy mennyit fejlődtek. Néha nevetve megpróbálták elképzelni, milyen arcot vág majd Umbridge, ha a DS minden tagja kitűnőre teszi le az RBF-et sötét varázslatok kivédéséből.

Számos védekező varázslat elsajátítása után végül eljött a nap, mikor elkezdtek foglalkozni a várva várt patrónus-bűbájjal - bár ahogy közeledett ez az alkalom, Lucy annál jobban kétségbeesett. Nem akart úgy odaállni a többiek elé, hogy képtelen megidézni a saját patrónusát. Egyre gyakrabban kereste fel egyedül a Szükség Szobáját, hogy gyakoroljon, de a pálcájából ezüst füstfelhőn kívül még mindig nem akart semmi se előtörni. Bár körülötte szinte mindenki biztosra vette, hogy a patrónusa egy őzsuta - még Sirius és Lupin is azt mondták a Grimmauld téren -, Lucy addig nem tudta (és nem is akarta) beleélni magát, amíg nem sikerül megidéznie.

Elérkezett a nap, mire Lucy szinte letargiába esett. Már órákkal a gyakorlás kezdete előtt felment a Szükség Szobájába, és próbálta előcsalogatni a patrónusát, de lassan már a gőzfelhő se jelent meg. Eldőlt a puha párnákon és csak bámulta a plafont. Sosem fog sikerülni…

\- Ha ennyire erőlteted, még szép, hogy nem sikerül - szólalt meg egy hang az ajtóból. Lucy még csak fel se emelte a fejét, csak lemondóan nyögött egyet. Hallotta, hogy az illető közelebb sétál, majd letelepedik mellé.

\- Szerinted mit csinálok rosszul? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Nagyon rágörcsölsz - felelte Harry. - Aztán a csalódottság miatt még jobban elcsüggedsz és így bekerülsz egy ördögi körbe. El kellene engedned a dolgot. Ne erőltesd ennyire, csak hagyd, hogy eltöltsön az a boldog emlék.

Lucy sóhajtott egyet, majd folytatta a plafon bámulását. Minden emlékét felhasználta már, amit fel tudott idézni. A Weasleykkel töltött évek, a Harryvel töltött közös évek, a találkozás Siriusszal, a karácsonyi bál, Edevis tükre, minden… Nem tudta, mit tegyen.

Érezte, hogy Harry megfogta a kezét. Legalább a bátyja ott volt vele. Rá mindig számíthatott, akármi történt is, Harry mindig ott volt mellette. Mégis olyan kevésnek érezte az időt, amit kettesben tölthettek, hiszen mindig volt valami, amivel el kellett foglalniuk magukat. Bárcsak átlagosak lennének… bárcsak a szüleik itt lennének még. Bárcsak Sirius szabad lehetne…

Ekkor eszébe jutott valami. Mi van, ha nem is kell emlék ahhoz, hogy patrónust idézhessen? Mi van, ha egy boldog gondolat, egy vágy, ami boldoggá teszi, elegendő hozzá?

Felállt és a terem közepére sétált. Harry követte a példáját, de csak tisztes távolságból figyelte, mit csinál. Lucy lehunyta a szemét és azokra gondolt, akiket szeretett. Harryre, Siriusra, Ronra, Hermionéra, Fredre, George-ra, Ginnyre, az összes Weasleyre, a DS-re, a Roxfortra, az apjára és az anyjára… Szinte nem is emlékezett rá, hogy felemelte volna a pálcáját, csupán azt vette észre, hogy megformázza a következő szavakat:

\- Expecto patronum!

Először ezüstös felhő jelent meg, majd a pálcájából előrobbant egy állat. Gyönyörű volt sudár alakjával és csillogó szemével. Néhány kört lefutott a lány körül, majd megállt előtte, szemét pedig ráemelte. Lucy rámosolygott az előtte álló őzsutára.

\- Szia, anya! - súgta. Fel akarta emelni a kezét, hogy megérintse az állatot, de a patrónusa addigra köddé vált. Ám Lucy nem engedte le a karját, csak állt ott, miközben folytak az arcán a könnyei. Egyszerre volt mérhetetlenül boldog és szomorú, de úgy érezte, ezzel nincs semmi baj. Tudta, hogy bármerre is viszi az útja, édesanyja mindig ott lesz vele, akkor is, ha teljesen egyedül érzi magát.

\- Látod? - szólt Harry. Az ő arcán is könnyek csillogtak. - Nem kell küzdened ahhoz, hogy megtaláld a boldog emlékedet.

\- Nem emlék volt - felelte Lucy, miközben megtörölte az arcát. - Csak rátok gondoltam. Mindazokra, akiket szeretek, és azt hiszem, ez volt a kulcs. Hiszen anya is a szeretetével védett meg minket. Nem logikus hát, hogy a szeretettel tudtam megidézni őt?

\- Most, hogy mondod… - nevetett halkan Harry, majd odasétált Lucyhoz és magához ölelte őt. Így maradtak ki tudja, mennyi ideig, de mire az elsők (Ron és Hermione) megérkeztek, már készen álltak rá, hogy megtartsák az órát.

A DS tagjai gőzerővel vetették magukat a gyakorlásba és láthatóan nagyon élvezték a dolgot, bár Harry és Lucy nem győzték hangsúlyozni, hogy egy nappali fényben fürdő teremben patrónust megidézni egészen más dolog, mint például egy dementor jelenlétében tenni ugyanezt.

\- Ne rontsd már el az örömünket! - korholta Harryt Cho, csillogó szemmel figyelve a teremben szárnyaló, hattyú alakú patrónusát. - Nézd, milyen szép!

\- Nem az a dolga, hogy szép legyen, hanem hogy megvédjen téged - magyarázta fejcsóválva Harry. - Kellene egy mumus vagy valami... Lucyval mi is azon tanultunk. Meg kellett idéznünk a patrónust, miközben a mumus dementor alakját öltötte...

\- Juj, de hát az nagyon félelmetes lenne! - mondta borzongva Lavender, akinek a pálcájából ezüstös felhőcskéken kívül semmi nem volt hajlandó előbújni. - Ez nem igaz! Miért nem sikerül!?

Neville-nek se ment valami jól a bűbáj. Minden izma megfeszült, úgy koncentrált, de ő is csak ezüstfelhőket gyártott.

\- Valami örömteli dologra kell gondolnod - emlékeztette Lucy.

\- Próbálok - felelte keserűen Neville, s letörölte a verejtéket kerek arcáról.

\- Harry, Lucy, nézzétek, azt hiszem, sikerült! - kiáltotta Seamus, akinek ez volt az első DS-edzése. - Nézzétek csak... áá, már eltűnt... de ez meg valami szőrös volt, tényleg!

Hermione kedvtelve nézegette fürgén futkosó patrónusát, egy fényes, ezüstös vidrát.

\- Akárhogy is, tényleg szép egy ilyen - jegyezte meg.

Ekkor kinyílt, majd becsukódott a Szükség Szobájának ajtaja. Lucy odafordult, hogy megnézze, ki érkezett, de nem látott senkit.

Beletelt néhány másodpercbe, mire észrevette, hogy az ajtó közelében állók elhallgattak. Aztán egyszer csak érezte, hogy valami húzogatja a talárját a térde magasságában. Lenézett, s meglepődve látta, hogy Dobby, a házimanó bámul fel rá szokásos nyolc gyapjúsapkája alól.

\- Szia, Dobby! - köszöntötte a manót. - Mi újság? Mi a baj?

A manó egész testében remegett, és szörnyen rémült képet vágott. Most már a Lucy közelében álló DS-tagok is elhallgattak: a teremben mindenki Dobbyt nézte. A néhány megidézett patrónus ezüstös köddé foszlott szét, s a helyiség alkonyi homályba borult.

\- Mi a baj, Dobby? - sietett oda hozzájuk Harry. - Mi történt?

\- Harry Potter, uram... - sipította a reszkető manó. - Lucy Potter... Dobby eljött, hogy figyelmeztessen... de a házimanókra ráparancsoltak, hogy hallgassanak...

Azzal fejjel nekirohant a falnak. Harry ismerte Dobby hajlamát az önfenyítésre, így hát gyorsan utána szaladt. Az ütközést már nem sikerült megakadályoznia, de Dobby szerencsére rugalmasan visszapattant a kőfalról, hála nyolc puha sapkájának. Hermione és néhány másik lány ijedten felsikkantott.

\- Mi történt, Dobby? - kérdezte Lucy, miközben utánuk sietett. Harry közben megragadta a manó fél karját, hogy meggátolja őt a fal vagy más öncsonkításra alkalmas eszköz elérésében.

\- Harry és Lucy Potter... a fő... a fő...

Dobby szabadon maradt kezével orrba bokszolta magát. Harry gyorsan elkapta azt is.

\- Fő micsoda, Dobby?

Mire Harry kimondta a kérdést, Lucy már sejtette a választ. Egyetlen fővalakit ismert, aki ilyen páni félelmet kelthetett Dobbyban.

A manó kissé kancsalítva felnézett rá, és némán eltátogta a nevet.

\- Umbridge? - kérdezte rémülten Lucy.

Dobby bólintott, majd megpróbálta beleverni az arcát Harry térdébe. Harry eltartotta őt magától.

\- Mi van vele? - faggatta a manót Lucy. - Dobby, csak nem azt akarod mondani, hogy... hogy tud rólunk... hogy tud a DS-ről?

A választ kiolvasta a manó fájdalmas arcából. Dobby ezután fenéken rúgta magát, és hanyatt esett.

\- És jön? - kérdezte most rekedten Harry.

Dobby felvonyított, majd a padlóhoz csapkodta a sarkát.

\- Igen, Harry Potter, igen!

Lucy felegyenesedett, és körülnézett. A többiek földbe gyökerezett lábbal meredtek a tomboló manóra.

\- Mire vártok?! - harsogta Lucy. - Futás!

A DS-tagok a kijárat felé rohantak, de mivel az ajtón csak egyesével tudtak kimenni, ott feltorlódott a tömeg. Lucy hallotta az elsők távolodó lépteinek zaját. Remélte, hogy társainak van annyi eszük, és nem próbálnak meg egyenesen a hálókörletükbe szaladni. Még csak nyolc óra ötven perc volt; ha bemenekülnek a könyvtárba vagy a bagolyházba...

\- Harry, Lucy, gyertek már! - kiáltott oda nekik Hermione az ajtónál várakozók közül.

Harry felkapta az önveszélyessé vált manót, és beállt vele a sor végére. Lucy követte, de közben kivonta a pálcáját.

\- Jól figyelj, Dobby! - szólt Harry szigorúan. - Ez parancs! Visszamész a konyhába a többi manóhoz, és ha Umbridge kérdezi, hogy szóltál-e nekünk, azt hazudod, hogy nem! És megtiltom, hogy kárt tegyél magadban! - tette hozzá, mikor végre kijutott a teremből.

Gyorsan letette a manót, Lucy pedig becsapta maguk mögött az ajtót.

\- Köszönöm, Harry Potter! - sipította Dobby, és már ott se volt.

Lucy körülnézett. Még épp látta az utolsó DS-tagokat befordulni a folyosó két végén. Ám közeledő lépteket is hallott…

\- Harry, tűnj el! - lökdöste testvérét Lucy. - Ha téged itt találnak, azonnal kicsapnak! Menj vissza a klubhelyiségbe, én addig feltartom, bárki is jön…

\- Megőrültél?! - sápadt el Harry és már vonta is ki a pálcáját. Ám Lucy nem várta meg, hogy tiltakozzon.

\- Menj már! - kiáltotta és egy suhintással eltaszította magától Harryt. A fiú a folyosó végéig repült, de ott Lucy úgy intézze, hogy talpra érkezzen, hogy azonnal tovább tudjon futni. - MENJ!

Mivel Harry továbbra sem mozdult, Lucy még egyet intett a pálcájával, így Harryt konkrétan áttaszította a következő folyosóra. Ám emiatt nem tudta felkészülten várni a hátulról jövő támadást.

\- Ááá!

Valami elkapta a bokáját, s ő úgy dőlt el, akár egy zsák. A pálcája kiesett a kezéből, de gyorsan a hátára fordult és látta, amint Malfoy előlép egy csúnya, sárkány alakú váza mögül.

\- Csak nem megleptelek, Lucy? - kacagott. - Gáncsrontás!

\- Menj a fenébe! - szitkozódott Lucy és a pálcája után nyúlt. Malfoy azonban gyorsabb volt: mielőtt Lucy elérhette volna, felkapta és a talárjába tűzte a cseresznyefa-pálcát.

\- Örülj neki, hogy nem hívom ide most azonnal Umbridge-et - szólt Malfoy, miközben talpra állította Lucyt. - Ő azonnal elintézné, hogy kirúgjanak a suilból. De ha mondasz nekem egy jó indokot, hogy miért gyűltetek össze minden este, akkor talán elengedlek.

Lucy először fel se fogta, mit mond a fiú. Azt hitte, rosszul hall. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy azonnal elengedné, ha elárulná neki, miért alapították meg a DS-t? Aztán persze eszébe jutott, kiről is volt szó.

\- Na persze! - horkantott fel. - És miért is tennéd? Hogy utána tartozhassak neked? Képzeld, nekem van annyi önbecsülésem, hogy nem árulom el a társaimat, ha úgy hozza a helyzet. Neked mindig megvolt mindened, megszokhattad, hogy csak egy szót szólsz, és máris megkapod, amit akarsz! De képzeld, nagyon sokan küszködnek az életben, Malfoy! És azok, akik küszködnek, megtanulják, hogy sokkal fontosabb dolgok is vannak, mint a pénz vagy az, hogy kirúgnak egy iskolából. Ha nem lennél vak, tudhatnád, hogy háború van és én bizony akkor is szembeszállok Voldemorttal, ha ez lesz utolsó dolog, amit életemben teszek!

Malfoy pislogás nélkül meredt rá. Lucynak csak ekkor tűnt fel, hogy a fiú, ahogy összefogta a háta mögött a kezeit, valójában milyen közel húzta őt magához. Kívülről úgy tűnhetett, mintha magához akarta volna ölelni őt, de persze erről szó sem volt. Malfoy a szemeibe bámult, mintha keresne ott valamit, de nem találhatta meg, mert a következő pillanatban lemondóan sóhajtott. Lucy csak ekkor hallotta meg a közeledő lépteket.

\- Te akartad így, Lucy - suttogta, ahogy a tekintetét Lucyéba fúrta. - Te akartad így...

Azzal eltolta magától a lányt, megfordította, hogy úgy tűnjön, mintha most szedte volna össze a padlóról és elkiáltotta magát:

\- Tanárnő! Tanárnő! Elkaptam egyet!

A sarkon Umbridge döcögő alakja tűnt fel. A főinspektor erősen zihált, de a szeme csillogott az elégedettségtől.

\- Ő az! - harsogta diadalmasan, mikor megpillantotta fogolyként Lucyt. - Kitűnő, Draco, kitűnő! Csodás... ötven pont a Mardekárnak! Jól van, most már átveszem... Gyerünk, Potter, velem jössz!

Lucy még sose látta Umbridge-et ilyen vidámnak. Utálkozva meredt a párosra, miközben a főinspektor odalépett hozzá, és szorosan megragadta a karját, majd fülig érő szájjal Malfoyhoz fordult:

\- Szaladj, Draco, hátha sikerül összeszedned még egypárat! Szólj a többieknek, hogy a könyvtárban is nézzenek körül. Mindenki bűnös, aki liheg. A vécékbe is nézzetek be! A lányvécékbe Parkinson menjen be! Na, eredj már, indulj!

Malfoy vetett még egy pillantást Lucyra - a tekintete megfejthetetlen volt -, majd sarkon fordult és elsietett.

\- Te pedig, Potter - folytatta Umbridge, miután Malfoy eltűnt -, szépen velem jössz az igazgatóhoz.

A kőszörny felé tartva Lucy azon gondolkodott, vajon hány társát kapták még el. Harryre gondolt - ha ő lebukott, az eddigi balhéi miatt rögtön kiteszik a szűrét -, Ronra, akinek szinte biztos, hogy Mrs Weasley kitekerné a nyakát, és arra, milyen szörnyű csapásnak érezné Hermione, ha az RBF-vizsgái előtt kicsapnák. Seamus, akinek ez volt az első edzése... Neville is olyan szépen fejlődött...

\- Bűvös Bizsere - mondta Umbridge.

A kőszörny félreugrott. Mögötte megnyílt a fal, és feltűnt a mozgó kőlépcső. Hamarosan megérkeztek a szép, griffkopogtatós ajtó elé. Umbridge nem vesztegette kopogtatással az időt; habozás nélkül lenyomta a kilincset, és már vonszolta is befelé Lucyt.

Az igazgatói szobában csapatnyi ember gyűlt össze. Dumbledore az íróasztala mögött ült; arca nyugodt, szinte derűs volt, és szokása szerint egymásnak támasztotta hosszú ujjait. McGalagony professzor mellette állt - szobormereven, szemlátomást pattanásig feszült idegekkel. Ott volt Cornelius Caramel, a mágiaügyi miniszter is: ő a kandalló előtt ácsorgott, a lábujjain hintázva. Kingsley Shacklebolt és egy rövidre nyírt hajú, izmos varázsló, akit Lucy nem ismert, őrökként álltak az ajtó két oldalán, a fal mellett pedig ott toporgott a szeplős, szemüveges Percy: pennát és vaskos pergamentekercset szorongatott, s látható izgalommal várta, hogy történjen valami feljegyeznivaló.

A régi igazgatók és igazgatónők portréi most nem színleltek alvást. Valamennyien éber, komor arccal figyelték az alattuk zajló eseményeket. Mikor Lucy belépett a szobába, néhány portréalak átosont keretszomszédjához, és izgatott sugdolózásba kezdett vele.

Miután becsukódott mögöttük az ajtó, Lucy kiszabadította karját Umbridge szorításából, és viszonozta Cornelius Caramel pillantását. A miniszter gonosz elégedettséggel meredt rá.

\- Lám csak... - szólt. - Lám, lám, lám...

Lucy olyan utálkozó arcot vágott, amilyet csak tudott. Szíve szaporán kalapált, de az agya furcsamód tiszta és nyugodt volt.

\- A Griffendél-torony felé tartott - jelentette Umbridge. Hangjában perverz élvezet csengett, ugyanúgy, mint mikor a kínlódó Trelawney professzort nézte a bejárati csarnokban. - A Malfoy fiú kapta el. Sajnos a testvére azonban meglógott.

Lucynak eszébe jutott, ahogy Malfoy felajánlotta neki a szökés lehetőségét, de gyorsan kisöpörte a fejéből ezt a gondolatot. Ezzel egyidőben pedig megkönnyebbült, hogy Harrynek sikerült elmenekülnie.

\- Á, csakugyan? - bólogatott elismerően Caramel. - Ne felejtsem el majd mondani Luciusnak. Nos, Potter... felteszem, tudod, miért vagy itt.

Lucy dacos igennel akart válaszolni, s már nyitotta is a száját, amikor elkapta Dumbledore pillantását. Az igazgató nem az arcára nézett, csupán valahova a válla fölé - s finoman rezgette a fejét.

Lucy irányt váltott a szó közepén.

\- Ig... nem.

\- Tessék? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Caramel.

\- Nem - jelentette ki határozottan Lucy.

\- Nem tudod, miért vagy itt?

\- Nem, nem tudom.

Caramel hitetlenkedve nézett rá, majd Umbridge-re pillantott.

Lucy kihasználta az alkalmat, és lopva ismét Dumbledore-ra nézett. Az igazgató alig láthatóan rábólintott a szőnyegre, s mintha a szeme is kacsintásra rándult volna.

\- Szóval fogalmad sincs róla - folytatta maróan gúnyos hangon Caramel -, hogy Umbridge professzor miért kísért ide téged. Nem tudsz róla, hogy te és a testvéred megszegtétek az iskola házirendjét?

\- A házirendet? - ismételte Lucy. - Nem, nem tudok róla.

\- Vagy a minisztérium rendeleteit - prüszkölte dühösen Caramel.

\- Nem tudok róla - ismételte közönyösen Lucy.

Szíve még mindig szaporán kalapált. Élvezte, hogy végignézheti, hogyan szökik az égbe Caramel vérnyomása, s már ezért is megérte hazudnia, de sejtelme sem volt, mi egyéb értelme van a tagadásnak. Ha valaki besúgta őket Umbridge-nál, ő, a DS vezetője akár már indulhat is csomagolni, Harryvel egyetemben.

\- Szóval újdonság számodra - folytatta dühtől elfúló hangon Caramel -, hogy lelepleztek egy engedély nélkül működő diákszervezetet az iskolában?

\- Igen, az - felelte Lucy, hűen utánozva a világra rácsodálkozó kisded arckifejezését. Most adott hálát az égnek, hogy korábban annyiszor kellett már csínyeket letagadnia Freddel és George-dzsal együtt.

\- Úgy vélem, miniszter úr - szólt selymes hangon Umbridge -, gyorsabban végezhetünk, ha idehívom az informátorunkat.

\- Helyes, helyes, hívja csak - bólogatott Caramel, majd miután Umbridge kidöcögött, gonosz pillantással Dumbledore felé fordult. - Egy szavahihető tanúnál nem is kívánhatunk jobbat, igaz-e, Dumbledore?

\- De még mennyire igaz, Cornelius - felelete ünnepélyes bólintással az igazgató.

A várakozás hosszú percei alatt mindenki maga elé meredt. Aztán Lucy hallotta, hogy a háta mögött nyílik az ajtó, majd elhaladt mellette Umbridge. A főinspektor a vállánál fogva maga előtt kormányozta Cho göndör hajú barátnőjét, Mariettát, aki a tenyerébe rejtette arcát.

\- Nem kell félned, kedvesem! - nyugtatgatta Umbridge a lányt. - Semmi baj... A miniszter úr nagyon örül, hogy ilyen okosan viselkedtél. El fogja mondani édesanyádnak, milyen jó kislány voltál. Marietta anyja, miniszter úr - fűzte hozzá Caramelre pillantva -, Madam Edgecombe, a Mágikus Közlekedésügyi Főosztályon, ott is a Hop Rendszerfelügyeleten dolgozik. Ő segített nekünk megfigyelés alatt tartani a roxforti tüzeket.

\- Kitűnő, kitűnő! - örvendezett Caramel. - Amilyen az anya, olyan a lánya! No gyere, kis drágám, nézz rám, ne légy olyan szégyellős. Halljuk, mit... szentséges szalamandra!

Marietta felemelte a fejét, és leeresztette a kezét arca elől.

Caramel hátratántorodott rémületében, és kis híján beleült a begyújtott kandallóba. Mikor visszanyerte egyensúlyát, szitkozódva rátaposott köpenye füstölgő szegélyére. Marietta keservesen feljajdult, és a szeméig felrántotta talárja nyakát - de addigra már mindenki láthatta a két orcáját és orrát keresztben átszelő, gennyes pattanások sűrű sorából összeálló feliratot: _ÁRULÓ_.

\- Ne törődj most az arcoddal, kis drágám! - szólt rá türelmetlenül Umbridge. - Ereszd le a talárt a szád elől, és mondd el a miniszter úrnak...

Marietta azonban nyüszített egyet, és hevesen megrázta a fejét.

\- Jól van, kis ostoba, akkor majd elmondom én! - sziszegte, Umbridge, majd ismét felvette émelyítő mosolyát, és belefogott: - Edgecombe kisasszony ma este nem sokkal vacsora után felkeresett a szobámban, és elmondta, hogy ha felmegyek a hetedik emeletre, egy titkos helyiségbe, amit a Szükség Szobája néven szoktak emlegetni, ott érdekes dologra bukkanhatok. További kérdéseimre közölte, hogy odafent egyesek valamiféle gyűlést készülnek tartani. Sajnos ezen a ponton működésbe lépett ez az rontás... - Ingerülten Marietta eltakart arca felé bökött. - ...s miután a kislány meglátta az arcát a tükörben, nem volt hajlandó folytatni a beszélgetést.

\- Jól van, jól van... - dörmögte Caramel, atyainak szánt pillantással nézve Mariettára. - Nagyon szép és bátor dolog volt, hogy Umbridge professzorhoz fordultál. Dicséretet érdemelsz. És most mondd el szépen, hogy mi történt azon a gyűlésen. Mi volt a célja? Kik vettek részt rajta?

Marietta azonban konokul hallgatott. Szeme kerekre nyílt a rémülettől, és csak rázta a fejét.

\- Nem tudnak valami ellenrontást erre? - csattant fel türelmét vesztve Caramel. - Tisztítsák meg az arcát, hogy merjen beszélni!

\- Sajnos mindeddig nem sikerült megtalálnom az ellenrontást - ismerte be bosszúsan Umbridge. Lucy néma elismeréssel adózott Hermione tudományának. - De az se baj, ha a kislány nem beszél. Magam is rekonstruálni tudom a történetet.

\- Még októberben jelentettem a miniszter úrnak - bizonyára emlékszik rá -, hogy a két Potter és néhány diáktársuk gyűlést tartottak a roxmortsi Szárnyas Vadkanban...

\- Mi bizonyítja, hogy ez megtörtént? - vágott a szavába McGalagony.

\- Tanúnk van rá, Minerva - felelte negédesen Umbridge. - Willy Widdershin a kérdéses időpontban épp az ivóban tartózkodott. Jóllehet teste nagy részét kötözőpólya borította, a fülét jól tudta használni: hallott minden szót, amit Potterék mondtak, és a történtek után egyenesen az iskolába sietett, hogy beszámoljon nekem a dologról.

McGalagony professzor felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Aha, szóval ezért nem kapott büntetést a muglivécék megbűvöléséért! - jegyezte meg élesen. - Ez valóban tanulságos információ igazságszolgáltatási rendszerünk működéséről!

\- Arcátlan korrupció! - harsogta a Dumbledore asztala mögötti falon lógó egyik portréból a piros orrú, testes varázsló. - Az én időmben a minisztérium nem paktált le hitvány bűnözőkkel! De nem ám, tisztelt hölgyek és urak!

\- Köszönjük, Fortescue - szólt rá szelíden Dumbledore.

\- Potterék a gyűlésen arra igyekeztek rávenni diáktársaikat - folytatta Umbridge -, hogy lépjenek be a minisztérium által az iskolai tananyagból eltávolított bűbájok és átkok közös gyakorlásával foglalkozó, illegális egyletbe.

\- Attól tartok, ezen a ponton téved, Dolores - szólt csendesen Dumbledore, Umbridge-re emelve tekintetét az orra közepén ülő félhold alakú szemüveg fölött.

Lucy rámeredt az igazgatóra. Fogalma sem volt, hogy akarja Dumbledore kimagyarázni a dolgot - hiszen Willy Widdershin valóban minden szót hallott, ami a Szárnyas Vadkanban elhangzott.

\- Hohó! - huhogta Caramel, ismét lendületes lábfejhintáztatásba kezdve. - Helyes, halljuk az újabb Potter-mentő dajkamesét! Beszéljen csak, Dumbledore, kíváncsian hallgatjuk! Willy Widdershin hazudott, igaz? Vagy esetleg Potterék valamilyen hasonmása szervezkedett aznap a Szárnyas Vadkanban? Vagy a szokásos mesét fogjuk hallani visszaforgatott időről, feltámadt sötét varázslókról meg láthatatlan dementorseregekről?

Percy harsányan felkacagott:

\- Nagyon jó, miniszter úr, nagyon jó!

Lucy legszívesebben belerúgott volna Percybe. Aztán, nagy meglepetésére, látta, hogy Dumbledore elmosolyodik.

\- Ugyan, Cornelius... eszemben sincs kétségbe vonni - és bizonyára Lucy sem tagadja -, hogy aznap a Szárnyas Vadkanban ő és Harry tagokat toboroztak egy defenzív mágiai önképzőkörhöz. Csupán arra szeretném felhívni a figyelmet, hogy Dolores tévesen minősíti illegálisnak az aznap megalakított csoportot. A diákok egyesülési jogát korlátozó rendelet emlékezetem szerint a roxmortsi találkozó után két nappal lépett életbe, vagyis Harry és Lucy ott és akkor nem szegtek meg semmiféle szabályt.

Percy olyan arcot vágott, mintha orrba dobták volna egy nehéz és kemény tárggyal. Caramel lábujjhegyen állva megdermedt, és eltátotta a száját.

Umbridge ocsúdott fel a leggyorsabban.

\- Ez mind nagyon szép, igazgató úr - szólt széles mosollyal -, de immár hat hónap telt el a 24-es számú oktatásügyi rendelet hatálybalépése óta. Ha az első gyűlés nem is volt törvényellenes, minden további az volt.

Dumbledore udvarias érdeklődéssel pillantott a főinspektorra összetámasztott ujjai fölött.

\- Valóban - felelte. - Minden további találkozó kétségkívül törvényellenes lett volna. Bizonyítani tudja, hogy sor került ilyenekre?

Miközben Dumbledore beszélt, Lucy halk suhanást vélt hallani, s egyidejűleg úgy rémlett neki, mintha Kingsley Shacklebolt motyogna valamit a háta mögött. Emellett meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy valami finoman súrolta az oldalát - de mikor lenézett, semmit se látott.

\- Hogy bizonyítani tudom-e? - kérdezett vissza undok varangymosollyal Umbridge. - Talán nem figyelt ide, Dumbledore? Mit gondol, mit keres itt Edgecombe kisasszony?

\- Vagy úgy! - vonta fel a szemöldökét Dumbledore. - Szóval Marietta tanúsítani tudja, hogy ezek a találkozók fél éve sorozatosan megrendezésre kerültek? Eddig azt hittem, csak a mai esti gyűlésről tett jelentést.

Umbridge nyomban Mariettához fordult.

\- Kedvesem, mondd meg nekünk, mióta tartanak ezek a gyűlések! Elég, ha bólintasz vagy rázod a fejed. Attól biztosan nem nőnek meg a pattanásaid. Az elkövetők rendszeresen találkoztak az elmúlt hat hónapban?

Lucy gyomra vad rángásba kezdett. Itt a vége, gondolta, most meglesz a perdöntő bizonyíték, ami lesöpri az asztalról Dumbledore érveit.

\- Bólints vagy rázd a fejed, kedvesem! - unszolta Umbridge a lányt. - Ne félj, nem indul be tőle a rontás.

A szobában mindenki Marietta arcát nézte - pontosabban a szemét, mert csak az látszott ki felhúzott talárja és a homlokába lógó göndör fürtök közül. Talán csak a tűz fénye miatt, de a lány tekintete furcsán üresnek tűnt. És megtörtént, amire Lucy a legkevésbé se számított: Marietta megrázta a fejét.

Umbridge Caramelre majd megint a lányra nézett.

\- Úgy látom, nem értetted a kérdést, kedvesem. Arra vagyok kíváncsi, jártál-e az illegális találkozókra az elmúlt fél évben. Jártál, igaz?

Ismét nemleges választ kapott.

\- Ezt meg hogy értsem? - kérdezte, most már élesebben, Umbridge. - Miért rázod a fejed?

\- Számomra tökéletesen világos Edgecombe kisasszony válasza - emelte fel a hangját McGalagony professzor. - Az elmúlt hat hónapban nem került sor titkos találkozókra. Jól mondom, Edgecombe kisasszony?

Marietta bólintott.

\- De ma este volt találkozó! - csattant fel dühösen Umbridge. - Volt találkozó, a Szükség Szobájában, te magad mondtad, Edgecombe! Potterék voltak a vezetők, Potterék szervezték meg, Potterék... Miért rázod a fejed, te szerencsétlen!?

\- Ha valaki rázza a fejét - szólt fagyosan McGalagony -, az nagy valószínűséggel nemet jelent. Lehet, persze, hogy Edgecombe kisasszony valamely ismeretlen gesztusnyelvet használ...

Umbridge megragadta Mariettát, maga elé rántotta, és irgalmatlanul rázni kezdte. Dumbledore egy szempillantás alatt felpattant, és előrántotta pálcáját. Kingsley előreszökkent, Umbridge pedig hátraugrott, és rázni kezdte a kezét, mintha forró sütőhöz nyúlt volna.

\- Nem tűröm, hogy bántalmazza a diákjaimat, Dolores! - szólt Dumbledore, s most először düh villant a szemében.

\- Csillapodjon, Madam Umbridge! - zendült Kingsley mély hangja. - Ne tegyen olyat, amit később megbánna.

\- Nem - zihálta Umbridge, a fölé tornyosuló Kingsleyre pislogva. - Dehogy... Igaza van, Shacklebolt... egy kissé elragadtattam magam.

Marietta pontosan úgy állt, ahogy Umbridge hagyta. Nem látszott rajta se a hirtelen támadás keltette ijedség, se megkönnyebbülés, hogy Umbridge elengedte. Továbbra is az arca elé tartotta talárja nyakát, és furcsán üres tekintettel maga elé meredt.

Lucy gondolatban összekötötte Marietta állapotát Kingsley motyogásával meg az oldala mellett elsuhanó láthatatlan dologgal, és gyanítani kezdett valamit.

\- Dolores! - szólalt meg türelmetlen szigorral Caramel. - A mai találkozó - amiről biztosan tudjuk, hogy lezajlott...

\- Hogyne... - Umbridge gyorsan összeszedte gondolatait. - Igen... nos, az Edgecombe kisasszonnyal folytatott beszélgetés után azonnal elindultam a hetedik emeletre, mégpedig egy csapat megbízható diák kíséretében, hogy a segítségükkel tetten érjem a találkozó résztvevőit. A jelek szerint azonban valaki figyelmeztette Potteréket, mert mire a hetedik emeletre értünk, a gyűlést feloszlatták, és elmenekültek a helyszínről. Azonban ez sem jelent gondot, mert a birtokunkba jutott az érintettek névsora. Parkinson kisasszony utasításomra bement a Szükség Szobájába, hogy hátrahagyott bizonyítékokat keressen. Ily módon szereztük meg ezt. - Umbridge előhúzta zsebéből a Szükség Szobájának falára tűzött listát, és átadta Caramelnek. - Amint megpillantottam Potterék nevét a lapon, nyomban tudtam, miféle társasággal van dolgunk - fejezte be negédesen.

Caramel szája elégedett mosolyra húzódott.

\- Pompás, Dolores, pompás. És... szentséges ég!

A miniszter hüledezve nézett fel Dumbledore-ra, aki még mindig Marietta mellett állt, pálcával a kezében.

\- Nézze meg, milyen nevet választottak... - Caramel szinte suttogott. - Dumbledore Serege.

Az igazgató átvette Carameltől a pergament. Rápillantott a két szóra, amit Hermione hónapokkal azelőtt a lap tetejére firkantott - s egy hosszú pillanatig úgy tűnt, nem tudja, mit mondjon. Azután mosolyogva felpillantott a lapról.

\- Hát igen: a játéknak vége - szólt higgadt derűvel. - Írásos vallomást vár tőlem, Cornelius, vagy megelégszik a jelenlévő tanúkkal?

Lucy észrevette, hogy McGalagony és Kingsley egymásra pillantanak. Mindkettőjük szemében félelem csillant. Ő maga nem tudta mire vélni Dumbledore szavait, ahogy szemlátomást Caramel sem.

\- Vallomást? - ismételte lassan a miniszter. - Miről... mit...?

\- Dumbledore Serege, Cornelius. - Az igazgató meglengette a pergamenlapot Caramel előtt. - Nem Potterék Serege. Dumbledore Serege.

\- De hát... de hát...

Caramel szeme elkerekedett. Döbbenetében hátrált egy lépést, majd felkiáltott, és megint elugrott a kandallótól.

\- Maga? - suttogta, füstölgő köpenyére taposva.

\- Úgy van - bólintott mosolyogva Dumbledore.

\- Ezt maga szervezte?

\- Én.

\- Sereget toborzott... a diákokból?

\- Ma este volt az első megbeszélés. Csak azért hívtam össze, hogy lássam, érdekli-e a diákokat dolog. Most már természetesen belátom, hogy hiba volt meghívni Edgecombe kisasszonyt.

Marietta bólintott. Caramel hullámzó mellkassal nézett rá. Aztán Dumbledore-ra ugrott a szeme.

\- Maga összeesküvést szőtt ellenem! - bődült fel.

\- Úgy van! - felelte derűsen Dumbledore.

\- Nem! - kiáltotta Lucy.

Kingsley figyelmeztető pillantást villantott rá, és McGalagony szeme is fenyegetően kitágult, de Lucy egyszerre felfogta, mire készül Dumbledore, s úgy érezte, meg kell akadályoznia.

\- Nem! Dumbledore professzor...

\- Hallgass, Lucy, különben kiküldelek a szobából! - szólt rá higgadtan Dumbledore.

\- Úgy van! Fogd be a szád, Potter! - harsogta Caramel, borzadó örömmel bámulva Dumbledore-ra. - Ezt nevezem! Úgy jöttem ide, hogy azt hittem, a két Potternek mondunk búcsút, és lám, helyette...

\- Helyette letartóztathat engem - mosolygott Dumbledore. - Elvesztett egy knútot, de talált egy galleont, ahogy mondani szokás.

\- Weasley! - Caramel valósággal reszketett az örömtől. - Leírt mindent, ami elhangzott? Feljegyezte a vallomást?

\- Igen, uram, feljegyeztem! - bólogatott lelkesen Percy, akinek még az orra is tintafoltos lett a szorgalmas körmölésben.

\- Az is megvan, hogy hadsereget akar szervezni? Hogy meg akarta támadni a minisztériumot, összeesküvést szőtt ellenem?

\- Igen, uram, az is megvan - felelte jegyzetei fölé hajolva Percy.

\- Nagyon jó - bólintott sugárzó arccal Caramel. - Másolja le az anyagot, Weasley, és küldje el a Reggeli Prófétának, de tüstént! Ha gyors baglyot használunk, még belekerülhet a holnapi számba!

Percy kirohant a szobából, és becsapta maga mögött az ajtót.

Caramel ismét Dumbledore-hoz fordult.

\- Magát most a minisztériumba kísérik, ott sor kerül a hivatalos vádemelésre, aztán az Azkabanban várja meg a tárgyalását.

\- Hát igen - sóhajtott Dumbledore. - Számítottam erre. Csakhogy van egy bökkenő.

\- Bökkenő? - ismételte Caramel, még mindig örömtől remegő hangon. - Nincs itt semmiféle bökkenő, Dumbledore!

\- De igen, attól tartok, van - mondta sajnálkozva az igazgató.

\- Úgy gondolja?

\- Igen, ugyanis maga szemlátomást abba a hitbe ringatja magát, hogy én - hogy is szokás mondani? - nem tanúsítok ellenállást. A bökkenő ott van, Cornelius, hogy én bizony ellenállást fogok tanúsítani. Nem áll szándékomban ugyanis az Azkabanba menni. Nyilván meg tudnék szökni, de minek fecséreljem ilyesmire az időt, mikor rengeteg fontosabb dolgom van.

Umbridge nyaktól felfelé egyre vörösebb lett, mintha lassan megtöltötték volna a fejét forró vízzel. Caramel arcára az a fajta bamba elképedés ült ki, amit egy váratlan pofon szokott kiváltani. Rekedten nyögött egyet, aztán Kingsleyre és a kurta hajú varázslóra nézett. Ez utóbbi - az egyetlen élő ember a szobában, aki mindaddig egy mukkot se szólt - magabiztosan biccentett, tett egy lépést előre, s közben lazán a zsebébe csúsztatta a kezét.

\- Legyen eszed, Dawlish! - szólt atyai jóindulattal Dumbledore. - Bizonyára kiváló auror vagy - emlékszem, minden tárgyból kitűnőre tetted le a RAVASZ-t - de ha megpróbálsz, úgymond, erőszakot alkalmazni, akkor bizony fájdalmat kell okoznom neked.

A Dawlish nevű erre kissé megszeppent, és megint Caramelre nézett, de ezúttal ő várt támogatást.

\- Úgy! - szólt megdöbbenéséből felocsúdva Caramel. - Szóval egy szál magában meg akarja támadni Dawlisht, Shackleboltot, Dolorest és engem!

\- Merlin szakállára, dehogy - mosolygott Dumbledore. - Eszemben sincs támadni. Csupán védekezni fogok.

\- És nem egyedül! - jelentette ki McGalagony.

\- De bizony, Minerva, egyedül! - emelte fel a hangját Dumbledore. - Magára a Roxfortban van szükség!

Caramel előrántotta pálcáját.

\- Elég ebből a badarságból! - csattant fel.

A szobán ezüstös fénycsík suhant át, s ágyúlövésszerű dörrenés remegtette meg a padlót. Lucy érezte, hogy valaki megragadja a nyakánál és a hajánál fogva, és a földre löki. Közben ismét felvillant az ezüstös fény. Több portréalak rémülten felkiáltott, Fawkes rikoltott egyet, s a helyiséget porfelhő töltötte be. Lucy köhögve felemelte a fejét: nem messze tőle egy sötét alak a padlóra rogyott. Sikítás és puffanás következett, aztán valaki rémülten felkiáltott, majd üvegcsörömpölés, lábdobogás és rekedt nyögés hallatszott... és végül csend lett.

Lucy zihálva hátrafordult, hogy megnézze, ki szorongatja a nyakát és húzza a haját. McGalagony volt az; a tanárnő kuporgott mellette, másik kezével Mariettát szorítva a padlóra. Mindkettőjüket beszitálta a por. Lucy körülnézett, s egy közeledő magas alakot pillantott meg.

\- Jól vannak? - kérdezte Dumbledore.

\- Igen. - McGalagony felállt, magával húzva Lucyt és Mariettát is.

A por lassan elült, és láthatóvá vált a romos iroda. A hosszú lábú asztalok mind feldőltek, s a finom ezüstműszerek darabokban hevertek a padlón. Caramel, Umbridge, Kingsley és Dawlish mozdulatlanul feküdt. Fawkes, a főnixmadár halkan énekelve körözött fölöttük.

\- Sajnos Kingsleyt se kímélhettem meg - szólt fojtott hangon Dumbledore. - Gyanús lett volna. Gyorsan átlátta a helyzetet, és mikor senki nem figyelt oda, ügyesen módosította Edgecombe kisasszony emlékezetét. Kérem, köszönje meg neki a nevemben, Minerva.

\- Ellenfeleink hamarosan magukhoz térnek, és jobb, ha nem tudják meg, hogy volt időnk szót váltani. Sugallják azt nekik, hogy végig eszméletüknél voltak, s csupán a földre taszítottam őket. Semmire nem fognak emlékezni...

\- Hová akar menni, Dumbledore? - kérdezte suttogva McGalagony. - A Grimmauld térre?

\- Nem, semmiképp - felelte komor mosollyal Dumbledore. - Nem azért megyek el, hogy bujkáljak. Caramel hamarosan megbánja, hogy kiűzött a Roxfortból.

\- Dumbledore professzor... - kezdte Lucy.

Nem tudta, mit mondjon először; hogy bocsánatot kér, amiért Harryvel megszervezték a DS-t, és ennyi bajt okoztak, vagy hogy szégyelli, hogy Dumbledore-nak a távozása árán kellett megmentenie őt és Harryt a kicsapatástól. Az igazgató azonban közbevágott, mielőtt bármit is mondhatott volna.

\- Figyelj rám, Lucy! - szólt nyomatékos komolysággal. - Te és Harry fordítsátok minden erőtöket az okklumencia tanulására, megértetted? Kövessétek Piton professzor utasításait, és gyakoroljatok kitartóan, különösen esténként, elalvás előtt, hogy ki tudjátok zárni az elmétekből a rossz álmokat. Hamarosan meg fogjátok érteni, miért kérem ezt, de addig is ígérd meg, Harry nevében is...

A Dawlish nevű varázsló mocorogni kezdett. Dumbledore megragadta Lucy csuklóját.

\- Hallgass rám: zárd le az elméd, Harrynek pedig különösen fontos, hogy ez sikerüljön. Egy nap majd megértitek, miért.

Fawkes még egy nagy kört írt le a szobában, azután leereszkedett Dumbledore fölé. A varázsló elengedte Lucyt, és megfogta a főnix aranyló farktollait. Abban a szempillantásban tüzes villanás töltötte be a szobát, és a madár Dumbledore-ral együtt köddé vált.

\- Hol van? - kiáltotta felülve Caramel. - Hova tűnt!?

\- Nem tudom! - harsogta Kingsley, és talpra szökkent.

\- Nem dehoppanálhatott! - rikoltotta Umbridge. - Az iskolából nem lehet...

\- A lépcső! - kiáltotta Dawlish, azzal az ajtóhoz ugrott, felrántotta, és kirohant. Kingsley és Umbridge követték. Caramel habozott, majd nehézkesen feltápászkodott, és leporolta talárját. Egy percig kínos csend volt a szobában.

\- Nos, Minerva - szólalt meg végül csípősen a miniszter -, ennyi tellett a maga Dumbledore barátjától.

McGalagony összevonta a szemöldökét.

\- Úgy gondolja?

Caramel eleresztette a füle mellett a választ, és tűnődve körülnézett a romos igazgatói szobában. Több portréalak is dühösen rásziszegett, sőt, néhány az öklét rázta felé.

\- Kísérje őket a hálótermükhöz! - szólt Caramel, fejével a két gyerek felé bökve.

McGalagony intett Lucyéknak, hogy induljanak. Miután kiléptek az ajtón, Lucynak megütötte a fülét Phineas Nigellus hangja:

\- Tudja, miniszter úr, sok mindenben nem értek egyet Dumbledore-ral, de azt el kell ismerni, hogy van stílusa…

* * *

Draco a Szükség Szobájában állt, és csak nézte a tágas termet. Potterék itt tartották a titkos edzéseiket minden nap - itt, Umbridge orra előtt. Ilyenre is csak ők vállalkozhattak. Az ilyen időkben, mikor a minisztérium ennyire korlátozza őket, egy ilyen találkozót megszervezni egyszerre volt vakmerőség és hatalmas hülyeség. Tudta, hogy a két Pottertől - főleg Pottertől - nem állt messze ez a két fogalom.

Mikor Umbridge megtalálta őt és a társait a folyosón, Draco elképzelni sem tudta, mitől lehet olyan boldog a banya. Aztán a nő elmesélte nekik a történetet, amit Marietta Edgecombe-tól hallott, majd utasította őket, hogy jöjjenek vele a hetedik emeletre. Valaki azonban figyelmeztette őket, mert mire Draco odaért, már csak a két Potter volt jelen és bőszen vitatkoztak.

Draco már vagy egy perce ott álldogált és bízott benne, hogy Potternek sikerül elzavarnia Lucyt, hogy a lány kimaradhasson a balhéból. Nem akart gondolkodni rajta, miért, de a gondolatot, hogy Lucyt esetleg kicsaphatják a Roxfortból, elviselni sem tudta. Majdnem a falba verte a fejét azonban, mikor látta, hogy a lány a pálcáját használva menekítette ki a testvérét a folyosóról. Számíthatott volna rá, azt azonban nem hagyhatta, hogy Umbridge üres kezekkel találja.

Ám már megint megtörtént. A lány közelsége ismét megrészegítette. Teljesen átgondolatlanul ajánlotta fel Lucynak, hogy elengedi, mert gyengeség ide vagy oda, ő nem tűnhetett el a Roxfortból. Csak bízni tudott benne, hogy Lucynak van annyi esze, hogy elfogadja ezt, de nem, neki megint játszani kellett a hőst. Miközben beszélt, Draco szinte öntudatlanul húzta közelebb magához, és miközben döbbenten hallgatta őt, az jutott eszébe, hogy utoljára a karácsonyi bálon álltak ilyen közel egymáshoz. Lucy olyan karizmával beszélt, hogy szinte megbabonázta Dracot, és olyan erőt sugárzott, amit a fiú sohasem tapasztalt. A szemében egy szikrányi határozatlanság vagy kétely sem volt. Pontosan tudta, miről beszélt és sziklaszilárdan hitt benne, hogy képes szembeszállni a Sötét Nagyúrral.

Draco már el akarta engedni, mikor meghallotta, hogy Umbridge közeledik. Nem tehetett mást, muszáj volt átadnia a lányt. Túl gyanús lett volna, ha a főinspektor szeme láttára hagyja futni. De legalább nem leplezte le magát Lucy előtt. Még ha a virágillata meg is részegítette.

Draco sóhajtott, majd kisétált a szobából. Csak reménykedni tudott benne, hogy Lucy valahogy elkerüli a kicsapást. Ahogy visszafelé sétált a klubhelyiségbe, némán imádkozott bárkihez, aki hallhatta őt, hogy mentse meg a lányt. Mert Lucy a Roxfortba tartozott.

A Roxfort pedig Lucy nélkül már nem lett volna ugyanaz.


	29. Chapter 28: A Varangybéka-hadművelet

**Chapter 28**

 **A Varangybéka-hadművelet**

Mikor Lucy bemászott a portrélyukon, az összes DS-tag ott várta (legalábbis a griffendélesek). Harry ketrecbe zárt állat módjára járkált fel-alá, Hermione a körmeit rágta, Ron, Fred, George és Ginny a kandalló előtti kanapén ültek és a tűzbe bámultak, Neville holtra váltan meredt a kezeire, Seamus és Dean fojtott hangon beszélgettek, Angelina, Katie és Alicia egy kviddicspálya modellje fölé görnyedtek (de látszott, hogy máshol jár az agyuk), Lavender és Parvati pedig próbáltak leckét írni, de látszott, hogy egyáltalán nem tudnak koncentrálni.

Ahogy megállt a klubhelyiségben, minden fej felé fordult. Harry reagált először.

\- Lucy! - rohant oda hozzá és olyan szorosan ölelte magához, hogy a lány pár pillanatig nem kapott levegőt. - Mi történt? Jól vagy? Kérlek, mond, hogy nem rúgtak ki!

Lucy nem tudott megszólalni. Még mindig túlságosan élénken élt benne az, ami Dumbledore irodájában történt. Harry a némasága miatt egyre jobban pánikba esett, ráadásul a többiek is felocsúdtak, és hamarosan már mindenki körülötte tömörült.

\- Lucy, mondj már valamit! Mi történt?

\- Umbridge kirúgatott?

\- Mi lesz a DS többi tagjával?

\- Harryt is kirúgták?

\- Hogyan buktunk le?

Lucynak elég volt szólásra nyitnia a száját, hogy elcsendesítse a többieket, akik holtra váltan várták a részleteket.

\- Nem, nem rúgtak ki - kezdte, mire mindenkiből egyszerre szakadt ki a megkönnyebbült sóhaj. - De…

\- De mi? - kérdezte Fred. Naívan azt hitte, ezzel vége is a történetnek.

\- Dumbledore elment - jelentette be Lucy, mire vagy tíz fokot esett a hőmérséklet. Már a tűz se pattogott olyan vidáman.

\- Hogy… micsoda…? - tátogott Ron.

\- Dumbledore elment? - ismételte Hermione, miközben a szája elé kapta a kezét.

\- Igen - bólintott Lucy. - Magára vállalta a dolgokat, elhitette Caramellel, hogy a DS-t ő hozta létre, méghozzá azért, hogy átvegye a hatalmat. Ezzel megmentett engem és Harryt a kicsapástól, de neki el kellett mennie.

Senki sem szólt egy szót sem. Egymásra pislogtak kétségbeesetten, mintha arra vártak volna, hogy valaki előrukkoljon valamivel, ami derűsebbé tehetné a jövőjüket.

\- És… - törte meg nagy sokára a csendet Ginny. - Hogyan buktunk le?

\- Marietta - felelte Lucy. - Ő árult be minket.

Azzal leült a kandalló elé (Harry egy pillanatra se engedte el a kezét), és mindenről beszámolt, ami az irodában történt - legalábbis amiről úgy gondolta, hogy nyilvánosságra hozhatja. Mikor befejezte, mindenki hallgatott.

\- Mi lesz most? - kérdezte aztán Angelina. - Az iskolával?

\- Nagy valószínűséggel Umbridge lesz az igazgató - vetítette előre Harry. - Innentől kezdve már azt csinálhat, amit akar, Carameltől biztosan szabad kezet kap.

\- Nem állhatunk le - jelentette ki Seamus. - Főleg most nem.

\- A DS-sel nem próbálkozhatunk többet - szólt Lucy. - De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy Umbridge ezt büntetlenül megúszhatja. Már túl sokkal tartozunk neki. Viszont muszáj kisebb egységekben mozognunk.

\- Jól beszélsz, Lucy - bólogatott Fred.

\- Srácok - nézett körbe végig griffendéles társain Lucy. - A ti szerepetek véget ért, de nem örökre. Harry és én azért tanítottunk titeket, hogy Voldemorttal szemben megálljátok a helyeteket. Umbridge-t, kérlek, bízzátok rám.

Harry szólni akart, de Lucy megelőzte.

\- Nem, Harry, ebbe a balhéba most nem szállhatsz be.

\- Nem fogom hagyni, hogy…

\- De igen, fogod. Árészért tartozom eggyel a banyának, Trelawney-t se úszhatja meg - pillantott Lavenderre és Parvatira -, ahogy Dumbledore-ért is felelnie kell.

\- Lucy, mit akarsz csinálni? - kérdezte tőle félve Hermione.

Lucy Fredre és George-ra nézett. Tekintete láttán az ikrek arcán gonosz vigyor terült szét.

\- Fred, George - mosolyodott el elszántan a lány. - Kis módosításokkal, de azt hiszem, itt az ideje elkezdenünk a Varangybéka-hadműveletet.

 _A MÁGIAÜGYI MINISZTÉRIUM RENDELETE_

 _A Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakkollégium igazgatói tisztségét a mai naptól Albus Dumbledore helyett Dolores Jane Umbridge főinspektor tölti be._

 _Jelen kinevezés alapját a 28-as számú oktatásügyi rendelet képezi._

 _Cornelius Oswald Caramel  
_ _mágiaügyi miniszter s. k._

Másnap az iskolaszerte kifüggesztett hirdetmény értesítette a diákokat az igazgatóváltásról, de arra nem volt magyarázat, honnan tudja mindenki, hogy Dumbledore menekülés közben ártalmatlanná tett két aurort, a főinspektorral és a mágiaügyi miniszterrel egyetemben. Bármerre járt Lucy a kastélyban, mindenhol mindenki Dumbledore szökéséről beszélt, s bár a szájról szájra terjedő történet egyes részleteiben kissé kiszíneződött (egy másodéves lány Lucy füle hallatára azt állította, hogy Cornelius Caramelt a Szent Mungóban ápolják, mert dísztökké vált a feje), a beszámolók egészében véve meglepően pontosak voltak. Mindenki tudta például, hogy a diákok közül csak Lucy és Marietta voltak tanúi a Dumbledore szobájában lezajlott eseményeknek - s mivel Marietta a gyengélkedőn volt, a roxfortosok Lucyt ostromolták kérdéseikkel.

\- Dumbledore nemsokára visszatér - jelentette ki Ernie Macmillan, miután gyógynövénytanról jövet meghallgatta Lucy beszámolóját. - Nem tudják sokáig távol tartani a sulitól, ahogy három éve se tudták. A Pufók Fráter mesélte - itt bizalmasan lehalkította hangját, úgyhogy Lucyéknak közelebb kellett hajolniuk hozzá - hogy éjjel, miután átkutatták a kastélyt, Umbridge vissza akart menni Dumbledore szobájába, de a kőszörny nem engedte be. Az igazgatói szoba lezárta magát Umbridge előtt. - Ernie elvigyorodott. - Képzelhetitek, micsoda hisztit csapott a nyanya.

\- Pedig biztos már elképzelte, hogy ott fog trónolni Dumbledore szobájában - szólt gonosz mosollyal Hermione, mikor a kastély bejárati lépcsőjéhez értek. - Basáskodni akar a tanárok fölött az undok, felfuvalkodott, hataloméhes vén...

\- Biztos, hogy be akarod fejezni ezt a mondatot, Granger?

Draco Malfoy lépett ki az egyik ajtó mögül, Crakkal és Monstróval a nyomában. Valaminek roppantul örülhetett, mert csak úgy ragyogott sápadt, hegyes arca.

\- Sajnos le kell vonnom öt-öt pontot a Griffendéltől és a Hugrabugtól - nyekeregte.

\- Csak a tanárok vonhatnak le pontokat, Malfoy - vágta rá Ernie.

\- És ha elfelejtetted volna, mi is prefektusok vagyunk - sziszegte Ron.

\- Tudjuk, hogy a prefektusok nem vonhatnak le pontokat, Gólkirály - felelte vigyorogva Malfoy. Crak és Monstro bután göcögött. - A Főinspektori Különítmény tagjai viszont...

\- Minek a tagjai? - fortyant fel Lucy.

\- Főinspektori Különítmény, Lucy - ismételte Malfoy, és rámutatott egy kis ezüst F betűre, amit a prefektusi jelvénye alá tűzve viselt. - Umbridge professzor személyesen választott ki minket a minisztériumot támogató diákok közül... Na szóval a Főinspektori Különítmény tagjainak joguk van pontokat levonni a házaktól. Öt pontba kerül, hogy tiszteletlenül beszéltél az új igazgatóról, Granger. Macmillan, te ellentmondtál nekem, az is öt pont. Tőled is öt pont, Potter, mert nem tetszik a képed. Nincs betűrve az inged, Weasley, mínusz öt pont. Ja, és még tíz pont a Griffendéltől, Granger, mert sárvérű vagy.

Ron pálcát rántott, de Hermione elkapta a csuklóját.

\- Hagyd, Ron!

\- Nagyon helyes, Granger - sziszegte Malfoy. - Új igazgató, új szabályok... Potty, Gólkirály, legyetek jó kisfiúk...

Azzal kacagva faképnél hagyta Lucyékat. Crak és Monstro engedelmesen loholtak utána.

\- Tuti, hogy csak blöffölt - rázta a fejét Ernie. - Az nem lehet, hogy Malfoy pontokat vonhat le... az nevetséges lenne... teljesen aláásná a prefektusi rendszert.

Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione azonban addigra megfordultak, és ránéztek a bejárati csarnok falába süllyesztett négy hatalmas, homokóraszerű számlálóra. Reggel még a Griffendél és a Hollóhát vezetett holtversenyben. Azóta elfogyott az előnyük, s még most is, miközben Lucyék odanéztek, három számlálóban egymás után röppentek fel a golyók az alsó üveggömbből a felsőbe. A Mardekár homokórájának zöld golyói ellenben meg se mozdultak.

\- Ti is észrevettétek? - csendült Fred hangja.

Az ikrek a márványlépcsőn érkeztek le a bejárati csarnokba, s csatlakoztak az eredményjelző órák előtt ácsorgó ötöshöz.

\- Malfoy most vont le tőlünk vagy ötven pontot - szólt dühösen Harry, a Griffendél órájában felröppenő golyókra meredve.

\- Aha, Montague is próbálkozott az első szünetben - bólogatott George.

\- Miért csak próbálkozott? - kapta fel a fejét Ron.

\- Mert végül is nem tudta végigmondani, hogy hány pont és kitől - mesélte George. - Ugyanis némi unszolásra fejest ugrott az első emeleti volt-nincs szekrénybe.

Hermione rémülten nézett rá.

\- Ebből nagyon nagy baj lesz, fiúk!

\- Persze - felelte Fred -, de csak ha majd Montague előkerül, addig pedig hetek is eltelhetnek. Nem tudjuk, hova küldtük... Egyébként meg Lucy, hamarosan elkezdenénk. Mi már készen vagyunk.

\- Mivel? - kérdezte egyszerre Harry, Ron, Hermione és Ernie.

\- Az első felvonással - mosolygott Lucy. - Bocs srácok, de mennem kell.

\- Eszetekbe ne jussson! - suttogta rémülten Hermione. - Umbridge gondolkodás nélkül kirúg titeket! Különösen az irodai eset után…

\- Hát még mindig nem érted, Hermione? - mosolygott Fred. - Már egyáltalán nem izgat minket az iskola. Lucy pedig nem lesz a reflektorfényben, ő a háttérmunkákban segít…

\- De abban rengeteget - bólogatott George. - És ő olyan balhékat csinál majd, amikért mi visszük el a felelősséget. Senki se fogja tudni bizonyítani, hogy bármi köze lett volna hozzá.

\- Mindent megterveztem - nyugtatgatta barátait Lucy. - Nem lesz semmi baj.

Ám azok még mindig aggodalmasan pislogtak.

\- Lucy… - kezdte Harry, de a lány félbeszakította.

\- Nem tudsz meggyőzni - mosolygott. - Most nem.

A két testvér egymáséba fúrta a tekintetét. Végül Harry sóhajtott egy nagyot, majd Fredhez és George-hoz fordult.

\- Ha miattatok kirúgják, azt sosem bocsátom meg nektek.

\- Bízhatnál bennem egy kicsit jobban is, Harry - fintorgott Lucy.

\- Vigyázunk rá, mint a szemünk fényére - biztosította a fiút Fred, majd az órájára pillantott. - Na, most már tényleg mennünk kell. Ha tanácsolhatom, ti inkább menjetek be ebédelni, nehogy a tanárok rátok fogják, hogy benne voltatok a buliban.

\- Milyen buliban? - kérdezte fáradhatatlanul Hermione.

\- Nemsokára meglátod - felelte Lucy. - Menjetek!

Azzal sarkon fordult és az ikrekkel együtt elindult felfelé a márványlépcsőn. Az első emeleten aztán megkeresték a titkos átjárót, ami a harmadik emelettel kötötte össze a folyosót, és ahol már ott állt a nagy doboz bűvös tűzijáték.

\- Ez nagyot fog szólni - vizsgálta elégedetten a dobozt Lucy. - Megint fantasztikus munkát végeztetek.

\- Elvileg fog annyi időt adni nekünk, hogy te észrevétlenül bejuthass Umbridge szobájába - magyarázta George. - Megvannak a kellékek?

Lucy a talárja zsebére csapott, ami alig észrevehetően dudorodott csak ki.

\- Igen, minden megvan.

\- Milyen kár, hogy ilyen hamar fel kell használnunk - sajnálkozott Fred, büszkén végignézve a petárdákon. - De ha már Varangypofa így bekeményített, nekünk is ezt kell tennünk.

\- Rendben fiúk - tette be középre a kezét Lucy, mire az ikrek követték a példáját. - Akció indul!

Fred és George elindultak a dobozzal a harmadik emelet felé, Lucy pedig az ajtón át visszatért az első emeleti folyosóra és onnan a nagyterem felé vette az irányt.

A Varangybéka-hadművelet első felvonása a következőképp nézett ki: Fred és George begyújtják a rakétákat, ezzel felfordulást és hatalmas pánikot okozva. Umbridge - remélhetőleg - olyan sietve hagyja majd el a zajra a szobáját, hogy elfelejti visszazárni az ajtót. Lucy ekkor besurran, majd művérrel borítja be a banya irodáját, miközben tollakkal és varázslattal előállított bagolytetemekkel tömi tele a fiókokat. Ráadásul egy-két bűzpatront is nekidob majd a falnak, hogy a szag is visszataszító legyen. Amint végez, azonnal visszatér a legrövidebb úton a Griffendél-toronyba.

Ám alig érte el Lucy a márványlépcsőt, mikor valaki a vállára tette a kezét. Megfordult, és azon kapta magát, hogy közvetlen közelről belebámul Frics mogorva képébe. Gyorsan hátrált három lépést, felvéve a legkisebb ajánlott távolságot a gondnoktól.

\- Az igazgatónő beszélni akar veled, Potter - szólt vészjóslóan Frics. - Gyere velem!

Lucy igyekezett olyan aggódó képet vágni, amilyet csak tudott, de közben táncolni tudott volna az örömtől. Az a nőszemély még meg is könnyíti a dolgát azzal, hogy az irodájába hívatja! Még az sem aggasztotta, hogy Umbridge valószínűleg Dumbledore miatt akar beszélni vele.

Frics szemlátomást remek hangulatban volt; dudorászva baktatott fel a lépcsőn, majd mikor visszaértek az első emeletre, így szólt:

\- Nagy változások lesznek itt, Potter.

\- Sejtem - felelte „mogorván" Lucy.

\- Úgy ám... Hány évig szajkóztam hiába Dumbledore-nak, hogy túl elnéző veletek! - Frics sötéten felnevetett. - Neveletlen, komisz banda... Nem mertetek volna bűzpatronokat dobálni, ha tudjátok, hogy véresre korbácsolhatlak érte! Nem kerültek volna elő a fogas frizbik a folyosókon, ha a lábatoknál fogva fellógathattalak volna titeket a szobámban! De nem baj, nemsokára már megtehetem: készül a 29-es számú oktatásügyi rendelet... Mi több, Umbridge javaslatot nyújtott be a miniszterhez Hóborc száműzésére! Bizony, bizony, más világ lesz itt Umbridge alatt!

Umbridge kétségkívül jelentős engedményeket tett Fricsnek, hogy megszerezze a támogatását. A legrosszabb a dologban az volt, hogy a gondnok valóban hatékony fegyvernek bizonyulhatott, hiszen majdnem olyan jól ismerte a kastélybeli titkos átjárókat és búvóhelyeket, mint Fred és George.

\- Itt is volnánk. - Frics Lucyra meresztette a szemét, s közben hármat koppantott Umbridge szobájának ajtajára. - Meghoztam a Potter lányt, igazgatónő!

A szobában, ahol Lucy és Harry oly sokszor megfordultak a büntetőmunkák alkalmával, egyetlen dolog jelezte a lakója státusában történt változást: az íróasztal közelebbi szélén gerendavastag fadarab feküdt, s rajta aranybetűs felirat hirdette: IGAZGATÓNŐ. Lucynak egyből az jutott eszébe, hogy valamilyen más feliratra kéne kicserélni a táblát…

Umbridge az asztalánál ült, és szorgalmasan írt valamit egy rózsaszínű pergamenlapra, de a belépők láttán felnézett munkájából, és szélesen elmosolyodott.

\- Köszönöm, Árgus - szólt kislányosan pislogva.

\- Nincs mit, asszonyom, nincs mit - dörmögte Frics. Olyan mélyen meghajolt, amennyire csak reumája engedte, majd kihátrált a szobából.

\- Ülj le! - parancsolta egy székre mutatva Umbridge, aztán még néhány másodpercig folytatta a körmölést. Lucy a dísztányérokon hancúrozó kiscicákat bámulta, s az agya folyamatosan azon pörgött, hogy pontosan hogyan dúlja fel a főinspektor irodáját.

\- Nos... - szólt végül pennáját lerakva a tanárnő. Olyan tekintettel kezdte fürkészni Lucyt, akár a béka a zaftos, kövér legyet. - Mit kérsz inni?

Lucy azt hitte, rosszul hall. Ez a váratlan fordulat úgy meglepte, hogy még a tervezéssel is felhagyott.

\- Tessék?

\- Inni, Potter - ismételte mosolyogva Umbridge. - Teát? Kávét? Töklevet?

Minden szónál intett egyet a pálcájával, s az italok sorban megjelentek az asztalon.

\- Köszönöm, nem kérek semmit - felelte Lucy.

\- De én szeretném, ha innál valamit - mondta immár fenyegető mézesmázossággal Umbridge. - Válassz!

Lucy vállat vont.

\- Jó... akkor teát kérek.

Umbridge felállt, és Lucynak hátat fordítva körülményesen tejet töltött a forró italba. Lucy már ekkor tudta, mire megy ki az egész, és eltökélte, hogy egy kortyot sem fog inni a löttyből. Umbridge közben sötét mosollyal az arcán visszadöcögött az íróasztalhoz.

\- Tessék - adta át a csészét Lucynak. - Idd meg, mielőtt kihűl. Nos, Potter... a tegnapi kellemetlen események után úgy gondoltam, jó lesz, ha elbeszélgetünk egy kicsit.

Lucy hallgatott. Umbridge visszaült a helyére, és várt. Hosszú percek teltek el így.

\- Nem iszod a teát - szólalt meg végül a főinspektor.

Lucy a szájához emelte a csészét - aztán leeresztette. Az egyik giccses festett kiscica nagy, kerek kék szeme Rémszem Mordon varázsszemére emlékeztette, s eszébe jutott, mit szólna Mordon, ha megtudná, hogy ő, Lucy önszántából megivott valamit, amivel ellenség kínálta.

\- Mi a baj? - kérdezte szemét meresztve Umbridge. - Cukrot is kérsz bele?

\- Nem.

Lucy megint felemelte a csészét, és úgy tett, mintha beleinna, de valójában összeszorította ajkát. Umbridge lassan pislogott egyet, és még szélesebbre húzta a száját.

\- Jól van - suttogta. - Kitűnő. Akkor hát... - Előredőlt a székben. - Hol van Albus Dumbledore?

\- Fogalmam sincs - felelte gondolkodás nélkül Lucy.

\- Igyál csak, igyál! - unszolta Umbridge, még mindig mosolyogva. - Hagyjuk a gyermeteg játékokat, Potter. Tudom, hogy tudod, hova menekült Dumbledore. Kezdettől fogva cinkosok voltatok ebben az ügyben. Gondolj rá, milyen helyzetben vagy, Potter...

\- Nem tudom, hol van - ismételte Lucy, s újra úgy tett, mintha inna a teából. Umbridge árgus szemekkel figyelte mozdulatait.

\- Hát jó - szólt savanyú képpel. - Akkor azt mondd meg nekem, hol található Sirius Black.

Lucy gyomra összerándult, s a kezében csilingelve táncolni kezdett a csészealjon fekvő teáskanál. Újból ivást színlelt, s a forró folyadék csukott szája mellett a talárjára csordult.

\- Nem tudom - felelte, egy kicsit túlzottan is sietve.

\- Potter - szólt Umbridge -, hadd emlékeztesselek rá, hogy én voltam az, aki októberben kis híján elkaptam Blacket a Griffendél-toronybeli kandallóban. Nagyon jól tudom, hogy veled és a testvéreddel találkozott. Ha bizonyítékom is volna rá, már egyikőtök sem lenne szabadlábon, arra mérget vehetsz. Megismétlem a kérdést: hol van Sirius Black?

\- Nem tudom - felelte emelt hangon Lucy. - Fogalmam sincs.

Ezután olyan sokáig néztek farkasszemet egymással, hogy Lucy lassan elvesztette az időérzékét. Ám végig állta a nő tekintetét, és végig csak a bosszú lebegett a szeme előtt. Végül Umbridge elunta a dolgot, és felállt.

\- Rendben, Potter, egyelőre hiszek neked, de jól jegyezd meg: én itt a minisztérium hatalmát testesítem meg. A Roxfort és a külvilág közti kommunikáció minden formáját ellenőrzésünk alatt tartjuk. A Hop Rendszerfelügyelet folyamatosan figyeli a kastélybeli tüzeket - kivéve persze az enyémet. A Főinspektori Különítmény tagjai minden bejövő és kimenő levelet elolvasnak. Frics úr figyel minden titkos ki- és bevezető utat. Ha csak a legapróbb bizonyítékot...

Bamm!

A robajba a szoba padlója is beleremegett. Umbridge-nek megroggyant a térde. Támaszt keresve elkapta íróasztala peremét, s elkerekedett a szeme a rémülettől.

\- Mi volt ez!? - hördült fel, és az ajtó felé fordult. Lucy kihasználta az alkalmat, és sebtében beleöntötte csészéje tartalmát a legközelebbi szárazvirágos vázába, miközben igyekezte visszatartani a mosolyát. Valahol alattuk futkosás zaja és sikoltozás hangzott fel.

\- Menj vissza ebédelni, Potter! - förmedt rá Lucyra Umbridge, majd kivont pálcával az ajtóhoz sietett, és kiment. Lucy kinézett, megvárta, amíg a főinspektor eltávolodik, majd munkához látott.

Elsőként a tetemeket varázsolta elő, amiket berakott az íróasztal fiókjaiba, hármat a falra is felakasztott, majd elővette a zsebéből a művért tartalmazó dobozt és a pálcája segítségével átírta az IGAZGATÓNŐ feliratot HAZUGAZGATÓNŐ-re, majd a maradék vérrel telelocsolta a szobát, és eltűntette a vödröt. Ezután fogta a bagolyházból hozott tollakat és ugyanúgy a pálcáját használva mindent beborított vele - vér miatt ráadásul a falon is megtapadt. Ezután tartósítóbűbájjal elintézte, hogy ne lehessen eltüntetni az új dekorációt, végezetül az ajtóból eldobott két bűzpatront, majd becsapta azt és a lehető legtermészetesebben viselkedve sétált le egy emelettel lejjebb. Közben megnézte az óráját: az egész akció nem tartott tovább tíz percnél.

A második emeleten teljes volt a káosz: a folyosók mennyezete alatt zöld és arany szikrákból álló sárkányok úsztak, lángnyelveket okádva és visszhangzó durranások közepette; öt méter átmérőjű, harsány rózsaszín kerekek zúgtak el a fejek fölött, akár megannyi repülő csészealj; ragyogó, ezüstös csóvájú rakéták röpködtek falról falra pattogva; megbűvölt csillagszórók csúnya szavakat írtak a levegőbe. Bármerre nézett Lucy, mindenütt petárdák robbantak - s mindeme pirotechnikai csodák, ahelyett hogy idővel kiégtek, elhalványodtak vagy fáradtan a földre hullottak volna, szemlátomást percről percre nagyobb energiára és lendületre tettek szert.

Frics és Umbridge megkövülten álltak a lépcsőn. Lucy épp akkor nézett rájuk, mikor az egyik nagyobbfajta kerék, a szűk folyosót megunva félelmetes vijjogással feléjük röppent: Umbridge és Frics rémült ordítással lebuktak. A tüzes kerék elzúgott a fejük felett, majd az ablakot kitörve távozott az épületből, és a szabadban folytatta a légibemutatót. Eközben több sárkány és egy vészesen füstölgő hatalmas vörös denevér a folyosó végi nyitva hagyott ajtón át az alsóbb emelet felé vette az irányt.

\- Gyerünk, Frics, gyerünk! - visította Umbridge. - Ha nem csinálunk valamit, ezek szétszélednek az egész iskolában! Stupor!

Az Umbridge pálcája végéből kiröppenő piros sugárnyaláb eltalálta az egyik rakétát. Csakhogy az ahelyett, hogy megdermedt volna a levegőben, felrobbant - méghozzá akkora erővel, hogy lyukat ütött egy mezőn álló kicicomázott boszorkány portréján. A festményalaknak az utolsó pillanatban sikerült kiugrania képéből; néhány másodperc múlva aztán felbukkant a szomszédos festményben, ahol két kártyázó varázsló sietve felállt, hogy helyet szorítson neki.

\- Ne kábítsa őket, Frics! - kiabálta dühösen Umbridge, mintha nem is ő, hanem a gondnok mondta volna ki a varázsigét.

\- Rendben, asszonyom! - zihálta sípoló tüdővel Frics, aki kvibli lévén, előbb tudta volna lenyelni, mint megátkozni a tüzes rakétákat. Odarohant egy közeli szekrényhez, elővett belőle egy ócska seprűt, és vadul csapkodni kezdett vele a rakéták felé. A vesszőköteg azonban másodpercek alatt tüzet fogott.

Lucy olyan jóízűen nevetett, mint még soha életében, de a nagy ricsajban nem lehetett hallani. Eliramodott az egyik falikárpit felé, ami mögött tudta, hogy rejtekajtó nyílik. Az ajtón besurranva azután szembe találta magát az ikrekkel.

\- Szép munka - szólt fojtott hangon Lucy. - Ha látjátok is, akkor még jobb.

\- Az már túl feltűnő lenne - suttogta könnyeit törölgetve George. - Mi van az irodával?

\- Frászt fog kapni - vigyorgott gonoszan Lucy.

\- Remélem, megpróbálja eltüntetni őket! - dörzsölte a kezeit Fred. - Attól tízfelé osztódnak!

A tűzijátékok a délután folyamán a kastély minden zugába eljutottak, s bár nemegyszer megzavarták az órákat - különösen a petárdák -, egyetlen tanár sem bosszankodott miattuk.

\- Ejnye, ejnye - szólt gúnyosan McGalagony, mikor az egyik tűzokádó és durrogó sárkány berepült az átváltoztatástan-terembe. - Brown kisasszony, legyen szíves, szaladjon el az igazgatónőhöz, és mondja meg neki, hogy egy elszabadult tűzijáték röpköd a termünkben.

A vége az lett, hogy Umbridge professzor igazgatói minőségében első délutánját azzal töltötte, hogy teremről teremre rohangált az üzengető tanárokhoz, akik a jelek szerint a segítsége nélkül képtelenek voltak megszabadulni a bosszantó tűzijátékoktól. Miután az utolsó óráról is kicsengettek, és a társaság elindult a Griffendél-torony felé, Lucy - nem kis örömére - egy zilált és megpörkölődött talárú Umbridge-et látott kitámolyogni Flitwick professzor tanterméből.

\- Nagyon köszönöm, asszonyom! - cincogta utána Flitwick. - Természetesen magam is el tudtam volna bánni a csillagszórókkal, de a felhatalmazása nélkül nem mertem cselekedni!

Azzal vigyorogva becsapta az ajtót a fogát csikorgató főinspektor mögött.

Lucy tudta, hogy Umbridge még nem látta a „feldíszített" irodáját, de azt is tudta, hogy túl veszélyes lenne odamennie hallgatózni. Ám a kíváncsisága győzött, így vacsora előtt elkérte Harrytől a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt és az ikrekkel együtt bújt meg a főinspektor szobájának folyosóján.

\- Ott jön! - suttogta izgatottan George, mikor észrevette Umbridge-t, aki dohogva trappolt fel a lépcsőn. Nyilván nem látta őket, mert lassítás nélkül ment el mellettük és konkrétan betörte a szobája ajtaját.

\- Na most! - jelentette ki Fred, egy másodperccel azelőtt, hogy Umbridge hatalmasat sikított volna.

A főinspektor úgy esett ki a folyosóra, mintha valaki taszítóbűbájt szórt volna rá. Visítása olyan hangos volt azonban, hogy a vacsoráról visszatérő diákok azonnal megtöltötték a folyosót, és a fejüket nyújtva figyelték, mi történik. Umbridge még tovább visított, mintha nyúzták volna és kiguvadt szemei folyton a szobája felé meredtek. Akik a legközelebb álltak, elterjesztették a látképet, így hamarosan már mindenki tudta, mitől rémült meg a főinspektor.

Lucy, Fred és George egymásnak dőltek a nevetéstől. Átvágták magukat a tömegen, majd a titkos folyosókat használva a legrövidebb úton visszatértek a Griffendél-toronyba. Lucy meglepetésére azonban, mire bemásztak a portrélyukon, már mindenki tudta, hogy mi történt és természetesen azt is tudták, hogy ki érte a felelős. Lucy hirtelen azon kapta magát, hogy a gratulálók szinte megfojtják, és olyan lelkesen ünneplik, mint Fredet és George-ot. Még Hermione is odaverekedte magát hozzájuk a tömegen keresztül, hogy gratuláljon nekik.

\- Csodálatos tűzijáték volt! - lelkendezett. - És a bosszú is tökéletes volt!

\- Kösz - felelte meglepett vigyorral George. - A Weasley-féle Futótűz-fantáziát mutattuk be. Csak az a baj, hogy a teljes készletet felhasználtuk. Most kezdhetjük elölről a melót.

\- De megérte! - szólt Fred, aki közben szorgalmasan jegyzetelni kezdte a griffendélesek tömeges megrendeléseit. - Ha esetleg fel akarsz iratkozni a várólistára, közlöm, hogy öt galleon a Durrbele alapkészlet és húsz a Luxus Lángörvény...

Hermione kivezette Lucyt a gratulálók szoros gyűrűjéből, és Harryhez és Ronhoz irányította, akik az asztalnál ülve úgy meredtek iskolatáskáikra, mintha arra várnának, hogy kiugorjanak belőlük a házi feladatok, és elkezdjék írni magukat. Mikor azonban Lucy leült melléjük, egy csapásra megfeledkeztek a háziról.

\- Ez beteg ötlet volt! - vigyorgott Ron. - Fantasztikus, de beteg!

\- Megérdemelte az a szadista nőszemély! - tette hozzá Harry, aki látszólag már egyáltalán nem aggódott amiatt, hogy Lucyt esetleg kicsaphatják.

\- És ez még csak a jéghegy csúcsa! - mesélte lelkesen Lucy. - Ennél csak rosszabb lesz Umbridge sorsa!

\- Ezt túl lehet még szárnyalni? - kérdezte döbbenten Ron.

\- Naná! - bólintott Lucy. - De nem mondok többet, különben Fred és George leharapják a fejem.

Már elő akarta pakolni a leckéjét, de Hermione közbeszólt.

\- Lazítsunk egy kicsit ma este! - indítványozta vidáman, s az ablak előtt elhúzó ezüstfarkú Weasley-rakéta után nézett. - Péntektől húsvéti szünet van, rengeteg időnk lesz dolgozni.

Ron hitetlenkedve meredt rá.

\- Jól vagy, Hermione?

\- Most, hogy kérdezed - felelte nevetve a lány -, tényleg egy kicsit... lázadósnak érzem magam.

Egy óra múlva, mikor felmentek Hermionéval lefeküdni, Lucy még mindig hallotta az elszabadult petárdák távoli durrogását, s már pizsamában volt, mikor egy csillagszóró beúszott a toronyablak elé, fáradhatatlanul rajzolva a levegőbe a KAKA szó betűit.

\- Hermione - szólalt meg, miután körbenézett a hálóteremben. Parvati és Lavender még lent voltak, így zavartalanul kérhette ki barátnője véleményét arról, ami folyton a fejében motoszkált. - Hermione, ide tudnál jönni egy kicsit?

Mocorgás hallatszott, majd szétnyílt Hermione ágyfüggönye és megjelent benne a lány hatalmas hajkoronája.

\- Baj van? - kérdezte.

\- Ülj ide - paskolta meg az ágyát Lucy. - Van valami, amit el szeretnék mesélni.

Megvárta, amíg Hermione elhelyezkedett, aztán töviről hegyire elmesélte neki, hogyan ajánlotta fel Malfoy azt, hogy elengedi. Hermionének leesett az álla és miután Lucy befejezte, egy percig csak tátogott.

\- El akart engedni? - szólt aztán. - Az a Malfoy, aki szüntelenül próbál megfúrni minket, hagyni akarta, hogy elfuss Umbridge elől?

\- Igen - bólintott Lucy.

\- Ezt nem tudom elhinni - rázta a fejét Hermione. - Malfoy sosem tett volna ilyet.

\- Azt mondta, ha mondok neki egy jó indokot, hogy miért alapítottuk meg a DS-t, akkor elenged.

Hermione hallgatott, látszott, hogy a gondolataiba mélyedt. Lucy szinte hallotta a fogaskerekeket, amik a lány agyában pörögtek.

\- Szerinted miért csinálta? - kérdezte Lucy, mikor nem bírta tovább a némaságot.

\- Fogalmam sincs - felelte Hermione a gondolataiba mélyedve. - Bár van egy elméletem… de nem, az lehetetlen…

\- Imádom, amikor ilyen egyértelmű vagy.

\- Jó, csak… - Hermione a hajába túrt. - Van egy ötletem, de ha meghallod, akkor még ennél is nagyobb képtelenségnek fogod gondolni.

\- Csak mondd már, nem érdekel, mekkora hülyeség!

\- Rendben - nézett Lucy szemeibe Hermione. - Szerintem te tetszel Malfoynak.

Tíz hosszú másodpercig csak a szabadban robbanó tűzijátékok robaja hallatszott.

\- Hogy… mi van…? - tátogta Lucy.

\- Gondolj csak bele - sóhajtott Hermione. Lucy látni vélte, hogy barátnője is kételkedik a szavaiban, de lehet, hogy ez csak a saját képzelete miatt tűnt így. - Nem ez volt az első eset, hogy furcsán viselkedett a közeledben. Másodikban is előfordult már, hogy kedvesnek nevezhető módon beszélt veled. Egyedül neked volt hajlandó elárulni, kinek árulta be Harryt harmadikban. Táncolt veled a bálon és még a kinézetedet is megdicsérte.

\- A bálon csak a párcsere miatt táncolt velem - vetette ellen Lucy.

\- Az lehet, de közben úgy viselkedett veled, mintha a partnere lettél volna - kontrázott Hermione. - Ráadásul téged még sosem bántott közvetlenül. Ha alaposabban megnézzük, rád - közvetlenül rád - egyszer sem mondott semmi bántót.

\- Megütött engem a Griffendél-Mardekár meccsen - emlékeztette Lucy.

\- Szerintem az is véletlen volt. Abban a kavarodásban nem tudott célozni rendesen…

\- Hermione - kezdte lassan Lucy -, ugye tisztában vagy vele, hogy most épp arról próbálsz meggyőzni, hogy Draco Malfoy esetleg belém lehet esve?

\- Te mivel magyaráznád akkor azt, hogy fedezni akart téged Umbridge előtt?

Lucy nem válaszolt. Fogalma sem volt, mit gondoljon. Hogy Malfoy meg ő? Képtelenség. Még azt se látta, hogy Hermione miért gondolja azt, hogy Fred talán szerelmes lehet belé, de ez a feltevés Malfoyjal kapcsolatban egyértelműen sok volt. Hogy juthatott ilyen egyáltalán az eszébe?

Ekkor szúrni kezdett a homloka. Sikerült uralnia az arcizmait, de tudta, mit jelent a fájdalom és azt is, hogy Hermione erről nem szerezhet tudomást, mert akkor megint elkezdené a kiselőadást az okklumencia fontosságáról. Minél gyorsabban le kell feküdnie, hogy ne legyen ájulás a vége…

\- Nem tudom, miért akart elengedni - mondta Hermionénak -, de az, hogy esetleg szerelmes legyen belém, teljességgel kizárt.

\- Szerintem se lehetséges - sietett leszögezni Hermione. - A logika minden szabályának ellentmondana. Azonban ha érzelmi oldalról nézzük a dolgot…

\- Figyelj, nagyon elfáradtam - szakította félbe a lányt Lucy, akinek egyre jobban sajgott a homloka. - Szerintem menjünk aludni.

\- Rendben - bólintott Hermione, ugyanakkor közben fürkészően vizsgálta Lucy arcát. Lucy nagyot ásított, megvárta, míg Hermione átsétál a saját ágyára, aztán behúzta az ágyfüggönyét, végül bebújt a takaró alá. Éppen időben, ugyanis amint lecsukta a szemét, rögtön elnyomta őt az álom…

Sebesen közeledett a dísztelen fekete ajtóhoz... nyíljon ki... nyíljon ki...

Kinyílt. Lucy belépett egy ajtókkal szegélyezett, kerek terembe... átvágott rajta, nekitámasztotta tenyerét egy hasonló ajtónak, s az kitárult...

A következő terem téglalap alakú volt, és furcsa, gépszerű ketyegés töltötte be. A falakon fények táncoltak, de Lucy nem állt meg szemügyre venni őket... a terem végében újabb ajtó várta... az is feltárult az érintésére...

Az ajtó gyéren megvilágított, templomot idézően tágas és magas helyiségbe nyílt. A termet toronymagas polcok végtelen sora töltötte meg, s minden polc tele volt kicsiny, porlepte üveggömbökkel...

Borzalmasan fájt a homloka...

Bamm!

Megzavarodva, kicsit rémülten riadt fel. A sötét hálóterem zengett a nevetéstől.

\- Ííí! - visította Lavender; hangja az ablak felől jött. - Az egyik kerék összeütközött egy rakétával. Olyan, mintha gyerekeik lennének, nézzétek!

Lucy hallotta, hogy Parvati és Hermione kikecmeregnek takarójuk alól, s az ablakhoz sietnek. Ő maga továbbra is mozdulatlanul feküdt az ágyában. A homlokát égető fájdalom megszűnt, így sóhajtva átfordult a másik oldalára és várta, hogy szobatársainak lelkes vihogása kikergesse fejéből a gondolatot, hogy másnap este okklumenciaórára kell mennie.

* * *

Draco nem tudott aludni az egyre felrobbanó tűzijátékoktól. A rakéták és a petárdák teljesen felforgatták aznapra az iskolát, Umbrigde azt se tudta, hova kapjon, ráadásul a szobájában újabb kellemetlen meglepetés várta.

Dracot nem érte meglepetésként, amikor az új igazgató magához hívatta reggel a mardekáros társaival együtt és átadta nekik a kicsi jelvényt, ami jelezte, hogy a Főinspektori Különítmény tagjai, és további jogokat is kaptak. A fiú alig várta, hogy ezt Potter és Weasley képébe dörgölje, az pedig külön örömöt jelentett neki, hogy még pontot is levonhatott tőlük, akármilyen dologról legyen is szó. Nem értette azonban, hogy Lucy miért nem reagált semmit, mikor sárvérűnek nevezte Grangert, de mikor meghallotta a felrobbanó tűzijátékot, egyszerre mindent megértett.

Persze, hogy a lány nem hagyta annyiban Dumbledore távozását. Draco biztos volt benne, hogy valamilyen formában ő áll a csíny mögött, még ha a rakéták a Weasley ikrektől származtak is. Ráadásul olyan gyorsan terjedt el a híre, hogy hogyan is dekorálták ki Umbridge irodáját, hogy a fiú már a nagyteremből kifelé sétálva értesült a dologról. Tudta, hogy ez csakis Lucy lehetett. Draco el nem tudta képzelni, hogyan lehet a lánynak mindig válaszlépése Umbridge bármilyen tettére. Ahogy azt sem tudta elképzelni, hogyan lehet ilyen felelőtlen.

Majdnem kicsapták. Ha Dumbledore nem mártja be magát, Lucy már rég nem lenne itt. Pengeélen táncol, de azért még rátesz egy lapáttal. Ám akármennyire próbálta, Draco nem tudta nem értékelni a csíny zsenialitását és - a jó értelemben vett - brutalitását. Lucy mindig is tudta, hogyan menjen mások idegeire.

Draco átfordult a másik oldalára és igyekezett visszafojtani a mosolyát. Valami azt súgta neki, hogy Umbridge-nek ez még csak az első forduló volt - hogy Lucynak van még pár trükk a tarsolyában. És ez abszurd módon elégedettséggel töltötte el.


	30. Chapter 29: Piton legrosszabb emléke

**Chapter 29**

 **Piton legrosszabb emléke**

Mikor reggel kinyitotta a szemét, Lucy első gondolata az volt, hogy Piton ki fogja csinálni, ha megtudja, hogy Harry és ő ismét tettek egy kellemes kis álombeli sétát a Misztériumügyi Főosztály termeiben. Fájó bűntudattal döbbent rá, hogy az előző óra óta egyszer se gyakorolta az okklumenciát. Bár gyanította, hogy az elmúlt napok felkavaró eseményei után hiába is próbálta volna elérni a teljes nyugalom állapotát, tartott tőle, hogy Pitont nem hatja meg ez magyarázat.

A nagyterem felé tartva kicsit félrevonta Harryt, hogy lemaradjanak Hermionétól és megkérdezte, hogy ő gyakorolt-e. A fiú arckifejezése mindent elárult: Harry holtra váltan meredt rá, majd szép csendben pánikolni kezdett. Lucy az esélytelenek teljes nyugalmával csinálta végig a napot, bátyja azonban az órák alatt megpróbált gyakorolni egy kicsit. Ám nem járt sok sikerrel; valahányszor elhallgatott, és elkezdte száműzni gondolatait, Hermione mindjárt megkérdezte tőle, hogy mi baja, s végül Lucy súgta oda neki, hogy nem célszerű épp akkor ürítgetni az elméjét, mikor a tanárok ismétlő kérdésekkel bombázzák őket.

Vacsora után Harry és Lucy a legrosszabbra felkészülve indultak el Piton szobájába. Még csak a bejárati csarnokban jártak, mikor odaszaladt hozzájuk Cho, aki nyilván Harryvel akart beszélni.

\- Itt megvárlak - szólt Lucy, mivel egyedül nem sok kedve volt megjelenni Pitonnál.

\- Menjünk oda! - mondta Harry Chonak, fejével az óriás homokórák felé intve. A Griffendélé már majdnem üres volt. Hiába távolodtak el tőle, Lucy a kihalt bejárati csarnokban mindent hallott.

\- Minden rendben? - kérdezte aggódva Harry. - Umbridge nem kérdezett téged a DS-ről, ugye?

\- Nem, nem - felelte sietve Cho. - Csak azért... csak azt akartam mondani, hogy... Harry, én álmomban se hittem, hogy Marietta képes lesz elárulni minket...

\- Na igen - dörmögte Harry.

Lucy legszívesebben hozzátette volna, hogy Cho jobban is megválogathatná a barátnőit, de Harry jobban tette, hogy csöndben maradt. Már így se tudta, melyik szavával boríthatja ki a lányt. Sovány vigasz volt, hogy a legutóbbi hírek szerint Marietta még mindig a gyengélkedőn feküdt, és Madam Pomfrey minden addigi próbálkozása a pattanások eltüntetésére sikertelen maradt.

\- Hidd el, nagyon kedves lány - folytatta Cho. - Most hibát követett el, de...

Lucy belesett a nagyterem ajtaján és látta, hogy Harry szeme elkerekedett.

\- Nagyon kedves lány!? Hibát követett el!? Beárult minket, Cho! Téged is!

\- De hát... végül is megúsztuk. Tudod, hogy az anyukája minisztériumban dolgozik, nagyon nehéz neki...

\- Ron apja is a minisztériumban dolgozik! - mérgelődött Harry. - És ha nem vetted volna észre, neki nincs ráírva az arcára, hogy áruló!

\- Ez alattomos és undok dolog volt Hermione Grangertől! - csattant fel Cho. - Szólnia kellett volna, hogy rontás van azon a listán...

\- Szerintem meg nagyon is jó ötlet volt - felelte dühösen Harry.

Cho elpirult, és csillogni kezdett a szeme.

\- Hát persze, el is felejtettem... amit a csodálatos Hermione csinál, az csak jó lehet, igaz?

\- Légy szíves, ne sírj megint - dörmögte Harry.

\- Nem akartam sírni! - kiabálta Cho.

\- Jó... akkor... jól van - motyogta békítően Harry. - Csak mert most elég bajom van anélkül is.

\- Persze, törődj csak nyugodtan a sok bajoddal! - sziszegte dühösen Cho, azzal sarkon fordult, és elrohant.

Harry dohogva trappolt el Lucy mellett, így a lánynak szinte szaladnia kellett, ha utol akarta érni őt.

\- Nem a te hibád - szólt Lucy. - Cho most igazságtalan volt.

Harry csak morgott egyet, miközben továbbra is trappolva haladt lefelé az alagsorba vezető lépcsőn. Lucy sóhajtva csóválta a fejét: tapasztalatból tudta, hogy ha feldúltan érkezik az órára, az megkönnyíti az elméjében turkáló Piton dolgát - ennek ellenére Harry még a pinceszoba ajtaja elé érve is úgy nézett ki, mint aki majd felrobban.

\- Elkéstetek! - mordult rájuk Piton, miután Harry becsukta maga és Lucy mögött az ajtót.

A bájitaltantanár háttal állt nekik. Szokásos óra előtti szertartását végezte: áthelyezte egyes gondolatait Dumbledore merengőjébe.

Mikor az utolsó ezüstfonál is a kőmedencébe került, Piton szembefordult Harryvel és Lucyval.

\- Gyakoroltatok? - kérdezte.

\- Igen - hazudta Lucy kettejük nevében, figyelmesen szemlélve az íróasztal egyik lábát.

\- Úgyis mindjárt kiderül, nem igaz? Elő a pálcát, Potter! - mutatott Harryre.

Harry felvette a szokásos kiinduló helyzetet: szembefordult az asztal túloldalán álló Pitonnal, míg Lucy megállt a „kedvenc" várakozóhelyén, a hideg kőfal előtt.

\- Háromra - szólt szenvtelenül Piton. - Egy... kettő...

A szoba ajtaja döngve kicsapódott, és berontott rajta Draco Malfoy.

\- Tanár úr! ...Ó... bocsánat...

Malfoy meglepetten nézett Piton, Harry és Lucy hármasára.

\- Semmi baj, Draco - szólt higgadtan Piton. - Csak egy kis bájitaltan-korrepetálást tartok Potteréknek.

Lucy akkor látta utoljára ilyen kéjesen vigyorogni Malfoyt, mikor Umbridge először megjelent Hagrid óráján.

\- Nem is tudtam... - nyekeregte Malfoy, és gúnyosan megbámulta Harryt, akinek az égővörösre gyúlt. Ezután Lucyra nézett, akinek a fiú szemébe nézve akaratlanul is eszébe jutottak Hermione szavai: „Szerintem te tetszel Malfoynak…"

Gyorsan elhessegette ezeket a gondolatokat. Inkább Harry zavarára koncentrált és arra a vágyára, hogy Malfoy képébe ordíthassa az igazságot - de beérte volna azzal is, ha simán megátkozhatja az undok mardekárost.

\- Hallgatlak, Draco - mondta Piton.

Umbridge professzor küldött, tanár úr. A segítségét kéri. Megtalálták Montague-t. Be van szorulva egy vécékagylóba a negyedik emeleten.

\- Hogy került oda? - mordult fel Piton.

\- Nem tudom, tanár úr. Nem nagyon tudta elmondani.

\- Megyek - bólintott Piton. - Potter, a foglalkozást holnap este folytatjuk.

Azzal kisietett a szobából. Malfoy még egyszer Harryre nézett, és odatátogta neki:

\- Bájitaltan-korrepetálás? - aztán követte Pitont.

Harry eltette pálcáját.

\- Legalább kaptunk még egy napot - próbálta felvidítani Lucy a testvérét, de ő maga is érezte, hogy ez igen gyengére sikerült.

\- Ja, csak mellette Malfoy az egész iskolában szétkürtöli majd, hogy bájitaltan-korrepetálásra kell járnunk - dohogott Harry, majd elindult kifelé, mikor pillantása az ajtófélfára esett, és hirtelen megállt.

\- Mi az? - kérdezte Lucy és követte Harry tekintetét. A fiú egy táncoló fényfoltot nézett. Lucy megfordult és ekkor látta meg, hogy a fényt az íróasztalon fekvő merengő vetítette az ajtófélfára. A kőmedence ezüstösfehér tartalma folyamatosan lüktetett és kavargott.

Piton gondolatai... a titkok, amelyeket kivett az elméjéből, hogy Lucy és Harry még véletlenül se ismerhessék meg őket...

Növekvő kíváncsisággal bámulta a merengőt... Mi lehet az információ, amit Piton olyan féltve őriz?

\- Arra gondolsz, amire én? - törte meg a csendet Harry és tett egy lépést az íróasztal felé.

\- Igen, de az egyenlő az öngyilkossággal - lépett testvére mellé Lucy. - Ha belenézünk, és Piton megtudja, a legkevesebb lesz, hogy puszta kézzel fojt meg minket…

\- Ugyanakkor - szakította félbe Harry - lehet, hogy Piton tud valami fontosat a Misztériumügyi Főosztályról, amit semmiképp sem akar megosztani velünk. Mi van, ha végre megtudhatjuk, mit akar annyira Voldemort?

Lucy hátrapillantott a válla fölött. Szíve hevesebben vert, mint bármikor.

\- Szerinted mennyi időbe telhet Pitonnak kiszabadítani Montague-t a vécéből? - kérdezte.

\- Nem az a kérdés, hanem hogy utána elkíséri-e a gyengélkedőre.

\- Biztos elkíséri - vélekedett Lucy. - Montague a Mardekár kviddicscsapatának kapitánya, fontos Pitonnak, hogy gyorsan felépüljön.

Harry és Lucy odaléptek a merengőhöz, és belenéztek. Hallgatóztak, haboztak, majd Harry újra elővette pálcáját.

\- Mi nem vagyunk normálisak - csóválta a fejét Lucy.

\- Azt ne mondd, hogy téged nem öl meg a kíváncsiság - nézett rá összevont szemöldökkel Harry.

\- Inkább az végezzen velem, mint Piton - nézett hátra újra Lucy. A kinti folyosón csend honolt.

Harry a pálca hegyével finoman megbökte a merengő tartalmát. Az ezüstös anyag sebesen kavarogni kezdett. Harry és Lucy a kőedény fölé hajoltak - az anyag átlátszóvá vált és az edény feneke eltűnt. Helyette egy terem képe jelent meg, ahova Harry és Lucy ezúttal is mintha a mennyezetbe vágott kerek ablakon át néztek volna be...

\- Ez a nagyterem - motyogta Lucy. Lélegzete bepárásította Piton gondolatainak felszínét.

Harry felnézett, bele egyenesen Lucy szemeibe. Néhány másodpercig egymáséba fúrták a tekintetüket.

\- Csináljuk? - kérdezte Harry és egy kicsit felemelte a kezét.

\- Csináljuk - bólintott Lucy, majd megfogta Harry balját és együtt belemerítették az arcukat Piton gondolataiba. A szoba padlója azon nyomban megbillent, és fejjel előre beletaszította őket a merengőbe...

Hideg, sötét űrön át zuhantak; testük vadul pörgött egymás körül, azután egyszerre...

A nagyterem közepén álltak, egymás kezét fogva, amit a szétnézés közben elengedtek. A házak étkezőasztalai most nem voltak sehol, helyettük több mint száz egyszemélyes asztal kapott helyet a teremben. Mindegyiknél egy-egy szorgalmasan körmölő diák ült. A teremben nem hallatszott más zaj, csak a pennák sercegése, és halk zörgés, mikor egy-egy diák megigazította az előtte fekvő pergament. A nagyteremben írásbeli vizsga folyt.

A magas ablakokon át besütött a nap, s a lehajtott fejek gesztenyebarnán, rézvörösen és aranysárgán világítottak a ragyogó fényben. Harry és Lucy óvatosan körülnéztek.

\- Pitonnak valahol itt kell lennie... - motyogta Harry.

\- Harry - szólt Lucy, ahogy a mögöttük lévő asztal felé bökött. Bájitaltanáruk ott ült. A két Potter szemügyre vette.

A tizenéves Piton vézna volt és sápadt, akár egy sötétben nevelt növény. Egyenes szálú, zsíros haja az asztalra lógott; írás közben olyan mélyen ráhajolt a pergamenre, hogy kampós orra egy centire se volt a laptól. Pennája csak úgy száguldott a pergamenen - dolgozata legalább két arasszal hosszabb volt, mint a szomszédaié, pedig apró betűkkel írt. Harry és Lucy megkerülték az asztalát, beállták mögé, és elolvasták a pergamen fejlécét:

 _SÖTÉT VARÁZSLATOK KIVÉDÉSE - RENDES BŰBÁJOS FOKOZAT._

\- Szóval Piton most körülbelül annyi idős, mint mi - jegyezte meg Lucy.

\- Nagyon ért a sötét varázslatok kivédéséhez - mondta Harry. - De miért is csodálkozok, hiszen jobban ért a fekete mágiához, mint bárki más…

\- Még öt perc!

A hangra Harry és Lucy ijedten összerándultak. Megfordultak, és nem messze az asztalok között a kis Flitwick professzor feje búbját pillantották meg. A tanár épp egy kócos, fekete hajú fiú mellett haladt el... egy nagyon kócos fiú mellett...

Lucy olyan gyorsan indult el, hogy ha szilárd teste van, jó néhány asztalt feldöntött volna. Így viszont csak elsiklott - akár egy álomban - két asztal mentén, majd befordulva még egy mellett. Harry szorosan a nyomában haladt.

Közben a fekete hajú fiú tarkójára szegezte a szemét. A fiú most kihúzta magát ültében, letette pennáját, és felemelte a pergamenlapot, hogy átolvassa, amit írt...

Harry és Lucy megálltak az asztal előtt, és rámeredtek tizenöt éves apjukra.

Lucynak összeszorult a torka az izgalomtól. Olyan volt, mintha Harryt nézné, némileg átmaszkírozva: egyforma volt sovány arcuk, szájuk és szemöldökük, csak épp Jamesnek Lucy barna szeme s egy kicsit hosszabb orra volt, és nem hordott sebhelyet a homlokán. Haja viszont ugyanúgy égnek állt hátul, mint Harryé, keze akár a fiáé is lehetett volna, és mikor felállt, kiderült, hogy a magasságukban sincs nagy különbség.

\- Nagyon hasonlít rád - nyögte ki nagy nehezen Lucy és mosolyogva nézett fel Harry arcára. Testvére halványan elmosolyodott és úgy fogta meg a kezét, mintha álomban lett volna.

\- De a szeme… mintha a tiédbe néznék - súgta kábultan.

James nagyot ásított, és felborzolta a haját. Vetett egy pillantást Flitwick professzorra, aztán megfordult a széken, és rávigyorgott egy másik fiúra, aki négy asztallal hátrébb ült.

Lucyt újra elfogta az izgalom: a másik fiú Sirius volt. Addig unottan hintázott hátrabillentett székén, s most hüvelykujját feltartva intett Jamesnek. Kivételesen szép arcú fiú volt; fekete hajfürtjei olyan hanyag eleganciával hullottak a szemébe, amiről James vagy Harry nem is álmodhatott. A mögötte ülő lány sóvárogva nézett rá, de ő észre se vette.

\- Ott van Lupin! - mutatta Harry izgatottan és úgy is volt: a lánytól két asztalnyira Remus Lupin ült. Sápadt és nyúzott volt az arca (talán épp közeledett a holdtölte?); szemöldökét ráncolva olvasta elkészült dolgozatát, s közben az állát bökdöste pennája végével.

\- Vagyis Féregfarknak is itt kellett lennie valahol... - nézett körül Lucy, és szinte azonnal meg is találta az alacsony, hegyes orrú, egérhajú fiút. Féregfark szemlátomást nyugtalan volt; a körmét rágva meredt dolgozatára, a padlót kapálta cipője orrával, s időnként lopva belepillantott szomszédja munkájába.

Lucy egy darabig nézte őt, aztán visszatért Jameshez, aki most egy darab pergamenre firkálgatott. Rajzolt már egy cikeszt, s most az L. E. betűket cikornyázta.

\- Minek a rövidítése lehet? - tűnődött Harry.

\- Tippem sincs - vizsgálta meg apjuk művét Lucy. James olyan stílusban írta át újra és újra a két betűt, mintha nem is gondolkodott volna közben.

\- Pennát le! - sipította Flitwick professzor. - Te is fejezd be, Stebbins! Maradjatok a helyeteken, amíg beszedem a dolgozatokat! Invito!

A varázsszóra több mint száz pergamentekercs emelkedett a magasba, és röppent bele Flitwick kinyújtott karjába, hanyatt lökve a kis professzort. Többen felnevettek. Két diák, akik az első sorban ültek, odaléptek Flitwickhez, és a könyökénél fogva talpra állították őt.

\- Köszönöm... köszönöm - zihálta a professzor. - Jól van, gyerekek, most már kimehettek!

Harry és Lucy az apjukra nézett. James gyorsan átsatírozta az L. E.-t, aztán felugrott a székről. Sietve a táskájába dugta pennáját meg a vizsgakérdéseket tartalmazó lapot, a táskát a vállára vetette, aztán csak állt, és várta Siriust.

Lucy körülnézett, és megpillantotta Pitont, aki már elindult a bejárati csarnokba nyíló ajtó felé. Még menet közben is a vizsgakérdéseket olvasgatta. Válla csapottan lógott, teste egészében véve mégis szögletesnek tűnt; merev tagokkal, szaggatottan mozgott, akár egy pók - zsíros hajfürtjei táncoltak az arca előtt.

Csacsogó lányok egy csoportja most elválasztotta Pitont Jamestől, Siriustól és Lupintól. Harry és Lucy beálltak a lányok közé, így szemmel tarthatták Pitont, ugyanakkor hallhatták James és barátai beszélgetését.

\- Hogy tetszett a tizedik kérdés, Holdsáp? - kérdezte Sirius, miután a négyes kilépett a bejárati csarnokba.

\- Zseniális volt! - felelte Lupin. - Írd le a vérfarkas öt jellemzőjét! Klassz kérdés.

\- És mondd, sikerült összeszedned a jellemző jegyeket? - kérdezte megjátszott aggodalommal James.

\- Azt hiszem, igen - válaszolta nagy komolyan Lupin. A tölgyajtó felé araszoltak a napsütötte parkba igyekvő diákok tömegében. - Egy: a székemen ül. Kettő: az én ruháimat viseli. Három: Remus Lupinnak hívják.

Egyedül Féregfark nem nevetett.

\- Én leírtam a hosszúkás pofát, a pupilla alakját meg a bojtos farkat - sorolta aggodalmas arccal. - De más nem jutott az eszembe...

\- Mi van a te fejedben agy helyett, Féregfark? - mordult rá James. - Minden hónapban egy vérfarkassal rohangászol!

\- Halkabban! - szólt rá Lupin.

Harry nyugtalanul hátranézett.

\- Mi az? - kérdezte Lucy vidáman. Mintha a Futótűz-fantázia robbant volna a gyomrában, olyan boldog volt, hogy ha csak egy kis ideig is, de láthatta az apját és a barátait, így nem értette, Harry miért ilyen ideges.

\- Csak azt nézem, merre jár Piton - felelte Harry, ahogy visszafordult. - Mivel ez az ő emléke volt, így valószínű, hogy ha Piton a parkban másfelé indul, akkor mi se maradhatunk apáék mellett.

Szerencsére azonban nem került sor az elválásra: mikor James és három barátja elindult a tó irányába, Piton követte őket - illetve úgy tűnt, csak megy, amerre a lába viszi, hiszen továbbra se nézett fel a feladatlapból. Harry és Lucy néhány lépéssel előtte haladtak, és Jameséket figyelték.

\- Sétagalopp volt ez a vizsga - hallották Sirius hangját. - Minimum kiválót fogok kapni rá.

\- Azt hiszem, én is - mondta James, és előhúzott a zsebéből egy ficánkoló aranycikeszt.

\- Ez meg honnan van?

\- Lenyúltam - felelte lazán James. Játszani kezdett a fürge kis labdával: elengedte, hagyta, hogy fél méterre eltávolodjék tőle, aztán villámgyors mozdulattal elkapta. Félelmetesen gyors reflexei voltak. Féregfark tátott szájjal bámulta a mutatványt.

A társaság ugyanannak a tóparti bükkfának az árnyékában telepedett le, amelyik alatt Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione fél éve egy vasárnapot töltöttek. Harry megint hátranézett.

\- Szuper - mondta megnyugodva. - Piton nem messze ült le.

Lucy követte a fiú tekintetét egy közeli bokor tövéhez, amit Piton választott pihenőhelyül. Változatlanul az RBF-feladatlap kötötte le a figyelmét, úgyhogy Harry és Lucy leülhettek a fűbe a bükk és a bokrok között, és zavartalanul figyelhették Jameséket.

A nagyteremből érkezett cseverésző lányok a parton telepedtek le; lehúzták cipőjüket és zoknijukat, és lábukat a napfénytől csillogó tó hűs vizébe mártották.

Lupin könyvet vett elő, és olvasni kezdett. Sirius a parkban sétáló diákokat nézegette; unott és kissé gőgös arcot vágott, de még ez is jól állt neki. James folytatta macska-egér játékát a cikesszel: egyre messzebbre engedte magától a kis labdát, mégis mindig sikerült a markába kaparintania. Féregfark tátott szájjal bámulta a virtuóz játékot, s a látványosabb mozdulatokat meg is tapsolta.

\- Miért nem szól rá apa Féregfarkra? - szólalt meg Lucy a műsor ötödik percében. - Engem már nagyon idegesít az, ahogy bámulja őt.

\- Ezen én is gondolkoztam - ismerte be Harry. - Csak arra tudok gondolni, hogy apa élvezi a rá irányuló figyelmet.

\- Akkor ebben nem rá ütöttünk - vágta rá egyből Lucy, majd összevigyorgott a testvérével.

Most, hogy ilyen szemmel nézte a dolgokat, Lucynak az is feltűnt, hogy James rendszeresen felborzolja a haját - mintha fontosnak tartaná, hogy mindig elég kócos legyen - és újra meg újra a parton üldögélő lányok felé pillant.

Sirius volt az, aki végül megelégelte az egyszemélyes cirkuszi előadást.

\- Tedd már el azt a labdát! - szólt, miután Féregfark rikkantással jutalmazta James egy jól sikerült mozdulatát. - Féregfark mindjárt bepisil izgalmában.

Az említett kissé elpirult, James viszont csak vigyorgott.

\- Ahogy parancsolod - felelte könnyedén, és zsebre dugta a cikeszt.

\- Szerintem senki más kérésére nem rakta volna el - jegyezte meg Harry.

\- Unatkozom - mondta Sirius. - Bár már holdtölte lenne.

\- Addig még van egy átváltoztatástan-vizsgánk - szólt ki Lupin a könyve mögül. - Ha nem tudsz mit kezdeni magaddal, kérdezd ki tőlem az anyagot. Tessék... - Azzal Sirius felé nyújtotta a könyvet.

Sirius undorodva felhorkant.

\- Tartsd meg azt a salátát! Elegem van belőle.

\- Találtam neked programot, Tapmancs - szólt halkan James. - Nézz csak oda...

Sirius a mondott irányba fordította a fejét. A következő pillanatban megdermedt, mint a vadászkutya, ha szimatot fog.

\- Csodás - susogta. - Pipogyusz.

Harry és Lucy követték Sirius pillantását.

Piton időközben felállt, és eltette az RBF-feladatlapot. Mikor kilépett a bokor árnyékából, és elindult a napsütötte füvön, Sirius és James fürgén talpra szökkent. Harry és Lucy szintén felálltak.

Lupin és Féregfark ülve maradtak: Lupin a nyitott könyvbe nézett, de szeme már nem követte a sorokat, és halvány ránc jelent meg két szemöldöke között. Féregfark tekintete Sirius, James és Piton között ugrált, s arca mohó izgalmat tükrözött.

\- Hé, Pipogyusz! - szólt emelt hangon James.

Piton olyan gyorsan reagált, mintha számított volna a támadásra: eldobta táskáját, villámgyorsan benyúlt a talárja alá, és már félig kirántotta pálcáját, mikor James elkiáltotta magát:

\- Capitulatus!

Piton pálcája felröppent négy méter magasra, majd halk zajjal a fűbe esett. Sirius ugatva felnevetett.

\- Obstructo! - rikkantotta, s Piton, aki már ugrott volna elejtett pálcája után, elterült a fűben.

A közelben sétáló és üldögélő diákok mind Siriusék felé fordultak. Voltak, akik fel is álltak, és közelebb mentek, hogy jobban lássák az eseményeket. Néhány arc aggodalmat tükrözött, de a többség szemlátomást szórakoztatónak találta az egyenlőtlen küzdelmet.

Piton zihálva hevert a földön. James és Sirius előreszegezett pálcával közeledtek hozzá - James menet közben még egyszer hátrapillantott a tóparton ülő lányokra. Most már Féregfark is felállt; Lupint megkerülve néhány lépéssel közelebb ment Pitonhoz, s onnan meresztgette a szemét.

\- Hogy sikerült a vizsga, Pipogyi? - kérdezte gúnyosan James.

\- Néztem közben: az orra a pergament súrolta - jegyezte meg gonoszul Sirius. - Nem fogják tudni elolvasni a válaszaidat a zsírfoltoktól!

A közelben állók nevettek; Pitont szemlátomást általános ellenszenv övezte. Féregfark éles hangon vihogott. Piton megpróbált felállni, de csak vergődni tudott: az ártás láthatatlan béklyókba zárta tagjait.

\- Várjatok csak... - zihálta, s közben gyűlölködve Jamesre meredt. - Várjatok csak...

\- Mire várjunk? - kérdezte rideg gúnnyal Sirius. - Mire készülsz? Belénk törlöd az orrod?

Piton szitkok és rontások elhadart egyvelegével válaszolt, de mivel a pálcája nem volt nála, szavai hatástalanok maradtak.

\- Ráfér egy kis mosás a mocskos szádra - mordult rá James. - Suvickus!

Piton szájából rózsaszínű szappanhab tört elő. Köhögni, öklendezni majd fuldokolni kezdett...

\- Hagyjátok békén!

Sirius hátranézett a válla fölött. James szabad kezével gyorsan a hajába túrt, és megfordult.

A tóparti lánycsapat egyik tagja szólt rájuk. Vállára omló sűrű, sötétvörös haja volt, és élénkzöld, mandulavágású szeme - mint Harrynek. Arcát kellemes vonások övezték, hiába torzította most el a harag, alakja és magassága is olyan volt, mint Lucynak.

Lucy szíve a torkába ugrott, ahogy ráismert az édesanyjára. Ezúttal ő fogta meg Harry kezét, aki válaszul enyhén megszorította.

\- Á, Evans - szólt James, az addiginál mélyebb, kellemesebb zengésű hangon.

Lily leplezetlen utálattal nézett rá.

\- Hagyjátok békén! - ismételte. - Mit ártott nektek?

James a homlokát ráncolta, mintha eltűnődne a kérdésen.

\- Vele, tudod, az a gond, hogy él...

Ezen többen nevettek, köztük Sirius és Féregfark is. Lupin ellenben még mindig a könyvébe meredt, és Lily sem értékelte a megjegyzést.

\- Humorosnak tartod magad, Potter? - szólt megvetően. - Pedig tudod, mi vagy? Egy beképzelt, öntelt, undok, szadista alak! Szállj le Pitonról!

\- Rendben, ha megígéred, hogy randizol velem - vágta rá James. - Áll az alku? Ígérj meg egy randit, akkor Pipogyi többé nem látja a pálcámat.

A hátráltató ártás hatása közben elmúlt, és Piton szappant köpködve mászni kezdett a pálcája felé.

\- Előbb fogok az óriáspolippal randizni, mint veled - felelte Lily.

\- Ez nem jött össze, Ágas - szólt Sirius, és újra Piton felé fordult. - Hé!

Piton pálcája azonban akkor már Jamesre szegeződött. Fénycsóva röppent, és az ikerpár apjának arcán mély, vérző vágás támadt. A sebből a talárjára fröccsent a vér.

James megpördült a tengelye körül, s a következő villanás nyomán Piton már fejjel lefelé lógott a levegőben. A fejére hulló talár alól két krétafehér láb és egy megszürkült alsónadrág bukkant elő.

Az összeverődött kisebb tömegben sokan nevettek és tapsoltak. Sirius, James és Féregfark a hasukat fogták a kacagástól. Lily, akinek ugyancsak megrándult a szája sarka, gyorsan rászólt Jamesre:

\- Tedd le, Potter!

\- Kérésed parancs - felelte James, és az ég felé rántotta pálcáját. Piton a fűbe zuhant, de nyomban felpattant, és már emelte is a pálcáját.

\- Petrificus totalus! - harsogta Sirius, mire Piton vigyázzállásba dermedt, és eldőlt, akár a kivágott fa.

\- Szálljatok le róla! - kiabálta Lily, és pálcát rántott.

James és Sirius pillantása a lány kezére ugrott.

\- Hagyd ezt, Evans - szólt nyomatékos komolysággal James. - Nem akarok rontást küldeni rád.

\- Akkor vedd le róla az átkot!

James nagyot sóhajtott, Piton felé fordult, és kelletlenül elmotyogta az ellenátkot.

\- Tessék, parancsolj - szólt, miközben Piton feltápászkodott a földről. - Nagy szerencséd, hogy Evans itt van, Pipogyusz...

\- Nem szorulok rá a mocskos sárvérűre!

Lucynak elakadt a lélegzete, míg Lily csak meghökkenve pislogott.

\- Értem - szólt fagyosan. - Többet nem szólok bele. De ha van egy kis időd, mosd ki a gatyádat, Pipogyusz.

James Pitonra szegezte a pálcáját.

\- Kérj bocsánatot Evanstől! - parancsolt rá.

\- Nem kértem a segítségedet! - kiabálta James arcába Lily. - Semmivel nem vagy különb nála!

\- Micsoda!? - hördült fel James. - Én sose neveznélek... tudod, minek!

\- Folyton a hajadat túrod, hogy úgy álljon, mintha most szálltál volna le a seprűről, kapkodsz a hülye cikeszed után, a folyosón rontást küldesz mindenkire, aki épp nem szimpatikus neked! Akkora felfújt hólyag vagy, hogy seprű nélkül is repülhetnél! Hányok tőled, Potter!

Azzal Lily sarkon fordult, és elrohant.

\- Evans! - kiabált utána James. - Evans, várj!

A lány azonban hátra se nézett.

James lebiggyesztette ajkát, és csalódását ügyetlenül leplezve megjegyezte:

\- Fogalmam sincs, mi baja.

\- Mintha burkoltan arra célzott volna, hogy egy cseppet beképzelt vagy, pajtás - ironizált Sirius.

\- Persze, beképzelt - morogta dühösen James. - Naná...

Villant a pálca, és Piton újra fejjel lefelé lógott.

\- Megnézzük, tud-e egyedül is repülni Pipogyusz gatyája?

Hogy James végül is levarázsolta-e Pitonról az alsónadrágot, azt Harry és Lucy már nem tudták meg, mert ekkor valaki vasmarokkal megragadta mindkettejük karját. A két Potter ijedt-fájdalmas nyögéssel oldalra kapták a fejüket - és ekkor rémültek csak meg igazán. A felnőtt Piton állt közöttük, a dühtől elfehéredett arccal.

\- Jól szórakoztok?

Egy láthatatlan erő felfelé húzta Harryt és Lucyt. A napsütötte park képe elhomályosult, és jeges, koromfekete űr tódult a helyére. Lucy még mindig a karján érezte Piton ujjait. Aztán egyszerre megszédült, mintha hátraszaltót csinált volna, majd talpa kőpadlóba ütközött, végül ő és Harry ismét ott álltak a bájitaltantanár dolgozószobájának homályában, a merengő mellett.

\- Vége a műsornak - sziszegte Piton. - Tetszett, amit láttatok, Potter?

Lucy megpróbálta kiszabadítani zsibbadó karját a hosszú ujjak szorításából, s a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Harry is ugyanezen dolgozott.

\- Ne-Nem - hebegte Harry.

Piton ijesztő látványt nyújtott: arca falfehér volt, ajka remegett, fogai kivillantak vicsorba feszült szájából.

\- Szórakoztató ember volt az apátok, mi?

Vadul megrázta a két testvért; Harrynek ettől kis híján lerepült a szemüvege.

\- Mi nem... nem tudtuk... - dadogta Lucy, de tudta, hogy az izzó haragot semmi se fogja lecsillapítani a férfiban.

Piton teljes erőből eltaszította Harryt és Lucyt, s ők egyensúlyukat vesztve hanyatt estek a kőpadlón.

\- Senkinek nem beszéltek arról, amit láttatok! - üvöltötte Piton.

\- Nem, dehogy... - felelte gyorsan Lucy, és hátrálva feltápászkodott. Harry ugyanezt tette és közben mintha a kezét oldalra tartva akarta volna a háta mögött tartani őt. - Nem mondjuk el...

\- Kotródjatok innen! Kifelé! Soha többé nem merjétek betenni ide a lábatokat!

Harry és Lucy eliszkoltak az ajtó felé. Felrántották azt, kirohantak, és meg sem álltak, amíg három emelet távolságra nem kerültek Pitontól. Akkor aztán zihálva nekidőltek a falnak: Harry megdörzsölte fájós karját, Lucy pedig a mellkasánál markolta a talárját.

Néhány percig egyikük sem szólalt meg. Csak lihegtek, miközben próbálták összeszedni magukat. Végül Harry törte meg a csendet.

\- Ezt nem hiszem el - mondta. - Nem hiszem el, hogy Pitonnak végig igaza volt.

\- Ezt hogy érted? - nézett rá Lucy.

\- Te mégis mit néztél, Lucy? Apa pontosan olyan öntelt és arrogáns volt, amilyennek Piton mindig is jellemezte. Semmi oka nem volt rá, hogy nekimenjen Pitonnak, csak úgy kedvtelésből csinálta…

\- Tudom… - sütötte le a szemét Lucy. - De egyszerűen… Én… Én nem tudom elhinni…

Képtelen volt folytatni, így inkább elhallgatott. Olyan hatalmas káosz volt a lelkében, hogy olyat még Fred és George se tudtak volna teremteni. Fogalma sem volt, mit érezzen.

\- Gyere - ölelte át a vállát Harry. - Menjünk vissza a toronyba.

\- Én nem akarok most Hermionéékkel találkozni - motyogta Lucy. - Nem mehetnénk valami csendesebb helyre?

Harry gondolkodott egy kis ideig.

\- A Szükség Szobája jó lesz?

Lucytól csak egy bólintásra futotta. Biztos volt benne, hogy Harry is borzalmasan érzi magát, de mégis úgy látta, hogy kettejük közül őt viselte meg jobban ez az emlék. Bátyja támogatásával elindult a folyosón, a hetedik emelet irányába, miközben próbálta rendbetenni a gondolatait az édesapjával kapcsolatban.

* * *

Mivel nem úgy nézett ki, hogy Montague gyorsan rendbejön, Piton ideiglenesen Dracot nevezte a ki a Mardekár kviddicscsapat kapitányának. Draco oda meg vissza volt az elégedettségtől és alig várta, hogy megírhassa a hírt a szüleinek. Ők is biztosan nagyon büszkék lesznek rá.

Útban a bagolyház felé még az motoszkált a fejében, hogy vajon mit csináltak Potterék Pitonnál. Mert hogy nem bájitaltan-korepetáláson voltak, az biztos. Köztudott volt, hogy Piton senkinek sem tart korepetálást, Potteréknek meg főleg nem. De akkor mit kerestek a pincében? Miért nézett ki úgy, mintha Piton épp megátkozná Pottert? Mi a fenét csinálnak odalent?

Ennyi kellett ahhoz, hogy elinduljon Draco sötét fantáziája. Végiggondolva Piton és a két Potter kapcsolatát, valamint azt, ahogy kinéztek odalent, csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy Piton kínozza őket. Persze, ez túl meredek, meg Dumbledore úgysem hagyná - még ha nincs is itt -, de akkor is. Más logikus magyarázat nem volt; azon kívül, hogy valami olyat tanít nekik, amit a minisztérium nem engedélyezett, de mégis miért csinálna ilyet Piton önszántából? Ennek az egész szituációnak nem volt semmi értelme.

Draco megrázta a fejét és megszaporázta a lépteit. Nem kell és nem is szabad Potterékkel foglalkoznia. Inkább az ideiglenes kapitányi posztjára, a szülei dicséretére és a Griffendél tönkretételére kéne figyelnie. Főleg, hogy közeledett az év vége, ez pedig egyet jelentett az ő ultimátumának a végével is. Ha el akar kerülni bármiféle gyanús vagy kínos szituációt, össze kell szednie magát, mielőtt megjelenik a nagynénje előtt.

Máskülönben halálra ítéli az egész családját.


	31. Varangybéka-hadművelet: második felvonás

**Chapter 30**

 **Varangybéka-hadművelet: a második felvonás**

\- De hát miért nem lesz több okklumenciaórátok? - kérdezte megütközve Hermione.

\- Mondtuk már - morogta Harry. - Piton azt mondta, megtanultuk az alapokat, most már egyedül is tudunk gyakorolni.

Hermionét nem nyugtatta meg a válasz.

\- Már nincsenek furcsa álmaitok? - kérdezte kétkedően.

\- Csak ritkán - felelte Lucy, kerülve a lány tekintetét.

\- Szerintem meg Pitonnak addig kellene foglalkoznia veled, amíg nem uraljátok teljes biztonsággal az elméteket - jelentette ki indulatosan Hermione. - Harry, Lucy, hallgassatok rám, menjetek el hozzá, és kérjétek meg, hogy...

\- Nem kérjük meg - felelte nyomatékosan Harry. - És most már szállj le a témáról, jó?

A húsvéti szünet első napja volt. Hermione szokásos elfoglaltságát űzte: felkészülési ütemtervet szerkesztett három barátjának és magának. Harry, Lucy és Ron hagyták, hadd csinálja - egyrészt mert nem volt kedvük vitatkozni vele, másrészt mert nem tartották kizártnak, hogy egyszer még hasznát veszik az időbeosztásnak.

Ron döbbenten konstatálta, hogy a vizsgákig már csak hat hetük van hátra.

\- Hogy lehetsz ettől így meglepve? - kérdezte szemrehányóan Hermione, miközben egyenként megérintette pálcájával a kis négyzeteket Ron napirendjén, hogy azok az egyes tárgyaknak megfelelő színben villogjanak.

\- Nem tom - felelte Ron. - Annyi minden történt... elrepült az idő.

\- Tessék, készen van. - Hermione átnyújtotta Ronnak a pergament. - Ha követed ezt, nem lesz gondod a vizsgákon.

Ron savanyú képpel vette át a lapot, de mikor ránézett, felderült.

\- Minden héten kaptam egy szabad estét!

\- Igen, a kviddicsedzésre - bólintott Hermione.

Ron arcáról lehervadt a mosoly.

\- Mi értelme edzenünk? - morogta csüggedten. - Kábé annyi esélyünk van rá, hogy megnyerjük idén a kviddicskupát, mint apának arra, hogy mágiaügyi miniszter legyen. Na jó, ha Lucy megint brillírozik, talán lehet…

Hermione nem válaszolt. Rápillantott Lucyra, aki üres tekintettel bámulta a klubhelyiség falát. Csámpás a lelógó kezét lökdöste a mancsával némi fültővakarás reményében.

\- Mi a baj, Lucy?

\- Tessék?... Semmi.

Lucy felkapta az asztalról A defenzív mágia elméletét, és úgy tett, mintha keresne valamit a tárgymutatóban. Csámpás felhagyott a kilátástalan próbálkozással, és összegömbölyödött gazdája széke alatt.

Hermione most Harry felé fordult, aki szintén lelombozva ült a székén és az ütemtervet szuggerálta.

\- Jól vagy, Harry? - kérdezte a lány.

\- Mi?... Ja igen, persze.

\- Összefutottam ma Chóval - jegyezte meg Hermione. - Ő is eléggé ki van akadva... Megint veszekedtetek?

\- Igen - felelte Harry. Lucy érezte, hogy Harry kapva kapott a felkínált magyarázaton.

\- Mi volt a vita tárgya?

\- Védte az áruló barátnőjét, Mariettát - szúrta közbe Lucy.

\- Akkor meg is értem, hogy összeveszett vele! - heveskedett Ron. - Ha az a csaj nem nyom fel minket...

Azzal Ron indulatos szónoklatba kezdett Marietta Edgecomberól. Lucy kimondottan hálás volt ezért: attól kezdve nem volt más dolga, mint dühös arcot vágni és beszúrni egy-egy „igen"-t vagy „így van"-t, mikor Ron levegőt vett - közben pedig zavartalanul rágódhatott azon, amit a merengőben látott.

Úgy érezte, felemészti lelkét a szörnyű emlék. Hiába mentek fel előző nap a Szükség Szobájába, Lucy egyszerűen képtelen volt szavakba önteni az érzéseit, Harry pedig alig három mondat után elhallgatott, így csak ültek a falnak dőlve és bámultak ki a fejükből. Közben Harry végig a vállát vagy a haját simogatta, mintha meg akarta volna nyugtatni. Talán ő is úgy érezte, hogy Lucyt sokkal jobban traumatizálta az, amit láttak.

Lucy egész életében azzal a tudattal élt, hogy a szülei csodálatos emberek voltak. Soha meg se fordult a fejében, hogy amit Piton az apjáról mond, talán nem alaptalan rágalom. Hiszen annyian mondták, például Hagrid és Sirius is, hogy James fantasztikus ember volt! (Sirius, szólt egy gonosz kis hang Lucy fejében. Hiszen láttad, hogy ő se volt különb...) Igaz, egyszer hallotta McGalagony professzor szájából, hogy James és Sirius az iskola zsiványai voltak, de a tanárnő a Weasley ikrek előfutárainak nevezte őket - Lucy pedig nem tudta elképzelni Fredről és George-ról, hogy csak úgy kedvtelésből fellógassanak valakit... hacsak nem egy olyan embert, aki tényleg megérdemli... Malfoyt például...

Lucy szívesen meggyőzte volna magát arról, hogy Piton megérdemelte, amit Jamestől kapott. De hát Lily meg is kérdezte: „Mit ártott nektek?", és James erre csak annyit felelt: „Vele, tudod, az a gond, hogy él." És James az egész összetűzést azért kezdte, mert Sirius unatkozott. Lupin még a Grimmauld téren elmesélte, hogy Dumbledore abban a reményben nevezte ki őt prefektusnak, hogy meg tudja fékezni barátait. Ám a merengőbeli jelenetben Lupin meg se próbálta leállítani őket.

Lucy újra meg újra emlékeztette magát, hogy Lily igenis közbelépett. Ő jóérzésű lány volt. Viszont mindig megdöbbenéssel idézte fel magában, hogy milyen utálkozó arccal kiabált édesanyja Jamesszel - el sem tudta képzelni, hogyan juthattak el ezek után odáig, hogy összeházasodjanak.

Apja emléke azóta volt a vigasz, a lelkierő forrása számára, mióta az eszét tudta. Valahányszor azt mondták neki, hogy hasonlít Jamesre, mindig dagadt a keble a büszkeségtől. Most pedig... megborzongott és elkeseredett, ha az apjára gondolt. Szívesen megbeszélte volna a dolgot Harryvel, de tudta, hogy a fiút is ugyanolyan kétségek gyötrik, mint őt. Olyan embernek a szavaira lett volna szüksége, aki teljes meggyőződéssel tudta volna vigasztalni. Pontosan tudta, kivel kellene beszélnie, de lehetetlennek tűnt, hogy kapcsolatba léphessen vele…

A húsvéti szünet idején naposabbra, melegebbre fordult az idő, így Angelina igyekezett olyan gyakorivá tenni az edzéseket, amennyire csak tudta. Lucyt még soha nem érdekelte kevésbé a kviddics, mint most, de úgy tett, mintha rosszkedvének egyetlen oka a vizsgák közeledte lenne; főleg, mivel az edzések között szinte mindig a könyvtárban ült és tanult. Szerencséjére a többi griffendéles is torkig volt már a magolással, így az indoklást senki nem kérdőjelezte meg.

Egy hét telt el a húsvéti szünetből, és Lucy már olyan búvalbélelt volt, hogy Frednek és George-nak is feltűnt.

\- Lucy, mi van veled? - kérdezték vasárnap este, mikor visszafelé tartottak a kviddicsedzésről. Az ikrek megint kijöttek, de csak a végére, ugyanis nem akarták nézni az utódaik bénázását. Jól is tették, ugyanis a mostani alkalommal Ronnak a gyengélkedőre kellett kísérnie Slopert, aki valószínűleg fejbe verte magát az ütőjével.

\- Hogy érted? - kérdezett vissza Lucy, beletúrva szélfútta hajába. Sajnos most nem tudta átvágni az ikreket.

\- Lehet, hogy nem vagyunk valami profik az érzelmek terén… - kezdte Fred.

\- …de amikor majdnem elhibázol egy tökéletes rárepülési lehetőséget, még nekünk is feltűnik, hogy valami baj van - fejezte be George.

Beértek a zajos bejárati csarnokba: a legtöbb diák most végzett a vacsorával, így mindenki egyszerre tódult ki a nagyteremből. Lucy, Fred és George átvágtak a tömegen, leültek Ginny mellé a Griffendél-asztalnál és nekiláttak a vacsorának.

\- Jó, hogy itt vagytok - szólt Ginny és egy barna papírba csavart doboz felé nyúlt, ami a tányérja előtt pihent. - Megjöttek anya húsvéti tojásai. Most jutottak csak át az Umbridge-féle ellenőrzésen.

Lucy vetett egy pillantást a dobozra: a csomagon látszott, hogy kibontották, de a visszacsomagolására már nem fordítottak gondot. A tetején piros tintával ráfirkált üzenet állt: _Ellenőrizve és engedélyezve: Roxforti főinspektor_. Ginny kivett három darabot cukormázzal díszített tojást és szétosztotta közöttük.

\- Kösz - szólt Fred. - Desszertnek jó is lesz.

\- Akkor én megyek is - állt fel a lány, kézbe véve a dobozt. - Még Harryt és Ront is meg kell keresnem. Sziasztok!

Azzal kisétált a nagyteremből. Lucy nézegetni kezdte a tojást - s egyszerre érezte, hogy gombóc mászik fel a torkában. Már vacsorázni se volt kedve.

\- Lucy, áruld már el, hogy mi baj van - kérte csendesen George. - Megijesztesz minket.

Lucy csak megrázta a fejét. Annyira elszorult a torka, hogy az már fájdalmas volt. Fel sem tudta fogni, miért van ilyen hatással rá egy húsvéti tojás, hiszen minden évben kapott eddig.

Hirtelen azt vette észre, hogy valaki kiveszi a tojást a kezéből, majd összekulcsolja az ujjait az övéivel. Felnézett és a vele szemben ülő Fred tekintetével találkozott. Olyannyira meglepődött, hogy a gombóc és a szorongás is eltűnt. Még sosem látta Fredet ilyen komolynak és az őszinte aggódás se ült még ki ennyire nyíltan az arcára.

\- Ne zárj ki minket, kérlek - suttogta. - Segíteni szeretnénk.

Ez így együtt elég volt Lucynak ahhoz, hogy kitálaljon nekik. Ebben az egy évben olyan közel került az ikrekhez, mint még soha: sőt, ki merte jelenteni, hogy Harry, Sirius, Ron és Hermione után ők voltak azok, akikben a legjobban megbízott. Így szinte egy szuszra mesélte el, mit láttak Harryvel Piton merengőjében (természetesen csak az után, hogy megígértette velük, hogy senkinek se adják tovább), és hogy mennyire szeretne beszélni Siriusszal. Mikor befejezte, az ikrek először egymásra pillantottak, majd eltökélten fordultak felé.

\- Nem ismertük az apádat, így ebben sajnos nem tudunk segíteni - kezdte Fred.

\- De azt el tudjuk intézni, hogy te és Harry beszélhessetek Siriusszal - mondta George.

\- Komolyan? - derült fel Lucy. Bár a vacsorához még mindig nem jött meg a kedve, de egy hét óta most először volt legalább egy kicsit bizakodó. - Egy életre leköteleznétek, fiúk.

\- Ugyan - legyintett George. - A fogadott húgunk vagy. Ráadásul nélküled soha nem tudtuk volna ennyire felturbózni a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalatot, mint ahol most van.

\- Ezt el kell mondanom Harrynek - jelentette ki Lucy, szinte öntudatlanul megszorítva Fred kezét. Fred, akinek mintha csak most tűnt volna fel, hogy még mindig fogja a lány kezét, elengedte őt, és az arca a haja színét öltötte. George csak nevetett, míg Lucy már elkezdte tervezni, hogy Harry és ő hogyan és miképp fog kapcsolatba lépni Siriusszal.

Harryt a könyvtárhoz vezető folyosón találta meg, aki épp Ginnyvel nevetett azon, hogy Madam Cvikker hogyan uszította rájuk Harry könyveit, táskáját és tintásüvegét, mikor meglátta, hogy a fiú a könyve fölött majszolta a húsvéti tojását. Lucy félrevonta a testvérét, majd izgatottan közölte vele, hogy beszélt az ikrekkel és el tudják intézni, hogy beszélhessenek Siriusszal. Harry kevésbé élénkült fel a hírtől, mint azt Lucy várta, de ezután a fiú elárulta, hogy ő is épp az előbb ismerte be Ginnynek a dolgot, aki ugyanígy azzal bíztatta, hogy mindent lehet, csak akarni kell. Megbeszélték, hogy várnak, amíg véget ér a szünet, hogy nagyobb legyen a forgalom a kastélyban.

A húsvéti szünet vége előtt - talán a közelgő vizsgák jelentőségét hangsúlyozandó - különböző varázslószakmákat reklámozó prospektusok, szórólapok és brosúrák bukkantak fel a klubhelyiség asztalain, a hirdetőtáblára pedig újabb értesítés került ki:

 _PÁLYAVÁLASZTÁSI TANÁCSADÁS_

 _A húsvét utáni első tanítási hét során a házvezető tanárok rövid beszélgetés keretében pályaválasztási tanácsokkal látják el az ötödéves tanulókat._

 _Az egyes tanulók számára kijelölt időpontot az alábbi lista tartalmazza._

Lucy kikereste a nevét a listán, így értesült róla, hogy hétfőn kettőkor, a lyukasórája kezdetén kell megjelennie McGalagony szobájában. Ezek után a szünet utolsó hétvégéjét a többi ötödéveshez hasonlóan jórészt a rendelkezésükre bocsátott információs anyagok böngészésével töltötte.

\- A gyógyítói pálya nem nekem való - jelentette ki vasárnap este Ron, a Szent Mungo csontos-pálcás logóját viselő szórólappal a kezében. - Azt írják, a jelentkezés feltétele a legalább V eredménnyel letett RAVASZ bájitaltanból, gyógynövénytanból, átváltoztatástanból, bűbájtanból és sötét varázslatok kivédéséből. Megáll az eszem... Ezek csak zseniket vesznek fel?

\- A gyógyítás felelősségteljes munka - jegyezte meg Hermione, aki egy rózsaszín-narancs szórólapot böngészett, mely a következő címet viselte: „ _Foglalkozz hivatásszerűen a muglik egzotikus világával!_ " - A muglikapcsolatok intézéséhez viszont nem kell más, csak egy sima RBF mugliismeretből. „Sokkal fontosabb az elhivatottság, a tolerancia és a humorérzék!"

\- Aki a bácsikámmal akar kapcsolatot tartani, az nem sokra megy a humorérzékével - jegyezte meg fintorogva Harry. - Annak inkább félreugrási érzékre van szüksége. - A fiú épp egy varázsbanki munkakörökről szóló ismertetőt olvasgatott. - Ezt hallgassátok meg: „Szereted a nagy utazásokat, a kalandot, és vonz a veszélyarányos részesedés a talált kincsekből? A Gringotts Varázslóbank fantasztikus lehetőségekkel kecsegtető külföldi munkát ajánl mindazoknak akiket érdekel az átoktörői munka!" De vizsgát kérnek számmisztikából. Te jelentkezhetnél erre, Hermione.

\- Nem érdekel a bankszakma - felelte szórakozottan Hermione, aki időközben már a „ _Képességet érzel magadban biztonságiőr-trollok kiképzésére?_ " című szórólapot tanulmányozta.

\- Hahó! - köszönt rájuk valaki.

Lucy megfordult - Fred és George ült le az asztalukhoz.

\- Van egy nyerő ötletünk - újságolta Fred, és lazán feldobta két lábát az asztalra, aminek következtében a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium álláshirdetései a padlón kötöttek ki. - A nagy beszélgetést időzíthetnénk a Varangybéka-hadművelet második felvonására.

\- De hiszen az… - kezdte Lucy, mire Fred bólintott.

\- Igen, tudjuk - mondta egy kis szomorúsággal a hangjában. - De eleve úgy terveztük, hogy akkor neked úgyse kellene a közelünkben lenned, maximum, mint néző. Bár így a második felvonásból kiesik a te balhéd, de azt bármikor bepótolhatod utólag.

\- Ti meg miről beszéltek? - kérdezte értetlenül Ron.

\- Arról, hogy Lucy és Harry beszélni akarnak Siriusszal - jegyezte meg George.

\- Tessék? - szisszent fel Hermione, s keze megállt a levegőben, félúton az „ _Ugorj fejest a mélyvízbe! Vár a Mágikus Balesetek és Katasztrófák Főosztálya!_ " című szórólapok kupaca felé.

\- Aha - felelte megjátszott könnyedséggel Harry. - Igen, gondoltuk, ha lehet...

\- Ti nem vagy épek! - nézett rá döbbenten Hermione. - Miközben Umbridge a tüzekben kotorászik és hajkurássza a baglyainkat?

George elvigyorodott, és nyújtózkodni kezdett.

\- Szerény véleményünk szerint a dolog simán megoldható - mondta. - Csak egy kis figyelemelterelés kell hozzá. Gondolom, feltűnt nektek, hogy a húsvéti szünet idején önmegtartóztatást gyakoroltunk balhéfronton…

Az ikreken kívül mindenki felnevetett. Lucy kicsit pironkodott, hiszen most ő volt a sárosabb.

Tény, hogy nagy felfordulást sosem csináltak, de Umbridge-nek akkor se hagytak nyugtot. Leginkább a Maximuláns-termékek kerültek előtérbe: vagy az ikrek, vagy Lucy, vagy néha Lee Jordan leosontak a konyhába étkezések közben és bele-bele csempésztek valamit Umbridge ételébe vagy italába. Ez az ötlet teljes mértékben Lucytól származott, és ő is kivitelezte először.

Az ikrekkel való beszélgetés másnapján Lucy lement a konyhára, ahol megkereste Umbridge helyét, majd Dobby segítségével felküldött neki egy külön tányért, amibe Rókázó Rágcsát rejtett. Sajnos nem láthatta a végeredményt, de Fred és George a könnyeiket törölve beszámoltak róla, hogy teljes siker volt: a banya sugárba hányt keresztül az asztalon, mire a tanári kar nagy része azonnal elugrott a közeléből, a nagyterem pedig egy csapásra megfagyott. Aztán valaki elkezdett nevetni, majd az egész iskola rázkódni kezdett a nevetéstől, ahogy Umbridge próbálta abbahagyni az okádást, de sehogy se sikerült. Végül Madam Pomfrey-nak le kellett jönnie a gyengélkedőből, annyira kilátástalanná vált a helyzet.

Ezután rendszertelenül, de minden nap várta valamilyen kis „baleset" Umbridge-t: hol az orra kezdett el vérezni, hol lefordult a székről, hol belázasodott és kelések jelentek meg az arcán. Umbridge csak a harmadik nap kezdett gyanakodni arra, hogy valaki esetleg szórakozik vele és onnantól kezdve mindig egy házimanóval hozatta fel az ételét. Azzal azonban nem számolt, hogy Lucy a lenyűgöző személyiségét felhasználva majdnem az összes házimanót maga mellé állította, így mindegy volt, ki viszi fel az ételt, Umbridge ugyanúgy megjárta. A manók ugyanúgy utálták a főinspektort, mint a diákok többsége.

Lucyt, Fredet és George-ot természetesen hősökként ünnepelték a Griffendél-toronyban.

\- Jó, lehet, hogy csináltunk egy-két dolgot - mondta Fred -, de semmi olyat, amivel megzavartuk volna a diákságot.

\- Feltettük magunknak a kérdést: illik-e lármázni, mikor mindenki pihen? - vette át a szót George. - Nem illik, feleltük magunknak. És hát persze senkit nem akartunk zavarni a szorgalmas tanulásban...

George szenteskedően rábiccentett Hermionéra, akit szemlátomást meglepett ez a fajta figyelmesség az ikrek részéről.

\- No de holnaptól megint vár a munka! - folytatta lendületesen Fred. - És ha már úgyis esedékes egy nagyobb felfordulás - netalántán a második felvonás -, miért ne úgy időzítsük, hogy Harry és Lucy közben elcseveghessenek Siriusszal?

\- Ezzel nincs is baj. - Hermione ismét elővette a végtelen türelmű gyógypedagógus stílusát. - Odáig rendben van, hogy elterelitek Umbridge figyelmét, de hol beszélhetne Harry és Lucy Siriusszal?

\- Umbridge szobájában - adta meg a választ Lucy.

Harry és ő két hete töprengtek a problémán, és ez volt az egyetlen lehetséges megoldás, ami eszükbe jutott. Umbridge maga mondta Lucynak, hogy az ő tüze az egyetlen az iskolában, amit nem tartanak megfigyelés alatt. Bár volt egy apró bökkenő, miszerint csak egy ember tudott a tűzön keresztül beszélni, de erről valamiért egyiküknek sem akaródzott beszélni…

\- Elment az eszetek? - suttogta elszörnyedve Hermione.

Ron letette a gombaspóra-kereskedői pályát népszerűsítő szórólapot, és aggódva hegyezte a fülét.

\- Nem, nem ment el - felelte vállat vonva Harry.

\- Egyáltalán hogy akartok bejutni a szobájába?

Harry készen állt a válasszal.

\- Sirius késével.

\- Mivel?

\- Tavaly karácsonyra kaptam Siriustól egy kést, ami minden zárat kinyit - magyarázta Harry. - Szóval még ha meg is bűvölte az ajtót, hogy az alohomorára ne nyíljon ki - és biztos megbűvölte...

\- És hogy akartok egyszerre ketten beszélni vele? Hiszen a Hop-hálózatot egyszerre csak egy ember tudja használni!

Harry és Lucy egymásra néztek.

\- Ezt mi is tudjuk - felelte Lucy. - Még nem döntöttük el, melyikünk fog betörni. De amíg az egyikünk beszél Siriusszal, addig a másikunk megcsinálhatja az én balhémat.

\- És az mi is lenne? - kérdezte összehúzott szemekkel Hermione.

Lucy Fred és George felé fordult, akik tökéletesen egyszerre bólintottak.

\- Ugye tudjuk, hogy Umbridge-nek még mindig nem sikerült leszednie a dekorációját - kezdte, mire mindenki bólogatott. - Így arra gondoltam, hogy a következő helyen kellene lecsapnunk, ahol sokat van, ez pedig a sötét varázslatok kivédése terem.

\- Ajjaj - jajdult fel Ron, de közben fülig ért a szája.

\- Már várom, mi lesz ebből - tette karba a kezét Harry, ugyanúgy mosolyogva.

\- Előzőleg Árészért álltam bosszút, most Trelawney következik. Lehet, hogy sokan nem bírtuk, vagy csalónak gondoltuk, de azt nem érdemelte meg, amit Umbridge tett vele. Úgyhogy arra gondoltam, hogy meg kellene csinálnunk olyannak a termet, mintha a „belső szem" folyamatosan figyelné a banyát. Kristálygömböket rakunk fel mindenhova, amiket megcsinálunk úgy, mintha Rémszem műszeme lenne. Természetesen úgy, hogy ne lehessen leszedni.

\- Zseniális! - emelte fel a jobbját Ron, mire Lucy vigyorogva belecsapott.

\- Megcsinálom - jelentette ki váratlanul Harry, mire minden fej felé fordult.

\- Hogyhogy megcsinálod? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Szerintem neked kéne beszélned Siriusszal - mondta Harry, miközben egy „ne kérdezz semmit, majd megmagyarázom" pillantást küldött felé. - Én vállalom a balhét. Csak előtte mutasd meg, hogyan is gondoltad a kristálygömbök kipingálását.

\- Azokat mi már megcsináltuk - szólt közbe Fred. - Neked csak fel kell ragasztanod őket.

Hermione, aki már majdnem elmosolyodott az újabb balhéötleten, most villámgyorsan elkomorult.

\- Nem törhetsz be a szobájába még egyszer, Lucy. Már azzal is kihúztad a gyufát, hogy úgy kidíszítetted, de ha rajtakap, hogy a Hop-hálózatát használod…

\- Nem fogsz tudni lebeszélni róla - szakította félbe Lucy. - Beszélni fogunk Siriusszal és a balhét is megcsináljuk.

Hermione Ronhoz fordult.

\- Te mit szólsz ehhez? - kérdezte indulatosan, arra a jelenetre emlékeztetve Lucyt, mikor Mrs Weasley férje támogatását próbálta kicsikarni az első Grimmauld téri vacsora közben.

\- Nem tom - felelte a véleménynyilvánítási kényszertől megriadt Ron. - Ha Harrynek és Lucynak megéri a kockázatot, miért ne csinálják?

Fred ünnepélyesen bólintott, és vállon veregette öccsét.

\- Weasleyhez és igaz baráthoz méltó válasz - szólt. - Akkor ezt meg is beszéltük. Arra gondoltunk, hogy holnap kerítenénk sort a dologra, az utolsó óra után. Átütőbb a hatás, ha mindenki a folyosókon van és nektek akkor úgyis sötét varázslatok kivédése órátok van. A helyszín a keleti szárny, hogy Umbridge-nek jó messzire kelljen mennie. Szerintem biztosítani tudunk nektek... mennyit? Húsz percet? - fejezte be George-hoz fordulva.

\- Minimum - bólintott George.

\- Milyen eszközt fogtok használni? - érdeklődött Ron.

\- Majd meglátod, öcskös! - felelte Fred, és ikertestvérével együtt felállt. - Legalábbis ha holnap öt óra körül Simaszájú Gergely folyosójára tévedsz. Lucy,

Ahogy az ikrek elsiettek, Lucy azonnal felpattant és szinte kiparancsolta Harryt a folyosóra, nem törődve Ron és Hermione értetlen arckifejezésével. A Kövér Dáma portréjától eltávolodva aztán kérdőre vonta.

\- Miért?

\- Mert téged jobban gyötörnek a kétségek, mint engem - felelte Harry. - Én is szeretnék beszélni Szipákkal, de neked nagyobb szükséged van rá, hogy közvetlenül tőle halld a magyarázatot. De azért majd meséld el, hogy mit mondott.

Lucy néhány pillanatig döbbenten meredt Harryre, de aztán szorosan magához ölelte.

\- Szeretlek - suttogta, ahogy Harry vállába temette a fejét.

\- Én is téged - ölelte vissza Harry, ugyanolyan szorosan. - Csak légy óvatos. Majd odaadom a köpenyt és nem árt, ha a térkép is nálad van.

Lucy másnap a szokottnál korábban felébredt, és rögtön konstatálta, hogy majdnem annyira izgul, mint Harry fegyelmi tárgyalásának reggelén. Nyugtalanította a második felvonás, no meg az előtte álló beszélgetés Siriusszal, de ezeken kívül volt még egy dolog, ami félelemmel töltötte el: aznap kellett először találkoznia Pitonnal azóta, hogy a bájitaltantanár kidobta őt és Harryt a szobájából.

Ébredés után egy darabig még fekve maradt - végiggondolta a rá váró megpróbáltatásokat - aztán csendesen kimászott az ágyból, és a Lavender ágya melletti ablakhoz sétált. Nagyon szép volt a reggel: a felhőtlen, fátyolos ég opálos kéken ragyogott. Lucy szeme megakadt a magas bükkfán, aminek a közelében James egykor megkínozta Pitont. Bár fogalma sem volt, mivel tudná Sirius elfogadhatóvá tenni azt, amit a merengőben látott, hallani akarta keresztapja véleményét az esetről, meg akarta ismerni az esetleges enyhítő körülményeket, mindent, ami menthette apja viselkedését. Elfordult az ablaktól, a ládájához lépett, és öltözni kezdett.

A klubhelyiségben teljesen abszurd módon ott találta Fredet és George-ot, akik épp az elvarázsolt kristálygömböket kicsinyítették le, hogy egy kis dobozban elférjenek, amit Harry zsebre tud majd rakni. Lucy a sarokban kiszúrta a mobilmocsarat is, amit elterelésként fognak majd használni.

\- Sziasztok! - köszönt, ahogy lelépett az utolsó lépcsőfokon. Fred és George megfordultak és rávigyorogtak.

\- Jó reggelt! - köszöntek, miközben leraktak mindent az asztalra, ami a kezük ügyébe került.

\- Annyira furcsa lesz, hogy többet nem lesztek már itt, hogy elterelést játszatok - mosolygott szomorúan Lucy. Tudta, hogy egyszer eljön ez a pillanat, de most, hogy tényleg itt volt, egyszerre késleltetni akarta, ameddig csak tudta.

\- Hát igen - nézett körbe George. - Ma aludtunk itt utoljára. Este már az Abszol úton leszünk.

\- De tudjuk, hogy jó kezekben hagyjuk az iskolát - vigyorgott Fred és játékosan megbökte Lucy vállát. - Szépen kikupálódtál mellettünk. Méltó utódunk leszel.

\- Enyém volt a megtiszteltetés - tisztelgett Lucy.

A következő pillanatban pedig már egymást ölelték; a hat kar úgy fonódott össze, mint amikor a Griffendél megnyerte harmadikban a kviddicskupát. Lucy lehunyta a szemét, igyekezett kiélvezni a pillanatot, és csak ekkor tudatosult benne, hogy mennyire fognak hiányozni neki az ikrek. Fred és George, akik mindig örömmel hívták, ha kellett egy társ egy balhéhoz, akik maguk közé fogadták, és akik most elmennek, hogy a saját útjukat járják. Örökségül itthagyják a Tekergők Térképét, a találmányaikat és a módszereket, amelyeket most az ő, Lucy gondjaira bíznak. A lány pedig nem akart csalódást okozni nekik.

Mikor elengedték egymást, Lucy egy-egy puszit adott a két fiú arcára.

\- Sok sikert odakint!

\- Neked meg idebent! - mondta Fred.

\- Szóljon nagyot az utolsó felvonás! - jelentette ki ünnepélyesen George, mire mindhárman felnevettek.

A búcsúzás után Lucy kicsit megkönnyebbülve állt hozzá a naphoz, de tudván, hogy délután be kell törnie Umbridge szobájába, számított rá, hogy a nap kicsit jobban próbára fogja tenni idegeit. Arra viszont nem volt felkészülve, hogy Hermione jóformán percenként megpróbálja majd lebeszélni őt a vakmerő tervről. A lány, iskolai pályafutása során először, legalább olyan kevéssé figyelt oda mágiatörténet-órán, mint Harry, Lucy vagy Ron - ugyanis egész idő alatt a várható szörnyű következményekről suttogott Lucynak.

\- …és ha rajtakapnak, akkor nemcsak hogy repülsz a suliból, de Umbridge szimatot is fog. Kikövetkezteti, hogy Szipákkal beszéltél, és most már kényszeríteni fog rá, hogy megidd a Veritaserumot, és válaszolj a kérdéseire.

\- Hermione - suttogta szemrehányóan Ron - légy szíves, maradj csöndben, és figyelj oda Binnsre! Különben honnan fogom tudni, hogy miről beszélt?

\- Kivételesen te is jegyzetelhetsz, nem fogsz belehalni!

Mire elkezdődött a bájitaltanóra, már se Ron, se Harry, se Lucy nem állt szóba Hermionéval. A lány azonban még örült is makacs hallgatásuknak - hiszen nem vágtak a szavába - és rendületlenül folytatta véget nem érő monológját.

Piton a jelek szerint eltökélte, hogy levegőnek nézi Harryt és Lucyt. Harry és Lucy kimondottan örültek, hogy ennyivel megússzák a dolgot, sőt a sok szekírozás után egyenesen kellemesnek találták, hogy Piton tudomást sem vesz róluk. Lucy örömmel tapasztalta, hogy ha békén hagyják, a bájitalfőzés már egyenesen profin megy neki: gond nélkül elkészítette a felpezsdítő főzetet a táblára írt recept alapján. Az óra végén mintát vett az elixírből, és abban a tudatban tette le a bedugózott üveget Piton asztalára, hogy munkája legalább V-t, ha nem K-t érdemel.

Azonban alighogy elfordult a tanári asztaltól, csörömpölést hallott, majd megütötte a fülét Malfoy kaján kacagása. Visszafordult, hogy megnézze, mi történt. A mintáját tartalmazó palack ripityára törve hevert a kőpadlón, mellette pedig ott hevert egy másik is. Lucy csak ekkor vette észre a mellette álló Harryt, akivel szinte egyszerre emelte Pitonra a tekintetét; a bájitaltantanár szája kárörvendő mosolyra görbült.

\- Hoppá! - susogta Piton. - Ez bizony mindkettőtöknek elégtelen, Potter.

Lucynak tiltakozni se volt kedve, annyira felháborította az undok húzás. Szó nélkül visszament az üstjéhez, hogy megtöltsön egy másik üveget, de megrökönyödve látta, hogy a főzőedény üres. És nem csak az övé, hanem Harryé is.

\- Ne haragudjatok! - cincogta Hermione, és a szája elé kapta a kezét. - Azt hittem, már nem kell, és eltüntettem!

Harry és Lucy erre már végképp nem tudtak mit mondani. Mikor kicsöngettek, úgy rohantak ki a pinceteremből, mintha kergetnék őket, s az ebédnél Harry Neville és Seamus közé, Lucy pedig Fredhez és George-hoz ült le, megfosztva Hermionét a lehetőségtől, hogy folytassa lebeszélő hadjáratát.

Piton aljassága annyira felbosszantotta Lucyt, hogy teljesen kiment a fejéből a pályaválasztási tanácsadás. Csak akkor kapott észbe, mikor becsöngőkor Fred emlékeztette rá, hol kellene lennie. Gyorsan felszaladt az emeletre, így néhány perc késéssel bár, de befutott McGalagonyhoz.

\- Elnézést, tanárnő - zihálta. - Elfelejtettem.

\- Semmi baj, Potter kisasszony.

McGalagony válasza közben Lucy szipogást hallott a szoba sarka felől. Umbridge professzort ült ott, ölében jegyzettömbbel, nyakában fodros kendővel, arcán vérlázítóan önelégült mosollyal.

\- Üljön le, Potter kisasszony - szólt fojtott indulattal McGalagony, s kissé reszkető kézzel rendezgetni kezdte az asztalán fekvő szórólapokat.

Lucy leült - Umbridge-nek háttal - és úgy tett, mintha nem hallaná a főinspektor pennájának szapora sercegését.

\- Nos, mint tudja, az a dolgunk, hogy megbeszéljük az esetleges pályaválasztási elképzeléseit - fogott bele a mondókájába McGalagony. - Ezen túlmenően segíteni fogok magának eldönteni, hogy mely tárgyakat tanulja tovább a hatodik és hetedik évben. Gondolkozott már róla, hogy mivel szeretne foglalkozni, miután végzett a Roxfortban?

Lucyt szörnyen idegesítette a pennasercegés, de mindent megtett, hogy kizárja a fejéből.

\- Arra gondoltam - szólt nyomatékosan -, hogy aurornak állok.

\- Ahhoz nagyon jó vizsgaeredményeket kell felmutatnia - felelte McGalagony, s kihúzott egy kis fekete szórólapot az előtte fekvő halomból. - Minimum öt RAVASZ-t kérnek, mindegyiket legalább „várakozáson felüli" minősítéssel. A jelölteknek emellett alkalmassági vizsgák egész során kell megfelelniük. Nagy fába vágja a fejszéjét, Potter kisasszony. Aurornak csak a legjobbak mehetnek. Emlékezetem szerint az elmúlt három évben végzettek közül senkit nem vettek fel.

Umbridge ekkor köhintett egyet, de valahogy úgy, mintha azt próbálgatná, milyen halkan tud.

McGalagony nem vett tudomást róla.

\- Gondolom, szeretné megtudni, mely tantárgyakra célszerű koncentrálnia - folytatta, kissé emeltebb hangon.

\- Igen - felelte Lucy. - Biztos fontos a sötét varázslatok kivédése.

\- Természetesen - bólintott a tanárnő. - Ezenkívül tanácsolnám...

Umbridge megint köhögött, ezúttal valamivel hangosabban. McGalagony behunyta a szemét, majd egy másodperc múlva kinyitotta, és tovább beszélt:

\- Tehát tanácsolnám, hogy átváltoztatástant is tanuljon, mert az auroroknak gyakran kell alkalmazniuk különféle transzformációkat. Itt kívánom megjegyezni, hogy hozzám csak az járhat RAVASZ-előkészítőre, aki legalább „várakozáson felüli" minősítést kap az RBF-vizsgán... ugyanakkor maga mindig is a második legjobb volt az óráimon Granger kisasszony után, úgyhogy ezzel valószínűleg nem lesz gond. Természetesen a bűbájtant is ajánlom, no meg a bájitaltant. Igen, Potter kisasszony, a bájitaltant - ismételte villanásnyi mosollyal McGalagony. - A bájitalok és ellenszérumok alapos ismerete elengedhetetlen egy auror számára. Piton professzornál pedig a „kiváló" minősítésű RBF a belépő, úgyhogy...

Umbridge ezúttal pregnánsan köhintett.

\- Ha kívánja, tudok adni köptetőt, Dolores - vetette oda McGalagony, rá se nézve a főinspektorra.

\- Köszönöm, nem kérek - felelte Umbridge azzal a mesterkélt kis nevetéssel, amit Lucy a legjobban utált. - Viszont megkérdezném, hogy szabad-e egy apró közbevetést tennem, Minerva.

\- Magának mindent szabad - sziszegte McGalagony.

\- Kétségesnek tartom, hogy Potter az ő vérmérsékletével alkalmas lenne az aurori munkára - mondta negédesen Umbridge.

\- Valóban? - McGalagony több szót nem is vesztegetett Umbridge megjegyzésére. - Tehát, Potter kisasszony, ha komoly a szándéka, azt tanácsolom, a felkészülés során koncentráljon főként a bájitaltanra. Amint látom, Flitwick professzornál az elmúlt két évben a „várakozáson felüli" és a „kiváló" szint között teljesített, tehát a bűbájtannal minden rendben van. Ami a sötét varázslatok kivédését illeti, a legtöbb esetben jó eredményeket ért el, Lupin professzor véleménye szerint pedig... Biztos, hogy nem kér köptetőt, Dolores?

\- Nem, nem, köszönöm, Minerva - felelte nevetgélve Umbridge, miután előtte köhögött egy nagyot. - Csak tudja, az a benyomásom támadt, mintha nem venné figyelembe Potter idei jegyeit sötét varázslatok kivédéséből. Pedig határozottan emlékszem, hogy eljuttattam magához az értékelésemet.

\- Erre gondol? - kérdezte a mélységes undor hangján McGalagony, és kihúzott egy rózsaszínű pergamenlapot Harry dossziéjából. Rápillantott a lapra, kissé felvonta szemöldökét, majd kommentár nélkül visszatette a pergament a dossziéba.

\- Mint mondtam, Lupin professzor véleménye szerint magának kimondottan jó érzéke van a tárgyhoz, ez pedig egy aurornál...

\- Talán félreértette, amit írtam, Minerva? - szólt közbe Umbridge, még mindig mézesmázos hangon, de már előzetes köhögés nélkül.

\- Egyáltalán nem értettem félre - felelte megfeszült arccal McGalagony.

\- Akkor viszont nem egészen értem, miért nem közli Potterrel, hogy semmi esélye...

\- Semmi esélye? - ismételte McGalagony, még mindig maga elé nézve. - Potter kisasszony kitűnő eredménnyel szerepelt minden sötét varázslatok kivédése vizsgáján...

\- Bocsásson meg, Minerva, de ellent kell mondanom magának. Az értékelésemből kitűnik, hogy Lucy igen alacsony színvonalon teljesített az óráimon...

\- Valóban nem fogalmaztam elég világosan - felelte McGalagony, s most először Umbridge szemébe nézett. - Azt akartam mondani, hogy Potter kisasszony kitűnő eredménnyel szerepelt minden olyan sötét varázslatok kivédése vizsgáján, amit hozzáértő tanárnál tett le.

Umbridge arca olyan hirtelen sötétedett el, mint a lekapcsolt villanykörte. Hátradőlt a széken, lapozott egyet a jegyzettömbjében, és dülledt szemét sebesen mozgatva írni kezdett. Lucy gondolatban kalapot emelt házvezetőtanára előtt, sőt, legszívesebben megrázta volna a kezét.

McGalagony közben ismét Lucyhoz fordult; keskeny orrlyuka kitágult, szeme izzott a dühtől.

\- Van még kérdése, Potter kisasszony?

\- Igen - bólintott Lucy. - Miféle alkalmassági vizsgákon kell átmennie annak, aki elég RAVASZ-t szerez?

\- Nos, többek között tesztelik, hogyan viselkedik harci helyzetekben - felelte McGalagony. - Számot kell adnia az állhatatosságáról és az elkötelezettségéről is, hiszen az aurorkiképzés további három évig tart. És persze kiválóan kell értenie a gyakorlati önvédelemhez. Aki auror akar lenni, annak az iskola elvégzése után is sokat kell még tanulnia, tehát hangsúlyozom: ha ódzkodik attól, hogy a Roxfortból kikerülve újabb vizsgákat kelljen letennie, akkor válasszon inkább másik hivatást.

\- Pontosan tudom, mit szeretnék, professzor - szólt Lucy. - Auror akarok lenni, amióta az eszemet tudom. Nem akarom, hogy másoknak is el kelljen szenvedniük azt, amit nekem. Meg akarom védeni az embereket, és meg akarom akadályozni egy újabb Voldemort felemelkedését. Ha rajtam múlik, nem lesz több háború.

Kísérteties csönd ereszkedett a szobára. Lucy most nem hallotta a penna sercegését, de nem is akart Umbridge-ra koncentrálni, hanem végig McGalagony szemébe fúrta a tekintetét. A tanárnő szeme megvillant, és mintha könny csillogott volna a szemében… aztán ez a pillanat elmúlt, így Lucy kételkedett benne, hogy jól látta-e.

\- Köszönöm - köszörülte meg a torkát McGalagony. - Elmehet, Potter kisasszony. A pályaválasztási beszélgetésünknek vége.

Lucy a vállára lendítette táskáját. Rá se nézett Umbridge-re, csak felszegte a fejét és szépen komótosan kisétált az ajtón.

Tudta, hogy utána nem sokkal Harry következik, emiatt kicsöngőre tizenegyes teremhez sietett, hogy elsőként faggathassa ki bátyját. Mikor kinyílt az ajtó, Lucy felpattant a földről és izgatottan várta, hogy Harry és Ron kilépjenek a folyosóra.

\- Na? Mi volt? - kérdezte.

\- Röviden? - kérdezett vissza Harry. - McGalagony és Umbridge összevesztek azon, hogy lehetek-e auror vagy nem. Még akkor is veszekedtek, mikor kijöttem.

Valóban, Umbridge a délutáni sötét varázslatok kivédése óra kezdetén úgy zihált, mintha futóedzésről jött volna.

\- Remélem, van annyi eszed, Lucy, hogy lemondj az őrült tervedről - suttogta Hermione, mikor kinyitották a könyvüket A megtorlás elkerülése; tárgyalásos konfliktusrendezés című fejezetnél, ami sorrendben a 34. volt. - Nézd, milyen harapós kedvében van Umbridge!

A főinspektor időről időre gyűlölködő pillantást vetett Harryre, aki fejét leszegve, üres tekintettel bámulta A defenzív mágia elméletét. Lucy eközben maga elé bambult és a gondolataival viaskodott...

El tudta képzelni, mit szólna McGalagony, ha néhány órával az Umbridge-dzsel vívott szócsata után hírét venné, hogy rajtakapták őt a főinspektor szobájában... Nyugodtan megteheti, hogy szépen felmegy a Griffendél-toronyba, és majd valamikor a nyári szünetben kifaggatja Siriust a merengőben látott jelenetről... csak épp ha erre a józan ész diktálta választásra gondolt, úgy érezte, mintha ólomgolyóbist nyelt volna... és persze ott volt Fred és George, akik mindent szépen kiterveltek; ott volt Harry Siriustól kapott kése, ami a táskájában lapult apja láthatatlanná tévő köpennyel és a Tekergők Térképével együtt.

De mégis, ha elkapják...

\- Dumbledore magára vállalt mindent, hogy az iskolában maradhass, Lucy! - suttogta felemelt könyve mögé rejtőzve Hermione. - Ha most kirúgatod magad, hiába volt az áldozata!

Mondjon le tervéről, és ne foglalkozzon vele tovább, mit művelt az apja több mint húsz éve, egy nyári napon?

De ekkor eszébe jutott Fred és George, a Varangybéka-hadművelet és az, hogy mondták, mennyire büszkék rá és örülnek, hogy ő lesz az utódjuk…

\- Könyörgök, Lucy, ne csináld! - rimánkodott Hermione az óra végét jelző csengőszó alatt.

Lucy sóhajtott egyet, majd felszegte a fejét. Bár hevesen dobogott a szíve, de végre elhatározta magát.

Nem fog meghátrálni.

Ron a jelek szerint eltökélte, hogy nem nyilvánít véleményt, nem ad tanácsot az ügyben. Még csak rá se nézett Lucyra; mikor azonban Hermione még ezek után is folytatni akarta Lucy puhítását, fojtott hangon így szólt:

\- Most már hagyd békén, jó? El tudja dönteni, mit akar.

Lucy néhány lépést tett még csak a folyosón, amikor távoli, de összetéveszthetetlen zaj ütötte meg a fülét: a második felvonás elkezdődött. Sikolyok és kiáltások szűrődtek le valahonnan fentről; a termekből kitóduló diákok mind megtorpantak, és ijedten a mennyezetre bámultak...

Umbridge úgy rohant ki a sötét varázslatok kivédése teremből, ahogy csak kurta lába bírta. Menet közben előhúzta pálcáját, és hátát mutatva Lucynak, elfutott az ellenkező irányba. Itt volt az alkalom: most vagy soha.

\- Lucy... ne csináld... - könyörgött erőtlenül Hermione.

\- Harry, ne feledd, húsz percünk van! - nézett bátyjára Lucy, aki csak bólintott.

\- Sok sikert! - mondta, majd visszasietett a sötét varázslatok kivédése terembe.

Lucy megigazította a táskát a vállán, és a keleti szárny felé tóduló diákok között cikázva futásnak eredt.

Az Umbridge szobájához vezető folyosó néptelen volt. Lucy elbújt egy lovagi páncél mögé, s magára öltötte az ezüstszín láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt. Ezután kilépett rejtekhelyéről, és Umbridge szobájának ajtajához lopózott.

A bűvös kés már a kezében volt. Bedugta a pengét az ajtó résébe, néhányszor fel-alá mozgatta, majd kihúzta. Halk kattanás hallatszott, és az ajtó kitárult. Lucy beosont, gyorsan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, azután körülnézett.

A szobában semmi nem mozdult, eltekintve a giccses kismacskáktól, amelyek fáradhatatlanul hancúroztak az elkobzott seprűk fölött lógó tányérjaikon. A falak ugyanolyan véresek és tollasak voltak, mint amikor Lucy utoljára itt járt. A lány a biztonság kedvéért elmormogott még egy tartósító-bűbájt és csak utána fordult a kandalló felé.

Ledobta a köpenyt, letérdelt a kihűlt tűzhely elé, s másodpercek alatt meg is találta, amire szüksége volt: egy csillogó Hop-porral teli dobozkát. Sosem csinált még ilyet, de ismerte a módszert. Fejét a tűzrács fölé dugva kivett egy csipetnyit a porból, és az odakészített fahasábokra szórta. Azokból egy szempillantás alatt smaragdzöld lángok törtek fel.

\- Grimmauld tér tizenkettő! - mondta hangosan és érthetően Lucy.

Az utazás élete legfurcsább élménye volt. Igaz, jó párszor lépett már kandallóba, de minden korábbi alkalommal az egész teste pörgött a lángok között, az ország összes varázslótűzhelyét összekötő szövevényes hálózatban suhanva. Ezúttal viszont a térde ott maradt Umbridge szobájának hideg kőpadlóján, és csak a feje száguldott a smaragdzöld tűzben.

Aztán a pörgés egyszerre véget ért. Lucyt émelygés fogta el a melegtől; úgy érezte, mintha egy különösen vastag sálba lenne csavarva a feje. Pislogni kezdett, s mikor kitisztult szeme előtt a kép, hosszú étkezőasztalt pillantott meg maga előtt: a Grimmauld téri ház konyhai tűzhelyében volt. Az asztalnál egy férfi ült, pergamenlap fölé hajolva.

\- Sirius?

A férfi összerezzent, és felkapta a fejét. Nem Sirius volt, hanem Lupin.

\- Lucy! - kiáltott fel döbbenten a varázsló. - Mit keresel itt? Mi történt? Jól vagy?

\- Igen - felelte Lucy. - Csak gondoltam... Szeretnék beszélni Siriusszal.

\- Szólok neki. - Lupin felállt, bár szemlátomást még mindig nem ocsúdott fel teljesen meglepetéséből. - Felment megkeresni Siport. Már megint napok óta nem láttuk.

Azzal kisietett a konyhából. Lucy egyedül maradt a székkel és az asztallábakkal. Csodálkozott, hogy Sirius nem említette, milyen kényelmetlen dolog fejjel a tűzben beszélgetni; neki már most tiltakozott a térde a kőpadlóval való huzamos érintkezés ellen.

Fél perc se telt bele, és Lupin visszatért, nyomában Siriusszal.

\- Mi történt, Hercegnő? - kérdezte rögtön a varázsló. Menet közben hátravetette hosszú fekete haját, majd gyorsan lekuporodott a tűzhely elé, úgy, hogy a feje majdnem egy szintbe került Lucyéval.

Lupin aggódó arccal letérdelt mellé.

\- Jól vagy, Lucy? Segítségre van szükséged?

\- Nem - rázta a fejét Lucy. - Semmi ilyesmi... Csak beszélni akartam vele... az apámról.

A két varázsló meglepett pillantást váltott. Lucynak nem volt ideje rá, hogy zavart mentegetőzésbe kezdjen; egyre jobban fájt a térde, s úgy becsülte, hogy már legalább öt perc eltelt a figyelemelterelő akció kezdete óta - Fred és George pedig mindössze húsz percet ígértek neki. Köntörfalazás nélkül belevágott hát mondókájába: beszámolt róla, mit láttak Harryvel a merengőben.

Miután befejezte, a két varázsló néhány másodpercig hallgatott. Aztán Lupin csendesen így szólt:

\- Nem szeretném, ha annak alapján ítélnéd meg az apádat, amit láttál, Lucy. Tizenöt éves volt...

\- Én is annyi vagyok! - csattant fel Lucy.

\- Figyelj rám! - szólt csitítóan Sirius - James és Piton az első találkozásuktól fogva gyűlölték egymást. Van úgy, hogy emberek ellenszenvesek egymásnak, ezt te is jól tudod. James megtestesítette mindazt, ami után Piton csak sóvároghatott: közkedvelt volt, szinte mindenben tehetséges, remek kviddicsjátékos... Piton meg egy furcsa kis különc volt, semmi más nem érdekelte, csak a fekete mágia, James pedig - akármi is volt a benyomásod róla - gyűlölte a fekete mágiát.

\- Igen, de rátámadt Pitonra, pedig semmi oka nem volt rá! Csak azért... csak azért, mert azt mondtad, hogy unatkozol - fejezte be kissé zavartan.

\- Szégyellem is a dolgot - felelte Sirius.

Lupin ránézett barátjára, majd így szólt:

\- Valamit meg kell értened, Lucy. Apád és Sirius mindenben a legjobbak voltak, amibe csak belefogtak. Az egész iskola csodálta őket... és ha néha túlzásba estek...

\- Úgy érted, ha néha arrogáns kis szörnyetegek voltak - szólt közbe Sirius.

Lupin elmosolyodott.

\- Folyton felborzolta a haját - motyogta fájdalmasan Lucy.

Sirius és Lupin felnevettek.

\- Tényleg, már el is felejtettem - mondta nosztalgiázva Sirius.

\- És a cikesszel játszott? - kérdezte lelkesen Lupin.

\- Igen - felelte Harry, értetlenül bámulva a két mosolygó varázslót. - Nekem... úgy tűnt, hogy nem teljesen normális.

\- Persze hogy nem volt normális! - vágta rá Sirius. - Mind bolondok voltunk! Na jó... Holdsáp talán kevésbé - tette hozzá barátjára pillantva.

Lupin azonban a fejét rázta.

\- Miért, mondtam nektek egyszer is, hogy szálljatok le Pitonról? - dörmögte. - Volt hozzá bátorságom, hogy megmondjam nektek a véleményemet?

\- Néha elérted, hogy elszégyelljük magunkat - felelte Sirius. - Az is valami...

Lucy eltökélte, hogy az alkalmat kihasználva mindent elmond, ami a szívét nyomja.

\- És folyton a tóparton ülő lányok felé tekingetett - folytatta makacsul. - Figyelte, hogy nézik-e őt!

Sirius vállat vont.

\- Mindig bolondot csinált magából, ha Lily a közelben volt. Olyankor nem bírta megállni, hogy ne vágjon fel.

\- Egyáltalán hogyhogy összeházasodtak? - kérdezte keserűen Lucy. - Hiszen anya utálta őt!

\- Dehogy utálta! - legyintett Sirius.

\- Hetedikben kezdtek el járni - mondta Lupin.

\- Addigra Jamesnek benőtt a feje lágya - tette hozzá Sirius.

\- Akkor már nem küldött rontást szórakozásból az emberekre - rázta a fejét Lupin.

\- Pitonra se? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Hát... - felelte habozva Lupin. - Piton az más dolog volt. Mindig megátkozta Jamest, ha alkalma volt rá. Nem lehetett elvárni Jamestől, hogy ezt szó nélkül tűrje.

\- És anya mit szólt hozzá?

\- Ő nemigen tudott ezekről az incidensekről - felelte Sirius. - Gondolhatod, hogy James nem vitte magával a randevúira Pitont, és nem Lily előtt bánt el vele.

Sirius szemöldökráncolva nézett Lucyra, aki még mindig nem nyugodott meg.

\- Fogadd el tőlem - szólt - apád tényleg kiváló ember volt, és a legjobb barátom. Fiatalság, bolondság. Apád kinőtte a legtöbb hibáját.

\- Persze, értem - felelte fásultan Lucy. - Csak, tudod, sose hittem, hogy egyszer sajnálni fogom Pitont.

Lupin kissé összevonta a szemöldökét.

\- Most, hogy említed... Mit szólt Perselus, mikor megtudta, hogy te és Harry láttátok ezt a dolgot?

\- Azt mondta, nem tart nekünk több okklumenciaórát - felelte közönyösen Lucy. - Mintha az olyan nagy bünte...

\- Micsoda!? - kiáltott fel Sirius. Lucy hátrahőkölt, és belélegezett egy marék felkavart hamut.

\- Ezt komolyan mondod? - kérdezte rémülten Lupin. - Nem ad több órát nektek?

\- Nem - felelte Lucy. Fogalma sem volt, miért izgatja ennyire a hír a két varázslót. - De nem baj. Még meg is könnyebbültem...

\- Elmegyek és beszélek Pitonnal! - háborgott Sirius. Már készült is felállni, de Lupin visszahúzta.

\- Ha valaki beszél Pitonnal, az én leszek - jelentette ki. - De mindenekelőtt ti fogtok odamenni hozzá, Lucy. Megmondjátok neki, hogy mindenképp folytatnotok kell az okklumenciát. Ha Dumbledore megtudja...

\- Nem mehetünk oda hozzá, leharapja a fejünket! - ellenkezett Lucy. - Nem láttátok, hogy viselkedett, miután kihozott minket a merengőből!

\- Mindennél fontosabb, hogy okklumenciát tanuljatok - jelentette ki Lupin. - Megértetted? Mindennél!

\- Jó, jó - bólogatott Lucy. Nyugtalanította és dühítette a győzködés. - Majd mondom Harrynek, hogy próbáljuk beszélni vele, de... de nem hiszem...

Elhallgatott, mert távoli lépések zaja ütötte meg a fülét.

\- Sipor jön lefelé?

\- Nem - felelte hátrapillantva Sirius. - A te oldaladon lehet valaki.

Lucynak a szívverése is elállt.

\- Mennem kell, viszlát! - hadarta, és már húzta is kifelé a fejét tűzből.

Néhány másodpercig úgy érezte, mintha a feje pörögne nyakán, aztán minden a helyére kerül, és feltűnt a szeme előtt Umbridge kandallójának képe az utolsókat lobbanó smaragdzöld lángokkal.

\- Gyorsan, gyorsan! - zihálta egy asztmatikus hang kint az ajtó előtt. - Á, nyitva hagyta...

Lucy a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny után kapott, s épp hogy sikerült magára rántania, mikor berontott a szobába Frics.

A gondnok szemlátomás nagyon örült valaminek. Odasietett Umbridge íróasztalához, kihúzta az egyik fiókot, lázasan kutatni kezdett benne, és közben egyfolytában beszélt magában.

\- Korbácsolási engedély... korbácsolási engedély... Végre elbánhatok velük... százszor kiérdemelték...

Kihúzott egy pergamenlapot a fiókból, megcsókolta, magához ölelte, és már csoszogott is kifelé a szobából.

Lucy talpra szökkent, és magához vette táskáját. Gyorsan végignézett magán - megállapította, hogy semmit nem lát - azután az ajtóhoz sietett, és kiosont a folyosóra. Frics már messze járt - Lucy sose látta még ilyen fürgén mozogni őt.

Miután maga mögött hagyta az első lépcsőt, úgy döntött, most már láthatóvá válhat. A táskájába gyűrte a köpenyt, és sietve folytatta útját a földszint felé, ahol a zsivajból ítélve jókora csődület lehetett. Gyanúja be is igazolódott: a bejárati csarnokban akkora volt a tömeg, mintha valamiféle iskolai rendezvény lett volna készülőben.

A jelenet Trelawney elbocsátásának estéjét idézte. A diákok a falak menténösszezsúfolódva álltak (Lucynak feltűnt, hogy sokuk talárját a butykornyálra gyanúsan emlékeztető anyag szennyezi), de tanárok és kísértetek is voltak a tömegben. Néhány pillanatig Harryt kereste a tekintetével, de sehol sem látta, ugyanakkor nem is volt ideje tovább kutatnia utána, hiszen a fő műsor eközben tovább zajlott. Beljebb ment a tömegbe, hogy jobban beolvadjon.

Külön csoportot alkottak a Főinspektori Különítmény önelégült arcú tagjai. Hóborc hintázva lebegett a magasban. Mint mindenki más, ő is a csarnok közepén álló, s a tömeges érdeklődést szemmel láthatóan a legkevésbé sem értékelő két fiút, Fred és George Weasleyt nézte.

\- Most megvagytok!

A diadalmas kijelentés Umbridge szájából hangzott el. Lucy csak most vette észre a főinspektort, aki mindössze néhány lépcsőfoknyira állt tőle.

\- Még mindig úgy gondoljátok, hogy jó tréfa mocsarat csinálni az iskola folyosójából?

\- Igen, szerintünk nagyon jó - felelte a félelem legcsekélyebb jele nélkül Fred. Lucy legszívesebben felnevetett volna, de fékeznie kellett magát.

Időközben odafurakodott Umbridge-hez az örömkönnyeivel küszködő Frics.

\- Itt az engedély, igazgatónő - szólt elcsukló hangon, és meglengette a főinspektor íróasztalából zsákmányolt pergament. - Már előkészítettem a korbácsot is... könyörgök, hadd vigyem őket...

\- Jól van, Árgus! - bólintott Umbridge, majd ismét az ikrekhez fordult. - Most megtanuljátok, hogy bűnhődnek ebben az iskolában a felforgatók.

\- Az a baj - felelte higgadtan Fred -, hogy mi már semmit nem akarunk itt megtanulni. - Ikertestvérére nézett. - George... szerintem eleget koptattuk már az iskolapadot.

\- A számból vetted ki a szót, Fred.

\- Szerencsét kéne próbálnunk a nagybetűs Életben, nem? - kérdezte Fred.

\- De bizony.

S mielőtt Umbridge egy szót is szólhatott volna, felemelték pálcáikat, s így kiáltottak:

\- Invito seprű!

Lucy fülét távoli robaj ütötte meg. Balra nézett - aztán villámgyorsan lekuporodott: a márványlépcső fordulójában ugyanis két száguldó seprű bukkant fel. Az egyiken még ott lógott a nehéz lánc, amivel a falhoz rögzítették.

Két másodperc se telt bele, és a seprűk lebegve megálltak gazdáik előtt. A döbbent csöndet csak a kőpadlónak ütköző lánc csörrenése törte meg.

\- A viszont-nem-látásra! - szólt Fred, és a lába közé kapta seprűjét.

George is felpattant a magáéra.

\- Ne várja, hogy írjunk! - búcsúzott.

Fred végighordozta tekintetét a néma sokaságon.

\- Akinek tetszik az emeleten megtekinthető mobilmocsár, megtalál minket az Abszol út 93. szám alatt - jelentette be zengő hangon. - Az új boltunkban!

George rámutatott Umbridge-re, és hozzátette:

\- A roxfortosok külön kedvezményt kapnak, ha megígérik, hogy termékeink segítségével elkergetik innen ezt a vén denevért!

\- Elkapni őket! - rikácsolta Umbridge.

A Főinspektori Különítménynek azonban nem volt esélye. Alighogy elindultak az ikrek felé, azok elrugaszkodtak a földtől, és máris ötméteres magasságban lebegtek. George megkereste tekintetével a kopogószellemet, és odakiáltott neki:

\- Fűts be neki a nevünkben, Hóborc!

És Hóborc, aki soha senkitől nem fogadott el parancsot, most lekapta harang alakú sapkáját, és vigyázzba vágta magát a levegőben. Fred eközben megkereste tekintetével Lucyt, aki leplezetlenül vigyorgott.

\- Szóljon nagyot az utolsó felvonás! - mutatott körbe a bejárati csarnokon, mire a lány egy aprót bólintott.

Fred és George ezután a diákok mennydörgő tapsa közepette megfordították seprűiket, és kiröppentek a nyitott tölgyajtón, hogy hamarosan elnyelje őket az aranyló naplemente.

* * *

Miért? Mi a merlini búbánatos fenéért kell neki mindenen olyan sokat gondolkodnia?

Bár az összegyűlt tömeget igyekezett feloszlatni, Draco végig azon agyalt, amit lassan két hete (!) látott a Griffendél asztalánál a nagyteremben. Egyszerűen nem tudott napirendre térni fölötte, főleg azután, hogy később olyan kitüntetett figyelmet szentelt a problémájának és a legszörnyűbb rémálmát látta beigazolódni. Még ha ezt nem is akarta beismerni magának.

Fred Weasley és Lucy Potter járnak.

Ezt persze senkitől se hallotta, úgy egyáltalán senkitől, de Draco arra tippelt, hogy csak nagyon jól titkolják. Például a kastélyban mindenhová magukkal vitték George Weasleyt, hogy ne legyen feltűnő, de Draco biztos volt benne, hogy a másik iker együtt van Lucyval. És hogy mi miatt gondolta ezt? Történetesen azért, mert látta őket kézenfogva ülni azon a bizonyos estén. És nem néhány pillanatról volt szó: Weasley hosszú perceken keresztül fogta Lucy kezét, akit szemmel láthatóan a legkevésbé se zavart a dolog. Sőt, mintha egyenesen vígaszt nyert volna a vörös hajú vérárulóból.

Draco úgy érezte magát akkor, mintha leforrázták volna. A vacsorát is kihagyta, azonnal felkereste az első helyet, ahová elbújhatott (ez egyébként egy titkos folyosó volt az első emeleten), majd nekidőlt a falnak és remegő kezeivel a hajába túrt, csakhogy lefoglalja az ujjait. Nem érdekelte a gyengesége, az erőfeszítései, semmi sem érdekelte. Legszívesebben ordított volna, annyira borzalmasan érezte magát. Még azon se kezdett el gondolkodni, hogy miért is érzi magát úgy, ahogy. Egyszerűen hagyta, hogy belemerüljön az önsajnálatba.

Mire visszatért a klubhelyiségbe már összeszedte magát, de azóta folyamatosan Lucyt figyelte és igyekezett újabb és újabb bizonyítékokat összegyűjteni az elméletéhez. És valóban: olyan gyakran látta együtt Lucyt a Weasley ikrekkel, mint korábban soha. Mégis a ma délután húzta ki nála végképp a gyufát, mikor az ikrek látványosan elhagyták a kastélyt. Látta, ahogy Fred Weasley megkereste Lucyt (akit természetesen azonnal kiszúrt a tömegben) és látta, ahogy egymással szemeznek. Mint akik búcsúzkodnak… de a nyálas, szemezős módon.

Végre eltakarodott a tömeg, így Draco ismét elvonulhatott a világ elől, hogy elmerüljön az önsajnálatba és elátkozza a világot, a sorsot, az életet, amiért esélyt se adott neki arra, hogy… hogy…

…hogy ő lehessen az, aki Lucyt a világ legboldogabb lányává teszi.


	32. Chapter 31: Kviddicsdöntő

**Chapter 31**

 **Kviddicsdöntő**

A következő néhány napban olyan sokan és sokat beszéltek az iskolában Fred és George szökéséről, hogy Lucy biztosra vette, a történet bekerül az örök életű roxforti legendák közé. Egy hét se telt bele, és már a jelenet szemtanúi is úgy emlékeztek, hogy az ikrek zuhanórepülésben rátámadtak Umbridge-re, és megsorozták trágyagránátokkal a főinspektort. Fred és George távozása után - a megnyilatkozásokból ítélve - szinte mindenkinek megfordult a fejében, hogy követni kellene őket. Lucy gyakran hallott efféle kijelentéseket: „Komolyan, néha kedvem lenne seprűre pattanni, és elhúzni innen a csíkot", vagy: „Még egy ilyen óra, és átmegyek Weasleybe."

Az ikrek más módon is gondoskodtak róla, hogy még sokáig emlegessék őket. Először is, nem hagyták meg, hogyan lehet eltüntetni a keleti szárny ötödik emeleti folyosóját elborító mocsarat (mármint Lucyn kívül nem mondták el senkinek, de a lány nyilván a kisujját se mozdította az ügy érdekében). Umbridge és Frics számos módszert kipróbáltak, de sikertelenül. A területet végül elkerítették, és a dühöngő Frics csónakkal szállítgatta a lápon túli tantermekbe igyekvő diákokat. Lucy gyanította, hogy McGalagony vagy Flitwick könnyűszerrel el tudná távolítani a mocsarat, de ők - akárcsak a tűzijátékok támadásakor - inkább hagyták, hadd szenvedjen Umbridge.

Ott volt emellett az a két seprű alakú lyuk Umbridge szobájának ajtaján, amelyeket Fred és George Jólsep-R-jei ütöttek, mikor visszatértek gazdáikhoz. Frics kicserélte az ajtót, Harry Tűzvillámát pedig a pincébe költöztette. Az a hír járta, hogy Umbridge fegyveres biztonságiőr-trollt állíttatott a seprű őrzésére. Akár így volt, akár nem, a főinspektor mindenesetre nagyon tévedett, ha azt hitte, ezzel minden gondja megoldódott.

Lucy hálát adott az égnek, hogy jelen lehetett, mikor Umbridge először megpillantja a kidíszített sötét varázslatok kivédése termet. Mivel ő is akkor látta először, nem tudott teljesen a főinspektor reakciójára koncentrálni, de a visítását még így is hallotta. A plafonon, a táblán, az ablakokon, de még egy két asztalon is volt egy elvarázsolt kristálygömb, amiben olyan vadul forgott a szemgolyó, mint Rémszemé. Umbridge hiába igyekezett megőrizni a „tekintélyét", szinte mindig a kristálygömbökre pislogott: ez mondjuk nem volt nehéz, hiszen bármerre nézett, mindig szembetalálta magát eggyel. Természetesen ezt sem tudta eltüntetni. Osztálytársai nem mertek nevetni, de mikor véget ért az óra, a folyosón mindenki lelkesen dicsérte meg őt az újabb csínyért. Lucy tiltakozni akart, de Harry azt mondta, hogy voltaképp a lány találta ki, ő csak felragasztott pár gömböt. De ez nem számított, a balhé híre elterjedt és emiatt a griffendélesek ismét bulit tartottak a klubhelyiségben.

A Fred és George példáján felbuzdult diákok között lelkes versengés alakult ki, hogy ki foglalja el az iskolai főzsivány megüresedett posztját Lucy mellett. Természetesen a tanárok nem tudták, hogy van egy újonnan kinevezett királynője a bajkeverésnek, de a diákok között nyílt titok volt, így mindenki Lucyt próbálta lenyűgözni és sóvárogva várták a véleményét minden egyes balhé után. Ám ezekből olyan sok volt, hogy a lány egy idő után nem is tudta, hova nézzen.

Új ajtó ide vagy oda, valakinek sikerült becsempészni egy orrontó furkászt Umbridge szobájába. Az állat fényes tárgyakat keresve csatatérré változtatta a helyiséget, még jobban összevérezve és tollassá téve azt, végül pedig rávetette magát a belépő Umbridge-re, és ujjlerágással próbálta megszerezni a főinspektor gyűrűit. A folyosókon annyira gyakorivá váltak a trágyagránátos és bűzpatronos merényletek, hogy sok diák már rutinszerűen buborékfej-bűbájt alkalmazott, mielőtt az óra végén kilépett a tanteremből. A varázs biztosította számukra a tiszta, bűzmentes levegőt, jóllehet, úgy festettek tőle, mintha gömbölyű akváriumot húztak volna a fejükre.

Frics lovaglóostorral hajkurászta a rendzavarókat, csakhogy azokból olyan sok volt, hogy ha tízfelé osztódik, akkor se bírt volna velük. A főinspektori különítményesek igyekeztek segíteni neki - legalábbis azok, akik épp nem szorultak maguk is segítségre.

Warrington, a Mardekár kviddicscsapatának tagja rémes bőrbetegséget kapott - úgy festett, mintha kukoricapehely borítaná a testét - Pansy Parkinsonnak pedig - Hermione nagy örömére - egy teljes tanítási napot ki kellett hagynia, mivel agancsa nőtt. Lucy pedig régi álmát váltotta valóra, mikor alkalmazta a Pofix-bűbájt Malfoyon, aki épp egy elsőst tiport a sárba; a fiú küszködésén, hogy szavakat formáljon, jót nevetett minden néző.

Időközben az is kiderült, hogy a Weasley ikrek jóvoltából a roxfortosok jelentős készleteket halmoztak fel Maximuláns betegítőszerekből; vagy aki nem, az Lucynál tudott utánpótlást venni, aki örömmel értékesített az ikrek nevében. A sötét varázslatok kivédése órák elején szinte minden diák belázasodott, elájult, hányni kezdett vagy heveny orrvérzést kapott. Umbridge visított dühében, de hiába próbálta kideríteni a titokzatos tünetek okát, a betegek makacsul kitartottak amellett, hogy az umbridge-itisz nevű kórságban szenvednek.

A főinspektor négy teljes osztályt büntetőmunkára ítélt, de miután ezzel se sikerült megfékeznie a járványt, az ötödik alkalommal már elengedte a vérző, ájuldozó, verejtékező és öklendező tanulókat.

Azonban még a Maximuláns szerek használói se vehették fel a versenyt a káosz urával, Hóborccal, aki a jelek szerint szent kötelességének érezte, hogy teljesítse az ikrek utolsó kívánságát. Sőt, a kopogószellem odáig elment, hogy Lucynak gratulált az ikrek mobilmocsarához és felajánlotta (!), hogy ha a lány is tervez hasonló nagyszabású akciót, akkor számíthat rá, mint elterelés. Lucy olyan boldog volt ezután, hogy semmivel se lehetett a kedvét szegni.

A kastély naphosszat visszhangzott Hóborc eszelős kacagásától, s amerre járt, útját pánik és pusztulás kísérte: padokat döntögetett, óra alatt ki-be röpködött a termekbe a táblán keresztül, összetörte a szobrokat és vázákat. Mesterkedése következtében, a tépett idegzetű Fricsnek két ízben is lovagi páncélból kellett kiszabadítania a nyávogó Mrs Norrist. Hóborc lámpákat tört, gyertyákat fújt el, égő fáklyákkal zsonglőrködött a visító diákok feje fölött, és csinos toronyba rakott pergamenhalmokat vetett tűzre vagy épp szórt ki az ablakon. Egy alkalommal úgy csinált árvizet a második emeleten, hogy a mosdóban kitépte az összes csapot a falból, egyik reggel pedig egy zsák tarantulát szórt szét a zsúfolt nagyteremben.

Ha épp nem volt jobb ötlete, akár órákon át is Umbridge feje fölött lebegett, és idétlen hangoskodásba kezdett, valahányszor a főinspektor megszólalt.

Fricsen kívül az iskola egyetlen alkalmazottja se vállalt szolidaritást Umbridge-dzsel. Egy alkalommal, mikor Hóborc épp egy kristálycsillár leszerelésén fáradozott, Lucy fültanúja volt annak, hogy az arra haladó McGalagony odaszól a kopogószellemnek:

\- Ne jobbra forgasd azt a csavart, hanem balra!

Mindennek a tetejébe Montague-nál krónikusnak bizonyult a toalettbeli tartózkodás okozta elmezavar, s egy keddi nap reggelén megjelentek az iskolában felháborodott szülei.

\- Nem kellene elmondanunk Madam Pomfreynak, mi történt? - szólt nyugtalanul Hermione, mikor a bűbájtanterem ablakán kinézve észrevette az érkező Mr és Mrs Montague-t. - Talán akkor tudna segíteni azon a fiún.

\- Ne félj, Montague előbb-utóbb magától is meggyógyul - legyintett Ron.

\- Addig meg hadd szidják Umbridge-et - tette hozzá Harry.

\- Remélhetőleg Caramelhez is elmennek - tördelte a kezét rosszmájúan Lucy.

A fiúk eközben megkocogtatták pálcáikkal az elvarázsolandó teáscsészéket. Harryén négy igen kurta láb nőtt, amelyek hiába nyújtózkodtak, nem érték el az asztalt. Roné hosszú pipaszárlábakat eresztett - azok nagy nehezen felemelték ugyan a csészét, de pár másodperc múlva összecsuklottak, és a csésze elrepedt az asztalon.

Hermione gyorsan megsuhintotta pálcáját.

\- Reparo! - suttogta, mire a csésze azonnal összeforrt. - Jól van, de mi lesz, ha Montague mégse gyógyul meg magától? - kérdezte Hermione.

\- Kit érdekel? - morogta bosszúsan Ron, cingár lábú csészéjének újabb próbálkozásait figyelve. - Pontot akart levonni a Griffendéltől, úgyhogy megérdemelte, amit kapott. Ha mindenáron aggódni akarsz valakiért, aggódj értem!

\- Érted? - Lucy gyorsan elkapta csészéjét, miután az kis híján leszaladt az asztalról izmos porcelán-lábacskáin. - Miért kellene aggódnia érted?

Ron alátámasztotta reszkető lábú csészéjét, és keserű fintorral így felelt:

\- Anya levele előbb-utóbb átjut Umbridge cenzúráján, és akkor megkapom a magamét. Nem csodálnám, ha megint egy rivalló jönne.

\- De hát miért küldene neked Mrs Weasley rivallót? - értetlenkedett Lucy továbbra is.

\- Figyeld meg, engem fog leszúrni azért, hogy Fredék leléptek. Az lesz, hogy miért nem akadályoztam meg, mért nem csimpaszkodtam bele a seprűjükbe vagy mit tudom én... Tuti, hogy én leszek a bűnbak.

\- Az nagy igazságtalanság lenne, mert semmit se tehettél - rázta a fejét Hermione. - De szerintem anyukád nem fog hibáztatni. Ha az ikreknek tényleg boltjuk van az Abszol úton, akkor ezt a szökést már nagyon régen tervezték.

\- Az nem kifejezés - ismerte be Lucy. - Már karácsonykor megfogalmazódott bennük a gondolat.

\- Persze, de itt a másik kérdés: hogy miből tudtak boltot nyitni? - Ron akkorát csapott pálcájával a csészére, hogy az megint összerogyott, és már csak görcsös rángásokra volt képes. - Gázos ez az egész ügy. Egy bolthelyiség az Abszol úton egy zsák galleonba kerül. Anya első kérdése az lesz, hogy honnan volt Fredéknek annyi pénzük.

\- Hát igen, ezen én is töprengtem - bólogatott Hermione. Közben csészéje vidáman körbekocogta Harryét, amelyik még mindig hiába nyújtogatta az asztallap felé rövidke lábait. - Már arra is gondoltam, hogy talán összeálltak Mundungusszal, és lopott holmikkal üzletelnek, vagy valami ilyesmi.

\- Nem árulnak lopott holmikat - rázta a fejét Harry és Lucy.

\- Honnan tudjátok? - kérdezte kórusban Ron és Hermione.

\- Onnan, hogy... - Lucy elhallgatott és összenézett Harryvel, aki bólintott. Lucy örült, hogy végre színt vallanak: nem akarta, hogy bárki is bűnözőnek tartsa Fredet és George-ot. - Onnan, hogy tőlünk kapták az aranyat. Tavaly júniusban nekik adtuk a pénzt, amit Harry a Trimágus Tusán nyert.

Szavait döbbent csend fogadta. Hermione csészéje közben letáncolt az asztalról, és ripityára tört.

\- Ezt nem mondjátok komolyan - suttogta elhűlve a lány, ahogy Harryre nézett.

A fiú dacosan bólintott.

\- De komolyan mondjuk. És nem bántuk meg. Nekünk nem kellett az a pénz, és szerintem egy varázsviccbolt a legjobb dolog, amit Fredék kitalálhattak maguknak.

\- De hát ez szuper! - lelkendezett Ron. - Akkor ti viszitek el a balhét, Harry! Anya nem mondhatja, hogy én tehetek mindenről! Megírhatom neki?

\- Persze - felelte kelletlenül Harry. - Ne gondolja, hogy Fredék lopott üstöket árulnak vagy ilyesmi.

Hermione egyelőre nem fűzött kommentárt a dologhoz, de Lucy gyanította - mint kiderült, nem is alaptalanul - hogy az önmegtartóztató hallgatás nem fog sokáig tartani. Óra után kimentek az udvarra, s alighogy megálltak a bágyadt májusi napsütésben, Hermione elszántan felszegte fejét, nagy levegőt vett, és már nyitotta volna a száját - de Lucy megelőzte.

\- Semmi értelme sopánkodnod, Hermione - szólt. - Ez már lefutott dolog. Fred és George megkapták a pénzt, a nagy részét el is költötték, úgyhogy ha akarnánk, se tudnánk visszaszerezni tőlük.

\- Nem arról akartam beszélni! - bosszankodott a lány, mire Ron gúnyosan felhorkant.

Hermione lesújtó pillantást vetett rá.

\- Azt akartam kérdezni Lucytól, hogy mikor fog ő és Harry végre beszélni Pitonnal a további okklumenciaórákról.

Lucy fájdalmas pillantást váltott Harryvel. Miután alaposan megtárgyalták Fred és George látványos távozását - azaz jó néhány óra múltán - Ron és Hermione Siriusról érdeklődtek. Lucy előzőleg nem avatta be őket, miért akart keresztapjával beszélni (Harrynek korábban elmesélte az egész beszélgetést, mikor megkereste őt a sötét varázslatok kivédése terem feldíszítése után), így hát nem is tudott mit felelni a kérdésre. Végül, jobb ötlete nem lévén, bevallotta, hogy Sirius szeretné, ha további okklumenciaórákat venne Pitontól. Azóta százszor is megbánta, hogy ez kiszaladt a száján, mivel Hermione ráharapott a témára, és a legváratlanabb pillanatokban újra meg újra felhozta.

\- Tudom, hogy még mindig vannak furcsa álmaitok - mondta most a lány. - Ron szerint Harry tegnap éjjel is motyogott.

Harry lesújtó pillantást vetett Ronra, aki megtette azt a szívességet, hogy bűnbánó arcot vágott, és magyarázkodni kezdett:

\- Nem motyogtál sokat. Csak annyit, hogy: még egy kicsit...

\- Mert azt álmodtam, hogy kviddicseztek - vágta rá mérgesen Harry. - Téged biztattalak, hogy nyújtózkodj még egy kicsit, akkor talán eléred a kvaffot.

Harry természetesen nem álmodott semmi ilyesmit, de a hazugság elérte célját: Ronnak a füle is elvörösödött.

Az igazság az, hogy előző éjjel Harry és Lucy megint végigmentek a Misztériumügyi Főosztályra vezető folyosón; átkeltek a kerek helyiségen, majd azon is, ahol a ketyegés meg a táncoló fények voltak, és beléptek a tágas, polcokkal és poros üveggömböcskékkel teli terembe.

Lucy maga csak annyit tudott, hogy a kilencvenhetes polchoz kell menniük, de ezután az agya nem volt hajlandó további információkat fogadni Harrytől, így az álom megszakadt. Mondjuk, nem is bánta; elege volt már, hogy folyton erről álmodik.

\- Igyekeztek egyáltalán lezárni az agyatokat? - kérdezte gyanakvó pillantással Hermione. - Gyakoroljátok az okklumenciát?

\- Hát persze! - Harry nem nézett a lány szemébe, úgyhogy méltatlankodónak szánt válasza nem sikerült valami meggyőzőre. Lucy tudta, hogy testvére valójában meg se próbált védekezni az álmok ellen, annyira kíváncsi volt rá, hogy mit tartogat számára az üveggömbös terem. Ő maga csak azért nem akarta megkeresni Pitont, mert nem voltak öngyilkos hajlamai. Így a titkos séták a Misztériumügyi Főosztályon továbbra is a Potter testvérpár közös titka maradt.

Az utóbbi időben Lucy egyébként is nagyon rosszul aludt. Mivel a vizsgákig már csak egy szűk hónap volt hátra, minden szabadidejét tanulással töltötte, s estéről estére úgy zúgott a feje a sok feldolgozandó információtól, hogy rendszerint csak nagy sokára tudott megnyugodni. Miután pedig végre elaludt, túlpörgetett agya rendre a vizsgákkal kapcsolatos buta álmokkal kínozta. Nagy vágya volt, hogy meglátogassa Tapmancsot, akit kicsit elhanyagolt az utóbbi időben, de többnyire erre esélye sem volt.

\- Egyébként - szólt a még mindig vöröslő fülű Ron - ha Montague nem épül fel a Mardekár-Hugrabug meccsig, akkor még akár a kupagyőzelemre is lehet esélyünk.

\- Az igaz - felelte gyorsan Lucy. Örült, hogy másra terelődött a szó.

\- Eddig kétszer nyertünk, bár a második alkalom nagyon közel volt - folytatta Ron. - Ha jövő szombaton veszít a Mardekár...

\- Igen, igen… - bólogatott Lucy, és igyekezett egy kis örömet találni a lehetőségek számbavételében.

Az idény utolsó mérkőzését, a Griffendél-Hollóhát találkozót május utolsó hétvégéjére tűzték ki. A Mardekár ugyan szoros küzdelemben alulmaradt a Hugrabuggal szemben, a griffendélesek mégsem mertek a végső győzelemben reménykedni, s e borúlátás legfőbb oka - bár ezt Ronnak senki nem mondta - őrzőjük addigi gyászos teljesítménye volt. Maga Ron ellenben sajátos bizakodással várta az utolsó megmérettetést.

\- Az eddiginél csak jobb lehetek - jelentette ki a mérkőzés napjának reggelén a nagyteremben. - Elértem a mélypontot, már nincs vesztenivalóm.

\- Ez is egyfajta hozzáállás - veregette meg a vállát Lucy. Ő maga csak túl akart esni ezen a meccsen. Bízott a képességeiben, de tudta, hogy a kupagyőzelemhez arra lenne szükség, hogy Ron csúcsformában legyen.

\- Mindenesetre, örülök, hogy játszhattam veled egy csapatban - mosolygott a fiú Lucyra, aki viszonozta, majd felálltak, hogy csatlakozzanak Angelináékhoz. Ahogy végigsétáltak a Griffendél asztala mellett, a legtöbben sok sikert kívántak Lucynak (Ront tüntetően figyelmen kívül hagyták, ám a fiút ez szemmel láthatóan kicsit sem érdekelte) és biztosították támogatásukról. Lucy csak visszaintett nekik, majd gombóccal a torkában lépett ki a parkba.

Kellemes, derűs idő volt, nem is kívánhattak jobbat. Ahogy öltözködtek, Lucy minden rossz tapasztalata ellenére remélni kezdte, hogy fogadott testvére ezúttal nem fog okot adni a mardekárosoknak a Weasley-induló újbóli elzengésére.

A kommentátor szerepét ezúttal is Lee Jordan töltötte be. Lee az ikrek távozása óta csak árnyéka volt önmagának, s mikor sorban megnevezte a pályára lépő játékosokat, hangjából teljességgel hiányzott a tőle megszokott pajkos vidámság.

\- ...Kirke... Sloper... Potter...

Mikor meghallották a nevét, a griffendélesek őrült ünneplésbe kezdtek. Lucy szorosabbra húzta a copfját, majd megállt Madam Hooch előtt, figyelte, ahogy Angelina és Roger Davies kezet fognak, aztán csak pattanásig feszülő idegekkel várta a sípszót.

\- És felröppennek! - zendült Lee hangja. - Davies azonnal megszerzi a kvaffot. Megindulhat tehát a Hollóhát csapatkapitánya... Megkerüli Johnsont, kicselezi Bellt, Spinnet mellett is elrepül... Ez már gólhelyzet! Dobni készül, és... és... - Lee elkáromkodta magát. - És bedobta...

Lucy a magasban együtt nyögött fel a többi griffendélessel. Amint az várható volt, a szemközti lelátón dalra fakadt a mardekáros kórus:

 _Weasleyt nézni szinte fáj!  
_ _Lyukas kéz és málé száj!_

Lucy tovább fürkészte a pályát a cikesz után. Szeme sarkából látta, hogy Cho követi. Tudta, hogy a lánynak egyik kedvence taktikája az volt, hogy az ellenfelet akadályozza és őt nem lehetett olyan átlátszó trükkökkel átvágni, mint a Vronszkij-műbukás… Lucy most csak a repülési képességeire támaszkodhatott.

Közben Lee folytatta a kommentálást.

\- Bell indul meg a kvaffal, lepasszolja Johnsonnak, aki továbbteszi Spinnetnek, vissza Bellnek, újra Johnson… Ú, az fájhatott, pont eltalálta a karját egy gurkó! A kvaff a Hollóháté! Davies szerzi meg, megkerüli Spinnetet, átpasszolja Bradleynek, aki előtt üres a pálya… Ott a gólhelyzet és…

Lucy már oda se mert fordulni, de ekkor felzúgott a tömeg, Lee pedig meglepetten kiabált a mikrofonba:

\- És Ron Weasley kivédte! Nocsak, magára talált volna?

Lucy megkockáztatott egy pillantást a griffendéles karikák felé. Katie indult meg a kvaffal, Angelina pedig bíztatóan integetett Ronnak, aki tényleg mintha újult erővel lebegett volna a karikák előtt. Lucy megengedett magának egy apró mosoly és ő is egyre növő lelkesedéssel vetette bele magát a cikesz keresésébe.

Később kiderült, hogy Ronnál nem egyedi eset volt az a védés. Öt perccel később Chambers támadását is hárította, azután pedig még három rádobást védett ki. A Griffendél csapatán egyre jobban eluralkodott a lelkesedés, Alicia jóvoltából az első gól is megszületett, amit tíz perc alatt négy másik követett. A Griffendéles-tábor éneke lassan elnyomta a mardekárosokét, méghozzá nem is akármivel:

 _Weasleyt nézni nektek fáj!  
_ _Tátva maradt minden száj!  
_ _Repült, mint a gyors sirály a gólfogó király!  
_ _Weasley a mi emberünk!  
_ _Velünk van, és csak velünk!  
_ _Tudtuk jól, hogy nyerhetünk!  
_ _Ő a gólkirály!_

Lucy végre élvezni kezdte a meccset, ami hosszú idő óta először történt meg vele. Mindenkinél magasabbra emelkedett, fél szemét végig Chon tartotta, miközben elszántan kutatott a cikesz után. Mikor elrepült Ron mellett, bíztatóan odakiáltott neki:

\- Csak így tovább!

\- Nyerd meg nekünk! - kiáltott vissza neki Ron, akiben láthatóan végre felébredt az a magabiztosság, ami eddig hiányzott belőle.

Lucy bólintott, majd rágyorsított. Nem kellett neki kétszer mondani.

A cikesz olyan jól elrejtőzött, hogy az embereknek húsz percig csak a hajtók és az őrzők harcát kellett figyelniük. A meccs állása épp döntetlen volt: 70-70. Akkor aztán Lucy végre kiszúrta a szárnyas labdát: az ott lebegett a Hollóhát karikáinál. Ráhasalt a nyélre, majd kilőtt a pálya túlsó vége felé. Látta, hogy Cho is irányt változtatott fölötte és rögtön a nyomába szegődött.

\- És a két fogó észrevette a cikeszt! - harsogta Lee. - Chang és Potter szinte egyszerre indulnak el, de Lucy egyre jobban lehagyja az ellenfelét…!

Lucy fülében süvített a szél, a környezete egy nagy színmasszává olvadt össze, ő pedig csak a célra fókuszált. A cikesz a pózna mentén elkezdett lefelé repülni, majd elindult a pálya közepe felé. Lucy függölegesen lefelé fordította a seprűjét és lassan már inkább zuhant, mint repült. Kinyújtotta a karját…

Ekkor a semmiből két gurkó is berepült elé. Lucy az egyiket sikeresen kikerülte, így az Cho felé száguldott tovább, ám a másik telibe találta a hátát, mire épphogy le nem fejelte a seprűjét, de belészorult a levegő. Néhány centin múlt, hogy nem csapódott be a talajba, de sikerült megőriznie az irányítást, így levegőhiánnyal küzdve emelkedett felfelé.

Sípszó hallatszott, majd Lucy arra eszmélt fel, hogy minden csapattársa és Madam Hooch is körülötte lebeg.

\- Lucy, jól vagy? - kérdezte aggódva Ron.

\- Jól vagyok, folytassuk a meccset! - hadarta Lucy, akinek bár néha elhomályosodott a látása, de szinte kilőtt az ég felé, esélyt se adva a többieknek, hogy megvizsgálják. Nehezére esett levegőt venni, de úgy túltengett benne az adrenalin, hogy simán kizárta ezt a fejéből. Nem fogja egy ilyen kis semmiség hátráltatni és nem fogja csak úgy a Hollóhátnak ajándékozni a meccset, mikor Ron végre formába jött.

A többiek visszatértek a posztjaikra, de Lucy látta rajtuk, hogy aggódva pislognak felé. Madam Hooch újra belefújt a sípjába, mire Ron lepasszolta a kvaffot Angelinának, aki indíthatta a támadást. Lucy megkereste tekintetével Chot: a lány bizonyára elkerülte a gurkót, mert ugyanolyan kitartóan körözött a pálya fölött, mint eddig.

Lucy elvesztette az időérzékét, úgy belemerült a cikesz keresésébe. A feje még mindig kótyagos volt egy kicsit, néha összemosódott előtte a világ és néhányszor nehezére esett a légzés, de egy-két pislogás után már minden rendben volt. Ron néha beengedett egy-két gólt, de többségében jól védett és úgy tűnt, a griffendélesek se rekednek be az állandó éneklésbe.

 _Weasleyt nézni nektek fáj!  
_ _Tátva maradt minden száj!  
_ _Repült, mint a gyors sirály a gólfogó király!_

A mardekárosok végre valahára elhallgattak vagy csak akkor zendítettek rá, mikor Ron beengedett egy gólt. Ilyenkor azonban a griffendélesek még harsányabban kezdtek énekelni, így a lejáratás eredménytelen maradt.

 _Weasley a mi emberünk!  
_ _Velünk van, és csak velünk!  
_ _Tudtuk jól, hogy nyerhetünk!  
_ _Ő a gólkirály!_

Lucy épp megfordította a seprűjét, amikor észrevette, hogy Cho rágyorsított és felé igyekszik. Lucy csak ekkor szúrta ki kettejük között a cikeszt, ami ott lebegett félúton. Ráhasalt a Tűzvillámra és kilőtt a hollóhátos lány felé. Ha jól tippelte, nagyjából ugyanolyan távolságra voltak a cikesztől, és bár Cho előbb indult el, a Tűzvillámmal szemben esélye sem volt; legalábbis Lucy ebben bízott.

Tíz méterre volt a cikesztől… Bal oldalról feltűnt egy gurkó, de Lucy egy tengely körüli forgással kikerülte… Öt méter… Kinyújtotta a kezét, és tudta, hogy ha ezt most elhibázza, neki fog menni Chonak… Három méter… Egy…

Diadalmasan felkiáltott, mikor érezte, hogy az ujjai rácsukódnak a szárnyas aranylabdára. Oldalra dőlt, így mindenféle nehézség nélkül elkerülte az ütközést Choval, majd megállt a levegőben és öklét a magasba lendítette.

A griffendélesek eszeveszett tombolásba kezdtek. A ház egyik fele az ő nevét skandálta, a másik pedig a Weasley-induló átköltött változatát énekelte. Lucy épp elindult volna Ronhoz, de ekkor megérkezett hozzá Katie, Angelina és Alicia, akik egyszerre sírtak és nevettek, valamint olyan erősen ölelték magukhoz, hogy szinte leestek a seprűről. Nemsokára Kirke és Sloper is megérkeztek, de ők mintha kiszorultak volna az ünneplésből; pedig nekik is ez volt a legjobb meccsük, hiszen végre el tudták találni úgy a gurkót, hogy ne a saját csapattársaikra célozzanak vele.

Végül befutott Ron. Mikor Lucy meglátta, gyorsan kibújt a lányok öleléséből, majd odalebegett a fiúhoz és szorosan a karjaiba zárta.

\- Megcsináltad! - kiabálta a könnyeivel küszködve. - Megcsináltad, Ron! Megcsináltad!

\- Nem, te csináltad meg! - tiltakozott az örömtől megrészegült Ron. - Megnyerted nekünk, Lucy! Megnyerted!

Lucy cuppanós csókokkal halmozta el Ron arcát, aki azonban a boldogságtól kábultan nézett körbe, fel se fogva, hogy mi történik körülötte.

A griffendélesek feltartóztathatatlanul törtek be a pályára. Lucy épp csak egy pillantásra méltatta Chot, aki leszállás után dühösen a földhöz vágta a seprűjét, mert sokkal jobban érdekelte az, hogyan ünnepelnek - először felszabadultan - az övéi. Ahogy a csapattagok leszálltak, a tömeg azonnal a vállára vette Ront és Lucyt, akik az összekulcsolt kezeiket a magasba lendítették, mire az ujjongás és az éljenzés szinte fülsértővé vált. Lucynak a győzelmi mámortól szinte káprázott a szeme és egyszeribe már nem is érezte a hatását a gurkóval való találkozásnak. A griffendélesek a vállaikon cipelték oda a meccs két hősét a dobogóhoz, ahol a vicsornak is beillő Umbridge várta őket az ezüst kviddicskupával.

Lucy kedvét még ez se tudta lelombozni. Olyan kedélyesen mosolygott a banyára, hogy az még a vicsorgást is abbahagyta, de a lány csak elfordult tőle, megvárta, amíg a csapat többi tagja is felküzdi magát a dobogóra, majd Angelina felé nyújtotta a kupát.

\- Ti emeljétek fel! - törölgette örömkönnyeit Angelina, miközben Lucyra és Ronra mutatott. - A ti érdemetek!

Lucy megfogta a kupa bal fülét, míg Ron a jobbat és egyszerre emelték azt a magasba. A griffendélesek ismét énekelni kezdtek:

 _Weasley a mi emberünk!  
_ _Velünk van, és csak velünk!  
_ _Tudtuk jól, hogy nyerhetünk!  
_ _Ő a gólkirály!_

Ezután az énekszó elhalt, de csak hogy Lucy a saját nevét hallja ki a skandálásból.

\- Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!

Mikor sorban az összes csapattag felemelte a kupát és az visszakerült Ronhoz és Lucyhoz, a szurkolók nem bírtak tovább magukkal: megrohamozták a dobogót és újra a vállukra vették a két vörös hajút, hogy így induljanak el a füves emelkedőn felfelé. Közben tovább folytatták a skandálást és az éneklést, Lucy pedig lassan már semmit sem tudott kivenni a tömeg szavaiból, csak nevetett felszabadultan, miközben a kviddicskupa fülébe kapaszkodott.

Ron egyszer csak elkezdte lengetni a kupát, ami miatt az kicsúszott Lucy ujjai közül.

\- Harry! Hermione! - harsogta örömtől megittasulva. - Sikerült! Győztünk!

Lucy csak ekkor vette észre Harryt és Hermionét, akik a tömeg szélén álltak és boldogan nevettek rájuk. Kicsit megviselt volt a külsejük: itt-ott néhány levél és gally volt a hajukba vagy a ruhájukra tapadva, azt az érzetet keltve, mintha a Tiltott Rengetegből jöttek volna. Ám a boldog vigyoruk és az örömmámor miatt Lucy most nem tudott ezzel foglalkozni.

A tölgyajtónál támadt némi fennakadás, mert Ron és Lucy feje minduntalan beleütközött az ajtókeretbe, de az éneklő griffendélesek csak azért is a vállukon akarták bevinni őket. Végül is sikerült venniük az akadályt, és hamarosan már a márványlépcsőn haladtak felfelé.

Lucy csak azt kívánta, hogy ezt a győzelmet bár Fred és George is láthatták volna.

* * *

Nem emlékezett rá, hogy valaha előfordult, hogy ennyire ne lett volna bármiféle gondolata. Hallott már róla, hogy valaki annyira ledöbben, hogy képtelen megszólalni, de arról nem volt szó, hogy ez a gondolatokra is érvényes.

Draco visszafelé sétált a stadionból, ahonnan még felhallatszott a griffendélesek fesztelen ünneplése. A tömeg most épp Lucy nevét skandálta, akiről Draco úgy gondolta, hogy teljes mértékben megérdemel minden elismerést. Nem tudta, hogy ezt még lehet hova fokozni, de most még pompásabban repült, mint a Hugrabug elleni meccsen, ráadásul le is sérült, és még így is sikerült elhalásznia Chang orra elől a cikeszt. Most pedig már ünnepelni is volt kedve, hiszen Vízipatkány is összekapart valamit…

Draconak fogalma sem volt, mit gondoljon arról a jelenetről, amit látott. Lucy úgy csókolgatta Weasley arcát, mintha vele lett volna együtt. De akkor mi van Freddel? Draco nem tudott kiigazodni ezen a lányon. Melyikükkel van együtt? Mindkettőjükkel? Vagy az is lehet, hogy egyikükkel sem? De akkor hogy lehet velük ilyen közvetlen?

Az előbbi gondolathiány után most hirtelen olyan sok lehetőség száguldott keresztül az agyán, hogy megfájdult a feje. Lucy csak játszadozott volna Fred Weasleyvel? Nem, a lány sosem tett volna ilyet. Ahhoz túl jólelkű volt. Akkor ez az egész a testvéri szeretetről szól? Draconak olyan idegen volt ez az egész, hiszen otthon sosem látott ilyen megnyilvánulásokat. Bár az is igaz volt, hogy Weasleyék sokkal különbözőek voltak tőlük, Malfoyéktól. Akkor lehet, hogy azt a bizonyos kézfogást is csak félreértette? Lucy mégse lenne együtt senkivel?

A bizonytalanság teljesen kikészítette. Fogalma sem volt, hogyan tudhatná biztosra. Nem sétálhat oda hozzá és kérdezheti meg tőle, hogy: „Hé, Lucy, jársz valakivel?" Ez egyrészt rosszul is jönne ki, másrészt úgy elárulná magát, ahogy azt még a karácsonyi bálon se tette.

Ám volt egy még égetőbb problémája: mégis hogy a pokolba álljon oda Bellatrix elé, ha a gondolatai folyton Lucy Potter körül forognak?


	33. Chapter 32: RBF

**Chapter 32**

 **RBF**

A Griffendél kupagyőzelme olyan örömmámorral töltötte el Ront, hogy még másnap is csak a meccsről lehetett beszélni vele. Lucynak azonban feltűnt, hogy Harry és Hermione mennyire komorak, de mivel Ron újra és újra ki akarta elemezni vele a meccs részleteit, nem talált alkalmas időpontot, hogy rákérdezzen a dologra. Mivel aznap is kellemes, meleg idő volt, Harry és Hermione rávették Lucyt és Ront, hogy menjenek le velük a tóparti bükkfa alá tanulni. Lucy csak megvonta a vállát, Ron azonban nem lelkesedett túlságosan az ötletért; szemlátomást élvezte, hogy minden arrajáró griffendéles megveregeti az ő és Lucy vállát (arról nem is beszélve, hogy társaik időről időre elzengték a Weasley-dal átköltött változatát) - de végül beadta a derekát, és kijelentette, hogy tulajdonképpen neki is jólesne egy kis friss levegő.

Harry, Lucy és Hermione lepakolták könyveiket, és letelepedtek a bükkfa árnyékában. Közben tizedszer is meghallgatták Ron beszámolóját első sikeres védéséről.

\- Miután beengedtem Davies lövését, gondolhatjátok, nem voltam feldobva, de... nem tudom, mikor Bradley egyszer csak felbukkant a semmiből, az ugrott be, hogy - ezt meg tudod fogni! Kábé egy másodpercem volt eldönteni, hogy merre repüljek, és úgy tűnt, hogy Bradley a jobb oldali karikát akarja megcélozni - mármint a nekem jobb oldalit, ami neki a bal oldali volt - de valamiért gyanús volt, hogy át akar verni, úgyhogy megreszkíroztam, és balra vetődtem - szóval neki jobbra - és hát... láttátok, mi történt - fejezte be szerénykedve. Közben beletúrt a hajába, hogy szélfúttának tűnjön, és körülnézett, hogy vajon a közelben tartózkodók - egy csapat pusmogó hugrabugos - hallották-e a szavait. - Aztán öt perccel később, mikor Chambers támadott... Mi van? - kérdezte Ron, miután a pillantása Harry és Lucy arcára tévedt. - Mit vigyorogtok?

\- Nem vigyorgunk - felelte gyorsan Lucy, de közben összenézett Harryvel. Mindkettejüknek ugyanaz jutott eszébe: Ron ebben a percben kísértetiesen emlékeztette őket a Griffendél csapatának egy másik, hajdani játékosára, aki egykor ugyanez alatt a fa alatt, ugyanígy borzolgatta a haját.

\- Csak örülünk neki, hogy győztünk - mondta Harry.

\- Győztünk, bizony! - Ron élvezettel visszhangozta a boldogító szót. - Láttátok, milyen képet vágott Chang, mikor Lucy a sérülése ellenére is könnyedén elhalászta az orra elől a cikeszt?

\- A mije ellenlére? - egyenesedett fel hirtelen Harry. Lucy és Ron összevonták a szemöldöküket.

\- Csak telibe kapta a hátamat egy gurkó - magyarázta Lucy. - Semmi komoly, nem kell így nézned - forgatta a szemét, mikor látta, hogy Harry oda akart kúszni hozzá, hogy megvizsgálja.

\- De láttátok, nem? - kérdezte Ron, tekintetét Harry és Hermione között kapkodva. - Láttátok, ahogy Lucy majdnem belecsapódott a földbe, nem?

\- Mi van? - sápadt le Harry és ekkor már egy csapat kentaur se tudta volna visszatartani attól, hogy közelebbről kezdje vizsgálni Lucy arcát és kezeit, sérülés után kutatva.

\- Jól vagyok, Harry - próbálta hárítani bátyja próbálkozásait Lucy, de a szíve mélyén nagyon jólesett neki, hogy Harry ennyire aggódik érte.

\- Nem, Ron, nem láttuk - szólt sóhajtva Hermione. Letette a könyvet, és bocsánatkérően felnézett Ronra. - Az az igazság, hogy az egész meccsből csak Davies első gólját láttuk.

Ron gondosan felborzolt haja kissé lekókadt ettől a hírtől és hirtelen Lucy is megértette, miért nézett olyan döbbenten Harry.

\- Nem néztétek meg a meccset? - kérdezte a fiú megsemmisülten. - Nem láttátok a védéseimet?

\- Nem - felelte Hermione, és vigasztalóan kinyújtotta Ron felé a kezét. - De hidd el, nem rajtunk múlott. Muszáj volt elmennünk!

\- Igen? - morogta vörösödő arccal Ron. - És miért volt muszáj?

\- Mert Hagrid elhívott minket - vette át a szót Harry. - Végre rászánta magát, hogy elmondja, mitől van tele kék-zöld foltokkal, mióta visszajött az óriásoktól. Azt mondta, menjünk el vele. az erdőbe. Nem lehetett nemet mondani neki... hiszen ismered. Szóval vele mentünk, és...

Az ötperces beszámoló alatt Lucynak lassan leesett az álla és először azt hitte, hogy rosszul hallotta. Mint kiderült, Hagrid a Tiltott Rengetegbe mélyébe vitte Harryt és Hermionét, ahol egy… egy alvó óriás várta őket. Egy igazi, élő, lélegző óriás a Tiltott Rengetegben. Állítólag Hagrid féltestvére, akit a vadőr hozott el a hegyekből, hogy betanítsa (!), megszelídítse (!), és megmutassa az embereknek, hogy valójában ők is csak félreértett lények (!). Sőt, Hagrid azt vette a fejébe, hogy miután elmegy, nekik, Harrynek, Lucynak, Ronnak és Hermionénak kell meglátogatniuk őt és nyelvórákat adni neki.

Ron felháborodása is elmúlt, és döbbenetnek adta át a helyét. Csak tátogni tudott.

\- Elhozott egyet, és az erdőben rejtette el? - hebegte Lucy lesápadva.

\- Pontosan - felelte Harry.

\- Nem. - Ron olyan határozottan rázta a fejét, mintha a tagadásával meg nem történtté tudná tenni a dolgot. - Nem tehetett ilyet.

\- Márpedig megtette - bólintott komor fintorral Hermione. - „Kicsi Gróp" öt méter magas, az a hobbija, hogy hétméteres fenyőfákat tép ki gyökerestül, és engem... - Itt horkantott egyet. - Engem Hermi néven ismer.

Ron felnevetett, de inkább úgy, mintha sírna.

\- És Hagrid azt akarja, hogy...

\- Hogy adjunk nyelvórákat az óriásának - bólintott Harry.

\- Teljesen megbolondult - csóválta a fejét Lucy.

\- Ahogy mondod - felelte bosszúsan Hermione. Lapozott egyet Az átváltoztatásról haladóknak című könyvben, és rámeredt a színházi látcsővé váló bagoly átalakulásának fázisait bemutató ábrasorra. - De sajnos Harryvel ígéretet tettünk neki.

\- Hát akkor majd megszegitek azt az ígéretet! - vágta rá bosszúsan Ron. - Hát ez nem igaz! Nehogy már... Vizsgáink lesznek, és különben is, ennyire vagyunk tőle, hogy kirúgjanak minket! - Hüvelyk- és mutatóujját közelítve mutatta, hogy mennyire. - Gondoljatok Norbertre! Meg Aragogra! Abból még soha nem sült ki jó, ha Hagrid szörnyeteg barátaival kezdtünk!

\- Persze, tudjuk - motyogta Hermione. - De hát... megígértük...

Lucy gondterhelten beletúrt a hajába.

\- Végül is még nem rúgták ki Hagridot - szólt. - Ha kihúzza év végéig, az is lehet, hogy megússzuk ezt a Gróp-dolgot.

A kastélypark úgy ragyogott a napfényben, mintha zöldre lakkozták volna. A felhőtlen kék ég mosolyogva nézte tükörképét a tó gyöngyözve csillogó tükrében, s a fűszálakat lágy fuvallat simogatta. Beköszöntött a június, de az ötödévesek számára ez csak egy dolgot jelentett: hogy elérkezett az RBF-vizsgák ideje.

A tanárok nem adtak fel több házi feladatot, s az órákat azon témák átismétlésének szentelték, amelyekről úgy vélték, hogy szerepelhetnek a vizsgakérdések között. A feszült közhangulat Lucyt is megfertőzte, s szinte minden egyéb gondját elfeledtette vele - bár a bájitaltanórákon néha eltűnődött, vajon Lupin megkérte-e Pitont az okklumenciaórák folytatására. Ha igen, akkor Piton pontosan úgy semmibe vette a kérést, ahogy mostanában őt és Harryt. Lucynak azonban épp elég aggódnivalója volt a különórák nélkül is, úgyhogy ezt cseppet se bánta. Szerencsére ezekben a napokban Hermione se emlegette az okklumenciát; mással volt tele a feje, ami abból látszott, hogy feltűnően sokszor motyogott magában, és jó ideje egyetlen manósapkát sem tett ki.

Nem Hermione volt az egyetlen, aki a vizsgák közeledtével elkezdett furcsán viselkedni. Ernie Macmillan például felvette azt az idegesítő szokást, hogy a tanulási módszereikről faggatta társait.

Lucyt, Ront és Harryt például a gyógynövénytanóra előtti sorbaállás közben kapta el.

\- Körülbelül hány órát tanultok egy nap? - kérdezte tőlük.

Ron vállat vont.

\- Nem tom. Párat.

\- Nyolcnál többet vagy kevesebbet?

\- Hát... asszem, kevesebbet - felelte kissé feszengve Ron.

\- Én nyolc órát tanulok - jelentette ki büszkén Ernie. - Nyolcat vagy kilencet. Mindennap reggeli előtt is beszúrok egy órát. Nyolc az átlagom. Egy jó hét végi napon tíz is összejön. Hétfőn kilenc és fél órát tanultam, kedden viszont csak hét és egynegyed sikerült. Aztán szerdán...

Lucy roppantul hálás volt Bimba professzornak, aki ekkor beszólította őket a hármas számú üvegházba, félbeszakítva Ernie monológját.

Draco Malfoy időközben újabb módszert eszelt ki a pánikkeltésre.

\- Nem az számít, hogy mit tudsz - magyarázta fennhangon Craknak és Monstrónak az utolsó bájitaltanóra előtt - hanem hogy kiket ismersz. Apám évek óta jóban van a Mágiai Vizsgahivatal vezetőjével, Griselda Marchbanksszel. Szokott nálunk vacsorázni az öreg boszorkány...

\- Szerintetek igazat mond? - suttogta riadtan Hermione.

\- Ha igen, mit tehetsz ellene? - felelte lemondóan Ron.

\- Szerintem hazudik - szólalt meg mögöttük csendesen Neville. - Griselda Marchbanks a nagymamám barátnője, és soha nem beszélt még Malfoyékról.

\- Milyen az a Marchbanks? - kérdezte mohón Hermione. - Szigorú?

\- Egy kicsit olyan, mint a nagymamám - hangzott a csüggedt válasz.

\- De azért jó, hogy ismered a fővizsgáztatót, nem? - jegyezte meg bátorítóan Lucy.

\- Attól nem fogok jobb jegyeket kapni - felelte a padlót bámulva Neville. - A nagymamám mindig azt mondja Marchbanks professzornak, hogy nem vagyok olyan tehetséges, mint az apám... A Szent Mungóban láthattátok, hogy milyen a nagyi.

Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione összenéztek. Nem tudták, mit mondjanak erre. Neville karácsony óta most említette először a találkozásukat a varázslókórházban.

Az ötöd- és hetedévesek részéről mutatkozó kereslet sose látott mértékben fellendítette a koncentrálóképességet és a szellemi teljesítményt javító szerek feketepiaci forgalmát. Lucy és Hermione egyszer rajtakapták Harryt és Ront azon, hogy tizenkét galleonért vegyenek egy félliteres üveggel a Baruffio-féle Agyserkentő Elixírből, amit egy hatodéves hollóhátas, Eddie Carmichael kínált nekik. Szerencsére mielőtt nyélbe üthették volna az üzletet, Hermione elkobozta az üveget Carmichaeltől, és tartalmát a vécébe öntötte.

\- Mi ezt meg akartuk venni, Hermione! - háborgott Ron.

\- Akkor teljesen elment az eszetek! - vágott vissza a lány. - Miért nem rögtön Harold Dingle sárkánykarom-reszelékét tömitek magatokba?

\- Dingle-nek van sárkánykarom-reszeléke? - kapott a szaván Ron.

\- Csak volt, amíg el nem koboztam. Ezek a vacakok ugyanis nem érnek semmit!

\- A sárkánykarom igenis hatásos! - bizonygatta Ron. - Azt hallottam, hihetetlenül feldobja az agyat, néhány órára zseni leszel tőle! Adj egy csipetnyit, Hermione, hadd próbáljam ki legalább... Ártani nem árthat.

\- De igenis, hogy árthat! - felelte mogorván a lány. - Megvizsgáltam, és kiderült, hogy valójában szárított doxitrágya.

Ez az információ kissé lelohasztotta Harry és Ron lelkesedését az agyserkentők iránt, ami Lucyt is megnyugtatta, hogy nem kell majd a vizsgák között a gyengélkedőre járnia.

Hogy pontosan mikor és milyen körülmények között kerül sor a vizsgákra, arról a következő átváltoztatástan-órán kaptak tájékoztatást.

\- Amint látjátok - szólt McGalagony professzor, miközben az osztály szorgalmasan jegyzetelte a táblára írt időpontokat - a vizsgáitokat két egymás utáni hétre osztották el. Elméleti tudásotokról a délelőtti írásbeliken adtok számot, a gyakorlati vizsgák délutánonként lesznek. Kivételt képez az asztronómia, amiből természetesen sötétedés után fogtok vizsgázni.

\- Mindenkinek felhívom a figyelmét arra, hogy az írásbeli vizsgákon használt pergament a legtökéletesebb csalásgátló bűbájokkal kezeltük. A vizsgaterembe tilos bevinni válaszgyártó pennát, nefeleddgömböt, legombolható mandzsettapuskát és önjavító tintát. Sajnos minden évben akad legalább egy olyan diák, aki megpróbálja kijátszani a Mágiai Vizsgahivatal által megállapított szabályokat. Merem remélni, hogy a griffendélesek közül senki nem készül erre. Az igazgatónő... - McGalagony olyan arccal emelte ki a szót, amilyet Mrs Weasley különösen makacs koszfoltok láttán szokott vágni - ...általam üzeni nektek, hogy mindenféle csalás a legszigorúbb büntetést vonja maga után. A vizsgaeredmények természetesen az új vezetés teljesítményét is jellemzik...

McGalagony hangtalanul sóhajtott - Lucy látta szigorú orrcimpáinak rezdülését.

\- ...ez azonban nem ok arra, hogy ne a legjobbat hozzátok ki magatokból. Az RBF-vizsgákon a jövőtök a tét.

\- Tanárnő, kérem - szólt kezét a magasba lendítve Hermione. - Mikor hirdetik ki a vizsgák eredményét?

\- Bagollyal küldjük ki az eredményeket, július folyamán - felelte McGalagony.

\- Szuper - suttogta hangosan Dean Thomas -, akkor lesz egypár nyugis hetünk.

Harry kicsit lelombozódva bámult maga elé.

\- Mi az? - hajolt oda hozzá Lucy.

\- Egy levelet legalább biztosan kapni fogok a szünidőben - suttogta bánatosan.

Lucy erre nem tudott mit mondani, így jobb híján csak megszorította Harry kezét.

A vizsgasorozat nyitánya a hétfő délelőttre időzített bűbájtan írásbeli volt. Vasárnap ebéd után Lucy Hermione kérésére megpróbálta kikérdezni barátnőjétől az anyagot, de a dolog kudarcba fulladt: Hermione szörnyen izgatott volt, és félpercenként kikapta Lucy kezéből a könyvet, hogy ellenőrizze, mennyire pontosan válaszolt. A végén még jól orrba is bökte Lucyt A bűbájtan fejlődése című kötet hegyes sarkával.

\- Jobban megy ez neked egyedül - mondta könnyes szemmel Lucy, és a lány kezébe nyomta a könyvet.

Harry a saját és Lucy jegyzeteit olvasgatta, de leginkább Lucyét. Ron befogott füllel olvasta az elmúlt két év bűbájtan-jegyzeteit, és folyamatosan motyogott. Seamus Finnigan hanyatt feküdt a padlón, és egy helyettesítő bűbáj meghatározását darálta. Dean ellenőrizte a definíciót a Varázslástan alapfokon ötödik kötetében. Parvati és Lavender a mozgatóbűbáj gyakorlása gyanánt tolltartóikat versenyeztették az asztalon.

A vacsoraasztal mellett aznap este a szokásosnál nyomottabb volt a hangulat. Harry, Lucy és Ron alig szólaltak meg, ellenben igen jó étvággyal ettek az egész napos tanulás után. Hermione újra meg újra letette kését-villáját, hogy előkapjon egy-egy könyvet a táskájából, és kikeressen belőle ezt vagy azt. Ron épp figyelmeztette őt, hogy egyen rendesen, különben rosszul fog aludni, amikor egyszerre kiesett a villa a lány kezéből.

\- Te jó ég! - suttogta Hermione az ajtó felé meredve. - Ők azok? Ők a vizsgáztatók?

Harry, Lucy és Ron egy szempillantás alatt megfordultak. A bejárati csarnokban ott állt Umbridge, néhány, többségében aggastyánkorúnak tűnő varázsló és boszorkány társaságában. A főinspektor zavartnak és izgatottnak tűnt - Lucy nem kis örömére.

\- Nézzük meg őket közelebbről! - indítványozta Ron, és barátai rábólintottak.

Felpattantak az asztaltól, és sietve elindultak az ajtó felé. A bejárati csarnokba érve aztán lelassították lépteiket, és ráérősen elsétáltak a vizsgáztatók mellett. Azok között volt egy alacsony, görnyedt boszorkány, akinek olyan ráncos volt az arca, mintha pókok szőtték volna be - Umbridge feltűnően tiszteletteljes hangon beszélt vele, így Lucy gyanította, hogy ő lehet Griselda Marchbanks.

Marchbanks professzor bizonyára nagyothallott, mert kiabálva beszélt a tőle fél méterre álló Umbridge-hez.

\- Persze, persze, jól utaztunk! Milliószor jöttünk már ide! - harsogta öreges türelmetlenséggel. - De mostanában nem hallottam hírt Dumbledore-ról! - folytatta, s körülnézett a csarnokban, mintha azt remélné, hogy az igazgató kiugrik valamelyik seprűtároló szekrényből. - Gondolom, nem is sejtik, hol lehet.

\- Nem - felelte Umbridge, és vetett egy sötét pillantást Lucyék felé, akik a márványlépcső aljában időztek, látszólag arra várva, hogy Ron megkösse a cipőjét. - De biztosra veszem, hogy a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium hamarosan a nyomára bukkan.

\- Nem hinném! - kiabálta Marchbanks professzor. - Hacsak Dumbledore nem akarja kifejezetten, hogy megtalálják! Nekem elhiheti... nálam tette le a RAVASZ-t átváltoztatástanból és bűbájtanból! Bámulatos volt, amit a pálcájával művelt!

Lucyék a tőlük telhető leglassúbb léptekkel vonszolták magukat felfelé a márványlépcsőn.

\- Nos igen... - hallotta Lucy Umbridge válaszát. - Kérem, fáradjanak velem a tanári szobába! Fogyasszanak el egy csésze teát a hosszú út után.

Az este a vizsgadrukk jegyében telt. Minden ötödéves úgy érezte, tanulnia kellene még egy kicsit, de a jelek szerint senki nem volt igazán képes erre. Lucy korán lefeküdt, de aztán hosszú ideig - ő óráknak érezte - álmatlanul forgolódott az ágyban. Eszébe jutott a pályaválasztási tanácsadás és az, hogy miért is akar auror lenni. Most, a vizsgák küszöbén már azt kívánta, bár könnyebben elérhető célt tűzött volna ki maga elé; ugyanakkor ott volt benne, hogy ha törik, ha szakad, akkor is véghezviszi, amit eltervezett. Tudta, hogy nem ő az egyetlen a hálóteremben, akinek nem jön álom a szemére - de társai hallgatásba burkolóztak, és végül szép sorjában el is aludt mindenki.

Az ötödévesek a reggelinél is feltűnően hallgatagok voltak. Parvati végig varázsigéket motyogott, és a reszkető sótartóra meredt; Hermione A bűbájtan fejlődését olvasta, de olyan gyorsan, hogy nézni is fárasztó volt; Neville pedig folyton elejtette evőeszközeit, és többször is felborította a lekvártartót.

Reggeli után az ötöd- és hetedévesek a bejárati csarnokban maradtak, a többi évfolyam tanulói pedig elmentek órára. Fél tízkor aztán osztályonként visszahívták a vizsgázókat a nagyterembe, amit időközben átrendeztek - pontosan úgy, ahogy Harry és Lucy a merengőben látták, mikor becsöppentek James, Sirius és Piton RBF-vizsgájára. A házak hosszú asztalai eltűntek; a helyükre sok kis asztal került, s azok mindegyike a tanári asztal felé nézett. McGalagony ez utóbbi mögött állva fogadta a bevonuló diákokat. Mikor mindenki elfoglalta a helyét, és a társaság elcsendesedett, a tanárnő így szólt:

\- Kezdhetik a munkát! - Azzal megfordította a tartalékpennák, tintásüvegek és pergamentekercsek mellett álló jókora homokórát.

Lucy kalapáló szívvel ránézett a feladatlapra - tőle balra a második oszlopban, három sorral előrébb Hermione akkor már szorgalmasan körmölt - és elolvasta az első kérdést:

 _Add meg a) a tárgyak röptetését szolgáló varázsigét, és b) írd le a hozzá tartozó pálcamozdulatot!_

Lucy emlékei közül felszínre bukkant egy régi jelenet: egy furkósbot a magasba röppen, eltalálja a plafont, majd nagyot koppan egy troll kőkemény kobakján...

Lucy halványan elmosolyodott, a pergamen fölé hajolt, és írni kezdett.

\- Ugye, nem is volt olyan nehéz? - kérdezte Hermione két órával később, mikor a négyes már a bejárati csarnokban álldogált. A lány láthatóan aggódott, és remegő kézzel szorongatta feladatlapját. - A vidító varázsról nem írtam le mindent, mert kifutottam az időből. Ti beírtátok a csuklásszüntető ellenbűbájt? Én úgy éreztem, az már kicsit sok lenne... És a huszonhármas kérdésnél...

\- Hermione! - szólt rá szigorúan Ron. - Nekünk elég volt egyszer átrágni magunkat a kérdéseken. Nem fogunk minden vizsga után ismétlést tartani veled.

Az ötödévesek együtt ebédeltek a többi évfolyammal (arra az időre visszakerültek a nagyterembe a hosszú asztalok), aztán átvonultak a szomszédos kisebb helyiségbe. Ott várták a gyakorlati vizsgát, amire névsor szerint, kis csoportokban hívták be őket.

A várakozók fel-alá járkáltak, varázsigéket motyogtak és pálcamozdulatokat gyakoroltak, aminek következtében időről időre hátba vagy szemen bökték egymást.

Hermione viszonylag hamar sorra került. Egész testében remegve indult el a nagyterembe nyíló ajtó felé, Seamus Finnigannel, Anthony Goldsteinnel és Daphne Greengrass-szal a nyomában.

Akik túl voltak a vizsgán, nem tértek vissza a szobába, így Lucyék nem tudhatták meg, jól vette-e Hermione az akadályt.

\- Ne féltsétek Hermionét! - legyintett Ron. - Az utolsó bűbájtan-dolgozata százhúsz százalékos lett, nem emlékeztek?

Tíz perccel később nyílt az ajtó, és kiszólt Flitwick professzor:

\- Parkinson, Pansy; Patil, Padma; Patil, Parvati; Potter, Harry.

\- Kéz- és lábtörést! - búcsúzott Ron.

Lucy csak megszorította Harry kezét, majd figyelte, ahogy a testvére remegő kezében szorongatva pálcáját belépett a nagyterembe.

Alig három perccel később ismét kinyílt az ajtó.

\- Potter, Lucy; Turpin, Lisa; Weasley, Ronald; Zambini, Blaise.

\- Na essünk túl rajta! - jelentette ki megjátszott könnyedséggel Ron, majd ő és Lucy egyszerre léptek be a nagyterembe.

\- Marchbanks professzor szabad, Potter kisasszony! - sipította az ajtó mellett álló Flitwick, s rámutatott az öreg boszorkányra. Nem messze tőle a távoli sarokban ült a legöregebb és legkopaszabb vizsgáztató a teremben, akinél Harry épp a röptető bűbájt mutatta be.

\- Sok sikert! - köszönt el Rontól, majd gyorsan odasietett Marchbanks professzorhoz.

\- Nocsak, Potter, igaz? - szólt Marchbanks professzor és kikeresett valamit az előtte heverő lapon. - A híres Lucy Potter?

Lucy a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Harry igyekezett elfojtani a mosolyát, ahogy szép lassan leengedte a borospoharat az asztalra. Lucy ezt látva elmosolyodott, amit Marchbanks az önbizalom jelének vélt.

\- Bizony, nem kell izgulni - szólt fennhangon. - Nos, kérlek: itt ez a tojástartó. Azt szeretnénk, ha cigánykereket hányna.

Lucy elégedett volt teljesítményével. A röptetőbűbájt még Harrynél is jobban hajtotta végre, a patkányt is sikerült első próbálkozásra narancssárgára színeznie, sőt, az ezüsttálcát is sikerült lekicsinyítenie, majd visszanagyítania. Olyannyira belejött, hogy közben még a fiúkat is tudta figyelni: Harry a patkányát először borzméretűre puffasztotta, Ron pedig valahogy óriási gombává változtatta az ezüsttálcát. Vizsga után a lány természetesen megígérte nekik, hogy nem szól Hermionénak a bakikról.

Aznap este nem volt idő pihenni. Vacsora után egyenesen a klubhelyiségbe mentek, és tanulni kezdtek a másnapi átváltoztatástanra. Lucynak lefekvéskor majd szétdurrant a feje a sok összetett varázslattól és az elméleti tézisek tömkelegétől.

Másnap a délelőtti írásbelin még a bűbájtannál is jobban teljesített, amit szinte csodaként fogott fel, tekintve, hogy mennyire zsúfolt volt a feje. A gyakorlatin sikerült teljesen eltüntetnie a leguánját, és a baglyot is sikerült színházi távcsővé változtatnia, pedig ezzel az utolsó órán még szenvedett.

Szerdán gyógynövénytanból vizsgáztak (Lucy úgy érezte, ezen is jól szerepelt, bár a mérges muskátli megharapta az ujját), csütörtökön pedig a sötét varázslatok kivédése következett. Ez volt az első olyan vizsga, ami után Lucy biztosra vette, hogy nem bukott meg. Az írásbeli kérdésekre a kisujjából rázta ki a választ, a gyakorlati vizsgán pedig külön örömöt jelentett számára, hogy a megfigyelőként jelen lévő Umbridge szeme láttára mutathatta be a sok ellenrontást és defenzív bűbájt.

\- Csodálatos! - kiáltott fel Marchbanks professzor (ezúttal is ő vizsgáztatta Lucyt), miután Lucy bemutatott egy tökéletes mumusűző varázst. - Gyönyörű! Nos, készen is vagyunk, Potter...

Egyszer csak felharsant egy ismerős hang:

\- Expecto patronum!

Lucy odakapta a fejét és látta, ahogy Harry pálcájának hegyéből teljes szépségében kiszökkent az ezüstszarvas, és végigvágtatott a nagytermen. A vizsgáztató professzorok mind elgyönyörködtek benne.

\- Én is megcsinálhatom? - kérdezte Lucy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve.

\- Öhm… - Marchbanks annyira meglepődött, hogy most normál hangerőn beszélt. - Hogyne Potter, ha képes vagy rá…

Lucy megkereste tekintetével Harryt, majd pálcáját a még mindig vágtató szarvasra szegezte.

\- Expecto patronum!

Bármiféle erőlködés nélkül tört elő az ezüst őzsuta, ami szinte rögtön a szarvas felé vágtatott. A másik patrónus, mikor észrevette, elkezdett felé futni, majd úgy kezdtek kergetőzni, mintha egyedül lettek volna az egész világon. Minden vizsgáztatónak leesett az álla, Lucy pedig érezte, ahogy Harry tekintete az arcát vizsgálja. Belenézett testvére szemébe és tudta, hogy ebben a pillanatban mindketten majd szétrobbanak a boldogságtól.

Mikor a két patrónus köddé vált, a döbbent csendet a Harryt vizsgáztató professzor törte meg.

\- Csodálatos! - csapta össze a varázsló csontsovány kezeit. - Köszönöm, Potter, fáradj ki!

\- Ön is távozhat - mondta Marchbanks Lucynak.

Kifelé menet Harry és Lucy boldogan pacsiztak, majd tekintetük egy pillanatra találkozott az ajtónál ácsorgó Umbridge-éval. A főinspektor széles békaszája körül undok mosoly játszott, de Harry és Lucy nem törődtek vele. Ahogy egymásra néztek, mindketten úgy érezték (de nem akarták elkiabálni, ezért nem mondták ki hangosan), hogy megszerezték első „kitűnő" minősítésű RBF-jüket.

Pénteken csak Hermione vizsgázott - rúnaismeretből - Harry, Lucy és Ron szabadok voltak. Mivel tanulásra ott volt még az egész hétvége, úgy döntöttek, ezt a napot pihenéssel töltik. A fiúk sűrű nyújtózkodások és ásítások közepette varázslósakkot játszottak a klubhelyiség nyitott ablakánál, élvezve a beáramló meleg, nyárillatú szellő simogatását. Lucy az ablakon kinézve figyelte, ahogy Hagrid épp órát tartott az erdőszélen, s eltűnődött, vajon melyik varázslény lehet az óra anyaga. Az egyszarvúra tippelt, mert látta, hogy a fiúk távolabb állnak a fáktól, mint a lányok. Csendes szemlélődéséből a portrélyukon bemászó Hermione zökkentette ki. A lány rosszkedvűnek tűnt.

\- Hogy ment a rúnatan? - kérdezte ásítva Ron.

\- Rosszul fordítottam az ehvaz szót - mesélte bosszúsan Hermione. - Együttműködést jelent, nem védekezést. Összekevertem az eihvazzal.

\- Rá se ránts! - legyintett Ron. - Egy hiba nem a világ. Attól még kaphatsz...

\- Mi az, hogy egy hiba nem a világ!? - csattant fel Hermione. - Lehet, hogy e miatt a hiba miatt fogok megbukni! És ráadásul valaki megint beküldött egy furkászt Umbridge szobájába! Fogalmam sincs, hogyan csempészte be, mikor új ajtója van. Véletlenül pont arra jártam - Umbridge úgy visított, mintha nyúznák! Szerintem a furkász lábon harapta...

\- Szuper! - örvendezett a hármas.

\- Egyáltalán nem szuper! - dühöngött Hermione. - Nagyon jól tudjátok, hogy Umbridge Hagridot gyanúsítja! És emlékeztetnélek rá, hogy nagyon nem szeretnénk, ha Hagridot elküldenék!

\- Hagrid lent van a parkban, és órát tart. - Lucy az ablak felé bökött. - Ezt nem kenheti rá Umbridge.

Hermione azonban szemlátomást eltökélte, hogy nem hagyja lecsillapítani magát.

\- Jaj istenem, Lucy, olyan naiv tudsz lenni! Azt hiszed Umbridge bizonyítani akar bármit is? - kiabálta, azzal faképnél hagyta a hármast, elcsörtetett a lányok hálószobái felé, és becsapta maga mögött az ajtót.

\- Kedves, halk szavú kislány - jegyezte meg gúnyosan Ron, miközben ráküldte vezérét Harry egyik huszárjára.

Hermione rosszkedve egész hétvégén kitartott - bár Lucyék ebből nem sokat éreztek meg, mert szombaton és vasárnap egyaránt a hétfői bájitaltan vizsgára készültek. Ettől a tantárgytól Lucy különösen félt, hiába érezte, hogy megvan hozzá a tudása, valamiért folyton az a rémálma kísértette, hogy Piton direkt megnehezíti a dolgát. Az írásbelit így nehéznek találta, bár a Százfűlé-főzetről szóló kérdésre, úgy vélte, tökéletes választ adott: mivel másodéves korában látta, ahogy Harryék egyszer titokban ittak a bájitalból, pontosan le tudta írni a hatását.

A délutáni gyakorlati vizsga a várakozással ellentétben egészen elviselhető volt: Lucy korántsem szorongott annyira, mint máskor bájitalfőzés közben. Ezt elsősorban Piton távollétének tudta be, s a közelében dolgozó Harrynek és Neville-nek is hasonló élményük lehetett, mert szemlátomást sokkal kevésbé viselte meg őket a vizsga, mint bármelyik egyszerű bájitaltanóra. Mikor Marchbanks professzor közölte, hogy lejárt az idő, Lucy azzal az érzéssel nyomta a dugót a mintát tartalmazó palackba, hogy ha nincs túl nagy peche, akár meg is úszhatja a bukást.

\- Már csak négy vizsga van hátra - szólt fáradt sóhajjal Parvati Patil, mikor a csapat már a Griffendél-torony felé tartott.

\- Csak!? - fortyant fel Hermione. - Nekem még hátravan a számmisztika, a legeslegnehezebb tantárgy!

Mivel ingerült megjegyzésére senki nem reagált, Hermionénak le kellett mondania róla, hogy évfolyamtársain vezesse le feszültségét. Végül jobb híján leszidott pár elsőévest, akik szerinte túl hangosan vihorásztak a klubhelyiségben.

Lucy a Hagriddal való szolidaritás szándékától vezérelve szentül megfogadta, hogy jól fog szerepelni a keddi legendás lények gondozása vizsgán. A gyakorlati részben, melyet délután az erdőszéli gyepen tartottak, a diákoknak ki kellett választaniuk az acsarkát egy tucat sündisznó közül (a trükk az volt, hogy az állatokat sorban meg kellett kínálni tejjel - a varázserejű tüskékkel rendelkező s igen gyanakvó természetű acsarka a felkínált tej láttán dührohamot kap, mert azt hiszi, meg akarják mérgezni); meg kellett mutatniuk, hogyan célszerű bánni a bólintérrel; meg kellett etetniük és ki kellett almozniuk egy tüzes rákot anélkül, hogy súlyos égési sérüléseket szenvedtek volna; végezetül pedig számos eledel közül ki kellett választaniuk a beteg unikornisnak leginkább megfelelőt.

Hagrid a vadőrkunyhó ablakából figyelte az eseményeket. Lucy, miután a vizsgáztató, egy alacsony, kövér boszorkány jóindulatú mosollyal elbocsátotta, rávigyorgott Hagridra, és odamutatta neki feltartott hüvelykujját.

A szerda délelőtti asztronómia írásbeli viszonylag tűrhetően sikerült Lucynak. Bár nem volt biztos benne, hogy jól sorolta fel a Jupiter holdjait, azt legalább tudta, hogy melyik milyen tulajdonságokkal rendelkezik. Délután a fiúk jóslástanból vizsgáztak, mivel a gyakorlati asztronómia esti program volt. Lucy jobb híján a terem előtt várakozott, miközben a csillagtérképeket böngészte.

Mikor kinyílt az ajtó, Lucy felpattant. A fiúk összetörve, fáradtan, de egy kicsit megkönnyebbülve léptek ki a folyosóra.

\- Na? - érdeklődött Lucy, ahogy melléjük szegődött. - Hogy ment?

\- Borzalmasan - csóválta a fejét Harry. - Valószínűleg a csupasz asztallapból is többet tudtam volna kiolvasni, mint a kristálygömbből, a teafűből azt jósoltam Marchbanks professzornak, hogy hamarosan találkozni fog egy kerek, fekete, ázott idegennel, a végén pedig összekevertem a tenyér vonalait, így közöltem vele, hogy előző kedden meg kellett volna halnia.

Lucy minden igyekezete ellenére nem bírta ki, hogy ne nevessen fel hangosan.

\- Bocsi - hallgatott el, mikor találkozott a tekintete Harryével.

\- Ez még semmi - mondta Ron. - Én kristálygömbben egy csúnya, bibircsókos orrú férfit láttam, majd felnézve rájöttem, hogy a vizsgáztatóm tükörképét jellemeztem.

Lucy ezen megint felnevetett, de szerencsére most Harry is csatlakozott hozzá. Ron is megeresztett egy szégyenlős vigyort.

\- A sors akarta, hogy megbukjunk jóslástanból - motyogta, miközben lefelé baktattak a márványlépcsőn.

\- Már rég le kellett volna adnotok ezt a hülye tárgyat - veregette meg a vállukat Lucy.

\- Hát most majd leadjuk - sóhajtotta Ron.

\- Mint a pinty! - bólogatott Harry. - Nem kell többet úgy tennünk, mintha izgatna, mi történik, ha a Jupiter összebarátkozik az Uránusszal.

\- Mostantól akkor is kidobom a teafüvet, ha csupa nagybetűkkel kiírja nekem, hogy meghalsz, Ron Weasley, meghalsz!

Lucyt csak az mentette meg az újabb nevetőgörcstől, hogy ekkor érte utol őket Hermione.

\- Egészen jól sikerült a számmisztika - zihálta Hermione, mire Harry, Lucy és Ron fellélegeztek. - Vacsora előtt még belenézhetünk a csillagtérképbe, aztán...

Tizenegykor értek fel a csillagvizsgáló toronyba, ahol felhőtlen, tiszta ég fogadta őket. A levegő kellemesen hűvös volt, s a park ezüstös holdfényben fürdött. A vizsgázók felállították teleszkópjaikat, majd Marchbanks professzor jelére hozzáláttak a vaktérkép kitöltéséhez.

A két vizsgáztató, Marchbanks és Dombors fel-alá sétálva figyelte, hogyan rajzolják be a diákok a csillagok és bolygók pillanatnyi helyzetét. Sercegtek a pennák, néha pergamenzörgés hallatszott vagy megnyikordult egy-egy teleszkóp, de különben teljes volt a csend. Eltelt az első félóra, majd a második. A kastély ablakai sorban elsötétültek, fényük aranyló foltjai eltűntek a park füvéről.

Aztán - épp mikor Lucy végzett az Orion csillagkép berajzolásával - kinyílt odalent a tölgyfa ajtó, s a bejárati lépcsősort fény árasztotta el. Lucy megigazította teleszkópját, s közben lesandított: öt vagy hat hosszú, mozgó árnyékot pillantott meg a lépcsőn - aztán az ajtó becsukódott, s odalent megint sötét lett.

Lucy újra belenézett teleszkópjába, és élesre állította a képet. Most a Vénusz helyzetét tanulmányozta. Mikor azonban be akarta rajzolni a bolygót a vaktérképre, valami megzavarta. Pennáját a pergamen fölött tartva megdermedt, s hunyorogva lenézett a mélybe. Derengő foltokat pillantott meg: a füvön féltucat ember lépkedett. Ha nem mozognak, vagy nem ezüstözi be fejük búbját a holdfény, teljesen beleolvadtak volna a sötétségbe. Lucy a nagy távolság ellenére is felismerni vélte mozgásáról a csapat élén döcögő, köpcös alakot.

Eltűnődött, vajon mit kereshet Umbridge éjfél után a parkban, ráadásul hatodmagával. Aztán valaki köhintett mögötte, s ez emlékeztette rá, hol van és mi a dolga. Időközben elfelejtette a Vénusz helyzetét, újra belenézett hát a teleszkópba, megkereste a bolygót, de megint nem jutott el odáig, hogy berajzolja a csillagtérképre, mert ekkor távoli kopogtatás, majd rögtön utána ugatás ütötte meg a fülét.

Most már szaporán dobogó szívvel nézett a park felé. Hagrid kunyhójában égett a lámpa, s a parkbeli emberek körvonalai tisztán kirajzolódtak a világos ablakok előtt. Kisvártatva kinyílt a vadőrlak ajtaja, a csoport bevonult rajta, aztán az ajtó becsukódott, és ismét néma csend lett.

Lucyt nyugtalanság fogta el. Lopva oldalra pillantott a mellvéd mentén, hogy lássa, barátainak is feltűntek-e a gyanús események. Látta, hogy Harry ugyanolyan nyugtalanul pislogott rá, azonban Marchbanks professzor épp ekkor lépett a fiú háta mögé; Harry nem akarhatta, hogy úgy tűnjön, mintha szomszédjai munkáját lesné, mert gyorsan a vaktérképe fölé hajolt. Lucy úgy tett, mintha adatokat jegyezne le a sajátjára, de közben Hagrid kunyhója felé sandított. Odabent folyamatos volt a mozgás - az alakok időről időre árnyékot vetettek az ablakokra.

Lucy újra belenézett a teleszkópba, és megbámulta a Holdat - bár azt már egy órája berajzolta a csillagtérképre. Mikor azonban a Marsot akarta megkeresni, egyszerre ordítás törte meg az éjszaka csendjét.

A hang a kunyhóban harsant, és visszhangossá torzulva ért fel a csillagvizsgáló toronyba. A Lucy körül állók többsége felkapta a fejét, és a vadőrlak felé nézett. Lucy most már félve nézett Harryre, aki ugyanolyan tekintettel bámult vissza rá.

Dombors professzor megint köhintett.

\- Összpontosítsatok a feladatra! - szólt halkan.

A legtöbb diák erre engedelmesen lesütötte a szemét, és folytatta a munkát. Lucy balra nézett, és látta, hogy Hermione még mindig a kunyhóra mered.

\- Ehöm... még húsz perc - mondta Dombors.

Hermione összerezzent, és gyorsan csillagtérképe fölé hajolt.

Lucy követte a példáját. Észrevette, hogy összecserélte a Vénuszt és a Marsot, hozzálátott hát, hogy kijavítsa a hibát.

Ekkor visszhangzó dörrenés hallatszott a park felől. Többen feljajdultak, mert ahogy felkapták a fejüket, arcon bökték magukat a teleszkóppal. Hagrid kunyhójának ajtaja kitárult, s a kiáradó fényben megjelent a vadőr hatalmas alakja. Hagrid bőszülten ordítva, felemelt ököllel rontott ki a házból. A hat ember futva követte, s a röpködő piros fénycsóvák tanúsága szerint közben kábító átkokat szórtak rá.

\- Ne! - kiáltott fel Lucy és Hermione.

\- Ez már mégiscsak túlzás! - méltatlankodott Dombors. - Mintha nem tudnák, hogy itt vizsga folyik!

A diákok most már ügyet se vetettek a csillagtérképükre. A piros fénycsóvák csak úgy záporoztak Hagrid testére, de mintha lepattantak volna róla - a vadőr még mindig talpon volt, s amennyire Lucy látta, vitézül védekezett. Jajdulások és ordítozás töltötte be a levegőt, s egy férfihang azt kiáltotta:

\- Térj észhez, Hagrid!

\- Az ördög vigyen el, Dawlish, nem fogtok elhurcolni!

Lucynak Agyar és - itt megállt egy pillanatra a szíve - Tapmancs alakját is sikerült kivennie.

\- Mióta van Hagridnak két kutyája? - kérdezte Ernie.

\- Az egyik Lucyé - szólt gyorsan Harry.

Agyar és Tapmancs újra meg újra nekiugrottak a vadőrt körülálló varázslóknak - mígnem az egyikük egy-egy kábít átokkal ártalmatlanná tette őket.

\- Tapi! - jajdult fel Lucy. Érezte, hogy Harry átölelte őt, míg az ő tekintete a vadőrlakra tapadt és azt is érezte, hogy könnyek gyűlnek a szemébe.

Hagrid felbődült haragjában, odaugrott a tetteshez, a magasba emelte, akár egy tollpihét, és elhajította. A varázsló ötméteres repülés után puffanva landolt, és nem kelt fel többet. Hermione felsikoltott, és a szájára szorította a kezét. Lucy Harryre és Ronra pillantott. A fiúk is rémült arcot vágtak: sose látták még így tombolni Hagridot.

\- Nézzétek! - visított fel Parvati, s a mellvéden áthajolva a kastélyfal tövébe mutatott. A tölgyfa ajtó ismét kinyílt, s a kiáradó fényben hosszú árnyék jelent meg a lépcsőn.

\- Micsoda dolog ez, kérem! - sopánkodott Dombors. - Tizenhat perc van hátra!

Senki nem figyelt rá - minden diák a csata helyszíne felé siető magányos alakot nézte.

\- Miféle eljárás ez!? - harsogta menet közben az alak. - Azonnal hagyják abba!

\- Ez McGalagony! - suttogta Hermione.

\- Hagyják békén! Azt mondtam, hagyják békén! - zengett a tanárnő hangja a sötétben. - Milyen jogon támadtak rá? Semmit nem tett, ami indokolná ezt a...

Lucy, Hermione, Parvati és Lavender velőtrázóan felsikítottak. A kunyhónál csoportosuló varázslók nem kevesebb, mint négy kábító átkot lőttek ki McGalagony professzor felé. A tanárnő félúton járt a kastély és a vadőrlak között, mikor a piros fénycsóvák eltalálták. Egy pillanatig úgy tűnt, mintha teste izzó parázzsá változott volna - azután összeroskadt, és nem mozdult többé.

Most már Dombors professzor se törődött a vizsgával.

\- Szentséges szalamandrák! - kiáltotta felháborodva. - Még csak nem is figyelmeztették! Ez példátlan! Felháborító!

\- Gyáva banda! - üvöltötte Hagrid. Hangjától még a toronyban is megremegett a levegő, s a kastély számos helyiségében ismét fény gyulladt. - Undorító gyáva férgek! Ezt nektek! ...Nesztek!

\- Úristen! - sikoltott fel újra Hermione.

Hagrid két széles suhintást tett a hozzá legközelebb álló támadók felé. Azok eldőltek, akár a kuglibábuk. Utána a vadőr lekuporodott - Lucy azt hitte, vége, össze fog esni - de a következő pillanatban ismét felállt, akkor már Agyar és Tapmancs ernyedt testével a két vállán.

\- Fogja el! Fogja el! - harsogta Umbridge, de egyetlen talpon maradt segítőtársának szemlátomást nem fűlött a foga hozzá, hogy közelebbi ismeretségbe kerüljön Hagrid öklével - inkább hátrálni kezdett, méghozzá olyan sietve, hogy megbotlott egyik ájult fegyvertársában, és hanyatt esett. Hagrid sarkon fordult, és Agyarral és Tapmanccsal a vállán elfutott a vadkanos kapu irányába. Umbridge utána küldött még egy utolsó kábító átkot, de az célt tévesztett, s a vadőrt néhány másodperc múlva elnyelte az éjszaka.

Ezután majdnem egy percig néma csend volt. A toronyban mindenki a sötét parkra meredt. Végül elhaló hangon megszólalt Dombors professzor:

\- Öhm... öt percetek maradt.

Lucy a vaktérkép kétharmadát töltötte csak ki, de most rohadtul nem tudta érdekelni őt a vizsga. Az öt perc letelte után kapkodva szétszedte a teleszkópját - remegő kezei miatt Harrynek be kellett segítenie -, majd lerohantak a csigalépcsőn. A vizsgázók közül senki nem ment el aludni - mind a lépcső aljában gyülekeztek, és egymás szavába vágva taglalták a történteket.

\- Alattomos... gonosz nőszemély! - Hermione beszélni is alig tudott a felháborodástól. - Az éjszaka közepén támadja meg Hagridot!

\- Biztosan nem akart olyan jelenetet, mint Trelawneyval - vélekedett Ernie Macmillan, aki időközben odafurakodott a négyeshez.

\- De Hagrid állta a sarat - jegyezte meg Ron, nem annyira elismerően, mint inkább riadtan. - Hogyhogy lepattantak róla az átkok?

\- Biztos az óriásvére miatt - felelte zaklatottan Lucy. - Az óriásokat nagyon nehéz elkábítani, olyanok, mint a trollok... De… szent szalamandra, McGalagony professzor... négy kábító átok, az ő korában...

\- Borzalmas, borzalmas - sopánkodott színpadias fejcsóválással Ernie. - Na, én elmentem aludni. Jó éjt mindenkinek.

A társaság lassan feloszlott. A diákok kisebb csoportokban elindultak, és úgy folytatták a beszélgetést a látottakról.

\- De legalább nem tudták elvinni Hagridot az Azkabanba - szólt Ron. - Gondolom, most megkeresi Dumbledore-t.

\- Biztos - bólintott könnyes szemmel Hermione. - Ez olyan szörnyű! Azt hittem, Dumbledore pár nap után visszatér, erre most még Hagridot is elveszítettük!

A Griffendél-toronyba érve a klubhelyiséget zsúfolásig telve találták. Sokan felriadtak a parkbeli zajos eseményekre - a többieket meg ők ébresztették fel. Seamus és Dean, akik Lucyék előtt értek a klubhelyiségbe, már javában mesélték a griffendéleseknek, mit láttak a csillagvizsgáló toronyból.

\- De hát miért akarták kidobni Hagridot? - kérdezte fejcsóválva Angelina Johnson. - Ő nem volt olyan béna, mint Trelawney. Az idén tök jó órákat tartott.

\- Umbridge utálja a félembereket - magyarázta keserűen Hermione, és lehuppant egy karosszékbe. - Kezdettől fogva tervezte, hogy lapátra teszi Hagridot.

Lee Jordan a szájára tapasztotta tenyerét.

\- Ú, de ciki! - szólt. - Azokat a furkászokat én küldtem be Umbridge szobájába. Fred és George itt hagytak kettőt, én meg az ablakon át beröptettem őket.

\- Különben is kirúgta volna Hagridot - legyintett Dean. - Túl jóban volt Dumbledore-ral.

\- Így van - bólogatott Lucy, és leült Hermione mellé. Harry a szék karfájára ült és vigasztalóan átkarolta.

\- Csak McGalagonynak ne legyen baja! - szipogott Lavender.

\- Bevitték a kastélyba, láttuk a hálószobaablakból - mondta Colin Creevey. - Nem nézett ki valami jól.

\- Madam Pomfrey majd rendbe hozza - jelentette ki Alicia Spinnet. - Neki ez rutinmunka.

Hajnali négy óra lett, mire a klubhelyiség végre kiürült. Lucy cseppet sem érezte álmosnak magát: nem szabadult a képtől, ahogy Hagrid távolodó alakja belevész a sötétségbe, ahogy elkábítják a kutyáját és orvul megtámadják McGalagonyt. Olyan dühös volt Umbridge-re, hogy nem is tudott elég szigorú büntetést kitalálni a számára - bár szimpatikus volt neki Ron ötlete, hogy zárják a főinspektort egy kiéhezett durrfarkú szurcsókokkal teli ládába. Már a Varangybéka-hadművelet utolsó felvonása se tűnt elég keménynek ahhoz képest, amit a banya érdemelt volna. Borzalmas bosszúkon töprengve nyomta el végül az álom, és három órával később kialvatlanul ébredt.

Utolsó vizsgájuk, a mágiatörténet délután volt. Lucy reggeli után legszívesebben újra lefeküdt volna aludni, de mivel délelőttre az anyag utolsó átnézése volt betervezve, leült a klubhelyiségben a nyitott ablak elé, kezére támasztotta fejét, és félig bóbiskolva nekiveselkedett a Hermionétól kölcsönkapott, egy méter magas jegyzettoronynak. Semmit se fogott belőle, ráadásul el is aludt közben, így Harrynek kellett felébresztenie, aki becsületesen végigtanulta a délelőttöt.

Két órakor az ötödévesek bevonultak a nagyterembe, és helyet foglaltak a lefelé fordítva odakészített feladatlapok mögött. Lucy halálosan kimerült volt; nem kívánt mást, csak hogy túl legyen végre az egészen, és aludhasson egy nagyot. Holnap aztán lemennek majd Harryvel és Ronnal a kviddicspályára - megbeszélték, hogy Harry repül egyet az ő seprűjével - és átadják magukat a vizsgamentes szabadság örömének.

\- Fordítsátok meg a feladatlapot! - szólt Marchbanks professzor, kezében a homokórával. - Kezdhetitek a munkát.

Lucy rámeredt az első kérdésekre, majd néhány másodperc múlva rádöbbent, hogy egy szót se fogott fel belőlük. Egy darázs zavaróan hangos zümmögéssel ostromolta az egyik magas ablak üvegét. Lucy összeszedte magát, és nagy nehezen kipréselte agyából az első válasz egy részét.

A dátumokat összekeverte, a nevekre nem emlékezett. A negyedik kérdést („ _Véleményed szerint a pálcatörvény táptalaja volt a 18. századi koboldfelkeléseknek, vagy segített azok megfékezésében?_ ") egyszerűen kihagyta, azzal, hogy ha marad ideje, majd visszatér rá. Az ötödik kérdésre („ _Hogyan szegték meg 1749-ben a Titokvédelmi Alaptörvényt, és milyen intézkedéseket foganatosítottak a hasonló esetek megelőzésére?_ ") sejtette a választ, de volt egy olyan érzése, hogy több fontos részletet is kihagyott - rémlett neki, hogy valami módon a vámpírok is benne voltak a dologban.

Megpróbált keresni egy olyan kérdést, amire teljes bizonyossággal tudja a választ, és megakadt a szeme a tizediken:

„ _Írd le, milyen történelmi helyzetben került sor a Mágusok Nemzetközi Szövetségének megalakítására! Miért nem léptek be a liechtensteini boszorkánymesterek a szövetségbe?_ "

 _Ezt tudom_ , gondolta Lucy, s ködös agyában felrémlettek Hermione kézzel írott sorai: A Mágusok Nemzetközi Szövetségének megalakítása... Épp aznap délelőtt volt a kezében ez a jegyzet.

Elkezdte írni a választ, s közben újra meg újra felpillantott a Marchbanks professzor asztalán álló nagy homokórára. Közvetlenül előtte Draco Malfoy ült - a fiú a könyökére támaszkodott és unottan meredt ki az ablakon. Lucy kétszer is azon kapta magát, hogy a fiú szőke haját bámulva majdnem elnyomta az álom, s olyankor meg kellett ráznia a fejét, hogy felocsúdjon révületéből.

...a Mágusok Nemzetközi Szövetségének első elnöke Pierre Bonaccord volt. A liechtensteini varázslók tiltakoztak megválasztása ellen, mert...

A teremben a pennák futkározó patkányok módjára kaparták a pergamenlapokat. Lucy fejét égette a betűző nap, a vállára omló haja mintha egy kályhává változtatta volna a testét. Mivel sértette meg Bonaccord a liechtensteini varázslókat? Mintha a trollokkal lett volna kapcsolatos a dolog... Lucy most követte Malfoy tekintetét, aki az ablakon besütő napfényt figyelte. Jó volna most egy kis legilimencia: kinyitni egy ajtót a fiú fején, és megnézni, min veszett össze Pierre Bonaccord a liechtensteini varázslókkal... bár Malfoy tuti nem ezen gondolkodott…

Lucy behunyta szemét, és tenyerébe temette arcát. Vörösen izzó szemhéja hűvös és sötét lett. Bonaccord meg akarta tiltani a trollok vadászatát, jogokat akart adni nekik... de Liechtensteinben állandó problémát jelentett egy különösen vérszomjas hegyitroll-törzs... ez volt a gond.

Lucy leeresztette kezét, és pislogott párat. Szúrni és könnyezni kezdett a szeme, ahogy a ragyogó fehér pergamenlapra nézett.

Nagy nehezen leírt két sort a trollokról, aztán átolvasta az egész választ. Meglehetősen semmitmondónak találta, főleg annak fényében, hogy emlékei szerint Hermione jegyzete a szövetség megalakulásáról több oldalra rúgott, és teli volt adatokkal.

Újra behunyta a szemét, és megpróbált további részleteket felidézni a jegyzetből. A szövetség első kongresszusát Franciaországban tartották... igen, de ezt már az elején leírta...

A koboldok is képviseltetni akarták magukat, de a küldöttségüket elzavarták... ezt is leírta már... Liechtensteinből pedig senki nem jött...

 _Gondolkodj!_ \- unszolta magát Lucy, s újra a tenyerébe hajtotta arcát. Körülötte a pennák végtelen válaszokat ontva sercegtek a pergamenlapokon, az órában peregtek a homokszemek...

Megint a Misztériumügyi Főosztályra vezető hűvös, sötét folyosón találta magát. Határozott, gyors léptekkel haladt. A fekete ajtó szokás szerint feltárult előtte… belépett a kerek terembe...

Egyenesen átvágott a helyiségen, s maga mögött hagyta a második ajtót is… táncoló fényfoltok a falakon, a padlón …

Futva tette meg az utolsó métereket a harmadik ajtóig. Az ugyanúgy feltárult, mint a többi...

Elindult a katedrális méretű, polcokkal és üveggolyókkal teli helyiségben... Szíve vadul kalapált... A kilencvenhetes sorhoz érve befordult balra, és sietve elindult a két polc közötti folyosón...

A folyosó végén, a falnál fekete alak mozgott a padlón... egy ember… négykézláb vonszolta magát, akár egy sebesült állat...

Lucy gyomra összerándult a rémülettől…

Érezte, hogy kinyílik a szája, érezte, ahogy mozog, szavakat formál, de nem hallotta, mit mond. A négykézláb álló ember feltérdelt. Lucy megpillantotta saját felemelkedő karját: keze halottfehér volt, és varázspálcát markolt… Mondott valamit, mire a férfi felordított a fájdalomtól. Megpróbált felállni, de visszaroskadt a földre, és már csak rángatózott. Lucy érezte, ahogy nevet rajta, de közben a saját lelke legszívesebben ordított volna kétségbeesésében… még azon se tűnődött el, hogy miért lát most ilyen sokat, hiszen többnyire csak villanásokban ér el hozzá a látomás…

Az ég felé emelte pálcáját, megszüntetve az átkot, mire a férfi felnyögött, és abbahagyta a rángatózást. Lassan felemelte a fejét. Beesett, vérfoltos arca eltorzult a kíntól, de szeme dacosan csillogott. Suttogott valamit, amire Lucy válaszolt, végül pedig ismét Siriusra szegezte a pálcáját…

\- NE! - sikoltott fel, majd az átforrósodott asztalról a hűvös kőpadlóra zuhant. Az esés felébresztette Lucyt; lángolt a homloka, saját sikolyán túl is hallotta, ahogy valaki más is ordít, miközben felzúg körülöttük a nagyterem.

* * *

Draco Malfoy már csak túl akart lenni ezen. Hihetetlenül fáradt volt, az elmúlt hónapban végig csak tanult, és most is csak az tartotta benne a lelket, hogy a mágiatörténet után már túl is lesz az egészen.

Úgy érezte, nincs oka panaszra. A bűbájtant elrontotta, mert Potter megint bezavart a képbe, az átváltoztatástan egész jó lett, gyógynövénytanból hozta a formáját, sötét varázslatok kivédésénél mindent bedobott, amit csak tudott… Bár, akkor valami megint elvonta a figyelmét. Mondjuk, akkor mindenki a két patrónust figyelte, így senkinek sem tűnt fel, hogy a mumusűző varázslat helyett azt mutatta meg, hogyan kell elbánni a kákalagokkal.

Először a szarvas tűnt fel, mire Draconak önkénytelenül is leesett az álla. Természetesen tudta, hogy Potter volt, hiszen a nyári események után mindenkihez eljutott a hír, milyen alakú a ragyafejű patrónusa. Lucyé azonban a semmiből jött. Az őzsutája sokkal szebb volt, mint Potter szarvasa, de ahogy a két patrónus együtt játszott, Draco akaratlanul is eltűnődött azon, miért ennyire hasonló a két Potter patrónusa. Mit akarnak jelképzeni? Kiket szólítanak, mikor megidézik őket?

Draco megrázta a fejét és gyorsan visszatért a mágiatörténet vizsgájához. Ám alig egy percig tudott koncentrálni a kérdésekre, mert ekkor újra elkalandozott a tekintete. Hátrapillantott a válla fölött és ekkor látta meg, ahogy mögötte Lucy az asztalra bukott és elaludt.

Na szép, ő még ezt is megteheti. Mondjuk, az éjszakai események után a fiú nem csodálkozott rajta, hogy a lány kimerült. Ő maga is ledöbbent azon, milyen undorító módon támadta meg Umbridge az óriás Hagridot. Oké, ez annyira nem tudta érdekelni, de látni, mennyire aggódott Lucy a vadőrért, összeszorította a szívét. Ráadásul csak akkor tudta meg, hogy a lánynak van egy kutyája, amire Hagrid vigyázott. Mégis mióta van Lucynak kutyája? Honnan volt, kitől kaphatta? Mi is volt a neve? Tapi…? A kutya hűségesen védte felvigyázóját, mintha a gazdája helyett akart volna cselekedni. Draco rögtön tudta, hogy tökéletes állati tükörképe a lánynak.

Draco nem gondolta volna, hogy ennyire meg fogja rázni az, ami az öreg McGalagony-nal történt. Még ahhoz képest is brutálisan bántak el vele, hogy Draco az utóbbi időben egyre többet tudott meg a halálfalók rémtetteiről, amik aztán tele voltak brutalitással. Umbridge tényleg a legalja volt az emberiségnek; Draco pedig nem hitte volna, hogy egyszer ezzel a jelzővel fog illetni valakit.

Mocorgást hallott maga mögül, mire hátrafordult. Lucy elég mély álomban lehetett, mert a kezével ráfogott az asztal szélére, ő maga pedig meg-megrángott, mintha rázta volna valami. Draco abból a szögből nem láthatta az arckifejezését, de biztosan rémálma volt, mert egyre jobban zihált.

\- NE! - sikoltott fel aztán, tehetetlenül zuhanva a padlóra. Ezzel egyidőben tőle nem messze Potter is felordított, és ő is a földön kötött ki, mire mindenki felpattant a nagyteremben. Dombors azonnal odasietett Potterhez, míg Marchbanks a Draco mögött heverő lányhoz szaladt. Draco csak ült lefagyva a székében, miközben mindenki más nyújtózkodva próbált leskelődni.

Egyetlen kérdése volt, ahogy Lucy elgyötört arcát nézte: _Mi a fene történik itt?_


	34. Chapter 33: Halálos fenyegetés

**Chapter 33**

 **Halálos fenyegetés**

\- Nem kell... nem megyek... nem akarok a gyengélkedőre menni...

Dombors professzor a vizsgázók tekintetétől kísérve kivezette a motyogva tiltakozó Harryt és Lucyt a bejárati csarnokba, s most aggódva pislogott rájuk.

\- Jó... jól vagyok, professzor úr... Semmi bajom - dadogta verejtékező arcát törölgetve Lucy. - Tényleg... csak elaludtam... és rosszat álmodtam...

\- Én is - mondta Harry. - Nem… nem aludtunk jól az éjjel, elfáradtunk és rosszat álmodtunk…

Az öreg varázsló reszketős kézzel vállon veregette először Lucyt, majd Harryt, és együtt érzőn bólogatott.

\- Hát igen, a vizsgadrukk hatása - mondta. - Előfordul az ilyesmi, fiatal barátaim. Igyatok egy kis hidegvizet, aztán ha jobban lesztek, akár vissza is jöhettek a nagyterembe. Már nincs sok idő hátra, de talán még be tudjátok fejezni az utolsó válaszotokat.

\- Igen... - felelte gépiesen Harry. - Illetve nem... Köszönöm, de már... leírtam mindent, amit tudtam...

\- Én is - motyogta Lucy, aki csak arra várt, hogy végre kettesben legyen Harryvel.

\- Jól van, gyermekeim - bólogatott az öreg. - Akkor magamhoz veszem a dolgozatotokat, ti pedig menjetek, és feküdjetek le szépen!

\- Igen, igen, megyünk - hadarta Harry. - Köszönjük, professzor úr.

Amint becsukódott a nagyterem ajtaja Dombors mögött, Harry és Lucy egymás felé fordultak és egyszerre kérdezték meg a másiktól:

\- Te is láttad?

\- Igen, Sirius…

\- Voldemort elfogta - magyarázta Harry. - Ott vannak, ahol a fegyver is! Voldemort kényszeríteni akarja Siriust, hogy szerezze meg neki…

\- El kell mondanunk a Rendnek - tördelte a kezeit Lucy. - Keressük meg McGalagonyt!

Futva elindultak felfelé a márványlépcsőn. A festményalakok rosszalló fejcsóválásától kísérve végigrohantak egy folyosón, felszaladtak egy újabb lépcsőn, és úgy lökték be a gyengélkedő kétszárnyú lengőajtaját, hogy Madam Pomfrey, aki épp valamilyen világoskék folyadékot kanalazott Montague szájába, felsikoltott ijedtében.

\- Mi ütött belétek, Potter!?

\- Beszélnünk kell McGalagony professzorral - zihálta Harry. - Most rögtön... nagyon sürgős!

\- McGalagony professzor nincs itt - felelte szomorúan a javasasszony. - Reggel átszállították a Szent Mungóba. Négy kábító átok az ő korában? Csoda, hogy nem halt bele.

\- Nincs... nincs itt? - hebegte döbbenten Lucy.

Ekkor odakint megszólalt az óra végét jelző csengő, s a nyomában felhangzott a folyosókra tóduló diákok jól ismert zsibongása.

Harry és Lucy földbe gyökerezett lábbal meredtek Madam Pomfreyre. A rémület elzsibbasztotta tagjaikat. Nem maradt senki, akinek elmondhatják, mit éltek át. Dumbledore elment, Hagrid is elmenekült, és most már a szigorú és ingerlékeny, de mindig megbízhatóan, sziklaszilárdan jelen lévő McGalagony professzorra se számíthatnak.

Madam Pomfrey bosszúsán csóválta a fejét.

\- Nem csodálkozom a döbbeneteteken, Potter - szólt. - Próbálkoztak volna csak nappal! Akkor egyik se tudta volna elkábítani Minerva McGalagonyt! Alattomos orvtámadás, úgy nevezik az ilyet! Undorító... Ha nem tudnám, hogy a diákoknak szükségük van rám, azonnal felmondanék!

\- Igen - motyogta Lucy, azzal megragadta Harry kezét, sarkon fordult, és kirohant a gyengélkedőből, testvérét maga után húzva.

A folyosóra érve megtorpant. Váratlanul érte a zsivaj és a tömeg. A rettegés mérges gáz módjára áradt szét a testében, megbénult tőle az agya, fogalma sem volt, mit tegyen...

\- Mit tegyünk…? - motyogta. - Mit tegyünk…?

\- Ron és Hermione - szólalt meg Harry. - Ők talán segíthetnek…

Ezúttal ő húzta maga után Lucyt. Kíméletlenül utat tört maguknak a lebzselő diákok között, meg se hallva az utána küldött szidalmakat. Lerohantak két emeletet, s már a márványlépcső felé közeledtek, mikor egyszerre előttük termett két barátjuk.

\- Harry! Lucy! - kiáltott rájuk riadtan Hermione. - Mi történt? Hogy vagytok? Rosszul lettetek?

\- Hová tűntetek? - faggatta őket Ron.

\- Gyertek velünk! - hadarta Harry. - Gyertek, el kell mondanunk valamit!

Sietve elindultak az első emeleti folyosón. Lucy még mindig le volt bénulva, így Harry továbbra se engedte el, hanem húzta maga után. Minden ajtón benézett, s végül talált egy üres tantermet. Beterelte Lucyt, Ront és Hermionét, majd becsukta az ajtót, nekivetette a hátát, és barátaira nézve így szólt:

\- Voldemort elfogta Siriust.

\- Micsoda!?

\- Honnan tudod?

\- Lucy és én láttuk. Az előbb, amikor elaludtunk a vizsgán.

\- De hát... de hát hol? Hogyan? - hebegte holtra váltan Hermione.

\- Azt nem tudjuk, hogyan - rázta a fejét Lucy -, de azt tudjuk, hogy hol. Van egy terem a Misztériumügyi Főosztályon. Polcok vannak ott, tele kis üveggömbökkel... és a kilencvenhetes polc végénél vannak... Voldemort rá akarja kényszeríteni Siriust, hogy szerezze meg neki, amit akar... kínozza... és Harry azt mondta, hogy Voldemort meg fogja ölni!

Lucy érezte, hogy nemcsak a hangja, de a lába is remeg. Odabotorkált egy padhoz, leroskadt rá, és megpróbálta összeszedni magát. A tehetetlenség érzése olyan erősen tört rá, hogy szinte sírva fakadt.

\- Hogy tudunk odamenni? - kérdezte hirtelen csak úgy vaktában Harry.

Döbbent csend volt a válasz. Lucy felkapta a fejét és Harryre meredt, aki még mindig az ajtónak támaszkodott. Ron bizonytalanul visszakérdezett:

\- Oda... odamenni?

\- Igen, elmenni a Misztériumügyi Főosztályra, hogy megmentsük Siriust! - ismételte türelmetlenül Harry.

\- De hát... de hát... - hebegte Ron.

\- Mit de hát? Mit de hát!?

Lucy fel nem tudta fogni, miért néznek úgy a barátaik Harryre, mintha valami érthetetlen dolgot kérdezett volna. Ő azon csodálkozott, hogy ez eddig neki miért nem jutott eszébe.

\- Harry - szólalt meg félénken Hermione. - Hogyan... hogyan jutott be Voldemort a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumba anélkül, hogy felismerték volna?

\- Honnan tudjam!? - csattant fel Harry. - Engem az érdekel, hogy mi hogyan fogunk bejutni!

\- De... gondolj bele... - Hermione tett egy lépést Harry felé. - Délután öt óra van. A minisztérium tele van emberekkel... Képtelenség, hogy Voldemort és Sirius észrevétlenül besétáljanak... Mindenki őket keresi... és az az épület tele van aurorokkal...

\- Nem tudom! Voldemort biztos láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt használt! - kiabálta dühösen gesztikulálva Harry. - A Misztériumügyi Főosztályon különben sincs soha senki! Mindig üres volt, amikor ott jártam...

\- Soha nem jártál ott, Harry - jegyezte meg csendesen Hermione. - Csak álmodban láttad azt a helyet.

\- Azok nem álmok voltak! - harsogta Harry. Most ő tett egy lépést Hermione felé, aki egyre félősebben pislogott. - És mikor láttam, ami Ron apjával történt! Szerinted az is csak álom volt!?

\- Ebben van valami - jegyezte meg Ron, és Hermionéra nézett.

A lány a fejét rázta.

\- De hát ez... ez az egész olyan valószínűtlen! - fakadt ki keserű dühvel. - Hogy kaphatta el Voldemort Siriust, mikor Sirius végig a Grimmauld téren volt!?

\- Lehet, hogy Siriusnak elege lett, és megszökött - töprengett hangosan Lucy. Összekulcsolta a kezeit, hogy ne remegjenek annyira. - Már akkor is alig bírta az otthon ülést, mikor utoljára beszéltem vele...

\- De miért? - ellenkezett konokul Hermione. - Miért éppen Siriust használja Voldemort arra, hogy megszerezze azt a fegyvert vagy micsodát?

\- Fogalmam sincs, ezer oka lehet rá! - kiabálta Harry. - Lehet, hogy egyszerűen csak azért, mert Siriust nyugodt lélekkel feláldozza!

\- Tudok egy lehetséges magyarázatot - szólt elgondolkodva Ron. - Sirius öccse halálfaló volt. Talán elmondta Siriusnak a fegyver titkát.

\- Igen, és lehet, hogy épp azért tartotta őt Dumbledore egész idő alatt bezárva! - kapott a magyarázaton Harry.

Hermione makacsul rázta a fejét.

\- Ne haragudjatok, de ezek csak üres ötletek, nincs rájuk semmiféle bizonyíték. Az se biztos, hogy Voldemort és Sirius ott vannak a...

\- Láttuk őket! - vágott a szavába Lucy.

\- Jól van. - Hermione szorongva pislogott, de hangja elszántan csengett. - Egyet még hadd mondjak...

\- Tessék!

\- Van neked... és ezt, légy szíves, ne vedd sértésnek, Harry... szóval... neked és Lucynak van egy... egy ilyen... megmentési kényszeretek...

Harry és Lucy szeme elkerekedett.

\- Miféle megmentési kényszerünk van nekünk? - kérdezte értetlenkedve Lucy. Fogalma sem volt, mire céloz Hermione.

\- Hát... hogy... - Hermione most már nagyon szaporán pislogott. - Például... például tavaly... a tóban... tudod, a Trimágus Tusán... nem kellett volna... szóval Harry feleslegesen mentette meg azt a lányt, Delacourt-öt... Egyszerűen elragadta őt ez a... megmentési mánia...

Harry arca olyannyira elborult, hogy még Lucy is megrémült tőle. Sose, még a Grimmauld térre érkezése után se látta még ilyen dühösnek.

\- Bátor meg szép dolog volt, amit csináltál, tényleg - hadarta mentegetőzve a lány. Harry arckifejezése láttán a nyakát is behúzta félelmében. - Mindenki azt mondta, hogy nagyon szép volt...

\- Fura - sziszegte a foga között Harry - én úgy emlékszem, Ron azt mondta, hogy csak az időt fecséreltem és játszottam a hőst... Erre célozgatsz? Szerinted most is csak játszani akarom a hőst?

Hermione hevesen rázta a fejét.

\- Nem, nem, dehogy! Egyáltalán nem erről beszélek!

\- Akkor nyögd ki végre, hogy mit akarsz, mert minden perc számít!

Lucy csak egy pillanatig gondolkodott el azon, hogy le kellene nyugodniuk: ám ekkor eszébe jutott a látomás, Sirius elkínzott arca és ez olyan újult erőlökettel dobta meg, hogy a remegése is elmúlt.

\- Csak azt akarom mondani, hogy... Voldemort ismer titeket, Harry! Emlékezz csak, levitte Ginnyt a Titkok Kamrájába, hogy odacsaljon titeket. Szóval tudja, hogy ti... hogy ti olyan emberek vagytok, akik... akik gondolkodás nélkül Sirius segítségére sietnek! Mi van, ha éppen az a célja, hogy odacsaljon titeket a Misztériumügyi Fő...

\- Teljesen mindegy, hogy oda akar-e csalni minket vagy sem! - pattant fel Lucy. - McGalagonyt elvitték a Szent Mungóba, nincs már itt senki a Rendből, akinek szólhatnánk! Ha nem megyünk oda, Sirius meghal!

\- De mi van, ha... ha az álmotok... tényleg csak álom volt?

Harry felordított dühében. Hermione hátrahőkölt az ijedségtől.

\- Fogd már fel, hogy ezek nem rémálmok! - harsogta Harry. - Szerinted minek kellett Lucyval okklumenciát tanulnunk, miért akarta Dumbledore, hogy le tudjuk zárni az agyunkat? Azért, mert ez a valóság! Sirius életveszélyben van, láttam, Lucy is látta! Voldemort elkapta, és erről nem tud senki más! Csak mi menthetjük meg őt! Ha nem akarsz jönni, ne gyere, de Lucy és én megyünk. Világos? És különben is, akkor miért nem zavart titeket a megmentési kényszerünk, amikor leszedtük rólad a dementorokat, meg amikor... - Itt Ronhoz fordult. - ...amikor megmentettük a húgodat a Baziliskustól?

\- Én nem mondtam, hogy zavar! - méltatlankodott Ron.

\- Pontosan arról beszélek, amiről te is! - csattant fel Hermione. - Dumbledore azt akarta, hogy tanuljátok meg lezárni az elméteket! Ha rendesen gyakoroltátok volna az okklumenciát, nem láttátok volna, amit láttatok!

\- De nem fogunk úgy tenni, mintha nem láttuk volna! - Lucy is kezdett egyre jobban kijönni a sodrából. Eddig a rémület teljesen megbénította, de most érezte, hogy az adrenalin és a tettvágy teljesen elönti a testét.

\- Sirius azt mondta, mindennél fontosabb, hogy megtanuljátok lezárni az elméteket!

\- Lehet, de most biztos nem mondaná! - kiabálta Harry.

Kinyílt az ajtó. Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione egy emberként fordultak oda. A kíváncsian pislogó Ginny lépett be a terembe, nyomában Luna Lovegooddal, aki szokás szerint olyan arcot vágott, mintha véletlenül tévedt volna oda.

\- Sziasztok! - köszönt tétován Ginny. - Harry hangját hallottuk... Miért kiabáltok?

\- Ne érdekeljen - felelte gorombán Harry.

Ginny felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Fölösleges ilyen hangon beszélni velem. Csak azért kérdeztem, mert szívesen segítek, ha tudok.

\- Nem tudsz - felelte kurtán Harry.

\- Nem vagy valami kedves - jegyezte meg Luna.

Harry szitkozódva elfordult.

\- Várj csak! - szólalt meg Hermione. - Álljon meg a menet! Ginnyék tudnak segíteni!

Harry, Lucy és Ron ránéztek.

\- Figyeljetek! - folytatta izgatottan a lány. - Azt kell kiderítenünk, hogy Sirius valóban elment-e a főhadiszállásról.

\- Mondom, hogy láttuk...

\- Könyörgök, Harry! - Hermione összetette a kezét. - Kérlek szépen, mielőtt elrohanunk Londonba, legalább bizonyosodjunk meg róla, hogy Sirius tényleg nincs otthon. Ha kiderül, hogy elment a Grimmauld térről, esküszöm, nem fogok tovább akadékoskodni. Elmegyek veletek, és mindent... mindent megteszek, hogy megmentsük őt.

\- Siriust kínozzák! - kiabálta remegő hangon Lucy. - Most, ebben a percben is! Nincs vesztegetni való időnk!

\- De mi van, ha Voldemort tényleg csak tőrbe akar csalni titeket? Értsd meg, Lucy, muszáj ellenőriznünk, hogy igaz-e, amit láttatok!

\- Hogyan? - vágta rá Harry. - Hogy ellenőrizzük!?

Hermione előre borzongott attól, amit mondani készült.

\- Használnunk kell Umbridge tüzét. Meg kell próbálnunk kapcsolatba lépni Siriusszal. Kicsalogatjuk a szobájából Umbridge-et, de őrökre is szükségünk lesz, és ebben segíthet Ginny meg Luna.

Ginny szemlátomást nem egészen értette, miről van szó, de rögtön rábólintott:

\- Persze, vállaljuk.

\- Mikor azt mondod, Sirius, Bob Roshtát érted alatta? - kérdezte Luna.

Senkitől nem kapott választ.

\- Jól van - felelte bosszúsan Harry. - Ha most rögtön meg tudjuk csinálni, benne vagyok, ha nem, akkor indulok a Misztériumügyi Főosztályra. Lucy, velem vagy?

\- Még szép! - vágta rá Lucy.

\- A Misztériumügyi Főosztályra? - kérdezte kissé csodálkozva Luna. - Hogy akarsz elmenni oda?

Harry ezúttal se méltatta válaszra.

\- Rendben. - Hermione a kezét tördelve járkálni kezdett a padok között. - Jól van... Egyikünk elmegy, megkeresi Umbridge-et, és... és elküldi valahova jó messzire a szobájától. Azt kell mondani neki, hogy... mondjuk, hogy Hóborc megint csinált valami szörnyűséget...

\- Vállalom - bólintott Ron. - Majd azt mondom, hogy Hóborc tör-zúz az átváltoztatástan-szertárban. Az jó messze van Umbridge szobájától. Sőt, ha találkozom Hóborccal, talán rá tudom beszélni, hogy tényleg kezdjen el ott randalírozni.

\- Ne, küldd őt a nagyterembe! - szólt bele Lucy. - Megcsinálom az utolsó felvonását a Varangybéka-hadműveletnek. Nincs rá feltétlenül szükség Hóborcra, de ha ott van, annál jobb. Ha nem tudod, akkor küldd rá a mardekárosokra, hogy lefoglalja őket.

\- Mit akarsz csinálni a nagyteremben? - kérdezte Hermione.

\- Ennek az a lényege, hogy kilépjek az árnyékból és megmutassam magam, mint a Roxfort új főzsiványa - magyarázta Lucy. - Fred és George azt mondták, ez tökéletes zárása lenne a „beavatásomnak".

\- De Umbridge…

\- Pont nem érdekel, kirúg-e vagy sem! - heveskedett Lucy. - Rohadtul nem érdekel! A keresztapámat ebben a pillanatban is kínozzák, a banya elkergette Hagridot, megtámadta a kutyámat, kórházba juttatta McGalagonyt és tönkretett mindent a Roxfortban, amit a szerettem! Nem érdekel, mit mondasz, akkor is megcsinálom és ha Umbridge ki is rúg, legalább megkönnyíti a dolgom és gyorsabban el tudok jutni Londonba!

\- Csináld - bólintott rá Harry. Elszántságát mutatta, hogy egy szót se szólt az ellen, hogy Lucy a szent célért esetleg kirúgassa magát.

\- R-Rendben - egyezett bele végül Hermione. - A diákokat is távol kell tartani Umbridge szobájától, nehogy valamelyik mardekáros leadja neki a drótot.

Lucy készen állt a megoldással:

\- Ginny és Luna majd odaállnak a folyosó két végére, és mindenkinek azt mondják, hogy ne menjenek arra, mert valaki kieresztett egy palack garatgombóc-gázt a folyosón.

Hermione meghökkenve nézett Lucyra, aki vállat vont.

\- Amúgy is az utolsó felvonás része lett volna.

\- Rendben - bólintott Hermione. - Harry, mi ketten felvesszük a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt, besurranunk Umbridge szobájába, és te beszélhetsz Siriusszal...

\- Nincs otthon, Hermione!

\- Jó, akkor megbizonyosodhatsz róla, hogy nincs otthon. Én meg addig őrködöm odabent. Jobb lesz, ha nem egyedül mész be. Lee-től tudjuk, hogy az ablakon bármi be tud jutni oda.

Harry vett néhány mély levegőt, és úgy tűnt, lassacskán lenyugszik.

\- Jól van... kösz - motyogta.

Hermione látható megkönnyebbüléssel nyugtázta, hogy Harry elfogadta a tervet.

\- Ha minden összejön, akkor se hiszem, hogy öt percnél több időnk lesz. Nem szabad megfeledkeznünk Fricsről, meg a mitugrász főinspektori különítményesekről.

\- Lefoglalom őket a nagyteremben - mondta Lucy. - Nagy felfordulás lesz, néhányan talán megijednek, de remélhetőleg senki se fog megsérülni.

Hermione csak egy pillantással jelezte, hogy még mindig nem tartja ezt jó ötletnek, de nem szólt semmit.

\- Öt perc elég lesz - mondta Harry. - Na, gyerünk, induljunk...

Hermione megrökönyödve nézett rá.

\- Most rögtön?

\- Persze hogy most rögtön! - csattant fel Harry. - Mit gondoltál, hogy várunk vacsora utánig!? Siriust most kínozzák, Hermione!

\- De... Jó, rendben. - Hermione kelletlenül bólintott. - Menj, és hozd a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt. Az Umbridge szobájához vezető folyosó végén találkozunk, rendben?

Harry válasz nélkül kifordult a teremből, és lökdösődve rohanni kezdett a folyosón.

\- Én lemegyek a nagyterembe és úgy teszek, mintha vacsoráznék - mondta Lucy. - Tíz perc múlva kezdjétek el lezárni a folyosót, Ron akkor menjen Umbridge-hez, én pedig akkor fogom elkezdeni az utolsó felvonást.

Mindenki bólintott, így Lucy otthagyta őket és gyorsan lesietett a bejárati csarnokba. Ott meghúzta magát az egyik szertárban és szaporán dobogó szívvel figyelte, hogyan vánszorog a mutató előre. A feje még mindig sajgott, de úgy tett, mintha észre sem venné. Borzasztóan aggódott Siriusért, valahányszor lehunyta a szemét, mindig látta maga előtt, ahogy Voldemort felemelte a pálcáját és a Crutiatus-átokkal kínozta.

Ő éveknek érezte, de végre letelt a tíz perc. Kinyitotta résnyire az ajtót és a pálcáját a nagy márványlépcső felé irányította.

\- Glisseo! - suttogta, mire a lépcsőfokok csúszdává változtak. Akik rajta álltak vagy sétáltak, most arccal előre estek és egymáson gurulva csúsztak le a lépcső aljára. Néhányan sikkantottak egyet, mire a nagyteremből elkezdett kifelé szállingózni a tömeg. Lucy örömmel látta, hogy egy mardekáros sem volt köztük, így nem bukott le azonnal.

Gyorsan átvágott a bejárati csarnokon, a tömegen keresztülfurakodott és így bejutott a nagyterembe. A levegőben ezernyi gyertya lebegett, azok, akik nem figyeltek fel a zajra, nyugodtan vacsoráztak. Meglepve látta, hogy egy tanár sem tartózkodott a nagyteremben, de ennek csak örülni tudott. Lucy a hozzá legközelebb lévő gyertyára mutatott pálcájával.

\- Avifors! - mondta, mire a gyertya egy madárrá változott. Ez még senkinek sem tűnt fel, de ahogy Lucy egyre több gyertyát változtatott át, úgy vált a nagyterem madár megszállta hellyé. Egyre több diák mutogatott Lucyra, aki fáradhatatlanul változtatta át a gyertyákat madarakká, mire lassacskán egyre sötétebb lett a nagyteremben. Közben a madarak beleettek az ételekbe, rászálltak a diákok vállára vagy fejére és lassan kezdett olyan lenni az egész, mint amikor másodikban Lockhart szabadon engedett egy kalitkányi tündérmanót.

\- Kicsit sötét van, nem? - nézett körbe vidáman Lucy a sokkolt diákokon. - Vermillious!

Pálcája végéből piros szikraoszlop tört elő, ami egészen az elvarázsolt mennyezetig emelkedett, ott pedig megállt a levegőben. Lucy még kétszer megismételte a bűbájt, a három szikraoszlop között ugyanakkor távolságot hagyva, aztán az egyik űr alá lépett és ismét a magasba emelte a pálcáját.

\- Verdimillious!

Ezúttal zöld szikraoszlop repült fel a pálcájából és az is megállt a levegőben. Mire Lucy befejezte a másik kettőt is, az egész nagyterem piros és zöld fényben tündökölt.

\- Gyerünk, Lucy! - kiáltotta be valaki a Griffendél asztalától, mire a nagyterem nevetésben tört ki. Az ajtóban összeverődött tömeg lelkesen tapsolt és a kezdeti feszültség után mindenki hahotázva figyelte, ahogy Lucy jónéhány tálat változtatott át nyuszivá, hogy azok tovább növeljék a felfordulást. A lány, mintegy megkoronázva a művét, lila tűzijátékokat lőtt ki a pálcájából, amik nem tűntek el, hanem olyan vidáman repültek a falak között, mint a Weasley-féle Futótűz fantázia.

\- Lucy! Lucy! Lucy! - skandálta az összegyűlt tömeg a nagyteremben. Lucy felmászott a tanári asztalra, ahol széttárta a karjait, mint valami előadóművész és végigtekintett a művén. Káosz és felfordulás. Tudta, hogy ha rendesen felkészült volna, sokkal jobbat tudott volna összehozni, de most sietniük kellett, meg amúgy is; az utolsó felvonás legfontosabb célja az volt, hogy lelkesítse a diákokat arra, hogy pokollá tegyék Umbridge életét.

\- Üzenem a kedves „igazgatónőnek" - mutogatott idézőjeleket a levegőbe, mire mindenki felnevetett -, hogy bármit csinál, nem fog megszabadulni tőlünk! Fred és George kiválasztottak engem, hogy fejezzem be a munkájukat és mutassam meg Umbridge-nek, hogy akármit tesz, mindig lesznek következők! Nem én voltam az első és nem én leszek az utolsó! Valaki mindig folytatni fogja, és nem nyugszunk addig, míg a Roxfort újra olyan nem lesz, mint régen volt!

Monológját hatalmas ováció fogadta, mire Lucy háromszor meghajolt, leugrott az asztalról és a diákok dörgő tapsvihara közepette kisétált a nagyteremből.

Mivel a márványlépcsőt csúszdává változtatta, kicsit nehezen mászott fel rajta. Ám alighogy felért, valaki megragadta a grabancát és erőteljesen magához rántotta.

\- Most megvagy, Potter! - hörögte Frics diadalittasan. - Azt hitted, megúszhatod? Megyünk is az igazgatónőhöz! Gyerünk, mozgás!

Lucy úgy érezte, félnie kéne, ám egy kicsit sem rémült meg attól, hogy lebukott. Még mindig nem érdekelte, mit tesz vele Umbridge és csak az járt a fejében, hogy Harrynek sikerüljön észrevétlenül beszélnie bárkivel a Grimmauld téren, hogy megtudják, Sirius valóban elment-e.

Már Umbridge szobájának folyosóján sétáltak, mikor mögöttük lépések hangzottak fel.

\- Nocsak - susogta egy hang, mire Lucy úgy érezte magát, mintha falnak ment volna. - Akkor hiteles volt a pletyka, miszerint Potter csinálta azt a felfordulást a nagyteremben.

Lucy megpördült a tengelye körül és egyenesen belebámult Piton fekete szemeibe. Szinte észre se vette Draco Malfoyt, aki ott állt mellette. Gondolatban felpofozta magát ostobasága miatt: mindeddig azt gondolta, hogy a Főnix Rendjének minden tagja elment; hogy senki nem maradt a Roxfortban, aki segíthet Siriuson. Most döbbent csak rá, hogy igenis maradt még egy ilyen ember az iskolában: Piton.

\- Úgy van, professzor úr - köhögte Frics. - Az átváltoztatott lépcső tetején kaptam el.

\- Bízza innentől ránk - mosolyodott el gonoszul Piton. - Engem úgyis hívatott az igazgatónő, majd mi bevisszük. Draco, vedd át!

Malfoy azonnal megragadta Lucy csuklóját és a hátához szorította a kezét. A lány egy hangot se adott ki. Minden erejével azon volt, hogy próbáljon valahogy jelezni Pitonnak, könyörgött, hogy most az egyszer a férfi nézzen bele a fejébe, lássa meg a víziót és értse meg, mi történik…

\- Ennyire ki akarod rúgatni magad? - kérdezte Draco Lucy füléhez hajolva.

\- Talpnyaló féreg! - sziszegte a lány. - Ha lenne egy kis gerinced…

\- Nem vagy olyan helyzetben, hogy így beszélj, Potter - szólt rá Piton, ahogy megérkeztek Umbridge szobája elé. - Azt ajánlom, fékezd a nyelved.

Malfoy szabad kezével benyitott, majd szabályosan belökte Lucyt az ajtón. Persze a kezeit nem engedte el, így a lány szinte visszarepült, egyenesen neki a fiú mellkasának.

\- Hoztunk még valakit, tanárnő! - szólt mosolyogva. - Felfordulást csinált a nagyteremben, valószínűleg azért, hogy elterelje a figyelmet Potterékről.

Lucy szétnézett a szobában. A Főinspektori Különítmény tagjai mind fogvatartottak egyvalakit a barátai közül, akiknek - Hermione kivételével - mind ki volt peckelve a szájuk. Ron a fejét forgatva igyekezett kiszabadulni Warrington féljárom-fogásából; felrepedt ajkáról vércseppek hullottak Umbridge amúgy is véres szőnyegére. Ginny igyekezett valahogy belerúgni a karját markoló hatodéves lány sípcsontjába; az egyre lilább arcú Neville kétségbeesetten próbálta lefejteni a nyakáról Crak karját (Lucynak fogalma sem volt, hogy került ő ide), Hermione pedig kitartóan igyekezett ellökni magától Millicent Bulstode-ot. Luna ezzel szemben ernyedt tagokkal állt őrzője mellett, s révetegen kibámult az ablakon.

Harry az íróasztalnak dőlve ült, úgy támaszkodva az asztallapra, mintha előzőleg nekilökték volna. Érkezésére kicsit rémült arcot vágott. Umbridge vele szemben egy párnázott karosszékben foglalt helyet és úgy nézett a belépő lányra, akár egy virágágyásban gubbasztó béka.

\- Nagyszerű! - örvendezett a banya. - Úgy látom, a Weasleyken kívül a Potterektől is megszabadulunk.

Malfoy magállt Lucyval a kandalló előtt. Lucy Hermionére nézett, aki alig észrevehetően bólintott. Tehát sikerült beszélni valakivel.

\- Hívatott, igazgatónő? - kérdezte Piton, egykedvűen szemlélve a szobában tartózkodó diákokat.

Umbridge szélesen elmosolyodott, és felállt.

\- Á, Piton professzor... Nos, igen, azért kérettem, mert sürgősen szükségem lenne egy újabb adag Veritaserumra.

Piton higgadtan nézett a főinspektorra hajának zsíros függönye mögül.

\- Az utolsó üveget adtam oda, mikor ki akarta hallgatni Pottert - felelte. - Csak nem használta fel az egészet? Mondtam, hogy három csepp bőven elég belőle.

Umbridge elpirult.

\- Biztosan tud még készíteni nekem - mondta, az ingerültségét jelző kislányos affektálásra váltva.

Piton szája széle megrándult.

\- Természetesen - felelte. - A szérum egy teljes holdciklus alatt érik meg, úgyhogy körülbelül egy hónap múlva tudom a rendelkezésére bocsátani.

\- Egy hónap múlva!? - Umbridge varangymódra felfújta magát. - Egy hónap múlva? Nekem ma este van rá szükségem, Piton! Az imént rajtakaptam Pottert, amint egy ismeretlen személlyel vagy személyekkel lépett kapcsolatba!

\- Valóban? - Piton arca most először enyhe érdeklődést tükrözött. - Nos, ez nem lep meg. Potterék kényszeresen megszegnek minden szabályt.

A hideg, fekete szempár most Harry arcára szegeződött. Harry állta Piton tekintetét.

\- Ki akarom hallgatni Pottert! - ismételte Umbridge, s Piton levette tekintetét Harryről, hogy a főinspektor dühtől remegő képébe nézzen. - Adjon nekem olyan bájitalt, amivel ki tudom szedni belőle az igazságot!

\- Ismétlem, elfogyott a Veritaserumom - felelte hűvös udvariassággal Piton. - Nem tudok segíteni önnek - hacsak nem akarja megmérgezni Pottert, amit egyébként tökéletesen megértenék. A mérgeim viszont olyan gyorsan hatnak, hogy a delikvens elhalálozik, mielőtt vallomást tehetne.

Piton ismét Harryre nézett, aki egyre kétségbeesettebb arcot vágott. Lucy arra tippelt, hogy bátyja is ugyanarra a következtetésre jutott, mint ő.

\- Próbaidőre teszem! - visította Umbridge, mire Piton kissé felvonta szemöldökét, és megint felé fordult. - Maga szándékosan szabotálja a munkámat! Nem ezt vártam azok után, ahogy Lucius Malfoy nyilatkozott magáról! Hordja el magát innen!

Piton gúnyosan biccentett, és az ajtóhoz lépett. Lucy rádöbbent, hogy most készül elszalasztani az utolsó lehetőséget arra, hogy értesítse a Rendet a történtekről.

\- Elfogta Tapmancsot! - kiáltotta. - Elfogta Tapmancsot ott, ahol azt őrzik!

Piton keze megállt a kilincsen.

\- Tapmancsot? - csattant fel Umbridge, szaporán járatva tekintetét Piton és Lucy között. - Mi az a Tapmancs? Mit őriznek? Miről beszél Potter?

Piton arca kifürkészhetetlen maradt. Lucy tartott tőle, hogy a bájitaltantanár nem értette meg az utalást, de Umbridge előtt nem mert egyértelműbben fogalmazni.

\- Fogalmam sincs - szólt hűvös nyugalommal Piton. - Ha halandzsázást akarok hallani valakitől, fecsegésfőzetet adok neki, Potter. Te meg, Crak, ne szorítsd annyira Longbottom nyakát, mert ha megfullad, nekem kell vesződni a papírmunkával, és a jellemzésedbe is kénytelen leszek beírni a dolgot.

Az ajtó csattanva becsukódott Piton mögött. Lucyn egyszerre szörnyű rémület és tanácstalanság lett úrrá, hiszen Piton volt az utolsó reménye. Ránézett Harryre, majd Umbridge-re, akik szemlátomást hasonló cipőben jártak: mindketten ziháltak tehetetlen dühükben.

\- Hát jó - szólt a főinspektor, és előhúzta a pálcáját. - Ha így állunk... Nincs más választásom... ez már nem iskolai ügy... a varázslótársadalom biztonsága forog kockán... igen... igen...

Szavai azt sejtették, hogy önmagát próbálja rábeszélni valamire. Nyugtalanul billegett egyik lábáról a másikra, közben Harryre meredt, a tenyerét csapkodta pálcájával, és egyre hangosabban zihált. Lucy valamiért nagyon szívesen markolt volna rá a pálcájára, ami a zsebében pihent.

\- Irtózom ettől, Potter... de kényszerítesz rá... Rendkívüli körülmények között a cél szentesíti az eszközt... A miniszter úr meg fogja érteni, hogy nem volt más választásom...

Lucy érezte, hogy Malfoy megszorítja a csuklóját, és a hátán érezte, ahogy a fiú szaporán vette a levegőt.

\- A Cruciatus-átok majd megoldja a nyelved - fejezte be halkan Umbridge.

Lucy úgy érezte, mintha kimondták volna rá a sóbálvány-átkot: egész teste megfeszült, szeme elkerekedett és hirtelen kihullottak a fejéből a gondolatok.

\- Ne! - sikoltott fel Hermione. - Umbridge professzor! Azt tilos használni!

A főinspektor ügyet se vetett rá. Előreszegezte pálcáját, s arcán olyan visszataszító, izgatott kifejezés jelent meg, amilyet Lucy még sose látott nála.

\- A miniszter úr nem kívánná, hogy megszegje a törvényt! - kiabálta Hermione.

\- Amit Cornelius nem tud, a miatt nem fáj a feje - felelte zihálva Umbridge, s beszéd közben Harry különböző testrészeire irányította pálcáját, mintha azon tanakodna, hol tud a legnagyobb fájdalmat okozni. - Máig se tudja, hogy tavaly nyáron én küldtem dementorokat Little Whingingbe. De örült a lehetőségnek, hogy kicsaphatja Pottert!

\- Maga volt az? - hüledezett Harry. - Maga uszította rám a dementorokat?

\- Valakinek cselekednie kellett - suttogta Umbridge, s pálcája megállapodott Harry homloka közepén. - Mindenki csak szónokolt róla, hogy el kell hallgattatni, félre kell állítani téged. De én voltam az egyetlen, aki tett is valamit az ügyért. Dumbledore akkor kihúzott a pácból, de most nem fog...

Azzal nagy levegőt vett.

Lucy szeme előtt egy pillanatra elmosódott a véres, tollakkal díszített szoba. Újra a temetőben volt, látta maga előtt Voldemortot, a halálfalókat, a földön kuporgó Harryt, hallotta az üvöltését, hallotta Voldemort kaján, hideg, kegyetlen kacaját…

Gondolkodás nélkül cselekedett.

Előrehajolt, majd a fejét teljes erőből hátralendítette, így telibe lefejelte Malfoyt. A fiú azonnal elengedte, az ütéstől pedig beesett a kandalló hamujába. Lucy kikapta a zsebéből a pálcáját és a döbbent tekintetű Umbridge-re célzott.

\- Capitulatus!

A banya pálcája kirepült tulajdonosa kezéből, és csörömpölve csapódott neki a falnak. Mire Umbridge feleszmélhetett volna, Lucy már közte és Harry között állt.

\- Ha meg meri próbálni… - szegezte pálcáját pontosan a nő két szeme közé. - Ha meg meri próbálni, én esküszöm, hogy megölöm!

\- Lucy! - sikkantott fel Hermione.

A lány ügyet sem vetett rá. Olyan eszelős harag terjedt szét benne, amit még akkor sem érzett, mikor Siriust még a szülei gyilkosának tartotta. Egész testében remegett, de a pálcát tartó keze meg se rezzent.

\- Te mocskos kis félvér! - fröcsögte Umbridge. - Megtámadod a minisztérium alkalmazottját? Kinek hiszed magad? Azt hiszed, hogy a hírneved miatt bármit megengedhetsz magadnak?!

\- Nem érdekel, ki maga - sziszegte Lucy olyan hangon, amiről fogalma sem volt, hogy képes használni. Hideg, kegyelmet nem ismerő hang volt, de másféle, mint ahogy Voldemort szokott beszélni. - Nem érdekel, hogy ki maga: tanár, igazgató vagy akár a mágiaügyi miniszter. Aki azzal fenyegeti a testvéremet, hogy a Crutiatus-átkot használja rajta… nem érdekel, kicsoda, de előbb velem kell szembeszálljon! Soha többé…

Zörgést hallott maga mögül. Az íróasztalon remegni kezdtek a tárgyak, a tintásüveg egyszerűen eltört, a tábla, amin az HAZUGAZGATÓNŐ felirat állt, úgy roppant össze, mintha papírból lett volna. A levegő vibrált Lucy körül, akiből olyan erő áradt, amit ő maga sem ismert, de bármikor készen állt volna Harry védelmére fordítani.

\- Soha többé nem hagyom… nem hagyom, hogy újra megkínozzák. Nem fogom újra hallani a sikolyait, nem, amíg élek, addig nem!

\- L-Lucy… - dadogta Harry.

\- Szóval, gyerünk! - mosolyodott el Lucy bármiféle melegség nélkül. - Próbálja csak meg. A legnagyobb örömmel robbantom fel a fejét.

Síri csend volt, csak az asztalról lefolyó tinta csöpögése hallatszott. Mindenki dermedten állt és úgy bámultak Lucyra, mint ha most látnák őt először igazából. Míg a társai teljesen le voltak döbbenve, addig a különítményesek inkább ijedtnek tűntek.

\- Vagy úgy - nevetett fel Umbridge kislányos hangon. - Ha ennyire fel akarod áldozni magad a bátyádért, örömmel teljesítem a kívánságod. Draco, most!

Lucy oldalra kapta a fejét. Malfoy, aki időközben kikászálódott a kandallóból, vérző orrát szorongatva szegezte felé a pálcáját.

\- Capitulatus!

\- Prot… - kezdte Lucy, de túl lassú volt. A pálcája kiröppent a kezéből, Malfoy pedig egy intéssel maga felé vonzotta. Közben Umbridge összeszedte a sajátját és azt most Lucyra irányította.

\- Incarcerandus!

A pálca végéből kötelek repültek ki - de azok nem rá, hanem a mögötte ülő Harry testére tekeredtek.

\- Maradj, ahol vagy, Potter! - nyomta neki Lucy mellkasának a pálcát Umbridge, míg Malfoy elvonszolta Harryt a lány mögül.

\- Ha egy ujjal is hozzáér…! - kezdte Harry, de Malfoy felpeckelte a száját.

\- Köszönöm, Draco - nevetett ismét Umbridge, majd a szikrázó szemű Lucyra nézett. - Most rendesen benne vagy, Potter! Ha eddig volt valami gátlásom, az eltűnt. Örömet fogok lelni a sikolyaidban, Potter.

\- Nagyszerű halálfaló lenne magából - gúnyolódott Lucy. Egyáltalán nem félt a mellkasának nyomódó pálcától, sem a békaképű banyától. - Voldemort tárt karokkal várná az olyan lelketlen szadistákat, mint maga.

Umbridge orrlyukai vészesen kitágultak.

\- Cruc…!

\- Ne! - kiabált ki zokogós hangon Hermione Millicent Bulstrode mögül. - Ne... El kell mondanunk neki, Lucy!

\- Nem mondunk semmit! - csattant fel Lucy.

\- De muszáj, Lucy, hisz úgyis kiszedi belőled... Nincs értelme tovább hallgatni...

Azzal Hermione rábukott Millicent Bulstrode hátára, és keservesen sírni kezdett. Millicent abban a szempillantásban lemondott róla, hogy a falnak lapítsa őt; helyette undorodva elhúzódott.

\- Lám, lám, lám! - harsogta diadalmasan Umbridge. - Mindent jobban tudó kisasszonynak megoldódik a nyelve! Na gyere csak, lányom, gyere!

\- Er-mi-ó-neeee! - kiabálta Ron a szájpecken keresztül.

Ginny úgy meredt Hermionéra, mintha most látná először, s a fulladozó Neville is riadtan pislogni kezdett. Lucy dühösen akarta megállítani a lányt, azonban furcsa dologra lett figyelmes: a tenyerébe temetett arccal zokogó Hermione ujjain egyetlen árva könnycsepp se csillant.

\- Bo-Bocsássatok meg - mentegetőzött a lány -, de én ezt nem... nem bírom elviselni...

\- Semmi baj, lányom, semmi baj! - Umbridge vállon ragadta Hermionét, és az üres karosszékbe tuszkolta. Közben a pálcájával végig sakkban tartotta Lucyt. - Na halljuk... Kivel beszélgetett Potter a tűzben?

Hermione nyelt egy nagyot.

\- Az úgy volt... hogy Dumbledore professzorral akart beszélni.

Harrynek és Ronnak elkerekedett a szeme; Ginny abbahagyta a mardekáros lány lábának taposását, s még Luna arcára is enyhe csodálkozás ült ki. Szerencsére Umbridge-et és csatlósait e percben kizárólag Hermione érdekelte, így ezek a gyanús jelek elkerülték a figyelmüket.

\- Dumbledore-ral? - visszhangozta Umbridge. - Ezek szerint tudjátok, hol van Dumbledore?

\- Épp ez az... hogy nem! - zokogta Hermione. - Kerestük a Foltozott Üstben, a Három Seprűben, sőt a Szárnyas Vadkanban is...

\- Ostobák! - dühöngött Umbridge. - Azt hiszitek, Dumbledore egy kocsmában ücsörög, miközben az egész minisztérium őt keresi!?

\- De mindenképp el kellett volna mondanunk neki egy fontos dolgot! - zokogott fel újra Hermione, s még szorosabban az arcára tapasztotta tenyerét, hogy eltitkolja a könnyek hiányát.

\- Nocsak! - rikkantotta felélénkülő érdeklődéssel Umbridge. - Mit akartatok elmondani neki?

\- Azt... azt, hogy... hogy készen van! - nyögte ki Hermione.

\- Mi van készen!? - Umbridge vállon ragadta és megrázta a lányt. - Mi van készen, Granger?

\- Eressze el! - ugrott oda Lucy, de Umbridge egy taszító-bűbájjal nekilökte az íróasztalnak. Lucy feljajdult, ahogy beverte a fejét. Harry olyan hangosan és dühösen ordított fel, hogy még Hermione is megszeppent a válasz közben.

\- A... a fegyver.

\- Fegyver? Fegyver? - A főinspektornak majdnem kiugrott a szeme a mohó izgalomtól. - Fegyvert gyártottatok az összeesküvők számára? Amivel megtámadhatják a minisztériumot? És mindezt Dumbledore parancsára tettétek?

\- I-Igen - hebegte Hermione. - De el kellett me-menekülnie, mielőtt el-elkészültünk, és most... most készen van, és... nem tudunk szólni neki, mert... mert nem találjuk!

\- Miféle fegyverről van szó? - sziszegte Umbridge, még mindig szorosan markolva Hermione vállát.

\- Mi se... mi sem egészen értjük - felelte nagyokat szipogva a lány. - Mi csak... csak csináltuk... amit Dumbledore professzor mondott.

Umbridge diadalittas arccal felegyenesedett.

\- Vezess a fegyverhez! - parancsolta.

\- Nekik nem mutatom meg! - visított fel Hermione, és ujjai között a mardekárosokra pislogott.

\- Nem vagy olyan helyzetben, hogy feltételeket szabj! - mordult rá Umbridge.

Hermione erre újabb sírógörcsöt produkált.

\- Jól van! - zokogta dühösen. - Nézzék csak meg ők is! Remélem, maga ellen fordítják! Sőt, hozzon el még több embert! Hadd lássa az egész iskola, hogy hol van! Hadd tudják meg, hogyan kell használni! Legalább... legalább majd jól elintézik magát, ha megint bántja őket!

E szavak megtették hatásukat. Umbridge gyanakvó pillantással végigmérte a Főinspektori Különítmény tagjait. Tekintete hosszabban elidőzött Malfoyon, aki a magát dobáló Harryt próbálta tartani, és aki nem tudta elég gyorsan eltüntetni arcáról a mohó érdeklődést - amit a vérző orra kissé komikussá tett.

Umbridge még egy hosszú pillanatig habozott, azután újra Hermionéhoz fordult, és anyáskodónak szánt hangon így szólt:

\- Jól van, kis drágám, akkor ketten megyünk... Illetve Potteréket azért magunkkal visszük. - Intett egyet a pálcájával, mire a Harryt fogvatartó kötelek és a szájpecek is eltűntek. - Gyere, állj fel szépen!

\- Igazgatónő - kotyogott közbe Malfoy. - Nem kellene mégis elkísérnie néhány embernek a különítményből? Vigyáznánk a...

\- Jól képzett minisztériumi tisztségviselő vagyok, Malfoy! - torkolta le méltatlankodva Umbridge. - Azt hiszed, megijedek három fegyvertelen kölyöktől? Egyébként is az a gyanúm, hogy ez a titokzatos fegyver nem iskolás gyerekeknek való látvány. Itt maradtok, amíg vissza nem jövök, és őrzitek őket! - Egyenként rámutatott Ronra, Neville-re, Ginnyre és Lunára. - Nehogy megszökjenek nekem!

\- Igenis - motyogta csalódottan Malfoy.

\- Ti pedig induljatok, és mutassátok az utat! - Umbridge Harryre, Lucyra és Hermionéra bökött a pálcájával. - Mozgás!

Harry felsegítette Lucyt, aki eközben csak azért tudott imádkozni, hogy Hermionénak legyen valami terve arra is, hogy hogyan szabadulhatnának meg Umbridge-től.

* * *

Draco nem tudta elhinni, hogy azok után, ahogy Lucyt látta, képes volt lefegyverezni őt.

Úgy érezte, sokféle arcát látta már. Látta már boldognak, dühösnek, kétségbeesettnek, bosszúsnak, idegesnek, de ilyen… ilyen tiszta, mindent elsöprő haragot még soha nem látott rajta. Ez a barátait is megdöbbentette, valószínűleg még ők sem látták ezt az oldalát, ami elárulta Draconak, hogy még senki sem hozta ki így a sodrából, mint Umbridge. Hallotta már Lucyt azzal fenyegetőzni, hogy megöl valakit, de a fiú most először gondolta, hogy a lány valóban képes lett volna kimondani a halálos átkot.

Draco úgy tartotta, hogy abban a pillanatban Lucy félelmesebb volt még magánál Bellatrixnál, sőt, a Sötét Nagyúrnál is. Olyan pusztító energia, elemi mágia áradt belőle, hogy a berendezési tárgyakat is összetörte. Még sosem látott senkit, aki erre képes lett volna. Egyetlen aranyvérű varázslót vagy boszorkányt se ismert, aki a puszta gondolatával képes lett volna varázsolni úgy, ahogy Lucy tette.

Ahogy ott ácsorgott mardekáros társaival és vérző orrát törölgetve őrizte a griffendéleseket, az jutott eszébe, hogy az, hogy ők betörtek Umbridge szobájába, talán összefügghetett azzal, ami a nagyteremben a vizsga alatt történt. Potterék annyira akartak beszélni valakivel, hogy még a kicsapás sem érdekelte őket. Miért lehettek ennyire elkeseredve? Ötlete se volt.

Megint úgy érezte, hogy ő ismét csak sodródik az eseményekkel, miközben fogalma sem volt, mi történik. Azonban valami azt súgta neki, hogy ez nem sokáig fog így maradni.


	35. Chapter 34: A szökés

**Chapter 34**

 **A szökés**

Lucynak fogalma sem volt róla, mit tervez Hermione, mindenesetre követte a lányt, de csak féllépésnyire maradt le mögötte, nehogy Umbridge-nek feltűnjön, hogy nem tudja az utat. Harry mellette sétált, lopva a kezét fogta és Lucy látni vélte, hogy időnként aggódva pislog rá. Beszélni egyikük sem mert Hermionéhoz, mert a főinspektor olyan szorosan haladt a nyomukban, hogy tisztán hallották szaggatott szuszogását.

Hermione levezette őket a bejárati csarnokba. A nagyterem kétszárnyú ajtaján evőeszközcsörgés, madarak csipogása, tűzijáték fénye és zsibongás szűrődött ki - Lucy hihetetlennek érezte, hogy tíz méterre tőlük az emberek gondtalanul, vidáman ünnepelnek...

Hermione habozás nélkül kisétált a tölgyajtón, leszaladt a bejárati lépcsősoron, és elindult a balzsamos levegőjű park füvén.

A nap már megközelítette a Tiltott Rengeteg fáinak csúcsát; a négy árnyék - a határozott léptekkel haladó Hermionéé, Lucyé, Harryé és a nyomukban loholó Umbridge-é - hosszú palástként siklott mögöttük a pázsiton.

\- Hagrid kunyhójában rejtegettétek, igaz? - morogta Lucy fülébe a főinspektor.

\- Ugyan, dehogy! - méltatlankodott Hermione. - Nem akartuk, hogy Hagrid véletlenül beindítsa!

\- Hát persze... - Umbridge már nemcsak a loholástól zihált, hanem az izgalomtól is. - Hát persze, nem hagyhattátok, hogy az az ostoba félóriás hozzáférjen.

Umbridge csukladozva felkacagott. Lucynak minden önfegyelmét latba kellett vetnie, hogy ne ugorjon a torkának.

\- Akkor hát... hol van?

Umbridge hangjában most már egy leheletnyi bizonytalanság csengett - feltehetőleg azért, mert Hermione határozottan a Tiltott Rengeteg felé vette az irányt.

\- Természetesen az erdőben - felelte a lány. - Olyan helyre kellett tennünk, ahol a diákok véletlenül sem találhatják meg.

\- Igaz - morogta nyugtalanul Umbridge. - Hát persze... Helyes... Továbbra is előttem mentek!

\- Ha nekünk kell elöl menni, megkaphatjuk a pálcáját? - kérdezte dühösen Harry.

\- Szó se lehet róla, kedves Potter - felelte negédesen Umbridge, és hátba bökte a pálcával Harryt. - Sajnálom, de a minisztériumnak rám sokkal nagyobb szüksége van, mint rátok.

Mikor az erdő szélére érték, Harry és Lucy lopva ránéztek Hermionéra.

Pálca nélkül besétálni a Tiltott Rengetegbe - ez nagyságrendekkel vakmerőbb és felelőtlenebb vállalkozás volt, mint bármi, amit aznap csináltak. Hermione azonban még csak el sem bizonytalanodott. Vetett egy lesújtó pillantást Umbridge-re, és elindult a fák között, méghozzá olyan tempóban, hogy a kurta lábú főinspektor kocogva is alig tudott lépést tartani vele.

\- Nagyon messze van? - kérdezte zihálva Umbridge, miután egy tüskebokor több helyen is elszakította a talárját.

\- Elég messze - felelte Hermione. - Jól elrejtettük.

Lucy nyugtalansága egyre fokozódott. Hermione azon az ösvényen indult el, amit ő és Harry három éve, Aragog fészkéhez indulva követtek. Hermione akkor nem volt velük, vagyis nem tudhatta, miféle veszély leselkedik rájuk arrafelé.

\- Öhm... biztos vagy benne, hogy erre kell menni? - kérdezte Harry nyomatékosan a lánytól.

\- Persze! - felelte határozottan Hermione, és tovább csörtetett a sűrű aljnövényzetben. Lucynak feltűnt, hogy a lány indokolatlanul nagy zajt csapva halad előre. Mögöttük Umbridge elbotlott egy kifordult suhángban, és hasra esett. Egyikük sem állt meg, hogy felsegítse. Hermione épp csak hátrapillantott, és odakiáltotta neki:

\- Még nem érkeztünk meg!

Harry és Lucy megszaporázták lépteiket, hogy felzárkózzanak a lány mögé.

\- Halkabban, Hermione! - szólt barátnőjére fojtott hangon Lucy. - Ne hívjuk fel magunkra a figyelmet...

\- De, pontosan az a célom - felelte suttogva Hermione, és a futva közeledő Umbridge-re pillantott. - Majd meglátjátok...

Kitartóan folytatták a menetelést, mígnem ismét elértek az erdőnek abba a részébe, ahol a sűrű lombsátor alatt nappal is éjszakai sötétség honolt. Lucynak itt megint az a kellemetlen érzése támadt, hogy láthatatlan szemek figyelik minden lépését.

\- Meddig megyünk még!? - csendült a hátuk mögött Umbridge bosszús hangja.

\- Már közeledünk! - kiabálta Hermione. Épp ekkor értek ki egy valamivel világosabb, nedves avarral borított tisztásra. - Még néhány lépés...

Ekkor suhogás, majd ijesztő csattanás hallatszott - egy nyílvessző röppent el Hermione feje fölött, és fúródott az egyik fa törzsébe. A levegő egyszerre megtelt paták tompa dobogásával. Lucy érezte, hogy megremeg a föld a talpa alatt. Umbridge felsikoltott, és élő pajzsként maga elé rántotta Harryt...

Lucy kiszabadította Harryt, és körülnézett. Minden irányból kentaurok közeledtek feléjük - voltak vagy ötvenen, és mind felajzott íjjal a kezükben érkeztek. Harry, Lucy, Hermione és Umbridge lassan a tisztás közepére hátráltak; a főinspektor nyüszített félelmében. Harry és Lucy rápillantottak Hermionéra - a lány arcán diadalmas mosoly ült.

\- Ki vagy? - zendült egy hang.

Lucy balra fordította a fejét. A támadók gyűrűjéből kilépett a Magorián nevű, gesztenyebarna szőrű kentaur. Társaihoz hasonlóan ő is felajzva tartotta íját, és Lucyékra célzott vele. Umbridge, aki Harry jobbján állt és továbbra is nyüszített, most remegő kézzel a közeledő kentaurra szegezte pálcáját.

\- Azt kérdeztem, ki vagy, emberfajzat! - ismételte zordan Magorián.

\- Dolores Umbridge a nevem! - rikoltotta hisztérikusan Umbridge. - A Miniszteri Hivatal államtitkára, valamint a Roxfort főinspektora és igazgatója vagyok!

\- A Mágiaügyi Minisztériumnak dolgozik? - kérdezte Magorián.

A többi kentaur nyugtalanul kapálni kezdte a földet.

\- Úgy van! - vágta rá még élesebb és magasabb hangon Umbridge. - A Varázslény-felügyeleti Főosztály rendelete értelmében, ha egy magatokfajta félvér emberre támad...

\- Minek neveztél minket? - hördült fel az a félelmetes külsejű, fekete kentaur, akit Lucy Goron néven ismert. Társai is dühösen felmordultak, és többen feszegetni kezdték íjukat.

\- Ne mondjon ilyet rájuk! - csattant fel Hermione, de Umbridge mintha meg se hallotta volna. Remegő pálcáját még mindig Magoriánra szegezve folytatta a fenyegetőzést:

A tizenöt per bé rendelkezés kimondja, hogy az olyan varázslény, amely megközelítőleg emberi értelemmel rendelkezik, így felelősnek tekinthető cselekedeteiért...

\- Megközelítőleg emberi értelemmel rendelkezik? - visszhangozta Magorián. Goron és néhány társa haragosan felhorkant. - Ne sértegess minket, emberfajzat! A mi értelmünk, hála Jupiternek, messze túlszárnyalja az emberekét!

\- Mit kerestek az erdőnkben? - harsogta egy markáns arcú, szürke kentaur. - Miért jöttetek ide?

\- A ti erdőtökben? - visította Umbridge. Már nemcsak a félelemtől remegett, hanem a felháborodástól is. - Emlékeztetlek, hogy csak azért élhettek itt, mert a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium engedélyt adott...

Umbridge dobhártyaszaggató sikítással a fejéhez kapott - egy nyílvessző olyan közel suhant el fölötte, hogy súrolta egérszürke haját. A kentaurok üdvrivalgással és nevetéssel jutalmazták az ügyes lövést. Vad, nyerítő kacagásuk és a földet kapáló súlyos paták zaja félelmetesen visszhangzott a félhomályban.

\- Kié hát ez az erdő, emberfajzat? - ordította fenyegetően Goron.

\- Mocskos félállatok! - visította Umbridge, két karjával védve a fejét. - Bestiák! Vérszomjas fenevadak!

\- Hallgasson! - kiáltott rá Lucy.

Umbridge azonban ismét Magoriánra szegezte pálcáját, és elkiáltotta magát:

\- Incarcerandus!

Egy szempillantás alatt vastag, kígyózó kötelek tekeredtek Magorián embertestére és karjaira. A kentaur iszonyatos üvöltéssel felágaskodott - társai pedig habozás nélkül támadásba lendültek.

Harry a földre rántotta Lucyt és Hermionét, s mindhárman az avarba fúrták arcukat. A földrengető patadobogást hallva Lucy pár másodpercig úgy érezte, itt a vég - de a dühösen üvöltő kentaurok átugrották, illetve kikerülték őket.

\- Neeee! - hallotta Lucy Umbridge visítását. - Neeeee... Államtitkár vagyok... megtiltom... Ne merjetek hozzám érni, vadállatok... neeee!

Piros fény villant - Lucy feltételezte, hogy Umbridge kábító átkot küldött valamelyik kentaurra - aztán a főinspektor velőtrázóan felsikoltott. Lucy óvatosan felemelte a fejét, és látta, amint Goron hátulról elkapja, és a magasba emeli a kapálózó főinspektort.

Umbridge elejtette pálcáját, s az az avarba esett. Lucy szíve megdobbant. Ha meg tudná szerezni...

Kinyújtotta a kezét a pálca után, de egy lesújtó pata megelőzte - a pálca gyászos reccsenéssel két egyforma darabra tört.

\- Gyerünk! - harsant egy hang Lucy füle mellett, majd egy kéz a grabancánál fogva talpra rángatta őt. Lucy a kentaurfejek és -vállak fölött átpillantva még éppen látta, amint Goron eltűnt Umbridge-dzsel a fák között. A főinspektor sikoltozása egyre távolodott, s végül beleveszett a kétszáznál is több pata dobogásába.

\- Ezekkel mi legyen? - kérdezte a markáns arcú szürke kentaur, aki Hermione karját markolta.

\- Ők még gyerekek - csendült egy szomorkás hang Lucy háta mögött. - Csikókat nem bántunk.

\- Ők hozták ide a nőstényt, Ronan! - felelte az a kentaur, aki Harry karját markolta. - Különben sem olyan kicsik ezek... Ez itt már szinte férfi.

Azzal megrázta Harryt a talárja nyakánál fogva.

\- Kérem szépen - zihálta Hermione - kérem szépen, ne bántsatok minket! Mi nem vagyunk olyanok, mint ő, mi nem a minisztériumnak dolgozunk! Csak azért jöttünk ide, mert reméltük, hogy megszabadítotok tőle minket.

Lucynak elég volt a Hermionét őrző kentaur arcára pillantania, máris tudta, hogy a lány nagy hibát követett el utolsó mondatával. A szürke kentaur felszegte fejét, hátsó lábával dobogni kezdett, és dühösen felhorkant:

\- Látod, Ronan? Arcátlanok, mint minden ember! Szóval velünk végeztetted el a piszkos munkát, emberlány! Elvártad, hogy a szolgálatodra álljunk, és mint holmi csaholó kutyafalka, elkergessük az ellenségedet!

\- Nem! - visította rémülten Hermione. - Dehogy! Nem vártam el semmit! Csak reméltem, hogy... hogy segítetek nekünk...

Ez a magyarázat sem bizonyult túl szerencsésnek.

\- Mi nem segítünk embereknek! - fortyant fel a Lucy mögött álló kentaur. Még szorosabban megmarkolta Lucy grabancát, és hátrált vagy három lépést, aminek következtében Lucy egy pillanatig a levegőben lógott. - Büszkék vagyunk rá, hogy nekünk senki nem parancsol! Tévedsz, ha azt hiszed, hogy ezek után elengedünk! Nem fogsz eldicsekedni a társaidnak, hogy a kentaurok kiszolgáltak téged!

\- Nem akarunk dicsekedni! - kiabálta Harry. - Tudjuk, hogy nem azért tettétek, mert mi akarjuk...

Szavai azonban süket fülekre találtak.

Egy szakállas kentaur a tömeg közepéből így kiáltott:

\- Kéretlenül jöttek ide, fizessenek meg érte!

A többiek helyeseltek, s egy szürkésbarna szőrű kentaur hozzátette:

\- Osztozzanak a nőstény sorsában!

\- Azt mondtátok, nem bántotok ártatlanokat! - zokogta Hermione, s ezúttal nem hiányoztak a szeméből a könnyek. - Nem tettünk semmi rosszat! Nem fogtunk pálcát rátok, nem fenyegetőztünk... Csak szeretnénk visszamenni az iskolába, könyörgök, engedjetek el minket...

\- Ne hidd, emberlány, hogy mind olyanok vagyunk, mint az áruló Firenze! - harsogta a szürke kentaur. Társai nyerítő kiáltásokkal fejezték ki egyetértésüket. - Talán jámbor beszélő lovaknak tartottál minket!? Tudd meg, hogy ősi nép vagyunk! Nem tűrjük a varázslók úrhatnámságát, a sértéseiteket! Nem fogadjuk el a törvényeiteket, nem ismerjük el a fensőbbségeteket, nem...

Nem derült ki, hogy mit nem csinálnak még a kentaurok, mert ebben a pillanatban olyan hangos recsegés-ropogás hangzott fel a tisztás szélénél, hogy Harry, Lucy, Hermione és az ötven kentaur mind arrafelé fordultak. Lucy a földre roskadt - a mögötte álló kentaur váratlanul elengedte őt, hogy előkapja és felajzza íját. Harry és Hermione is kiszabadultak őrzőik markából; Harry odaugrott hozzá, maga után húzva Hermionét s együtt nézték, ahogy a recsegve széthajló fák közül megjelent egy… egy óriás.

Egy igazi, élő óriás.

A feje aránytalanul nagy volt a testéhez képest, szinte tökéletesen gömbölyű volt és igen kurta nyakkal csatlakozott a roppant méretű vállhoz. Golyófejet sűrű csigákban növő, lelapult, páfrányzöld haj borította, a derengő fényben szürke telihold módjára lebegő ábrázat kőtömbből faragott, primitív szoborra emlékeztetett. Az orr tömpe és alaktalan volt, a féltégla méretű, csálé, sárga fogakkal teli száj pedig ferdén lejtett. Az arc méretéhez képest apró, iszapzöld szemek körbepislogtak a tisztáson. Ruha gyanánt így-úgy összefércelt állatbőrökből készült piszkos, barna gúnyát viselt.

Lucy önkénytelenül is a szája elé kapta a kezét, hogy ne sikoltson fel hangosan. Csak ő lehetett Gróp, Hagrid féltestvére.

Az óriáshoz legközelebb toporgó kentaurok nekihátráltak a mögöttük állóknak. A tisztás egy szempillantás alatt a hatalmas, szürkés arcra szegeződő nyílvesszők erdejévé változott. Gróp bambán eltátotta ferde száját, úgyhogy kivillantak sárga féltéglafogai, és iszapzöld szemét kissé összehúzva lehunyorgott a lábánál összegyűlt seregre. Mindkét bokáján szakadt kötelek lógtak.

Némi szemlélődés után Gróp nagyra tátotta száját, és megszólalt:

\- Hági.

Lucy nem tudta, mit jelent a szó, se azt, hogy milyen nyelven van, de nem is érdekelte különösebben a probléma. Figyelmét Gróp lábfeje kötötte le, ami majdnem olyan hosszú volt, mint az ő egész teste. Ő és Hermione belekapaszkodtak Harry két karjába. A kentaurok némán, mozdulatlanul álltak, egy pillanatra se véve le szemüket az óriásról, aki hatalmas, gömbölyű fejét jobbra-balra forgatva pásztázta csapatukat, mintha egy elejtett tárgyat keresne közöttük.

\- Hági! - ismételte az óriás, valamivel türelmetlenebben.

\- Hordd el magad! - kiáltott rá Magorián. - Nincs helyed közöttünk!

E szavak a legcsekélyebb hatással se voltak Grópra. Kissé előrehajolt (a kentaurok keze megfeszült íjaikon), és elbődült:

\- Hági!

Néhány kentaur nyugtalanul toporogni kezdett. Hermione arca viszont kissé felderült.

\- Harry! Lucy! - suttogta. - Szerintem Hagrid nevét próbálja mondani!

Gróp ebben a pillanatban fedezte fel őket - a három magányos embert a kentaurok tengerében. Még egy fél méterrel lejjebb eresztette fejét, és rájuk meredt. Lucy minden önuralmát bevetette, hogy ne kezdjen el remegni. Gróp megint kitátotta száját, és mély, dübörgő hangon így szólt.

\- Hermi.

\- Uramisten... - Hermione kétségbeesetten megszorította Harry karját. Úgy tűnt, menten elájul. - Emlékszik a nevemre!

\- Hermi! - mennydörögte Gróp. - Hol Hági?

\- Nem tudom! - visította rémülten Hermione. - Sajnálom, Gróp, nem tudom!

\- Gróp akar Hági!

Az óriás egyik keze sebesen közeledni kezdett Lucyék felé.

Hermione felsikoltott, hátrálni kezdett, és elesett. Harry maga mögé tolta Lucyt, aki varázspálca híján felkészült rá, hogy kézzel, lábbal és foggal védekezzen a hatalmas kéz ellen, amely most könnyedén félresöpört egy hófehér kentaurt.

A többi kentaur csak erre várt - Gróp kinyújtott ujjai egy méterre sem voltak Harrytől, amikor ötven nyílvessző röppent a magasba, sündisznóháttá változtatva az óriás hatalmas arcát. Gróp felordított a dühtől és a fájdalomtól. Azonnal felegyenesedett, és két kézzel megdörzsölte az arcát. A nyílvesszők szárát így sikerült is letörnie, a fémhegyeket viszont csak még mélyebben belenyomta a húsába.

Az óriás toporzékolt, ordított, a kentaurcsapat rémülten szóródott szét. Harry és Lucy talpra segítették Hermionét, s közben kavicsméretű vércseppek záporát érezték a hajukon és a hátukon. Ezután mindhárman futásnak eredtek. Rohantak, ahogy a lábuk bírta, s csak akkor néztek hátra, mikor beértek a menedéket nyújtó fák közé. Gróp vérben ázó arccal, vakon kapkodott a kentaurok után, akik vágtatva menekültek előle a tisztás túlsó széle felé. Az óriás üldözőbe vette őket, derékba tört és gyökerestül kidöntött fák tucatjait hagyva maga után.

\- Istenem - nyögte Hermione. Annyira remegett a lába, hogy leroskadt a földre. - Gróp képes, és az összeset megöli!

\- Őszintén szólva nem nagyon izgat - felelte mogorván Harry.

A vágtató kentaurok és a csörtető óriás csapta zaj egyre halkult. Lucy csak állt, és kábán hallgatta - aztán egyszerre belenyilallt a fájdalom a homlokába, és torokszorító rémület fogta el. Rengeteg időt veszítettek, mi több, most még annyi lehetőségük sem volt Sirius segítségére sietni, mint közvetlenül a látomás után: a pálcájukat elvették, és ott álltak a Tiltott Rengeteg kellős közepén, a lehető legtávolabb mindenféle közlekedési eszköztől.

\- Sirius… - motyogta megsemmisülten, majd leroskadt a földre.

\- Gratulálok - mordult rá Hermionéra Harry, ahogy átölelte Lucyt. - Csodás terv volt. Na és most mi legyen?

\- Vissza kell mennünk... a kastélyba - susogta erőtlenül Hermione.

\- Mire odaérünk, Sirius rég halott lesz! - csattant fel Harry, és dühében belerúgott a legközelebbi fába. Valahol a feje fölött éles csivitelés hangzott fel, s felnézve, egy mérgesen hadonászó bólintért pillantott meg.

\- Pálca nélkül úgysem tehetünk semmit - felelte csüggedten Hermione, és feltápászkodott. - Egyébként is: hogyan akartál eljutni Londonba?

\- Mi is pont ezen gondolkoztunk - csendült egy hang valahol Hermione háta mögött.

Harry, Lucy és Hermione ösztönösen közelebb húzódtak egymáshoz, és a szemüket meresztve belebámultak a sötét rengetegbe.

A fák között egyszer csak felbukkant Ron, a nyomában pedig Ginny, Neville és Luna. Valamennyiük külseje eléggé megviselt volt - Ginny arcán hosszú karmolások éktelenkedtek, Neville lila dudort viselt a jobb szeme fölött, Ron szája pedig még jobban felrepedt - ugyanakkor mind roppant büszke arcot vágtak.

\- Na? - szólt Ron, egyik kezével félrehajtva egy alacsony ágat, a másikkal Harry felé nyújtva a pálcáját. - Van ötletetek?

\- Hogy sikerült megszöknötök? - álmélkodott Lucy, ahogy Ron neki is visszaadta a pálcáját.

\- Pár kábító átokkal, egy lefegyverző bűbájjal, és Neville-nek is összejött egy szép hátráltató ártás - sorolta csevegő hangon Ron, s közben Hermionénak is visszaadta a pálcáját. - De Ginny volt a legjobb a rémdenevér-rontásával. Tök jól nézett ki Malfoy! Tele volt a képe olyan nagy, csapkodó izékkel. De mindegy... Szóval láttuk az ablakból, hogy az erdő felé mentetek, úgyhogy utánatok jöttünk. Mit csináltatok Umbridge-dzsel?

\- Elhurcolta egy csapat kentaur - felelte Harry.

\- És titeket elengedtek? - csodálkozott Ginny.

\- Nem önszántukból. Gróp elkergette őket.

\- Ki az a Gróp? - kérdezte érdeklődve Luna.

\- Hagrid öccse - válaszolta Ron. - De most nem ő az érdekes. Mit derítettél ki a tűzben, Harry? Tényleg elkapta Tudodki Siriust, vagy...

\- Igen - felelte Harry. Lucy az agya hátsó részében érezte, ahogy a sebhely szüntelenül sajog. - Sirius még életben van, de fogalmam sincs, hogy juthatnánk el Londonba, hogy segítsünk neki.

Erre senkinek nem volt kész válasza. A probléma valóban megoldhatatlannak tűnt.

\- Az egyértelmű, hogy repülnünk kell, nem? - mondta végül Luna, tőle szokatlanul tárgyilagos hangon.

\- Na persze - mordult rá ingerülten Harry. - Először is: nem repülnünk, ha ebbe magad is beleérted. Másodszor: Lucy és Ron az egyetlenek közülünk, akiknek van elérhető seprűjük, úgyhogy...

\- Nekem is van seprűm! - szólt közbe Ginny.

\- Igen, de te nem jössz velünk - torkolta le Ron.

\- Bocs, de Sirius nekem ugyanúgy a barátom, mint neked! - feleselt a lány. Bár születése óta ismerte, Lucynak eddig nem is tűnt fel, mennyire hasonlít Ginny Fredhez és George-hoz. Ennek ellenére nem akarta őt is veszélybe sodorni.

\- Te még... - kezdte Lucy, de Ginny a szavába vágott:

\- Három évvel idősebb vagyok, mint te voltál, amikor megvédted a bölcsek kövét Tudodkitől. Mellesleg nekem köszönheted, hogy Malfoyt rémdenevérek csipkedik Umbridge szobájában...

\- Persze, de...

\- Együtt edzettünk a DS-ben - szólalt meg csendesen Neville. - Az egészet azért csináltuk, hogy legyen esélyünk Tudjukkivel szemben. Most van először rá alkalmunk, hogy tényleg tegyünk is valamit - vagy ez az egész csak játék volt?

Hermione türelmetlenül rázta a fejét.

\- Nem, nem volt játék, de...

\- Akkor veletek megyünk - vonta le a következtetést Neville. - Segíteni akarunk nektek.

\- Így van! - helyeselt Luna.

Lucy látta, ahogy Harry és Ron összenéznek. Ő nem épp amiatt aggódott, hogy Neville, Ginny és Luna nem lesznek nagy segítség, hanem amiatt, hogy belerángatják őket egy öngyilkos küldetésbe.

\- Fölöslegesen vitatkozunk - morogta a foga között Harry. - Még mindig nem tudjuk, hogyan juthatnánk el Londonba.

\- Azt hittem, ezt már megbeszéltük - felelte tébolyító nyugalommal Luna. - Repülünk!

\- Ide figyelj! - sziszegte Ron. - Lehet, hogy te seprű nélkül is szoktál röpködni, de mi sajnos nem tudunk szárnyat növeszteni.

\- Nemcsak seprűn lehet lovagolni - mondta Luna.

\- Pattanjunk fel a Szarvas Szipirtyóra? - acsargott Ron.

Lunának a szeme se rebbent.

\- A morzsás szarvú szipirtyó nem tud repülni - felelte méltóságteljesen. - Ők viszont tudnak, és Hagrid szerint bárhova eltalálnak.

Harry megpördült a tengelye körült és egyszerre csillogni kezdett a szeme.

\- Igen! - suttogta izgatottan, és már indult is a fák közé, ahol látszólag semmi sem állt. Lucy csak kapkodta a fejét, de aztán látta, hogy Harry megpaskolt valamit a levegőben. Ekkor gyanítani kezdett valamit.

\- Ezek azok a thesztrálok? - kérdezte bizonytalanul. - Amiket csak az lát, aki látott meghalni valakit?

\- Igen - bólintott Harry.

\- Hány van itt?

\- Csak kettő.

\- Négy kellene - mondta Hermione. Látszott rajta, hogy még mindig a kentauros kaland hatása alatt állt, de hangjában eltökéltség csendült.

\- Öt kell, Hermione - javította ki Ginny.

Luna végignézett a társaságon.

\- Ha jól számolom, heten vagyunk - jegyezte meg higgadtan.

\- Nem iskolai kirándulásra megyünk! - csattant fel Harry. - Neville, Ginny, Luna, nektek nem kell belekeverednetek ebbe.

A három megnevezett felháborodva tiltakozott. Harry sebhelye ekkor olyan erősen kezdett sajogni, hogy még Lucy is a fejéhez kapott. Nem tölthették vitatkozással a drága időt.

\- Jó, gyertek, ha akartok - mondta ki végül ő a végső döntést. - De ha nem találunk több thesztrált, úgyse tudtok...

\- Ne félj, jön még több is - vágott a szavába Ginny, aki Ronhoz hasonlóan mindenhova nézett, csak a lovakra nem. Lucy is csak azért tudta, hol vannak, mert Harry nyilván ott állt közvetlenül mellettük.

\- Miből gondolod? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Abból, hogy ha nem vetted volna észre, csupa vér a ruhád, ahogy Lucyé és Hermionéé is. Nem emlékszel? Hagrid nyers hússal csalogatta a thesztrálokat. Szerintem ezt a kettő is a vérszagra jött ide.

\- Jól van - bólintott Harry. - Akkor mi Lucyval elvisszük ezt a kettőt, Hermione pedig itt marad veletek, és idecsal még öt thesztrált...

\- Szó se lehet róla! - tiltakozott Ron és Hermione. - Nem hagyhattok itt minket!

\- A probléma megoldódott - mosolygott Luna. - Ott jön a többi. Jó erős szagotok lehet.

Harry megfordult és valahova a fák közé bámult. Lucy csak az ágak zörgéséből tudta megmondani, hogy további thesztrálok érkeztek. Hogy mennyi, azt nem tudta, de Harry arckifejezése alapján elégnek tűntek.

\- Na gyerünk! - szólt Harry, aki látszólag nem keresett több kifogást. - Válasszatok lovat, és indulás!

* * *

\- A gyengélkedőre kell mennünk…

\- Persze, aztán majd valamelyik hülye tanár büntetőmunkát ad párbajozásért…

\- A Főinspektori Különítmény tagjai vagyunk! Csak nem büntetnek meg minket…!

\- Fogjátok már be! - kiáltotta Draco, mire háztársai elhallgattak. A fiú még mindig a nyamvadt denevérekkel küzdött, amiket a mocskos Weasley-lány varázsolt rá. Orrvérzése szerencsére már elállt, és az orra se tört el. - Komolyan mondom, agybajt kapok tőletek! Muszáj elmennünk, mert nem tudjuk az ellenátkot, Crakot és Warringtont kiütötték, Pomfrey meg úgyse szokott kérdezősködni. Bullstrode, segíts ezeket felcipelni a gyengélkedőre, a többiek meg menjenek a Tiltott Rengetegbe és keressék meg Umbridge-t! Potteréket ismerve akár a fegyvert is ellene fordíthatták, hogy megszabaduljanak tőle.

Draco csak nehezen látta, ahogy a társai egymásra néznek, majd elsietnek a márványlépcső felé. Ő és Millicent Bullstrode lebegtető bűbájjal a levegőbe emelték az ájult Crakot és Warringtont majd a lány vezetésével elindultak a gyengélkedő felé. Draco alig tudott haladni a denevérszárnyaktól, amik az arcára nőttek és magában százszor elátkozta az összes Weasleyt, de különösen a lányt és csak az forgott a fejében, hogy egyszer majd megfizet neki.

Ugyanakkor az is eszébe jutott, hogy Lucyék a Tiltott Rengetegbe vezették Umbrdige-t. Márpedig pálca nélkül besétálni a rengetegbe finoman szólva is vakmerő vállalkozásnak tűnt. Nem tudta, mit talált ki Dumbledore a minisztérium ellen, de annyira kíváncsi volt rá… erre meg az ostoba Weasley miatt a gyengélkedőn kell döglenie, míg a többiek megnézhették a fegyvert.

Fú, ha legközelebb találkozik Ginny Weasleyvel, olyannyira megkeserüli az a véráruló azt, amit tett vele, hogy azt talán még Lucy sem meri megbosszulni.


	36. Chapter 35: A Misztériumügyi Főosztály

**Chapter 35**

 **A Misztériumügyi Főosztály**

Lucy teljesen szerencsétlenül álldogált Ron, Hermione és Ginny társaságában, míg Harry megmarkolt valamit a levegőben, ráállt egy kínálkozó fatuskóra, és feltornázta magát valaminek a hátára. Biztos a thesztrál volt az, de úgy nézett ki, mintha a levegőben ülne. Neville úgy kalimpált, mintha valaki ártással tartotta volna a levegőben, Luna pedig olyan elegánsan ült a semmin, mintha napi rendszerességgel tette volna meg.

Bár nagyon furcsa látvány volt, Lucy nem tátotta el úgy a száját, mint Ron, Hermione és Ginny és amikor Harry feléjük fordult, ő volt egyedül annyira összeszedett, hogy válaszoljon.

\- Mi van?

\- Hogy üljünk fel a lovakra, ha egyszer nem látjuk őket? - kérdezett vissza Lucy, gondolatban egy tockossal megtoldva, hogy Harry miért nem gondolt erre előbb.

\- Segítek! - szólt Luna, azzal könnyedén lecsusszant a semmiről, és odalépett Lucyékhoz. - Gyertek!

Odavezette Lucyékat a láthatatlan lovakhoz (Lucy érezte, hogy valami nyaldossa a talárját, így egy kicsit pontosabban tudta, hol van az állat feje), egyenként felsegítette őket egy-egy állat hátára, végül felszólította a döbbent és igencsak megszeppent négyest, hogy kapaszkodjanak erősen thesztráljuk sörényébe. Utána dolgavégezetten visszaült oda, ahonnan leszállt.

Lucy erősen kapaszkodott a szőrbe, amit nem látott. Egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve becsukta a szemét és úgy érezte, mintha hirtelen sokkal jobb lett volna a helyzete. Mivel amúgy sem látta az állatokat, nem sokat számított, hogy lát-e vagy sem, és így sokkal jobban támaszkodhatott az egyéb érzékszerveire, főleg a tapintására. Ahogy vaktában végigsimított az állat nyakán, érezte, mennyire sovány, ugyanakkor erőteljes is. A lábánál két szárnyat érzett, ahogy behúzva pihentek a test két oldalán. Furcsa módon nagyobb biztonságban érezte magát így, mint nyitott szemmel.

\- Tiszta őrület! - hallotta Ron motyogását. - Őrület... Bárcsak látnám őket...

\- Ne kívánd azt magadnak - szólt sötéten Harry. - Készen álltok az indulásra?

Mindenki bólintott, és hét pár térd megfeszült a talárok alatt. Lucy hallotta, ahogy Harry nyel egyet, majd bizonytalanul megszólalt:

\- London, Mágiaügyi Minisztérium, látogatók bejárata. Öhm... ha tudod, hogy merre van...

Egy másodpercig semmi sem történt, majd hirtelen Lucy érezte, hogy a thesztrál egy mozdulattal kitárta szárnyát - ezzel kis híján ledobta őt - és elrugaszkodott a földről. Sebesen és meredeken emelkedett a magasba, akár egy rakéta; Lucy erősen összeszorította a térdét, és gyorsan átölelte a thesztrál nyakát, mert érezte, hogy csúszni kezd az állat csontos fara felé. Arcát belenyomta a ló selymes sörényébe - így hatoltak át a sűrű lombsátron, és máris a lemenő nap fényétől vérvörösre festett ég vette körül őket.

Lucy nem bírta ki, hogy ne nyissa ki a szemét. Ahogy körülnézett, jött rá, hogy még sosem utazott még ilyen szédítő sebességgel. Pillanatok alatt elhúzott a kastély fölött, pedig érezhetően alig mozgatta a szárnyát. Lucy arcát csípte a hűvös levegő. Mivel nem látta a thesztrált, úgy tűnt, mintha magától repült volna a levegőben; életében először megrémült a magasban, így inkább újra becsukta a szemét és szorosan ráfeküdt a ló nyakára.

\- Tiszta őrület! - hallotta Harry Ron rikkantását valahonnan hátulról.

Szemhéján keresztül látta, hogy körülötte minden alkonyi homályba borult. Még mindig szorosan átölelte lova nyakát, s buzdító gondolatokkal igyekezett még nagyobb sietségre ösztökélni az állatot.

Mennyi idő telhetett el azóta, hogy Harry és ő ott látták feküdni Siriust a föld alatti terem padlóján? Meddig bír még Sirius dacolni Voldemort akaratával? Csak annyit tudott, hogy keresztapja még nem teljesítette Voldemort parancsát, és nem is halt meg - ugyanis biztos volt benne, hogy ha bármelyik is bekövetkezik, Harry érezni fogja Voldemort diadalittas örömét vagy dühét, mégpedig olyan fájdalom kíséretében, mint amit a Mr Weasley elleni támadás után érzett. Ő pedig, mivel nem zárta le az agyát, szintén meg fogja kapni az ingert.

Kitartóan repültek az egyre mélyülő sötétben. Lucy arca dermedtre fagyott, s lába elzsibbadt a kitartó szorításban, de nem mert testhelyzetet változtatni, nehogy lecsússzon a lóról... Megsiketítette a fülében zúgó szél, szája kiszáradt és átfagyott a hidegtől.

Fogalma sem volt már, hogy mióta vannak úton és merre járhatnak; teljesen rábízta magát a lassú szárnycsapásokkal suhanó láthatatlan bestiára.

Ha elkésnek...

Sirius még él, még küzd, érzem...

Ha Voldemort belátta, hogy Sirius nem fog megtörni...

Arról is tudnék...

Lucy gyomra hirtelen felugrott a torkába. A thesztrál váratlanul előrebukott, s Harry karja megcsúszott a szőrös nyakon. Végre ereszkedni kezdtek... Lucy sikoltást vélt hallani maga mellől. Nem merte kinyitni a szemét, de bízott benne, hogy nem történt nagyobb baj, mint hogy társai is megijedtek a hirtelen irányváltoztatástól.

Egyre nagyobb és erősebb narancssárga fények vették körül őket. Lucynak fogalma sem volt, mikor fognak talajt fogni, de lelkiekben felkészült az ütközésre - maradék erejével megszorította a thesztrál nyakát és oldalát - de a ló végül olyan puhán ért földet, akár az árnyék.

Lucy várt néhány másodpercet, mielőtt kinyitotta a szemét. Szépen lassan lecsúszott a thesztrálról és körülnézett az utcán: volt ott egy túltöltött szemeteskonténer és nem messze tőle egy vandál rongálás nyomait viselő telefonfülke. Mindkettőt sápadt, narancsszín fénybe vonta a közeli utcai lámpa.

Harry szintén leszállt már a thesztráljáról, és most odasétált hozzá.

\- Jól vagy? - kérdezte, miközben végigsimított a lány karján.

\- Ahhoz képest, hogy a nagy semmin repültem el idáig, egész jól - élcelődött Lucy, de ő maga is érezte, hogy semmi erő nem volt a hangjában.

Ron néhány lépéssel odébb landolt, és azon nyomban lebucskázott az aszfaltra.

\- Soha többet - morogta, miközben feltápászkodott. Nyilván el akart húzódni a lótól, de mivel nem látta, az hol van, egyenesen nekigyalogolt valamilyen részének és kis híján megint elesett. - Soha, de soha többet... ilyen rémes utazást...

Hermione és Ginny Rontól balra és jobbra értek földet. Valamivel ügyesebben szálltak le lovukról, mint a fiú, de szemlátomást ők is megkönnyebbültek, hogy újra szilárd talaj van a talpuk alatt.

Neville reszkető tagokkal kászálódott le, Luna könnyedén és ruganyosan.

\- És most hogyan tovább? - kérdezte Luna, olyan udvarias érdeklődéssel, mintha kellemes városi kiruccanáson venne részt.

\- Erre! - felelte Harry. Hálásan megpaskolt valamit a levegőben, de közben már indult is a telefon felé. Kinyitotta a fülke ajtaját, majd társai tétovázása láttán hátraszólt: - Gyertek már!

Lucy, Ron és Ginny engedelmesen beléptek a fülkébe, aztán Hermione, Neville és Luna is bepasszírozták magukat, végül Harry is bepréselte magát a fülkébe.

\- Aki eléri a készüléket, tárcsázza a hat-kettő-négy-négy-kettőt!

Ron vállalkozott a feladatra. Bizarr szögben felfelé meresztett kezével a telefon felé nyúlt, és elforgatta a tárcsát. Miután az ötödszörre is visszapördült alaphelyzetébe, nyomban felcsendült egy női hang:

\- Köszöntöm a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban. Kérem, adja meg nevét és látogatása célját.

\- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Lucy Potter, Hermione Granger - sorolta Harry. - Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood... Azért jöttünk, hogy megmentsünk valakit, ha a minisztérium nem képes rá.

\- Köszönöm - felelte a higgadt női hang. - Látogatók, kérem, vegyék el kitűzőjüket, és erősítsék a talárjukra.

Hét jelvény csusszant zörögve a pénzvisszaadó vályúba.

Hermione kivette és Ginny feje fölött átnyúlva odaadta őket Harrynek. Lucy az átadás közben rápillantott a legfelsőre: Harry Potter, mentőakció.

\- A minisztérium látogatójaként önök kötelesek motozásnak alávetni magukat, és pálcájukat regisztráció céljából átadni a fogadószint túlsó végében található asztalnál.

\- Igen, tudjuk! - türelmetlenkedett Harry. - Indulhatunk végre?

A telefonfülke padlója megremegett, és az üvegfalak mentén emelkedni kezdett a járda. Az utca eltűnt, majd bezárult az akna teteje, s a tompa csikorgással ereszkedő fülkében vaksötét lett.

Kisvártatva megjelent a gyerekek lábán egy aranysárga fénycsík, hogy aztán sávvá szélesedve elinduljon felfelé a testükön. Lucy, amennyire tudta, behajlította térdét, és pálcáját markolva kinézett a fülkéből, hogy lássa, várja-e őket valaki ott, ahová érkezni fognak.

Egy tágas csarnokot pillantott meg, ami azonban teljesen üresnek tűnt. A terem sötét fapadlója olyan fényes volt, mintha szakadatlanul políroznák. A pávakék mennyezetet díszítő, csillogó aranyszimbólumok szüntelenül mozogtak és változtak, akár egy hatalmas égi kijelzőtábla betűi. Kétoldalt, a sötét fával borított falak mentén, aranydíszítésű kandallók sorakoztak, amik sötéten ásítottak. A hosszú csarnok közepe táján szökőkút állt; kerek medencéjének közepén életnagyságnál nagyobb aranyszobrok emelkedtek. A legmagasabb szobor egy daliás varázslót ábrázolt, ég felé emelt pálcával a kezében. A kisebbek egy gyönyörű boszorkányt, egy kentaurt, egy koboldot és egy házimanót mintáztak. Az utóbbi három lény csodálattal nézett fel a boszorkányra és a varázslóra. A két varázspálca végéből, a kentaur nyilának hegyéből, a kobold sipkájának csúcsából és a házimanó két füléből egy-egy csillogó vízsugár lövellt ki.

\- A Mágiaügyi Minisztérium kellemes itt-tartózkodást kíván önöknek! - mondta a női hang.

A telefonfülke ajtaja kitárult. Harry és Lucy hátrálva kibotorkált belőle, majd Neville és Luna is ugyanígy tettek. A csarnokban nem hallatszott más zaj, csak monoton csobogás.

\- Gyertek - szólt fojtott hangon Harry, és futva elindult a csarnokban. Lucy és a többiek követték. Elhaladtak a szökőkút mellett, és hamarosan elérték egy asztalt, ahol - az állapotából ítélve - rendszerint szokott ülni valaki, ám most az üresen pihent. Fölötte egy tábla hirdette: _BIZTONSÁGI ŐRSZOLGÁLAT_. Lucy rossz jelnek tartotta a teljesen élettelen csarnokot, és balsejtelme minden további lépéssel fokozódott.

Harry átvezette őket egy aranykapun, ami mögött egy kisebb csarnok és legalább húsz aranyrácsos felvonó várta őket. Harry megnyomta a legközelebbi „le" gombot, mire szinte azonnal becsikorgott eléjük egy fülke. Az aranyrács visszhangzó csattanással kinyílt, a csapat beszállt a liftbe, és Harry megnyomta a kilences gombot. A rács becsukódott, s a fülke hangos csikorgás és zörgés közepette ereszkedni kezdett. A lift olyan hangos volt, hogy Lucy szinte biztosra vette, hogy ahány őrvarázsló csak van az épületben, mind tud már a jelenlétükről - de mikor a fülke megállt, a női hang csak annyit mondott: Rejtély- és Misztériumügyi Főosztály - és az ajtórács engedelmesen kinyílt.

A gyerekek kiléptek a fülkéből a folyosóra. Ott semmi sem mozdult, csupán néhány közeli fáklya lángja lobbant meg sercegve a lift keltette huzatban. Harry és Lucy szinte egyszerre a dísztelen fekete ajtó felé fordultak. Megérkeztek hát végre a helyre, ahova álmukban már hónapok óta jártak.

\- Gyerünk! - suttogta Harry, és elindult a folyosón. Lucy közvetlenül mögötte sétált, őt pedig a tátott szájjal bámészkodó Luna követte.

Két méterre az ajtótól Harry megállt.

\- Jól van, figyeljetek! - szólt. - Szerintem pár embernek itt kellene maradnia őrködni.

\- És hogyan szóljunk, ha történik valami? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Ginny. - Lehet, hogy kilométerekre lesztek tőlünk.

\- Veled megyünk, Harry! - jelentette ki Neville.

\- Ne is vitatkozzunk erről! - rázta a fejét Ron.

Harry segélykérően nézett Lucyra, aki beletörődve megvonta a vállát.

\- Nincs más választásunk. Nem fogják hagyni, hogy egyedül menjünk.

Azzal félretolta Harryt, és tett még három lépést az ajtó felé. Ahogy álmukban is, az ajtó kitárult, s ő, nyomában a többiekkel, belépett rajta.

Tágas, kerek terembe értek, ahol a padlótól a mennyezetig minden fekete volt. A sötét falban tökéletesen egyforma, kilincs nélküli ajtók sorakoztak, közöttük pedig többkarú fali gyertyatartókban kék lángú gyertyák égtek. A sima márványlapokon tükröződő hideg, reszkető fényük azt a benyomást keltette, mintha a padló sötét víztükör volna.

\- Valaki csukja be az ajtót! - dörmögte Lucy.

Azonnal megbánta az utasítást, amint Neville teljesítette azt.

A folyosóról besütő fáklyafény nélkül a teremben olyan sötét lett, hogy néhány másodpercig semmi mást nem láttak, csak a remegő kék lángokat és kísérteties visszfényüket a padlón.

Lucy akaratlanul is Harryre nézett. A fiú többmindenre emlékezhetett az álmukból, hiszen ő folyamatosan látta az eseményeket, míg Lucynak mindig volt egy kis képszakadása.

\- Most merre? - kérdezte suttogva Harrytől.

\- Hát… - habozott Harry. - Álmomban mindig habozás nélkül a bejárattal szemközt nyíló ajtón át mentem. De ez a másik tizenegy megzavart…

Ekkor dübörgés hangzott fel, és a gyertyák elmozdultak balra. A kerek fal forogni kezdett.

Hermione ijedten elkapta Harry karját. Talán attól tartott, hogy a padló is megmozdul a lábuk alatt, de ez nem következett be. A fal annyira felgyorsult, hogy a kék lángok néhány másodpercre összefüggő, vízszintes csíkká olvadtak össze - aztán a dübörgés hirtelen elhallgatott, a fal pedig lelassult és megállt.

Lucy egy darabig nem látott semmi mást, csak az éles, kék csíkot, ami szinte égette a szemét.

\- Ez meg mi volt? - suttogta szorongva Ron.

\- Szerintem arra szolgált, hogy ne tudjuk, hol jöttünk be - vélekedett Ginny.

Lucy nyomban belátta, hogy fogadott húgának igaza van: könnyebb lett volna megtalálni egy hangyát a szurokfekete padlón, mint rájönni, melyiken jöttek be a tucatnyi egyforma ajtó közül - illetve hogy melyiken kell továbbmenniük.

\- Hogy fogunk visszatalálni a folyosóra? - aggodalmaskodott Neville.

\- Az egyelőre nem fontos - felelte Lucy. Pislogni kezdett, hogy eltüntesse káprázó szeméből a kék fénycsíkot, s közben görcsösen megmarkolta pálcáját. - Azon ráérünk akkor gondolkozni, ha már megtaláltuk Siriust.

\- Mindenesetre ne kezdjetek el utána kiabálni - szólt Hermione.

Figyelmeztetése felesleges volt: Harry és Lucy ösztönei is azt súgták, hogy jobb lesz, ha csendben maradnak.

\- Akkor hát merre megyünk tovább, Harry? - kérdezte Ron.

\- Nem tu... - kezdte Harry, aztán nyelt egyet. - Álmomban a folyosóról nyíló ajtó egy sötét terembe vezetett - ebbe itt. Innen pedig átmentem egy olyan szobába, amelyikben furcsa fények voltak. Nyissunk be egypár ajtón! - tette hozzá sietve. - Megismerem a szobát, ha látom. Gyertek!

Azzal odament a szemközti ajtóhoz - Lucy és a többiek követték - és bal tenyerét ráfektette a hűvös, sima lapra. Jobbjával előreszegezte pálcáját, hogy késlekedés nélkül használni tudja, és lökött egyet az ajtón.

Az ajtó ellenállás nélkül kinyílt.

Mögötte téglalap alakú helyiség tárult fel. A fekete előtér sötétje után ez a terem kimondottan világosnak tűnt a mennyezetről mélyen belógó, aranyláncos lámpáival. A helyiségben nem volt más, csupán néhány asztal, valamint egy zöld folyadékkal teli hatalmas üvegtartály, amiben gyöngyházfényű, gömbölyded valamik úszkáltak.

\- Mik ezek? - suttogta Ron.

\- Nem tudom - felelte Harry.

\- Halak? - találgatott Ginny.

\- Vízfaló óriásférgek! - szólt izgatottan Luna. - Apa mondta, hogy a minisztériumban tenyésztenek...

\- Nem! - vágott a szavába drámai hangon Hermione, és közelebb lépett a tartályhoz. - Ezek agyak.

\- Agyak? - rökönyödött meg Lucy.

\- Igen... Csak tudnám, mire használják őket.

Lucy követte Hermionét. Közelről nézve valóban jól felismerhetőek voltak a tartály lakói: nyálkás karfiolfejekhez hasonlítottak, ahogy sejtelmes fénybe vonva elő-előbukkantak a zöld folyadék mélyéből.

\- Menjünk tovább! - sürgette társait Lucy. - Nem ezt a termet keressük.

\- Innen is nyílnak ajtók - jegyezte meg Ron, és körbemutatott.

Lucyt rémület fogta el: mekkora lehet ez a főosztály?

\- Álmomban közvetlenül a sötét teremből mentem át abba a másodikba - szólt Harry. - Menjünk vissza, és próbáljunk meg egy másik ajtót.

Visszasiettek hát a kerek terembe; Lucy szeme előtt most már nem a kék csík, hanem a kísérteties agyak képe lebegett.

\- Várj! - szólt hirtelen Hermione, mikor a sereghajtó Luna be akarta csukni maga mögött az agyas terem ajtaját. - Pirocus!

A varázsszóra meglendítette pálcáját, s az ajtón egy nagy, tüzes X jelent meg. Amint kattant a zárnyelv, ismét felhangzott a dübörgés, és megint forogni kezdett a fal, de a kék csíkhoz ezúttal egy villogó piros-arany folt is társult, s mikor a fal megállt, a már kipróbált ajtón még mindig ott lángolt a jel.

\- Ez jó ötlet volt - bólintott Harry. - Gyertek, nézzük meg, az hova nyílik!

Megint azt az ajtót célozta meg, amelyikkel épp szemben állt.

A többiek felsorakoztak mögötte, ő pedig előreszegezett pálcával belökte az ajtót.

Az elébük táruló terem téglalap alakú volt, akárcsak az előző, de tágasabb és valamivel sötétebb volt annál. Padlója hatméteres mélységben terült el, s a négy faltól lépcsőzetes kőpadok vezettek le oda. A helyiség olyan volt, akár egy amfiteátrum, vagy mint a tárgyalóterem, ahová Harry és Lucy látogattak el Dumbledore emlékeiben. Itt azonban középen egy kőemelvény, azon pedig egy faragott boltív állt. Az ősrégi, csúcsíves építmény olyan romos és ingatag volt, hogy Lucy nem is értette, mi tartja még egyben. Fal nem volt körülötte, hogy megtámassza, viszont lógott rajta egy megfakult fekete függöny vagy fátyol, ami - bár a helyiségben állt a levegő - finoman lengett, mintha nemrég hozzáértek volna.

\- Van itt valaki? - kérdezte fennhangon Harry, és ráugrott a legfelső alatti padra. Lucy habozás nélkül követte. A fiú nem kapott választ, de a fátyol továbbra is lengett.

\- Vigyázzatok! - suttogta Hermione.

Harry és Lucy lassú léptekkel leereszkedtek a lépcsőn, majd a padlószintre érve elindultak az emelvény felé. Lépteik zengő visszhangot vertek a teremben. Mostani helyzetükből a boltív sokkal magasabbnak tűnt, mint fentről, az ajtótól nézve. A fátyolszerű függöny még mindig úgy lengett, mintha valaki nemrég átment volna rajta.

\- Sirius? - szólalt meg most Lucy, de nem olyan hangosan, mint Harry.

Az a furcsa érzése támadt, hogy a függöny mögött áll valaki.

Pálcáját görcsösen markolva, óvatosan megkerülte a boltívet - de senkit nem talált ott. Nem látott mást, csupán a kopott függöny fonákját.

\- Menjünk tovább! - indítványozta a kőlépcsősor közepe táján álló Hermione. - Nem tetszik nekem ez a hely. Menjünk innen!

A lány hangja ijedten csengett, sokkal ijedtebben, mint mikor az agyak mellett álltak. Lucy azonban valamiért vonzónak találta a romos, ingatag boltívet, és kíváncsivá tette őt a lágyan lengő függöny. Erős kísértést érzett, hogy felkapaszkodjon az emelvényre, és átmenjen az építmény alatt.

\- Harry, Lucy, menjünk innen! - ismételte sürgetően Hermione.

\- Jó, megyünk már - felelte Lucy, és kicsit durcásan odasétált Hermione mellé.

Harry azonban nem mozdult. Olyan erősen bámulta a boltívet, hogy majd kiesett a szeme.

\- Mit mondasz? - kérdezte. Hangja zengve visszhangzott a teremben.

Lucy szemöldöke a magasba kúszott. Hermione lesietett a lépcsőn, és odalépett Harryhez.

\- Senki nem szólalt meg, Harry!

Harry elhúzódott a lánytól, és tovább bámulta a függönyt.

\- Valaki suttog a túloldalon! - mondta. - Te vagy az, Ron?

\- Én itt vagyok - felelte Ron, kilépve a boltív takarásából.

\- Senki más nem hallja? - kérdezte türelmetlenül Harry, aki már fél lábbal az emelvényen állt.

\- Én is hallom őket - suttogta Luna, miután a boltívet megkerülve csatlakozott Harryékhez. - Odabent emberek vannak!

\- Mi az, hogy „odabent"? - csattant fel Hermione, ingerültebben, mint azt a helyzet indokolta. Lucy is furcsának találta, hogy Harry hangokat hall, de közel sem akadt ki annyira, mint Hermione. - Nincs semmiféle odabent! Ez csak egy boltív, nem lehet benne senki! Hagyd ezt abba, Harry, menjünk innen!

A lány megragadta Harry karját, de az ellenállt.

\- Azért jöttünk, hogy megkeressük Siriust! - mondta Hermione végső kétségbeesésében.

\- Sirius - visszhangozta gépiesen Harry, s közben továbbra is megigézve meredt a lágyan lengő függönyre. - Igen...

\- Föld hívja Harryt! - sietett le végül Lucy is és néhányszor csettintett egyet testvére arca előtt. - Gyere, tovább kell mennünk! Meg kell találnunk Siriust!

Harry végre hátrálni kezdett, és nagy nehezen levette tekintetét a függönyről.

\- Menjünk innen! - szólt eltökélten.

\- Ezt mondtam én is... Gyerünk már! - mérgelődött Hermione.

Elindultak az emelvény körül. A túloldalon álló Ginny és Neville szintén tátott szájjal bámulta a függönyt. Hermione Ginnyt fogta karon, Ron pedig Neville-t, és szelíd erőszakkal elvonszolták őket a kőlépcső felé.

\- Szerinted miféle átjáró volt ez? - fordult Hermionéhoz Lucy, mikor már újra a kerek teremben álltak.

\- Nem tudom, de hogy veszélyes, abban biztos vagyok - felelte határozottan a lány, s a második ajtót is megjelölte egy tüzes kereszttel.

A fal ismét forogni kezdett, majd megállt. Harry megint kiválasztott találomra egy ajtót, és lökött rajta egyet. Az ajtó azonban nem nyílt ki.

\- Mi a baj? - kérdezte Hermione.

\- Ez... be van zárva.

Harry most már a vállával próbálta belökni az ajtót, de az nem engedett.

\- Akkor ez lesz az, nem? - szólt izgatottan Ron, és ő is nekifeszült az ajtónak. - Biztos, hogy ez az!

\- Álljatok félre! - szólt rá a fiúkra Lucy. Rászegezte pálcáját arra a részre, ahol a közönséges ajtókon a zár van, és kimondta a varázsigét: - Alohomora!

Nem történt semmi.

\- Sirius kése! - kapott észbe Harry. Elővette talárja zsebéből a szerszámot, és bedugta az ajtó szárnya és kerete közé. Lucy és a többiek kíváncsian figyelték a műveletet. Harry végighúzta a kést a függőleges oldal mentén, azután kivette a résből, és megint megpróbálta belökni az ajtót. Az meg se mozdult, s mikor Harry a késre nézett, látta, hogy annak elolvadt a pengéje.

\- Jó, akkor ezt a termet kihagyjuk - döntött Hermione.

\- De mi van, ha épp ez az, amit keresünk? - kérdezte Ron, miközben kíváncsian, ugyanakkor borzongva meredt az ajtóra.

\- Nem lehet az. Álmunkban könnyedén átjutottunk az ajtókon - felelte határozottan Lucy, míg Hermione erre az ajtóra is rajzolt egy tüzes X-et.

Harry közben zsebre dugta a használhatatlanná vált késnyelet.

\- Azt hiszem, én tudom, mi van odabent! - szólt izgatottan Luna, miközben a fal újra pörögni kezdett.

\- Persze, tudjuk, valami borzalgó - morogta Hermione, mire Neville idegesen felnevetett.

A fal megállt. Lucy, most nem várta meg, amíg Harry dönt, hanem türelmetlenül odasietett a következő ajtóhoz, és belökte.

\- Ez az!

Első pillantásra felismerte a helyiséget a gyönyörű, táncoló, gyémántos fényfoltokról. Mikor a szeme megszokta a csillogást, órákat pillantott meg mindenfelé: kicsiket és nagyokat, álló- fali- és ébresztőórákat. Teli volt velük a fal a könyvespolcok között, és tele voltak a szoba teljes hosszában álló asztalok. A levegőt ezerhangú ketyegés töltötte be, mintha megannyi láthatatlan, apró lábú katona menetelt volna fáradhatatlanul a szobában. A táncoló gyémántfény forrása a helyiség túlsó végében álló, hatalmas kristályedény volt.

\- Erre! - kerülte ki Harry Lucyt, hogy átvegye a vezetést.

Most, hogy végre megtalálták a helyes utat, Lucy szíve vadul dobogni kezdett. Harry végigvezette őket a hosszú asztalok közti keskeny folyosón, megcélozva - akárcsak álmukban - a fény forrását, a külön asztalon álló, embermagas kristályedényt, mely valamilyen kavargó, csillogó, levegőszerű anyaggal volt tele.

\- Nahát! - suttogta Ginny, és a kristályedénybe mutatott. - Nézzétek!

Az edény szélként kavargó tartalma egy apró, ékkő módjára csillogó tojást sodort magával. A tojás emelkedett, közben feltört, és egy kolibri kelt ki belőle. A sodrás felvitte a madárkát az edény tetejéig, utána viszont lefelé húzta. Akkor a kolibri tollazata megint kusza és csapzott lett, s mire leért az edény aljába, már ismét magába zárta őt a tojás.

\- Gyertek tovább! - szólt szigorúan Harry, mivel úgy tűnt, Ginny szívesen megvárná, amíg a kolibri újra kikel.

\- Te talán nem ácsorogtál annál a boltívnél? - felelte bosszúsan a lány, de azért követte Harryt a kristályedény mögötti ajtóhoz.

\- Igen, igen, ez az! - mondta Harry. Lucy szíve most már olyan vadul vert, hogy úgy érezte, mások is hallják a dobogását. - Itt kell bemenni!

Harry és Lucy végignéztek a csapaton. Mind a kezükben tartották pálcájukat, s arcukra szorongás ült ki. Harry ismét az ajtó felé fordult, és belökte.

Megérkeztek a keresett helyre: feltárult előttük a templomszerű terem a poros üveggömböcskékkel telezsúfolt, toronymagas polcokkal. A gömbök tompán visszaverték a fali tartókba állított gyertyák fényét. A kerek teremhez hasonlóan itt is kék lángú gyertyák égtek. A helyiségben nagyon hideg volt.

Harry tett néhány óvatos lépést, és belesett két polc közé. A hosszú folyosó sötéten és némán ásított: nem mozdult benne semmi.

\- Azt mondtátok, a kilencvenhetes sort keressük - suttogta Hermione.

\- Igen - válaszolt halkan Lucy, és felnézett a legközelebbi polc oldalára. A gyertyatartó alatt ezüst számjegyek álltak: 53.

\- Azt hiszem, jobbra kell indulnunk - suttogta Hermione, a következő polcra pillantva. - Igen... az az ötvennégyes.

\- Tartsátok készen a pálcátokat! - figyelmeztette a társait Harry.

A csapat nesztelen léptekkel, hátra-hátrapislogva elindult a sötétségbe vesző polcutcák mentén. Lucy észrevette, hogy minden üveggömböcskéhez kicsi, elsárgult címke tartozik. Egyes gömbökből különös izzás áradt, mások sötétek és vakok voltak, akár a kiégett villanykörte.

Elhaladt a nyolcvannégyes, majd a nyolcvanötös polc mellett...

Lucy minden idegszálával figyelt, várta a neszeket. Sirius talán elájult vagy felpeckelték a száját... Vagy, szólalt meg egy kéretlen hang a fejében, vagy már nem is él...

 _Azt megéreztük volna_ , felelte magának torkában dobogó szívvel Lucy. _Tudnánk, ha meghalt volna..._

\- Kilencvenhét! - suttogta Hermione.

A gyerekek megálltak a keresett számmal jelölt polcnál, és óvatosan benéztek a mellette nyíló folyosóra. Senkit nem láttak odabent.

\- Egészen a végén van - suttogta kissé kiszáradt szájjal Lucy. - Innen nem látni el odáig.

El akart indulni az izzó és sötét gömböcskék hosszú sorai mentén, de Harry megragadta a karját.

\- Én megyek előre - szólt rekedten és a választ meg sem várva elindult.

A többiek követték.

\- Itt kell lennie nem messze... - suttogta Harrynek Lucy.

Lucy minden lépésnél arra számított, hogy végre megpillantja a padlón kuporgó Sirius sötét körvonalait.

\- Gyertek...

\- Harry? - szólalt meg tétován Hermione.

\- Itt lesz valahol - motyogta Harry, mintha nem is hallotta volna a lányt.

A hosszú polc végén derengő kék gyertyafény és kongó, poros csend fogadta őket. Nem volt ott senki.

\- Lehet, hogy... - suttogta rekedten Harry, és benézett a szomszéd folyosóra. - Vagy talán... - Odaugrott a következőhöz.

\- Lucy? - szólította meg most a lányt Hermione.

\- Igen? - hunyta be a szemét Lucy.

\- Szerintem... Sirius nincs itt.

A többiek hallgattak; Lucy nem bírt a szemükbe nézni, de még Harry tekintetét is kerülte.

Émelygés fogta el. Felfoghatatlan volt számára a kudarc. Siriusnak itt kell lennie, hiszen Harry és ő ezen a helyen látták őt.

Harry sietve elindult a polcok sora mentén, és minden egyes folyosóra benézett. Lucy nekidőlt háttal az egyik polcnak és a kezébe temette az arcát. Legszívesebben felpofozta volna magát. Valahol az agyában érezte, hogy Harry még nála is rosszabbul érzi magát. Ezért sem volt hajlandó elfogadni a kudarcot.

\- Harry! - szólt a fiú után Ron.

\- Mi van? - mordult rá Harry, ahogy visszafordult.

Lucy sejtette, hogy Harry most nem volt kíváncsi Ron mondanivalójára. Ő maga sem akarta hallani, hogy hülyeség volt idejönniük, és hogy siessenek vissza a Roxfortba. Arcát elöntötte a forróság, amit jéghideg kezeivel akart enyhíteni. Nem akart mást, csak hogy békén hagyják, hadd kuksoljon még egy darabig itt a sötétben, hadd halogassa a pillanatot, amikor ki kell tennie magát a fogadócsarnok bántó fényességének és persze a többiek szemrehányó pillantásainak.

\- Láttad ezt? - kérdezte Ron.

\- Mit? - kapta fel a fejét Harry és Lucy egyszerre. Ron talán nyomra bukkant?

Harry visszasietett hozzájuk, Lucy pedig gyorsan befurakodott Neville és Ginny közé, akik időközben tettek pár lépést visszafelé a kilencvenhetes polc mentén. A két Potter aztán csalódottan látta, hogy Ron az egyik poros gömböcskére mered.

\- Mit? - ismételte csüggedten Harry.

\- Ezen... rajta van a neved - mondta Ron.

\- Hogy mi? - lépett közelebb Lucy.

Ron az egyik tompán fénylő gömbre mutatott. Azt vastagon lepte a por, jelezve, hogy évek óta érintetlenül áll a helyén.

\- Az én nevem? - értetlenkedett Harry.

Odalépett a polc elé, Lucy mellé. Mindketten alacsonyabbak voltak Ronnál, így csak lábujjhegyre állva és a nyakukat nyújtogatva tudták elolvasni a gömb alatt a polcra erősített, sárguló címkét. Azon kézzel írott, cirkalmas betűkkel egy tizenhat évvel korábbi dátum, valamint az alábbi szöveg állt:

 _S.P.T.-től A.P.W.B.D-nak_

 _Sötét Nagyúr és (?) Harry Potter_

Lucy előrször rámeredt a címkére, majd Harry felé fordult, aki leesett állal olvasta a feliratot.

\- Mi a fene ez? - kérdezte szorongva. - Hogy kerül ide a neved?

Ron eközben végignézte a polcszakasz többi címkéjét.

\- Az én nevem nincs itt - állapította meg tanácstalanul. - És a többieké sem.

\- Még Lucyé sem? - kérdezte Harry, miközben maga olvasta el a szomszédos címkéket.

Ron a fejét rázta. Harry tanácstalanul nézett most Lucyra, aki ugyanilyen ábrázattal nézett vissza rá.

\- Miért csak nekem? - kérdezte. - Eddig mindenben ketten voltunk…

\- Fogalmam sincs - rázta a fejét Lucy. - De nem tetszik, hogy Voldemort neve ott van a tiéd mellett és az enyém nincs…

Harry ekkor váratlanul kinyújtotta kezét a gömb felé.

\- Szerintem ne nyúlj hozzá - szólt rá Hermione.

\- Miért ne? Kinek szólna, ha nem nekem? Talán elárulná azt is, hogy Lucy neve miért nincs ott.

\- Ne fogd meg, Harry! - szólalt meg váratlanul Neville.

Lucy ránézett. Neville kerek arcán verejték csillogott - úgy tűnt, nem sokáig bírja már az izgalmakat.

\- Rajta van a nevem - zárta le a vitát Harry, s a markába zárta a gömböcskét.

\- Na? Érzel valamit? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Csak annyit, hogy olyan meleg, mintha órákat feküdt volna a napon.

Harry leemelte a gömböt a polcról és rámeredt. Lucy azt várta, sőt remélte, hogy történik valami drámai dolog, ami értelmet ad hosszú és veszélyes utazásuknak. De nem történt semmi. Ő és a többiek körülállták Harryt, és nézegetni kezdték a gömböt, melyet a fiú most néhány mozdulattal megtisztított a rátapadt portól.

És ekkor a hátuk mögött megszólalt egy lusta, gúnyos hang:

\- Ügyes vagy, Potter! Most pedig szépen lassan fordulj meg, és add ide azt nekem!

* * *

Végre! Pomfrey megszabadította a csapkodó denevérszárnyaktól, de Crakot és Warringtont még bent tartotta megfigyelésre. Dracot nem nagyon izgatta; amint megkapta az engedélyt, kirohant a gyengélkedőről és mohó izgalommal a parkba sietett.

Odakint már besötétedett, de ez egészen addig nem zavarta, míg el nem ért a Tiltott Rengeteg határáig. Ott azonban váratlan meglepetéssel találta szemben magát. Különítményes társai mind ott csoportosultak az erdő szélén és nyugtalanul pislogtak a fákra.

\- Mi van? - kérdezte Draco, ahogy odaért hozzájuk.

\- Besötétedett - felelte Pansy, akiről Draco elképzelni sem tudta, mit keresett itt. - Átkutattuk, ameddig tudtuk, de semmi nyomát nem találtuk Umbridge-nek. Se a Potteréknek, se a Weasleyknek, se a sárvérűnek, vagy annak a titokzatos fegyvernek. Páran itt maradtak, hogy ha visszajönnek, meglássuk őket, de senki se jött ki az erdőből azóta, hogy mi itt vagyunk.

Draco sokkal jobban megrémült, mint azt várta, de sikerült palástolnia a többiek előtt.

\- Jobb lesz, ha visszamegyünk - szólt. - Nem fogok itt éjszakázni. Majd holnap szólunk egy tanárnak.

A többiek bólintottak, majd elindultak vissza a tölgyfaajtó felé. Draco eközben igyekezett lecsillapítani őrülten dobogó szívét.

Hol a fenében vannak? Nem éjszakázhatnak a Tiltott Rengetegben, ráadásul pálca nélkül?! Bár Weasley kiszedte a két Potter pálcáját a zsebéből, amennyit kinézett belőle, simán elkerülhették egymást. Mi van, ha összefutnak egy vérfarkassal? Vagy valamilyen más szörnnyel?

Draco sóhajtva vette tudomásul, hogy ma éjszaka se fog sokat aludni.

És azt nem is sejtette, hogy ma éjszaka örökre megváltozik az élete - méghozzá úgy, ahogy azt sosem várta.


	37. Chapter 36: Túl a függönyön

**Chapter 36**

 **Túl a függönyön**

Balra is, jobbra is fekete alakok bontakoztak ki a sötétből, elállva a menekülés útját. Csuklyák rései mögött szemek csillantak, s tucatnyi égő pálcahegy szegeződött a gyerekekre.

Ginny felsikoltott.

\- Add ide, Potter! - ismételte a Lucius Malfoy hangján szóló csuklyás, és kinyújtotta tenyérrel felfelé fordított kezét.

Lucy gyomra öklömnyire rándult össze. Csapdába estek, s kétszeres túlerővel kell szembenézniük. Közelebb húzódott Harryhez, bal oldalán pedig igyekezett szabad kezével takarásba tolni Ginnyt.

\- Add ide! - mondta megint Malfoy.

\- Hol van Sirius? - kérdezte Lucy akaratlanul.

A halálfalók közül többen felnevettek, s a Lucytól balra álló csoportban éles női hang csendült:

\- A Sötét Nagyúr most sem tévedett!

\- Most sem tévedett - visszhangozta Malfoy. - Gyerünk, Potter, add ide a jóslatot!

\- Hol van Sirius? - kérdezte most Harry.

\- Hol van Sirius? - ismételte gúnyosan a nő.

A halálfalók közelebb nyomultak, úgyhogy már fél méterre sem voltak Lucyéktól. Lucy szeme káprázni kezdett pálcáik fényétől.

\- Elfogták őt - szólt Lucy, legyűrve a mellkasát szorító rémületet, a páni félelmet, ami azóta lappangott benne, mióta beléptek a kilencvenhetes polc folyosójára. - Itt van. Tudjuk, hogy itt van.

\- A pici baba sílva felliadt, és azt hitte, idaz, amit álmodott - gügyögte gúnyosan a nő. Lucy érezte, hogy Ginny mocorogni kezd mellette.

\- Még ne tégy semmit - morogta. - Majd ha szólok...

A nő rikoltva felkacagott.

\- Halljátok ezt? Halljátok? A kislány úgy utasítgatja a többi kölyköt, mintha szembe akarna szállni velünk!

\- Ó, nem ismered te még Potteréket, Bellatrix - duruzsolta Malfoy. - Borzasztóan szeretnek hősködni. A Sötét Nagyúr is tisztában van ezzel. Add ide a jóslatot, Potter!

\- Tudjuk, hogy itt van Sirius - ismételte Lucy szavait Harry. Lucynak a rémület már úgy elszorította a torkát, hogy lélegezni is alig tudott. - Tudjuk, hogy foglyul ejtették!

Most még több halálfaló nevetett - a leghangosabban a nő.

\- Ideje, hogy megtanuld, mi a különbség álom és valóság között - szólt Malfoy. - Most pedig add ide a jóslatot, különben pálcát használunk.

\- Csak tessék! - mondta Lucy, és mellmagasságba emelte saját pálcáját. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny és Luna ugyanígy tettek. Lucy görcsölő gyomra csavarodott egyet. Ha Sirius valóban nincs itt, Harry és ő teljesen értelmetlenül hozták magukkal barátaikat a biztos pusztulásba.

A halálfalók azonban nem támadtak.

\- Add ide a jóslatot, akkor nem esik bántódásotok - mondta higgadtan Malfoy.

\- Naná, persze! - szaladt ki Lucy száján, egy gyenge nevetéssel együtt. - Harry odaadja ezt a... mit mondott? Jóslatot? És akkor szépen elengednek minket, mi?

\- Még be se fejezte a mondatot, mikor a csuklyás nő felkiáltott:

\- Invito jós...!

Harry és Lucy nem késtek a védekezéssel:

\- Protego! - harsogták, mielőtt a nő végigmondhatta volna a varázsigét. Az üveggömb előrecsusszant Harry ujjainak hegyéig, de ott megállt.

\- Játszani azt tudnak a pici Potter-babák - sziszegte a nő, és szeme felizzott a csuklya mögött. - Na jó, akkor...

\- Megmondtam, hogy nem! - ordított rá Malfoy. - Ha összetöröd...

Lucy agya vadul zakatolni kezdett. A halálfalók mindenáron meg akarják szerezni az üveggolyót. Nekik nincs szükségük rá. Nincs más vágya, csak élve kivinni innen Harryt és a barátaikat. Ne ők fizessenek az ő ostobaságukért. Vetett egy pillantást jobbra, ahol Harry állt és ez elég volt, hogy tudja, Harrynek ugyanez a célja…

A nő kilépett társai közül, és levette csuklyáját. Az Azkaban beesetté, halálfejszerűvé tette Bellatrix Lestrange arcát, de szeme annál elevenebb volt: eszelős tűz izzott benne.

\- Kéretitek magatokat, kölykök? - szólt szaporán hullámzó mellkassal. - Hát jó... Fogjátok a legkisebbet! - utasította a mellette álló halálfalókat. - Lássuk, mit szól hozzá, ha kezelésbe vesszük a kislányt. Majd én csinálom!

Lucy érezte, hogy társai közelebb húzódnak Ginnyhez. Ő maga kinyújtotta a bal karját és a háta mögé terelte a lányt, a kör közepe felé. Valaki más elfoglalta az űrt Ginny után a bal oldalán, de nem tudta megmondani, ki volt az.

\- Ha bármelyikünket megtámad, ez itt összetörik - fordult eközben Harry Bellatrixhoz. - A főnökük nem fog örülni, ha üres kézzel mennek vissza hozzá.

A nő nem mozdult, csupán rámeredt Harryre, és közben nyelve hegyével megnedvesítette ajkát.

\- Különben is - szólt közbe Lucy - miféle jóslat ez, amiről beszélünk?

Egyelőre nem volt jobb ötlete, mint folytatni a beszélgetést, húzni az időt. Neville remegő karja nekinyomódott az övének. Ginny lélegzetét a tarkóján érezte. Remélte, hogy Harrynek vagy a többieknek előbb-utóbb támad valamilyen használható ötletük - ő maga ugyanis teljesen tanácstalan volt.

\- Miféle jóslat? - visszhangozta elkomorodva Bellatrix. - Viccelsz velem, Lucy Potter?

\- Nem, nem viccelek - felelte Lucy. Közben végighordozta tekintetét a halálfalókon, keresve a gyenge láncszemet, a rést, amin át eliszkolhatnak. - Miért csak Harry neve van rajta? Miért kell ez Voldemortnak?

A halálfalók közül többen felszisszentek.

\- Ki mered mondani a nevét? - suttogta Bellatrix.

\- Persze - felelte Lucy. Szeme sarkából látta, hogy Harry még jobban megszorította az üveggolyót; talán arra számított, hogy megint megpróbálják majd kibűvölni a kezéből. - Miért ne mondhatnám ki, hogy Vol...

\- Fogd be a szád! - visította Bellatrix. - Ne merd méltatlan szádra venni a nevet! Ne merd beszennyezni a mocskos félvér nyelveddel! Ne merd...

\- Ő is félvér! Nem tudta? - feleselt Lucy. Hermione belenyögött a fülébe. - Bizony, Voldemort is az. Az anyja boszorkány volt, de az apja mugli. Vagy talán azt mesélte a bandájának, hogy aranyvérű?

\- Stup...

\- Ne!

Bellatrix Lestrange pálcájának végéből vörös fénycsík indult Lucy felé. Malfoy azonban egy másik bűbájjal eltérítette az átkot, így az a polcba csapódott, és levert jó néhány üveggömböt.

A földön széthullott cserepek közül két füstként lebegő, gyöngyszürke kísértetalak emelkedett ki. Mindkettő beszélni kezdett, de Malfoy és Bellatrix kiabálása közepette csak töredékeket lehetett érteni abból, amit mondtak.

\- ...és a napfordulókor beköszönt egy új... - zengte az egyik, egy szakállas öregember.

\- Ne támadj rá! Ha megtámadod a húgát, a fiú elpusztítja a gömböt! Meg kell szereznünk a jóslatot!

\- Bemocskolja... van képe... - visította őrjöngve Bellatrix. - Nem szégyelli magát... a mocskos félvér...

\- Előbb meg kell szereznünk a próféciát! - mennydörögte Malfoy.

\- ...és nem jön több utána... - búgta sejtelmesen a másik árnyalak, egy fiatal nő.

A gömbökből kiszabadult kísértetek ezután köddé foszlottak, és már csak a padlón szétszóródott üvegcserepek emlékeztettek rájuk.

Lucynak azonban a láttukra támadt egy ötlete. A gond csak az volt, hogy valahogy közölnie kellett tervét a többiekkel.

\- Még mindig nem mondták el, mi különleges van ebben a jóslatban, amit Harrynek át kellene adnia - szólt. Közben lassan odébb húzta a lábát, mögötte álló társát keresve.

\- Ne játszadozz velünk, Potter! - morogta Malfoy.

\- Nem játszadozom - felelte Lucy, megosztva figyelmét a beszélgetés és tapogatózás között. Lába végül beleütközött egy cipőorrba. Rátaposott. Hermione felszisszent a háta mögött, majd suttogva megkérdezte:

\- Mi van?

\- Dumbledore talán nem mondta el neked - sziszegte a foga közt Malfoy - hogy itt, a Misztériumügyi Főosztályon rejtőzik az ok, amiért a bátyád azt a heget kapta a homlokára?

\- Hogy... mi? - hebegte döbbenten Harry és Lucy is egy pillanatra megfeledkezett a tervéről. - A sebhelyemről beszél?

\- Mi van? - suttogta sürgetően Hermione.

\- Lehetséges volna? - duruzsolta kajánul Malfoy. Több halálfaló megint felnevetett, lehetőséget adva rá, hogy Lucy odasúgja Hermionénak:

\- Döntsétek a polcokat...

\- Tehát Dumbledore nem mondta el... - ismételte Malfoy. - Igen, ez megmagyarázza, hogy miért csak most jöttél el. A Sötét Nagyúr nem értette...

\- ...mikor szólok, hogy most...

\- ...hogy miért nem rohantál rögtön ide, miután álmodban megmutatta neked, hol van a jóslat. Azt hitte, a kíváncsiság arra sarkall majd, hogy meghallgasd, hogyan szól szó szerint...

\- Igen? - kérdezte Harry. Lucy hallotta, hogy a háta mögött Hermione suttogva továbbadja az üzenetet. Szerencsére Harryhez is eljutott, mert bátyja tovább beszélt, hogy lekösse a halálfalók figyelmét. - Szóval azt akarta, hogy jöjjek el, és szerezzem meg. Miért?

\- Miért? - Malfoy hitetlenkedve felnevetett. - Azért, mert a Misztériumügyi Főosztályról csak azok vihetik el a jóslatokat, akikről azok szólnak. Ezért nem lophatták el mások a jóslatot a Sötét Nagyúr számára.

\- És miért akart ellopatni egy rólam és Lucyról szóló jóslatot?

Malfoy és még jó néhány halálfaló ismét felnevetett.

\- A jóslat csak kettőtökről szól, Potter! Csak rólad és a Sötét Nagyúrról! A húgod sosem volt része a jóslatnak, ő csak véletlenül maradt életben! Sosem gondolkoztál még azon, hogy miért akart a Sötét Nagyúr végezni veletek már csecsemőkorotokban?

Harry és Lucy rámeredtek a hosszúkás lyukakra, amelyek mögött Malfoy szeme csillogott. E miatt a jóslat miatt haltak meg a szüleik? Emiatt kell Harrynek a villám alakú sebhelyet viselnie? Ott van a bátyja markában a válasz az összes nagy kérdésükre?

És hogy értette Malfoy, hogy ő, Lucy, sosem volt része a jóslatnak?

\- Valaki jósolt valamit Voldemortról és rólam? - motyogta Harry, ujjai szoros ölelésébe fogva a cikesznél alig nagyobb üveggolyót. - És Voldemort addig mesterkedett, amíg idecsalt, hogy megszerezzem neki? Miért nem jött el érte ő maga?

\- Ő maga!? - visított fel társai eszelős nevetése közepette Bellatrix. - Azt várod a Sötét Nagyúrtól, hogy besétáljon a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumba, ahol olyan kedvesen szemet hunynak a visszatérése fölött? Hogy leleplezze magát az aurorok előtt, akik nem is törődnek vele, mert inkább az én drága unokaöcsémet hajkurásszák?

\- Szóval most magukat küldte, hogy végezzék el helyette a piszkos munkát - következtetett Harry. - Miután Sturgisszel és O'Mennel befuccsolt...

\- Okos vagy, Potter, nagyon okos - duruzsolta Malfoy. - A Sötét Nagyúr tudja, hogy van eszed...

\- Most! - rikkantotta Lucy.

A háta mögött hat hang kiáltott fel: - Reducto! - és hat átok röppent hat különböző irányba. A szemközti polcokon hatalmas lyukak robbantak, s az egész toronymagas faszerkezet inogni kezdett.

Vagy száz üveggolyó zuhant a padlóra és tört szét, gyöngyszürke alakok tömkelegét eresztve a levegőbe. A régmúltból felidézett hangok kórusához üvegcsörömpölés és a padlóra zuhanó polcdarabok zaja adta a kíséretet.

\- Futás! - kiáltotta Lucy.

A polcok vészesen meginogtak, üveggömbök újabb záporát zúdítva a közöttük állók fejére. Lucy érezte, hogy Harry megragadja a kezét, így ő a talárjánál fogva megragadta Hermionét, és maga felé rántotta, hogy a lány tudja, merre kell szaladnia. Ezután a kezét a feje fölé emelte, hogy védekezzen a fa- és üvegzápor ellen. Az egyik halálfaló rájuk vetette magát a porfelhőn át - Harry lendületből belevágta könyökét a csuklyás arcba. Mindenki kiabált, ordított vagy épp jajgatott; a polctornyok hatalmas robajjal összeroskadtak, a gömbökből kiszabadult látók pedig zengték, zúgták jóslataikat...

Lucy látta, hogy szabad az út a kijárat felé. Ron, Ginny és Luna már el is szaladtak, két karral védelmezve fejüket. Valami súlyos tárgy csapott Lucy arcába, de ő csak lehúzta a fejét, és rohant tovább - amúgy se tudott volna megállni, mert Harry szüntelenül húzta maga után, egy pillanatra se engedve el a kezét. Aztán egy kéz elkapta a vállát; a következő pillanatban Hermione kiáltását hallotta: - Stupor! - és a kéz eltűnt...

Elérték a kilencvenhetes polc végét. Harry és Lucy befordultak jobbra, és ettől kezdve úgy rohantak, ahogy a lábuk bírta. Hátulról szaladó lépteket hallott, és Hermione hangját, ahogy Neville-t biztatja. Az ajtó, amin bejöttek a terembe, félig nyitva volt - Lucy látta a kristályedény ragyogó fényét. Átrohantak a másik terembe (Harry még mindig magánál szorongatta a jóslatot), ott megálltak, bevárták Hermionét és Neville-t, s miután megérkeztek, Lucy becsapta az ajtót.

\- Colloportus! - kiáltotta Hermione, mire az ajtó furcsa, cuppanó hanggal bezárult.

\- Hol... hol vannak a többiek? - zihálta Harry.

Lucy kapkodva körülnézett. Eddig azt hitte, hogy Ron, Luna és Ginny, akik előttük jártak, már a kristályedényes teremben vannak, de most látnia kellett, hogy négyükön kívül nincs ott senki.

\- Rossz felé mentek! - suttogta rémülten Hermione.

\- Hallgassátok! - szólt fojtott hangon Neville.

Lábdobogás és kiáltások szűrődtek a terembe. Lucy a lezárt ajtóra szorította a fülét, s tisztán hallotta Malfoy hangját:

\- Hagyd, Nott! Mondom, hogy ne törődj vele! Mit számít a sérülése, ha elveszítjük a jóslatot! Jugson, gyere ide, szervezetten kell folytatnunk a kutatást! Párokban megyünk tovább, és ne feledjétek: finoman kell bánni Potterrel, amíg nála van a jóslat! A többit megölhetitek, ha kell - illetve a húgát hagyjátok életben, őt talán fel tudjuk használni. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, ti balra menjetek! Crak és Rabastan, ti jobbra - Jugson, Dolohov, ti erre - Rookwood, arra - Mulciber, te velem jössz!

\- Most mit csináljunk? - kérdezte a tetőtől talpig reszkető Hermione.

\- Mindenesetre nem várjuk meg, amíg ránk találnak - felelte Harry. - Tűnjünk el az ajtótól!

A lehető legcsendesebb léptekkel futásnak eredtek. Elszaladtak a kristályedény mellett, s már majdnem elérték a kerek terembe nyíló ajtót, mikor Lucy hallotta, hogy valami nagy és nehéz zuhan neki az ajtónak, amit Hermione bűbájjal lezárt.

\- Állj félre! - reccsent egy durva hang. - Alohomora!

Az ajtó kitárult. Harry, Lucy, Hermione és Neville egy szempillantás alatt bebújtak egy asztal alá. Onnan jól látták két rohanvást közeledő halálfaló talárjának alját.

\- Lehet, hogy egyenesen továbbszaladtak az előcsarnokba - zihálta az egyik, a recsegő hangú.

\- Azért nézzünk be az asztalok alá! - felelte a másik.

Lucy látta, hogy a halálfalók térde ereszkedni kezd. Kidugta pálcáját az asztal alól, és így kiáltott:

\- Stupor!

A piros fénylövedék eltalálta a közelebbi halálfalót. Az hátratántorodott, és nekiesett egy nagy állóórának, ami fel is borult. A másik halálfaló viszont félreugrott Lucy következő átka elől, és pálcájával megcélozta Hermionét, aki időközben kimászott az asztal alól, hogy jobban tudjon célozni.

\- Avada...

Harry rávetette magát a csuklyás férfira, s a térdénél elkapta a lábát. A halálfaló megingott, átka célt tévesztett. Neville olyan sietve pattant fel, hogy felborította az asztalt, ami alatt megbújt. Rászegezte pálcáját a viaskodó párra, és elrikkantotta magát:

\- Capitulatus!

Harry és a halálfaló pálcája is a levegőbe röppent, s nagy ívben elszállt a Jóslatok Termének ajtaja felé. Lucy azonnal a nyomukba eredt és hallotta, hogy mögötte szorosan halad a halálfaló, Harry és a rémülten ziháló Neville.

\- Állj félre, Harry! - kiáltotta Neville, aki nyilván eltökélte, hogy kiköszörüli a csorbát.

Lucy futás közben hátrapillantott: Harry oldalra vetette magát, Neville pedig célzott, és elharsogta a varázsigét:

\- Stupor!

A piros fénycsóva elröppent a halálfaló válla fölött, és egy különféle homokórákkal teli szekrénybe csapódott. A szekrény feldőlt - ajtajainak üvege szanaszét repült - aztán visszalendült álló helyzetbe, és már újra sértetlen volt. Utána megint eldőlt, és összetört...

Lucy nem találta Harry pálcáját, így felkapta a halálfalóét, ami a kristályedény közelében hevert a padlón. Sajnos a férfi lendületből jött, így egyenesen nekirohant, kezével a pálcája után kapva. Lucy hátralendítette a kezét, és az utolsó pillanatban félrevetődött, így a halálfaló egyenesen nekiesett a kristályedénynek.

Lucy már felkészült rá, hogy a kezeivel tompítsa az esést, de ekkor két kéz jelent meg és ő azokba dőlt.

\- Kösz, Harry! - lihegte, ahogy felnézett testvére arcába.

Harry csak bólintott, majd talpra segítette, és ezután mindketten a halálfaló felé fordultak.

Az edény fala utat engedett, mintha egyszerre megolvadt volna, s a férfi ott maradt testével az asztalon, fejével a csillogó, kavargó gázzal teli kristályedényben.

\- Invito pálca! - kiáltotta Hermione. Harry pálcája egy sötét zugból kiemelkedve odaröppent hozzá, ő pedig továbbította Harrynek.

\- Kösz - biccentett Harry. - Jól van, tűnjünk el...

\- Vigyázz! - kiáltott rá rémülten Neville, a halálfaló kristályba foglalt fejére meredve.

Mindannyian felemelték pálcájukat, de végül egyikük se használta; helyette tátott szájjal bámultak a férfi fejére.

A fej sebesen zsugorodni és kopaszodni kezdett. A fekete haj és a borosta visszahúzódott a bőrbe, az orca sima és rózsaszínű lett, a koponya gömbölyűvé vált, s finom pihék borították el...

A kapálózó halálfaló vastag, izmos nyakán egy csecsemő feje ült. Aztán a folyamat rögtön újra megfordult, a fej nőni kezdett, visszanyerte eredeti alakját, és sűrű fekete haj meg szakáll fakadt belőle.

\- Ez az Idő - suttogta borzadó ámulattal Hermione. - Maga az Idő...

\- Nem érdekel, mi ez, csak tűnjünk el innen - motyogta Lucy.

A halálfaló megrázta csúf fejét, hogy magához térjen, de mire összeszedhette volna magát, már újra csecsemővé fiatalodott.

A szomszéd teremből kiáltás majd robaj és ordítás szűrődött át.

\- Ron! - kiáltott fel Harry, és elfordult a folyamatos átváltozásban lévő halálfalótól. - Ginny? Luna?

\- Harry! - visította Hermione.

A halálfaló kihúzta fejét a kristályedényből. Elképesztő látványt nyújtott: torkaszakadtából bömbölt apró csecsemőszájával, s közben veszedelmesen csapkodott maga körül. Izmos karja csak egy hajszállal kerülte el Lucy fejét. Harry felemelte pálcáját, de meglepetésére Hermione megfogta a karját.

\- Nem bánthatsz egy csecsemőt!

Nem volt idő megvitatni a kérdést, mert ekkor gyorsan közeledő léptek zaja hangzott fel a Jóslatok Termében. Lucy csak ekkor jött rá, mekkora hibát követett el Harry, mikor kiabálásával elárulta hollétüket.

\- Gyertek! - kiáltotta, azzal faképnél hagyta a csecsemőfejű halálfalót, és barátaival a nyomában eliramodott a fekete terembe nyíló ajtó felé.

Félúton jártak, mikor Lucy a nyitott ajtón át megpillantott két további halálfalót, akik a kerek termen átvágva feléjük szaladtak.

Elkanyarodott hát balra, és bevette magát egy szűk, sötét, mindenféle holmival telezsúfolt irodaszerűségbe. Társai követték, és becsapták maguk után az ajtót.

\- Collop...

Mielőtt Hermione végigmondhatta volna a varázsigét, az ajtó kivágódott, és berontott rajta a két halálfaló.

\- Obstructo! - kiáltották diadalmasan.

Harry, Lucy, Neville és Hermione hanyatt estek, mintha mellbe vágták volna őket. Harry és Neville átbucskáztak egy íróasztalon, és eltűntek mögötte; Hermione egy könyvespolcnak zuhant, ami súlyos kötetek egész záporát zúdította a fejére; Lucy háttal a kőfalnak ütközött, és beverte a tarkóját, úgyhogy néhány másodpercig csillagokat látott.

\- Elkaptuk őket! - harsogta a Lucyhoz közelebb álló halálfaló. - Itt vagyunk egy irodában a...

\- Silencio! - kiáltotta Hermione. A halálfaló a mondat végét már csak némán tátogta. Társa odaugrott, és félrelökte.

\- Petrificus totalus! - hadarta Lucy, mire a férfi vigyázzállásba merevedett, majd arccal előre rábukott a szőnyegre.

\- Szép volt, Luc...

Az elnémított halálfaló azonban most megsuhintotta pálcáját, mire Hermione mellkasán bíborszín tűzcsík száguldott át. A lány erőtlen, csodálkozó kis nyögést hallatott, aztán összecsuklott, és nem mozdult többet.

\- Hermione!

Harry átugrott az íróasztal fölött és térdre roskadt a lány mellett. Neville megjelent az asztal alatt, és a halálfalóra szegezte pálcáját. Az rúgott egy nagyot felé - cipője orra előbb kettétörte Neville pálcáját, és a fiú arcát is elérte. Neville felordított kínjában, s kezét az orrához kapva összegörnyedt.

\- Petrificus totalus! - kiáltotta Lucy, visszatartva a könnyeit.

A halálfaló intett egyet a pálcájával, hatástalanítva az átkot. Lucy kilőtt még egy ártást, de a halálfaló ezt is kivédte. Kilőtt egy zöld fénycsóvát felé, ami elől Lucy félreugrott, de úgy hogy Harryék előtt álljon meg, élő pajzsként védve őket. Pálcáját a halálfalóra szegezte, aki viszonozta a szívességet, miközben lerántotta fejéről a csuklyáját.

Lucy felismerte a megnyúlt, sápadt arcot a Reggeli Prófétában látott képről: Antonyin Dolohov volt az, a varázsló, aki meggyilkolta Prewettéket.

Dolohov elvigyorodott, és szabad kezével előbb hessegető mozdulatot tett, majd a Harry kezében lévő jóslatra, aztán önmagára, végül pedig Hermionéra mutatott. Egyértelmű volt, mit akar közölni: Add ide a jóslatot, vagy olyan sorsra jutsz, mint ő...

\- Azt lesheti, hogy én innen félreálljak! - kiáltotta Lucy.

\- Ha odaadjuk, abban a szempillantásban megöl minket! - sziszegte Harry.

Lucyt elkábította a rémület, pedig most nagy szüksége lett volna rá, hogy fürgén járjon az agya. Nem merte levenni tekintetét a halálfalóról, hogy hátraforduljon és megnézze, Hermione hogy van. _Ne haljon meg, ne haljon meg, én tehetek róla, ha meghal..._

\- De add oda deki, Harry! - csattant Neville elkeseredett hangja az asztal alatt. A fiú leeresztette kezét az arca elől: orra láthatóan eltört, és ömlött belőle a vér. - De add oda deki!

Ekkor csörömpölés hallatszott be az órás teremből, és Dolohov önkéntelenül hátranézett. Az ajtóban megjelent a csecsemőfejű halálfaló. Még mindig óbégatott, és jókora ökleivel céltalanul csapkodott maga körül. Lucy kihasználta az alkalmat:

\- Petrificus totalus!

Dolohovnak nem volt ideje védekezni. Kővé dermedt a sóbálvány-átoktól, és mint a deszka, keresztben rázuhant hasonló állapotú társára.

A csecsemőfejű továbbállt, Lucy pedig rögtön megfordult és letérdelt Hermionéhoz.

\- Hermione! - szólongatta Harry a lányt, gyengéden rázogatva a vállát. - Hermione, térj magadhoz...

A feldagadt orrú Neville kikecmergett az íróasztal alól, s ő is letérdelt Hermione mellé, Lucy oldalára.

\- Micsidád vele? - kérdezte.

\- Nem tudom... - tartotta a kezeit a levegőben Lucy, mert fogalma sem volt, mihez kezdjen velük.

Neville megfogta Hermione csuklóját.

\- Érzeb a pulzusád. Deb hald beg.

Lucyt olyan mérhetetlen megkönnyebbülés öntötte el, hogy majdnem elnevette magát.

\- Él?

\- Iged, azd iszeb.

Lucy a fülét hegyezte, hogy hall-e újabb közeledő lépteket, de a szomszédból csak a csecsemőfejű halálfaló bömbölése és a rombolás zaja hallatszott át.

\- Nincs messze a kijárat - suttogta. - A következő már a kerek terem... Harry, Neville, ha ki tudnánk jutni oda, és megtalálni a folyosóra nyíló ajtót, mielőtt újabb halálfalók jönnek, akkor egyedül is el tudnátok vinni Hermionét és azt a jóslatot a lifthez. Fönt biztos találtok majd valakit... Szólhattok, hogy fújjanak riadót...

Neville megtörölte vérző orrát a talárja ujjával, és szemöldökráncolva nézett Lucyra.

\- Te nem jössz velünk? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Fedezlek titeket, amíg el nem juttok a lifthez - magyarázta Lucy.

\- De utána hova béz? - kérdezte Neville.

\- Meg kell keresnem a többieket - felelte Lucy.

\- Együd kerezzsük beg őked - jelentette ki Neville.

\- Nem engedlek el sehova egyedül - vágta rá Harry.

\- De hát Hermione...

Harryt ez látszólag elbizonytalanította, de mielőtt Lucy tovább folytatta volna a puhítását, Neville közbeszólt:

\- Baguggal vizzüg. Bajd én cipeleb. Di jobbak vagydok a harcbad, bidd é.

Azzal felállt, megfogta Hermione fél karját, majd szigorúan ránézett a tétovázó Harryre. Harry megfogta a lány másik kezét, és felsegítette Neville vállára az ernyedt testet.

\- Várj! - Lucy felkapta a földről Hermione pálcáját, és Neville kezébe nyomta. - Ez azért legyen nálad.

Neville félrerúgta saját törött pálcájának darabjait, és elindult az ajtó felé.

\- A dagyi beg fog öldi - szólt vért prüszkölve. - Ez a bálca bég apáé vold.

Harry és Lucy óvatosan kilestek az ajtón. A csecsemőfejű halálfaló óbégatva tántorgott a teremben, és sorban lökte fel az asztalokat meg a kisebb-nagyobb állóórákat. Az üvegajtós szekrény - ami Lucy gyanúja szerint időnyerőket tartalmazott - még mindig újra meg újra feldőlt és összetört, majd felállt.

\- Nem fog észrevenni minket - suttogta Harry. - Gyertek... maradjatok szorosan mögöttem...

Kilopakodtak az irodából, és biztonságban el is érték az ajtót.

A kerek terem üres volt. Néhány lépést tettek csupán a fekete padlón - Neville már kissé tántorgott Hermione súlya alatt - mikor becsapódott mögöttük az Időterem ajtaja, és a fal ismét forogni kezdett. Lucynak hunyorognia kellett, s kissé bizonytalanul állt a lábán - valószínűleg enyhe agyrázkódást kapott, mikor az irodában beverte a tarkóját. Aztán a fal megállt, s ő csüggedten látta, hogy Hermione tüzes X-el időközben kihunytak.

\- Szerintetek melyik...

Mielőtt azonban eldönthették volna, hogy merre induljanak tovább, tőlük jobbra kitárult az egyik ajtó, és három alak lépett be rajta.

\- Ron! - kiáltott fel rekedten Harry, és barátja elé sietett. - Ginny! Jól vagytok...?

\- Harry... - Ron erőtlenül nevetgélve előretántorodott, belekapaszkodott Harry talárjába, és ködös tekintettel rábámult. - Itt vagy... ha-ha-ha... viccesen nézel ki, Harry... csupa piszok vagy...

Ron arca falfehér volt, és vér csorgott a szája sarkából. Erőtlenül térde rogyott, de mivel továbbra is kitartóan markolta Harry talárját, Harrynek sután előre kellett dőlnie.

\- Mi történt, Ginny? - kérdezte ijedten Lucy, ahogy odasietett hozzájuk.

Ginny azonban csak zihált, a fejét rázta, és a bokáját fogva leroskadt a fal tövébe.

Luna volt az egyetlen, aki sértetlennek tűnt.

\- Azt hiszem eltört a bokája - magyarázta suttogva, és Ginny fölé hajolt. - Négy halálfaló bekergetett minket egy sötét terembe, ami tele volt bolygókkal. Nagyon furcsa hely volt... néha csak lebegtünk a sötétben...

\- Egészen közelről láttuk az Uránuszt, Lucy! - lelkendezett kábán kacagva Ron. - Érted, Lucy? Láttuk az Uránuszt... ha-ha-ha...

Szája sarkában vérbuborék fúvódott fel és pukkadt ki.

\- ...aztán az egyikük elkapta Ginny lábát. A taroló átokkal a képébe robbantottam a Plútót, de hát...

Luna sajnálkozva Ginnyre mutatott. A lány behunyta a szemét; zihálva, felületesen lélegzett.

\- És mi történt Ronnal? - kérdezte aggódva Harry. Barátja még mindig ott lógott rajta, és elhalóan nevetett.

\- Nem tudom, mivel találták el őt - felelte szomorúan Luna -, de nagyon furcsán viselkedik. Alig tudtam rávenni, hogy velünk jöjjön.

\- Harry - suttogta kuncogva Ron, és a szájához húzta Harry fülét. - Megmondjam, ki ez a lány? Lüke... Lüke Lovegood... ha-ha-ha.

\- El kell tűnnünk innen - jelentette ki Harry. - Tudsz segíteni Ginnynek, Luna?

\- Igen. - Luna a füle mögé dugta pálcáját, átkarolta Ginny derekát, és emelni kezdte a lányt.

\- Csak a bokám fáj, fel tudok állni! - csattant fel Ginny, de a következő pillanatban már össze is csuklott a lába, és meg kellett kapaszkodnia Lunában.

\- Várj, segítek - szólt Lucy, majd Ginny lábára mutatott. - Ferula!

Szoros sínpólya tekeredett a lány bokájára. Luna felsegítette Ginnyt, aki most legalább már meg tudott állni a saját lábán.

Harry eközben átvetette a vállán Ron karját és ő is felegyenesedett. Mivel Lucy volt az egyetlen, aki senkit sem cipelt és így harcképes állapotban volt, ő vette át a vezetést. Zavartan nézett körbe. Egy a tizenkettőhöz volt az esélye rá, hogy elsőre megtalálja a kijáratot...

Elindult az egyik ajtó felé, de néhány másodperc után visszafordult, hogy segítsen Harrynek cipelni Ront. Már majdnem elérték a kiszemelt ajtót, mikor a kerek terem túloldalán kinyílt egy másik ajtó, és berontott rajta három halálfaló, élükön Bellatrix Lestrange-dzsel.

\- Ott vannak! - rikkantotta a nő.

Kábító átkok röppentek a gyerekek felé. Lucy elengedte Ront, pálcájával pajzsbűbájt vont maguk elé, de a sorozatos támadások ellen nem sokáig tudta fenntartani. Harry eközben beugrott az ajtón, ledobta Ront, és már sietett is vissza segíteni a Hermionét cipelő Neville-nek. Luna és Ginny szintén bevetődtek, így Lucy utolsóként követte őket, s még idejében sikerült becsapnia az ajtót Bellatrix előtt.

\- Colloportus! - kiáltotta. A következő pillanatban három test csapódott a túloldalról az ajtónak.

\- Nem baj! - zendült odakint egy férfihang. - Másfelől is be lehet menni. Megtaláltuk őket! Itt vannak!

Lucy megpördült, és körülnézett. Az Agyteremben voltak, és a halálfaló nem tévedett: valóban jó néhány ajtó nyílt még a helyiségbe. Odaátról eközben lépések zaja szűrődött be: további halálfalók csatlakoztak az elsőkhöz.

\- Harry, Luna, Neville, segítsetek!

Futva elindultak körben a falak mentén, és sorban lezárták az ajtókat. A nagy sietségében Harry nekiment egy asztalnak, és átgördült rajta.

\- Colloportus!

A fal túloldalán lábak dobogtak, s időről időre megreccsent és megremegett egyik-másik lezárt ajtó. Luna és Neville a szemközti fal mentén haladtak. Harry és Lucy épp végeztek a saját oldalukkal, amikor meghallották Luna ordítását:

\- Collop... ááááááááá!

Lucy megfordult, és azt látta, hogy a lány hátrafelé repül a levegőben; az ajtón, amit nem ért el idejében, öt halálfaló rontott be a terembe.

Luna ráesett egy asztalra, végigcsúszott rajta, a túlsó végén leesett - és nem állt fel többet.

\- Kapjátok el a két Pottert! - rikoltotta futtában Bellatrix. Harry kitért előle, magához rántotta Lucyt és elrohant az ellenkező irányba. Lucy tisztában volt vele, hogy átkoktól mindaddig nem kell tartaniuk, amíg Harrynél van a jóslat.

\- Hé! - kiáltotta nevetve Ron, aki időközben feltápászkodott, és most kótyagosan Harry és Lucy felé tántorgott. - Harry, Lucy, figyeljetek, abban a lében agyak vannak! Ha-ha-ha, ugye, milyen fura?

\- Menj innen, Ron, feküdj le a földre... - integetett szabad kezével Lucy.

Ron azonban már a tartályra szegezte pálcáját.

\- Komolyan, agyak vannak benne! Nézzétek! Invito agy!

A teremben mindenki megtorpant. Harry, Lucy, Ginny, Neville és az összes halálfaló önkéntelenül a tartály felé fordult. Az egyik agy - mintha egy láthatatlan zsinegen húznák - kiemelkedett a zöld folyadékból. Egy pillanatig egy helyben lebegett a tartály fölött, azután sebesen pörögve Ron felé röppent, színes, mozgó képeket húzva maga mögött - olyan volt, mintha filmszalagok tekeredtek volna le róla.

\- Ha-ha-ha, nézzétek... - Ron kacagva nézte az agy kiömlő tarka tartalmát. - Gyetek, fogjátok meg! Biztos tök fura...

\- Ron, ne! - kiáltotta Harry.

Lucy nem tudta, mi történik, ha Ron megérinti az agyból polipkarokként kinyúló gondolatokat, de mindenképp valami rosszra számított. Odaugrott fogadott testvéréhez, Ron azonban addigra elkapta a felé repülő agyat.

A polipkarok egy szempillantás alatt rátekeredtek a karjára.

\- Nézd, Lucy, mit csinál... Ne... ne... ez nem jó... Elég! Hagyd abba!

A gondolatszalagok Ron mellkasát is befonták, szorosan hozzákötözve az agyat a fiú testéhez.

\- Diffindo! - kiáltotta Lucy, hátha sikerül letépnie barátjáról a fojtó gondolatszalagokat, de a bűbáj hatástalan volt. Ron elesett, s a padlón fekve vergődött tovább.

\- Diffindo! - próbálkozott Harry is, de az ő bűbája is hatástalan volt.

\- Megfojtják! - kiáltotta rémülten Ginny, aki szintén a földön feküdt, a sínpólyát markolva. Többet már nem mondhatott, mert ekkor arcon találta az egyik támadó pálcájából kiröppenő piros fénycsóva.

\- Zsdubor! - ordította Neville, a közeledő halálfalókra szegezve Hermione pálcáját. - Zsdubor! Zsdubor!

Nem történt semmi.

Az egyik halálfaló kilőtt egy kábító átkot Neville felé, de elvétette. Lucy rápillantott a fiúra, majd összenézett Harryvel. Már csak hárman maradtak: hárman az öt halálfaló ellen. Két csuklyás most nyílvesszőszerű, ezüstös fényt lőtt ki rájuk. Az átkok célt tévesztettek, és mély krátert ütöttek a falon. Bellatrix Lestrange rohanni kezdett Harry felé. Lucy kikapta testvére kezéből a jóslatot, majd a magasba emelte a gömböt, és futásnak eredt a terem hosszában.

\- Lucy! - kiáltott rá Harry, de a lány csak futott tovább. Pillanatnyilag nem volt más célja, mint elcsalni a halálfalókat a többiek közeléből.

A taktika bevált: a támadók asztalokon és székeken átugrálva a nyomába eredtek. Pálcájukat - az üveggömböt féltve - nem merték használni. Lucy megcélozta az egyetlen nyitott ajtót: azt, amelyiken át a halálfalók érkeztek. Miközben berohant rajta, azért fohászkodott, hogy Harry és Neville ott maradjanak Ron mellett, és sikerüljön megszabadítaniuk őt a fojtogató agytól. Berohant az ajtón, de két lépés után érezte, hogy a padló eltűnik a talpa alól...

Kő lépcsősoron bucskázott lefelé; fokról fokra gurult, akár egy nehéz labda, s végül súlyos puffanással landolt a hátán. Most döbbent csak rá, hol van: nem messze tőle ott magasodott a romos boltív.

A terem csak úgy remegett a halálfalók harsogó nevetésétől.

Lucy levette tekintetét a boltívről, és a kőlépcső felé fordult. Az agyterembeli öt halálfaló már közeledett felé. Más ajtókon újabbak siettek be a terembe, s ők is elindultak a lépcsőn. Lucy feltápászkodott, bár annyira remegett a lába, hogy alig tudott állni. Baljában ott volt a jóslat - csodával határos módon épségben - jobbjában pedig a pálcája. Hátrálni kezdett, kisöpörte vörös haját a szeméből, de közben szüntelenül forgatta a fejét: igyekezett minden halálfalót szemmel tartani. Néhány lépés után nekiütközött a boltív emelvényének - más út nem lévén, felmászott rá.

A halálfalók megálltak, és csak nézték. Többen közülük ugyanúgy ziháltak, mint ő, s egyiküknek erősen vérzett a feje. A sóbálvány-átokból magához tért Dolohov ádáz vigyorral szegezte Lucyra a pálcáját.

\- Vége a fogócskának, Potter! - szólalt meg Lucius Malfoy, és lehúzta csuklyáját. - Légy jó kislány, és add ide a jóslatot!

\- Engedjék... engedjék el a többieket, akkor odaadom! - zihálta Lucy.

Néhány halálfaló felnevetett.

\- Miért kellene alkudoznunk veled? - Malfoy sápadt képe kipirult a gonosz élvezettől. - Amint látod, mi tízen vagyunk, te pedig egyedül. Vagy Dumbledore számolni sem tanított meg?

\- Diccs egyedül! - harsant egy hang a lépcső tetején. - Éd is id vagyok!

Lucynak elszorult a torka. Neville botorkált lefelé a lépcsőn, remegő kezében Hermione pálcájával.

\- Neville, ne... menj vissza Ronhoz és Harryhez...

\- Zsdubor! - kiabálta a fiú, s a pálcával sorban rámutatott a halálfalókra. - Zsdubor! Zsdub...

Az egyik legtermetesebb halálfaló hátulról elkapta Neville-t, s leszorította mindkét karját. A fiú kétségbeesetten vergődni kezdett, a halálfalók nagy derültségére.

\- Ez Longbottom, igaz? - sziszegte Malfoy. - A nagyanyád már megszokhatta, hogy hullik a rokonság... nem fog meglepődni a halálod hírétől.

\- Longbottom? - visszhangozta Bellatrix, és beesett arcán gonosz mosoly terült szét. - Volt egy kellemes találkozásom a szüleiddel, fiacskám.

\- Dudob! - ordította Neville, s olyan eszelős rugdosódásba kezdett, hogy a halálfaló, aki lefogta, felkiáltott:

\- Kábítsa már el valaki!

\- Nem, nem, nem... - Bellatrix arcára mámoros izgalom ült ki. Ránézett Lucyra, majd megint Neville felé fordult. - Nem, inkább kipróbáljuk, jobban bírja-e a kínzást, mint a szülei... hacsak Potter át nem adja a jóslatot.

\- De add oda degig! - kiabálta tébolyult rugdosódás közepette Neville. - De add oda dekik, Lucy!

Bellatrix már odalépett hozzá, de ekkor egy újabb hang felkiáltott:

\- Petrificus totalus! - A Neville-t fogvatartó halálfaló eldőlt oldalra, akár egy fatönk. Harry leszáguldott a lépcsőn és kábítani kezdte a halálfalókat. - Stupor! Stupor…!

Az ő átkai hatásosak voltak. Sikeresen eltalálta Dolohovot és egy másik álarcost, de a többiek már résen voltak, így hárítani tudták a támadásokat. Neville szintén próbálkozott a kábítással, de a pálcájából most sem akart előtörni semmilyen fénycsóva. Lucy már készült rá, hogy besegítsen Harrynek, de ekkor Bellatrix felvisított:

\- Crucio!

Harry felordított, térdre borult, majd a földön kötött ki és ott vonaglott tovább kínjában.

\- Ne! - sikoltotta Lucy. - Ne! Elég! Hagyják abba, odaadom a gömböt, csak hagyják abba!

Bellatrix megszüntette az átkot és harsányan felkacagott.

\- Lám, hát ebben is igaza volt a Nagyúrnak! - nevetett eszelősen. - Gyerünk kislány, add oda a jóslatot és megkímélem a drága bátyuskád életét.

Lucy kábán, a könnyeitől elvakulva engedelmeskedett: a halálfalók felé nyújtotta a tenyerétől átforrósodott üveggolyót. Malfoy habozás nélkül odaugrott, hogy átvegye.

Ekkor a lépcső tetején kitárult még két ajtó, és öt ember szaladt be a terembe: Sirius, Lupin, Mordon, Tonks és Kingsley.

Malfoy megfordult, és felemelte pálcáját, de Tonks addigra már ráküldött egy kábító átkot. Lucy még a becsapódás előtt leugrott az emelvényről, így nem látta, hogy célba talált-e a piros fénycsóva. A halálfalókat váratlanul érte a Rend tagjainak felbukkanása, s utóbbiak a helyzeti előnyt kihasználva lendületes rohamot indítottak, átkok özönét zúdítva a csuklyásokra. Lucy a rohanó alakok és röppenő fénycsóvák között megkereste tekintetével a földön kúszó Harryt, majd egy piros átok elől kitérve, lehasalt a testvére mellé.

\- Jól vagy? - kiáltotta, miközben újabb fénycsóva suhant el a fejük fölött.

\- Megvagyok - zihálta Harry, és megpróbált térdre emelkedni.

\- És Ron?

\- Még az aggyal birkózott, mikor otthagytuk. Hol van Neville?

Egy eltévedt átok a közvetlen közelükben csapódott a padlóba, mély lyukat ütve azon a helyen, ahol egy másodperccel előbb még Harry keze volt. A testvérpár sietve kúszni kezdett - aztán Lucy orra előtt egyszer csak felbukkant egy izmos kar. A hozzá tartozó kéz torkon ragadta és álló helyzetbe emelte, úgy, hogy csak a cipője orra érte a földet.

\- Add ide! - recsegte egy hang a fülébe. - Add ide a jóslatot...

\- Stup…! - kezdte Harry, de a halálfaló pálcájából ekkor kötelek repültek ki, amik most Harry testére és szájára tekeredtek. Egy újabb suhintás után eltaszította pedig a fiút a közelükből.

Lucy fulladozni kezdett a kéz szorításában. Szeme könnybe lábadt, de azért elmosódottan látta, mi folyik a teremben: tőle három méterre Sirius az egyik halálfalóval párbajozott; Kingsley egyszerre kettővel küzdött; Tonks, aki még nem ért le a kő lépcsősor aljába, Bellatrixot igyekezett kilőni. Úgy tűnt, senki nem veszi észre, hogy ő, Lucy pillanatokon belül megfullad. A háta mögött álló halálfaló oldalának szegezte pálcáját, de egy árva hang se jött ki a torkán, a halálfaló pedig szabad kezével már nyúlt is a jóslatért...

\- Áááá!

Neville bukkant fel a semmiből. Mivel belátta, hogy varázsolni nem tud, egyszerűen beledöfte Hermione pálcáját a halálfaló csuklyájának szemnyílásába. A férfi felüvöltött, és azonnal elengedte Lucyt, aki gondolkodás nélkül hátraarcot csinált, és kinyögte:

\- Stupor!

A halálfaló hanyatt esett, és lecsúszott a fejéről a csuklya. Macnair volt az, Csikócsőr kijelölt hóhéra. Fél szeme bevérzett, és hatalmasra dagadt.

\- Kösz! - fordult Neville-hez Lucy, majd azon nyomban félre is rántotta a fiút Sirius és ellenfele útjából. A két varázsló kezében olyan szédítő sebességgel forgott a pálca, mintha nem is átkokkal, hanem karddal párbajoznának. Lucy érezte, hogy lába megcsúszik egy kemény, gömbölyű tárgyon. Egy pillanatig azt hitte, elejtette az üveggolyót, azután látta, hogy Mordon mágikus szemén tapos.

A szem gazdája vérző fejjel hevert a padlón, s mellette állt támadója, Dolohov. A halálfaló elvigyorodott, és Neville-re szegezte pálcáját.

\- Tarantallegra! - harsogta.

Neville lába azon nyomban szapora rángásba kezdett, és a fiú elesett.

\- Most te jössz, Potter...

Dolohov megsuhintotta pálcáját - ugyanúgy, mint mikor Hermionéra támadt - de Lucy elkiáltotta magát:

\- Protego!

Úgy érezte, mintha egy tompa kést húztak volna végig az arcán. Az átok erejétől megtántorodott, és keresztülesett Neville kapálózó lábán, de a pajzsbűbájnak hála, megúszta ennyivel a dolgot.

Dolohov újabb varázslatra készült.

\- Invito jósl...

Ekkor berobbant a képbe Sirius, és vállával félrelökte Dolohovot. A jóslat már csusszant kifelé Lucy markából, de sikerült elkapnia az ujja hegyével. Közben Sirius és Dolohov ádáz küzdelembe kezdtek; suhogó pálcáik úgy szikráztak, akár egy-egy csillagszóró...

Lucy felpattant a földről, s mikor Dolohov felrántotta pálcáját, hogy Sirius felé is megsuhintsa, elrikkantotta magát:

\- Petrificus totalus!

A halálfaló ismét vigyázzállásba ugrott, és egy másodperccel később már koppant is a feje a padlón.

\- Szép volt, Hercegnő! - kiabálta Sirius, miközben félrerántotta Lucyt két közeledő kábító átok útjából. - Most pedig fuss...

Mindketten behúzták a fejüket; egy zöld fénycsóva csupán centiméterekkel kerülte el Siriust. Lucy látta, hogy Tonks összeroskad, és gurulni kezd lefelé a lépcsőkön. Bellatrix diadalittasan felkacagott, majd újra belevetette magát a küzdelembe.

\- Diffindo! - kiáltotta Sirius, pálcáját valahova a távolba szegezve. Lucy a karja fölött átpillantva látta, hogy Harry leszaggatja magáról a kötél darabjait, majd azonnal feléjük futott.

\- Jól vagy, Lucy? - kérdezte, ahogy térdre esett mellettük. Lucytól csak egy bólintásra futotta.

\- Harry, Lucy, fogjátok a jóslatot, és vigyétek ki Neville-t! - kiabálta Sirius, azzal eliramodott Bellatrix felé. Lucy nem látta, mi történt ezután, mert beugrott elé Kingsley, aki a himlőhelyes arcú, immár csuklyáját vesztett Rookwooddal csatázott. Aztán újabb zöld fénycsóva suhant el, ezúttal Harry feje fölött, s ő egy ugrással Neville mellett termett.

\- Tudsz állni? - kiabálta a még mindig kényszeresen rúgkapáló fiú fülébe. - Karold át a nyakamat!

Neville így is tett. Lucy átvetette Neville másik karját a nyaka körül, majd Harryvel együtt felemelték őt, de Neville egy pillanatra se tudott megállni fékezhetetlen lábán - s ekkor egy férfi, aki mintha a semmiből bukkant volna elő, nekik ugrott, és hanyatt lökte őket.

Neville úgy kalimpált, mint a hátára fordított bogár, Harry pedig nagyon csúnyán beverte a fejét; Lucy a magasba emelte bal karját, hogy megvédje a törékeny üveggömböt.

\- Ide a jóslatot! Add ide a jóslatot, Potter!

Lucy közvetlen közelről hallotta Malfoy kiabálását, és érezte, hogy a halálfaló pálcájának hegye a bordái közé fúródik.

\- Nem... eresszen el... Harry! Fogd meg!

Lucy elgurította az üveggömböt; Harry megfordult, elkapta, és a mellkasához szorította. Malfoy erre elrántotta pálcáját Lucy oldalától, és Harryre szegezte. Lucy ezzel egy időben hátradugta a válla fölött a magáét, és így kiáltott:

\- Obstructo!

Malfoy úgy szakadt le Lucy hátáról, mintha egy hatalmas mágnes rántotta volna el. Lucy megfordult, és éppen látta, amint a varázsló háttal nekicsapódik az emelvénynek, amin most Sirius és Bellatrix párbaja zajlott. Malfoy gyorsan összeszedte magát, és megcélozta pálcájával a hármast.

\- Stupor!

Harry félreugrott a kábító átok elől, miközben gyorsan átadta Neville-nek az üveggömböt. Mielőtt Malfoy újra kimondhatta volna a varázsigét, beugrott elé Lupin.

\- Harry, Lucy, meneküljetek! Vigyétek a többieket is!

Harry és Lucy megmarkolták Neville talárjának vállrészét a két oldalán, és felhúzták a fiút az első lépcsőfokra. Neville még mindig nem tudott megállni görcsösen rángatózó lábán. Harry és Lucy erőt gyűjtöttek, és továbbemelték a fiút a második lépcsőre...

Egy átok a sarkuk alatt csapódott a faragott kőbe. A lépcső darabokra hullott, nem adva többé támaszt Lucy lábának, aki így visszacsúszott az első lépcsőfokra, maga után húzva a fiúkat. Neville rúgkapálva leroskadt, s hogy legalább két kezét használni tudja, zsebre dugta az üveggömböt.

\- Menjünk tovább! - kiabálta elszántan Harry, és újra megmarkolta Neville talárját. - Próbáld megfeszíteni a lábad!

Lucy feltápászkodott és ő is újra ráfogott Neville vállára. Teljes erőből emelni kezdték a fiút, de ezúttal csak azt érték el, hogy Neville talárja végigszakadt a bal oldali varrás mentén - az üveggolyó kigurult a zsebéből, s mielőtt valamelyik Potter felkaphatta volna, Neville egyik rúgkapáló lába telibe találta. A jóslat három métert repült jobb felé, ráesett a lépcső alsó fokára, és összetört. Harry, Lucy és Neville a rémülettől dermedten bámultak a cserepekre. A teremben tovább folyt a harc - senki nem vette észre, mi történt, és a fiúkon kívül senkinek nem tűnt fel a cserepek közül kiemelkedő hatalmas szemű, gyöngyszürke nőalak. Az árnylénynek mozgott a szája, de Lucy egyetlen szavát sem hallotta a visszhangzó dörrenések és ordítások közepette. Aztán a jós befejezte monológját, és köddé vált.

\- De aragudjatok! - zokogta rúgkapálva Neville. - De haragudjatok, deb akardab...

\- Nem érdekes! - kiabálta Lucy. - Próbálj felállni, és tűnjünk el…

\- Dubbledore! - harsogta Neville, szemét egy Harry mögötti pontra szögezve. Verejtékben úszó arca egyszerre felragyogott.

\- Mi van?

\- Dubbledore!

Harry és Lucy követték a fiú tekintetét. Közvetlenül fölöttük, az Agyterembe nyíló ajtóban ott állt a villámló szemű Albus Dumbledore.

Lucynak minden porcikája bizseregni kezdett, mintha áramot vezettek volna a testébe - megmenekültek.

Dumbledore előreszegezett pálcával lesietett a lépcsőn; elhaladt Harry, Lucy és Neville mellett (akiknek eszük ágában se volt tovább kúszni), s már a lépcső aljában állt, mikor a közelében harcolók észrevették őt. Az egyik halálfaló menekülőre fogta a dolgot; egy majom fürgeségével, négykézláb indult felfelé a túloldali lépcsőn.

Dumbledore pálcája egy könnyed mozdulatával visszarántotta.

Mindenki abbahagyta a harcot, kivéve egyetlen párost, akik a jelek szerint nem vették észre Dumbledore-t. Sirius kitért Bellatrix piros fénycsóvája elől, egy szökkenéssel a fekete függöny előtt termett, és a nő arcába nevetett.

\- Ejnye, tudsz te ennél jobbat is! - kiáltotta gúnyosan. Hangja visszhangozva zengett a teremben.

A következő fénycsóva a mellkasa közepébe talált.

Sirius arcáról nem tűnt el a nevetés, de szeme elkerekedett a döbbenettől. Lucy már nem gondolkodott, csak az ösztöneit követte. Ő és Harry tökéletesen egyszerre elengedték Neville-t, leugrottak a lépcsőről, és kirántották pálcájukat - épp mikor Dumbledore is az emelvény felé fordult.

Sirius olyan szelíden dőlt el, mintha a kedvéért lelassult volna az idő. Teste kecses ívbe feszülve hanyatlott a boltív megfakult függönye felé.

Lucy a félelemmel vegyes csodálkozás kifejezését látta keresztapja hajdan oly szép vonású arcán. Majd látta, ahogy Sirius feléjük fordult… Lucy egyenesen a szemébe nézett és látta, ahogy a férfi tekintete megtelik mély szeretettel, mintha így akart volna üzenni… rögtön ezután a függöny nagyot lebbent, mintha szélroham kapott volna belé, majd miután Sirius átesett alatta, visszahullott a helyére.

* * *

Draco a hálószobába érve egy levelet talált az ágyán. Fogalma sem volt, hogy került oda, de bontatlannak tűnt, ahogy a pecsétet sem törték fel. Hát persze, ki is akarná elolvasni Draco Malfoy levelét? Az ő családjának befolyásával szemben erre senki sem vetemedne. Draco megnézte a feladót és döbbenten látta, hogy az édesanyjától jött. Nem volt hosszú, és látszott, hogy kapkodva írták.

 _Draco!_

 _Apád és a nénikéd ma este hatalmas feladatok fognak teljesíteni, amivel a Sötét Nagyúrat szolgálják majd. Ha minden a terv szerint megy, a Nagyúrnak végre a birtokában lesz az az információ, amelynek segítségével győzelmet arathat: az előző háborúban ugyanis ez hiányzott neki._

 _Hamarosan újra jelentkezem, remélhetőleg mikor már az apád is visszatér. Erről ne szólj senkinek, még Vincentnek, Gregorynak és Theodorenak sem, ugyanis mindhármuk apja részt vesz ezen a küldetésen._

 _Minden jót!  
_ _Édesanyád_

Draco elfeküdt az ágyán, a levelet a mellkasán pihentetve, miközben gondolkodott. Előző nyár óta nem jutott eszébe az a valami, amit a Sötét Nagyúr olyan nagyon meg akart szerezni. Az a valami, ami múltkor nem volt a birtokában, most elérhető közelségbe került. Ráadásul az apja fogja neki megszerezni! Ennél nagyobb dicsőség nem is érhette volna a Malfoy családot.

Draco ugyanakkor félt is. Ha az apja sikerrel jár, vele szemben olyan nagy elvárások lesznek, amiknek nem fog tudni megfelelni. Már a mostaniakkal is alig bír, de ezután… Plusz, ott volt még a másik hozadéka a küldetés sikerének. És ez olyan mértékben rémítette meg Dracot, ami egyáltalán nem volt megengedett neki.

Ha a Nagyúr megkaparintja az információt, már semmi sem állíthatja meg abban, hogy végezzen Potterékkel.


	38. Chapter 37: Az egyetlen, akitől fél

**Chapter 37**

 **Az egyetlen, akitől fél**

Harry és Lucy hallották Bellatrix Lestrange diadalordítását, de nem törődtek vele - mindketten rohanni kezdtek az emelvény felé, várták, hogy Sirius mikor jelenik meg újra, hogy hátracsapja fekete haját, és újra belevesse magát a küzdelembe…

Sirius azonban nem bukkant fel többé.

\- Sirius! - ordította egyszerre Harry és Lucy. - Sirius!

Lupin elkapta Harryt, hogy feltartóztassa, de Lucy csak kikerülte, felugrott az emelvényre és tovább rohant a függöny felé.

\- Sirius! - kiáltotta kétségbeesetten. Hirtelen megjelent a vérző fejű Mordon, átkarolta őt és olyan szilárdan vetette meg a lábát, mint egy szobor. Pedig már csak alig három lépésnyire volt a függönytől…

\- Hozzátok vissza! - hallotta Harry kiabálását maga mögül.

\- Mentsétek meg! Mentsétek már meg! - zokogta Lucy, miközben tehetetlenül vergődött Mordon karjaiban. Ütötte őt ahol csak érte: a kezét, az oldalát, rúgkapált, de az ex-auror szorítása nem lazult.

\- Nem segíthettek már rajta... - mondta elcsukló hangon Lupin.

\- De elérjük még, el kell érjük, a függöny mögött kell lennie... - hajtogatta Harry és kétségbeesetten próbált kiszabadulni Lupin szorításából.

\- Már nem segíthettek rajta... Sirius nincs többé...

\- NEM! - sikította Lucy.

Nem bírta elhinni, nem akarta elhinni; utolsó erejével is küzdött, hogy kitépje magát Mordon karjából... ám ekkor elfogyott az ereje. Mintha elvágták volna a zsinórokat a teste bábján, úgy roskadt össze, már csak Mordon tartotta meg a súlyát.

\- Sirius… - suttogta a nevet, mint valami imát, aminek hatására hátha történik valami, de nem változott semmi. Légszomj kínozta, de Lucy nem akart levegőt venni, nem akart többé lélegezni, csak zokogott tovább, a könnyek áztatták az arcát, miközben lassan azt érezte, hogy Mordon leengedi őt az emelvény padlójára. Lucy a kezein támaszkodva ült és csak zokogott…

\- Sirius! - jutott el hozzá tompán Harry üvöltése. - Sirius!

\- Értsd meg, Harry, nem tud visszajönni. - Lupin hangja megbicsaklott. - Nem tud visszajönni, mert megh...

\- NEM - HALT - MEG! - ordította Harry. - Sirius!

Körülöttük lábak dobogtak, átkok villantak fel. Lucynak azonban mindez csak érdektelen, ostoba háttérzaj volt; ügyet se vetett a feje körül elsuhanó fénycsóvákra. Átkarolta a mellkasát, mert úgy érezte, ha nem teszi, teste rögtön darabjaira hullik. Ám a lelke már így is ezer darabra tört, és bár az agya még mindig ismételgette Sirius nevét, valahol mélyen már elfogadta az igazságot…

Sirius még soha nem várakoztatta meg... Siriust soha semmi nem tarthatta vissza, ha Lucy, az ő kis hercegnője hívta... Ha most nem bújik elő a függöny mögül, annak nem lehet más oka, csak az, hogy tényleg nem tud visszajönni... hogy tényleg...

\- SIRIUS! - üvöltött fel még egyszer utoljára, de érezte, hogy ez már nem a férfinek szólt. Saját fájdalmát kürtölte így világgá, szívének kínját próbálta így enyhíteni, de a teste mintha még jobban szét akart volna szakadni. Szorosabbra fonta a karjait maga körül és lassan már semmit sem fogott fel a külvilágból, csak térdelt ott az emelvényen, miközben a gyásza lassan maga alá temette.

* * *

Lupin elvonszolt Harryt az emelvénytől, Dumbledore pedig addigra láthatatlan kötelek béklyójába verte és a terem közepére gyűjtötte a megmaradt halálfalók többségét. Rémszem Mordon otthagyta a zokogó Lucyt és a mozdulatlanul heverő Tonkshoz sétált, hogy vizsgálni kezdje. Az emelvény túloldalán még mindig villogtak a pálcák: Kingsley, Sirius helyébe lépve, folytatta a küzdelmet Bellatrixszel.

\- Harry?

Neville lekecmergett a lépcsőn, és odakúszott Harryhez. Harry már nem próbált elszaladni, de Lupin óvatosságból még fogta a karját. A fiú egyik része Lucyhoz akart rohanni, aki magányosan, mindennek a közepén zokogott, de a másik része itt tartotta, mert úgy érezte, nem tudna rápillantani húga fájdalomtól eltorzult arcára.

\- Erry... dagyo sajdálob... - nyögte Neville. Lába még mindig fékezhetetlen táncot ropott. - Ez az ebber... ez a Sirius... a barádodok vold?

Harry bólintott.

\- Várj - szólt csendesen Lupin, és Neville lábára szegezte pálcáját. - Finite.

Neville abbahagyta a rúgkapálást.

\- Keressük meg a többieket - folytatta Lupin, aki Harryhez hasonlóan sápadt volt a megrendültségtől. - Hol vannak, Neville?

\- A bázsig derebbe. Rodt begdábadda egy agy, de asszeb diccs dagyobb baja. Herbiode bég biddig deb dérd bagáoz, de vad bulzuzsa...

Az emelvény mögül dörrenés majd fájdalmas kiáltozás hallatszott. Harry arra kapta a fejét, és megpillantotta a padlóra rogyó Kingsleyt. Bellatrix Lestrange futásnak eredt. Dumbledore megcélozta pálcájával, de a boszorkány kivédte a bűbájt, és már a lépcső közepén járt...

\- Harry, ne! - kiáltotta Lupin, de Harry addigra már kiszabadította karját.

\- Megölte Siriust! - ordította. - Megölöm!

Azzal már rohant is felfelé a kőlépcsőkön. Többen is utána kiabáltak, de nem törődött vele. Bellatrix kiszökkent az ajtón, és eltűnt. Másodpercekkel később Harry is berontott az Agyterembe...

A boszorkány hátraküldött egy átkot a válla fölött. Az agytartály megemelkedett és felborult, Harry nyakába zúdítva bűzlő tartalmát. Az agyak nyomban támadásba lendültek színes gondolatcsápjaikkal, de Harry elkiáltotta magát: Vingardium leviosa! - mire a polipkarok a magasba röppentek. Harry csúszkálva-botladozva továbbszaladt; maga mögött hagyta a nyöszörgő Lunát, Ginnyt, aki a nevét rebegte, mikor megpillantotta, az erőtlenül nevetgélő Ront és Hermionét, aki még mindig ájultan hevert a padlón. Feltépte a körterembe nyíló ajtót, és látta, amint Bellatrix kirohan a helyiségből - azon az ajtón át, ami a lifthez vezető folyosóra nyílott.

Harry habozás nélkül továbbszaladt, de Bellatrix becsapta maga mögött az ajtót. A fal mozgásba lendült, kék fénykarikát festve Harry köré.

\- Hol a kijárat? - kiabálta tehetetlen dühében Harry, miután a fal megállt. - Hol a kijárat!?

A terem mintha csak a kérdésre várt volna. Feltárult a Harry háta mögötti ajtó, s láthatóvá vált a fáklyákkal megvilágított, üres folyosó. Harry futásnak eredt...

Hallotta a távolodó fülke zaját, s a folyosó végére érve gondolkodás nélkül rácsapott a lift hívógombjára. Rögtön fel is hangzott az ismerős zörgés-csikorgás, és hamarosan kitárult a rács. Harry egy ugrással a fülkében termett, és megnyomta a fogadószint feliratú gombot. A rácsos ajtó becsukódott, és a lift elindult...

A rács épp csak megmozdult, Harry már ki is préselte magát rajta. Gyorsan körülnézett: Bellatrix a telefonfülkelift felé szaladt, de futás közben hátranézett, és küldött még egy átkot Harryre. Harry beugrott a Mágikus Testvériség Kútja mögé. Az elsuhanó fénycsóva a kovácsoltarany kaput találta el, s az megzendült, akár egy harangjáték. Aztán a csarnokban csend lett, Harry még lépések zaját se hallotta. Bellatrix tehát megállt. Harry lekuporodott a szobrok mögött, és fülelt.

\- Dele elő, pici Helli! - zendült fel Bellatrix gúnyos gügyögése. - Hát nem azért jöttél utánam, hogy megbosszuld az én drága unokaöcsémet?

\- De igen! - ordította Harry, s a terem falai csapatnyi szellem-Harry módjára kórusban visszhangozták: De igen! De igen! De igen!

\- Áá... Hát így imádtad őt, pici baba?

Harry lelkében olyan iszonyatos gyűlölet lobbant fel, amihez foghatót még sosem érzett. Bellatrix megölte Siriust, megölte és Lucy most miatta tört össze, miatta zokog odalent, de olyan keservesen, ahogy Harry még sosem látta… A húgával senki sem teheti ezt meg. Kiugrott a kút mögül, és elordította magát:

\- Crucio!

Bellatrix felsikoltott, és hanyatt esett, de nem kezdett vonaglani és jajveszékelni, mint Neville, hanem nyomban felpattant - bár kapkodva szedte a levegőt, és már nem nevetett. Harry gyorsan visszabújt fedezékébe a szökőkút mögé. Bellatrix válaszul küldött átka a varázslószobor fejét találta el: az letört az aranytestről, három méter messzire repült, és leesve hosszan felkarcolta a fényes parkettát.

\- Sose használtál még főbenjáró átkot, mi? - harsogta Bellatrix. - Azokat komolyan kell gondolni, Potter! Vágynod kell rá, hogy fájdalmat okozz, át kell adnod magad a kínzás örömének - a jogos haragod nem sokra elég. Megmutatom, hogy kell csinálni, jó? Ingyen leckét kapsz tőlem...

Harry már a szökőkút túlsó oldala felé araszolt, de mikor a boszorkány elrikkantotta magát - Crucio! - gyorsan lekuporodott. A kentaur íjat tartó karja letört, és csattanva a parkettán landolt, nem messze az arany varázslófejtől.

\- Engem nem tudsz legyőzni, Potter! - kiabálta Bellatrix.

Harry a lépések zajából megállapította, hogy a boszorkány jobb felé tart. Továbbindult hát a szoborcsoport körül, hogy takarásban maradjon, majd lekuporodva átnézett a kentaur négy lába között. Feje most egy magasságba került a házimanóéval.

\- Én voltam és vagyok a Sötét Nagyúr leghűségesebb szolgája! Ő maga tanított. Olyan erő birtokosává tett, amiről te, szánalmas kölyök, nem is álmodhatsz...

\- Stupor! - kiáltotta Harry. Előzőleg elosont a fejetlenné vált varázslót bámuló koboldig, s onnan megcélozta a másik irányba kileső boszorkány hátát.

Bellatrix olyan gyorsan reagált, hogy Harrynek lekuporodni is alig maradt ideje.

\- Protego!

A piros fénycsóva visszapattant, és fülön találta a koboldot. Harry beiszkolt a szökőkút mögé; a letört aranyfül a feje fölött repült el.

\- Kapsz egy utolsó esélyt, Potter! - harsogta Bellatrix. - Ha átadod a jóslatot, talán megkímélem az életedet! Na gyerünk, gurítsd ide!

\- Akkor meg kell ölnie, mert a jóslat nincs már meg! - csattant fel Harry. Miközben beszélt, belehasított a fájdalom a homlokába, s fellángolt benne a harag - de ez az indulat nem a sajátja volt.

\- Már ő is tudja! - kiáltotta a Bellatrixéhoz hasonló eszelős kacajjal. - Már a drága gazdája, Voldemort is tudja, hogy a jóslat elveszett! Nem fogja megdicsérni magát!

\- Micsoda? Mit beszélsz!? - visított fel rémülten a boszorkány.

\- A jóslat összetört, mikor Lucy és én megpróbáltuk felvonszolni Neville-t a lépcsőn! Na, ehhez mit fog szólni Voldemort?

A sebhelye izzó parázzsá változott... könnybe lábadt a szeme a fájdalomtól...

\- Hazudsz! - üvöltötte Bellatrix, de hangjában már több volt a rettegés, mint a harag. - Ott van nálad, Potter, és ide fogod adni! Invito jóslat! Invito jóslat!

Harry harsogva nevetett, de csak hogy bosszantsa Bellatrixot - úgy érezte, menten szétrobban a feje a fájdalomtól. Felmutatta üres kezét, majd gyorsan visszahúzta a félfülűvé vált kobold mögé, mert Bellatrix rögtön egy zöld fénycsóvát küldött rá.

\- Nincs nálam semmi! - kiabálta. - Nincs mit hívogatni! Megmondhatja a gazdájának, hogy a gömb összetört, és senki nem hallotta, mit mondott a jós!

\- Nem! - visította Bellatrix. - Nem igaz! Hazudsz! Kegyelmes úr, én igyekeztem, én mindent megpróbáltam... Irgalmazz nekem!

\- Hiába kiabál! - ordította Harry. Fájdalma iszonyatossá fokozódott, össze kellett szorítani a szemét. - Úgysem hallja magát!

\- Úgy gondolod, Potter? - zendült egy fagyos hang.

Harry kinyitotta a szemét.

Magas, sovány test és fekete kámzsával körített, halottsápadt, beesett kígyóarc, benne réspupillájú, vörösen izzó szempár...

A csarnok közepén ott állt maga Voldemort nagyúr.

* * *

Lucy nem tudta, mennyi ideje ült már ott. A szeme már bedagadt, a tüdeje kétségbeesetten kiáltozott egy kis levegőért, de a lelkét ostromló fájdalomhoz képest ez semmi sem volt. A könnyek csak jöttek és jöttek; Lucy nem is sejtette, hogy egy ember képes ennyit sírni…

Olyan mélyen volt a gyászban, hogy csak akkor fogta fel, hogy valaki hozzá beszél, mikor az illető szinte már teljesen körbeölelte őt.

\- …menjünk innen. Átviszlek a többiekhez…

Lucy felnézett. Jó párszor kellett pislognia, hogy lássa, ki van előtte, de végül kitisztult a kép és Lupin korán őszülő haját pillantotta meg. Elég volt egyszer belenézzen a férfi szemeibe, hogy újult erővel törjön fel belőle a zokogás.

\- Elment… - dadogta, majd Lupin mellkasába fúrta a fejét, miközben két kezével megmarkolta a varázsló talárját. - Elment, itt hagyott… itt hagyott mindkettőnket…

Lupin erre jól láthatóan nem tudott mit mondani, így csak átölelte Lucyt és hagyta, hogy a lány a mellkasán zokogjon tovább.

\- Sosem mondtam neki, hogy… hogy apámként szeretem - suttogta kétségbeesetten Lucy. Érezte, hogy Lupin teste is remegni kezd.

\- Tudta ő anélkül is - mondta Lupin, miközben a haját simogatta. - Elég volt a szemedbe néznie. Tudta…

Lucy fejébe ekkor borzalmasan erős fájdalom nyilallt. Feljajdult, majd a fejéhez kapott, miközben haragot érzett, eszelős indulatot és egy pillanatra felsejlett előtte a minisztérium átriumának képe…

\- Mi a baj? Lucy, jól vagy? - kérdezte Lupin, miközben eltolta magától a lányt, hogy lássa az arcát. Lucy nem nézett sehová, csak igyekezett megfejteni a fejében lüktető fájdalom okát, és ekkor beugrott neki a megoldás.

\- Harry… - suttogta és rémülten körülnézett. Most tűnt fel neki, hogy Harry nincs sehol. - Hol van Harry?

Lupin kicsit zavarba jött a kérdéstől.

\- Bellatrix után rohant, akinek sikerült elmenekülnie. Próbáltam megállítani, de…

Lucy fejébe újra belehasított a fájdalom és egy újabb képet pillantott meg: magas, sovány test, halottsápadt, beesett kígyóarc, vérvörös szemek…

\- Voldemort… - Felpattant és addig forgolódott, míg észre nem vette Dumbledore-t.

\- Lucy… - próbálta Lupin faggatni, de Lucyt csakis Harry érdekelte.

\- Voldemort itt van! - kiabálta, mire mindenki ledermedt. Lucy futni kezdett a lépcső felé, de közben továbbra is Dumbledore-ra tapadt a tekintete. - Voldemort itt van! Fönt az átriumban! Harry is vele van, Voldemort meg fogja ölni!

Dumbledore-nak se kellett több: korát meghazudtoló gyorsasággal szegődött Lucy nyomába és együtt siettek át az Agytermen, a kerek teremben Dumbledore egy szavára feltárta magát a kijárat, aztán a lift is felvánszorgott velük a fogadócsarnokba, ahol az aranykapun átrohanva végre megérkeztek.

Harry a szökőkút mellett állt, Voldemort pedig alig néhány lépésnyire volt tőle. Bellatrix ura előtt térdepelt és irgalomért esedezett.

\- Nincs mondanivalóm a számodra, Potter - suttogta éppen Voldemort. - Túl sok bosszúságot okoztál már nekem. Avada kedavra!

Harry meg se moccant, ahogy a zöld fénycsóva elindult felé.

Lucy oda akart rohanni, de Dumbledore kitárt karjával elzárta az útját, miközben intett egyet a pálcájával. A szökőkútbeli fejetlen varázslószobor hirtelen életre kelt, döngve dobbanó talppal beugrott Harry és Voldemort közé, és széttárta karját. Az átok lepattant a mellkasáról.

\- Mi ez!? - bődült fel Voldemort. Villámló szemmel körülnézett, majd megállapodott a tekintete az idős varázslón: - Dumbledore!

Voldemort előreszegezte pálcáját, s újabb zöld fénycsóvát röpített ki belőle, ezúttal Dumbledore felé. Lucy félreugrott, míg az öreg varázsló meglebbentette köpönyegét, és köddé vált, ám a következő pillanatban már fel is bukkant Voldemort mögött, és pálcájával a szökőkút felé intett. Erre a többi szobor is életre kelt. Az aranyboszorkány rátámadt Bellatrixra, aki sikítva szórta rá átkait, de hiába: azok mind lepattantak a megelevenedett aranytestről. A szobor ledöntötte a lábáról Bellatrixot, és a padlóhoz szögezte. Eközben a kobold és a házimanó eliramodott a falba süllyesztett kandallók felé, a félkarú kentaur pedig rárontott Voldemortra. Az eltűnt, és a medence mellett bukkant fel ismét.

Lucy még fel sem térdelt, Harry máris ott volt mellette. Lucy szorosan magához ölelte testvérét, Harry pedig úgy szorította, mintha így akarta volna megvédeni. A fejetlen varázsló követte Harryt és beállt a testvérpár elé, elzárva őket a párbajozóktól. Dumbledore eközben lassan elindult Voldemort felé. A kentaur most kettejük körül vágtázott.

\- Botorság volt idejönnöd, Tom - szólt hűvös nyugalommal Dumbledore. - Az aurorok már úton vannak...

De csak a maga holttestét fogják itt találni - sziszegte Voldemort. Újabb gyilkos átkot küldött a közeledő Dumbledore felé, de rosszul célzott, s a fénycsóva az őrvarázsló asztalát lobbantotta lángra.

Dumbledore mentében megpöccintette pálcáját, s ezzel olyan erejű átkot indított útnak, hogy az aranyszobor mögött megbújó Harrynek és Lucynak a szelétől is égnek állt a hajuk. Voldemort védekezésül maga elé varázsolt egy fényes ezüstpajzsot, ami velőt remegtető, jéghideg kongással elnyelte a fénycsóvát.

\- Csak nem akar megölni, Dumbledore? - Voldemort vörös szeme összeszűkült a pajzs széle fölött. - Nem illik magához az efféle brutalitás.

Dumbledore továbbra is úgy sétált Voldemort felé, mintha egy kedves ismerőshöz közelítene.

\- Jól tudod, Tom, hogy más módon is lehet végezni egy emberrel - szólt higgadtan. - Elismerem, nem szívesen érném be annyival, hogy csupán a halálba küldelek...

\- Semmi nem rosszabb a halálnál! - horkant fel Voldemort.

Dumbledore még mindig nyugodtan lépkedett felé.

\- Ebben nagyon tévedsz - felelte olyan könnyedén, mintha egy pohár bor mellett csevegne Voldemorttal. Lucyt annyira megrémítette a védtelenül sétáló Dumbledore vakmerősége, hogy rá akart kiáltani - de fejetlen őre továbbra is a falnál tartotta őt és Harryt, gondosan ügyelve rá, hogy ne bújhassanak ki a háta mögül. - Tudd meg, épp az tesz téged oly sebezhetővé, hogy nem fogod fel: sokkal rosszabb dolgok is vannak, mint a halál.

Az ezüstpajzs mögül újabb zöld fénylövedék röppent ki. Ezúttal a félkarú kentaur hárította el a támadást: beugrott Dumbledore elé, és a találat nyomán ezer darabra robbant szét. De mielőtt még a maradványai földet értek volna, Dumbledore korbács módjára megsuhintotta pálcáját, hosszú, vékony tűzcsóvát rajzolva a levegőbe. A lángkötél Voldemort felé röppent, és a pajzzsal együtt tüzes gúzsba kötötte a feketemágust. Egy pillanatig úgy tűnt, a harc eldőlt - de aztán a lángkötél kígyóvá változott, lehullott Voldemortról, és dühös sziszegéssel Dumbledore ellen fordult. Voldemort eltűnt, a kígyó pedig felágaskodva támadni készült...

Abban a pillanatban, mikor Voldemort újra láthatóvá vált - ezúttal a medence közepén kiemelkedő, megüresedett szobortalapzaton bukkant fel - Dumbledore feje fölött tűzgomolyag lobbant.

\- Vigyázzon! - ordította Harry.

A fiú még ki se mondta a szót, amikor Voldemort pálcájából újabb zöld fénynyaláb röppent Dumbledore irányába, és a kígyó lecsapott...

Fawkes ebben a pillanatban beröppent Dumbledore elé, kitátotta csőrét, és lenyelte a zöld átkot. Azon nyomban lángba borult, a padlóra hullott, s mire földet ért, már tehetetlen, ráncos kis fióka volt. Dumbledore eközben elegáns, széles mozdulatot tett pálcájával - a kígyó, melynek fogai már csak centiméterekre voltak a testétől, a magasba röppent és semmivé foszlott, a medencéből pedig kiemelkedett a víz, és vastag, olvadt üvegtömbként körülvette Voldemortot.

A talapzaton álló sötét varázsló néhány másodpercre hullámzó kontúrú, arctalan fekete masszává vált - szemlátomást minden erejével küzdött a fullasztó víztömeg ellen.

Azután Voldemort egyszerre eltűnt. A vízoszlop visszazuhant a sekély medencébe, és körkörös hullámban a parkettára loccsant.

\- Kegyelmes úr! - ordította Bellatrix.

Harry és Lucy most már biztosak voltak benne, hogy a harc véget ért, Voldemort elmenekült. Elő akartak ugrani szobortestőrük mögül, de Dumbledore rájuk kiáltott:

\- Ne mozduljatok!

Az öreg varázsló hangjában, most először, félelem csengett.

Harry és Lucy nem tudták mire vélni a dolgot - a csarnokban rajtuk kívül nem volt senki. Bellatrix mozdulni sem tudott a boszorkányszobor alatt, a főnixfiókává vált Fawkes erőtlenül csipogott a padlón...

A következő pillanatban az elviselhető legnagyobb fájdalom százszorosa robbant Lucy fejébe, s ő azonnal tudta, hogy ez maga a halál...

Érezte, hogy a szobor ellöki őt Harry közeléből, aki egyszerre összeesett és olyan erősen kezdett vonaglani, mintha a Crutiatus-átkot mondtak volna rá. Lucy látta, ahogy a fiú szeme zöldből vörösbe váltott, de nem tudta kinyitni a száját, hogy a fiú nevét kiáltsa, mert ekkor a fájdalom minden sejtjébe belehasított. Összeesett, sikoltani kezdett, miközben a fájdalom egyre csak erősödött. Azonnal tudta, mi ez, hogy mit jelent és miért történik… Rimánkodott, hogy a folyamat minél gyorsabban végbe menjen, mert érezte, hogy Harrynek már csak másodpercei vannak hátra…

A fogadócsarnok eltűnt, a fájdalom megszűnt. Lucy arra számított, hogy Harry szemével fogja látni a dolgokat, de nem így történt. Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, élete legrémisztőbb képe tárult a szeme elé - sikítani akart, de a rémület megdermesztette a tagjait.

Harry ott állt alig pár lépésnyire tőle, a teste körül egy fehér kígyó tekergett, egyre szorosabbra fonva a gyűrűit körülötte. Bármerre nézett Lucy, csak a bestia véget nem érő testét látta, de körülötte három méterű sugarú körben szabad volt a tér. A kígyó feje Harryé körül táncolt, néha a nyelvével végigszántott az arcán: ilyenkor Harry kerekre tágult szemei zöldből vörösbe váltottak. A szörnyeteg Lucyra szegezte a szemét és hirtelen egy hang szólalt meg a végtelen térben.

\- Ez igen érdekes - sziszegte a hang. Lucynak feltűnt, hogy mikor a hang beszél, a kígyó a nyelvét újra és újra kiölti. - De ez így még jobb is. Így veled is végezhetek, Lucy Potter.

Azzal fogta magát és hátulról belehatolt Harry fejébe, akinek most végérvényesen vörössé váltak a szemei. A szörny most ismét megszólalt, de Harry szája mozgott, ahogy formálta a szavakat.

\- Most öljön meg, Dumbledore...!

Lucy látta Harry szemén, hogy bár nem birtokolja a testét, legszívesebben üvöltött volna a kíntól.

\- Ha semmi a halál, Dumbledore, hát ölje meg a gyerekeket... - mondta újra a kígyó Harry száját használva.

Lucy nem bírta tovább. Zokogva tette meg azt a pár lépést, ami elválasztotta Harrytől, de amint hozzáért a kígyóhoz, hogy kiszabadítsa testvérét, az erős kígyótest azonnal elkezdte őt is megbéklyózni. Lucy így csak megragadta kétoldalról Harry arcát. Érezte, hogy a fiú bőre lángolt és hamarosan az ő teste is elkezdett lángolni.

\- Űzd ki a fejedből, Harry! - kérlelte elcsukló hangon. - Űzd ki!

\- Minden hiába - mondta a szörny. Harry szája gúnyos mosolyra húzódott. - Már csak a halál válthatja meg…

A kígyó már Lucy derekánál járt. Ahogy körbefonta őt, úgy erősödött a fájdalom, de Lucy ezzel kicsit sem törődött.

\- Kérlek Harry! - könyörgött zokogva. - Térj vissza, gyere vissza hozzám! Kérlek!

A kígyótest most tekeredett körbe a nyakán, egyre jobban fojtogatva Lucyt. A fájdalom lassan már elviselhetetlenné vált, de a lány kitartóan simogatta tovább hüvelykujjával Harry arcát, nem törődve a gúnyos mosollyal, amit a szörny kényszerített rá.

\- Harry, kérlek, ne hagyj itt! - érintette nagy nehezen a homlokát Harryének. - Nem hagyhatsz itt, már csak te maradtál nekem! Kérlek, gyere vissza, ne hagyj egyedül! Ne menj Sirius után! Kérlek! Szeretlek!

Egy pillanatra a fájdalom mindent elvakított, Lucy pedig látta a fényt a sötétség végén… Ám ekkor érezte, hogy a szörny lassan lehull róla, és megint maga előtt látta Harryt, akinek a fejéből végre kimászott a kígyó és a fiú szeme visszaváltozott zöldre.

\- Én is szeretlek - suttogta megtört hangon, mire Lucy a megkönnyebbüléstől szinte zihálni kezdett…

A következő pillanatban aztán rájött, hogy valóban zihál és úgy ült fel a parkettán, mintha rugóra húzták volna. Körbe-körbe forgatta a fejét, de ekkor Dumbledore megragadta a vállát.

\- Lucy, nyugodj meg! Nincs semmi baj, már vége van…

Lucy nem válaszolt, csak körülnézett. Néhány lépésnyire tőle ott feküdt Harry: úgy reszketett, mintha nem is parkettán, hanem jégen hasalna, szemüvege nem volt rajta, mellette pedig ott hevert a fejetlen szobor, repedten, mozdulatlanul. A szökőkút felé fordult, ami mellett ott állt Voldemort, aki épp a pálcájával robbantotta szét az arany boszorkányt, ami Bellatrixet tartotta fogva. Felkapta a nőt, majd Harry felé fordult.

Hiába próbálta Dumbledore visszatartani, Lucy odavánszorgott a fiúhoz, és szétterpeszkedett előtte, így védve őt Voldemorttól. Egész testében remegett, arcán folytak le a könnyei, de elszántan meredt a sötét varázslóra, aki cselekedete láttán hidegen elmosolyodott.

\- Találkozunk még, Lucy Potter - mondta.

Mögötte egyszer csak smaragdzöld lángok csaptak fel minden kandallónyílásban, majd varázslók és boszorkányok kezdtek beözönleni a fogadócsarnokba. Voldemort azonban nem fordult meg, hanem végig Lucy szemébe fúrta a tekintetét, aki állta a nézését.

\- Nem fogod tudni megvédeni őt tőlem örökké - sziszegte Voldemort. Szavai, akár a méreg, beférkőztek Lucy legeldugottabb részeibe is. - Egy nap eljövök érte és te végig fogod nézni, ahogy szépen lassan végzek vele.

Azzal köddé vált.

A csarnokban mindenki egyszerre kezdett el beszélni, a kandallók továbbra is ontották magukból a mágusokat, de Lucy nem törődött velük. Azonnal megfordult, majd maga felé fordította a még mindig remegő Harry arcát. Holtsápadt volt, de ezen kívül sértetlennek tűnt… És amikor kinyitotta a szemét, Lucyról mintha egy mázsás súly szakadt le: ugyanis az zöld volt.

\- Lucy…?

A lány a nagy zsivajban csak a szájáról tudta leolvasni, hogy mit mondott. Ismét elsírta magát, majd az ölébe húzta Harryt és úgy ölelte magához. Harry annyira gyenge volt, hogy még a fejét se tudta megtartani.

\- Azt hittem… azt hittem… - suttogta Lucy, miközben a könnyeitől fuldoklott.

\- A hangodat hallottam - mondta Harry, mire Lucy kicsit felegyenesedett, hogy rálásson az arcára. - A te hangodat… te hoztál vissza…

\- Hogy vagy? - kérdezte a lány, miközben segített Harrynek felülni. Megkereste a fiú szemüvegét és miután megtörölte, visszaadta neki.

\- Most már jól - felelte Harry, majd az éppen hozzájuk leguggoló Dumbledore-ra nézett. - Mi történt? Hol van Voldemort? Kik ezek az emberek…?

A fogadócsarnok tele volt emberekkel. A parketta zölden ragyogott a falak mentén lobogó smaragdszín lángok visszfényétől - a kandallótüzek csak úgy ontották az érkező boszorkányokat és varázslókat. Miután Dumbledore felsegítette őket (Harrynek Lucyra kellett támaszkodnia), Lucy szeme megakadt a tűzből kilépő, döbbenten tátogó Cornelius Caramelen. A miniszter hajszálcsíkos köpönyege alatt pizsamát viselt, és úgy kapkodott levegő után, mintha kilométereket futott volna.

\- Ott állt! - kiáltotta egy piros taláros, lófarokba kötött hajú varázsló. Arra a helyre mutatott, ahol Voldemort eltűnt. - Láttam őt, Mr Caramel, esküszöm, hogy Tudjukki volt az! Felkapott egy nőt, és eltűnt!

\- Igen, Williamson, tudom... én is láttam - zihálta Caramel. - Merlin szent szakállára, itt... itt! A Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban! Magasságos ég... ez képtelenség... szavamra, ez... hogy történhetett...

\- Fáradjon le a Rejtély- és Misztériumügyi Főosztályra, Cornelius - szólt Dumbledore, aki most, hogy Harryért és Lucyért már nem kellett aggódnia, elindult a terem közepe felé. Az újonnan érkezettek most vették csak észre őt. Néhányan rászegezték pálcájukat, mások csupán megrökönyödött arcot vágtak. A kobold- és a manószobor tapsolt, Caramel pedig úgy összerándult meglepetésében, hogy kis híján kiszaladt alóla papucsos lába.

\- A Halálteremben - folytatta Dumbledore - talál majd egy csapatnyi szökött halálfalót, akik dehoppanálás-gátló rontással sújtva várják, hogy rendelkezzen a további sorsukról.

\- Du-Dumbledore! - dadogta megrökönyödve Caramel. - Maga... itt... ez... ez...

A miniszter az aurorok felé kapta a fejét, s látszott, hogy már-már elkiáltja magát: Fogják el!

\- Ha akarja, megküzdök az embereivel, Cornelius - és legyőzöm őket! - mennydörögte Dumbledore. - De néhány perce a tulajdon szemével láthatta a bizonyítékot arra, hogy igaz, amit már egy éve ismételgetek. Voldemort nagyúr visszatért. Maga egy álló esztendeje árnyékok ellen harcol, és most már legfőbb ideje, hogy észhez térjen!

\- Én... nem... csak... - hebegte Caramel, s úgy nézett körül, mintha arra várna, hogy valaki megmondja neki, mit tegyen. Erre azonban hiába várt. - Nem bánom... Dawlish! Williamson! Menjenek le a Misztériumügyi Főosztályra! Maga pedig, Dumbledore, részletesen mondja el, hogy mi... Szent ég, a Mágikus Testvériség Kútja... Mi történt itt? - fejezte be szinte nyöszörögve, és kétségbeesetten rámeredt az aranyszobrok szétszóródott maradványaira.

\- Rendelkezésére állok, de csak miután visszaküldtem Harryt és Lucyt a Roxfortba - felelte Dumbledore.

\- Hogy... Harry és Lucy Pottert!?

Caramel megpördült, és rábámult Harryre és Lucyra, akik még mindig ott álltak a falnál, felborult szobortestőrük mellett.

\- Ők... itt? - hápogta elkerekedett szemmel Caramel. - Mi ez... Mi van itt!?

\- Mindent megmagyarázok - ismételte Dumbledore - de előbb visszaküldöm Harryt és Lucyt az iskolába.

Azzal elfordult a medencétől, odasétált a padlón heverő arany varázslófejhez, és rámutatott a pálcájával.

\- Transportus! - mormolta.

A szoborfej kéken felizzott, és remegni kezdett. Néhány másodperc elteltével aztán kihunyt a fénye.

\- Ide figyeljen! - csattant fel Caramel, miközben Dumbledore felemelte az aranyfejet, és elindult vele Harry és Lucy felé. - Engedély nélkül nincs joga zsupszkulcsot készíteni! Hogy veszi a bátorságot, hogy a mágiaügyi miniszter szeme láttára... hallatlan! Ez... ez...

Dumbledore csak kinézett félholdszemüvege fölött, s a puszta pillantásával elnémította Caramelt, mint szigorú tanár a nagyszájú kisdiákot.

\- Rendeletileg eltávolítja Dolores Umbridge-et a Roxfortból - szólt ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. - Visszavonja az elfogatási parancsot a legendás lények gondozása tanárom ellen, hogy visszatérhessen az iskolába, és folytathassa a munkáját. Adok magának... - Dumbledore előhúzott egy tizenkét mutatójú órát, és rápillantott. - ...fél órát az időmből. Annyi bőven elég lesz rá, hogy megbeszéljük a történtek tanulságait. Utána visszatérek az iskolába. Ha a továbbiakban a segítségemre lenne szüksége, készséggel állok rendelkezésére a Roxfortban. Ha levelet ír, az igazgatónak címezze.

Caramel szeme úgy kidülledt, mintha ki akarna esni; a szája tátva maradt, és kerek arca elvörösödött felborzolt szürke haja alatt.

\- Ez... maga...

Dumbledore hátat fordított neki.

\- Harry, Lucy, fogjátok meg a zsupszkulcsot!

Harry és Lucy gondolkodás nélkül rátették tenyerüket a felé nyújtott szoborfejre - egyikük sem kérdezte, mi vár rájuk, nem voltak kíváncsiak rá, hova kerülnek.

\- Fél óra múlva találkozunk - mondta csendesen Dumbledore. - Egy... kettő... három...

És jött a már jól ismert rántás a köldökénél - a fényes parketta kiröppent Lucy talpa alól, eltűnt az Átrium, eltűnt Caramel és Dumbledore, s Harry és ő belezuhantak a színek és hangok örvénylő forgatagába...

* * *

Draco álmatlanul forgolódott. Újra és újra elolvasta az anyja levelét, miközben várta, hogy jöjjenek az újabb hírek otthonról. Két „személyisége", amelyeket az utóbbi hetekben féken tudott tartani, most ismét elkezdték csatározásukat, így ő csak feküdt a párnái között, miközben a fejében zajlott az élet.

Természetesen, mint mindig, az aranyvérű énje állt nyerésre. Abban bízott, hogy az apjának sikerül megszereznie azt, amivel a Nagyúr megbízta, hogy örök dicsőséget hozzon a családjára, és hogy a vérárulók és a sárvérűek végre megkapják azt, ami jár nekik. Ha sikerrel jár, a Nagyúr végre elhozhatja azt a világot, amit az előző alkalommal már majdnem sikerült.

Ám ott volt a másik oldalon Lucy. Másik énje, amelyik elfojtott vágyaiból táplálkozott, folyamatosan az ő nevét ismételgette a fejében. A Nagyúr győzelme egyben a lány halálát is jelentette: mert hogy Lucy nem fog átállni, az egyszer biztos volt. Világosan megmondta Draconak, mikor a folyosón álltak, miután lebuktak Umbridge előtt; Lucy kijelentette, hogy nem fog behódolni, hogy harcolni fog. Draconak rendkívül imponált a lány bátorsága, ugyanakkor azt is tudta, hogy ő maga nem fog tudni szembeszállni vele… és nem is teheti meg. Ha megtenné, a szülein állnának bosszút. Nem lehet ilyen önző, nem hagyhatja, hogy a vágyai teljesen tönkretegyék a családját.

De mi van, ha csak szimplán gyáva? Draco tudta, hogy ez is igaz. Gyáva volt. Ha csak tizedannyi bátorsága lett volna, mint Lucynak, akkor már rég nem itt tartana. De hogy hol tartana, arra nem tudta a választ.


	39. Chapter 38: Az elveszett jóslat

**Chapter 38**

 **Az elveszett jóslat**

Harry és Lucy kemény talajon értek földet. Harrynek csak egy kicsit rogyott meg a térde, míg Lucy hasra esett, így az arany varázslófej zengő koppanással landolt mellettük. Körülnéztek, és látták, hogy Dumbledore szobájába kerültek.

Az igazgató távollétében a helyiség berendezése renoválta magát. A míves ezüstszerkezetek vidáman pöfékeltek és surrogtak a faragott lábú asztalokon, a régi igazgatók képmásai székük támlájára vagy épp a keretnek dőlve békésen szunyókáltak.

A szobában csupán a kis gépek finom zaja, a portréalakok szuszogása és néha egy-egy horkantás törte meg a csendet. Lucy elviselhetetlennek érezte ezt a nyugalmat; ha környezete tükrözné, ami a lelkében dúl, a képek lakói kórusban jajveszékelnének... Harry zihálva járkálni kezdett a gyönyörű helyiségben; Lucy nem tudta megszólítani és Harry sem tűnt olyannak, mint aki egyhamar megszólalna. A lány maga csak felült a földön, és megpróbálta kiűzni fejéből a gondolatokat. Nem sikerült... nem volt menekvés...

Tudta, hogy ebben a pillanatban Harry is ugyanazt érzi, amit ő. Hogy ők tehetnek Sirius haláláról. Csakis ők, senki más. Ha nem dőlnek be ostoba fejjel Voldemort trükkjének, ha nem ragaszkodnak a rögeszméjükhöz, hogy amit álmodtak, az valóság, ha elfogadják a lehetőségét annak, hogy Voldemort, ahogy Hermione mondta, az ő megmentési kényszerükre épít... Lucy ismét átölelte a mellkasát, mert érezte, hogy menten szétesik. A szeme száraz volt és az is maradt: a könnyek többé már nem bírhattak el a fájdalommal, az önvád terhével. Ott tátongott a lelke közepén az űr, a fekete lyuk, amit irtózott megérinteni, amit nem akart megvizsgálni: az eltűnt Sirius helye.

Lucy felnézett a még mindig járkáló Harryre, aki a tekintete láttán most megállt. Egymásra néztek, Lucy látta, hogy Harry nyelve hegyén is ott vannak azok a gondolatok, amiket ki kellett volna mondaniuk, de egyikük se tudott megszólalni...

A hátuk mögött az egyik kép horkantva felébredt, és egy rekedt hang így szólt:

\- Áá... a két ifjú Potter...

Phineas Nigellus nagyot ásított és nyújtózkodott, majd sunyin összehúzott szemmel fürkészni kezdte Harryt és Lucyt.

\- Mi szél hozott ide titeket ilyen korai órán? - kérdezte csevegő hangon. - Úgy tudom, ebbe a szobába csak a Roxfort törvényes igazgatója léphet be. Vagy talán Dumbledore küldött titeket? Jaj, csak nem... - Borzongva ásított egyet. - Csak nem megint üzenni akar az én semmirekellő ükunokámnak?

Phineas Nigellus nem tudta, hogy Sirius meghalt, ám se Harry, se Lucy nem bírt megszólalni. Csak összenéztek, a szemük mintha egymás tükörképe lett volna. Úgy érezték, ha kimondanák, mi történt, azzal véglegessé, visszafordíthatatlanná tennék a tragédiát.

Több másik portré is mocorogni kezdett. Harry gyorsan talpra segítette Lucyt, majd sokkolt húgát az ajtóhoz húzta és megfogta a kilincset.

Az ajtó zárva volt.

\- Remélem, ez azt jelenti - szólalt meg az íróasztal mögötti falon lakó pocakos, borvirágos orrú varázsló - hogy Dumbledore hamarosan visszatér körünkbe.

Harry és Lucy megfordultak. A varázsló élénk érdeklődéssel nézett rájuk.

Lucy bólintott. Háta mögött érezte, ahogy Harry újra megpróbálta elforgatni a kilincsgombot, de ismét sikertelenül.

\- Remek, remek! - bólogatott a kövér varázsló. - Unalmasan teltek a napok nélküle. Dumbledore igen nagyra tart titeket, gyermekeim - mosolygott jóindulatúan a két testvérre. - Úgy bizony, igen nagyra becsül titeket. De hát bizonyára ezt ti is tudjátok.

A bűntudat, ami hatalmas, súlyos élősködőként terpeszkedett Lucy mellkasában, most fájdalmasan ficánkolni kezdett. Már nem tudta elviselni ezt. Rabnak érezte magát a saját testében, nem akart többé az lenni, aki volt. Tehetetlenül nekidőlt Harrynek, aki szinte reflexből elkapta és úgy tartotta állva.

Ekkor a hidegen ásító kandallóban smaragdzöld lángok lobbantak fel. Harry elugrott az ajtótól, maga után húzva a kábult Lucyt, miközben mindketten rámeredtek a tűzben pörgő emberre. Mikor Dumbledore magas, szikár alakja felismerhetővé vált, a festett varázslók és boszorkányok egyszerre mind felriadtak. Sokan közülük örömteli, üdvözlő kiáltással fogadták az igazgatót.

\- Köszönöm, köszönöm! - bólintott Dumbledore.

Rá se nézett Harryre vagy Lucyra, rögtön odasétált az ajtó melletti állványhoz. Talárja egyik belső zsebéből elővette a csúnya, csupasz főnixfiókát, és óvatosan belehelyezte az arany ülőrúd alatt fekvő, puha hamuval teli tálba.

\- Nos, Harry, Lucy... - Dumbledore elfordult a madárfiókától. - Bizonyára megkönnyebbüléssel halljátok, hogy az éjszaka történtek során egyetlen társatok se szenvedett maradandó sérülést.

 _Örülünk_ , akarta válaszolni Lucy, de nem jött ki hang a torkán. Úgy érezte, Dumbledore ezzel is csak azt akarta hangsúlyozni, hogy a felelőtlenségükkel nagyon sok embernek okoztak szenvedést.

Harry ugyanúgy nem szólt semmit. Az igazgató most már rájuk tekintett, bár szemrehányó, mégis gyengéd pillantással, ám se Harry, se Lucy nem tudott a szemébe nézni.

\- Madam Pomfrey szépen kikúrálja őket - folytatta Dumbledore. - Nymphadora Tonksnak ugyan néhány napig a Szent Mungóban kell maradnia, de ő is fel fog épülni.

Harry és Lucy csupán rábólintottak a hasadó hajnal fényében egyre világosodó szőnyegre. Nem kellett körülnézniük, úgyis tudták, hogy a portréalakok mind feszült figyelemmel hallgatják az igazgatót, s azon tanakodnak, vajon hol járhatott Harry, Lucy és Dumbledore, és miért sérültek meg többen is.

\- Tudom, mit éreztek - mondta Dumbledore.

\- Nem, nem tudja - vágta rá Harry. Hangja tisztán és erősen csengett, tükrözve fellángoló haragját. Lucy nem tudta, hogyan tudott Harry ilyen tisztán beszélni; ha ő próbálkozott volna beszéddel, suttogáson kívül más nem hagyta volna el a száját.

\- Látja, Dumbledore? - szólalt meg gúnyosan Phineas Nigellus. - Ne próbáljon megértő lenni, mert azt a diákok ki nem állhatják. Ezek mind meg nem értett zsenik, az önsajnálat a mindenük, azt szeretik, ha főhetnek saját keserű...

\- Elég, Phineas! - szólt rá Dumbledore.

Harry hátat fordított az igazgatónak, és konokul kibámult az ablakon. Lucy továbbra is a szőnyeget bámulta.

\- Ez nem a gyengeség jele - hallotta Dumbledore hangját. - Épp ellenkezőleg... Az tesz titeket igazán erőssé, hogy képesek vagytok ilyen fájdalmat érezni.

A düh csak egy kis ideig kapott helyet Lucyban. A gyász, az üresség sokkal erősebb volt benne. Ismét átölelte a mellkasát, majd megkockáztatott egy pillantást Harry felé: testvére úgy tűnt, mindjárt felrobban.

\- Az tesz minket erőssé? - visszhangozta a fiú remegő hangon. Még mindig kifelé nézett az ablakon. - Mit tud maga róla... fogalma sincs...

\- Miről nem tudok? - kérdezte higgadtan Dumbledore.

Harry ökölbe szorította remegő kezét, és szembefordult az igazgatóval. Lucy tudta, hogy bátyja mennyire dühös, mégis csak a fájdalmat látta a tekintetében.

\- Nem akarok az érzéseimről beszélni, érti!?

\- A fájdalmad bizonyítja, hogy ember vagy, Harry! Ez a szenvedés tesz emberré minket...

\- Akkor nem akarok ember lenni! - ordította Harry. Felkapott egy ezüstgépet, a legközelebbit, és teljes erőből elhajította. Az ezer darabra tört a falon. A portréalakok közül többen felhorkantak, s még Armando Dippet is hangot adott felháborodásának:

\- No de kérem!

\- Nem érdekel! - üvöltötte Harry a portrék felé, és a kandallóba hajított egy lunaszkópot. - Elegem van, el akarok menni! Nem érdekel! Semmi nem érdekel!

Azzal a magasba emelte az asztalkát, amin az ezüstszerkezet állt, és a falhoz vágta. Az asztal összetört, négy lába négyfelé gurult.

\- Már hogyne érdekelne - felelte Dumbledore. Egy mozdulattal se próbálta megakadályozni, hogy Harry ripityára törje dolgozószobája berendezését. Arca nyugodt, szinte közönyös volt. - Olyannyira érdekel, hogy úgy érzed, elvérzel a kíntól.

\- Nem! - üvöltötte torkaszakadtából Harry.

Lucy egyetlen izma se rendült Harry pusztítására. Csak állt, miközben még mindig magát ölelte körbe, igyekezett egyben tartani magát, ugyanakkor szét is akart esni, hogy többé ne érezze a fájdalmat, a magányt, az elkeseredést…

\- De bizony! - bólintott rendíthetetlen nyugalommal Dumbledore. - Elveszítettétek édesanyátokat, édesapátokat, és immár azt az embert is, aki valamelyest pótolta a szüleiteket. Már hogyne érdekelne.

\- Fogalma sincs, hogy mit érzek! - bömbölte Harry. - Maga... csak áll, és... maga... maga...

Harry zihált tehetetlen dühében. Sarkon fordult, az ajtóhoz ugrott, és megragadta a kilincset.

Az ajtó nem nyílt ki.

Harry visszafordult.

\- Engedjen elmenni! - szólt egész testében remegve.

\- Nem! - hangzott a tömör felelet.

Harry és Dumbledore néhány másodpercig farkasszemet néztek.

\- Engedjen elmenni! - ismételte Harry.

\- Nem! - ismételte Dumbledore.

\- Ha nem nyitja ki... ha nem enged ki...

\- Nyugodtan pusztítsd tovább az ingóságaimat - mondta derűsen Dumbledore. - Úgyis túl sok van belőlük.

Azzal az íróasztalához sétált, leült mögé, és tovább nézte Harryt. Lucy ekkor már nem bírta tovább a némaságot.

\- Miért? - kérdezte, mire mindenki felé fordult. Lucy végre felnézett Dumbledore-ra: az igazgató arcán most először bűntudat suhant át. - Miért nem enged el minket?

Hangjára mintha Harry is lecsillapodott volna; odasétált hozzá és átölelte. Harry karjaiban Lucy úgy érezte, mintha testének részei lassan újra összeálltak volna, ám tudta, hogy már soha többé nem lesz az, aki volt.

\- Előbb hallgassatok végig - mondta Dumbledore.

\- Azt hiszi... azt képzeli, hogy... - Harry beszélni se tudott a rengeteg indulattól. - Nem érdekel minket a mondanivalója! Egy szavát se akarjuk hallani!

\- Márpedig meg fogtok hallgatni - felelte konokul Dumbledore. - Ugyanis sokkal dühösebbnek kellene lennetek. Ha már rám veted magad, Harry - amihez, mint látom, közel állsz - legalább annak tudatában tedd, hogy valóban megérdemlem.

\- Mit beszél...?

\- Én tehetek róla, hogy Sirius meghalt - jelentette ki őszinte egyszerűséggel Dumbledore. - Vagy mondjuk úgy: javarészt én tehetek róla. Nem akarok öntelt módon az egyedüli felelős szerepében tetszelegni. Sirius bátor, okos és energikus férfi volt, s az ilyen ember számára elviselhetetlen, ha lapulnia kell, mikor veszélyben tud másokat. Ugyanakkor nektek egy pillanatig se lett volna szabad azt hinnetek, hogy a minisztériumban szükség van rátok. Ha őszinte lettem volna veletek - ésannak kellett volna lennem - tudtátok volna, hogy Voldemort a Jóslatok Termébe akarja csalni Harryt. Ez esetben tegnap átláttatok volna a szitán, és akkor Siriusnak nem kellett volna követnie titeket. Én vagyok tehát a felelős a történtekért.

Lucy érezte, hogy Harry egyre szorosabban öleli őt. Mindketten Dumbledore-ra bámultak, szinte nem is lélegeztek, és hallgatták, de alig fogták fel az igazgató szavait.

\- Üljetek le, kérlek! - mondta szelíden Dumbledore.

Lucy elindult az ezüst fogaskerekekkel és fatörmelékkel beszórt szőnyegen és leült az íróasztallal szemben álló két szék egyikére. Úgy teljesítette a kérést, akár egy gép - kezével még mindig átölelte magát. Harry habozott egy kicsit, majd követte őt és leült a jobb oldalára.

\- Értsem úgy - szólalt meg Lucy balján Phineas Nigellus -, hogy az ükunokám, a Black család utolsó sarja - meghalt?

\- Igen, Phineas - bólintott Dumbledore.

\- Nem hiszem el... - suttogta a portré.

Lucy odafordult, s még épp látta, ahogy Phineas kisiet a képből; tudta, hogy a képmás most elmegy felkeresni másik portréját a Grimmauld téren, hogy aztán végigmenjen a ház összes festményén, Siriust szólongatva...

\- Harry, Lucy, magyarázattal tartozom nektek - folytatta Dumbledore. - Meg kell magyaráznom egy öregember hibáit... Mert most már belátom, hogy arra, amit tettem, és amit - veletek kapcsolatban - elmulasztottam megtenni, arra a korom nyomja rá a bélyegét. Ti, ifjú lévén, nem tudhatjátok, hogyan gondolkodik, és hogyan érez egy idős ember. Az öregen viszont számon kérhető, ha elfelejti, milyen volt fiatalnak lenni. Én pedig, úgy tűnik, az utóbbi időben elfelejtettem.

Most már a nap is kibukkant a horizont mögül. A hegyek fölött vakító, narancsszínű sáv jelent meg. A napfény ráesett Dumbledore-ra, ezüstös szemöldökére és szakállára, arcának mély barázdáira.

\- Mikor tizenöt éve megláttam a sebhelyet a homlokodon, Harry, azonnal sejtettem, hogy ez a jegy azt jelzi: elválaszthatatlanul összekapcsolódtál Voldemorttal.

\- Ezt már mondta, professzor úr - szólt közbe ridegen Harry.

\- Igen - felelte sietve s szinte mentegetőzve Dumbledore. - Igen, de mégis a sebhelyeddel kell kezdenünk. Ugyanis nem sokkal azután, hogy visszatértél a varázsvilágba, beigazolódott a gyanúm: kiderült, hogy a sebhelyed jelzi Voldemort közeledését, sőt azt is, ha heves érzelmei támadnak. Ezzel együtt pedig az is kiderült, hogy a gyilkos átok nem csak rád, hanem Lucyra is hatással volt: egy gyengébb, ám mégis működő kapcsolatot hozott létre kettőtök között, amelynek segítségével Lucy képes érzékelni, ha veszélyben vagy, illetve rajtad keresztül képes még Voldemortba is belelátni.

\- Tudom - bólintott fásultan Harry.

\- És ez a képességed, hogy érzékeled Voldemort jelenlétét, ha álcázza magát, akkor is, és tudod, mit érez felindultságában - ez a képességed még inkább előtérbe került, mióta Voldemort visszanyerte testét és régi varázserejét.

\- Lucy nem értette, miért mondja ezt Dumbledore. Mindezt már réges-régen tudták.

\- Ennek következtében - fűzte tovább a szót Dumbledore - tartani kezdtem tőle, hogy Voldemort rájön, miféle kapcsolat van kettőtök között, illetve hogy rájön arra, hogy te nem csak vele, hanem Lucyval is össze vagy kötve. Így is történt: egy alkalommal olyan mélyen behatoltál az elméjébe, a gondolataiba, hogy megérezte jelenlétedet. Abban az esetben szerencsénk volt, mert Lucy csak rajtad keresztül láthatta a jelenetet, így ő nem Voldemort, hanem a te elmédbe hatolt, Voldemort pedig őt már nem tudta érzékelni. Természetesen arra az esetre gondolok, amikor tanúi voltatok a Mr Weasley elleni támadásnak.

\- Igen, ezt Piton is mondta - dörmögte Harry.

\- Piton professzor, Harry - javította ki csendesen Dumbledore. - De nem ütött szöget a fejetekbe, hogy miért nem én magam mondtam ezt el nektek? Hogy miért nem én tanítottalak titeket okklumenciára? Hogy miért kerültem a tekinteteteket hónapokon át?

Lucy felpillantott. Vele szemben egy szomorú, megfáradt öregember ült.

\- De - felelte közben Harry. - De, furcsálltuk.

\- Úgy sejtettem - magyarázta Dumbledore -, hogy Voldemort hamarosan behatol az elmédbe, Harry - manipulálni próbál majd, összezavarja a gondolataidat - és nem akartam további ösztönzést adni neki erre. Úgy véltem, ha rájön, hogy köztünk szorosabb kapcsolat van - vagy volt valaha - a szokásos igazgató-diák viszonynál, akkor kapni fog az alkalmon, és rákényszerít, hogy kémkedj utánam. Féltem, hogy megszáll és felhasznál téged, ezzel együtt pedig arra is rájön, hogy Lucy - amikor a kapcsolat szólítja - képes az elméjével és a varázserejével átlépni a testedbe, hogy megvédjen. És azt hiszem, nem volt alaptalan az aggodalmam. Ritkán kerültünk egymás közelébe, de olyankor látni véltem Voldemort árnyékát a szemedben...

Lucynak eszébe jutott a kígyó vérszomjas dühe, amiről Harry mesélt, miután találkozott a fiú tekintete Dumbledore-éval.

\- Voldemort, amint azt nemrég megmutatta, nem azért szállt meg, hogy elpusztítson engem általad. A te életedre tört. Mikor az éjjel rövid időre beléd költözött, azt remélte, feláldozlak arra számítva, hogy megölhetem őt. Szerencsére Lucy ismét keresztülhúzta a számításait és képes volt segíteni neked kiűzni őt a testedből, ám eközben olyan kínokat kellett kiállnia, amiket talán még ő sem fogott fel. Amint látjátok, azért tartottam távolságot tőletek, hogy megvédjelek titeket. Ez egy öregember hibája volt...

Dumbledore mélyet sóhajtott. Lucy hagyta, hogy elröppenjenek fejéből az igazgató szavai, nem kapaszkodott beléjük. Pár hónapja még csüggött volna Dumbledore ajkán, de most érdektelen semmiségnek tűnt mindez az ásító, fekete szakadék, Sirius hiánya mellett.

\- Sirius elmondta, hogy már azon az éjszakán magatokban éreztétek Voldemortot, mikor Arthur Weasleyt megsebesítették. Tudtam hát, hogy bekövetkezett, amitől féltem: Voldemort rájött, hogy használni tud téged, és onnan már csak egy lépés választotta el attól, hogy Lucyt is elérje. Fel akartalak vértezni titeket az elmétek ellen indított támadásokkal szemben, ezért megkértem Piton professzort, hogy tanítson titeket okklumenciára.

Dumbledore szünetet tartott. Az íróasztal fényes lapján araszoló napsugárnyaláb egy ezüstkalamárisra és egy szép skarlátvörös pennára esett. A falakon sorakozó portrék mind éberen hallgatták Dumbledore-t. Néha egyikük-másikuk mocorgott egy kicsit, vagy halkan megköszörülte a torkát. Phineas Nigellus még nem tért vissza...

\- Piton professzor megtudta - folytatta Dumbledore - hogy hónapok óta álmodtok a Misztériumügyi Főosztályra vezető ajtóról. Voldemort visszatérése óta megszállottan vágyott rá, hogy meghallgathassa a jóslatot. Gondolatban sokszor felkereste az ajtót, s ti - akaratlanul és nem is sejtve, miért - ugyanígy tettetek.

\- Azután láttátok, amint Rookwood, aki letartóztatása előtt a Misztériumügyi Főosztályon dolgozott, elmondja Voldemortnak, amit mi mindig is tudtunk: hogy a minisztériumban őrzött jóslatokat rontás védi. Csak az veheti le az üveggömböt a polcról, akiről a jóslat szól. Az illetéktelen megtébolyodik, ha hozzáér. Ebben az esetben vagy magának Voldemortnak kellett elmennie a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumba - vállalva a lelepleződés kockázatát - vagy téged kellett rávennie, hogy megszerezd neki a jóslatot. És tudta, hogy ha te mész, Lucy követni fog téged, így két legyet üthet egy csapásra. Ezután még fontosabbá vált, hogy megtanuljátok az okklumenciát.

\- De nem tanultuk meg - motyogta Lucy és szorosabbra fonta a karjait maga körül. Könnyíteni akart a lelkén. Azt gondolta, a vallomás biztosan enyhít a szívére nehezedő szörnyű nyomáson. - Nem gyakoroltunk, nem vettük komolyan, pedig megszüntethettük volna azokat az álmokat. Hermione is biztatott minket, és ha hallgattunk volna rá, Voldemort nem mutathatta volna meg, hova menjünk, és akkor Sirius nem... Sirius nem...

Egyszerre úgy érezte, védekeznie, magyarázkodnia kell...

\- Megpróbáltam ellenőrizni, hogy Voldemort tényleg elfogta-e Siriust - szólalt meg Harry is. - Betörtem Umbridge szobájába, beszéltem Siporral a tűzben, és ő azt mondta, hogy Sirius nincs otthon, hogy elment!

\- Sipor nem mondott igazat - felelte nyugodtan Dumbledore. - Nem vagy a gazdája, neked nyugodtan hazudhatott, még csak meg se kellett büntetnie magát érte. A manó azt akarta, hogy elmenjetek a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumba.

\- Sipor... szántszándékkal küldött oda minket? - hebegte döbbenten Harry.

\- Úgy van. Sajnos úgy áll a dolog, hogy Sipor hónapok óta két urat szolgált.

\- De hát hogyan? - kérdezte sokkoltan Lucy. Az új információ még a gyászt is elfeledtette vele. - Évek óta ki se tette a lábát a Grimmauld térről!

\- Nem sokkal karácsony előtt kihasznált egy kínálkozó alkalmat - folytatta fejcsóválva Dumbledore. - Sirius állítólag egyszer rákiáltott, hogy „kifelé", és Sipor ezt úgy értelmezte, hogy menjen ki a házból. Így is tett, és felkereste a Black család egyetlen olyan tagját, akit még tisztel valamennyire: Black unokahúgát, Narcissát, Lucius Malfoy feleségét.

\- Honnan tud erről, professzor úr? - kérdezte Lucy. Vadul kalapált a szíve, és émelygés fogta el. Emlékezett rá, hogy a házimanó valóban eltűnt pár napra karácsonytájt, és végül a padlásszobából került elő...

\- Sipor maga mondta el tegnap este - felelte Dumbledore. - A rejtélyes figyelmeztetésedet Piton professzor úgy értelmezte, hogy Harryvel újabb víziótok volt, s láttátok, amint Siriust csapdába ejtik a Misztériumügyi Főosztályon. Ezután csakúgy, mint ti, ő is megpróbált kapcsolatba lépni Siriusszal. Tudnotok kell, hogy a rend tagjai nem szorulnak Dolores Umbridge kandallójára, ha titokban beszélni akarnak egymással. Piton professzor megtudta, hogy Sirius él, és a Grimmauld téren van, teljes biztonságban.

\- Mivel órák múltán sem tértetek vissza a Tiltott Rengetegből, ahova Dolores Umbridge-dzsel indultatok, Piton professzor tartani kezdett tőle, hogy továbbra is úgy hiszitek, Sirius segítségére kell sietnetek. Ezért haladéktalanul értesítette a Főnix Rendjének néhány tagját.

Dumbledore mélyet sóhajtott, majd folytatta:

\- Alastor Mordon, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt és Remus Lupin Piton jelentkezésekor épp a főhadiszálláson tartózkodtak. Valamennyien vállalták, hogy azonnal a keresésetekre indulnak. Piton professzor azt kérte, Sirius ne menjen velük, ugyanis kellett valaki, aki beszámol nekem a történtekről, ha majd ígéretem szerint megérkezem a Grimmauld térre. Maga Piton professzor arra készült, hogy kutatni kezd utánatok a Tiltott Rengetegben.

\- Sirius azonban ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy részt vegyen a mentőakcióban, és Siporra bízta, hogy tájékoztasson engem. Így aztán mikor megérkeztem - percekkel a csapat távozása után - a kacagó házimanótól kellett megtudnom, hova ment Sirius.

\- Sipor nevetett? - kérdezte zsibbadtan Harry.

\- Igen - bólintott Dumbledore. - De hangsúlyoznom kell: Sipor nem mondhatott el mindent Malfoyéknak. Mivel nem ő a Rend titokgazdája, a hollétünket nem árulhatta el, és a terveinkről is tilos volt beszélnie. Fajának bűvös kötelmei alól nem bújhatott ki, nem szeghette meg gazdája, Sirius egyértelmű parancsát. Olyan, lényegtelennek tűnő információkat adott ki Narcissának, amelyeket Sirius nem nyilvánított kifejezetten titoknak, s amelyek ugyanakkor Voldemort számára nagyon is értékesek.

\- Például? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Például hogy Sirius hozzátok ragaszkodik legjobban a világon - válaszolt csendesen Dumbledore. - És hogy nektek Sirius apátok és bátyátok egy személyben. Azt természetesen tudta Voldemort, hogy keresztapátok a Rend tagja, és hogy ti tudjátok, hol tartózkodik, de Sipor közlése azt is világossá tette számára, hogy ti a világ végére is elmennétek Sirius Black után.

\- Szóval... - kezdte lassan Harry - mikor megkérdeztem Siport, hogy ott van-e Sirius...

\- Malfoyék - bizonyára Voldemort szándéka szerint - utasították Siport, hogy tegye valahogy elérhetetlenné Siriust, miután te láttad a víziót, és ha ellenőrizni próbálnád, hogy Sirius otthon van-e, hazudja azt, hogy elment. Sipor tegnap megsebesítette Csikócsőrt, a hippogriffet, és mikor megjelentél a tűzben, Sirius épp őt ápolta fent az emeleten.

Lucy szaporán, felületesen lélegzett; úgy érezte, nagyon kevés levegő fér a tüdejébe.

\- Sipor mindezt elmondta... és közben nevetett? - kérdezte rekedten.

\- Nem állt szándékában mindent elmondani - felelte Dumbledore -, de vagyok olyan jó legilimentor, hogy észrevegyem, ha hazudnak nekem. Így hát mielőtt elindultam a Misztériumügyi Főosztályra, rávettem Siport, hogy fedje fel a teljes igazságot.

Lucy úgy érezte, menten elájul.

\- És Hermione még azt mondta, hogy legyünk barátságosak Siporral! - dörmögte Harry ökölbe szorított kézzel.

\- Igaza is volt, ha azt mondta. Mikor eldőlt, hogy a Rend főhadiszállását a Grimmauld tér tizenkettőben rendezzük be, megkértem Siriust, hogy legyen elnéző Siporral, bánjon tisztelettel vele. Arra is figyelmeztettem, hogy a manó árthat nekünk. Attól tartok, Sirius nem vette komolyan, amit mondtam, és nem tudta elfogadni, hogy Sipor ugyanolyan érző lény, akár egy ember...

\- Ne szidja őt... ne mondjon ilyet... ne beszéljen így Siriusról... - Harry csak nyögni tudta a szavakat. - Sipor egy hazug... alattomos... megérdemelte...

\- Siport varázslók tették azzá, ami - mutatott rá Dumbledore. - Valóban szánalomra méltó teremtmény, de csak mert ugyanolyan nyomorúságos élete volt, mint a barátotoknak, Dobbynak. A Black család rabszolgájaként engedelmességgel tartozott Siriusnak, de nem szívből szolgálta őt. Igen, Sipornak vannak hibái, de lássuk be, Sirius sem tette könnyebbé a sorsát...

\- Ne beszéljen így Siriusról! - kiabálta Harry, ahogy felpattant a székből. Lucy csak magában tombolt a dühtől, mert tudta, hogy ha szabadon engedi az indulatait, akkor már semmi sem fogja egyben tartani.

\- Na és Piton!? - harsogta tovább Harry. - Róla miért nem beszél? Mikor Lucy megmondta neki, hogy Voldemort elfogta Siriust, kigúnyolta, mint mindig...

\- Nagyon jól tudod, Harry, hogy Dolores Umbridge jelenlétében Piton professzornak úgy kellett tennie, mintha nem venné komolyan őt - felelte konok nyugalommal Dumbledore. - De utána, mint mondtam, haladéktalanul értesítette a Rendet a történtekről. Piton professzor következtette ki, hogy hova mentetek, miután nem tértél vissza a rengetegből. És ő adott Umbridge professzornak hamis Veritaserumot, mikor az kényszeríteni akarta Lucyt, hogy elárulja Siriust.

Harry mindezt eleresztette a füle mellett.

\- Piton... kigúnyolta Siriust... gyávának nevezte őt...

\- Sirius nem volt már gyerek. Elég bölcs volt hozzá, hogy ne vegye komolyan az efféle csipkelődést.

\- Piton kidobott minket a szobájából! Nem tartott nekünk több okklumenciaórát!

\- Hallottam róla - sóhajtott Dumbledore. - Ma már tudom, hogy magamra kellett volna vállalnom a tanításotokat, de mint mondtam, annak idején úgy gondoltam, veszélyes lenne, ha épp az én jelenlétemben nyílna ki még jobban az elmétek Voldemort és egymás előtt.

\- Piton csak ártott nekünk! Mindig fájt a sebhelyem az órái után és Lucy is mindig érzett engem, ahogy én is őt... - Harry Ron véleményét visszhangozva folytatta: - Lehet, hogy Piton épp hogy meg akart gyengíteni, hogy Voldemort még könnyebben bújhasson bele a fejünkbe...

\- Megbízom Perselus Pitonban - jelentette ki meggyőződéssel Dumbledore. - De elfelejtettem - s ezt is a korom számlájára kell írnom - hogy vannak a léleknek olyan sebei, amelyek sosem hegednek be. Azt hittem, Piton professzor félre tudja tenni az apátokkal kapcsolatos érzéseit, de tévedtem.

\- Szóval neki szabad gyűlölködni! - kiabálta Harry, ügyet sem vetve az igazgatóportrék rosszalló dörmögésére. - Piton gyűlölheti az apánkat, de Sirius nem gyűlölheti Siport!

\- Sirius nem gyűlölte Siport - rázta a fejét Dumbledore. - Hitvány szolgának tartotta, keresztülnézett rajta, semmibe vette. Márpedig a hideg elfordulás, a közöny a nyílt ellenszenvnél is veszedelmesebb méreg... A szökőkút, amit az éjjel leromboltunk, hazugságot hirdetett. Mi, varázslók időtlen idők óta elnyomjuk, megalázzuk más fajok fiait, és ennek bizony meg kell fizetnünk az árát.

\- Szóval Sirius megérdemelte a sorsát, mi!? - csattant fel Harry.

\- Ilyet nem mondtam, és soha nem is fogok mondani - felelte csendesen Dumbledore. - Sirius nem volt kegyetlen ember, a házimanókat sem bántotta soha. Siport azonban nem tudta szeretni, mert a gyűlölt otthon élő emlékét látta benne.

\- Igen, gyűlölte azt a házat! - vágta rá elcsukló hangon Harry. Hátat fordított Dumbledore-nak, és gépiesen elindult az ablak felé. Lucyt most már nagyon kevés választotta el attól, hogy ugyanúgy kiabálni kezdjen, mint Harry. - Maga ráparancsolt Siriusra, hogy kuksoljon abban a házban! Teljesen kikészült tőle, azért nem maradt otthon tegnap este!

\- Az életét próbáltam megvédeni - felelte csendesen Dumbledore.

\- Az emberek nem szeretik, ha bezárják őket! - Harry megpördült, és dühösen rámeredt az igazgatóra. - Velem is ezt tette tavaly! Egész nyárra bezárt!

Dumbledore behunyta szemét, és tenyerébe temette arcát. Lucy nézte őt, de nem enyhítette meg ez a Dumbledore-tól oly szokatlan, kimerült, elkeseredett mozdulat - sőt, inkább felingerelte, hogy az öreg varázsló a gyengeség jeleit mutatja. Ne merészeljen magába roskadni, mikor Harry rá akarja zúdítani a dühét!

Dumbledore végül leeresztette kezét, és félholdszemüvegén át, fürkészve nézett először Harry, majd az ő szemébe.

\- Eljött az ideje - szólt - hogy elmondjam nektek, amit már öt éve el kellett volna mondanom. Harrym ülj le, kérlek! Ha megajándékoztok egy kis türelemmel, mindent hallani fogtok, amit tudnotok kell. Ha befejeztem, szidhattok, dühönghettek. Nem fogok védekezni.

Harry még egy hosszú pillanatig izzó tekintettel meredt az öreg varázslóra, azután levetette magát a székbe, és várt.

Dumbledore kinézett a napfényben fürdő parkra, majd ismét a testvérpárra fordította a tekintetét.

\- Öt évvel ezelőttig minden a terveim és szándékom szerint történt. Mikor eljött az ideje, épen és egészségesen megérkeztetek a Roxfortba. Nem... Harry, te nem teljesen épen, hiszen sokat szenvedtél, ahogy az előre tudható volt. Mikor letettelek a nagynénéd házának küszöbére, tisztában voltam vele, hogy tíz sötét és nehéz év vár rád.

Dumbledore szünetet tartott. Harry és Lucy hallgattak. Az idős varázsló most Lucy felé fordult.

\- Teljes joggal kérdezted akkor Molly konyhájában, hogy miért kellett ennek így lennie. Miért nem fogadhatta be a Weasley család Harryt is? Örömmel tették volna, azt mondták akkor, mikor átadtalak nekik, hogy Harryt is szívesen felnevelnék. Akkor miért kellett külön felnőnötök?

\- A válasz egyszerű: azt akartam, hogy Harry életben maradjon. Nagyobb veszélyben volt, voltatok mindketten, mint azt rajtam kívül bárki is sejtette. Voldemort maga akkor már több órája eltűnt ebből a világból, de a hívei - akik közül sokan alig maradnak el mögötte gonoszságban - még szabadok voltak, és fűtötte őket a gyűlölet. A jövőre is gondolnom kellett, amikor a sorsotokról döntöttem. Nem ringattam magam abban a hitbe, hogy Voldemort örökre eltűnt. Nem tudtam, hogy tíz, húsz vagy ötven év múltán bukkan-e fel újra, de biztosra vettem, hogy egyszer visszatér, és ismerve őt, azzal is tisztában voltam, hogy addig nem nyugszik majd, amíg nem végez veletek.

\- Tudtam, hogy nincs a világon még egy varázsló, aki úgy ért a mágiához, mint Voldemort. Kétségem sem volt afelől, hogy ha egyszer visszanyeri régi hatalmát, a legagyafúrtabb, legerősebb védőbűbájaimat is félresöpri majd.

\- Azonban azt is tudtam, hol van Voldemortnak egy gyenge pontja, és erre alapozva hoztam meg a döntésemet. Egy olyan ősi bűbáj védelmére bíztam Harryt, amit Voldemort ismer, de megvet és ezért mindig is alábecsült - vesztére. Természetesen arról beszélek, hogy az édesanyátok az életét adta értetek. Ezáltal olyan nem múló védelemmel ruházott fel titeket, amire Voldemort nem számított, s ami a mai napig is átjárja testetek minden sejtjét. Édesanyátok vérébe helyeztem hát minden reményemet, és átadtam Harryt az egyetlen élő rokonának, a húgának.

\- De akkor miért nem adott oda engem is? - kérdezte Lucy. - Nem lett volna egyszerűbb, mint annyi védőbűbájjal ellátni az Odút?

\- Életem egyik legnehezebb döntése volt, mikor úgy döntöttem, szétválasztalak titeket - sóhajtotta Dumbledore. - Harrynél a biztonságot helyeztem előtérbe, nálad viszont a jövőt és kockáztattam. Egyetlen dolog volt, ami enyhítette a veszélyt, amiben bíztam, az az ok volt, amiért Voldemort megtámadott titeket. Ezért volt létfontosságú, hogy Harry a nagynénjéhez kerüljön.

\- Petunia nem szeret engem - vetette közbe indulatosan Harry. - Felőle aztán...

\- De befogadott! - vágott a szavába Dumbledore. - Ha vonakodva, dühöngve, utálkozva is, de magához vett, és ezzel teljessé tette a rád mondott bűbájomat. Édesanyád áldozata folytán a vér köteléke volt a legerősebb védőpajzs, amit adhattam neked.

\- Akkor sem értem...

\- Amíg otthonodnak nevezed a házat, ahol édesanyád vérrokona él, addig ott Voldemort nem érhet hozzád, nem árthat neked. Édesanyád kiontott vére tovább él benned és a húgában. A vére menedékké vált a számodra. Nem baj, ha évente csak egyszer mégy haza. Amíg az a ház az otthonod, Voldemort ott nem bánthat téged. Ezt a nagynénéd is tudja. Leírtam neki abban a levélben, amit veled együtt a háza küszöbére helyeztem. Petunia Dursley tudja: az életedet védi vele, hogy otthont ad neked.

\- Várjon! - szólt közbe Harry. - Egy pillanat...

Fészkelődve kihúzta magát a székben, és Dumbledore-ra meredt.

\- Nyáron küldött egy rivallót... emlékeztette a nagynénémet... a maga hangja volt...

\- Úgy véltem - felelte finom biccentéssel Dumbledore -, hogy szükséges lehet emlékeztetnem őt a szerződésre, amit a befogadásoddal megpecsételt. Feltételeztem, hogy a dementorok támadása ráébreszti, milyen veszélyekkel jár a jelenléted a házában.

\- Így is volt - felelte csendesen Harry. Lucy olyan feszülten figyelt, mint az elmúlt tíz percben soha. - A bácsikám még jobban megrémült, mint ő. El akart kergetni, de miután megjött a rivalló, Petunia néni kijelentette, hogy... hogy maradnom kell.

Harry a padlóra meredt, Lucy pedig Dumbledore-ra nézett.

\- De mi köze ennek... hozzá?

Nem bírta kimondani Sirius nevét.

\- Tehát öt évvel ezelőtt - kanyarodott vissza első mondatához Dumbledore - megérkeztetek ide, a Roxfortba. Igaz, Harry nem volt olyan boldog és olyan erős, mint szerettem volna, de élt, és egészségesnek látszott. Téged ismertelek, és tudtam, hogy a Weasleyk boldog, szerető közegben nevelnek fel, és ami a legfontosabb, hogy megismertetnek téged a mágiával. Nem egy elkényeztetett kis királyfit és királylányt kaptam, hanem két normális gyereket, akik a külön töltött évek ellenére is olyan összetartóak voltak, mintha együtt nőttek volna fel - és ez volt a legtöbb, amit remélhettem. Úgy tűnt tehát, hogy a tervem beválik.

\- Aztán... nos, bizonyára épp oly élénken emlékeztek az első roxforti évetek eseményeire, mint én. Csodálatosan megálltátok a helyed, és már akkor - sokkal előbb, mint vártam - szembe kellett néznetek Voldemorttal. Ezt a találkozást is túléltétek, mi több, sikerült elodáznotok Voldemort visszatérését. Úgy harcoltatok, ahogy a felnőttek se mind. Kimondhatatlanul büszke voltam rátok.

\- Csakhogy az én csodálatos tervemnek volt egy hibája - folytatta Dumbledore. - Egy hibája, amiről tudtam, hogy mindent tönkretehet, s amit ki kellett védenem, hiszen a tervet, ha törik, ha szakad, véghez akartam vinni. A dolog csakis rajtam állt, nekem kellett erősnek lennem. Az első nagy megmérettetésre akkor került sor, mikor a Voldemort elleni harc után a gyengélkedőn feküdtetek.

Lucy és Harry összenéztek.

\- Nem értjük, miről beszél, Dumbledore professzor - mondta Lucy.

\- Talán emlékeztek: ott, a gyengélkedőn Harry megkérdezte tőlem, hogy miért akart Voldemort kiskorotokban megölni titeket.

Harry és Lucy bólintottak.

\- Vajon akkor meg kellett volna mondanom nektek?

A két Potter némán meredt az égszínkék szempárba. Lucy szíve újra kalapálni kezdett.

\- Nem látjátok még, hol a hiba? Nem... talán nem is láthatjátok. Nos, akkor és ott úgy döntöttem, hogy nem válaszolok a kérdésetekre. Tizenegy éves, gondoltam magamban, korai még, hogy megtudják. Sosem terveztem, hogy tizenegy évesen elmondom nektek. Úgy véltem, nem rakhatok rátok ilyen fiatalon ekkora terhet.

\- Már akkor fel kellett volna ismernem a vészjósló jeleket. El kellett volna gondolkodnom rajta, miért nem nyugtalanított jobban, hogy már akkor feltettétek nekem a kérdést, amire, tudtam, egy napon majd meg kell adnom a szörnyű választ. Rá kellett volna döbbennem: egyszerűen örültem neki, hogy nem kell már akkor megtennem... mert túl fiatalok voltatok még hozzá.

\- Így kezdtük el a második roxforti éveteket. Rátok ismét olyan kihívás várt, amilyennel a varázslók többsége még felnőttként se szembesül soha - és úgy helytálltatok, ahogy legmerészebb álmaimban se hittem volna. Ezúttal azonban nem kérdeztétek meg, miért hagyta Voldemort Harry homlokán azt a jegyet. Beszéltünk a sebhelyről, igen... nagyon közel kerültünk a témához. Miért nem mondtam el nektek akkor mindent?

\- Nos, úgy gondoltam, a tizenkét év alig több, mint a tizenegy, ha ilyen súlyú információról van szó. Elengedtelek hát titeket, úgy, ahogy voltatok: véres ruhában, kimerülten, de győzelemittasan, s ha fel is merült bennem, hogy talán el kellett volna mondanom a dolgot, gyorsan meggyőztem magam az ellenkezőjéről. Még mindig túl fiatal voltatok, és nem vitt rá a lélek, hogy elrontsam az örömötöket...

\- Értitek már? Látjátok, hol volt a hiba az én briliáns tervemben? Beleestem a csapdába, amit előre láttam, ami el akartam kerülni, amit el kellett volna kerülnöm.

\- Nem... - kezdte Harry, de nem kellett végigmondania a kérdést.

\- Túlságosan féltettelek titeket - mondta keresetlen egyszerűséggel Dumbledore. - Fontosabbnak éreztem azt, hogy boldog legyetek, mint azt, hogy megtudjátok az igazságot. Jobban érdekelt a lelketek nyugalma, mint a tervem; többre tartottam a ti életeteket, mint a sok életet, ami odavész, ha a terv kudarcba fullad. Más szavakkal: pontosan úgy viselkedtem, ahogy azt Voldemort elvárja a bolondoktól, akik a szívükre hallgatnak.

\- Kizártnak tartom, hogy bárki, aki úgy figyelne rátok, ahogy én tettem - s nem tudhatjátok, milyen lankadatlanul figyeltelek titeket - ne akarna megvédeni tőle, hogy még többet szenvedjetek. Mit érdekelt engem, hogy valamikor a ködös, távoli jövőben talán lemészárolnak majd megannyi névtelen, arctalan embert és varázslényt, ha cserébe itt és most egészségesnek és boldognak tudhatlak titeket? Soha álmodni se mertem, hogy egyszer nem egy, de két ilyen ember sorsa lesz a kezemben.

\- Elkezdődött a harmadik évetek. Messziről néztelek titeket, mikor a dementorok ellen küzdöttetek, mikor rátaláltatok Siriusra, mikor megtudtátok, ki ő. Akkor kellett volna talán elmondanom? A diadal percében? Amikor kimentettétek keresztapátokat a minisztérium karmai közül? Addigra tizenhárom éves lettetek, s lassan már nem volt mivel mentegettem magam. Korotokat tekintve még mindig gyermekek voltatok, de a tetteitek felnőttekké avattak titeket. Furdalt a lelkiismeret; tudtam, hogy már nem halogathatom sokáig a dolgot...

\- De tavaly, mikor kijöttél az útvesztőből, Harry - miután tanúja voltál Cedric Diggory halálának, kis híján magad is odavesztél, Lucy pedig majdnem végignézte - akkor sem mondtam el, pedig tudtam, hogy hamarosan meg kell tennem, hiszen Voldemort visszatért. Most pedig már azt is belátom: régóta készen álltok rá, hogy megtudjátok, amit oly sokáig titkoltam előletek. Mentségemre csak azt mondhatom: több terhet viseltetek, mint bárki, aki valaha a Roxfortba járt, és nem volt szívem még egyet, a legnagyobbat is a vállatokra rakni.

Harry és Lucy várták a folytatást, de Dumbledore hallgatott. Megint egymásra néztek és végül Harry szólalt meg:

\- Még mindig nem értjük.

\- Voldemort egy jóslat miatt akart megölni titeket, Harry. Egy jóslat miatt, ami röviddel a születésetek előtt hangzott el. Voldemort tudott róla, de nem ismerte teljes egészében. Abban a hitben akart még csecsemőkorotokban elpusztítani titeket, hogy ezzel beteljesíti a jóslatot. Saját kárán tudta meg, hogy tévedett: a nektek szánt halálos átok visszahullott rá. Ennélfogva, mióta újra testet öltött, s még inkább azóta, hogy tavaly csodával határos módon kicsúsztál a markából, eltökélt szándéka megismerni a teljes jóslatot. Ez az a bizonyos fegyver, amire visszatérése óta vágyik: az információ, hogy miként pusztíthat el titeket.

A napkorong már teljes egészében kiemelkedett a horizont mögül, s fénye az egész szobát elárasztotta. Griffendél Godrik kardjának üvegtárlója fehéren ragyogott, az összetört ezüstmasinák darabjai esőcseppekként csillogtak a szőnyegen, s a két Potter háta mögött halkan csiripelt hamufészkében a fióka-Fawkes.

\- A jóslat összetört - szólt fásultan Lucy. - Mikor Harryvel Neville-t próbáltuk kivonszolni abból a teremből, ahol... ahol a boltív áll, elszakadt a talárja, és a jóslat kiesett a zsebéből...

\- Ami összetört, az csupán a jóslatnak a Misztériumügyi Főosztály archívuma számára készült másolata volt. Az az ember, akinek a próféciát mondták, bármikor fel tudja idézni az elhangzottakat.

\- Ki hallgatta meg a jóslatot? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Én - felelte Dumbledore. - Tizenhat éve, egy hideg, esős estén, a Szárnyas Vadkan emeleti helyiségében. Azért mentem oda, hogy megismerkedjem valakivel, aki a jóslástantanári posztra jelentkezett. Feltett szándékom volt törölni a divinációt a tantárgyak közül, de mivel a jelentkező egy nagy hírű, tehetséges látó ükunokája volt, az illendőség úgy kívánta, hogy találkozzam vele. Csalódnom kellett. Az illető a jóstehetség szikráját sem mutatta. A tőlem telhető legtapintatosabban közöltem vele, hogy nem találom alkalmasnak az állásra, és elbúcsúztam tőle.

Dumbledore felállt, és az íróasztalt megkerülve a Fawkes ülőrúdja melletti fekete szekrénykéhez sétált. Ott lehajolt, elhúzott egy reteszt, és kivette a szekrénykéből azt a rúnákkal díszített szélű, sekély kőedényt, amiben elmerülve Harry és Lucy a Pitont kínzó apjukat látták. Dumbledore ezután visszament az íróasztalhoz, letette rá a merengőt, majd pálcájával kihúzott néhány ezüstös gondolatszálat a fejéből. A kőtálba hullatta őket, aztán visszaült karosszékébe, és egy percig némán figyelte a merengőben kavargó gondolatokat.

Végül sóhajtva felemelte pálcáját, és hegyével megbökte az ezüstszínű anyagot.

Az örvényből egy kendőkbe burkolózó, hatalmasra nagyított szemű nő lassan forgó alakja emelkedett ki. Kisvártatva meg is szólalt, de nem sejtelmes-fátyolosan, hanem éles, rekedt hangon, ahogy Harry és Lucy csak egyszer hallották Sybill Trelawneyt beszélni:

\- Közeledik az Egyetlen, aki diadalmaskodhat a Sötét Nagyúr fölött... azoknak születik, akik háromszor dacoltak vele, s a hetedik hónap halála szüli őt... A Sötét Nagyúr egyenrangúként jelöli meg, de benne olyan erő lakik, amit a Sötét Nagyúr nem ismer. És egyikük meghal a másik keze által, mert nem élhet az egyik, míg él a másik... Az Egyetlent, aki diadalmaskodhat a Sötét Nagyúr fölött, a hetedik hónap halála szüli...

Trelawney professzor lassan forgó alakja visszasüllyedt az ezüsttóba, és eltűnt.

Néma csend telepedett a szobára. Hallgatott Dumbledore, hallgatott Harry, hallgatott Lucy és hallgattak a festmények lakói. Még Fawkes is abbahagyta a csipogást.

\- Dumbledore professzor? - szólalt meg végül csendesen Lucy. Az igazgató még mindig a merengőt nézte, szemlátomást mélyen gondolataiba merülve. - Ez... ez azt jelenti... Mit jelent ez?

\- A jóslat arról szól - felelte Dumbledore -, hogy az egyetlen ember, akinek esélye van végső győzelmet aratni Voldemort nagyúr fölött, közel tizenhat évvel ezelőtt, július végén jött a világra olyan szülők gyermekeként, akik már háromszor sikeresen szembeszálltak Voldemorttal.

Harry nehezen, kapkodva szedte a levegőt. Lucy ránézett, de a fiú tekintete Dumbledore-ra tapadt. Jobb kezével átnyúlt és megfogta testvére balját, aki szinte azonnal megszorította a kezét.

\- Az az ember... - Harry hangja alig volt hangosabb a suttogásnál - én vagyok?

Dumbledore egy hosszú pillanatig némán fürkészte őt, majd szelíd szóval így felelt:

\- A dologban az a különös, hogy az elhangzó jóslat talán nem is rád utalt. Sybill leírása három gyermekre is illett: mindhárman az év júliusának végén születtek, mindhármuk szülei a Főnix Rendjének tagjai voltak, és mindkét házaspár háromszor csapott össze Voldemorttal. Ebből két gyermek természetesen ti vagytok. A harmadik Neville Longbottom.

\- De hát akkor... akkor miért az én nevem állt a jóslaton, miért nem Neville-é vagy Lucyé?

\- A címkét kicserélték, miután Voldemort csecsemőkorodban a homlokodra égette a jegyet. A Jóslatok Termének jegyzője úgy vélte, hogy Voldemort bizonyára azért próbált megölni és azért jelölt meg, mert tudta, hogy te vagy a gyermek, akiről Sybill beszélt.

\- Szóval... lehet, hogy mégsem én vagyok az?

\- Attól tartok... - Dumbledore lassan, látható erőfeszítéssel ejtette ki a szavakat. - ...immár kétségtelen, hogy te vagy az.

\- És mi van Lucyval? - kérdezte Harry kétségbeesetten. - Ha Voldemort úgy hitte, hogy én vagyok az, miért akarta Lucyt is megölni?

\- Lucy az ikertestvéred. A leírás rá is ugyanúgy illik, mint rád. Voldemort úgy hitte, hogy ha veled végez, ő bármikor átveheti a helyed - és végül épp ezzel a döntésével nem egy, de két veszélyes ellenséget teremtett magának. Te vagy a Kiválasztott, Harry, de ha idő előtt távoznod kell, Lucyra száll a feladat, hogy végezzen Voldemorttal. Mondhatni, ő a tartalék.

\- De hát azt mondta... - hebegte Lucy. Bármibe hajlandó volt kapaszkodni, csak hogy Harryt felmentse ezalól a borzalmas teher alól. - Azt mondta, hogy Neville is július végén született... és hogy az apja meg az édesanyja...

\- Ne feledkezz meg a jóslat második feléről, az utolsó ismertetőjegyről, ami azonosítja Voldemort méltó ellenfelét... Voldemort egyenrangúként jelöli meg őt. Ez meg is történt, Lucy. Voldemort Harryt választotta, nem Neville-t. Harry homlokára égette az áldott-átkozott jegyet.

\- De lehet, hogy rosszul választott! - tiltakozott Lucy. - Lehet, hogy nem Harryt kellett volna megjelölnie!

\- Annak az életére tört, akit veszedelmesebbnek tartott - felelte Dumbledore. - És vegyétek észre: nem az aranyvérűt választotta (jóllehet hitvallása szerint csak az lenne méltó a varázsló névre), hanem azt, aki ugyanúgy félvér, mint ő maga. Önmagát látta bennetek, mielőtt még találkozott volna veletek. S mikor pálcát fogott rátok, nem megölt titeket, mint szerette volna, hanem hatalmas erőt és nagy jövőt adott nektek - igen, mindkettőtöknek, bár csak Harryt jelölte meg. Ezért tudtatok dacolni vele, nem egyszer, hanem már négyszer - többször, mint a szüleitek és mint Neville-éi.

\- Akkor meg miért csinálta? - kérdezte zsibbadtan Harry. - Miért próbált csecsemőkorunkban megölni? Várhatott volna, amíg megnövünk, és kiderül, hogy Neville a veszélyesebb vagy Lucy vagy én. Ráért volna akkor választani...

\- Ez valóban célravezetőbb megoldás lett volna - bólintott Dumbledore. - Csakhogy Voldemort nem ismerte a jóslat pontos szövegét. A Szárnyas Vadkan, amit Sybill az alacsony árai miatt választott, mindig is - fogalmazzunk úgy - érdekesebb embereket vonzott, mint a Három Seprű. Amint azt ti és a barátaitok saját károtokon s én aznap este a magamén megtanultam, azon a helyen a falnak is füle van. Természetesen mikor elindultam Sybill Trelawneyhoz, nem hittem, hogy a beszélgetésünk bárkit is érdekelhet. Az volt a szerencsém - a szerencsénk - hogy a kíváncsiskodót a jóslat elhangzása közben megtalálták és kiakolbólították a kocsmából.

\- Szóval csak...

\- A jóslatnak csak azt a részét hallotta, ami a júliusi születésről és a Voldemorttal háromszor dacoló szülőkről szól. Ennek következtében nem tudta figyelmeztetni urát, hogy ha rátok támad, annak az lehet a vége, hogy hatalmat ruház rátok, és egyikőtöket egyenrangúként jelöli meg. Voldemort nem tudhatta, mit kockáztat a gyilkossági kísérlettel, s hogy okosabb lenne várnia, amíg többet megtud. Arról sem értesült - ahogy a jóslatban áll - hogy a Kiválasztottban, vagyis Harryben, olyan erő lakik, amit a Sötét Nagyúr nem ismer...

\- Bennem nem lakik ilyenfajta erő! - tiltakozott elszorult torokkal Harry. - Nem tudok olyat, amit ő ne tudna, nem tudok úgy harcolni, mint ő, nem tudok megszállni embereket, nem tudok gyilkolni...

\- Van egy helyiség a Misztériumügyi Főosztályon - szakította félbe Dumbledore -, aminek soha nem nyitják ki az ajtaját. Egy olyan erő lakik ott, ami csodálatosabb és szörnyűségesebb a halálnál, az emberi értelemnél, a természet erőinél, s titokzatosabb minden más rejtélynél és misztériumnál. Nos, ebből az erőből van benned - és Lucyban is - rengeteg, és nincs egy csepp se Voldemortban. Ez az erő hajtott titeket, mikor Sirius segítségére siettetek, és ezzel tudtátok Harryből kiűzni az éjjel a gonoszt. Voldemortnak nem volt maradása egy olyan testben, amit ennyire átjár az általa megvetett erő. Így végül is nem számított, hogy nem tudtad lezárni az elméd. A szíved és Lucy ereje mentett meg téged, Harry.

Harry behunyta a szemét, mire Lucy megszorította a kezét. Ha nem rohannak el a minisztériumba, Sirius nem halt volna meg... A lány nem akart megint a keresztapjára gondolni, ezért inkább feltett még egy kérdést:

\- A jóslat vége valahogy úgy szólt, hogy... nem élhet az egyik...

\- ...míg él a másik - bólintott Dumbledore.

\- Ezek szerint... - Lucy egyenként húzta fel a szavakat valahonnan mélyről, a kétségbeesés szakadékából. - Ez azt jelenti, hogy... hogy egyikőjüknek végül... meg kell ölnie a másikat?

\- Igen - felelte Dumbledore.

Ezután hosszú ideig nem szólaltak meg. Valahol, messze a szoba falain túl, zsibongás hangzott fel - talán korán kelő diákok indultak le a nagyterembe reggelizni. Lucy lehetetlennek érezte, hogy vannak a világon emberek, akik még enni és nevetni tudnak, akiket nem is érdekel, hogy Sirius Black örökre távozott ebből a világból.

Sirius máris végtelenül messze járt, s Lucy borzasztóan vágyott utána: látni akarta még egyszer, el akart mondani neki még annyi dolgot, hallani akarta az ugatós kacagását, oda akart bújni hozzá, hallani akarta, ahogy Hercegnőnek szólítja...

\- Még valamiért magyarázattal tartozom, Harry - szólalt meg tétován Dumbledore. - Talán felmerült benned a kérdés, hogy miért nem jelöltelek ki prefektusnak. Nos, bevallom... úgy gondoltam, hogy anélkül is épp elég felelősség hárul rád.

Harry és Lucy Dumbledore-ra emelték a tekintetüket, s egy legördülő könnycseppet pillantottak meg az öreg varázsló arcának mély barázdái között.

* * *

Draco csak meredt a levélre és először fel sem akarta fogni, amit olvasott benne. Nem sokkal azelőtt érkezett, hogy a többiekkel elmentek volna reggelizni; mikor meglátta a baglyot, Draco azonnal előreküldte a többieket, majd miután egyedül maradt a hálóteremben, dobogó szívvel bontotta fel a levelet… de csak hogy utána erőtlenül üljön vissza az ágyára.

Újra átfutotta a szinte olvashatatlan betűket. Anyjának úgy remeghetett a keze, hogy alig tudhatta tartani a pennát… „ _Apádat Azkabanba vitték_ "… „ _A küldetés elbukott, csak a nénikéd menekült meg_ "… „ _Potterék megint keresztülhúzták a Nagyúr terveit_ "… „ _A nagyvilág már elhiszi, hogy a Nagyúr visszatért"_ …

Hogy történhetett ez? Mit kerestek Potterék egy olyan küldetésen, amit a Nagyúr rendelt el? Honnan tudhattak róla? Egyáltalán hogy képzelték ezt?! Draco szinte ordítani tudott volna a dühtől. Eddig sokminden fölött hunyt szemet, amit Potterék csináltak, de ennek vége. Az apja Azkabanban?! A harag és az elkeseredés egy új szintjét ismerte meg ezen a reggelen. Meg akart fizetni Potteréknek, amiért az apját börtönbe juttatták. Igen, mindkettejüknek.

 _De mi van, ha…?_ kezdte egy vékonyka hang a fejében, amit Draco azonnal elhallgattatott. Nem érdekelték a kifogások, nem érdekelte őt semmi. Hiszen az apja börtönben van! A világ megtudta, hogy halálfaló volt, hogy hűséges maradt a Nagyúrhoz, így a megítélésük, a családja becsülete azonnal a porba hullt. Mind a két oldalon, hiszen az apja elbukta a küldetést, amivel a Nagyúr bízta meg.

Ki kell küszöbölnie a csorbát. Vissza kell szereznie az apja becsületét. A Malfoy név sorsa most már csak rajta, Draco Malfoyon állt.


	40. Chapter 39: Hogyan tovább?

**Chapter 39**

 **Hogyan tovább…?**

 _Ő, AKIT NEM NEVEZÜNK NEVÉN, VISSZATÉRT_

 _Cornelius Caramel mágiaügyi miniszter péntek este rövid nyilatkozatban beszámolt róla, hogy Ő, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén, visszatért hazánkba, és folytatja egykori tevékenységét._

„ _Mélységes sajnálatomra kénytelen vagyok megerősíteni a hírt, miszerint az önmagát nagyúrnak nevező varázsló - tudjuk, kire gondolok - él, és újra köztünk jár - nyilatkozta újságírók előtt a zaklatottnak tűnő Caramel. - Ugyancsak mély sajnálattal arról is be kell számolnom, hogy azazkabani dementorok fellázadtak, kiléptek a minisztérium szolgálatából, és meggyőződésünk szerint csatlakoztak... Izé nagyúrhoz._

 _A varázslótársadalom tagjait ezúton is éberségre intjük. A minisztériumban szerkesztés alatt áll egy alapfokú ingatlan- és személyvédelmi kalauz, amit a jövő hónap folyamán térítésmentesen eljuttatunk minden varázslóháztartásba." A miniszter nyilatkozatát a varázslónépesség rémülettel és felháborodással fogadta - annál is inkább, mivel a minisztérium egészen szerdáig arról biztosította a közvéleményt, hogy „a Tudjukki újbóli tevékenykedéséről szóló híresztelések minden valós alapot nélkülöznek"._

 _A minisztérium pálfordulását megelőző események részleteit egyelőre homály fedi. Meg nem erősített hírek szerint Ő, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén és híveinek egy válogatott csoportja (közismert nevükön a halálfalók) csütörtök este behatoltak a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium épületébe. Albus Dumbledore, a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola nemrég újra kinevezett igazgatója, a Mágusok Nemzetközi Szövetségének visszahívott elnökségi tagja és a Wizengamot újbóli főmágusa egyelőre nem nyilatkozott a történtekről. Dumbledore köztudomásúlag egy éve hangoztatja, hogy Tudjukki, szemben az elterjedt vélekedéssel, él, ismét híveket toboroz, s újból hatalomra tör. Információink szerint „a kis túlélő páros"..._

\- Na tessék, itt vagytok! - pillantott fel Hermione az újságból. - Biztos voltam benne, hogy titeket is belerángatnak valahogy.

A társaság a gyengélkedőn gyűlt össze. Harry Ron ágyának végében ült, és barátjával együtt hallgatta Hermionét, aki a vasárnapi Próféta vezércikkét olvasta fel nekik. Lucy és Ginny, akinek a bokáját Madam Pomfrey egykettőre meggyógyította, Hermione ágyának végében kuporogtak; az eredeti orrformáját visszanyert Neville a két ágy között ült egy széken; Luna, aki szintén csak látogatóként tévedt be, a Hírverő legfrissebb számát olvasta, és látszólag még fél füllel sem figyelt Hermionéra.

\- Érdekes, a feltűnési viszketegségben szenvedő téveszmés bolondokból hirtelen megint „a kis túlélő páros" lett - jegyezte meg epésen Ron, és belemarkolt az éjjeliszekrényét elborító csokibékahalomba. Dobott egyet-egyet Harrynek, Lucynak, Ginnynek és Neville-nek, aztán foggal kibontotta a magáét. Az alkarján még mindig csúnya hurkák emlékeztettek rá, hol tapadtak a bőrére az agy polipkarjai.

Madam Pomfrey kijelentette, hogy a gondolatok különösen makacs nyomot hagynak, és a Dr. Ubbly-féle Feledtető felcserfőzet nagy dózisú alkalmazását írta elő Ronnak.

\- Igen, most nagyon hízelgő dolgokat írnak rólatok - szólt Hermione, miközben átfutotta a cikk további hasábjait. - „Az igazság magányos hirdetői"... „beszámíthatatlannak bélyegezték őket, mégsem hátráltak meg"... „nevetség és gúny tárgyává tették őket"... - Hmmm... - Hermione összeráncolta a szemöldökét. - Valamiért elfelejtik megemlíteni, hogy ők maguk tettek titeket nevetség és gúny tárgyává a cikkeikkel.

Hermione fájdalmasan felnyögött, és megfogta az oldalát. Dolohov átkának még ez a gyengített, varázsige nélküli változata is - Madam Pomfrey szavaival élve - „épp elég nagy galibát csinált odabent". Hermionénak tíz különböző elixírt kellett szednie, de már sokkal jobban volt, és unatkozott a gyengélkedőn.

\- „Tudjukki legutóbbi puccsa", a másodiktól a negyedik oldalig, „Amiről a minisztérium nem beszélt nekünk", ötödik oldal, „Miért nem hallgatott senki Albus Dumbledore-ra?", hatodiktól a nyolcadik oldalig, „Exkluzív interjú Harry és Lucy Potterrel", kilencedik oldal. Na jó... - Hermione becsukta és félredobta a lapot. - Másról se lehet olvasni az egész újságban. Az interjú Harryvel és Lucyval pedig nem is exkluzív. Ugyanaz, ami hónapokkal ezelőtt a Hírverőben megjelent.

\- Apa eladta nekik a cikket - szólt álmatagon Luna, és lapozott egyet a magazinban. - Jó sok pénzt kaptunk érte, úgyhogy nyáron elmegyünk Svédországba morzsás szarvú szipirtyót keresni.

Hermione majdnem mondott valamit, de aztán elszámolt háromig, és csak ennyit motyogott:

\- Biztos izgalmas lesz.

Ginny elkapta Lucy pillantását, és elvigyorodott.

\- Meséljetek! - Hermione fészkelődve kihúzta magát az ágyon, és megint nyögött egyet. - Mi újság a suliban?

\- Flitwick eltüntette Fred és George mocsarát - mesélte Ginny. - Kábé három másodpercébe került. De az ablak alatt meghagyott egy kis részt, és elkerítette...

\- Miért? - csodálkozott Hermione.

Ginny vállat vont.

\- Azt mondta, megőrzésre méltó bűbáj.

\- Emlékművet akart állítani az ikreknek - szólt közbe tele szájjal Ron. - Különben ezt mind ők küldték - fordult Harryhez és Lucyhoz, és a csokibékahalomra mutatott. - Biztos jól megy nekik az üzlet.

Hermione rosszallóan megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Szóval most, hogy Dumbledore visszatért, újra rend van? - kérdezte.

\- Igen - felelte Neville. - Visszazökkent az élet a régi kerékvágásba.

\- Frics boldog, mi? - kérdezte Ron, miközben nekitámasztott egy Dumbledore-t ábrázoló csokibékás kártyát a vizeskancsónak.

\- Egyáltalán nem - válaszolta Ginny. - Teljesen le van törve... - Suttogóra fogta a hangját. - Azt ismételgeti, hogy Umbridge alatt élte a fénykorát az iskola...

Mindannyian egyfelé néztek. Umbridge professzor a mennyezetet bámulva feküdt a szemközti ágyon. Dumbledore egyedül ment el érte a Tiltott Rengetegbe. Senki nem tudta, hogyan sikerült kiszabadítania a főinspektort a kentaurok fogságából, de tény, hogy sikerült neki, és közben még csak a talárját se piszkolta be.

Umbridge se mesélt a kalandjairól - visszatérése óta senki egyetlen szót sem hallott a szájából. A főinspektor egérszürke haja kócos volt, s még mindig akadt benne néhány gally és falevél, de egyébként sértetlennek tűnt, úgyhogy senki nem tudta, mi baja.

\- Madam Pomfrey azt mondja, sokkot kapott - suttogta Hermione.

\- Szerintem krónikus sértődöttségben szenved - vélekedett Ginny.

\- Így kell csinálni, attól felélénkül - mondta Ron, és kattogó, patadobogást utánzó hangokat hallatott a nyelvével. Umbridge azonnal felült az ágyban, és rémülten körbepislogott.

Madam Pomfrey kidugta a fejét szobája ajtaján.

\- Rosszul van, tanárnő? - kérdezte.

\- Nem... nem... - motyogta Umbridge, és visszahanyatlott a párnájára. - Nem, csak rosszat álmodtam...

Hermione és Ginny belenevettek a takaróba. Lucy is megeresztett egy kis mosolyt.

\- Ha már a kentauroknál tartunk - szólt Hermione, miután sikerült úrrá lennie derűjén - ki most a jóslástan tanára? Firenze itt marad?

\- Muszáj neki - felelte Harry -, a kentaurok nem fogadják vissza.

\- Úgy tűnik, ezentúl két jóslástantanárunk lesz - bólogatott Ginny.

\- Pedig Dumbledore biztosan örült, hogy megszabadulhat Trelawneytól - jegyezte meg Ron, tizennegyedik csokibékáját majszolva. - Különben is, az egész tantárgy egy nagy hülyeség. Firenze se sokkal jobb...

\- Hogy mondhatsz ilyet? - fortyant fel Hermione. - Hisz épp most tudtuk meg, hogy vannak igazi jóslatok!

Harry és Lucy nyugtalan pillantást váltottak. Egyik barátjuknak sem árulták el, hogy ismerik a jóslat tartalmát. Neville mindenkinek azt mondta, hogy a gömb összetört a Halálteremben, s ezzel a jóslat odaveszett. Harry és Lucy meghagyták őt és a többieket ebben a hitben.

\- Kár, hogy összetört - jegyezte meg fejcsóválva Hermione.

\- Kár - hagyta rá Ron. - De így legalább Tudjátokki se tudta meg, miről szól... Te meg hova mész? - kérdezte csodálkozva és kissé csalódottan.

Harry ugyanis felpattant.

\- Öhm... Hagridhoz. Nemrég érkezett meg, és megígértem neki, hogy lemegyek hozzá. Hallani akarja, hogy vagytok.

\- Én is megyek! - állt fel Lucy is. - Látni akarom Tapit.

Sirius halála óta nem tudta Tapmancsként hívni a kutyáját.

\- Jó nektek - morogta Ron, és sóvárogva kinézett az ablakon a ragyogó kék égre. - Bár mi is mehetnénk!

\- Üdvözöljétek őt a nevünkben! - szólt a távolodó Potterek után Hermione. - És kérdezzétek meg, mi van... a kis barátjával!

Harry és Lucy hátra se fordultak, csak intettek, hogy rendben, és kiléptek a gyengélkedőből.

A kastély még a szokásos vasárnapi nyugalomhoz képest is feltűnően kihalt volt. Nyilván minden diák a parkban töltötte az időt - a vizsgák terhétől megszabadulva, könnyű szívvel élvezték a napsütést, a jó időt, tudva, hogy a tanév néhány hátralevő napján nem vár rájuk se magolás, se leckeírás. Harry és Lucy lassan sétáltak a néptelen folyosón, ki-kipillantva az ablakokon. A kviddicspálya fölött néhány alak röpködött, páran az óriáspolippal játszottak a tóban...

Lucy így érezte jól magát. Társaságban magára kellett erőltetnie a reakciókat, az emberi érzelmeket, mikor azonban egyedül volt, nyugodtan süllyedhetett a gyászba és hagyhatta, hogy a reménytelenség átvegye felette az irányítást. Hogy nem omlott eddig össze, azt csak Harrynek köszönhette: testvére ugyanis soha, egyszer sem volt hajlandó magára hagyni őt (még arra is rávette, hogy éjszakánként nála aludjon) és egyedül az ő társasága nem feszélyezte. Harry előtt nem kellett megjátszania magát, bár úgy gondolta, hogy bátyja jobban viseli a dolgot, mint ő.

\- Tényleg le kellene mennünk Hagridhoz - szólt most Harry. - Mióta visszajött, nem is beszélgettünk vele. De ha nem akarsz…

\- De, menjünk - bólintott Lucy. - Tényleg szeretném látni Tapit.

Lesétáltak hát a márványlépcsőn, de alighogy a bejárati csarnok kőpadlójára léptek, jobbra tőlük kitárult egy ajtó - az, amelyik a Mardekár klubhelyiségéhez vezető lépcsőre nyílt - s Malfoy, Crak és Monstro lépett a csarnokba. Harry és Lucy megtorpantak - a három fiú úgyszintén. Néhány másodpercig csak a nyitott tölgyajtón át beszűrődő távoli zsivaj törte meg a csendet.

Malfoy körülnézett - ellenőrizte, hogy egy tanár se látja őket - aztán Lucyékhoz fordult, és fojtott hangon így szólt:

\- Végetek van, Potter.

Harry felvonta a szemöldökét, Lucynak azonban egy arcizma se rendült.

\- Jó, hogy szólsz - felelte Harry. - Észre se vettük.

Lucy még sose látta ennyire dühösnek Malfoyt, de nem tudott elégtételt az indulattól eltorzult, sápadt, hegyes arc láttán. Úgy érezte, az, hogy idegileg kikészítse Malfoyt, fölösleges, már-már gyerekes vágya volt, ami a régi Lucyt lázba hozta, ám a mostanit teljesen hidegen hagyta.

\- Megfizettek, Potter - fenyegetőzött Malfoy. - Én fogok számolni veletek azért, amit az apámmal tettetek...

\- Hű, de félünk - felelte gúnyosan Harry Lucy nevében is. - Tudjuk, hogy Voldemort nagyúr gyenge kezdő hozzátok képest... Na, mi a baj? - tette hozzá, látva, hogy a három fiú behúzza a nyakát a név hallatán. - Az öreg Voldemort az apád haverja. Csak nem félsz tőle?

\- Nagyra vagy magaddal, Potter! - sziszegte Malfoy, és csatlósaival együtt lassan elindult Harry felé. Lucy kitapintotta zsebében a pálcáját; nem azért, mert Malfoyra akart volna támadni, hanem mert Harryt akarta védeni. - De figyeld meg, elintézlek téged és a húgodat is. Nem fogjátok börtönbe küldeni az apámat...

\- Későn szólsz, már odaküldtük.

\- A dementorok elmentek az Azkabanból. Nincs, aki ott tartsa apát és a többieket...

\- Ez sajnos igaz - bólintott Harry. - De most már legalább az egész világ tudja, micsoda gennyes alakok...

Malfoy a pálcája után kapott, de Harry és Lucy gyorsabbak voltak nála. Draco ujjai még el se érték a zsebét, mikor a két testvér kezében már villant a pálca.

\- Potter!

A szigorú hang zengve visszhangzott a csarnokban. Piton bukkant fel az alagsorba vezető lépcsőn - s a láttán olyan tömény a gyűlölet jelent meg Harry arcán, amit Lucy még sosem látott. Ő maga hideg közönnyel nézett a bájitaltantanárra.

\- Mit csináltok, Potter? - kérdezte fagyosan Piton, miközben az ötös felé sietett.

\- Próbálom eldönteni, milyen átkot szórjak Malfoyra, tanár úr - felelte Harry.

\- Én meg megakadályozom, hogy Malfoy megátkozza a testvéremet - mondta Lucy gépies hangon. Semmit sem érzett, ahogy Piton fakó arcába nézett. Tudta, hogy Harry Pitont hibáztatja, őt azonban még sosem hagyta ennyire hidegen a férfi álnokoskodása. Mit számít már, hogy Piton büntetőmunkát ad nekik?

Piton rájuk meresztette a szemét.

\- Azonnal tegyétek el azt a pálcát! - parancsolta. - Húsz pont a Griff...

A bájitaltantanár elharapta a szót, mikor pillantása a hatalmas homokórákra esett.

\- Lám csak, nincs mit levonni a Griffendéltől - állapította meg gúnyos félmosollyal. - Nos, ebben az esetben kénytelen leszek...

\- Feltölteni a homokórát?

A bejárati lépcsősoron McGalagony bicegett felfelé. Egyik kezében skót kockás bőröndöt cipelt, a másikkal botra támaszkodott. A járás szemlátomást még nehezére esett, de máskülönben egészségesnek tűnt. Lucyt a tanárnő láttán először töltötte el emberinek nevezhető érzelem három nap után: öröm.

\- McGalagony professzor! - köszöntötte Piton, és elindult felé. - Hát elbocsátották végre a kórházból!

\- El bizony, Piton professzor - biccentett McGalagony, és lerázta úti köpönyegét a válláról. - Makkegészséges vagyok. Crak, Monstro...

Parancsolóan intett a két fiúnak, s azok alázatosan odadöcögtek hozzá.

\- Fogják! - McGalagony Crak karjába lökte a bőröndöt, a köpenyét pedig Monstro kezébe nyomta. - Legyenek szívesek, vigyék fel ezeket a szobámba.

A fiúk elkullogtak a márványlépcső felé.

\- Na lássuk! - szólt McGalagony, s a hatalmas homokórákra emelte pillantását. - Úgy vélem, Potterék és a barátaik fejenként ötven pontot érdemelnek azért, hogy felhívták a világ figyelmét Tudjukki visszatérésére! Egyetért, Piton professzor?

\- Tessék? - kérdezett vissza Piton, pedig kétség sem férhetett hozzá, hogy jól hallotta, mit mondott McGalagony. - Nos... hát... hogyne...

\- Akkor hát ötven-ötven pont jár a két Potter, a két Weasley, Longbottom és Granger kisasszony után - folytatta McGalagony, s szavai nyomán záporozni kezdtek a rubintok a Griffendél homokórájának alsó tartályába. - Ó, és Lovegood kisasszonyról se feledkezzünk meg - tette hozzá McGalagony, mire a Hollóhát is gazdagabb lett ötven ponttal. - Ha jól hallottam, Piton professzor, le akart vonni húsz pontot Potteréktől. Nos, tessék...

Néhány rubinkő visszatért a felső tartályba, de alul még így is jelentős mennyiségű maradt.

\- Potter, Potter kisasszony, Malfoy, ilyen szép időben a parkban a helyük! - fordult a fiúkhoz McGalagony.

Harrynek és Lucynak nem kellett kétszer mondani. Talárjukba rejtették pálcájukat, és Pitonra meg Malfoyra többé ügyet sem vetve elsiettek a tölgyajtó felé.

A hirtelen rájuk zúduló hőségtől kissé szédülten indultak el a gyepen Hagrid kunyhója felé. Napozó, beszélgető diákok között vezetett az útjuk. Sokan a Vasárnapi Prófétát bújták, mások édességet majszoltak, és majdnem mind felpillantottak rájuk, mikor elhaladtak mellettük. Néhányan köszöntek is nekik, mások intettek - szemlátomást jelezni akarták, hogy a Prófétával egyetértésben ők is hősöknek tekintik Harryt és Lucyt. Ők nem reagált a jelzésekre, nem fogadták a köszöntéseket. Lucynak fogalma sem volt, mennyit tudnak iskolatársaik a három napja lezajlott eseményekről. A kíváncsiskodók eddig békén hagyták őt és Harryt, s szerette volna, ha ez a továbbiakban is így marad.

Mikor Harry zörgetett a vadőrlak ajtaján, először nem kaptak választ - aztán a ház sarka mögül előbukkant Agyar, és majd ledöntötte a fiút a lábáról. Mögötte Tapmancs igyekezett, aki azonnal Lucyhoz szaladt és két lábát a mellkasára helyezve köszöntötte őt. A lány torka összeszorult, ahogy végignézett az immár Agyarral egyméretű kutyáján. Tényleg szakasztott mása volt Sirius animágus alakjának. Tapmancs láthatta Lucyn, hogy szomorú, mert nem csóválta már olyan nagyon a farkát és ugrálás helyett inkább hozzádörgölőzött, mintha így akarta volna vigasztalni.

Hagrid, mint kiderült, futóbabot szedett a hátsó kertben. Széles mosollyal fogadta a kerítéshez közeledő Harryt és Lucyt.

\- Szervusztok! - köszönt vidáman. - Gyertek, bújjunk be a házba! Kaptok egy-egy pohár pitypanglevet...

Miután az asztalra került a jeges ital, és ők maguk is letelepedtek, Hagrid tétován megkérdezte:

\- Harry, Lucy, hogy vagytok? Nincs... nincs semmi bajotok, ugye?

Lucy sejtette, hogy a vadőr a kérdéssel nem az egészségi állapotára céloz.

\- Semmi bajunk - felelte Harry gyorsan, akinek semmi kedve nem volt arról beszélgetni, amire Hagrid gondolt. - Mesélj, merre jártál?

\- A hegyekben bujkáltam - felelte a vadőr. - Barlangban laktam, mint Sirius, amikor...

Elharapta a mondatot, és zavartan megköszörülte a torkát. Aztán Harryre és Lucyra pillantott.

\- Az a lényeg, hogy megint itt vagyok - morogta, és belekortyolt a pitypanglevébe.

\- Tapi jól viselkedett? - kérdezte most Lucy. Fekete kutyusa az ölében pihentette a fejét és most felkapta a fejét a nevét hallva. - Nem volt vele gond?

\- Á, nem, nagyon jól nevelt kutya! - jelentette ki Hagrid. - Bár mindig vissza akart jönni. Nagyon hiányoztál neki, láttam rajta, hogy aggódott érted.

Lucy ezt hallva előrehajolt és megpuszilta Tapmancs fejét.

\- Jobb bőrben vagy - jegyezte meg Harry, még mindig eltökélten kerülve a Sirius-témát.

\- Heh? - Hagrid felemelte lapátkezét, és megtapogatta az arcát. - Igen... igen. Kicsi Gróp igazán jól nevelt fiú lett. Ha láttátok volna, hogy örült, mikor megint elmentem hozzá! Jámbor kölyök, nincs vele semmi baj... Gondoltam is, hogy kellene szerezni neki egy barátnőt...

Lucy rendes körülmények között rémülten tiltakozni kezdett volna az ellen, hogy még egy, talán Grópnál is zabolátlanabb óriás üssön tanyát a Tiltott Rengetegben - de most se kedve, se ereje nem volt vitába szállni Hagriddal.

Harry gyorsan kiitta a nagy pohár pitypangleve felét és látszott rajta, hogy minél előbb távozni szeretne. Hagrid kutató tekintettel nézett rá.

\- Most már mindenki tudja, hogy igazat mondtatok - szólt váratlanul. - Ez azért jólesik nektek, nem?

Harry vállat vont és Lucy is csak ingatta a fejét.

\- Figyeljetek... - Hagrid előredőlt a széken. - Régebbről ismertem Siriust, mint ti... Harc közben halt meg, pont úgy, ahogy akarta...

\- Sirius nem akart meghalni! - csattant fel Harry.

Hagrid lecsüggesztette busa fejét.

\- Nem... persze hogy nem - morogta. - De akkor is... nem olyan ember volt ő, aki otthon marad malmozni, amíg a többiek csatáznak. Leköpte volna magát, ha nem siet a segítségetekre...

Harry felpattant a székről.

\- Meg kell látogatnom Ront és Hermionét a gyengélkedőn - hadarta gépiesen. - Lucy, jössz?

\- Én kiviszem sétálni egy kicsit Tapit - mondta Lucy, azzal ő is felállt.

Hagrid zaklatottan bólogatott.

\- Jól van... menjetek csak... Vigyázzatok magatokra, és ugorjatok be máskor is, ha van egy percetek...

\- Jó... persze...

Harry az ajtóhoz sietett, kinyitotta, s mire Hagrid kimondta, hogy viszlát, már újra a napsütötte gyepet taposta. Lucy és Tapmancs alig tudtak lépést tartani vele. Mikor elég messze voltak a vadőrlaktól, Harry bevárta Lucyt és együtt sétáltak tovább. A diákok, akik mellett elhaladtak, most is rájuk köszöntek, néhányan pedig odakiáltották Lucynak, hogy milyen szép a kutyája. Harry behunyta a szemét menet közben, Lucy pedig csakis Tapmancsra koncentrált, figyelmen kívül hagyva az embereket. Azt kívánta, bár mind eltűnnének, hogy mikor megint körülnéz, már egyedül legyen a parkban...

Pár napja, az utolsó vizsga és a Voldemort küldte látomás előtt még szinte bármit megadott volna érte, hogy a varázsvilág megtudja és elismerje: Harryvel végig igazat mondtak, nem hazudoznak és nem bolondok, Voldemort valóban visszatért. De most már...

Harry elindult a tóparton, Lucy és Tapmancs követték. Mikor egy bokros részhez ért, ahova ritkán vetődött ember, letelepedett. Lucy leült mellé, Tapmancs pedig egy ideig futkározott körülöttük, de mikor látta, hogy mennyire magukba vannak zuhanva, csak odasétált hozzájuk és Lucy ölébe hajtotta a fejét. A lány automatikusan simogatni kezdte a kutya fejét, miközben Harryvel egymásnak dőltek, bámulták a csillogó víztükröt, és a gondolataikba merültek.

Nem tudta, Harry min gondolkodott, de Lucy azon töprengett, hogy miért nem tud emberek között lenni, miért nem akar senkivel se beszélgetni, miért nem akar Harryn kívül másnak a közelében lenni. Talán azért, mert a Dumbledore-ral folytatott beszélgetése óta kívülállónak érezte magát az emberek között: láthatatlan fal választotta el mindentől és mindenkitől. A jóslat szüntelenül ott dübörgött a felében, mintha valaki újra és újra elmondta volna, de ő nem tudott és nem is akart vele foglalkozni. Pedig nem is róla szólt - de, mint eddig minden esetben, Harry gondját és baját a sajátjaként élte meg.

A gyász rettenetes súllyal nehezedett rá, és fájt, vérzett a seb, amit Sirius halála tépett a lelkén. Ott és akkor, a tóparton ülve mégsem tudott félni a jövőtől. A nap hétágra sütött, körülötte a park tele volt vidám diákokkal, s bár ő annyira távol érezte magát tőlük, mintha egy másik fajhoz tartozna, ebben a percben egyszerűen képtelenségnek tartotta, hogy a jóslat valaha is beteljesüljön, hogy Harry egyszer valóban szembe kell szálljon Voldemorttal, amikor vagy végez vele, vagy ő pusztul el…

Harry és ő hosszú ideig csak ültek, és bámulták a vizet. Lucynak már régóta csak folytak le a könnyek az arcán és a érezte, hogy Harry is ugyanígy ült mellette, az ő arcán is könnyek csillogtak. Tapmancs csak pihentette az ölében a fejét, néha pedig odabújt hozzá, mintha így akarta volna támogatni.

A nap már a hegyek mögé hanyatlott, mikor Lucy szólt Harrynek, hogy fázik. Testvére talpra segítette, visszavitték Tapmancsot Hagridhoz, majd elindultak a kastély felé, és mentükben letörölték a könnyeket, miközben egymás kezét fogták.

Madam Pomfrey három nappal a tanév vége előtt engedte el Ront és Hermionét a gyengélkedőről. Hermione többször is megpróbálta szóba hozni Siriust, de Ron olyankor mindig hevesen pisszegni kezdett.

Harry és Lucy még mindig nem tudták eldönteni, akarnak-e barátaikkal a keresztapjukról beszélni. Hangulatuktól függően néha lett volna kedvük hozzá, máskor meg a gondolattól is elborzadtak. Lucy két dolgot tudott csak biztosan: az egyik, hogy amíg Harryvel nem lesznek képesek egymás között beszélni Siriusról, addig a barátaikkal esélyük se lesz. A másik pedig, hogy néhány nap múlva, mikor Harry már a Privet Drive-on, ő pedig az Odúban lesz, nagyon fog hiányozni neki a Roxfort. Lucy soha nem félt még ennyire a nyártól, és egyenesen rosszul lett, mikor arra gondolt, hogy el kell válnia Harrytől - aki immár tényleg az egyetlen ember volt, aki megmaradt neki.

Umbridge professzor a tanév vége előtt egy nappal utazott el a Roxfortból. Vacsoraidőben osont ki a gyengélkedőről - nyilván feltűnés nélkül akart távozni - de balszerencséjére összetalálkozott Hóborccal. A kopogószellem az ikrek utolsó kívánságát tiszteletben tartva püfölni kezdte őt egy sétabottal meg egy krétával töltött zoknival, úgy kergette ki a kastélyból. Hóborc kacagását és Umbridge sikolyait hallva a vacsorázó diákok kitódultak a nagyteremből, s a bejárati lépcsőről nézték a leszerepelt főinspektor menekülését. A házvezető tanárok csak tessék-lássék szóltak rájuk.

Mi több, McGalagony néhány rosszalló szó után visszaült a helyére, és kijelentette, hogy ő is kimenne ujjongani, ha Hóborc nem vette volna kölcsön a sétabotját.

Végül elérkezett a tanév utolsó napjának estéje. A diákok többsége már összecsomagolt és útnak indult a nagyterem felé, hogy részt vegyen az évzáró lakomán, Lucy azonban egy árva zoknit se dobott még a ládájába.

\- Lucy, gyere - szólt csöndesen Hermione, aki már az ajtóban állt és a ládája is menetkész volt. - Majd bepakolsz reggel. Gyere, különben elkésünk.

\- Menj csak - intett Lucy. - Én… nem vagyok éhes és nincs kedvem lemenni. De te menj csak nyugodtan.

Hermione néhány pillanatig bámult rá, majd odasietett hozzá és a karjaiba zárta. Lucy meglepődött a gesztustól, és még inkább azon, hogy szinte rögtön visszaölelte barátnőjét, méghozzá olyan erővel, mintha ki akarta volna szorítani belőle a szuszt.

\- Megértem - szólt Hermione, mikor elengedte őt. - De ne feledd, hogy nem vagy egyedül. Mi melleted állunk és ott vagyunk Harrynek is. Ha készen állsz, szólj, rendben?

Lucynak egy szó se jött ki a torkán, így csak bólintott. Hermione még egyszer megölelte, majd kisietett az ajtón.

Lucy néhány percig csak ült az ágyán és a rendetlenséget bámulta, ami a ládájában uralkodott. A legkevésbé se vágyott a vidám évzáró lakomára, már csak azért sem, mert biztos volt benne, hogy Dumbledore beszédében szót ejt majd Voldemort visszatéréséről, és majdnem biztosan megemlíti őt és Harryt is.

Végül nagy nehezen rászánta magát a pakolásra. Lassan járt a keze, mintha egy gép végezte volna rajta keresztül a munkát, de aztán tíz perc alatt el is készült. Még mindig nem volt kedve lemenni a lakomára, de a szobában se akart ülni, így levánszorgott a klubhelyiségbe, hogy a kanapén kucorogva a tüzet bámulja.

Arra számított, hogy a klubhelyiség üres lesz. Ám amikor lelépett a csigalépcsőről, csodálkozva látta, hogy az egyik asztalnál nem egy, de két ember is ül. Ráadásul olyanok, akiket már egy hónapja nem látott az iskola falain belül. Egymással szemben ültek és halkan, szinte suttogva beszélgettek.

Csodálkozva nyitotta ki a száját, de döbbenetében néhány pillanatig csak tátogni tudott.

\- Fred! George!

A két Weasley felé nézett és mikor meglátták, azonnal talpra ugrottak és odasiettek hozzá.

\- Szia Lucy! - köszöntek.

\- Jól sejtettük akkor, hogy nem mész le a lakomára - mondta George. - Néhány perce láttuk, ahogy Harry leszáguldott a lépcsőn. Annyira sietett, hogy szerintem minket se vett észre.

\- Mit csináltok itt? - kérdezte Lucy, miközben furcsa érzés támadt a szívében. Sirius halála óta jobbára reménytelenség és mardosó szomorúság töltötte el, de ez most valami más volt. Beletelt néhány másodpercbe, mire tudatosult benne, hogy örül, hogy láthatja az ikreket.

\- Jöttünk meglátogatni téged - felelte Fred, miközben fürkészően vizsgálta az arcát. - Hallottuk, mi történt, de csak mostanra tudtunk elszabadulni. De amúgy azonnal jöttünk volna.

\- Na igen, Fred minden nap próbált szervezni egy szabad délutánt, de sose jött össze - mesélte George, mire Fred az oldalába könyökölt.

Ezután mindkét fiú elkomorodott és szánakozva meredtek rá.

\- És, mondd csak… hogy vagy? - kérdezte Fred, mire George szinte lesajnáló pillantást küldött felé.

\- Megvagyok… azt hiszem - felelte Lucy, gondosan kerülve a két fiú tekintetét.

\- Nem kell beszélned róla, ha nem akarsz - mondta gyorsan George. - Csak azért jöttünk, hogy itt legyünk, ha esetleg akarsz valakivel beszélni. Ron mesélte, hogy…

Fred egy pillantással elhallgattatta. Lucyban azonban egy újabb furcsa érzés ébredt fel. Kíváncsiság.

\- Mit mondott Ron? - kérdezte.

Fred és George tanácstalanul összenéztek. Végül Fred törte meg a csendet.

\- Azt mondta, hogy te és Harry folyton egyedül mászkáltok és alig beszéltek valakivel. Még egymással se nagyon dumáltok, hiába vagytok mindig együtt. Állítása szerint Hermione is eléggé kétségbe van esve, és Ginny is fél, hogy örökre elveszítenek titeket.

Lucy nyelt egyet. Eddig bele se gondolt, hogyan élik ezt meg a többiek. A fiúk láthatták, mi van a tekintetében, mert egymás szavába vágva kezdtek magyarázkodni.

\- Nem mintha nem értenénk meg…

\- …csak aggódunk miattatok, ennyi az egész…

\- …nem akarunk elveszíteni titeket…

\- …Sirius se akarná, hogy magányosak legyetek…

Lucy felemelte a két kezét, mire a fiúk elhallgattak. És csodák csodájára, a lány először mosolyodott el, még ha szomorúság is volt benne.

\- Köszönöm, hogy aggódtok miattunk, de egyelőre még nem állunk készen arra, hogy beszéljünk róla - mondta. - Tudom, hogy azt akarná, hogy folytassuk az életünket és ne adjuk fel. És nem is fogjuk feladni. De én tudom, hogy már se Harry, se én nem leszünk többé azok, akik voltunk. Én személy szerint még nem állok készen a folytatásra, de… - Itt a mosolyából végre kiveszett a szomorúság -… de örülnék neki, ha most egy kicsit elterelnétek a figyelmemet. Meséljetek, hogy megy a bolt?

Fred és George összenéztek, de mikor újra Lucy felé fordultak, a tekintetükben megjelent a bizakodás. Leültek a kanapéra a kandalló előtt és mesélni kezdtek. Ahogy hallgatta őket, ahogy ő is elmesélte az utolsó felvonás részleteit, és ahogy hallgatta, hogyan próbálták Fred és George egymást túlszárnyalva dicsérni őt… Lucy úgy érezte, mintha a lelkére nehezedő teher egy leheletnyivel könnyebbé vált volna.

Még akkor is javában beszélgettek, mikor Harry bemászott a portrélyukon. Mikor meglátta Fredet és George-ot Lucy társaságában, először úgy megtorpant, mintha falnak ment volna. Ám azután rájuk mosolygott, amit látva Lucynak szintén mosolyra görbült a szája. Úgy tűnt, Harry is egy kicsit megkönnyebbült, bár Lucy azóta se tudta meg, hol járt; de úgy gondolta, nem kell mindenről tudnia. Fred és George éjfélig ott maradtak és minden figyelmüket Lucynak szentelték: még a többi griffendélesre se figyeltek, akik előrendelést akartak leadni a termékeikre. Mikor aztán indulniuk kellett, mindketten szorosan magukhoz ölelték Lucyt, akinek ismét rá kellett döbbennie, hogy az ikrek állandó jókedve nélkül mennyivel szegényebb és magányosabb lenne.

A másnapi hazautazás a Roxfort Expresszen több szempontból is eseménydús volt. Malfoy, Crak és Monstro már az iskolában folyton kerülgették Harryt és Lucyt, de csak most, a vonaton érezték úgy, hogy a lebukás veszélye nélkül rájuk támadhatnak. Akkor lendültek akcióba, mikor Harry és Lucy épp visszafelé tartottak a vécéből. A merénylet bizonyára sikeres is lett volna, ha nem épp egy DS-tagokkal teli fülke előtt kerül sor rá. A bent ülők látták, mi zajlik a folyosón, és egy emberként siettek Harry és Lucy segítségére. Miután Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Anthony Goldstein és Terry Boot bemutatták mindazon átkokat, ártásokat és rontásokat, amelyekre a két Potter megtanította őket, Malfoy, Crak és Monstro leginkább talárba bújt, óriási meztelencsigákhoz hasonlítottak. Ernie és Justin fel is dobták őket a poggyásztartó hálóba, hogy ne kenjenek össze mindent a nyálkájukkal.

Ernie látható elégtétellel szemlélte a feje fölött vergődő torz alakokat. Azóta se tudta ugyanis megbocsátani Malfoynak, hogy főinspektori különítményes korában pontlevonással merte sújtani a Hugrabugot.

\- Alig várom, hogy lássam Mrs Malfoy arcát, mikor a fia leszáll a vonatról - jelentette ki.

\- Monstro anyja viszont boldog lesz, hogy így megszépült a fia - kapcsolódott be a beszélgetésbe Ron, aki felfigyelt a zajra, és átment megnézni, mi történt. - Harry, Lucy, figyeljetek, megjött a büfés néni, ha akartok venni valamit...

Harry és Lucy megköszönték a csapat segítségét, és visszamentek Ronnal. Harry vásárolt a büfés boszorkánytól egy nagy halom kondéros kekszet meg tökös derelyét, míg Lucy főleg csokibékával tömte meg a zsebeit, azután leültek a helyükre a fülkében. Hermione most is a Reggeli Prófétát olvasta, Ginny egy rejtvényt fejtett a Hírverőben, Neville pedig a Mimbulus mimbeltoniáját simogatta. A mágikus növény egy év alatt nagyot nőtt, és immár halkan dudorászott, ha hozzáértek.

Harry és Ron majdnem egész úton varázslósakkot játszottak, Lucy csokibékát majszolva figyelte őket, Hermione pedig szemelvényeket olvasott fel a Prófétából. Az újság ismeretterjesztő cikkeket közölt a dementorok elriasztásának fortélyairól, beszámolt a halálfalók után indított minisztériumi hajtóvadászatról, és lehozott jó pár hisztérikus hangvételű olvasói levelet, amelyek írói jobbára azt bizonygatták, hogy látták Voldemortot elsétálni a házuk előtt.

\- Az ég már beborult - sóhajtott Hermione, és összehajtotta az újságot. - Nemsokára kitör a vihar.

\- Nézd, Harry! - szólt halkan Ron, és fejével a fülke ajtaja felé bökött.

Harry odafordult, mire Lucy követte a tekintetét. A folyosón Cho haladt el, a kendőbe bugyolált arcú Marietta Edgecombe kíséretében. Mikor Harry pillantása találkozott Chóéval, a lány elpirult, és továbbment, Harry pedig újra a sakktáblára fordította a tekintetét. Ron huszára épp akkor kergette el az egyik parasztját.

\- Mi van... mi van mostanában köztetek? - puhatolózott Ron.

\- Semmi - felelte őszintén Harry.

\- Úgy hallottam, hogy Cho most valaki mással jár - jegyezte meg óvatosan Hermione.

Harry nem úgy nézett ki, mint akinek rosszul esett volna a hír. Lucy teljesen meg tudta érteni, hogy testvére kiszeretett a lányból; sok minden vált a távolinak és idegennek tűnő múlt részévé, amire Sirius halála előtt vágyott és ugyanez rá is igaz volt... A tragédia óta eltelt egy hetet mindketten sokkal hosszabb időnek érezték: hosszú űrutazásnak a Siriust magába foglaló világ és a Sirius nélküli világ között.

\- Örülj neki, hogy túl vagy rajta - szólt kissé erőltetett optimizmussal Ron. - Cho szép meg minden, de azért neked vidámabb lány kéne.

\- Szerintem mással ő is vidámabb - felelte vállvonogatva Harry.

\- Tényleg, kivel van most? - fordult Hermionéhoz Lucy, de Ginnytől kapta meg a választ:

\- Michael Cornerrel.

\- Michael... de hát... - Ron egészen kicsavarta a nyakát, hogy rábámulhasson a húgára. - De hiszen vele te jártál!

\- Az már a múlté - legyintett Ginny. - Megsértődött, miután a Griffendél legyőzte a Hollóhátat, úgyhogy ejtettem, ő meg másnap már Chót vigasztalta.

Ginny megvakarta az orrát pennája végével, majd fejjel lefelé fordította a Hírverőt, és olvasni kezdte a rejtvény megfejtését. Ron önelégült képet vágott.

\- Mondtam én, hogy tiszta hülye az a Corner - szólt, és közben Harry reszkető bástyája felé tolta a vezérét. - Jól tetted, hogy kirúgtad. Legközelebb normálisabb embert válassz!

Utolsó mondata alatt valamiért Harryre sandított, mire Lucy igyekezett visszafojtani a mosolyát.

\- Már választottam - felelte szórakozottan Ginny. - Dean Thomast. Szerinted ő normálisabb?

\- Micsoda!? - bődült fel Ron, és felborította a sakktáblát. Csámpás és Tapmancs nyomban rávetették magukat a szanaszét repülő figurákra, Hedvig és Pulipinty pedig mérges csiripelésbe és huhogásba kezdett a poggyásztartón.

Mikor a vonat a King's Crosshoz közeledve lassítani kezdett, Lucynak azonnal görcsbe rándult a gyomra. Ösztönösen Harry keze után kapott, aki szinte ugyanilyen elkeseredetten kereste az ő érintését. Semmi kedvük nem volt leszállni a Roxfort Expresszről. Lucy nem akart különválni Harrytől, még annyira sem, mint tavaly. Aztán, mikor a gőzös egy utolsó rándulással megállt, Harry mégiscsak leemelte Hedvig kalitkáját a poggyásztartóról, Lucy pedig megragadta Tapmancs pórázát és egymás után kivonszolták ládájukat a fülkéből.

Néhány perccel később, miután a jegyellenőr intett, hogy tiszta a levegő, Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione átkeltek a kilences és a tízes vágányt elválasztó, mágikus falon. A túloldalon kilépve Harry és Lucy meglepetten látták, hogy egész csapatnyi ember gyűlt össze a fogadásukra.

Ott volt Rémszem Mordon, aki épp oly ijesztően festett a varázsszeme elé húzott keménykalapban, mint máskor anélkül; bő köpönyegbe burkolózott, és hosszú botot szorongatott bütykös kezében. A félig mögötte álló Tonks élénkpiros pólót viselt, amin a „Walpurgis Lányai" felirat díszelgett. Az aurorboszorkány rágógumi-rózsaszín haja csak úgy világított a pályaudvar piszkos üvegtetején át beszűrődő fényben. Tonks mellett a sápadt, deresedő hajú Lupin állt foszladozó, hosszú kabátban és kinyúlt pulóverben. A csapat élén a négy Weasley sorakozott fel: a mugliünneplőbe bújt Arthur és Molly, valamint Fred és George, akik mindketten méregzöld, pikkelyes anyagból varrt, vadonatúj dzsekiben feszítettek.

\- Ron, Ginny! - kiáltott fel Mrs Weasley, és a gyerekei elé szaladt, hogy megölelje őket. - Jaj, Harry, Lucy, drágáim... Hogy vagytok?

\- Jól - hazudta a boszorkány fojtó ölelésében Harry. Lucy Mrs Weasley válla fölött átpillantva látta, hogy Ron nagy szemeket mereszt az ikrek új szerelésére.

\- Ezek meg miből vannak? - kérdezte.

\- A legfinomabb sárkánybőrből, öcskös - felelte Fred, büszkén húzogatva dzsekije cipzárját. - A varázsviccbiznisz virágzik, hát gondoltuk, megérdemlünk egy kis luxust.

\- Szervusztok! - köszönt Lupin, mikor Mrs Weasley végre kiengedte karjaiból Harryt és Lucyt, hogy helyettük Hermionét kapja közéjük.

\- Jó napot! - felelte Lucy. - Nem számítottunk rá, hogy... Hogy kerül ide mindenki?

Lupin halványan elmosolyodott:

\- Nos, arra gondoltunk, elbeszélgetünk egy kicsit a kedves rokonaitokkal, mielőtt hazaengedjük velük Harryt.

\- Nem biztos, hogy jó ötlet - rázta a fejét Harry.

\- Már hogyne volna jó ötlet, Potter! - recsegte Mordon, aki időközben közelebb bicegett Harryhez. - Ők azok, igaz?

Hátrabökött a válla fölött a hüvelykujjával - közben varázsszemével nyilván a tarkóján át nézett. Harry és Lucy egy kicsit balra dőltek, hogy kilássanak mellette, és valóban megpillantották a három Dursleyt, akik mélységes megrökönyödéssel bámulták a nem mindennapi fogadóbizottságot.

\- Harry, Lucy, szervusztok! - rikkantotta örvendezve Mr Weasley, miután elfordult Hermione szüleitől, akiket az imént lelkesen üdvözölt, s akik most Hermionét ölelgették. - Nos, beszélünk velük?

\- Essünk túl rajta, Arthur! - bólintott Mordon.

A varázslócsapat Rémszem és Mr Weasley vezetésével elindult a Dursley család felé, akiknek ettől végképp a földbe gyökerezett a lábuk. Hermione szelíden kiszabadította magát anyja karjaiból, s ő is csatlakozott a küldöttséghez.

\- Üdvözlöm! - köszönt barátságosan Mr Weasley, miután megállt Vernon bácsi előtt. - Talán emlékszik rám, a nevem Arthur Weasley.

Lucyt igencsak meglepte volna, ha Vernon bácsi nem emlékszik a varázslóra, tekintve hogy Mr Weasley két évvel azelőtt saját kezűleg változtatta katasztrófasújtotta területté Dursleyék nappali szobáját. És valóban, a bácsi dühösen meresztgetni kezdte a szemét, s arca a bolhaszín egy sötétebb árnyalatát öltötte - de nem szólalt meg, talán mert bölcsen belátta, hogy az ellenség túlerőben van. Petunia néni arca az ijedtség és a kínos zavar sajátos elegyét tükrözte: szemlátomást a leginkább attól félt, hogy valaki ismerős meglátja ilyen társaságban. Dudley rémületében igyekezett picinek és jelentéktelennek tűnni, de ez a próbálkozása testalkatánál fogva eleve kudarcra volt ítélve.

\- Szeretnénk néhány szót váltani önökkel Harryről - folytatta mosolyogva Mr Weasley.

\- Az ám! - recsegte Mordon. - Főleg arról, hogyan bánnak vele, amíg maguknál lakik.

Vernon Dursley bajusza mintha kissé felborzolódott volna.

A keménykalap láttán az a téves benyomása támadhatott, hogy Mordonban rokon lélekre talál, mert hozzá intézte válaszát:

\- Nem tudok róla, hogy bárkinek bármi köze volna hozzá, mit csinálok a házamban...

\- Könyvtárakat lehetne megtölteni azzal, amit maga nem tud, Dursley - torkolta le Mordon.

\- De nem is ez a lényeg - vette át a szót Tonks, aki rózsaszínű hajával jobban megbotránkoztatta Petunia nénit, mint a többiek együttvéve - a néni be is hunyta a szemét, hogy ne kelljen látnia Tonksot. - A lényeg az, hogy ha megtudjuk, hogy bántják Harryt...

\- És tévedés ne essék, meg fogjuk tudni - vetette közbe higgadtan Lupin.

\- Úgy van - bólogatott Mr Weasley. - Akkor is, ha nem engedik Harryt felitonálni...

\- Telefonálni - súgott Hermione.

\- Szóval, ha kiderül, hogy rosszul bánnak Potterrel, velünk gyűlik meg a bajuk! - fejezte be Mordon.

Vernon bácsi deréktól felfelé dagadni kezdett, mint a hurka. Úgy tűnt, a felháborodása legyőzni készül félelmét a futóbolondok bandájától.

\- Ezt fenyegetésnek szánta, uram? - kérdezte olyan hangosan, hogy az arra járók mind megnézték őt maguknak.

\- Annak bizony! - felelte Mordon. Szemlátomást örült, hogy Vernon bácsi ilyen gyorsan felfogta a dolog lényegét.

\- És olyan embernek tűnök én, aki meg lehet félemlíteni!? - harsogta Vernon bácsi.

\- Nos... - Mordon hátratolta keménykalapját, és megmutatta fenyegetően pörgő varázsszemét. Vernon bácsi megrettenve hátratántorodott, és beverte a szebbik felét egy kofferkuliba. - Igen, Dursley, maga pont olyan embernek tűnik.

Mordon elfordult a bácsitól, és Harryre nézett.

\- Jól van, Potter... Üzenj, ha szükséged van ránk. Ha három napig nem hallunk felőled, elküldünk valakit.

Petunia néni fájdalmas kis nyikkanást hallatott. Bizonyára elképzelte, mit szólnának a szomszédok, ha ez a társaság bemasírozna a Privet Drive négyes szám kertjébe.

\- Minden jót, Potter! - búcsúzott Mordon, és bütykös ujjai egy pillanatra megszorították Harry vállát, majd kezet fogott Lucyval is.

\- Vigyázz magadra, Lucy! - szólt csendesen Lupin, miközben szorosan megölelte a lányt. Azután Harryvel is kezet fogott. - Te is, Harry. És halljunk rólad!

\- Elhozunk tőlük, amint lehet - suttogta újabb ölelés kíséretében Mrs Weasley a fiúnak.

Ron aggódó arccal nyújtott kezet Harrynek.

\- Nemsokára találkozunk - búcsúzott.

\- De tényleg nemsokára - tette hozzá Hermione. - Ígérjük.

Harry bólintott, majd Lucyra nézett. A lány képtelen volt kinyitni a száját, így hát csak szorosan magához ölelte bátyját, aki ugyanolyan szorosan visszaölelte.

\- Bírd ki! - súgta a fiú fülébe. - Legkésőbb egy hónap után magam megyek érted.

\- Lehetőleg ne rúgjanak ki miatta a suliból - nevetett Harry halkan. Elhúzódott Lucytól, adott egy puszit a homlokára, majd a sajátját az övének támasztotta. Mindketten lehunyták a szemüket és azt kívánták, bárcsak olyan hosszúra nyújthatnák el ezt a pillanatot, amíg csak tudják. Végül Harry elengedte őt, némán búcsút intett mindenkinek és a vert seregként távozó Dursleykkal a nyomában elindult kifelé.

\- Jól vagy? - kérdezte Ron, ahogy Lucy vállára tette a kezét.

Lucy megfordult és végignézett fogadott családján és a fogadóbizottságon. Nem szólalt meg, mert érezte, hogy úgysem tudná szavakba önteni, milyen sokat jelent számára, hogy ennyien ott vannak, és mind kiálltak mellette és Harry mellett. Halványan elmosolyodott és bólintott.

És nem is hazudott. Tényleg jobban volt. Még ha egy egészen kicsit is.

Hagyta, hogy Thonks kicsit összeborzolja a haját, hagyta, hogy Hermione megölelje, hagyta, hogy Fred és George átkarolják a derekát és így sétáljanak ki a napsütötte, forgalmas utcára. Sirius elment, és bár senki se fogja tudni pótolni őt, Lucy tudta, hogy fogadott családjára és a barátaira mindig számíthat.

És persze Harryre. A testvérére, aki megmaradt neki, miután minden mást elvesztett.

* * *

Draconak fogalma sem volt, mennyi idő telt el, mire a kalauz megtalálta őket. Persze nem önszántából kezdte keresni őt, Crakot és Monstrot, hiszen mögötte közvetlenül ott állt az anyja, aki egy intéssek visszaváltoztatta mindhármukat. A fiúk fejüket leszegve hagyták el a Roxfort Expresszt és el se köszöntek egymástól, amikor átsétáltak a falon és külön utakra indultak.

Draconak elég volt egy pillantást vetnie az anyjára, hogy lássa, mennyire megviselte az, ami történt. Próbálta fenntartani a méltóságát, a tekintélyes asszony képét, de amint hazaértek, ez a maszk lehullott és Draco nem látott mást, csak egy összetört nőt, aki majdnem ugyanannyira aggódott miatta, mint a férjéért. Draco igyekezte megvigasztalni az anyját, ahogy ketten kuksoltak a hatalmas Malfoy kúriában. Most, hogy az apja börtönbe került, neki kellett vállalnia a felelősséget a családjukért. Mint a Malfoy név örököse, neki kellett visszaszereznie a családja becsületét.

\- Ne aggódj, anya - motyogta, miközben az anyja hátát simogatta. Kicsit feszélyezve érezte magát, hiszen nagyon ritkán volt hasonló interakció közte és a szülei között, de tudta, hogy az anyjának támogatásra, támaszra van szüksége. Miatta kell erősnek lennie. - Rendbehozom. Esküszöm, hogy rendbehozom…

\- Nem érdekel - suttogta az anyja megtörten. Az, hogy így kellett látnia az anyját, annyira összeszorította Draco szívét, hogy egy ideig lélegezni se tudott rendesen. Persze ezt eltitkolta az anyja elől.

\- Nem érdekel - ismételte az anyja, ahogy felnézett rá. Szeme száraz volt, de Draco látta rajta, hogy könnyek nélkül, de zokog. - Nem érdekel a családunk becsülete. Engem csak az érdekel, hogy te biztonságban legyél.

Mielőtt Draco válaszolhatott volna, megszólalt a csengő. Először kérdőn összenéztek, majd az anyja felállt és elment ajtót nyitni. Draco követte.

Az ajtóban egy boszorkány állt. Hosszú, hullámos haja volt, beesett arca és viasszerű bőre. Szemében azonban eszelős tűz égett, ami láttán Draconak szinte menekülni támadt kedve. Anyja láttán Bellatrix Lestrange elmosolyodott.

\- Szia Cissy! Ne haragudj, hogy így rádtörök, de sürgős üzenetet hoztam. - Azzal meg sem várva az invitálást, simán besétált a házba. Hangja azt is elárulta, hogy valójában kicsit sem sajnálja.

\- Érezd magad itthon, Bella - felelte az anyja, és becsukta az ajtót. - Mi az üzenet?

Bellatrix ekkor észrevette Dracot, aki igyekezett kihúzni magát, hogy minél határozottabbnak tűnjön. Nénikéje tetőtől talpig végigmérte, majd így szólt:

\- Hm, sokkal jóképűbb, mint az apja. Biztos a te génjeidet örökölte ahelyett a féleszűé helyett.

Dracoban fellángolt a harag, de igyekezett elnyomni. Bellatrix a húgához beszélt, de a szeme végig Draco arcára tapadt.

\- Üzenet a Sötét Nagyúrtól. Méghozzá a fiadnak.

 **Vége a 2. évadnak**


End file.
